Orichalcos, Return of The Seal
by D4NNY
Summary: Sorry dudes, but I'm not going to be finishing this fic up. So if you'd like, just imagine up a ending for yourself and beware the horrible grammar and punctuation within!
1. Reunite

((NOTE: Most of the cards through out this story have never nor will ever be created in the real Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game. I do not own or have created Yu- Gi-Oh))  
  
-Theme Song: Tomadoi By GLAY-  
  
The group (Allen, Daniel, Jessica, Mink, and Paul) are walking down the empty road of Domino. Close up on Daniel and shows a image of Death Volstargaf flying across. A image of Vice, Kai, and Daisuke pass by.  
  
Close up on Allen and shows a image of Guilford The Lightning flying up. A image of Devon, Spinks, and Whiley pass by.  
  
Close up on Mink and shows a image of Genocide Android standing and fades away. A image of Zhen, Yami Malik, and Diego pass by.  
  
Close up on Jessica and shows a image of Exodia Necros engaging on an attack and fades away. A image of Bakura and Ryou pass by.  
  
Close up on Paul and shows a image of Blue Eyes White Dragon flying across. A image of Darien appears and he lifts up his Obelisk staff, creating the place to go into darkness.  
  
Everyone stands back to back in a circle and raise a monster card into the air, sending 5 monsters into the air, leaving the Orichalcos Seal around the group. A quick image of the Obelisk Tower appears and disappears inside. Two bright red eyes appear and mix away.  
  
The theme ends with everyone standing with their Duel Xero on arm and looking at the sunrise, hanging around. Theme ends.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Reunite  
  
_____________________________  
  
It has been one year and over since the legendary prophecy of the Oracles were returned back into 6 vessels, giving them the power of 6 Oracle Demons. But it had also stirred up trouble and caused chaos to the world. The world remained in peace for a while but what these 6 vessels did not know, was that when they destroyed the evil, they forgot one part of it.  
  
His eyes opened, seeing all darkness. He looks around and sees nothing. Suddenly two bright red eyes open wide, blinding him. Then he hears a giant roar.  
  
"Gaaaah!" Daniel screamed as he jutted upward on his bed. He had been having a nightmare. His mom left early for work.  
  
Daniel was panting real loud. He looked around and found he was safe in his room. It was a scorching hot day. He slipped on his shirt and some clean pants and got into the living room.  
  
"What kind of a dream was that...." He asked himself. He had never had such a dream before and he did not like it one bit.  
  
It's been long since he talked to his friends. The summer was all busy for them. But one, seemed to disappear out of sight completely.  
  
Daniel looked out the window. There were busy streets and people walking ever where. He walked out onto the balcony and sighed. "This can't be good...." He thought.  
  
He walked back into his room and grabbed his Steel Disk and slid it on, remembering the feeling he had. He remembered back a year and some months ago. Then it washed off of him.  
  
He looked at the phone, getting ready to get it but. He had a second thought and threw the Steel Plate off his wrist. "No... I can't...." He forced out.  
  
He needed something to keep his mind off of. He slid some socks on and shoes. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door, locking it. He walked out of his apartment complex and out into the city. He walked down the wide sidewalk passing some people. He saw the park but too many memories came to him so he turned around and walked off.  
  
As he did he ran into someone. "Dan...." The boy mumbled.  
  
"What...." Daniel said, unimpressed in seeing this person.  
  
"What's on your mind..." He said. Daniel looked up at him.  
  
"I can't help but think.... Our troubles aren't over now. I wish it'll just all go away. These adventures were fun but I have my own life now, I can't waste it on some stupid card game" Daniel said. "Allen, you do understand?"  
  
"I know, but you've got to have some hope. I mean friendship doesn't end" Allen said putting up a smiling. "And where the heck have you been?! I mean you haven't called in like weeks!"  
  
"Gah! I knew you were in there some how! I've been really busy" Daniel said, smiling. Allen gave him a slight punch in the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I understand but now we actually see each other! I mean I haven't seen the girls in like months but here you are, again...." Allen said looking a bit down.  
  
"Be glad. I mean, I needed to get a few things off my mind" Daniel said.  
  
"I know what you mean." Allen said. He took out his Millennium Eye from under his shirt. "These don't ever end...."  
  
"Do you... still have it?" Daniel forced himself to say.  
  
"Right here...." Allen said taking a Duel Monsters card from his pocket. "Still in the best condition ever"  
  
Daniel looked down at it, Fierceful Swordsman. After many years, it never bent, tore, never any damage. It was strange but it felt like their friend ship held it together. Jess and Mink had their own too, it was a mystery if they still had it or not.  
  
"Well... I need to go. I only came here to.... I just got to go" Allen said quickly turning around and walking off.  
  
Daniel sighed and went his own direction back home. He noticed the cafe, which Rahn owned. She seemed to be doing well. She saw Daniel but just stared at him. He looked up at the closed building, two of them actually. They all brought horrible memories. He ran past back to his apartment complex. He stopped at his door and leaned his forehead on it. He pounded the wall, wishing he could just erase those memories.  
  
They were all happy memories but. "Why me?!" He said to himself, his eyes shut tight.  
  
"Because destiny is not over" A voice said from behind. Daniel turned around, seeing Karim, the spirit of the Millennium Scale. "Destiny isn't over, this is why you have hard time. Your free will is stills trapped and a new evil is lurking around"  
  
"And how do I know this new evil, where do I go to find it?" Daniel snapped.  
  
"Faith will lead you to the demon. Right now, go on with your life. Reunite" Karim said, then he disappeared.  
  
Daniel's eyes opened wide. He unlocked the door and ran to his room. He went into his closet and started taking out junk until he got to a small safe. He turned the dial to three numbers and opened it. Inside was a small box. He took it and opened it, inside was a deck of cards. He took the cards and grabbed his Steel Disk. Then he slid his deck in. "Now it's time to do some calling...." He smiled.  
  
He walked over to the phone and grabbed a big address book. He looked for a company name. He found it and dialed a number.  
  
A boy sat at his office desk, looking outside of his large window. It was also summer there, hot too. Luckily he had air conditioning. "Ahh, nice to feel some cold air" He sighed.  
  
He turned around and pressed a button on the intercom. "Diego?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir?" A voice responded.  
  
"Do you have that file. I have to settle an agreement in Canada. It seems they want to join forces." Paul said.  
  
"Yup! Got it this morning I'll send it up" Diego replied.  
  
Suddenly something interrupted his conversation with Diego. "Paul, sir, you have a call some kid. He says it's important" A lady said.  
  
"Alright, I'll take it from here" Paul snapped. Paul picked up the phone. "Yeah?"  
  
"Why would a kid want to talk to me" Paul wondered.  
  
"Paul...." The voice said.  
  
"Who is this and what do you want?!" Paul snapped.  
  
"Yup this is Paul. This is Dan" Daniel said into the phone. Paul felt chills on his neck. "Something new is here. I might need your help..."  
  
"Why do you want me? You have those other 3 morons of yours! I'm through helping you on your little journeys!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Heh, this is what I expected from you Paul. I thought you'd be a big hero but you've just turned more rotten. If you really hate us you'd still come here" Daniel snapped then he hung up the phone.  
  
Paul slammed the phone down onto the receiver. He thought about this. "If I go back... I'll be such a softy...." Paul thought.  
  
He got up then hit the button on the intercom for the whole building. "I, Paul will be taking a long vacation. You will see me when ever. Mortikai is incharge while I'm gone" Paul said. He took a big breath and left the office. He headed down the stairs and outside. He got a taxi and got in.  
  
"North Central Bank and make it quick" Paul said tossing a 50 dollar bill at him. The driver drove partially fast past cars and quickly to the bank. "Keep the change". Paul threw a bunch of hundreds into the drivers lap.  
  
He got inside and a few employee's greeted him. Paul smiled at them and grabbed a key card. He slid the card on a device which opened large safe door. Inside were a bunch of locked boxes. He came to number 793 and unlocked it. He the lid and took out a Steel Plate.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this...." He said to himself. He also took his deck out. He looked at all the cards to make sure they were there and they were.  
  
He slid the deck into his Steel Plate and got out of the bank. After a few minutes he arrived at the airport and to the front desk.  
  
"Yes may I help you?" The lady ask.  
  
"Yeah, one way trip to Japan, Kyoto" Paul said giving her a few hundred dollar bills.  
  
Daniel had walked up to a newly painted house. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Yeah yeah I'm coming!" A voice yelled from behind the door.  
  
"Yup, that's her...." Daniel thought.  
  
As the person opened the door, she gasped. "....ok no, no, no, no, NO!" The girl said. "Why are you? What's going... WHY?!"  
  
"Yeah, nice to see you, Mink" Daniel replied. Mink looked down at his wrist and saw he had his Steel Plate on.  
  
"But but...." She stammered.  
  
"Go get your deck and duel disk. We all need to talk..." Daniel said.  
  
"What do you mean all?!" Mink said.  
  
"There's more to come" Daniel smiled.  
  
"No! The only reason you'd be here is if you're going to tell me about school stuff!!" Mink yelled.  
  
"School won't be in for another few months." Daniel taunted.  
  
"Stop it!" Mink yelled. "I can't do this....".  
  
"You still have it don't you... It hides in your very soul. Ready to burst and you want a normal life so bad. I'm in our problem but destiny isn't over" Daniel said. "It's not over yet"  
  
Mink took a sigh. "Alright I'll be right back" She said and walked up the stairs. After a few minutes she came down, in new clothes, with her Steel Plate and Deck.  
  
"I see a new adventure on our hands" Daniel thought as him and Mink walked down the road. They were now going to go get the others. 


	2. The Threat

Chapter 2: The Threat.  
  
______________________________  
  
"So, what brings you guys here" Jess said looking at Daniel and Mink.  
  
"It's back...." Daniel sighed. "But I don't know where it is"  
  
"Oh ok, let me get my things" Jess said.  
  
Daniel sighed with relief. He knew Jess and if this had come back to her, he thought she'd scream.  
  
Jess walked up into her room and grabbed her pillow. She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs in her pillow. Then she beat her pillow and threw it across her room. She stomped over to her chest and opened it, taking out her Steele Plate and Deck. She then slid her deck into her duel disk and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Ok, let's go" She said and the three walked on.  
  
"Paul will be here too" Daniel mentioned.  
  
"How do you know?" Jess asked.  
  
"Oh I know for sure" Daniel smiled. "I also told Allen to meet us at the park."  
  
As they walked on, they were being spied on by a girl with small binoculars. She wore a Hamikai School Uniform. She was in different school then they were. She wore a skirt and a thin sweat shirt and white shirt underneath with a tie.  
  
She took out a radio. "Yup it's the King of Games alright" She said into the radio.  
  
"Ok, make sure you have their eye on them. I want their cards" The voice replied.  
  
"Right^^" The girl said in a high and cheery voice.  
  
Mink, Jess, and Daniel finally met up with Allen in the park. "So what are we dealing with?" Allen asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I just don't know..." Daniel said.  
  
"You mean... You brought me all the way here FOR NOTHING?!" Mink screamed.  
  
"Hey it was a good reason too. We haven't seen each other in like years we should enjoy this time" Allen said.  
  
"For get it I'm out of here" Jess said. She began to walk of but then the sound of fire crackers stopped them. Jess turned around to see a girl in a school uniform.  
  
"Who are you?!" Mink snapped.  
  
The girl smiled. Allen looked closely at her uniform. "Wait, you're from Hamikai High School aren't you?" Allen said.  
  
"That's right!" The girl said in a cheery voice. She had a small back pack which seemed to have something big inside. "I'm apart of the Super 65!"  
  
"Super 65?" Daniel said confused. He noticed a badge on her chest which had the number 65 on it.  
  
"65 what?" Allen asked.  
  
"Shut up! I'm here to win all your rare cards especially your Danny! I want all yours!" The girl said pointing at him.  
  
Suddenly something came to Jess' head. "Oh wait! I've seen you guys on the news. The Super 65... You're like those Rare Hunters but worse some how...." She said outloud.  
  
The girl giggled. She whipped out her backpack and revealed a Steel Plate. "Now Danny, you'll duel me and when I win! I can have all your cards and make boss happy!" The girl yelled, in a serious voice.  
  
"Fine! And when I win, you can deliver a special message to 'Boss'" Daniel yelled as he turned his Steel Plate on. It's been so long since he had ever dueled but he's happy now that he gets to duel with his new deck.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as their life point counter went up to 4000. The girl drew her first few cards.  
  
"Now! I set this card face down and summon Ventasia! (1700/1200)" She announced. "I then end my turn!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card and smiled. His favorite card just came to him. "Now! I summon X Head Cannon! (1800/1300)." He yelled as the machine materialized onto the field.  
  
Allen, Mink, and Jess felt the familiar feeling of when one of them got into a duel. It felt like the days when they dueled for their life. It was an exciting adrenaline.  
  
"Now! X Head Cannon attack!" Daniel yelled, pointing at the girl's monster. The machine aimed it's cannons at the demon and fired. The demon was quickly killed and the girl's life points reduced to 3900.  
  
Daniel then ended his turn by setting a card face down. The member of The Super 65 drew her next card. "Now! I summon Kilikia Kan! (1900/1200)" The girl yelled as the demon formed onto the field. "Now! Kilikia attack!"  
  
The demon blew a wave of purple at the machine, destroying it and reducing Daniel's life points to 3900. "No..." Mink thought.  
  
"Yes! Now I can activate Kilikia Kan's special ability! When sacrificing Kilikia Kan, I can special summon X Head Cannon!" The girl yelled.  
  
"Not on my watch! I activate Call of The Haunted! This will revive my X Head Cannon before you can take it!" Daniel yelled as X Head Cannon returned onto his side of the field.  
  
The girl stomped her foot in frustration and ended her turn. Daniel drew his next card. "Now! summon Z Metal Caterpillar! (1500/1600)" He announced. "Then I'll activate Yeild Tribute to special summon my Y Dragon Head! (1500/1600)"  
  
"And what do you expect to do with all those monsters?!" The girl yelled and throwing back a little laugh.  
  
"I plan to sacrifice!" Daniel yelled, remembering this combination. "Now! I sacrifice X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar to summon my XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)". The three machines combined together forming one monster  
  
"No! How can you do that!" The girl whined.  
  
"You don't know what me and my friends have been through! You have no idea what we're suffering! We'll beat down anyone that thinks us wrong!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Fine! But it's my turn now!" The girl smiled and drew her next card. "Now! I sacrifice Kilikia Kan to summon Fusho Lak! (1400/1100) When this monster is summoned, I can destroy one card in your hand!"  
  
The girl pointed at the far left card. Suddenly a blast of lightning struck Daniel's hand, destroying his Death Volstargaf. The girl laughed and ended her turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "You made a bad move there!" Daniel yelled. "Now I activate Monster Reborn! To bring back Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)"  
  
"Yes!" Allen yelled.  
  
Suddenly a white sparkling circle formed on the ground and the demon slowly began to arise from the ground. It unfolded it's wings and lifted into the air, giving off a loud roar.  
  
"No!" The girl said in shock.  
  
"Yes! And now you're done! XYZ Dragon Cannon and Death Volstargaf! attack and destroy!" Daniel yelled. The two monsters combined their attacks and directed them at the girl. The girl covered herself and the second attack got her which flung her back. Smoke started arising from her shoulders and head. She looked evilly at them.  
  
"How could I lose to you! I'm one of the top duelist in Hamikai High School!" The girl yelled.  
  
"Don't forget my part of the bargain" Daniel said. "Tell your boss that we have what it takes to defeat the Super 65."  
  
"You'll regret ever beating one of the members of the Super 65!" The girl hissed and ran off.  
  
Daniel sighed and the rest ran to him. "It was great.... like last time" Allen sighed.  
  
"Well, I think we know who are bad guys are. The Super 65 is just another wannabe gang." Jess said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll knock everyone of them down as they come at us. We won't back down" Mink said.  
  
"It's good to be back." Daniel said taking a seat down on the grass.  
  
"Yeah it's very good to be back" Allen sighed collapsing onto the ground and looking up into the sky. "Just wish I knew.... what is in store for us"  
  
The girl ran back to headquarters into the Hamikai High School. Infront of her was a tall lady with the badge "65" on her chest  
  
"Well?" She asked.  
  
"I underestimated them" The girl said looking guilty.  
  
"Don't worry. It was only a minor mis-hap. This won't happen again, Kamikari" The lady smiled. Kamikari smiled. "You are dismissed"  
  
Kamikari left happily. The lady pushed back her asian black hair. She looked up at all the other members of the Super 65. "Let Kamikari know her seal of approval has been lowered a rank" The lady smiled at one teen boy. The boy nodded.  
  
They all wore Hamikai High School uniform. It was a strange combination of good looking and evil. "Those kids did mention some kind of cards. Dangerous ones" The lady said. They all nodded. "Search for them. If they still exist I want them. Search the net, look in books, newspapers ANYTHING about tratedgy of Duel Monsters!"  
  
They all nodded again and left the classroom.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Ventasia: Level 4 / 1700/1200/ Demon Type.  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ Machine Type.  
  
Kilikia Kan: Level 4 / 1900/1200/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster destroys a monster you can return that monster on your side of the field in face up attack mode by sacrificing this monster.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 600  
  
Yeild Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: You can chose to normal summon or special summon an extra monster. If you chose to special summon, skip your battle phase.  
  
Y Dragon Head: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 400.  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8/ 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can be special summoned by sacrifice all fusion material monsters on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field.  
  
Fusho Lak: Level 6/ 1400/1100/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, destroy one card in your opponent's hand.  
  
Death Volstargaf: Level 6 / 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, reduce your opponent's life points by 500. This monster gains 200 attack points for every magic card played. 


	3. Violent Games

Chapter 3: Violent Games  
  
______________________________  
  
"So, this new gang..." Jess said. "I don't have a feeling about this. That girl had been spying on us"  
  
"So?" Allen said.  
  
"So, she heard our conversation, about the Orichalcos Seal...." Jess said.  
  
"Don't worry! They won't be able to find those cards!" Daniel said.  
  
"Neither will we, they don't know where they are and we don't know where they are." Mink blurted.  
  
"Heh, that's why you fight on, and don't quit" A voice said from behind. Everyone turned around and saw him, Paul, walking in his long black trench coat. The weather was hot but he didn't seem to sweat at all. "When you called, I knew there was trouble on the spot"  
  
"And when you acted up, I knew you'd be here" Daniel smirked.  
  
"Well, it isn't really pleasant to see all of you, but I think we all know what we're up against" Paul said looking down at them.  
  
"Do you have those information I asked for?" The lady said, with the shadows covering her face. She dinked around with her long black hair.  
  
One of the members of the Super 65 came up and presented her with a large file. The lady took it and looked through them. There was the hex symbol of the Orichalcos Seal and it's effects, it's origin, and it's true power.  
  
The lady smiled. She put all the papers back into the folder. The files also revealed what happened before Doom was closed down for good.  
  
"Kenta, Mizue, Hai.... Sea Harbor and have a nice swim" The lady smiled, her cherry red lips forming an evil smile.  
  
The three left the room and headed out of the school with their back packs on. They all put their sunglasses on and got into a jet black sports car and drove off.  
  
Allen looked beyond the sky. "I don't get it..." Allen said.  
  
"What?" Mink asked.  
  
"These cards. We had them for ages and ages but they never seem to cripple nor our own decks..." Allen replied. He then took out Fierceful Swordsman. "I've had this thing in my pocket for a long time and it never crippled"  
  
"Maybe it's just something special. Like a bond." Jess said.  
  
"Peh, it's just a card." Paul smirked. "A simple monster created by Pegasus"  
  
"I'm not sure. Pegasus created most of the strongest monsters. Even some weak monsters have their secrets" Daniel mentioned.  
  
"Whatever" Mink said rolling her eyes. "I think you guys are both crazy"  
  
"So, where did Paul go?" Spinks asked Vice.  
  
"Domino, back to meet with his friends, again...." Vice grumbled as he skimmed through a book.  
  
"So why didn't he invite us?" Diego asked.  
  
"Because Paul here is a stuck up kid! He doesn't know nothing" Vice hissed.  
  
"Ok then" Spinks said picking up his brief case.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?!" Diego said.  
  
"Where else, Japan. I had my soul taken, now it's time for their torture" Spinks smiled.  
  
"Ah I get ya, I'll come with" Diego said.  
  
The two left the building. Vice sat there for a while. "I was able to defeat that one kid.... But this job is great but I get no respect" He said in his mind. "That's it. I've got to do something"  
  
Vice got up and left his book down. He walked over to a vault. He made sure no one was looking and he slid a key card which unlocked it. He got in and opened. There were many handles on the walls but he grabbed number 264. He pulled and a suit case slid out. He crouched down and opened the suit case.  
  
He smiled as he looked at the Steel Plate and his very own deck. He looked through them. It was the famous Guardian Deck and back in action but with a new target. The target which would allow him great power of this company. Vice quickly left the scene.  
  
The group sat around, talking about their life beyond the dueling arena.  
  
"So those three have been really successful" Mink smirked at Paul.  
  
"Yes, but they seem a bit suspicious. They work only together and rarely talk to anyone else. It's freaking me out. Maybe I should resign them" Paul said.  
  
"Heh, yeah and get your butt kicked" Jess said with sarcasm.  
  
"Whatever" Paul smirked.  
  
As the three stood before the water. They looked down, the very same spot where the chest of Orichalcos Seals were dropped. Hai stepped up infront and jumped in. She jumped in without changing. She dove down and found the chest. She easily pulled it up. Mizue and Kenta helped pick the case up and Hai got up. They opened the chest, revealing a small box and piles of Orichalcos Seals.  
  
Suddenly Paul, Allen, Mink, Jess, and Daniel felt something push against their hearts. They both gasped for air as they felt chills.  
  
"What.... was that...." Jess said looking over to the Sea Harbor.  
  
"I'm not taking any chances! Those cards won't get back in the hands of evil!" Daniel yelled as he got up and ran off.  
  
"No! Not now...." Allen said worried and running after him.  
  
"We might be able to stop whose doing this!" Mink said jumping up and running. Jess and Paul looked at each other and ran along.  
  
They got to the docks and found an empty chest. "This must be where the Seals were..." Daniel said looking inside the empty and old chest.  
  
"Who could have found them?!" Allen said in anger.  
  
"The Super 65...." Jess said.  
  
As the three entered the school, they dumped the pile of Seals onto the woman's desk. "Good Job. But I have another task to fulfill" She smiled. "Aeo come forth"  
  
Suddenly a girl stepped forward. "Yes?" She asked in a dark voice.  
  
"You know what we were planning. Fulfill that mission and make me proud" The woman smiled.  
  
"Yes, mistress" Aeo said taking a bow and leaving the room. Aeo stopped at the hall way and up to a long mirror. She stepped through the mirror and infront of a floating black diamond, spinning.  
  
She looked hard into the black diamond and a figure formed, it was Bakura. Bakura's eyes jutted open and smiled evilly. So long Bakura's soul was trapped but it'd now be released.  
  
"There's only a place where this is all going on..." Allen said. "We'll need to get to the Hamikai High School"  
  
"Good, I'll get us there" Paul said.  
  
"How?" Allen asked.  
  
Paul pressed a small button on his watch. There was a loud engine and a car turned the corner and infront of Paul. It had no driver but it was automatic. Everyone got in and Paul drove off.  
  
After a while they arrived infront of the giant school. It was a tall building and one room light was on and Daniel knew it was where they were hiding.  
  
Mink seemed a bit nervous. "It's ok...." Jess said.  
  
"I'm not sure about that..." Mink said. She looked at her Millennium Rod. "This thing is giving me a headache and I can't get rid of it"  
  
"You'll be ok. Just take a deep breath" Jess said trying to make Mink feel better. Mink took a breath and felt a little better.  
  
They saw the entrance and they entered the building. "Why would a gang still be in school. Wouldn't they be busy vandalizing things?" Allen said.  
  
"This is The Super 65. A Duelist Gang. Unlike others they tend to have a bright and evil personality all at the same time" Jess said.  
  
"And since we're intruding, they'll stick to their dark and evil side...." Daniel said looking through out the hall way.  
  
As Mink took another step she suddenly fell into darkness. It took her 2 seconds to figure out she had fallen in a trap hole. She screamed, clawing at the sides as she fell down onto a bed and bouncing off.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" Mink screamed up at the hole, there was no answer.  
  
"Mink!" Allen said banging on the floor but nothing happened.  
  
Suddenly the wall behind Paul turned around, taking him into a different room. "Paul!" Jess said trying to stop the wall but it was too strong.  
  
"Ok, stay together...." Daniel said. Allen slowly and carefully walked to Daniel but suddenly another trap hole appeared and he fell through. Then there was a giant flash of light and Jess disappeared.  
  
"Stop this! Bring me back my friends!" Daniel yelled through the hall. Everyone had disappeared now. He ran back to the entrance but there was no door. He swore they went through an entrance but it was just gone. "What kind of school has this kind of stuff?!"  
  
Suddenly there was a small beep within the many intercoms "Ahh, welcome, guests. Your just in time. You know, I thought with my strong duelist of the Super 65, I knew that you couldn't have beaten my army but now you've proven yourself. It's time to bring forth the Violent Games!"  
  
"Violent Games?" Paul thought looking beyond the library.  
  
"The Violent Games are simple. Just try to survive. Although there are many traps beyond you regions you can't survive!" The woman laughed.  
  
As Paul looked around, he thought he saw a pair of eyes staring at him. Paul looked around. "That's it...." He thought. He placed his two hands on the giant book shelf and pushed it. It began to fall but he heard a yelp and on the other side someone held it back up. "Ha!"  
  
Paul reared around the corner and found the person stalking him. "You... Kenta...." Paul said looking at his name tag. He walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Let me leave and I'll think about letting you go easily."  
  
"It's not that easy." Kenta smiled as he drove his fist into Paul's stomach. Paul gasped and let him go. Kenta came ups at him and kicked him in the chest. "Restrictions of the Violent Games you'll have to duel for it"  
  
Paul got up and looked at him. "Fine.... I accept" He said.  
  
"Then let's start." Kenta smiled pointing at a small square table with a paper duel monsters field, the easy way of dueling without holograms. Paul walked to one side of the table. He removed his deck from the Steel Disk and placed it onto the deck zone after shuffling it. Kenta did the same.  
  
Suddenly a red heart appeared over Kenta and Paul's head. "What is this?!" Paul said looking up at the rotating heart.  
  
"You life point counter" Kenta replied as Paul's life points grew to 4000 as well as Kenta's. "This duel will really be the real thing. All you got to do is keep going. Fail and you die even if you have all your life points"  
  
"Heh" Paul smirked. "You don't know what kind of a person I am."  
  
"I don't care. It doesn't matter about fame, it's the deck that wins it all" Kenta smiled. "You're nothing but a player so let's duel!"  
  
Paul smirked as they glared at each other in the dark room. 


	4. Deck of Thieves, Part 1

Chapter 4: Deck of Thieves, Part 1  
  
______________________________  
  
"I will start this duel!" Paul yelled taking his 6th card. "I summon Glade Dragon! (1800/600)"  
  
Suddenly the dragon burst out of the card and right beside Paul. Paul looked a bit shock by the surprise and Kenta snickered. He pushed his glasses up.  
  
"I told you this duel will be as real as ever. You just gotta keep up with me!" Kenta said.  
  
"Enough! I'm here to win and I'll win! Glade Dragon allows me to sacrifice itself to summon another dragon monster from my deck! Now I'll sacrifice it to summon Blue Eye White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul yelled. "I'll then set 2 cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
Kenta watched as Paul placed two cards face down onto the magic and trap card zone. Kenta smiled as he drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Black Vorse Raider! (1900/600)" He announced. "And in combination with this! Glacier Freeze!"  
  
"What's that do?!" Paul said. Suddenly Blue Eyes White Dragon started to turn into a giant ice sculpture then it broke into pieces.  
  
"Glacier Freeze destroys your monster but instead of it going into your graveyard..." Kenta smiled as the card floated into his grasp. "It goes right into my hand!"  
  
"No...." Paul said.  
  
"Yes! Now Black Vorse Raider attack his life points directly!" Kenta yelled.  
  
The warrior pointed it's sword at Paul and lunged at him. "Not so fast!" Paul yelled. "My two trap cards can protect me!"  
  
"What?!" Kenta said in shock.  
  
"Now I activate Ritual Summoning!" Paul yelled as he flipped his trap card over. "This allows me to summon 1 monster I have that I have more than one! Since I have 3 Lord of Dragons I'll summon that from my hand for the price of destroying my other two Lord of Dragons from my deck!"  
  
"And what will that do!" Kenta said as the warrior appeared onto the field.  
  
"It'll lead me to your destruction!" Paul yelled seeing the sword of The Black Vorse Raider getting closer. "And then I'll activate my other face down card! Flute of Summoning Dragon! Which allows me to summon up to 2 dragon monsters from my hand!"  
  
"No!" Kenta said in shock as Paul held up a card.  
  
"Now I only special summon my second Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Paul yelled placing it on the field. Suddenly the dragon formed behind Paul and blasted a lightning blast at the raider, countering it's attack and reducing Kenta's life points to 2900.  
  
Paul saw Kenta's heart point counter reduce and he smiled. "I guess I can get use to this" He smirked  
  
"Think not! Because my deck is supreme!" Kenta yelled as he set a card face down and ended his turn.  
  
It grew quiet. Paul could end him right now but his face down card must be a trap. Paul drew his next card. "Now! I'll sacrifice Lord of Dragons to summon my Luster Dragon! (2400/1000)" He announced. "And now to end this duel! Blue Eyes White Dragon attack his life points directly!"  
  
"Right into my trap! Now I activate Item Shooter!" Kenta yelled as a giant cannon appeared.  
  
"What the...." Paul said in surprisement as the giant cannon materialized behind Kenta.  
  
"Item Shooter will reduce your life points by half!" Kenta yelled, pointing at him. Suddenly the cannon started to charge and let off a giant yellow beam, passing through Kenta and right at Paul.  
  
Paul screamed as the beam crashed into him, reducing his life points to 2000. "That didn't feel good...." He thought as he put both of his hands on the table and trying to take a breath.  
  
"And Item Shooter also allows me to summon a monster with the same attack as the damage you took which is 2000! Allowing me to summon one of my strong monsters!" Kenta yelled as he took a card from his deck. "Now I summon Great Alchemist! (2000/3650)"  
  
As Kenta placed his card onto the field a man in armor stood up and revealing a giant gun, pointed at Paul. "What the..." Paul said in shock. "What kind of monster is that?!"  
  
"Talk later, I end my turn by playing a card face down" Kenta smiled.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Fine! I'll place a card face down and play the card which will win me this duel!" Paul yelled holding up a card. "Thunder Bolt!"  
  
"Heh! Now I activate Black Mirror!" Kenta yelled. Suddenly as the thunder bolt lunged at Great Alchemist , a black mirror stood up, deflecting it at Paul's two monsters. "By sacrificing my whole hand I can redirect the magic effect to you!"  
  
Paul watched as Kenta placed his whole hand into the graveyard. "No! My monsters!" Paul thought as the thunder bolt struck them all, destroying them. Paul had no other monster but only a small help trap card. "I'll place a card face down and end my turn"  
  
Kenta drew his next card. "Now I can activate Great Alchemist's special effect!" Kenta yelled.  
  
"And what's that?!" Paul yelled.  
  
"I can give you one card from my hand in exchange for one from yours!" Kenta yelled. "So show em!"  
  
Paul showed him his hand. "Heh a bunch of useless cards... but just in case I'll take your White Dragon Descent" Kenta said snatching it from his hand. "and you can take this, I don't need it for this kind of duel"  
  
Paul took the card and looked at it. "Monster Summoner... Heh" Paul smirked. "But why do you keep taking my cards! What kind of a deck is that!"  
  
"It's one of the newest kinds of decks in this world! You can't defeat the power of my Thief Deck!" Kenta yelled. "And now I'll end you in one strike! Great Alchemist attack his life points directly!"  
  
Paul felt chills down his spine as the Alchemist held it's gun up and shot a yellow sphere, aimed at Paul  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Glade Dragon: Level 4 1800/600/ Dragon Type / Desc: You may sacrifice this monster when it's face up to special summon a Dragon Type monster from your deck.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Black Vorse Raider: Level 4 / 1900/600/ Beast Warrior.  
  
Glacier Freeze: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, your opponent must destroy one monster on the field. When that monster is sent to the graveyard it is placed into the your hand.  
  
Ritual Summoning: TRAP / Desc: If you have more than one of the same monster in your deck you can special summon 1 of those monsters from your deck and hand. You must then destroy the rest of those same monsters you just summoned to the graveyard from your hand or deck.  
  
Luster Dragon: Level 6 / 2400/1000/ Dragon Type.  
  
Item Shooter: TRAP / Desc: Lower your opponent's life points by half. Depending on how much life points your opponent lost you may summon a monster with the same amount of attack points or lower as of the damage your opponent took from your deck to the field.  
  
Great Alchemist: Level 8 / 2000/3650/ Warrior Type / Desc: During each of your Standby Phases you may look at your opponent's hand and exchange one card from your hand (Of your choosing) and chose one card from your opponent's hand and place it into yours.  
  
Thunder Bolt: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all of your opponent's monsters on the field.  
  
Black Mirror: TRAP / Desc: By sacrificing your whole hand you may reverse the effect of a magic or trap card directed to you, to your opponent. 


	5. Deck of Thieves, Part 2

Chapter 5: Deck of Thieves, Part 2  
  
______________________________  
  
The score was Paul: 2000 and Kenta: 2900.  
  
"Great Alchemist attack and destroy all his life points!" Kenta yelled pointing his finger him while the gunman fired a yellow sphere at him.  
  
"Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack which will negate your attack and end your battle phase!" Paul yelled as he flipped his trap card over. As the sphere flew at him it disappeared on the spot. Kenta growled and looked at his hand.  
  
"Now I will seal your fate! This magic card will destroy you! But first I'll set a card face down" Kenta yelled. "I play The Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
"I knew it..." Paul smiled. "Your magic card is like the rest I've seen it and been through it's pain!"  
  
"What?!" Kenta said in shock.  
  
"That's right!" Paul yelled watching Kenta's body glow with dark power. Kenta's Great Alchemist grew to 2500 and he ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Monster Summoner..." Paul thought looking at the card which he had switched his White Dragon Descent into Kenta's hand. Paul looked at the card he drew and had a great idea. "Now I'll summon my Flaver Dragon! (1200/1100)"  
  
"It's too bad! You don't have any other dragon cards in your hand" Kenta smirked.  
  
"Yeah right! But you've lead me into a great combination with this! Monster Summoner!" Paul said placing the card onto the field.  
  
"What?!" Kenta said in shock as a chrome liquid formed onto the field.  
  
"Monster Summoner summons a Mimic Token onto the field my combination isn't over because I activate this! Polymerization!" Paul yelled. "To fuse Flaver Dragon and Mimic Token into Brotherhood Of The Flaver! (1800/1700)". Suddenly a giant statue with 5 dragons swirled together formed onto the field.  
  
"Heh such a weak fusion monster! How do you expect to defeat my Great Alchemist?!" Kenta taunted.  
  
"By sacrifice! Brotherhood of Flaver also has another effect! Now I'll sacrifice Brotherhood of Flaver to summon my 5 dragons!" Paul yelled. Suddenly the statue began to rumble and crack. Then 5 different colored dragons. "I have summoned Flaver Red Dragon (1500/1500), Flaver Green Dragon (1500/1500), Flaver Blue Dragon (1500/1500), Flaver White Dragon (1500/1500), and Flaver Yellow Dragon! (1500/1500)"  
  
"You still baffle me!" Kenta complained.  
  
"These Flaver Dragons can easily defeat your Great Alchemist in one single shot! Now my Dragons combine into one monster and destroy his Great Alchemist!" Paul announced. All 5 dragons formed into one colorful dragon of White, Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. The giant dragon blasted a fire stream at Kenta's Great Alchemist.  
  
Kenta smiled and grabbed his face down card and flipped it over. "Now! I activate Charity Anguish! This allows me to sacrifice a monster on your field!" Kenta yelled.  
  
Paul watched as Flaver Yellow Dragon suddenly disappeared "Too bad! When the Flaver Dragon's combined attack fails, your life points decrease by half!" Paul smirked.  
  
"No!" Kenta growled as his life points reduced to 1450. But then he smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling at!" Paul snapped  
  
"Charity Anguish also lets me special summon one monster from your deck!" Kenta yelled. Kenta snatched Paul's deck and took out a card. "This will do well! I summon Knight of White Dragon! (1900/1200 +500)"  
  
"But it needs a ritual and you don't have it..." Paul muttered.  
  
"Right here and I've activated it! I offer this monster from my hand to summon it!" Kenta yelled as the glass sculpture formed and broke into the Blue Eyes White Dragon and it's owner, the Knight of White Dragon. "Now! Great Alchemist and Knight of White Dragon! Attack his Flaver Dragons!"  
  
The two warriors dove at the 4 dragons, targeting one each. The Alchemist destroy Flaver Green Dragon, reducing Paul's life points to 1000. Then the Knight of White Dragon drove it's spear right through Flaver Red Dragon, destroying it and once again reducing Paul's life points to 100.  
  
Paul growled, feeling a bit weak. Kenta laughed and ended his turn. Paul drew his next card and smiled. "Now I'll show you a true Dragon master!" Paul yelled. "I would've let you off easy with this!"  
  
Paul took a card from his hand and showed it to him, The Orichalcos Arrow. "What's that?!" Kenta said in shock.  
  
"The Orichalcos Arrow, it's able to negate and destroy Orichalcos Seal but now you've proved yourself to be a foolish being to challenge me and I'll keep it!" Paul yelled. "But what makes you so sure you're going to win?!" Kenta snapped.  
  
"Just watch! Now I'll play Change of Heart! Giving my control of MY Knight of White Dragon!" Paul yelled as the Knight and it's Dragon floated to Paul's side of the field. "Knight of White Dragon can be sacrificed, and when it's sacrificed it revives a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck!"  
  
"No!" Kenta yelled in shock.  
  
"Yeah! Now I sacrifice Knight of White Dragon to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul announced. Suddenly the knight began to dissolve and disappear, leaving the dragon on the field. The dragon slowly began to change into the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "And I'll play this! Shadow Balance!"  
  
"Shadow Balance? Why would you bother to destroy your own monsters?!" Kenta said.  
  
"Because..." Paul smiled, hoping to put him in suspense. Right away Paul's Blue Eyes White Dragon and Flaver White Dragon.  
  
"Show me your plans! This has gone long enough!" Kenta yelled, pointing his finger at him.  
  
"I'm just about done here but I will win this duel because now! I play this magic card! Mega Fuse Polymerization!" Paul announced. "This will fuse all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragons in my graveyard into one great beast!"  
  
"What?!" Kenta said in shock as the three blue eyes suddenly appeared and began to fuse together.  
  
"I summon the great Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800)" Paul yelled as the beast broke through the roof and all three heads roared at Kenta.  
  
Kenta was speechless, about to rake a run for it but the Orichalcos Barrier kept him in. "No! No! No! Boss! I failed you!"  
  
"Blue Eyes.... attack..." Paul mumbled, feeling the victory wins when he dueled.  
  
The three headed dragon blasted three lightning blast at the Alchemist, destroying it and reducing Kenta's life points to 0.  
  
The Orichalcos Seal began to shrink underneath Kenta but this time it was working differently. Paul could see his very essence slip out from his heart and disappear within the seal, his body remained.  
  
"Well... this is new..." Paul said looking over the soulless body. He turned around the left to head out of the library right after he gathered his cards up and taking Kenta's Orichalcos Seal.  
  
Mink looked around the bedroom and opened the door behind her. Outside of the door was a girl. "Hi!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Get away from me!" Mink hissed.  
  
"Aww that isn't nice, looks like I'll have to teach this weasel a few lessons in polite manner!" Hai giggled holding up her Steel Plate.  
  
"I'm no weasel but I am here to bring you down once and for all!" Mink yelled as she got her Steel Plate ready as well.  
  
"Hmph, boss was right. You were almost like her daughter anyway" Hai smirked.  
  
"What?" Mink asked in confusion.  
  
"My boss.... She dearly misses her only child. But you... You look just like her. This is an offer. Would you like to join The Super 65? Among the most strongest duelist, you'll be praised and won't have to serve that stupid King of Games" Hai asked.  
  
"No way! Dan is my friend unlike you, none of you could give me anything better then what I have now!" Mink yelled.  
  
"I could help you get rid of the deep darkness inside of you" Hai smiled. Mink stopped dead in her tracks. "You do want to feel better right?"  
  
Mink looked into the corner of her eye. "... I can't! I won't listen to you! Let's battle!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Fine! If you won't join then your friends will perish as well!" Hai yelled as her life points increased to 4000, along with Mink's Life Point Counter.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Flaver Dragon: Level 3 / 1200/1100/ Dragon Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, you may summon 1 Dragon Type monster from your hand to the field.  
  
Monster Summoner: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Mimic Token (Machine Type / 0/0) onto the field in face up defense mode.  
  
Brotherhood of The Flaver: Level 8 / 1800/1700/ Fusion / Dragon Type / Desc: Flaver Dragon + Mimic Token. You may sacrifice this monster to special summon "Flaver Red Dragon" (1500/1500), "Flavor Blue Dragon" (1500/1500), "Flaver Green Dragon" (1500/1500), "Flaver Yellow Dragon" (1500/1500), and "Flaver White Dragon" (1500/1500) onto the field. If you do not have 5 monster zones you cannot sacrifice this monster.  
  
Flaver Red Dragon: Level 4 / 1500/1500/ Dragon Type / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by "Brotherhood of The Flaver". When "Flaver Blue Dragon", "Flaver Green Dragon", "Flaver White Dragon", and "Flaver Yellow Dragon" are on the he field, you may chose to combine their attack points and attack as one monster only during Battle Phase. If the combined attack is some how negated, reduce your opponent's life points by half  
  
Flaver White Dragon: Level 4 / 1500/1500/ Dragon Type / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by "Brotherhood of The Flaver". When "Flaver Blue Dragon", "Flaver Green Dragon", "Flaver Red Dragon", and "Flaver Yellow Dragon" are on the he field, you may chose to combine their attack points and attack as one monster only during Battle Phase. If the combined attack is some how negated, reduce your opponent's life points by half  
  
Flaver Green Dragon: Level 4 / 1500/1500/ Dragon Type / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by "Brotherhood of The Flaver". When "Flaver Blue Dragon", "Flaver Red Dragon", "Flaver White Dragon", and "Flaver Yellow Dragon" are on the he field, you may chose to combine their attack points and attack as one monster only during Battle Phase. If the combined attack is some how negated, reduce your opponent's life points by half  
  
Flaver Yellow Dragon: Level 4 / 1500/1500/ Dragon Type / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by "Brotherhood of The Flaver". When "Flaver Blue Dragon", "Flaver Green Dragon", "Flaver White Dragon", and "Flaver Red Dragon" are on the he field, you may chose to combine their attack points and attack as one monster only during Battle Phase. If the combined attack is some how negated, reduce your opponent's life points by half  
  
Flaver Blue Dragon: Level 4 / 1500/1500/ Dragon Type / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by "Brotherhood of The Flaver". When "Flaver Red Dragon", "Flaver Green Dragon", "Flaver White Dragon", and "Flaver Yellow Dragon" are on the he field, you may chose to combine their attack points and attack as one monster only during Battle Phase. If the combined attack is some how negated, reduce your opponent's life points by half  
  
Charity Anguish: TRAP / Desc: When this card is activated, your opponent must sacrifice a monster on the field and the owner of this card must summon a level 5 or 6 monster from the opponent's deck and to their side of the field.  
  
White Dragon Descent: RITUAL MAGIC / Desc: This magic card is used to Ritual Summon "Knight of White Dragon" by offering a monster from your hand or the field with the level of 4 or lower.  
  
Knight of White Dragon: Level 4 1900/1200/ Ritual / Warrior Type / Desc: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned by "White Dragon Descent" by offering monsters matching to the level of 4 or higher. If this Monster attacks a Monster in face-down defense mode, destroy the Monster without doing damage. You can sacrifice this Monster to Special Summon 1 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or deck.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Shadow Balance: MAGIC / Desc: If any player has an uneven amount of monsters on the field. Destroy monsters until there are the same amount.  
  
Mega Fuse Polymerization: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters from your graveyard to create 1 fusion monster.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Level 10 / 4500/3800/ Fusion / Dragon Type / Desc: Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon. 


	6. Darkness of The Millennium Rod, Part 1

Chapter 6: Darkness of The Millennium Rod, Part 1  
  
______________________________  
  
"Let's start this!" Mink yelled pulling out her full hand. "I'll summon Vex, The Metal Warrior! (1600/1200) I'll then set 2 cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
Hai drew her next card and smiled. "Now! I'll play this! Orichalcos Seal!" She yelled, laughing evilly as the giant teal array of light shot down onto the ground, forming the Orichalcos Seal underneath them within the long and wide hall way.  
  
"No! Why are you doing this?!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Because I don't disobey orders!" Hai yelled. "When you refused my offer I was told to remove you from this world and I mean business!"  
  
Mink growled looking at her stern eyes. "You don't know what kind of power this thing possesses!" She yelled.  
  
"I don't care! Once I'm through with you! Your friends are next!" Hai yelled. "Now! I'll summon Naeo! (1300/300 +500) And I'll also place two cards face down and end my turn"  
  
"Now! I'll sacrifice Vex to summon my Gilfar Demon! (2200/2500)" Mink announced.  
  
"I'll counter with Trap Hole!" Hai yelled as she commanded her trap card to activate. Suddenly the Gilfar Demon exploded. "There's your last hopes!"  
  
"But then again my Gilfar Demon will put your Naeo into it's originally state!" Mink yelled as Naeo's attack points reduced back to 1300.  
  
"No matter! Now it's my turn!" Hai yelled, drawing her next card "Naeo attack her life points directly!"  
  
The warrior dove at Mink and punched at her, reducing her life points to 2700. Mink growled breaking through the cloud of smoke the warrior left.  
  
Mink saw that some spirit had summoned itself onto her side of the field. "What's that?!" She yelled.  
  
"It's a Stubborn Token! When Naeo attacks directly a Stubborn Token is summoned onto your side of the field!" Hai yelled. "But my turn isn't over! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Vex, The Metal Warrior to my field! (1600/1200) Now Vex! Attack the Stubborn Token!"  
  
Mink watched as her own metal warrior dove at the spirit, slashing through it and reducing her life points to 600. Mink felt horror, knowing she won't be able to beat her for sure. But then she looked down at her Millennium Rod. Remembering that it was there for her.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now it's my turn!" She snapped.  
  
"Wha?!" Hai said a bit shocked.  
  
"Now! I summon Mecha Xarian! (2200/1200)" Mink yelled as she placed the card onto her Steel Plate, right away materializing the mechanical warrior on the field. "Mecha Xarian attack Vex!"  
  
The robot warrior dove at the other warrior, slicing right through it and reducing Hai's life points to 3900. Hai began to laugh. "That's all you got! Mecha Xarian is a useful monster but with a pricey effect!" She yelled.  
  
"You should have paid attention to the monster I destroyed because Vex allows me to summon a monster from my deck because it was my monster!" Mink yelled. "Now! I bring forth Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500)"  
  
"No! How could I miss this?!" Hai thought, looking into the Android's eyes as it rose from the ground.  
  
"No! Android Psycho Shocker attack Naeo!" Mink announced. The Android held it's hands up, firing a black sphere at the warrior, destroying it and leaving Hai with 2800. Hai growled, her monsters were destroyed but she wasn't over yet.  
  
Hai drew her next card and smiled. "I'll set these cards face down!" Hai announced, placing two cards face down. "I'll also summon this monster in defense mode and end my turn!"  
  
Mink didn't get this but she went with it. She drew her next card. "Now! I'll place Mecha Xarian into attack mode and have it attack your defense monster!" Mink ordered. The machine dove at the defense monster, drilling through it with it's arms.  
  
"You've destroyed my Frozen Dragon!" Hai announced, revealing a tower of ice with a dragon, cuddled up inside.The ice shattered and broke away, leaving the dragon. "When Frozen Dragon is destroyed it automatically special summons Evolution Dragon! (2800/2000 +500)"  
  
Mink watched as the dragon begin to growl. It's blue wings spread into the air and it's eyes opened, revealing a eerie yellow. It got up onto it's two legs and stood high, roaring at Mink.  
  
"I should've have watched out for that!" Mink thought looking up at the dragon. Mink placed her Mecha Xarian into defense mode and ended her turn.  
  
Hai drew her next card. Hai knew it was her victory now. "Now! Evolution Dragon attack Android Psycho Shocker!" Hai announced.  
  
"I activate my magic card!" Mink announced as she pressed the button on her Steel Plate, creating the effect of her magic card. "I activate Bronze Coin! This will negate your attack!"  
  
Suddenly as the blast came toward the android, a giant coin negated the attack. Hai growled and ended her turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now I'll triumph over your dragon because now I play Emergency Blackout!" She announced. "This allows me to sacrifice one monster to summon a Level 7 or higher monster from my hand!"  
  
Hai watched as she held up a card in her hand. "No! This can't happen now!" She thought.  
  
"I now sacrifice Android Psycho Shocker to summon Aigo Cyborg! (3600/2400)" Mink announced as the android dissolved and a Cyborg rose from the Android's place. "Aigo Cyborg destroys all your monsters!"  
  
Hai smiled as Aigo Cyborg launched a missile at the dragon, destroying it. "Now Evolution Dragon! Spread your curse!" Hai yelled.  
  
"What?!" Mink said as the dragon's spirit emerged from Hai's graveyard, attaching itself to Aigo Cyborg.  
  
"Next turn you're going down because once I end my turn your life points will be reduced by half of Aigo Cyborg's attack power! You won't be able to survive this with only your last 100 life points!" Hai yelled, pointing at Mink.  
  
Mink felt a sweat drop going down her neck. She felt chills, knowing she won't be able to live out the Violent Games. Her next draw would have to count for this.  
  
As she felt the illness of the future loss, her Millennium Rod began to glow and as it glowed, dark red eyes opened up within the shadow realm.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Vex, The Metal Warrior: Level 4 / 1600/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed you may summon 1 monster from your deck to the field.  
  
Naeo: Level 4 / 1300/300 / Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster attacks directly to your opponent's life points, your opponent must summon 1 Stubborn Token (Demon Type / 0/0) on their side of the field in attack mode.  
  
Gilfar Demon: Level 6 / 2200/2500/ Demon Type/ Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, equip this monster to one of your opponent's monsters and reduce that monster's attack points by 500 as long as this card is equipped to that monster.  
  
Mecha Xarian: Level 4 / 2200/1200/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster attacks, it's attack points are reduced by half and it's defense points are reduced to 0 and placed into defense mode at the end of the battle phase.  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Machine Type / Desc: As long as this monster remains face up on the field, the activation of trap cards are negated and any face up trap cards are negated.  
  
Frozen Dragon: Level 4 / 300/2000/ Dragon Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed, special summon 1 "Evolution Dragon" onto the field.  
  
Evolution Dragon: Level 7 / 2800/2000/ Dragon Type / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by "Frozen Dragon". When this monster is destroyed by battle or effect, it is attached to one monster on your opponent's side of the field and your opponent will lose half of that monster's attack points from their life points.  
  
Bronze Coin: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Negate the attack of one monster on the field.  
  
Emergency Blackout: MAGIC / Desc: You may sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field to special summon 1 Level 7 or higher monster from your hand.  
  
Aigo Cyborg: Level 9 / 3600/2400/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, your opponent's monsters are sent to the graveyard. When this monster attacks your opponent's life points directly, the attack of this monster is cut in half. 


	7. Darkness of The Millennium Rod, Part 2

Chapter 7: Darkness of The Millennium Rod, part 2  
  
______________________________  
  
The score was Hai: 2800 and Mink: 100. Hai specially summoned her Evolution Dragon, ready to destroy Mink's life points, Mink triumphantly summoned one of her newest monsters, Aigo Cyborg which destroyed Evolution Dragon. But as Hai's eerie laughs filled her ears, Evolution Dragon returned and now attached to Aigo Cyborg. Once Mink's Battle Phase comes, Evolution Dragon will reduce Mink's life points by half of Aigo's attack points, leaving her with nothing.  
  
As Hai ended her turn, Mink knew she had to do this. But first she closed her eyes. She imagined the Millennium Rod in her hand. As she opened her eyes the Millennium Rod was strangely in her hand. She smiled evilly.  
  
"What the?!" Hai said a bit shocked. It looked like Mink could beat her but she hasn't even drew her card yet  
  
"This item... is my heart, my soul, my weapon.... You'll be the first to feel my wrath!" Mink screamed. "The spirit of the Millennium Rod calls for me and I reply to it's answer! Now my item! Bring me victory! Bring me death! Bring me life!"  
  
Hai was totally freaked out by what Mink was saying. Suddenly a dark fog crept in the hall way, covering the duel field in the shadow realm.  
  
"What is this?!" Hai blurted out.  
  
"The shadow realm.... Your soul will be mine once I win this duel!" Mink said, evilly.  
  
"How! My Evolution Dragon will soon destroy all your life points!" Hai yelled back.  
  
"Yeah right" Mink smirked, drawing her next card. "Now! I sacrifice Aigo Cyborg to summon my Genocide Android! (2200/3400)"  
  
"But that monster needs two sacrifices!" Hai yelled in confusion.  
  
"Right! That's why along with Aigo, I sacrificed Evolution Dragon which was on my side of the field!" Mink laughed. Hai growled as her chance to win failed to easily.  
  
"And with no monster! Genocide Android attack her life points directly!" Mink yelled as her hair flew up from the dark wind.  
  
The android's eyes began to glow and shot out two yellow beams from each eye at Hai. Hai screamed as she was forced back, her life points going down to 600. Hai growled as Mink ended her turn after placing a card face down.  
  
Hai drew her next card in anger. "Now! I play a monster in defense mode and set a card face down!" She announced.  
  
"Now I reveal my face down card!" Mink yelled as her card flipped up. "Mining Facility! This will produce a Conversion Token on my side of the on each of my turns!"  
  
"So!" Hai hissed, ending her turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card. The small machine then spit out a small computer. Mink laughed evilly as her Genocide Android grew to 2700. Hai growled, having a feeling that trap card had to do with the android.  
  
Mink knew something about the face down card so she set her own card face down and ended her turn.  
  
Hai drew her next card and smiled. "Now! I'll defeat you once and for all!" Hai laughed. "I activate Dragon Reincarnation! This will return my Evolution Dragon back onto the field! (2800/2000 +500)"  
  
"I doubt that!" Mink yelled. "Now I activate my trap card! Call of The Haunted which will bring back Android Psycho Shocker!"  
  
"No!" Hai said in shock as a red beam shot out of the android's forehead and breaking the trap card Hai had played.  
  
"And now you have no other play so it's my turn!" Mink screamed, evilly. "Now! Android Psycho Shocker attack her defense monster!"  
  
The Android blasted a black sphere at the defense monster which was Mystical Elf. "No! I can't lose! I don't want to!" Hai thought.  
  
"And now for my final assault! Genocide Android attack her life points directly! And win me this duel!" Mink screamed. The android shot two yellow beams at Hai. Hai screamed, feeling pain all over he body. She flung back at the barrier and slid down. Mink didn't want to see her terrified face as her soul was taken. Mink turned around and the Shadow Realm disappeared. Mink looked back and saw a soulless body. She knew the Orichalcos Seal was acting different.  
  
Suddenly she let out a gasp of air and placed her hand on the wall, leaning on it. "What's happening to me...." She gasped out.  
  
Suddenly there was a sound of a door clicking. Mink turned around, tears nearly falling down her face. It was Paul. He looked shocked to see her, almost crying. She held the Millennium Rod in her hand, tight.  
  
"I...." He said.  
  
"Save it. You were never good at trying to make people feel better" Mink said, sniffing. Paul saw a tear fall down. He looked back and saw the lifeless body. He was guessing that Mink had dueled her and won the duel against the Orichalcos Seal that Hai played.  
  
Paul's hands went into fists. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I know this is hard. It's hard for me too but we need to be strong.... We will stop them for sure. We can't let emotion get in our way" He muttered. Mink turned around and looked down at their feet. She then fell into his arms. Paul was shocked and turned red.  
  
Jess made her way through the hall and too a set of double doors. She had a bright smile, seeing the outside and sunny world. She pushed on the doors and luckily they opened. She smelt the fresh air but then something stopped her. She turned around back down the hall. The ghastly figure stood ahead of her.  
  
"No! You can't be back?!" She screamed.  
  
"Shut up girl! I am back and I need a host. I won't be able to remain in this for a while and I need a host body" The figure hissed. He stepped forward, revealing himself to be Bakura. Jess' Millennium Ring began to act up and appeared infront of her. "So give up the body or I'll be forced to do something else"  
  
By the way he smiled, Jess felt something terrible. "Or what..." She said, gathering up strength.  
  
"I've noticed your friends..." He said, but Jess interrupted.  
  
"You wouldn't! They are already infused with spirits!" Jess yelled.  
  
"But one... That Paul seems like a good host but what do you know, you hate him so" Bakura smiled evilly.  
  
"And I hate you so get out of my life and my friend's life!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Why should I, you brought me into this world but..." Bakura said but suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. "I sense something more powerful... able to give me eternal life"  
  
Jess tried to think of what could give him eternal life but was too confused. "What do you mean?!" She said without thinking.  
  
"Heh, wouldn't you like to know" Bakura smirked. Suddenly he disappeared.  
  
Mink felt better and got off of Paul. Paul felt too shy for this. Suddenly Paul felt his deck glow. He looked in shock as a glowing card formed on the top of his deck. Mink also was shocked to what was happening.  
  
Paul took the card and looked at it. It had no name but the picture was shocking. Mink gasped and looked through her deck, taking out a card. It was Fierceful Samurai Mink got. Daniel had given it to her at the end of the year.  
  
They were similar to each other but shocking. The picture on Paul's card was some kind of dragon warrior with armor and a long sword. Then it started to come to her. Daniel never told them where he had gotten those cards. But the thinking would soon stop.  
  
Jess had found her way to Paul and Mink. "Guys!" She yelled. They were glad to see her but her looked kind of scared them. "Bakura.... he some how got released and I think he's found a way to eternal life!"  
  
"Where'd he go?!" Mink asked.  
  
"I don't know but...." She went on. Suddenly there was a click on a door and Allen came out from the basement.  
  
"There you guys are!" He said with relief.  
  
"Where's Daniel?!" Jess asked.  
  
"Jeez I dunno but thanks for asking about me" Allen said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm done playing these games" Paul broke out. He walked up to the double doors and kicked them open. They shot open and they all got out.  
  
"But what about Daniel?" Allen asked.  
  
"That's not my problem, he's your friend" Paul said as he walked off. Allen growled and kick the wall.  
  
"That stupid Paul... why'd he even bother to come here?!" He yelled.  
  
"Where is he... Where's Daniel..." Mink mumbled looking back inside, scared to know what had happen to him.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Genocide Android: Level 8 / 2200/3400/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster gains 500 attack points for every token type monster on your and your opponents side of the field.  
  
Mining Facility: PERMANENT TRAP/ Desc: as long as this trap card remains on the field, you may summon 1 Conversion Token on to the field in face up attack mode (1500/1500 Machine Type). When this card is face up your Conversion Tokens may not attack. When this card is destroyed so are your Conversion Tokens.  
  
Dragon Reincarnation: TRAP / Desc: Special summon 1 Dragon Type monster from your graveyard to your side of the field.  
  
Evolution Dragon: Level 7 / 2800/2000/ Dragon Type / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by "Frozen Dragon". When this monster is destroyed by battle or effect, it is attached to one monster on your opponent's side of the field and your opponent will lose half of that monster's attack points from their life points. 


	8. Death Duel, Part 1

Chapter 8: Death Duel, Part 1  
  
______________________________  
  
Mink, Allen, and Jess sat there, waiting for anything to show up. It was getting dark and there was still no sight of Daniel.  
  
Daniel pondered around. He had no clue where he was or where his friends were. Suddenly he heard a chuckle. Daniel turned around swiftly to see a girl, chuckling at his loneliness.  
  
"Poor dear sweet Danny, lost in a world he can't help but fight against" The girl said walking toward him.  
  
"Member of the Super 65.... Who are you!" Daniel demanded to know. "Why have you trapped us in here?!"  
  
"Us? There's no one else around but you and me" The girl smiled, stopping at a desk and leaning on it.  
  
"What do you mean?" Daniel said a bit confused.  
  
"All your other friends have left... take a look" The girl smiled. Suddenly a holographic screen showed up. Paul and Allen were arguing then Paul left. Mink and Jess stood there then the screen vanished. "They're all outside waiting."  
  
"They won't leave without me I know it!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Yeah Yeah I know. But they might as well be waiting there forever because you won't be coming out!" The girl yelled. "I, Aeo Kikyru challenge you, the King of Games to a death duel!"  
  
"Death duel?!" Daniel said shocked. Aeo smiled and pressed a button on her watch. Suddenly the walls around them fell over revealing a dark room. Suddenly two shackles clamped onto their arms and legs. It measured their heart beat.  
  
"A Death Duel, one of my most favorites. You'll find out soon enough but now! To make sure you don't even escape! I'll set this up! Orichalcos Seal!" Aeo yelled, sliding the card into her Field Card Zone.  
  
Suddenly the roof opened up, revealing dark clouds. The Orichalcos Seal quickly lowered from the sky and onto the ground, forming the field. Daniel shielded himself from the violent wind that the Seal gave off. Aeo began to laugh, dark power fused within her, giving the Orichalcos Seal on her forehead and dark red gleams in her eyes. She drew her next round of cards.  
  
"Now! I summon Squire To The Queen! In attack mode! (1500/1200 +500)" Aeo announced. "This will automatically special summon Squire To The King! (1400/1800 +500)"  
  
"What the...." Daniel said a bit shocked.  
  
"And since I summoned Squire To The King! It allows me to summon another Squire To The Queen! (1500/1200 +500)" Aeo announced. "And now! I'll play Polymerization! To fuse Squire To The King and Squire To The Queen to form King and Queen's Throne! (2600/2900 +500)". Suddenly the two warriors fused together, forming a woman on a throne.  
  
Aeo then finally ended her turn. Daniel smiled. "Now it's my turn!" He yelled, taking his next card. "And I'll use this!"  
  
Daniel held up three cards in his hand: Gazelle, The King of Mythical Beasts, Baffomet, and Polymerization. Aeo gasped as to his combination.  
  
"Now! I activate Polymerization! Fusing Gazelle and Baffomet into Winged Beast, Chimera! (2100/1800)" Daniel yelled as the fusion card appeared, shooting out the winged beast. "Now! Chimera attack Squire To The Queen!"  
  
The beast dove at the warrior. It struck it with it's set of horns, destroying it and leaving Aeo with 3900. Suddenly the shackles that were on Aeo began to glow. Electricity followed through the shackles to her and she began to scream. She felt pain through out her body. Daniel knew that her plans were soon to back fire. This Death Duel was just stupid. "You....." She uttered as she stood up.  
  
"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!" He announced.  
  
Aeo drew her next card. "Now! King and Queen's Throne attack!" Aeo announced. The woman unleashed a black beam at the beast.  
  
"Now! I activate my face down card! De-Fusion!" Daniel yelled as his magic card flipped up, trapping the beast in an orb and negating the attack. Suddenly the one beast became two. Aeo growled and ended her turn, setting a card face down.  
  
"Now I'll draw!" Daniel yelled taking the next card ontop of his deck, he took a small glimpse of it and grinned. "Now I'll sacrifice Baffomet and Gazelle to summon Buster Blader! (2600/2300) I'll then play this! Preserved Nutrients which will increase my monster's attack power by 600!".  
  
Suddenly Buster Blader began to glow light green, it's attack points raising to 3200. "Heh...." Aeo smirked.  
  
"Now! Buster Blader attack King and Queen's Throne!" Daniel announced.  
  
"It won't be that easy because now I activate Backfire!" Aeo yelled as her trap card flipped up.  
  
Suddenly a mirror formed infront of King and Queen's Throne, with Daniel's picture on it. Buster Blader cut through it and the mirror shattered. Suddenly Daniel screamed, feeling the pain from the Death Duel as his life points decreased to 2400. Daniel fell to his knees, feeling the shocking for what seemed like hours. It finally stopped and smoke was floating away from him.  
  
Aeo laughed at his failed achievement but saw him stand up. "Now you feel the pain I suffered from the earlier attack. I will win this duel so easily!" Aeo laughed. "And I'll take your soul and break up your little friendship!"  
  
Daniel lifted his head up. "Why..." He asked.  
  
"Why what?!" Aeo snapped.  
  
"Why me, why us, why?! There's some obvious reason you want to get us back. You're not listening to your bosses order's... are you?" Daniel asked.  
  
"That's none of your business! Now end your turn!" Aeo yelled, pointing at him.  
  
"Fine..." Daniel said, ending his turn.  
  
"Finally..." Aeo said out loud, drawing her next card. "Now! I'll play this field magic card! Nosferatu's Castle!"  
  
Suddenly a giant castle began to rise from the ground, behind Aeo. It stood high and evil laughter filled the wind.  
  
"Errrg..." Daniel muttered looking high up.  
  
"Nosferatu's Castle increases all of my warrior type monsters 500 attack points! Increasing my King and Queen's Throne!" Aeo yelled as her warrior grew to 3600. "Now King and Queen's Throne! Attack Buster Blader!"  
  
The woman on the throne blasted another black beam, directed at Daniel's Buster Blader. The attack was successful and Buster Blader was destroyed, leaving Daniel with 2000 life points. Daniel saw the shackles begin to glow. He let out a growl trying to fight the pain as he was electrocuted.  
  
Aeo laughed at his struggle. "Why?! What's your problem?!" Daniel yelled out as Aeo laughed.  
  
"Because you nearly killed my father... you and your stupid friends" Aeo growled. Daniel tried to remember, she didn't have the looks of Roa. "My father... as you call him 'Stagg'...."  
  
The electricity stopped and Daniel fell to his knees. "Stagg was a bad man... We had to stop his craving for the God Cards" Daniel said.  
  
"No! You all were too selfish! He wanted what was his! That God Card was his and his alone! You took it away from him, took his soul and when he was released! He ended up in the sea and fought for his life!" Aeo snapped. "This is why I'm here! To bring down what everyone loves most! You!"  
  
Aeo's words filled Daniel's ears. He felt... bad for this girl. He began to think if he really deserved this.  
  
He looked up at her and Aeo looked angrily into his eyes. "You're right...." He said. "I deserve to be put down"  
  
He held his hand up, beginning to slowly put it on top of his deck.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Squire To The Queen: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, special summon 1 "Squire To The King" onto the field.  
  
Squire To The King: Level 4 / 1400/1800 / Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, special summon 1 "Squire To The Queen" onto the field.  
  
Polymerization: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters from your hand or the field into 1 fusion monster.  
  
King and Queen's Throne: Level 8 / 2600/2900/ Fusion / Warrior Type / Desc: Squire To The Queen + Squire To The King.  
  
Buster Blader: Level 6 / 2600/2300 / Warrior Type / Desc: This monster gains 500 attack points for every Dragon Type monster on your opponent's field or in their graveyard.  
  
Preserved Nutrients: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster's attack points that is equipped with this card gains 600 attack points as long as this card remains face up and equipped to a monster.  
  
Backfire: TRAP / Desc: When this card is activated, negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and deal damage to your opponent's life points by half of the attacking monster's life points.  
  
Nosferatu's Castle: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: Increase all your warrior type monsters by 500 attack and defense points. 


	9. Death Duel: Fight On True Warrior! Part ...

Chapter 9: Death Duel: Fight on True Warrior!, Part 2  
  
______________________________  
  
The score was Aeo: 3900 and Daniel: 2000. Aeo revealed her plan to destroy Daniel because of what happened to her father, Stagg. It was then Daniel knew he was guilty for all this and now with Aeo's Orichalcos Seal up, Daniel was ready to forfeit.  
  
As his hand reached down to his deck slowly. Daniel thought of where'd he be and how would it feel. It seemed like it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Stop!" Aeo screamed. Daniel's hand stopped instantly. "I won't be winning this duel like this! Sure I want you to lose but I also want my opponent to lose in battle, not default! So are you going to fight back or what?!"  
  
"No, I don't deserve to duel you or anyone else. After what Stagg did I made sure he wouldn't come back. But..." Daniel went on.  
  
"But nothing!" Aeo yelled. "I may want to hate you forever but I won't let you turn down this duel!"  
  
Suddenly Daniel felt bright. He felt like he was talking to Paul himself. He looked up at her. "I see..." He said. "I won't let any of us lose our souls in anyway! If Stagg is still alive, he won't be able to see you ever again!"  
  
Daniel pulled his next card. The card began to glow and revealing to be a new magic card. "What the?!" Aeo said in shock as Daniel held his card up.  
  
"Now I play... Orichalcos Arrow!" Daniel yelled, placing the sacred magic card onto the field. "This destroys the Orichalcos Seal from the game!"  
  
Suddenly an angel appeared, holding a bow and shining arrow. It pulled back the arrow and aimed it at Aeo's Steel Plate. It then unleashed the arrow and it flew right at Aeo's field, destroying the card. Suddenly the Orichalcos Seal broke and Aeo's monster was reduced to 3100.  
  
"Fine, I see where this is going...." Aeo smiled.  
  
"Now! I play this magic card! Monster Crank which will bring one monster card from my deck to my hand!" Daniel yelled as a giant crank fell into the ground and began pulling up a monster card. Daniel's Deck Holster then slid out a card. Daniel took the card and placed it into his hand. "Now! I'll summon Warrior of Freed in defense mode (1200/1300). This monster allows me to summon a monster from my hand and I chose the monster I pulled from my deck! Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Aeo smirked and drew her next card. She smiled at the card she drew. "Now! I've drawn the card which will win me this duel! To summon it I need a sacrifice and Nosferatu's Castle on the field! So now! I sacrifice King and Queen's Throne to summon my Nosferatu Gil Gars! (3450/2500)" Aeo yelled as the woman on the throne began to dissolve. Suddenly a fiend started to rise from the ground. It was covered it a dark robe and it's head was under the black hood and three red gleaming eyes stared at Daniel. "Nosferatu Gil Gars! Use your effect and destroy Warrior of Freed!"  
  
Suddenly two red beams shot out of the demon's eyes at the warrior, destroying it instantly. Daniel covered his face from the remains of Warrior Of Freed. "What kind of monster is this?!" He said.  
  
"Nosferatu... Gil Gars. It destroys any monster with the attack power of 1500 or less on your side of the field! And it also gains 200 attack points each turn, but for now I end my turn!" Aeo said.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. Daniel gasped and looked at the card he drew. It was Fierceful Swordsman. It was too weak so he kept it in his hand. He took another magic card from his hand. "Now! I'll play Mega Fusion Mind! Which allows me to sacrifice half of my life points to summon a fusion monster!" He yelled as his life points reduced to 1000. "And I summon XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)"  
  
"Heh, useless" Aeo smirked.  
  
"That's what you think!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"What?!" Aeo said shocked.  
  
"I can discard one card from my hand to destroy one monster on the field!" Daniel yelled as he took Fierceful Swordsman from his hand, ready to sacrifice it. As he held it, ready to slide it into the graveyard holster and win this duel, something stopped him. The card began to glow and it wouldn't get out of his mind.  
  
"Well???" Aeo said.  
  
"I.... I can't..." Daniel thought looking at the card. The card began to glow and it split into two separate cards. "What the?!"  
  
Aeo saw the light and looked in shocked. "What's going on?!" She yelled.  
  
Fierceful Warrior had changed it's look and it's name. It was now called Emoriel Breaker. And the magic card beside it seemed to be some kind of a ritual magic card but in different color than the regular magic card. It was colored light teal and it glistened in the one light. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"Now! I'll prove to you what the real King of Games can do!" Daniel yelled holding two cards up. "Now I activate this Sacred Ritual!"  
  
Suddenly the name came to his mind as he placed the card onto the field. As Jess, Mink, and Allen sat around their own decks began to glow as well. The top cards flew into their hands and the warriors began to change as well. But their warriors had no names.  
  
As Paul looked at his new card, no attack points, no defense points, no description, not even a name, it began to glow. He looked in shock as the card became two. A weird magic card and the same warrior.  
  
"This! This is it now I play Descending Sword!" Daniel yelled as he slammed the magic card onto his steel plate. Suddenly a whirl of blue wind circled Daniel. He couldn't see the outside but a hand started come up from the ground. Daniel grasped it and pulled out a long sword. The whirl wind disburst and Daniel held up his sword.  
  
"How can this happen?! It's only holograms!" Aeo said shocked.  
  
Daniel's eyes were close but he moved swiftly. He pointed the sword at Death Volstargaf. The demon walked over to Daniel and his eyes opened. Suddenly armor grew on him forming a knight. He floated onto Death Volstargaf's back.  
  
He saw that the demon's attack points skyrocketed to a total of 5700. Daniel came back to his senses, finding out he was sitting ontop of Death Volstargaf's back. He looked at the glowing sword in his hand.  
  
He realized what Emoriel Breaker's true effect was. He had actually become to monster. "This is.... a new power..." He thought. He looked at Nosferatu Gil Gars. "I'm sorry..."  
  
He pointed the sword at Nosferatu Gil Gars and a beam blasted at the demon, destroying it. Aeo gasped, leaving her out for a direct attack. Daniel kicked Death Volstargaf on the side for it to go. It flew up and then down at Aeo and blasted a metallic blue blast at Aeo. Aeo screamed and fought through the attack, her life points going down to 0.  
  
Death Volstargaf landed and Daniel jumped off. The sword and armor as well as Death Volstargaf disappear. He ran over to Aeo and helped her.  
  
"This is my fault... I shouldn't have let you all come here..." Aeo sighed.  
  
"Don't think that." Daniel said.  
  
"But I wanted to hurt you..." Aeo said.  
  
"Listen... I've been in your place before but when you think about it, you want to forget it." Daniel said. Aeo smiled.  
  
"Leave me here, go on" Aeo said. Daniel let go of her and Aeo walked off.  
  
As Mink looked within he school she saw him, walking down the hallway. "Look!" She screamed.  
  
They all ran to Daniel and helped him out. "Are you alright?! Where've you been?!" Jess said as if she wanted to slap him for worrying them.  
  
"It's alright. I dueled someone... I won. And I've got something to tell you all" He said looking at them.  
  
It was long and he told them about the new power he had unleashed. Everyone else knew what he was talking about they showed them their new cards too. He was quite shocked too but now they wanted to go home.  
  
As Daniel sat at the foot of his bed he looked at Emoriel Breaker and the ritual, Descending Sword. He wasn't sure but it felt like a guardian to him. He felt it's eyes watching him.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Monster Crank: MAGIC / Desc: Take 1 monster card from your deck and place it into your hand. The deck is then shuffled.  
  
Warrior of Freed: Level 4 / 1200/1300/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, you may normal summon 1 extra monster from your hand.  
  
Death Volstargaf: Level 6 / 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, reduce your opponent's life points by 500. This monster gains 200 attack points for every magic card played.  
  
Nosferatu Gil Gars: Level 11 / 3450/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: When "Nosferatu's Castle" is on the field you may sacrifice one monster instead of two to summon this monster. As long as "Nosferatu's Castle" is face up on the field this monster gains 200 attack points and any monster on your opponent's side of the field with the attack power of 1500 or less is immediately destroyed.  
  
Mega Fusion Mind: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice half of your life points to special summon 1 Fusion Type monster for 1 turn.  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8/ 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can be special summoned by sacrifice all fusion material monsters on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field. 


	10. Wrath Of The Three Warriors

Chapter 10: Wrath of The Three Warriors  
  
______________________________  
  
The school remain silent, in the night. Before the last lights went off. A girl stepped up the steps and knocked on the door. Inside was a woman, the head mistress of the Hamikai High School. She opened the door.  
  
"I want...." The girl said.  
  
"You want to join... don't you" The woman smiled. The girl nodded and the woman let her in. As the girl stepped into the light, her face... It was Mink.  
  
As Daniel slumbered, his window silently opened. Bakura jumped from the ground and into his window. He crept through his room and opened a cabinet, taking out the gold stone. He smiled evilly and placed it in his pocket and disappeared.  
  
Morning came and Daniel woke up. He saw his deck, scattered through out his desk. He had been rebuilding it a lot but everything still remained the same. He picked up his deck. As he gathered his cards into one pile he recognized Emoriel Breaker. He then slid it in his deck and left the building.  
  
Nearby, at the cafe, Diego and Spinks sat across from each other drinking their early morning coffee. "Ahhh how I miss drinking fresh coffee" Spinks said with 4 separate piles of Duel Monsters cards infront of him.  
  
"And how I love it that Paul was stupid enough to improve our decks for us" Diego smirked as he picked up a card and looked at it. "But then again let Vice do all the work. He has what it takes to defeat Paul. No kid bosses me around"  
  
"He's our boss, we have no other jobs, what would you expect?!" Spinks said as he placed his mug down.  
  
"I expect just atleast 1 ounce of respect but all he ever does is boss us around" Diego complained. Spinks shook his head.  
  
"Slacking already?" A voice said. Spinks looked up at Vice.  
  
"Yes" Spinks said. Vice frowned at him.  
  
"Heh, just as I expected" Vice smirked as he pulled up a chair. "I'm sure you guys brought those new cards that were made"  
  
"Right here in the pits of our decks" Diego said holding up his deck.  
  
"Give it here" Vice said snatching it.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Spinks said.  
  
"Don't you know? 6 legendary warriors, Spirit, Army, Armor, Dead, Dragon, and Guardian" Vice said. "Obviously Paul based some cards on them and I'm the one suited for Guardians"  
  
Vice took out his three original guardians, Veritos, Marinos, and Bullitos. But then something caught his eyes. "What's this?" He asked.  
  
"Cadablog, a new guardian Paul had made" Spinks said. Vice smiled. "There are more if you want". Vice smiled more.  
  
Daniel finally met up with Allen, Mink, and Jess. Mink sighed and stood up. "I have something to say..." She said.  
  
"What?" Jess asked.  
  
"I've been having problems... Problems I can't fix myself. With the Millennium Rod" Mink went on. "So... I was offered to join... The Super 65"  
  
"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Allen said. "Say no!"  
  
"I can't... now... I've already said yes" Mink said a bit nervous.  
  
"Mink... You don't know what your doing. They only want more power. Whatever the Millennium Rod did they want it badly" Daniel said.  
  
"You don't get it. I mean they really can help me." Mink said, not even listening to what Daniel was saying. Jess looked down.  
  
"I can't believe you..." Jess growled. She stood up and left, totally gone.  
  
Mink sat back down in emotionally agony. "I just... I just don't want to be like this. I knew there was trouble and I let it come to me" She said. "I can't stand this, I'm leaving"  
  
Mink got up and ran off, heading to the Hamikai High School. Allen sighed. "Why is this happening... Things are going so friggen wrong!" He said out loud.  
  
"I would say the same thing but we need to be strong. I fear the worst of what is going to happen." Daniel said.  
  
Mink entered the Hamikai High School, no one was insight. Suddenly she felt someone grab her neck. She squealed and tried to fight back but she felt cold metal go around her neck and then she blacked out.  
  
Jess looked beyond the city in her home. She could believe one of her best friends joined the group of their enemy. It was something she could never have thought of. Suddenly she had chills. She turned around and saw Bakura standing in her door way.  
  
"What do you want now?!" Jess hissed. She recognized that he was wearing a Hamikai High School uniform.  
  
"I think you know. I have one more thing to take" Bakura smiled. Jess knew what he was talking about he wanted the Millennium Ring.  
  
"Not on my watch" Jess hissed as she opened her window and jumped out. She ran off into the city. Bakura growled.  
  
"I hate these chases" He thought as he suddenly vanished.  
  
Jess ran with her eyes closed and suddenly she ran into something. She opened her eyes to see Vice. "Wha... What are you doing back?!" Jess said in horror.  
  
"Miss me?" Vice smirked.  
  
"Get away!" Jess screamed pushing him back and running off.  
  
"What's her problem?" Spinks asked as he walked up to him. Vice shrugged.  
  
"Dude... chills" Diego uttered. Suddenly Bakura appeared infront of them.  
  
"You didn't bother to stop her?!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Well look whose back" Vice smirked. "It's the infamous spirit of the Millennium Ring. What's the matter? looking for someone to take over?"  
  
"Shut up, fool. I don't need a frail body to stay alive. I have this" Bakura smirked showing them the golden glowing stone around his neck. "With this I have eternal life. But I need the Millennium Ring... to be more powerful"  
  
"More powerful than me I guess?" Vice smirked.  
  
"You don't have potential. Your just another wannabe bad guy." Bakura hissed. "Now step out of my way and I'll be gone"  
  
"What's wrong? Can't disappear your self" Spinks smirked. "Why don't you move and we'll be on our way"  
  
"Hmmm.. Why are you guys here in the first place?" Bakura asked.  
  
"That's none of your business" Diego said.  
  
"Well, that's not fair, I told you what I want, fill me in of what you want. Maybe I can help" Bakura smiled with please.  
  
"Paul..." Vice said. "I want his soul"  
  
"So I see. But of course he has the Orichalcos Arrow which able to destroy the Orichalcos Seal." Bakura said.  
  
"So?" Vice said.  
  
"What you need is two more Orichalcos Seals right here, right now" Bakura smiled. Suddenly he pulled two cards out of his pockets, both Orichalcos Seals. Vice snatched them and placed them in his deck.  
  
"What about us?!" Diego asked.  
  
"What would you do, Vice has his target" Bakura said.  
  
"Those kids. They trapped us in the Orichalcos Plaque. We want them to suffer" Spinks said.  
  
"Very well" Bakura smiled providing them with four more Orichalcos Seal, giving each of them 2. Vice smiled evilly.  
  
"Now it's time to test my new strength!" Vice yelled as he slid the Orichalcos Seal into his Field Card Zone.  
  
"What?!" Bakura said in confusion. It was a deserted street and dark clouds filled the sky, bringing forth the Orichalcos Seal. The Seal flew down. Wind blew hard, throwing back Diego and Spinks outside of the Orichalcos Seal.  
  
"What are you doing! I have work to do!" Bakura snapped.  
  
"Your job now is my test subject. Once I win I'll gain your soul and become more stronger!" Vice yelled as the Orichalcos Seal formed on his forehead.  
  
"I don't even have a Steel Plate!" Bakura hissed. Vice crouched down opening his suit case. He then tossed a Steel Plate at Bakura. Bakura caught it and slid his deck in. "And to make sure you won't get away with this I too activate my Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
Suddenly the ring around them started to glow even more and the seal showed up on Bakura's forehead.  
  
"Good, I need some challenge" Vice smirked, knowing he'll surely win.  
  
"Your no good. I'm a spirit which possesses many strengths. Heh, you have no clue" Bakura smiled drawing his five cards.  
  
"Sure" Vice said sarcastically drawing his 6 cards.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as their life points went up to 4000. 


	11. Occult VS Guardian

Chapter 11: Occult VS Guardian.  
  
______________________________  
  
"I hope you know you're making a bad choice" Bakura smiled as Vice got ready for his turn.  
  
"I think this test will be 100% good" Vice smiled. "So now! I set two cards face down and summon Gerajuku (1200/2100 +500) in defense mode! I'll then end my turn!". As soon as Vice placed the card down a demon rose from the ground and onto the field.  
  
Bakura smiled and drew his next card. "Now! I play Yield Tribute to special summon Ghost Duke! (2000/700 +500)" He announced. "I'll then place a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Vice drew his next card. "I end my turn" Vice smiled.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I play Malevolent Nuzzler which will increase my monster by 700!" Bakura announced as Ghost Duke grew to 3200. "Ghost Duke attack Gerajuku!"  
  
The duke dove at Gerajuku with it's rapier. "Gerajuku negate the attack!" Vice yelled. Bakura gasped as he felt the tides turn. Suddenly Gerajuku stood up and thwacked Ghost Duke away with it's giant arm. "When Gerajuku is attacked, the attack is negated and it allows me to summon this monster from my hand!"  
  
Vice held up a monster card in his hand. "What?!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Now! I summon one of my newest Guardians! Gelbeck! (2600/1350 +1500)" Vice yelled as a warrior formed onto the field, weilding a giant axe. "Gelbeck gains 1000 more attack points when summoned by Gerajuku. And also Gerajuku gains 1000 attack points when Gelbeck is summoned!"  
  
Gerajuku was now at 2700 and Gelbeck at 4200. "No!" Bakura said, sarcastically.  
  
"I place Gerajuku into attack mode. Now! Gerajuku attack Ghost Duke!" Vice yelled.  
  
"This won't go so easily" Bakura smiled. "Now! I activate my face down card! Spiritualistic Medium! By discarding my whole hand which is 3 cards, I can increase my Ghost Duke by 1500!"  
  
Suddenly spirits fused themselves into Ghost Duke, increasing it's attack power to 4700. "Heh" Vice said.  
  
"Ghost Duke counter attack!" Bakura yelled. The duke jumped away from Gerajuku and unsheathed it's rapier. It then jumped down at Gerajuku, stabbing it in the head. The demon exploded into pieces and Vice's life points reduced to 2000. "And since Gerajuku is destroyed, Gelbeck loses 1000 attack points!"  
  
Gelbeck's attack points reduced down to 3100. "It's a shame Spiritualistic Medium only lasts one turn" Vice smiled.  
  
"It's a shame that Gelbeck is weaker than my Ghost Duke (3200/700)" Bakura smiled. Vice snarled and looked at his hand. If his first Guardian was destroyed he'd be embarrassed by it.  
  
"Now! I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Vice announced.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Headless Knight (1450/1700) in defense mode." He announced. "Now! Ghost Duke attack Gelbeck!". Ghost Duke jumped into the air, ready to tear Gelbeck apart.  
  
"Not so fast!" Vice yelled. "I activate my magic card, Shrink! This will reduce Ghost Duke's attack power by half!"  
  
"No!" Bakura yelled as his Ghost Duke reduced to 1600.  
  
"Gelbeck! Counter attack!" Vice yelled. As Ghost Duke fell closer, Gelbeck held up it's sword and waved it at Ghost Duke, sending a energy wave. The wave smacked into Ghost Duke, destroying it and leaving Bakura with 2400. Vice laughed. "Too bad you have nothing in your graveyard. Gelbeck removes your whole graveyard out of play when it deals damage but you have nothing."  
  
Ghost Duke was Bakura's newest addition to his graveyard. Bakura looked at his hand. "Now! I'll play Demon's Tranquility!" He announced sliding the card in the Field Card Zone. Suddenly a dark cloud flew over the field, releasing tons of spirits around the dark cloud. "Now every monster on my field and in my graveyard are demons!"  
  
"So" Vice smirked. Bakura growled and ended his turn. Vice drew his next card. "Now! I play Silver Mandora! This will increase Gelbeck by 500, making it 3600! Now, Gelbeck attack Headless Knight!"  
  
The warrior threw it's sword right at Headless Knight, destroying it. "Err..." Bakura said.  
  
"I end my turn" Vice announced.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I play Withdrawal! This will allow me to draw 5 cards!" He announced. "I'll then set 2 cards face down and summon Goblin Zombie in defense mode! (1100/1050 +500) I now end my turn!"  
  
Vice drew his next card. He smirked since he had no magic or trap cards down. "Now! Gelbeck attack Goblin Zombie!" Vice yelled. Gelbeck tossed it's sword at Goblin Zombie, destroying it. "You won't be able to use it's effect since I have no magic or trap cards down!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Bakura laughed.  
  
"Huh?" Vice said.  
  
"Now! I activate Michizure! This plays it even! You destroy my monster I destroy yours!" Bakura laughed, pointing at Vice.  
  
Suddenly a giant hand came up from the ground, grabbing Gelbeck and pulling it into the ground.  
  
Vice began to laugh. "What?!" Bakura snapped.  
  
"Now! I activate Weak Revival!" Vice yelled as he placed the magic card onto the field. "This will summon back my Gelbeck but reduce it's attack points by 1000! (2600/1350 +500 -1000) But I'm not done yet! Now I play Second Chance!"  
  
"No!" Bakura said, angrily.  
  
"By sacrificing 1000 life points (LP: 1000), I can repeat my battle phase with Gelbeck! Gelbeck attack directly!" Vice yelled. Gelbeck tossed it's sword at Bakura. Bakura cringed as the sword hit him hard, his life points reducing to 300. "And now your graveyard is empty!"  
  
Suddenly Bakura began to laugh. "You fool! You have no clue what you have done! By removing three monsters and thanks to my Demon's Tranquility! I can now summon... Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)" Bakura laughed as a dark spirit floated down, revealing the demon.  
  
Vice growled "I place a card face down and end my turn" He said, ending his turn.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I play Megamorph, which will doubly Dark Necrofear's attack power! (4400/2800)" He announced. "Dark Necrofear! Attack and destroy Gelbeck! Win me this duel!"  
  
"Now! I activate my magic card!" Vice yelled. "Nullifying Attack! This will negate the attack and increase my monster's attack points by how much damage I would have gotten if the attack was good"  
  
"No way! How could I miss this?!" Bakura said in shock.  
  
Suddenly Gelbeck's attack points rose to 4400. Since now both monsters were now at the same attack power, Bakura ended his turn, fearing the worst.  
  
Vice drew his next card and smiled. "Since both of our monsters have the same attack power... Gelbeck! Attack Dark Necrofear!" Vice yelled. The warrior threw it's sword at the demon, destroying it. Since Vice had no monsters, Dark Necrofear's attack didn't work. "Now! I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Gelbeck (2600/1350 +500) and now it's the end of this test! Gelbeck attack his life points directly!"  
  
"Noo!" Bakura yelled as Gelbeck threw it's sword at Bakura. Bakura growled as the sword hit him. His life points reduced to 0 and the Orichalcos Seal began to shrink, but stayed underneath Bakura. His souls was being taken. But then the gold stone around his neck exploded with gold light.  
  
Bakura lay there, lifeless but still breathing. "Come on Vice, let's go before he wakes up" Spinks said pulling on his arm. The three left the scene. After a while, Bakura's eyes shot open.  
  
As Daniel looked around the park, he felt a presence with him. Suddenly Karim appeared. "Mink's gone to the dark side, huh?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah... But this time I don't know what to do..." Daniel sighed.  
  
"It's because you don't need to. I think Mink's true friend will figure this out..." Karim said.  
  
"So you're saying I'm not her true friend?" Daniel said looking up at him.  
  
"You are her friend, but the one she has a bond with is Jessica. Trust Jessica to fix her" Karim said. "Meanwhile, you should fend for yourself right now. Things won't get better if you don't do anything"  
  
Daniel smiled and nodded. "Right, I'll do what I must. Jessica and Mink can be on their own journey".  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Gerajuku: Level 4 / 1200/2100/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, negate the attack and Special Summon 1 "Gelbeck" from your hand to the field. This monster also gains 1000 attack points when "Gelbeck" is on the field.  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to Normal Summon or Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. If you chose to Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Gelbeck: Level 8 / 2600/1350/ Guardian / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by sacrificing "Gerajuku" or using "Gerajuku's" effect. When "Gerajuku" is on the field this monster's attack points is increased by 1000. When this monster inflicts battle damage your opponent must send their whole graveyard out of play.  
  
Spiritualistic Medium: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, you may discard 1 or more cards from your hand. One monster on your side of the field gains 500 attack points for each card discarded.  
  
Headless Knight: Level 4 / 1450/1700 / Demon Type.  
  
Shrink: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Reduce the attack of one monster by half  
  
Silver Mandora: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Increase one monster on the field by 500.  
  
Withdrawal: MAGIC / Desc: If you have 1 or no cards in your hand you may draw 5 cards from your deck.  
  
Goblin Zombie: Level 4 / 1100/1050/ Zombie Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed, you may destroy 1 magic or trap card on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Michizure: TRAP / Desc: When a monster is destroyed by your opponents's monsters, you may destroy one monster on their side of the field.  
  
Weak Revival: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 monster from your graveyard onto the field. That monster's attack points is lowered by 1000.  
  
Second Chance: MAGIC / Desc: You may pay 1000 life points for one monster to attack again if it had already attacked during Battle Phase.  
  
Dark Necrofear: 2200/2800/ Demon Type / Disc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Demon-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed in battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an Equip Magic Card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponent's monsters with this card. As long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster.  
  
Nullifying Attack: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, it is equipped to one of your monsters on the field. When your opponent announces an attack, negate the attack and increase one monster on your side of the field by how much damage you would have taken. 


	12. Dawn of Darkness, Part 1

Chapter 12: Dawn of Darkness, Part 1  
  
____________________  
  
Allen looked beyond the night sky. He hasn't seen anyone else since day. He was frustrated with Mink joining Super 65. He was angry that Jess ran off.  
  
He looked down at his deck. The nameless warrior in his hand. "Our bond is breaking up... What can I do to help..." He sighed.  
  
As he walked down the alley way, he suddenly felt chills. He turned around to see some one behind him. He gasped.  
  
"Hello, Allen" A dark sinister, robotic voice wheezed through the air. Allen felt chills and swiftly turned his body.  
  
The dark tall figure stepped into the only spot light on the alley way. It scared him to see who it was. The man had no face, he wore a black gas mask. He couldn't see his eyes, they were hidden behind thick black glass. He wore a long black trench coat which dragged along the ground. His boots made loud clocking noises as he walked into the spot light. You could barley even see 2 inches of his skin. He wore all black along with long black gloves. The only color was his some what brown hair standing up and the Steel Plate along his wrist.  
  
"Who are you?!" Allen said stepping back.  
  
"You're worst nightmare" The man's voice wheezed. "I am but another duelist but like no other duelist I possess powers like you cannot imagine. Your nightmares will come to life and bring you to mercy!"  
  
Allen smirked. "Yeah?" He said.  
  
"Yes..." The man wheezed as he nodded his head down. "If you wish, call me Whiley. For reason you should not know"  
  
"And I expect you want something. Something you can take away..." Allen said.  
  
"Your very soul will do so get ready! This duel starts!" Whiley said as he lifted his Steel Plate up and turning it on. He then took his deck out of his inside pocket and slid it into the deck holster. "To make sure you won't turn down this offer! I bind you in the Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
Suddenly the clouds let off lightning. The lightning crackled along the alley way and into a giant circle, trapping both Whiley and Allen inside the seal of Orichalcos. He couldn't see it but the Seal was some how shining on Whiley's forehead within the gas mask. It lit up his black eye glass, just barley showing his eyes.  
  
Allen took his deck out from his jean pocket and slid it into his deck holster. "I'm ready" He said as his life point counter went up 4000, same with Whiley.  
  
"Now, I'll continue my turn by placing 2 cards face down and summoning Valditor (1400/300 +500)" Whiley announced. "Now I will attack!"  
  
"You can't! Monster's can't attack on the very first turn of a duel!" Allen said.  
  
"Not with Valditor, it's effect applies!" Whiley yelled. "Now I sacrifice my life points (W: 3500) for Valditor to attack directly!"  
  
Suddenly the warrior jumped up from it's post and slashed it's long sword at Allen. Allen screamed as the slash pushed him into the ground. His life points reduced to 2200.  
  
"That was tough...." Allen thought as he held his hand to his chest from the attack. Whiley smirked and ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I summon Battle Warrior Gamma! In defense mode! (1200/100)" He announced. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Whiley smirked and drew his next card. "Now! Reverse trap card! Holomorph!" Whiley announced as a shining card flipped up. "This increases Valditor by 300 (2100/800) for everyone of my battle phases"  
  
"No!" Allen thought.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice my life points (W: 3000) for Valditor to attack directly!" Whiley yelled, pointing at Allen. The warrior dove at Allen, slashing him with it's sword. Allen growled underneath the attack as he was pushed back a few feet.  
  
Whiley laughed as Allen's life points reduced to 100. "Now! Reveal trap card!" Allen yelled.  
  
"What?!" Whiley said in shock.  
  
"Enchanted Javelin! This will increase my life points by how much Valditor's attack points were!" Allen yelled as his life points went back up to 2200.  
  
Whiley smirked. "No matter now I go into my Main Phase 2!" He yelled, holding up a monster card in his hand. "Now I sacrifice Valditor to summon Helpoemer! (2000/1400 +500)"  
  
Suddenly a cross started to rise from the ground and on it was a horrible demon with rotten flesh and with no eyes. Allen looked at the grotesque figure. "What the...." He thought as the creature moaned.  
  
"I end my turn!" Whiley announced.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Battle Warrior Gamma to summon Byser Choker Warrior! (2450/1200)" He announced as he slid the card onto the field. Suddenly warrior wielding a giant sword materialized. It's pure marble black armor glistening in the moon light and it's spikes and spiked tail going down it's back. "Byser Choker Warrior allows me to summon a monster from your hand so let's see it!"  
  
"Fine, summoning Virisin Cannon (550/750)" Whiley said, casually.  
  
Allen smiled, knowing he had a two strong monsters on his side. "Now! Virisin Cannon attack!" Allen announced.  
  
The black cannon charged up and fired a dark purple haze at Whiley. Whiley growled and struggled through the haze as his life points reduced to 2450.  
  
"Too bad, Virisin Cannon reduces all my monsters on my side of the field by 500" Whiley said, grinning underneath his gas mask. Suddenly Helpoemer reduced down to 2000.  
  
"Yeah it's too bad! Now Byser Choker Warrior attack Helpoemer!" Allen yelled. The warrior dove at Helpoemer, ready to destroy it.  
  
"Reveal trap card!" Whiley yelled as his trap card flipped up. "Forward Bound!"  
  
"What?!" Allen said in shock. Suddenly a magnet appeared around Helpoemer's waist, same with Byser Choker Warrior. Suddenly electrical streams shot out of Byser Choker Warrior's magnet to Helpoemer, increasing it's attack power to 3225.  
  
Allen growled and ended his turn. Whiley drew his next card. "Now! I summon Federal Knight (1100/1500 +500)" He announced. "Now! Federal Knight attack Virisin Cannon!"  
  
The knight dove at the cannon, slashing it into two, reducing Allen's life points to 1150. "Agh..." Allen said shielding himself from the pieces which sprung out at Allen.  
  
"Now! Helpoemer attack and destroy Byser Choker Warrior!" Whiley yelled, pointing his finger at the warrior.  
  
Suddenly Helpoemer unleashed a beam from the cross it rested on, hitting Byser Choker Warrior and destroying it, and reducing Allen's life points to 375.  
  
Whiley laughed at Allen's sudden loss of monsters. "I will beat you!" Allen yelled. "I can't help but think how some kind of freak can get away with this. I won't let you have my soul!"  
  
Whiley laughed at his small speech. "If I were you I'd already be submitting because as of right now I'd be owning your soul!" Whiley laughed under his thick gas mask.  
  
"We'll see who owns who" Allen smirked  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Valditor: Level 4 / 1400/300/ Warrior Type / Desc: You may sacrifice 500 life points for this monster to attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Battle Warrior Gamma: 1200/100/ Warrior Type.  
  
Holomorph: TRAP / Desc: After this card is activated, it is equipped to one monster on the field. The monster equipped with this gains 300 attack points every one of your battle phases.  
  
Helpoemer: Level 5 / 2000/1400 / Demon Type / Desc: When this card has been sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, this card's effect is activated. As long as this card exists in the Graveyard, your opponent discards 1 card randomly from his/her hand at the end of his/her Battle Phase. Neither player can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.  
  
Byser Choker Warrior: Level 6 / 2450/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, your opponent must special summon a monster from their hand onto your opponent's side of the field. If your opponent does not have a monster card in their hand, this monster may attack your opponent's life points directly. If this monster is sent to the graveyard the monster that was special summoned from your opponent is also destroyed.  
  
Virisin Cannon: Level 3 / 550/750 / Machine Type / Desc: This monster may attack your opponent's life points directly. When this monster attacks, all your opponent's monsters attack points are reduced by 500 for every time this monster attacks.  
  
Forward Bound: TRAP / Desc: When this card is activated it is equipped to one monster on your side of the field, negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and increase one monster on your side of the field by half of the monster's attack points that is equipped with this card.  
  
Federal Knight: Level 4 / 1100/1500/ Warrior Type. 


	13. Dawn of Darkness, Part 2

Chapter 13: Dawn of Darkness, Part 2  
  
_________________________________  
  
The score stuck at Whiley: 2450 and Allen: 375. The tides of this duel had changed when Whiley struck Allen with Helpoemer, Destroying all of Allen's monsters, Whiley ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card. He groaned, getting just a sort of defense monster he would sort of need. "Now! I summon Big Shield Guardna in defense mode! (100/2600) Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn!" He announced.  
  
"I draw!" Whiley announced pulling out his next card. "Now I sacrifice Federal Knight to summon Streamer! (1200/1000 +500)"  
  
"Darn it..." Allen thought, watching some kind of human materializing onto the battle ground. He wore a military pants and his head was covered in a helmet which had some kind of gas mask on it.  
  
"Now it's time for you to lose! Streamer attack Big Shield Guardna!" Whiley announced, not caring that he'd be losing life points. The warrior unleashed toxic fumes at Big Shield Guardna. The warrior coughed but kept still. Whiley laughed as his life points reduced to 1550. But he knew that Big Shield Guardna had an effect. "And because Big Shield Guardna was attacked it is placed into attack mode!"  
  
Allen felt himself lose balance as Big Shield Guardna stood up in attack position. He knew once Helpoemer destroyed his only defense, he'd lose the duel and his soul. "Heh...." He said.  
  
"Now it's time for me to win! Helpoemer destroy Big Shield Guardna and win me this duel!" Whiley yelled.  
  
"Not so fast!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Errr... no not a trap card..." Whiley growled as Allen's trap card began to flip up.  
  
"I activate Mirror Force!" Allen yelled. Suddenly a barrier protected Big Shield Guardna, reflecting the attack right back at Helpoemer and Streamer, destroying them both. "Yeah!" Allen yelled triumphantly.  
  
Suddenly Whiley laughed. "You fool, you may have destroyed Helpoemer but you were stupid enough to not think of the consequences!" He yelled.  
  
"What?!" Allen said.  
  
"When Helpoemer is sent to the graveyard, it'll randomly destroy one card in your hand on every turn. There's no way to stop it because it can't be summoned from the graves!" While explained. Whiley then held up a thumbs down, ending his turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card, feeling a bit down. Suddenly a ghastly hand crept through Allen's graveyard, taking his Fiend Megacyber and slipping it into the graveyard. Allen could had made good use with that monster and won this duel but now it's in the graveyard.  
  
He looked at his hand, two cards, he could only make use of the cards he had now. "Now! I summon Battle Warrior Omega in attack mode! (300/1200)" He announced. "Now! Big Shield Guardna and Battle Warrior Omega! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
The two monsters charged at Whiley. Big Shield Guardna charged into Whiley with it's shield and Battle Warrior Omega punched him in the chest. Whiley smirked, only minor attacks which left him with 1150 life points.  
  
"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!" Allen announced.  
  
Whiley drew his next card and growled. "Not the right card... I'll have to draw another one" He said in his mind. "Now! I play Pitiful Draw which will allow me to draw 2 cards" Whiley sighed. "Earning you 1000 life points"  
  
Allen kind of sighed, his life points increasing to 1375. Whiley then quickly snatched up two cards and smiled. "Now! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Streamer! (1200/1000 +500) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"What?! Why is he ending his turn... Ah ha! He must figure out something in my face down card" Allen thought with a straight face. "Or maybe he's planning on something"  
  
Suddenly Whiley laughed. "Looks like you're in a big jam" He laughed.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Allen yelled. As he drew his next card. As he drew he felt a sudden chill. With Helpoemer in Whiley's graveyard and with only one card each draw, he won't be able to play anything else. Slowly Whiley will destroy each of Allen's monsters and get to his life points.  
  
"Face it, in a couple turns you'll be done for and I'll gain your soul!" Whiley laughed.  
  
"I'm starting to wonder... How come your only after me and not my friends... Daniel is the main man so why aren't you after him?" Allen asked.  
  
"That's none of your business!" Whiley snapped. "This is between me and you and you won't be able to break my deck! Your in a full trap and you won't stand these few turns!"  
  
"Want a bet!" Allen said, happily.  
  
"What?!" Whiley said in shock as he took a step back.  
  
"Now! Reveal face down card! Hand of Truth!" Allen yelled as his magic card stood up.  
  
"No!" Whiley thought, he could have destroyed him a turn earlier if he was sure about his face down card.  
  
"By sacrificing 1000 life points (A: 375) I can draw a brand new hand!" Allen yelled as he grabbed a bundle of cards from his deck all at once. He looked at his brand new hand and smiled. "Now! I summon Rocket Warrior! (1500/1300) In defense mode and a card face down!".  
  
Allen then ended his turn. Whiley smirked as he drew his next card. "You won't be able to pass through me because your demise has just started! Now! I activate Polymerization!" Whiley yelled as his face down card flipped up. "Now I fuse Streamer and Gas-X from my hand to fuse them both!"  
  
"What?!" Allen said in shock as a monster appeared onto the field. Streamer and Gas-X started to get sucked into the Polymerization card. The hologram card then formed into a tall warrior. He had tubes wrapped around his body, strange liquid moving up into it's gas helmet. It's goggles stared deep into Allen and it's black armor on his lower body and combat boots.  
  
"Now! I form Gas-X Streamer! (2500/1700 +500)" Whiley announced as the strange warrior held up it's fists, ready to fight.  
  
"What.. what kind of warrior is that?!" Allen said in shock.  
  
"Warrior? You mean Dark Warrior. Unlike your light warriors mine are filled with dark monsters you won't be able to handle! As an example... This monster shall bury you alive!" Whiley threatened. "But for now, I place a card face down and end my turn"  
  
Allen drew his next card. Suddenly the ghastly hand appeared, taking his Retrained Elven Swordsman and dragging it into the graveyard. "Darn it..." Allen thought but he smiled at the card he drew. "Now I'll destroy warrior, dark warrior, whatever it is! Now I sacrifice Big Shield Guardna, Battle Warrior Omega, and Rocket Warrior!"  
  
"For what?!" Whiley yelled.  
  
"For Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1400)" Allen yelled. Suddenly lightning struck the ground, forming Guilford The Lightning. "Now! I activate Guilford The Lightning's effect! Destroy his monster!"  
  
Suddenly lightning struck Gas-X Streamer. The warrior growled but nothing happened. "Ha!" Whiley yelled.  
  
"What?!" Allen said in shock.  
  
"Gas-X Streamer is totally unaffected by monster effects!" Whiley laughed. Allen growled. Gas-X Streamer was powerful than Guilford so Allen ended his turn.  
  
Whiley drew his next card. He snarled at the useless cards he had but now it was his time to shine. "Now! This duel is mine! Gas-X Streamer attack and win me this duel!" Whiley yelled as the dark warrior opened it's hand, releasing acid like matter at Guilford The Lightning. "With every battle damage comes 300 more damage! You can't withstand this!"  
  
Allen had no other move. He was going down for sure. Only his face down card would save him. "Now! Reverse face down card!" Allen yelled as he grabbed the card and immediately flipped it over.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED---------  
  
Big Shield Guardna: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster is unaffected by magic cards. When this monster is attacked it is placed into attack mode.  
  
Streamer: Level 4 / 1200/1000/ Warrior Type.  
  
Battle Warrior Omega: 300/1200/ Warrior Type.  
  
Hand of Truth: MAGIC / Desc: You may sacrifice 1000 life points to draw 5 cards from your deck.  
  
Rocket Warrior: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Warrior Type / Desc: During battle phase this monster can reduce one of your opponent's attack points by 500 only during battle phase.  
  
Polymerization: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters in your hand or on the field into 1 fusion monster.  
  
Gas-X: Level 5 / 2000/600/ Warrior Type.  
  
Gas-X Streamer: Level 6 / 2500/1700/ Fusion / Warrior Type/ Desc: Gas-X + Streamer. This monster is unaffected by Effect Monster's effects. When this monster attacks, inflict 300 more damage to your opponent's life points. When this monster is destroy, the fusion material monsters return to the field in face up attack mode.  
  
Guilford The Lightning: Level 9 / 2800/1400/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster can only be special summoned by sacrificing 3 Light Type monsters on the field. When this monster is summoned your opponent's monsters are destroyed and sent to the graveyard. 


	14. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 14: Mixed Emotions.  
  
______________________________  
  
The score was now Whiley: 1150 and Allen: 375. Things were getting tough, Whiley now unleashing his total assault on Allen.  
  
"Gas-X Streamer! Destroy Guilford!" Whiley yelled, pointing his hand at Allen. The dark warrior unleashed acid matter.  
  
"Reveal magic card!" Allen yelled. "Orichalcos Arrow!"  
  
"What?!" Whiley said in shock as he held his free hand into a fist.  
  
"I won't let you take my soul! I have more things I love than to be taken away for unknown reason and the Orichalcos Arrow will destroy your Orichalcos Seal!" Allen yelled as a different Orichalcos Seal shined on his forehead. "I cannot lose like this!"  
  
Suddenly his deck began to shine and then the Orichalcos Arrow changed, into his two new cards he had received a day earlier. It was the mysterious warrior. An Angel appeared and launched the arrow at Whiley's Steel Plate, destroying the Orichalcos Arrow.  
  
"No! How could you've gotten that kind of card?!" Whiley said.  
  
"That's not all! I also activate this! Drifting Wind!" Allen yelled, placing the teal magic card onto the field. Suddenly the wind picked up and a light blue tornado swirled about around Allen. He felt power within him. Then a sword rose from the ground. Allen grasped it with both hands and yanked it out. As he did the wind blew off.  
  
Whiley shielded himself from the wind as it released around Allen. The Orichalcos Arrow remained on the field. The magic card, Drifting Wind was fusing itself into Orichalcos Arrow. Suddenly the wind blew about, circling his arms, legs, torso, and head. As the wind blew off white armor left on him. Allen held the sword up ready for a counter attack.  
  
Allen waved his sword across the field and more wind appeared but it blocked off the acid that Gas-X Streamer unleashed. Then he held up the sword, pointing at Whiley.  
  
"Now! I've summoned Grand Geralian" He yelled. Suddenly the armor disappeared and charged into the sword and then it blasted a giant white wind. The white wind dove at Whiley.  
  
"No! No! No!" Whiley thought trying to shield himself but the wind smacked him hard. He screamed underneath he mask which cracked and most of it falling off. His shirt and jacket tore. He fell to the ground, panting hard.  
  
Allen gasped, looking at his face, his face terrified him.  
  
"Now you know who I really am... My true spirit... I am you!" Whiley hissed.  
  
"But how?!" Allen thought taking a step back.  
  
"I'm the darkness that lives within you. Once your Sacred Guardian was created, I was released, for the time being I must leave. But I'll be back!" Whiley hissed. Suddenly a dark orb swooped him up and disappeared.  
  
Allen fell to his knee's, confused. Rain began pouring down. He looked up at the moon, wondering why, why him.  
  
Morning came, Jess woke up from her sleep. She saw the phone was blinking, a message had been saved. She pressed the button. "Jessica? Are you there? If you're not call back, Mink is gone and she hasn't come home!" A scared voice said. It was Mink's mom.  
  
Jess gasped. She quickly got dressed, grabbing her Steel Plate and deck and heading out the door. As she did Daniel appeared infront. She kind of yelped, seeing him in such a surprise.  
  
"Mink's gone! Her mom said she hasn't come home at all!" She said, worried.  
  
"What?!" Daniel said. "I bet you anything she's with the Super 65"  
  
"Yeah, should we get Allen?" Jess asked.  
  
"I tried calling him, he isn't there." Daniel replied.  
  
"Then it's just us for today" Jess said as they both ran off.  
  
They ran down a few sidewalks until they got up to the high school. They bust open the door. "Mink! Come back!" Jess screamed through the halls.  
  
There was no answer. They went further, being careful of any trap doors. There was a lit office. Daniel looked through, seeing something rocking in a giant office chair. He slowly opened the door.  
  
"Glad to see you two here..." A familiar voice said.  
  
The sudden voice startled them both. The chair spun around and it was Mink. Her pupils were firey red.  
  
"Mink! Please... Don't stay with them. I don't want you to be my enemy" Jess pleaded, nearly falling to her knees.  
  
"I can see you really don't want me here. Ahhh How I love the power of controlling people. You know, it's what this was made for" Mink smirked as she held up the Millennium Rod. "Sweet power."  
  
"You know you're not the only one with power. We were a team, why do you want to be against us now?" Daniel asked.  
  
"You!" Mink snapped. "You all were never there for me. When the Rare Hunters came you only cared about the stupid competition, never worrying about what might happened to me!"  
  
"You know we cared for you." Jess said.  
  
"Lies! All lies. You only cared about your egos, I wanted to defeat Doom but if you couldn't beat them, no one could!" Mink yelled.  
  
Jess looked at her neck. "What's on your neck..." She asked.  
  
"Shut up!" Mink screamed, pointing the Millennium Rod at Jess. Jess suddenly flew back into the wall. She yelped as her Millennium Ring fell forward. "Heh, the Millennium Ring, how I envied it's power. Give it to me!"  
  
"No!" Daniel yelled, shielding Jess from the Millennium Rod. Suddenly the Millennium Symbol appeared on his forehead. "Why are you hurting her. She's your best friend. It's the Millennium Rod that's doing this! That thing on your neck is altering your feelings and emotions. You don't even care you're hurting anyone!"  
  
"You shut up now!" Mink screamed as the Millennium Symbol appeared on her forehead as well. "I knew it, you were always the one to take the spot light. Back at the Grounds of Pegasus... You wanted all the glory to yourself. Mr. King of Games, well it's time to show who you really are!"  
  
Mink held up her Millennium Rod. Suddenly the walls of the office began to disappear, the furniture disappeared as well. Mink stood up from her chair with the Millennium Rod still pointed at them. Jess stood up as well.  
  
"I challenge you, King of Games to a rematch!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Fine!" Daniel yelled as he turned his Steel Plate on. Suddenly the Millennium Scale emerged from his chest and remained floating infront of his chest. Mink smirked, sliding the Millennium Rod onto her belt.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as their life point counter rose to 4000. 


	15. Battle For Friendship, Part 1

Chapter 15: Battle For Friendship, Part 1  
  
______________________________  
  
"This is it! I finally get my rematch!" Mink laughed as she took her first rounds of cards. "Now! I'll set a card face down and summon Mahala Razor (500/1200). I then end my turn!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. He knew Mink was a strong duelist but he's dueled her once and can beat her again. He couldn't give in. "Now! I summon Ryu Warrior! (1600/1300)" He announced. "I'll then set a card face down. And now! Ryu Warrior attack and destroy Mahala Razor!"  
  
"Oooooh no, my poor little machine monster" Mink said sarcastically.  
  
"No! It must have an effect..." Daniel thought taking a step back.  
  
"But of course it has prices. By sacrificing 1000 life points (M: 3000) I can summon another machine monster from my hand! Now I summon the ultimate Satellite Cannon! (0/0)" Mink yelled. Suddenly a giant rocket started to rise from the ground. It then launched up high into the air. As it floated there it released a satellite. Mink smirked.  
  
"What is that?!" Daniel thought taking a step back.  
  
"Now! I end my turn!" Mink announced.  
  
Daniel steadily drew his next card. "Now! I summon Y Dragon Head! (1500/1600)" He yelled as he placed the card onto the plate.  
  
"Peh, the XYZ monsters. How useless" Mink smirked.  
  
"Yes but now your Satellite will perish!" Daniel yelled. "Now! Y Dragon Head! Attack and destroy Satellite Cannon!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Mink yelled as she pressed a button on her Steel Plate. "Now I activate Black Trap Virus!"  
  
"No!" Daniel said as he took another step back.  
  
"That's right! Black Trap Virus will put your dragon out of play for 3 turns!" Mink yelled. Daniel had no other move so he ended his turn. "Draw!"  
  
"Who knows what her Satellite Cannon can do" Daniel thought.  
  
"Now! I summon Mechanical Chaser! (1850/600)" She announced. "Mechanical Chaser! Direct attack!"  
  
The machine dove at him, slicing him with a round of blades. Daniel screamed under the attack as his life points reduced to 2150. "Reverse trap card! Enchanted Javelin!" Daniel yelled as his trap flipped up. "This will increase my life points by how much attack points Mechanical Chaser has!"  
  
Mink frowned as his life points went back up to 4000. "Now! Satellite Cannon attack!" Mink announced.  
  
Suddenly a beam shot out from the small light where the Satellite stayed up in the air. The beam hit him but he felt nothing, his life points remained the same. Mink began to laugh.  
  
"What does it do!?" Daniel demanded to know.  
  
"Every time Satellite Cannon inflicts battle damage, it's attack and defense points are increased by 1000!" Mink replied as Satellite Cannon rose to 1000. "But for now I'll set a card face down and end my turn"  
  
"That's one turn down for Black Trap Virus!" Daniel yelled. "Now! I summon Orpheus in defense mode! (400/2050) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! Too keep you from stopping me! I sacrifice Mechanical Chaser to summon Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500)" She announced, taking the Mechanical Chaser and sliding it into the graveyard, then placing Android Psycho Shocker, the card she drew, onto the field. "Now! Android Psycho Shocker! Attack and destroy Orpheus"  
  
The android held it's hands up, blasting a black sphere at the defense monster, destroying it. "Ah ha! By destroying Orpheus, you've activated it's effect, now you'll lose 500 life points!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Mink grinned evilly as her life points reduced to 2500. "But you forget! Satellite Cannon attack his life points directly!" Mink yelled. Suddenly a beam shot out from the star, blasting Daniel. Daniel screamed as his life points reduced to 3000. "And now my Satellite Cannon will become more powerful!"  
  
Suddenly Satellite Cannon rose to 2000. Mink then ended her turn. Daniel drew his next card, still in a tight spot. "That's two turns down until my Y Dragon Head returns back to the field!" Daniel yelled. His trap cards were useless while Android Psycho Shocker was on the field. "Now! I summon Z Metal Caterpillar in defense mode! (1500/1600) I'll then play Shield of Despair! Which will increase Z Metal Caterpillar's defense by 1000! (1500/2600)"  
  
"Ahh what a desperate move for someone who is so close to losing" Mink smirked.  
  
"Yeah we'll see" Daniel smiled as he ended his turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! I activate Staff of Mudora! This will increase Android Psycho shocker by 300! (2700/1500)" She announced. "Now! Android Psycho Shocker attack and destroy Z Metal Caterpillar!"  
  
The android blasted another black sphere, directed at Z Metal Caterpillar, destroying it. Mink laughed. "No! This is bad!" Daniel thought, looking up at the star where the cannon lay.  
  
"Now! Satellite Cannon attack his life points directly!" Mink yelled. Suddenly another beam shot out from the sky, striking him hard. Daniel screamed as his life points reduced to 1000. "Now! I end my turn!". Mink's Satellite Cannon grew to 3000.  
  
"This means I get Y Dragon Cannon back!" Daniel yelled as he drew his next card, making the dragon reappear onto the field. He smiled at the card he drew. "Now! I'll summon X Head Cannon! (1800/1500)"  
  
"Heh! Even if you do summon that monster, you won't be able to destroy neither of my monsters!" Mink laughed.  
  
"Your wrong!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"What?!" Mink said in shock.  
  
"Now I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn! To bring back Z Metal Caterpillar!" Daniel yelled as he placed the magic card onto the field, summoning back Z Metal Caterpillar. "Now! I sacrifice X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar to special summon XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)"  
  
"No!" Mink yelled as the three machines combined together, forming the fusion monster.  
  
"Yes! Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon! Attack and destroy Android Psycho Shocker!" Daniel yelled with all his might. The machine aimed it's lasers at the android, unleashing a round of missiles at it, destroying it, and leaving Mink with 2400. "Your android is destroyed and now I can activate my trap card! Master Revival!"  
  
"No!" Mink yelled as she took a step back.  
  
"Yes! Master Revival allows me to special summon the last monster sent to the graveyards, that means Android Psycho Shocker will be summoned but onto my side of the field!" Daniel yelled as the android rose up from the ground (2400/1500).  
  
"You'll pay for this! You will pay!" Mink yelled. "You haven't met my true power! This is only the beginning! And I'll bring you to your end!"  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Mahala Razor: Level 3 / 500/1200/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed, pay 1000 life points to Special Summon 1 Machine Type monster from your hand  
  
Ryu Warrior: Level 4 / 1600/1300/ Warrior Type.  
  
Satellite Cannon: Level 5 / 0/0/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster gains 1000 attack points every time it inflicts battle damage.  
  
Y Dragon Head: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 400.  
  
Black Trap Virus: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and put that monster out of play for 3 of your turns.  
  
Mechanical Chaser: Level 4 / 1850/600/ Machine Type.  
  
Orpheus: Level 4 / 400/2050/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, reduce your opponent's life points by 500.  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Machine Type / Desc: As long as this monster remains face up on the field, the activation of trap cards are negated and any face up trap cards are negated.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 600  
  
Staff of Mudora: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Increase one monster by 300.  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Machine Type.  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8/ 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can be special summoned by sacrifice all fusion material monsters on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field . Master Revival: TRAP / Desc: When a monster is sent into the graveyard, special summon that monster back on your side of the field. 


	16. Battle For Friendship: A Change of Dueli...

Chapter 16: Battle For Friendship: A Change of Duelists, Part 2  
  
______________________________  
  
The score stood at Mink: 2400 and Daniel: 1000. Daniel was still losing but he triumphantly beat down Mink's Android Psycho Shocker, but still having to deal with her Satellite Cannon which still stayed a float in the sky. With the attack power of 3000 and Daniel's XYZ Dragon Cannon only 200 attack points weaker, he still wouldn't give in.  
  
Mink drew her next card, satisfied with what she got. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Mink announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I'll activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's special effect!" Daniel yelled. "By placing a card from my hand into the graveyard, I can destroy one monster on the field! So now! XYZ Dragon Cannon! Destroy Satellite Cannon!"  
  
The cannons the machine had pointed up at the star where the Satellite was, then fired. The missiles took a bout a minute to reach, then destroying the satellite. Mink growled.  
  
"Now it's your end! XYZ Dragon Cannon attack her life points directly!" He yelled again. The machine pointed it's cannons at Mink and fired a round of missiles.  
  
"Activate face down card!" Mink yelled. "Deck Master!"  
  
"Deck Master...." Daniel said, remembering the card. Mink had won it when she dueled some freak at a tournament. He saw her use it once.  
  
"People like you know what Deck Master does so now! I chose my Deck Master to be Catapult Turtle! (1000/2000)" Mink yelled. "It's the perfect defense monster because now I sacrifice 1000 life points to deflect your monster's attack! (M: 1400)"  
  
"No!" Daniel yelled as a barrier suddenly appeared. The missiles flew in but flew back out. The missiles hit the XYZ Dragon Cannon, destroying it.  
  
"Now you must place Android Psycho Shocker into defense mode" Mink smirked. "Be glad you have an extra monster on the field or you would have lost this duel already, Catapult Turtle is a really strong Deck Master"  
  
Daniel's Android Psycho Shocker (Which he special summoned from Mink's graveyard) went into defense mode as of Catapult Turtle's deck master ability.  
  
Daniel looked at his hand. "Now! I'll summon Big Shield Guardna into defense mode! (100/2600) And then activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Deck master!" He announced.  
  
"No!" Mink yelled. The Deck Master could have helped her more. She watched as the Catapult Turtle disappeared.  
  
"I then end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "I'll place a card face down and activate this magic card! Yield Tribute! Allowing me to normal summon a monster from my hand!" She announced, holding up a monster card. "Now! I summon Genocide Android! (2200/3400)"  
  
"No...." Daniel thought.  
  
"Then I play this magic card, Diffuse Box which allows me to play a trap card I've played on the same turn!" She announced. "Now I activate Mining Facility! This will summon a Conversion Token on everyone of my turns!"  
  
Daniel watched as a machine token appeared onto the field. The effects of Genocide Android gave it 500 extra attack points (2700/3400) for the Token monster.  
  
Jess looked up and saw the duel. It looked like Daniel was doing not so good. "I got to do something..." She thought.  
  
"Now! Genocide Android! Attack and destroy Android Psycho Shocker!" Mink yelled. The android blasted two yellow laser beams from it's eyes at the android, destroying it. Mink then ended her turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. He smiled at the card he drew. "Now! I sacrifice Big Shield Guardna to summon Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)" He announced.  
  
"So... You summoned one of your favorite monsters, whoop-di-doo. It's not like it's going to win this battle!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Your wrong because now! I activate this! Spirit Exchange!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"What?!" Mink thought as she took a step back.  
  
"Spirit Exchange will switch the two effects of two monsters on the field. So now Genocide Android will have Death Volstargaf's effect, vice versa" Daniel explained. Genocide Android was reduced down to 2200 but increased to 2400 due to the magic card.  
  
Suddenly Daniel's Death Volstargaf rose to 2700 because of Mink's Conversion Token on the field. "No!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Now! Death Volstargaf! (2700/1700) Attack and destroy Genocide Android! (2400/3400)" Daniel announced, pointing at the android. The demon unleashed a fury of metallic blue blasts at the android, destroying it and leaving Mink with 1100 life points.  
  
"Stop!" Jess screamed. Mink looked at Jess who was well standing. Daniel turned his head and saw Jess. "Stop this..."  
  
"Why should we?! This duel is accounted for!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Daniel.... resign your place. I'll take over this duel..." Jess said.  
  
"But..." Daniel said.  
  
"NOW!" Jess screamed. Daniel looked at Mink who smirked.  
  
"I guess my 'Best Friends' wants a piece of me" Mink laughed.  
  
Daniel handed her his duel disk. With the same cards on the field but a change of decks. Jess took Daniel's deck out and gave it to him. Jess then took her deck out from her pocket and slid it in te deck holster. "It'll be you and me, Mink. I'll be the one to defeat you!" She yelled.  
  
Mink burst out laughing. "You got to be kidding me! You couldn't even win any duels in any finals of all the tournaments we were in! How could you possibly defeat me?!" She yelled.  
  
"So... Now you decide to insult me..." Jess said looking down at her new hand. "We've been friends for so long and now that device wants to tear it apart...."  
  
Suddenly Mink's eyes turned back to normal. Her face grew innocent. "Help.... me" She gasped out. Jess looked at her in shock. Mink was fighting the device around her neck and tried to respond. Suddenly the evil side fought her back.  
  
"What?! What happened?!" She said looking at her hands.  
  
Jess smiled. "I knew it wasn't the real Mink talking that way! Your only a computer and I'll be the one crashing that device!" Jess yelled.  
  
"I'd like to see you try but now! Let's continue this duel!" Mink yelled. Jess nodded. "But now it's my turn and a Conversion Token will be summoned!"  
  
"You can't lose... Jess..." Daniel thought.  
  
"Now that I have 2 Conversion Tokens I'll sacrifice them to summon my Aigo Cyborg! (3600/2400)" Mink announced. "Now! Aigo Cyborg attack and destroy her Death Volstargaf! Win me this duel!"  
  
The Cyborg unleashed a round of missiles, directed at Jess' Death Volstargaf. "Now! Activate face down card!" Jess yelled. "Poison of The Elder! This will increase my life points by 1200!"  
  
"No! That's the exact same damage she'd take..." Mink growled as the demon was destroyed. Jess' life points remained the same.  
  
Mink growled and ended her turn. Jess drew her next card and smiled. "Now it's time for me to bring you back to the real world!" Jess yelled as her Millennium Ring began to glow, the Millennium Symbol appearing on her forehead. "Now I play Full Power of Exodia!"  
  
"What?!" Mink said in shock as she took a step back.  
  
"This magic card allows me to sacrifice half of my life points (J: 500) to special summon all Exodia Pieces onto the field!" Jess yelled as Exodia's Left Leg (100/100), Right Leg (100/100), Left Arm (100/100), Right Arm (100/100), and Head (1000/1000) appeared onto the field in defense positions. "And then I'll play this magi card! Power of The Pact which allows me to sacrifice monsters on my side of the field to increase my life points by 200 for each one I sacrifice!"  
  
Suddenly all 5 exodia pieces exploded, increasing Jess' life points to 2000. "No! How can she do this now?!" Mink thought, looking in shock.  
  
"And now!" Jess yelled holding up the card in her hand. "I activate The Pact of Exodia which will special summon Exodia Necros! (1800/1000)" Jess yelled as all 5 Exodia Pieces appeared, connecting to each other and turning jet black, forming the unstoppable Exodia Necros.  
  
Mink smiled. "You may have ultimately summoned one of your strongest monsters but ever monster has a weakness!" Mink laughed.  
  
"I know, but it's my only chance to free you from this curse..." Jess said, putting her hands into fists. "It's a not pity duel and I will win!"  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Deck Master: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains on the field, you may summon 1 monster card on the Magic Field Zone as a Deck Master. When your Deck Master is destroyed you are considered the loser of this duel. You may also sacrifice the Deck Master you have now, to the graveyard, to summon another Deck Master from your deck. When this magic card is destroyed so is the Deck Master you have with you but you do not lose the duel.  
  
Catapult Turtle: Level 5 / 1000/2000/ Aqua Type / Desc: Sacrifice one monster on the field to inflict damage to your opponent's life points, equal to half of the amount of attack points the sacrificed monster had. / Deck Master Ability: You may sacrifice 1000 life points to deflect the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and destroy that monster. Your opponent must then place one monster on the field into defense mode. If he/she cannot than this monster may attack your opponent's life points directly without putting into play.  
  
Big Shield Guardna: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is set face down in defense, it is immediately placed face up defense mode. This monster is unaffected by any magic cards. When this monster is attacked while in defense mode, it is placed into attack mode.  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to Normal summon or Special summon a monster from your hand. If you chose to Special Summon a monster, you must skip your battle phase.  
  
Genocide Android: Level 8 / 2200/3400/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster gains 500 attack points for every token type monster on your and your opponents side of the field.  
  
Mining Facility: PERMANENT TRAP/ Desc: as long as this trap card remains on the field, you may summon 1 Conversion Token on to the field in face up attack mode (1500/1500 Machine Type). When this card is face up your Conversion Tokens may not attack. When this card is destroyed so are your Conversion Tokens.  
  
Death Volstargaf: Level 6 / 2200/1700/ Demon Type/ Desc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, reduce your opponent's life points by an extra 500. This monster gains 200 attack points for every magic card played.  
  
Spirit Exchange: MAGIC / Desc: When there are two effect monsters on the field, have those two monsters switch effects for the remainder of this turn.  
  
Aigo Cyborg: Level 9 / 3600/2400/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, your opponent's monsters are sent to the graveyard. When this monster attacks your opponent's life points directly, the attack of this monster is cut in half.  
  
Poison of The Elder: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Select and activate 1 of the following effects: - Increases your Life Points by 1200 points. - Inflict 800 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points.  
  
Full Power of Exodia: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice half of your life points to special summon up to 5 Exodia Pieces from your deck to the field.  
  
Left Arm of The Forbidden One: Level 4 / 100/100  
  
Right Arm of The Forbidden One: Level 4 / 100/100  
  
Left Leg of The Forbidden One: Level 4 / 100/100  
  
Right Leg of The Forbidden One: Level 4 / 100/100  
  
Exodia The Forbidden One: Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Desc: When you have this monster, Left Leg of The Forbidden One, Right Leg of The Forbidden One, Left Arm of The Forbidden One, and Right Arm of The Forbidden One in your hand you are declared the winner of this duel.  
  
Power of The Pact: MAGIC / Desc: You may sacrifice up to 5 monsters on the field to increase your life points by 200 for each sacrifice.  
  
The Pact of Exodia: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have all Exodia Pieces in your graveyard. When this card is activated, special summon 1 "Exodia Necros" from your deck, hand, or graveyard to the field.  
  
Exodia Necros: Level 12 / 1800/1000/ Desc: This monster cannot be destroyed by battle, trap cards, magic cards, or monster effects. As long as you have all 5 Exodia pieces in your graveyard, this monster remains on the field. 


	17. Battle For Friendship, Rage From Within,...

Chapter 17: Battle For Friendship, Rage From Within, Part 3.  
  
_______________________________  
  
The score set down to Jess: 2000 and Mink: 1100. Mink came to a total shock as Jess successfully summoned all her Exodia Pieces to the field, thus sacrificing them to increase her life points. All together, summoning Exodia Necros to the field in one whole turn.  
  
"It's my turn!" Mink yelled as she drew her next card. "Now! I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Mining Facility!"  
  
"Why did she do that...." Jess wondered.  
  
Mink chuckled. "Heh, you brought yourself down to this. I may not be able to destroy the Exodia Necros but I can still lower your life points!" Mink yelled. "Now! Aigo Cyborg, attack Exodia Necros!"  
  
The Cyborg unleashed a round of missiles at the giant fiend, crashing into it and making explosions. Jess shielded herself from the smoke as it 'swooshed' past her. She saw her life points reduced to 200. "That was harsh..." She thought.  
  
"Now I set a card face down and end my turn!" Mink announced. Jess' turn came by and she drew her card. Suddenly Exodia Necros grew to 2800.  
  
"Now! I'll two cards face down and summon Goblin Zombie in defense mode! (1100/1050)" She announced. "I'll then end my turn"  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now it's time to end this duel!" She yelled. "Now! Aigo Cyborg! Attack Exodia Necros and win me this duel!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Jess yelled. "Now I activate Magic Arm Shield! This will change your attack right at my Goblin Zombie!"  
  
"No!" Mink yelled, so close to winning this duel.  
  
The missiles that the Cyborg had launched changed direction and dove at Jess' Goblin Zombie, destroying it.  
  
"But that's not all! I activate Genetic Transfusion which allows me to change the effect of Goblin Zombie!" Jess yelled.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Since Goblin Zombie would normally allow me to destroy a magic or trap card on your side of the field, instead I used Genetic Transfusion which allows me to change it, allowing me to destroy monsters! So now I target Aigo Cyborg!" Jess explained.  
  
Suddenly Mink's Cyborg exploded into pieces. She growled as she shielded herself from the debris that the Cyborg left.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Mink yelled taking a card from her hand. "Forcing to go into defense, I play Titan's Wall into defense mode (0/500). I also place a card face down, then I end my turn"  
  
Jess drew her next card. Jess' Exodia Necros grew to 3800. "Now! Exodia Necros attack and destroy Titan's Wall!" She announced.  
  
"Now! I activate Negate Attack which will stop your attack and end your battle phase!" Mink yelled as her trap card flipped up. Jess groaned and ended her turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card. She smiled with greed. "Now it's time to bring on the slime!" Mink announced holding up a card. "Now I play Polymerization, to fuse with my Revival Slime and Titan's Wall!"  
  
"What?!" Daniel said in shock as streams of Slime started fusing into the wall.  
  
"What the..." Jess said, a bit disgusted as the wall started to change into chrome jelly.  
  
"I form the Slime Reflector Wall! (0/3550)" Mink yelled. "And I'll also activate my Slime Defender! Making my Slime Reflector Wall take all attacks!"  
  
Mink then ended her turn and Jess drew her next card. "Now! I play Teraforming which allows me to take a field magic card from my deck!" Jess yelled. Suddenly a card slid through her Deck Holster and she took it. "Now I play Demon's Tranquility!"  
  
Mink laughed. "Even if your able to summon your Dark Necrofear, you still won't be able to penetrate my slime wall. You're pathetic" She said.  
  
Jess had a stern face. "Now! Exodia Necros! Attack now!" Jess yelled. The giant demon dove it's fist into the slime wall but it's hand went in and phased through it. "What?!"  
  
Mink laughed. "Slime Reflector Wall, it has the word 'Reflector' in it's name for a purpose! Any attack it takes is reflected back, but this time your Exodia Necros will take on the attack!" Mink yelled. Suddenly electricity ran through the wall, following up the demon's arm and shocking it. It then exploded into pieces.  
  
"No!" Jess yelled as her ultimate monster was destroyed. Jess looked at her hand. "Now! I'll sacrifice Goblin Zombie, Exodia Necros, and Death Volstargaf from my graveyard to summon Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)"  
  
Mink laughed. "I knew it" She smirked. Jess then ended her turn.  
  
"Jess... You can win, I can't doubt you" Daniel thought.  
  
Mink drew her next card. With nothing she could do, she ended her turn. Jess drew her next card. "Now! I play Death Wish, allowing me to revive Goblin Zombie back to the field! (1100/1050)" She announced  
  
Mink smirked once again. "You... Little Jess. I can't believe what kind of a duelist you are. You dedicate your life with an occult deck. So weak, so frail, breaks like glass" Mink taunted.  
  
Jess felt anger suddenly. She held it in tight.  
  
"Don't listen to her!" Daniel yelled, Jess ignored him.  
  
"It's people like you who want to be something but end up doing nothing. You remain too quiet. Yes you may have a dark spirit haunting you, such bad luck" Mink teased.  
  
Suddenly Jess felt rage. Her Millennium Ring burst with fire. "STOP!" Jess screamed as she yelled into the sky. "I can't stand you! I now know why I was so quiet. I never spoke out or voiced what I have to say. But you've released the anger in me! Now! I activate my trap card! Transparent Attack!"  
  
"What?!" Mink said in shock.  
  
"Now! Goblin Zombie attack directly!" Jess yelled. Suddenly Goblin Zombie ran straight through Slime Reflector Wall and at Mink, slicing it with it's sword. Mink screamed as the attack smacked her, reducing her life points to 0. "Now! Attack!"  
  
Daniel was shocked, Jess ordered another attack. Jess' eyes burned with fury as the Goblin Zombie attacked Mink again. "What re you doing?!" Daniel yelled as Jess stared at her.  
  
"Attack!" Jess yelled after the zombie was done attacking. It then slashed Mink again with it's sword. "Attack! Attack! Attack!"  
  
"STOP!" Daniel yelled as he tackled her to the ground. Cards spilled everywhere to the ground. Daniel and Jess slowly got up.  
  
The holograms of the monsters disappeared and the shadow realm died down, revealing the large office room. Mink lay there, silently but alive.  
  
"What are you thinking?! It's Mink she's your friend you would've never hurt her like that!" Daniel said. Jess' eyes finally turned back to normal.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" She asked.  
  
Daniel looked confused. She didn't remember what happened. "Umm..." He said. She looked over at Mink.  
  
"Oh no! What happened?!" Jess yelled as she ran to her. She grabbed the device around her neck and broke it off. Mink then woke up.  
  
"What happened?!" She asked. Neither did Mink remember anything. They both don't remember the brutal attack Jess had set on Mink.  
  
"Jess beat your bad side in a duel. Looks like your free..." Daniel said, standing over them.  
  
"Yeah... I'm sorry, guys. You were right they only wanted me for the power I had. I guess they enhanced it with this thing" Mink said, standing up, and crushing the device with her foot. "Now, get me out of these clothes! They're so freaken tacky!"  
  
Jess and Daniel laughed as they walked out of the school.  
  
A woman watched them walk out of the school. "Damn it..." She snapped. "How did they win... I don't get it...."  
  
"Because they have friends. They're friends helped each other out in bad spots..." Aeo said infront of the woman.  
  
"Don't be stupid. You know that they have some kind of power which lets them cheat...." The woman said. "Now, get out of my sight"  
  
Aeo left the room without even bowing which was rude to the woman. "I can't believe her, Father. She's so obsessed with beating them...." Aeo hissed.  
  
"You know how your mother is. She cares for each of us and she won't stop until she's satisfied" Stagg said as he leaned against the wall, with his hands in his pockets. "Besides... I too, have a bone to pick. After they trapped me and released me miles out from land. I was lucky enough to be found..."  
  
"I know...." Aeo said looking down at the ground.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Goblin Zombie: Level 4 / 1100/1050/ Zombie Type / Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, destroy 1 magic or trap card on the field.  
  
Genetic Transfusion: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When an effect is activated that destroys 1 or more magic or trap cards on the field, instead change the effect to destroying one or more monsters on the field, by order of the effect.  
  
Titan's Wall: Level 4 / 0/500/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster's defense is doubled for each of your turns.  
  
Slime Reflector Wall: Level 7 / 0/3550/ Aqua Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, negate the attack and deal the damage to the attacking monster, equal to it's attack points. This effect may only be used once per turn.  
  
Teraforming: MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, take one Field Magic Card from your deck and place it into your hand. The deck is then shuffled.  
  
Demon's Tranquility: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, all monsters on your field and in your graveyard are now Demon Type monsters.  
  
Dark Necrofear: 2200/2800/ Demon Type / Disc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Demon-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed in battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an Equip Magic Card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponent's monsters with this card. As long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster.  
  
Death Wish: MAGIC / Desc: If you have a Zombie Type monster removed out of play, you may place that monster in your hand.  
  
Transparent Attack: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated during Battle Phase. One of your monsters with the attack power of 1500 or less may attack your opponent's life points directly. 


	18. Legendary Warrior: Dragons, Part 1

Chapter 18: Legendary Warrior: Dragons, Part 1  
  
______________________________  
  
Bakura wondered through the streets, trying to find his victim. He wanted the Millennium Ring back, and he would make sure he has it in his hands.  
  
"So... he's after you for the Millennium Ring..." Mink said.  
  
"Yeah, even if I go back to my house, he'll know where to find me" Jess sighed.  
  
"That's ok! Because you can stay at my house if he's still roaming where ever!" Mink said cheerfully. Jess smiled.  
  
"Cool, because here's my stop. I'll have to take a bus since we're already half way through town" Daniel said stopping at the opening of a bus.  
  
"Ok, have a safe trip" Mink and Jess said as they walked off. Daniel found an empty spot and got in. Across a few rows was the only person even on the bus. He hid his face in the shadows.  
  
After a while Daniel looked out the window and the bus came to a stop. The bus stopped infront of Paul's Duel Monsters building. The doors opened and the man walked off the bus and infront of the building. Daniel was kind of confused but stayed out of his business.  
  
The bus drove off and the person stood there for a while. "Paul... You're mine...." The person growled. He stepped up on the steps and broke the window and opening the door from the outside.  
  
It was 9:00 and Paul was still working on a new system, The Duel Zero. Paul finally stored the last chip and closed it, drilling the sides shut. He tried it on and pressed a button which folded out to the field. "With the new program of the Deck Master... This thing can sell lots" Paul thought.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps. There shouldn't have been anyone else in the building but him. He silently walked out of the office and started down the stairs. He heard other steps slightly stomping it's way up.  
  
Paul headed to the Silent Alarm system and pressed the emergency button. "Heh, you think your 'Silent Alarm' can get you out of this. Indeed it's very silent because right now it's doing nothing" The person said as he slowly made his way up.  
  
"What do you want?!" Paul yelled. The person didn't respond.  
  
"Be up on the roof." The person said. Paul was utterly confused but he couldn't go down without facing consequences so he went up onto the roof. It was just a flat roof and some crates of useless stuff.  
  
The person walked up onto the roof, a few yards away from Paul. He wore a Steel Plate. "You know what's funny.... I never actually figured out how important I was when the Prophecy was being fulfilled. I wanted to know more... I wanted more power. I couldn't believe it was my own brother who took my own soul away" The person smirked.  
  
"What?!" Paul said in shock. He remembered back to when he and Darien dueled each other for the last time and Paul ended up winning. But then after Roa was destroyed, the souls were released. "I should've known you be back for one more time, Darien"  
  
"So, you finally figure out who I am" Darien said as he took his coat off and threw it into the air. He wore a navy blue sleeveless shirt and jet black pants. He wore a necklace with the cross on it. "It's time to see what a Legendary Warrior can really do once he or she wants their revenge"  
  
"You keep this up and you'll end up hurting yourself too much..." Paul warned.  
  
"Heh, the only thing I want to do is make you feel what it's like when your very soul is locked up, hidden from any other worlds." Darien said as he took five cards out from his deck and held up one card. "Now! Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
"No!" Paul thought as he looked up and the seal began to float down from the sky, setting up the stage.  
  
"Yes! Now this duel will start!" Darien yelled as both their life points rose up to 4000. "First I summon Demi Raptor in defense mode! (200/2100 +500) This automatically puts one special monster from my deck, to my hand"  
  
Darien smiled evilly as his deck holster slid out a card and he took it and placed it into his hand. "And what could that be?" Paul smirked.  
  
"You'll soon find out" Darien grinned. "But now! I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Ok, but I'll use a new Dueling System, the Duel Zero!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Oooo, already a new system, alright go ahead" Darien smirked.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Heh, I knew this magic card would come in handy anytime" Paul thought. "Now! I play Monster Summoner! This'll summon a Mimic Token! (0/0) Now I play Polymerization! To fuse my Flaver Dragon from my hand, and Mimic Token!"  
  
"Heh..." Darien smirked.  
  
"I summon Brotherhood of The Flaver! (1800/1700)" He announced. "Then I'll sacrifice Brotherhood to special summon F. Red Dragon! (1500/15000), F. White Dragon (1500/1500), F. Green Dragon (1500/1500), F. Yellow Dragon (1500/1500), and F. Blue Dragon! (1500/1500)"  
  
"So, summoning your own little brotherhood. I could have done better" Darien smirked.  
  
"Whatever! Now! I combine the dragons for a combined attack!" Paul yelled. "Now destroy Demi Raptor!"  
  
The five dragons swirled together, forming a giant dragon flashing all colors of the 5 dragons. The dragon then dove around Demi Raptor, destroying it with it's talons along it's sides.  
  
Darien covered himself as the debris from the raptor flew at him. "Now you've activated Demi Raptor's second ability! Now it'll special summon another Demi Raptor onto the field! (200/2100 +500)" He yelled as the same raptor formed onto the field. Paul growled and ended his turn.  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! I summon Spear Dragon! (1900/0 +500)" He announced. "Now! Spear Dragon attack and destroy his F. Red Dragon!" Darien announced. The dragon blasted a blue wind at the red dragon, destroying it and reducing Paul's life points to 3100. He then ended his turn.  
  
Without his F.Red Dragon, Paul couldn't combine his attacks anymore. Paul growled, placing all his dragons into defense mode and ending his turn.  
  
Darien drew his next card and laughed. "Now!" He yelled, holding up a monster card. "Now I sacrifice Spear Dragon and Demi Raptor to summon Tyrano! (2600/1800 +500)"  
  
"Tyrano?!" Paul thought as the two reptiles turned into 2 glowing orbs, fusing together, forming a giant T-Rex.  
  
"Now that I've summoned Tyrano, I can take out all your life points! Tyrano's effect allows me to attack directly when all your monsters are in defense mode! Now! Tyrano attack and win me this duel!" Darien yelled.  
  
"This duel won't go so easily!" Paul yelled as the giant dinosaur started to charge at Paul. "I activate Half Dollar Coin!"  
  
"No!" Darien yelled, being so close to winning.  
  
"Half Dollar Coin will reduce the damage I take by half!" Paul yelled as Tyrano started to glow bright red. The dinosaur ran past the dragons and right into Paul. Paul screamed as it's head bashed into Paul, sending him flying back a bit. Paul's life points reduced to 1550. Darien ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. He smiled as he looked at it. "Now! I play this magic card! White Dragon Descent" He announced.  
  
"No!" Darien yelled.  
  
"By sacrificing my Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand, I'll ritual summon Knight of White Dragon! (1900/1200)" Paul yelled as the knight dove from the sky, commanding the dragon to land. "Now! I'll sacrifice my knight to special summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon I sacrificed! (3000/2500)"  
  
"Heh, but still your dragon is weaker than my dino!" Darien laughed.  
  
"Now for long!" Paul yelled. "Now I activate Dragonic Blast! This will increase my Blue Eyes White Dragon by 500 attack points!"  
  
Suddenly the Blue Eyes began to glow green. "No!" Darien yelled, fearing the worst for his dinosaur.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack and destroy Tyrano!" Paul announced. The dragon unleashed a white lightning blast at the dinosaur, destroying it and reducing Darien's life points to 3600.  
  
Darien had an angry yet casual face on. "Paul.... I won't lose to you in any way... I'll make sure you pay for what you did to me...." Darien said in a serious tone.  
  
Paul put on a mad face. He couldn't let Darien do this to him. He couldn't lose now.  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Demi Raptor: Level 4 / 200/2100/ Dinosaur Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, put one "Tyrano" from your deck to your hand. When this monster is destroyed special summon 1 "Demi Raptor" from your deck to the field in face up defense mode.  
  
Monster Summoner: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Mimic Token (Machine Type / 0/0) onto the field in face up defense mode.  
  
Brotherhood of The Flaver: Level 8 / 1800/1700/ Fusion / Dragon Type / Desc: Flaver Dragon + Mimic Token. You may sacrifice this monster to special summon "Flaver Red Dragon" (1500/1500), "Flavor Blue Dragon" (1500/1500), "Flaver Green Dragon" (1500/1500), "Flaver Yellow Dragon" (1500/1500), and "Flaver White Dragon" (1500/1500) onto the field. If you do not have 5 monster zones you cannot sacrifice this monster.  
  
Flaver Red Dragon: Level 4 / 1500/1500/ Dragon Type / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by "Brotherhood of The Flaver". When "Flaver Blue Dragon", "Flaver Green Dragon", "Flaver White Dragon", and "Flaver Yellow Dragon" are on the he field, you may chose to combine their attack points and attack as one monster only during Battle Phase. If the combined attack is some how negated, reduce your opponent's life points by half  
  
Flaver White Dragon: Level 4 / 1500/1500/ Dragon Type / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by "Brotherhood of The Flaver". When "Flaver Blue Dragon", "Flaver Green Dragon", "Flaver Red Dragon", and "Flaver Yellow Dragon" are on the he field, you may chose to combine their attack points and attack as one monster only during Battle Phase. If the combined attack is some how negated, reduce your opponent's life points by half  
  
Flaver Green Dragon: Level 4 / 1500/1500/ Dragon Type / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by "Brotherhood of The Flaver". When "Flaver Blue Dragon", "Flaver Red Dragon", "Flaver White Dragon", and "Flaver Yellow Dragon" are on the he field, you may chose to combine their attack points and attack as one monster only during Battle Phase. If the combined attack is some how negated, reduce your opponent's life points by half  
  
Flaver Yellow Dragon: Level 4 / 1500/1500/ Dragon Type / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by "Brotherhood of The Flaver". When "Flaver Blue Dragon", "Flaver Green Dragon", "Flaver White Dragon", and "Flaver Red Dragon" are on the he field, you may chose to combine their attack points and attack as one monster only during Battle Phase. If the combined attack is some how negated, reduce your opponent's life points by half  
  
Flaver Blue Dragon: Level 4 / 1500/1500/ Dragon Type / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by "Brotherhood of The Flaver". When "Flaver Red Dragon", "Flaver Green Dragon", "Flaver White Dragon", and "Flaver Yellow Dragon" are on the he field, you may chose to combine their attack points and attack as one monster only during Battle Phase. If the combined attack is some how negated, reduce your opponent's life points by half  
  
Spear Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/0/ Dragon Type / Desc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.  
  
Tyrano: Level 7 / 2600/1800/ Dinosaur Type / Desc: If all your opponent's monsters are in defense mode, this monster may attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Half Dollar Coin: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent announces a direct attack with one of their monster's, reduce the battle damage by half.  
  
White Dragon Descent: RITUAL MAGIC / Desc: This magic card is used to Ritual Summon "Knight of White Dragon" by offering a monster from your hand or the field with the level of 4 or lower.  
  
Knight of White Dragon: Level 4 1900/1200/ Ritual / Warrior Type / Desc: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned by "White Dragon Descent" by offering monsters matching to the level of 4 or higher. If this Monster attacks a Monster in face-down defense mode, destroy the Monster without doing damage. You can sacrifice this Monster to Special Summon 1 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" from your hand, deck, or graveyard.  
  
Dragonic Blast: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Dragon Type monster equipped with this gains 500 attack points. 


	19. Legendary Warrior: Dragons, Part 2

Chapter 19: Legendary Warrior: Dragons, Part 2  
  
_____________________________  
  
The score settled at Paul: 1550 and Darien: 3600. Darien had his angry face on, having his Tyrano destroyed by Paul's Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"Draw!" Darien yelled, snatching his next card. He smiled at the card he drew. "Now! I summon Rock Lizard! (0/3000 +500) In attack mode!"  
  
"Attack mode? Why?" Paul thought.  
  
"Now I play Horn of Light! Which will increase it's defense by 700!" Darien yelled as his lizard's defense points grew to 3700. "Now I activate it's special effect! By sacrificing 500 life points (D: 3100) I can switch Rock Lizard's attack points with it's defense points! (3500/0)"  
  
"No!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Now! Rock Lizard attack and destory Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Darien yelled, pointing his hand at the dragon. The lizard curled up into a giant rock boulder and launched it self, smacking into the dragon and destroying it. Paul's life points were reduced to 1050. "Heh, now you can't possibly do anything else! You're done for!"  
  
"I think not!" Paul yelled drawing his next card. "Rock Lizard's effect only lasts for one turn and you've left it in for a total assault! Now I activate Yield Tribute to summon my second Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500) Now Blue Eyes! Attack and destroy his Rock Lizard!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Darien yelled as he pointed to his face down card. "Now I activate One Dollar Silver Coin! This will negate your attack!"  
  
"No!" Paul growled. "I end my turn...."  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Heh, I'll summon another Rock Lizard! (0/3000 +500)" He announced. "And by sacrificing 1000 life points (D: 2100) , I'll switch their attack with their defense! Now my Lizards! Attack and destroy! Win me this duel!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Paul smirked. "Reveal trap card! Negate Attack!"  
  
"No...." Darien growled. His tries to win this duel keep on failing. Darien then ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I summon Glade Dragon! (1800/600)" He announced. "Then I'll sacrifice Glade Dragon to use it's effect by Special Summoning Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"You have no chance of destroying my monsters" Darien smirked.  
  
"He's right...." Paul thought. "I end my turn!"  
  
Darien drew his next card. "I am better than you. I know it" He said. "And I'll prove it!"  
  
"How?!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Now! I'll sacrifice both my Rock Lizards to summon Tyrant Dragon! (2900/2500 +500)" Darien yelled, taking the two cards and sliding them into the graveyard holster, then placing the card onto the duel plate. Suddenly the hologram card flipped up onto the field and the giant dragon emerged from the hologram, onto the field. The dragon then let out a furious roar among Paul's Blue Eyes White Dragons. "With this monster! I can't lose this duel!"  
  
"I bet not! Now I activate Trap Hole!" Paul yelled as his trap card flipped up.  
  
"Tyrant Dragon! Blast it!" Darien yelled. Suddenly the dragon unleashed a ball of flame at the card, destroying it.  
  
"What? What happened just now?!" Paul said.  
  
"Tyrant Dragon... one of the most power dragons cannot be effected by trap cards!" Darien yelled. "And now I can unleash my total assault! Tyrant Dragon allows me to attack each monster on the field after the first! Now! Attack and destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"No!" Paul growled as the dragon unleashed a firey blast at the Blue Eyes, destroying it and leaving Paul with 650.  
  
"Now Tyrant Dragon! Attack and destroy his second Blue Eyes!" Darien yelled. The giant dragon unleashed another firey blast, destroying Paul's dragon and leaving him with 250 life points.  
  
"I can't lose to him..." Paul growled.  
  
Darien held his arm up, pointing at Paul. His eyes opened with anger. "Now, Tyrant Dragon, attack his life points directly!" Darien said with such anger and with vengeance.  
  
With no cards on the field, Paul was left open and the third firey blast came directly at him. Paul got ready as the blast hit him. he covered his face with his arm. He couldn't take the heat and finally screamed out.  
  
"This duel is mine, as well as your soul!" Darien smiled. He wanted to see his horrid face on his Orichalcos Seal magic card. But then Paul was there, left standing and the Orichalcos Seal didn't do it's work. "What?! Your life points should've reached 0!"  
  
"That's what you believed, but with this card was able to fend off!" Paul yelled as he revealed the only card in his hand. "Kuriboh!"  
  
"Kuriboh?! What kind of duelist actually has that kind of card in their deck?!" Darien said in anger, him being so far to defeating him once again.  
  
"Why else?! I was just saved and lasted just a bit longer in this duel" Paul said.  
  
"God! When do you ever lose?!" Darien yelled, which gave Paul a signal that he ended his turn. Paul ignored him but drew his next card.  
  
"Now! It's time for me to triumph!" Paul yelled holding the card up in his hand. Suddenly a gush of wind blew, blowing his trench coat up. "I play Mega Fuse Polymerization!"  
  
"It won't be that easy! Now I activate Imperial Order!" Darien grinned as his trap card flipped up. Suddenly a spear shot out of the card and into Paul's magic card, destroying it. "I'm not letting you summon your Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
"No! This was my only chance...." Paul thought. He looked at his hand. "But there's still one way!"  
  
"What do you mean?!" Darien yelled.  
  
"Now! I play Weak Revival! I can special summon a monster from my graveyard, the price of giving up 1000 attack points" Paul announced. Darien expected he'd summon back his Blue Eyes but instead he summoned back his Kuriboh (0/200).  
  
"Ha! You have got to be one of the stupidest duelist I've ever dueled!" Darien laughed.  
  
"I'll show you!" Paul snapped. "Now! I activate Metallic Force! Which will increase my Kuriboh by 1000!"  
  
"What is he planning to do...." Darien thought.  
  
"Now! By sacrificing Kuriboh which is equipped with Metallic Force, I can special summon Kuribie! (2500/2000 +1000)" Paul announced as Kuribie started to change into a dark blue creature, similar to Kuribie but with dark and evil eyes and with two long curled horns falling down behind it's back.  
  
"Wait! How can it gain more attack points?!" Darien yelled.  
  
"Because... It gains 1000 attack points for every monster with the attack of 3000 or more on your side of the field! This makes Kuribie higher than your Tyrant Dragon!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Heh... So this is how it ends...." Darien smirked.  
  
"Now! Kuribie! Attack and destroy Tyrant Dragon!" Paul announced. The demon creature dove at the dragon and charged at it with it's horns, destroying it.  
  
"Reverse trap card! Bargian With Demon!" Darien yelled.  
  
"What does that do?!" Paul yelled.  
  
"It halves the damage (D: 2050) and allows me to summon this..." Darien said as he took the card his deck holster slid out. "Dead Dragon! (3500/2000)"  
  
"Dead Dragon?" Paul said, never heard of that monster.  
  
"Dead Dragon... your destructor!" Darien laughed as the dragon roared at Paul and Kuribie.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Rock Lizard: Level 4 / 0/3000/ Dinosaur / Desc: When this monster is summoned, it is placed into face up defense position. You may sacrifice 500 life points to switch this monster's defense points with it's attack points only during Battle Phase.  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to Normal Summon or Special Summon a monster from your hand. if you chose to Special Summon, you must skip your battle phase.  
  
One Dollar Silver Coin: TRAP / Desc: When one of your opponent's monsters attack a monster on your side of the field with the attack of 1000 or less, negate that attack.  
  
Glade Dragon: Level 4 / 1800/600/ Dragon Type / Desc: You may sacrifice this monster when it's face up to special summon a Dragon Type monster from your deck.  
  
Tyrant Dragon: Level 8 / 2900/2500/ Dragon Type / Desc: When there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field after the first attack of your Battle Phase, this monster can attack once again during the same Battle Phase. In addition, negate the effect of a Trap Card that specifically designates this card as a target and destroy it. If this monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, you must offer 1 Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field as a Tribute.  
  
Metallic Force: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with his gains 1000 attack points.  
  
Kuribie: Level 7 / 2500/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned from the deck or hand by sacrificing a "Kuriboh" that is equipped with "Metallic Force" from the field. This monster gains an extra 1000 attack points if your opponent has a monster with the attack of 3000 or higher.  
  
Bargain With Demon: TRAP / Desc: When you take battle damage to your life points, and one of your level 7 or higher monsters have been destroyed, the damage is halved and special summon 1 "Dead Dragon" from your deck or hand, to the field.  
  
Dead Dragon: Level 8 / 3500/2000/ Dragon Type / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by "Bargain With Demon". This monster can attack each of your opponent's monsters. This monster loses 500 attack points on each of your Standby Phases. 


	20. Legendary Warrior: Dragons, Part 3

Chapter 20: Legendary Warrior: Dragons, Part 3  
  
_____________________________  
  
The score stood Paul: 250 and Darien: 2050. Paul was losing fast right after Darien successfully summoned Tyrant Dragon. But Paul countered by specially summoning Kuribie (3500/2000) and destroying Darien's Tyrant Dragon. But then Darien summoned his Dead Dragon (3500/2000).  
  
"It looks like you won't last this round as long as my Dead Dragon is on the field" Darien taunted. "With the Orichalcos Seal, I'll win"  
  
"Your turn isn't over yet!" Paul yelled. "I'll place one card face down and switch Kuribie into defense mode. Now I end my turn"  
  
Darien smirked. "So it looks like now I'll finally beat you! Dead Dragon can attack each monster on the field! And with no more monsters your as dead as a rock!" He yelled. "Now! Dead Dragon! Attack and destroy Kuribie!"  
  
"Reverse magic card!" Paul yelled. "Cross Sacrifice!"  
  
"With this I can sacrifice your monster and along with mine! So I now summon Lava Golem on your side! (3000/2500 +500)" Paul yelled. Suddenly a cage formed around Darien, trapping him. Then a pile of lava rose as a giant monster.  
  
"What the?!" Darien said in shock. Paul didn't say anymore. "Heh, looks like this duel will be ending soon!". He then ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I summon Black Vorse Raider, in defense mode! (1900/1600)" He announced. "I'll also play one card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Darien drew his next card. "You won't be standing long!" He yelled.  
  
"I think not!" Paul yelled. Suddenly lava started dripping down over Darien. Darien growled as the heat burned him. He saw his life points reduce to 1050.  
  
"What's going on?!" He yelled.  
  
"Lava Golem will slowly reduce your life points every passing turn. You can't defeat me now!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Now! Lava Golem! Destroy his Black Vorse Raider!" Darien yelled. Lava Golem blasted a fire ball at the warrior, destroying it. Darien then ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now it's over!" Paul yelled holding up the card in his hand.  
  
"Not just yet!" Darien yelled. "Now I activate my face down card! Magic Soul Taker! By sacrificing half of my life points (D: 525) I can take your next magic card in your deck!"  
  
"Fine go ahead! But it doesn't matter now!" Paul yelled as the card appeared face down on Darien's side of the field. He was allowed one quick glimpse. "Now! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"So?" Darien smirked.  
  
"I'll then add this magic card! Dragon Morph! This will double my Blue Eyes' attack power! (6000/1500)" Paul yelled. "Now Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack and destroy Lava Golem and win me this duel!"  
  
"No!" Darien yelled. "Reverse magic card!"  
  
Paul smirked. He knew what card Darien had took. He would stay a bit longer after this duel. "I knew it..." Paul thought.  
  
"Activate Orichalcos Arrow!" Darien yelled. Suddenly an angel appeared. It turned around, facing Darien and shot it's arrow at his Steel Plate, destroying the Orichalcos Seal, permanently.  
  
"But my attack still works! You've lost!" Paul yelled as the Blue Eyes unleashed a white lightning blast at Lava Golem, destroying it and reducing Darien's attack points to 0.  
  
Darien remained up but he smiled and laughed. "I didn't think I would make it out, once you had the lead but then again. I can still torture you!" Darien yelled.  
  
"What?!" Paul thought.  
  
"Some special buildings are equipped with, bombs. And with the Kaiba Corp's war weapons, you'll be the first suspect!" Darien said as he showed his watch with a blinking button. Paul ran to stop him but Darien pressed it. Suddenly various orbs of lights flashed about and large explosions occurred, destroying several buildings around them.  
  
"How could you do this?!" Paul sneered.  
  
"It's your reputation, I just needed to bring it down" Darien smiled. Paul was filled with anger. He ran at him, lashing out his fist but Darien dodged and punched him hard in the stomach. Paul gasped and fell to the ground. "It's your reputation, and I've already won this battle"  
  
Paul's eyes closed and he blacked out.  
  
Daniel woke up to an early morning. He had nothing to do so he walked over into the living room and turned the T.V on. There was live breaking news.  
  
"It looks like someone planted bombs in these buildings and set them off." The reporter said. Daniel's eyes opened wider in shock to see a piece of the bomb that had flown across the street. On it was Paul's logo.  
  
"No... He couldn't have...." Daniel thought.  
  
"The main suspect right now is Paul, the head of his own Duel Monsters company. If any sight of him please call 911." The reporter said. Daniel turned the T.V off and ran to the phone. He called Allen.  
  
"Yeah I heard, but I don't believe it" Allen said. "I've already called Mink and Jess, they've heard about it too. It's just about on every channel!"  
  
"Alright, let's meet at the park. We need to have a little chat with Paul" Daniel said. He then hung up and ran to his room to change.  
  
He ran over to the park where Allen, Mink, and Jess showed up. As they began they heard someone walking up to them. They turned around and saw Paul walking slowly, undercover.  
  
"I guess you guys heard too" He said.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure we did, it was just about on every channel" Mink said sarcastically.  
  
"So what's up?" Jess asked.  
  
"It was my brother..." Paul said looking to the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Darien?! He's back? Now?!" Allen said in shock.  
  
"We'll have to deal with him. But we have to show everyone it wasn't you who started those bombs." Daniel said.  
  
"I know, but how?" Paul asked.  
  
"Where's Darien now?" Mink asked. Paul shrugged.  
  
"Well how do you expect us to help you if we can't find your brother?!" Allen said.  
  
Suddenly Paul froze. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You'll actually bother to waste time to help us?" He said in shock.  
  
"Yeah, I mean this is a wrong crime and we know it wasn't you now" Daniel said.  
  
"But what if..." Paul went on.  
  
"Don't push it" Mink smiled, interrupting him.  
  
Aeo watched the news from her room. It was weird how this all happened. It was Paul, she couldn't believe it. Meanwhile the woman sat infront of her mirror, brushing her hair. She had her T.V on and smiled at the destruction.  
  
Suddenly dark red eyes appeared on the dark window. There were strange growling noises and the woman seemed to hear it all.  
  
"How? Bounty Hunters are in order. There'll surely be a reward for the capture and arrest of that Paul. Bounty Hunters are always the right thing" The woman smiled, as if she replied to the dark red eyes. The growling came again.  
  
"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" She replied, smiling, he cherry red lips shining in the mirror.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Laval Golem: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Fire Type / Desc: This monster must be Special Summoned on your opponent's side of the field by offering 2 monsters on your opponent's side of the field as a Tribute. This card inflicts 1000 points of Direct Damage to the Life Points of this card's controller during each of his/her Standby Phases. When you Special Summon this monster, you cannot Normal Summon or Set a monster during the same turn.  
  
Black Vorse Raider: Level 4 / 1900/1600/ Beast Warrior Type.  
  
Magic Soul Taker: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice half of your life points to take the first Magic Card in your opponent's deck and place it on the field, face down.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Dragon Morph: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Increase one Dragon Type monster on the field by half it's life points. 


	21. Stalked

Chapter 21: Stalked  
  
____________________________  
  
Everyone split up, deciding it'd be better to not get to close to getting involved in the accident. It was only good that no one was seriously hurt.  
  
"And yet, there is still no sign of the owner of the P.K Company which Paul owned." Was the thing that ran all over Paul's mind. His last name had been always kept a secret and only one person new it. Soon Paul would be tracked down like a serious criminal.  
  
Daniel sighed, fearing the worst. A sinister plan beat them down.  
  
Daniel suddenly heard footsteps. He noticed no one else was in his area. He turned around but no one was there, he then continued walking.  
  
It was scary. Nothing like this had ever happened in Domino and surely something worse would happen. Daniel wanted to know Paul's history since when he was a child but he always kept his life a secret. He thought about calling Paul up and having a personal talk but old simple Paul would deny and end up snapping at him. He reached for his small cell phone and dialed Allen's cell.  
  
Allen answered. "Yeah?" Allen answered. Suddenly he heard some kind of high pitched whistling. "Gah!" Daniel yelled dropping his cell phone to the ground. There was a short cut on his finger and he looked at it. He then looked where the whistling came from, it was a needle. He looked up to see if there was anyone on the buildings but a dark figure looking down at him.  
  
The figure grabbed onto the pole and slid down onto the ground. It was a young adult, about 19 and with black hair. He had a band around his head and wore a red shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"I suspect you know something about Paul" He smirked.  
  
"How would you know" Daniel hissed.  
  
"Records, it's a joy having to know a duelist, Mr. King of Games" The guy smirked. Daniel noticed the guy had a Steel Plate on.  
  
"Bounty Hunter, so who hired you" Daniel said.  
  
"What do you care, I'm only here to get what I deserve" The guy smirked.  
  
"Then I advise you start running" A voice said from behind. He turned around and saw Mink infront of him. Mink held her Millennium Rod up and unsheathed it, revealing a dagger. "People like you annoy me and especially when one of my friends are involved, they won't like me"  
  
"Heh, a simple girl... Oh what's this? A Duel Disk" The guy smirked.  
  
"Don't toy with me" Mink growled.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard of you. The Secondary Queen of Games. What a simple pathetic fool" The guy smirked.  
  
"That's it" Mink snapped raising the dagger up.  
  
"No Mink, stop" Daniel said.  
  
"We can't get into trouble ourselves, we'll just have to show our way in" Daniel said.  
  
"What do you mean?!" The guy smirked.  
  
"Paul is our friend, we believe he didn't planted those bombs there. And we won't let him be arrested for something he didn't do" Daniel said as he turned his Steel Plate on. "I challenge you..."  
  
"Me? No I refuse." I have better things to do then waist my time with you simple idiots. He smirked.  
  
"Then what do you want with us?" Daniel said.  
  
"I want information.... And I'll be forced to do anything to get it" The guy growled, grabbing Daniel by the shirt.  
  
"Force this!" Mink yelled as he Millennium Rod started to glow. Suddenly a giant orb of yellow light burst out from her item at the person, pushing him over Daniel and onto the ground. "Whoa!"  
  
"What'd you do?!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to put much power into it!" Mink said, worried.  
  
"You're really buying my patience!" The person growled getting up. Suddenly there was a small beep. He grabbed his cell phone and answered. "Yeah?!"  
  
The person's face calmed down and turned the phone off. "What's wrong...." Mink thought.  
  
"Well it looks like I'll be seeing you two later. Ta ta for now" He smirked. He ran into the alley and Mink and Daniel looked down and he was gone.  
  
Allen sat at a bench, looking through his deck. He looked at his Grand Geralian. It confused him to what the meaning of the card was, and why it was here, and why it was created. There was no other legend about Duel Monsters that involved this card.  
  
Suddenly within a split second the card disappeared from his hand. "What the?!" Allen said out loud standing up.  
  
"Heh what kind of card is this? Grand Grrr-rrallll" A person said ontop of a tree.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" Allen yelled from the ground.  
  
"Why should I? It's a pretty cool card. Although it doesn't show the attack or defense points, it doesn't even have an effect! But it has cool colors" The guy chuckled.  
  
"You don't even know how to use it!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Fine take it" The buy growled throwing it to the ground. Allen picked it up, put it in his deck, and put his deck into his pocket. The guy then jumped down from the tree. Allen cringed at his poor body odor and took a step back. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"It's you, I was sitting here peacefully when you all of the sudden barged it!" Allen complained.  
  
"Well sorry, Mr. Yoga-Man" The guy smirked.  
  
"Be quiet Mr. Intensified Body Odor" Allen insulted.  
  
"Shut up you freak. I may be a duelist but I have what it takes to bring you onto your knees" The guy threatened.  
  
"What makes you so sure" Allen smirked.  
  
"Because I'm bigger than you!" The guy snapped.  
  
Allen looked up, he was taller than him. "For a big person, he sure does have a small brain" Allen mumbled.  
  
"So, Allen, what does it feel like to be friends with a criminal" He smirked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Wha?" He said.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about. 50 bucks and 10 other rare cards says you know a thing or two" The guy said looking over him.  
  
"Bounty Hunter... That's what you are" Allen hissed taking a step back, getting ready for anything he throws at him.  
  
"Heh, so you finally figured it out. But even anyone knows something. But you're the main man. You beat him in DOMA Challenge" He said.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything. I know he didn't set those bombs off!" Allen said.  
  
"But what makes you so sure? Maybe he's putting you in a trap, wanting to take your rare and valuable cards" The guy said, obviously trying to bribe him.  
  
"You know what, I have no time for this. If you're against me, I consider you an enemy" Allen said walking off.  
  
The person got angry and showed it with yelling "Coward! You can't hide the truth of what you know"  
  
"Like I care" Allen thought in his mind.  
  
Suddenly the person's cell phone rang. He picked it up, hearing a voice. He then smiled and ran off.  
  
Back in the Hamikai High School, the two men Daniel, Mink, and Allen met earlier lined up infront of the mysterious woman. Along with two girls.  
  
"I've hired you all as my bounty hunters. I'll be improving all your decks but promise me one thing..." She went on. "You must use these cards, if you do not, you won't be receiving anything but pain"  
  
She threw 4 cards at them, the Orichalcos Seal. They all looked at them. "What do they do..." One of the girls asked.  
  
"Try them out and see, you'll be very pleased of what they can do" The woman smiled. "With these, you can't lose, for sure"  
  
The woman then excused them off and the four left the room. As they left Aeo said next to the door. The guy that met Allen whistled at Aeo. "Cram it baka" She hissed, shoving his face out of hers. "Take a bath!"  
  
"Honey, you'll need to treat our new guests with respect" Stagg said next to her.  
  
"Why, they shouldn't be here. Why is it our problem to take him down. He's not as guilty as he looks" Aeo complained.  
  
"What makes you so sure that he didn't cause this chaos?" Stagg asked.  
  
"I don't believe Paul. Just Daniel. He seems confident. I think he knows the right answers" Aeo sort of smiled but her father hissed at it. He then stomped off down the hall. 


	22. First Strike: Duel of Dice, Part 1

Chapter 22: First Strike: Duel of Dice, Part 1  
  
______________________________  
  
Daniel called Jess up. "Careful, Bounty Hunters are after us. Don't let your guard down. Stay close to anyone you know and trust. I'm here with Mink, and don't know where Allen or Paul is" Daniel said.  
  
"Right, I'll be careful" Jess replied. Daniel smiled and turned his cell off.  
  
"So what now?" Mink asked.  
  
"Let them come, we'll beat them" Daniel said looking up ahead of the road.  
  
"Too bad, I've already done that" A voice said. Daniel and Mink turned around, it was the same guy an hour ago but in different clothes. He wore the Hamikai School Uniform.  
  
"So, you joined the Super 65" Mink said getting ready for anything.  
  
"You betcha, the name's Devon, and I challenge one of you to a duel!" He said, holding his Steel Plate up and turning it on, he then slipped his deck into the Deck holster.  
  
"You go ahead, Dan. He found you first" Mink said to him.  
  
"Fine! I accept your challenge! If I win, you leave us and Paul alone!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"And if I win... I get the information I want, and claim your soul!" Devon yelled as he took his set of cards and placed one into the Field Zone. "Now I activate Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
"No! Mink get back!" Daniel yelled to her. Suddenly a giant wind picked up and blew against them. Daniel and Devon stood but the force pushed Mink back. She screamed and flew out of the range of the seal which lowered from the sky and set the field.  
  
"Are you ok?!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Beat him!" Mink yelled.  
  
"You'll pay for doing that..." Daniel growled at Devon.  
  
"Hey she said she was ok" Devon smirked. "But you'll be the one who won't be ok..."  
  
"Make your move!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Very well!" Devon said holding up a card. "One card face down and then I summon Dice Demon in defense mode! (500/1500 +500) I'll then end my turn"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "I'll place two cards face down, Now! I summon Z Metal Caterpillar! (1500/1600)" He announced as his monster summoned onto the field. "I'll then play this magic card, Goblin Fee, by sacrificing 500 life points I can special summon a monster from my hand (DA: 3500). Now I summon X Head Cannon!"  
  
"So..." Devon smirked.  
  
"Now I'll equip Z Metal Caterpillar to X Head Cannon!" Daniel yelled as the two monster's combined and X Head Cannon's attack grew to 2400. "Now! X Head Cannon! Attack and destroy Dice Demon!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Devon yelled. "I activate Dice Demon's effect!"  
  
"What?!" Daniel said as the demon spat out a die.  
  
"During your battle phase, I'm allowed to roll a dice. Depending on the dice's number, I can times it by 100. All I need is a 5 or a 6" Devon smiled as the dice stopped on a 5. "Yes! This increase my Dice Demon's defense by 500! (500/2500)"  
  
"No! His defense is higher than my attack!" Daniel thought as X Head Cannon's cannons blasted away at the he demon. The demon broke through the attack. The missiles fired back, smacking into Daniel. Daniel screamed as his own attack was reflected, lowering his life points to 3400.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Devon announced. He then drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I sacrifice Dice Demon to summon this!"  
  
Daniel saw him slap down the card he had drew. "What could it be...." He thought.  
  
"I summon Growth! (1500/1900 +500)" Devon announced as the monster rose to the field. "This monster, is just like Dice Demon, but worse"  
  
Daniel growled. "No, he can't win this battle" Daniel thought.  
  
"Now! Dice Roll!" Devon yelled. Suddenly a dice appeared and dropped to the ground. It rolled and rolled. "But before the number is revealed! I activate this! Dice Reproduction!"  
  
"What?!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Dice Reproduction! I may roll a second dice and add it to Growth's ability!" Devon laughed as the magic card threw out a dice.  
  
Both dice rolled and finally came to a stop, each landing on 6.  
  
"No way!" Mink said out loud. Growth's attack points rose to 3200.  
  
"Now Growth! Attack and destroy X Head Cannon!" Devon yelled, pointing at the monster.  
  
The demon dove at the machine, ready to strike it down. "Reverse trap card!" Daniel yelled. "Now I activate Diemension Strike!" He yelled. "This will protect X Head Cannon, along with Z Metal Caterpillar so I can take on the direct damage!"  
  
"Are you kidding me? And risk most of your life points!" Devon yelled. The demon struck Daniel. He screamed as he flew to the ground. Devon laughed as his life points reached 200.  
  
"That's not all!" Daniel said, smiling.  
  
"What?!" Devon said, shocked.  
  
"Now! Reverse trap card! Enchanted Javelin!" Daniel yelled as his trap card flew up. "This will gain me back the exact same life points of your monster's attack points!"  
  
"No! I would have been in a big advantage!" Devon said, shocked at Daniel's play.  
  
Daniel's life points rose back up to 3400. "Heh" Daniel smirked.  
  
"I... end my turn" Devon growled.  
  
"And now I can return X Head Cannon back to the field!" He announced. Devon smiled.  
  
"It's too bad! If you even try to attack, I have faith in dice and they'll help me when I really need it!" Devon yelled.  
  
"Your wrong! What I'm about to do next will destroy your Growth!" Daniel yelled. "Now! I summon Y Dragon Head! (1500/1600)" He announced. "Now! I sacrifice X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar to fusion summon XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)"  
  
All three machines formed together into one monsters. Devon gasped as the monster loomed over him. "And with a 2800 attack, your monster dead since it can't go higher than 600!" He yelled. "Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon attack and destroy!"  
  
The machines aimed their cannons at Growth and fired a round of missiles. "Now! Dice Roll!" Devon yelled. The dice rolled to a 3 and he growled.  
  
The monster was destroyed instantly. Devon shielded himself from the debris that flew at him from Growth, his life points reducing to 3500.  
  
Daniel smiled and ended his turn. Devon drew his next card and smiled. "Now! It's time to bring this duel into a new game" He smiled, showing him the card he drew.  
  
"What?! A new game?!" Daniel said, surprised.  
  
"Now! I play Dungeon Dice Field!" Devon yelled as he placed the card into his Field Card zone.  
  
"Dungeon Dice Field....." Daniel thought as the field started to dissort, changing into a big grid.  
  
"With this new game at my mercy, I can finally take full advantage of you!" Devon laughed.  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Dice Demon: Level 4 / 500/1500/ Demon Type / Desc: Roll one dice during either your or your opponent's battle phase. Depending on the number, times it by 100 and increase this monster's defense by that number times by 100.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 600.  
  
Goblin Fee: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 500 life points to special summon a Level 4 monster from your hand onto the field.  
  
Growth: Level 5 / 1500/1900/ Demon Type / Desc: Roll one dice during either you or your opponent's battle phase. Depending on the number, times it by 100 and increase this monster's attack by that number times by 100.  
  
Dice Reproduction: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When a dice has been rolled, roll another dice and count it for that magic, trap, or monster effect of that card.  
  
Diemension Strike: TRAP / Desc: When your monster is being attacked by your opponent's monster, remove the targeted monster out of play and take on direct damage from the monster. When this turn is done, the monster removed from play is returned back to the field.  
  
Y Dragon Head: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's life points by 400.  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8/ 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can be special summoned by sacrifice all fusion material monsters on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field  
  
Dungeon Dice Field: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, each player must play one monster onto the Field Magic Card Zone. During each player's Battle Phases, they must roll a dice. When a dice is rolled the following effects are applied. 1: Decrease the monster's attack points by 1000, 2: Increase the monster's attack points by 1000, 3: Increase the monster's attack points by 2000, 4: Place the monster in defense mode, 5: The attack of the monster is reduced by half, 6: Double the monster's attack points. 


	23. First Strike: Change of a Game, Part 2

Chapter 23: First Strike: Change of a Game, Part 2  
  
______________________________  
  
The score stood at Daniel: 3400 and Devon: 3500. Devon played a strange magic card, changing the whole field into a whole new game.  
  
"So... What kind of field is this..." Daniel said.  
  
"Dungeon Dice Field! It's to represent a game, known as Dungeon Dice Monsters." Devon said, smiling.  
  
"Dungeon Dice Monster's? I've never heard of that..." Mink said.  
  
"Of course you haven't no one has... It's been forgotten and Duel Monsters itself had gotten it's upper hand. But all I had left was this powerful magic card. But it's as simple as rolling a dice." Devon smirked. "Now! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Growth! (1500/1900 +500)"  
  
"Dungeon Dice Monsters.... Where've I heard that...." Daniel thought for a second.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Growth in order to summon Graud Gil Gars! (2600/300)" Devon announced. "And then I'll place Graud Gil Gars onto the Dice Grid! Now you must chose a monster to go on the Dice Grid!"  
  
"Alright! I'll place XYZ Dragon Cannon on the Dice Grid!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Now! Dice Roll!" Devon yelled, lashing his hand out for the dice. Suddenly a dice appeared inbetween the two monsters. "Every number on the die has a special effect. It all comes down to a roll of a dice to depend on who wins a battle"  
  
"I see..." Daniel said as the dice fell to a 2. Suddenly a small sign appeared, saying 'Offensive Power +1000'  
  
"This means that my Graud Gil Gars will gain 1000 life points!" Devon yelled. "Now it's your turn to roll the dice"  
  
"Fine! Dice Roll!" Daniel yelled. The dice flipped up into the air and landed, on a 4. Suddenly another sign popped up saying 'Defense Position'.  
  
"Oooo that's bad" Devon smirked. "But not for me!"  
  
"No, this means my monster will go into defense mode..." Daniel said as he watched his XYZ Dragon Cannon sit down and hold up a blocking stance.  
  
"Now! Graud Gil Gars! (3400/300) Attack and Destroy! XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Devon yelled. The warrior dove up, raising it's sword then slashing at the machine, destroying it.  
  
Daniel also noticed that Graud Gil Gars got weaker. Devon laughed and ended his turn. Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I'll activate Yield Tribute to normal summon Buster Blader! (2600/2300)" He announced. "And I'll place Buster Blader onto the Dice Grid!"  
  
Devon smirked as Buster Blader floated onto the Dice Grid. "He doesn't stand a chance" Devon smirked.  
  
"Now! Dice Roll!" Daniel yelled. The dice flipped up and rolled to the ground, landing on a 3. A sign appeared saying 'Offensive Power +2000'. Daniel smiled. "Now my Buster Blader will gain 2000 attack points! (4600/2300)"  
  
"So what. Now it's my turn! Go! Dice Roll!" Devon yelled. The dice flipped up again and landed on a 6. "Ooo lucky number 6! You'll be done soon!"  
  
Suddenly a sign appeared above the dice saying 'Offensive Power x2'. Daniel knew what it meant, it meant that Devon's Graud Gil Gars' attack points will be doubled. He watched as Graud Gil Gars grew to 4800.  
  
"But I'm not done yet!" Daniel smiled. "Now! I activate Rush Recklessly! This will increase my Buster Blader's attack power by 700!"  
  
"No!" Devon growled as Buster Blader grew to 5300.  
  
"Now! Buster Blader! Attack and destroy Graud Gil Gars!" Daniel yelled. The warrior dove at the other warrior, with it's long sword in the air, the warrior slashed at it and there was an explosion.  
  
Devon growled as his life points reduced to 2000, but then he started to laugh. As the smoke cleared, Graud Gil Gars remained standing.  
  
"What!? It should have been destroyed!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Heh, obviously you know nothing about this monster" Devon smirked. "Sure it loses 200 attack points each of my battle phases, but it's a small price to pay for a monster that can't be destroyed by other monsters"  
  
"No! How could I have missed that!" Daniel said in shock. He then ended his turn.  
  
Devon drew his next card. "Now! Dice Roll!" He yelled. The dice flipped into the air, landing on a 4. "Damn it...."  
  
His Graud Gil Gars then moved into it's defense position. Daniel didn't roll the dice since no attack would have been made. Devon then ended his turn. He knew Daniel couldn't defeat his Graud Gil Gars anytime at this duel.  
  
Daniel drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I place one card face down and end my turn!" He announced.  
  
Devon drew his next card. "Now! I'll place..." He went on. He reached for his Duel plate, ready to place Graud Gil Gars into attack mode.  
  
"No so fast!" Daniel yelled. "I activate my trap card, Defense Apocalypse!"  
  
"What?!" Devon said in shock.  
  
"Defense Apocalypse will destroy all defense monsters on the field! So I guess there is always a way in defeating other kinds of monsters" Daniel smiled as Graud Gil Gars exploded into pieces. Devon growled.  
  
"Now! I summon Bounding Trap, in defense mode!" He announced. "I'll then place a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Daniel grinned, knowing he had the upper hand. Now that Devon's Graud Gil Gars was destroyed, he had an open hand.  
  
Meanwhile, down a alley, up a window, and into a room. Whiley stood there infront of his bathroom mirror. He was wheezing hard. His face was pale and he was sweating. He opened the cabinet mirror and took out a bottle. On the label it said "Medikill Drug". He popped it open and swallowed all the pills in it. The pills were shaped as eye balls but were black.  
  
He suddenly started to laugh and his very pupils began to grow red. "I won't suffer like this... He'll have to take all my pain..." He thought. "Stupid good for nothing". He suddenly felt rage within his body and slammed the mirror closed, breaking it.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Dungeon Dice Field: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, each player must play one monster onto the Field Magic Card Zone. During each player's Battle Phases, they must roll a dice. When a dice is rolled the following effects are applied. 1: Decrease the monster's attack points by 1000, 2: Increase the monster's attack points by 1000, 3: Increase the monster's attack points by 2000, 4: Place the monster in defense mode, 5: The attack of the monster is reduced by half, 6: Double the monster's attack points.  
  
Growth: Level 5 / 1500/1900/ Demon Type / Desc: Roll one dice during either you or your opponent's battle phase. Depending on the number, times it by 100 and increase this monster's attack by that number times by 100.  
  
Graud Gil Gars: Level 6 / 2600/300/ Warrior Type/ Desc: This monster cannot be destroy in battle. Reduce this monster's attack points by 200 on each of your battle phases. Battle Damage still counts.  
  
Buster Blader: Level 8 / 2600/2300/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster gains 500 attack points for each Dragon Type monster on your opponent's graveyard and field.  
  
Defense Apocalypse: TRAP / Desc: Destroy all Defense Positioned monsters on the field.  
  
Bounding Trap: Level 4 / 300/2300/ Machine Type. 


	24. First Strike: Wrath of The Dice, Part 3

Chapter 24: First Strike: Wrath of The Dice, Part 3  
  
______________________________  
  
The score stood at Daniel: 3400 and Devon: 2500. Daniel fought through Devon's new game, Dungeon Dice Field. Although Devon's advantage struck, destroying some of Daniel's stronger monsters. But then Devon's magic card turned against him, placing his Graud Gil Gars into defense mode, letting Daniel play Defense Apocalypse, destroying Graud Gil Gars once and for all.  
  
"The tides of this duel have changed, you'll have to pick another monster or I'll wipe your life points away" Daniel grinned.  
  
Devon had his Bound Trap up (800/2800). Although it's defense was stronger than Daniel's Buster Blader, he knew there was a chance that the dice would look up to him.  
  
"Now! I place a card face down and end my turn! "Devon yelled.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! Dice Roll!" Daniel yelled as the dice flipped into the air.  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Devon yelled. "Magic Bomber! To destroy my own Dungeon Dice Field!"  
  
"Shoot..." Daniel said as the dice exploded and the Dice Grid disappeared. He looked at his hand. "Now! I play The King of Mythical Beast, Gazelle in defense mode! (1500/1200). I'll also place a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Devon drew his next card and smiled. "Draw!" He yelled, pulling his next card. He felt the Orichalcos Seal side with him. The drew the one card he needed. "Now! I sacrifice Bound Trap to summon Angel Dice! (0/0 +500) This automatically puts one special card from my deck into my hand"  
  
Devon took the card that slid out of his deck holster and smiled. "Wait that monster looks familiar..." Daniel said, a bit nervous for what he had planned. He then recognized the angel from the magic card, Graceful Dice. "I never knew that was made into a monster..."  
  
"I place a card face down and end my turn!" Devon announced.  
  
"Ok...." Daniel said. He then drew his next card. "Now! Buster Blader! Attack and destroy Angel Dice!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Devon smiled. "I activate Negate Attack which will negate your attack and end your battle phase!"  
  
"Well... Let's see what you have, I end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
"Alright...." Devon smiled as he drew his next card. He smiled at the card he drew. "Now! I play Summoning Dice! By sacrificing 1000 life points (DE: 1000) I can roll a dice to special summon a monster from my hand, depending on the level and number"  
  
"I see...." Daniel said as the magic card threw out the dice. It began to roll and came to a stop, landing on 6. "No!"  
  
"Yes! Now I special summon Devil Dice! (0/0 +500)" Devon yelled as the demon appeared, holding a dice.  
  
"I should have known, Devil Dice is just like Skull Dice" He thought. Suddenly both Angel Dice and Devil Dice began to glow.  
  
"When both monsters are on the same field, I can roll a dice and depending on the number, their attack points increase by the number times by 1000" Devon laughed. "Now my monsters! Combine your dice and roll!"  
  
Both Devil and Angel threw their dice together, forming a white die and it began to fall. It rolled and rolled and stopped on 4.  
  
"No! This means that both of their monsters will increase by 4000" Daniel said in shock as both Devil and Angel dice grew to 4500.  
  
"Now! Devil Dice! Attack and destroy Buster Blader!" Devon announced.  
  
The demon threw it's dice into the air. The dice began to float and spin around violently, letting off black spheres at the warrior, destroying it. Daniel's life points reduced to 1500.  
  
"Now! Angel Dice! Attack and destroy Gazelle!" Devon yelled again. The Angel Dice did the same attack pattern as Devil Dice, destroying Gazelle.  
  
"Next turn, you'll be over!" Devon laughed as he ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. Suddenly he got a major plan. "Heh, that's what you think!" He yelled.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I think" Devon smirked.  
  
"Now! I activate Pot of Greed to draw to cards!" Daniel announced. "Now! I play Monster Reborn to bring back The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle! (1500/1200)"  
  
Suddenly Devon burst out laughing. "What a weak move! You could have atleast summoned back a stronger monster!" He said.  
  
"Your looking at half of it!" Daniel smiled.  
  
"What?!" Devon said in shock.  
  
"Now! I play Polymerization to fuse Baffomet, from my hand, and Gazelle into Winged Beast, Chimera! (2100/1800)" Daniel announced as the beast materialized onto the field. Devon was still confused but Daniel wasn't over yet. "Now! To win this duel I add this magic card, Inner Rage of The Beast!"  
  
"What?!" Devon said shocked. Suddenly Winged Beast, Chimera started to glow red. It's eyes were glowing red, and steam began to emerge from it's nostrils.  
  
"This magic card is the ultimate for any beast type of monster! By sacrifice 1000 life points (DA: 500) I can increase Chimera's attack by 3000! (5100/1800)" He yelled.  
  
"Heh, what chance do you have. You have only one monster and I'll just defeat you so easily!" Devon laughed.  
  
"Your wrong! Inner Rage of The Beast allows me Chimera to attack each of your monsters. And when one of your Dice monsters are destroyed, the other loses all it's attack points! Now I pass into my Battle Phase!" Daniel yelled  
  
"No! This can't happen!" Devon said in shock.  
  
"Now! Winged Beast, Chimera! Attack and destroy Devil Dice!" Daniel yelled pointing at the monster. The beast dove at the Devil Dice, destroying it in one swipe of it's paw. Devon growled as his life points reached 400. "Now! Chimera! Attack again at Angel Dice! (500/500)"  
  
"Noooo!" Devon yelled as Chimera dove again at the Dice Monster, destroying it and reducing Devon's life points to 0.  
  
Suddenly the Orichalcos Seal began to respond to the loss and circled Devon only. He began to scream as the pain of his soul getting taken away. The seal had finished it's job and disappeared. Devon fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
Daniel fell to his knees, tired. Mink ran over and helped him. "That was great...." She said.  
  
"It was a tough battle... We fought through it" Daniel smiled. Suddenly his deck began to glow and Descending Sword and Emoriel Breaker floated out infront of them.  
  
"Looks like they agree too" Mink said.  
  
"Yeah, good thing I didn't have to use them..." Daniel said taking deep breaths.  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Magic Bomber: TRAP / Desc: Destroy one Magic Card on the field.  
  
The King of Mythical Beast, Gazelle: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Beast Type.  
  
Angel Dice: Level 5 / 0/0/ Angel Type / Desc: When this card is summoned place one "Devil Dice" into your hand from your deck, the deck is then shuffled. When this monster and "Devil Dice" is on the field. You may roll one dice during your battle phase. Depending on the number you rolled, increase this monster's attack and "Devil Dice" by the number times by 1000 only during your battle phase.  
  
Devil Dice: Level 5 / 0/0/ Demon Type / Desc: When this card is summoned place one "Angel Dice" into your hand from your deck, the deck is then shuffled. When this monster and "Angel Dice" is on the field. You may roll one dice during your battle phase. Depending on the number you rolled, increase this monster's attack and "Angel Dice" by the number times by 1000 only during your battle phase.  
  
Summoning Dice: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1000 life points to roll a dice. Depending on the number, special summon a monster with the same level as the number you rolled. If you roll a 6, special summon a level 6 monster or higher.  
  
Winged Beast Chimera: Level 6 / 2100/1800/ Fusion / Beast Type / Desc: The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle + Baffomet. When this card is destroyed, you may Special Summon 1 "The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle" or "Baffomet" from your graveyard to the field. (Chose either face up attack mode or face up defense mode.)  
  
Inner Rage of The Beast: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1000 life points to equip this to one Level 6 or higher Beast Monster on your side of the field. That monster gains 3000 attack points and can attack each monster on your opponent's side of the field. This monster's attack points is decreased by 500 for every monster it destroys. 


	25. Crushed

Chapter 25: Crushed  
  
______________________________  
  
"Shouldn't you be somewhere" Aeo hissed at the guy walking with her.  
  
"Listen, babe..." He went on.  
  
"Do NOT call me that!" Aeo hissed again.  
  
"Whatever, I have better things to do than go on and battle who or what" The boy said sarcastically.  
  
"You don't want to get fired" Aeo smirked.  
  
"Heh, I already quit" The guy smirked.  
  
"Listen, Joe, if you keep flirting with me, I'm going to have to..." Aeo went on.  
  
"You're gonna what? Scream?" Joe laughed. Aeo closed her eyes and stopped. "I mean, why should I hang around some creep who hates me when I can hang around someone who likes..."  
  
"I do NOT like you...." Aeo mumbled.  
  
"Whatever, I know ya do. So what kind of duelist are you? I could be some kind of guard for you!" Joe said sarcastically.  
  
"I can fend for myself, I don't need you to do my work" Aeo said.  
  
"Ahh, those girls, the ones that are always on their own, you know, they never make it out into the real world." Joe said.  
  
"What?!" Aeo said turning around to face him. "How dare you question my ability. I hope you know I'm in a higher rank of dueling than you are"  
  
"Then show it!" Joe smiled as he showed his Steel Plate. "I challenge you, Aeo, to a duel"  
  
"Gladly! Then I can bring you off of my back!" Aeo said, taking her top card off of her deck. "Now! Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa..." Joe said as the Seal appeared on the very ground they stood in.  
  
"What's the matter?! Scared?!" Aeo taunted as the seal of the Orichalcos started to glow on her forehead.  
  
"No!" Joe said.  
  
"Then I'll continue this duel!" Aeo said, taking her set of cards. "Now! I summon Official Knight! (1900/1200 +500) Then I place one card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Joe drew his set of cards. "Now! To match things up, I play Seal of The Orichalcos!" He announced. Suddenly the seal around them started to glow stronger and the seal appeared on Joe's forehead. "Now! I summon Black Vorse Raider! (1900/600 +500) Now!"  
  
"Bring it!" Aeo yelled.  
  
"Fine! Now I play High Tide which allows me to special summon a water monster from my hand! Now I summon Aqua Torpedo! (200/300 +500)" He announced. "Now! Black Vorse Raider! Attack and destroy Official Knight!"  
  
Joe's warrior dove at the knight, slashing it into two, and destroying it. "Errg..." Aeo said, shielding herself from the attack. Suddenly Black Vorse Raider exploded into pieces since both monsters had the same attack.  
  
"Now! Aqua Torpedo! Attack her life points directly!" Joe announced. Suddenly the torpedo launched itself at Aeo. Aeo yelped as it hit her hard. "And when I attack directly with Aqua Torpedo, the damage is doubled!"  
  
Aeo growled as her life points lowered to 2600. Suddenly Black Vorse Raider appeared on Aeo's side of the field.  
  
"What?! How did you do that?!" Joe said in shock.  
  
"You forget my Official Knight has a special ability! It gives me control over the monster that had attacked it!" Aeo yelled.  
  
"No way!" Joe said in shock.  
  
"I'll take that as ending your turn" Aeo smirked. "Now! I summon Queen's Knight! (1500/1600 +500)"  
  
"No!" Joe yelled, fearing the worst for his life points.  
  
"Now! Queen's Knight, Attack and destroy Aqua Torpedo!" Aeo announced. The warrior dove at the mechanical torpedo, destroying it and reducing Joe's life points to 2700. "Now! Black Vorse Raider! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
The warrior dove at Joe, slashing at him. Joe screamed as he flew to the ground, his life points reducing to 300.  
  
"How could you be so harsh..." He said, getting back up.  
  
"Oh what's the matter?! Can't keep your strength up or do you want to go running home?" Aeo taunted. "It's guys like you who show off to much and end up in the dirt that make me sick. You make me sick"  
  
"Fine! You denied me, now I'll send you straight to hell!" Joe yelled.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared, go on with your turn" Aeo yelled.  
  
Joe drew his next card and smirked. "Now! I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn" He announced.  
  
Aeo drew her next card. "Now! It's time for me to win this duel...." Aeo said holding up a card in her hand. "I sacrifice Queen's Knight and Black Vorse Raider to summon my ultimate, Castle of The Kings! (2700/2400)"  
  
"What the?!" Joe said in shock as a giant castle rose above behind Aeo. The castle reached high into the sky. Aeo stood in the door way, looking evilly at Joe.  
  
"I warned you but your mouth kept going, now it's time to pay the price" Aeo hissed. "Castle of The King's destroys all monsters on the field!"  
  
Suddenly Joe's face down monster began to glow and it exploded. Suddenly Cyber Jar appeared. "Heh! You activated my Cyber Jar's effect!" Joe laughed. Suddenly a beam shot out from the castle and at the machine, destroying it instantly. "What?!"  
  
"Castle of The King's is unaffected by anything. You can't destroy this monster!" Aeo laughed. "Now! By sacrificing half of my life points (A: 1300) I can double my Castle's attack points! (6400/2400)"  
  
"No! What kind of a duelist are you?!" Joe said in shock.  
  
"One you'll regret for questioning" Aeo smiled evilly. "Now! Castle of The Kings! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
Suddenly the castle began to glow. Warriors stood up, armed with cannons. They then yelled a battle cry and launched them directly at Joe. The cannon balls flew all around him, creating explosions. Joe screamed as he felt pain from the strong attack. His life points lowered to 0.  
  
Aeo turned her Steel Plate off and smirked. The Orichalcos Seal grew around Joe and started taking his soul. She looked at her Orichalcos Seal. Within it was Joe's soul. It was a special moment, her first soul ever. She knew her mom wouldn't be upset with one loss of a Bounty Hunter. Because she'd do the same thing if she was Aeo's age.  
  
Aeo's Kingdom Deck was successful. It failed once but it'll never fail again. She smiled deep within. In the picture of her mind was Daniel.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Official Knight: Level 4 / 1900/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard by your opponent's monster, take control of the monster that destroyed this monster.  
  
Black Vorse Raider: Level 4 / 1900/600/ Beast Warrior Type.  
  
High Tide: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 Water Type monster from your hand onto the field.  
  
Aqua Torpedo: Level 6 / 200/300/ Water Type / Desc: When this monster inflicts direct damage, double the damage.  
  
Queen's Knight: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Warrior Type.  
  
Castle of The Kings: Level 12/ 2700/2400/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, destroy all monsters on the field but this one. This monster is unaffected by effects, traps, or magic cards. You may sacrifice half of your life points to double this monster's attack points. 


	26. A Metal Game, Part 1

Chapter 26: A Metal Game, Part 1  
  
______________________________  
  
Mink and Daniel walked around the city, hoping they'd atleast find one of their friends. Jess and Allen were out there, hopefully together.  
  
"Wait!" A voice called out from behind them. Mink and Daniel turned around.  
  
"Jess! Where've you been?!" Mink said.  
  
"I was looking for you guys. I saw the Orichalcos Seal come up but it wasn't the right duelist" Jess said.  
  
"Who was it?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It was Aeo and some other kid. I dunno he said something about working for them" Jess said.  
  
"Must have been a Bounty Hunter gone bad" Mink said.  
  
"Yeah, so have you guys run into anyone yet?" Jess asked.  
  
"I did" Daniel said. Jess smiled and nodded.  
  
Suddenly there was a large explosion behind the building they stood infront. Giant gusts of wind blew debris from the alley at them.  
  
"What was that?!" Mink said looking into the alley. Suddenly there was a scream and a giant teal tube in the air.  
  
"The Orichalcos Seal!" Daniel yelled. The three ran into the alley and over fences to see a girl, laughing at a gang. It appeared she challenged them to a duel and beat their leader.  
  
"Your a freak!" A guy yelled. They grabbed the soulless gang member and ran away. The girl laughed then turned her head at the three.  
  
"Ai!" Daniel said a bit freaked out.  
  
"Looks like we have an audience!" The girl said, pointing at them. "Oh and how splendid! Duelist!"  
  
"Yeah so?" Mink said, jumping over the fence.  
  
"My name is Yoko Miyako" The girl smiled. "I challenge you to a duel! Winner tells me about Paul...."  
  
"Paul?!" Mink said in shock.  
  
"Oh! You know about him?!" Yoko said in shock. "Excellent! I know other girls aren't much a duelist, I should be named Queen of Games!"  
  
"Heh" Mink smirked.  
  
"Obviously you don't know about her!" Jess yelled jumping over the fence and standing along side Mink.  
  
"Really..." Yoko said, intrigued.  
  
"Yes, I was named Secondary Queen of Games. Making me the second strongest duelist!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Heh, whatever" Yoko said. "Let's duel!"  
  
"Not just yet...." Jess said as she turned her Steel Plate on. "I'll also duel too! It'll be a 2 on 1 Duel!"  
  
"Wow more challenges, me like" Yoko smirked. "Now I'll begin!"  
  
Daniel didn't have a good feeling about this. The gang he saw was the Street Duelers, they were one of the strongest duelist around the town. "You guys! Becareful!" He yelled.  
  
"What's there to becareful about?! We've handled people like her!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Looks like your friend has barley any faith in you. But you'll agree with me soon enough" Yoko smirked. "Now! Draw!"  
  
Yoko pulled her next card up and looked at it and smiled. "Crap... that look" Daniel said as he slapped his head.  
  
"Now! I play The Orichalcos Seal!" Yoko yelled, sliding the card in her Field Card Zone. Suddenly dark clouds grew and the seal began floating down from the clouds and onto the ground. "Now! I play Kuriboh in attack mode! (300/200 +500) I'll then place two cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
Jess drew her next card. Both her and Mink's life points were at 4000 and Yoko's was at 8000. Jess looked at her first hand of the game. "I set a card down and summon Headless Knight! In attack mode! (1450/1700)" She announced "Then I end my turn!"  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now it's time to kick butt" Mink thought as she looked at her hand. "Now! I summon Mecha Xarian! (2200/1200)" Mink announced. "Now! Mecha Xarian! Attack and destroy Kuriboh!"  
  
"I activate my trap card" Yoko smiled as it flipped up. "Enhanced Metal Force!"  
  
"What?!" Mink and Jess thought.  
  
"This trap card is all I need to defeat you!" Yoko laughed. "This will equip to my Kuriboh and increase it's attack points by 1000! (1800/200)"  
  
Jess and Mink watched as her Kuriboh became all chrome and grew bigger. "Eh..." Jess said a bit weird out by the giant Kuriboh.  
  
"But that's not all! It gains half of your monster's attack points, making it stronger than your monster!" Yoko yelled as Kuriboh's attack points grew to 2900. "Now! Kuriboh! Counter the attack!"  
  
As the mechanical warrior dove at the giant Kuriboh, ready to destroy it. The metal Kuriboh bounced at it, and dug it's claws into the warrior, destroying it. Mink's life points decreased to 3300. Yoko laughed at Mink.  
  
"Well, I end my turn from here" Yoko announced.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! I sacrifice Headless Knight to bring out Ghost Duke! (2000/700) In defense mode!" She announced. "I'll also play a card face down and end my turn"  
  
Mink drew her next card, by the look on Jess' face she knew she had a plan going on. Mink looked at her hand. "Now! I summon Vex! The Metal Warrior! (1600/1200) And in defense mode" She announced. "I then end my turn"  
  
Yoko drew her next card and smiled. "Now! I summon Metal Slime! (1900/2000 +500)" She announced. "Now! Metal Slime! Attack and destroy Vex The Metal Warrior!"  
  
The gooey chrome slime dove at Vex, bashing through it, and destroying it. "Now you've activated Vex's ability!" Mink yelled.  
  
Yoko smirked. "I know what it does" She said.  
  
"Then why did she attack it?" Daniel thought from behind the fence.  
  
"Well... I summon Aigo Cyborg! (3600/2400)" Mink yelled, a bit unsure.  
  
From the first cards they played, Yoko knew what kind of decks they had and how to stop each of them. Yoko smirked and looked toward Jess' Ghost Duke. "Now! Kuriboh! Attack and destroy Ghost Duke! (2800/200)" Yoko announced. The giant Kuriboh bashed through the zombie, destroying it.  
  
"Now! Activate face down card, Revenge Sacrifice!" Jess yelled. "This will destroy your Kuriboh and allow me to summon a monster from my hand!"  
  
Yoko saw Jess hold up a card from her hand. "Now! Activate face down card, Magic Jammer!" Yoko announced.  
  
"What!?" Jess said, her plan failing.  
  
"You never thought I'd backfire anything you threw at me huh?" Yoko said. "But anyways, I discard a card from my hand to negate your Revenge Sacrifice"  
  
Jess growled and looked at her hand. She looked at the card she drew and smiled. "Now! I summon Goblin Zombie, in defense mode! (1100/1050)" She announced. "Then I end my turn"  
  
Mink drew her next card. She had a strong monster on her side and could defeat her over powered Kuriboh but the result will be a stalemate and destroy both monsters, but it was the only thing to do now. "Now! Aigo Cyborg! Attack and destroy her Kuriboh! (3600/200)" Mink yelled.  
  
The Cyborg dove at the giant fur ball, destroying it. Then Mink's Aigo Cyborg exploded into pieces. "That was great Mink" Jess smiled, holding up a thumbs up.  
  
Yoko drew her next card and smiled. "Now! I place a card face down." Yoko announced. "Now! Metal Slime! Attack her life points directly!"  
  
The chrome goo dove at Mink, bashing into her. Mink screamed as she fell to the ground, her life points going down to 1400.  
  
Mink was now in a tight spot and Jess needed to do something now. Yoko then ended her turn and Jess drew her next card. "Now! I place Ghost Duke (2000/700) in attack mode!" She announced. "Ghost Duke! Attack and destroy Metal Slime!"  
  
"Now I activate my face down card!" Yoko yelled. "Another Mega Metal Morph! By sacrificing 1000 life points (Y: 7000), this will double my Metal Slime's attack points! (4800/2000) And since you announced an attack it's attack points increase more! (5800/2000) Now Metal Slime, Counter attack!"  
  
As Ghost Duke got closer, ready to slash the slime with it's rapier, suddenly the Metal Slime lunged at it and bashed into it, destroying it. Jess' life points decreased to 200. They were in a major jam now. Jess ended her turn to Mink.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Mechanical Chaser, in defense mode! (1850/800) Then one card face down" Mink announced, ending her turn.  
  
"Very well" Yoko said taking her next card. She smiled at her combination against Mink. "Now! I play Mechanical Genocide! This will keep any of your machine monsters from attacking"  
  
Mink and Jess felt like they were about to lose. They underestimated this girl. Yoko smiled evilly at them. She then looked at Daniel. In her mind, she wanted his soul too. She wasn't going to let them off easily like that gang.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Headless Knight: Level 4 / 1450/1700/ Demon Type.  
  
Mecha Xarian: Level 4 / 2200/1200/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster attacks, it's attack points are reduced by half and it's defense points are reduced to 0 and placed into defense mode at the end of the battle phase.  
  
Enhanced Metal Force: TRAP / Desc: This card is equipped to one monster on the field after activation. Increase a monster with the attack points of 1000 or less by 1000. When this monster attacks or is being attacked, increase this monster by half of the attacking monster or targeted monster's attack points.  
  
Ghost Duke: Level 5 / 2000/700/ Zombie Type.  
  
Vex, The Metal Warrior: Level 4 / 1600/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed you may summon 1 monster from your deck to the field.  
  
Metal Slime: Level 4 / 1900/2000/ Machine Type.  
  
Aigo Cyborg: Level 9 / 3600/2400/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster is normal summoned, your opponent's monsters are sent to the graveyard. When this monster attacks your opponent's life points directly, the attack of this monster is cut in half.  
  
Revenge Sacrifice: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When one of your monsters are destroyed, destroy the monster that destroyed your monster and summon 1 monster from your hand.  
  
Goblin Zombie: Level 4 / 1100/1050/ Zombie Type / Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, destroy one Magic or Trap card on the field.  
  
Mega Metal Morph: TRAP / Desc: This card is equipped to a monster on the field after activation. Pay 1000 life points to double a monster's attack points. When this monster attacks or is being attacked, increase this monster by half of the attacking monster or targeted monster's attack points.  
  
Mechanical Chaser: Level 4 / 1850/800/ Machine Type.  
  
Mechanical Genocide: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: All of your opponent's Machine Type monsters cannot attack. Any other monster on your opponent's side of the field that are not Machine Type monsters gain 1000 attack points. 


	27. A Metal Game: Trapped, Part 2

Chapter 27: A Metal Game: Trapped, Part 2  
  
______________________________  
  
The score was Yoko: 7000, Jess: 200, and Mink: 1400. Things were already looking bad as the duel went along. Yoko was winning at her fullest.  
  
"I end my turn" Yoko announced.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! I sacrifice Goblin Zombie to summon Summoned Skull! (2500/1200)" She announced. "And since Goblin Zombie was sent to the graveyard, I can destroy a magic or trap card on your side of the field!"  
  
"No!" Yoko yelled.  
  
"Now! I destroy Mega Metal Morph!" Jess yelled. Suddenly Yoko's trap card exploded into pieces and her Metal Slime grew weaker. "Now! Summoned Skull! Attack and destroy her Metal Slime! (2400/2000)"  
  
The demon dove at the slime, slashing through it, and destroying it. Yoko's life points reduced to 6900. Jess smiled and ended her turn. Mink drew her next card.  
  
"I can't attack while she has Mechanical Genocide up..." Mink thought. "I summon Titan's Wall in defense mode! (0/500) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Yoko drew her next card. "I'll need to put up a stronger offense..." Yoko said in her mind, while looking at her hand. "Now! I activate Born To Be Dead! This will stop you from summoning Zombie type monsters"  
  
"Now she's starting on me..." Jess thought.  
  
"But that's not all! It also brings up Demon Slayer!" Yoko yelled as a card materialized onto the field and flipped up. "This keeps your Demon Type monsters from attacking."  
  
Yoko had another secret hidden within the card. She snickered deep inside and ended her turn. Jess drew her next card.  
  
"Now!" Jess yelled, holding a card up.  
  
"Wait!" Daniel yelled from behind the fence. Jess looked over at him. "Don't be fooled, they don't call it Demon Slayer for no reason"  
  
Jess looked at the card she drew, Drey-Bound, one of her most powerful demon type monsters. She placed it back into her hand.  
  
"I set a card face down and end my turn!" Jess yelled.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Heh, idiot. I don't have ALL machines in my deck!" Mink smirked. "Now! I summon Mechanical Melee! (1500/500)" She announced. "Now! Mechanical Melee! Attack her life points directly!"  
  
The slime bashed into Yoko. Yoko gasped as she was pushed back a bit, her life points reducing to 5400. "Now! I activate Doomed Revenge!" Yoko yelled. "This will destroy the last monster that attacked"  
  
Mink smirked. "I end my turn" She announced.  
  
Yoko drew her next card and looked at it. "Now! I summon Injection Angel Lily! (400/1500 +500)" Yoko announced as the angel appeared onto the field. "I hope you enjoy your stay in no where, because that's where you are heading!"  
  
Yoko was laughing at Jess. Jess was about to lose now. "No! She can't!" Daniel thought.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice 2000 life points (Y: 3400) to increase Injection Angel Lily's attack points! (3900/2000)" Yoko announced. Suddenly Injection Angel Lily's syringe grew larger. "Now! Attack and destroy Summoned Skull!"  
  
The angel held it's syringe up and threw it at the demon. "No!" Jess screamed covering her face. Suddenly there was a large explosion.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Summoned Skull remained on the field and Jess' life points didn't change. "What?!" Yoko said in total shock.  
  
"Heh, you think I'd let you take my best friend's soul" Mink spoke out. Yoko looked over at her side of the field in shock. "That's right! I've activated a trap card, Negate Attack!"  
  
"No... You all will pay for this!" Yoko growled.  
  
"Thanks for the save" Jess said. Mink smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Yoko growled, ending her turn.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now I can finally wipe away our troubles! Now I activate Tempest which will destroy all magic and trap cards on the field!" Jess yelled. Suddenly a giant whirl wind appeared, taking up all of Yoko's magic cards into the air and destroying them.  
  
"Go for it!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Summoned Skull to summon Drey-Bound! (2000/1400)" Jess yelled. Suddenly a black whirl wind appeared and a demon warrior started to rise from the ground. It had it's huge claws crossed across it's chest and two long horns reaching down to it's bare feet. It opened it's arms, revealing a beating heart.  
  
"What is that?!" Yoko said in shock.  
  
"Drey-Bound... Something I've been wanting to bring out" Jess smirked. She then ended her turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now I can finally attack!" Mink smiled as she drew her next card. "Now! I sacrifice Mechanical Chaser to summon Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500)"  
  
"No..." Yoko thought.  
  
"Now it's pay back! Android Psycho Shocker! Attack her life points directly!" Mink yelled. The android held it's hands up and blasted a black sphere at her. Yoko screamed, getting pushed back by the blast and leaving a trail. Her life points reduced to 1400. "I'll then end my turn!"  
  
Yoko drew her next card. "Now! I summon Fox Fire Ra! (1400/1200 +1000)" She announced as a small fox materialized onto the field. "This monster gains an extra 500 bonus for being summoned. Now! Fox Fire Ra! Attack and destroy Drey-Bound!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Jess said smiling. "You fell right into my trap! Now I activate Super Faust! This allows me to summon a monster from my hand for one turn"  
  
"No!" Yoko screamed as Jess held up a card from her hand.  
  
"No! I summon Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)" Jess yelled. "But now I'll sacrifice Dark Necrofear to Drey-Bound! Increasing it's attack points by half of Dark Necrofear's! (3100/1400)"  
  
"Alright Jess!" Mink said.  
  
"Now! Drey-Bound! Counter attack!" Jess screamed. As Fox Fire Ra got slashed by Drey-Bound's demon sword. Yoko's life points decreased to 700. Jess ended her turn.  
  
"Your out of monsters! Which means this duel ends now!" Mink yelled, taking her next card.  
  
Suddenly Yoko started to laugh. "What's so funny?!" Jess yelled.  
  
"I'm out of monsters? Hello darlings this duel is ready to end, as me as the winner!" Yoko yelled. "You've destroyed my Fox Fire Ra which reduces Drey-Bound's attack by 500!"  
  
Jess saw that Drey-Bound's attack was now at 2600. "So... what's so bad about that?" Mink asked.  
  
"Fox Fire Ra does more! It lets me special summon Kitsune Demon! (2200/1700 +500)" Yoko yelled. Suddenly a dark cloud fell before Yoko. Two red eyes appeared and the full image of the Kitsune appeared. It growled at them both, ready to destroy them.  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Summoned Skull: Level 6 / 2500/1200/ Demon Type.  
  
Titan's Wall: Level 4 / 0/500/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster's defense is doubled for each of your turns.  
  
Born To Be Dead: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field your opponent may not Normal or Flip summon any Zombie Type Monsters. When this card is activated place 1 "Demon Slayer" from your deck to the field.  
  
Demon Slayer: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, none of your opponents Demon Type monsters can attack. Each time a Demon Type monster is summoned, inflict 500 battle damage to your opponent's life points.  
  
Mechanical Melee: Level 4 / 1500/500/ Machine Type.  
  
Doomed Revenged: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Destroy the last monster that has inflicted Life Point damage.  
  
Injection Angel Lily: 400/1500/ Angel Type / Disc: This card's effect can be activated only during the Damage Step of either player's turn. Pay 2000 Life Points to increase the ATK of this monster by 3000 points only during the Damage Step.  
  
Tempest: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field.  
  
Drey-Bound: Level 6 / 2000/1400/ Demon Type / Desc: This monster cannot attack when it is summoned (In any way) onto the field. As long as this monster remains face up on the field, you may sacrifice Demon Type monsters on the field to increase this monster by half of the sacrificed monster.  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Machine Type / Desc: As long as this monster remains face up on the field, the activation of trap cards are negated and any face up trap cards are negated.  
  
Fox Fire Ra: Level 4 / 1400/1200/ Beast Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, increase it's attack points by 500. When this monster is destroyed, reduce 500 attack points from the monster that destroyed this monster, and take 1 "Kitsune Demon" from your deck or hand, and place it on the field.  
  
Super Faust: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Special summon 1 monster from your hand. At the end of the turn that monster is returned back to you hand.  
  
Dark Necrofear: 2200/2800/ Demon Type / Disc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Demon-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed in battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an Equip Magic Card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponent's monsters with this card. As long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster.  
  
Kitsune Demon: Level 9 / 2200/1700/ Beast Type / Desc: This monster can only be special summoned by "Fox Fire Ra". Your opponents cannot draw for 5 of their turns. 


	28. A Metal Game: Rampage, Part 3

Chapter 28: Rampage  
  
______________________________  
  
The score was now at Yoko: 700, Jess: 200, and Mink: 1400. Yoko was pinned up but successfully summoned her ultimate monster in the process, Kitsune Demon (2700/1700).  
  
"Heh. Now look into the eyes of defeat! Because your souls are mine" Yoko smiled, evilly.  
  
"Not yet they aren't" Jess smirked, reaching for her next card.  
  
"I don't think so..." Yoko smiled. Suddenly Jess' Steel Plate reacted, giving her a shock. Jess yelped and snatched back her hand.  
  
"What the?!" She yelled.  
  
"Kitsune Demon's special effect! Neither of you can draw for 5 turns" Yoko smiled. "And in those 5 turns, I'll slowly bring you all down"  
  
"Not if I can help it! Now! I summon Demon Orchid! (1400/1200)" She announced. "Now I sacrifice Demon Richer to increase Drey-Bound's attack power!"  
  
Suddenly the demon broke into pieces and Jess' Drey-Bound grew to 3300.  
  
"Activate face down card!" Yoko yelled. "Metallic Morph! This will increase Kitsune Demon by 500! It also has the same effects as Enhanced Meal Force"  
  
"You can't! Android Psycho Shocker will easily destroy it!" Mink yelled. Yoko laughed. They looked at her in confusion.  
  
"But you forgot this! Magic X Trap!" Yoko yelled as she placed the card onto the field. "With this, all magic cards will become trap cards, vice versa"  
  
"This puts us in a great disadvantage" Jess thought. Yoko's Kitsune Demon was now at 3200. Even if anything attacked, the attack would be over powered.  
  
Jess ended her turn in no hope. Mink kind of jerked, not having to draw for 5 turns. She looked at her hand, hoping to spark up an idea. Eventually hr instincts came in and she smiled.  
  
"Jess, Dark Witch?" Mink asked.  
  
Jess looked at her in confusion. "What?"  
  
"If you have a Dark Witch, hold onto it. I've got the best idea yet" She said.  
  
Jess looked at her hand and nodded. "Alright, I trust you, Mink" Jess thought.  
  
Mink held up a card from her hand. "Now! I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards" She announced. Mink then snatched up 2 cards from her deck. "I place Android Psycho Shocker in defensive mode, and Deep Mechanical Warrior (1300/1200) in defense mode. I then place a card face down, and I end my turn"  
  
Yoko smiled and drew her next card. "Now! I say bye to your friend!" Yoko announced. "Kitsune Demon! Attack and destroy!"  
  
The Kitsune's eyes started to glow and it blasted two red beams at Drey- Bound. "Activate face down card!" Mink announced. "Scapegoat!"  
  
"I use Scapegoat to special summon all four of my Scapegoats onto Jess' side of the field!" She announced.  
  
Jess sighed with relief as one of the sheep token were destroyed. Yoko growled, ending her turn. A few goat wouldn't stop her from winning.  
  
"This better work..." Jess thought. "Now! I sacrifice Drey-Bound to summon Dark Witch! (1800/1700)"  
  
Suddenly Yoko started to laugh. "You'd ACTUALLY sacrifice one of your strongest monsters for something so weak?!" She laughed.  
  
"Don't laugh, because we'll be the ones laughing" Mink smiled.  
  
"What?!" Yoko said in shock.  
  
"Now! I end my turn!" Jess announced.  
  
Mink knew exactly what to do now. "Now! I activate Monster Reborn! To bring back Injection Angel Lily back from your grave! (400/1500)" Mink announced. "Then I add this! Polymerization! To fuse Dark Witch and Injection Angel Lily!"  
  
Suddenly Injection Angel Lily's syringe liquid grew black and her clothes turned black as well. "To form Death Angel, Lily! (400/1500)" Jess yelled.  
  
"Wait! It still has the same attack points, what difference does it make?!" Yoko yelled.  
  
"Watch carefully!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Yes! This monster gains 1000 life points for each monster in every graveyard!" Jess yelled.  
  
Suddenly Death Angel Lily grew to a big 16400. "No! This can't be!" Yoko said in shock. Yoko's Kitsune Demon wasn't powerful enough to take it down even with it's Metallic Force.  
  
"Now it's our win!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Death Angel Lily! Attack and destroy!" Jess and Mink both yelled. The angel flew at the demon, aiming it's syringe at it's chest and pumping in all the black liquid. The demon then exploded, reducing Yoko's life points to 0.  
  
"No!" Yoko said.  
  
Mink and Jess were waiting nervously for the Orichalcos Seal to do it's thing but it disappeared just like the other holograms. "What!?! How come the seal isn't working?!" Mink said in shock.  
  
"Stupids" Yoko smirked.  
  
"It's a fake!" Daniel yelled from behind the fence. Yoko giggled and ran off.  
  
"Come on! We have to find out who hired her!" Mink yelled and ran off. Jess followed from behind.  
  
"Wait for me!" Daniel yelled, trying to climb over the fence.  
  
"Dan? What are you doing in there?" A voice asked from behind. Daniel looked back and fell down from the fence.  
  
"Allen!" He said in surprise.  
  
"Mink and Jess were in a duel against a Bounty Hunter. The hunter used a fake Orichalcos Seal and Mink and Jess ran off" He said really quick.  
  
"I see" Allen replied, helping him up. "We should leave them alone. If they won fair and square, they'll be able to handle whatever"  
  
"Yeah, but what should we do?" Daniel.  
  
"Dunno... Let's go follows the girls" Allen suggested.  
  
Daniel fell over again, knowing Allen suggested they leave them alone. Allen hopped over the fence. Daniel got up and tried to jump over but failed miserably.  
  
"Gah! I can't seem to get over this fence!" Daniel said trying to climb over.  
  
"Use the door" Allen said pointing at a opened fence. Suddenly Daniel had his moment of stupidity but ran out, following Allen.  
  
They ran off but barley got far, as another girl stood in their way. She had her long black hair braided down to her rear. She wore an orange Chinese suit and had her Steel Plate on.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" She said, holding her hand up, stopping them in the spot. Allen and Daniel remained silent for a while  
  
"None of your business!" Allen spoke out.  
  
"Heh..." She smirked. "Boys will be boys, you'll just have to snap them out of their stupid trance"  
  
"What do you mean?!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"I mean for a game, of Duel Monsters!" She yelled as she turned her Steel Plate on and sliding in her deck. "I, Zhen challenge you two to a duel which you cannot win. In reward I gain information."  
  
"Another bounty hunter..." Daniel said getting ready.  
  
"Though so" Allen said turning his duel disk on. They both accepted a challenge. It was another 2 on 1 duel. But this girl wasn't as weak as Yoko. Her deck was filled with all sorts of monsters. Monsters similar to Daniel's deck. The deck of the Gate Guardian.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Demon Orchid: Level 4 / 1400/1200/ Demon Type.  
  
Metallic Force: TRAP / Desc: This card is equipped to one monster on the field after activation. Increase a monster's attack points by 500. When this monster attacks or is being attacked, increase this monster by half of the attacking monster or targeted monster's attack points.  
  
Magic X Trap / PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: This card can be played as a QUICK PLAY MAGIC card. Turn all face up trap cards into magic cards and turn all face up magic cards into trap cards.  
  
Deep Mechanical Warrior: Level 4 / 1300/1200/ Machine Type.  
  
Dark Witch: Level 5 / 1800/1700/ Angel Type.  
  
Death Angel Lily: 400/1500/ Fusion / Angel Type/ Desc: Dark Witch + Injection Angel Lily .This monster gains 1000 life points for every monster in the graveyard 


	29. Armor Attack

Chapter 29: Armor Attack  
  
______________________________  
  
"I can't believe this!" Spinks said, skimming through the papers. "Why would such a low life jerk, be even more of a jerk"  
  
"Easy, because he's a jerk" Diego said, taking a sip of his coffee. "It's simple that it's a warning. I tell ya, he's trying to take over the city"  
  
"Heh, more like run us off. He probably thinks we're here" Vice thought as he sat back.  
  
"Whatever" Spinks said putting down the papers. "Already, 3 days and no action. When are we ever going to do something around here?"  
  
"What do you expect to do? Go back and work our mindless slaved minds off?" Vice smirked.  
  
"Yeah, as much as I like here, I don't want to go back" Diego said.  
  
"No, I mean targeting our targets. We came here for a specific reason" Spinks said.  
  
"You need to relax. Your letting our little Paul getting to your head" Vice said. "Anyways, I'm out. I have better reasons not to be here"  
  
"Oh, and would you like to share with us?" Diego said.  
  
Vice sighed with annoyance and grabbed his suit case and walked off. Spinks watched the crowd pass through the street. "It's kind of cool to be back" Diego said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But it was such a drag, stuck in no where" Spinks said. Diego smirked and looked up into the sky.  
  
Suddenly a guy came by, giving them a check. Spinks looked at it. "Peh, same old prices" Spinks said.  
  
"Old?" A voice said. Diego and Spinks looked up to the service guy. "I'd say the same thing for you old cooks for even playing the Duel Monsters game. It's out of your own league"  
  
"Obviously you don't know what we do in life, so tra-la-la along and go bother someone else" Diego said as he leaned back.  
  
"You have no respect do you" The guy growled. He grabbed the edge of the small table and flipped it over, mugs and plates shattered onto te floor.  
  
"What the hell?!" Diego said standing up, tall, over the service guy.  
  
"Who do you think you're kidding. I know who you work for and I want some answers!" He said tearing off his uniform clothes, revealing the Super 65, Hamikai School Uniform.  
  
"Heh, I've heard of you. Super 65. The newest Duel Club around. You people make me sick" Spinks said standing up.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not only a member. I'm a bounty hunter, Nero, hired to find out about Paul. I challenge one of you to a duel, winner gives me what I want" The Nero said.  
  
"Nice introduction, but I have better fish to fry. All you are is just a speed bump" Spinks said.  
  
"Heh, I knew it. I guess I'll have to do this the hard way" Nero said, taking his first card from his deck. "Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
He placed it onto the Field Card Zone on his Steel Plate, activating it's mystical effects. The stage was set out in the open of the cafe. The seal gathered energy, forming around them. Diego and Spinks remained in the seal.  
  
"Fine I accept!" Spinks yelled, getting his Steel Plate ready. "Go on with your turn!"  
  
Nero drew his next set of cards. "Now! I summon Dire Wolf! (1800/1200 +500)" Nero announced. "I'll also place a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Spinks drew his 6th card. "Go on, try out your new deck" Diego smirked.  
  
"Now! I summon Vermilion Head Armor in defense mode!" Spinks yelled as a red helmet appeared. "I'll then play a card face down and end my turn"  
  
Nero drew his next card. "Heh, such a weak monster!" He laughed, looking at his newest card. "Now! I sacrifice Dire Wolf to summon Wild Destructor! (2400/1200) Now! Attack his stupid head thing"  
  
The beast dove at the armor but Spinks smirked. "Reverse trap card!" He yelled. "Armor Swap!"  
  
"What?!" Nero said in confusion.  
  
"Armor Swap allows me to exchange one armor monster on the field with another from my hand! Now I summon Double Cloth Armor! (0/0)" Spinks yelled, placing the card onto the field. Right away, a giant red suit of armor appeared onto the field.  
  
"Even better!" Nero laughed as his Wild Destructor struck the Double Cloth Armor. But then he gasped, as Double Cloth Armor blocked off Wild Destructor's rampage.  
  
The armor punched back, destroying it and dove at Nero, striking him in the chest. Nero gasped for air as his life points reduced to 2800. "How could this happen?!" He said in shock.  
  
"Heh" Spinks smirked. "I knew you'd underestimate my armor monsters. It's just little of what's coming, if only you can last long enough to see"  
  
"Err... I'll make you suffer" He growled as he ended his turn.  
  
Spinks drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I summon Drill Torso! (50/50)" Spinks yelled. "And I'll add this new magic card, Dead Armor Trail! This allows me to summon more Armor Monsters counting by how much monsters are in our graveyards. Allowing me to summon 2 more Armor monsters!"  
  
"What!?" Nero said in shock.  
  
Spinks took two cards from his hand. "Now! I summon Black Death Arm! (0/0) and Spear Strike Arm! (0/0)" He announced. "Now! I equip Spear Strike Arm and Black Death Arm to Drill Torso! (2050/0)"  
  
Nero watched as the torso attached to Spinks' chest along with the two Arms. "Now what..." Nero thought, a bit worried.  
  
"Now! Attack!" He yelled, holding the Spear Strike Arm up. Suddenly two spears shot out from the arm and landed to the right and left to Nero. Suddenly two large explosions came up. Nero screamed as his life points reduced to 750.  
  
"Now! Reverse magic card! Exchange!" Spinks yelled.  
  
Nero was still confused but he and Spinks met at the center of the field. Spinks showed his hand. Nero was shocked at all the Armor monsters in his hand. But he smiled, once looking at the card "Attacker Torso" which was good enough to destroy him. Nero snatched Attacker Torso and showed his hand.  
  
Spinks took his Silver Fang and they walked back to their sides. "I win!" He yelled.  
  
"What?! How?!" Nero yelled.  
  
Spinks grinned evilly and Nero's Attacker Torso started to glow. It then exploded on him, sending his cards flying. He growled and fell to his knee's, his life points decreasing to 0.  
  
"There was a reason I summoned Black Death Arm. Because once my opponent gains an Armor Monster in their hand, I'm the automatic winner. And you're soul is mine!" He yelled.  
  
"No! How can this happen?!" He said as the Orichalcos Seal grew small under him. He watched as his soul began to leave his body. He then fell, lifeless onto the ground.  
  
"Let's go before we attract crowds" Diego said pulling on his arm.  
  
"Right..." Spinks said. Before he left he thought about something. "That's what you'll be looking at, the ground once I get through with you, Allen"  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Dire Wolf: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ Beast Type.  
  
Vermilion Head Armor: Level 2 / 0/0/ Armor Type / Desc: When this monster is equipped to "Drill Torso", any damage taken to "Drill Torso" is reduced by half  
  
Wild Destructor: Level 6 / 2400/1200/ Beast Type.  
  
Armor Swap: TRAP / Desc: Take one Armor Type monster on the field and place it back to your hand. You may then special summon 1 Armor monster from your hand and place it onto the field.  
  
Double Cloth Armor: Level 6 / 0/0/ Armor Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, negate the attack and deal damage to your opponent's life points by half of the attacking monsters's attack points. Both monsters are destroyed at the end of the battle phase.  
  
Drill Torso: Level 2 / 50/50/ Armor Type.  
  
Dead Armor Trail: MAGIC / Desc: You may summon Armor monsters from your hand by how much monsters are in both you and your opponent's graveyard.  
  
Black Death Arm: Level 8 / 0/0/ Armor Type / Desc: When your opponent has 1 Armor Monster in their hand, you are announced the winner of this duel.  
  
Spear Strike Arm: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor Type / Desc: When this monster is equipped to "Drill Torso", increase "Drill Torso"'s attack power by 2000. 


	30. Gate Guardian Returns, Part 1

Chapter 30: Gate Guardian Returns, Part 1  
  
_____________________________  
  
"Let's duel!" The three duelist yelled as they each took their first hand, their life points reaching 4000, and Zhen's at 8000.  
  
"I will take the first move!" She announced. "Now! I play Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
Allen and Daniel looked up to see the seal begin to lower from the sky and set the field. "Not this again..." Allen thought watching it seal into the ground. The Seal had began to glow on Zhen's forehead, giving her a red gleam in her eye.  
  
Zhen drew her next card. "Now! I summon Kaiyo Kishin! (1500/1200 +500). This ends my turn!"  
  
Allen cracked his knuckles and drew his 6th card. "Now! I summon Battle Warrior Gamma in attack mode! (1200/100) I'll also place a card face down and end my turn!" He announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I play my combination!" He yelled holding up three cards in his hand. "I fuse Gazelle and Baffomet into Winged Beast, Chimera! (2100/1800)" Zhen smiled as she saw the monster materialize onto the field.  
  
"Yes! We have this duel in the palm of our hands" Allen thought.  
  
"Now! Chimera! Attack!" Daniel ordered.  
  
"No! Kaiyo Kishin! Negate!" Zhen yelled. As the beast dove at the beast, Kaiyo Kishin dodged the attack.  
  
"What?!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
Zhen smirked. "Watch and learn!" She yelled. Suddenly Kaiyo Kishin's attack power rose to 2100. Daniel ended his turn.  
  
Zhen drew her next card. "Now! Kaiyo Kishin! Attack Battle Warrior Gamma!" Zhen yelled.  
  
The beast dove at Allen's Battle Warrior, destroying it and leaving him with 3100 life points. Zhen smiled and held another card from her hand. "Darn it.." Allen thought.  
  
"Now! I summon Feral (1200/1300 +500) in defense mode and one card face down. I then end my turn" Zhen announced.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Since you have two more monsters than I do, I can summon this! The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)" Allen announced. "Now! Fiend Megacyber! Attack her Feral!"  
  
"Activate face down card!" Zhen announced. "Diffusion Block! This keeps any monster from attacking as long as we have the same amount of monsters on the field"  
  
"That's not far!" Allen yelled. "We are two opponents"  
  
"And each of you are combined as one, you simple minded fool" Zhen smirked. Allen growled, ending his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Can't do anything here..." He thought. "I end my turn"  
  
Zhen drew her next card and smiled. "Now! I sacrifice Feral and Kaiyo Kishin to summon Sanga of Thunder! (2600/2200 +500)" Zhen yelled as the Gate Guardian piece arose from the hologram card.  
  
"Gate Guardian piece..." Daniel thought.  
  
"Now! Sanga of The Thunder! Attack and destroy Fiend Megacyber!" Zhen yelled. The piece rose it's arms and released lightning at the warrior, destroying it. Allen growled as more of his life points were reduced (A: 2200).  
  
Zhen smiled, ending her turn. Allen drew his next card. "Err..." He thought. "Now! I summon Big Shield Guardna in defense mode! (100/2600) I end my turn." He announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I play Gate Guardian VS Gate Guardian" Daniel yelled. "Now I activate De-Fusion to separate Winged Beast Chimera!"  
  
"Heh..." Zhen thought.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Baffomet and Gazelle to summon Suijin! (2500/2200)" He yelled as the water gate guardian materialized onto the field. "I'll then place a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Zhen drew her next card. Even if she tried to attack Suijin, Daniel would use it's effects and deal some damage to her life points. But Daniel wasn't her target. "Now! I summon Black Daemon! (1800/1200)" She announced. "Black Daemon! Attack Big Shield Guardna!"  
  
The demon struck the warrior but broke through the attack, reducing Zhen's Life Points to 7200. "And because of Big Shield Guardna's effect, it is placed into attack mode!" She yelled as Big Shield Guardna got up, going into it's attack position.  
  
"No..." Allen thought.  
  
"Now! Sanga of The Thunder! (3100/2200) Attack and destroy Big Shield Guardna!" Zhen yelled, knowing this attack will deplete all his life points, thus losing the duel along with his soul.  
  
"Not so fast!" Daniel yelled. "Reverse trap card! Magic Arm Shield! This will change the direction of your attack, to my Suijin!"  
  
"No!" Zhen gasped as Sanga was snagged by a arm and moved, facing Suijin. It let out lightning bolts at the Suijin but Suijin threw up a water shield, deflecting the bolts back the the other Gate Guardian piece, destroying it.  
  
Zhen growled, her Sanga being destroyed and her life points reducing to 4100. "Reverse trap card!" She yelled. "Damage Recount! This will return my life points back to the way they were! (Z: 7200)"  
  
"Darn it..." Allen thought, knowing it was his fault of this. But Daniel didn't care. Zhen ended her turn.  
  
Yoko ran through alleys, knocking down garbage cans to block Mink and Jess' path. She got into the street, snickering and running to another way. Jess and Mink finally stopped to take a breath. "Face it, she's gone" Mink said.  
  
"Yeah, but I have a feeling she'll be back. In the mean time, where in the city are we?" Jess asked looking around.  
  
"Near Allen's place. I think the guys can handle themselves." Mink said looking around. "Let's hit the mall. I've been wanting to buy some new looks for the summer"  
  
"Sounds like an idea" Jess smiled. As they turned around a sudden chill came up their spines.  
  
"Hello girls" A evil, ghoulish voice spoke out.  
  
"Bakura..." Jess said, taking a step back.  
  
"Back off!" Mink yelled whipping out her Millennium Rod.  
  
"Oh please..." Bakura smirked, pushing it out of his face. "You're too young, thus too weak to even use such a powerful item"  
  
"What do you know about these items...." Jess said.  
  
"Don't you even know.... I was the theif of the Millennium Ring... I've been locked away inside for as long as you've ever been planned to be alive" Bakura smirked.  
  
"Why do you want only the Millennium Ring and nothing else?" Mink asked.  
  
"Besides the Millennium Mask, Sword, Scroll, and Shield. The other 7 are the most powerful. Those crummy good for nothings aren't even real Millennium Items" Bakura said.  
  
"What?" Jess said shocked.  
  
"That's right. Only cursed items. Soon enough those useless items will rust and crumble away into nothing. The original 7 are the pure ones. The ones that I need. For me, the Ring is easiest to get, isn't that right, Jessica?" Bakura said.  
  
"I won't let you have it!" Jess sneered. Mink held her Millennium Rod up, ready for anything.  
  
"Get that thing out of my face. I swear if the Millennium Ring was around my bare neck I'd have to in hell..." Bakura scolded. Mink gave him a mean look and lowered the Millennium Rod. "So... Fill me in on the other 2, the Tauk and the Ankh...."  
  
"What about the Puzzle..." Jess asked.  
  
"As you can see I already have it in my possession" Bakura smiled, unzipping his jacket, revealing the gold Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Mink and Jess gasped, not even knowing how he got it. "What did...." Mink said, angrily.  
  
"Don't worry your minds off. Your little friend gave it to me for reasons only he and I know about.... So now... Tell me where the Tauk and Ankh are" Bakura hissed.  
  
"Only god knows. Sage and Mina disappeared ages ago." Jess said.  
  
Suddenly a beeping noise appeared on the beeper of Bakura's belt. He looked down and smiled. "Well, I take my leave. I'll be seeing you, Jessica, very soon enough" He began to laugh and walk off.  
  
"I swear... he creeps me out" Mink said putting the Millennium Rod through her belt.  
  
"Yeah... and we'll meet again." Jess thought. "And only one of us will keep it..."  
  
Jess looked down at her Millennium Ring, watching it shine in the sun.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Kaiyo Kishin: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Beast Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, negate the attack and have this monster change it's attack points to the attacking monster's.  
  
Battle Warrior Gamma: Level 4 / 1200/100/ Warrior Type.  
  
Winged Beast Chimera: Level 6 / 2100/1800/ Fusion / Beast Type / Desc: The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle + Baffomet. When this card is destroyed, you may Special Summon 1 "The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle" or "Baffomet" from your graveyard to the field. (Chose either face up attack mode or face up defense mode.)  
  
Feral: Level 4 / 1200/1300/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked while in defense mode, increase it's defense points by 500 for every monster in your graveyard.  
  
The Fiend Megacyber: Level 5 / 2200/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: If your opponent has two or more monsters than you do, you can summon this monster without sacrifices.  
  
Diffusion Block: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: If you and your opponent have the same amount of monsters on the field, neither monster cannot attack as long as you and your opponent has the same, equal amount of monsters on the field.  
  
Sanga of The Thunder: Level 7 / 2600/2200/ Thunder Type / Desc: Reduce the ATK of an opponent's monster attacking this card to 0. This effect can be used only once. The card's owner chooses when to activate this effect.  
  
Big Shield Guardna : Level 4 / 100/2600/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster is unaffected by magic cards. When this monster is attacked, it is placed into attack mode.  
  
Suijin: Level 7 / 2500/2200/ Water Type / Desc: Reduce the ATK of an opponent's monster attacking this card to 0. This effect can be used only once. The card's owner chooses when to activate this effect.  
  
Black Daemon: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ Demon Type.  
  
Damage Recount: TRAP / Desc: When you take Battle Damage to your life points, increase your life points by how much damage you had taken. 


	31. Gate Guardian Returns, Part 2

Chapter 31: Gate Guardian Returns, Part 2  
  
_______________________________  
  
The score was Zhen: 7200, Allen: 2200 and Daniel: 4000. Zhen was just beginning her wrath of the Gate Guardian pieces.  
  
"Draw!" Allen yelled, pulling his next card. The new rules of the 2 on 1 duel permitted only one monsters from one the two opponent were allowed to attack directly when the player had no monsters left. "Now! I summon Blue Flame Swordsman! (1800/1600). Now! I end my turn!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! Suijin! (2500/2200) Direct attack!" Daniel yelled. The Gate Guardian piece unleashed a flow of water at Zhen. She screamed, getting pushed back a few feet, her life points reducing to 4700.  
  
"Errrg..." She growled. "Reverse trap card! Ten Cents!"  
  
"Ten Cents?" Allen said, in a bit of nervousness.  
  
"No..." Daniel said out loud. "This is a bad trap card"  
  
"What does it do?" Allen asked.  
  
"It takes the damage she took and inflicts it to a monster on the field" Daniel replied.  
  
"Oh great... and I bet it'll be me" Allen groaned.  
  
"Now! Destroy Blue Flame Swordsman!" Zhen yelled. Suddenly a fire ball shot out from the trap card at the Blue Flame Swordsman. Zhen smiled as Allen's life points decreased to 1500.  
  
"Ha!" Allen yelled.  
  
"What?!" Zhen said in shock, her eyes opening wide.  
  
"When Blue Flame Swordsman is sent to the graveyard, I can summon this! Flame Swordsman! (1800/1600)" Allen yelled, taking the card his deck holster slid out and placing it onto the field. Daniel ended his turn.  
  
Zhen drew her next card and smiled. "Now! I activate Change of Heart to take control of Suijin!" She announced. "Then, I play Self Sacrifice! By sacrificing 1000 life points (Z: 6200) I special summon back Sanga of The Thunder! (2600/2200)"  
  
"Ya ha! You don't even have enough monsters to bring out the last Gate Guardian piece!" Allen laughed.  
  
"Don't be too sure..." Daniel spoke out.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Sanga and Suijin to summon Kazejin! (2400/2200 +500)" Zhen announced. She then pointed her finger at Daniel "Now! Kazejin! Direct attack!"  
  
Kazejin blew out a wind wave at Daniel. Daniel held still trying to break through the attacked. "Errrg..." He growled as his life points reduced to 1600.  
  
Zhen laughed and placed a card face down, ending her turn. Allen drew his next card. "Darn it... I gotta do something..." Allen thought, drawing his next card. Suddenly he smiled.  
  
"Looks like Allen's got a plan. I'll have to defend my self..." Daniel thought.  
  
"Now! I play Polymerization!" He announced. "I fuse Fiend Megacyber and Flame Swordsman!"  
  
Suddenly the hologram of Polymerization flipped up on Allen's field, sucking in Fiend Megacyber and Flame Swordsman. The hologram card then formed into something similar to The Fiend Megacyber but with red and yellow gleaming armor. The warrior then grabbed a handle out from the sheath on his back and a flames sprout out, forming a sword. "I summon Cybernetic Flame Warrior! (1900/1200)"  
  
"Alright... Maybe this guy can help us out. Good job Allen!" Daniel thought.  
  
"What is that abomination?!" Zhen said in shock.  
  
"This guy, allows me to sacrifice a monster on my field to negate the effect of your Kazejin!" Allen yelled with triumph. "Now! I also summon Rocket Warrior! Now I sacrifice...."  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Zhen announced. "Limited Sacrifice! This will stop you from sacrificing any monsters for now"  
  
"Darn it!" Allen screamed inside. "I can't believe this!"  
  
"It's alright. Let me handle this" Daniel smiled.  
  
"Alright! I end my turn!" Allen announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Orpheus! In defense mode! (100/2500)" He announced. "Now! I end my turn!"  
  
Zhen drew her next card. Daniel felt sorry, knowing his move was unhelpful to Allen but Allen didn't care. "Now! Kazejin! Attack Cybernetic Flame Warrior now!" She yelled.  
  
Kazejin blew a wave of wind at the warrior, destroying it. Allen's life points now stood at 500. "Heh!" Allen said. "Because you destroyed my monster, I can summon back my fusion material monsters! Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) and Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)"  
  
Zhen smiled. "So? One more attack and you are out of here!" She laughed.  
  
"Oh that's right...." Allen thought.  
  
"Besides! My turn isn't over!" Zhen yelled, taking another card out from her hand. "Now! I summon Puppet Master in defense mode! (0/0)"  
  
"Heh! You only have Sanga in your graveyard! What difference will it make?" Allen yelled.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice 1000 life points to special summon Sanga of The Thunder! (2600/2200) (Z: 5200)" She announced. "Then I activate Yield Tribute! To special summon my Suijin! (2500/2200)"  
  
"No!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Suijin! Sanga! And Kazejin!" Zhen yelled as wind blew up from beneath the Orichalcos Seal. "To summon this!"  
  
Allen saw her whip out a card from her hand and into the air. It began the glow. The Orichalcos Seal was really responding to the powerful monster. Zhen laughed as the three pieces turned into three glowing lights, forming together.  
  
Bakura walked into his own apartment room. His face was sweating and he had dirt on his clothes. "I'm not much use to the hot desert anymore..." He thought as he went into the small bathroom, bathing his head and hair into the sink water. He threw his head back, quickly drying his hair. "But the price was good"  
  
He looked at the reflection to the next room, a shining glowing object, the Millennium Tauk. "Two down... 5 to go" He said, smiling evilly through the mirror at himself. "Those stupid kids, they can't harness the power. Only I can."  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Blue Flame Swordsman: 1800/1600/ Warrior Type / Disc: When this monster is destroyed, special summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your fusion deck to the field  
  
Ten Cents: TRAP / Desc: When you take on damage onto your life points, inflict the same damage on one of your opponent's monsters on the field.  
  
Flame Swordsman: 1800/1600/ Fusion / Fire Type / Disc: Flame Manipulator + Masaki The Legendary Swordsman.  
  
Self Sacrifice: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1000 life points to special summon 1 monster in your graveyard.  
  
Sanga of The Thunder: Level 7 / 2600/2200/ Thunder Type / Desc: Reduce the ATK of an opponent's monster attacking this card to 0. This effect can be used only once. The card's owner chooses when to activate this effect  
  
Kazejin: Level 7 / 2400/2200/ Wind Type / Desc: Reduce the ATK of an opponent's monster attacking this card to 0. This effect can be used only once. The card's owner chooses when to activate this effect  
  
Cybernetic Flame Warrior: Level 6 / 1900/1200/ Fusion / Warrior Type / Desc: Sacrifice one monster on the field to negate the effect of a Effect Monster. This monster's attack points increase by 200 for every magic card played. When this monster is sent to the graveyard, special summon the accuired for this Fusion monster back onto the field.  
  
Limited Sacrifice: TRAP / Desc: When this card is activated, your opponent may not sacrifice any monsters on the field until the end of their turn.  
  
Orpheus: Level 4 / 100/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed by battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponent's life points.  
  
The Fiend Megacyber: Level 5 / 2200/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When your opponent has two or more monsters than you on the field, you may special summon this monster without sacrifices.  
  
Puppet Master: Level 1 / 0/0/ Demon Type / Desc: You may sacrifice 1000 life points to special summon up to 3 monsters from your graveyard onto the field. You must skip your battle phase when done so.  
  
Suijin: Level 7 / 2500/2200/ Water Type / Desc: Reduce the ATK of an opponent's monster attacking this card to 0. This effect can be used only once. The card's owner chooses when to activate this effect 


	32. Gate Guardian Returns, Part 3

Chapter 32: Gate Guardian Returns, Part 3  
  
______________________________  
  
The score was Zhen: 5200, Allen: 500, and Daniel: 1600. Zhen now has perfectly summoned her Gate Guardian, now continuing her onslaught on the two other duelist.  
  
"Gate Guardian... (3750/3400 +500)" Daniel said watching the great guardian rise from the ground.  
  
"I end my turn from here!" Zhen said, laughing. She knew she had the upperhand, with this great warrior along her side.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! Fiend Megacyber! Attack and destroy Puppet Master!" Allen yelled. The warrior dove at the demon, punching through it and destroying it. Zhen's life points remained the same. "I'll then place Rocket Warrior and Flame Swordsman into defense mode."  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I activate Cheerful Coffin!" He announced.  
  
"No!" Zhen said in shock.  
  
"I'll place two cards into my graveyard and activate another magic card!" Daniel yelled showing her the magic card. "Monster Reborn! To bring back Puppet Master! (0/0) In defense mode!"  
  
"Alright!" Allen said triumphantly.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice 1000 life points (D: 600) to bring back all three gate guardian pieces! Sanga of The Thunder (2600/2200), Suijin (2500/2200), and Kazejin (2400/2000)!" He yelled as a blast of lightning struck the ground and all three monsters appeared onto the field. "Now! I sacrifice Sanga, Suijin, and Kazejin to summon Gate Guardian! (3750/3400)"  
  
Zhen growled as all three monsters disburst into light and Gate Guardian rising from the ground, standing infront of Zhen's Gate Guardian.  
  
"Heh! Your not so tough yourself!" Zhen laughed. "My Gate Guardian is stronger than yours! Thanks to the power of the Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
"I end my turn!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Zhen drew her next card. "Now! I activate Toss Over!" She announced as her magic card flipped up. "With this I can create a duplicate of my Gate Guardian!"  
  
"What?!" Allen said in surprisement as a transparent image of Gate Guardian suddenly popped up next to Zhen's real Gate Guardian.  
  
"I've created a whole new problem for you! Because once I destroy your Gate Guardian, I can command my duplicate Gate Guardian to attack your life points directly" Zhen laughed. "Now my Gate Guardians! Attack his Gate Guardian and then attack his life points directly! Give me his soul!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Allen yelled as his trap card flipped up. "Double Arm Shield! This will create a diversion of two Magic Arm Shields to block of the attack! I sacrifice Rocket Warrior and Flame Swordsman!"  
  
Suddenly two arms shot out of two different shields and grabbed a hold of Allen's Rocket Warrior and Flame Swordsman and placing them infront of the two Gate Guardians. The two Gate Guardians unleashed a swirl of Water, Wind, and Lightning at the two monsters, destroying them.  
  
"No!" Zhen growled.  
  
"Thank's Allen. I'm sorry you had to lose a few" Daniel said.  
  
"It's cool, as long as no one loses" Allen smirked, giving him a thumbs up.  
  
"Errr..." Zhen growled. "I end my turn"  
  
Allen drew his next card. "I place Fiend Megacyber in defense mode. I'll also place a monster in face down defense position. That ends my turn!" Allen announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Gate Guardian to summon Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)" He announced.  
  
Suddenly Zhen burst out laughing. "I can't believe you! I thought you actually had a plan but your plan is to sacrifice strong monsters to summon weaker monsters!" She yelled, pointing at him.  
  
Daniel smirk. "I place two cards face down and end my turn" He announced.  
  
Zhen drew her next card. "Fine! If you want to lose! It's totally fine with me!" Zhen yelled with anger as the Orichalcos Seal grew brightly on her forehead. "Gate Guardian attack and destroy!"  
  
"Oh crap! I think he isn't hiding anything..." Allen panicked.  
  
"Reverse magic card!" Daniel yelled. "Offense Swap!"  
  
"No! He led me into a trap!" Zhen gasped.  
  
"This will swap Gate Guardian (2400/1700) and Death Volstargaf's (4250/3900) attack points" He yelled as Gate Guardian was glowing black and Death Volstargaf white. "Death Volstargaf! Counter attack!"  
  
As Gate Guardian let out it's triple blast, Death Volstargaf unleashed it's metallic blue blast at Gate Guardian. The blue blast nutralized Gate Guardian's attack and struck it, destroying it.  
  
"No! My Gate Guardian!" Zhen yelled in her mind as her monster fell apart and her life points reducing to 3350.  
  
"But that's not all! When Death Volstargaf inflicts battle damage, you lose 500 more life points! (Z: 2850)"  
  
Zhen was too shocked to see, for the first time, her Gate Guardian fall into pieces. Through a lot of evil and Orichalcos Sealed duels her Gate Guardian never failed her but to her, it was used as a 'thing' to summon another monster. This made her angry. She wanted to pound his skull into the ground.  
  
"Draw!" She screamed drawing her next card. "Now! I activate Weak Revival to special summon Gate Guardian back and at the cost of 1000 of it's attack points! (2750/3400 +500)"  
  
"And remember, Death Volstargaf gains 200 attack points for the magic card you played! (2600/1700)" He yelled.  
  
"That's right..." Zhen smirked, in her mind. "You just wait. I'll take each of you out. You don't stand a chance!"  
  
Daniel looked at her, serious about this duel. Allen had been paying attention. He didn't know how serious this was to Daniel and Zhen. Daniel didn't know anyone else who owned Gate Guardian, only him. And either way it was only someone from T.V. It was a special duel between them.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Gate Guardian: Level 11 / 3750/3400/ Warrior Type / Desc: This card can only be summoned by offering "Sanga of the Thunder", "Kazejin" and "Suijin" as a Tribute.  
  
Cheerful Coffin: MAGIC / Desc: Place up to three monsters from your hand into the graveyard.  
  
Toss Over: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Create 1 Duplicate Token (0/0) monster from your side of the field. You may copy the attack and defense points of one of your monsters on your side of the field to your Duplicate Token. This monster is destroyed at the end of your turn.  
  
Double Arm Shield: TRAP / Desc: Activate two "Magic Arm Shield" from your deck and onto the field.  
  
Death Volstargaf: Level 5 / 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, inflict 500 more damage. This monster's attack points increase by 200 for every magic card played.  
  
Offense Swap: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Switch the attack of two monsters on the field for the remainder of this turn.  
  
Weak Revival: MAGIC / Desc: You may special summon 1 monster from both graveyards to the field. That monster's attack points is decreased by 1000. 


	33. Gate Guardian Returns, Part 4

Chapter 33: Gate Guardian Returns, Part 4  
  
______________________________  
  
The score stood at Zhen: 2850, Allen: 500, and Daniel: 600. Zhen growled at them, knowing her Gate Guardian was defeated by one single magic card. She couldn't stand this.  
  
"Now!" She screamed. "Gate Guardian attack and destroy Fiend Megacyber!"  
  
"Activate trap card!" Daniel yelled. "Negate Attack! This will negate your attack and end your battle phase!"  
  
"Errr.. End turn, now!" Zhen yelled.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! It's time to bring you down!" Allen sneered. "Now I activate Drifting Wind!"  
  
"Yeah!" Daniel thought. Suddenly a light purple wind picked up, swirling around Fiend Megacyber.  
  
"This will specially summon my ultimate monster! Grand Geralian!" Allen yelled as his whole hand turned into one single warrior monster. "Now! Grand Geralian! Fuse with Fiend Megacyber!"  
  
Allen placed the warrior on top of The Fiend Megacyber. The Fiend Megacyber began to change and morph into a stronger warrior. It held a long spear, each end embedded with feathers and a glowing tip. It's gold and black armor shined in the sun and it's long black thick hair flew with the wind.  
  
"Now! I create Mega Fiend! (2300/1200) This allows each player to put one of each card into their hand, trap, magic, and monster!" Allen yelled as three card slipped out of his deck holster. He looked at them. "Now! I activate Axe of Despair! Increasing Mega Fiend by 1000!"  
  
"No!" Zhen said in shock.  
  
"Now! Mega Fiend! Attack and destroy Gate Guardian!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Activate trap card! Black Demon Land!" Zhen yelled as her trap card flipped up. "With this! Your monster is put out of play"  
  
"No!" Allen yelled as his Mega Fiend began to turn to black stone. Zhen laughed. "There goes your way of winning!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Oh?" Zhen laughed.  
  
"Yeah! I end my turn!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Now! I draw!" Daniel yelled, taking his next card. "Please let this work.... I need you...."  
  
"What are you babbling about. Once you end your turn, your friend is doomed forever!" Zhen laughed, evilly.  
  
Daniel looked at his new card, smiling triumphantly. "Now! It's time to bring you down!" Daniel yelled. "Now I activate Orichalcos Arrow!"  
  
"What?!" Zhen screamed.  
  
"Orichalcos Arrow... The only thing that can destroy the Orichalcos Seal, forever!" Daniel yelled as an angel appeared onto the field. It set up it's bow and arrow.  
  
"No! I must have their souls!" Zhen thought. The arrow was unleashed at Zhen's Steel Plate, destroying the Orichalcos Seal sacred magic card.  
  
"Now you won't be able to take our souls. I won't want to take you down either." Daniel warned. "But I still have my rights of dueling! Now I activate Descending Sword!"  
  
Suddenly a white light formed in the sky. It began to lower from the ground. The sword then embedded into the ground. "What?! Another one?!" Zhen said in shock.  
  
"Yes but this time! You won't be lasting!" Daniel said. "Descending Sword automatically summons Emoriel Breaker!"  
  
Suddenly a warrior in dark purple armor stepped up to the sword and grabbed it, pulling it out from the ground. "Alright! Maybe this can win us!" Allen thought.  
  
"How can this be?! I have one of the strongest monsters of all. How could such a care be created?!" Zhen screamed.  
  
"I understand. Me or Allen don't know where they came from but they can win us this duel! Now! Emoriel Breaker! Fuse with Death Volstargaf!" Daniel yelled. Suddenly Emoriel Break jumped into the air. Fall leaves began to rain down and swirling around Emoriel Breaker. The warrior's dark purple armor turned solid grey iron. It's eyes turned bright yellow and it's sword formed into a long lance. It then jumped down onto Death Volstargaf's back. "Death Demon Slayer! (5700/1700) This monster allows me to attack directly! Now! Go!"  
  
Death Volstargaf unleashed a metallic blue blast while the new improved Emoriel Breaker unleashed a white orb from it's lance.  
  
"Activate face down card! Black Demon Land!" Zhen yelled.  
  
"What?! But you never set a card down!" Daniel said in shock. Suddenly Death Volstargaf and Emoriel Breaker began to harden up into black stone, like Allen's Mega Fiend.  
  
"Heh, it's all in the effect! When your little friend got trapped by my trap card, I was allowed to take another same trap card from my deck!" Zhen laughed.  
  
"Don't think about it!" Allen smiled. "Now I activate my magic card! Mystical Space Typhoon!"  
  
"What?!" Zhen screamed.  
  
"That's right! When I fused Grand Geralian and Fiend Megacyber, it allowed us an effect, And for just such an occasion, I brought this along!" Allen smirked. "So say by to your Black Demon Lan!"  
  
"No! When one is destroyed all of them are!" Zhen thought. Both trap cards were then destroyed by a small whirl wind.  
  
"Now I'm free for attacking!" Daniel smiled. "Now! Death Demon Slayer! Charge up Mega Fiend and combine your attacks!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Now for the final attack!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Attack!" They both yelled. Both warriors ran around Gate Guardian and jumped at Zhen. They both struck her with both their weapons. Zhen screamed, falling to the ground, her life points decreasing to 0.  
  
Zhen groaned and sat up, looking at the ground. All holograms shut down and Daniel walked up to her. "You know... To you it may be a defeat but this was a great duel for me" Daniel said.  
  
"So?! You won?!" Zhen snapped.  
  
"You're the only person I know that actually has a Gate Guardian. I felt honored to duel you" He said crouching down. "Seriously"  
  
"I shouldn't be here... Why am I still here?!" Zhen asked herself.  
  
"No one deserves to be treated like this. But I'm sure you would not want to end up with your soul being taken away. You may like it but it's all about guilt for me and my friends. I hate to do it but it had to be done. It was fate that allowed me to use the Orichalcos Arrow" He said trying to cheer her up. "Here, I'd like you to have this"  
  
Daniel took out the next card he would have drawn from his deck. He looked at the card and put it in Zhen's hand. Zhen looked at it in surprisement.  
  
"I-I-I... How? Where?" She muttered.  
  
"Don't worry, it's the least of my worries. I'm glad to have met someone like you" Daniel smiled. They both looked at the card, it was Raikejin of Fire, the final, and fourth Gate Guardian piece.  
  
"I don't want to... but..." Zhen said  
  
"Take it. A person like you should deserve this. Yes, you can be our friend, if you want" Daniel said. Allen came up from behind.  
  
"We gotta go..." Allen muttered. Daniel looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Well, we better go." Daniel said standing up.  
  
"Go on..." Zhen sighed. They both ran off. Zhen looked at the card again and placed it in her pocket. She stood up, her braided hair flowing in the wind. "I won't forget this... We'll meet again for a rematch...."  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Black Demon Land: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one monster and put it out of play. After activation of this card you may place one more "Black Demon Land" into your hand from your deck, the deck is then shuffled. When this card is destroyed, the other cards with the same name are discarded or destroyed as well. 


	34. New Power: Obelisk

Chapter 34: New Power: Obelisk.  
  
______________________________  
  
Paul looked beyond the city. He didn't know what to do now. He couldn't risk staying in this city or in any city.  
  
"Hello brother..." A voice said in an alley. Paul turned around and saw Darien, leaning on the wall of a building.  
  
"You..." Paul growled, throwing off his large coat.  
  
"Oh, you don't want to make a bigger fuss do you..." Darien smirked. "I have more bombs around and with your name embedded on them. I can torture you forever! This is so fun!"  
  
"You'll pay for this..." Paul said. Anger filled his eyes. It was not fair at all. He knew he didn't deserve this.  
  
Suddenly Mink and Jess walked it on the two brothers talking each other out. "Look!" Mink pointed out.  
  
"Oh lookey here..." Darien smirked.  
  
"You leave them out of this!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Why should I?" Darien said. Suddenly Darien took out a black object from his trench coat.  
  
"What the?!" Paul said. The black shining object was familiar, to Mink's Millennium Rod.  
  
"Fear my... Obelisk Staff!" Darien yelled, thrusting his arm into the air. Suddenly a dark dome spread over the three people, covering the surrounding area.  
  
"Where are we?!" Mink said looking around.  
  
"You should know, all of you have been here" Darien smirked. "The Black Dimension!"  
  
"Not this place again..." Jess thought.  
  
"But this is not the place I wanted to take you all." Darien said. Suddenly the black dome came down, sucking back into his Obelisk Staff. Suddenly they were infront of a large cliff. There was a temple entrance.  
  
"The tomb of the God Cards.... No! He plans to take them!" Mink said. Darien then headed up onto the stairs, getting near to the tomb.  
  
"Not so fast!" Mink yelled, whipping out her Millennium Rod. She pointed at him but nothing happened. "What?!"  
  
"Why isn't it working?!" Jess said in shock.  
  
"I don't know!" Mink panicked, banging the thing on her hand.  
  
"It never was meant to be yours." Darien laughed as he disappeared into the tomb. Jess saw Paul run into the tomb as well.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Jess said running off. Jess had grabbed Mink's arm and they both ran into the dark tomb.  
  
"Stop!" Paul yelled with all his might before Darien laid a finger on the seal.  
  
"Heh..." Darien smirked, turning around. Paul gasped, inside, as he saw the dark glowing Millennium Symbol on his forehead. His hair spiked up and his eyes grew evil. "Besides... What do you plan to do? With this I can over power you and your little stupid friends."  
  
Paul grew even more mad. He didn't want Darien to be more powerful than him. "I won't let you us the god cards..." He said, looking down.  
  
"HA!" Darien laughed. He pointed the Obelisk Staff and Paul. Suddenly a black wave shot out, blasting him to the ground. As Jess and Mink stopped then and there, Paul went dragging to their feet.  
  
"How could you do this to your brother?!" Jess screamed.  
  
"He isn't my brother. He's never been my brother. And you two aren't going to do anything to stop me!" Darien yelled, getting ready to blast them like he did to Paul. Suddenly a black wave came out of his staff.  
  
Jess closed her eyes and her Millennium Ring phased out from her chest. Suddenly a golden dome popped out, surrounding Mink and Paul, creating a shield.  
  
"God... I forgot about those stupid Millennium Items." Darien thought.  
  
"If you said that I'm not suppose to own the Millennium Rod, then who?!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Why should I tell you" Darien grinned. "Even if you give it to the right person, they'll try to stop me for sure."  
  
Suddenly Mink looked down at Paul. It was coming together like a puzzle. Almost every bad guy they had a conversation with mentioned Paul, and his past.  
  
"No wonder..." She said to herself. She crouched down and grabbed Paul's hand. She took out the Millennium Rod and took the sheath off. "Now I mark you. The Millennium Rod will belong to you!"  
  
Mink then slid the sharp edge across the palm of his hand, then another slit. She then made another, and another until there were six lines, crossing each other, forming the Orichalcos Seal. Suddenly the wound on his hand healed and the Orichalcos Seal burned on his hand. Paul came alive again and grasped the Millennium Rod.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Jess said in shock.  
  
"What?!" Darien said in shock as well. Paul stood up, the Millennium Symbol glowing on his forehead. "That's right... He's the reincarnation of the Ancient Preist, Set."  
  
Paul's eyes opened and blinding yellow light disburst. He pointed the Millennium Rod at him. " I will not let you unleash the power of the gods." He said. Suddenly a giant yellow wave shot through the rod and at Darien.  
  
Darien screamed in pain, falling to his knee. "Impressive, little brother. But not as impressive as this!" Darien yelled.  
  
Paul turned around and grabbed Jess' Millennium Ring. "I need this" He mumbled and tore it off of her neck. Paul pointed the Millennium Ring infront of the wave which deflected it.  
  
"Not fair, little brother." Darien smiled, waving his finger.  
  
"Heh, like you were fair. You bombed those buildings. There isn't any other way but to erase the world's minds" Paul said.  
  
"How do you plan to do that?!" Darien said, taking a step back. Paul remained silent and pointed the Millennium Rod up in to the air. Suddenly a giant wave of gold light flashed out.  
  
From space, there was a giant gold wall slowly going around the world. Everyone's mind was being erased of the memories of the horrific scene of Darien's bombs.  
  
The giant wall of light disappeared as it ended to the last feat feet of the world. Suddenly Paul fell to his knees. The Millennium Symbol on his forehead disappeared and he fainted.  
  
"Wake up!" Jess yelled holding him up.  
  
"Good. Now that he's out of the way... I can finally destroy you" Darien smirked. He pointed the Obelisk Staff at them.  
  
Mink grabbed the Millennium Rod from Paul's hand and pointed it at Darien. Suddenly another gold wave shot out. The wave smacked into Darien, sending him flying. He dropped the Obelisk Staff and it cracked.  
  
"No!" Darien yelled, reaching for the staff. Suddenly a black vortex appeared, sucking up everyone and tossing them back to Domino City in random places.  
  
Darien fell onto the ground, gasping for air. The Obelisk Staff, which lies infront of him, cracked. "How could this have happened" He thought.  
  
"Because you underestimated the power of the Millennium Items" A voice snickered. He looked up and saw Bakura infront of him. "But I question why you have something related to the Millennium Rod. But of course it's chipped so it's not worth my time"  
  
"Ryou Bakura... I should've guessed we'd meet some day. Seeming how you always pop up when your not wanted." Darien smirked, standing up.  
  
"Heh" Bakura smirked.  
  
"So. Since you're all popular with the Millennium Items. Tell me there weaknesses." Darien said, grasping his staff tightly.  
  
"Why should I" Bakura taunted.  
  
"Because a person like you deserves some respect. The girl, she knows about you. Her strength with the Millennium Ring grows stronger and soon she'll be able to over power you" Darien said.  
  
Suddenly Bakura's mind went into anger. He didn't want to be sealed away again. "Fine. But I know little about their weaknesses. Plus you must tell me where you got such an item. I want more information" He agreed. They both shook.  
  
Darien smiled, deep inside. He knew with Bakura on his side, he couldn't lose now. 


	35. Deck Master Competition: New Tournament

Chapter 35: Deck Master Competition: New Tournament.  
  
______________________________  
  
The sky grew darker as Daniel and Allen walked the streets. "Let's face it, we can't find Mink or Jess now. I bet they've gone home." Allen sighed.  
  
"Aww, alright. Besides, I think we should head home too" Daniel said as he turned around to face Allen.  
  
"Ummm... Can you walk with me home" Allen said, a bit nervous.  
  
"Why? Awww! Is little Allen scared!" Daniel teased.  
  
"No... it's just..." Allen said looking down.  
  
"Oh him..." Daniel said. "Your worried about him coming after you again..."  
  
"Dude! I mean, I don't even know where he came from. I would have known if he just sprouted out. It's like all this dumb cards fault" Allen took out his Drifting Wind and Grand Geralian.  
  
"Dude, I know but we now have our own problems. We'll have to deal with them for the time being" Daniel said. Another 30 minutes passed as they arrived at Allen's house.  
  
"Thanks, see ya tomorrow!" Allen yelled, running into his house. Daniel sighed and walked down the street back to his house. As he did he ran into someone.  
  
"So... Your suppose to be his best friend" The person said, in a wheezy voice.  
  
"It's you..." Daniel said taking a step back.  
  
"Why do you care. I'm not your problem." Whiley growled, pulling down his hood.  
  
"Allen's my friend. He doesn't need you to control him" Daniel sneered. "Why are you here anyway?!"  
  
"How should I know. Everyone has their good and bad side. I'm just a bad side that can't any more of the good side. It took a lot of strength to leave his frail body. He's too good if you ask me" Whiley hissed. "And if you're going to stand in my way of my plans! You'll have to duel to survive!"  
  
Whiley held up his Steel Plate. "Fine! I accept your challenge" Daniel said.  
  
Whiley began to laugh. "Fool. Why would I waste my time dueling you anyway? I only have one target and one target is enough." Whiley growled.  
  
He then walked away into an alley. But it wasn't the reason that he thought Daniel was a waste of time. He took out a bottle of pills. "These things are lasting very long...." He thought putting a whole bunch of Medikill pills in his mouth and swallowing them down.  
  
Daniel lost sight of him and just headed home.  
  
During the night, Paul felt even better. It was a good sign since everyone forgot what had happened. Paul's new upgrade on the duel disk was successful. He made some copies for everyone else.  
  
Paul arranged them to meet in the park. He was the last one to show up. "Yeah? What'd you want?" Jess asked.  
  
"I wanted you guys to have these" He said opening his suit case. Inside was 4 Duel Disks.  
  
"Sweet!" Allen said grabbing one.  
  
"The new duel disk upgrade, The Duel Xero. I put in a new chip for the Deck Master System so it'll be much easier now, to use" Paul said. "And everyone has been getting them too"  
  
"That's cool" Daniel said putting his Duel Xero on and sliding his deck in.  
  
"Yeah but this is not all you wanted to tell us right..." Mink said looking at him.  
  
"Right... It appears that Darien has a new ancient item, probably more powerful than the other 6 Millennium Items" Paul said.  
  
"6? What about the 7th?" Allen asked.  
  
"Only the Millennium Rod can harm it but the damage is temporary" Paul said.  
  
"Yeah, plus I don't own the Millennium Rod anymore." Mink said giving her Millennium Item to Paul. "Paul owns it"  
  
"But how?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It's been discovered that I'm the reincarnation of the Preist, Set" Paul said.  
  
"That's right...." A voice said. Everyone looked at the person behind Paul, it was Karim, the spirit of the Millennium Scale. "The Preist Set ordered another ritual to be performed, so that Set would live long. His spirit had emerged into one body."  
  
"But that's not all..." Paul announced.  
  
"Yes, what no one knew is that the Preist Set had a long lost, and evil, brother. He owned a tower known as Obelisk Tower" Karim noted.  
  
"Like the god card?" Allen said.  
  
"No, the rock." Paul said. "This tower possessed great power and it's power was formed into something similar to the Millennium Rod."  
  
Behind a tree, Aeo listened to their conversation. "So... that's why they carry around those weird things" She thought.  
  
"So what can we do to help Paul?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'm not sure about that yet. Paul's brother is also the reincarnation of the Preist's brother. Although we don't know his name yet. I think you should leave this problem alone" Karim said, then he disappeared.  
  
"No! We can't just sit back. Paul is in our team. We have to help him atleast!" Mink said.  
  
"No he's right... Stay out of this one. He's mine" Paul growled walking off, with the Millennium Rod in his hand.  
  
"Either way.. he'll need our help" Jess said.  
  
"Right" Mink nodded. "Anyway's, what should we do today?"  
  
"I've been studying on this thing" Daniel said looking at his Orichalcos Arrow card. "If this card can destroy the Orichalcos Seal, it should be able to free souls"  
  
"Hey! That's an idea!" Allen said.  
  
Daniel held up his Orichalcos Seal card. It had the souls of only Devon. "Wait..." Mink said. "What if he comes back and tries to duel us again?"  
  
"Heh, like we'll want to duel him anymore" Allen smirked. "Go ahead, Dan"  
  
Daniel held the Orichalcos Arrow and Seal up in the air. Suddenly his Orichalcos Seal exploded into pieces and a white cloud zoomed out. It floated into a body in the hospital. Devon's eyes opened wide.  
  
They each unsealed everyone else's Orichalcos Seal, freeing all the Souls inside.  
  
Suddenly the giant screen on top of Paul's building lit up. There was a counter on it. It said '1 More Day until Deck Master Competition starts. Get ready for the newest tournament of the year!'  
  
"Ah! So that's what he was planning!" Mink said, surprised.  
  
"I guess he's going to force a tournament, for the fun of it, I hope" Allen smiled.  
  
Darien saw the billboard from a street. He smirked. "Well, Bakura. You and I will be joining this party." He said.  
  
"Very well... I love a good fight." Bakura smiled evilly.  
  
Aeo had also saw it, making sure she would join. As she walked down the street she saw people using a new duel system. She headed to the game shop to see if they had any. Luckily there was one more and she took it.  
  
"The Duel Xero... Compatible with the Deck Master system...." She read on the label. She left the box in the trash and slid it on her wrist.  
  
She walked by a cafe where Vice, Diego, and Spinks hung around. They too saw the billboard. "Heh, the kid is starting a new tournament" Spinks smirked.  
  
"Let's enter. We'll atleast get a beating on the kid" Vice said.  
  
"We'll need their new system..." Diego said.  
  
"Yeah, go buy us some" Vice insisted. Diego growled walked off to the game shop.  
  
"Ok.. Tomorrow we meet at the park for the beginning of this tournament" Daniel said.  
  
"The Deck Master system is still confusing though. We'll have to chose wisely on the monsters for our Deck Master" Mink said.  
  
"We'll do whatever we can. We'll have to find out the rules first" Jess said.  
  
"Then it's set! Let's get ready!" Allen announced. 


	36. Deck Master Test Subject

Chapter 36: Deck Master Test Subject.  
  
______________________________  
  
"Look! The rules are going to be announced!" Mink pointed out ontop of the screen of Paul's building.  
  
Paul was then explaining the rules: "Not a lot of you know the Deck Master. Only top duelist know. A Deck Master is a key point in your dueling field. It decides what should be allowed. It's like an extra effect that's long term. All you do is chose a monster from your deck and place it onto the Field Magic Zone. But to make things harder, the Deck Master will be at random in your deck! But be aware, don't be going placing your Deck Master on the field, although it'll be a last desperate move for you weaker duelist, anyway, once your Deck Master has been sent to the graveyard, you automatically lose the duel. But don't hesitate to fuse it. Once you fuse it with another monster that new monster is accounted for your Deck Master. Once your deck master has been summoned, you can't return it back to it's original position and once you lose the duel, you forfeit your Deck Master card to the winner." He said. "Now, Don't forget to register. Once you've registered you'll be placed onto a panel against an opponent. The last 10 duelist standing are set for the finals. I'm all encouraging to enter, and lose to my dueling skills, only if you get past the extreme duelist. I promise you all good fights along the way!"  
  
Everyone around that had watched, cheered for Paul's power. But some sneered and threw trash. Some didn't like being tossed around and swore the beat Paul down.  
  
"Well... It shouldn't be that hard...." Daniel said  
  
"Are you kidding?! Picking a monster random?! That'll totally ruin your duel!" Allen said.  
  
"We'll have to do our best" Jess said.  
  
"I don't think we should use these... Just not until the finals" Mink said, taking her sacred magic and warrior out from her deck.  
  
Jess began looking around. "Look whose joined the party" She said.  
  
Aeo came walking up to them, with a group of members from the Super 65. "Well well well, look whose join the party" She said, smiling evilly.  
  
"Oh..." Allen said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I hope you guys know this will be a fair tournament, no Seals around" She hissed.  
  
"We'll have no use for them!" Daniel said.  
  
"Good because I expect to win this duel... Without any friendship going on..." Aeo smiled. "Come on, guys, let's beat it before my heart explodes with emotions  
  
The group left with the members sneering and growling at them. Mink and Jess gave them dirty looks. "Errrg... I need something beat!" Allen said.  
  
"Whatever, save it for the duelist we're going to beat" Mink laughed.  
  
"Speaking of duelist... Look whose coming our way..." Jess said.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Paul. He looked like in his 'I want to beat the hell out of you' look on. "Well my little friends, are we having fun so far?" He said.  
  
"Save your mood. You can express your anger once I beat you on the field" Allen smirked.  
  
"Ha! That is if we get paired up." Paul snickered.  
  
"Umm watch your back?" Daniel said.  
  
Paul stood out of the way and a big street gang-like person charged past him. "Errr. you're going to get it! No one gets away with calling me weak!" He growled.  
  
"Peh, you'd know what I'd been talking about if your weak ears could even hear" Paul teased. The guy threw out a punch but Paul dodged.  
  
"Stop it, you're going to get your self even more hated" Mink yelled.  
  
"What? It's not my fault everyone is so sensitive" Paul said. "Let's solve this in a duel"  
  
"Fine!" The guy yelled. Paul squinted his eyes on the guys arm. He had a tattoo going down it saying 'Grim'  
  
"Well Grim, winner of this duel forfeits their Deck Master they chose" Paul said. "That's right! We're playing by the Deck Master Competition Rules!"  
  
"Fine with me!" Grim smiled evilly as his Duel wings opened up like a bug's wings. Paul did the same and slid his Deck in, both their life points went up to 4000.  
  
People gathered around to watch the duel and maybe score some information on Paul's deck. "But only this time I'll allow us to chose our own deck masters!" He said. "Now! I chose Knight of White Dragon!". Suddenly a knight ontop of a white dragon flew down next to Paul's side.  
  
"Now! I chose Flame Swordsman!" Grim yelled as the swordsman appeared beside him. "Now! Let's start!"  
  
"Fine!" Paul announced. "I summon Glade Dragon! (1800/1400) I'll also set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Grim drew his next card. "Now! I activate Monster Taker which allows me to take the first monster from your deck to my hand" He announced.  
  
Suddenly a card slid out from Paul's deck and shot forward. Grim caught it and looked at it. He smiled. "Heh, what a pity" Paul thought.  
  
"Yeah right! Now! I play Black Dragon! (1900/200)" Grim yelled. "When this monster inflicts battle damage, it'll do 600 more damage! Now! Black Dragon attack!"  
  
Everyone ooed, thinking Grim had this in his hand. "pfft" Paul said. "Reverse trap card!"  
  
"What?!" Grim said in shock.  
  
"Restricted Sacrifice!" Paul yelled. "This monster allows me to sacrifice monsters on your turn! Now I sacrifice Glade Dragon, going along with it's effect, to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
Everyone ooed as the giant dragon appeared and Glade Dragon was sacrificed. "No! I already called an attack!" Grim said in shock.  
  
The Blue Eyes blasted a lightning blast, going past the black sphere the Black Dragon unleashed. Grim's monster was destroyed in no time. Everyone cheered for Paul as Grim's life points reduced down to 2900.  
  
Grim growled, ending his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! It's time to win this duel!" Paul yelled. "Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
The dragon unleashed another lightning blast at Grim. Grim screamed as he was shocked. His life points reduced to 0.  
  
"No! How could I lose in only two turns?!" Grim thought.  
  
Paul snatched his Flame Swordsman. "Peh, a weak fusion monster...." He said tearing it up. Everyone cheered for Paul. Grim ran off without a word.  
  
Paul too disappeared without a trace, needing to work on whatever.  
  
"Man that was harsh..." Allen said.  
  
"Heh, yeah and you want to beat him?" Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah! I'll duel him and win! I know better than that Grim guy" Allen said, giving Daniel a high five.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Knight of White Dragon: Level 4 1900/1200/ Ritual / Warrior Type / Desc: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned by "White Dragon Descent" by offering monsters matching to the level of 4 or higher. If this Monster attacks a Monster in face-down defense mode, destroy the Monster without doing damage. You can sacrifice this Monster to Special Summon 1 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or deck. / Deck Master Ability: Sacrifice two Dragon Type monsters from your hand to special summon 1 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" from your deck to the field.  
  
Flame Swordsman: Level 5 / 1800/1600/ Fusion / Warrior Type / Desc: Flame Manipulator + Masaki The Legendary Swordsman. / Deck Master Ability: You can decrease this monster's attack points to increase one Warrior Type monster on the field.  
  
Glade Dragon: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Dragon Type / Desc: You can sacrifice this monster to special summon 1 Dragon Type monster from your deck.  
  
Monster Taker: MAGIC / Desc: Take the first monster from your opponent's deck and place it in your hand.  
  
Black Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/200/ Dragon Type / Desc: When this monster inflict battle damage, inflict 600 more damage to your opponent's life points.  
  
Restricted Sacrifice: TRAP / Desc: You may sacrifice one or two monsters on your field to summon a higher leveled monster on your opponent's turn. 


	37. First Battle: Machine VS Kingdom

Chapter 37: First Battle: Machine VS Kingdom.  
  
______________________________  
  
Yesterday, the duel with Paul and Grim were too exciting almost everyone in the city couldn't wait to try out the new Deck Master system. But the day finally arrived.  
  
Mink met with Jess at a cafe were they'll be on their own. Allen and Daniel were too meet but Allen was late.  
  
"Jeez, where is he?" Daniel said looking left and right. He had his Duel Xero and deck ready. Once the alarms went off the tournament would start.  
  
The alarms went off and Allen was no where insight. Daniel gave up and then started. He walked off to the dueling stage.  
  
"Oh crap I'm late!" Allen said running across the street. "I should have stopped for breakfast! I'm so stupid!". Suddenly he crashed into someone.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going!" A guy said rubbing his head and getting up.  
  
"I'm sorry dude! I'm in a hurry!" Allen said helping him up. Suddenly he saw the person had a Duel Xero.  
  
"So are you going to the tourney?" The duelist asked.  
  
"Yeah" Allen said.  
  
"Good I need to know the way" The person said. "By the way, my name's Devon"  
  
"Cool! My name's Allen we gotta go NOW!" Allen said. They both ran to Paul's Building.  
  
People gathered around the building. Ontop was the chart of who would be dueling who. Mink saw her name but her opponent was still covered. "Awww man!" She said.  
  
Allen and Devon made it to Mink and Jess. "Where were you...." Mink said but stopped.  
  
"You!" Devon said taking a step back.  
  
"Back off or I'll..." Mink went on. She reached for her back but remembered her Millennium Rod was given away.  
  
"Or what? Blast me with your toy?" Devon teased.  
  
"Will you two just chill out?! We met and we came together what could you guys be barking on about?" Allen complained.  
  
Suddenly the announcer hushed everyone. "Now! We'll start the competition! Find your name and find your Duel Stage and let's begin!" He yelled into the mic. The crowds were huge and you could lose someone in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Mink! I see your name!" Jess pointed out. "Your on in Duel Stage F"  
  
"Cool!" Mink said. "Come on let's go!"  
  
Mink grabbed Jess' arm and they ran off to Duel Stage F. Jess' name was no where insight. "There.... Who is that?" Mink said.  
  
There were more rules people didn't bother about. There were so much people, more had to be forced out. Only special duelist were allowed to duel once and find their results.  
  
"It's Aeo!" Jess said in shock.  
  
"Errg... I'll have to deal with her then..." Mink growled.  
  
"Well well well... Look who my opponent is!" Aeo said, smiling evilly.  
  
"Save your talk for the duel!" Mink yelled as her Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as their life points rose to 4000.  
  
"Now! Deck Master!" Mink yelled. A card slipped from her deck. Mink took a quick look at it and smiled. "Now! My Deck Master is Android Psycho Shocker!"  
  
"You gotta win..." Jess thought, standing by her side.  
  
"Now! Chose my Deck Master!" Aeo yelled. Suddenly a card slid through her Deck Holster. Aeo took it and looked at it. "My Deck Master is Queen's Knight!"  
  
"Queen's Knight?" Mink thought.  
  
"Now! I special summon Jack's Knight (1900/1000) and King's Knight! (1600/1400)" Aeo yelled as the two warriors formed onto the field.  
  
"What the?! How can you do that?!" Mink said in shock.  
  
"It's Queen's Knight's special effect! it allows me to have King's and Jack's knight on the field!" Aeo yelled. "I end my turn from here!"  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! I summon Mechanical Chaser! (1850/800)" She announced. "I'll then set a card face down. Now! Mechanical Chaser attack King's Knight!"  
  
The machine dove at the knight, slashing it with it's blade. The knight blocked the attack and pushed Mechanical Chaser off. Aeo's life points reduced to 3750. Aeo laughed. "Fool!" She yelled.  
  
"What?! Your knight should've been destroyed!" Mink yelled.  
  
"You don't get it do you! As long as Queen's Knight is my Deck Master, King's Knight and Jack's Knight is unbeatable. You can't attack it or destroy it with any effect!" Aeo yelled. Mink growled, ending her turn.  
  
Aeo drew her next card. "Now! Jack's Knight! Attack and destroy her Mechanical Chaser!" She yelled. The knight slashed Mink's machine, spliting into two pieces and destroying it. Mink's life points reduced to 3950. "Now! King's Knight attack her life points directly!"  
  
The knight dove at Mink and slashed her with it's sword. Mink screamed, blocking herself. Her life points now stood at 2350.  
  
"Activate magic card! Soul Reward!" Mink announced. "This revives Mechanical Chaser! (1850/800)"  
  
"So..." Aeo said.  
  
"Now! Reverse trap card! Mining Facility!" Mink yelled. Aeo smirked, knowing what the card does, she ended her turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! My first Conversion Token is summoned!" She yelled. "I'll then sacrifice Conversion Token and Mechanical Chaser for Genocide Android! (2200/3400)"  
  
"Heh this should be interesting..." Aeo smiled.  
  
"Now! Genocide Android, attack King's Knight!" Mink yelled. The android blasted two yellow beams from it's robotic eyes at the knight. Suddenly there was an explosion but King's Knight still stood. Aeo's life points reduced to 3150.  
  
Mink ended her turn. Aeo drew her next card and smiled. "Now! I play Queen's Knight on the field!" Aeo yelled.  
  
"What is she planning?!" Mink thought.  
  
"Then! I add this card! Double Swords of Ace which will increase Jack's Knight's attack points by 500!" Aeo yelled as Jack's Knight rose up to 2400. "Now! Jack's Knight attack and destroy Genocide Android!"  
  
"No!" Mink yelled, knowing this was the end of her for the tournament. The Knight tore through her android with one single swipe, reducing her life points to 2150.  
  
"Now! Queen's Knight and King's Knight! Attack her life points directly! Win me this duel once and for all!" Aeo yelled. The two knights dove at Mink, slicing her with two swipes. Mink screamed as she fell to the ground, her life points decreasing to 0.  
  
"Looks like I head forward and you go down!" Aeo yelled. Mink looked at her with anger. "But you can keep your machine monster, it'll just ruin my deck"  
  
Mink growled more. "It's ok... It's only a game" Jess said, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Her kind doesn't deserve to win..." Mink growled.  
  
Allen noticed Devon had disappeared. When he looked back on the screen he saw his name was up, against Devon. "Well this is great... A new friend I thought I'd have is going against me." He thought. He was to duel at Duel Stage G.  
  
"Well Allen... Looks like we'll have to duel each other...." Devon smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready!" Allen said.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Machine Type / Desc: As long as this monster remains face up on the field, the activation of trap cards are negated and any face up trap cards are negated. / Deck Master Ability: Your opponent cannot activate or use any trap cards as long as this monster is your Deck Master.  
  
Queen's Knight: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Warrior Type / Deck Master Ability: Special summon "King's Knight" and "Jack's Knight" onto the field in any face up mode. As long as Queen's Knight is your Deck Master, "King's Knight" and "Jack's Knight" cannot be sent to the graveyard by the effect of a trap, magic, or effect monster card. When "King's Knight" and "Jack's Knight" is attacked by a monster, they cannot be sent to the graveyard. Damage is still done.  
  
Jack's Knight: Level 5 / 1900/1000/ Warrior Type.  
  
King's Knight: Level 4 / 1600/1400/ Warrior Type / Desc: When you have this monster and "Queen's Knight" on the field, special summon "Jack's Knight" from your deck to the field. The Deck is then shuffled.  
  
Mechanical Chaser: Level 4 / 1850/800/ Machine Type.  
  
Soul Reward: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Special summon the first monster in your graveyard to the field.  
  
Mining Facility: PERMANENT TRAP/ Desc: as long as this trap card remains on the field, you may summon 1 Conversion Token on to the field in face up attack mode (1500/1500 Machine Type). When this card is face up your Conversion Tokens may not attack. When this card is destroyed so are your Conversion Tokens.  
  
Genocide Android: Level 8 / 2200/3400/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster gains 500 attack points for every token type monster on your and your opponents side of the field.  
  
Double Swords of Ace: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Warrior Type monster equipped with card gains 500 attack points. 


	38. Return of The Dice, Part 1

Chapter 38: Return of The Dice, Part 1  
  
______________________________  
  
"I hope we'll still atleast know each other after this duel" Devon said as he held his Duel Xero up.  
  
"Don't worry, we can be friends" Allen smirked. "Now! Chose my Deck Master!".  
  
Suddenly Allen's deck slid out a card. Allen took it and looked at it. "So what is it?" Devon asked.  
  
"My Deck Master is Dark Knight Gaia!" Allen yelled as he slid it into his Field Card Zone. Devon then activated his Duel Xero to chose his Deck Master. His duel disk slid out a card.  
  
"And my Deck Master will be Graud Gil Gars!" Devon yelled as he slid the card into his Field Card Zone.  
  
"Now! Duel!" They both yelled as their life points each rose up to 4000.  
  
"I'll take the first move!" Allen yelled, drawing his next set of cards. "I summon The Retrained Elven Swordsman in defense mode! (1400/1200) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Devon drew his next card. "Now! I activate Summon Dice!" He yelled as he placed the card onto the field. "By sacrificing 1000 life points (D: 3000) I can roll a dice and depending on the number, I can summon a low or higher leveled monster!"  
  
Suddenly a plain white dice flew out from the card and rolled to the ground. Devon was pretty confident in what roll he'd get. The dice landed on a 5. "Crap..." Allen thought.  
  
"Now! I summon my Dice Launcher! (0/2450) In defense mode!" Devon yelled as a large cannon materialized onto the field. "Now! I'll activate it's effect! By sacrificing three cards from my hand..."  
  
Allen saw him place three cards from his hand into the graveyard. "What is he crazy?!" Allen wondered, knowing he only had one card in his hand.  
  
"I can roll three dice and depending on the number you'll lose 100 times the number!" Devon yelled, smiling.  
  
"Holy crap!" Allen said in shock, taking a step back.  
  
"Now! Dice Launcher! Fire!" Devon yelled. The cannon lowered and shot three dice onto the ground. They each landed on a 2, 3, and 5. "This means you lose 1000 life points!"  
  
Suddenly the three dice infront of Allen exploded on him. He gasped in pain as his life points lowered to 3000. "Jeez... That was fast..." Allen thought.  
  
"And since I special summoned Dice Launcher, I'll special summon another one!" Devon yelled. "Since this is the only card in my hand, I special summon my own Dark Knight Gaia! (2300/2100)"  
  
"No way...." Allen thought.  
  
"Now! I end my turn from here!" Devon yelled.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I summon Battle Warrior Omega in defense mode! (300/1200)" He announced. "I'll then end my turn"  
  
Devon drew his next card. "Now! I'll discard this card from my hand to activate Dice Launcher's effect!" Devon yelled. The cannon spat out a dice which landed on 4. The dice exploded again but Allen shielded himself. His life points now stood at 2600. "Now! Dark Knight Gaia! Attack and destroy Battle Warrior Omega!"  
  
The knight commanded it's horse to charge which it did. "Reverse trap card!" Allen yelled. "Sun Face Beginning!"  
  
"What?!" Devon said in shock.  
  
Suddenly a giant sun protected Battle Warrior Omega. The sun had it's eyes closed and a smiling mouth. As the knight tried to pierce it, the Sun's eyes shot open. The knight was launched back.  
  
"This trap card will end your battle phase and allow me to summon a monster from my deck! Now I summon The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)" Allen yelled.  
  
"Errr... I end my turn..." Devon growled.  
  
Allen quickly drew his card. "Now! I activate this, Polymerization! To fuse Battle Warrior Omega and The Fiend Megacyber into Dark Borgman Warrior! (3200/2050)" He yelled. The two warriors fused together into the Borgman.  
  
Devon smirked. "What do you expect to do with that thing?" He said.  
  
Allen looked at the monster and gasped. "Crap! This guy can only directly, even if I do attack... I'll take the same amount of damage resulting in a draw..." He thought. "I end my turn from here...."  
  
Devon drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Dice Launcher and Dark Knight Gaia for Luck Cannon! (2500/2100)" Devon yelled as the cannon shaped as a clover appeared onto the field. "This will decide our fates! You have no chance of winning now!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Let's see what you got!" Allen yelled back.  
  
Vice looked beyond the crowd. Some parents along with their kids looked strangely at him, knowing he seemed kind of old to be playing such games. But they didn't know what kind of past this game held. He wanted to win. Paul would be the one ahead and so would Daniel. Either target suited him well.  
  
He had told Spinks and Diego to lay this one out. It was some sort of destiny that combined the three together. Was Vice actually one of the Legendary Warriors? One of 6 that tried to destroy the world due to the Duel Monsters War?  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Dark Knight Gaia: Level 7 / 2300/2100/ Warrior Type / Desc: If this is the only card in your hand, you can special summon this monster without sacrifices. / Deck Master Ability: You can sacrifice two monsters on your field to play this monster and have it attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Graud Gil Gars: Level 6 / 2600/300/ Warrior Type/ Desc: This monster cannot be destroyed in battle. Reduce this monster's attack points by 200 on each of your battle phases. Battle Damage still counts. / Deck Master Ability: Your opponent cannot target any of your monsters with Warrior Type Monsters as a attack target or effect target.  
  
The Retrained Elven Swordsman: Level 4 / 1400/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster cannot be destroyed by monsters with the attack of 1900 or higher. Battle Damage still counts.  
  
Summoning Dice: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1000 life points to roll a dice. Depending on the number, special summon a monster with the same level as the number you rolled. If you roll a 6, special summon a level 6 monster or higher.  
  
Dice Launcher: Level 5 / 0/2450/ Machine Type / Desc: You may sacrifice 500 life points to take up to 3 cards from your hand and discard them to the graveyard. Roll a dice once for every monster you discard. Depending on the number decrease your opponent's life points by that number times by 100.  
  
Dark Knight Gaia: Level 7 / 2300/2100/ Warrior Type / Desc: If this is the only card in your hand, you can special summon this monster without sacrifices.  
  
Battle Warrior Omega: Level 4 / 300/1200/ Warrior Type.  
  
Sun Face Beginning: TRAP / Desc: Negate all attacks in your opponent's battle phase and summon 1 monster from your deck to the field.  
  
The Fiend Megacyber: Level 5 / 2200/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: If your opponent has two or more monsters than you on the field, you may special summon this monster without sacrifices.  
  
Dark Borgman Warrior: 3200/2050/ Fusion /Machine Type / Desc: Fiend Megacyber + Battle Warrior Omega. This monster can only attack your opponent directly. When this monster attacks directly you must take the total damage you opponent has taken from this monster.  
  
Luck Cannon: Level 6 / 2500/2100/ Machine Type / Desc: On everyone of your Main Phases, roll a dice. Depending on the number a effect will be activated, 1: Destroy one monster on the field, 2: Your opponent may destroy one monster on the field, 3: Increase your life points by 1000, 4: Increase your opponent's life points by 2000, 5: Destroy all your monsters on the field, 6: Destroy all your opponent's monsters on the field. 


	39. Return of The Dice: Total Attack Rush! P...

Chapter 39: Return of The Dice: Total Attack Rush! Part 2  
  
_________________________________  
  
The score stood at Allen: 2600 and Devon: 3000. Devon had the lead but was only starting. With his new monster, Luck Cannon (2500/2100), it seemed Allen was no match.  
  
"My turn's not over yet!" Devon yelled. "Now I activate Luck Cannon's special effect! By rolling a dice, it'll tell what kind of effect will be activated"  
  
Suddenly the cannon aimed and shot out a dice which rolled and rolled to the ground. "What kind of effect?!" Allen asked himself.  
  
The dice came to a stop on 3. Suddenly a small box appeared over the dice that said 'LP +1000'. "This means I gain 1000 life points!" Devon yelled as his life points increased to 4000. "But I'll continue my turn! Now I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!"  
  
"Darn it... He's back to his original life points. How can I beat this guy?!" Allen thought.  
  
"Now! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back a monster I had discarded due to the effects of Dice Launcher" He announced. "I bring forth Retained Warrior Spirit! (2300/1200) This allows me to destroy one Warrior on the field! So say bye bye to Retrained Elven Swordsman!"  
  
"No!" Allen said as his warrior burst into pieces.  
  
"And seeing as your stupid Dark Borgman Warrior is in my way to your Life Points, I end my turn" Devon yelled. "And too bad, if you attack, we're both doomed"  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now... it's time to see what my Deck Master can do...." Allen wondered. He opened his Field Slot reading the effect of his Dark Knight Gaia.  
  
"Hurry up!" Devon yelled. Allen jumped back to position.  
  
"Fine fine..." Allen yelled. "It said something about sacrifice... Maybe if I sacrifice...."  
  
"Well?!" Devon yelled impatiently.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Dark Borgman Warrior to activate Special Effect!" Allen yelled. He waited for a while but nothing happened.  
  
"That's your great plan?! Oh please I could have come up with something better!" Devon laughed.  
  
Allen groaned. "Well to make thins worse for you! I activate this card, Jekyll's Potion which will increase Dark Borgman Warrior's attack points! (4000/2050)" He yelled. "I'll also play The Dark Door which will now only allow one monster to attack each turn! Then I end my turn."  
  
Devon growled, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Gradius in defense mode! (1200/800)" He yelled. "Now! I activate Luck Cannon's dice roll effect!"  
  
The cannon blast the same dice on the ground. The dice quickly landed on a 6. "No!" Allen thought. In the game 6 was always the worst effect to be applied.  
  
"Alright! Lucky number, or evil, 6!" Devon yelled. Above the dice another box showed up and it said Deplete All Opponent's Monsters'. Suddenly Allen's Dark Borgman Warrior vanished into glowing lights. "Now! Luck Cannon attack his life points directly!"  
  
The cannon aimed it's cannon at Allen then fired a missile. The missile hit the ground beneath Allen. Allen screamed as his life points reduced to 100. Devon ended his turn.  
  
Allen needed a few seconds to recover from the strong attack. "Come Allen... You can't lose now..." He said to himself. Allen remained on his knees and drew his next card. He then smiled at his card, knowing now he had the upper hand.  
  
"Well?! Are you going to forfeit or what?!" Devon yelled.  
  
"No... I have other plans! Now I activate this magic card! Yeild Tribute! To normal summon Byser Choker Warrior! (2450/1200)" Allen yelled. "This monster allows me to special summon a monster from your hand!"  
  
"But... I don't have a monster in my hand." Devon smirked, feeling a bit worried about this.  
  
"Then pay the price!" Allen yelled. His warrior stood up. It had a helmet with spikes going down the head and armored chested plate with various spikes. He weilded a long sword with more spikes. "Now! Byser Choker Warrior direct attack!"  
  
"No!" Devon said in shock as the warrior dove at him and slashed him with his sword. Devon gasped as he was pushed back into the ground. His life points now stood at 1550.  
  
"Alright!" Allen smiled, finally making an important move. "I'll place a card face down, then I'll end my turn from here!"  
  
Devon drew his next card. "Now! I activate Luck Cannon's special effect!" He yelled.  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Allen yelled. "Time Stop! This will equip to Luck Cannon, not letting you activate it's effect or have it attacking for 5 of your turns!"  
  
Suddenly a giant clock formed infront of Luck Cannon. The clock had only 5 numbers but the big hand was pointing at the 5. Devon growled, ending his turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! Byser Choker Warrior attack and destroy the Retained Warrior Spirit!" He yelled. The warrior dove at the spirit, ready to destroy it.  
  
"Now! I activate my Deck Master Ability!" Devon yelled. "Graud Gil Gars is my deck master for a special reason! To keep me safe from all your warrior monsters! It's the perfect fit!"  
  
Suddenly Graud Gil Gars jumped away from it's post and infront of Byser Choker Warrior, parrying it's sword attack.  
  
"No!" Allen said. "His Deck Master stops all my warriors from attacking... And my deck is filled with them!"  
  
"Your out of luck!" Devon yelled. Allen ended his turn to Devon. "And it's too bad you don't know how to use your Deck Master effect. Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Time Stop!"  
  
"Ha! You've activated Time Stop's second effect!" Allen yelled. "Now you can't use Luck Cannon's effect AT ALL!"  
  
"Who cares! I have this duel on my finger tips! Luck Cannon attack his Byser Choker Warrior!" Devon commanded. The cannon blasted a missile at the warrior, destroying it and reducing Allen's life points to 50. "I end my turn from here. Just remember! This is your last turn before I blast you to kingdom come!"  
  
Allen drew his next card, Monster Reborn. It was hard because either way he'd be destroyed. He had to use his Deck Master now. It said something about Sacrifice. Maybe more than one monster...  
  
"I got it!" Allen said as an idea sparked up in his head. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Borgman Warrior! (3200/2050)"  
  
"That stupid monster isn't going to save you anyway!" Devon yelled.  
  
"I don't plan to use it! Only for my Deck Master!" Allen yelled.  
  
"How? You already tried sacrificing it for your Deck Master but nothing happened!" Devon yelled.  
  
"That's where I was wrong. But now I finally figured it out! Now I activate De-Fusion to return Fiend Megacyber and Battle Warrior Omega back to the field!" Allen yelled. "Now I sacrifice Fiend Megacyber and Battle Warrior Omega to my Deck Master, Dark Knight Gaia!"  
  
Suddenly the two monsters turned into two black orbs and fused into the knight. "No!! How could I not see this?!" He thought.  
  
"By sacrificing two monsters for Dark Knight Gaia, I can now activate it's effect! Total attack rush!" Allen yelled. The knight commanded it's horse to the field. It then kicked it ready and they charged. The knight aimed and slashed Devon with it's two lances, depleting his life points to 0.  
  
Devon had fell to his knees. "No! I lost...." He said. He put away his anger. "That was a great duel!"  
  
"Yes it was!" Allen said.  
  
Devon walked up to him. "Here you deserve this." He said handing over his Graud Gil Gars. Allen took it and looked at it.  
  
"I hope we become friends. You've gotta meet my other friends too!" Allen suggested. Devon nodded and they both walked off to find Mink and Jess.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Luck Cannon: Level 6 / 2500/2100/ Machine Type / Desc: On everyone of your Main Phases, roll a dice. Depending on the number a effect will be activated, 1: Destroy one monster on the field, 2: Your opponent may destroy one monster on the field, 3: Increase your life points by 1000, 4: Increase your opponent's life points by 2000, 5: Destroy all your monsters on the field, 6: Destroy all your opponent's monsters on the field.  
  
Retained Warrior Spirit: Level 5 / 2300/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: Send 1 Warrior Type monster on the field to the graveyard.  
  
Jekyll's Potion: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this gains 800 attack points.  
  
The Dark Door: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, only one monster may attack from both players on every battle phase.  
  
Gradius: Level 4 / 1200/800/ Machine Type.  
  
Yeild Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to Normal or Special Summon a monster from your hand. If you chose Special Summon you must skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Byser Choker Warrior: Level 6 / 2450/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, your opponent must special summon a monster from their hand onto your opponent's side of the field. If your opponent does not have a monster card in their hand, this monster may attack your opponent's life points directly. If this monster is sent to the graveyard the monster that was special summoned from your opponent is also destroyed.  
  
Time Stop: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Equip this to one effect monster on the field. For 5 of your opponent's turns, as long as this card remains face up and equipped to a effect monster, that monster's effect is negated and cannot attack. If this card if destroyed by your opponent's card effect. Your opponent's effect monster cannot activate it's effect for the duel.  
  
Dark Borgman Warrior: 3200/2050/ Fusion /Machine Type / Desc: Fiend Megacyber + Battle Warrior Omega. This monster can only attack your opponent directly. When this monster attacks directly you must take the total damage you opponent has taken from this monster. 


	40. Toon's Fury, Part 1

Chapter 40: Toon's Fury, Part 1  
  
_______________________________  
  
Paul stood at his own little place of the tournament. He looked at the crowds dueling. It looked like it was getting smaller due to all the losses. Paul smiled, knowing his tournament was going well.  
  
Suddenly he noticed someone familiar, he thought. He looked closer to see a man in a brown trench coat with a large hat. He snapped his fingers and two security guards came up to him. "Get me that guy, in the brown clothing" He said. The two guards gave a "Hua", meaning yes.  
  
It wasn't too long before they grabbed him and literally dragged him infront of Paul. "Well well well... Who invited you?" Paul said. "Pegasus J. Crawford"  
  
"Heh so you finally noticed, Paully-Boy" Pegasus laugh as he threw off his trench coat and hat.  
  
"Call me that and I will have you catapulted away from here" Paul growled.  
  
"Whatever. I'm here for a mission. When you disappeared I knew something was wrong. Everyone else didn't seem to care" Pegasus said.  
  
"So?" Paul smirked.  
  
"So, whenever you leave some tragic happens. And this one is serious. Our whole system will corrupt!" Pegasus warned.  
  
"You have no clue, old man." Paul said. "I had a life of staying inside, doing anything to earn some credit. It was all work. But my father...."  
  
"YOUR father..." Pegasus sneered.  
  
"My father kept his company going and when he passed away I took over. I'm tired of this sick life. I don't care about love, family, or friends. This gaming company needs to stay in top shape" Paul said. "And you, the creator of Duel Monsters cannot stand in my way!"  
  
"The future will soon put you to an end. Once your gone, your gone and you cannot come back" Pegasus said.  
  
"I'll take my chances" Paul smirked.  
  
"Then how bout a little gamble" Pegasus smiled evilly. "A duel. Champion VS Creator. Winner takes all, no Deck Masters"  
  
"A duel? Now? but I have much time on my hands. Why should waste my time on you?" Paul grinned.  
  
"Because, I'm not the only one who knows about the future" Pegasus said.  
  
"Well who else wants to preach to me?!" Paul yelled.  
  
"No more talk! Let's duel!" Pegasus yelled as his Duel Xero wings folded out.  
  
"Very well!" Paul said as he did the same with his Duel Xero. They both slid their decks into the Deck Holster, both life points at 4000.  
  
People stopped their duels and talking to look up front. They all wowed at the turn of events. It was Champion, Paul, Versus Pegasus, The Creator.  
  
The guards came close, in case of anything dangerous were to happen. "Back down, boys, I have this" Paul said.  
  
"Very well! I'll take the first turn!" Pegasus said, drawing his set of cards. "I summon Veriol Controller in defense mode (1200/1500)! And a card face down. My turn ends from here"  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I summon Kaizer Seahorse! (1750/1650)" He announced. "Now! Kaizer Seahorse attack his Veriol Controller!"  
  
Daniel turned his head to the front to see the two 'celebrities' fight on. "Paul..." Daniel growled, knowing his stubborn he is.  
  
Pegasus took on the attack. His monster was soon destroyed. Paul smirked, ending his turn by placing a card face down. Pegasus drew his next card. "Now! Toon Alligator in attack mode! (800/1600)" He announced. "And now I activate Veriol Controllers's special effect!"  
  
"How! It sent it to your graveyard!" Paul yelled.  
  
"That's true, Paully-Boy. But you've also allowed me to turn your monster on you!" Pegasus laughed. Paul growled. "By sacrificing 300 life points (PE: 3700) I can take control of your Kaizer Seahorse!"  
  
Suddenly the warrior floated over to Pegasus' side of the field. "No wonder he placed his Toon Alligator in attack mode..." Paul growled.  
  
"Now! Kaizer Seahorse attack his life points directly!" Pegasus yelled.  
  
"Reverse magic card! Enemy Controller! By sacrificing 1000 life points, I can command my own monster! (PA: 3000)" He yelled as a giant game controller appeared onto the field.  
  
"Heh" Pegasus smirked.  
  
"Now! Left, Right, A, B!" Paul commanded. The buttons automatically pressed them selves and the wire whipped out, connecting to Kaizer Seahorse's forehead. "Now I sacrifice Kaizer Seahorse to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"Ahhh, one of three of the original Blue Eyes. How nice" Pegasus grinned evilly.  
  
"Save it! End your turn now!" Paul yelled.  
  
"But I'm not done, YET" Pegasus smiled. "Now! activate magic card, Toon Index!"  
  
Suddenly the card he had face down flipped up. "Erg..." Paul growled.  
  
"With all the glory I bring you Toon World!" Pegasus announced as his deck holster slid out his Toon World card. "By sacrificing 1000 life points (PE: 2700) I activate Toon World!"  
  
"Toon World..." Paul growled. "I knew some day I'd have to face it"  
  
"But since the lack of life points is my disadvantage, I'll play this! Dian Keto The Cure Master which will increase my life points by 1000! (PE: 3700)" Pegasus announced. "So then I place Toon Alligator in defense mode, a card face down, and end my turn"  
  
"Finally!" Paul yelled, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Glade Dragon in attack mode! (1800/1600) Now! Glade Dragon attack and destroy his Toon Alligator!"  
  
The dragon blasted a dark purple blast at the Toon monster, destroying it. "Reverse magic card! Revenge Sacrifice!" Pegasus announced. "This will destroy your Glade Dragon and allow me to summon a monster from my hand, and yes it is the first Toon Monster you'll be facing!"  
  
"What?!" Paul said in shock.  
  
"Now I summon Blue Eyes Toon Dragon! (3000/2500)" Pegasus yelled, placing the card down onto his duel disk. Suddenly his Toon World book opened and the cute little dragon emerged from the book. "Don't let it's looks fool you, this little guy is stronger than it looks"  
  
"I know that..." Paul sneered. "You and your Toons!"  
  
"But too bad, I can't attack on my first turn so I end my turn from here" Pegasus said, ending his turn.  
  
Paul growled. "Stupid Pegasus, think he can throw around my pride of the Blue Eyes.... He doesn't deserve this!" He said in his mind.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Veriol Controller: Level 4 / 1200/1500/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, pay 300 life points to control the monster that destroyed this monster for one battle phase only.  
  
Kaizer Seahorse: Level 4 / 1750/1650/ Beast Warrior Type / Desc: If you sacrifice this monster for a Light Type monster, this monster counts as 2 sacrifices.  
  
Toon Alligator: Level 4 / 800/1600/ Toon.  
  
Enemy Controller: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 life points and chose one of the commands: +Up, Left, Down, Right, A = Destroy. +Left, Right, A, B = Sacrifice.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Toon Index: MAGIC / Desc: Place 1 card that has "Toon" in it's name into your hand from your deck.  
  
Dian Keto Cure Master: MAGIC / Desc: Increase your life points by 1000.  
  
Glade Dragon: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Dragon Type / Desc: You can sacrifice this monster to special summon 1 Dragon Type monster from your deck to the field.  
  
Revenge Sacrifice: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When one of your monsters is destroyed, destroy the monster that destroyed your monster and special summon a monster from your hand.  
  
Blue Eyes Toon Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Toon / Desc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster. 


	41. Toon's Fury: Power of The Blue Eyes Toon...

Chapter 41: Toon's Fury: Power of The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, Part 2  
  
_______________________________  
  
The score was Paul: 3000 and Pegasus: 3700. Pegasus had now just unleashed one of his most popular Toon Monsters, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. What will the outcome be? It's Paul's Blue Eyes White Dragon against Pegasus' Blue Eyes Toon Dragon.  
  
"Well Paully-Boy. It seems we're evenly matched here." Pegasus smiled.  
  
"Shut up. It's my turn!" Paul yelled. He looked at what was in his hand. "Now! I summon Sapphire Dragon in defense mode (1900/1100). I'll then place a card face down and end my turn from here"  
  
Pegasus drew his next card. "Now it's time to end this duel!" Pegasus announced. "Now I'll place a card face down, then I sacrifice 500 life points (PE: 3200) for Blue Eyes Toon Dragon too attack your life points directly!"  
  
The toony blue eyes started to charge up. It bloated like a balloon and blasted a lightning blast at Paul. "Reverse trap card!" He yelled.  
  
"No!" Pegasus growled.  
  
"Negate Attack which will end your battle phase!" Paul yelled.  
  
"I end my turn...." Pegasus announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Sapphire Dragon for Emerald Dragon! (2400/1500)" He announced. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!"  
  
"Risking your own Blue Eyes to destroy my own? How nice but I just can't let that happen!" Pegasus chuckled. "Now! Reverse trap card, Toon Defender! This will keep you from attacking any of my toon monsters!"  
  
Suddenly Blue Eyes Toon Dragon whipped out a stop sign right before the lightning blast hit it. The blast stopped and flew up and disappeared. Everyone cheered for the battle between the two Blue Eyes. It was amazing because it was now so hard to get atleast 1 Blue Eyes White Dragon. Copies were released about a couple years ago. But Paul's were special, passed down by his father, they were the original Blue Eyes White Dragons ever made.  
  
"I end my turn..." Paul growled. Pegasus drew his next card. "Reverse trap card! Moon Face Judge!"  
  
"What..." Pegasus said, unimpressed.  
  
"This card allows me to guess what kind of card you had drawn!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Well then guess away!" Pegasus said, smiling. Paul was nervous. It felt like he didn't draw anything. his eye glared at him. Paul growled, feeling rage.  
  
"Monster! And I bet you anything it's a toon!" Paul yelled.  
  
Pegasus frowned. "Well, what do you know, folks, he's right" Pegasus said. Pegasus then slid it into his graveyard slot. "My turn ends then"  
  
Paul smiled, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Versago The Destroyer! (1100/900) In defense mode" He announced. "I'll then place a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Pegasus drew his next card. "Oh Paully-Boy. By activating Moon Face Judge, you've led yourself into more trouble." He grinned.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Paul said, a bit worried.  
  
"Now! I play Monster Reborn! Bringing back a monster that was sent to my graveyard, another Blue Eyes Toon Dragon! (3000/2500)" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly a small blue eyes appeared. It made a cute little roar which got some of the audience to 'awe'. The two toon blue eyes joined together and floated around in a circle with each other.  
  
"Wha are you trying to do?!" Paul sneered.  
  
"Isn't it so simple? 2 Toon Blue Eyes plus 1 more Blue Eyes equal what?" Pegasus asked.  
  
Paul gasped. "I won't let you do this..." He growled.  
  
"On the contrary, you'll do nothing because I predict you won't be able to win!" Pegasus laughed. "But for now, I end my turn."  
  
It seemed like a bad mistake for Pegasus to ignore a path of winning this duel. He pitied Paul for such a bad life. Paul grew more angry.  
  
Paul drew his next card and looked at it. "Now! I sacrifice Versago and Emerald Dragon for my second Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" He yelled as his second blue eyes materialized onto the field.  
  
Pegasus laughed. "Either way if you try to attack, my Toon Defender will knock off the attack. Face it Paully-Boy, I have you trapped!" He said.  
  
Daniel gritted his teeth. "Come on, you know there's a way by his toons." He said in his mind.  
  
Paul then ended his turn. Pegasus drew his next card. "Hmm, one card face down. Now I'll summon Toon Gemini Elf in attack position! (1900/900)." He announced. Suddenly the book started flipping through pages, landing on one with a giant cauldron. Suddenly two elves burst out of it, blowing kisses to Paul. "Now I end my turn."  
  
Paul drew his next card and smiled. "Now! Reverse trap card! Nutronic Pass Over!" He yelled. "This allows me to sacrifice monsters on my field to destroy your magic or trap cards. Now! I sacrifice Blue Eyes White Dragon to destroy your Toon World!"  
  
Suddenly a purple beam shot out of his trap card at his Toon World. "When will you ever learn" He snickered. "Reverse trap card!"  
  
"No!" Paul though as his face turned into a scared look.  
  
"Toon Safe!" Pegasus yelled. "This will negate your magic card and destroy it!"  
  
Suddenly a force field protected his Toon World magic card, deflecting it back and destroying his Nutronic Pass Over.  
  
Paul growled. "Now! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my sacrificed Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He yelled. "Then I end my turn"  
  
Pegasus drew his next card. "Now I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0)" He announced. "And now to shake you up a bit. Now I sacrifice 500 life points (PE: 2700 ) for Toon Gemini Elf to attack your life points directly. Now! Direct attack!"  
  
The two elves twirled around each other and pointed their hands at Paul, unleashing a red blast which sent them fly backwards. The red blast struck Paul. He braced himself under the attack as his life points reduced to 1100.  
  
"That stupid Pegasus... I can't let him win..." Paul growled.  
  
"Well, I end my turn." Pegasus said.  
  
Paul drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I summon Flaver Dragon, in defense mode! (1200/1100) This allows me to special summon another Dragon from my hand" Paul grinned.  
  
"Oooh no!" Pegasus gasped.  
  
"Now! I summon my third Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" He yelled. "Now! I end my turn."  
  
Pegasus drew his next card and laughed out loud. "Ha! Just say this is your fault and we won't have to talk! Now I play Toon Duplicate!" He yelled. "This will copy your Blue Eyes but in toon form! Giving me a grand total of 3 Blue Eyes Toon Dragons! Now I activate Polymerization!"  
  
"No..." Paul growled.  
  
Suddenly the Polymerization card flipped up on the field and started sucking in all three Toon Blue Eyes. Then the card formed into the small, three headed dragon.  
  
"Now! I summon Toon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800)" Pegasus yelled as all three heads looked at Paul, giving a cute roar.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED------------  
  
Blue Eyes Toon Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Toon / Desc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster.  
  
Sapphire Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/1100/ Dragon Type.  
  
Emerald Dragon: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Toon Defender: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: As long this card remains face up on the field, your opponent cannot target any Toon Monsters you have on the field.  
  
Moon Face Judge: TRAP / Desc: During your opponent's Draw Phase, name either Monster, Trap, or Magic card. if your opponent has drawn the right type of card you have guessed, destroy that card and end your opponent's turn immediately.  
  
Versago The Destroyer: Level 4 / 1100/900/ Demon Type / Desc: Thus monster may substituted for 1 monster during a fusion. No other fusion substitution monster may be used in that fusion.  
  
Toon Gemini Elf: Level 4 / 1900/900/ Magician Type / Desc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster.  
  
Nutronic Pass Over: TRAP / Desc: You may sacrifice monsters on your field to destroy a magic or trap card for each sacrifice.  
  
Toon Safe: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent activates a card that acquires him/her to destroy one card on your field with "Toon" in it's name, negate and destroy that card.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Toon Goblin Attack Force: Level 4 / 2300/0/ Warrior Type / Desc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster. When this monster attacks, it is placed into defense mode at the end phase for 1 turn.  
  
Flaver Dragon: Level 3 / 1200/1100/ Dragon Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, you may summon 1 Dragon Type monster from your hand to the field.  
  
Toon Duplicate: MAGIC / Desc: Take 1 Toon Monster from your deck that has the same counter part as the Toon and special summon it on the field.  
  
Toon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Level 12 / 4500/3800/ Fusion / Toon / Desc: Blue Eyes Toon Dragon + Blue Eyes Toon Dragon + Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster. 


	42. Toon's Fury: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon P...

Chapter 42: Toon's Fury: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Prevails, Part 3  
  
______________________________  
  
The score stood at Paul: 1100 and Pegasus: 2700. Pegasus had just revealed his Toon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
"Well. What does the infamous Paul of the PK Company plan to do in this situation?" Pegasus taunted, knowing he'd get what he want if he played the right cards. He then ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "I plan to play the same thing" He smiled. "Now! Polymerization activate!"  
  
"I knew it" Pegasus said in his mind.  
  
"This will fuse all of my Blue Eyes White Dragons into the ORIGINAL Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800)" Paul yelled. "I'll lay a card face down and end my turn"  
  
Pegasus drew his next card. "Hmmm" He said in a good swing mood. "Now! I sacrifice 500 life points (PE: 2200) for Toon Ultimate Dragon to attack your life points directly!"  
  
The three dragon heads started biting at each other but finally noticed what to do. The three let out a giant lightning blast at Paul. "Reverse magic card! De-Fusion!" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly the three headed dragon started to glow and split into three separate Blue Eyes Toon Dragons. The toon dragons looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Heh, like that's going to stop me" Pegasus laughed. He then ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. He smiled at the card he drew. It was about time that he took over the duel. "Now! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon which will destroy your Toon World!" He yelled.  
  
"I don't think so" Pegasus smiled.  
  
"What?!" Paul said in shock.  
  
"Reverse trap card! Magical Switch!" Pegasus announced. "Which will change the direction of your Mystical Space Typhoon to my Toon Defender"  
  
"It's not good enough!" Paul yelled. "Now! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack and destroy his Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!"  
  
Pegasus smirked as he let the blast come and kill off one of his dragons. Pegasus' life points reduced to 700. Pegasus laughed. Paul then ended his turn.  
  
Pegasus drew his next card. "Well now, this should be interesting" Pegasus smiled. "Now! I sacrifice both my Blue Eyes Toon Dragons to summon Toon Buster Blader! (2600/2300 +3500) Just the right monster that'll bring you down"  
  
"Heh, too bad you can't attack on the first turn a Toon Monster is summoned" Paul smirked.  
  
Pegasus glared at him. "Turn end."  
  
Paul drew his next card. "I'll place a card face down and end my turn" Paul smiled.  
  
Pegasus drew his next card. If Pegasus were to attack, something bad would happen. And with low life points he couldn't risk it. "Curse you Paully- Boy." He said. "I place a card face down and end my turn"  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I play Raigeki which will destroy your Toon Buster Blader!" He yelled.  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Pegasus announced. "Zero Attacker! This will keep you from attacking my life points"  
  
"Damn it..." Paul growled, ending his turn.  
  
Pegasus drew his next card. Suddenly he began to laugh. "Now I can finally bring back my Toon Ultimate Dragon!" Pegasus laughed.  
  
"How! All your Toon Blue Eyes are in your graveyard!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Oh Paully-Boy. When will you ever learn. We both are in the same company now, we have what you have! Now I activate Mega Fuse Polymerization!" Pegasus yelled as he placed the magic card onto the field. Suddenly the three headed, toon dragon returned to the field. "Turn end!"  
  
Paul drew his next card. "It's time to bring you down!" He grinned.  
  
"What?!" Pegasus said in shock.  
  
"Now I activate Magic Mirror!" Paul yelled as his magic card flipped up. "This allows me to copy one magic card on the field! And I'm choosing your Toon World!"  
  
"Too bad, you won't be able to summon any toon monsters, seeing as you HAVE NONE!" Pegasus yelled.  
  
"Yes I know, but I know you have tons!" Paul yelled, pointing at him. He then took out a card from his hand. "Now! Activate magic card, Weak Revival!"  
  
"No!" Pegasus said in shock.  
  
"This allows me to special summon a monster from either graveyard, only the cost of 1000 of that monster's attack points. Now! I bring back Toon Buster Blader! (2600/2300 +500)" Paul yelled.  
  
"Ha! It's too bad because Toon Monsters cannot attack on the first turn they are summoned!" Pegasus yelled.  
  
"With this they can! Rainbow Arch!" Paul yelled.  
  
"But you're still in a world with problems! Even if you attack with a toon monster, my own toon monster will absorb the attack!" Pegasus yelled.  
  
"Who said I was attacking with Toon Buster Blader?" Paul smirked. "Now! Toon Buster Blader! Start the Rainbow Arch!". The warrior swung it's sword around around and around some more and let go. The sword came flying down to the ground infront of Pegasus who gasped.  
  
"NO! I can't lose!" Pegasus cried out.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack his life points directly!" Paul yelled. The three headed dragon blasted a lightning blast, going along the rainbow. The blast hit Pegasus who screamed. "I've won this duel! Now leave my tournament!"  
  
Pegasus lay there, unconscious. The guards walked over and dragged him away. Everyone cheered for Paul. Paul smiled and went back to his post.  
  
"Paul... I'll make you suffer for this. Our greatest leader, defeaten by a low life kid. I'll make you suffer" Vice growled, clenching his fist.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Level 12 / 4500/3800/ Fusion / Dragon Type / Desc: Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Magical Switch: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent target's one of your magic or trap cards with a card effect, destroy another magic or trap card on the field.  
  
Toon Buster Blader: Level 7 / 2600/2300/ Toon / Desc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster. This monster gains 500 attack points for every Dragon Type monster on your opponent's field and graveyard.  
  
Zero Attacker: TRAP / Desc: If you have no monsters on your field, your opponent may not attack.  
  
Mega Fuse Polymerization: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters from your graveyard into 1 fusion monster.  
  
Toon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Level 12 / 4500/3800/ Fusion / Toon / Desc: Blue Eyes Toon Dragon + Blue Eyes Toon Dragon + Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster.  
  
Magic Mirror: MAGIC / Desc: Copy the effects of one magic card on the field.  
  
Weak Revival: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster from either your own or your opponent's graveyards. Decrease that monster's attack points by 1000.  
  
Rainbow Arch: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice one monster on your side of the field to have one of your monsters attack your opponent's life points directly. 


	43. Line of Defense, Part 1

((SPECIAL NOTE: I'll be having a new character, Kai! That's right many of your know him as Time Mage, so now! I welcome Kai into my fanfic!))  
  
Chapter 43: Line of Defense, Part 1  
  
______________________________  
  
Daniel sighed, knowing that Paul is still in this game. But even if he couldn't hear Paul and Pegasus conversation, he still had a bad feeling about this.  
  
He looked up at the screen and to his amazement, his name was posted. Suddenly there was a large explosion. People around screamed their heads off until they finally noticed it was a duelists "Destruction Bomb" that was activated.  
  
Daniel looked closer and saw Darien, laughing at his win. "So easy! You don't have what it takes to even duel!" Darien laughed. He snatched the kid's Deck Master and headed off.  
  
Daniel cleared the smoke from his face. "Darien.... What kind of menace would let him walk this earth" He thought.  
  
Suddenly Daniel tripped over a wandering foot which sent him flying into someone. "Ai! Watch where your flying little freak!" A guy yelled, pushing him away.  
  
"Sorry, accident, but you might want to keep your attitude to yourself" Daniel growled.  
  
"I don't have to put up with you. You hardley look like the person to be fighting" The guy bellowed. It was a bit annoying with his Australian accent but Dan understood.  
  
"Whose fighting?" Daniel sneered. Daniel had his hands in fist, just in case. The took a step back with his right foot. They both glared at each other.  
  
"Hey cut it out!" A voice yelled. They both looked to the left to see a person standing next to them. "He said he was sorry is that all you need to know?"  
  
"Back off, chump. This is none of your business" The guy growled.  
  
"Please, I don't need to get into this kind of fight because of some stupid accident" Daniel said, taking a step back.  
  
"Fine! I'll force it out of ya!" The guy yelled, launching a punch. Suddenly a quick arm grabbed onto his wrist, tightly.  
  
"I insist you leave him alone" The guy hissed.  
  
"Why look at you! You have some grip, too bad I'll have to rip both yer hands off!" The guy yelled, pushing the other guy away.  
  
"What's going on here..." A voice yelled from behind. The Australian guy turned around to see Paul.  
  
"Nothing, they started it" The guy smirked.  
  
Paul looked at Daniel. "Heh, it's not hard to tell whose lying. Keep this up and I'll throw you out of this tournament with no mercy" Paul said, casually.  
  
"Oi! It looks like Mr. Paully-Boy thinks he's tough" The guy laughed.  
  
"Believe me, I am tough and if you deny that then your wasting your time" Paul said, walking off.  
  
"Chicken!" He yelled, Paul ignored him.  
  
"You heard what he said, leave us alone!" The boy yelled.  
  
"Fine, but when this competition is over, I'll personally be introducing me to you guys" The guy smirked. He then stomped off.  
  
"Hey thanks for sticking up with me" Daniel said.  
  
"Aww it's no problem. I meet lots of people like that^^;" He said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Say what's your name?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Kai!" Kai replied.  
  
"Cool! My name's..." He went on.  
  
"Yeah, you're Dan. I've seen you a lot on T.V." Kai said holding his hand out.  
  
Daniel smiled and shook his hand. "So you live around here?" He asked.  
  
"yeah just a few blocks. Although I go to a different school" Kai said. "But it's cool! I hope you get to duel Paul again, or atleast, I do".  
  
They both laughed but then Daniel's eye looked over at the screen. "Oh! I gotta go, I'm to duel at Stage H" He said.  
  
"Oh cool! Mind if I join, I'd like to see what you've got today" Kai asked. Daniel nodded and they both ran to the H Section.  
  
Infront of Daniel was the same guy that tried to knock the lights out of him. "Oh! What a pleasant coincidence!" He laughed. "Well, Danny-Boy, let's see what ya got! By the way, everyone calls me Jak"  
  
"Very well!" Daniel yelled as his Duel Xero spread out. "Now! My deck will chose my Deck Master!"  
  
Suddenly his deck slid out a card from his deck. "Alright, this is going to be good" Kai thought.  
  
"My deck master is Baffomet!" Daniel yelled as he slid the monster card into his Field Card Zone.  
  
"Now! My deck will chose MY deck master!" Jak yelled as his Deck slid out his deck master. "My deck master is Big Shield Guardna!"  
  
Jak smiled, knowing his strategy will soon be unfolding. "Now I'll start this duel!" Daniel yelled, drawing his next set of cards. "And I summon Orpheus, in defense mode! (100/2500) I'll also place a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Jak drew his next card and smiled. "I summon Blog Blob in defense mode (200/2000 +2000)" Jak yelled.  
  
"What? How did it do that?!" Daniel said in shock as the Blob's defense points increased to 4000.  
  
"It's my Deck Master's special effect! It doubles all my defense monsters defense points when placed in defense mode!" Jak yelled. "Now I'll end my turn!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "I can't attack if he has strong defenses... This will have to work in another way..." He thought. "Now! I summon Z Metal Caterpillar in defense mode! (1500/1600) My turn ends!"  
  
"I draw my card!" Jak yelled. "And I sacrifice Blog Blob for Catapult Turtle! (1000/2000 +2000) In defense position!"  
  
"No! This is going to be bad!" Daniel gasped in his mind.  
  
"Then I activate this! Change of Heart to take control of your Z Metal Caterpillar" Jak smiled, evilly. "Now! I sacrifice Z Metal Caterpillar for Catapult Turtle!"  
  
Daniel's machine monster jumped onto the mechanical turtle's launcher. Then the launcher launched the machine directly at Daniel. Daniel growled as he was pushed back a bit from the direct attack, his life points decreased to 3250.  
  
"That was bad..." Daniel thought, clutching his chest.  
  
"Heh! And there's more where that came from! My turn ends!" Jak yelled.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "I place a card face down and end my turn" He announced.  
  
Jak drew his next card. "Now! I play this! Yield Tribute to special summon Red Eyes Black Dragon! (2400/2100)" He yelled. "Then I sacrifice Red Eyes for Catapult Turtle!"  
  
The turtle launched the dragon directly at Daniel. "Reverse trap card!" Daniel yelled. "Trap of Board Eraser!"  
  
"What?!" Jak said as the Dragon flew into the trap card, negating the direct attack.  
  
"This trap card stops any direct attacks on my life points and destroys one card from your hand!" Daniel yelled. Suddenly his trap card turned into a ball of light and randomly struck one of his cards.  
  
Jak growled, sending his magic card into his graveyard. "I end my turn" Jak announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Orpheus for Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)" He yelled as the demon materialized onto the field. Daniel then slid his Orpheus into his graveyard slot. "And since I discarded my Orpheus into my graveyard, you lose 500 life points! (J: 3500)"  
  
"Eh a minor set back" Jak smirked. "But how are you going to get anywhere near my life points!"  
  
"With this!" Daniel yelled. "Megamorph!"  
  
"No!" Jak growled.  
  
"And since I have fewer life points, my Death Volstargaf's attack points double! And it also gains 200 attack points for the magic card I played! (4600/1700)" He yelled. "But now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Z Metal Caterpillar! (1500/1600)"  
  
"Heh. Pretty good" Kai thought.  
  
"Now! Death Volstargaf! Attack and destroy his Catapult Turtle!" Daniel yelled. The demon unleashed a metallic blue blast at the turtle, destroying it. "Yeah! Now Z Metal Caterpillar attack his life points directly!"  
  
The tank aimed it's cannons at Jak and blasted missiles at him. He gasped as his breath was knocked out of him, his life points now stood at 2000. He growled. "You'll pay for this!" He yelled.  
  
"Crap, and since he has lower life points, my monster's attack will halve" Daniel thought as his Death Volstargaf grew down to 2400. "My turn ends!"  
  
Jak drew his next card and smiled. "Now it's time to face your doom! I summon Unbeatable Tiny Guardian! (1400/1800)" He yelled.  
  
"That doesn't sound good..." Daniel thought as the small warrior appeared onto the field.  
  
"Now! Tiny Guardian! Attack his life points directly!" Jak yelled. Suddenly the warrior dove at Daniel, slashing him on the shoulder. Daniel growled his life points reducing to 2550. "With this monster, I can keep attacking you until you have no more life points at all! Face it you can't win now!"  
  
Daniel looked up at him. "I won't give up just like that. Every monster has a weakness... I'll just have to find it" Daniel said.  
  
"Hahaha! You don't stand a chance!" Jak laughed.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Baffomet: Level 5 / 1400/1800/ Beast Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned put 1 "King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle" into your hand, from your deck. The Deck is then shuffled. / Deck Master Ability: When this monster is put into play, send this monster into the graveyard and special summon 1 "Winged Beast, Chimera" from your Fusion Deck onto the field.  
  
Big Shield Guardna: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, it is placed into attack mode. This card is unaffected by magic cards. / Deck Master Ability: When one of your monsters is placed into defense mode, their defense points are doubled.  
  
Orpheus: Level 4 / 100/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed by battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponent's life points.  
  
Blog Blob: Level 4 / 200/2000/ Water Type.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 600.  
  
Catapult Turtle: Level 5 / 1000/2000/ Machine Type / Desc: You can sacrifice monsters on your side of the field to inflict half of the monster's attack points directly at your opponent's life points.  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: Level 7 / 2400/2100/ Dragon Type.  
  
Trap of Board Eraser: TRAP / Desc: Negate any effect that damages your life points directly (Excluding Battle Damage) and randomly discard one card from your opponent's hand.  
  
Death Volstargaf: Level 5 / 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, inflict 500 more damage to your opponent's life points. This monster's attack points increases for every magic card played.  
  
Unbeatable Tiny Guardian: Level 4 / 1400/1800/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster cannot be destroyed by battle or any magic, trap, or effect monster cards (Battle Damage does not apply). This monster can attack your opponent's life points directly. When this monster attacks your opponent's life points directly, the damage is cut in half. Pay 200 life points each Battle Phase. If you cannot pay 200 life points then this monster is removed from play. 


	44. Line of Defense: Direct Attack! Part 2

Chapter 44: Line of Defense: Direct Attack! Part 2  
  
______________________________  
  
The score stood at Daniel: 2550 and Jak: 2000.  
  
"Well it's your turn!" Jak yelled.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon X Head Cannon! (1800/1500)" He announced. "And I'll equip Z Metal Caterpillar to X Head Cannon, increasing it's attack by 600! (2400/1500)"  
  
"Heh... Smooth play but not good enough" Jak thought.  
  
"Now! X Head Cannon! Attack and destroy his Unbeatable Tiny Guardian!" Daniel announced. The Machines aimed their cannons directly at the small warrior and fired a round of missiles at it. Suddenly the guardian whipped out it's shield, deflecting all the missiles into the air. "What?!"  
  
"Hahaha! You idiot. There's a reason it's called Unbeatable! It can't be destroyed by a simple effect or attack!" Jak yelled.  
  
Daniel growled, ending his turn.  
  
Jak drew his next card. "Now! I summon Air Guard Gear Golem! (800/2200) in attack mode!" He yelled as a giant flying machine monster appeared in mid air. "Now! I sacrifice 800 life points (J: 1200) for Air Guard Gear Golem to attack directly!"  
  
"No way!" Daniel thought.  
  
The golem then opened it's flaps, launching a round of missiles at Daniel. Daniel screamed as the attack hit him hard. His life points now stood at 1750.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice 200 life points for Unbeatable Tiny Guardian! (J: 1000) Now my Unbeatable Tiny Guardian, attack his life points directly!" Jak yelled.  
  
The guardian flew at Daniel, slashing him across the chest with it's sword. Daniel flung back as the attack pushed him. His life points reduced to 1050.  
  
Jak laughed. "Now I end my turn" He announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Y Dragon Head! (1500/1300)" He yelled.  
  
"Alright... time to get serious..." Jak smirked.  
  
"Now I sacrifice X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar!" Daniel yelled. Suddenly all three monsters started letting off electricity. They began to connect together and more cannons were revealed. "To summon XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)"  
  
"Alright... This duel is over..." Kai smirked.  
  
"Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon! Attack and destroy his Air Guard Gear Golem!" Daniel announced.  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Jak yelled. "Mirror Force!"  
  
"No!" Daniel said in shock as his trap card flipped up. The missiles were launched but a force field protected his Air Guard Gear Golem, deflecting them right at Daniel's XYZ Dragon Cannon and Death Volstargaf. The two monsters were instantly destroyed.  
  
Jak laughed. "Your done for it! This duel will be over as soon as you know it! Go ahead and end your turn!" He yelled.  
  
Daniel smirked. "No. I have one more plan" He said.  
  
"What?!" Jak said in disbelief.  
  
"Now! I put Baffomet onto the field! (1400/1800)" He yelled.  
  
"That's it?! For all it's worth you'll just put out such a weak monster!" Jak laughed.  
  
"I'm not bringing out just this monster! I have a whole new monster to look forward. Every Deck Master has an effect and I'm bringing mine out! Now I sacrifice Baffomet to summon Winged Beast, Chimera! (2100/1800)" Daniel yelled as Baffomet disappeared and his fusion monster appeared onto the field.  
  
Jak growled. "Big Shield Guardna! Get out there and protect Air Guard Gear Golem!" Jak yelled. Suddenly his deck master jumped from his post and infront of his golem.  
  
Daniel smirked. "You'll regret doing that! Now I activate this magic card! Inner Rage of The Beast!" He announced. "By sacrificing 1000 life points (D: 50) I can equip this to Chimera and increase it's attack points by 3000!"  
  
"No! I can't lose to this freak!" Jak said in shock.  
  
"Now! Winged Beast Chimera! Attack and destroy his Big Shield Guardna and win me this duel!" Daniel yelled, pointing at Jak. The beast unleashed an orange flame blast at the warrior. The blast broke through it's shield, destroying the warrior. "And since I destroyed our Big Shield Guardna, you lose this duel!"  
  
"No way! You'll pay for this!" Jak yelled running up at him. He held his fist up ready to knock his lights out. Daniel got ready to defend. Suddenly in the corner of his eye saw an arm reach out and punch Jak's lights out. He fell backwards onto the ground, dazed. Daniel lowered his arms to see that Kai had knocked him down.  
  
"Couldn't let him beat you like that" Kai snickered. Daniel couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yeah that's alright." He said.  
  
"That was cool though. I hope we get to face each other, one on one, in the finals" Kai said. "That is, if you make it"  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Oh I had my fair share of winning. I know I'll be there" Kai said looking up at the tower. He pointed to the top. "That's where the finals are taking places."  
  
"I thought so. You have seen the other tournaments right? Duelist Kingdom The Second, Grounds of Pegasus, DOMA Challenge..." Daniel asked.  
  
"Seen em all. It sucked that you lost to that one guy. But I heard you got it back and is sharing the title with Paul" Kai said.  
  
"Yeah that's true. That guy's name is Vice. I'm not sure where he disappeared off to though." Daniel said looking around the crowd.  
  
"Yeah it's a mystery. But let's wait a little while" Kai said.  
  
"Yeah, good idea" Daniel said, giving a thumbs up.  
  
"Jess, I don't see our name anywhere!" Mink said looking at the board.  
  
"Oh you won't find it there. I decided not to enter this time. I can't take any chances like the last few times" Jess mentioned.  
  
"Yeah I see..." Mink said.  
  
"Mink! Jess!" Allen yelled from afar. They both turned around to see Allen and Devon running up to them.  
  
"Hey, guys. See Dan anywhere?" Jess asked.  
  
"No..." Allen said taking a breath  
  
"We haven't seen him anywhere, you?" Devon asked.  
  
"Nada" Mink replied.  
  
"Look!" Jess pointed to the board. "Look's like Daniel has already won a duel"  
  
"That's good." Mink sighed. "Looks like he won't need our help after all"  
  
"Yeah's that's a good thing. So I guess we should wait around. I have a feeling Paul will let me into the finals. Did you guys do any good?" Allen asked.  
  
"Well... No. Mink lost to Aeo and I didn't enter this time" Jess said.  
  
"Aww, that sucks" Devon said crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah, and it was Aeo. She doesn't look as weak. You should watch out for her" Mink noted.  
  
"I'll make sure of that but look how much people are one the board" Allen said.  
  
"Yeah looks like about 12 people are left. And times running out" Devon pointed out. The counter finally ended from 5 to 1. All people dueling were disqualified which left only 8 finalist.  
  
"The lightning round is finally over! We have out 8 finalist!" The announcer announced. "Will the 8 finalists please arrive to the main entrance for the Semi-Finals. The names of the 8 finalist will be listed"  
  
Jess, Mink, and Allen looked up at the board and gasped. "Vice?! How'd he get here?! He shouldn't be here!" Mink said in shock.  
  
"If Vice is here, then his two other friends should be around somewhere" Allen said looking left to right.  
  
"Save it for later, Bakura is here too. Oh and you are too Allen" Jess said.  
  
"Holy.. I gotta go! You guys have to come too!" Allen said. Allen ran off and the three followed. They were the first to arrive to the front entrance.  
  
"Hey you three aren't the finalist of this tournament, beat it!" A guard yelled at Mink, Jess, and Devon.  
  
"Why?! We're his friends, we atleast get to see him duel!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Forget it, kid, I have strict rules not to let anyone that's not participated in the finals in. You three will have to stand outside and watch!" The guard growled.  
  
"Quiet, you" Paul hissed from up the stairs. "Let them in, no questions"  
  
"Yes, sir!" The guard said, nervously. He then leaded them inside.  
  
As they entered, they were wowed by the large lobby. "Wow, looks more spiffier than last time" Mink said looking around.  
  
"You mean you guys have been in here?" Devon asked in amazement.  
  
"Umm.. Yeah we had some slight duel disk problems" Jess said.  
  
"Umm.. Yeah!" Mink said.  
  
"Aww who am I kidding? We were here because of the Big 5. They tried to take our bodies" Jess thought, remembering the horrible nightmare of the virtual world which gave her chills.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Machine Type.  
  
Air Guard Gear Golem: Level 4 / 800/2200/ Machine Type / Desc: Pay 800 life points for this monster to attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Y Dragon Head: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 400.  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8/ 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can be special summoned by sacrifice all fusion material monsters on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field.  
  
Baffomet: Level 5 / 1400/1800/ Beast Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned put 1 "King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle" into your hand, from your deck. The Deck is then shuffled. / Deck Master Ability: When this monster is put into play, send this monster into the graveyard and special summon 1 "Winged Beast, Chimera" from your Fusion Deck onto the field.  
  
Winged Beast Chimera: Level 6 / 2100/1800/ Fusion / Beast Type / Desc: The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle + Baffomet. When this card is destroyed, you may Special Summon 1 "The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle" or "Baffomet" from your graveyard to the field. (Chose either face up attack mode or face up defense mode.)  
  
Inner Rage of The Beast: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1000 life points to equip this to one Level 6 or higher Beast Monster on your side of the field. That monster gains 3000 attack points and can attack each monster on your opponent's side of the field. This monster's attack points is decreased by 500 for every monster it destroys. 


	45. The 8 Finalist

Chapter: 45: The 8 Finalist.  
  
______________________________  
  
The crowd sat around. Food and drinks were being sold for the hot day. Everyone sat around, waiting for the finals to start.  
  
Aeo came up to the entrance. "Ahh, young lady where do you think you're going?" The guard ask.  
  
"Shut up, I'm one of the finalists, Aeo" Aeo snapped, pushing him away.  
  
"Oh..." The guard said, letting her pass. Bakura and Darien came up, passing the guard. The guard let them pass. Then Vice came and he let him pass.  
  
Daniel and Kai had missed the list of finalist but he heard that Kai and him were up in the finals. "So, sooner or later, one of us will have to lose..." Kai said.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a game. Unless...." Daniel said looking down.  
  
"Unless what?" Kai asked.  
  
"Nothing... It's something that's been troubling me and my friends..." Daniel said.  
  
"What is it?" Kai asked.  
  
"I don't think you've heard of it but there's this card..." He went on. Suddenly an intercom came buzzing.  
  
"Daniel and Kai, please report to the entrance or your places will be replace, I repeat, Daniel and Kai please report to the entrance for the Semi-Finals" The intercom said.  
  
"Nevermind that, let's go!" Kai said, They both ran to the entrance, greeted by the guard who let them in.  
  
"Well looks like everyone's here" Paul said above the top of the stairs. "Greetings. Most of you I know. Some I've never met but I'm sure most of you won't make it through the Semi-Finals"  
  
Everyone looked up at Paul. "Heh, what makes you so sure" Vice spoke out from the corner of the shadow. He then revealed himself.  
  
"No... Way...." Daniel said in his head as his face turned pale white.  
  
"Dan! That's the guy who beat you isn't it!" Kai said in shock.  
  
Daniel nodded. Allen, Mink, and Jess looked at him sternly. "That creep. Why is he here?!" Jess whispered.  
  
"Well, what a nice surprise, one of my employees decides to go on a break without asking" Paul said, unimpressed by his appearance.  
  
"You mean Ex-Employee, I plan to beat you in this tournament, claim your soul, and be come number one gamer of this world" Vice smirked. "But of course I have some old challengers"  
  
Vice looked at the corner of his eye at Daniel and smiled. "Well I see no problem in resigning you. I never liked you anyway" Paul smirked, taking a step down the stairs.  
  
Jess saw Bakura standing away from the group. He looked up at her and smiled, evilly. Jess shuddered. "Now I'm really glad I didn't enter" She said in her mind.  
  
"Vice, I'll be the one to finally beat you. It was not an official duel because it was 3 against 2 last time, but I know I can beat you this time." Daniel growled in his mind.  
  
"But before we start I want to state some new rules about the deck masters in the finals after the Semi-Finals. Only finalists in the finals are allowed to chose their deck masters. Yes you do have to use deck masters and must chose wisely. You can't let a good monster go bad because some strong monsters have weak abilities." Paul said.  
  
"Well, this seems fair. For a person like you" Darien snickered.  
  
"Shut it. Everyone's already heard your stupid comments. You mind shutting up for once?!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Heh, if it makes you shut up" Darien smirked. Jess growled at him.  
  
"Enough with this useless talk." Paul said, reaching the last step. "Everyone is assigned a number. And with my old bingo machine, we'll find out who is dueling each other first"  
  
Aeo looked at them all. It was a shame she was the only girl but she wouldn't let anything stop her. She took a quick glance and Daniel and looked back up at Paul.  
  
Paul looked down at a chart he held.  
  
Paul - 1  
  
Bakura - 2  
  
Vice - 3  
  
Kai - 4  
  
Daniel - 5  
  
Darien - 6  
  
Allen - 7  
  
Aeo - 8  
  
"So, before we start. I'll let you all chill out. We duelist need our rest, you know" Paul said. He then headed back up the stairs and disappeared.  
  
"So, why'd you free me?" Devon asked, behind Daniel.  
  
"Because I didn't want to feel guilty about this. No one deserves to be trapped like that" Daniel replied, turning around to face him.  
  
"I see, well it's good to know I'm joining the good side" Devon said.  
  
"Wow, it's all weird how everyone knows someone" Kai said.  
  
"And who are you?" Allen asked.  
  
"Kai!" Kai said.  
  
"Yeah, Kai kinda saved me from this annoying duelist who tried to pound me" Daniel said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Well that's cool." Allen said.  
  
"Yeah, and no matter what, we won't give in to anyone in this duel" Daniel said.  
  
"Right" Kai and Allen both said.  
  
"So, it's cool that we're all making new friends but look what we have on our hands. Most of these guys have a past with us. First there's Bakura. the guy that took over Jess' body literally tried to kill you, Dan." Mink said.  
  
"Yeah, then there's Vice. You haven't beaten him in a 1 on 1 duel yet" Jess said.  
  
"Then there's Darien, the guy that is only after Paul, who knows what he can do to you if you guys get paired up" Mink said.  
  
"Then there's Aeo, the newest bad guy to our list. She already beat Mink!" Jess said.  
  
"And don't forget Paul. You guys have some kind of rivalry going on" Mink said.  
  
"Don't worry, we know what we're doing. We can't let down now" Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah! And besides, we all can count on Dan here" Allen said.  
  
"Heh, enjoy your stay here, all of you. Because I don't back down either. My Guardian Deck has been improved and I'll wipe each and everyone of you guys off the field" Vice smirked.  
  
"Only if you can beat me" Darien smirked from aside.  
  
"Keep out of my mind, unless you want to keep yours" Vice threatened.  
  
"Heh, whatever" Darien said, walking away.  
  
"Now! It's time to start the Semi-Finals!" The judge announced from the top of the stairs. At the top of the stairs, there was a large square box with 8 marbles each with numbers from 1 to 8. "Start bingo machine now!"  
  
Suddenly the air pump started, the marbles started flying into the air, each trying to reach into the tube. Suddenly a marble slid up into the tube and up. The judge picked up the marble.  
  
"Who is it?" Daniel wondered.  
  
"First duelist is Duelist Number 7! Allen!" The judge announced.  
  
"Woo yah! I'm up first" Allen said, throwing a fist into the air.  
  
Suddenly another marble reached up into the tube. "And the duelist number 1 will be dueling Allen, Duelist number 1 is Paul!" The judge announced.  
  
Paul smiled down at Allen. "Good, it's time for our rematch" Paul said.  
  
"Fine! And I'll beat you, you know!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Duelist, please follow me to the Dueling field on the roof" The judge announced Allen ran up the stairs while the other 9 followed. They arrived to the large elevator which lifted them up into the roof. "Duelist take your stations"  
  
The duel field was a large diamond. Paul and Allen stood at two corners with fences incase they fall a 6 feet drop down from the roof.  
  
Everyone else took their own places around. Darien and Bakura stayed to one side. Aeo and Vice had disappeared and the rest stood near the elevator.  
  
"Now! Start dueling!" The judge yelled, raising his hand to Paul to take the first turn.  
  
"You know, I'm going to enjoy this win. You may have won last time, but this time my deck is new and improved" Paul smirked.  
  
"Yeah? So has mine and I've made it all the way here to kick ass!" Allen yelled. "Now! Let's duel!"  
  
"Fine!" Paul yelled as both their life points rose to 4000. 


	46. Shine! Blue Eyes, Part 1

Chapter 46: Shine! Blue Eyes, Part 1  
  
_________________________________  
  
Suddenly the screen came on. Everyone cheered as they showed the two duelist on the giant screen. They could see two small figures above the big building where the finals were beginning.  
  
"Now! My deck will chose my deck master!" Paul yelled. Suddenly his deck slid out a card. Paul smiled as he took the card out. "And my deck master is Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"Now! My deck will chose my deck master!" Allen yelled. His deck then slid out a card. "And my deck master is Rocket Warrior!"  
  
"Now I'll start my turn" Paul announced, drawing his first hand. "And I summon Kaizer Seahorse! (1700/1650). Then I set a card face down and end my turn"  
  
"Then it's my turn!" Allen yelled, drawing his next card. "I summon Gearfried The Iron Knight! (1800/1600) Now attack and destroy his Kaizer Seahorse!"  
  
"Heh, fool. You walk too easy into traps!" Paul yelled. "Reverse magic card! Enemy Controller! I can announce a command which will either sacrifice or destroy your monster!"  
  
Suddenly a giant game controller appeared infront of Paul. "And what do you plan to do?" Allen yelled.  
  
"Just watch!" Paul yelled. "Now! Up, Left, Down, Right, A!"  
  
Suddenly the controller reacted, pressing the commands by itself on the game controller. The cord whipped out, attaching to Gearfried's chest. Suddenly Gearfried cried out and exploded.  
  
"Gah!" Allen yelled as he shielded himself from the explosion.  
  
"Looks like you have no moves left!" Paul smirked.  
  
"Errg. I set a card face down and end my turn" Allen announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "I'll place a card face down then, I sacrifice Kaizer Seahorse to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul yelled as his warrior turned into a bunch of white lights which formed into the dragon.  
  
"What?! How can you do that! Blue Eyes normally needs two sacrifices!" Allen said, confused.  
  
"Simple minded moron. Kaizer Seahorse counts as two monsters when I sacrifice it for a Light type monster!" Paul explained. "And my Blue Eyes is a light monster! Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
Allen growled. The dragon unleashed a blast directly at him. Allen screamed as the attack burned him a bit. "Now! Reverse trap card! Damage Recount!" Allen yelled as his trap card flipped up. "This will bring back my life points to normal! (A: 4000)"  
  
"He's just playing hard" Paul growled. "Now! Reverse magic card! Sobek's Blessings!"  
  
"No way..." Allen growled.  
  
"Yes way! This magic card will increase my life points by how much damage you took! (P: 7000)" Paul yelled as cherry blossoms rained upon him. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Allen drew his next card and smiled. Knowing that Paul only had one card in his hand, he knew that he couldn't stand a chance with the monster he just drew. "Now! I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Kaizer Seahorse! (1700/1650)" He announced. "Now it's time for you to pay! I sacrifice Kaizer Seahorse to summon Byser Choker Warrior! (2450/1200)"  
  
Paul glanced and frowned in the feeling of small defeat. "No..." He thought.  
  
"Heh heh! By the look of your face I can tell you don't have a monster in your hand! But that's ok... Now! Byser Choker Warrior! Attack his life points directly!" Allen yelled. The warrior dove at Paul, striking him with his spiked sword. Paul gasped and guarded himself as his life points reduced to 4550. "Now! I set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Paul drew his next card. Paul smiled. "Now it's your turn!" He yelled. "Now I activate Card Sanctity which makes us draw until we have a hand of 5."  
  
Paul flipped through his deck, taking cards into his hand, Allen did the same. "Aha! He just put him in a world of trouble" Allen thought, looking at his new hand.  
  
"Now! I activate Magical Revival! By sacrificing a magic card from my hand, I can return a magic card from my graveyard!" Paul yelled. Suddenly Paul's Graveyard Holster slid out a card and he took it, adding it to his hand.  
  
"Well?!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Heh, now! I activate this other magic card! Revealing The Demon which will show me what you've placed face down!" Paul yelled. Suddenly Allen's face down card flipped up. "Heh, Jekyll's Potion. But that's too bad! Since it was a magic card, you lose 500 life points! (A: 3500)"  
  
Allen growled. "Are you done yet?!" He yelled.  
  
"No!" Paul yelled. Paul seemed to be taunting Allen. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack and destroy his Byser Choker Warrior!"  
  
Suddenly the Blue Eyes unleashed a lightning blast at the warrior, destroying it, and reducing Allen's life points to 2950.  
  
Allen growled and Paul ended his turn. "Now! I summon Retrained Elven Swordsman! (1400/1200)" Allen yelled. "And now it's time to bring down blue eyes! Now I activate Exchange!"  
  
"No!" Paul growled.  
  
"I was wondering why you played Magic Revival, but it was all too simple! You planned to bring back Enemy Controller. But now it's going to be mine!" Allen said as they both met at the center of the field.  
  
Paul showed his hand and Allen took his Enemy Controller. "Heh, don't forget I get something from your hand as well" Paul said, grimly.  
  
Allen showed his hand and Paul snatched his Freezing Wind. They both walked back to their side of the field. "Now! I activate Enemy Controller!" Allen yelled. "And now! Up, Left, Down, Right, A!"  
  
Suddenly the controller pressed the buttons by itself and attached the cord to Paul's Blue Eyes White Dragon. The dragon then exploded behind Paul. Paul growled at him.  
  
"Go Allen!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Now! Retrained Elven Swordsman, attack his life points directly!" Allen announced.  
  
The warrior dove at Paul, slashing him across the chest. Paul growled, getting beaten back a bit as his life points reduced to 3150.  
  
"Is that all you got" Paul smirked.  
  
"What do you mean?! You think you're all that well I'm going to show you what I really can do!" Allen yelled.  
  
"You've already done that" Paul smirked. "Along time ago. But now it's my turn."  
  
"This duel isn't over yet, you'll have to beat me. But that's not going to happen!" Allen said.  
  
"Peh, yeah right" Paul thought as he smiled, evilly.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type / Deck Master Ability: You can increase one of your Dragon Type Monsters by how much attack points this monster has. When you increase a monster's attack points, decrease this monsters attack points by how much you increased your monster's attack points.  
  
Rocket Warrior: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Warrior Type / Desc: During only your battle phase, this monster can reduce a monster's attack points by 500 only during battle phase. / Deck Master Ability: Reduce one monster's attack points by 500 during each battle phase.  
  
Kaizer Seahorse: Level 4 / 1700/1650/ Warrior Type / Desc: When you sacrifice this monster for a Light Type, this monster counts as two sacrifices.  
  
Gearfried The Iron Knight: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Warrior Type / Desc: Any card equipped to this monster is immediately destroyed.  
  
Enemy Controller: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 life points and chose one of the commands: 1:Up, Left, Down, Right, A = Destroy. : Left, Right, A, B = Sacrifice.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Damage Recount: TRAP / Desc: When you take on Life Point damage, increase your life points by how much damage you took.  
  
Sobek's Blessings: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Increase your life points by how much damage you inflicted to your opponent's life points.  
  
Byser Choker Warrior: Level 6 / 2450/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, your opponent must special summon a monster from their hand onto your opponent's side of the field. If your opponent does not have a monster card in their hand, this monster may attack your opponent's life points directly. If this monster is sent to the graveyard the monster that was special summoned from your opponent is also destroyed.  
  
Magic Revival: MAGIC / Desc: Discard one Magic Card from your hand to the graveyard to return 1 Magic Card from your graveyard to your hand.  
  
Revealing The Demon: MAGIC / Desc: Flip over 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. if it's a trap card, destroy one monster on the field. If it's a magic card, inflict 500 of damage to your opponent's life points.  
  
Retrained Elven Swordsman: Level 4 / 1400/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster cannot be destroyed by a monster with the attack power of 1900 or higher. Damage still counts. 


	47. Shine! Blue Eyes: Lost Friend, part 2

Chapter 47: Shine! Blue Eyes: Lost Friend, Part 2  
  
_________________________________  
  
The score stood at Paul: 3150 and Allen: 2950. Allen triumphed by taking Paul's Enemy Controller from his hand and summoning his Retrained Elven Swordsman (1400/1200). Destroying Paul's first Blue Eyes on the field and attacking him directly.  
  
"Now it's my turn and I draw!" Paul yelled. "And now I summon Surprising Matasa! (1300/800) In attack mode!"  
  
"Heh, why would you summon a weak monster like that?" Allen smirked.  
  
"Heh, you fool." Paul smirked. "Now! Activate magic card! Dragon Skin! I can equip this to my Surprising Matasa and change it into a Dragon Type monster, giving it 200 more attack points. (1500/800)"  
  
Suddenly his samurai began to grow scales and it's face pushed out, revealing a dragon's face and a tail extending from his back side.  
  
"What does he plan to do?" Jess said out loud,  
  
"I don't know but let's watch..." Kai replied.  
  
"Now! I activate my Deck Master's effect!" Paul yelled. Suddenly Allen felt a sinking felling as Blue Eyes White Dragon began to glow. "I can sacrifice my Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack points to increase my Surprising Matasa's attack points. But for now I'll sacrifice 1000 attack points from Blue Eyes and put it into my Surprising Matasa's attack points!"  
  
"No!" Allen thought as his Surprising Matasa grew to 2500.  
  
"Now! Surprising Matasa! Attack his Retrained Elven Swordsman!" Paul yelled. The dragon samurai pounced at Retrained Elven Swordsman, slashing it with it's sword. The Retrained Elven Swordsman parried but the slash flew at Allen.  
  
Allen yelped and fell to his knees in pain as his life points reduced to 1850. "That was bad...." Allen thought.  
  
"And the great thing is... My Surprising Matasa can attack a second time! So give him a slashing, again!" Paul yelled. The samurai pounced at Retrained Elven Swordsman, the swordsman parried but the slash hit Allen again. Allen fell down but got up.  
  
He saw his life points reduced to 750. Paul finally ended his turn. Allen drew his next card. "Now! I activate my face down magic card! Jekyll's Potion which will increase Retrained Elven Swordsman attack by 800!" He yelled as his warrior grew to 2200.  
  
"Heh, your monster is too weak" Paul smirked.  
  
"You forget about my deck master! Now! Rocket Warrior deplete his monster's attack points!" Allen yelled. Suddenly his Rocket Warrior formed into a rocket and launched itself directly at the Surprising Matasa, reducing it's attack points to 2000. "Now my Retrained Elven Swordsman! Attack his Surprising Matasa and destroy it!"  
  
The swordsman slashed the samurai which cut it in half, destroying it and reducing Paul's life points to 2950. "My turn ends my from here!" Allen yelled.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I activate this magic card, Secrets of Revival!" He yelled. "This magic card will return every Monster Reborn in every graveyard, to my hand. And since you've already used up yours, your magic card is mine!"  
  
"No!" Allen said in shock.  
  
"Now I activate these two magic card, Monster Reborn which to bring back my first Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" He yelled as the giant dragon materialized onto the field. "And my second one is Kaizer Seahorse! (1700/1600)"  
  
"No! He's going to bring out all his Blue Eyes!" Allen thought.  
  
"Now I sacrifice Kaizer Seahorse to summon my third and final Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul yelled. "This duel is over! Now! Blue Eyes White Dragons, attack his Retrained Elven Swordsman!"  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Allen yelled. "Sun Face Beginning! This negates all your attacks and allows me to special summon a monster from my deck!"  
  
"No..." Paul growled.  
  
"Now! I summon Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1400)" Allen yelled as a flash of lightning struck the ground. The warrior then appeared on the field. "It's effect will destroy all your monsters!"  
  
Suddenly two lightning bolts struck the two dragons, destroying them. "Errr... I can't believe this is happening..." Paul growled. "Now! Activate magic card, Mask of The Accursed! I will attach this to your Guilford so you won't do some serious damage. But you'll lose 500 life points. I then end my turn"  
  
Allen drew his next card and then Mask of The Accursed activated. Allen's life points reduced to 250. "Now! I summon Warrior of Freed! (1200/1300) This guy allows me to summon another monster from my hand, and I summon Battle Warrior Omega! (300/1200)." He announced. "Now! Retrained Elven Swordsman, Battle Warrior Omega, Warrior of Freed! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
The warriors dove at Paul, each giving him a slash, a punch, and a kick. Paul fell to the ground in pain as his life points reduced to 50. "Yeah! I think he's actually going to win this one!" Daniel said.  
  
People looked up onto the screen. It was a shock that Allen was actually beating him. The great Paul, defeated by a weak warrior deck.  
  
Paul got onto his feet and Allen ended his turn. "Bad move...." Paul smirked.  
  
"Whatever! I have you now! I end my turn!" Allen yelled.  
  
Paul smirked, drawing his next card. Suddenly he burst out laughing. "Now! This is your end! Activate magic card, Cross Sacrifice!" He yelled with all his might, placing the card on his Duel Xero. "This allows me to sacrifice monsters on your field! Now I sacrifice Guilford The Lightning, Warrior of Freed, and Retrained Elven Swordsman for this!"  
  
Allen felt the tides turn as wind gathered up and dark clouds came together over the building. Everyone shielded themselves from the strong wind. Vice smirked, standing straight with his arms crossed.  
  
"What is it?!" Allen said trying to look.  
  
"Rage of The Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul yelled, slamming the card onto his Duel Xero. Suddenly his duel disk let off electricity and the dragon rose from the ground. It's eyes were beat read and it's snarl was more hideous then the original Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Since I sacrificed three monsters for it, I can special summon all my Blue Eyes White Dragons!"  
  
"No way!" Mink said.  
  
"This can't happen?! How did he think up of such a card?!" Jess thought.  
  
"Now I summon my first Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul yelled as his very first Blue Eyes White Dragon rose from the ground, next to his new Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Then I summon my second Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
Daniel watched in terror as the second Blue Eyes rose from the ground, standing next to the new Blue Eyes. "How can he win through this?!" Daniel thought. The dark clouds let off lightning which started to strike the rim of the roof.  
  
"Now! I put my last Blue Eyes White Dragon into play! (3000/2500)" Paul yelled as his deck master floated to the field. "And with only that weak monster, you don't stand a chance now!"  
  
"Four Blue Eyes White Dragons?! How can he do that! That's too much!" Kai yelled.  
  
Paul's eyes glowed with fire. "Now my great beasts, attack and allow me to win this duel!" Paul yelled.  
  
The four dragons opened their mouths, charging up each powerful blast. It was now the final attack. The four dragons then launched their lightning blasts.  
  
"No...." Allen said as he saw the blast come at him. They exploded around him. Allen tried to keep it in but the pain was too much. He burst out screaming. His only monster, destroyed so easily. His mind was going crazy. He couldn't stand such pain.  
  
Allen fell to his knees. Gripping the floor, nearly breaking his fingers. The blasts were so intense his deck flushed out of his deck holster. The blast then disappeared and a large cloud of smoke lifted from the roof top. Allen lay there.  
  
"The winner is... Paul!" The judge announced, raising his hand on Paul's side of the field.  
  
Daniel grew angry. He jumped up onto the field to check on Allen. He turned him over. "Allen!" He said, trying to wake him up. Jess, Mink, Kai, and Devon also jumped up.  
  
"Is he breathing?!" Mink said in shock.  
  
"I don't know... I don't know!" Daniel panicked.  
  
"Paul...." Jess growled. "How could you do a thing like that?! You've gone way to far now!"  
  
"Too far? When was it ever too far. This is a game, girl. You'd know better than to not stand in my way." Paul sneered, walking down the steps and into the elevator. Every other finalist had also gone too.  
  
"Allen... Please be ok..." Daniel thought, looking hopeless.  
  
"Here, put him on my back, we'll take him down" Devon said. Kai, Mink, and Jess helped Allen up which he fumbled a bit. Devon picked him up and jumped down the field.  
  
"Will you be ok?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah... You guys go... I need some time to think..." Daniel mumbled. Jess and the others waited for a bit then left.  
  
Poor Dan sat there for atleast 5 minutes. "Paul... I swear... You will lose to your own tournament like you did the last time. Don't forget we both hold the name of King of Games and I won't let you ruin my friends. You're not a friend to us anymore... Our rivalry ends on this field, I know we'll be paired up." Daniel thought, looking mad down at the ground.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Surprising Matasa: Level 4 / 1300/800/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster can attack a second time during Battle Phase. This monster is unaffected by any control shifts.  
  
Dragon Skin: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Equip this to 1 Monster on the field. As long as this card is equipped to a monster, that monster is changed into a Dragon Type and it's attack points is increased by 200.  
  
Jekyll's Potion: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this gains 800 attack points.  
  
Secrets of Revival: MAGIC / Desc: Return all "Monster Reborns" in every graveyard to the your hand.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Kaizer Seahorse: Level 4 / 1700/1600/ Warrior Type / Desc: If you sacrifice this monster for a Light Type monster, this monster counts as two sacrifices.  
  
Sun Face Beginning: TRAP / Desc: Negate all attacks in your opponent's battle phase and summon 1 monster from your deck to the field.  
  
Guilford The Lightning: 2800/1400/ This monster can only be special summoned by sacrificing 3 Light type monsters from your field. Destroy all your opponents monsters on the field when this card is summoned.  
  
Warrior of Freed: Level 4 /1200/1300/ Warrior Type / Desc: You may normal summon 1 extra monster when you summon this monster in any mode.  
  
Battle Warrior Omega: Level 3 / 300/1200/ Warrior Type.  
  
Cross Sacrifice: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice your opponent's monsters on the field to summon a level 5 or higher monster from your hand.  
  
Rage of The Blue Eyes: Level 10 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type / Desc: If you sacrifice 3 monsters instead of two for this monster, special summon all "Blue Eyes White Dragon" from your hand, deck, or graveyard onto the field. 


	48. Wrath of The Dark Dragons

Chapter 48: Wrath of Dark Dragons.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Daniel finally came to his sense and arrived down the stairs. Jess, Kai, Mink, and Devon sat around on the big sofas infront of a large coffee table.  
  
"Finally. Allen's doing alright. He had a bit of a bad attack but he'll survive." Mink said, standing up.  
  
"Great..." Daniel said, trying to sound happy. He glanced up at Paul who stood on a lower balcony, waiting for the next duel to start.  
  
Vice was no where insight. Bakura and Darien hid in the darkest parts of the lobby, waiting for some prey to come. Aeo sat by herself, sipping some tea.  
  
"It sucks that Allen didn't win... I wish he did..." Mink said, looking down.  
  
"Allen's a tough person... He'll be strong about it" Jess said.  
  
Suddenly the judge called for everyone to gather round. "Duel number two will start as soon as the two duelists are chosen" He announced, pressing the button on the panel for the air fan to work on the bingo machine. The marbles flew again. It was quick that the first duelist appeared over onto the slot. The judge took it. "The duelist in the second round is duelist number 8, Aeo!"  
  
"Wow... Wonder who her opponent is..." Devon said. Suddenly another marble slid out of the tube.  
  
"And the next duelist is duelist number is duelist number 6, Darien!" The judge announced. Suddenly Daniel's neck jerked.  
  
"How is this duel going to be like..." Daniel wondered. Darien stepped up. His Obelisk Staff was no where to be found on hid body, it looked like he'll be fighting with his own strength.  
  
Aeo stood up, with her Duel Xero ready. Everyone but Bakura and Paul followed along to watch. Like Paul is, he didn't care for such a ridiculous duel.  
  
The elevator rose up to the stadium. The screen turned on, showing Darien and Aeo standing up to their field. "Well well well, one of the strongest members of the Super 65, ready to face me. I'm sure you have no clue who I am" Darien smirked.  
  
"Save it, I'll crush you either way! You don't have what it takes! You don't even have a title of some sort!" Aeo yelled.  
  
"Fine... Now! Chose my deck master!" Suddenly his deck slid out a card. He took it and slid it into his Field Card Zone. "My deck master is Spear Dragon! (1900/0)"  
  
Aeo had her feet together, her plaid skirt blew in the wind and her face blew to the left. "Now! Chose my deck master!" Aeo yelled. Suddenly a card slid out of her deck. "And my deck master is Castle of The Queen's! Now start this duel!"  
  
"Very well..." Darien said, drawing his first hand. "Now I summon Black X Dragon! (1500/1300)"  
  
"Now I activate my deck master's effect!" Aeo yelled. "By sacrificing 1000 life points, (A: 3000) I can negate your summoning and destroy your monster!"  
  
"Ooo, good deck master" Darien taunted as his Black X Dragon exploded. "I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
Aeo drew her next card. "Now! I summon Baruga Knight! (1900/200)" She yelled. "Now! Baruga Knight, attack his life points directly!"  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Darien announced. "Lost Dimension! This will negate your attack and allow me to summon the same level monster as yours, from my hand"  
  
"Err..." Aeo growled.  
  
"Now! I summon Sapphire Dragon! (1900/600)" Darien yelled.  
  
"I end my turn..." Aeo announced.  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! I play this magic card, Black Hole! To destroy every monster on the field!" He yelled. Suddenly a black hole appeared, sucking up Aeo's Baruga Knight and Darien's Sapphire Dragon.  
  
"Heh" Aeo smirked. "Since you destroyed my Baruga Knight, I can summon this! Big Shield Guardna in defense mode! (100/2600)"  
  
"That'll do you no good!" Darien yelled. "Now I play Yeild Tribute to summon this, Yamata Dragon! (2600/3100)"  
  
"What?!" Aeo said in shock as a dragon with multiple heads appeared. They all snapped around, searching for prey.  
  
"Then I activate this magic card! God's Light! This will increase Yamata Dragon's attack by 500! (3100/3100)" Darien yelled. "Now! Yamata Dragon! Attack and destroy Big Shield Guardna!"  
  
The dragon head's each blasted a orange blast at the warrior, destroying it. Suddenly the blast hit Aeo. Aeo screamed as she covered herself. Her life points dropped to 2500. "What? How did I lose life points?!" Aeo said in shock.  
  
"Heh..." Darien smirked. "You lost life points because of my Deck Master's effect. Each time I attack a defense monster, you'll still lose life points! You can't hide from me now! And Yamata Dragon allows me to draw until I have 5 cards in my hand every time I do damage to you."  
  
Darien drew from his deck.  
  
"Shit... I can't win if I can't go into defense" Aeo growled. Suddenly she took a close look at the monster. "Heh I've seen that kind of monster before. It's a spirit monster! Once you end your turn, it'll go back to your hand and you're life points will be free for attacking!"  
  
"I don't think so..." Darien smiled. "Now! Reverse magic card! Returning Spirit!"  
  
"What?!" Aeo said in shock.  
  
"Now I can sacrifice 500 life points at each of my turns to special summon a spirit monster onto the field. But I end my turn for now" Darien announced. Suddenly Yamata Dragon turned into a glowing sphere and fused into the card. Darien took the card back into his hand.  
  
Aeo drew her next card. "Now! I summon Queen's Knight! (1500/1600)" She yelled. "Now! Direct attack!"  
  
The knight dove at Darien, slashing him across the chest with her sword. Darien growled, clutching his chest as his life points reduced to 2500. Aeo then ended her turn.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice 500 life points (D: 2000) to summon back my Yamata Dragon! (2600/3100)" Darien announced. "And I also summon Fierce Dragon! (1000/1200) Now! Yamata Dragon! Attack and destroy her Queen's Knight!"  
  
The dragon heads blasted orange beams at the knight, destroying it and reducing her life points to 1100. "No!" Aeo growled.  
  
"Now! Fierce Dragon attack her life points directly!" Darien yelled again. The small dragon blasted a red beam from it's mouth at Aeo. Aeo screamed as he life points reduced to 100.  
  
"Wow... She's in a bad place to be..." Devon said.  
  
"Tell me about it...." Jess said.  
  
Darien smirked, ending his turn. Suddenly Yamata Dragon turned back into a glowing white orb and went back into Darien's hand.  
  
Aeo drew her next card. "I can't lose...." She said. "Now! I play Castle of The Queen's onto the field! (2700/2400)"  
  
Suddenly the giant castle behind her moved up onto the field. "Heh...." Darien said.  
  
"Now! Castle of The Queen's! Attack his Fierce Dragon!" Aeo yelled.  
  
"Reverse trap card! Back-Turn Destruction!!" He yelled. "This will seal your fate! Because now I can sacrifice Fierce Dragon to permanently take over your Castle of The Queen's!"  
  
"No!" Aeo said.  
  
"And since you have no cards in your hand it's my turn and I have control of your deck master and this duel is over! Now I sacrifice Castle of The Queen's to summon Emerald Dragon! (2400/1500)" Darien yelled.  
  
"Aeo's Deck Master has been destroyed, Darien is the winner!" The judge announced, raising his hand on Darien's side.  
  
"No! I lost..." Aeo said falling down to her knees. Suddenly she grew angry. "Forget you all! This tournament was useless to begin with!"  
  
She stomped off down the elevator and out of the building.  
  
"Phew...." Daniel thought. "Darien didn't have to force out a strong kind of strategy against her...."  
  
"Forget it, she was too easy. Don't see how she got to the finals" Darien smirked, looking at Daniel.  
  
"Stay out of my mind Darien... You have another target." Daniel snapped at Darien. Darien laughed and walked off down the stairs, the long way down to the building.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Spear Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/0/ Dragon Type / Desc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. / Deck Master Effect: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.  
  
Castle of The Queen's: Level 12 / 2700/2400/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, automatically put 1 "Castle of The King's" into your hand. When this monster attacks, negate battle damage and decrease your opponent's life points by half. Any monster on the field with "Knight" in it's name gains 1000 attack points. / Deck Master Ability: Pay 1000 life points to negate a summoning and destroy that monster. You cannot activate this effect if the summoning is involved with a magic or trap card.  
  
Black X Dragon: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Dragon Type.  
  
Baruga Knight: Level 4 / 1900/200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is destroy special summon 1 "Big Shield Guardna" from your hand onto the field in face up defense mode.  
  
Lost Dimension: TRAP / Desc: Negate 1 attack from one monster and special summon 1 monster from your hand with the same level as the attacking monster.  
  
Sapphire Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/600/ Dragon Type.  
  
Black Hole: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all monster cards on the field.  
  
Big Shield Guardna: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked while in defense mode, it is put into attack mode. This monster is unaffected by any magic cards.  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to either Normal or Special Summon a monster from your hand. If you chose to Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Yamata Dragon: Level 7 / 2600/3100/ Spirit /Dragon Type / Desc: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or flipped face-up. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw cards from your Deck until you have 5 cards in your hand.  
  
Returning Spirit: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 500 life points to special summon 1 Spirit monster from your hand. This effect can only be applied once per turn.  
  
Queen's Knight: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Warrior Type.  
  
Fierce Dragon: Level 2 / 1000/1200/ Dragon Type.  
  
Castle of The Queen's: Level 12 / 2700/2400/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, automatically put 1 "Castle of The King's" into your hand. When this monster attacks, negate battle damage and decrease your opponent's life points by half. Any monster on the field with "Knight" in it's name gains 1000 attack points.  
  
Back-Turn Destruction: TRAP / Desc: Sacrifice 1 monster on your field to take control of one monster on the field for the rest of the duel.  
  
Emerald Dragon: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Dragon Type. 


	49. New Guardians, New Terror, Part 1

Chapter 49: New Guardians, New Terror, Part 1  
  
______________________________  
  
"We will now start the third duel!" The judge announced, starting the bingo machine.  
  
Daniel looked at the people, still standing and waiting to duel. There was Vice, Bakura, Kai, and himself. "Come on! Give me Vice..." Daniel thought, looking serious at the Bingo Machine.  
  
As the marbles flew, the slot opened and one flew in. "And the first duelist of the third round is number is duelist number 3, Vice!" The judge announced.  
  
"Good... Now I need my number. We have a score to settle, Vice, and I'm going to make sure we settle it" Daniel said, glancing at the back of Vice's head.  
  
Suddenly another marble came up. Kai, Bakura, and Daniel both jumped, knowing it could be anyone of them. The judge took and looked at it. "And our duelist fighting against Vice is duelist number 2, Bakura!" The judge announced.  
  
"Excellent, we have a score to settle, Vice" Bakura said walking by Vice. "And this time I won't lose"  
  
"We'll see about that..." Vice said as he walked behind him.  
  
"Darn it..." Daniel thought.  
  
"Well this sucks...." Kai said.  
  
"Yeah... after this, you guys are to duel" Mink said. Daniel nodded.  
  
"But remember what I said, don't give in no matter what, we'll fight hard" Daniel said.  
  
Kai nodded. "Right" He said. "But in the meantime, I want to see what we'll be up against if I were to get into the finals" Kai said following along with the two duelist. Daniel, Mink, Jess, and Devon followed along too.  
  
Daniel knew that Vice got a new Duel Monsters company job. His deck would have improved a lot.  
  
The two duelist stood at each corner. "Now! Start!" The judge announced.  
  
"Alright!"Bakura announced. "You've had your fun but the Orichalcos Seal is nothing. I can survive through it either way"  
  
"What?! How?" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"I don't know... He could only survive with the Millennium Ring but even with that, no one would beat the power of the Orichalcos Seal..." Jess said. "He must have something more powerful than the Millennium Items..."  
  
"I guess so..." Mink said.  
  
"Like I care, you were only a test subject, your were a successful one, but a stubborn one too" Vice smirked. "But it's time to duel!"  
  
"Very well, now! Chose my deck master!" Bakura yelled as his Duel Xero's wings folded out and his deck holster slid out a monster card. Bakura smiled at his deck master. "And now my Deck Master is Headless Knight! (1450/1700)"  
  
Vice's Duel Xero also folded out. "Now! Chose my deck master!" Vice announced. His deck holster also slid out a card from is deck. "And my deck master is Pedestal of Nurian!"  
  
"Now I'll start this turn!" Bakura yelled, drawing his first hand. "And I summon Jurugen Re-Dead onto the field, defense mode! (1400/1200) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Now! I summon Petrified Guardian! (0/2700) in defense mode!" He announced as a stone warrior appeared onto the field. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn..."  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I summon Goblin Zombie! (1100/1050)" Bakura announced. "Now! Reverse trap card! Transparent Attack! This card allows me to attack your life points directly with a monster with the attack points of 1500 or less"  
  
"Heh, I sacrifice a card from my hand to keep Petrified Guardian in defense mode" Vice smirked.  
  
"Now! Goblin Zombie! Direct attack!" Bakura yelled. The zombie warrior ran right through Petrified Guardian and right infront of Vice.  
  
"Reverse trap card! Black Sash!" Vice yelled. Suddenly a black ribbon shot out from the trap card, wrapping around Goblin Zombie, stopping it in it's tracks. "This stops your monster from attacking and keeps it from attacking. But that's not all what Black Sash does, you won't be able to normal summon anymore monsters as long as my trap card is up"  
  
"I can still play defense" Bakura smirked, ending his turn.  
  
"Now! I summon Gerajuku in defense mode! (1200/2100)" Vice yelled.  
  
"Heh, you think I'll make a foolish attempt to attack your little back-up guardian, your wrong. I've seen that monster already!" Bakura laughed.  
  
"You won't have to" Vice smiled. Vice already had his special guardian monster in his hand.  
  
Bakura frowned in anger. "Whatever, go on with your turn!" He hissed.  
  
"Now! I add this equip magic card, Rod of Silence which will increase Gerajuku's defense by 500! (1200/2600)" Vice yelled as a block of ice appeared. Gerajuku reach through the ice, grabbing the rod then pointed it up into the air, summoning something. "And it automatically allows me to summon this, Guardian Ketsu! (1000/1800)"  
  
"The first real Guardian of this duel...." Daniel said looking as the mermaid like woman materialized onto the field.  
  
"Guardians" Kai said. "I've heard of them, they're really strong"  
  
"Tell me about it..." Daniel said.  
  
"Now I end my turn..." Vice announced. It was a boring duel, Vice was only playing defense and Bakura was tied up at the moment.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice a card from my hand to keep Petrified Guardian in defense mode!" Vice announced.  
  
"Heh... Now I sacrifice Goblin Zombie to summon Dark God Hades! (2450/1600)" Bakura yelled. "Now! Attack and destroy Guardian Ketsu!"  
  
"Not in your life time" Vice smirked. As Hades unleashed two yellow beams from it's eyes, Guardian Ketsu smiled evilly. Suddenly a large water dove covered her, blocking off the attack.  
  
"What?!" Bakura said in shock as his attack was blocked.  
  
"Guardian Ketsu blocks off any attacks targeted to it. It's only because I have Rod of Silence on the field. So forget about attacking my Guardian." Vice smirked.  
  
Bakura growled. "I set a card face down and end my turn" He announced.  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Gerajuku to summon my Gelbeck! (2600/1350)" He announced.  
  
"Gelbeck?!" Daniel said in shock as the giant creature lifted from the ground.  
  
"Then I add this card, Magic Revival which allows me to discard a magic card from my hand to return a magic card into my hand from the graveyard"  
  
"No...." Bakura growled.  
  
"Now! I play Rod of Silence on Guardian Ketsu! (1000/2200)" Vice yelled. "But now... Gelbeck! Attack and destroy his Dark God Hades!"  
  
The creature tossed it's one giant axe at the demon, destroying it, and reducing Bakura's life points to 3850.  
  
Bakura smirked. "Fool... Your guardians are helpless. Every monster has a flaw and I'll soon find out what you stupid little Guardians are... You're done for!" Bakura yelled.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Headless Knight: Level 4 / 1450/1700/ Demon Type / Deck Master Ability: During each Main Phase, put 1 Demon Type monster from your deck to your hand.  
  
Pedestal of Nurian: Level 7 / 1200/3700/ Guardian / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned If your opponent has two or more monsters than you on the field, you can special summon this monster in face up defense mode. When this card is equipped with "Sword of Nurian" , place this monster in attack mode and increase it's attack and defense by 3000/ Deck Master Ability: Put 1 "Sword of Nurian" into your hand. When "Sword of Nurian" is activated, it is immediately equipped with this monster and this monster is put into play.  
  
Jurugen Re-Dead: 1400/1200/ Zombie Type / Disc: When this monster is attacked , negate the battle damage. You may then take 1 "Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary" and place it onto the field.  
  
Petrified Guardian: Level 3 / 0/2700/ Guardian / Desc: During your opponent's Battle Phase, you must discard a card from your hand. If you cannot, this monster is placed into attack mode.  
  
Goblin Zombie: Level 4 / 1100/1050/ Zombie Type / Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, destroy 1 magic or trap card on the field.  
  
Transparent Attack: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated during Battle Phase. One of your monsters with the attack power of 1500 or less may attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Black Sash: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: After activation of this card, equip it to one monster. As long as this card is equipped to a monster, that monster cannot attack. During each turn your opponent cannot normal summon any monsters.  
  
Gerajuku: Level 4 / 1200/2100/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, negate the attack and Special Summon 1 "Gelbeck" from your hand to the field. This monster also gains 1000 attack points when "Gelbeck" is on the field.  
  
Rod of Silence: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Increase the Equipped Monster's defense strength by 500. Negate and destroy all Magic cards that target the Equipped Monster.  
  
Guardian Ketsu: Level 5 / 1000/1800/ Guardian / Desc: You can Normal Summon, Reverse Summon or Special Summon this card only if there is a "Rod of Silence" on your Field. This card cannot be affected by Magic, and cannot be attacked by your opponent's Monsters.  
  
Dark God Hades: Level 6 / 2450/1600/ Demon Type / Desc: While this card is on the Field, negate the effects of Effect Monsters that your Demon Type Monsters on the Field destroy as a result of Battle. This card cannot be Special Summoned from your graveyard.  
  
Gelbeck: Level 8 / 2600/1350/ Guardian / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by sacrificing "Gerajuku" or using "Gerajuku's" effect. When "Gerajuku" is on the field this monster's attack points is increased by 1000. When this monster inflicts battle damage your opponent must send their whole graveyard out of play.  
  
Magic Revival: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 magic card from your graveyard to return 1 Magic card into our hand, from your graveyard. 


	50. New Guardians, New Terror, Part 2

Chapter 50: New Guardians, New Terror, Part 2.  
  
_______________________________  
  
The score stood at Vice: 4000 and Bakura: 3850. Vice was just getting started, and so was Bakura.  
  
"Draw!" Bakura yelled, drawing his next card. "Now I set a card face down and summon Drillago in defense mode! (1600/1500). Now I end my turn!"  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Now! I play this magic card, Shield of Defense! I equip this to Guardian Ketsu which will increase it's defense by 1000! (1000/3200)" He announced. "Then I sacrifice Petrified Guardian to summon this, Guardian Balogra! (50/3700)"  
  
"Another Guardian...." Bakura growled.  
  
"And since I sacrificed my Petrified Guardian, it gains 2000 defense! (50/4700)" Vice yelled. "Now! Gelbeck, attack and destroy Drillago!"  
  
"Your first mistake!" Bakura smiled. "Reverse trap card, Dark Spirit of The Silent which will direct your attack to my Jurugen Re-Dead!"  
  
"Heh..." Vice smirked as Gelbeck's flying axe stopped and struck Jurugen Re- Dead instead of Drillago.  
  
"And since you attacked my monster, it's effect allows me to play this! Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary!" Bakura yelled as his magic card materialized onto the field, face up. "Each turn I'll switch my dark spirit to one of your monsters, if your unlucky enough, you'll attack with the wrong monster and pay the price!"  
  
"Whatever." Vice smirked, ending is turn.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now I summon another Jurugen Re-Dead in defense mode! (1400/1200)" He said. "And I set a card face then end my turn"  
  
Vice drew his next card. "It's too simple... He won't be controlling Guardian Ketsu for it's weakness, it's within Gelbeck..." Vice said, looking at Gelbeck. "Now! Reverse trap card, Transparent Attack! Now I'll attack you directly, Guardian Ketsu! Direct attack!"  
  
"I don't think so..." Bakura laughed. Suddenly Guardian Ketsu froze and the dark spirit emerged from her body, charging right into Vice. Vice gasped as the spirit rammed into him, reducing his life points to 3500. He saw Bakura's life points increase to 4350. "You got to be a lot smarter than that."  
  
Vice growled. "Now! Gelbeck! Attack his Drillago!" He yelled.  
  
"Reverse trap card! Dark Spirit of The Silent!" Bakura yelled. Vice narrowed his eyes in anger as Gelbeck's flying axe switched direction and aimed at his Jurugen Re-Dead, destroying it.  
  
"And now I play my second Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary!" Bakura yelled as his magic card materialized onto the field.  
  
Vice growled, ending his turn. Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Drillago to summon Ghost Duke! (2000/700) Then I activate this card, Shrink!" Bakura yelled. "This will decrease your Gelbeck's attack by half! (1300/1350)"  
  
"Gelbeck..." Vice growled, knowing it was going down.  
  
"Now! Ghost Duke attack and destroy Gelbeck!" Bakura yelled. The duke jumped into the air at Gelbeck, then thrusting the Rapier into Gelbeck's chest, destroying it, and reducing Vice's life points to 2800.  
  
Bakura laughed, ending his turn. Vice drew his next card. Suddenly he burst out laughing.  
  
"What could be so funny..." Bakura smirked.  
  
"Because now I'll show you another one of my strong Guardians" Vice said as he held up the card. "Now I sacrifice Guardian Ketsu and Guardian Balogra to summon this! Grandmaul! (1200/1400)"  
  
Suddenly a giant hex ring appeared and the warrior began to lift from it. It's armor was jet black. It's face was hidden by the cover infront and it wielded two long obelisk swords for smashing and easy slicing. It's legs were like wolves legs. It's wolfish detail showed, a gray tail hanging out from behind, it's muzzle almost showing, and two gleaming yellow piercing eyes through the helmet. It's arms and legs had fur all over.  
  
"Grandmaul? But it's so weak..." Devon said.  
  
"Level 12... Don't think so..." Daniel said. "Never underestimate a Guardian"  
  
"Heh, whatever my two spirits will just take over his monster" Bakura smirked as he saw the two spirit try to emerge into Grandmaul. Suddenly the spirits screamed and flung away.  
  
"I see your trying to get into my new Guardian..." Vice snickered. "But too bad, Grandmaul is unaffected by any magic or trap cards."  
  
"What?!" Bakura said in shock, taking a step back.  
  
"Now! I activate Back-up Soldier! Returning Guardian Ketsu back to my hand!" Vice yelled. "And Grandmaul allows me to attack your directly so now! Grandmaul attack his life points directly!"  
  
The wolf warrior dove into the air, it's two obelisk swords in each hand, raised above it's head. It then shot down at Bakura and sliced him two times across the chest. Bakura yelled out, falling to his knees at his life points reduced to 3150.  
  
Vice smirked, ending his turn. Bakura drew his next card. "So... my spirits cannot take over his monster, I'll just have to destroy it then..." Bakura smiled at his next card. "Now! I summon Helado! (1000/1200) By sacrificing half of my life points (B: 1575)"  
  
"So, what good will that do..." Vice said.  
  
"It'll decrease all my monsters by half and allow each and every one of my monsters to attack your life points directly!" Bakura yelled. "Now! Ghost Duke (1000/700), Helado! (500/1200) attack his life points directly!"  
  
Vice covered himself as the two monsters struck him. His life points reduced to 1300. Bakura laughed, ending his turn.  
  
Vice drew his next card and smiled. "Now it's time to end this duel!" He yelled as he held up a card in his hand. "Now! I play Pedestal of Nurian into attack mode! (1200/3700)" Vice yelled. Suddenly the stone platform flipped up. The diamond with a green gem embedded in the middle started to glow. "Then I add this! Sword of Nurian which will increase it's attack by 3000!"  
  
"No!" Bakura growled, forcing the two Dark Spirits into Pedestal of Nurian.  
  
Vice smirked. "it won't do you no good. I can see your two spirits and Grandmaul forces all equip cards to itself, so you can't use then anymore!" Vice yelled. "And Sword of Nurian allows me to summon monsters equal to the cards I sacrifice! So I sacrifice my whole hand! (4 cards)"  
  
"No! I can't lose!" Bakura yelled in a desperate cry.  
  
"Now! I summon Guardian Ketsu! (1000/1800) Gelbeck! (2600/1350) And Gerajuku! (1200/2100)" Vice yelled. "And now! My Guardians attack his monsters, then his life points directly!"  
  
All four monsters started to glow, unleashing their own element of attack at the monsters, then at Bakura. After his two monsters were destroyed, the other attacks targeted him. Bakura laughed, feeling the insane-ness of this tournament.  
  
As the light cleared, Bakura lay there, unconscious. Jess ran up there to see if he was alright. "Is he ok?" Mink asked.  
  
"Not sure, he's not breathing..." Jess said.  
  
"Heh, why would a girl like you, a person haunted by this spirit, want to help him" Vice said.  
  
"Because even we know when someone needs comfort, you're not the person to go around, attacking random people" Daniel snarled from afar. Vice smirked and disappeared into the elevator.  
  
Bakura was brought down to the hospital, laying in the bed next to Allen. "They don't deserve this... When are they going to wake up..." Daniel said. He sat by the bed next to Allen while Jess sat next to the bed with Bakura in it.  
  
"Yeah.... I don't know why I feel bad for him.... He tried to do anything to kill you, even me. But he still is apart of my father...." Jess said looking down at him. "Hey, aren't you scheduled to duel next?"  
  
"Yeah... But I'm having second thoughts... It's Kai... I made a new friend, I can't end a friendship like this..." Daniel said. "This tournament is hard core..."  
  
"Hey, what was that you've been saying? Don't give in no matter what?" Jess said, giving him a slight punch on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah... You're right." Daniel said.  
  
"Go on ahead, I'll watch over these guys" Jess said.  
  
"No, you're his friend, I'll go watch after them" Devon said, outside of the door.  
  
"Thanks, Dev." Jess said standing up.  
  
The two left the room, Devon stayed to watch incase something had happen.  
  
Jess and Daniel arrived at the lobby where the final duel would soon start. "We already have 3 Duelist Eliminated and 3 heading to the finals. The last duel of the Semi-Finals will begin as soon as both duelist appear on the field. Kai VS Daniel!"  
  
Kai and Daniel looked at each other. In their minds, they were saying not to give in no matter what. Although Daniel had never seen any cards in his deck, he was sure that Kai would be a good duelist, with both high spirits within each other, it'd be too tough to think who'd win this one.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Drillago: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Machine Type.  
  
Shield of Defense: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this gains 1000 defense.  
  
Guardian Balogra: Level 8 / 50/3700/ Guardian / Desc: You can Normal, Reverse, or Special Summon this monster is there's a "Shield of Defense" equipped to one monster on the field. You can sacrifice a monster on the field to increase this monster's defense by 2000.  
  
Dark Spirit of The Silent: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated during your opponent's Battle Step. Negate the attack of 1 monster and select another 1 of your opponent's face-up monsters and have it attack. If the new targeted attacking monster is in face-up Defense Position, change it to Attack Position  
  
Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary: EQUIP MAGIC / Disc: This card can only be activated by the effects of "Jurugen Re-Dead". You can equip this card to one different monster for each of your opponent's battle phases. Your opponent cannot know what this magic card is equipped to either. When your opponent attacks with a monster equipped to this, negate that attack and reduce your opponent's life points by half of the attacking monster and increase your own by half of that monster's attack power.  
  
Jurugen Re-Dead: 1400/1200/ Zombie Type / Disc: When this monster is attacked , negate the battle damage. You may then take 1 "Dark Spirit of The Sanctuary" and place it onto the field.  
  
Transparent Attack: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated during Battle Phase. One of your monsters with the attack power of 1500 or less may attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Ghost Duke: Level 5 / 2000/700/ Zombie Type.  
  
Shrink: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Decrease one monster's attack points by half.  
  
Grandmaul: Level 12 / 1200/1400/ Guardian / Desc: This monster ins unaffected by magic and trap cards. This monster may attack your opponent's life points directly. Any equip card played is immediately equipped to this monster.  
  
Helado: Level 4 / 1000/1200/ Demon Type / Desc: Sacrifice half of your life points to decrease all monsters on the field by half. During your battle phase each monster may attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Pedestal of Nurian: Level 7 / 1200/3700/ Guardian / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned If your opponent has two or more monsters than you on the field, you can special summon this monster in face up defense mode. When this card is equipped with "Sword of Nurian" , place this monster in attack mode and increase it's attack and defense by 3000  
  
Sword of Nurian: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only equip to "Pedestal of Nurian" and increase it's attack and defense by 3000. Sacrifice your whole hand to special summon a monster from your graveyard for each card you discard to the graveyard. 


	51. Fierce Battle, Part 1

Chapter 51: Fierce Battle, Part 1  
  
_______________________________  
  
Daniel took his place on his side of the field ontop of the roof of Paul's building. People looked up on the screen, Kai taking his own place.  
  
"Now! Start!" The judge announced.  
  
"Now! Chose my Deck Master!" Daniel yelled as his Duel Xero's wings folded out and his deck holster slid out a card. Daniel took and slid it onto his field card zone. "My deck master is Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)"  
  
"Now! Chose my deck master!" Kai yelled as his Duel Xero wings folded out and his deck slid out his card. "And my deck master is Breaker! The Magic Warrior!"  
  
"What kind of warrior is that?!" Daniel thought as the red armored warrior materialized right next to Kai.  
  
"Now! You can start your turn!" Kai yelled over at Daniel.  
  
Daniel nodded and drew his first hand. "Now! I summon X Head Cannon in attack mode! (1800/1500)" He announced. "Then I set two cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
Kai drew his next card. Kai smiled at his hand, he knew the exact way to bring his life points down. "Now! I'll set a card face down and summon Y Dragon Head! (1500/1600)" Kai yelled as the mechanical red dragon formed on the field.  
  
Daniel was overwhelmed by surprisement to what Kai had in his deck so far. "Whoa... How? When?" He stuttered.  
  
"Yes! I too possess the XYZ Monsters... But you are the first I know who even has them!" Kai said. "But now to continue my turn, now I activate Brain Control to take over your X Head Cannon!"  
  
"Oh darn it! I need to pay attention!" Daniel said in his mind.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice X Head Cannon and Y Dragon Head to summon XY Dragon Cannon! (2200/1600)" Kai yelled. Suddenly the two monsters connected to each other, forming the new fusion monster. "Now! I discard a card from my hand to destroy your first face down card!"  
  
Suddenly the XY Dragon Cannon unleashed a fury of small missiles on the face down card, destroying it. Kai smiled.  
  
"Just my Pot of Greed...." Daniel said. "I won't be really needing it."  
  
"Alright, but now! XY Dragon Cannon, direct attack!" Kai yelled. The two machines aimed their cannons at Daniel, unleashing a round of missiles at him. Daniel screamed as the missiles exploded on him. Daniel's life points reduced to 1800.  
  
Daniel fell to one knee but he smiled. "Reverse trap card! Enchanted Javelin!" He announced. "This will return my life points back to the way they were! (D: 4000)"  
  
Kai ended his turn and Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I play this, Yield Tribute!" Daniel yelled as he set his magic card onto the field.  
  
"I don't think so..." Kai grinned. "Now! Reverse trap card, Imperial Order! This will stop all magic cards as long as I have this on the field"  
  
"Darn it...." Daniel thought as his Yeild Tribute magic card exploded on him. Daniel looked at his hand. "Now I summon Orpheus in defense mode! (100/2500) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn"  
  
Kai drew his next card. "Now! I'll too place a card face down then activate this, Refuse Pay on my Imperial Order so I can keep it on the field. Now I summon this, Z Metal Caterpillar! (1500/1600)" He announced. "And now I'll sacrifice XY Dragon Cannon and Z Metal Caterpillar to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)"  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Daniel yelled. "De-Fusion which will separate your three monsters!"  
  
"I don't think so...." Kai smiled. "Reverse trap card! Royal Decree! This trap will stop all trap cards from working."  
  
"Holy crap..." Daniel thought. "I won't be able to win without any magic or trap cards...." Daniel thought, looking at his hand.  
  
Kai had no cards in his hand, only leading him to his Battle Phase. "Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon! Attack and destroy Orpheus!" He yelled.  
  
The machine aimed their cannons at the defense monster and fired a round of missiles. The missiles rained on the monster, destroying it. "Alright! Since you destroyed Orpheus you lose 500 life points! (K: 3500)" Daniel yelled as Kai's life points were reduced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I summon Gilder Kaizer Dragon! (1450/1800)" He announced as the monster formed on the field. "Then I'll sacrifice 500 life points (D: 3500) to sacrifice Gilder Kaizer Dragon for Moisture Creature! (2800/2900)"  
  
"No!" Kai said as the glowing orb with two red eyes appeared onto the field.  
  
"And Gilder Kaizer Dragon counts as 3 sacrifices when I sacrificed life points, and since I did that, it destroys all your magic and trap cards!" Daniel yelled. Suddenly Moisture Creature began to glow and an array of light flew past the two trap cards, destroying them. "Now! Moisture Creature, attack and destroy his XYZ Dragon Cannon!"  
  
"The result will cause a stalemate!" Kai yelled. "Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack it too!"  
  
The two monsters launched their own attacks, each destroying themselves. "Now, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Moisture Creature in attack mode! (2800/2900)" Daniel announced, making sure Kai was not able to attack on his next turn. "Now I end my turn..."  
  
"Now! Draw!" Kai yelled. He reached for his deck and took his next card. As he did, the field and crowd grew silent. By the way of Kai's face, he knew he had drawn his right card. Kai took a quick glance and held it, ready to place it onto his duel plate. "Now! I summon Skillful Black Magician! (1900/1700)"  
  
Suddenly a flash back went through Daniel's mind. He was on a non-moving train and next to him, a person. The person played a Skillful Black Magician also. It was faint but he couldn't remember all of it.  
  
Daniel looked at Kai. Kai looked back. Daniel's Moisture Creature was glowing while the Skillful Black Magician's clothes flapped in the air. It was a good show down, but someone was going to win.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Death Volstargaf: Level 5 / 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, inflict 500 more damage to your opponent's life points. This monster's attack points increase by 200 for every magic card played. / Deck Master Ability: Pay 200 life points to take one "Death Volsgulf" from your deck to your hand.  
  
Breaker, The Magic Warrior: Level 6/ 1600/1000/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this card is Summoned, Put 1 Magic Counter on this card (Maximum of 1). For each Magic Counter on this card, increase this card's attack points by 300. You may also remove 1 Magic Counter from this card to destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field / Deck Master Ability: During each Standby Phase, you may sacrifice a card from your hand to the graveyard to put 1 Magic Counter on this card (Maximum of 1). You may also sacrifice a Magic Counter on this card to negate and destroy a Magic or Trap card that has been played by your opponent.  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Machine Type.  
  
Y Dragon Head: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack points by 400.  
  
XY Dragon Cannon: Level 6 / 2200/1600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc:X-Head Cannon + Y-Dragon Head. This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing from play the above monsters on your side of the field. You do not use "Polymerization" to Special Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 face-up Spell Card or Trap card on your opponent's side of the Field.  
  
Enchanted Javelin: TRAP / Desc: When your opponents monster attacks, increase your life points by the attacking monster's ATK points.  
  
Imperial Order: PERMANMENT TRAP / Desc: As long as this card remains face- up on the Field, negate the effects of all Magic Cards. Pay 700 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. If you cannot, this card is destroyed.  
  
Orpheus: Level 4 / 100/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed by battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponent's life points.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack by 600.  
  
Refuse Pay: MAGIC / Desc: Negate an effect that forces you to sacrifice life points.  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8/ 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can be special summoned by sacrifice all fusion material monsters on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field  
  
Royal Decree: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, all trap cards (Excluding this one) is negated and may not be activated.  
  
Gilder Kaizer Dragon: Level 4 / 1450/1800/ Dragon Type / Desc: Pay 500 life points to sacrifice this monster. When you pay and sacrifice this monster, this monster counts as three sacrifices.  
  
Moisture Creature: Level 10 / 2800/2900/ Angel Type / Desc: When you sacrifice three monsters to summon this card, all your opponent's magic and trap cards are destroyed.  
  
Skillful Black Magician: Level 4 / 1900/1700/ Spellcaster Type / Desc: Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Magic Card, put 1 Magic Counter on this card (Maximum of 3). You can Special Summon 1 "Black Magician" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard in face-up Attack or Defense Position by offering this monster with 3 Magic Counters as a Sacrifice during your Main Phase. 


	52. Fierce Battle: Arise! Black Paladin! Par...

Chapter 52: Fierce Battle: Arise! Black Paladin! Part 2  
  
_______________________________  
  
The score was tied with 3500 between Kai and Daniel. Kai had summoned a Skillful Black Magician, something bugging Daniel's memory.  
  
Kai had then ended his turn by setting 2 cards face down. Daniel drew his next card. Daniel grinned at the card he had drawn. He then held up a card, Polymerization. He then slid the card, revealing two cards behind it.  
  
"Now! I fuse Baffomet and Gazelle with Polymerization to create Winged Beast, Chimera! (2100/1800)" Daniel announced as the two headed beast materialized onto the field. "Now! Winged Beast, Chimera! Attack Skillful Black Magician now!"  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Kai yelled. "Attack Nullification which will negate your attack and end your battle phase!"  
  
"Ok, I'll set a card face down and end my turn..." Daniel announced.  
  
Kai drew his next card. "Now! I play this magic card, Magic Clock of Destiny!" He announced. "Each turn I can discard a card from my hand to place one Magic Counter on one of my monsters" He said, discarding a card from his hand. Suddenly two black flames appeared over Skillful Black Magician.  
  
"How can you have two? You only gain one..." Daniel said in confusion.  
  
"Ahh, that's where my Skillful Black Magician's own effect takes place. You had to play Polymerization and whenever you play a magic card, my magician will gain a magic counter." Kai grinned. "But now! I summon Death Gremlin! (1600/1800) In defense mode!"  
  
"What's he plan to do with these monsters..." Daniel wondered.  
  
"Now it's time to strike! I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!" He yelled. "Then I activate this, Direct Assault! Allowing one of my monsters to attack your life points directly!"  
  
"No!" Daniel said, taking a step back.  
  
"Now! Skillful Black Magician! Direct Attack!" Kai yelled, pointing at Daniel. The magician twirled it's long staff in one hand, then came to a violent stop, pointing the staff at Daniel. Suddenly a black lightning blast streamed through the tip right at Daniel.  
  
Daniel's eyes opened wide from the awful feeling from the attack. He fell to his knees, black smoke flying up from him. Daniel's life points now stood at 1600. Kai then ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Moisture Creature and Winged Beast, Chimera for Buster Blader! (2600/2300)" He announced. "Then I add this! Sword of The Supreme! Increasing my warrior by 1500! (4100/2300)"  
  
Kai smirked. "Reverse magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Kai yelled. "To destroy your Sword of The Supreme!"  
  
Suddenly a whirlwind picked up. The sword flew right out of Buster Blader's hand and exploded. People in the crowd were stumped by Kai's powerful deck. People were fighting over what kind of deck he had.  
  
Daniel groaned. Kai still had a face down card, anything could happen and Daniel didn't want to take chances right now so he ended his turn.  
  
Kai drew his next card but slid it into the graveyard, earning Skillful Black Magician another Magic Counter. The third and final flame of Skillful Black Magician formed above it's head. Then all three black flames started circling, forming into one giant flame, engulfing the magician.  
  
"Now! I'll sacrifice all three of my Magic Counters to special summon this!" Kai yelled, holding up a monster card in his hand. "Black Magician! (2500/2100)"  
  
"Now! Reverse trap card, Enrichment!" Daniel announced as his trap card flipped up. "This will increase my life points by Black Magician's attack points! (D: 4100)"  
  
Kai smirked. "Won't do you good enough! Now I activate my face down magic card! Magician's Cross!" He yelled. "This card increases my Black Magician's attack power by 500! (3000/2100) Now! Black Magician! Attack and destroy his Buster Blader!"  
  
The magician twirled it's staff around and fired a black blast at the warrior, destroying it and leaving Daniel with 3700.  
  
"Crap..." Daniel said.  
  
"Now! Death Gremlin attack his life points directly!" Kai yelled. The gremlin dove at Daniel, swiping him with it's claw. Daniel cried out, falling to his knee. His life points now stood at 2100. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Daniel drew his next card. It was surprising no one had used their Deck Masters yet. If Daniel was in a tight spot he'd use it but they both didn't know what their Deck Masters did.  
  
Daniel looked at his hand. "There's got to be a way to get to his life points...." He thought. "Every face down card he plays is something that brings me down, each time..."  
  
Kai looked at Daniel, waiting patiently. "He needs to give me his best shot..." He thought.  
  
"Now! I summon X Head Dragon in attack mode! (1800/1500)" He announced. "Then I use this! Weak Attacker which will decrease X Head Cannon's attack by half but allows it to attack your life points directly. Now! X Head Cannon! Direct attack! (900/1500)"  
  
The machine aimed it's cannons at Kai and fired two missiles. Kai gasped as the missiles hit his chest. Kai bent over, clutching his chest. His life points now stood at 2600.  
  
Daniel then ended his turn, after placing a card face down. Kai drew his next card and smiled. "Now! It's time to show you what I really can do!" He said. "I activate monster reborn to bring back your Buster Blader (2600/2300) onto my side of the field"  
  
"What?! Why would he do that?!" Daniel said in a mix of confusion and shock.  
  
"Now! I play Polymerization!" Kai yelled. Suddenly a giant whirlwind of purple and gold came up, taking in both Buster Blader and Black Magician. Then the whirl wind disburst of different colors, revealing the tall warrior magician type monster. "I create... The Black Paladin! (2900/2400 +500)"  
  
The warrior had Buster Blader's long sword mixed into Black Magician's staff. It's armor was like Buster Blader's but it's clothes were like Black Magician.  
  
Daniel looked in amazement at the magician. "Wow..." Daniel said out loud.  
  
"Now! Black Paladin! Destroy his X Head Cannon!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Err... Reverse trap card!" Daniel yelled. "Magic Arm Shield!"  
  
Suddenly a shield materialized infront of X Head Cannon and a long arm popped out, grabbing Skillful Black Magician and putting it in Black Paladin's way.  
  
"No!" Kai yelled out. The Black Paladin rose it's staff into the air, launching a giant black glowing orb at it. As it stunned the Skillful Black Magician, the Black Paladin jumped up, striking Kai's monster with it's staff.  
  
The monster instantly was destroyed and Kai's life points reduced to 1400. Kai then ended his turn, with a card face down.  
  
Daniel drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I summon Z Metal Caterpillar! (1500/1600)" He announced as the machine materialized onto the field. "Now I'll sacrifice X Head Cannon and Z Metal Caterpillar to summon XZ Caterpillar Cannon! (2400/2100)"  
  
"Great, things might be turning around now!" Mink thought.  
  
"Then I place two cards face down and end my turn" Daniel announced.  
  
Kai drew his next card. "Now! I summon Virus Infecting Cannon! (100/100)" He announced. "Now! Virus Infecting Cannon, attack his XZ Caterpillar Cannon!"  
  
Daniel had a worried look on his face. The Virus Infecting Cannon was a way weaker monster and Kai just announced an attack. Suddenly the cannon launched a spiked purple pod. It slammed into XZ Caterpillar Cannon, causing it to break open and spread more pods. Daniel covered himself as the virus attacked him directly. Daniel's life points reduced to 900.  
  
Suddenly Kai's Virus Infecting Cannon exploded. "What kind of monster was that?" Daniel said, brushing off the left over viruses off of him.  
  
"My Virus Infecting Cannon can attack one of your monsters and decrease your life points by half of my target, but I don't take damage at all." Kai said.  
  
Daniel and Kai stared each other down. It was a really tough battle for Daniel. He couldn't keep up with his power. It might have seemed Kai was already winning.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Winged Beast, Chimera: Level 6 / 2100/1800/ Fusion / Beast Type / Desc: The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle + Baffomet. When this card is destroyed, you may Special Summon 1 "The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle" or "Baffomet" from your graveyard to the field. (Chose either face up attack mode or face up defense mode.)  
  
Magic Clock of Destiny: PERMAMENT MAGIC / Desc: During each Standby Phase, discard one card from your hand to place 1 Magic Counter on 1 monster on the field.  
  
Death Gremlin: Level 4 / 1600/1800/ Demon Type / Desc: FLIP: Choose 1 card in your Cemetery and shuffle it into your deck.  
  
Buster Blader: Level 6 / 2600/2300 / Warrior Type / Desc: This monster gains 500 attack points for every Dragon Type monster on your opponent's field or in their graveyard.  
  
Sword of The Supreme: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Increase 1 warrior type monster's attack points by 1500.  
  
Black Magician: Level 7 / 2500/2100/ Spellcaster Type.  
  
Magician's Cross: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Increase 1 Spellcaster Type monster's attack by 500.  
  
Enrichment: TRAP / Desc: Increase your life points by the total amount of one monster's attack points on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Magician's Cross: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Spellcaster Type monster equipped with this card gains 500 attack points. Any monster destroyed by the monster equipped with this is put into your graveyard instead of your opponent's.  
  
Weak Attacker: MAGIC / Desc: Decrease all your monster's attack points by half. Each monster may then attack your opponent's life points directly during only one battle phase.  
  
Black Paladin: Level 8 / 2900/2400/ Fusion / Spellcaster Type / Desc: Black Magician + Buster Blader. This monster can only be summoned by Fusion Summon. As long as this card remains on the field, you can discard one card from your hand to negate the activation of a Magic Card and destroy it. This card's attack points increase by 500 for every Dragon Type monster in either player's field or graveyard.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" and increase it's attack power by 600.  
  
XZ Caterpillar Cannon: Level 6 / 2400/2100/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X- Head Cannon + Z-Metal Caterpillar. This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing from play the above monsters on your side of the field. You do not use "Polymerization" to Special Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 face-down Magic Card or Trap Card on your opponent's side of the Field.  
  
Virus Infecting Cannon: Level 1 / 100/100/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster attacks one of your opponent's monsters, destroy this monster and negate battle damage. Decrease your opponent's life points by half of the attack target's attack points. You must then end your battle phase. 


	53. Fierce Battle: Wrath of The Black Paladi...

Chapter 53: Fierce Battle: Wrath of The Black Paladin, Part 3  
  
_____________________________  
  
The score was Daniel: 900 and Kai: 1400. Kai just summoned his Black Paladin a couple turns early. One of his greatest monsters, fighting with Daniel.  
  
"Draw!" Daniel yelled, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Y Dragon Head, then sacrifice Y Dragon Head and XZ Caterpillar Cannon to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)"  
  
"Heh, so finally we have a fight" Kai said, sighing with relief.  
  
"Yes, but you won't last very long!" Daniel yelled. "Now! Activate Magic Card, Rush Recklessly which will increase XYZ Dragon Cannon by 700! (3500/2600) Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon attack and destroy his Black Paladin!"  
  
The machine aimed all it's cannons at the magician warrior then fired.  
  
"Reverse trap card, Mirror Force!" Kai yelled.  
  
"I don't think so!" Daniel yelled. "Now! Reverse trap card, Trap Jammer!"  
  
"Heh, I think not. Now I activate Black Paladin's special effect! By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate and destroy your Trap Jammer!"  
  
"Just what I expected, Reverse trap card! Driving Snow!" Daniel yelled as his Trap Jammer exploded.  
  
"What?!" Kai said in shock.  
  
It was a battle of trap cards, just to keep going. "By activating Black Paladin's effect and destroying my magic card, I can activate this and destroy one of your magic or trap cards, eliminating the effect! So now your Black Paladin is going down!"  
  
The missiles fired at the Black Paladin, destroying it and reducing Kai's life points to 1000. Kai growled as he was rid of all his monsters but his Death Gremlin, in defense mode.  
  
Daniel then ended his turn and Kai drew his next card. "Now! I summon Black Vorse Raider! (1900/600)" He announced. "Then, I place this..."  
  
Daniel looked at Kai's face. He had that winning grin on his face. "What is it?!" Daniel thought.  
  
"Now! I play Level Revival which allows me to discard two monsters in my hand or field to the total level 8 to return a monster from my graveyard, to the field!" Kai yelled. "Now I sacrifice Black Vorse Raider and Death Gremlin (Each at Level 4) to summon back Black Paladin! (2900/2400 +500)"  
  
Daniel took a step back as the monster formed on the field. "No... It's back..." Daniel said, sternly.  
  
"Yes! Now Black Paladin! Destroy his XYZ Dragon Cannon now!" Kai yelled. The magician warrior sent a black sphere at the machine and then struck it with it's staff, destroying it and reducing Daniel's life points to 600.  
  
Suddenly Daniel smiled. "Heh, I got you now!" He yelled.  
  
"What?!" Kai said in confusion.  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Daniel yelled. His trap card began to slowly lift up.  
  
"Alright! Looks like something good!" Jess cheered.  
  
The trap card flipped all the way up and Kai looked in shock. "I activate Star Face Corruption!" Daniel yelled. "This will destroy your Black Paladin!"  
  
Suddenly the trap card unleashed a giant golden star with a face. The eyes opened and the Black Paladin exploded. The star then turned around, facing Daniel then formed into the Black Paladin.  
  
"And it revives Black Paladin on my side of the field! (2900/2400 +500)" Daniel announced.  
  
"No... I can't let him have my prized monster..." Kai thought. "I summon Big Shield Guardna in defense mode! (100/2600) I'll also set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Daniel drew his next card. With Black Paladin on his side of the field, he'd be getting the advantage here. "Now! Black Paladin! Attack and destroy his Big Shield Guardna!" Daniel yelled. The magician did the same type of attack at the defense monster, destroying it.  
  
Daniel then ended his turn to Kai. Kai drew his next card. "I place a card face down and summon Chaos Greed in defense mode! (1000/400)" He announced. "Then I end my turn!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Armor Exe in attack mode! (2400/1400)" Daniel announced. "Then I play Magic Counter Plus which puts a magic counter on my Armor Exe. Now! Black Paladin! Attack his Chaos Greed!"  
  
"Right into my trap!" Kai yelled. "Reverse trap card, Trap Robber!"  
  
"Trap Robber?" Daniel said in confusion.  
  
"This allows me to steal a trap card from your graveyard and use it, and I think I'll take your Star Face Corruption and use it against you!" Kai yelled.  
  
"No!" Daniel yelled as Black Paladin destroyed his Chaos Greed. Suddenly a giant star appeared and it's eyes opened, destroying Black Paladin (2900/2400 +500) and summoning it back onto Kai's side of the field.  
  
Daniel felt worried. Kai had gotten back his Black Paladin now, any could happen and he had his Armor Exe, a weaker monster.  
  
Daniel looked up at his Death Volstargaf. "What do you do?" He asked. The demon looked down at him, narrowing it's eyes.  
  
Daniel looked back at the field. "I'll just have to keep fighting..." Daniel said to himself. "Now! I set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Kai drew his next card. "Well, it's my Standby Phase, go ahead and use your monster's effect" Kai told.  
  
"Very well, I sacrifice my Magic Counter for Armor Exe to keep it on the field!" Daniel announced. Suddenly his Armor Exe stopped glowing.  
  
"Now! Black Paladin! Attack!" Kai yelled. Daniel stood his ground, ready for the attack. Everyone held their breath, eager to know what Daniel had up his sleeve.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8/ 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can be special summoned by sacrificing all fusion material monsters on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field  
  
Trap Jammer: TRAP / Desc: Discard one card from your hand to negate the activation of a Trap Card and destroy it.  
  
Black Vorse Raider: Level 4 / 1900/600/ Beast Warrior Type.  
  
Level Revival: MAGIC / Desc: Discard monsters on the field or the hand to the graveyard to a total level of a monster in your graveyard to Special Summon it onto the field.  
  
Star Face Corruption: TRAP / Desc: If one of your monsters is sent to the graveyard, destroy the monster that destroyed your monster and Special Summon that monster back onto the field on your side of the field.  
  
Big Shield Guardna: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, it is placed into attack mode. This card is unaffected by any Magic Cards.  
  
Chaos Greed: Level 4 / 1000/400/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can only attack your opponent's life points directly. Pay 600 life points each Battle Phase. If you cannot pay, this monster is removed from play.  
  
Armor Exe: Level 4 / 2400/1400/ Rock Type / Desc: This card cannot attack in the same turn it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned. During each of your and your opponent's Standby Phases, remove 1 Spell Counter on your side of the field. If you do not do so, this card is destroyed  
  
Trap Robber: TRAP / Desc: Take 1 trap card from your graveyard. 


	54. Fierce Battle: Death Volsgulf Revealed! ...

Chapter 54: Fierce Battle: Death Volsgulf Revealed! Part 4  
  
________________________________  
  
The score was now Daniel: 300 and Kai: 1000. Kai had gotten back his Black Paladin after Daniel stole it using a trap card known as Star Face Corruption. Daniel only has his Armor Exe (2400/1400) on the field and Kai has launched an attack.  
  
"This is it! The final attack which will end the King of Games!" Kai thought, his heart pounding.  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Daniel yelled. "Attack Nullification to stop you in your tracks!"  
  
"Darn it...." Kai said, ending his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. Suddenly a smiled came up on his face. It'd probably never happen to him in a 100 years but it has. "Now! It's time!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"What?!" Kai said, taking a step back.  
  
"What's he talking about?" Jess said.  
  
"Now I activate this, Shadow of Demise!" Daniel yelled. "And I equip it to my Armor Exe!"  
  
Suddenly a giant glob of blackness blanketed Armor Exe. Red eyes opened on it's face. "Have you seen this card before?" Mink asked, Jess shook her head.  
  
"This increases Armor Exe's attack power by 300! (2700/1400)" Daniel yelled. "But that's not all it does it puts a card from my deck into my hand. But now I summon it! Guardian Zenkou! (2300/1450)"  
  
"A Guardian?!" Mink and Jess said in shock.  
  
Suddenly inside the hospital, Allen's eyes opened wide. Devon looked in shock at Allen's sudden spark of life. Allen got up and looked around.  
  
"Bakura? Devon? What'd I miss?" Allen asked.  
  
"Umm... Right now Daniel and Kai is dueling on the roof. You go take a look, I'll watch Bakura" Devon said. Allen nodded and ran off.  
  
Suddenly Mink and Jess heard the elevator opened. They turned around and saw Allen. "Allen?! What are you doing here?! You should be in bed!" Jess said.  
  
"Not now... I have to see this..." Allen said walking up to the field. Daniel looked at the corner of his eye.  
  
"Allen! What are you doing here?" Daniel said in shock. Kai looked back and saw him.  
  
"You think I'd miss this? Your kidding right?" Allen joked.  
  
"It's good to see you up" Kai said, giving him a thumbs up.  
  
Everyone saw as Daniel's very own Guardian monster formed onto the field. It was a half human, half Dragon type creature. It had dark blue armor, almost similar to Vice's Grandmaul.  
  
Daniel looked back up on the field. "Guardian Zenkou allows me to move Shadow of Demise to itself! Gaining it 300 attack power! (2600/1450)" Daniel yelled. Suddenly the blackness surrounding Armor Exe moved onto Guardian Zenkou, creating a long black cape.  
  
Guardian Zenkou had two hands loaded with sharp claws, no weapons at all. It seemed the cape was the source of it's power. Allen looked amazed, Daniel actually had a Guardian monster, something like Vice's.  
  
If Vice were there, he'd be shocked as well. "Now! I end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
Kai drew his next card. "Your Guardian is still too weak! This chance allows me to berid of all your life points in on attack! Now Black Paladin! Attack and destroy Guardian Zenkou!" Kai yelled.  
  
"I don't think so!" Daniel yelled, holding his two cards in his hand. "By sacrificing my whole hand, I can negate your attack!"  
  
Kai growled, ending his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I activate Card Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands!" Daniel yelled, drawing six cards from his deck. "Now I end my turn!"  
  
Kai drew his next card. "Hmmm.. If i attack him, he'll just use it's effect, destroying his whole hand." He thought. "But unless I had a stronger monster, he's trapped"  
  
"Announce your move!" The judge said.  
  
"Alright, I end my turn from here" Kai announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Basic Defense Shield in defense mode! (0/1900)" He announced. "Then I end my turn"  
  
It was a dead duel now. Kai couldn't attack unless he had two extra monsters that could beat Daniel's Guardian Zenkou.  
  
Kai drew his next card. "1 monster in defense mode." Kai smiled. "My turn ends"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! Guardian Zenkou! Attack his defense monster!" Daniel yelled. The guardian jumped at the defense monster, and with one swipe from it's black cape, it was destroyed.  
  
Daniel then ended his turn. Kai growled, his plan failing. He drew his next card and looked at it. "Breaker... What do you do?" He asked looking up at Breaker, The Magic Warrior. The warrior looked down at him. The warrior began to glow a green type of color. "Of course... In it's original effect it gains a Magic Counter, increasing it's attack power. Maybe I can use it differently"  
  
"Well? What's the hold up!" Allen said, impatiently.  
  
"Now! I activate my Deck Master's special effect!" Kai yelled as Breaker held up it's sword. "From the beginning of this duel, Breaker gained a Magic Counter, and now I'll sacrifice it!"  
  
"No!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
Suddenly Breaker held it's sword, pointing at Guardian Zenkou. It then fired a green beam at it's cape, destroying it. "This leave's your monster free for attacking! Now! Black Paladin! Attack and destroy Guardian Zenkou!"  
  
Everyone in the audience gasped, Daniel was now to lose this duel. The Black Paladin jumped at Guardian Zenkou, striking it with it's staff. The guardian had blocked but the attack was too strong and Guardian Zenkou exploded into pieces.  
  
"No!" Allen, Mink, and Jess cried out.  
  
Smoke flew away from the group but Kai and everyone else looked at shock that Daniel's life points still stood at 300.  
  
"What?! I should have won..." Kai said in confusion.  
  
"It's Guardian Zenkou's special effect! It negates any battle damage it takes!" Daniel said. Kai ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. Nothing in his hand could help him. Only his Basic Defense Shield which was too weak.  
  
There was only one thing he could rely on, his deck master, Death Volstargaf. Daniel looked up at it and the Demon nodded his head.  
  
"Now! As my last resort! I play Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)" He announced.  
  
"Last resort... I'm sorry I had to do this..." Kai said in his mind.  
  
"Now! I activate Death Volstargaf's special effect! By sacrificing 200 life points, I can put a special monster card into my hand!" Daniel announced as his deck holster slid out a card from his deck. "And now! I sacrifice Basic Defense Shield to summon Death Volsgulf! (1200/2500 +500)"  
  
"What?!" Kai said in shock as a small and more different version of Death Volstargaf materialized onto the field.  
  
"Death Volsgulf and Death Volstargaf are like brothers and as brothers, they each possess special effects" Daniel said. "When both are on the field, Death Volstargaf gains 2000 attack points while Death Volsgulf gains 500! And with an attack of 3200, your Black Paladin is much weaker! (3400/2400)"  
  
"No!" Kai said in shock.  
  
"Now! Death Volstargaf and Death Volsgulf! Attack Black Paladin, and then his life points directly!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Death Volstargaf unleashed a metallic blue blast at the Black Paladin, destroying it instantly. The Death Volsgulf flew up, next to Death Volstargaf and unleashed a small metallic blue blast at Kai. Kai screamed, trying to break through. The attack died down and Kai's life points reduced to 0.  
  
Kai fell to his knees in regret but it had to happen anyway, someone had to win. He looked up at Daniel and walked over to him. He took out Breaker The Magic warrior from his Field Card Zone and showed it to him.  
  
"Here, you deserve this, it was a great duel." Kai said.  
  
"Yes it was, but I'm not the kind of person who'd take cards from people's decks" He said pushing his hand back. "You keep it."  
  
Kai looked down at the card and smiled. Allen, Mink, and Jess jumped up and stood around them.  
  
"Then it's final! The winner is Daniel!" The judge announced.  
  
"Paul sir, I've been noted that the final winner is Daniel. The Finals will start in 4 hours" The guard announced.  
  
"Thanks for telling me, I'll be down in a few minutes" Paul said. The guard left and Paul turned around. "Finally, Danny-Boy. We'll duel each other and really find out whose King of Games, and dear brother, Darien. I'll get my revenge for what you did. You'll pay"  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Shadow of Demise: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Monster equipped with this gains 300 attack points. Put 1 "Guardian Zenkou" in your hand.  
  
Guardian Zenkou: Level 6 / 2300/1450/ Guardian / Desc: This monster can only be Normal, Reverse, or Special Summoned if "Shadow of Demise" is on the field, face up. When this monster is destroyed by battle, negate the Battle Damage. During the turn this monster is summoned move "Shadow of Demise" onto this monster. If "Shadow of Demise" is equipped to this card, you may sacrifice your whole hand to negate an attack that targets this monster.  
  
Card Sanctity: MAGIC / Desc: Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.  
  
Basic Defense Shield: Level 2 / 0/1900/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, put 1 "Advanced Defense Shield" into your hand.  
  
Death Volstargaf: Level 5 / 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, decrease your opponent's life points by 500. This monster gains 200 attack points for every Magic Card played.  
  
Death Volsgulf: Level 5 / 1200/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: If you have a "Death Volstargaf" on the field with this monster, increase "Death Volstargaf's" attack by 2000 and this monster's attack by 500. When this monster inflict Battle Damage, inflict 500 more damage. This monster's attack points increase for every Trap Card played. 


	55. Wrath of The Virtual World

Chapter 55: Wrath of The Virtual World.  
  
________________________________  
  
"Well, how are things going with the Virtual World?" Paul said, walking into a control room.  
  
"Everything at optimum level..." A guard said.  
  
"95.5 % good" Another guard said.  
  
"Excellent, now I can re-open the Virtual World. As long as no one hacks or messes with the systems, everything will be smooth" Paul thought.  
  
He turned around to see Mink and Jess infront of him. "What's going on in there?" Jess asked.  
  
"That's company privacy, you don't work for me, so you don't know anything" Paul said, walking past them.  
  
"Heh, you're bringing back the Virtual World aren't you?!" Mink yelled. "Just how much does it take until you finally get it through your head, that this thing is a death trap?!"  
  
"I've upgraded to it's fullest. I have an Anti-Hacker and Corruption system (Known as AGS) which stops anything invading the main frame. Get that through your head" Paul said, walking down the stairs. Mink growled at him.  
  
Paul came down to the stairs where everyone else was. "So... Re-opening the Virtual World, smart move, brother." Darien smirked.  
  
"It's not like you could've done better" Paul snapped, walking off.  
  
"Why does everyone have to give each other a hard time..." Kai sighed.  
  
"Heh, if you'd been here long enough you'd suffer as much as them." Darien smirked, walking off. Vice was out of the scene too while Devon watched over Bakura in the hospital.  
  
Suddenly Devon came down the stairs. "Doc says I should stop. He'll look after him now." He said infront of the group. "So what's this thing about the virtual world?"  
  
"You've heard of the new game, Duel Monsters World right?" Allen said looking at Kai and Devon. They both nodded.  
  
"Yeah, one of the most expensive gaming systems ever." Kai said.  
  
"Yeah well, it's like a death trap to every player who stays as long as 30 minutes." Daniel said. "3 times we've been there, it was set up as a trap by anyone who hated our guts."  
  
"I see, so why is Paul bringing it back?" Devon asked. Everyone shrugged.  
  
Suddenly a voice came up on the intercom. "Anyone who'd like to participate in the brand new game of Duel Monsters World Version 3.5, please arrive to the Game Dome" The voice said.  
  
"I say we take a look. Paul's hooked up a weird system that'll keep any hackers out." Mink said.  
  
"But still, this gives me a bad feeling. You know how many bad guys are with us right now?!" Daniel said. "Yeah, there's Vice, Darien, and Bakura. Who knows what they can do!"  
  
"But that's what's fun about adventures!" Jess said. "There's always going to be someone whose going to stop you. But let's just do it, one last time."  
  
Daniel sighed. "Alright." He said.  
  
"Cool! Then I'm going!" Allen said.  
  
"Me too! I'd like to try this out!" Kai said.  
  
"I'll stay back... Just in case..." Devon said, a bit nervous.  
  
"Aww come on! You've been doing nothing for the past hour! Have some fun!" Allen said, pulling on his arm.  
  
"Oh ok. Yeah I think I need some fun in life." Devon suggested.  
  
Everyone went up the stairs and to the sliding door which said 'Gaming Dome' above. The doors slid open, revealing a dozen Dream Pods, circling around the dome. Paul and the judge stood in the middle of the dome.  
  
"Well, it looks like we have some takers." Paul smirked.  
  
"You won't be messing with our heads will you?" Kai asked.  
  
"Heh, yeah right. I'll be joining you all. This upgrade made the game new. So it's way different then the last versions" Paul said. "Now chose a pod and slide your deck it."  
  
Everyone split up, taking their own pod. Paul walked over to his own pod and hopped in, sliding his deck in. "Well... Here we go..." Daniel thought. It was going to be fun but something still bothered him about this.  
  
"Now, start the game" Paul yelled from within the pod. The judge walked over to the panel and pressed 'Start'.  
  
Suddenly his radio went off. The judge answered. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"We have 7 different targets coming at us." A voice said out of it.  
  
"Well then destroy them. We can't have any problems going on while Paul tests his new game." The judge snapped.  
  
"Right away..." The voice responded.  
  
Suddenly the pods lights turned on. It was a scary ride. They could each feel their minds separate from their bodies. Everyone then fell dead asleep.  
  
Paul's eyes opened with him face down. He got up and looked around. Everyone else laid silent. "Get up, you all are not dead." Paul said.  
  
Allen stood straight up. "That was SO FRIGGEN COOL! Let's do it again!" Allen said with excitement.  
  
"Oh crap... I think I'm going to be sick..." Devon said.  
  
Each and everyone else started to get up too. "Well... What now?" Mink asked.  
  
"Ask the monsters around here. Test your skills." Paul said. Suddenly there was a beep. He picked up a phone from his belt and answered.  
  
"We have 7 of them, in the game. We've started te AGS system." A voice said.  
  
"Hackers?! Now?!" Paul said.  
  
"Seven...." Allen wondered.  
  
"No duh! Your stupid system thinks we're the hackers!" Jess yelled in anger.  
  
"Great! Now we're going to be deleted and it's all your fault! Your system is screwed up!" Mink yelled.  
  
"I do not need this right now..." Kai groaned.  
  
"All we got to do is dodge anything that involves a rip hole." Paul said. "If you find a rip hole, get away from it fast. Those things can delete our minds."  
  
"But how do we get out?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Finish off the boss." Paul said.  
  
"How do we get to the boss?" Mink asked.  
  
"Defeat the minions. Duh" Paul said.  
  
"Ok... I really don't need this" Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Paul, sir. We have 5 incoming targets. Watch your back." The voice said out of the phone.  
  
Suddenly everyone looked into the sky. A star shined then split up into 5 different meteors, striking the ground in 5 different places.  
  
"Oh please tell me it's not the Big 5. Those people are a bunch of freaks...." Mink said.  
  
"This is the work of Darien. He's the one who used them against us." Paul growled.  
  
"Jeez! It's the problem over again! Are you some kind of idiot?!" Allen yelled over him.  
  
"Hey, you're the one that volunteered, I never told you to get over here" Paul said.  
  
Suddenly Daniel felt the ground under him begin to crumble away. "Gah!" He said, jumping back.  
  
"It's a Rip Hole! Get away from it!" Paul yelled. Everyone split into different directions, running off. Allen, Devon, and Kai ran off in the same direction. Mink and Jess stuck together and Paul and Daniel went their own direction.  
  
"That was close..." Mink said stopping for a breath.  
  
"Yeah, where'd everyone else go?" Jess said. It was surprising that they ran directly from a grassland into a desert in mere feet of a run. The hot hair brushed through their skin.  
  
"Where are we... Weren't we in a field?" Devon said looking around.  
  
"Umm... Yeah..." Allen said. Infront of them, a large ocean.  
  
"Well, this is nice" Kai said looking behind him. It was like they were on a tropical island.  
  
Daniel stopped on his knees for a breath. He had landed in the middle of a forest. "Oh man...." He thought.  
  
Paul looked around his surroundings. He was in a metal factory. He didn't even remember going through some kind of entrance. He saw molten lava flashing by, pouring into small containers.  
  
Daniel looked around. He heard old man laughs around him. "Ok, Big 5 Member... I hear you." He yelled out.  
  
"Good for you. But it's possible I won't lose this time" He yelled out, showing himself.  
  
Daniel looked at him. "So, you've taken the form of Airknight Parshath..." Daniel said.  
  
"Of course, how could you ever guess" The knight said in sarcasm. "But my last for was Injection Angel Lily.. You must have remembered. But I've re- planned my moves and skills. I'm better as ever! And once I defeat you I'll take your body! I'm not leaving without a vessel!"  
  
"You'll only win if I let you!" Daniel growled as he held his Duel Xero up. The wings folded out and his deck materialized in his deck holsters. "And my deck master will be Fine Chaos Knight! (1500/1200)"  
  
"Very well, my deck master is Airknight Parshath! (1900/1400)" The knight yelled as he held up his Duel Xero. "Let this duel begin!"  
  
Both their life points rose to 4000. Daniel was armed and ready to fight this guy again.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Fine Chaos Knight: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: You may sacrifice a card in your hand to increase this monster's attack by 300. / Deck Master Ability: When your life points are 500 or lower, this monster gains 3000 attack points.  
  
Airknight Parshath: Level 5 / 1900/1400/ Angel Type / Desc: When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw 1 card from your deck. / Deck Master Ability: You may draw 2 extra cards in your Main Phase if you have more monsters than your opponent. 


	56. Attack From The Sky, Part 1

Chapter 56: Attack From The Sky, Part 1  
  
________________________________  
  
"Well come on out! If you want a duel you got yourself one right here!" Allen yelled.  
  
"No! Shut up!" Devon said. "We don't want to attract too much attention."  
  
"Heh! I've beaten one before, I can do it again!" Allen said walking off. Kai followed. Devon sighed, knowing this was going to be crazy.  
  
"Now! I'll start my turn!" Daniel announced, drawing his first set of cards. He grinned at his good hand. "And I summon Orpheus, in defense mode! (100/2500) I'll also set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Big 1 drew his next card. "Now! I summon Rocket Jumper in attack mode! (1000/800)" Big 1 announced as a giant blimp materialized over him. "Heh, you're going to get a kick out of this one... Rocket Jumper attack his life points directly!"  
  
"What?!" Daniel said in disbelief as the blimp launched rockets at him. They exploded on contact, reducing Daniel's life points to 3000. Daniel fell to his knee, feeling the pain from the missiles. "How could you do that?!"  
  
"Too easy. My Rocket Jumper can attack your life points directly if you only have defense monsters on the field." The Airknight laughed.  
  
He then set a card face down and ended his turn. Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon this monster, X Head Cannon! (1800/1500)" He announced. "X Head Cannon! Attack and destroy his Rocket Jumper!"  
  
The machine aimed it's two cannons at the blimp and fired 2 missiles at it. The blimp exploded, reducing Big 1's life points to 3200.  
  
"Reverse trap card!" The Airknight yelled. "Sky Bound Trap!"  
  
"What?" Daniel said in confusion.  
  
"This trap allows me to place a certain card from my deck, into my hand." The Airknight snickered. Daniel then ended his turn.  
  
The Airknight drew his next card. "And now that it's my Main Phase, my Deck Master's effect is activated!" He announced. "Since you have more monsters than I do, I can draw 2 cards!"  
  
Daniel watched as the Airknight drew two cards. "Well... That's not a very good effect..." Daniel thought.  
  
"I'll then set a card face down and summon Disk Fighter! (1000/1000)" He announced. "Then I add this magic card, Angel's Therapy which will change all monsters on my field into Angels!"  
  
Suddenly Big 1's Disk Fighter grew angel-like wings on it's back and a halo appeared over it's head. "Ok... You're still not getting to me..." Daniel said, scratching his head.  
  
"You'll see. Now I play this field magic card, Sky Sanctuary!" The Airknight announced. Suddenly clouds came closer down to them and tan white walls lifted up around them. "And now! Disk Fighter attack and destroy Orpheus!"  
  
"You won't be able to destroy it! Orpheus has a higher defense!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Heh...." Big 1 smirked. The disk fighter tossed a glowing disk at the demon. The disk burst through the demon, destroying it.  
  
"No way!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Disk Fighter can destroy any defense monster that has a defense of 2000 or more." Big 1 laughed.  
  
"Well, since you destroyed Orpheus, you lose 500 life points! (B1: 2700)" Daniel yelled.  
  
"It's a small price to pay, I end my turn from here" Big 1 announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Y Dragon Head! (1500/1600) Then I activate Yield Tribute to normal summon Z Metal Caterpillar! (1500/1600)" He yelled. "And now! I'll sacrifice all my monsters to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)"  
  
All three monsters had formed together into one giant machine, ready to deplete most of Big 1's life points. "Heh... He never learns..." Big 1 thought.  
  
"Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon attack and destroy Disk Fighter!" Daniel yelled. The giant machine aimed all it's cannons at the Disk Fighter and fired. The Disk Fighter was destroyed quickly but Airknight Parshath's life points still stood the same. "What?! You should have lost life points!"  
  
"Right, but with my Sky Sanctuary on the field, I don't lose any if you destroy one of my Angel type monsters. And with Angel's Therapy, you can't harm me!" Big 1 laughed.  
  
"We'll see about that..." Daniel growled, ending his turn.  
  
Big 1 drew his next card. "Now I'll draw two cards because you have more monsters then me. Now I summon Injection Angel Lily! (400/1500)" He announced.  
  
"Holy crap... Not this..." Daniel said, taking a step back.  
  
"Now! Injection Angel Lily! Attack! (3400/1500) (B1: 700)" Big 1 announced.  
  
"Yes masta!" The angel announced in a cute little voice. She then threw her syringe at the machine, pumping green liquid into it, the machine exploded.  
  
Daniel covered himself as debris few everywhere. His life points stood at 2400. "Now! I activate Sobek's Blessings, increasing my life points by how much damage you took! (B1: 1300)" He announced. "I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. He knew that Injection Angel Lily was vulnerable to an attack because Big 1 had lower than 2000 life points. But either way, the damage wouldn't hit him.  
  
"Now! I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Daniel announced, taking two cards from his deck holster. "Then I play Monster Reborn, bringing back XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)"  
  
"Now! Reverse trap card, Solemn Wishes!" Big 1 announced.  
  
Daniel took a step back. "Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon! Attack and destroy Injection Angel Lily!" Daniel yelled. The machine blasted missiles.  
  
"Fool, making the same mistake twice!" Big 1 laughed. "Now! Activate face down card, Refuse Pay! With this I can increase Injection Angel Lily's attack points without losing life points! (3400/1500)"  
  
"No!" Daniel said. Injection Angel Lily dodged all the missiles and flew at the machine, piercing it with it's syringe and destroying it.  
  
Daniel's life points decreased to 1800. "Then I'll activate another Sobek's Blessings, increasing my life points more! (B1: 1900)" He announced.  
  
"Err... I'll summon a monster in face down defense mode. Then set a card face down and end my turn" Daniel announced.  
  
Big 1 drew his next card. "And this draw will increase my life points more! (B1: 2400)" He announced. "And then I'll play my own Pot of Greed"  
  
"Crap... I can't win if he keeps on gaining life points..." Daniel thought as he watched Big 1 draw two cards.  
  
"And this gives me an extra 500 for the cards I drew! (B1: 2900)" He announced. "Now! I summon Air Blader! (1900/1300) In attack mode!"  
  
Daniel growled. "I won't give up!" He yelled.  
  
"Heh, that's about the only thing you can do! This duel is as good as over. Enjoy the last few seconds of you body because I will be taking it soon enough!" Big 1 laughed. Daniel growled, looking up at the Airknight.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Orpheus: Level 4 / 100/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed from Battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponent's life points.  
  
Rocket Jumper: Level 3 / 1000/800/ Machine Type / Desc: If all your opponent's monsters are in defense mode, this monster can attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Machine Type.  
  
Sky Bound Trap: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if one of your monsters has been destroyed. Put 1 "Sky Sanctuary" from your deck to your hand.  
  
Disk Fighter: Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster attacks a monster with the defense of 2000 or higher in defense mode, the monster is immediately destroyed and Battle Damage is negated.  
  
Angel's Therapy: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, all monsters on your side of the field are Angel Type.  
  
Sky Sanctuary: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, when your opponent destroys one of your Angel Type monsters, battle damage is negated.  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8/ 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can be special summoned by sacrificing all fusion material monsters on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field  
  
Injection Angel Lily: Level 4 / 400/1500/ Angel Type / Desc: During the damage step of either players turn you may pay 2000 life points to increase this card's attack by 3000.  
  
Solemn Wishes: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Each time your draw a card (or cards), increase your life points by 500.  
  
Refuse Pay: MAGIC / Desc: Negate an effect that forces you to pay life points.  
  
Air Blader: Level 4 / 1900/1300/ Angel Type. 


	57. Attack From The Sky, Part 2

Chapter 57: Attack From The Sky, Part 2  
  
_________________________________  
  
The score stood at Daniel: 1800 and Big 1: 2900. Big 1 was ready to finish Daniel off.  
  
"Now! Air Blader attack and destroy his defense monster!" Big 1 announced. His plan was right after he destroyed his face down defense monster, he'd use Injection Angel Lily's effect and wipe out Daniel's life points completely.  
  
The warrior flew down at the hologram card, slicing it in half. Suddenly a robotic jar materialized onto the field. "No! A Cyber Jar!" The Big 1 said in panic.  
  
"Yeah, and what a life saver it is!" Daniel smiled. "Since you attacked and destroyed it, it destroys all monsters on the field!"  
  
Suddenly the eye of the jar opened, sucking in Injection Angel Lily and Air Blader. Then the jar exploded. "And it causes us to draw 5 cards...." Big 1 said. They each drew their share of cards and showed them to each other. Most of the cards Big 1 had was not familiar to Daniel.  
  
"Now! I summon Big Shield Guardna in defense mode (100/2600), Armor Exe in defense mode (2400/1400), and Fractal in defense mode (1000/1500)" Daniel announced.  
  
"I'll only summon Agent of Power, Mars. In attack mode! (0/0)" Big 1 announced. "And you know that when I drew cards I gained 500 more life points! (B1: 3400)"  
  
"I know..." Daniel growled.  
  
"But seeing as you have no chance of winning. I'll activate Agent of Power, Mars' special effect!" Big 1 announced. "Since my life points are higher than yours, and I have Sky Sanctuary on the field, this monster gains 3400 attack points!"  
  
"Darn it...." Daniel growled.  
  
"Now! Agent of Power, Mars! Attack and destroy Armor Exe!" Big 1 announced. The warrior jumped up. The warrior wielded a large hammer and because of the effects of Angel's Therapy it was a Angel. The warrior flew down at Daniel's Armor Exe, destroying it. "And this ends my turn!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Heh, Now! I sacrifice Big Shield Guardna and Fractal to summon Sanga of The Thunder! (2600/2200)" He announced as the Gate Guardian piece materialized onto the field. "Now! I end my turn!"  
  
"Now! I play this magic card, Shrink! This will decrease your monster's attack by half! (1300/2200)" Big one announced. "Now! Agent of Power, Mars! Attack and destroy his Sanga of The Thunder!"  
  
"Bad mistake!" Daniel yelled. "I activate Sanga of The Thunder's special effect! It'll reduce your attack to 0, resulting in a bad situation for you!"  
  
"No! How did I not see this?!" Big 1 said in shock.  
  
The warrior began to grow weak and Sanga of The Thunder struck at it with one swipe of it's arm. Big 1's life points reduced to 2100.  
  
Big 1 looked at his hand and smiled. "I place a card face down and a Cloud King (1200/1200) in defense mode. This ends my turn" He announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! Sanga of The Thunder! Attack and destroy his Cloud King!" Daniel announced. The gate guardian piece fired a electric blast at the cloud, destroying it.  
  
Daniel then ended his turn and Big 1 drew his card, giving him more life points (B1: 2600) . "And since you have more monster's than me, I can draw two more cards!" He announced. His Solemn Wishes trap card activated, raising his life points to 3100. "Now! I summon Fierce Sky Warrior in attack mode! (1600/1400) Then I add this magic card to it, Power of Chaos which will allow my monster to attack your life points directly every time I discard a monster card from my hand!"  
  
"No! This gives me a disadvantage!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Now! Fierce Sky Warrior attack his life points directly!" Big 1 yelled.  
  
The warrior flew at Daniel, swiping him with it's spear. Daniel fell to the ground, his life points reducing to 200. Daniel got up. He clutched his chest from the hard attack.  
  
"And to make things worse, even if you do attack. The battle damage will be negated because of my Sky Sanctuary and Angel's Therapy!" Big 1 laughed, ending his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Heh, you're not going to win..." Daniel smiled at him.  
  
"What do you mean, what can you possibly do with that weak monster?!" Big 1 said, nervously.  
  
"Now! I play my Deck Master! Fine Chaos Knight! (1500/1200 +3000)" Daniel announced. Big 1 looked in fear as it's attack points increased to 3500.  
  
"How can that happen?!" He said in shock.  
  
"Remember when you attacked me with Fierce Sky Warrior?" Daniel said. A flash back came to Big 1's mind with his warrior attack Daniel directly. "You reduced my life points to 200 and when my life points is 500 or under, Fine Chaos Knight gains 3000 attack points. And with only one Angel monster protecting your life points, you won't survive my last attack! Now Sanga of The Thunder attack and destroy Fierce Sky Warrior!"  
  
Sanga of The Thunder blasted lightning bolts at the warrior, destroying it. Big 1's life points remained the same. "No! I can't lose again!" Big 1 yelled in fear.  
  
"And now! Fine Chaos Knight attack his life points directly! (3500/1200)" Daniel yelled, pointing at Big 1. The knight took out it's gold sword and dove at Big 1. It slashed him across the chest.  
  
Big 1 fell to the ground and exploded into pieces. Daniel sighed, knowing this duel was over. He had to find his friends now.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Big Shield Guardna: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, it is placed into attack mode. This monster is unaffected by Magic Cards.  
  
Armor Exe: Level 4 / 2400/1400/ Rock Type / Desc: This monster cannot attack during the turn it is Normal, Flipped, or Special Summoned. Sacrifice one Magic Counter during your opponent's Standby Phase. If you cannot sacrifice a Magic Token, this monster is destroyed.  
  
Fractal: Level 3 / 1000/1500/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed, decrease your opponent's life points by half of this monster's defense points.  
  
Agent of Power, Mars. Level 4 / 0/0/ Fire Type / Desc: This monster can only be summoned if "Sky Sanctuary" and it's effect can only work if "Sky Sanctuary" is face up on the field. If your Life Points are higher than your opponent's Life Points, increase this monster's attack by how much Life Points you have.  
  
Sanga of The Thunder: Level 7 / 2600/2200/ Thunder Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, reduce the attacking monster's attack points to 0. This effect may only be activated once.  
  
Shrink: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Decrease one monster's attack points by half on the field.  
  
Cloud King: Level 4 / 1200/1200/ Water Type.  
  
Fierce Sky Warrior: Level 4 / 1600/1400/ Angel Type.  
  
Power of Chaos: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card is equipped to a face up monster, you may discard 1 Monster Card from your hand to the graveyard for this monster to attack your opponent's life points directly. This effect can only work during each of your Battle Phases once.  
  
Fine Chaos Knight: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: You may sacrifice a card in your hand to increase this monster's attack by 300. 


	58. Angel Strike, Demon Fight, Part 1

Chapter 58: Angel Strike, Demon Fight, Part 1  
  
_________________________________  
  
Jess sighed. "I kind of wish we didn't drag the boys along. This wouldn't have happened if we said nothing..." She said.  
  
"Yeah but look at us now! We're on an adventure!" Mink said stopping.  
  
"But we're running for our lives." Jess said looking at the corner of her eye. Suddenly she gasped. "RIP HOLE!"  
  
Mink whipped around to see a small black hole forming. They began to run for their lives through the desert. Suddenly they felt solid ground underneath them.  
  
"Where are we now?" Mink said looking around.  
  
"We're back at the field..." Jess said.  
  
"And you're back here for a reason!" A woman's voice yelled out. Suddenly an angel in school clothes began to lower from the sky to the ground.  
  
"The Hysteric Angel.... You Big 5 people get really weird...." Jess almost laughed.  
  
"Be quiet, I have all rights to chose whatever monster within the game! And now it's time to chose which one of you will duel me, Big 2!" Big 2 announced as a Duel Xero appeared on it's arm.  
  
"Well.... which one of us will it be?" Mink asked as they both huddled.  
  
"I'll duel him... er her. I haven't dueled in awhile" Jess said.  
  
"Alright, go for it!" Mink said.  
  
"Alright! I'll be the one dueling you!" Jess yelled as her duel Xero opened up.  
  
"Alright, my deck master will be the Hysteric Angel. Now chose yours!" Big 2 yelled.  
  
"My deck master will be Ghost Duke!" Jess yelled, sliding the monster card in her Field Card Zone. Suddenly the zombie appeared on the field next to her.  
  
"Now I'll start this turn!" Big 2 announced as his hand formed infront of him. "I'll first summon Big B.K in attack mode! (1400/1000) This allows me to sacrifice 5 cards from my hand to special summon the first monster on my deck."  
  
Jess watched as the Hysteric Angel placed 5 cards from his hand into his graveyard. Suddenly his deck slid out a monster card. "Heh... Getting rid of his hand was his first bad mistake" Jess grinned.  
  
"Now! I summon Dark Angel, Ladienama" Hysteric Angel announced. "But this doesn't end my turn. Now I activate my Hysteric Angel's deck master effect! By sacrificing an Angel Type monster, I gain 1000 life points! (B2: 5000)"  
  
"Holy crap... Already in one turn he's managed to summon a powerful monster and increase his life points!" Mink said in shock as Big 2 ended his turn.  
  
Jess drew her 6th card. "Now! I summon Earthbound Spirit in defense mode! (500/2000) Then I set a card face down and end my turn!" She announced.  
  
"Ha! Only two cards played. Now! I'll show you my wrath, I summon Golden Wings! (1500/1200)" Big 2 announced. "Now! Dark Angel Ladienama! Attack and destroy Earthbound Spirit!"  
  
The angel held it's black spear up and threw it at the demon, destroying it. Jess saw her life points reduce to 2400. "What?!" She said in shock.  
  
"Heh, Dark Angel Ladienama still inflicts battle damage even if your monster is in defense mode! Now! Golden Wings attack!" Big 2 yelled.  
  
"I'll show you... Now reverse magic card, Revenge Sacrifice!" Jess yelled. Suddenly a bunch of tentacle burst from the magic card, grabbing the dark angel and dragging it into the magic card. The magic card then exploded. "This destroys your Dark Angel and allows me to summon a monster from my hand! Now I summon Drey-Bound! (2000/1400)"  
  
"No! I already called an attack!" Big 2 said in shock.  
  
"And your attack is a failure! Drey-Bound, Counter Strike!" Jess yelled. The demon warrior pounced up over Golden Wings, striking it with one claw. Big 2's life points reduced to 3500. "But that's not all! Ghost Duke's deck master effect is activated! Whenever I deal life point damage, you lose 500 more life points!"  
  
Suddenly Ghost Duke jumped up, striking the angel with it's rapier and reducing his life points to 4000. Big 2 growled, ending his turn.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! I summon Goblin Zombie! (1100/1050)" She announced. "Drey-Bound! Goblin Zombie! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
Both monsters dove at the angel, striking it and reducing Big 2's life points to 900. Jess then ended her turn. Big 2 drew his next card.  
  
"Heh, now it's time to bring my life points back to where it belongs!" Big 2 yelled, holding up a card in his hand. "I'll set a card face down, then I summon Forever Ruler! (1500/1200)"  
  
"What?!" Jess said in shock as the shining angel lowered from the earth, down to the field.  
  
"This monster is unstoppable. Your monsters won't be able to defeat it! Now I sacrifice Forever Ruler to increase my life points! (B2:1900)" He announced. Suddenly the angle disappeared but then reappeared. "And when I mean it's unstoppable, I mean that nothing can destroy it not even itself!"  
  
Jess smirked. "Yeah but then again, it leads to your defeat!" Jess smirked.  
  
"You speak of foolishness! Now! Forever Ruler attack her life points directly!" Big 2 yelled. The angle held it's hand together and launched a round of blinding lights at Jess. Jess flew back into the grass.  
  
"Jess!" Mink yelled running to her.  
  
"Stand back, missy. Invade this duel and she loses this duel!" Big 2 yelled. Mink held her stance.  
  
Jess' life points reduced to 900. Big 2 laughed, ending his turn. Jess stood up, growling. "You...." She growled.  
  
"Heh, what? Angry already?" Big 2 teased. "Oh please, people with such angry emotions don't win!"  
  
"Neither do people who brag!" Jess yelled, drawing her next card. "Now! I summon Tengu Ryuu! (1400/1200) And I sacrifice it for my monster, increasing Drey-Bound's attack points! (2700/1400) Now Drey-Bound! Attack!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Big 2 yelled. "Reverse trap card, Mirror Force! This destroys your only monster protecting you!"  
  
Suddenly a barrier protected Forever Ruler, deflecting the attack right back at Drey-Bound, destroying it. Suddenly Jess smirked.  
  
"I knew something like this would have happened..." She smiled.  
  
"What could make you so happy?!"Big 2 said in shock.  
  
"When I sacrificed Tengu Ryuu, I also activated it's effect" Jess said. There was a flash back when the demon dragon exploded and it's essence flew into Jess' demon warrior, Drey-Bound. "When Tengu Ryuu is sent to the graveyard, any other Tengu Ryuu's in my deck are also sent to the graveyard."  
  
"So?! What matters about that?!" Big 2 snarled.  
  
"You'll see!" Jess said in an angered voice. She snatched a card from her hand. "I remove all my Tengu Ryuu's from my graveyard out of play to summon this! Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)"  
  
Suddenly the monster card flipped up on Jess' field. A purple cloud poofed out, revealing the demon. "No!" Big 2 growled.  
  
Jess laughed. "Now whose laughing!" Jess yelled, evilly. "Now! Dark Necrofear attack!"  
  
The demon's eyes opened wide, blasting two glowing red beams at the angel. The angel parried the attack but some of Dark Necrofear's attack hit Hysteric Angel. Big 2 growled, falling to his feet as his life points reduced to 1200.  
  
"You will pay for this..." Big 2 growled, standing up.  
  
"You've already paid, by challenging us! You're going to suffer!" Jess yelled as the Millennium Ring within started to glow.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED------------  
  
Hysteric Angel: Level 4 / 1800/500/ Angel Type / Desc: Offer 2 monsters on your side of the field as a Tribute to increase your Life Points by 1000 points. Monsters used for a Tribute Summon or that are offered as Tributes due to other cards' effects are excluded / Deck Master Ability:  
  
Big B.K: 1400/1000/ Angel Type / Disc: Sacrifice 5 cards in your hand to the graveyard to summon the first monster on the top of your deck.  
  
Dark Angel, Ladienama: Level 7 / 3600/1200/ Angel Type / Desc: When this monster attacks a monster in face down defense mode, immediately destroy that monster without using any effects and deal damage between this monster's attack and the destroyed monster's defense if that monster's defense is lower than this card's attack.  
  
Earthbound Spirit: Level 4 / 500/2000/ Demon Type.  
  
Revenge Sacrifice: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if one of your monsters have been destroyed by your opponent's monster. Destroy the monster that destroyed your monster and special summon 1 level 5 or higher monster from your hand to the field.  
  
Drey-Bound: Level 6 / 2000/1400/ Demon Type / Desc: This monster cannot attack during the turn it is Normal, Flipped, or Special Summoned. As long as this monster remains face up on the field, you may sacrifice Demon Type monsters on the field to increase this monster by half of the sacrificed monster.  
  
Goblin Zombie: Level 4 / 1100/1050/ Zombie Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, destroy 1 magic or trap card on the field.  
  
Forever Ruler: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Angel Type / Desc: This monster cannot be destroyed by battle (Damage still counts), magic, trap effects or sacrifice. This monster can attack your opponent's life points directly. Pay 500 life points to keep this monster on the field during each battle phase. If you cannot pay this monster is put out of play.  
  
Tengu Ryuu: Level 4 / 1400/1200/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, any other monsters with the same name is sent from your deck or hand, to the graveyard.  
  
Dark Necrofear: Level 8 / 2200/2800/ Demon Type / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Demon Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed in battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an Equip Magic Card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponent's monsters with this card. As long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster 


	59. Angel Strike, Demon Fight, Part 2

Chapter 59: Angel Strike, Demon Fight, Part 2  
  
_________________________________  
  
The score stood at Jess: 900 and Big 2: 1200.  
  
Big 2 drew his next card. "Now! I use Hysteric Angel's deck master effect! By sacrificing Forever Ruler I increase my life points! (B2: 2200)" He announced. "Now it's time to end this duel! Forever Ruler attack at once!"  
  
"Heh, that won't be happening. Now reveal trap card!" Jess yelled. "Attack Nullification!"  
  
"Heh, lucky shot. My turn ends!" Big 2 announced.  
  
Jess drew her next card. Suddenly she smiled. "What could you be happy about? All you'll do is fail. This duel is as good as mine!" Big 2 yelled.  
  
"I don't think so! It's time to bring you down!" Jess yelled, holding up a card in her hand. "Now! I activate Revival of Mookai!"  
  
"What?!" Big 2 said in shock.  
  
Mink was also baffled by Jess' turn of events. "This sacred magic card allows me to sacrifice my Dark Necrofear to summon a more powerful monster from my hand! Now I sacrifice Dark Necrofear to summon Mookai! (2800/2200)"  
  
Suddenly Jess' monster card flipped up, letting out a warrior with black spikes down his back and a long dragon tail. He wore a long robe and wielded a long sword.  
  
"Show yourself Darien... I know your around here!" Paul yelled within the metal factory.  
  
"Dear brother... This is the only time we get to talk serious." Darien said, appearing from within the darkness.  
  
"What's your deal?!" Paul yelled.  
  
"You know your the reincarnation of the High Priest Set..." Darien smirked.  
  
"That's just all a bunch of rumors. You can't prove that whatever is going on is true!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Oh but it is. You can't help but admit to yourself. You are important in life. and so am I" Darien smiled.  
  
"For what?!" Paul yelled.  
  
"I am your brother... The Preist has a brother also. His brother owns a powerful evil tower known as Obelisk Tower. Let this be a warning... I have contained this power and can crush you like a dirt clod!" Darien threatened.  
  
"Heh, you and your staff are nothing. If I really am the reincarnation, then the Preist has some how contained you. This means that whatever you do, I'll be able to defeat you!" Paul said.  
  
"Heh..." Darien said. Suddenly he started to laughed then disappeared.  
  
"Stupid good for nothing..." Paul mumbled, walking off.  
  
"We've been walking for a long time! Can't we rest!" Devon said collapsing on a log.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kind of tired too." Kai said sitting down.  
  
"Fine... I mean we're getting no where...." Allen said stopping. "I wonder where the others are..."  
  
"I bet their ok. They seem too confident enough to worry about what's after them..." Kai said.  
  
"But what about us?! One of those Big 5 people could be spying on us right now...." Devon said looking around.  
  
"So Allen... How long have you and Dan been friends?" Kai asked.  
  
"As long as I know it. But It was the first time that I can never forget..." Allen said looking over at the ocean. "I was new to school... I obviously didn't know my way around and bumped into him... He helped me..."  
  
"I see..." Kai said.  
  
"But what was strange was that we both had the game fever on Duel Monsters. We collected cards with each other and battled people for other simple and helpful cards. It wasn't too long that our decks were created. Then we bumped into Jess who had the Millen... err she bullied Daniel and so he challenged her to a duel. But as far as we knew it Daniel and Mink were friends too." He said looking back at them. "It just became one whole group after that."  
  
"That's cool!" Devon smiled giving him a thumbs up.  
  
"So, did you have any friends? Kai?" Allen asked.  
  
"Yeah... But I'd really don't want to talk about it..." He said looking away.  
  
"That's alright..." Allen said. "Well Dev? What about you?"  
  
"Well.. I didn't really have good friends. When I first moved here it was a large depression thing. I was drinking and getting into fights. But then again, new opportunities were out there. I saw a flyer of Duel Monsters and I got hooked. I hooked up for a job at a card shop. The owner had to move away and I slowly took over." He said. "it was then the greatest thing because I loved games."  
  
"And don't worry about the friends thing, we're friends now!" Kai said happily.  
  
Devon nodded.  
  
"What kind of monster is that?!" Big 2 said in horror as Jess' Mookai was glowing a dark color.  
  
" This monster is your destructor! Now Mookai! Attack his Forever Angel!" Jess yelled. The warrior jumped into the air, bring it's sword up and when he landed, he had sliced the angel. "When Mookai attacks one of your monsters, you lose life pints equal to Mookai's effect no matter what!"  
  
Suddenly the slashed on Forever Ruler exploded and streams of black clouds burst out of the angel, striking Big 2. Big 2 screamed as slowly parts of his body began falling away until there was nothing.  
  
"Since that was Big 2, someone must have already defeated Big 1!" Mink said happily.  
  
"Yeah, and let's make sure we find the rest..." Jess said as her monsters disappeared.  
  
"And so anyway! I was like... Hell no!" Devon said out loud. Suddenly everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Having fun? Boys?" A dark mechanical voice said behind them. Suddenly the three of them turned there heads to see a monster standing before them.  
  
"Who are you?!" Allen yelled.  
  
"I am Big 3... But in the virtual world I am known as Android Psycho Shocker! Now it's time to chose who will duel me!" Big 3 announced.  
  
"Heh! It'll be me!" Allen yelled.  
  
"No! Let me give a try!" Kai spoke out.  
  
"Stand back, you've never seen how these people duel." Allen insisted. "This ones mine."  
  
"I'd like to try new things..." Kai said.  
  
"You have 30 seconds to chose who will duel me." Big 3 said impatiently. Devon looked at the corner of his eye. "or it'll be him who will be dueling me."  
  
Big 3 pointed at Devon and Devon lifted his head. "Me?! I never agreed to this!" Devon said.  
  
"5... 4... 3..." Big 3 said.  
  
"We'll all duel you!" Allen yelled out with no other decision.  
  
"Alright then... It'll be a 3 on 1 duel. Each of you will act as one duelist, each having 4000 life points and me having 10000. Only one monster may attack my life points directly if I have no monsters on the field. Now, chose your deck masters..." Big 3 announced.  
  
"A 3 on 1 duel... I've never tried this before..." Allen said a bit worried. Things can get a little rough if each of them didn't work as a team but Allen got them into this and he'll get them out.  
  
"Alright!" Allen yelled out. "My deck master will be Rocket Warrior!". Suddenly the warrior appeared by Allen.  
  
"My deck master will be Vajra!" Kai yelled as a magician appeared next to him.  
  
"My deck master will be Helpoemer!" Devon yelled as a cross burst from the ground, next to him and a demon materialized onto it.  
  
"Very well... And my deck master will be Android Psycho Shocker... Beware because each of you are going down and I'll be taking everyone of your bodies and escape from this cybernetic prison!" Big 3 announced as a Duel Xero materialized onto his arm.  
  
Kai, Devon, and Allen all had their game faces on. They were ready for this and nothing would stop them.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED------------  
  
Revival of Mookai: SACRED MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, sacrifice 1 "Dark Necrofear" on the field to special summon 1 "Mookai" from your deck, hand, or graveyard to the field.  
  
Mookai: Level 10 / 2800/2200/ Demon Type / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by the effects of "Revival of Mookai". When this monster attacks a monster in any mode, negate battle damage and any trap or monster effects that are activated. Deal damage to your opponent's life points equal to this monster's attack points.  
  
Rocket Warrior: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Warrior Type / Desc: During only your battle phase, this monster can reduce a monster's attack points by 500 only during battle phase. / Deck Master Ability: Reduce one monster's attack points by 500 during each battle phase.  
  
Vajra: Level 12 / 3400/2700/ Spellcaster Type / Desc: During the turn this monster is summoned, your opponent must discard the first 10 cards on their deck to the graveyard. You may special summon only 1 monster from your opponent's graveyard onto the field out of the 10 the cards they had discarded. / Deck Master Ability: Sacrifice 1000 life points to special summon 1 monster from your opponent's graveyard.  
  
Helpoemer: Level 5 / 2000/1400 / Demon Type / Desc: When this card has been sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, this card's effect is activated. As long as this card exists in the Graveyard, your opponent discards 1 card randomly from his/her hand at the end of his/her Battle Phase. Neither player can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. / Deck Master Ability: Sacrifice one monster on the field to deal damage to your opponent's life points equal to half of the sacrificed monster's attack points. 


	60. Trio Attack, Part 1

Chapter 60: Trio Attack, Part 1  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Now, I will start this duel..." Big 3 announced. "I'll set 2 cards face down and summon 1 monster in defense mode and end my turn to you, duelist with the Helpoemer."  
  
"Alright..." Devon said, drawing his 6th card. "Now! I summon Goblin Attack Force! (2300/0)"  
  
"Wise choice for such a pathetic duelist..." Big 3 chuckled. Devon growled.  
  
"Don't listen to him. That's what these guys do when your on the spot..." Allen said looking at Devon.  
  
"Now! Goblin Attack Force attack!" Devon yelled.  
  
"No wait!" Kai yelled. The goblin dove at the defense monster, smashing it with it's club.  
  
"You have destroyed my Machination Warrior (1200/2200)" Big 3 announced a the robotic offense machine exploded. "This allows me to summon 3 monsters from my hand onto the field."  
  
"Darn it... This is all my fault..." Devon said, slumping his head.  
  
"Don't worry, I've done the same thing before." Allen said.  
  
"Now! I summon Mechanical Chaser (1850/800), Metal Head (1400/1200), and Attack Gear! (900/300)" Big 3 announced. "Now end your turn now!"  
  
"Stupid Goblin Attack Force... It'd be alright if it never went into defense mode..." Devon thought, watching the goblin hologram doze off. "I end my turn!"  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I summon Big Shield Guardna in defense mode! (100/2600)" He announced. "Then I set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Kai drew his next card. "Now! I summon Breaker, The Magic Warrior! (1600/1000)" Kai announced as the magic warrior materialized onto the field. "This monster automatically gains 1 Magic Counter and increases it's attack points by 300! (1900/1000)"  
  
"Alright... Maybe something will change now..." Allen thought.  
  
"Now! Breaker attack and destroy his Attacker Gear!!" Kai yelled. The magic warrior dove at the machine, slicing it into two. Android Psycho Shocker's attack points lowered to 9000. "My turn ends here!"  
  
Android Psycho Shocker drew his next card. "Heh, now it's time! I sacrifice Metal Head to summon Magic Canceler! (1800/1600)" Big 3 announced as the giant worm type machine formed onto the field. "Say bye to all your magic cards because they are useless while my Magic Canceler exists."  
  
"Heh! It's no stronger than my monster! What makes your so sure?" Kai said.  
  
"Just watch." Big 3 chuckled. Suddenly the machine blasted a blue nuetron beam at Breaker.  
  
"What?!" Kai said in shock as Breaker's attack power leveled off to 1600.  
  
"Magic Cards, Magic Counters, what difference does it make! Now Magic Canceler attack and destroy Breaker The Magic Warrior! (1600/1000)" Big 3 yelled.  
  
"No!" Devon yelled. "Reverse trap card, Skull Dice!"  
  
As Devon's trap card flipped up a sudden red beam shot out, destroying the trap card. "What!" Allen said in shock.  
  
"You fools. As long as I am my deck master, Android Psycho Shocker, you may not use any trap cards!" Big 3 yelled.  
  
"Heh but you still forget! Now! I activate my deck master's special effect!" Allen yelled. "Rocket Warrior can decrease one of your monster's attack power by 500!"  
  
"You still don't get it." Big 3 chuckled. "Now I activate my trap card, Quake! This stops your Rocket Warrior from ever using it's effect again!"  
  
Suddenly a black chain shot out from the trap card, holding it in place. "Hey! Android Psycho Shocker's effect keeps both players from using trap cards! How can you use it?!" Devon yelled.  
  
"Because it's my deck master's special effect you moron!" Big 3 yelled. Devon growled with anger.  
  
Allen growled. "This isn't fair...." He thought.  
  
"Now! Mechanical Chaser attack the third one's life points directly!" Big 3 yelled, pointing at Kai. There was nothing Allen nor Devon could do to save him.  
  
The machine jumped into the air, striking Kai in the chest. Kai yelled out, falling to his knees, his life points reduced to 1950.  
  
"Kai!" Devon and Allen both yelled in shock.  
  
"I'm alright..." Kai said slowly standing up.  
  
"Good, I don't want anyone dying before I can take their bodies" Big 3 chuckled, setting 2 cards more face down and ending his turn.  
  
Devon snatched his next card. "I can't let him win... I've got to do something." Devon thought looking at his hand. "Now! I sacrifice Goblin Attack Force to summon Duel Base Cannon! (2300/1000)"  
  
"A cannon...." Big 3 said.  
  
"Not just a regular cannon! This guy allows me to sacrifice a monster on your side of the to inflict damage to your life points by half of the monster's attack!" Devon said, holding his fist up triumphantly. "Now! I sacrifice your Magic Canceler to my Duel Base Cannon!"  
  
Suddenly the worm machine tucked into Duel Base Cannon then the cannon fired. "It won't work that easy..." Big 3 announced. "Now I activate my trap card, Trap or Board Eraser!"  
  
All of them watched as the machine crumbled apart and disappear as it got closer to Big 3. "What?!" Allen said.  
  
"This trap card negates any life point damage I get and causes you to discard a card from your hand!" Big 3 yelled, pointing at Devon.  
  
Devon looked at his hand, placing De-Spell into his graveyard. "Alright.... It's your turn, Allen." Devon said.  
  
"Right... I draw!" Allen announced. "Now! I sacrifice Big Shield Guardna to summon Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)"  
  
"Good move, but not good enough! Now I activate my trap card, Special Summoning!" Big 3 announced. "This allows me to destroy your special summoned monster!"  
  
Suddenly Fiend Megacyber burst into pieces. "Hey! That's no fair!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Yes it is and you know it!" Big 3 yelled. "And my trap card also allows me to summon a monster from my hand, now I summon Computer Virus! (2400/1200)"  
  
"No! That gives his Mechanical Chaser more attack points! (2350/800)" Kai said in shock.  
  
"That's right! Now one of your friends will be going down!" Big 3 yelled, pointing at Allen. Allen had his revenge look on. He couldn't let this guy win.  
  
------------CARDS PLAYED------------  
  
Goblin Attack Force: Level 4 / 2300/0/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster attacks, it is placed into defense mode. This monster's position cannot change for one turn.  
  
Machination Warrior: Level 4 / 1200/2200/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed while in face down defense position, you may special summon up to 3 Level 4 monsters from your hand to the field.  
  
Mechanical Chaser: Level 4 / 1850/800 / Machine Type.  
  
Metal Head: Level 4 / 1400/1200/ Machine Type / Desc: As long as this monster remains on the field, you can draw 2 cards during draw phase instead of 1.  
  
Attacker Gear: Level 2 / 900/300/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster may attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Big Shield Guardna: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Warrior Type / Desc When this monster is attacked it is placed into attack mode. This monster is unaffected by any Magic Cards.  
  
Breaker, The Magic Warrior: Level 4/ 1600/1000/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this card is Summoned, Put 1 Magic Counter on this card (Maximum of 1). For each Magic Counter on this card, increase this card's attack points by 300. You may also remove 1 Magic Counter from this card to destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field.  
  
Magic Canceler: Level 6 / 1800/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Magic Cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Magic Cards are also negated.  
  
Quake: PERMAMENT TRAP / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, one monster cannot activate it's effect.  
  
Duel Base Cannon: Level 5 / 2300/1000/ Machine Type / Desc: Sacrifice one monster on your opponent's side of the field to inflict half of the sacrificed monster's attack points to your opponent's life points. You must skip your battle phase when this effect is activated. This effect can only be used once.  
  
Fiend Megacyber: Level 5 / 2200/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When your opponent has two or more monsters than you on the field, this card can be special summoned without sacrifices.  
  
Special Summoning: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent Special Summons a monster, destroy that monster and special summon 1 monster from your hand onto the field.  
  
Computer Virus: Level 5 / 2400/1200/ Machine Type / Desc: As long as this monster remains face up on the field, all Machine Type monsters (excluding this one) gain 500 attack points. 


	61. Trio Attack: Deep Anger, Part 2

Chapter 61: Trio Attack: Deep Anger, Part 2  
  
_____________________________________  
  
The score settled down to Devon: 4000, Allen: 4000, Kai: 1950, and Big 3: 9000.  
  
"Now! Computer Virus and Mechanical Chaser! Attack his life points directly!" Big 3 yelled, pointing at Allen.  
  
"No!" Allen yelled. "Reverse trap card, Waboku! This cancels all battle damage!"  
  
"Of course... I set a 3 cards face down" Big 3 announced.  
  
Devon drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Duel Base Cannon to summon Black Siren! (2600/700)" He announced as his cannon exploded and a lady in black leather clothes formed. "Now! Black Siren attack and destroy his Computer Virus!"  
  
"Hmph..." Big 3 said.  
  
The lady warrior slashed the machine with one swipe of it's sword, destroying it, and leaving Big 3 with 8800.  
  
"And whenever Black Siren attacks one monster on the field loses half of it's attack power! And since Mechanical Chaser is the only other monster, it loses half of it's attack points!" Devon yelled as Big 3's Mechanical Chaser lowered to 925. "My turn ends!"  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I summon Retrained Elven Swordsman in defense mode! (1400/1200)" He announced as the warrior materialized onto the field It was getting hard now. With Big 3's two face down cards, anything could happen and they would all be drifting around in cyber space. Plus it was a bad idea to sit onto a stage, a rip hole could form anywhere, anytime. "I'll then end my turn!"  
  
"Draw!" Kai yelled, drawing his next card. "Arrgh... this card is useless. Traps won't work in this duel... I'll have to attack him hard..."  
  
"Well?!" Big 3 yelled.  
  
"Now! I summon Skillful White Magician! (1700/1900)" He announced. "In attack mode! I'll also then set two cards face down and my turn ends now!"  
  
"Heh! What a foolish person! Leaving your monster wide out for a attack which will knock off all your life points!" Big 3 yelled, pointing at him.  
  
"Go ahead and take your best shot." Kai smirked.  
  
"Very well! I draw!" Big 3 announced. "Now I activate my Mechanical Chaser to summon Death Spider! (2000/1200)"  
  
"Death Spider?" Allen said in confusion.  
  
"Now! Dice Roll!" Big 3 yelled. Suddenly a dice appeared and fell to the ground. "Whatever the number lands on a special effect will be activated."  
  
"Special effect?!" Devon said in nervousness as the dice came to a hault on 6.  
  
"6! This means my monster can attack one of your life points directly!" Big 3 laughed. Allen and Devon felt the hairs on the back of their necks go up, knowing Kai had the lowest life points now. "Now! Death Spider attack his life points directly!"  
  
Suddenly Kai smiled. "Yeah right..." He said.  
  
"What?!" Big 3 said in shock.  
  
"Now reverse magic card! Death Timer!" He announced. "This card allows me to discard 3 cards from my hand to put 3 Magic Counters onto one monster!"  
  
"Heh so.... It's not like it'll make any difference!" Big 3 laughed.  
  
"Whatever, now I activate Spell-less!" Kai yelled. "This allows me to sacrifice one Magic Counter on the field to negate your attack!"  
  
Suddenly the white flame over Skillful White Magician grew into the shield and Death Spider shattered it, leaving Kai safe.  
  
"No!" Big 3 yelled.  
  
"And that's not all! Since activated another magic card, it gains another Magic Counter giving it a total of three! I'll then sacrifice all of them to special summon this monster, Buster Blader! (2600/2300)" Kai yelled as his deck slid out a card and placed it on the field.  
  
Big 3 growled, setting another card face down and ending his turn. Devon drew his next card. "Now! I summon Spirit Gord! (1400/1500)" He announced. "Now! Black Siren attack and destroy his Death Spider!"  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Big 3 yelled. "Magic Arm Shield!"  
  
Suddenly a shield materialized infront of his Death Spider, grabbing onto Retrained Elven Swordsman. The Black Siren then attacked it but the swordsman remained on the field.  
  
"Heh, now Black Siren will reduce your Death Spider's attack power!" Devon smiled.  
  
"Think again! Now I activate Mystical Ref Panel which will deflect your effect back!" Big 3 yelled as Black Siren's attack points reduced to 1300.  
  
Devon growled, ending his turn. Allen drew his next card. "Now! I summon Warrior of Freed! (1200/1300) This monster allows me to summon another monster from my hand, now I summon Dark Knight Gaia! (2300/2100)" He announced. "Now! Dark Knight Gaia! Attack Death Spider!"  
  
The knight commanded it's horse to charge and it did. The knight pierced through the spider, destroying it (B3: 8700). Suddenly Big 3 burst out laughing. "You fool!" Big 3 yelled. "You've left your self helpless now! Reverse trap card, Rope of Life! Returning my Death Spider back! (2800/1200)"  
  
Allen growled. They both were doing poorly in this duel. "No... He can't win..." Allen growled. "I end my turn...."  
  
Kai drew his next card. "We won't let you win!" Kai yelled. "Now! I activate this magic card, Polymerization! Fusing my Black Magician from my hand into Buster Blader! Forming Black Paladin! (2900/2400)"  
  
"Aww, isn't that heart warming. A full team, thinking they can easily beat me. Well you are all wrong..." Big 3 laughed.  
  
"Save the talk for when you lose!" Kai yelled. "Now! Black Paladin attack and destroy his Death Spider!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Big 3 yelled. "Now I activate Invading Manican! This will switch your attack to a different target!"  
  
Kai watched in horror as Black Paladin stopped infront of Big 3 and switched direction, diving at Spirit Gord, destroying it. Devon growled as his life points reduced to 2500.  
  
"No! I'm sorry!" Kai yelled.  
  
"It's not your fault..." Devon growled, glaring at Big 3. Kai ended his turn. Big 3 drew his next card.  
  
"Now! It's time to say bye to one of your friends!" Big 3 yelled. "Now! Dice Roll!"  
  
The dice shot out from the spider. Kai, Devon, and Allen could feel their strength fall as the dice slowly rolled to a 6. "No!" They all said, fearing for the worst.  
  
"I could destroy any two of you... But Weaker ones go first! Now Death Spider attack the dice boy's life points directly!" Big 3 yelled.  
  
Death Spider aimed at Devon who knew what was going to happen. The spider launched missiles at Devon. "No!" Allen yelled.  
  
Big 3 stood there, laughing. Devon fell to his knees, holding back the direct attack. "Now! Your done!" Big 3 yelled. Suddenly a rip hole formed underneath Devon and he fell.  
  
Allen ran over to catch him but he had already disappeared into the darkness. Kai and Allen were too shocked to what had just happened.  
  
"You both failed to even hold up strong! You'll suffer for your lack of strength!" Big 3 laughed.  
  
Kai looked at Allen, who was now furious. He held his fist tight. He couldn't stand a loss of a new friend. Allen looked up at him with anger.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED------------  
  
Black Siren: Level 6 / 2600/700/ Warrior Type / Desc: Each time this monster attacks, you must decrease one monster on the field's attack power by half.  
  
Retrained Elven Swordsman: Level 4 / 1400/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster cannot be destroyed by a monster with the attack points of 1900 or higher. Battle Damage still counts.  
  
Skillful White Magician: Level 4 / 1700/1900/ Spellcaster Type / Desc: Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Magic Card, put 1 Magic Counter on this card (Maximum of 3). You can Special Summon 1 "Buster Blader" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard in face-up Attack or Defense Position by offering this monster with 3 Magic Counters as a Sacrifice during your Main Phase.  
  
Death Spider: Level 5 / 2000/1200/ Machine Type / Desc: As long as this monster remains face up on the field, roll one die each Battle Phase. Depending on the number the following effects will be activated... 1: End your turn immediately, 2: Put this monster into defense mode. 3: Put all your opponent's monsters into defense mode, 4: Inflict 2000 damage to each player, 5: Put all your opponent's monsters into attack mode (Effects are negated.), 6: This monster may attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Death Timer: QUICK PLA MAGIC / Desc: You may discard up to three cards from your hand to the graveyard to put 1 Magic Counter per card onto one card on the field.  
  
Spell-less: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: You may sacrifice one Magic Counter on your side of the field to negate 1 attack.  
  
Buster Blader: Level 7 / 2600/2300/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster gains 500 attack points for every Dragon Type monster in your opponent's field or graveyard.  
  
Spirit Gord: Level 4 / 1400/1500/ Plant Type.  
  
Warrior of Freed: Level 4 / 1200/1300/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, you may summon an extra monster from your hand, to the field.  
  
Dark Knight Gaia: Level 7 / 2300/2100/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster can be Special Summoned without sacrifices if this is the only card in your hand.  
  
Rope of Life: TRAP / Desc: Sacrifice your whole hand to Special Summon the last monster sent to your graveyard by Battle. Increase that monster's attack points by 800.  
  
Black Paladin: Level 8 / 2900/2400/ Fusion / Spellcaster Type / Desc: Black Magician + Buster Blader. This monster can only be summoned by Fusion Summon. As long as this card remains on the field, you can discard one card from your hand to negate the activation of a Magic Card and destroy it. This card's attack points increase by 500 for every Dragon Type monster in either player's field or graveyard.  
  
Invading Manican: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent announces an attack, switch their attack target to another monster on the field. 


	62. Trio Attack: Inner Rage, Part 3

Chapter 62: Trio Attack: Inner Rage, Part 3  
  
________________________________  
  
The score stood at Allen: 4000, Kai: 1950, and Big 3: 8700. Both duelist were now facing the loss of their friend. It seemed too innocent. Allen was withdrawing his anger.  
  
Allen snatched his card without word. "Now!" He yelled. "I play Drifting Wind!"  
  
Suddenly a giant storm headed in the area. The tide came in, swashing up to both duelists feet. "What's going on?!" Kai said in shock.  
  
Suddenly lightning flashed a few times, then struck the ground. He forced all pain into Big 3. Big 3 screamed in pain as lightning struck him also. Wind picked up, covering his Retrained Elven Swordsman. All three of them could see Grand Geralian walked into the whirling wind and start to fuse itself into Retrained Elven Swordsman. The wind blew off, revealing the Retrained Elven Swordsman in a more stronger armor and longer sword.  
  
"I've created Elvish Warrior! (1400/1200)" Allen yelled as the warrior got in position for attack. Kai looked in shock. A simple magic card, beefing up another monster like that. "I'll let you find out it's effect, you feeble old man! My turn ends!"  
  
Kai drew his next card. "Now! I summon Watapon in defense mode! (300/200)" Kai announced. "Then I'll sacrifice it, going along with it's effect, to special summon Black Magician Girl! (2000/1700 +300)"  
  
"Heh..." Big 3 growled.  
  
"Now! Black Paladin attack and destroy his Death Spider!" Kai declared. The magic warrior shot a purple sphere at the spider then struck it with it's staff, destroying it, and reducing Big 3's life points to 8600. "Now! Black Magician Girl attack his life points directly!"  
  
The magician girl nodded and pointed it's small staff at the Android Psycho Shocker, sending a pink wave at it. Big 3 yelled, trying to stay standing up as his life points reduced to 6300.  
  
Kai smiled, ending his turn. Big 3 drew his next card. "Now! I'll focus on getting you out first! You'll pay for this..." Big3 growled. "Now! I play Yield Tribute, special summoning my Mecha Flare Chain! (2300/1200 +2100) This monster gains 300 attack power for each Machine in my graveyard!"  
  
"No!" Kai said in shock.  
  
"Now! Mecha Flare Chain attack and destroy his Black Magician Girl!" Big 3 yelled.  
  
"No you don't!" Allen yelled. "Elvish Warrior take place!"  
  
"What?!" Big 3 said in shock.  
  
"Elvish Warrior takes on any attack and it's attack points double!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Are you stupid?!" Big 3 yelled.  
  
"Heh..." Allen smirked. The Elvish Warrior parried Mecha Flare Chain's attack and Allen's life points stood the same. "My Elvish Warrior can't take any Battle Damage or be destroyed by any of your monsters!"  
  
"No!" Big 3 said in shock.  
  
"So your turn ends!" Allen yelled, drawing his next card. "Now! My Elvish Warrior is allowed to attack your life points directly but first it's attack points double! (2800/1200) Now, Elvish Warrior attack his life points directly!"  
  
The warrior dove at Big 3, slashing it with it's sword. Big 3 clutched his chest, almost falling to his knees. His life points reduced to.  
  
"No..." Big 3 growled.  
  
"But that's not all!" Allen yelled, holding up a card in his hand. "I play this, Impenetrable Warrior! By sacrificing 1000 life points (A: 3000), I can draw until I stop drawing monster cards!"  
  
Kai looked at Allen, a bit worried about him.  
  
"And for each monster I discard, I can have one of my monsters attack once again!" Allen yelled showing him two monster cards, Battle Warrior Omega, and Warrior of Life. He then discarded them into his graveyard. "Your done for! Now! Elvish Warrior attack his life points directly!"  
  
The warrior dove at Big 3, slashing him again. The android cried out as he fell on his back. "No! I can't lose again!" Big 3 said in shock as his life points resulted in 700.  
  
"Now attack his life points again!" Allen yelled, pointing at him. The warrior slashed Big 3 again, this time his life points reduced to 0.  
  
Allen fell to his knees and Big 3 exploded into pieces. Kai walked over. "I shouldn't have let this happen...." He said.  
  
"We'll get him back... For sure..." Kai said.  
  
Jess and Mink looked around. "Well, it's the end of that stupid field..." Mink sighed.  
  
"Yeah..." Jess said looking up. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "Look! It's Dan!"  
  
"Hey!" Daniel said, waving. They all ran up to each other.  
  
"Thank god!" Mink said.  
  
"I've already beaten one of the Big 5, have you guys did anything yet?" Daniel asked.  
  
"beat one of them..." Jess said.  
  
"Then they're already probably after the others..." Mink said.  
  
"Not just yet you won't..." A voice said. The three of them turned around to see a monster floating down from the sky.  
  
"Another one..." Daniel said.  
  
"Ahh yes, I remember you, little Jessica." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you were the annoying one." Jess said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes, too bad we can't do a rematch. I already know two of you have defeaten my members. So it's your turn!" He said, pointing at Mink.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready when you are!" Mink said as her Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Alright... In this realm I'm Razzia, the Insect Knight! But in real life, I'm Big 4." Big 4 said.  
  
His red insect armor shined in the sun. "Whatever..." Mink said, rolling her eyes. "My deck master will be Aigo Cyborg!"  
  
"Now this duel will start!" Big 4 yelled as both their life points rose to 4000.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Watapon: Level 3 / 300/200/ Angel Type / Desc: Sacrifice this face up monster to Special Summon 1 "Black Magician Girl" from your hand, to the field.  
  
Black Magician Girl: Level 6/ 2000/1700/ Spellcaster Type / Desc: This card gains an additional 300 ATK for every 'Black Magician' and "Magician of Black Chaos" in both player's graveyard.  
  
Mecha Flare Chain: Level 4 / 1900/1200/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster gains 300 ATK for each Machine Type monster in your graveyard.  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to either Normal or Special Summon a monster from your hand. If you chose to Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Impenetrable Warrior: MAGIC / Desc: During your Battle Phase, pay 1000 Life Points. keep drawing until you have stopped drawing Monster cards. For each monster card you have drawn, discard is to the graveyard and have one monster on the field attack.  
  
Razzia: Level 5 / 2100/1400/ Insect Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, automatically destroy all monsters with the attack of 2000 or less. / Deck Master Effect: When your opponent does not have any monster on the field this monster can attack your opponent's life points directly. The damage is then cut in half.  
  
Aigo Cyborg: Level 9 / 3600/2400/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster is Normal Summoned, your opponent's monsters are sent to the graveyard. When this monster attacks your opponent's life points directly, the attack of this monster is cut in half. / Deck Master Effect: Pay 500 life points to Special Summon 1 "Advanced Borgman" from your deck to the field. 


	63. Machines Unite! Part 1

Chapter 63: Machines Unite! Part 1  
  
________________________________  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as they got ready.  
  
"And I will start this duel!" Big 4 announced, drawing his next card. "And I summon Leafy Hopper in defense mode! (1200/1000) I'll also set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! I summon Preya Metal Wing (2300/0)" She announced. "Now! Preya Metal Wing attack his Leafy Hopper!"  
  
The metal bird dove down, doing some kind of wing attack at the grasshopper, destroying it. "What a good little girl..." Big 4 smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about! My monster's effect still does damage even if your monster is in defense mode!" Mink yelled as Big 4's life points reduced to 2700.  
  
"I know that, but when you destroyed my Leafy Hopper, you've allowed me to summon this!" Big 4 announced, holding up a card in his hand. "Now I summon Carnivorous Mantis! (2400/2400)"  
  
Suddenly Big 4's monster card flipped up and the giant preying mantis emerged from the card. "What the?!" Mink said in shock.  
  
"And then I'll activate my face down card, Solemn Wishes which will increase my life points by 500 each time I draw cards!" Big 4 announced.  
  
Mink growled. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." She announced.  
  
"Good! Now I'll draw!" Big 4 announced, taking his next card. Suddenly sparkling rain came down on him, giving him 500 life points (B4: 3200). "I'll set a card face down. Since your one and only monster is in attack mode, my Carnivorous Mantis can attack your life points directly! Now! Attack!"  
  
The mantis rose it's giant claw and struck Mink across her chest. Mink screamed, falling to the ground. "Agh..." She said.  
  
"And now! I'll activate my deck master's special effect!" Big 4 announced as his arms started to glow red. "I can half my attack points and attack you directly! (1050/1400)"  
  
Big 4, in his Razzia form ran straight at Mink, slashing her with the two blades along the bottom of his arms. Mink screamed again, falling back down, her life points decreasing to 550.  
  
"This duel is too easy! You'll be over before you know it!" Big 4 laughed.  
  
"No! Mink get up!" Jess yelled.  
  
Mink got up. "I won't give up..." She growled.  
  
"Whatever, my turn ends here" Big 4 said.  
  
Mink drew her next card and smiled. "Now! I activate this magic card, Cost Down! By discarding a card from my hand, I can decrease my my monsters levels by two, in my hand!" She yelled. "Now I summon this, Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500)"  
  
"Now! Reverse trap card! Magic Rejoice!" Big 4 announced. "This card will gain me 200 life points for every magic card you play! (B4: 3400)"  
  
"I won't win if he keeps increasing his life points..." Mink thought. "But then again my Android Psycho Shocker stops his Solemn Wishes"  
  
"Hurry up! I don't have all day for you to say your last words!" Big 4 yelled.  
  
"Whatever!" Mink yelled. "Now! Android Psycho Shocker! Attack and destroy Carnivorous Mantis!"  
  
The android sent a black sphere at the mantis. The mantis swiped it's claw at the android and they both were destroyed. "What are you thinking?!" Big 4 said in confusion.  
  
"Now! I play this magic card, Monster Reborn! To bring back Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500)" Mink announced.  
  
Big 4 growled, knowing both his trap cards would have worked if she didn't have a stupid Android Psycho Shocker on the field.  
  
Meanwhile in the real world.... Devon's pod had opened. "Free at last!" His dark voice said, stretching and walking out.  
  
"Sir, please rejoin the others down in the lobby" The judge said.  
  
"Shut up, suit" Devon growled, pushing him away from the controls.  
  
"What are you doing?!" The judge said, falling to the ground.  
  
"Making sure no one comes back!" Devon said. Devon rose his fist and aimed for the main controls. Suddenly he felt himself lift up into the air. "What the?!"  
  
"What do you think your doing. These are your friends..." A voice said. Devon looked up to see Vice.  
  
"Let me go!" Devon yelled, trying to struggle out of his grasp.  
  
"Fine..." Vice said tossing him to the side of the Dome with the exit. "Get out of here!"  
  
"Very well... But once I get back, you'll be in for the ride of your life because I don't let anyone go easy!" Devon growled, his dark evil face showing. He then ran off.  
  
As Devon passed the hospital room, Bakura's eyes opened. "Good... That runt is finally gone..." He thought, getting up. He pulled off all the metal sticker things off of his chest and threw off the blanket.  
  
As Bakura headed to the door, a laughter stopped him. Bakura swiftly turned around to see Darien sitting on the bed he was sleeping on. "Go ahead and leave... You're not wanted here, not by me." Darien growled.  
  
"Of course, why else would I be staying..." Bakura growled, walking off.  
  
"Heh, it's not like you'd even make it farther..." Darien smirked.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean! Are you questioning my dueling skills?!" Bakura growled.  
  
"Hello! The brother of the High Preist Set, I'm his brother... All you are is a thief...." Darien laughed.  
  
Bakura and Darien both stared each other down.  
  
As Devon made it to the street he looked around and found a card shop. He dove in, grabbing a whole bunch of rare cards and boosters on site. Before he left, he made sure he had grabbed a Duel Xero and made his quick get away.  
  
"Well it's time to get going!" Big 4 announced.  
  
"Fine I end my turn!" Mink yelled.  
  
Big 4 drew his next card. "Now! I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Big 4 announced.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! I summon Mecha Xarian onto the field! (2200/1200)" She announced. "Now Mecha Xarian, attack his defense monster!"  
  
The metal warrior dove up and slashed the defense monster with it's long sharp blades on it's arms. The card flipped up, to reveal some sort of insect abomination with a large red eye. "You've destroyed my Insect Jar!" Big 4 announced. "This monster allows me to take control of one monster on your side of the field!"  
  
Suddenly the Insect Jar spit a seed at Android Psycho Shocker. The seed grew and vines wrapped around it's body and the android floated to Big 4's side of the field.  
  
Mink growled. "Because of my Mecha Xarian, it's attack is cut in half and it's defense is turned to 0, then it goes into defense mode (1100/0)" She said, ending her turn.  
  
Big 4 drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice your Android Psycho Shocker to summon this, Red Core Centipede!" He announced. "meet your demise because this monster is unstoppable!"  
  
"What?!" Mink said in shock as Big 4's monster card flipped up and the centipede started crawling out of the hologram.  
  
It was a horrible centipede that stalked around the two duelist. "Ew!" Jess said jumping away from the marching insect.  
  
"Now! my Red Core Centipede! Attack her Mecha Xarian!" Big 4 announced. The centipede reacted and jumped onto the robotic warrior, crushing it. Big 4 laughed. "And with no monsters on the field I can attack your life points directly and end you once and for all!"  
  
"No!" Daniel yelled.  
  
He came at her with his glowing red arms, ready to strike her. Suddenly a small Kuriboh popped up infront of him. "What's this?!" Big 4 said as the Kuriboh blocked him.  
  
Mink smirked. "I've used my Kuriboh's special effect. I can negate your battle damage!" Mink yelled as the Kuriboh disappeared.  
  
Big 4 growled, ending his turn.  
  
Mink too a big sigh. She needed a good card now. Nothing else would save her now. She placed her hand on her deck and pulled the card.  
  
She glanced at the card and smiled. "Now! It's time!" She yelled.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Leafy Hopper: Level 4 / 1200/1000/ Insect Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed by your opponent's monster, you may Special Summon 1 "Carnivorous Mantis" onto the field.  
  
Preya Metal Wing: Level 4 / 2300/0/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster attacks a monster in defense mode, do damage between this monster's attack points and the attack target's defense points. At your End Phase when this monster attacks, this card's attack points are halved until your next turn.  
  
Carnivorous Mantis: Level 9 / 2400/2400/ Insect Type / Desc: If all your opponent's monsters are in attack mode, this monster can attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Cost Down: MAGIC / Desc: Discard one card from your hand to reduce all levels of the monsters in your hand by 2 until your End Phase.  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Machine Type / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field all face up trap cards are negated and the activation of trap cards are also negated.  
  
Magic Rejoice: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field you gain 200 life points for every Magic Card your opponent plays.  
  
Mecha Xarian: Level 4 / 2200/1200/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster attacks, it's attack points are reduced by half and it's defense points are reduced to 0 and placed into defense mode at the end of the battle phase.  
  
Insect Jar: Level 2 / 0/0/ Insect Type / Desc: FLIP: Take control to one monster on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Red Core Centipede: Level 6 / 2600/0/ Insect Type / Desc: Pay 700 Life Points for this monster to attack each monster on the field. This monster is unaffected by any Magic, Trap , or Effect Monster cards. This monster cannot attack your opponent's Life Points directly. 


	64. Machines Unite: Battle of The Borgman, P...

Chapter 64: Machines Unite: Battle of The Borgman, Part 2  
  
_________________________________  
  
The score stood to Big 4: 3400 and Mink: 550. The duel was going down but Mink's confidence was setting in.  
  
"I drew the card that'll put a stop to you!" Mink yelled. "Now! I summon a new type of monster! Black Vortex Borgman! (1800/1200)"  
  
"What do you mean new type?" Big 4.  
  
"A new type of monster. Before this tournament I stocked up my deck with a new release of Borgman monsters!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Borgman monsters?" Daniel said in confusion. "I never heard of any of those kind of monsters..."  
  
"Black Vortex Borgman allows me to special summon this!" Mink yelled as her deck slid out a card. She took it and placed it on the field. "White Vortex Borgman! (1200/1800) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Big 4 drew his next card. "Your wasting your time with these monsters! I'll just send you to cyber space like my other member did with one of yours!" Big 4 yelled.  
  
"What?! What are you talking about!" Jess yelled.  
  
Big 4 laughed. "Your poor little dice friend couldn't keep up with my fellow team mate. He and his friends suffered a painful loss" He said.  
  
"Devon...." Daniel said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"So now his mind is within cyber space and Big 3 is inside his body. There is nothing you can do about it!" Big 4 yelled.  
  
"You stupid..." Jess said angrily. Ready to rip his arms off.  
  
"Jess, stay back. If you interfere we'll lose..." Mink said. "Don't worry, we'll get Dev back."  
  
"But now I'll draw!" Big 4 announced as sparkling rain came down on him, increasing his life points to 3900. It felt like the odds were different to Jess and Daniel but Mink's plan would soon be revealed. "Now! I sacrifice 700 Life Points (B4: 3200) so my Red Core Centipede can attack each of your monsters!"  
  
"Bad move!" Mink yelled as the centipede circled around Mink, ready to strike her borgman. "Now I activate my trap card, Scattered Data!"  
  
"What?!" Big 4 said in shock.  
  
"This trap card negates your attack and allows me to special summon the same amount of monsters you have on the field. Since you have one I can special summon this!" Mink yelled, holding the card in her hand. "Genocide Android! (2200/3400)"  
  
Big 4 growled but took a card from his hand. "Now I play this, Advent of Power which lets me discard two cards from my hand to double my monster's attack points! (5200/0)" He announced as his circling centipede started to glow red. "You won't be able to destroy my monster now! My turn ends!"  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! I play this magic card! Gateway To Another Dimension!" She announced. "Now I'll sacrifice Black and White Vortex Borgman and Gateway To Another Dimension to summon this! Gatling Borgman! (2500/1200)"  
  
"What do you think your doing summoning all those monsters.... You can't defeat my centipede!" Big 4 yelled, watching it circle around the field.  
  
"Whatever! Now I play Refuse Pay on Gatling Borgman to return Black Vortex Borgman (1800/1200) and White Vortex Borgman (1200/1800) back onto the field!" She announced. "Then for my final move, I summon Mechanical Chaser onto the field! (1850/800) My turn ends now!"  
  
"It's about time!" Big 4 yelled.  
  
"Now! I'll wipe out your life points! Red Core Centipede attack her White Vortex Borgman!" Big 4 announced.  
  
Mink had no cards in her hand and she seemed confident. The centipede lifted it's head and blasted a fire ball. Big 4 laughed, knowing his victory would soon prevail. Suddenly Mink's Gatling Borgman jumped infront of White Vortex Borgman, throwing the fire ball into the sky.  
  
"What?! How could this happen?!" Big 4 said in shock.  
  
"As long as my Gatling Borgman is on the field, none of your monsters can attack!" Mink yelled. Big 4 growled. But it was only a small set back. He'd find away to destroy her and win this duel.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now it's time to end this!" Mink yelled, holding up a card. "Now I activate Brave Attack!"  
  
"What's that?!" Big 4 said in shock.  
  
"This allows me to combine some of my monsters to destroy your Centipede!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Alright! She's got it!" Jess smiled.  
  
"Now! Genocide Android! Go!" Mink yelled. The android dove at Red Core Centipede. The android was destroyed and the centipede's attack points lowered to 3000.  
  
"No! This can't be happening!" Big 4 yelled.  
  
"Now! Gatling Borgman go!" Mink yelled. The borgman jumped at the centipede and it too was destroyed, lowering Red Core Centipede's attack to 500. "An finally! Mechanical Chaser go!"  
  
Mink's machine dove at the centipede, causing both monsters to be destroyed, lowering Big 4's life points to 1850.  
  
"No!" Big 4 said, not wanting to lose.  
  
"Now! Black and White Vortex Borgman attack his life points directly!" Mink yelled. Both borgman dove at Big 4, beating him down with their fists. Big 4 let out a cry as he exploded into pieces.  
  
"Alright... That's the second to last one..." Daniel sighed.  
  
"I can't believe Devon lost... How could he lose?!" Mink said falling to her knees.  
  
"Yeah... I feel bad too. But we have to find the others." Jess said.  
  
"So.. Devon was with Kai and Allen. So Paul is the last one." Daniel said.  
  
They headed into the direction where they saw smoke coming out from the ground. "Maybe he's in there." Jess said.  
  
"Maybe... Let's check." Mink said. They both ran off to find Paul.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Black Vortex Borgman: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ Borgman Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, special summon 1 "White Vortex Borgman" onto the field. When this card, "White Vortex Borgman" and "Gateway To Another Dimension" are on the field, sacrifice those cards to special summon "Gatling Borgman" onto the field.  
  
White Vortex Borgman: Level 4 / 1200/1800/ Borgman Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, special summon 1 "Black Vortex Borgman" onto the field. When this card, "Black Vortex Borgman" and "Gateway To Another Dimension" are on the field, sacrifice those cards to special summon "Gatling Borgman" onto the field.  
  
Scattered Data: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack. Negate that attack and Special Summon the same amount of monsters your opponent has on the field.  
  
Genocide Android: Level 7 / 2200/3400/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster gains 500 ATK for every Token Type monster on the field.  
  
Advent of Power: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Discard two cards to equip this card to one monster on the field. That monster's attack points are doubled.  
  
Gateway To Another Dimension: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card is face up on the field, increase all ATK of all Borgman Type monster by 300.  
  
Gatling Borgman: Level 6 / 2500/1200/ Borgman Type / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, none of your opponent's monsters may attack. You may pay 1000 life points to Special Summon "Black Vortex Borgman" and "White Vortex Borgman" onto the field.  
  
Mechanical Chaser: Level 4 / 1850/800.  
  
Brave Attack: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice monsters on your side of the field to deal damage to one of your opponent's monsters. 


	65. Battle On Sea, Part 1

Chapter 65: Battle On Sea, Part 1  
  
________________________________  
  
"I still can't believe it... We were just friends... Now he's gone..." Allen said, stopping on another log.  
  
"We will get him back... We got to keep moving!" Kai said.  
  
"What's the use... One of us are gone we should just give up." Allen sighed.  
  
"Yes, you can if you want but I plan to get out of here, alive!" Kai said as he walked off. Suddenly he gasped.  
  
"What?" Allen said turning his head. Right infront of Kai was a doorway and on that door was a giant building. They didn't see that building while they walked along the beach.  
  
Allen got up and they both opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Show your self Big 5. I'm not afraid of any of you!" Paul yelled as he looked over the bridge he stood on. He kept walking and all of the sudden he stopped at the edge of a large tank of water. The water rippled in the middle.  
  
He looked around then suddenly a form emerged from the water. Water flew everywhere and Paul shielded himself.  
  
The creature laughed at Paul. "You..." Paul growled. "The Legendary Fisherman"  
  
"Yes I am. But I'm actually known as Big 5" Big 5 smirked. "Now! Chose your deck master and let's duel!"  
  
"Fine..." Paul said taking the first card from his deck without even looking. "My deck master is Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"Now I'll start this turn!" Big 5 announced. "I play this field magic card! Legendary Sea of Atlantis!"  
  
Suddenly there was a large rumbling and a giant stoned ruin palace lifted from the ground. All around them sea water started rising up until there was only a small patch of land for Paul to stand on. "A water deck... this shouldn't be too hard" Paul thought.  
  
"Then I summon a monster in face down defense position and end my turn!" Big 5 announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I summon Spear Dragon! (1900/0)" He announced. "Then I hide one card face down. Now! Spear Dragon attack!"  
  
"You've attacked my Melekan which allows me to draw 3 cards!" Big 5 said, drawing 3 cards from his deck.  
  
"Whatever, you still lose life points because of Spear Dragons effect!" Paul yelled as Big 5's life points reduced to 2300. "Plus my Spear Dragon goes into defense mode. So now I end my turn!"  
  
"Very well!" Big 5, drawing his next card. "Now I place a card face down and summon Mermaid Knight! In attack mode! (1500/700 +200)."  
  
"Er..." Paul said.  
  
"Now! Mermaid Knight attack and destroy his Spear Dragon!" Big 5 announced. The mermaid dove at the dragon, slashing it in half with it's sword. "And since I have Sea on my side of the field, my Mermaid Knight can attack again so attack his life points directly!"  
  
The mermaid dove into the water. Paul could see the shadow come up. The mermaid burst out of the water and slashed him with her sword. Paul yelped out, keeping his balance so he'd wouldn't fall into the water. He saw his life points reduce to 2500. Big 5 laughed, ending his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I summon Flaver Dragon! (1200/1100)" He announced.  
  
"I don't have another Dragon Type monster in my hand, this will have to do." He thought in his head.  
  
"Well?" Big 5 yelled impatiently.  
  
"Now! I activate my Deck Master's special effect! By sacrificing 1000 life points from my Blue Eyes White Dragon, I can increase Flaver Dragon's attack power! (2200/1100)" He announced as his dragon started to glow. "Now! Flaver Dragon attack and destroy his Mermaid Knight!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Big 5 yelled. "I reverse my trap card, Tornado Wall! This reduces any damage to my life points to 0!"  
  
Suddenly tornados rose from around the sea, throwing of Flaver Dragon. Mermaid Knight was still destroyed but Big 5's life points stood the same.  
  
"I won't be able to win if he has that stupid trap card on the field..." Paul growled. "I end my turn!"  
  
Big 5 drew his next card. "Heh..." Big 5 smiled.  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Paul yelled, commanding his trap card to activate. His trap card flipped up and began to glow. "Moon Face Judge! And I suspect you've drawn a monster card!"  
  
Big 5 smiled. "Not that quick at learning, are you?" Big 5 said, taking the card and showing it to him. It was a magic card.  
  
"No..." Paul growled.  
  
"Now! I play Cost Down! Allowing me to discard one card from my hand to reduce all Levels of my monsters in my hand by 2!" Big 5 yelled. "So now I summon this! Amphibian Beast! (2400/2000 +200) Now! Attack and destroy his Flaver Dragon!"  
  
The beast jumped up from the water, slashing the dragon with it's claws. Paul shielded himself from the splashed water as his life points reduced to 2100.  
  
Big 5 ended his turn by placing a card face down. Paul drew his next card. "Now! I summon Glade Dragon! (1800/1600)" He announced. "Then! I sacrifice Glade Dragon to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Big 5 announced. "Floor Trap! This destroys all special summoned monsters, eliminating your Blue Eyes!"  
  
Suddenly Paul's Blue Eyes exploded into pieces. Paul smirked. "I knew you'd do something like that." He said.  
  
"What!?" Big 5 said in shock.  
  
"Now! I activate Monster Reborn! Bringing back my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul yelled.  
  
"Errg... But it's too bad you can't hurt my life points!" Big 5 laughed.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack and destroy his Amphibian Beast!" Paul yelled. The tornados gathered around the Legendary Fisherman, protecting Big 5's life points. The blast from the Blue Eyes destroyed his Amphibian Beast.  
  
"Now! I set a card face down and end my turn!" Paul announced.  
  
Big 5 drew his next card. "Now! I summon Black Trout in defense mode! (100/2300)" He announced. "This ends my turn!"  
  
Paul drew his next card. Suddenly he planted a smile on his face. "Now! Reverse magic card, Tempest!"Paul yelled. "This destroys all Magic and Trap cards on the field!"  
  
"No!" Big 5 said in shock as a giant tornado swept up the water. The tornado then disburst, revealing empty land.  
  
"Then! I activate this, Premature Burial! By sacrificing 800 Life Points (P: 1300) I'll bring back Spear Dragon! (1900/0)" Paul yelled. "Now! Blue Eyes attack and destroy his Black Trout!"  
  
The dragon blasted a lightning blast at the fish, destroying it.  
  
Suddenly a noise caught Daniel, Mink, and Jess' attention. They looked up to see a large tank of water over them. "Well... That's neat..." Jess said.  
  
"Mink! Jess! Dan!" Allen yelled from afar. Allen and Kai waved at them and they joined.  
  
"Thank god...." Daniel sighed.  
  
"Devon..." Kai said in a serious voice.  
  
"We know... That stupid Big 4 told us. But I taught him a lesson never to mess with us." Mink said.  
  
"Now! Spear Dragon! Attack his life points directly!" Paul yelled.  
  
The dragon dove at the Legendary Fisherman, striking it with it's spear- like beak. Big 5 let out a yell as the attack hit him, leaving his life points at 400.  
  
"I end my turn!" Paul yelled, smiling because he knew he was at the brink to winning and getting out of this world.  
  
Big 5 smiled. "I won't let you win..." He said.  
  
Everyone was looking up at the big tank, seeing that it mysteriously disappeared. They looked in awe, it was a duel monster and Paul dueling each other.  
  
"Paul!" Mink yelled.  
  
Paul looked down at them. He smirked and looked back up at the duel field.  
  
"Well... Let's see what he's got to show off for us today..." Jess said as they all looked up.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Legendary Fisherman: Level 5 / 1850/1600/ Warrior Type / Desc: When "Sea" is face up on the field, this card is unaffected by Magic Cards and cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. / Deck Master Effect: Pay 300 life points to put 1 "Legendary Fisherman" from your deck, to the field.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type / Deck Master Ability: You can increase one of your Dragon Type Monsters by how much attack points this monster has. When you increase a monster's attack points, decrease this monsters attack points by how much you increased your monster's attack points.  
  
Legendary Sea of Atlantis: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: This card's name is treated as "Sea". Downgrade all Water Type monsters in both player's hands and on the field by 1 Level. Increases the ATK and DEF of all Water Type monsters by 200 points.  
  
Spear Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/0/ Dragon Type / Desc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.  
  
Melekan: Level 4 / 1200/200/ Water Type / Desc: FLIP: Draw 3 cards.  
  
Mermaid Knight: Level 5 / 1500/700/ Water Type / Desc: This monster can attack twice during Battle Phase if there is a "Sea" face up on the field.  
  
Flaver Dragon: Level 3 / 1200/1100/ Dragon Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, you may summon 1 Dragon Type monster from your hand to the field.  
  
Tornado Wall: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if "Sea" is face up on the field. Any damage to your life points is reduced to 0. When "Sea" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed.  
  
Moon Face Judge: TRAP / Desc: During your opponent's Draw Phase, guess which card (Monster, Magic, Trap...). If you guess right end your opponent's turn immediately.  
  
Cost Down: MAGIC / Desc: Discard one card from your hand to reduce all levels of the monsters in your hand by 2 until your End Phase.  
  
Amphibian Beast: level 6 / 2400/2000/ Water Type.  
  
Glade Dragon: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Dragon Type / Desc: You can sacrifice this monster to special summon 1 Dragon Type monster from your deck to the field.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Floor Trap: TRAP / Desc: Destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field.  
  
Tempest: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field. 


	66. Battle On Sea: Blue Eyes Repent! Part 2

Chapter 66: Battle On Sea: Blue Eyes Repent! Part 2  
  
________________________________  
  
The score stood at Paul: 1300 and Big 5: 400. Paul was battling against an all out water deck, his opponent's deck master was the Legendary Fisherman.  
  
"Now! I draw!" Big 5 announced, taking a card from his deck. "Then I activate this! Sea! Which will turn the battle field into your watery grave!"  
  
"Heh... Yeah right" Paul smirked.  
  
"Aww man! The water came back, now we can't see..." Allen groaned.  
  
"And now! I put myself, The Legendary Fisherman onto the field in attack mode! (1850/1600 +200)" Big 5 announced the shark he stood on moved onto the field. "Now! I'll destroy your Spear Dragon!"  
  
Big 5 commanded the shark to move and they both jumped into the air. Big 5 whipped out a spear, striking the dragons head and destroying it. He then set a card face down and ended his turn.  
  
"Heh, what a desperate move! Now I draw!" Paul yelled, taking his next card. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack and destroy him!"  
  
Big 5 smirked as Blue Eyes launched a lightning blast right at the warrior. Suddenly the shark Big 5 was on lowered into the water until both of them was all in the water. The attack missed and exploded in contact of the roof.  
  
"How can you do that!" Paul yelled in anger.  
  
"it's my own special effect! As long as I have Sea on the field, you cannot attack me or use magic cards against me!" Big 5 yelled.  
  
Paul growled, knowing he won't be able to win as long as he had his stupid magic card on the field. "I set a card face down and end my turn!" He yelled.  
  
Big 5 drew his next card. "Now! I activate this magic card! Polymerization to fuse myself with Deep Sea Warrior!" He yelled. Suddenly a light circled around him and he began to glow. His shark rose up, turning into armor and equipping onto him. He also started to turn a bit green. "I form my self into Warrior of Atlantis! (2300/1200 +200)"  
  
The light exploded off, revealing a warrior wielding a long harpoon attached to a rope, tied around his waist. He had purple and green armor and dark red eyes. "What the...." Paul said.  
  
"With my new form, I can attack your life points directly since you have a monster that's stronger than me!" Big 5 yelled, diving at Paul, ready to invade his body.  
  
"Err, reverse magic card! Shrink!" Paul yelled as his magic card flipped up. "This decreases your attack points by half!"  
  
Big 5 didn't care, he struck Paul right in the chest. Paul let out a scream, falling to his knees. He saw his life points reduce to 50.  
  
Paul stayed on his knees, grasping his chest, his eyes wide open in pain. "Enjoy your pain while it lasts. Once your gone, you'll be in a looooong deep sleep" Big 5 taunted. "Heh, your pathetic."  
  
"No... You are..." Paul growled, standing up. "You may have been old workers but you don't have what it takes anymore! You feeble old men shouldn't be playing card games!"  
  
"What is he talking about?" Daniel said.  
  
"Now! I draw!" Paul yelled, drawing his next card. Suddenly a smile crossed Paul's face.  
  
"What!" Big 5 yelled.  
  
"Now meet your demise because I'm keeping this body!" Paul yelled.  
  
"What do you mean! I have this duel on my finger tips!" Big 5 said in a panic.  
  
"Pfft, yeah right all you are is data. Life can always defeat data. Now! I play Monster Hand Swap!" He yelled. "This allows me to switch a monster from the field, with a monster from my hand! Now I summon Programmed Bomb! (0/0)"  
  
"What is that?!" Big 5 yelled.  
  
"This guy allows me to sacrifice it to destroy a magic or trap card on your field! Now I chose your Sea!" Paul yelled, pointing at his magic card. Suddenly the bomb rose up, attaching itself to the magic card. Big 5 watched it explode. He shielded himself from the flying debris.  
  
"No!" He yelled as the sea disappeared, only leaving him floating in mid- air.  
  
"Now! I play my deck master, Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field! (2000/2500)" Paul yelled. "Then I add this magic card, Repent of The Dragon which will increase it's attack points by 800! (2800/2500)"  
  
"No! I can't lose!" Big 5 said in shock.  
  
"Yes you can! Now Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack and destroy him!" Paul yelled, pointing at the Warrior of Atlantis.  
  
The dragon arched it's head, charging up it's lightning blast. It then slammed it's head straight, unleashing the powerful blast.  
  
The blast head straight for the warrior, leaving a trail of waves flowing away from each other. Big 5 let out one last yelp as the blast destroyed him.  
  
Paul took a deep breath and looked down at the group. "Alright! Now let's get out of here!" Allen yelled.  
  
"We can't. Not yet." Paul yelled as he jumped down. "We still have a boss to defeat."  
  
Suddenly there was a ring on Paul's belt. He picked up his phone.  
  
"Paul, Sir. We have no sign of the boss anywhere. We have been able to let you out now. A rip hole will be in your area in a few seconds." The judge said.  
  
Moments later a rip hole appeared. Daniel looked into it, seeing all of space. Paul jumped through. "Neat!" Mink said jumping through. Jess followed.  
  
"So... This was a fun adventure.... I think..." Kai said. "How are we going to get Devon back..."  
  
"Don't worry... We'll figure out a way." Daniel said. At the same time the three jumped through. It was amazing. They were flying down to earth from space.  
  
They could breathe naturally and felt no heat or coldness. They could see themselves fly closer to their country then to their city, then to their pods.  
  
Daniel's eyes opened wide. His pod opened and he stepped out, grabbing his deck and Duel Xero. He sat there, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Man, I slept like a log." He said as everyone else arrived out.  
  
"Where's Devon?" Mink said.  
  
"Well... He escaped and almost tried to break the controls." The judge said. "But Vice stopped him."  
  
"Vice? Why would he do something like that?" Jess said.  
  
"He would've spared only me and Daniel. He would have let the rest of you die. He wants us to survive for his own pride of a duelist..." Paul said, with his arms crossed.  
  
"Heh..." Allen said, a bit nervous.  
  
The judge looked over at the clock. "It's 7:30. I advise you all to get ready for the finals in 30 minutes." He said, leading them out of the dome.  
  
Jess passed the hospital room, taking a quick glance then running back. "Where's Bakura?!" She said in a panic.  
  
"Huh?" Allen said looking in the room.  
  
"I don't see Darien either..." Kai said looking down the stairs.  
  
"Where could they have gone?" Daniel said looking around.  
  
"Don't worry your blood off." Paul said, sitting down on a couch. "It's not like they're going to plan to cheat."  
  
Mean while, on the roof. Bakura and Darien took their places on the giant diamond field. "This challenge will be too easy..." Bakura laughed.  
  
"Let us see." Darien smirked.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Legendary Fisherman: Level 5 / 1850/1600/ Warrior Type / Desc: When "Sea" is face up on the field, this card is unaffected by Magic Cards and cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. / Deck Master Effect: Pay 300 life points to put 1 "Legendary Fisherman" from your deck, to the field.  
  
Warrior of Atlantis: Level 7 / 2300/1200/ Water Type / Desc: Legendary Fisherman + Deep Sea Warrior. You can only fuse the fusion material monsters of this card if "Sea" is face up on the field. As long as "Sea" is face up on the field, this monster may attack your opponent's life points . If your opponent has a monster on the field higher than this monster's attack points. When "Sea" is sent to the graveyard, this monster is sent to the graveyard.  
  
Shrink: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Half one monster's ATK on the field.  
  
Monster Hand Swap: MAGIC / Desc: Exchange one monster on the field with another monster from your hand (This does not count as any kind of summoning).  
  
Programmed Bomb: Level 1 / 0/0/ Machine / Desc: You can sacrifice this monster when face up to destroy one Magic or Trap card on the field.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Repent of The Dragon: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Dragon Type monster equipped with card gains 800 ATK. 


	67. Every Bit of Evil

Chapter 67: Every Bit of Evil  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Duel!" Bakura and Darien both yelled. Both their life points rose up to 4000.  
  
"This is sad... I was hoping you'd stay as my lackey" Darien said, waiting for Bakura to move.  
  
"Lackey? I was never a servant to you. I knew you'd turn, just like that. Not all of us can win this." Bakura smiled.  
  
"So. But I can still enjoy seeing you suffer under my foot." Darien said, with his hands crossed.  
  
Bakura growled. "Well now. Maybe we should take this in another part of this world!" Bakura yelled, opening his hands out. Suddenly streams of black fog emerged from behind him, covering the roof of the P.K Building.  
  
"Welcome to the shadow realm. Enjoy your stay because you'll be here for a long time!" Bakura laughed, taking 6 cards. "Now! I summon Brackal in defense mode! (300/1500). Then I set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Draw!" Darien yelled, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Spear Dragon! (1900/0) Spear Dragon attack and destroy Brackal! Now!"  
  
The dragon opened it's mouth, unleashing a blue wind. The wind charged through Brackal. "Reverse trap card!" Bakura yelled as his trap flipped up. "Demon Deficiency!"  
  
"Heh..." Darien smirked as Bakura's life points remained the same.  
  
"Now I can summon another monster from my hand, now! I summon The Bull Horn! (1600/1700)" Bakura yelled as a small minotaur materialized onto the field.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Darien announced.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Bull Horn to summon Ghost Duke! (2000/700)" Bakura yelled as his zombie warrior materialized onto the field. "Now! Destroy his Spear Dragon!"  
  
The duke jumped into the air and down at the dragon, jabbing it's rapier into it's body, destroying the defensive monster.  
  
Bakura smiled. "My turn ends!" He yelled.  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! I summon Demi Raptor in defense mode! (200/2100)" He announced. "My turn ends!"  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "What kind of a duelist would sit around, going into defense." Bakura smiled.  
  
"What's wrong about that?" Darien smiled.  
  
"Now! I play Destructive Grave! Increasing my Ghost Duke by 500 attack points! (2500/700)" He announced. "Now! Attack and destroy his Demi Raptor!"  
  
The duke used it's rapier attack on the Demi Raptor, destroying it. "By destroying my dino, you caused it's effect! It places one card from my deck to my hand!" Darien announced as his deck slid out a card. He grabbed it, looking at it, and placing it into his hand. "It also special summons another Demi Raptor onto my field! (200/2100)"  
  
"I place a card face down and end my turn!" Bakura announced.  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice my Demi Raptor to summon Canyon Dragon! (2000/1300 +600)" He announced. "This gains 300 attack points for every Dino in my graveyard, making it stronger than your Ghost Duke! Now attack!"  
  
The dragon flew down at the Ghost Duke, striking it with one claw, destroying it. Bakura looked up and felt a squeeze in his heart. He let out a yelp, falling to his knee. "What?! I never held up anything like this...." He said in shock, breathing heavily.  
  
"That's because I put it up. Every damage to your life points will always feel like a knife stabbing your bare heart!" Darien laughed as Bakura's life points reduced to 3900. "Now! I end my turn!"  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I summon Earthbound Spirit in defense mode! (500/2000)" He announced. "My turn ends here!"  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! I summon Yata Garasu! (200/100)" Darien announced as the bird materialized onto the field. "Now! Canyon Dragon attack!"  
  
The dragon flew down at the earthly demon, destroying it. "Err.." Bakura growled, shielding himself from the wind.  
  
"Now! Yata Garasu attack his life points directly!" Darien yelled, pointing at Bakura. The crow dove at Bakura, clawing him on the shoulder. Bakura gripped his heart, feeling the pain from the attack as his life points reduced to 3700. "And since I attacked your with Yata Garasu, you must skip your draw phase! My turn ends now!"  
  
Suddenly Bakura burst out laughing. "I may not be able to draw, but I can bring down your Canyon Dragon!" He yelled.  
  
"Whaa?" Darien said, sarcastically.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Brackal, Bull Horn, and Earthbound Spirit from my graveyard to summon Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)" Bakura yelled as the demon appeared on the field, in defense mode.  
  
"Well look at this. You may have summoned a powerful monster but the power is what it lacks!" Darien laughed.  
  
"I set a card face down and end my turn!" Bakura announced.  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Spear Dragon! (1900/0)" He announced. "Now! I sacrifice Canyon Dragon and Spear Dragon to summon this, Tyrano! (2600/1800)"  
  
Bakura frowned as the giant dinosaur rose from the ground, onto the field. "No..." He growled. "And since all your monsters are in defense mode, Tyrano is allowed to attack your life points directly! Go, Tyrano!" Darien commanded.  
  
The dinosaur lept at Bakura, bashing into him. Bakura let out a yell, feeling his heart squeeze from the attack. His life points reduced to 1100.  
  
Suddenly Bakura smiled. "Reverse trap card!" He said, pointing at his face down card as it flipped up. "World Domination!"  
  
"Oh, and what does that do?" Darien smiled, having not a care in the world.  
  
"When damage is counted, this trap card destroys all your monsters!" Bakura yelled as Darien's Tyrano exploded.  
  
Darien smirked. "Then I end my turn" He said, putting his evil smile into an evil frown.  
  
Bakura drew his next card. "Now! I place Dark Necrofear into attack mode! Then I summon Headless Knight! (1450/1700)" He yelled. "Now my demons! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
The headless knight dove over Darien, striking him. Dark Necrofear then blasted two red beams from it's beady eyes at Darien.  
  
Darien growled, clutching his chest hard. But then he began to laugh as his life points reduced to 350.  
  
"Looks like this duel will be over soon!" Bakura laughed, ending his turn.  
  
"Wrong... Again" Darien laughed, drawing his next card. He held up a magic card. "Now! Activate Cross Sacrifice!"  
  
"What?!" Bakura said in shock as his Dark Necrofear and Headless Knight began to glow.  
  
"I can use this card to sacrifice your monsters to summon my own from my hand! Now I summon Yamata Dragon! (2600/3100)" Darien yelled as the dragon of many heads materialized onto the field.  
  
"No!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Now! I've truly shown what I can do! Now it's time to finish you! Yamata Dragon attack and destroy him!" Darien yelled, pointing his Obelisk Staff at him.  
  
The dragon heads aimed at Bakura, each blasting an orange firey blast at him. Bakura growled, falling to his knees.  
  
"This duel is over! I've won and now the Shadow Realm will engulf you!" Darien yelled.  
  
Suddenly the dark fog started to disappear, covering Bakura and causing him to disappear as well. "Fool... I'm part of this realm. You can't get rid of me that easy...." He chuckled as Darien walked off, disappearing into the building.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Brackal: Level 4 / 300/2500/ Demon Type.  
  
Spear Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/0/ Dragon Type / Desc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.  
  
Demon Deficiency: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent destroys one of your Demon Type monsters, negate Battle Damage and special summon 1 Demon Type monster from your hand, to the field.  
  
Bull Horn: Level 4 / 1600/1700/ Demon Type.  
  
Ghost Duke: Level 5 / 2000/700/ Zombie Type.  
  
Demi Raptor: Level 4 / 200/2100/ Dinosaur Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, put one "Tyrano" from your deck to your hand. When this monster is destroyed special summon 1 "Demi Raptor" from your deck to the field in face up defense mode.  
  
Destructive Grave: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Increase 1 Zombie Type monster on the field by 500.  
  
Canyon Dragon: Level 5 / 2000/1300/ Dragon Type / Desc: This monster's attack points increase by 300 for each Dinosaur Type monster in your graveyard.  
  
Earthbound Spirit: Level 4 / 500/2000/ Demon Type.  
  
Yata-Garasu: Level 3 / 200/100/ Demon Type / Desc: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Reversed Summoned, or flipped face-up. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, your opponent skips his/her next Draw Phase.  
  
Dark Necrofear: Level 8 / 2200/2800/ Demon Type / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Demon Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed in battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an Equip Magic Card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponent's monsters with this card. As long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster  
  
Tyrano: Level 7 / 2600/1800/ Dinosaur Type / Desc: If all your opponent's monsters are in defense mode, this monster may attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
World Domination: TRAP / Desc: When you take on damage to your Life Points, destroy all your opponent's monsters.  
  
Headless Knight: Level 4 / 1450/1700/ Demon Type.  
  
Cross Sacrifice: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice your opponent's monsters to summon your own monster from your hand.  
  
Yamata Dragon: Level 7 / 2600/3100/ Spirit /Dragon Type / Desc: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Normal Summoned, Reversed Summoned. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw cards from your Deck until you have 5 cards in your hand. 


	68. Battle of The Guardians: Rematch, Part 1

Chapter 68: Battle of The Guardians: Rematch, Part 1  
  
________________________________  
  
Darien walked down the stairs, seeming to be pleased. "What's up with Mr. Happy over there?" Jess whispered.  
  
"Don't worry your head off. You have less of a bad guy to worry about now." Darien smirked.  
  
"Bakura! What'd you do to him!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Bakura? Oh I thought you hated him!" Darien smirked.  
  
"Even if he did do something with him... He would have survived it." Vice spoke out from the corner.  
  
"What? How?" Mink said.  
  
"The Orichalcos Seal wasn't able to beat him. And I suspect the Shadow Realm will do nothing either." He said.  
  
"Ok.... this is getting confusing..." Allen said.  
  
Suddenly Paul appeared over at the balcony. "Well, folks. Let the finals begin" He said, smiling.  
  
Suddenly a giant white screen fell down above Paul. A projector was turned on, showing the final blows from the past duels. It showed Paul's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon blasting Allen away, Darien's Emerald Dragon blasting Aeo's Castle of The Queen's away, Vice's three guardians attacking Bakura, and then Daniel's Death Volsgulf and Death Volstargaf destroying Kai's Black Paladin and his life points. Then the screen flashed, showing the chart.  
  
"We've ordered the duelist who will be dueling first." The judge announced.  
  
Everyone was shock to see the board. It 'somehow' paired up Vice and Daniel to duel first. Daniel looked over at Vice, narrowed eyed. "Looks like we each get what we want..." Daniel said.  
  
Vice looked back. "Fates brought us to this... But this duel between you and me is not my destiny... yet" Vice thought as he walked off up to the elevator. Daniel followed.  
  
The rest followed but the judge stopped them. "There will be a special side bench to rest in while you watch this duel" He said, guiding them to a different door.  
  
The door led up to a glass metal frame. It was a fairly small and comfortable room. The elevator leaded Daniel and Vice up to the battle field diamond. They each stepped up to their sides but the duel hadn't started just yet.  
  
Suddenly four rounded side lifted up from underneath the diamond, forming a giant circle. Four long hologram polls lifted up from within the building, to put more life-like holograms.  
  
The judge took the mic. "Now! Deck Master Competition Finals will start now!" The judge announced. The clouds moved away, revealing the moon shining down on them.  
  
The four polls lit up with light, starting the holograms. "Now! My Deck Master will be Fine Chaos Knight!" Daniel yelled, taking the card out from his deck and placing it into his field card zone. The knight then materialized next to him.  
  
Vice didn't need to look, he took the first card from his deck. "My deck master will be... Guardian Jakal" Vice yelled. "And I will start this turn!"  
  
"Go on!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Vice drew his 5 cards then a 6th. Daniel had his 5 cards ready. "I summon Back-Up Guardian! (0/2200) In defense mode. I then set a card face down and end my turn!" He announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle in defense mode! (1500/1200)" He announced. "I also set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Now! I activate Black Treasure, allowing me to draw 1 extra card at my End Phase!" He announced. "Then I flip my face down card over, Network System which will always keep my Back-Up Guardian on the field no matter what! Then I play this, Rod of Silence on my Back-Up Guardian!"  
  
"His first Guardian Monster... I'll defeat it..." Daniel thought, with confidence.  
  
"This increases Back-Up Guardian's defense by 500! (0/2700)" Vice yelled. "Now I sacrifice Back-Up Guardian to summon this, Guardian Keitsu! (1000/1800)"  
  
"There it is..." Allen said, everyone's heart pounded for this exciting battle. Almost all of them knew about Daniel's and Vice's past duel. Practically Dan's most hard loss.  
  
"Now my turn ends!" Vice yelled.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! Reverse magic card, Fusion which will fuse Baffomet, from my hand, to Gazelle to create Winged Beast Chimera! (2100/1800)" He yelled as the two beasts fused into one. "Now! Attack and destroy his Guardian Keitsu!"  
  
Vice smirked. "Dan, looks like you left out a little bit." Vice smiled. As the two headed winged beast dove at Keitsu, Keitsu formed a giant water sphere around it. Chimera crashed into it and bounced back. "My Guardian Keitsu cannot be attacked by your monsters!"  
  
"He's right.. I totally screwed up this time..." Daniel growled. "I set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Now! I play Spindle String!" Vice yelled. Suddenly a roll of string materialized onto the field. "This card allows me to take control of your Winged Beast, Chimera!"  
  
The strings lashed out, tying around Chimera and dragging it to Vice's side of the field. "No! This will knock away most of his life points!" Allen said, nervously.  
  
"Now! Winged Beast, Chimera, Guardian Keitsu! Attack!" Vice yelled.  
  
"Reverse magic card!" Daniel yelled. "De-Fusion!"  
  
As the chimera dove at him, the monster split into two different monsters, returning to his side of the field. Guardian Keitsu sent a huge wave of water at Daniel but Baffomet threw it off and Gazelle dove at Guardian Keitsu. The Guardian let out a yelp as Vice's life points reduced to 3500.  
  
"Alright! I knew that would happen!" Kai said happily.  
  
"Be quiet, I knew that too!" Allen laughed.  
  
Vice growled. "I set a card face down and end my turn!" Vice yelled.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Gazelle and Baffomet to summon Buster Blader! (2600/2100)" He announced. "Then I set a card face down!"  
  
Daniel knew even though he had summoned a strong monster, none of his attacks would work. Vice smiled. He was at a small loss but he knew fate wouldn't let him down, for now.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Fine Chaos Knight: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: You may sacrifice a card in your hand to increase this monster's attack by 300. / Deck Master Ability: When your life points are 500 or lower, this monster gains 3000 attack points.  
  
Guardian Jakal: Level 7 / 1400/1200/ Guardian / Desc: This monster can only be Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned if "Black Rain" is face up on the field. You may pay 500 Life Points to Normal Summon 1 extra monster on the field on each of your Standby Phases. / Deck Master Effect: Put up to 3 Magic Cards into your hand.  
  
Back-Up Guardian: Level 4 / 0/02200/ Demon Type.  
  
The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Beast Type.  
  
Black Treasure: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During your End Phase, you may draw 1 card from your deck.  
  
Network System: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: This card is equipped to one monster on the field after it is activated. As long as this card is equipped to a monster on the field, that monster cannot be destroyed by Battle, Effect Monsters, Trap, or Magic Cards. Battle Damage still counts.  
  
Rod of Silence: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Increase the Equipped Monster's defense strength by 500. Negate and destroy all Magic cards that target the Equipped Monster.  
  
Guardian Ketsu: Level 5 / 1000/1800/ Guardian / Desc: You can Normal Summon, Reverse Summon or Special Summon this card only if there is a "Rod of Silence" on your Field. This card cannot be affected by Magic, and cannot be attacked by your opponent's Monsters.  
  
Fusion: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters on the field into a Fusion Monster.  
  
Winged Beast, Chimera: Level 6 / 2100/1800/ Fusion / Beast Type / Desc: The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle + Baffomet. When this card is destroyed, you may Special Summon 1 "The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle" or "Baffomet" from your graveyard to the field. (Chose either face up attack mode or face up defense mode.)  
  
Spindle String: MAGIC / Desc: Take control of one monster on the field for the remainder of this turn.  
  
Buster Blader: Level 7 / 2600/2100/ Warrior Type / Desc: This card gains 500 ATK for every Dragon Type monster on your opponent's field and in their graveyard. 


	69. Battle of The Guardians: Arrival of The ...

Chapter 69: Battle of The Guardians: Arrival of The Guardians, Part 2  
  
_________________________________  
  
The score stood at Vice: 3500 and Daniel: 4000. Vice has just started his assault with his Guardians, beginning with his Guardian Keitsu. Meanwhile Daniel has just begun his own onslaught, starting with Buster Blader.  
  
"Now! I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Daniel announced, ending his turn.  
  
Vice drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I play this, Gravity Axe! To equip to my Back-Up Guardian! (500/2700)" He announced. "Then I play this, Spiritualistic Medium!"  
  
"No..." Daniel thought.  
  
"By discarding 5 cards, I'll increase my Back-Up Guardian's attack power by 2500! (3000/2700)" Vice yelled. "Then I place it into attack mode! Now! Back-Up Guardian attack and destroy his Buster Blader!"  
  
The guardian pounced up at the warrior with it's axe. He then jumped down, striking the warrior and destroying it and reducing his life points to 3600. "No! That leaves him with no protection!" Jess said in shock.  
  
"Now! Guardian Keitsu attack his life points directly!" Vice yelled, pointing his hand at Daniel.  
  
The Guardian held her hands together, then pushed them at him, sending a stream of water at him. Daniel let out a yell as the water pushed him back a bit, his life points reducing to 2600.  
  
"I'll draw due to the effects of Black Treasure. Then I end my turn." Vice announced  
  
"Draw!" Daniel yelled. "Now! Reverse trap card, Enrichment!"  
  
"Hmph..." Vice said.  
  
"This trap card increases my life points by how much attack points one of your monster's have. And I chose your Guardian Keitsu!" Daniel yelled as his body began to glow. His life points rose to 3600. "Now! I summon Orpheus, in defense mode! (100/2500) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Now! I set a card face down then summon this monster, Guardian Gerraru! (2500/1000) and seeing as it was the only card in my hand, I can summon it without sacrifice!" He announced. Suddenly a dinosaur formed onto the field, inbetween Guardian Keitsu and Back-Up Guardian. "Then I add this card. Then I'll draw a card and end my turn!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now... It's time to fight some..." Daniel said. "Now! I sacrifice Orpheus to summon this monster, Death Volsgulf! (1200/2500) Then I play this magic card, Demon Breath. By sacrificing 500 life points (D: 3100) This will increase my monster's attack power by 1500! (2700/2500)"  
  
"Yah! He's got it now!" Allen cheered.  
  
"Now! Death Volsgulf, attack and destroy Guardian Gerraru!" Daniel announced.  
  
"Reverse trap card! Back-Up Guardian's Mirror!" Vice yelled as his trap card flipped up. Suddenly a black mirror materialized around Back-Up Guardian's neck, like a necklace. "For now on, Back-Up Guardian will absorb your attacks!"  
  
Suddenly Guardian Gerraru formed into Back-Up Guardian. Death Volsgulf rammed into it and was tossed back, Daniel's life points reduced to 3000. "Errg..." Daniel growled.  
  
"Wow... I've never seen a strategy like this..." Kai said in amazement.  
  
"What kind is it?" Mink asked.  
  
"Vice's Back-Up Guardian seems to be the source of taking in all the power. It's like a never ending scapegoat" Kai said.  
  
"He's right... Even if he destroys Back-Up Guardian, he still has Guardian Keitsu and Guardian Gerraru to deal with and it'll be a whole mess of Guardians." Allen groaned.  
  
Daniel ended his turn. Vice drew his next card. "Now! I place this card on the field! Movement of Equipment, allowing me to pass equip cards to different monsters on the field!" Vice yelled. "And now I switch Gravity Axe to Guardian Gerraru!"  
  
Back-Up Guardian tossed the Gravity Axe into the air. It fell down, sticking up from the ground. Guardian Gerraru reached out and grabbed it (3000/1000).  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Daniel announced. "Attack Nullification!"  
  
"Well, this ends my turn quickly." Vice said, drawing his card (Black Treasure) and ending his turn.  
  
Already Vice was on a roll of brining out what he had. With all 5 of his magic and trap card spaces taken up, he wouldn't have the chance of using any other things to help him summon any more Guardians.  
  
"Now! I summon Y Dragon Head! (1500/1600)" Daniel announced as the red mechanical dragon flew down from the sky. "Now! I play Yield Tribute to special summon X Head Cannon! (1800/1500) I'll then equip Y Dragon Head to X Head Cannon!"  
  
"Ahhh, this old monster set" Vice thought as Y Dragon Head attached to X Head Cannon (2200/1500).  
  
"My turn ends!" Daniel announced.  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Now! I play this field magic card, Dream Clouds!" Vice yelled as puffy pink clouds started coming around the area. "This field magic card allows me to play more magic and trap cards at the pay of 100 life points!"  
  
"No! This puts me at a disadvantage!" Daniel thought.  
  
"Now! Guardian Gerraru attack and destroy his X Head Cannon!" Vice yelled.  
  
"Not so fast!" Daniel yelled. "Reverse trap card! Magic Arm Shield! I'll throw your attack right at your Back-Up Guardian!"  
  
"Heh..." Vice smirked as Guardian Gerraru tossed it's axe at Daniel's monster. A shield popped up, grabbing the axe and throwing it over at Back- Up Guardian.  
  
Back-Up Guardian threw off the Axe, because of Network System, Back-Up Guardian couldn't be destroyed. Vice ended his turn, drawing a card because of Black Treasure.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Z Metal Caterpillar! (1500/1600) Now! I sacrifice X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)" He yelled as all three machines came together into one giant machine.  
  
"No..." Vice growled.  
  
"And since I don't have enough force to bring down your Guardian Gerraru, I can take it down with one single shot! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy one monster on the field so say bye to your Guardian Gerraru!" Daniel yelled, taking one card from his hand and placing it into his graveyard. XYZ Dragon Cannon blasted a missile at the dinosaur Guardian, destroying it. "And once my turn comes again, I'll beat down your Guardian Keitsu next! You don't stand a chance now!"  
  
"We'll see..." Vice smiled, dramatically drawing his next card. As he held his hand in the air, he felt wind gush up, throwing his trench coat up into the air. He flipped his card over, showing the audience. "Now! I sacrifice Guardian Keitsu and Back-Up Guardian to summon this!"  
  
Daniel glared at the card he held, knowing what terror was coming.  
  
"No!" Mink said in shock.  
  
Daniel saw Guardian Keitsu and Back-Up Guardian turn into two lights and start to form together. "Grandmaul! (1200/1400)" Vice yelled as Back-Up Guardian returned back to the field and the armored human-like wolf materialized onto the field, it's black cape thrashing in the wind.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Gravity Axe: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK. As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent may not change the position of any monsters on their side of the field.  
  
Spiritualistic Medium: MAGIC / Desc: You may discard cards from your hand to increase one monster's ATK by 500 for each card.  
  
Orpheus: Level 4 / 100/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed from Battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponent's life points.  
  
Guardian Gerraru: Level 5 / 2500/1000/ Guardian / Desc: You can Normal, Reverse, or Special Summon this card only if there is a "Axe of Gravity" on your Field. If this card is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon this card without sacrifices.  
  
Death Volsgulf: Level 5 / 1200/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: If you have a "Death Volstargaf" on the field with this monster, increase "Death Volstargaf's" attack by 2000 and this monster's attack by 500. When this monster inflict Battle Damage, inflict 500 more damage. This monster's attack points increase by 200 for every Trap Card played.  
  
Demon Breath: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 500 Life Points to increase one monster that is equipped with this card's ATK by 1500.  
  
Back-Up Guardian's Mirror: TRAP / Desc: After activation of this card, it is equipped to 1 "Back-Up Guardian" on the field. When one of your monster's is declared as an attack target, switch that attack target with 1 "Back-Up Guardian" on the field.  
  
Movement of Equipment: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card is face up on the field, you may switch 1 Equip Magic Card to a different monster per turn.  
  
Y Dragon Head: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" or "Z Metal Caterpillar" and increase their ATK by 400.  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Machine.  
  
Dream Clouds: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card is face up on the field, at the cost of 100 Life Points you may play more magic or trap cards if you have exceeded over your limit of Magic and Trap Card Zones.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon Head" and increase their ATK by 600.  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8/ 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can be special summoned by sacrificing all fusion material monsters on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field.  
  
Grandmaul: Level 12 / 1200/1400/ Guardian / Desc: This monster ins unaffected by magic and trap cards. This monster may attack your opponent's life points directly. Any equip card played is immediately equipped to this monster. 


	70. Battle of The Guardians: Guardian VS Gua...

Chapter 70: Battle of The Guardians: Guardian VS Guardian, Part 3  
  
________________________________  
  
The score settled to Vice: 3400 and Daniel: 3000. The battle has just begun, now that Vice has brought out his Grandmaul (1200/1400). One ultimate monster against two strong ones. Daniel had his Death Volsgulf which was attached to Demon's Breath (2700/2500) and his XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800/2600). Vice only had Grandmaul and Back-Up Guardian (0/2700) monster to beat them all, and also with a set of magic and trap cards to aid him and his monsters. He had Black Treasure, Rod of Silence which was equipped to Back-Up Guardian, and Network System, to use on his Back-Up Guardian as a scapegoat for his other monsters for summoning.  
  
Daniel knew the effect's of Grandmaul. It could wipe out his whole life points in a few turns. It was vulnerable to Magic and Trap cards. Any equipped magic cards would also be absorbed by it.  
  
"Now I have my Grandmaul up! It switches your Demon's Breath to Grandmaul!" Vice yelled. "And by sacrificing 500 life points (V: 2900) I'll increase it's attack points by 1500! (2700/1400)"  
  
"No!" Daniel growled as Death Volsgulf grew down to 1400.  
  
"Now! Grandmaul attack his life points directly!" Vice yelled.  
  
The dark wolf jumped up but Daniel smirked. "Now! Reverse trap card, Dark Force!" Daniel yelled as his trap card flipped up. The trap card's picture was very similar to the original trap card, Mirror Force but different. "This card negates your attack and sends all your defense monsters out of play! So your Back-Up Guardian is finally sent away!"  
  
Vice smirked. "Exactly, but the trap card, Network System is connected to my Grandmaul, allowing it infinite life!" Vice laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that!" Daniel yelled. "Now! Reverse trap card, Thunder Break! By sacrificing a card from my hand, I can destroy your Network System!"  
  
Vice growled. Grandmaul was a powerful Guardian but Daniel prepared himself for the worst of this duel, he wouldn't back down. With no other face down cards, Grandmaul was weaker than Daniel's XYZ Dragon Cannon, leaving it open for a direct attack.  
  
In the past duels with people in the tournament, no had ever destroyed a single powerful Guardian like Grandmaul, this would be the first if Daniel's attack was successful.  
  
"Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon attack and destroy his Grandmaul!" Daniel announced, pointing at the Guardian.  
  
"It will not be that easy! Reverse trap card, Big Shield Counter!" Vice yelled as his trap card flipped up. "This will negate your attack and increase Grandmaul's defense by 1000! (2700/2400)"  
  
Daniel growled as XYZ Dragon Cannon's missiles where thrown off by Grandmaul's foldable metal shield. "Now! I set a card face down and end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Now! I play Heavy Storm! (V: 2800)" Vice yelled as his magic card flipped up. Suddenly a giant tornado formed, swinging up all magic and trap cards on the field into the air and destroying them. Daniel growled, a good trap card wasted. But it was also puzzling why Vice destroyed his own magic and trap cards: Black Treasure, Dream Clouds, Movement of Equipment, and Demon's Breath.  
  
He then held up a magic card in his hand. "Now! I activate Black Hole Glaive!" He announced as small portal appeared and the Glaive slipped out and Grandmaul gripped it with one hand (2000/2400). "Now! I summon Guardian Terrai! (1300/1000)"  
  
Suddenly a woman in a long black dress and with glowing red eyes materialized onto the field.  
  
"Another Guardian...." Allen said. "He's going to have to be careful..."  
  
"Now! Guardian Terrai! Attack and destroy XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Vice yelled.  
  
The woman dove at the machine, ready to attack. "XYZ Dragon Cannon attack it back!" Daniel yelled, still blank from what Vice is trying to do. To Dan's surprise, XYZ Dragon Cannon didn't move, it just sat there.  
  
Guardian Terrai struck it with her bare white gloved hands, destroying the monster. "Guardian Terrai is allowed to attack and destroy any monster with the attack of 2500" Vice explained. "Now! Grandmaul, direct attack!"  
  
"Agh, reverse magic card, Shrink!" Daniel yelled as his magic card flipped up. The magic card reduced Grandmaul's attack power by half, resulting in an attack of 1000.  
  
The warrior slashed Daniel across the chest. Daniel let out a cry, falling to the ground. His life points reduced to 2000. Vice ended his turn to Dan.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. Death Volsgulf's attack power has risen to 1800 for the past three trap cards that have been played. "Now! Death Volsgulf attack and destroy his Guardian Terrai!" Daniel yelled. The demon blasted a metallic blue blast at the woman, destroying her and reducing Vice's life points to 2300. "Now I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I play Shadow of Demise, to equip to my Death Volsgulf! (2100/2500)"  
  
Vice saw a card slip of out Daniel's Deck. Daniel took it and added it to his hand. "Hmmm... What could that be..." Vice wondered. Meanwhile, because of Daniel's Shadow of Demise was equipped to Death Volsgulf, a whole dark shadow engulfed the demon, only dark red eyes showing.  
  
"Now! I end my turn!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Vice drew his next card. Vice glared at Daniel's face down card, knowing it must have been something to stop him. He wouldn't end his turn just like that, while he was free for direct attacks.  
  
"I place a card face down and my turn ends!" Vice yelled.  
  
"Now! I draw!" Daniel yelled. The spirit of fight was coming into him. He felt energy rush through him. "Now I'll remove Buster Blader from my graveyard to summon Rock Titan! (1700/1000) Now! I sacrifice Rock Titan to summon Guardian Zenkou! (2300/1450)"  
  
"What?! A Guardian!" Vice said to his surprisement.  
  
"Yes! Your not the only one who has a Guardian monster! I also have one! This one will be taking down your Grandmaul. Now! I switch Shadow of Demise to my Guardian Zenkou!" Daniel yelled as the black shadow moved from Death Volsgulf to Guardian Zenkou (2600/1450). "Now! Guardian Zenkou, attack!"  
  
"No..." Vice growled. "Reverse trap card! Black Arch!"  
  
The two warriors dove at each other, clutching each other's fist, trying to push each other off. Both black capes flew into the wind. Suddenly two black pillars emerged from the ground, then two more appeared, trapping Grandmaul and Guardian Zenkou in a bind.  
  
"Your still not protected!" Daniel yelled. "Death Volsgulf attack! (2000/2500)"  
  
The demon unleashed a metallic blue blast, directly at Vice. The blast smashed into him. Vice took his guard, enduring the attack. Smoke started arise from him as his life points reduced to 900. "Now! I place Tenkui from my hand to my graveyard!" He announced. "Doing this will restore my life points back as it was! (V: 2900)"  
  
"I set one card and end my turn!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Now! I place a card face down and play this card! Remove Trap. This will destroy my own Black Arch!" He announced. The black box exploded and the two monsters jumped away from each other. "Then I play this! Guardian Attacker! This will increase Grandmaul's attack power by 1000, allowing it to attack each of your monsters!"  
  
"Your Grandmaul won't be able to destroy my Guardian Zenkou!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"I wasn't aiming your Guardian, only your left out Demon!" Vice yelled, pointing at Death Volsgulf (2100/2500). "Now! Grandmaul attack!"  
  
The wolf warrior dove at the demon, slashing it with it's long claws and destroying it. Daniel growled, shielding himself from the scattered pieces of Death Volsgulf. His life points reduced to 1900.  
  
Daniel growled, not only one of his strongest monsters, but his most faithful one, destroyed, just like that. He grew angry. "Now! Draw!" He yelled, without letting Vice finish his turn. "Then I play this! An Altar of Revolution! Allowing me to take a card from your hand!"  
  
"What?!" Vice said in shock.  
  
"Now! I play Rod of Silence! Which will increase Guardian Zenkou's defense! (2600/1850)" He announced. "Now! I play Monster Reborn! Bringing back Guardian Keitsu but on my side of the field! (1000/1800)"  
  
Vice growled. "How dare he... He doesn't deserve to command my Guardians..."  
  
"My turn isn't over yet!" Daniel yelled. "Now! I activate this magic card, Two Archers Kantauros!"  
  
"What..." Vice said.  
  
Suddenly a statue of two conjoined centaurs appeared, aiming their bows at Guardian Keitsu and Grandmaul.  
  
"I can sacrifice two of our own monsters and deal damage to each of our life points, and also destroy the monsters! Now attack!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Vice yelled. "Mystic Ref Panel! I switch your aim right at your Guardian Zenkou!"  
  
"No!" Daniel yelled as the centaur facing Guardian Keitsu, switched it's target to Guardian Zenkou. The arrows fired, striking both Guardian's in the chest and destroying them.  
  
The arrows passed through the Guardians, striking both Vice and Daniel hard in the chest. Both of them fell to their knees, grasping their chests. (D: 600) (V: 2300).  
  
Daniel felt weak but fought his tiredness. "Now! Guardian Keitsu! Direct attack!" He moaned.  
  
The water Guardian sent a wave of water at Vice. Vice let out a cry as the wave pushed him onto his back, facing up from the field. His life points reduced to 1300.  
  
Both were too weak from the many direct attacks they took. They barley could stand. The judge looked at them both, realizing in regulation of the rules: When both duelist couldn't continue, they both would be disqualified.  
  
"Vice and Daniel, you are now dis...." The judge went on.  
  
"Stop!" Paul yelled into the mic from the watch room. "Let them continue...."  
  
"Right sir.." The judge said. "Continue on with this duel..."  
  
Vice couldn't believe his own Guardian was destroyed, but it was worth it. It also cost Daniel to lose his own too.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Dark Force: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and send all your opponent's monsters in defense mode out of play.  
  
Thunder Break: TRAP / Desc: Discard one card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.  
  
Big Shield Counter: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and increase one monster DEF by 1000.  
  
Black Hole Glaive: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this gains 400 ATK. When this card is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 Light Type monster from your graveyard.  
  
Guardian Terrai: Level 3 / 1300/1000/ Guardian / Desc: This monster can only be Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned when there's a "Black Hole Glaive" face up on the field. When this monster attacks a monster with the attack of 2500 or more, the monster is sent to the graveyard. Battle Damage and effects are negated.  
  
Shrink: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Decrease one monster's ATK by half on the field.  
  
Shadow of Demise: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Monster equipped with this gains 300 attack points. Put 1 "Guardian Zenkou" in your hand.  
  
Rock Titan: Level 4 / 1700/1000/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 Earth Type monster in your Graveyard from play. Increase the ATK of this monster by 300 points during your opponent's Battle Phase.  
  
Guardian Zenkou: Level 6 / 2300/1450/ Guardian / Desc: This monster can only be Normal, Reverse, or Special Summoned if "Shadow of Demise" is on the field, face up. When this monster is destroyed by battle, negate the Battle Damage. During the turn this monster is summoned move "Shadow of Demise" onto this monster. If "Shadow of Demise" is equipped to this card, you may sacrifice your whole hand to negate an attack that targets this monster.  
  
Black Arch: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and remove the attack target and your opponent's monsters out of play.  
  
Tenkui: Level 2 / 100/200/ Demon Type / Desc: When your take Battle Damage, you can send this card from your hand, to your graveyard to increase your life points by how much damage you took.  
  
Guardian Attacker: MAGIC / Desc: Increase one Guardian Type monster on the field by 1000. That Guardian Type monster may then attack each of your opponent's monsters.  
  
An Alter of Revolution: MAGIC / Desc: Take 1 card from your opponent's Graveyard and add it to your hand.  
  
Rod of Silence: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Increase the Equipped Monster's defense strength by 500. Negate and destroy all Magic cards that target the Equipped Monster.  
  
Guardian Keitsu: Level 5 / 1000/1800/ Guardian / Desc: You can Normal Summon, Reverse Summon or Special Summon this card only if there is a "Rod of Silence" on your Field. This card cannot be affected by Magic, and cannot be attacked by your opponent's Monsters.  
  
Two Archers Kantauros: MAGIC / Desc: Select one of your opponent's monsters and one of your own monsters. Destroy both monsters and inflict damage to each player's life points by half of both monsters attack points to the owner's life points. 


	71. Battle of The Guardians: Fate Rules, Par...

Chapter 71: Battle of The Guardians: Fate Rules, Part 4  
  
__________________________________  
  
The score stood at Daniel: 600 and Vice: 1300. Daniel managed to finally defeat Vice's Grandmaul, but in the process of destroying his own Guardian Zenkou. Dan was also able to take one of Vice's Guardians, Guardian Keitsu.  
  
"Draw!" Vice announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I play this! Honor To The Tomb!"  
  
"This doesn't sound good...." Allen thought, by this, he meant that it was giving him strange shivers. Daniel couldn't lose, he had to win.  
  
As Vice played his card, a giant tomb lifted from the ground, standing straight up. "This will prepare for your demise! But first, I play Gerajuku in defense mode! (1200/2100)" He announced. "Then! I play a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Gerajuku... Another type of Back-Up Guardian for him... Luckily I came prepared." Daniel smiled. "Now! I play Recruited Dead! Allowing me to revive a monster I had put out of play! Now I summon back Buster Blader! (2600/2100)"  
  
"Hmmm..." Vice smiled.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Guardian Keitsu to summon this, Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)" Daniel yelled as the mermaid vanished and the demon dragon materialized onto the field.  
  
"Alright!" Kai said. Things were starting to look up. Daniel's favorite monster never let him down even if it was destroyed.  
  
"Even if you know Gerajuku's effect, you won't attack... But my trap card will make you!" Vice yelled.  
  
"What?!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Now! Reverse trap card, Forced Boundary!" He yelled. "This automatically forces one of your monsters to attack! So go at em, Buster Blader!"  
  
The Buster Blader charged up at the defense demon, slashing it. The demon smiled, then threw off Buster Blader.  
  
"No!" Daniel said in the horror of what would be next.  
  
"You know what this means..." Vice smiled as his deck holster slid out the card. He took it and looked at it, then added it to his hand.  
  
Daniel looked nervous. He looked at his hand. "I'll place a card, face down and end my turn." Daniel announced.  
  
Vice drew his next card. He felt his heart warm as the next card he drew. "Now! I activate Yield Tribute, to normal summon Gelbeck! (2600/1350 +1000)" He announced. "My turn ends!"  
  
Because Gelbeck and Gerajuku were both on the field they each got more attack points. (Gerajuku: 2200/3100)  
  
"He ended his turn... Without attacking." Jess said in confusion.  
  
"It's that Tomb..." Allen pointed out. "Just look at Dan, he looks like he's about to fall apart because of it..."  
  
"The Tomb... I feel it's source of power, from that one card in his hand..." Daniel said, seeing the essence of that card seep away and into the tomb.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I place Death Volstargaf and Buster Blader in defense mode..." Daniel announced, feeling the agony of such a weak move. He then ended his turn.  
  
Vice drew his next card. His eyes remained close then shot open. "Now! It's time to for see that my destiny will be passed by this weak challenge!" He yelled. Daniel gasped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"This challenge to you may have been important but it's only a side bump! My real target is him!"  
  
Vice's arm shot up, pointing at Paul. "Paul? Why would he be after you..." Mink asked.  
  
Paul's eyes glared back. "He'd soon crack, I foresaw" Paul said.  
  
"Now! Fate has lead me to defeat you! Now I sacrifice Gelbeck and Gerajuku for this!" Vice yelled, throwing up the card.  
  
Suddenly lightning flashed behind the card. "What?!" Daniel said in shock. "What is it?!"  
  
The card flew down, directly on Vice's Duel Xero plate. "My ultimate Guardian, Cadablog! (2500/3500)" Vice yelled.  
  
The night time felt like it was day time by the shining tomb, reacting to Cadablog's appearance. The tomb began to slowly open, revealing the angel of life and death. It's wings opened wide, greeting everyone. It held a long staff that seemed to reach into the sky. Blades then split out from the sides.  
  
"You helped me, Paul, you helped me create such a monster! It is you who will be facing this monster! This is only but a vision of what should happen to you!" He yelled, then looking over to Daniel. "By the effects of Honor to The Tomb all your monsters will be destroyed!"  
  
"No!" Daniel yelled, holding his head with his cards falling out of his hand.  
  
"And 10 of your spirits will replenish me!" Vice yelled as ten glowing orbs released from Daniel's graveyard slot.  
  
"Winged Beast Chimera! XYZ Dragon Cannon! X Head Cannon! Z Metal Caterpillar! Y Dragon Head!" Vice yelled as he called out their names, their form appeared. "Orpheus! Buster Blader! Guardian Zenkou! Death Volsgulf! And..."  
  
"No..." Daniel said in shock as the one last spirit start to form.  
  
"Death Volstargaf!" Vice yelled. "Each will increase my life points!"  
  
"No! You can't go... None of you..." Daniel sighed, falling to his knees.  
  
All the spirits gathered around Vice, spinning around him. Vice's life points increased to 18100. "No... Dan... he can't lose!" Mink cried out.  
  
"Because of this, you will not defeat me! Honor To The Tomb increase Cadablog's attack by 500! (3000/3500)" Vice yelled. "Your trap card will not effect me!"  
  
Cadablog rose it's staff, then sent it flying, destroying his face down card. Daniel couldn't help but think he was outmatched, fate had Vice and himself separated. It was like he was never meant to defeat him.  
  
"The second time... and he didn't make it..." Paul said, also a bit shocked by the outcome.  
  
"Now! Cadablog attack!" Vice yelled, pointing his hand at Daniel.  
  
Cadablog held it's staff in both hands. A giant ball of wind started to form at the very tip. Her eyes were glowing yellow. It then rose it's staff, then sent it flying down at Daniel. Daniel was trapped in the ball of wind, feeling it's pain.  
  
Daniel let out a loss of battle scream, going on into the city. Daniel fell to his knees, holding his head as the attack felt like it was ripping him apart. He couldn't take it.  
  
"Stop it! Are you crazy! Stop it!" Allen yelled at Paul. He ignored him.  
  
The attack felt like it was going on for hours but after a few more seconds, the attack disappeared. The judge was shocked, Daniel was left, laying face down on the ground. His shirt had been torn a lot and his hair messed up by the wind.  
  
"Vice is the winner!" The judge announced, raising his hand on his side. Everyone left the room and got up onto the field.  
  
"Your friend, was a good duelist. He lost because he predicted wrong. I'm not his enemy. You all must seek the new evil, while my own destiny travels along. You are my next opponent, Paul! I will make sure we will battle out on this very field!" Vice yelled, turning to Paul. Paul lifted his head up at him.  
  
"We'll see...." Paul smirked.  
  
"Daniel, wake up!" Jess said, shaking him. "Wake up!"  
  
Jess began screaming for him to wake up but he didn't. "You... can't....... Not here..." Allen mumbled, terrified of what had just happened.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Honor To The Tomb: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, it remains face up on the field until there is a "Cadablog" on the field. When "Cadablog" is summoned, this card is immediately equipped to "Cadablog". Increase "Cadablog's" ATK by 500 and destroy all your opponent's monsters. As long as this card is equipped to "Cadablog", all Trap, Magic, and Effect Monsters are negated from that monster.  
  
Gerajuku: Level 4 / 1200/2100/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, negate the attack and Special Summon 1 "Gelbeck" from your hand to the field. This monster also gains 1000 attack points when "Gelbeck" is on the field.  
  
Buster Blader: Level 7 / 2600/2100/ Warrior Type / Desc: This card gains 500 ATK for every Dragon Type monster on your opponent's side of the field and in their Graveyard.  
  
Death Volstargaf: Level 5 / 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster inflicts Battle Damage, inflict 500 more damage to your opponent's life points. This monster gains 200 ATK points for every Magic Card played.  
  
Force Boundary: TRAP / Desc: Force 1 monster to attack on your opponent's Battle Phase.  
  
Gelbeck: Level 8 / 2600/1350/ Guardian / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by sacrificing "Gerajuku" or using "Gerajuku's" effect. When "Gerajuku" is on the field this monster's attack points is increased by 1000. When this monster inflicts battle damage your opponent must send their whole graveyard out of play.  
  
Cadablog: Level 11: 2500/3500/ Guardian / Desc: This card can only be Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned if there is a "Honor To The Tomb", face up on the field. Remove up to 10 Monster from your opponent's graveyard. Increase your Life Points by each of those 10 Monster's ATK. As long as this card remains face up on the field, you may Special Summon Guardian Type monsters from your graveyard, to the field. When this card is destroyed, put 1 "Mana Ekuryo" from your deck, to your hand. 


	72. To Be Death?

Chapter 72: To Be Death?  
  
_________________________________  
  
Daniel had made his way to a hospital bed by his friends, he lay, lifeless. The heart meter, standing still. Everyone looked down at him in sorrow. Was it really? To be death?  
  
One of their greatest friends, to be gone forever? Not ever to be coming back and filling everyone up with joy?  
  
Paul, Vice, and Darien didn't bother to see. It wasn't like he was their dearest friend.  
  
Daniel's heart may have stopped, but his mind was flashing back, all the way to Ancient Egypt. His eyes opened wide and he looked around.  
  
"Hello? Allen? Mink? Jess? Kai? Devon?" He said, looking around. He was inside a temple, laying on a rather uncomfortable bed. He got up. He felt something move around his neck. He took it and looked at it. "The Millennium Puzzle?"  
  
"Sir! Sir! We must flee!" A voice yelled, pulling on his arm.  
  
"What? Who are you?" He asked, looking down at the little man in robes.  
  
The man laughed, but wasn't the time to laugh. "Sir, we must flee! The war has started! It's me, Hakunet!" He said.  
  
"War?" Daniel said, taking his arm back.  
  
"Yes yes! The war has started!" Hakunet said.  
  
"Alright, where am I?" Daniel said, stopping.  
  
"Sir! Do you kid not?" Hakunet said in confusion.  
  
"I'm serious. Where am I, why am I in these clothes, and why do I have the Millennium Puzzle?" He said, looking down at the puzzle around him. "And where are the others?"  
  
"You are Pharaoh Atem, you're in the Pharaoh's sacred clothes, the Millennium Item was created for you and if you mean by the others, follow me!" Hakunet said, pulling him outside of the temple.  
  
Ahead of him, flames rose from within a giant village. 6 other people stood infront of him. They all bowed onto one knee.  
  
"Please, none of that..." Daniel said walking past them. "Where are my friends?"  
  
"But sir... These are you friends... I think.." Hakunet said. The 6 people stood up. Daniel looked in shock.  
  
Each had a Millennium Item, the Scale, The Tauk, The Eye, The Ring, The Ankh, and The Rod. "War..." Daniel said in his mind.  
  
He looked beyond the village, and saw a giant black tower. It was beginning to cover the sun. "It's moving..." He said in shock.  
  
"Yes! That sir, is the Obelisk Tower. We have to stop it!" Hakunet said in panic.  
  
Suddenly red started pouring into the streets and up onto the temple. "Blood... River... River of Blood...." Daniel said in his mind.  
  
"Preist Set!" He yelled, turning to him. "This is your work isn't it..."  
  
Everyone gasped, looking at the holder of the Millennium Rod. He looked shocked. "It is not! How dare you say such thing!" Priest Set yelled.  
  
Daniel walked over, snatched his Millennium Rod, taking out the dagger. "Then what is blood doing on this. What have you done!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"It is not mine..." Preist Set looking at the tower. "It is his!"  
  
He pointed up at the top of the tower. A faint figure, standing at the very point of the tower. The person laughed, in his black armor he held the Obelisk Staff.  
  
"The Preist's long lost brother... This is the real thing... But why am I in this dream..." Daniel thought looking at his hands. Suddenly his vision began to blur and he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Paul's Millennium Rod began to glow. "What?" He said, taking it out. Suddenly blood began to seep through the sheath of the dagger. He slid it off. The dagger was covered in blood.  
  
Darien laughed, his Obelisk Staff glowing as well.  
  
Bakura materialized infront of the P.K Building, smiling. "So... The Obelisk Tower is coming..." He said. "I have my time."  
  
"Please wake up... Please.." Mink said, before Daniel. His eyes closed, his heart not making any change, still a flat line.  
  
Suddenly there was a beep. it was a sign of hope, Everyone looked at the meter as it started beeping. Daniel's eyes opened wide. "I'm... back...." He said.  
  
"Of course... Where else would you have gone..." Kai said, sighing with relief.  
  
"But I was in Egypt... I saw it! Everything! The tower, the river of blood everything!" Daniel said.  
  
"What?" Allen said in confusion.  
  
"That war, it's beginning. The battle between brothers.. Paul and Darien....." He said.  
  
"Well that's neat but they are going to duel anyway." Mink said.  
  
"Well... It's time again..." Darien smiled, walking out from the bathroom. He headed up the stairs, following up to the door of the roof. He pushed it open and saw Paul, standing up infront of him.  
  
"Darien! You will pay for this problem and I will bring you down once and for all!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Oh Paul, you'd actually try to kill me off? What kind of brother are you" Darien said in sarcasm.  
  
"Shut it! What kind of brother would blame me for something I never did! You were always the jealous one! But now I have this!" Paul yelled, throwing out his Millennium Rod.  
  
"And I have this!" Darien yelled, throwing out his Obelisk Staff. "I am the ruler of the Obelisk Tower! So behold!"  
  
Suddenly the world around them turned flat white. Before Paul, a mote of blood around the giant tower, the Obelisk tower. "What?!" He said in shock.  
  
Within the mote, Darien stood. "Now! Let's duel!" He yelled as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Fine!" Paul yelled. "My deck master will be Lord of Dragon!". Suddenly the dragon warrior appeared by his side.  
  
"And my deck master will be Koishu!" Darien yelled as a warrior appeared by his side.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled, both life points rose to 4000, both ready to duel.  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Lord of Dragon: Level 4 / 1200/1100 / Desc: All Dragon Type monsters cannot be targeted by Magic Cards, Trap Cards, or other effects that specifically designate a target while this card is face-up on the field. / Deck Master Effect: Sacrifice 500 Life Points to Normal Summon 1 Dragon Type monster from your hand (Sacrifices are included.)  
  
Koishu: Level 3 / 100/2000/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed, Special Summon 1 "Spear Dragon" from your hand, to the field. / Deck Master Your opponent cannot summon any Beast Type monsters in anyway. 


	73. Power of Obelisk, Part 1

Chapter 73: Power of Obelisk, Part 1  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Come on! Let me go, I gotta see this duel!" Daniel said, trying to get out of bed.  
  
"No! You've hurt yourself too much!" Allen said as everyone else tried to put him down. "All the strain nearly killed you. Paul is on his own for now!"  
  
Daniel sighed and rested. "Fine..." He said.  
  
"If Paul wins this tournament, you know he takes your half of the title of King of Games, meaning he'll be the worlds strongest duelist...." Kai said.  
  
"Yeah... But I got sick of it. I'm sort of glad it's gone." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Now! I will start this turn!" Paul yelled, drawing his next card. "I summon Kaizer Seahorse in attack mode! (1700/1650). Then I set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! I summon Bubonic Reptilian! (1300/1200) In defense mode! By sacrificing 200 Life Points (D: 3800) I can draw an extra card!" He yelled as he took his next card. "Now! I play Heard of Scales! Allowing me to summon more monsters. Now I summon Demi Raptor, in defense mode! (200/2100) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Paul smirked. "Now draw!" He yelled, pulling his next card. His confidence allowed him to pull a card he wanted. "Now! I sacrifice Kaizer Seahorse to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"So soon dear brother?" Darien smirked. "Your blue eyes won't do any good in this duel! Now, reverse trap card! Death's Cradle! Sending you Dragon into hell!"  
  
Suddenly a fissure struck the ground, pulling in the Blue Eyes. Paul growled. "Reverse magic card, Enemy Controller!" Paul yelled. "If I can't have my Blue Eyes, I will start in a different direction!"  
  
"Very well..." Darien smiled as the giant game controller formed onto the field.  
  
"Now! Left, Right, A, B!" Paul commanded, as the controller pressed the buttons. The chord whipped, attaching to Darien's Bubonic Reptilian. "I sacrifice your Bubonic Reptilian to summon Emerald Dragon! (2400/1400) Now! Emerald Dragon, attack his remaining monster!"  
  
The dragon blasted a light blue stream of fire at the small raptor, destroying it. "You know what this means...." Darien said, His Deck Holster slid out a card and he took it, adding that one card to his hand. "And another Demi Raptor will form! (200/2100)"  
  
"My turn ends!" Paul yelled.  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Demi Raptor to summon Spirit Nerofukai!" Darien yelled as a glowing orb appeared, forming into a great warrior.  
  
"What kind of monster is that?!" Paul said in shock.  
  
Darien smirked. "You have must remembered Yamata Dragon, do you not? Well of course you do. You'd know that those kind of monsters are spirits. Spirit Type monsters with powerful effects, like this very same one. Now! Spirit Nerofukai attack and destroy his Emerald Dragon!" Darien yelled.  
  
The spirit whipped out it's flaming sword, running at the dragon and slashing it in half. The dragon was quickly destroyed, leaving Paul with 3900 life points."No..." Paul growled.  
  
"Now! I play this magic card, Spirit Blessings, which will now decrease all levels of the Spirit Type monster's in my hand by 1!" Darien yelled. "But that's not all, Spirit Nerofukai puts one Spirit Monster into my hand!"  
  
Suddenly his Deck Holster slid out a card. Darien took it, adding it to his hand. "But then again, your Spirit Nerofukai is returned to your own hand!" Paul yelled as the spirit warrior turned back into an orb, floating to Darien's duel plate. Darien snatched the card, placing it back into his hand.  
  
The River of Blood began to ripple from the middle of the tower. The blood was strange but the tower was just beginning it's rampage. It felt as if the tower was really real. Paul couldn't let this interfere with this duel.  
  
"My turn ends..." Darien announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I summon Spear Dragon! (1900/0)" He announced as the dragon materialized onto the field. "Spear Dragon! Direct attack!"  
  
The dragon unleashed a blue wind at Darien. Darien covered himself while growling as his life points reduced to 1900.  
  
"Because of your attack, your dragon goes into defense mode!" Darien yelled.  
  
"I don't care, my turn ends!" Paul yelled.  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! I play two cards face down, then play this, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Wicked God Statue!" Darien yelled as his trap card flipped up and exploded. "It automatically summons a God Token! (1000/1000) Now I sacrifice my own God Token to summon Dark Necro Dragon! (2000/1300)"  
  
Paul growled. "Another Spirit..." He scolded.  
  
"Now! Dark Necro Dragon attack!" Darien yelled as the dragon lashed out. "Damage between my monsters attack and your monster's defense will be counted!"  
  
Paul growled, shielding himself from the giant attack as his life points reduced to 1900. Darien set a card face down, ending his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "I set a card face down, then summon Sapphire Dragon in attack mode! (1900/1000)" He announced. "Now! Attack!"  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Darien yelled. "Attack Nullification!"  
  
"Damn it..." Paul growled, ending his turn.  
  
Darien drew his next card, smiling. "Now! I play another Spirit Blessings, lowering all my Spirit Monster's levels! So I freely summon Dark Necro Dragon again! (2000/1300)" He yelled. "Now! Attack!"  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Paul yelled. "Dead Revenge! By sacrificing my Sapphire Dragon, I can negate your attack and destroy your monster!"  
  
Suddenly a warrior with a bow and arrow appeared. The warrior shot the arrow, destroying Dark Necro Dragon. He then turned around, shooting another arrow but at Sapphire Dragon, destroying it also.  
  
Darien laughed. "Too bad, your must skip your next Battle Phase, saving me some time. My turn ends." Darien smiled.  
  
Paul drew his next card. He had absolutely nothing on the field. "Now! I summon Versago The Destroyer, in defense mode! (1100/900)" He announced. "My turn ends!"  
  
Darien smiled. "You have no clue what has happened in the past. This staff has allowed me to see back. Your a pitiful fool, brother. I will teach you the lesson you deserve" Darien thought, feeling his mind trail off into anger.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Kaizer Seahorse: Level 4 / 1700/1650/ Warrior Type / Desc: When you sacrifice this monster for a Light Type, this monster counts as two sacrifices.  
  
Bubonic Reptilian: Level 4 / 1300/1200/ Dinosaur Type / Desc: You can sacrifice 200 life points to draw one extra card from your deck.  
  
Heard of Scales: MAGIC / Desc: You may Special Summon all Level 4 or lower Dinosaur Type monsters from your hand, to the field.  
  
Demi Raptor: Level 4 / 200/2100/ Dinosaur Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, put one "Tyrano" from your deck to your hand. When this monster is destroyed special summon 1 "Demi Raptor" from your deck to the field in face up defense mode.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Death's Cradle: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When your opponent Normal Summons a monster, destroy that monster immediately.  
  
Enemy Controller: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 life points and chose one of the commands: +Up, Left, Down, Right, A : Destroy. +Left, Right, A, B : Sacrifice.  
  
Emerald Dragon: Level 6 / 2400/1400/ Dragon Type.  
  
Spirit Nerofukai: Level 5 / 2500/1300/ Spirit / Desc: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or flipped face-up. When this monster destroys one of your opponent's monster's, put 1 Spirit Type monster from your deck, to your hand.  
  
Spirit Blessings: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, Downgrade all Spirit Type monsters in your hand by 1 Level.  
  
Spear Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/0/ Dragon Type / Desc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.  
  
Wicked God Statue: TRAP / Desc: When this card is destroyed and send to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "God Token" (ATK 1000/DEF 1000) in Attack or Defense Position on your side of the field.  
  
Dark Necro Dragon: Level 6 / 2000/1300/ Spirit / Desc: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or flipped face-up. If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.  
  
Sapphire Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/1000 / Dragon Type.  
  
Dead Revenge: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monster and destroy it. You must sacrifice one monster on your side of the field for this card's activation. You must then skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Versago The Destroyer: Level 4 / 1100/900/ Demon Type / Desc: Thus monster may substituted for 1 monster during a fusion. No other fusion substitution monster may be used in that fusion. 


	74. Power of Obelisk: Kuriboh Unite! Part 2

Chapter 74: Power of Obelisk: Kuriboh Unite! Part 2  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Now! I summon Versago The Destroyer in defense mode!" Paul announced as the demon materialized onto the field in it's defense position. "My turn ends!"  
  
Darien smiled. "Now! I draw!" He yelled. As he drew a giant ripple came across the river. "Now! I play Jurassic Period!"  
  
The score was tied with everyone having 1900 life points. It was getting tough but no one was giving up.  
  
"Jurassic Period...." Paul said in confusion.  
  
"This card will allow me to special summon a dinosaur type monster from my deck for a sacrifice of life points! (D:1800)" Darien yelled as his deck holster slid out a card. "Now I summon Renegade Rex! (2000/1600 +500)"  
  
"Err..." Paul growled.  
  
"Now! My rex! Attack and destroy his Versago!" Darien announced. The dinosaur charged at Paul's monster, destroying it.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I activate Card Destruction!" He announced. Both players put their hands into their graveyard holsters then drew more cards. "Now! I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon! Now! Atta...."  
  
"Heh... I wouldn't do that..." Darien smiled, teasingly.  
  
Paul growled. "That's right... A lot of dinosaurs have special effects." Paul growled. "But I'm not the one to make a mistake, now! I activate Paralyzing Potion which will keep your dinosaur still!"  
  
Darien growled. "Moron..." He growled.  
  
"My turn ends!" Paul announced.  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! I summon Mega Barrier in defense mode! (1200/2500)" He announced. "I also play a card face down, place my Renegade Rex in defense mode, and end my turn."  
  
Darien smiled, knowing Paul didn't have a chance.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now!" He went on.  
  
"Now! I activate my trap card!" Darien yelled. "Gracious Gift! This causes us to draw two cards from our own decks!"  
  
"What's the point." Paul smirked.  
  
"Now! Since you drew out of your draw phase, my Mega Barrier's defense points double! (1200/5000)" Darien yelled as the barrier grew bigger.  
  
Paul growled. He looked at one of the two cards he drew. "Now! I activate this, Twingle Five Star!" Paul yelled. "And I sacrifice my Blue Eyes White Dragon to use it's ability!"  
  
"Oh dear brother... I knew you had a heart but for the Kuriboh?" Darien teased as five different colored Kuriboh formed on the field, each making a cute 'Kurii!' squeak.  
  
"You underestimate these creatures. All monster have something powerful within!" Paul yelled. "Now! I discard my Enchanted Javelin to combine my five Kuriboh into one, Kuriball!"  
  
Suddenly all the kuriboh began joining together, forming one giant Kuriboh with long teeth and a horn going up it's forehead. The Kuriball made a low growl.  
  
"Heh, only the attack strength of 1500." Darien said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Now! I activate this magic card, Strong Faust! This will increase my Kuriball's attack points by half!" Paul yelled as Kuriball started to glow, it's attack points grew to 3000. "Now! Kuriball attack!"  
  
The kuriball dove at the shield, knocking into it. It then bounced back, returning to all five kuriboh. "What good you've done. You may have won me this duel!" Darien yelled.  
  
"Not so fast! Look!" Paul pointed out.  
  
"What?! The barrier... it's cracking!" Darien said in shock.  
  
"Kuriball is able to reduce to attack or defense of one of your monsters!" Paul yelled as Mega Barrier's defense grew down to 2000. "I'll then play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Jurassic Period. Then I set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! It's time for you to go down! I sacrifice Mega Barrier and Renegade Rex to summon my Tyrant Dragon! (2900/2500)" He yelled as the two monsters exploded and the dragon arose from it's hologram card.  
  
Mink and Jess' decks began to glow. "What's going on..." She said, taking out her deck. Suddenly a card fell out and she picked it up.  
  
Both of Mink's and Jess' cards began to glow. Suddenly they exploded, disappearing. "What the!" Allen said in shock. "Where'd they go?!"  
  
"Their powers... The Millennium Rod and Ring." Daniel said.  
  
"What about them?" Jess asked.  
  
"Both of them posses dark powers. I don't think you can use them...." He replied.  
  
"But this isn't fair!" Mink complained.  
  
"It's nothing I can do. But how can Paul still keep his..." Daniel thought.  
  
Mink and Jess groaned. "But your and Allen's... What are they? Where'd they come from?" Mink asked.  
  
"Beats me. Maybe it's are own power that made them. I mean the God Cards and the Oracle Demon's had their own prophecy. Maybe we're just slowly creating out own." Daniel said.  
  
"This dragon will defeat you! Now! Tyrant Dragon, attack and destroy all his Kuriboh!" Darien yelled.  
  
"Kuriboh's! Star Formation!" Paul yelled.  
  
Suddenly the Kuriboh formed into one giant star, blocking off the attack. "What?!" Darien said in shock.  
  
"As long as my Kuriboh are separated, you cannot attack them!" Paul yelled as the five kuriboh cheered for their success.  
  
Darien growled. "Now! I set a card face down and end my turn!" He announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I place a card face down and end my turn!" Paul announced.  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! I summon Lisher! (1400/1200)" He announced. "I'll also set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Paul drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I discard Imperial Order from my hand to combine Five Star Kuriboh's into Kuriball!" Paul yelled as all five different Kuriboh formed into the demon Kuriball (1500/200). "Then I activate my trap card! Transparent Attack."  
  
Darien growled as Paul's trap card flipped up. "No..." He growled.  
  
"This trap card allows my Kuriball to attack your life points directly! Now! Kuriball, direct attack!" Paul yelled.  
  
The demon flew at Darien with it's horn pointed at him. The demon rammed into him at an alarming speed, kicking him into the Obelisk tower behind him. Darien's life points reduced to 400. Suddenly Darien began to laugh.  
  
Paul didn't change his mood. "Your a fool..." He growled.  
  
"On the contrary. You'll be the fool to even start this tournament! This is my world, my game! No one gives you rights to win in my world!" He yelled, drawing his next card. "Now! I play this magic card, Sea of Blood!"  
  
"Sea of Blood?!" Paul said in shock as the river of blood stirred. The river then lifted into the air, creating streams of blood flying everywhere.  
  
"I then sacrifice Tyrant Dragon and Lisher to summon this great demon! Blood Diablos! (2700/2350)" Darien yelled as the streams of blood joined together, forming a giant fiend with no legs, just sloshes of blood. It's dark black eyes glaring down at him. Black razor talons appeared on it's arms and down it's giant back. It's mouth roared, drooling with more blood. "Now! Blood Diablos! Attack and destroy his Kuriball!"  
  
The giant demon arched it's head into the air and slammed it down, spewing blood at the kuriball, destroying it.  
  
"Errr..." Paul growled as the left over blood around him gathered up into Blood Diablos. Paul's life points lowered to 700.  
  
"And for every monster I destroy, Blood Diablos will increase my own life points by how much attack points your monster had!" Darien yelled as his life points rose back up to 1900. "Face it brother! I own much stronger power than you! It'd be well to give up now and allow me to destroy you!"  
  
"Not without a fight!" Paul yelled, holding his fists up. "This battle isn't over yet and I'm still standing!"  
  
Darien smiled, evilly, looking down at Paul while Paul glared up at him. Paul sneered.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-------------  
  
Jurassic Period: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: You may pay 100 Life Points to Special Summon 1 Dinosaur type monster from your deck, to the field each turn. As long as this card remains face up on the field, all Dinosaur Type gains an additional 500 ATK points.  
  
Renegade Rex: Level 6 / 2000/1600/ Dinosaur Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, deal damage to your opponent's life points by half of this card's ATK points.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Mega Barrier: Level 4 / 1200/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: When your opponent draws out of their Draw Phase, double this card's DEF points.  
  
Gracious Gift: TRAP / Desc: Both players Draw 2 cards from their respective decks.  
  
Twingle Five Star: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Level 5 or higher monster to Special Summon 5 "Five Star Kuriboh Tokens" (300/300). You may discard one trap card from your hand to combine the attack of all "Five Star Kuriboh Tokens" and reduce the attack of one monster on the field by the combined "Five Star Kuriboh Tokens" ATK. As long as the "Five Star Kuriboh Tokens" are separated, they may not be attacked by any of your opponent's monsters.  
  
Strong Faust: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster with the ATK of 1500 or less that is equipped with this card gains double of it's ATK.  
  
Tyrant Dragon: Level 9 / 2900/2500/ Dragon Type / Desc: When there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field after the first attack of your Battle Phase, this monster can attack once again during the same Battle Phase. In addition, negate the effect of a Trap Card that specifically designates this card as a target and destroy it. If this monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, you must offer 1 Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field as a Tribute  
  
Lisher: Level 4 / 1400/1200/ Dragon Type / Desc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, increase your life points by the same amount of damage your opponent took.  
  
Transparent Attack: TRAP / Desc: During your Battle Phase, one monster with the attack of 1500 or less may attack your opponent's life points directly. 


	75. Power of Obelisk: Demon of Blood, Part 3

Chapter 75: Power of Obelisk: Demon of Blood, Part 3  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Now! Blood Diablos! Attack and destroy his Kuriball!" Darien yelled.  
  
The giant demon arched it's head into the air and slammed it down, spewing blood at the kuriball, destroying it.  
  
"Errr..." Paul growled as the left over blood around him gathered up into Blood Diablos. Paul's life points lowered to 700.  
  
"And for every monster I destroy, Blood Diablos will increase my own life points by how much attack points your monster had!" Darien yelled as his life points rose back up to 1900. "Face it brother! I own much stronger power than you! It'd be well to give up now and allow me to destroy you!"  
  
The score was Darien: 1900 and Paul: 700. Darien had summoned a monster, much powerful then any other in Paul's deck. Paul growled, his anger getting to him.  
  
"Draw!" Paul yelled. He looked at the card he drew and growled with frustration. "What good is this magic card if I can't even use it..."  
  
A flash back came to him when the strange monster and magic card formed in his hands. It was a miracle of some sort but now a dud. He wouldn't be able to use it if it's power wasn't here.  
  
"Come on! Get with the duel!" Darien yelled.  
  
"I play Yield Tribute! To summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul announced as the dragon formed onto the field. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack and destroy his Blood Diablos!"  
  
"Blood Diablos! River form!" Darien yelled. Suddenly Blood Diablos fell into drops of liquid, dodging the attack and forming back to it's demon form. "Fool, As long as I can discard monsters from my graveyard, out of play, I can negate any of your attacks!"  
  
Paul growled. "Activate trap card, Metalmorph!" He announced. "Once Blue Eyes is equipped to Metalmorph, I can sacrifice it to summon this!"  
  
"Heh..." Darien said, unimpressed.  
  
The Blue eyes began to turn metal. "Blue Eyes White Metal Dragon! (3700/2500)" He announced. "I'll set another card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! I summon Black Bangle! (1300/1400) In attack mode! As long as this monster is face up, my Blood Diablos' attack is increased by 1000! (3700/2350)" He announced. "Now! Blood Diablos attack and destroy his Blue Eyes White Metal Dragon!"  
  
Both monsters charged at each other, creating a giant clash. There was then an explosion and both monsters were destroyed. "Err..." Paul growled.  
  
"Now it's time for me to win this duel! Black Bangle attack his life points directly!" Darien yelled.  
  
"Reverse magic card! Shrink!" Paul yelled. "This magic card will reduce your monster's attack points by half!"  
  
Black Bangle's attack points lowered to 650. The item struck Paul in the stomach. Paul let out a yelp, falling back a bit but he gained back his balance. Darien laughed as his life points lowered to 50.  
  
"You might as well give up, it's not like you'll be winning anyway." Darien said.  
  
"I won't give up." Paul growled as his magic card let off a little sparkles of light. Paul didn't notice but he felt his confidence rising.  
  
Darien ended his turn and Paul drew his next card. "Now! I play Hell Heaven! Allowing both of us to summon a monster from our graveyards!" Paul yelled.  
  
"I summon back my Blood Diablos! (2700/2350)" Darien yelled as the blood around him formed into the giant demon from before.  
  
"I bring back Kaizer Seahorse! (1700/1650)" Paul announced. "Now! I sacrifice Kaizer Seahorse to summon my final Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500) In defense mode! I'll then set a card face down and end my turn"  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! I summon Yata Garasu! (200/100)" He announced. "Now! Blood Diablos attack and destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon!". The demon lashed it's streams of blood at the dragon. The dragon then exploded into pieces. "That was your last and fatal attempt to win this duel so now! Yata Garasu make the final attack and win me this duel!"  
  
"No!" Paul yelled as the crow dove at him. "Reverse trap card, Data Recovery!"  
  
"No...." Darien growled.  
  
"This trap card will increase my life points by how much Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack points were" Paul said as his life points increased to 3050.  
  
"It still doesn't stop the attack of my Yata Garasu!" Darien yelled. The crow clawed at Paul's shoulder. Paul swatted the bird away as his life points reduced to 2850. "And this means you cannot draw this next turn! My turn ends!"  
  
Yata Garasu turned into a spirit orb, returning to it's card. Darien took the card and added it to his hand.Paul only had two cards in his hand but what he had now was fine. "I may not be able to draw now but with this I can! Pot of Greed!" Paul yelled, placing his magic card into his graveyard holster and drawing two cards. Suddenly a smile came across his face. "Now! I activate Mega Fuse Polymerization! To fuse all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragons in my graveyard to form this!"  
  
"No!" Darien yelled as all three dragons formed into one monster.  
  
"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800)" Paul yelled.  
  
Darien smiled. "You won't be able to destroy my Blood Diablos! It's effect allows me to sacrifice monsters from my graveyard to negate your attacks!" He yelled.  
  
"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack!" Paul yelled.  
  
The three headed dragon blasted a triple lightning blast at the blood demon. "Are you kidding me?!" Darien yelled. Suddenly three blasts forced through the blood demon, destroying it. "What?! How could this happen! This legendary monster couldn't be defeated by a useless fusion monster!"  
  
Darien's life points lowered to 100. "Indeed it could, but only this could have...." Paul said as his Millennium Rod began to glow. "I am the reincarnation of the High Preist Set."  
  
Suddenly a flash back came to their minds of the battle between the Evil Faust and the High Preist. Both battled on and on. The Faust had his two strongest monsters, a hidden one, and Blood Diablos. The High Preist commanded his three Blue Eyes White Dragons to form into the ultimate Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. With three single strikes the blood demon had fallen.  
  
The Faust growled, lashing his Obelisk staff out, commanding the dark warrior to attack. The darkness engulfed the village and the giant warrior stepped up, revealing to be God of Obelisk. But something was wrong. It was pure black and dark red eyes. It's demon wings flapped out and it's claws were hideous along with the row of teeth.  
  
The flash back fainted away. "In this tail, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was able to defeat one of your demons. So bring on your next one! I'll take it down!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Very well!" Darien yelled. "I summon Black Deity in defense mode! (0/3400) I'll set one more card down and end my turn!"  
  
"Draw!" Paul yelled, drawing his next card.  
  
"Dear brother... You may have destroyed one of the two demons I had. But the second one is merely impossible to destroy. It is the true source of the Obelisk Tower! The true source which hides within my Obelisk Staff!" Darien yelled as he three his staff in the middle of the field. "I will unleash this demon and once again bring the tail of the Obelisk Tower to life!"  
  
Darien's speech trailed off with a evil laugh. The tower began to rumble, small pieces of obelisk fell from the cracks as the darker demon within grew stronger.  
  
---------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to either Normal or Special Summon a monster from your hand. If you chose to Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Blue Eyes White Metal Dragon: Level 12 / 3700/2500 / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned from the deck or hand by sacrificing 1 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" that is equipped to "Metal Morph" on the field. You may sacrifice one Dragon Type monster from your hand for this monster to attack 2 more times after it's first attack during Battle Phase.  
  
Black Bangle: Level 4 / 1400/1400/ Demon Type / Desc: Increase one monster's ATK by 1000 on your side of the field.  
  
Shrink: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Decrease 1 monster's ATK by half.  
  
Hell Heaven: MAGIC / Desc: Both players may Special Summon 1 monster from their graveyards onto the field during your Standby Phase.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Kaizer Seahorse: Level 4 / 1700/1650/ Warrior Type / Desc: When you sacrifice this monster for a Light Type, this monster counts as two sacrifices.  
  
Yata Garasu: Level 3 / 200/100/ Demon Type / Desc: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Reversed Summoned, or flipped face-up. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, your opponent skips his/her next Draw Phase.  
  
Data Recovery: TRAP / Desc: When one of your monsters has been sent to the graveyard, increase your Life Points equal to the monster's ATK points.  
  
Mega Fuse Polymerization: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters in your graveyard to form 1 fusion monster.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Level 12 / 4500/3800/ Fusion / Dragon Type / Desc: Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Black Deity: Level 4 / 0/3400/ Demon Type. 


	76. Power of Obelisk: Demonic Obelisk, Part ...

Chapter 76: Power of Obelisk: Demonic Obelisk, Part 4  
  
________________________________  
  
The score stood at Darien: 100 and Paul: 2850. Paul had finally destroyed one of Darien's powerful monsters, Blood Diablos. But within their legend, there was a second demon. Darien would soon summon it.  
  
"Now! I end my turn!" Paul announced. Paul had his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) while Darien had his Black Deity in defense mode (0/3400)  
  
Darien smiled at the card he had drawn. "Now! I activate this, Tower of Obelisk!" He yelled. "And in doing so, I sacrifice my Black Deity!" The Obelisk Tower began to rumble and shake. Pieces of it were falling off, onto the ground. The tower slowly formed into the horrible menace. "I summon the almighty Demonic Obelisk! (4000/4000)"  
  
"Obelisk?!" Paul said in shock as the monster, similar to God of Obelisk loomed over the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
"Yes! This great beast is unstoppable!" Darien yelled. "Now my Obelisk Staff! Give my Demonic Obelisk what he needs!"  
  
Darien laughed, sacrificing is own power to make his monster even more stronger. Suddenly Demonic Obelisk started to glow a dark purple. It's attack points increased to 8000. This duel wasn't about holograms now. The Obelisk Darien controlled was real and one direct attack from it could end Paul, forever.  
  
Paul growled at the beast. "I can't lose..." He growled.  
  
"Now Demonic Obelisk! Clear his field of his monsters!" Darien yelled.  
  
The giant demon lifted it's fist with talons sticking out of his knuckles. He then slammed his fist down, sending a giant wave of dark matter at the three headed dragon, destroying it. "No..." Paul said.  
  
"Now Demonic Obelisk! Attack his life points directly!" Darien yelled, opening his arms. "This duel is mine!"  
  
"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Life Protection!" Paul yelled as his trap card flipped up. Demonic Obelisk slammed his fist down at Paul, creating dust everywhere. As the dust cleared, Paul remained safe in a barrier.  
  
"No!" Darien yelled with anger. His attack for victory failed.  
  
"My life points are safe for three more turns!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Then you have exactly three turns to do something that's actually worth something!" Darien laughed. He then ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I play a monster in defense mode! I then end my turn!" He announced.  
  
"What a pathetic move." Darien smirked. "Now! Demonic Obelisk destroy his monster!"  
  
Demonic Obelisk crushed the monster with it's fist. The monster was Magician of Faith. "Magician of Faith allows me to return a magic card to my hand!" Paul yelled as his graveyard slot slid out a card. Paul took it and added it to his hand.  
  
"Whatever, my turn ends." Darien said. "That's one turn down."  
  
Paul drew his next card. "I need something good..." Paul said. He felt his heart race. He couldn't lose now. "I set a card face down and then I summon Flaver Dragon! (1200/1100) In defense mode! Flaver Dragon also allows me to summon another dragon so I summon Glade Dragon in defense mode! (1800/1600) My turn ends!"  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Demonic Obelisk! Attack and destroy his Glade Dragon!" Darien yelled. The giant demon crushed the dragon with it's fist. "My turn ends"  
  
Paul drew his next card. "It's only one more turn before he can get to my life points. But I need to keep up my defense." Paul thought. "Now! I summon Spectral Dragon in defense mode! (1000/1000) My turn ends!"  
  
"Now! Obelisk attack and destroy his Spectral Dragon!" Darien yelled. Obelisk once again destroyed one more of Paul's monsters.  
  
Things were looking down as Darien ended his turn. Paul knew without any good cards he wouldn't be able to win. Paul fell to his knees, facing defeat. He couldn't do anything.  
  
"I knew the pressure would break you up, brother. I am and will always be the stronger one." Darien smirked.  
  
"I failed everyone... Especially my self... Crawford was right... I'm sorry, father" Paul said.  
  
"Father..." Darien said in shock. Suddenly his dark eyes started to turn normal but the evil inside fought it. "How dare you mention him! I will kill you for this...."  
  
Paul drew his next card, knowing it was useless anyway. Suddenly the Millennium Rod began to glow. His heart felt a little warm. He looked up at Darien with firey eyes. "Your not my brother...." He growled. "Your just controlling him like a puppet! Your are the real Faust, Faust Deiata!"  
  
"Yeah so what! I'm going to win anyway!" Darien laughed.  
  
Paul looked at the card he drew, it was the card that had came to him a few weeks ago. The kind Allen and Daniel had. A name was beginning to embed onto the card.  
  
Paul read it. "Nameless Warrior...." He said.  
  
Darien looked at his glowing cards. "What?! What is that!" He said in horror, blocking his eyes from the light.  
  
"Now! I activate Oath To The World!" Paul yelled, putting the card onto his duel xero. "And to do so, I sacrifice my Flaver Dragon!"  
  
Suddenly streams of paper with Chinese writing started flying around, wrapping up Flaver Dragon and forming it into a new monster. Paul felt his power increase as he felt heavy armor form onto him. A long wide sword appeared and he gripped it.  
  
"I am the Nameless Warrior (2300/1200)." He said, looking at Darien with an angry glare.  
  
"So what, you still can't defeat me!" Darien laughed.  
  
"Because I used Flaver Dragon as my sacrifice I can re-summon any Dragon Type monsters in both graveyards! There is no limit to space!" Paul yelled, pointed his sword in the air.  
  
Suddenly orbs of light started coming down from the tip, spilling onto Paul's field. Spear Dragon appeared, then Glade Dragon, Spectral Dragon, Flaver Dragon, Emerald Dragon, Sapphire Dragon, all 3 of Paul's Blue Eyes White Dragon, and then his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
Paul looked at his hand. "Now! I activate this magic card, Brave Attack. This allows me to sacrifice monsters to do damage to your Demonic Obelisk!" He yelled. "Now go! Flaver Dragon, Spear Dragon, Emerald Dragon, Glade Dragon, Spear Dragon, and Spectral Dragon!"  
  
All the dragons Paul called out dove at the Demonic Obelisk. Each throwing him down and destroying it. "No! My demon! How could you!" Darien said in shock and panic. "The staff! It's destroyed! No!"  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes White Dragons and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack and destroy him..." Paul yelled, pointing at Darien.  
  
The 4 dragons each blasted their lightning blast at Darien. Darien let out a long wail as he flew into no where.  
  
Suddenly the world around him faded away. He was back at the battle field. The moon shined down at him. He looked at his two new cards, Oath To The World and Nameless Warrior. He didn't feel a thing but he knew something was up.  
  
The judge saw that Darien was gone. "Paul is the winner!" He said.  
  
"Good..." Vice smiled from the watch room. Vice and Paul were to duel, to see who would be Deck Master Champion, and King of Games. Vice had taken Daniel's half of the title of King of Games. Both would clash, one would walk out with the title of King of Games.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Life Protection: TRAP / Desc: For three of your opponent's turns, your opponent may not declare any direct attacks at your Life Points.  
  
Flaver Dragon: Level 4 / 1200/1100/ Dragon Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, you may Special Summon 1 extra Dragon Type monster from your hand.  
  
Glade Dragon: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Dragon Type / Desc: You may sacrifice this Face Up card to Special Summon 1 Dragon Type monster from your deck.  
  
Spectral Dragon: Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Dragon Type.  
  
Brave Attack: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice monsters on your side of the field to deal damage to one of your opponent's monsters. 


	77. Aftermath

Chapter 77: Aftermath  
  
________________________________  
  
"Are you sure you can stand?" Allen said helping Daniel out of the bed.  
  
"I feel totally fine." Daniel said stepping out, needing a little bit of support.  
  
Paul came walking into the hospital room. "I'd like you all to know that I've made it passed and Vice and me will be battling it out for the last duel." He said.  
  
"Well congrats" Mink said.  
  
"Yeah that's cool!" Daniel said.  
  
"Thanks, but I assure you all, the battles won't end. There's still unfinished business to take care of." Paul said.  
  
Allen looked at the clock. It was now 10:00 and it was as black as night. "I wonder where Devon is..." Allen said.  
  
"He is reachable." Paul said.  
  
"Really how?!" Daniel said in excitement.  
  
"He still has his Duel Xero, it can be tracked by the P.K Satellite." Paul said. "But we won't be doing that until this competition is over."  
  
"Psst, Vice!" A voice said from the window. Vice looked over to see Spinks and Diego.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Vice growled.  
  
"We heard the great news! But why didn't you use the seal?" Diego asked.  
  
"Fools..." Vice grumbled.  
  
"Let us in!" Spinks said. Vice ignored them.  
  
"Remember this, we're a team. If you don't treat us like a team then you're against us." Diego growled. Vice sighed and walked over, unlocking the door. Diego and Spinks quickly came in.  
  
"Once you guys figure your fates then you'd realize the Orichalcos Seal is useless." Vice said, slamming the door shut. Spinks threw off his coat onto the rack and warmed himself up.  
  
"So where are the little tykes?" Diego said. "We have a score to settle"  
  
"Oh please." Vice said walking off. Diego and Spinks followed.  
  
"Being an important figure in life isn't really that bad. You get the respect you deserve." Spinks said.  
  
"It's not about respect or being better." Vice said. "Fate has lead us here. I don't need to be evil. All I need is what I believe is right. Paul here has been treating us bad, it's his turn to see what he's up against."  
  
Suddenly the lights went out and red lights turned on and there was an alarm. "Sir!" The judge said coming into the hospital room. "There's been a malfunction! We must exit the building, everyone!"  
  
"Oh great." Paul growled. Everyone left the building, into the stairs of the entrance. It was cold out.  
  
"What are you guys doing here!" Allen yelled, pointing at Diego and Spinks.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Spinks smirked.  
  
"No one invited you!" Mink hissed.  
  
Spinks and Diego stared down at Mink and Allen, vice versa. "Come on guys, besides, who are you two?" Kai asked.  
  
"These guys tried to take our souls. They're bad!" Allen growled.  
  
"Oh, but that was a long time ago right? The past is over!" Kai said.  
  
"Back off, runt. This is none of your business" Spinks said pushing Kai away.  
  
"Bad news" Paul said. "We won't be able to finish the last duel without the building."  
  
"Why not duel in the street." Daniel suggested.  
  
"Worth a try, but won't really be traditional." Paul said.  
  
"Who cares about tradition! Just duel and get this lame tournament over with!" Diego said.  
  
"How long before we can use the building?" Paul asked.  
  
"In about a day, sir" The judge said.  
  
"We have to use the building, it's tradition and if any of you disagree then you don't have to be here." Paul said.  
  
"I'll wait." Vice said.  
  
"Great, what are we going to do in a day?" Allen said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I guess we search for Devon." Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah! Paul, can you reach your satellite?" Mink asked.  
  
"There's a computer in the car, follow me." Paul said. Diego, Spinks, and Vice stayed behind, thinking it was a waste of time.  
  
They arrived into Paul's garage and he lifted the door to reveal a blue sports card. He opened the trunk, taking out a suitcase. He opened it, entering a number.  
  
The screen turned on and he got into the program. He searched his name and then got it. "Looks like he's on Domino Overdrive." He said.  
  
"Good, let's get over there." Mink said.  
  
Everyone bunched into the car and Paul drove off. Daniel seemed a bit quiet. Paul looked over. "Yeah, he's your friend but this is my problem too." Paul said.  
  
"I know, but I'm also worried about school..." Daniel said looking out the window.  
  
"Oh yeah, school starts in like a couple weeks." Allen said. "The Hamikai High School.. Our old school got shut down. And... that's where the Super 65 has their hide out."  
  
"Yeah... We'd have to be careful " Daniel said. "The Super 65 has the Orichalcos Seal."  
  
"Well, that's neat. I'll be working as a student teacher there" Paul said.  
  
"Dude... Your what now? 19?" Allen said.  
  
"You must have been a child prodigy." Mink smirked.  
  
"Know this, even if you're in my class, I won't go easy." Paul said.  
  
"Whatever..." Jess said, rolling her eyes. It'd be everyone's Junior Year once school started again. Suddenly a screen popped up on Paul's screen, it was Devon.  
  
"I knew you'd be following..." Devon smirked.  
  
"What the..." Paul said.  
  
"I hope you all have a nice ride, because this is going to be your last!" Devon laughed. Suddenly the car took a sharp turn to the sea harbor.  
  
"Crap! He's going to sink us!" Kai yelled.  
  
Allen tried to open the door but it was stuck. Paul couldn't turn off the car and they were getting closer past the docks. Jess grabbed Paul's suit case and slammed it through the window.  
  
Daniel heard the shattering window. Allen got up to the window. "Tuck and roll..." Mink said, pushing him out. Allen let out a cry rolling across the cement.  
  
Mink, Jess, and Kai then jumped out. They laid there, in some pain. They finally came to their senses seeing the card. Up in the front seat it was more complicated.  
  
"Oh crap, hold on tight!" Paul said, holding onto the stirring wheel tight. They splashed into the water hard.  
  
Daniel felt water come up from his feet and the car was filling up fast. Paul quickly unbuckled his seat belt. He slightly pushed the window off and swam out and onto the surface. Allen, Mink, and Jess looked over.  
  
"Where's Dan?!" Allen said in horror.  
  
"I don't know!" Paul said. Allen jumped into the water and they both dove to the car. Daniel held his breath, trying to get his seat belt off.  
  
He couldn't get it lose and started banging on the window. Allen got sight of Daniel and dove deeper. They saw each other and Allen tried to open the door but the force of the water kept it shut. Allen lost his air so he dove back up for another breath. Paul came down, trying to get the window off so Daniel could get through. He succeeded but noticed the seatbelt was still on.  
  
Mink, Jess, and Kai looked down, worried. Continuously Allen and Paul dove up getting a breath of air. Daniel started to give up hope so he got his Duel Xero, taking out the two cards, Descending Sword and Emoriel Breaker. He gave it to Allen and he pointed up. Allen shook his head, trying to force the seat belt off. Paul came, helping too.  
  
Suddenly Daniel passed out, his head hung low. Allen gasped within his mind. He tried to rip the seatbelt off but it was stuck.  
  
He tried to rip it off but it still wouldn't come off. Suddenly the card ontop of his deck began to glow. The card floated out and Grand Geralian appeared. Paul's card was glowing too and Nameless Warrior appeared in the water. Allen and Paul began to float to the top and out of the water.  
  
"No! Let me save him!" Allen said desperately, trying to fight the force that took him out. Daniel's card glowed too and Emoriel Breaker appeared.  
  
Daniel easily slipped out of the seatbelt and to the top. He floated to the ledge. Daniel coughed up some water and his eyes opened.  
  
"Oh my god!" Jess pointed. Everyone ran to the docks and helped him up.  
  
"Well, that was the longest I held my breath" Daniel said.  
  
"Thank god your alright." Allen sighed with relief. "That's the second time you beat death."  
  
They looked back over at the three warriors standing side by side. "Thanks...." Paul said, looking at Nameless Warrior.  
  
Allen and Dan said their thanks and the three warriors went back into their cards. They strangely dried up. Suddenly they heard clapping. They all turned around to see Devon, blocking their path at the end of the docks. "Well, you seem to have beat my plans in killing you all." He said.  
  
"Big 3, let him go!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Big 3? It's not only me but everyone. Big 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5! All here in this frail body!" Devon laughed. "Our minds have joined together and turned into an ultimate being. So now! It's time to duel!"  
  
He held up his Duel Xero and it folded out he then slid his deck in. "5 minds against one of us seems kind of un fair..." Mink said.  
  
"I'll be dueling you! I can prove that it doesn't take 5 brains to defeat 1!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Not so fast." Devon said. "I want Paul there to duel too."  
  
"Fine, you got your self an extra opponent!" Paul growled.  
  
Mink, Jess, Kai, and Allen stood behind as the two got ready. "Finally, a real human body. I'll make sure you 4 are next!" Devon said, pointing at the rest.  
  
"Only if you can get through us!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"It'll be a 2 on 1 duel, no Deck Masters. I'll start with 8000 life points and each of you will start at 4000" Devon said.  
  
"Now! Duel!" They all yelled. 


	78. Battle of The Big 5, Part 1

Chapter 78: Battle of The Big 5, Part 1  
  
________________________________  
  
"Now! I take the first turn!" Devon announced, drawing his 6th card. "And I summon a monster in defense mode! I'll then set 2 cards, face down, and end my turn!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Ryu Warrior! (1600/1300) In defense mode!" He announced.  
  
"Defense mode? I could have done better." Paul smirked.  
  
"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I summon Glade Dragon! (1800/1600)" He announced. "I then sacrifice it to summon this, Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"Hmm..." Devon smiled.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon attack!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Paul wait!" Daniel called out.  
  
"It's too late! He's attacked my Soul Bounder! (200/200)" Devon yelled.  
  
"What?!" Paul said.  
  
"You've activated my Soul Bounder, giving me control of your Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Devon yelled as the spirit invaded Blue Eyes White Dragon's body.  
  
Paul growled. "My turn ends..." He growled.  
  
Devon drew his next card and smiled. "Heh! This is too easy! Now I play Light Bringer, this will increase Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack by 1000! (4000/2500)" Devon yelled as Blue Eyes' body began to glow white. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack his life points directly!"  
  
"Ryu Warrior! Get in there and take the attack!" Daniel yelled. The dragon warrior stood up and jumped in the way of the white lightning blast. The warrior was simply destroyed.  
  
Devon growled. "Do not interfere!" He yelled.  
  
"Tag team rules! A player is allowed to sacrifice his own monster to take the attack of his partner." Daniel grinned.  
  
"Th-thanks...." Paul mumbled. Paul learned a small lesson which kept him ready for anything instead of lashing out.  
  
Devon growled, taking a card from his hand. "Now! I summon Hysteric Angel, in attack mode! (1800/500)" Devon announced. "My turn ends!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Orpheus, in defense mode! (100/2500)" He announced. "My turn ends!"  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I summon Spear Dragon! (1900/0)" He announced. "Now! Spear Dragon attack and destroy his Hysteric Angel!"  
  
"Reveal trap card, Attack Nullification!" Devon announced.  
  
Daniel and Paul growled. Knowing with that trap card, he was planning a sacrifice. "I end my turn!" Paul announced.  
  
Devon drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Hysteric Angel to summon this, Magic Canceler! (1800/1600)" He announced as the mechanical worm materialized onto the field.  
  
"You sacrifice a monster to summon a weaker monster, you're pathetic!" Paul yelled.  
  
Daniel didn't have a good feeling at all. The Magic Canceler had a hidden ability. "Now, I will end my turn without attacking."  
  
Devon saw Daniel's face down card, knowing something was up. Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I play Polymerization to fuse Baffomet and Gazelle from my hand!" He announced. Suddenly Magic Canceler began to glow and shot a beam at Daniel's Polymerization card, destroying it. "What?!"  
  
"Magic Canceler keeps everyone from using magic cards!" Devon yelled.  
  
Daniel growled. "I summon The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle in defense mode! (1500/1200)" He announced. "My turn ends!"  
  
Devon drew his next card. "Now! I summon a monster in defense mode. Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack and destroy his Spear Dragon!" Devon announced, taking the chance.  
  
"Activate trap card!" Daniel called out. "Hexagram Curse!"  
  
Suddenly a hex ring appeared and wrapped around the Blue Eyes, stopping it from attacking. Devon growled. "My turn ends!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I play this magic card, Intertwined Dimension which allows me to sacrifice all the magic cards in my hand to summon a monster from my hand!" Daniel announced. Daniel took his magic card, Inner Rage of The Beast and slid it in his graveyard holster. He then took another card from his hand. "Now I summon Death Volsgulf! (1200/2500)"  
  
"Heh that monster isn't any stronger than my Magic Canceler. What kind of partner is this." Devon smirked, looking at Paul.  
  
Devon was kind of right and Paul was starting to get annoyed but he kept his mouth shut. "Now! Death Volsgulf attack and destroy his defense monster!" Daniel announced.  
  
Suddenly a strange red demon appeared. "No! A Feral Spirit!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Nice going...." Paul said in his mind.  
  
"Then you know what it does! By sacrificing two of your monsters on the field, I can summon one stronger monster from my hand!" Devon laughed as Paul's Spear Dragon and Daniel's Death Volsgulf vanished. "I summon Amphibian Beast! (2400/2000)"  
  
Daniel growled. But then again, Amphibian Beast was no match for Daniel's defense monster, Orpheus. "My turn ends!" He announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I summon Necros Dragon! (1900/200)" He announced. "Say bye to your Magic Canceler! Now Attack!" The dragon dove at the machine, tearing it to shreds. "When Necros Dragon inflicts battle damage an extra 600 will inflict damage!"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about losing life points, now! I activate Tornado Wall!" Devon yelled.  
  
"That card can't be used unless you have Sea!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"On the contrary I activate this, Legendary Sea of Atlantis!" Devon announced. Suddenly water between them on the docks began to grow larger and giant ruins formed onto the surface. "This field magic card counts as Sea and downgrades all Water Type monsters in my hand by 1 level!"  
  
Daniel and Paul growled. Devon's Amphibian Beast grew to 2600. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Paul smiled.  
  
Devon drew his next card. "Now meet your demise!" He laughed.  
  
"Reverse trap card, Moon Face Judge!" Paul announced. "And I'm guessing you've drawn a monster card!"  
  
Devon growled. "Your right..." He said showing him the card. It was the Legendary Fisherman.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Daniel yelled, drawing his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Orpheus and Gazelle to summon Buster Blader! (2600/2100) Now I'll play Foolish Burial to place my Gilder Kaizer Dragon into your graveyard, giving Buster Blader 500 attack points! (3100/2100) Now, Buster Blader attack and destroy his Amphibian Beast!"  
  
The warrior slashed through the beast, destroying it. "Err... You'll pay for this!" Devon yelled.  
  
"I end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I activate this magic card, Phoenix Hellraiser!" He yelled. "By sacrificing my Necros Dragon, I can return all your monsters back to your hand and destroy all your magic and trap cards!"  
  
"Alright that was a good move!" Kai said. "Blue Eyes was originally Paul's monster so it returns to his hand instead and it leaves The Big 5 with nothing"  
  
Paul smiled, getting back his Blue Eyes and getting rid of Devon's magic and traps. Devon growled. "I will not lose to the likes of you! I have these docks wired so even if I lose, you're all going down!" He laughed, holding a small device with a button.  
  
Suddenly everyone felt fear. They could lose or could win and no matter what they'd die.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Ryu Warrior: Level 4 / 1600/1300/ Warrior Type.  
  
Glade Dragon: Level 4 1800/600/ Dragon Type / Desc: You may sacrifice this monster when it's face up to special summon a Dragon Type monster from your deck  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Soul Bounder: Level 2 / 200/200/ Demon Type / Desc: FLIP: Equip this to one of your opponent's monsters on the field. As long as this card is equipped to a monster, that monster control shifts to your side of the field.  
  
Hysteric Angel: Level 4 / 1800/500/ Angel Type / Desc: Offer 2 monsters on your side of the field as a Sacrifice to increase your Life Points by 1000 points. Monsters used for a Sacrifice Summon or that are offered as Tributes due to other cards' effects are excluded.  
  
Orpheus: Level 4 / 400/2050/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, reduce your opponent's life points by 500.  
  
Spear Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/0/ Dragon Type / Desc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.  
  
Magic Canceler: Level 6 / 1800/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Magic Cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Magic Cards are also negated.  
  
The King of Mythical Beast, Gazelle: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Beast Type.  
  
Intertwined Dimension: MAGIC / Desc: Discard all Magic Cards in your hand to Special Summon 1 monster from your hand.  
  
Death Volsgulf: Level 5 / 1200/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: If you have a "Death Volstargaf" on the field with this monster, increase "Death Volstargaf's" attack by 2000 and this monster's attack by 500. When this monster inflict Battle Damage, inflict 500 more damage. This monster's ATK increase by 200 for every Trap Card played  
  
Feral Spirit: Level 4 / 1800/200/ Demon Type / Desc: FLIP: Destroy 2 of your opponents's monsters to Special Summon 1 monster from your hand.  
  
Amphibian Beast: level 6 / 2400/2000/ Water Type.  
  
Necros Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/200/ Dragon Type / Desc: When this monster inflict battle damage, inflict 600 more damage to your opponent's life points.  
  
Legendary Sea of Atlantis: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: This card's name is treated as "Sea". Downgrade all Water Type monsters in both player's hands and on the field by 1 Level. Increases the ATK and DEF of all Water Type monsters by 200 points.  
  
Tornado Wall: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if "Sea" is face up on the field. Any damage to your life points is reduced to 0. When "Sea" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed  
  
Moon Face Judge: TRAP / Desc: During your opponent's Draw Phase after they draw, guess the type of card they drew (Monster, Magic, Trap...). If you guess right, end your opponent's turn immediately.  
  
Buster Blader: Level 7 / 2600/2100/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster gains 500 ATK for each Dragon Type monster in your opponent's graveyard and on their field.  
  
Foolish Burial: MAGIC / Desc: Place 1 card from your hand into your opponent's Graveyard.  
  
Phoenix Hellraiser: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice one monster on your side of the field to return all your opponent's monsters back to their hand and destroy all their Magic and Trap cards. 


	79. Battle of The Big 5, Part 2

Chapter 79: Battle of The Big 5, Part 2  
  
_________________________________  
  
The score hadn't change since the start of the duel. Paul and Daniel managed to get rid of everything that Devon had on the field, but they both felt that there were more coming.  
  
"I end my turn!" Paul announced, knowing his only monster in his hand was Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Devon drew his next card, smiling. "Now! I summon Injection Angel Lily! (400/1500)" He announced. Daniel and Paul took their stance, knowing what great power this little angel had. "I guess I don't have to explain anything, now! I sacrifice my life points to (B5: 6000) increase Injection Angel Lily's attack power! (3400/1500) Now Injection Angel Lily, attack his life points directly!"  
  
"Yes masta!" Injection Angel Lily said in cheer as she threw her syringe at Paul. The syringe stuck out of his chest while Paul yelped in pain. The syringe flew back into Lily's arms.  
  
Paul's life points reduced to 600. "Paul!" Daniel said running over to help him.  
  
"No, get back. I'm fine..." Paul snapped. He couldn't help but admit it was a painful attack but he wouldn't give up.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn" Devon announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Z Metal Caterpillar, in defense mode! (1500/1600) Then I place Buster Blader in defense mode (3100/2100)" He announced. "My turn ends!"  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now... I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn..." Paul announced, still in pain.  
  
"Now! I activate my trap card! Solemn Wishes which gives me 500 life points each time I draw!" Devon announced, drawing his next card. Suddenly sparkling rain came down on him, increasing his life points to 6500. "I'll set one more card face down and summon this guy, Rocket Jumper! (1000/800)"  
  
"No! If Paul is attacked, we'll both lose this duel!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"And since all your monsters are in defense mode, Rocket Jumper attack his life points directly!" Devon yelled.  
  
The blimp launched it's two giant fists at Paul. "No!" Daniel yelled, running infront of Paul and taking the direct attack. Daniel let out a little groan as he stood up the attack. His life points reduced to 3000.  
  
"Dan!" Everyone else yelled out as he fell to his knee.  
  
"We can't give up..." Daniel said, looking at Paul.  
  
"Taking a direct attack for your little friend, that's smart but it'll cost you dearly!" Devon yelled. "I end my turn!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon X Head Cannon!" He said weakly. "Then I'll sacrifice it along with Z Metal Caterpillar to form XZ Caterpillar Cannon! (2400/2100)"  
  
"Hmmm..." Devon smiled.  
  
"Now attack and destroy his Rocket Jumper!" Daniel announced. The machine blasted missiles at the blimp, destroying it.  
  
"I place Kuriboh into my graveyard from my hand to negate battle damage." Devon smiled.  
  
Daniel growled. "My turn ends." He said.  
  
Paul stood up. "Now! I draw!" He yelled. "I'll sacrifice my face down monster to summon Emerald Dragon! (2400/1400)"  
  
"Heh... You people need some common sense. Summoning these monsters will do nothing to help you destroy my monsters." Devon laughed.  
  
"Whatever, that's not what I'm aiming to do! Now I activate this, Twingle Five Star! And I sacrifice my Emerald Dragon to do so!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Twingle Five Star?" Daniel said looking at the 5 different Kuriboh that formed on the field.  
  
"My turn ends!" Paul announced.  
  
"So you've summoned 5 useless Kuriboh eh? Now! I draw!" Devon yelled as sparkling rain came down on him when hew drew his card. His life points rose to 7000. "I'll then sacrifice 2000 life points (B5: 5000) for Injection Angel Lily! Increasing it's attack points (3400/1500). Now, attack and destroy his stupid Kuriboh!"  
  
Injection Angel Lily hopped onto it's syringe and rode it like a horse at the five Kuriboh. "Kuriboh! Star Formation!" Paul yelled out.  
  
Suddenly each Kuriboh created a star barrier, each forming into one big giant shield formed into a star. The syringe smacked right into it and the star exploded, causing the star to separate into the Kuriboh's.  
  
"What?!" Devon yelled.  
  
"The Five Star Kuriboh can't be destroyed by an attack as long as they are five!" Paul said as the five Kuriboh jumped and cheered.  
  
"So, Paul here does have a soft side." Mink chuckled.  
  
"He I got an idea..." Kai said. "Allen, hold onto my legs and I'll try to defuse the bomb. Mink and Jess, you guys make sure Devon doesn't see us"  
  
"Sounds like an idea." Mink said. Jess and Mink stood in the way of Allen as he held onto Kai's legs. Kai looked around under the docks and found the bomb.  
  
"My turn ends!" Devon growled.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "I set a card face down and end my turn." He announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Left Overs from my hand to combine my Five Star Kuriboh!" Paul yelled. Suddenly the Kuriboh gathered together, forming a giant furball with long teeth, evil yellow eyes, and a long horn going out from it's forehead. "To form Kuriball! (1500/200)"  
  
"Heh..." Devon said.  
  
"Now! I play Cost Down. By sacrificing a card from my hand, I can downgrade all monsters in my hand by 2 levels! So now I sacrifice Kuriball to summon my first Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn"  
  
Devon drew and sparkling rain came down on him again, increasing his life points to 5500. "Now! I place a card face down then activate this, Enrichment! To increase my life points by how much your Blue Eyes White Dragon has!" Devon yelled, pointing at Paul as his life points increased to 8500. "Now! I sacrifice 2000 life points (B5: 6500) to increase Injection Angel Lily's attack! (3400/1500). Now attack!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Paul yelled. "Activate magic card, Enemy Controller!"  
  
"No!" Devon said in shock as a giant game controller formed infront of Paul.  
  
"Up, Left, Down, Right, A!" Paul yelled as the buttons on the controller pressed them as he announced them. "Destroy!"  
  
The chord whipped, connecting to Injection Angel Lily's syringe. The green liquid became red and it exploded, destroying Injection Angel Lily in the process.  
  
"Nooo!" Devon wailed as the debris flew over him.  
  
Devon growled as looked at his hand. Suddenly a smile came across his face. "Now! I summon Big B.K in defense mode! (1400/1000) Then I activate Card Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we have 6 cards and giving me 500 more life points thanks to Solemn Wishes. (B5: 7000)"  
  
Everyone began to draw. Paul and Daniel knew what was coming. "Here it comes..." Paul growled.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice 5 cards from my hand for Big B.K to summon the first monster on my deck!" He announced. His deck slid out a card and he took it and looked at it. "I summon Red Core Centipede! (2600/0)"  
  
"Oh becareful of that monster!" Mink called out.  
  
Devon looked over in suspicion. "Where are those other two?!" He yelled.  
  
"Ummm... They fell?" Jess said, trying to cover Allen and Kai as they tried to diffuse the bomb. Devon glared at them and looked back up at the duel.  
  
The centipede emerged from the hologram card and started circling the field. "I'll then sacrifice 700 life points for my Centipede so it can attack each of your monsters! (B5: 6300)" Devon announced. "Now! Red Core Centipede attack and destroy his Buster Blader and XZ Caterpillar Cannon!"  
  
The centipede wrapped around Buster Blader and XZ Caterpillar Cannon, destroying them both and reducing Daniel's life points to 2800.  
  
Daniel growled as the centipede continued circling the field. "Don't worry, I still have my Blue Eyes which will crush his bug." Paul said.  
  
"Right but becareful. We're up against 5 minds formed into one. He has the decks of every Big 5 member we fought. Anything can happen as long as he has that face down card" Daniel pointed out.  
  
"Right..." Paul said.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Injection Angel Lily: Level 4 / 400/1500/ Angel Type / Desc: During the damage step of either players turn you may pay 2000 life points to increase this card's attack by 3000.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon Head"and increase it's ATK by 600  
  
Rocket Jumper: Level 3 / 1000/800/ Machine Type / Desc: If all your opponent's monsters are in defense mode, this monster can attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
XZ Caterpillar Cannon: Level 6 / 2400/2100/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X- Head Cannon + Z-Metal Caterpillar. This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing from play the above monsters on your side of the field. You do not use "Polymerization" to Special Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 face-down Magic Card or Trap Card on your opponent's side of the Field.  
  
Emerald Dragon: Level 6 / 2400/1400/ Dragon Type.  
  
Twingle Five Star: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Level 5 or higher monster on your side of the field to Special Summon 5 "Five Star Kuriboh Tokens" (300/200). You may discard one trap card from your hand to combine the attack of all "Five Star Kuriboh Tokens" and reduce the attack of one monster on the field by the combined "Five Star Kuriboh Tokens" ATK. As long as the "Five Star Kuriboh Tokens" are separated, they may not be attacked by any of your opponent's monsters.  
  
Cost Down: MAGIC / Desc: Discard one card from your hand to reduce all levels of the monsters in your hand by 2 until your End Phase.  
  
Enrichment: TRAP / Desc: Increase your life points equal to one monster on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Enemy Controller: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 life points and chose one of the commands: +Up, Left, Down, Right, A = Destroy. +Left, Right, A, B = Sacrifice.  
  
Big B.K: Level 4 1400/1000/ Angel Type / Disc: Sacrifice 5 cards in your hand to the graveyard to summon the first monster on the top of your deck.  
  
Red Core Centipede: Level 6 / 2600/0/ Insect Type / Desc: Pay 700 Life Points for this monster to attack each monster on the field. This monster is unaffected by any Magic, Trap , or Effect Monster cards. This monster cannot attack your opponent's Life Points directly. 


	80. Battle of The Big 5, Part 3

Chapter 80: Battle of The Big 5, Part 3  
  
________________________________  
  
The score stood at Big 5: 6300, Daniel: 2800 and Paul: 600. Devon has unleashed a monster known as Red Core Centipede. It was an insect type monster which Mink fought against while they were in the virtual world.  
  
"Draw!" Daniel yelled, drawing his next card. "Now! I play Yield Tribute to special summon Death Volstargaf (2200/1700)! I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I play White Dragon Descent! Sacrificing Kaizer Seahorse from my hand to bring forth Knight of White Dragon! (1900/1200)" He announced as the knight materialized onto the field. "I'll then sacrifice Knight of White Dragon to special summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"Now! Activate trap card, Metal Morph!" Daniel yelled. "I equip this to my Death Volstargaf to form it into Metal Volstargaf! (3650/2300)"  
  
Devon growled. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack and destroy his Red Core Centipede!" Paul yelled. The dragon blasted a lightning blast at the bug, destroying it. Devon's life points decreased to 5900.  
  
"Now! Reverse magic card, Revenge Sacrifice! (Metal Volstargaf: 3850/2300)" Devon yelled.  
  
"No!" Daniel said.  
  
"Yes! This will destroy your Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Devon yelled as Paul's dragon vaporized. "And allow me to summon a monster form my hand, so I summon Master of Black Magic, Zakri! (3900/2900)"  
  
"What the?!" Daniel and Paul said as the deformed magician materialized onto the field.  
  
Devon laughed. "Bet you all that none of you guys seen this monster. Well let's say it was a life saver for the boss of the Virtual World. But it was too easy to get because we have sources. Anyways, Zakri allows me to special summon up to 5 monsters from your graveyards so I return Death Volstargaf (2200/1700), Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), XZ Caterpillar Cannon (2400/2100), and Knight of White Dragon (1900/1200) onto my side of the field!"  
  
Daniel and Paul growled, taking some of their most prized monsters and putting them against themselves. "No... We can't lose." Paul growled.  
  
"Now! Zakri attack and destroy his Metal Volstargaf!" Devon yelled.  
  
The magician waved it's wooden staff, sending streams of black clouds at it. The monster was instantly destroyed, leaving Daniel with 2750.  
  
Suddenly Daniel smiled. "I was waiting for you to do that" He said.  
  
"What?!" Devon said in shock.  
  
"Now! Reverse trap card, Star Face Corruption!" Daniel announced as his trap card flipped up. "This destroys your monster and allows me to revive Master of Black Magic, Zakri onto my side of the field!"  
  
Devon growled as his plan backfired on him. "No!" he yelled.  
  
"Now! I return X Head Cannon (1800/1500), Z Metal Caterpillar (1500/1600), and Death Volsgulf (1200/2500) onto the field!" Daniel announced.  
  
Devon growled with anger. "Turn ends..."  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Y Dragon Head! (1500/1600)" He yelled. "I'll then sacrifice X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)"  
  
"Alright..." Paul said with his heart pounding.  
  
"I'll then discard a card from my hand to destroy Death Volstargaf!" Daniel yelled. XYZ Dragon Cannon aimed it's cannons at the demon and fired, destroying it. "Then I play Monster Reborn to bring Death Volstargaf back! (2200/1700) My turn ends!"  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I activate Change of Heart! Getting back my Knight of White Dragon!" Paul yelled. "I'll then sacrifice it to summon my third Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"Alright! They almost have their strongest monsters on the field!" Mink said in happiness.  
  
"It was a bad idea for you to summon that monster" Daniel smirked.  
  
"Yes! Now I activate my trap card, Mesmeric Control which gives me control of the Blue Eyes you stole!" Paul yelled. "Now! I activate Polymerization!"  
  
Suddenly all three dragons started to form into one. "No! No! No! I can't lose again!" Devon screamed.  
  
"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800)" Paul yelled as light disburst from the three headed dragon. "Now! Attack and destroy his XZ Caterpillar Cannon!"  
  
The three headed dragon unleashed a blast directly at the machine, destroying it and reducing Devon's life points to 4200.  
  
Devon growled. "Draw!" He yelled. Sparkling rain came down on him, increasing his life points to 4700 because of Solemn Wishes. "Now! It's time to meet your demise because now! I summon Destructive Cannon! (0/0)"  
  
"What?" Paul said.  
  
"Destructive Cannon's attack points are totaled by how much attack points your two monsters have!" Devon yelled, pointing at Daniel.  
  
"No! That means..." Daniel said.  
  
"Yes! That means Destructive Cannon's attack points are 5000! Making it enough to defeat your little friend, Paul" Devon laughed. "Now! Destructive Cannon attack and destroy his Death Volstargaf!"  
  
"No!" Jess and Mink yelled.  
  
"What's going on?!" Kai yelled from under the stinking docks.  
  
The cannon launched a giant red beam at the demon, ready to deplete Daniel's life points. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Take the attack!" Paul called out.  
  
The dragon flew over infront of Death Volstargaf, taking the attack. The three headed dragon let out a cry and exploded. Paul's life points reduced to 100.  
  
"Paul... You sacrificed your own monster..." Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Hey, if that attack was 100% then we'd both lose." Paul snapped.  
  
"No!" Devon cried out. "You idiot!"  
  
"Now I draw!" Daniel yelled. "Now! Death Volstargaf and XYZ Dragon Cannon! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
The demon unleashed a metallic blue blast while the machine unleashed a round of missiles at Devon. Devon covered himself as the attack came at him. He yelled as he felt weary. His life points reduced to 0.  
  
"I still won't let you survive this." He said, smiling. He took out the device and pressed the button. Daniel and Paul covered themselves, getting ready. Nothing happened. Devon pressed the button again. "WHY WON'T IT WORK?!"  
  
"Oh umm, take a look" Kai chuckled, holding the bomb in his hands while he sat ontop of Allen's shoulders.  
  
"No!" Devon said as he began to run off.  
  
"No you don't!" Paul yelled, running at him. Paul was a fast person and caught up to him easily. He jumped up and smacked him in the head with his foot.  
  
"Gah! Becareful with his body!" Daniel called out.  
  
Devon went out like a rock and lay there on the ground, unconscious. Paul grabbed a radio and signaled for medical help.  
  
No sooner a ambulance arrived and helped Devon up in. After about 30 minutes they got Devon back into a pod for a mind transfer. They found his lost mind and switched it with the dead big 5 within the body.  
  
Devon's eyes opened and he got out and shook his head. "Are you alright?" Kai asked.  
  
"Fine, but I got this big freaken ache on my neck" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone knew but decided not to share for today.  
  
It was 11:00 and the final duel wouldn't be ready until 1:00 in day time. "I insist you all get home and have a good rest. The final duel will be hosted on the t.v if you bother to watch." Paul said.  
  
"Ok thanks for inviting us anyways" Kai said. Each and everyone headed out of the building back to their own home.  
  
In another 30 minutes Daniel got to his apartment. He groaned, throwing his shoes and jacket off and nearly dragging himself to bed and falling asleep.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to either Normal or Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. If you chose to Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Death Volstargaf: Level 6 / 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, reduce your opponent's life points by 500. This monster gains 200 ATK for every magic card played.  
  
White Dragon Descent: RITUAL MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice monsters total to the level of 4 from your field or hand to Ritual Summon 1 "Knight of White Dragon" from your hand.  
  
Knight of White Dragon: Level 4 1900/1200/ Ritual / Warrior Type / Desc: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned by "White Dragon Descent" by offering monsters matching to the level of 4 or higher. If this Monster attacks a Monster in face-down defense mode, destroy the Monster without doing damage. You can sacrifice this Monster to Special Summon 1 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or deck. (Once you Special Summoned "Blue Eyes White Dragon", it cannot attack during Battle Phase.)  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Metal Volstargaf: 3650/2300/ Demon Type / Disc: This monster can only be special summoned from the deck, hand, or graveyard by sacrificing "Death Volstargaf" on the field when it's equipped with "Metalmorph". This card gains 200 attack points for every magic card played.  
  
Revenge Sacrifice: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When your opponent destroys one of your monsters during battle, destroy your opponent's monster and special summon 1 monster from your hand.  
  
Master of Black Magic, Zakri: Level 12 / 3900/2900 / Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, Special Summon up to 5 monsters from either yours or your opponent's graveyard. Those monster cannot attack during Battle Phase.  
  
XZ Caterpillar Cannon: Level 6 / 2400/2100/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X- Head Cannon + Z-Metal Caterpillar. This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing from play the above monsters on your side of the field. You do not use "Polymerization" to Special Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 face-down Magic Card or Trap Card on your opponent's side of the Field.  
  
Star Face Corruption: TRAP / Desc: If one of your monsters is sent to the graveyard, destroy the monster that destroyed your monster and Special Summon that monster back onto the field on your side of the field.  
  
Death Volsgulf: Level 5 / 1200/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: If you have a "Death Volstargaf" on the field with this monster, increase "Death Volstargaf's" attack by 2000 and this monster's attack by 500. When this monster inflict Battle Damage, inflict 500 more damage. This monster's ATK increase by 200 for every Trap Card played  
  
Y Dragon Head: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" or "Metal Caterpillar"and increase it's ATK by 400.  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can be special summoned by sacrifice all fusion material monsters on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Level 10 / 4500/3800/ Fusion / Dragon Type / Desc: Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Destructive Cannon: Level 4 / 0/0/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, add up your opponent's monster's ATK and DEF points. The total is what this monster's ATK and DEF are. 


	81. Darkness Within The Mind

Chapter 81: Darkness Within The Mind.  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Jeez, it feels like forever since I slept in my nice bed" Daniel said trying to shake away his bed hair. He got into the kitchen where his mom was cooking.  
  
"So how was your game?" She asked.  
  
"Good but I lost in the finals" He said taking a seat.  
  
"Aww, that's too bad. So who has your title?" His mom asked.  
  
"Paul has one half while a guy named Vice stole my half. They're planned to duel and the winner takes all." Daniel said.  
  
"A guy eh? Is he cute?" His mom chuckled.  
  
"Don't get any ideas. He's weird down to the bone." Daniel warned.  
  
"Ok. So will be atleast staying for a while?" His mom asked.  
  
"Yeah maybe, nothing new has been happening lately." Daniel said looking to his room where his Millennium Scale stood.  
  
Daniel gasped, looking out the window. "What? What's wrong?" His mom said looking out the window.  
  
"Oh ummm, I just remembered something, gotta go! Bye!" He said grabbing a piece of toast and running off. "What is he up to..."  
  
He had saw Bakura out the window. He seemed to be waiting for him. He ran to the spot where he saw Bakura. "Where are you?" He shouted out.  
  
"I want to give you something..." Bakura's voice said from behind. Daniel turned around and saw him, holding out the golden stone.  
  
"That stone... You stole it from me! You broke into my..." Daniel went on.  
  
"Do you want to keep it or not?!" Bakura said.  
  
Daniel took it. "So it's no wonder the Seal or the Shadow Realm could take you...." He said putting the stone in his pocket. "Why give it back?"  
  
"It's not my thing to use something like that. I have another goal." He said. He pulled down his sweater which covered his neck, showing him the Millennium Tauk. He then unzipped his jacket, showing the Millennium Puzzle. "These items... Are yours..."  
  
"Mine... Why?" Daniel stammered as Bakura took them off and handed it to them.  
  
"While you plundered in your sleep from Vice, you had a vision didn't you? You had taken over the Pharaoh's body and some of his memory dipped into yours. You are now the holder of the Millennium Puzzle. And the Millennium Tauk, you were able to see into the past."  
  
"A lot of us saw into the past why am I so special with it?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Mostly from items that helped them, the Oracles and Millennium Items. You were able to do this on your own." Bakura said putting the Millennium Tauk and Puzzle around his neck.  
  
"What's going to happen to you?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I don't have a purpose in this world anymore." Bakura said turning around.  
  
"Wait..." Daniel said taking out the Golden Stone. "Keep this. You are apart of this world, apart of us. You deserve a stay even if you are evil or not."  
  
"Thanks but your words do not soothe what I hold deep inside." Bakura said walking off.  
  
Daniel ran up infront of him and grabbed his hand, closing it around the Golden Stone. "Really... Take it" He said seriously.  
  
"If you want me to than fine." He said, shoving Daniel out of the way and walking off. Daniel sighed and looked down at the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Guess... It's mine..." He said.  
  
Daniel walked along the street, gone to find Allen to tell him the news.  
  
Allen walked out from the alley. "Dan..." He said.  
  
"Allen! Hey there you are!" Daniel said in surprisement.  
  
"Yeah..." Allen said.  
  
"Wh-whats wrong?" Daniel asked.  
  
"He.. was there, in my room." Allen said. "He took the Millennium Eye."  
  
"Are you serious?!" Daniel said.  
  
"It's not with me is it?" Allen said.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No... I want you to do something first..." Allen asked. "I want you to give me the puzzle for a second."  
  
Daniel started glare at him. "How'd you even know I had the puzzle..." Daniel said, taking his stance.  
  
"I'm not kidding... please." He said taking a step closer.  
  
"Keep away!" Daniel snapped. "Your not Allen. Who are you!"  
  
"You don't get it do you." Allen started to snicker.  
  
Daniel started to get freaked out as Allen gripped his hair and threw it off, revealing blonde air. He threw off the clothes Allen usually wore, revealing a dark trench coat reaching the ground and trailing off a few more inches. He covered his face and grabbed a mask from behind his back and placed it on, it was a gas mask.  
  
"Since that trick didn't then this will have to work" Whiley said as he took out a necklace, the Millennium Eye.  
  
Daniel growled. "What'd you do with Allen!" Daniel growled.  
  
"Let's say he's tied up at the moment." Whiley's voice wheezed, looking to the left with his eyes within the alley sat Allen, with his wrists and legs tied together on a chair. "But in other news, hand me your Millennium Items."  
  
"Why should I, it's not like you need them." Daniel growled.  
  
"Heh, you don't know the torment I suffer. With this ever lasting effect. Drugs and this mask are my only aid. these drugs induce anger, keeping me alive and this mask keeps any fresh air out of my lungs which could result in death. You wouldn't like that huh?" Whiley snickered. "Thinking that it'd be your fault that within 1 hour of this world I would die. You'd so like to win and have myself killed. What would everything think of this guy? A jerk who doesn't care for lives? Or a sick murderer."  
  
"Be quiet..." Daniel snarled. "You came from him, what were you thinking?!"  
  
"I never asked to become apart of this world. Blame himself for summoning such beast. Blame yourself for ever unleashing such power as your Emoriel Breaker." Whiley pointed. "This is the life I live. I must have more power to cure this weakness I have, and in the process of becoming more stronger, I can get rid of my good side and be one."  
  
"I will never let you become one." Daniel growled.  
  
"Why not? Is it because I'm evil, or is it because you don't care for your little Allen. I am him, but with a different name and cause." Whiley said. "Shows what kind of heart your have"  
  
Whiley turned around and began to leave, his trench coat dragging on the ground.  
  
"Where's Allen!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"He's in the alley, if you care." He said.  
  
Daniel looked into the alley, Allen was there. Daniel ran over and untied him. "Are you alright?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok." Allen said getting up. "He took my Millennium Eye."  
  
"I'm worried..." Daniel said sitting down on the ground. "Whiley... He has such a tortured life. Yet he relies on drugs, a mask, and power."  
  
"I saw that but why is he after me?" Allen asked.  
  
"He wants to be one." Daniel sighed. "How are we going to handle this..."  
  
Kai, Mink, and Jess walked along the side, walk passing Whiley. "Good evening." He said, bowing his head and walking along.  
  
"Ok..." Jess said peeking back.  
  
"Who was that..." Kai said.  
  
"I have noooo clue." Mink said.  
  
"Look, there's Dan and Allen" Kai pointed out. Everyone met up and Daniel shared his own story about what Bakura did and the conversation he had with Whiley.  
  
"Are you sure he's your evil side?" Mink said, putting her hands on her hips. "He seemed pretty nice to me."  
  
"Don't let his attitude fool you. He's got the Millennium Eye now." Allen said.  
  
It was right now, 6:00 and everyone was bored. They took a short glimpse at the Hamikai High School, which they'll be apart of soon.  
  
They passed by the empty street infront of the P.K Building. Daniel let out a sigh. "I wonder what happened to Darien..." He said.  
  
"I'm right here..." He said a few feet away. Everyone turned to see him alive and well. "And whats with you. No one should care about me."  
  
"Why not. You should be an important figure to Paul." Allen said.  
  
"Yeah right. All he is is trash. He probably thinks the same thing about me. He's a fool." Darien growled.  
  
"Err. Why do you two have to bite at each other's necks! What's bothering you two?! Spill it!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Fool, who invited you to know about my personal business." Darien smirked.  
  
"Alright you asked for it, let's duel!" Allen yelled as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Fine then." Darien said standing straight and his Duel Xero folding out.  
  
"Aww man... Now what did we get ourselves into." Mink said slapping her forehead.  
  
"Well, atleast it's something to watch." Kai said. 


	82. Mind Over Matter, Part 1

Chapter 82: Mind Over Matter, Part 1  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Duel!" Darien and Allen both yelled as their life points rose to 4000.  
  
"I will start this duel!" Allen yelled, drawing his third card. "I summon Battle Warrior Omega, in defense mode! (300/1200) I then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Draw!" Darien yelled, drawing his next card. "I summon Spear Dragon! (1900/0)"  
  
"Oh crap.. I made a bad mistake..." Allen thought.  
  
"Now! Spear Dragon attack and destroy his warrior!" Darien yelled. The dragon unleashed a stream of blue wind at the warrior, destroying it. "And since my monsters effect is at work, you lose life points! (A: 3300)"  
  
"Ha! But that means your Spear Dragon goes into defense mode! Now I draw!" Allen yelled, drawing his next card. "Then I summon this, Blue Flame Swordsman! (1800/1600)"  
  
"Hmph..." Darien smiled.  
  
"Now! Blue Flame Swordsman attack and destroy his Spear Dragon!" Allen announced. The warrior leapt up and pounced on the dragon, slashing it with it's blue sword. "My turn ends!"  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! Activate magic card, Bait Doll!" Darien yelled.  
  
"Bait Doll?" Allen said in confusion.  
  
"This magic card forces the activation of your trap card!" Darien yelled, pointing at his face down card. Suddenly it flipped up. "Rope of Life, nice trap card, but too late to use it's effect!"  
  
The trap card then exploded. "Agh... No I needed that." Allen growled as the debris flew past him.  
  
"But that's not all. Instead of this magic card going to my graveyard, it is placed back into my deck and shuffled." Darien announced, placing the card ontop of his deck. His Duel Xero automatically went in shuffling mod, shuffling itself. "Now! I summon Sapphire Dragon! (1900/1100) Go, attack and destroy his Blue Flame Swordsman!"  
  
The dragon unleashed a stream of fire at the warrior, destroying it, and reducing Allen's life points to 3200. Suddenly Allen laughed. "Because your destroyed my Blue Flame Swordsman, I can summon this, The Original Flame Swordsman! (1800/1600)" He said.  
  
"Heh, my turn ends." Darien announced.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I activate Polymerization, to fuse The Fiend Megacyber and Flame Swordsman to create Cybernetic Flame warrior! (1900/1200)" He announced. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! I summon Yata Garasu! (200/100)" Darien yelled. "Now! Sapphire Dragon attack and destroy his Cybernetic Flame Warrior!"  
  
The dragon and the warrior engaged in battle, each striking each other and destroying themselves. Allen smiled. "Moron." He said.  
  
"Now! Yata Garasu attack his life points directly!" Darien yelled.  
  
"Here's something you didn't know, when Cybernetic Flame Warrior is destroyed, it's fusion material monsters return back to the field!" Allen smiled.  
  
"Err..." Darien growled.  
  
"Now! Fiend Megacyber, counter attack!" Allen announced.  
  
The warrior dove at the bird, punching through it and reducing Darien's life points to 2000.  
  
"Hmm..." Daniel said.  
  
"What's up?" Kai asked.  
  
"This duel is cool... But I don't think if Allen should be dueling him. Darien and Paul have been through worst times. The last thing Darien needs is another loss." Daniel said.  
  
Darien growled. "I set a card face down and end my turn." He announced.  
  
"Alright! I'm actually going to win! I may haven't gotten into the finals but I can actually beat someone from the finals." Allen said happily, drawing his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Flame Swordsman to summon this, Graud Gil Gars! (2600/300)"  
  
"Ahh, Graud Gil Gars, isn't that Devon's monster?" Mink asked.  
  
"yeah, but Allen beat him in the tournament a while ago." Daniel said.  
  
"Now! I'll sacrifice 200 life points (A: 2800) for Graud Gil Gars. Graud Gil Gars attack!" Allen announced.  
  
"Activate trap card, Goyu Gas!" Darien yelled. Suddenly a perfume bottle materialized infront of Graud Gil Gars, spraying it with weird pink gas. The warrior let out a cry, covering it's eyes. Suddenly it stood up, like it was in a mesmerizing control. The warrior then dove at Fiend Megacyber, striking it with it's sword and destroying it. "Heh, that's what happens when I activate this trap card."  
  
Allen growled as his life points reduced to 2600. "My turn ends...." He announced.  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! I activate Spirit Blessings. This will reduce all levels of my Spirit Monsters by 1 level." He announced.  
  
"Spirit monsters?" Allen said in confusion.  
  
"You rookie duelist, there are certain kinds of monsters in this game. Like your friends have. Dan there has Union Type monsters which for example are XYZ Dragon Cannon." Darien said. "Then your little friend over there has Borgman monsters which help summon each other."  
  
"Well.. he's right." Mink said.  
  
"Then there's Guardian Monsters which rely on Equipment to be summoned." He said. "And I, I have Spirit Monsters which return to my hand every end phase, Such as my Yata Garasu which you destroyed."  
  
"Ahh, I see. Gah! I have no different type monsters!" Allen said in shock.  
  
"That's your weakness so now! I summon Otohime! (0/100)" Darien yelled as the woman materialized onto the field. "This monster allows me to switch the battle position of one of your monsters on the field! So I change your Graud Gil Gars into face down defense mode!"  
  
"Ha! You won't be able to destroy it since it can't be destroyed by simple battle!" Allen laughed.  
  
"I'd think other wise because now! I activate Card Sanctity, forcing us to draw until we have 6 cards." Darien announced. "Now! I play Monster Reborn, taking back a monster I discard, and that monster is Sasuke Samurai! (500/800)"  
  
"Eh? Why would he bring back a weak monster like that?" Allen said in confusion.  
  
"Allen! That monster is not as weak as you think!" Daniel called out.  
  
"Ahh?! Are you seriously?!" Allen said, backing away from the small samurai.  
  
"Sasuke Samurai! Attack and destroy his face down monster!" Darien called out.  
  
The small samurai lifted it's small sword and charged passed the hologram card, slashing it in half. Graud Gil Gars was automatically destroyed.  
  
"What?! How could that happen?!" Allen said in shock.  
  
"Sasuke Samurai can defeat any face down defense monster. No effects are activated." Darien smirked. "So my turn ends and Otohime is returned to my hand."  
  
The woman turned into a light orb, floating to the card and fusing into it. Darien took the card and added it to his hand.  
  
Allen growled. "He destroyed my monster with a simple weak monster... This is going to give me a bad reputation." Allen thought. "I gotta beat this guy."  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Battle Warrior Omega: Level 4 / 300/1200/ Warrior Type.  
  
Spear Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/0/ Dragon Type / Desc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.  
  
Blue Flame Swordsman: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed, special summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your fusion deck to the field  
  
Bait Doll: MAGIC / Desc: Force the activation of 1 face-down Trap Card. If the timing of the activation of the Trap Card is incorrect, negate the effect and destroy it. If it is not a Trap Card, it is returned to its original position. After this card is activated, it is placed into the Deck (not the Graveyard). The Deck is then shuffled.  
  
Sapphire Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/1100/ Dragon Type.  
  
Flame Swordsman: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Fusion / Fire Type / Desc: Flame Manipulator + Masaki The Legendary Swordsman.  
  
Cybernetic Flame Warrior: Level 6 / 1900/1200/ Fusion / Warrior Type / Desc: Sacrifice one monster on the field to negate the effect of a Effect Monster. This monster's ATK is increased by 200 for every magic card played. When this monster is sent to the graveyard, special summon the accuired fusion material monsters for this Fusion monster back onto the field.  
  
Yata Garasu: Level 3 / 200/100/ Demon Type / Desc: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Reversed Summoned, or flipped face-up. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, your opponent skips his/her next Draw Phase.  
  
Graud Gil Gars: Level 6 / 2600/300/ Warrior Type/ Desc: This monster cannot be destroyed in battle. Reduce this monster's ATK by 200 on each of your battle phases. Battle Damage still counts.  
  
Goyu Gas: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent has 2 or more monsters on the field and has declared an attack. Direct your opponent's attacking monster to another monster on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Spirit Blessings: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, Downgrade all Spirit Type monsters in your hand by 1 Level.  
  
Otohime: Level 3 / 0/100/ Spirit / Desc: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or flipped face-up. If this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or flipped face-up, you can change the battle position of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Card Sanctity: MAGIC / Desc: Both players must draw from their respective decks until each player has 6 cards in their hands.  
  
Sasuke Samurai: Level 2 / 500/800/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, destroy the face-down monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or damage calculation. 


	83. Mind Over Matter, Part 2

Chapter 83: Mind Over Matter, Part 2  
  
________________________________  
  
The score stood at Darien: 2000 and Allen: 2600.  
  
"Now! Draw!" Allen yelled, drawing his next card. Allen groaned at what luck he drew. "I summon Battle Warrior Alpha, in defense mode! (100/200). I'll end my turn"  
  
Darien drew his next card. "Now! I summon Yaten Karachi! (1100/100)" He announced. "Now! Yaten Karachi attack and destroy his Battle Warrior!"  
  
"Why would he do that. It'd be more damaging if he'd attack with the samurai first. Ah! Unless that Spirit monster has an effect!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
The spirit warrior charged at the warrior, destroying it. "And since my Yaten Karachi destroyed one of your monsters, it puts one Spirit Monster into my hand!" Darien yelled as his Deck Holster slid out a card. He took it and added it to his hand. "Now! Sasuke Samurai attack his life points directly!"  
  
The small samurai jumped at Allen, slashing him across the chest with it's small sword. Allen gasped as he fell back, his life points reducing to 2300.  
  
Darien then ended his turn and his Yaten Karachi returned to his hand. Allen drew his next card. Suddenly Allen smiled."Now! I place two cards face down, then I summon The Iron Knight, Gearfried! (1800/1600)" He announced. "Now! Gearfried attack and destroy his Sasuke Samurai!"  
  
The warrior dove at the samurai, striking it with it's long blade on it's arm. The samurai was instantly destroyed and Darien's life points reduced to 700.  
  
Allen then ended his turn and Darien drew his next card. "Now! I activate my second Spirit Blessings, downgrading all my spirit monster's levels by 1 more level!" Darien announced. He looked down at his hand, smiling since that his favorite monster would soon be summoned without sacrifices. "I then summon Mega Barrier in defense mode! (1200/2500) My turn ends!"  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Hmmm, that defense monster is pretty strong." He thought. "Now! I play Heaven's Light, turning all my monsters into Light Attributes! I'll then play Monster Reborn to bring back The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200). I then summon Big Shield Guardna in defense mode! (100/2600)"  
  
"Very well..." Darien thought.  
  
"I just need a special monster, then I'll win this duel." Allen smiled.  
  
Darien drew his next card, smiling. "Now! I activate my third Spirit Blessings! Downgrading my spirits by one more level!" He laughed. "And with 3 levels taken away from my most favorite spirit monster, I can summon this, Yamata Dragon! (2600/3100)"  
  
"Agh! No!" Allen said as the 8 headed dragon materialized infront of him.  
  
"No! Allen could have made it if he an extra turn!" Kai said.  
  
"Now! Yamata Dragon attack and destroy his Gearfried!" Darien yelled. The 8 headed dragon aimed their orange blasts at the warrior, destroying it and leaving Allen with 1500 life points. "I'll then set a card face down then return Yamata Dragon to my hand, and end my turn."  
  
Allen drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I summon Warrior of Freed! (1200/1300)" He announced. "And I'll use this magic card as a chain, Uprising Conqueror!"  
  
"What?!" Everyone said in shock.  
  
"By sacrificing Warrior of Freed, I bring to you, Detai! (2000/1700)" He yelled as the warrior with a long brown cape, shining silver armor, and long black hair materialized onto the field. The warrior wielded a long red glistening sword. "By sacrificing a warrior from my graveyard, I can increase it's attack points. So I remove Fiend Megacyber to increase it's attack points! (4200/1700)"  
  
"Reverse trap card, Nuetron Particle Shield!" Darien announced. "This will keep your warrior from attacking and it'll slowly reduce it's attack points."  
  
Allen growled, knowing his path to victory took a short detour. "I end my turn." He announced.  
  
Darien drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I activate Shrink! Decreasing your warrior's attack by half of it's attack points (2100/1700)" Darien announced. "I'll then play Monster Reborn, bringing back my Sasuke Samurai! (500/800) Now! I summon Yamata Dragon! (2600/3100)"  
  
"No! He's not going to win this!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"And because my Battle Phase has arrived, your warrior loses 500 attack points! (1600/1700)" Darien yelled. "Now! Yamata Dragon attack and destroy his Detai!"  
  
The 8 headed dragon blasted their orange blasts at the warrior, destroying it and reducing his life points to 500. Allen growled. "Damn it..." He cursed.  
  
"Now! Sasuke Samurai attack his life points directly!" Darien yelled.  
  
The small samurai slashed Allen again with it's sword, depleting all of Allen's life points, and sending him to the ground.  
  
Everyone ran over to help him. "Heh, pathetic, just like everyone else I've dueled." Darien smirked, turning his Duel Xero off and walking off.  
  
"That stupid..." Allen growled getting up.  
  
"My my my, that was an thrilling battle." A voice said from behind. Everyone turned around.  
  
"Pegasus J. Crawford..." Daniel said.  
  
"Yes, it's nice to see you, Danny-Boy. How have you been?" Pegasus asked looking down at him.  
  
"Umm, fine..." Daniel said feeling a twitch coming on his eyes.  
  
"That's great! I've been fine as well too. That battle with Paully-Boy was fun. Say how about a small favor?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"What?" Daniel asked.  
  
"How about a duel, for old times sake." Pegasus smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you got your self a duel right here." Daniel smiled, getting his Duel Xero ready.  
  
Pegasus smiled, inside. "Great, because you don't stand a chance now." He said in his mind, getting his Duel Xero ready.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Battle Warrior Alpha: Level 4 / 100/200/ Warrior Type.  
  
Otohime: Level 3 / 0/100/ Spirit / Desc: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or flipped face-up. If this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or flipped face-up, you can change the battle position of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Yaten Karachi: Level 4 / 1100/100/ Spirit / Desc: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Normal Summoned, Reversed Summoned. When this monster destroys a monster on your side of the field, put 1 Spirit monster from your deck, to your hand.  
  
The Iron Knight, Gearfried: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Warrior Type / Desc: Any card equipped to this monster is immediately destroyed.  
  
Mega Barrier: Level 4 / 1200/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: When your opponent draws out of their Draw Phase, double this card's DEF points.  
  
Big Shield Guardna: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster is unaffected by magic cards. When this monster is attacked it is placed into attack mode.  
  
Spirit Blessings: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, Downgrade all Spirit Type monsters in your hand by 1 Level.  
  
Yamata Dragon: Level 7 / 2600/3100/ Spirit /Dragon Type / Desc: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Normal Summoned, Reversed Summoned. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw cards from your Deck until you have 5 cards in your hand.  
  
Warrior of Freed: Level 4 /1200/1300/ Warrior Type / Desc: You may normal summon 1 extra monster when you summon this monster in any mode.  
  
Uprising Conqueror: SACRED MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 "Warrior of Freed" on the field to Special Summon 1 "Detai" onto the field from your deck or hand.  
  
Detai: Level 7 / 2000/1700/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned by "Uprising Conqueror". You may discard 1 Warrior Type monster from your graveyard to increase this monster's attack points equal to the sacrificed monster. This effect can be used during each of your Battle Phases.  
  
Nuetron Particle Shield: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: A monster equipped with this cannot attack or change battle position. Reduce the attack of the monster equipped with this card by 500 during each Battle Phase.  
  
Sasuke Samurai: Level 2 / 500/800/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, destroy the face-down monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or damage calculation. 


	84. Toon Impersonator, Part 1

Chapter 84: Toon Impersonator, Part 1  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Alright! I will start this turn!" Pegasus announced, drawing his 6th card. "I place two cards face down and summon Toon Alligator, in defense mode! (800/1600) My turn ends!"  
  
"Alright I draw!" Daniel announced. "This will be a duel to remember, Crawford, even if I don't have the title: King of Games."  
  
"Well this should be exciting." Allen said.  
  
"Now! I summon X Head Cannon! (1800/1500)" He announced. "Now! Attack!"  
  
The machine blasted two small missiles at the alligator. The alligator went in wide eyed as it was destroyed. "Now! Reverse trap card, Toon Mercy!" Pegasus announced.  
  
"Wha?" Daniel said.  
  
"This trap card will summon back my Toon Alligator! (800/1600)" Pegasus yelled as the alligator reformed onto the field in defense mode.  
  
"I place a card face down and end my turn." Daniel growled, knowing what would happen now.  
  
Pegasus drew his next card. "Now! I play Toon World!" Pegasus announced.  
  
"Crawford, I knew this was coming. So I've prepared for this! Mystical Space Typhoon which will destroy your Toon World instantly!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Not so fast, Danny-Boy" Pegasus chuckled. "Now! I activate Toon Reflector Beam! This will direct the effect right back at your Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying itself!"  
  
"No..." Daniel growled as the typhoon switched directions, destroying his own magic card.  
  
"And with Toon World, I sacrifice 1000 life points (P: 3000) so I can play Toon Monsters! So now I sacrifice Toon Alligator to summon Toon Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500)" Pegasus announced as the Toon World book's pages started flapping. Suddenly the toon android emerged from the book, giving a little chuckle.  
  
"Heeey! Since when did he create new Toon Monsters!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Remember, Minky, always prepare." Pegasus chuckled, waving his finger at Mink. "Now, I end my turn with no other move."  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle (1500/1200) in defense mode!" He announced. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Pegasus drew his next card. "Now! I'll play Refuse Play, allowing Toon Android Psycho Shocker to attack your life points with no pay so now! Toon Android Psycho Shocker attack!" Pegasus announced, holding his fist up.  
  
"No..." Daniel growled as Toon Android Psycho Shocker held it's tiny hands together, forming a large black sphere. It then blasted it at Daniel. The blast from the sphere sent the Toon monster flying backwards.  
  
The attack hit Daniel hard. He let out a wail as his life points reduced to 1600. "It seems you're loosing your touch, Danny-Boy. I don't think you'd let anyone hit your like that." Pegasus laughed.  
  
"Save it, Crawford, I'm just getting started." Daniel snickered.  
  
"Fine with me. I summon Aqua Madoor in defense mode (1200/2000) I end my turn by placing a card face down!" Pegasus announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Gazelle and X Head Cannon to summon Buster Blader! (2600/2100)" He announced as the warrior materialized onto the field. "Now! Attack and destroy his Toon Android Psycho Shocker!"  
  
"Darn it." Pegasus said, sarcastically. "Now reverse trap card, Toon Stop Sign!"  
  
"Wow, Crawford really has it made with these Toon Cards..." Jess said.  
  
"Toon Stop Sign negates your attack!" Pegasus announced as Toon Android Psycho Shocker whipped out a giant stop sign. The toon android then whacked Buster Blader away, back to it's spot.  
  
Daniel growled and ended his turn. Pegasus drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Toon Android Psycho Shocker to summon, Baffomet! (1400/1800)" He announced.  
  
"Wha? Why would he do that?!" Kai said in confusion.  
  
"Then I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Gazelle! (1500/1200)" Pegasus announced.  
  
"Gah, he plans to do a fusion ^^;" Daniel said.  
  
"Yes! And now I play this, Fusion! Bringing both monsters into Winged Beast Chimera! (2100/1800)" Pegasus yelled. "But it looks a little dull so take it away! Toon World! Give this big doggie a make over!"  
  
Suddenly the Toon World book opened up, sucking up the Chimera. After a while of struggling the book spit out the newly formed monster. "Ak, he's a real weirdo" Mink said.  
  
"Now meet the new, Toon Chimera! (2100/1800)" Pegasus said with open arms as the two headed beast gave cute little growls at Daniel. "I'll then play this magic card, Furious Bite! This magic card will increase my Toon Chimera by 1000 attack points! (3100/1800) But it's a shame because Toon Monsters cannot attack on their first turn so I end my turn."  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "I gotta beat him. In one attack I could lose...." Daniel thought.  
  
Pegasus chuckled. "That's right, Dan, you don't stand a chance against me. You're in my control." He said in his mind.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Toon Alligator: Level 4 / 800/1600/ Toon.  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ Machine Type.  
  
Toon Mercy: TRAP / Desc: If a Toon Monster has been destroyed due to Battle, special summon that monster back onto the field.  
  
Toon Reflector Beam: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent activates a magic or trap card that designates a card, direct the effect to another card.  
  
Toon Android Psycho Shocker: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Toon / Desc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the Field, all Trap cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap cards are also negated.  
  
The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Beast Type.  
  
Aqua Madoor: Level 4 / 1200/2000/ Water Type.  
  
Buster Blader: Level 7 / 2600/2300 / Warrior Type / Desc: This monster gains 500 ATK for every Dragon Type monster on your opponent's field or in their graveyard.  
  
Toon Stop Sign: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters that specifically designates one of your Toon Monsters on the field.  
  
Baffomet: Level 5 / 1400/1800/ Beast Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned put 1 "King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle" into your hand, from your deck. The Deck is then shuffled.  
  
Fusion: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters from your hand or field to creature 1 fusion monster.  
  
Toon Chimera: 2100/1800/ Fusion / Toon / Desc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster.  
  
Furious Bite: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Beast Type monster equipped with this gains 1000 ATK. 


	85. Toon Impersonator, Part 2

Chapter 85: Toon Impersonator, Part 2  
  
__________________________________  
  
The score stood at Daniel: 1600 and Pegasus: 3000. Pegasus hard work was paying off and soon he'd be exacting his revenge. But everyone else was thinking this was just one duel to remember. Pegasus has more plans up his sleeve.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I activate my face down card!" He announced. "Enrichment! Increasing my own life points by how much attack points your Toon Chimera has! (D: 4700)."  
  
"Now! Reverse trap card! Life Stealer!" Pegasus announced. "Now, by discarding one card from my hand. You'll have to guess which type of card I have discarded. Guess right then you're free for this nightmare, guess wrong and let's say you'll be weaker."  
  
"Gah, I don't like the sound of that..." Kai said as everyone watched Pegasus take a card from his hand and place it in the graveyard.  
  
"Crawford wouldn't waste monsters like that." Daniel smiled. "You discarded a Magic Card!"  
  
"Oh Danny-Boy, I wish you're right." Pegasus sighed.  
  
"Ahh! No!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"But toying with you is just too fun! I discarded a trap card known as Thunder Break which could have helped me but now I gain your life points and you have mine! (P: 4700) (D: 3000)" Pegasus laughed. "So now! I sacrifice 500 life points (P: 4200) so Toon Chimera can attack your life points directly and win me this duel!"  
  
"Not so fast! Crawford!" Daniel yelled. "I had a trap card down, just in case! So now I reveal, Mirror Force!"  
  
"Ahh! No!" Pegasus cried out as a barrier came up inbetween Toon Chimera and Daniel. The toon struck the barrier and the barrier exploded on it, destroying it.  
  
"Your Toon Chimera has been destroyed!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Pegasus growled. "I set a card face down then summon a monster in defense mode, ending my turn." Pegasus growled.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! Buster Blader (2600/2100) attack and destroy his defense monster!" Daniel called out. The warrior jumped at Pegasus' defense monster, which appeared to be Nimble Momonga (1000/100). "No!"  
  
"Yes! That means I gain 1000 life points! (P: 5200) And I can summon 2 more Nimble Momonga's in face down defense mode. Maybe you should make your choices a little carefully." Pegasus laughed.  
  
Daniel growled. "I set a card face down and end my turn." He announced.  
  
Pegasus drew his next card. Suddenly he smiled. "Now it's time to bring out the power!" He yelled holding up a magic card. "I activate Toon Index which allows me to search my deck for a toon card and add it to my hand!"  
  
"What could it be..." Daniel wondered.  
  
Pegasus grabbed his card and added it to his hand. "Now! I summon this well known monster, Toon Injection Angel Lily! (400/1500)" Pegasus announced as the small angel burst out of the Toon World book, dragging a large syringe with her.  
  
"Oh no..." Daniel said in horror.  
  
"Aww man! I always hated that monster." Mink grumbled.  
  
"You better think twice about attacking this monster." Pegasus chuckled. "One attack can bring you down!"  
  
"I wouldn't think anything of it!" Daniel growled.  
  
"Whatever, my turn ends." Pegasus announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Y Dragon Cannon! (1500/1600)" He announced. "I'll then play Monster Reborn, bringing back my X Head Cannon! (1800/1500) My turn ends."  
  
Pegasus drew his next card. "I'm sorry to say this, but your down for! Now I sacrifice 2000 life points (P: 3200) to increase Toon Injection Angel Lily! (3400/1500)" Pegasus announced as Lily started jumping around happily. "I'll then pay 500 more life points (P: 2700) so she can attack your life points directly! So now! Attack!"  
  
The angel threw her large syringe at Daniel, ready to end him. "I don't think so! Activate trap card, Attack Armor!" He announced. "This will equip to your Nimble Momonga!"  
  
Suddenly the squirrel was covered in armor. "No! Then my toon monster will switch directions!" Pegasus said. Suddenly the syringe stopped infront of Daniel and changed directions, flying to the squirrel and destroying it. "Oh well, too bad. I atleast gain 1000 life points (P: 3700)"  
  
Pegasus then ended his turn and Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Z Metal Caterpillar! (1500/1600)" He announced. "I then sacrifice X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar to summon this monster, XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)"  
  
Pegasus growled. "No...." He said.  
  
"Then! I sacrifice one card from my hand to destroy your Toon Injection Angel Lily!" Daniel said, taking his last card and discarding it to his graveyard. XYZ Dragon Cannon then blasted a missile at the toon monster, destroying it. "Now! Buster Blader attack and destroy his last Nimble Momonga!"  
  
The warrior jumped up and slashed the squirrel in half, destroying it. "I still gain 1000 life points after you destroyed my monster!" Pegasus yelled as his life points increased to 4700.  
  
"It won't last that long! XYZ Dragon Cannon attack his life points directly!" Daniel yelled. The giant machine aimed it's cannons directly at Pegasus and launched a round of missiles.  
  
Pegasus let out a wail as his life points reduced to 1900. Pegasus growled, falling to his knees. "No..." He mumbled.  
  
"It's time to show who you really are!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?" Allen said.  
  
"I saw through your pathetic disguise when I first laid my eyes on you today." Daniel yelled.  
  
"Very well.. Danny-Boy" Pegasus laughed, his voice changing differently. He then ripped his face off, revealing a plastic mask. He then threw off his brown trench coat, revealing a black and longer trench coat. He took something from his back, placing on a gas mask.  
  
"Whiley!" Allen and Daniel both gasped.  
  
"That's right it is me. But I won't lose no more!" He said, taking the Duel Xero he had now and throwing it to the ground. He then took another Duel Xero from inside his jacket and slid it on. "It'll be a duel of souls because now! I activate this, Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
He placed the magic card into the field card zone on his Duel Xero. The sky turned dark and a giant ring started to fall out from it. It landed outside of the two duelist.  
  
The winds were strong and blew Mink, Kai, Jess, and Allen far from it. "You..." Daniel growled.  
  
Whiley laughed evilly as the Orichalcos Seal lightened up on his forehead within his mask, lighting up the dark lens so you could see his eyes.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYD------------  
  
Enrichment: TRAP / Desc: Increase your Life Points equal to one monster on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Life Stealer: MAGIC / Desc: Discard one card from your hand. Your opponent must then guess which type of card you have discard (Magic, Trap, Monster...). If your opponent guesses correctly, decrease your life points by half and increase your opponent's life points by that amount. If your opponent guesses wrong, you and your opponent must switch Life Points.  
  
Nimble Momonga: Level 4 / 1000/100/ Beast Type / Desc: When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, increase your Life Points by 1000 points. You can also take cards of the same name from your Deck and Special Summon them to the Field in face-down Defense Position. The Deck is then shuffled.  
  
Toon Index: MAGIC / Desc: Place 1 card that has "Toon" in it's name into your hand from your deck.  
  
Toon Injection Angel Lily: Level 4 / 400/1500/ Toon / Desc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster.During the damage step of either players turn you may pay 2000 life points to increase this card's attack by 3000.  
  
Y Dragon Head: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" or "Metal Caterpillar"and increase it's ATK by 400.  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ Machine Type.  
  
Attack Armor: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: After the activation of this card, it is equipped to one monster on the field. A monster equipped with this card is always a attack target of any monster that is attacking.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon Head"and increase it's ATK by 600  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can be special summoned by sacrifice all fusion material monsters on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field. 


	86. Toon Impersonator, Part 3

Chapter 86: Toon Impersonator, Part 3  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Now! I draw!" Whiley announced, drawing his first card from his new deck. "And I'll summon this monster in defense mode. I then set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Err..." He said.  
  
"I sense you haven't drawn the Orichalcos Arrow. That card is a mere distraction, a card made from the figment of your imaginations." Whiley chuckled, pointing at them.  
  
Daniel looked at his hand. "I place a card face down. Now! Buster Blader attack!" Daniel yelled.  
  
The warrior dove up, slashing the face down monster in half. "You've destroyed my Kryuel! (1000/1700)" Whiley announced. "I can toss a coin and if I call it right, your Buster Blader will be destroyed!"  
  
Suddenly a hologram coin popped up. Whiley called tails and the coin quickly fell down on tails. "No!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Your warrior is going down!" Whiley yelled, holding up a thumbs down. Suddenly Buster Blader exploded.  
  
"It still won't save you from my other monster! Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon attack his life points directly!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Activate trap card, Waboku!" Whiley yelled.  
  
Daniel growled, ending his turn. Whiley drew his next card. "Now! I activate Yield Tribute to summon this monster, Sisquekao! (2300/2000)" Whiley announced as the hologram card flipped up. A giant tall demon with it's arms reaching passed it's legs and small wings emerged from the card. It had talons simmering down it's arms, legs, and back. "This monster... Will destroy you! By sacrificing a magic card on the field I can take control of your XYZ Dragon Cannon and defeat you! Thus earning me not only your soul, but your Millennium Items too, Pharaoh...."  
  
"But you don't have any magic cards... Wait! Toon World!" Daniel said in shock, coming back to when Whiley had played Toon World, dressed up as Pegasus.  
  
"Yes! So now I sacrifice Toon World to possess your XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Whiley yelled. "Now! Sisquekao and XYZ Dragon Cannon! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
"I don't plan to lose!" Daniel yelled, taking a card from his hand and activating it. "I activate De-Fusion! Separating my XYZ Dragon Cannon!"  
  
"No..." Whiley growled.  
  
Daniel got ready to draw his next card. "Come on... I need something to help..." Daniel said, with his eyes closed. He drew and a whirl of wind crept through his legs. "Now it's time to bring you down!"  
  
"Agh, no!" Whiley growled.  
  
"I activate Descending Sword!" Daniel yelled, placing the magic card on the magic and trap card space. Suddenly the sword appeared and began lowering to the ground. "I'll also play it in combination with Polymerization! To fuse X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar into XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)"  
  
The sword struck the ground and a giant blue whirl wind erupted from the source of the sword, engulfing XYZ Dragon Cannon. The machine monster began to change human, with robotic armor.  
  
"Alright! He's got it!" Mink cheered.  
  
"I form XYZ Borgman Cannon! (2000/2000)" Daniel yelled. Suddenly X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar appeared behind the borgman. "it's effect allows me to deal damage to your monster from these three monsters! Now! Go!"  
  
All three monsters charged at the demon, ready to end this duel. "So, you're a selfish duelist who doesn't care about people risking their lives." Whiley smirked.  
  
"People? Your no human, your a monster! Your right, you're not fit for this world and I'm bringing you down!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"I knew you'd say that. So I've prepared for this! Activate magic card..." he said taking a magic card from his hand and activating it. "Mage of Magic! By sacrificing 1000 life points (W: 900), this allows me to steal a magic card from your deck and use it against you!"  
  
Suddenly a hologram card slipped out of Daniel's deck, turning face up on Whiley's side of the field. "What?!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"That's right! I'm using Orichalcos Arrow to destroy my own Orichalcos Seal!" Whiley yelled as an angel appeared, holding a bow and arrow at Whiley's Duel Xero. The angel fired the arrow right at his plate. There was a giant burst of light and the seal was destroyed. The three monsters sent from Daniel destroyed Whiley's Sisquekao, announcing Whiley, the loser of this duel.  
  
Whiley folded up his Duel Xero and walked off. "It was a nice duel. But I will be back. See you all around. And especially you, Allen." He smirked as he disappeared behind a corner.  
  
Daniel growled. "Man..." He said. "He doesn't deserve to have that Millennium Item."  
  
"Come on let's go..." Allen said.  
  
They all walked past the site of the P.K Building.  
  
Suddenly Kai stopped. A card lay infront of him, face down. He bent down and picked it up. It was the Orichalcos Seal. He thought back at the DOMA Challenge, people not able to escape from the dreadful barriers.  
  
He had ideas for this kind of power. He slid it in his pocket and caught up with the rest. "So what should we do. We have about an hour until they show the final duel." Allen said.  
  
"I say we get to my house and watch it." Daniel suggested. Everyone agreed and headed to the apartment building. In a matter of minutes they settled down, waiting for the match to start.  
  
"Are you ready, Paul, sir?" The judge asked.  
  
"Give me a second to think...." Paul said, sitting at his desk.  
  
Vice was a strong duelist, he beat Daniel when Paul couldn't back at his World Tournament. He couldn't take the risk but he had a succeeding chance.  
  
"Well?" The judge asked.  
  
"Actually... Cancel this tournament it's nothing but a bunch of self pity." Paul said.  
  
"What?! Are you serious, sir?" The judge said to his surprise.  
  
"Do I need to repeat myself? What's said has been done. Excuse our three guests." Paul said.  
  
The judge walked up to the balcony where Spinks, Diego, and Vice await. "Th- The tournament has been cancelled you may all go home now." He said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Diego yelled. "We walked 10 stupid miles all the way here for nothing?!"  
  
"Paul!" Vice yelled. "Your just a big coward! This is not about getting what you want! It is about fate!"  
  
"Heh, fate my ass kicking company." Paul thought in his mind.  
  
The three of them left but Vice made sure he'd be back and Paul would be begging at his feet for mercy.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED------------  
  
Kryuel: Level 4 / 1000/1700/ Demon Type / Desc: When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to either Normal or Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. If you chose to Special Summon, you must skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Sisquekao: Level 8 / 2300/2000/ Demon Type / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Magic Card on the field to take control of one monster on your opponent's side of the field for the remainder of this turn.  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can be special summoned by sacrifice all fusion material monsters on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field.  
  
Mage of Magic: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1000 Life Points to take 1 Magic Card from your opponent's deck and use it as your own magic card. 


	87. Seal Ordeal, Part 1

Chapter 87: Seal Ordeal, Part 1  
  
___________________________________  
  
Everyone had found out that the tournament was cancelled. It made everyone mad and call in the P.K company, leaving rather a bad impression for him.  
  
During the night Paul had worked out himself on his computer, trying to make some new cards. Suddenly a window broke, waking him up from his peaceful slumber.  
  
"What the..." He said looking around his huge office. There shouldn't have been any sign of life around the building but him.  
  
Suddenly a dark figure opened the door, coming into his office and locking the door. "Who are you?!" Paul demanded to know.  
  
"That is none of your business, for now. But now! I challenge you to a duel!" The voice yelled as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"I have no time for this! Get out!" Paul yelled, slamming a button on his desk.  
  
"Fine, then I'll force you to! I activate Orichalcos Seal!" He yelled, sliding a card from his sleeve onto his field card zone.  
  
"Agh! No!" Paul yelled as a giant wind opened the windows, gathering paper and debris. Suddenly the seal emerged from the sky and into the giant office setting the field. "Who are you!"  
  
"You will accept my challenge." The person yelled.  
  
"Very well! I won't make this easy for you at all!" Paul yelled as his Duel Xero folded out. He took his first 6 cards. "I place a card face down and summon Spear Dragon! (1900/0) In attack mode. My turn ends!"  
  
The person drew his next card. "I summon Skillful Black Magician! (1900/1700 +500)" He announced. "I'll also play this magic card, Destiny Clock. Each turn I can take a magic card counter if I like! And since I played a magic card, my Skilful Black Magician gets a Magic Counter, plus one more because of Destiny Clock!"  
  
"I won't let you attack at all because I activate this, Attack Nullification!" Paul yelled as his trap card flipped face up.  
  
"Very well, I end my turn." The person announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "This has gotta be Vice. He's the only one who wants to duel me." Paul said.  
  
"Really. Then why haven't I played any Guardians yet..." The person said.  
  
"Agh... He's right then who is he..." Paul said in his mind.  
  
"Get going!" The person yelled.  
  
"Heh. What's your importance? I'll make you suffer for breaking into my building! You will suffer for challenging me! I activate Enemy Controller!" Paul yelled as a giant Game Controller materialized infront of him. "Up! Left! Down! Right! A!"  
  
As Paul yelled the commands the buttons pressed themselves. Suddenly the chord whipped up onto Skillful Black Magician's forehead.  
  
"Activate trap card!" The person called out.  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion. Smoke flew everywhere. "Heh, looks like your magician has been destroyed." Paul smirked.  
  
"I think not!" The person yelled. As the smoke disappeared, Spear Dragon was in Skillful Black Magician's place and it exploded into pieces.  
  
"What?!" Paul said in shock.  
  
"I've activated my trap card, Enemy Sacrifice!" The person yelled. "This saves my Skillful Black Magician and destroys the rest of your pathetic monsters!"  
  
Paul growled. "Who are you...." He growled.  
  
"Go on with your turn, you haven't lost, yet." The person yelled.  
  
Paul looked at his hand. "Now! I activate Yeild Tribute, to special summon Kaizer Seahorse! (1700/1650)" Paul announced. "I'll then sacrifice Kaizer Seahorse to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500) My turn ends!"  
  
The person drew his next card. "Now! I give my Skillful Black Magician a magic counter!" He yelled as three full black flames appeared over it's head. "I'll then sacrifice those three counts to summon this, Black Magician! (2500/2100 +500)"  
  
"Heh, what a pathetic way to use a monster like that." Paul thought.  
  
"But now! I'll summon Watapon! (300/200) Then I'll sacrifice it and use it's effect to special summon Black Magician Girl! (2000/1700 +500) Now! Black Magician! Attack and destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
The magician was the same as Blue Eyes so they both ended up destroying themselves. Because Black Magician was sent to the graveyard, Black Magician Girl's attack strength grew to 2800. "No!" Paul growled.  
  
"Now! Black Magician Girl attack his life points directly!" He yelled, pointing at Paul.  
  
The Black Magician Girl pointed her wand at Paul, sending a wave of hearts at him. Paul let out a wail as he flew back and hit the barrier which gave him a shock. Paul's life points reduced to 1200. He then ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "I set a card face down and play this! Monster Reborn, to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" He announced. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack and destroy his Black Magician Girl!"  
  
The dragon unleashed a lightning blast at the magician, destroying it and reducing the mystery person's life points to 3800.  
  
Paul growled, knowing the attack wasn't enough. He was in critical damage. He didn't know this person or what his deck has instore for him.  
  
The person laughed. The dark power of the Orichalcos Seal shined on his covered forehead.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Spear Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/0/ Dragon Type / Desc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.  
  
Skillful Black Magician: Level 4 / 1900/1700/ Spellcaster Type / Desc: Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Magic Card, put 1 Magic Counter on this card (Maximum of 3). You can Special Summon 1 "Black Magician" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard in face-up Attack or Defense Position by offering this monster with 3 Magic Counters as a Sacrifice during your Main Phase.  
  
Enemy Controller: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 life points and chose one of the commands: +Up, Left, Down, Right, A = Destroy. +Left, Right, A, B = Sacrifice.  
  
Enemy Sacrifice: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent uses an effect that causes you to destroy a monster on the field, negate the effect and destroy all of your opponent's monsters on the field.  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to either Normal or Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. If you chose to Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Black Magician: Level 7 / 2500/2100/ Spellcaster Type.  
  
Watapon: Level 3 / 300/200/ Angel Type / Desc: Sacrifice this face up monster to Special Summon 1 "Black Magician Girl" from your hand, to the field.  
  
Black Magician Girl: Level 6/ 2000/1700/ Spellcaster Type / Desc: This card gains an additional 300 ATK for every 'Black Magician' and "Magician of Black Chaos" in both player's graveyard 


	88. Seal Ordeal, Part 2

Chapter 88: Seal Ordeal, Part 2  
  
________________________________  
  
Paul's life points sat at 1200 while his mystery opponent grew down to 3800. With this guys Orichalcos Seal, it seemed impossible to win.  
  
Paul's opponent drew his next card. "Now! I play Monster Reborn, to bring back Black Magician Girl! (2000/1700 +500 +300)" He announced. "I'll also add this too, Magic Formula! Increasing Black Magician Girl's attack strength by 500! (3300/1700)"  
  
"No!" Paul said.  
  
"Now! Black Magician Girl attack and destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon!" His opponent yelled. The magician sent a wave of hearts at the dragon, destroying it, and reducing Paul's life points to 900.  
  
His opponent ended his turn and Paul drew his next card. Suddenly he smiled. "Now! I play this, Mesmeric Control! Giving me control over your Black Magician Girl!" Paul announced. "I'll then sacrifice your Black Magician Girl to play this magic card! Twingle Five Star! Giving me my Five Star Kuriboh! (300/200)"  
  
"Err..." The masked person growled as the five kuriboh formed.  
  
"I'll then sacrifice this Trap card from my hand to combined them into Kuriball! (1500/1000)" He yelled as the five Kuriboh formed into one big one. "Now! Kuriball attack his life points directly!"  
  
The giant furball charged into Paul's opponent, sending him flying into the barrier wall. His life points reduced to 2300. "Now! Reverse trap card, Hataki Silence!" He announced. "This trap card forces us to draw 3 cards and remove 2 from our hands."  
  
Everyone did what they needed to do and Paul's opponent ended his turn. Paul drew his next card. "Now! I separate my Kuriball into the Five Star Kuriboh!" Paul yelled as the giant furball turned into many. "I'll then end my turn."  
  
Paul's opponent drew his next card. Suddenly he smiled. "Now face defeat! Because I activate this card, Exchange!" He yelled as his magic card flipped up.  
  
Paul's opponent walked up to Paul and Paul revealed his hand. "Go ahead..." He growled.  
  
"Just as I suspected. Right where I want it." The person said, taking Paul's Kaizer Seahorse. Paul took his Pot of Greed. The mystery opponent walked back to his side of the field and continued his turn. "Now! I summon Kaizer Seahorse! I'll then play this! Magician's Force! Causing you to activate your Pot of Greed!"  
  
Paul growled, placing it on the field. "What good will this do?!" He yelled.  
  
"It'll allow me to use it's effect. Rendering that card useless to you now!" His opponent yelled, drawing two cards. "I'll then summon Kaizer Seahorse! (1700/1650) In defense mode. My turn ends!"  
  
Paul drew his next card. He had no other move so he ended his turn. Paul's opponent drew his next card. "I can't lose...." He said in his mind.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Kaizer Seahorse to summon this, Vajra! (3400/2700 +500)" Paul's opponent yelled.  
  
"Vajra?!" Paul said in shock.  
  
Suddenly the red armored magician began to arose from the ground with a long sharp staff. "This causes you to discard the top ten cards ontop of your deck!" He yelled. "And it let's me special summon a monster from those ten cards!"  
  
Paul growled as he took his first ten and discarded them into his graveyard. "You still won't be able to get through my Kuriboh! When the Five Star are separated, they cannot be attacked!"  
  
"It doesn't matter because, knowing you, I bet you have a Blue Eyes in there! So, come to me! Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500 +500)" He yelled as the dragon materialized onto the person's side of the field. Paul growled. His opponent took control of his own beast. This made him angry. "I'll then end my turn. Although I may not attack, I still can get you..."  
  
"Whatever." Paul snapped as he drew his card. "Now! I discard a trap card from my hand to combine the Fie Star into Kuriball! (1500/1000). I'll then summon Black Vorse Raider (1900/600)!"  
  
"No.. I see what he's going to do..." His opponent growled.  
  
"Now! Kuriball, attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon and reduce it's attack strength!" Paul announced. The furball charged at the dragon, knocking a chunk out of it's side, reducing it's attack power to 2000. "Then I play Shrink! Decreasing Blue Eyes by half! (1000/2500) Now! Black Vorse Raider attack and destroy Blue Eyes!"  
  
The warrior leapt up, slashing the dragon into slices, destroying it. Paul's opponent's life points then reduced to 1400.  
  
Suddenly the mystery duelist began to laugh. "With that attack, you left your self on the spot of a losing attack!" He laughed.  
  
"I end my turn." Paul smiled.  
  
"Now! I draw!" He announced.  
  
"Now! Reverse trap card, Moon Face Judge!" Paul yelled, commanding his trap card to activate.  
  
"No!" His opponent gasped.  
  
"And I'm guessing you've drawn... a Magic card..." Paul smiled triumphantly.  
  
"No! He's right..." He gasped as he dropped the card, revealing it to be a magic card.  
  
"That means your turn ends automatically and I can draw!" Paul yelled. Suddenly he felt some sort of wave hit him as he looked at the card he drew. It was the Orichalcos Arrow.  
  
He didn't want to use it but a apart of him told him too. He didn't know what to do. But then he remembered back to what Daniel said.  
  
"I don't care, we should all destroy them. Even if our enemy hates us most. No one deserves to be in a place like that!" Daniel's voice echoed in Paul's head.  
  
"Fine, have it your way..." Paul growled, responding to the voice. "Now! I play this, Orichalcos Arrow!"  
  
Suddenly an angel appeared infront of his opponent, holding a bow and arrow. It readied the arrow and fired at his Field Card Zone, destroying the magic card whole.  
  
The seal broke off on the ground, freeing Paul from the barrier. "No!" The person yelled, feeling the power leave him.  
  
"I'll then play this, Pot of Greed, drawing two cards!" Paul yelled. Suddenly he smiled. "Now! I sacrifice Kuriball to summon Emerald Dragon! (2400/1400) Now... I play this! Oath To The World!"  
  
Suddenly black smoke arose into the office and a black sword began to lower. A warrior materialized and grabbed the sword, slashing it and pointing at his opponent.  
  
"Nameless Warrior...." He said in horror.  
  
"Now! I fuse Nameless Warrior and Emerald Dragon together!" Paul yelled. Suddenly the warrior and Dragon began to fuse together, forming a rock hard emerald sword. "I form the Emerald Dragon Sword! I'll then equip this to Black Vorse Raider! Increasing it's attack points by how much Emerald Dragon had! (4300/600)"  
  
"It still isn't enough to destroy all my life points!" The mystery duelist yelled.  
  
"That's not all Emerald Dragon Sword does, it also clears your field of everything!" Paul yelled. Suddenly the Black Vorse Raider pointed the sword at the duelist, sending a blue wave, destroying his Vajra and face down card. "Now! Black Vorse Raider attack his life points directly!"  
  
The beast warrior dove at the duelist, slashing him with the ultimate sword. The duelist let out a cry, flying into the ground, his life points reducing to zero.  
  
Suddenly the mystery duelist got to his feet and ran off. "I can't believe I lost..." He said, stopping at the spot light of a street light. He took off the coverings of his face. "Man... I thought I could be good enough..."  
  
Paul never knew but this guy he had just dueled, was Kai himself. The moon shined down and Kai walked off in guilt but knew he'd be back. He couldn't help but bare the loss of the duel between not only Paul, but Daniel.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Black Magician Girl: Level 6/ 2000/1700/ Spellcaster Type / Desc: This card gains an additional 300 ATK for every 'Black Magician' and "Magician of Black Chaos" in both player's graveyard  
  
Magic Formula: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Spellcaster Type monster equipped with this gains 500 ATK.  
  
Twingle Five Star: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Level 5 or higher monster on your side of the field to Special Summon 5 "Five Star Kuriboh Tokens" (300/200). You may discard one trap card from your hand to combine the attack of all "Five Star Kuriboh Tokens" and reduce the attack of one monster on the field by the combined "Five Star Kuriboh Tokens" ATK. As long as the "Five Star Kuriboh Tokens" are separated, they may not be attacked by any of your opponent's monsters.  
  
Hataki Silence: TRAP / Desc: Both players must draw 3 cards and remove two out of play.  
  
Kaizer Seahorse: Level 4 / 1750/1650/ Beast Warrior Type / Desc: If you sacrifice this monster for a Light Type monster, this monster counts as 2 sacrifices.  
  
Vajra: Level 12 / 3400/2700/ Spellcaster Type / Desc: During the turn this monster is summoned, your opponent must discard the first 10 cards on their deck to the graveyard. You may special summon only 1 monster from your opponent's graveyard onto the field out of the 10 the cards they had discarded.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Black Vorse Raider: Level 4 / 1900/600/ Beast Warrior.  
  
Emerald Dragon: Level 6 / 2400/1400/ Dragon Type. 


	89. New Beginning: Road To America

Chapter 89: New Beginning: Road To America.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Daniel awoke from his slumber, the wonderful morning greeting him. he marked down on his calendar, just a few days before school would start.  
  
He got up, getting the mail which always came too early for him. He looked surprise, dropping everything else but one letter in his hand.  
  
It was assigned to him, from Pegasus J. Crawford. It became a mystery. The last time he saw him, he was dueling against Paul.  
  
He remember Paul slaughtered him with his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
Kai's also been acting strange too but he couldn't solve it. Allen seemed down in the dumps with his losing streak. But then again this letter must have hold something good or bad.  
  
"If I open this... Something new will start..." Daniel thought, gripping the letter.  
  
He slowly tore the envelope open and took out a fancy inked paper with writing on it.  
  
"Hello, Danny! I'd like to personally invite you to America, Florida that is. You may come but if you don't there'll be slight problems. So pack your bags because you and your friends are going to America. Truly I insist you go. I must have a talk with you about the three warriors you, Allen, and Paul have revealed! It is important you come!"  
  
"America..." Daniel said. He remembered back to when he was in America. The horrible traveling. But this time it'd be fun because they were going to sunny Florida.  
  
But then again, he thought it was some kind of trap. What would Pegasus have instore for him.  
  
After a while he called everyone to meet up at his house. He called Paul but he refused to join his little meeting. Kai's phone line was disconnected.  
  
"Well what is it that you wanted to drag us here?" Mink asked.  
  
"I got a letter, from Crawford." Daniel said.  
  
"Really?! What'd it say?" Allen said in suspicion.  
  
"It says he needs to talk to us about the three warriors." Daniel replied. "He wants us to go to Florida. All we have to do is show him this letter and we get a free ride."  
  
"Florida..." Allen said. "Sounds good but how will we get our parents to let us go?"  
  
"Remember, we have sources. We could tell them it's a School Free Vacation. It's as simple as that. I already talked to my mom and she said it was alright. She said she'd even give us a free ride to the air port." Daniel said.  
  
"Well I'm in." Jess announced. "My father is on a business trip and won't be back in a while."  
  
"My dad let's me do anything. I'd be gone for like a week and he'd say he had a fun time while I'm not around so yeah, I guess I'm free." Mink said.  
  
"And my mom's friends with Allen's parents. She could bribe them to let you go." Daniel said, smiling at Allen.  
  
It was now set. Everyone was going to Florida. But Paul refused to meet up with Daniel.  
  
Paul sat there, thinking. "What would Crawford want to tell us about these..." He said, looking at his Oath To The World and Nameless Warrior. "He had warned me about the future. I can never hide from the future... Florida is... home to me."  
  
"What will it be, sir?" The guard said, standing next to him.  
  
"Cancel all my meetings. I'm going to Florida." Paul said, standing up. "Have my stuff packed by tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes, sir." The guard said, walking off.  
  
"Did you hear!" Spinks said running up to Diego and Vice.  
  
"What?" Diego asked.  
  
"I over heard that Paul is going to Florida!" Spinks said.  
  
"Florida? Why?" Vice asked, obviously into this.  
  
"A invitation from Crawford." Spinks replied. "The old guy actually wants him to join in some meeting."  
  
Vice whipped out his cell phone, reservating three tickets to a one way trip to Florida. "What are we going to do there?" Diego asked.  
  
"Settling an old score. Paul is mine..." Vice said.  
  
"Florida..." Spinks sighed. "It was where I joined the military. I've captured a lot of souls back there. But now that that Daniel has let them off. My hard work was destroyed."  
  
Lucky for the trio had their first flight in an hour. They got to the airport with a few packs of important stuff and got onto their plane.  
  
"First, we pay a visit with old Crawford. We'll make sure Paul duels me once and for all." Vice smirked, looking out of the window.  
  
By the time the group got to Florida, it was pitch black out. They ordered a taxi which got them to the Industrial Illusions building where Crawford's own successful company started.  
  
"Wait outside..." Vice said sternly, shutting the door on Diego and Spinks.  
  
"Fine fine, no skin off my back." Diego said, turning around and leaning on the glass door.  
  
Vice made his way up into Crawford's huge office. Pegasus turned his chair around. "You again..." Pegasus said in shock.  
  
"Yes it is me." Vice said. "I know about your little plan for Paul."  
  
"Really, how intriguing. But then again, you're not worth the visitor." Pegasus smirked, pressing a red button under his desk. A silent alarm went off.  
  
"You'll have to fire you security guard. He's a bad slacker, plus the bad fighter." Vice smirked, opening the door behind, revealing the knocked out guard.  
  
"No..." Pegasus said.  
  
"It's now or nothing! Let's duel!" Vice yelled, holding up a Duel Xero.  
  
"Fine, it's not like I have a choice anyway." Pegasus growled, opening a cabinet and taking out his Duel Xero. His slid it on his wrist and took his deck out of his pocket, sliding it into his Deck Holster, automatically turning his Duel Xero on. "This will be a new beginning for you and me, Mr. Vice. I will not lose again."  
  
"We'll see." Vice smirked. 


	90. Toon VS Guardian

Chapter 90: Toon VS Guardian  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Duel!" Pegasus and Vice announced, getting their life points and hands ready.  
  
"I'll start this turn by summoning Back-Up Guardian! (0/2200) In defense mode. I'll then set a card face down and end my turn." Vice announced.  
  
Pegasus drew his next card. "Now! I play Toon World! Sacrificing 1000 life points (P: 3000) I can now summon toon monsters!" He announced.  
  
"Of course." Vice smirked.  
  
"Next, I play this Toon Index, allowing me to take a toon card from my deck and add it to my hand." Pegasus announced. "I'll then summon Toon Alligator in defense mode! (800/1600) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Now! I play this, Spear Staff! This will equip to Back-Up Guardian, increasing it's attack! (600/2100)" He announced. "Then I'll summon this monster, Guardian Ferace! (1800/1200) Now attack and destroy his Toon Alligator!"  
  
The guardian jumped into the air and landed, striking the alligator and destroying it. "Now! Reverse trap card, Jump Ahead! Bringing back my Toon Alligator! (800/1600)" Pegasus announced.  
  
"My turn ends!" Vice announced.  
  
Pegasus drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Toon Alligator to summon this monster, Toon Black magician Girl! (2000/1700)" He announced.  
  
"Now! Guardian Ferace's special effect is activated!" Vice announced. "Whenever you summon a monster 1000 damage will be applied to your monster!"  
  
Suddenly the gem on Guardian Ferace's chest glowed, shooting a beam at the toon monster. The toon let out a cry as she grew weaker (1000/1700).  
  
Pegasus smiled. "Now, I place a card face down and end my turn." He said.  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Now! I equip this magic card to my Back-Up Guardian, Gravity Axe! Increasing it's attack power! (1100/2100). I then sacrifice Guardian Ferace to summon Guardian Gerraru! (2500/1000)" Vice announced. "Now! Guardian Gerraru attack and destroy his Toon Black Magician Girl!"  
  
"Reveal trap card, Toon Stop Sign!" Pegasus announced. Vice growled as Pegasus kept on stalling for his toon monsters.  
  
Suddenly Toon Black Magician Girl whipped out a stop sign. Guardian Gerraru came to a screeching hault infront of Toon Black Magician Girl.  
  
"My turn ends..." Vice announced.  
  
Pegasus drew his next card. "Now! I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode! (2300/0)" Pegasus announced. "Now! I sacrifice 500 Life points (P: 2500) for Toon Black Magician Girl to attack your life points directly! (1000/1700)"  
  
"No..." Vice growled.  
  
"Now! Toon Black Magician Girl attack!" Pegasus yelled. The toon monster twirled it's wand into the air then stopped, pointing it at Vice. Suddenly a wave of hearts came at him. Vice growled, covering him self as his life points reduced to 3000. "I'll then add this magic card, Swords of Revealing Light, keeping you at bay for 3 turns. My turn ends!"  
  
Vice saw three swords come down on all his monsters including himself. Vice drew his next card. "My turn ends..." He growled.  
  
Pegasus drew his next card. "Now!" He went on but then Vice interrupted.  
  
"Activate trap card, Tornado force! This will destroy your strongest monster on the field!" Vice yelled.  
  
"Now! Activate trap card, Trap Deactivate!" Pegasus announced. "I'll sacrifice my Toon Black Magician Girl to negate your attack."  
  
"No..." Vice growled.  
  
"Now! (P: 2000) Toon Goblin Attack Force attack his life points directly!" Pegasus announced. The hoard of goblins threw their clubs at Vice. Vice dodged them but still his life points reduced to 700. "Eh, but too bad, my Goblins go into defense mode. My turn ends."  
  
Vice drew his next card and suddenly began to laugh. "What's so funny. Your life points are just as low." Pegasus growled.  
  
"This duel is mine!" Vice yelled. "Now I play Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
"No!" Pegasus in horror as the sky above them grew dark clouds. A seal began to lower from the sky into the building setting the field for them. Vice's eyes grew red gleams and the seal formed on his forehead, giving him dark power.  
  
"I'm bringing you down because now I activate this, Mystical Space Typhoon which will destroy your Swords of Revealing Light!" Vice yelled as the swords around him exploded into pieces. "I'll then play this, Guardian Grounds! This allows me to attack your life points directly by a sacrifice of a monster!"  
  
"No!" Pegasus said in shock. "I can't go back there!"  
  
"So now! I sacrifice Back-Up Guardian for Guardian Gerraru!" Vice yelled. Suddenly Back-Up Guardian fizzled down to it's essence, fusing into Guardian Gerraru. "Now! Guardian Gerraru attack his life points directly! (3000/1000)"  
  
The Guardian got up and charged at Pegasus, crashing into him. Pegasus let out a wail as he was pushed back into the barrier, his life points reducing to 0.  
  
Suddenly the Seal began to grow small around him, his soul being delivered to the new Orichalcos Plaque. His image appearing on a stone tablet.  
  
His soulless body falling to his knees and face down. "My job here is done..." Vice smirked, walking off. He walked down the stairs and out of the building where Spinks and Diego waited.  
  
"Well?" Diego asked.  
  
"Everyone is in for a big surprise. Paul will beg for mercy once I get through with him." Vice said, holding his hand in a fist.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Back-Up Guardian: Level 4 / 0/02200/ Demon Type.  
  
Toon Alligator: Level 4 / 800/1600/ Toon.  
  
Spear Staff: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card gains 600 ATK. When this card is sent to the graveyard, special summon 1 monster on the field  
  
Guardian Ferace: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ Guardian / Desc: This card can only be Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned if there is a "Spear Staff", face up on the field. If your opponent summons a monster on the field, deal 1000 damage to that face up monster.  
  
Jump Ahead: TRAP / Desc: When one of your monsters has been sent to the graveyard due to battle, special summon that monster back on the field. That monster cannot be attacked through out the rest of your opponent's turn.  
  
Toon Black Magician Girl: Level 5 / 2000/1700/ Toon / Desc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster. This monster gains an additional 300 ATK for every "Black Magician" and "Magician of Black Chaos" in each player's graveyard.  
  
Gravity Axe: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK. As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent may not change the position of any monsters on their side of the field.  
  
Guardian Gerraru: Level 5 / 2500/1000/ Guardian / Desc: You can Normal, Reverse, or Special Summon this card only if there is a "Gravity Axe" on your Field. If this card is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon this card without sacrifices.  
  
Toon Stop Sign: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters that specifically designates one of your Toon Monsters on the field.  
  
Toon Goblin Attack Force: Level 4 / 2300/0/ Toon / Desc: This card cannot be summoned unless "Toon World" is on the Field. This card cannot attack in the same turn that it is summoned. Pay 500 Life Points each time this monster attacks. When "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon monster on the Field, this card may inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If a Toon monster is on your opponent's side of the Field, your attacks must target the Toon monster. When this monster attacks, it is placed into defense mode for 1 turn during your Main Phase 2.  
  
Tornado Force: TRAP / Desc: Destroy the monster with the highest ATK on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Trap Deactivate: COUNTER TRAP / Desc: Sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field to negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it.  
  
Guardian Grounds: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field to have 1 Guardian Type monster attack your opponent's life points directly. 


	91. The Meet

Chapter 91: The Meet  
  
___________________________________  
  
Morning rose and everyone was packed and ready. Daniel's mom got Allen's parents to let him go to America.  
  
Everyone had met at Daniel's house early before morning so they could get there. They arrived at the airport where Daniel showed the letter and got to their private plane.  
  
"Wow... A private plane..." Mink said. "I've always wondered what it was like inside."  
  
"Well let's see." Jess said, pulling her onto the plane. They all wowed at what it was inside. They could live in it forever but it was only a one way trip. Daniel said his good byes to his mom as he gave her one last wave.  
  
"Oh becareful in America. You don't know what's there!" She yelled.  
  
"Heh, Heh, I'll becareful." Daniel said. "We'll all have to be."  
  
A while later the pilot told everyone to get buckled up and ready because they were leaving. Daniel sighed, not knowing what was instore for them soon.  
  
Paul rode in his helicopter to the Industrial Illusions building. Where the game was created. He got in but there was no sign of anyone.  
  
"Hello?" He said. "I must be too early."  
  
"Right you are..." A voice said. Paul turned around to see a man in a suit, standing infront of him with a suit case in his hand. "Who are you..." He asked  
  
"I am Paul, owner of the P.K Company. I'd say the same thing but I have no time to talk, where is Crawford?" Paul sneered.  
  
"He has ben hospitalized due to some strange events that occurred in his office." The person said.  
  
"What is your name?" Paul asked.  
  
"Call me Delta. I am an assistant to Sir Crawford. Due to his medical needs I'll be hosting this meeting." Delta said. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Still coming. They won't be here in about an hour." Paul said.  
  
"I see Crawford has let them on his Private Capsule. One of his fastest planes yet." Delta smiled. "But then again. You and your friends are in danger."  
  
"Danger? What kind of danger?" Paul said.  
  
"You might remember a company known as Doom, Right?" Delta asked. Paul nodded. "This company was like a computer virus, hard to get rid of, and really damaging. Unfortunately they had some kind of cards which had... some kind of 'magic'. But then again it seems all weird to me."  
  
"Whatever. I want to wait for the others." Paul said. "Meanwhile I'll scout the area. I've been bored off my feet in that helicopter."  
  
"I'll be waiting here." Delta said, going into the building. Paul took the stairs and out of the building and walked down the street.  
  
He started thinking. "What happened to your Crawford... Nothing like this should have happened unless... Yes, the seal got you. But who did it..." He asked himself.  
  
An hour later he saw a plane coming. "Look, it's Paul!" Allen pointed out the window.  
  
In a matter of minutes the plane landed and everyone got out. "We have new host. Crawford was struck down by the Orichalcos Seal." Paul said, guiding them into the building. "And I don't know who did it."  
  
They met into a room with Delta. "Greetings. Please have a seat." He said. Everyone sat around the round table, waiting for this meeting to start. "You all know about this symbol."  
  
Delta pressed a button, turning on a projector which showed the picture of the Orichalcos Seal. "The seal..." Everyone said in their minds.  
  
"Well, studies confirm that they are related to some sort of magic." Delta said, feeling a bit stupid talking about magic. "We have yet to discover what they're weaknesses are."  
  
"May I say something?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Go ahead." He said.  
  
"We've found out a way to permanently destroy this card." He said, He took a card out of his deck, showing the Orichalcos Arrow. "This was discovered."  
  
Delta looked at the angel on the picture. "Wait a second. I think I've seen this before..." He said. He walked over to a desk, taking out an old book. He flipped to some pages. There was the same picture of the angel on there.  
  
"What is it?" Allen asked.  
  
"This Angel... It is the Angel of Freedom. In legend they said an Angel would fly around everyone 100 years, freeing anything trapped by black magic." Delta said reading a text and summarizing it. "Where'd you get this card?"  
  
"Umm, that's hard to explain..." Daniel said, knowing he wouldn't believe him about the magic deal. "I sort of uncovered it."  
  
"Well, be glad. This could be all your guy's key to getting out of this problem. You all remember the Doom Organization right?" Delta asked. Everyone nodded. "This organization was obsessed with some weird black ritual type of stuff. They also created their own duel monsters company. Well in belief they discovered these 'Oracle Demons' trying to trace their power."  
  
"Hey..." Mink said. "We had them...."  
  
"Say what?" Delta asked.  
  
"Blah nothing..." Mink said.  
  
"Anyways. These were supposedly the one thing they could trace down but then something happened. They're organization just suddenly dropped and no traces of employees were recovered. Our closest member is a kid. A kid named Dai." He said. "But as we get closer he gets farther."  
  
"Well what do you want with him?" Daniel asked.  
  
"He has some answers we want. We cannot have this kind of chaos in this planet." Delta said.  
  
"Well can you explain this?" Allen said, showing him Drifting Wind and Grand Geralian.  
  
"I've never seen those. But I could try to study them. Let me get a quick picture." He said. He took out a camera, taking pictures of Paul's Allen's and Daniel's cards.  
  
Everything was a mystery. Why were they talking about Doom now? Practically everyone but Delta in the room knew about Doom but didn't want to start anything up again.  
  
Could it be true? Dai was still out there. If the seal was back... He could become what he was when Daniel faced him.  
  
But the the Oracle Warrior said it'd never return. Did they unleash a new saga? A thousand questions came to everyone's mind but no one could answer them.  
  
After about an hour Delta excused everyone. "Man... That was boring." Mink sighed, walking out.  
  
"He only said just about everything we knew." Jess complained. "I just want to go shopping or something."  
  
"Where do we stay?" Daniel asked. "For the nights?"  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't plan anything you guys are on your own." Paul said. "But I can only help you for now. Here's 1500 bucks."  
  
He handed them several bills. They gradually took it. "We'll have to rent a hotel or something." Daniel groaned.  
  
Suddenly a car came by and stopped. "Dan? Allen? What are you guys doing here?" A guy said, rolling down the window. It was Devon.  
  
"Devon?! What are you doing here?" Mink said.  
  
"I'm here visiting family...." Devon said.  
  
"Yeah well we got a free vacation but no stay." Allen grumbled. "Thanks to mr. snob over here."  
  
"Well hop in, I have my own place you guys could stay for a while." He said. "No charge."  
  
"Alright!" Jess cheered jumping in. Allen, Mink, and Jess sat in the back and Daniel met up in the front.  
  
"You must have heard the news too, about Crawford." Devon said.  
  
"Yeah. It was the Orichalcos Seal." Daniel said.  
  
"I've heard of that. It caused a lot of chaos in Domino City. When the DOMA Challenge started." Devon said.  
  
"Well what's going on here?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Gang members have been disappearing as well as young kids who play the Duel Monsters game. I was thinking it was that magic card. But how could it get from Japan to America..." Devon said.  
  
"it's a mystery. But then again.. Someone else might have gotten here and copied the cards." Daniel said. "Crawford is too.. weird to do that."  
  
"Woah... Maybe Doom is back..." Allen said.  
  
"No way, who could start this all over again?" Jess said. Allen shrugged.  
  
Devon then stopped in a large parking spot where large condos where everywhere. They followed Devon to a condo which he unlocked and opened. "Make yourself at home. I don't spend much time here anyway." Devon said. Everyone got in. It was a nice place to stay.  
  
Paul sat in one of the most expensive apartments in the state. He was working on stuff he should have been working on in California.  
  
Suddenly his cell phone rang and he answered it. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Meet at the Docks tonight. Unless you want to see your little friends." A dark voice said.  
  
"Who is this?" Paul asked but there was a hang up.  
  
He thought about Daniel and the others being in danger. Delta did say they were in danger. Paul growled. "Why does everyone seem to stalk me all the time." He said, looking at the clock. It was 6:00. He didn't want to spare time so he got up and left. 


	92. New Power: Star Of Orichalcos

Chapter 92: New Power: Star Of Orichalcos  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Paul drove to the docks where he saw a dark figure. "Are you the one who called?!" He yelled.  
  
"Yes...." The person said turning around. "But I am not the one who attacked you days ago."  
  
"How do you know..." Paul said in shock.  
  
"You've fallen into my trap!" He yelled turning around. Suddenly he pressed a button on a device he held. The dock started separating from land, putting them out in sea. "It's time to duel!"  
  
"No way..." Paul growled.  
  
"Yes! and I'll start by playing the Orichalcos Seal!" The person yelled. Suddenly the dark clouds above them released the seal, setting the field.  
  
Paul growled. "Fine! I accept your challenge!" He yelled as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"I'll then set a card face down and summon Vextor in defense mode! (0/2000 +500) My turn ends!" The hunter announced  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I summon Spear Dragon! (1900/0)" He announced. "Now! Spear Dragon attack!"  
  
"Err.." The hunter growled.  
  
"That was your third mistake! First you challenge me, second, you play the Orichalcos Seal, third you let your self take on damage!" Paul yelled as the dragon blasted a blast at the defense warrior, reducing the hunter's life points to 2100.  
  
Because of the attack, Paul's own life points reduced to 3900 and his Spear Dragon was set into defense mode. Paul then ended his turn by placing a card face down.  
  
The hunter drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Vextor to summon this, Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200 +500)" The hunter announced. "Now! Fiend Megacyber attack and destroy his Spear Dragon!"  
  
The warrior dove at the dragon, ready to destroy it. "Now! Reverse trap card, Nuetron Partical Shield!" Paul announced. "This will stop your Fiend Megacyber and slowly reduce it's attack points!"  
  
The hunter growled as the warrior was trapped in a pink bubble. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." The hunter announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Spear Dragon to summon this, Emerald Dragon! (2400/1400)" Paul announced. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
The hunter drew his next card. "Now! I summon Warrior Dai Grephar in defense mode (1700/1600 +500). I'll then play this card, Unity Force! Increasing All my warrior type monsters by 200 for every warrior monster on the field!" The hunter announced. Suddenly his Fiend Megacyber grew to 3100 and his Warrior Dai Grephar grew to 2600.  
  
Paul growled. "But Fiend Megacyber's attack is reduced by 500!" Paul yelled as the Fiend Megacyber grew down to 2600.  
  
"I know." The hunter smiled. "Now! Warrior Dai Grephar attack and destroy his Emerald Dragon!"  
  
The warrior jumped up over the dragon, and slashed it with it's swords two times. Putting into 4 pieces, destroying it. Paul's life points reduced to 3800.  
  
"Darn it..." Paul growled.  
  
"My turn ends!" The hunter announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. Suddenly he smiled. "Now! I play Eternal Rest! Destroy your Fiend Megacyber since it's equipped to my Nuetron Partical Shield!" Paul yelled. Suddenly rosary beads tied around the warrior, destroying it.  
  
Warrior Dai Grephar's attack grew down to 2400. "I still have my own monster on the field! You don't have any other monster in your hand that can destroy, I bet." The hunter laughed.  
  
"I don't have a monster that can destroy it. But I have a magic card that can!" Paul yelled, holding up a card. "Now! I activate Enemy Controller!"  
  
"No!" The hunter said in shock.  
  
"Now! Up, Left, Down, Right, A!" Paul yelled. Suddenly the chord connected to Warrior Dai Grephar's chest. The warrior then exploded. "Now! I summon this, Kaizer Seahorse! (1700/1650) Go! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
The warrior dove up, slashing down it's spear on the hunter. The hunter let out a cry as his life points reduced to 400.  
  
"You..." The hunter growled.  
  
Paul smirked, ending his turn.  
  
The hunter then drew. Suddenly the Orichalcos Seal started to glow brighter. "Now it's time to unleash a new power...." He smiled evilly.  
  
"What..." Paul said in shock, feeling the ocean push on the docks.  
  
"This new power will allow me to win! Now! I activate Star Of Orichalcos!" The hunter yelled, sliding the magic card onto the plate.  
  
Suddenly a star from the night sky shot down into the middle of the field, turning into a seal. It then moved towards Paul fusing onto his forehead.  
  
Suddenly he felt strong pain. He let out a cry, holding his head as the star began to mess with his mind. The pain stopped and he looked on the field.  
  
He remembered the hunter had placed a magic card, Unity Force but he couldn't see it. "What's going on... Why can't I see..." He said in a panic.  
  
"The Star of Orichalcos keeps you from seeing what's on my field. It also enhances my magic and trap card field, allowing me to play up to 10 magic or trap cards. Now meet your doom because this duel is mine!" The hunter laughed as the glowing seal burned on Paul's forehead.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Vextor: Level 4 / 0/2000/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed by battle, special summon this monster face up in defense mode. This effect can only be used once.  
  
Spear Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/0/ Dragon Type / Desc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.  
  
The Fiend Megacyber: Level 5 / 2200/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When your opponent has two or more monsters than you on the field, you may special summon this monster without sacrifices.  
  
Nuetron Particle Shield: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: A monster equipped with this cannot attack or change battle position. Reduce the attack of the monster equipped with this card by 500 during each Battle Phase.  
  
Emerald Dragon: Level 6 / 2400/1400/ Dragon Type.  
  
Warrior Dai Grephar: Level 4 / 1700/1600/ Warrior Type.  
  
Unity Force: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: For every face-up Warrior-Type and Spellcaster-Type monster on your side of the field, increase the ATK of all Warrior-Type monsters on your side of the field by 200 points.  
  
Enemy Controller: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 life points and chose one of the commands: +Up, Left, Down, Right, A = Destroy. +Left, Right, A, B = Sacrifice.  
  
Eternal Rest: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all monsters that are equipped to equip cards.  
  
Kaizer Seahorse: Level 4 / 1750/1650/ Beast Warrior Type / Desc: If you sacrifice this monster for a Light Type monster, this monster counts as 2 sacrifices. 


	93. Plan of Action

Chapter 93: Plan of Action.  
  
________________________________  
  
The score was Paul: 3800 and The Hunter: 400. Paul's dueling advantage started to go down as the hunter unleashed a new Orichalcos card, Star of Orichalcos which blinds him from seeing anything the hunter plays and allows the owner to play up to 10 magic or trap cards.  
  
"Now! I summon this monster, Catalym! (1800/1200 +700)" The hunter announced. Paul groaned, not seeing what he had played or what it's attack points were. "Now! Attack and destroy his Kaizer Seahorse!"  
  
The warrior dove up, slashing the Kaizer Seahorse into two and reducing Paul's life points to 3000. The hunter then ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card, luckily he could see his own cards. "Now! I summon Blade Knight! (1600/1000 +400)" He announced. "And since I only have one card in my hand, Blade Knight gains 400 attack! (2000/1000)"  
  
"So, it doesn't make a difference!" The hunter laughed.  
  
"Yes it does! Because now I play this magic card! Oath To The World!" Paul yelled, placing the card on the field as the Star of Orichalcos was glowing on his forehead. "I'll play it in combination with my face down card, Jar of Greed allowing me to draw a card!"  
  
As the sword began to lower from the sky, Paul held up a card. "No! I can't lose!" The hunter said in shock.  
  
"Now! I summon Sapphire Dragon! (1900/1000)" Paul yelled. The sword reached the ground and Nameless Warrior appeared, grabbing the sword, and pointing it to Paul's forehead. Suddenly a beam shot out, destroying the Star Of Orichalcos. "Now! I fuse Nameless Warrior with Blade Knight!"  
  
Suddenly the two warriors started to fuse together, forming another sword. "What is that!" The hunter said in shock.  
  
"I have created Diamond Back Blade! This will equip to Sapphire Dragon, increasing it's attack by how much Blade Knight had!" Paul yelled as Sapphire Dragon gripped the sword, increasing it's attack points to 3900. Paul could finally see what his monster was. A mere weak warrior. "Now! Sapphire Dragon attack it with the Diamond Back Blade!"  
  
The dragon swooped at Catalym, swiping it with it's sword and destroying it. The hunter let out a cry as his life points reduced to 0. The seal began to shrink around him, taking his soul away. Paul fell to his knee, panting. That Star of Orichalcos nearly wiped out all his energy.  
  
The holograms shut down and he slowly dragged himself to the lifeless body, taking the device, and pressing the button. The docks slowly moved back to surface and Paul got into his car, stopping for a breather.  
  
He called to Devon's apartment and Devon answered. "Yeah?" He said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Give me Dan..." Paul said.  
  
"Yeah hold on." Devon groaned. He came to Daniel, woke him up, and gave him the phone.  
  
"Daniel... We have a new problem on our hands." Paul said.  
  
Suddenly Daniel felt wide awake. "What happened?" Daniel asked nervously, knowing something might have happened to Paul.  
  
"This guy seemed to be part of a clan. He forced me out here and used some sort of magic card against me, called the Star of Orichalcos." Paul said. "I don't think The Orichalcos Arrow can beat it but the three warriors we all have can. Just you guys becareful."  
  
"Right, we'll talk tomorrow, right?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Don't think so. I have a lot of work to wrap up." Paul said, hanging up the phone.  
  
Daniel sighed, also hanging up the phone and going back to bed.  
  
Morning rose and it was a hot one. Everyone slowly came to awake. Devon invited everyone to the cafe for breakfast. As they sat around Daniel told them what Paul had to say.  
  
"Well how are we going to deal with it! We don't even have our warrior thingies." Mink growled, sipping coffee.  
  
"We'll be there to help." Allen said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh I feel so well protected." Jess said sarcastically. "Besides we don't even know what we're up against."  
  
"We'll face it like we've always done. We've been so successful on our journeys why should we back down?" Daniel said.  
  
"I don't have a good feeling about this, Dan. It's been long but I can't afford a loss. I just feel it..." Mink sighed.  
  
"Did you hear that! They're on another journey!" A girl said, from a couple tables down. "Those stinking brats. I'm glad that Danny lost his side of King of Games."  
  
"What do you expect to get it?" Another girl asked.  
  
"I should be queen of games." The girl growled.  
  
"Well, Lainy dear. You won't accomplish it if you just be all pouty." Yoko laughed.  
  
"What do you know, they have a grudge against you." Lain said.  
  
"Oh shut up and drink your coffee. I paid good money for this stuff." Yoko said.  
  
"Here you guys." Devon said pushing a cell phone into the middle of the table. "I have work and I need to be there in a few minutes. You guys can explore the city. I'll call you guys and pick you up when I'm done."  
  
"Thanks Dev, thanks for everything!" Jess smiled as they all said bye and Devon walked off back into his car.  
  
Yoko and Laine also had disappeared. "Come on, there's a sale in the mall that I HAVE to go to!" Lain said, pulling Yoko across the street.  
  
"No! We're going to get killed in the road!" Yoko said as she was dragged into the middle of the street. Suddenly a car came to a screeching hault infront of them. "See!"  
  
"We're not dead, stupid" Lain sassed.  
  
"Yoko?" Devon said, looking out the window.  
  
"Devon!" Yoko said.  
  
"You know this guy?" Lain said.  
  
"Yeah we use to be employees at a job." Yoko said.  
  
"You guys need a ride?" Devon asked. They both got in. "What are you doing in America?"  
  
"Vacation. Japan is just too boring for me so I came back here^^" Yoko said smiling.  
  
"Hey you wouldn't know what those jerks are doing here do you?" Lain complained.  
  
"Oh Dan? He's here for a vacation too. This is all turning out to be a weird coincidence." Devon said. "And what a day it's been."  
  
"I'll say." Lain smiled.  
  
"Here's our stop." Yoko pointed out. Devon stopped and they both got out. "Thanks for the ride!"  
  
"The beach? Why here?!" Lain complained.  
  
"Because I just got a plan." Yoko smiled. "If those jerks are here for a reason then that reason is for duels! I bet you anything they're trying to find a good duel."  
  
"So maybe if we follow them, we'll get around to beating them!" Lain smiled.  
  
"No, that's just stupid." Yoko said. "We find newer, more rarer cards then get them.  
  
Suddenly the two girls looked into a window to see a group of black robed people with Duel Xeros. "We should start there." Lain smiled, pointing.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Catalym: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ Warrior Type.  
  
Blade Knight: Level 4 / 1600/1000/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster gains 400 ATK if you only have one card in your hand.  
  
Sapphire Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/1100/ Dragon Type. 


	94. A New Enemy, Part 1

Chapter 94: A New Enemy, Part 1  
  
__________________________________  
  
"So you two want to join our group."A member said.  
  
"Why not it doesn't seem you guys are doing good on your job. Who do you all work for?" Lain asked.  
  
"Doom." A person said.  
  
"Ooooh! I heard of that group. The Doom Organization! What do we have to do to join?" Yoko asked.  
  
"Nothing, just add these cards to your decks." A person said, handing them Orichalcos Seal and Star of Orichalcos. "And you may enhance your deck with our library of cards."  
  
Suddenly Lain and Yoko went wide eyed as they opened a door to an office filled with different rare cards. They both ran in looking around. "Man! We'll surely beat those jerks in no time!" Lain said happily.  
  
"So what should we do?" Daniel asked.  
  
"The mall. If there is one around here." Mink said. "Oh! There's a shopping center!"  
  
"If you guys want us, call us. You got our number." Jess said as the two walked off.  
  
The two got onto the street, crossing it to the entrance. "Hello girls." A voice said. The two turned around to see a woman in a black trench coat standing infront of them.  
  
"Hi....." Jess said.  
  
"Would two join me for a special sale on womens clothing?" She said, smiling.  
  
"Clothing is what she'll need to beat this hot weather." Mink said in her mind.  
  
"I insist" He smiled. "My name is Lora."  
  
"What do we have to lose, let's go^^" Jess said walking down the entrance stairs.  
  
"I don't have a good feeling about this..." Mink said.  
  
"Ah you always have bad feelings. You need to relax" Jess laughed.  
  
Lora led them down an alley. "An alley... totally relaxing...." Mink groaned.  
  
"Wait right here." Lora said. Both Mink and Jess stopped.  
  
Suddenly she stopped right a few feet infront of them. "Ok, I think you're right about a bad feeling...." Jess said a bit nervous.  
  
"Now! You two!" Lora yelled.  
  
"Ack..." Mink said taking a step back.  
  
"I've brought you here upon an important mission!" Lora yelled, swiping off her black trench coat, revealing a black tang top with black leather pants. "One of you Duel me!"  
  
"No way..." Jess said, turning around and walking off. Suddenly a metal fence closed the entrance to the alley, locking them in. "We'll climb our way out."  
  
"And risk your life trying to get out, yeah right! Those fences are charged with electricity one small touch could be your last shopping spree." Lora smiled.  
  
"Looks like you have no choice." Mink said.  
  
"Me?!" Jess said.  
  
"Yeah, you're basically the one who insisted we go." Mink snickered. "So go on."  
  
"Alright! I'll duel you!" Jess yelled, opening her bag and taking out her Duel Xero. She then took out her deck from her pocket and slid it into the deck holster, turning her Duel Xero on and folding out.  
  
Lora did the same thing. Both life points rose to 4000.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled.  
  
"I'll take this first turn!" Lora announced, drawing her 6th card. Suddenly she smiled. "Now! I activate Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
She slid the card into her Duel Xero field card zone. Black clouds stormed into one area, unleashing the Seal. "Mink! Hold onto something this wind is going to be powerful!" Jess yelled.  
  
Mink looked around and grabbed onto a pipe as the seal unleashed a wrath of winds. Mink felt the seal push her back a bit. She looked back, knowing if she went flying she'd surely be electrocuted by the fence.  
  
She couldn't hold on and went flying back. Luckily she grabbed a rope, keeping her away from the fence. "I'm ok!" She yelled.  
  
"You!" Jess growled. "You almost killed my friend!"  
  
"So, most things in life are life threatening!" Lora laughed. "Now! I summon Lady Pander, in defense mode! (1300/1400 +500). I set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
The woman materialized onto the field, quickly being taken by the dark power of the seal. Jess drew her next card. "Now! I summon Goblin Zombie! (1100/1050) In attack mode!" Jess yelled. "I'll then play this magic card, Scale Sword! This increases Goblin Zombie's attack by 800! (1900/1050) Now Goblin Zombie! Attack her Lady Pander!"  
  
The zombie dove up at the woman, slashing it with it's sword and destroying it. "Now! Activate Trap card, Black and White! This allows me to draw a card." Lora announced, drawing her next card. Her life points decreased to 3900.  
  
"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!" Jess announced.  
  
Lora drew her next card. "Now! I summon Black Heart Knight! (1600/1200 +500)" Lora announced. "Now! Black Heart Knight destroy her Goblin Zombie!" The knight dove and jumped down on the zombie, slicing it into two, destroying it. Jess' life points reduced to 3800. "Now Black Heart Knight's effect has been activated! You must discard 1 magic card from your hand."  
  
Jess looked at her hand, taking Revival of Mookai and sliding it into her graveyard holster. "A good card gone to waste..." She thought.  
  
"My turn ends." Lora smiled.  
  
"Draw!" Jess announced, drawing her next card. "Heh..."  
  
"What are you so happy about?!" Lora yelled.  
  
"Yeild Tribute activate!" Jess yelled, placing the magic card onto her field. "This card will allow me to summon a monster, so now! I summon Vampire Lord! (2000/1500) I'll also add this! Black Fellowship! This will increase all my zombie type monsters by 200 during my battle phase! So now! Vampire Lord attack and destroy her Black Heart Knight!"  
  
The demon opened it's cape, sending a thousand bats at it and destroying it. Lora's life points reduced to 3800.  
  
Lora growled as Jess ended her turn. Lora drew her next card. "Now! Activate magic card, Cross Sacrifice! By sacrificing your Vampire Lord, I can summon this, Gold Armored Harpy! (2300/1000 +500) In attack mode!" Lora announced.  
  
"No..." Jess growled.  
  
"Now! Gold Armored Harpy attack her life points directly!" Lora yelled, pointing at Jess.  
  
The woman flew at Jess, clawing her at the shoulder. Jess let out a cry, falling back, her life points reducing to 1000. Lora then placed a card face down, ending her turn.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Because it's my Standby Phase, Vampire Lord (2000/1500) returns to the field!" Jess yelled as the vampire materialized onto the field. "Now! I activate this, Self Limitation! Sacrificing Vampire Lord will gain me 2000 life points! (J: 3000). It also allows me to summon a monster and I summon Drey-Bound! (2000/1400)"  
  
"Heh, so what that monster is just as weak as the one before." Lora laughed.  
  
"Now! I activate my magic card, Nightmare Steel cages. Keeping both our monster's from attacking." Jess announced as two steel cages emerged around both players. "My turn ends!"  
  
Lora drew her next card, suddenly smiling. "Looks like it's time that you be put back a bit on this duel!" Lora laughed. "Now! Activate magic card, Star of Orichalcos!"  
  
"No!" Jess gasped suddenly. Suddenly a warp hole in the sky appeared. It was space and you could see stars. One star blinked then a stream of green light came down, forming a seal like the Orichalcos Seal.  
  
The star then flew over to Jess, attaching to her forehead. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head. She suddenly started screaming, grasping her head.  
  
"What's wrong!" Mink cried out, looking at Jess squirm from the Star.  
  
The pain finally stopped and she looked up. She couldn't see the set card Lora had played, nor her Gold Armored Harpy.  
  
"With the Star of Orichalcos, you cannot see what I have placed on the field, nor will you ever live to see day light again!" Lora laughed.  
  
------------CARDS PLAYED------------  
  
Lady Pander: Level 4 / 1300/1400/ Spellcaster Type.  
  
Goblin Zombie: Level 4 / 1100/1050/ Zombie Type / Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, destroy 1 magic or trap card on the field.  
  
Scale Sword: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Zombie Type monster equipped with this card gains 800 ATK.  
  
Black and White: TRAP / Desc: When one of your monsters has been destroyed due to battle, draw 1 card from your respective deck.  
  
Black Heart Knight: Level 4 / 1600/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, your opponent must discard 1 Magic Card from their hand. If they cannot then inflict damage equal to this monster's ATK to your opponent's life points.  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to either Normal or Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. If you chose Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Vampire Lord: Level 5 / 2000/1500/ Zombie Type / Desc: Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent declare 1 card type (Monster, Magic, or Trap). Your opponent selects 1 card of that type from his/her Deck and sends it to the Graveyard. Also, when this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, it is Special Summoned to the field during your next Standby Phase.  
  
Black Fellowship: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Increase all Zombie Type monsters on the field by 200 during each player's Battle Phase.  
  
Gold Armored Harpy: Level 5 / 2300/1000/ Beast Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed, special summon up to 3 "Harpy Lady" from your deck, to the field.  
  
Self Limitation: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice one monster on the field to trigger a Sacrifice Summon. Increase your life points equal to the sacrificed monster's ATK.  
  
Drey-Bound: Level 6 / 2000/1400/ Demon Type / Desc: This monster cannot attack when it is summoned (In any way) onto the field. As long as this monster remains face up on the field, you may sacrifice Demon Type monsters on the field to increase this monster by half of the sacrificed monster.  
  
Nightmare Steel Cage: MAGIC / Desc: Both player's monster's cannot attack for 2 turns. 


	95. A New Enemy, Part 2

Chapter 95: A New Enemy, Part 2  
  
_________________________________  
  
The score stood Jess: 3000 and Lora: 3800. Lora has just unleashed Star of Orichalcos on Jess, hoping this outcome of this duel will allow her to win and claim her soul  
  
"Draw!" Jess yelled, drawing her next card. She couldn't see the hologram, but it's not what she needed. She knew Lora's Gold Armored Harpy's attack points. Plus her face down card had disappeared and that's the only thing Jess knew.  
  
Jess looked at her hand. "What's the matter? Can't see?" Lora taunted.  
  
"I don't need to see to know how ugly this is!" Jess yelled. "Now! It's my stand by phase and Vampire Lord returns to the field!"  
  
Suddenly a black cape flew over, revealing the vampire. "Heh, that pitiful thing again." Lora smirked.  
  
"My Nightmare Steel Cage still holds you for one more turn!" Jess yelled. "And my turn has just ended!"  
  
As Jess' turn ended, her steel cage disappeared, freeing her and allowing her to attack, next turn. Lora drew her next card. "Now! I summon Harpy's Brother, in attack mode! (1800/600 +500)" She announced. "I'll then end my turn."  
  
Lora's Steel cage had then disappeared. The effect's of Jess' Nightmare Steel Cage no wore off, she had to do something. Jess drew her next card.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! I summon Down Gunner! (1700/1200)" Jess yelled as the demon materialized onto the field, holding two large sub machine guns. "Now! I'll activate this magic card, Polymerization! Fusing Down Gunner and Drey-Bound!"  
  
Suddenly the two started to mix into each other, forming a monster. "What is that?!" Lora said in shock.  
  
"I've created Gun-Bound! (2700/3000)" Jess yelled as the Drey-Bound whipped out two large cannons. "Now meet your demise! Gun-Bound attack and destroy her Harpy's Brother!"  
  
The demon shot two bullets at the beast, destroying it easily. "No!" Lora yelled as her life points reduced to 3400.  
  
"And each time Gun-Bound destroys a monster, all your other monster's loses 300 attack points!" Jess yelled. "Your just about done here! Gun-Bound attack and destroy her Gold Armored Harpy! (2500/1000)"  
  
The demon fired another round of bullets at the harpy which was invisible to Jess' eyes. The monster was destroyed and Lora's life points dropped to 3200. Jess then ended her turn.  
  
"Because you destroyed my Gold Armored Harpy, it allows me to summon three Harpy Ladies from my deck! (1300/1400 +500)" Lora yelled as the three Harpie Ladies formed onto the field. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Jess drew her next card. She couldn't see the Harpy Ladies but she knew they were weak, even with the Orichalcos Seal. "Now! I gain back Vampire Lord! (2000/1500). I'll then activate Cost Down which downgrades all monsters in my hand by two levels so I can play this without sacrifices, Ghost Duke! (2000/700)" She yelled.  
  
"Exactly what I wanted you to do! Now! Activate trap card, Triple Mirror Illusion!" Lora announced. "This will create three more copies of my Harpy Lady since you have three monsters on the field!"  
  
Suddenly, from Lora's eyes, three more Harpy Ladies formed onto the field. They then got possessed by the Orichalcos Seal, increasing their attack strength. "What difference will it make, you're still going down!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Not with this, now! I activate my face down card, Ruler of Thunder, causing you to skip your battle phase!" Lora yelled.  
  
Jess growled. She knew in the next turn she'd be sacrificing her Harpy Ladies for a stronger monster. "Now! I place Vampire Lord (2000/1500), Ghost Duke (2000/700), and Gun-Bound (2700/3000) in defense mode!" Jess announced, ending her turn.  
  
Lora drew her next card. "With 6 Harpie Ladies, I sacrifice two to summon this, Harpy's Pet Dragon! (2000/2500 +1700)" She yelled as the dragon materialized onto the field. "This gains 300 ATK for each Harpy Lady I have on my field!"  
  
Jess growled, knowing her monsters were doomed even if she couldn't see what Lora had played on the field. "I can't lose..." She thought, looking at the Seal around them.  
  
"Now! Harpy's Pet Dragon attack and destroy her Gun-Bound!" Lora yelled. The dragon unleashed a stream of fire at the demon, destroying it. "Now my two Harpy Ladies, destroy her Vampire Lord and Ghost Duke! (1800/1400)"  
  
Two of the 4 Harpy Ladies flew up at the two monster's slashing them and destroying both. "No..." Jess growled, leaving only two more Harpy Lady to destroy her.  
  
"You end here! Now my last Harpy Ladies attack her life points directly!" Lora yelled.  
  
"I don't think so!" Jess yelled. "Activate trap card, Life Protection!"  
  
Suddenly a barrier surrounded Jess, throwing off the last two Harpy Lady as she blocked herself, not knowing where the two Harpy Lady would strike. Luckily they bounded back off to their normal positions.  
  
Suddenly Lora laughed. "That Life Protection of your won't last very long because now! I activate Candle of Fate, reducing your chance of saving yourself for one turn. Meaning your Life Protection trap card will only keep you safe for this one turn only." She said. "My turn ends!"  
  
Suddenly the barrier around Jess died down and she was out in the open for a direct assault.  
  
"Come on, Jess, you can do this." Mink thought.  
  
Jess took a breather, drawing her next card, this one had to count. She kept her eyes shut tight, hoping for the best.  
  
Darien walked down past the P.K building, knowing his brother wasn't there. He sighed, sort of missing the old times but then again he felt he was being too much of a soft heart, not like he ever was a softy.  
  
Suddenly he felt a rumble in his pocket. He took out his deck and two cards slid out. "What the?!" He said as they shot out of his deck and into the sky.  
  
Jess' eyes slowly opened and then there was a blinding light on the picture of the card. Jess gasped as the card gave her light and confidence.  
  
Lora was shocked at the miraculous glow. "What is that?!" She said in hesitation.  
  
"It's what's taking you down!" Jess yelled, placing the magic card onto the field. "I activate Sea of Blood!"  
  
Back in the dimension of the Obelisk Tower, the tower remain high, and the river of blood remain still. Suddenly the blood shot out, covering the tower and passing it.  
  
A stream of blood came out of the sky, forming onto the ground. "No...." Lora gasped in horror.  
  
"Blood Diablos! I play it in combination with Pot of Greed, drawing two cards!" Jess yelled, drawing her next two. "I then summon Headless Knight! (1450/1700) Now! Blood Diablos combine with Headless Knight!"  
  
Suddenly the Blood Demon started to stream into Headless Knight's bodiless armor, forming a warrior. "Alright!" Mink cheered.  
  
"Blood Chaos Knight! (2600/1300)" Jess yelled as the bloody body slashed it's sword.  
  
"Heh, so it still can't beat my Harpy's Pet Dragon." Lora smirked.  
  
"That's right it can't but there's nothing to protect your Harpy Lady, that's what I know!" Jess yelled. "Even if I can't see, I still know what you've done!"  
  
"Ah!" Lora said in shock.  
  
"It's time to take you down! Now Blood Chaos Knight destroy her first Harpy Lady!" Jess yelled. The blood knight dove up, slashing it's fierce metal sword at the winged beast, destroying it, reducing Lora's life points to 2400. "And after the first attack it can attack again! Now Blood Chaos knight destroy her next Harpy Lady!"  
  
The knight charged again, destroying another Harpy Lady and reducing Lora's life points to 1600. "No! I can't lose! I can't fail my team!" Lora said in shock.  
  
"Your team are a bunch of worthless people! No one serves people who want to destroy! I will teach you this lesson! Blood Chaos Knight attack her third Harpy Lady!" Jess yelled. Mink couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jess wasn't the kind of person who'd be punishing someone if they were begging for mercy. Lora had fallen to her knee's. It was like Jess was more, into her occult deck, more into evil. "Now! Blood Chaos Knight destroy her final Harpy Lady!"  
  
The blood knight turned around, slashing the last harpy and reducing Lora's life points to 0. The seal started to grow small around her. Lora started to scream, feeling her soul tearing away from her body. She held her head until the seal was finished and Lora went face down.  
  
The Star of Orichalcos disappeared on Jess' forehead. Her Duel Xero turned off and she ran towards Lora, Mink followed.  
  
"She's gone...." Mink said.  
  
"And it's my fault... We shouldn't have came here in the first place." Jess sighed.  
  
"Come on, let's go. We have to find Daniel and Allen." Mink said, looking back. "We can't go that way because of that stupid fence."  
  
They both got up and left, Jess looked back at the lifeless Lora. Saying she was sorry in her mind.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Vampire Lord: Level 5 / 2000/1500/ Zombie Type / Desc: Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent declare 1 card type (Monster, Magic, or Trap). Your opponent selects 1 card of that type from his/her Deck and sends it to the Graveyard. Also, when this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, it is Special Summoned to the field during your next Standby Phase.  
  
Harpy's Brother: Level 4 / 1800/600/ Beast Type.  
  
Down Gunner: Level 4 / 1700/1200/ Demon Type.  
  
Gun-Bound: Level 9 / 2700/3000/ Fusion / Demon Type / Desc: Down Gunner + Drey-Bound. When this monster destroys a monster, reduce the attack of all your opponent's monsters by 300.  
  
Harpy Lady: Level 4 / 1300/1400/ Beast Type.  
  
Triple Mirror Illusion: TRAP / Desc: Special Summon up to three Harpy Lady from your deck, following the same amount of monsters on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Ghost Duke: Level 5 / 2000/700/ Zombie Type.  
  
Cost Down: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand. Downgrade all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 Levels until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated.  
  
Ruler of Thunder: TRAP / Desc: You can only activate this card during your opponent's Standby Phase. During the turn this card is activated your opponent cannot perform his/her Battle Phase.  
  
Harpy's Pet Dragon: Level 7 / 2000/2500/ Dragon Type / Desc: Increases the ATK and DEF of this card by 300 points for each face-up "Harpie Lady" on the field.  
  
Life Protection: TRAP / Desc: Your opponent cannot attack your Life Points direction for 3 of your opponent's turns. 


	96. The Great Warrior Battle, Part 1

Chapter 96: The Great Warrior Battle, Part 1  
  
_______________________________  
  
Daniel and Allen left the cafe, ready for some kind of adventure. "So where should we head first?" Daniel asked.  
  
"How should I know, I've never been here" Allen said, walking along the side walk. The two of them walked by an alley, a robed person caught Daniel's attention. He stood there, blank as a white piece of paper.  
  
Suddenly Allen waved his hand infront of his face. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Daniel had gotten a weak glimpse of the person's face but it was so familiar to him. "Was that... you?" He said.  
  
"Who?" Allen asked.  
  
"I'm starting to feel we shouldn't have come here. We're being stalked." Daniel said. "Watch your back."  
  
"Don't worry, they can show their sorry little faces and I'll pound their face in." Allen smirked.  
  
"The last thing we need is getting into a fight here in America." Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah...." Allen said, looking around.  
  
"I better contact Mink." Daniel said, taking out the Cell Phone Devon gave him. He dialed Mink's number, Mink answered.  
  
"I'm so glad you called because..." Mink went on.  
  
"We're being stalked." Daniel interrupted. "You guys watch your back."  
  
"That's what I was going to tell you! We ran into some crazy lady and Jess dueled her. Oh by the way, Jess got her legendary monster or something but anyway. They have a connection with Doom. No one else would have the Orichalcos Seal but any other evil person we know, plus the Super 65." Mink babbled on.  
  
"Yeah yeah, we'll be careful but watch out if they're involved with Doom, we can't have this going on again like... the last time." Daniel said.  
  
"Right, see ya." Mink said. They both hung up.  
  
"Mink and Jess were also being followed." Daniel said.  
  
Suddenly there were loud rumbles from motorcycles. Allen and Daniel looked back, seeing a bike gang with long black robes.  
  
"It's them!" Daniel pointed. The leader whipped out a chain, ready to hit them with it.  
  
"Get down!" Allen yelled, pushing Daniel away. Allen dove as well and the person on the bike came pass them.  
  
The biker whirled around and came a them through the alley. They stood infront of the bike, no where to go as it came faster and closer at them.  
  
They both closed their eyes, ready for what would happen.  
  
Suddenly the Millennium Puzzle around Daniel's neck started to glow. There was a large blinding light and the motorcycle stopped in it's place.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?!" Daniel demanded to know.  
  
"Freaks, all of you." The guy smirked.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking. You try to run us down." Daniel smiled.  
  
"let me teach this guy a lesson he deserves!" Allen said, Daniel stopped him.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Daniel asked.  
  
"To eliminate you from this realm. You stopped what needed to be done." The guy growled.  
  
"You mean Doom. Doom was out to destroy the world. We were doing what the legend had chosen us to do." Daniel said.  
  
"Doom will rise again and shall crush you all!" The guy laughed.  
  
"What's your name!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Everyone calls me Rock, but then again why would you care." Rock laughed.  
  
"Well ROCK, I say you leave before you start something!" Allen yelled.  
  
"It has already started! I must conceal your souls so now! I challenge one of you to a duel!" Rock yelled, pointing at them.  
  
"I will..." Daniel went on but Allen interrupted.  
  
"I'll duel you! Scum like you don't deserve a right to rule this world." Allen said, his Duel Xero folding out. Rock took his Duel Xero out, sliding his deck in and getting ready.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as both their life points rose to 4000.  
  
Allen drew his first set of cards. "I set a card face down and summon Battle Warrior Alpha! In defense mode (100/200)" He announced. "My turn ends!"  
  
Rock drew his next card. "Now! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" He yelled, taking two cards. Suddenly he smiled. "Now! I play Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
"No!" Allen and Daniel both gasped.  
  
Daniel stayed clear incase he was tossed off from the strong winds. The seal lowered from the dark clouds that formed above them while Allen and Daniel shielded themselves from the seal.  
  
Daniel felt himself drag backwards as the wind grew strong but he held his ground as the seal fused onto the field. "Now! You'll face the true power of the Orichalcos Seal!" Rock yelled, pointing at Allen with his hand while his other hand held a single card. "Now! I summon Warrior of Ktala! (1500/1200 +500)"  
  
"Err..." Allen growled as Rock placed the warrior onto the field.  
  
"Now! Attack and destroy his Battle Warrior!" Rock announced. The warrior jumped up, slashing down at the warrior and destroying it.  
  
Rock then set a card face down and ended his turn. Allen drew his next card. "Now! I summon Rocket Warrior, in defense mode! (1500/1300)" He announced. "I end my turn."  
  
"Heh already going into defense and this duel has just started." Rock laughed, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Fragment Warrior! (900/2000 +500)"  
  
"Err..." Allen growled.  
  
"Now! Fragment Warrior attack and destroy his Rocket Warrior!" Rock announced.  
  
"Not so fast! I activate my trap card!" Allen yelled.  
  
"No..." Rock yelled as he watch Allen's trap card flip up.  
  
"I activate Sword of No Return!" Allen yelled as a long silver sword materialized onto the field. "This stops your Fragment Warrior and destroys it!"  
  
The sword launched itself right into Fragment Warrior's chest, destroying it. "Too bad because when Fragment Warrior goes into my graveyard, I can place a warrior type monster from my deck to my hand!" Rock yelled as his deck holster slid out a card. He took and added it to his hand. "My turn ends!"  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Heh, he probably plans to sacrifice his monster. I won't let the happen." He chuckled in his mind.  
  
"Make your move!" Rock yelled.  
  
"I'll do it with pleasure! Now I sacrifice Rocket Warrior to summon this monster, The Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)" Allen announced. "I bet you never saw this coming, Fiend Megacyber attack and destroy his Warrior Ktala!"  
  
The Fiend Megacyber punched through Warrior Ktala, destroying it, and reducing Rock's life points to 3800. Suddenly Rock smiled. "Actually, I did expect that to happen! Now you'll pay!" He yelled.  
  
"What?!" Allen said in surprisement.  
  
Rock grinned, feeling this duel was too easy as he looked down at one card in his hand.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Battle Warrior Alpha: Level 4 / 100/200/ Warrior Type.  
  
Warrior Ktala: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Warrior Type.  
  
Rocket Warrior: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Warrior Type / Desc: During battle phase this monster can reduce one of your opponent's monster's ATK by 500 only during battle phase  
  
Fragment Warrior: Level 4 / 900/2000/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard from the field, put 1 Warrior Type monster from your deck, to your hand.  
  
Sword of No Return: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and destroy that one monster.  
  
The Fiend Megacyber: Level 5 / 2200/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When your opponent has two or more monsters than you on the field, you may special summon this monster without sacrifices. 


	97. The Great Warrior Battle, Part 2

Chapter 97: The Great Warrior Battle, Part 2  
  
________________________________  
  
The score stood at Allen: 4000 and Rock: 3800. Allen was able to get rid of Rock's plans by destroying his warrior monster with The Fiend Megacyber but Rock laughs as he did what Allen wanted to.  
  
"Now! You won't stand a chance at all because now I summon Heartless Warrior Gearfried! (2500/1200)" Rock announced as the different type of Gearfried materialized onto the field. Allen gasped as the warrior suddenly appeared. "I'll also summon Warrior Dai Grephar! (1700/1600 +500)"  
  
Allen growled. "What does that thing do...." He said.  
  
"Because you only have warrior monsters, Heartless Warrior Gearfried attack his life points directly!" Rock yelled.  
  
The warrior dove at Allen, slashing him across the chest with his arm sword. Allen fell back but kept his balance as his life points reached 1500. Rock then ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I summon Blue Flame Swordsman in defense mode! (1800/1600)" He announced. "I'll also set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Rock drew his next card. "Now! This is your end!" Rock yelled.  
  
"Unless..." Daniel thought.  
  
"Now! Heartless Warrior Gearfried attack his life points directly!" Rock yelled.  
  
Suddenly Allen smirked. "Yeah right, now! Activate trap card, Mirror Force!" Allen yelled as his trap card flipped up.  
  
Rock growled as his attack was deflected by a barrier surrounded Allen. The attack was lashed back, destroying his Warrior Dai Grephar and Heartless Warrior Gearfried.  
  
Rock growled. "Now! I activate Warrior Defense, keeping you from attacking when I have no monsters on the field." He announced.  
  
"Too bad it's only for 1 turn!" Allen smiled. Rock growled and ended his turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I summon Retrained Elven Swordsman! (1400/1200)" He announced. "My turn ends!"  
  
Rock drew his next card. Suddenly he smiled. "Now! I activate Mirror Warrior! (1000/1000 +500)" He announced.  
  
Allen looked confused as the mirror coated warrior materialized. "What kind of monster is that...." He said.  
  
"Just wait and find out. My turn ends!" Rock announced.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I place Blue Flame Swordsman into attack mode! (1800/1600) Now! Blue Flame Swordsman attack and destroy his Mirror Warrior!"  
  
"By declaring your attack, you've activated my warrior's special effect!" Rock yelled. Suddenly the mirror warrior began to morph just like Blue Flame Swordsman, increasing it's attack power to 1800.  
  
"What the?!" Allen said in shock.  
  
"And seeing that the power of The Orichalcos Seal gives it 500 extra attack points, making my Mirror Warrior stronger than your monster!" Rock yelled.  
  
Allen gasped as his Blue Flame Swordsman crashed into the Mirror Warrior, destroying itself and reducing Allen's Life Points to 1000.  
  
Suddenly Allen smirked. "Because my Blue Flame Swordsman was sent to the graveyard, I can summon this, Flame Swordsman! (1800/1600)" Allen yelled.  
  
Rock laughed. "What do you expect to get around with that." Rock mocked.  
  
"With this! Polymerization!" Allen yelled.  
  
"What?!" Rock said in shock.  
  
"Now! I fuse Fiend Megacyber and Flame Swordsman into Cybernetic Flame Warrior! (1900/1200)" Allen yelled as the two warriors combined, fusing into one big warrior. "My turn ends!"  
  
Rock drew his next card. "I summon Big Shield Guardna (100/2600) in defense mode and end my turn!" Rock announced.  
  
Allen drew his next card, smiling. "Now! I activate Cybernetic Flame Warrior's special effect!" Allen yelled. "I can negate your monster's effect by sacrificing my Retrained Elven Swordsman! So now! Cybernetic Flame Warrior attack and destroy his Mirror Warrior!"  
  
The warrior dove at the mirrored warrior, shattering it and lowering Rock's life points to 3400. Allen then ended his turn. Rock grew angry and drew his next card.  
  
Suddenly he smiled. "Now I activate my trap card, Time Machine, bringing Mirror Warrior back to the field! (1000/1000 +500)" Rock yelled as the warrior materialized back.  
  
"No, that took hard work to do.." Allen growled.  
  
"I'll also set a card face down and end my turn." Rock smiled.  
  
Allen knew his Mirror Warrior was too strong for him. But he drew. Allen smiled at the card he drew. "Now! It's time to take you down! I now unleash Drifting Wind!" Allen yelled, placing the legendary magic card onto the field. Suddenly a blue whirl wind circled his Cybernetic Flame Warrior.  
  
"What is that?!" Rock said in shock.  
  
"Your demise!" Allen yelled as a sword lowered from the sky and Grand Geralian appeared, taking the sword. "I then fuse Grand Geralian into Cybernetic Flame Warrior!"  
  
Suddenly the legendary warrior began to fuse into the other. "That's alright, I have a magic card that can stop him." Rock smiled as the whirlwind disburst, showing a tall warrior with color changing armor.  
  
"I've formed Element Knight! (2500/1600)" Allen yelled as the warrior flashed it's sword. "It's effect allows me to normal summon a Light Monster from my graveyard. So now! I return Rocket Warrior back to the field! (1500/1300)"  
  
"Heh, so what, you still can't attack without having to go at my Mirror Warrior's effect!" Rock yelled.  
  
"Heh, we'll see. My turn ends!" Allen yelled.  
  
Rock drew his next card. "Now! Meet your demise because I activate this, Star of Orichalcos!" Rock announced.  
  
Suddenly Daniel smirked. "You've made a bad choice of cards." Daniel said out loud.  
  
Allen and Rock turned to him as the rip hole appeared, revealing the seal. "What do you mean!" Rock yelled.  
  
"Yeah! You tell him, Dan!" Allen cheered.  
  
"Allen's Legendary Warrior is able to negate and destroy your Star of Orichalcos! Just watch!" Daniel pointed out. Suddenly Element Knight slashed it's sword at the seal as it came closer, destroying it.  
  
Rock cried out as his seal was destroyed before it could ever take it's effect in play. "No! How can this happen!" He said in shock.  
  
"I suspect you have no other moves so I'll start my turn!" Allen yelled, drawing his next card. "Element Knight now allows me to revive a Fire Type monster so I return Flame Swordsman to the field! (1800/1600) Element Knight can now fight through your mirrors and destroy your Mirror Warrior! Now! Element Knight destroy his Mirror Warrior!"  
  
The flashing knight slashed through the warrior, shattering it's mirror- like armor. Rock looked in fear as his life points lowered to 2400. "No! I can't fail my team!" Rock said in horror.  
  
"Now! Rocket Warrior and Flame Swordsman! Attack his life points directly!" Allen announced. The two warriors dove at Rock, slashing him with a double sword attack. Rock fell to the ground, his life points resulting to 0.  
  
Suddenly Rock began to laugh. "It doesn't matter! Doom will rise up and defeat you all once and for all! No Legacy can defeat us now!" Rock laughed as the seal grew around him, taking his soul away and leaving him soulless on the ground.  
  
"NOW!" A voice called out. Suddenly a biker gang came by, surrounding them. Allen and Daniel exchanged glares at the bikers. Suddenly they came at Allen, scooping him up and taking him away.  
  
"Allen!" Daniel called out trying to get to him but the bikers formed a line infront of him.  
  
Daniel grew angry at their plans and turned his Duel Xero on. He drew his first card, Buster Blader and placed it on his plate.  
  
Suddenly they burst out laughing. "We're not afraid of any holograms!" One biker called out.  
  
"Buster Blader attack!" Daniel yelled. The warrior dove at one biker, slashing the handle bars clear off. The bikers look horrified within their helmets and fled.  
  
Daniel started running after where that one biker took Allen.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Heartless Warrior Gearfried: Level 6 / 2500/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster can only be special summoned from the deck if one of your Warrior Type monsters is destroyed. When your opponent only has Warrior Type monsters on the field, this monster may attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Warrior Dai Grephar: Level 4 / 1700/1600/ Warrior Type.  
  
Blue Flame Swordsman: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed, special summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your fusion deck to the field  
  
Warrior Defense: MAGIC / Desc: Your opponent cannot attack with Warrior Type monsters on their next turn.  
  
The Retrained Elven Swordsman: Level 4 / 1400/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster cannot be destroyed by monsters with the attack of 1900 or higher. Battle Damage still counts.  
  
Mirror Warrior: Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster goes into battle with one monster on the field, this monster becomes the attacking monster's ATK and DEF. Your opponent's Battle Phase ends immediately after their first attack.  
  
Flame Swordsman: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Fusion / Fire Type / Desc: Flame Manipulator + Masaki The Legendary Swordsman.  
  
Cybernetic Flame Warrior: Level 6 / 1900/1200/ Fusion / Warrior Type / Desc: Sacrifice one monster on the field to negate the effect of a Effect Monster. This monster's ATK is increase by 200 for every magic card played. When this monster is sent to the graveyard, special summon the accuired fusion material monsters for this Fusion monster back onto the field.  
  
Rocket Warrior: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Warrior Type / Desc: During battle phase this monster can reduce one of your opponent's monster's ATK by 500 only during battle phase 


	98. Double Duel of Souls, Part 1

Chapter 98: Double Duel of Souls, Part 1  
  
________________________________  
  
Daniel finally stopped for breath, knowing Allen was long gone as the biker took him away. He growled with anger as he kept going but a figure stopped infront of him.  
  
"I don't have time for this, get out of my way!" Daniel shouted passing the robed figure. The person let him pass but suddenly he stopped, noticing the face. "Lain!"  
  
Mink and Jess stopped, searching the area. "They should be around here!" Jess said.  
  
"Maybe if we split up, this gang can't get to us too easily." Mink said. "Besides one of us has to run into Daniel and Allen!"  
  
"I'm on your word, I'll take this corner!" Jess said running off. Mink waved and took her own direction. Mink kept watch knowing this seemed like a bad idea in the first place. She finally stopped to take a rest.  
  
Suddenly she ran smack into someone. The last thing she saw was black fabric. Mink backed up, seeing Yoko. "Yoko!" Mink said in shock.  
  
"Yeah it's me so what..." Lain smirked.  
  
"What are you doing here and why are you wearing those clothes...." Daniel said in suspicion.  
  
"Don't you have a clue Mr. Game King. I've joined a group which can defeat you! All I have to do is use this magic card!" Lain laughed as she held up the Orichalcos Seal. "Now! You will duel me, I activate Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
Daniel felt his heart skip a beat as he heard the slide of the card slip into her Duel Xero Field Card zone. Suddenly the Orichalcos Seal began lowering from the sky onto the side walk they stood upon.  
  
"You don't know what your doing. This team doesn't care for anyone but...." Daniel said but Lain interrupted.  
  
"Shut up and duel me! I've been waiting for this Duel for a long time! it's time to repay what you and your stupid friends did to me way back!" Lain screamed.  
  
"I have a score to settle with you! Yoko!" Mink yelled.  
  
"I know" Yoko smiled.  
  
"You cheated your way to thinking you may have gotten to our heads but now it's time to get out of your shell and duel!" Mink yelled as she revealed her Duel Xero and turned it on, folding the plates apart.  
  
"Very well!" Yoko yelled as she did the same. "But first I'd like to add this first. Now! I play Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
"No!" Mink growled. "I knew as much."  
  
"Good because you're not winning this duel!" Yoko yelled as she drew her first round of cards. "I set a card face down and summon this, Gratifying Bounder! (300/2300 +500) In defense mode! My turn ends!"  
  
Mink watched as the little fuzzy creature began to glow. It's eyes turned dark red and the seal appeared over it's two eyes on it's forehead as well as Yoko's forehead, being taken over by the Orichalcos Seal.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! I special summon Gila Borgman! (1400/600)" Mink announced as the robotic warrior materialized onto the field. "But that's not all, I also special summon another Gila Borgman in defense mode! (1400/600)"  
  
"What?! How can you do that!" Yoko yelled.  
  
"it's because Gila Borgman's effect allows me to normal or special summon it, for the price of my own Battle Phase which I cannot perform on the first turn. But I don't care, my turn ends!" Mink yelled.  
  
Yoko drew her next card. Suddenly she smiled. "Now! I sacrifice Gratifying Bounder to summon this, Zaeo! (2200/1200 +500)" Yoko yelled as the warrior materialized onto the field. "It allows me to place a card into my hand. But I'll activate it!"  
  
Mink watched Yoko take the card that slid out of her Deck Holster and add it to her hand. "What could it be..." She thought.  
  
"Now! I activate this, Battle Armor Z!" Yoko yelled as her magic card flipped up. "This increases only Zaeo's attack by 500! (3200/1200)"  
  
Mink gasped. "She's already got a 3000 attack powered monster on the field..." Mink growled.  
  
"Now! Zaeo attack and destroy her Gila Borgman!" Yoko yelled. The warrior punched through the borgman, destroying it in Mink's face.  
  
"Now! Activate trap card!" Mink announced. "Recycled Data!"  
  
"What!" Yoko said.  
  
"This allows me to sacrifice my Gila Borgman from my field!" Mink yelled. "But I also have to remove Gila Borgman from my graveyard which you destroyed. But I can summon this from my deck, now! Summon Breaker Borgman! (2500/3400 +300) It gains 300 attack power for every Borgman monster in my graveyard!"  
  
Yoko smirked. "That thing is weaker than my Zaeo, you can;t defeat it! My turn ends!" Yoko announced, waiting to be amazed by Mink's deck.  
  
"Now! I'll start this turn!" Lain announced drawing her set of cards. "And I summon this, Poison Caterpillar, in attack mode! (700/1200 +500)"  
  
"That's right, she has a bug type deck." Daniel remembered as Lain smiled.  
  
"Poison Caterpillar allows me to summon another Poison Caterpillar from my hand to the field! (700/1200)" Lain yelled as another same caterpillar appeared on the field.  
  
Daniel wasn't too excited about insect type monsters when he first played Duel Monsters but from the duel with Lain, he learned that they could be very powerful. "Ok..." He said to himself.  
  
"I set a card face down and end my turn!" Lain announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Ryuu Warrior! (1600/1300)" He announced. "I'll then set a two cards face down. Now! Ryuu Warrior attack and destroy her Poison Caterpillar!"  
  
"Right into my trap!" Lain smiled. "Activate trap card, Parasite Pod!"  
  
"Parasite Pod?" Daniel said in shock as the dragon warrior got closer to Lain's Poison Caterpillar.  
  
"This stops your attack from succeeding and inflicts half of Ryuu Warrior's attack points to your Life Points!" Lain laughed, pointing at him as Ryuu Warrior slashed the giant pod, sending small pores at Daniel.  
  
Daniel growled as the spores infected his body, reducing his life points to 3200. Daniel growled, ending his turn.  
  
Lain drew her next card and smiled. "Now! it's time for your ends because I summon my final Poison Caterpillar! (700/1200)" Lain announced. "Now I have all three of my Poison Caterpillars (1200+1200+1200=3600) which can now end you! Man is this too easy. Now! Poison Caterpillars attack his life points directly!"  
  
"Shoot, they can easily pass my Ryuu Warrior." Daniel growled as they came at him. "Now! Activate trap card, Earthshaker!"  
  
"Him this simple trap card, it doesn't give me much of a choice but chose the other." Lain laughed.  
  
"Now chose, Insect or Warrior." Daniel said sternly.  
  
"Hello! I'm not that stupid Warrior of course!" Lain laughed.  
  
"Very well!" Daniel yelled as his Ryuu Warrior dissolved from the field. The caterpillars still were coming at him. "Now! Activate trap card, External Suppression!"  
  
"What does that do!" Lain said in shock.  
  
"External Suppression destroys all monsters on the field if they are only the same attribute and inflicts damage to your life points by half of each monster's attack points. My Earthshaker trap card was only a stall point, so now there are only insect type monsters and they are your own monsters!" Daniel yelled, pointing at Lain.  
  
"No!" Lain said, shocked by his turn of events. Each caterpillar was destroyed and Lain's life points reduced to 2200. Lain growled as her monsters were easily destroyed. "Now! I activate this magic card, Parasite Saviour, allowing me to place one special monster card into face down defense position from my hand. My turn ends!"  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Gratifying Bounder: Level 4 / 300/2300/ Beast Type.  
  
Gila Borgman: Level 4 / 1400/600/ Borgman / Desc: You can either chose to Special or Normal summon this monster. If you chose to Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Zaeo: Level 5 / 2200/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is Sacrificed Summon, put 1 "Battle Armor Z" into your hand from your deck.  
  
Battle Armor Z: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped a "Zaeo" that is faced up on the field. When this card is equipped to "Zaeo", increase it's ATK by 500.  
  
Recycled Data: TRAP / Desc: Remove 1 Borgman Type monster from your graveyard and sacrifice 1 Borgman Type monster on your field to Special Summon 1 Borgman Type monster from your deck to the field.  
  
Breaker Borgman: Level 9 / 2500/3400/ Borgman / Desc: This monster gains 300 ATK for every Borgman Type monster in your graveyard.  
  
Poison Caterpillar: Level 3 / 700/1200/ Insect Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, Special Summon 1 "Poison Caterpillar" from your hand, to the field. This monster can attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Ryuu Warrior: Level 4 / 1600/1300/ Warrior Type.  
  
Parasite Pod: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, negate that attack and deal damage to your opponent's life points by half of the attacking monster's ATK.  
  
Earthshaker: TRAP / Desc: Select 2 monster card attributes. Your opponent then selects 1 monster of the 2 Attributes and destroys all face-up monsters with that same Attribute on the Field.  
  
External Suppression: TRAP / Desc: If all the monster's on the field are all the same attribute, destroy them and deal damage to the owner's life points by half of the monster's ATK.  
  
Parasite Savior: MAGIC / Desc: Place 1 "Parasite" from your hand to the field in face down, defense position. 


	99. Double Duel of Souls, Part 2

Chapter 99: Double Duel of Souls, Part 2  
  
__________________________________  
  
The score hadn't changed since Yoko and Mink started their duel. "Draw!" Mink yelled, looking at her new monster, Breaker Borgman. Her Borgman was all about summoning and that's what Borgman's could do. "Now! I summon Defense Shield Borgman, in defense mode! (200/2900)"  
  
Yoko smiled. "A new deck, Borgman's. I don't see the use in them but let's see what she actually has a purpose of." Yoko smirked.  
  
"I'll set one more card face down and end my turn." Mink smiled.  
  
Yoko drew her next card. "Now! I summon Xero! (1500/1700 +500)" Yoko announced as the warrior appeared onto the field, looking just like Zaeo.  
  
"This is starting to look weird..." Mink thought. Suddenly she gasped. "That's right! It's just like Dan's X Y and Z monsters... This could be something similar..."  
  
"Now! I can take a card and add it to my hand. I now activate Battle Armor X! This increases Xero by 500! (2500/1700)" Yoko announced. "Knowing you won't be able to withstand these kind of monsters, I might as well give you what's coming to you. Once I final the final and last special monster. A miracle will happen. You'll be reigned down by fire, water, and earth. You can't stop the onslaught of Xero, Yokmo, or Zaeo!"  
  
"Who cares." Mink smirked. "All you are now is talk. This is a game, you've only enhanced it so that you get what you want when you win! I won't let that happen!"  
  
Yoko growled. "Whatever. Now! Zaeo attack and destroy her Breaker Borgman!" He announced.  
  
The warrior dove at Breaker Borgman, ready to destroy it. "Reverse trap card!" Mink announced. "Attack Armor! This allows me to equip to one monster on the field, becoming the very attack target. So now! Attack Armor equip to Xero!"  
  
"Heh, now! Reverse magic card, Tailor of The Fickle!" Yoko announced. "This allows me to switch the equip card to a different monster. So now! Attack Armor equip to her Breaker Borgman!"  
  
"No...." Mink growled.  
  
The warrior punched through Breaker Borgman, reducing Mink's life points to 3600. Because Yoko drew on her draw phase, Defense Shield Borgman's defense points lowered to 2700. Yoko ended her turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! I play Cost Down! This downgrades all monsters in my hand by 2 levels!" She yelled. "Now! I sacrifice Defense Shield Borgman to bring out Genocide Android! (2200/3400)"  
  
"Heh, what good will that do." Yoko smirked.  
  
"Now! I activate this, Scapegoat! Summoning for Scapegoat Tokens to the field! (0/0)" Mink yelled.  
  
"No..." Yoko growled.  
  
Because of Genocide Android's effect, it's attack rose to 4200. "Now! Genocide Android attack and destroy her Zaeo!" Mink yelled.  
  
The android blasted two yellow beams at the warrior but Yoko held up a card in her hand. "Now! I discard Kuriboh from my hand to reduce the battle damage to 0!" She yelled.  
  
Mink growled. "I end my turn..." She said.  
  
Yoko laughed. "There is no way you'll be touching me. I'm more powerful than ever thanks to my team." Yoko laughed.  
  
"What kind of team..." Mink snapped.  
  
"Doom! The team of Doom!" Yoko announced.  
  
"Go one with your turn!" Lain yelled at Daniel. Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I activate Yield Tribute to normal summon Death Volsgulf! (1200/2500)"  
  
Lain's life points stood at 2200 while Daniel's life points stood at 3200. Lain smiled. "Go ahead, take the bait." She said in her mind.  
  
"Now! Death Volsgulf attack and destroy her face down monster!" Daniel yelled. The demon blasted a metallic blue blast, revealing some sort of parasite. Daniel gasped.  
  
"Very good, what are you going to do next? Lose?" Lain laughed. "But instead of using the real Parasite's effect, I'll play it in combination with this, Polymerization!"  
  
"Polymerization..." Daniel growled as her card flipped up.  
  
"And I'll combine Parasite with Queen Bee's Seed!" Lain yelled. Suddenly the Parasite began to morph into a giant pod with claws sticking out everywhere. "It forms into Parasite Seed! (2400/1000)"  
  
"What?!" Daniel said, disgusted by the clawing pod racing over to his side of the field.  
  
"This stays on your field and slowly does damage to your life points each passing turn." Lain smiled.  
  
"By doing this you've given me a strong monster! You won't be able to beat me!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"That's why I've been saving this, now! Activate magic card, Insect Barrier!" Lain yelled as she placed her magic card onto the field. Daniel groaned, having more trouble on his hands. "But now it's your main phase 2 since you can't attack!"  
  
Lain laughed as Daniel's life points reduced to 2700. "I can't win if she has Parasite Seed on my field, it gives me a disadvantage." Daniel thought, watching Lain draw her next card.  
  
"Now! I summon Fire Fly! (500/500 +500)" Lain announced as the flaming fly appeared onto the field. "Then, I activate this magic card, Eradicating Aerosol!"  
  
"Does she expect to get rid of the Parasite Seed..." Daniel wondered. "No... That Fire Fly probably has an effect."  
  
"And I destroy my own Fire Fly!" Lain announced as a can of Aerosol appeared, destroying Fire Fly. "When Fire Fly is sent to the graveyard, you lose 1000 Life Points!"  
  
Suddenly a fire ball appeared and shot right into Daniel. Daniel let out a wail as he flew back, crashing into the Orichalcos Barrier. His life points reduced to 1700.  
  
Lain ended her turn. Daniel drew his next card. "Now it's my chance! I summon X Head Cannon! (1800/1500)" Daniel announced. "Your done with! Death Volsgulf and X Head Cannon attack her life points directly!"  
  
"Parasite Seed use your effect!" Lain announced.  
  
"What?!" Daniel said in shock. Suddenly there were some sort of liquid explosion. Four giant insect-like claws emerged from the sides of X Head Cannon and half of Death Volsgulf's body had turned into a giant wasp. "What the?!"  
  
"Parasite Seed turns all your other monsters into insects. It's the perfect play ever!" Lain cheered. "And you know what that means, Insect Barrier protects me!"  
  
X Head Cannon and Death Volsgulf were suddenly stopped just a few feet infront of Lain. A barrier had rose up and tossed them back.  
  
Daniel growled, his life points reduced to 1200 because of Parasite Seed, he ended his turn.  
  
Yoko drew her next card. "Now! I summon Yokmo! (1800/1200 +500)" Yoko announced. "Next I'll play this magic card, Battle Armor Y, increasing Yokmo's attack by 500! (2800/1200)"  
  
"No..." Mink growled.  
  
"Now! Xero (2500/1700) attack and destroy her Scapegoat now!" Yoko announced. The warrior easily destroyed the goat, reducing Genocide Android's attack to 3700. "And Yokmo! Attack her third Scapegoat!"  
  
Yokmo punched the goat, destroying it, thus reducing Genocide Android's attack power to 3200. Yoko smiled.  
  
"Are you done yet..." Mink growled in frustration.  
  
"We can't let you get angry or you'll just lose lose lose." Yoko taunted. "But now! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Zaeo! (2200/1200 +500) Then I'll activate Battle Armor Z from my deck, increasing it's attack! (3200/1200)"  
  
"She has all her monsters... What now..." Mink thought.  
  
"Now that I have all three of my warriors, we'll see what happens when my next turn comes around. Of course you probably will have some sort of stupid defense monster but it doesn't matter because you're going down!" Yoko yelled, pointing at Mink.  
  
"Your wrong!" Mink yelled. "Me and Jess has beat you once and I can do it my self!"  
  
"Poor little Mink, you needed help just to defeat me. You won't last this time!" Yoko laughed.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Defense Shield Borgman: Level 4 / 200/2900/ Borgman / Desc: Each time your opponent draws, decrease this monster's DEF by 200.  
  
Xero: Level 4 / 1500/1700/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, take 1 "Battle Armor X" from your deck and add it to your hand.  
  
Battle Armor X: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped a "Xero" that is faced up on the field. When this card is equipped to "Xero", increase it's ATK by 500.  
  
Attack Armor: TRAP / Desc: Once this card is activated, it is immediately equipped to one monster on the field. As long as this card is equipped to a monster any declared attacks must be directed to the monster equipped with this card.  
  
Cost Down: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to downgrade all monsters in your hand by 2 levels until the end of your turn.  
  
Genocide Android: Level 7 / 2200/3400/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster gains 500 ATK for every token type monster on your and your opponents side of the field  
  
Death Volsgulf: Level 5 / 1200/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: If you have a "Death Volstargaf" on the field with this monster, increase "Death Volstargaf's" attack by 2000 and this monster's attack by 500. When this monster inflict Battle Damage, inflict 500 more damage. This monster's ATK increase by 200 for every Trap Card played.  
  
Parasite: Level 3 / 500/300/ Insect Type / Desc: FLIP: Put this card face- up in your opponent's Deck and shuffle it. When your opponent draws this card, it is immediately Special Summoned on your opponent's side of the Field face-up in Defense Position and inflicts 1000 points of Direct Damage to your opponents's Life Points. From this point, all face-up Monster Cards on your opponent's side of the Field are treated as Insect-Type monsters as long as this card remains face-up on the Field. As long as this card exists on the field all monsters on the owner's side of the field are Insect Type.  
  
Queen Bee's Seed: Level 6 / 0/4000/ Insect Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "Baby Queen" and this monster's DEF becomes' "Baby Queen's" DEF.  
  
Parasite Seed: Level 8 / 2400/1000/ Fusion / Insect Type / Desc: Parasite + Queen Bee's Seed. When this monster is fusion summoned, place this card on your opponent's side of the field. During each of your opponent's Main Phase 2, inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to half of this monster's DEF.  
  
Insect Barrier: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Your opponents Insect-Type monsters cannot attack as long as this card remains face-up on the Field.  
  
Fire Fly: Level 3 / 500/500/ Insect Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed, reduce your opponent's life points by the same amount of ATK this monster has.  
  
Eradicating Aerosol: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Insect Type monster on the field.  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Machine Type.  
  
Yokmo: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this card is summoned, put 1 "Battle Armor Y" into your hand, from your deck.  
  
Zaeo: Level 5 / 2200/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is Sacrificed Summon, put 1 "Battle Armor Z" into your hand from your deck.  
  
Battle Armor Z: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped a "Zaeo" that is faced up on the field. When this card is equipped to "Zaeo", increase it's ATK by 500. 


	100. Double Duel of Souls, Part 3

((NOTE: Yay! Chapter no. 100! *celebrates*))  
  
_______________________________  
  
Chapter 100: Double Duel of Souls, Part 3  
  
_______________________________  
  
The score was Yoko: 4000 and Mink: 3600. Things were looking bad as Yoko successfully got her Xero (2500/1700), Yokmo (2800/1200), and Zaeo (3200/1200) onto the field. Mink only had her Genocide Android and 2 Scapegoats on the field. It was Mink's turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card with her eyes closed, hoping for the best. Her answers were called. She sighed with relief then smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Your monsters won't be lasting very long!" Mink grinned. "Now! I play monster reborn, brining back Gila Borgman! (1400/600) I'll then sacrifice Gila Borgman and Genocide Android to summon this, Magic Borgman! (2950/3000)"  
  
"What?!" Yoko said in shock.  
  
"Magic Borgman, it stops all your magic cards, including your battle armor and weakening your Warriors!" Mink yelled as Xero reduced to 2000, Yokmo reduced to 2300, and Zaeo reduced to 2700. Yoko growled, knowing her plans were foiled. "Now! Magic Borgman attack and destroy her Xero!"  
  
The borgman jumped up, aiming it's robotic arm at the warrior then firing missiles at the warrior, destroying it. Yoko wailed as she covered herself from the smoke. She watched as her life points lowered to 3050.  
  
The score was Lain: 2200 and Daniel: 1700. Lain's improved deck was going good and Daniel was going down. Her plays were strong but Daniel had smarts.  
  
"Draw!" Daniel yelled, drawing his next card. Daniel growled. "Now! I set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Lain drew her next card. Suddenly she smiled. "Now! I activate Yield Tribute to summon one of my favorite monsters, Tyrant Wasp! (2000/3000 +500)" She announced. "This guy can attack twice during battle phase. Now! Tyrant Wasp attack and destroy his X Head Cannon and Death Volsgulf!"  
  
The wasp made a buzzing noise as it's flat wings flapped quickly, shooting over at Daniel's two monsters and destroying them as it stung them.  
  
Daniel growled as his life points reduced to 700. He was loosing fast and he needed to beat her or it could be worse. Lain then ended her turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! activate magic card, Spider Web!" He announced. "This allows me to steal a card from your graveyard and use it! So now! I activate Eradicating Aerosol!"  
  
Suddenly a giant can of bug spray appeared, shooting a mist at the wasp. Suddenly Lain let out a laugh as nothing happened. "Your so stupid! Tyrant Wasp is unaffected by any magic cards, rendering any of them useless!" Lain laughed.  
  
Daniel growled with anger. She was toying with him, she wanted him to suffer. He could tell from her actions she wanted him to be in pain.  
  
Daniel couldn't even attack because of her Insect Barrier, he had to do something. Suddenly he smiled. "Now! I summon Y Dragon Head! (1500/1600)" He announced as the mechanical dragon appeared onto the field. Right away insect parts started exploding from it's body.  
  
"Heh, like that'll help." Lain laughed.  
  
"it will because I use this, Yield Tribute!" He announced. "To summon Z Metal Caterpillar!"  
  
"No! This can't happen!" Lain said in shock as the two machine monsters emerged.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Y Dragon Head and Z Metal Caterpillar to summon YZ Caterpillar Cannon! (2100/2200)" He yelled as the two machine/insect monsters combined into one. "And I'll activate it's effect! By discarding a card from my hand I'll destroy your Insect Barrier!"  
  
Daniel placed Two Archers Kantauros from his hand into his graveyard. Right then YZ Caterpillar Cannon launched a giant rocket, aiming towards Insect Barrier. The magic card was instantly destroyed. Lain let out a low growl as half her plan just failed. Daniel's life points reduced to 200 and he ended his turn.  
  
At the same time, Yoko and Lain drew their cards and smiled. "Now! It's my time to shine!" Both of them said. "Because now I activate Star of Orichalcos!"  
  
Suddenly a giant rip hole appeared in both fields, a kilometer away. Daniel and Mink looked in shock as the star lowered from the rip hole and appearing as a seal. Right away it shot passed their monsters and onto their foreheads.  
  
Both Daniel and Mink started screaming as the seal let off electricity, messing with their seeing ability and erasing the visions of Yoko's and Lain's monsters and face down cards. The seal shined on both their foreheads and their eyes had grey gleams.  
  
"Ugh not this..." Mink growled, feeling a big head ache coming on.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Yokmo and Xero to summon this, Great Two Horn! (2400/2600 +500)" Yoko announced. "I'll also reveal my face down card, Metallic Force!"  
  
"Not this again..." Mink growled. Looking at the giant two horned beast growl and snarl.  
  
"This increases Great Two Horn's by 500 (2900/2600) and increases it more by ever attack!" Yoko laughed. "Now! Great Two Horn attack and destroy her Magic Borgman! (4375/2600)"  
  
The great beast lifted it's giant claw and sent it smashing down the tiny Borgman. Mink covered her eyes as dust flew everywhere. Her life points reduced to 2175. Yoko laughed, ending her turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! I sacrifice Defense Shield Borgman to summon this, Catapult Turtle! (1000/2000)" She announced as the mechanical turtle materialized onto the field in defense mode. "I'll then summon Mechanical Chaser! (1850/800) Then I set two cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
Yoko drew her next card. "Heh, you won't last long." Yoko smiled. "Now! Great Two Horn attack and destroy her Mechanical Chaser"  
  
"Just as I expected!" Mink smiled. "You've fallen right into my trap because now I activate this, Capsule Matter! Freezing your monster in place!"  
  
Suddenly Great Two Horn stopped in it's place, being frozen into a capsule. Yoko began to laugh. "Don't you know the effects of Capsule Matter?!" She yelled. "After three turns my Great Two Horn will be free and even more stronger!"  
  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Mink growled.  
  
"Whatever my turn ends." Yoko smirked.  
  
Daniel's life points stood at 200 while Lain's life points stood at 2200. Lain's turn just started as she activated Star of Orichalcos, blinding Daniel from seeing her monster and face down cards.  
  
Lain had her Tyrant Wasp on the field. Daniel managed to destroy Lain's Insect Barrier stopping his Insect Monsters from attacking. He also was stuck with Parasite Seed, a monster which damaged his life points every passing turn of his.  
  
Daniel would soon lose once he had ended his turn, he had to do something. Lain looked at her hand. "Think of this as a pity thing. Now! I activate Soul Taker, allowing me to destroy one monster on your field!" She announced. Suddenly Daniel's YZ Caterpillar Cannon vanished in a void of circling smoke. Daniel growled but Lain just laughed. "My turn ends. You can't defeat me now. My wasp is stronger than the Parasite Seed, leaving you useless!"  
  
Daniel's life points now remained at 1200. He grew angry that Lain gave him support but he didn't need his opponent's help for this. He drew his next card.  
  
Daniel suddenly smiled. "Thanks for the help but I don't need it." Daniel smiled. "Now! I activate Descending Sword!"  
  
"What?!" Lain said in shock.  
  
Suddenly a sword began to lowered from mid-air getting into the grasp of Emoriel Breaker. "This is over because now I fuse Emoriel Breaker with Parasite Seed!" Daniel yelled with anger and a big sigh of relief within, knowing he has overcome her. The warrior began fusing into Parasite Seed but then something happened. As they fused together, Emoriel Breaker jumped back away from the Parasite Monster and disappeared. "What?"  
  
Suddenly Lain burst out laughing. "You're so stupid! The Doom Team had told me about those monsters. Looks like they can't fuse into an opponent's monsters. Your through!" Lain laughed.  
  
Daniel growled, knowing his plan failed and now he lost his own legendary warrior. "I end my turn..." Daniel said nervously as his life points lowered to 700.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Gila Borgman: Level 4 / 1400/600/ Borgman / Desc: You can either chose to Special or Normal summon this monster. If you chose to Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Magic Borgman: Level 10 / 2950/3000/ Borgman / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, all magic cards are negated and the activation of any magic cards are negated.  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to either Normal or Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, if you chose to Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Tyrant Wasp: Level 6 / 2000/3000 / Insect Type / Desc: This monster can attack twice during battle phase. This card is unaffected by Magic Cards. This monster cannot be Special Summoned from the graveyard.  
  
Spider Web: MAGIC / Desc: Take 1 card from your opponent's graveyard and use it as your own.  
  
Eradicating Aerosol: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Insect Type monster on the field.  
  
YZ Caterpillar Cannon: Level 6 / 2100/2200/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. If you have all fusion material monsters for this monster on the field you may sacrifice them to special summon this monster onto the field. You can discard one card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.  
  
Great Two Horn: Level 7 / 2400/2600/ Beast Type.  
  
Metallic Force: TRAP / Desc: This card is equipped to one monster on the field after activation. Increase a monster's attack points by 500. When this monster attacks or is being attacked, increase this monster by half of the attacking monster or targeted monster's attack points.  
  
Catapult Turtle: Level 5 / 1000/2000/ Aqua Type / Desc: Offer 1 of your monsters on the field as a Sacrifice. Half of the Sacrificed monster's ATK is inflicted to your opponent's Life Points as Direct Damage.  
  
Capsule Matter: TRAP / Desc: After activation of this trap card, it is immediately equipped to one monster on the field. As long as this card remains equipped to a monster, that monster cannot attack for 3 turns. When those 3 turns are over, this card is destroyed and the monster equipped with this card gains 1000 ATK.  
  
Soul Taker: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. Your opponent gains 1000 Life Points. 


	101. Double Duel of Souls, Part 4

((NOTE: Today, (1/6/04) is the day that Oracle's Ritual has been created, yay.))  
  
________________________________  
  
Chapter 101: Double Duel of Souls, Part 4  
  
________________________________  
  
The score now stood at Lain: 2200 and Daniel: 700. Daniel failed to combine his Emoriel Breaker and Parasite Seed together, only finding out that his Legendary Warrior could not fuse with the opponent's monsters.  
  
Lain drew her next card. "Now! I summon Pinch Spider! (100/150)" She announced. "Now! Pinch Spider attack his life points directly!"  
  
The small spider sent a sharp stream of silk at Daniel. Daniel fell backwards, falling to the ground. Lain laughed as he stumbled, his life points reduced to 600.  
  
Lain smiled and then her Pinch Spider dissolved. She then ended her turn. Daniel drew his next card. "Pot of Greed..." He said in relief.  
  
The score was Mink: 2175 and Yoko: 3050.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Android Psycho Shocker... If I use this then I could destroy her Metallic Force. But her monster is too strong and it'll take out Capsule Matter...." Mink groaned.  
  
"Well?! Are you going to do anything?" Yoko said in a bore.  
  
"Yes! And now I'll activate my other face down card, Premature Burial sacrificing 800 Life Points (M: 1375), to resurrect Genocide Android! (2200/3400)" She announced as the mechanical being returned to the field. Suddenly Mink smiled. "You're going down!"  
  
"What are you talking about." Yoko growled, sternly.  
  
"Catapult Turtle... It's effect allows me to sacrifice monsters on my field to inflict damage to your life points." Mink said.  
  
"Yeah, I know that but you don't have any strong monsters so how can you even make me go down!" Yoko growled.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Mechanical Chaser to summon this, Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500)" She announced. Now she had her old armor of monsters. It made her feel glad to be winning with her favorite monsters.  
  
"No way..." Yoko said in shock.  
  
"Now! Android Psycho Shocker, sacrifice yourself to Catapult Turtle!" Mink yelled, pointing at Yoko. The android jumped up onto the turtle's launcher, being launched into Yoko. Yoko let out a scream as her life points reduced to 1850.  
  
"Now, reverse trap card..." Yoko said. "Limited Sacrifice! This stops you from sacrificing any monsters."  
  
Mink growled, her one step of winning came back as a step backward. Mink placed the rest of her monsters in defense mode and ended her turn.  
  
Yoko smiled, drawing her next card. "Now! I sacrifice Great Two Horn to summon this, Summoner Freed (2200/1800)" She announced as the warrior materialized onto the field, wielding a giant staff. It held the staff up and Genocide Android floated over to Yoko's side of the field. "Because you've special summoned Genocide Android, it is now my own monster!"  
  
Mink growled with anger. She couldn't lose. "I won't let you win..." She growled.  
  
"Whatever! Now! Summoner Freed destroy her Catapult Turtle!" Yoko announced. The warrior blasted a blinding light, destroying the mechanical turtle. "This is over! Genocide Android destroy all her life points!"  
  
Mink took a card from her hand and slipped it into the graveyard. Suddenly a small Kuriboh appeared, taking on the attack, Mink's life points remained the same.  
  
"Damn those Kuriboh..." Yoko thought. It was a save for Mink but she couldn't tell if she could last the next round.  
  
Yoko ended her turn and Mink drew her next card. She closed her eyes, drawing. She couldn't lose, especially away from home it'd tear her apart. She started thinking about her family, and her friends. She saw Yoko's evil smile and held her free hand in a fist.  
  
Suddenly a black object formed behind Mink, it was Obelisk's Tower. Suddenly she remembered. Each person was dedicated to a god card, Mink's was God of Obelisk.  
  
She drew her next card and Yoko looked shocked at the giant tower behind her. It wasn't no hologram. She drew and looked her card and smiled.  
  
"Now meet my great beast! I activate Tower of Obelisk!" Mink yelled, sliding the card onto the field. Suddenly the tower began to rumble and break apart, revealing the large demon, just like Obelisk. "And I summon Demonic Obelisk! (4000/4000)"  
  
"Isn't that... God of Obelisk!" Yoko said in shock.  
  
"If you want to think that then yes you can! Demonic Obelisk allows me to sacrifice two of your own monsters to increase it's attack power!" Mink yelled. The demon grabbed onto to Yoko's Summoner Freed and Genocide Android, absorbing their essences, increasing it's attack power to 8000. "Now! Demonic Obelisk attack her life points directly!"  
  
"No!" Yoko screamed in shock, taking a step back. Demonic Obelisk lifted both fists into the air, gathering up lightning. It then brought it's giant hands down, sending shock waves through the ground. Yoko let out a scream as the electricity shocked her, reducing her life points to 0. She grew angry, she couldn't believe she had lost. She began screaming as the Orichalcos Seal grew small around her, taking her soul away.  
  
The seal did it's job and Yoko lay soulless on the ground. Mink ran over to help her. Mink managed to get her out into the sidewalk, hoping someone would help her. To her surprise a motor home stopped infront of her.  
  
Devon came out from the passenger door. "Mink! What happened?!" Devon said, shocked.  
  
"I beat her in a duel... Please help me..." Mink said. Devon picked Yoko up and they all got into the motor home. Devon had set her in a bed and both of them met at the front seats.  
  
"So... That's what Yoko was hiding." Devon said, a bit surprised. "She told me she had business and this was it."  
  
Suddenly Mink gasped. "We have to find the others." Mink said.  
  
"Right." Devon said, stepping on the gas, they drove off.  
  
The score was Daniel: 600 and Lain: 2200. "Now! I play Pot of Greed!" Daniel announced, drawing his two cards. "Now! I summon Fine Chaos Knight! (1500/1200)"  
  
"Heh, what will that do." Lain smirked as Parasite Seed started to glow and the warrior grew two long insect claws from it's sides.  
  
"By discarding a card from my hand, it gains 300 ATK" Daniel said as he discarded a card from his hand, increasing it's attack to 1800.  
  
Lain burst out laughing. "So, that's the only move you can do? You make me sick. You're not even fit to hold the title of King of Games!" Lain yelled.  
  
"This duel is over." Daniel growled with anger.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Lain said in shock.  
  
"Now! Activate trap card, Honor To The Cross!" Daniel yelled as his magic card flipped up. "This increases Fine Chaos Knight's attack by a the equal amount of a monster I've sacrificed!" He yelled.  
  
"But you don't... No!" Lain said in shock, seeing what he was talking about.  
  
"Your Parasite seed is gone!" Daniel yelled as the pod dissolved and Fine Chaos Knight's attack points grew to 4200. "Now! Fine Chaos Knight attack and destroy her Tyrant Wasp!"  
  
The knight dove at the wasp, slashing it in half and destroying it, reducing Lain's life points to 500. Lain gasped. Daniel managed to get out of losing and reduce Lain's life points.  
  
Daniel ended his turn. Lain was angry, she snatched her next card. "Now! You're dead! I summon this, Vermilion Fly! (1900/1200)" She announced. "Now! I sacrifice it to special summon this, Perfect Butterfly! (3900/2300 +500)"  
  
Suddenly the fly disappeared and a giant butterfly emerged from the hologram card picture, flapping it's tremendous wings in the air.  
  
Daniel looked shocked as the butterfly loomed over him. "No..." Daniel growled.  
  
"Now! Perfect Butterfly! Attack and destroy his Fine Chaos Knight!" Lain commanded.  
  
"Now! Reverse magic card, Shrink!" Daniel announced. "This decreases Perfect Butterfly's attack by half! (2200/2300)"  
  
"It still doesn't stop my butterfly from destroying your knight!" Lain yelled as the Butterfly unleashed a wave of powder, destroying the knight and reducing Daniel's Life Points to 200.  
  
Lain laughed, ending her turn. "I've got to win..." Daniel thought.  
  
"You have no other way, I've cornered you and you can't back down now! Your title and your soul is mine!" Lain smiled, evilly.  
  
Daniel kept his eyes closed as he drew. He couldn't back down, this legacy was with him and he couldn't fail the earth if Doom was back.  
  
He finally drew then sighed with relief. "This duel is over!" He yelled.  
  
"No!" Lain yelled.  
  
"Now! I activate Monster Reborn! Bringing back YZ Caterpillar Cannon! (2100/2200)" He announced as the machine returned to the field.  
  
"What do you think that'll do..." Lain smirked.  
  
"Now! I activate Secrets of Revival!" Daniel yelled. "This brings back Monster Reborn back to my hand. Now I'll activate it again! Bringing back X Head Cannon! (1800/1500)"  
  
"No!" Lain said shocked.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice YZ Caterpillar Cannon and X Head Cannon to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)" Daniel yelled as the two machines fused together into one giant machine. "By discarding a card, I can easily destroy your Perfect Butterfly!"  
  
"No! My Butterfly!" Lain yelled as the machine launched a missile, making the butterfly explode over her.  
  
"Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon! Attack her life points directly!" Daniel yelled, pointing at her.  
  
The machine launched a round of missiles at Lain. Lain let out a cry as she blocked herself from the attack. Her life points reduced to 0 and the seal grew small around her, taking her soul away. Daniel ran over and picked her up.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into... Everyone else is in trouble..." He growled. "Why me... WHY?!"  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Pinch Spider: Level 2 / 100/150/ Insect Type / Desc: This monster may attack your opponent's life points directly. This monster is sent to the graveyard at the end of your turn.  
  
Genocide Android: Level 7 / 2200/3400/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster gains 500 ATK for every token type monster on your and your opponents side of the field  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Machine Type / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the Field, all Trap cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap cards are also negated.  
  
Limited Sacrifice: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field your opponent may only sacrifice 1 monster during each turn.  
  
Summoner Freed: Level 6 / 2200/1800/ Warrior Type / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, all Special Summoned monsters are controlled shifted to the owner of this card.  
  
Fine Chaos Knight: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: You may sacrifice a card in your hand to increase this monster's attack by 300.  
  
Honor To The Cross: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice one monster on your side of the field to increase one monster's ATK by the same amount of ATK the sacrificed monster had.  
  
Vermilion Fly: Level 4 / 1900/1200/ Insect Type / Desc: You can sacrifice this monster to special summon 1 "Perfect Butterfly" from your hand, to the field.  
  
Perfect Butterfly: Level 10 / 3900/2300/ Insect Type.  
  
Shrink: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Decrease 1 monster's ATK by half for the remainder of the turn.  
  
YZ Caterpillar Cannon: Level 6 / 2100/2200/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. If you have all fusion material monsters for this monster on the field you may sacrifice them to special summon this monster onto the field. You can discard one card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.  
  
Secrets of Revival: MAGIC / Desc: Take all "Monster Reborns" from each player's Graveyard and add them to your hand.  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Machine Type.  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can be special summoned by sacrifice all fusion material monsters on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field. 


	102. Armor VS Warrior, Part 1

Chapter 102: Armor VS Warrior, Part 1  
  
_________________________________  
  
Allen fought as the biker held him over the road as he reared around corners, not knowing where Allen is he felt himself hit the ground hard.  
  
He scrambled up, ready the kick the biker's lights out but as he looked around, he couldn't hind any sight of human life around.  
  
"Where am I?" Allen said to himself.  
  
"A secluded place. But that'll be the least of your worries." A voice mysteriously spoke out. Allen looked around and saw a shadow near a corner. He could tell the sun was beginning to set.  
  
"Who are you..." Allen growled. "Are you one of those stupid idiots trying to revive Doom?!"  
  
"I have no care for doom anymore. Just only to get revenge." The figure showed himself, Spinks. "I told those bikers to bring you here. It's time for a rematch!"  
  
"Sorry but I don't want to duel you. You've been lucky 3 times and why should I." Allen said.  
  
"The legacy predicted that people will be sacrificed. It's fate." Spinks said as his Duel Xero folded out. "Now get ready because fate has brought us here!"  
  
"Fate is nothing! Fine I will duel you and prove that this has nothing to do with a legacy!" Allen yelled with rage as his Duel Xero folded.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled. Both Life Points starting at 4000.  
  
Spinks drew his round of cards. "Now! I summon Buster Armor Head (500/500) in defense mode. I'll also set a card face down and end my turn!" He announced.  
  
"That's right. Because he joined with Paul, his deck had gotten a boost." Allen said, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Rocket Warrior! Now! Attack and destroy his Buster Armor Head!"  
  
The warrior dove at the helmet, ready to destroy it. Spinks smiled. "Now! Reverse trap card, Data Search!" Spinks yelled. "This negates your attack and allows me to summon another Armor monster!"  
  
"Darn it..." Allen growled.  
  
"Now! I summon Buster Torque! (0/0)" Spinks yelled, placing the card on the field. Suddenly two pair of armored legs materialized onto the field.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Allen announced.  
  
Spinks drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I play this, Armor Gravitation!" Spinks yelled. "I can draw 10 cards and summon any Armor monster I drew!"  
  
Spinks drew 10 cards then took 3 cards, placing the rest into the graveyard. "Doesn't seem like a good idea to me..." Allen thought.  
  
"Now! I summon Black Trench Arm! (0/0) Buster Launcher! (0/0), and Buster Bronch! (0/0)" Spinks yelled as the right and left arm appeared, as well as the torso.  
  
"What the..." Allen said in shock. He knew what would happen once all combined but these were different kind of armor he has never seen.  
  
"Now! Combine!" Spinks yelled. The left arm and right arm attached to his arms and the Buster Torque's attached to his leg. The Buster Armor Head came onto his head, and the Buster Bronch attached to his torso. "I've created Borgman! (0/0)"  
  
"Borgman... Like Mink's deck but with armor monsters..." Allen thought, totally confused by this.  
  
"Attack!" Spinks yelled, flying up and diving at Rocket Warrior, smashing it with Black Trench Arm. The warrior was easily destroyed.  
  
"But how can that happen! Borgman's attack is 0!" Allen said, confused. Suddenly he saw his life points reduce to 2500.  
  
"Borgman can easily destroy a monster and instead of me taking damage, you take the damage. There is no way to destroy the Borgman." Spinks said as his armored body was destroyed.  
  
"Ah ha! Then it's a shame that your Borgman is destroyed, giving me an easy attack." Allen smiled.  
  
"Go ahead and try." Spinks smirked. "My turn ends!"  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I summon Battle Warrior Gamma! (1200/100)" Allen announced as the warrior appeared onto the field. "Now! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
The warrior came at Spinks. "Now! Reverse trap card, Magnet Armor!" Spinks yelled. "This allows me to revive a Armor monster from my graveyard! Now! I bring back Buster Torque's! (0/0) In attack mode!"  
  
"Heh, Battle Warrior Gamma will easily destroy it!" Allen yelled as the warrior punched through it, destroying it.  
  
"When Buster Torque's is dealt with battle, I only gain half!" Spinks yelled as his life points lowered to 3400. "And you take the other half!"  
  
"Darn it... I screwed up again." Allen groaned, feeling that he was unprepared. His life points reduced to 1900. "I set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "Now! I play Yield Tribute, summoning Double Cloth Armor! (0/0)" Spinks announced as the fully red armored warrior appeared onto the field. "Better think twice about attacking this guy or suffer the consequences."  
  
Allen growled as Spinks set a card face down, ending his turn. Allen drew his next card. "Now! I summon Battle Warrior Alpha! (100/200), in attack mode!" He yelled.  
  
"Heh, this duel is mine." Spinks smiled.  
  
"Errmmm... What do I do..." Allen thought. "Oh well, Battle Warrior Alpha! Attack and destroy Double Cloth Armor!"  
  
The warrior dove at the red armored warrior, punching at it. Suddenly the armored warrior blocked the warrior's punch and punched it back, destroying it. It then dove into the air and did a dive kick at Allen. Allen let out a scream as he was pushed back into the ground, his life points reduced to 1850. As he slowly got up, he saw Double Cloth Armor explode into pieces.  
  
"Now's my chance! Battle Warrior Gamma attack his life points directly!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Don't you ever learn? Now! Activate trap card, Magnet Armor!" Spinks yelled.  
  
"No!" Allen said in shock as Double Cloth Armor materialized back onto the field. The Battle Warrior slammed into it but the armored warrior kicked it, destroying it and following it's kick at Allen. Allen let out a scream as he again, fell to the ground, his life points reduced to 1250.  
  
Allen felt like he wouldn't be able to win this, he had no chance. Spinks' armor monsters were too strong.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Buster Armor Head: Level 3 / 500/500/ Armor / Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, put 1 "Buster Ranch Arm" into your hand.  
  
Rocket Warrior: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Warrior Type / Desc: During battle phase this monster can reduce one of your opponent's monster's ATK by 500 only during battle phase.  
  
Data Search: MAGIC / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters directed to one of your Armor Monsters and summon 1 Armor Type monster from your hand, to the field.  
  
Buster Torque's: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Left and Right Leg) When this card is targeted as an attack, battle damage is cut in half and inflict your opponent by how much damage you have taken.  
  
Armor Gravitation: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 10 cards, special summon any Armor monsters you have drawn and discard any card that is not a Armor monster, into the graveyard.  
  
Black Trench Arm: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Right Arm) When one of your Armor monsters are targeted as an attack, your opponent takes on the battle damage instead of the owner of this card.  
  
Buster Launcher: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Left Arm) When this monster is sent to the graveyard, it is returned to the owners hand during the opponent's next Draw Phase.  
  
Buster Bronch: Level 1 / 0/0/ Desc: (Torso) When your have Armor monsters which represent Left Arm, Right Arm, Left Leg, and Right Leg, form all into 1 "Borgman". When "Borgman" destroys a monster on the field, negate battle damage done to the owner of this monster and deal damage to your opponent's life points equal to the monster's ATK. This monster is destroyed as well as the Armor monsters for this is also destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase.  
  
Battle Warrior Gamma: Level 4 / 1200/100/ Warrior Type.  
  
Magnet Armor: TRAP / Desc: Special Summon 1 Armor monster from your graveyard, to the field.  
  
Double Cloth Armor: Level 6 / 0/0/ Armor Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, negate the attack and deal damage to your opponent's life points by half of the attacking monsters's attack points. Both monsters are destroyed at the end of the battle phase.  
  
Battle Warrior Alpha: Level 4 / 100/200/ Warrior Type. 


	103. Armor VS Warrior: Set Back, Part 2

Chapter 103: Armor VS Warrior: Set Back, Part 2  
  
________________________________  
  
The score landed to a sad Spinks: 3400 and Allen: 1250. Allen growled. "My turn ends..." He announced.  
  
Spinks drew his next card and smiled. "Now! Activate magic card, Armor Receiver!" Spinks announced, placing the magic card onto the field. "This allows me to discard an Armor monster from my hand to bring back an Armor monster from my graveyard, so now! I bring back Buster Armor Head! (500/500) In attack mode!"  
  
Allen growled. "Reverse trap card, Forward Bound!" Allen announced. "This allows us to special summon a monster from our decks."  
  
Spinks smiled, his deck sliding out a card. "Now! I summon Booster Shield X! (0/0) In defense mode!" He announced.  
  
"I summon Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)" Allen announced as his warrior formed onto the field.  
  
"I would think twice about attacking. The shield can cause total damage." Spinks smiled.  
  
"You should think twice about revealing your plans." Allen smiled.  
  
"Whatever, my turn ends." Spinks said.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I place a card face down and summon this, Retrained Elven Swordsman! (1400/1200)" Allen announced. "My turn ends!"  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "Now! I summon Armor Blaster! (700/700)" He announced as the giant chest plated piece of armor materialized onto the field. "This is the end for you! Because once I sacrifice my Booster Shield X, you're over!"  
  
"No..." Allen growled.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Booster Shield X for Armor Blaster! Destroy all his life points!" Spinks yelled, pointing at Allen.  
  
"Now! Activate trap card!" Allen yelled.  
  
"What?!" Spinks said in shock.  
  
"Now, I've activated Faced Consequence!" Allen announced as his trap card flipped up. "This negates your effect and destroys all your monsters on the field!"  
  
"No..." Spinks growled as he watched all his armor explode. "It won't be that easy! Now! I activate my trap card, Armor Penetration! This allows me to special summon an Armor monster from my hand!"  
  
"Darn it with the armor monsters..." Allen growled.  
  
"Now! I summon Blast EX (0/0)" Spinks announced. "Now! Going on it's effect, I sacrifice Blast EX to destroy Fiend Megacyber!"  
  
Suddenly the grappling arm attached to the warrior, exploding and destroying itself along with the Fiend Megacyber.  
  
"I'll have to make due with this." Allen thought. "Now! Retrained Elven Swordsman attack his life points directly!"  
  
The warrior dove at Spinks, slashing him across the chest. Spinks let out a growl as he flew back a bit. His life points reduced to 2000. "Damn..." Spinks hissed.  
  
"Now! I activate Pot of Greed!" Allen announced, drawing two cards. "I place a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Spinks drew his next card and suddenly smiled. "Now! You'll face the true fury of the Orichalcos Seal! You'll soon know what it's like to join the rest of the souls!" Spinks yelled. "Now! I play Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
"No..." Allen growled.  
  
Spinks slid the card into his field card zone. Suddenly the slot shot out the seal which grew larger, setting the field in the dump.  
  
"Now! I play Full Armor Gravitation!" Spinks yelled, placing the card onto his field. He then kept drawing until he had 10 cards. "Now! I summon Buster Armor Head! (0/0 +500), Blade Bound! (0/0 +500), Buster Ranch Arm! (0/0 +500), Spear Shot Arm! (0/0 +500), and Buster Torque's! (0/0 +500)"  
  
"No..." Allen said in shock as all the armor monsters formed onto the field.  
  
"I form them all into one armor warrior!" Spinks yelled as they all each attached to him. "Data Warrior! (0/0 +500)"  
  
He then took position and dove at Allen's Retrained Elven Warrior. "Ha! You've fallen right into my trap! Now activate trap card, Mirror Force!" He announced.  
  
Suddenly a barrier formed infront of Spinks. Spinks punched through it and punched Retrained Elven Swordsman. The swordsman flew onto the ground, it didn't get destroyed. Allen's life points remained the same.  
  
"What just happened?!" Allen said in confusion.  
  
"My own attack was negated, not by your Mirror Force, but by myself." Spinks said, jumped back to his side of the field.  
  
"But why?!" Allen yelled.  
  
"It's all along with Data Warrior's effect! I gain control of Retrained Elven Swordsman now!" Spinks laughed as a memory chip was stuck on his forehead.  
  
"No... I'm doomed now..." Allen growled as Retrained Elven Swordsman walked over to Spinks' side of the field.  
  
"This duel is over! Fate rules now!" Spinks yelled, his armor still attached to his body.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED------------  
  
Armor Receiver: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Armor monster from your hand to Special Summon 1 Armor monster from your graveyard.  
  
Forward Bound: TRAP / Desc: Both players may Special Summon the first monster on their decks.  
  
Booster Shield X: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: When any of your Armor monsters is attacked, the defense of that Armor monster becomes doubled of what the attacking monster's ATK is.  
  
Retrained Elven Swordsman: Level 4 / 1400/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster cannot be destroyed by monsters with the attack of 1900 or higher. Battle Damage still counts.  
  
Armor Blaster: Level 3 / 700/700/ Armor / Desc: (Torso) You can sacrifice any other armor monster on the field to inflict 700 of damage to your opponent's life points for each Armor monster you sacrifice (Sacrifices including summoning is excluded).  
  
Faced Consequence: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent inflicts Life Point damage (of any kind) to your life points, negate the effect and destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Blast EX: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: This monster can be sacrificed to destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Buster Armor Head: Level 3 / 500/500/ Armor / Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, put 1 "Buster Ranch Arm" into your hand.  
  
Blade Bound: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Torso) When your have Armor monsters which represent Left Arm, Right Arm, Left Leg, and Right Leg, form all into 1 "Data Warrior". When "Data Warrior" is declared to an attack, negate the attack and take control of one monster on your opponent's side of the field. This monster is destroyed at the end of this turn.  
  
Buster Ranch Arm: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Right Arm)  
  
Spear Shot Arm: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Left Arm) When this monster inflict battle damage, triple the Battle Damage.  
  
Buster Torque's: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Left and Right Leg) When this card is targeted as an attack, battle damage is cut in half and inflict your opponent by how much damage you have taken. 


	104. Armor VS Warrior: Taking The Lead, Part ...

Chapter 104: Armor VS Warrior: Taking The Lead, Part 3  
  
________________________________  
  
The score landed to Spinks: 2000 and Allen: 600. Allen was in a bad situation now. Spinks' armor deck was too strong for him.  
  
Before Spinks ended his turn he prepared to say something. "You do remember about the legacy of the Oracles." He said.  
  
"Who wouldn't, you legendary warriors tried to stop us." Allen growled.  
  
"Well this is a new legacy, a legacy of doom. Doom must not prevail. There's only one person that can stop this. There must be sacrifices. You must sacrifice yourself to doom and to your friends!" Spinks yelled.  
  
"No! I will stand and fight with my friends! You're just setting me back like you did a while ago! I won't let you win!" Allen yelled.  
  
"We'll see who wins this duel. Normally my Armor warriors would be destroyed at the end of the turn but to make things harder for you I'll activate this, Magnet Separation!" Spinks yelled. "This magic card keeps my armor monsters from being destroyed, so Buster Armor Head! Blade Bound! Buster Ranch Arm! Spear Shot Arm! And Buster Torque's! Return back to the field!"  
  
Suddenly the armored monsters detached from Spinks' body and onto the field, all in attack mode. Allen smiled. "This is you mistake! You've left your armor monsters out for a direct attack!" Allen yelled.  
  
Spinks smirked. "I place a card face down and end my turn!" He announced.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! Reverse trap card, Enrichment! This will increase my life points by how Retrained Elven Swordsman's attack power!" Allen yelled, his life points increasing to 2000. The score was tied. "Now! I'll summon this monster, Blue Flame Swordsman! (1800/1600) Now! Attack and destroy his Buster Torque's!"  
  
"You've activated Buster Torque's special ability!" Spinks yelled. The swordsman slashed the pair of armored legs, destroying them. Spinks' life points reduced to 700. "By attacking Buster Torque's, it's effect will cut the damage in half and inflict the other half on your life points"  
  
Allen smiled as his life points dropped to 700 as well. "This means your over! I activate this, Double Attack! This allows my Blue Flame Swordsman to attack again! Now! Blue Flame Swordsman attack and destroy his Buster Ranch Arm!" Allen yelled.  
  
"No, activate trap card!" Spinks yelled as Blue Flame Swordsman got closer to his armor monster. "Armor Diffusion! This increases my life points by 300 for each armor monster!"  
  
Spinks' life points increased to 1900. The swordsman sliced through his Buster Armor Head, destroying it and leaving Spinks with 600 life points. Spinks growled, knowing Allen just jumped ahead of him.  
  
"My turn ends." Allen announced.  
  
Spinks drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I activate this, Battle Exchange!" Spinks announced. "This allows me to sacrifice my remaining three armor monsters to special summon three more."  
  
"No..." Allen growled.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Buster Ranch Arm, Blade Bound, and Spear Shot Arm to summon these...." Spinks went on. "Shocker Head (0/0 +500), Gold Bound Arm (0/0 +500), and Gold Wings! (0/0 +500)"  
  
"Gold armor...." Allen thought.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Spinks announced.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Holy crap!" He said in his mind. "Guilford The Lightning, I haven't used him in a long time. But then again. I need exactly three light monsters to summon him. Arrrghhh! This could really help if I had light monsters!"  
  
"Come on, you know you don't have a chance." Spinks yelled.  
  
"Very well." Allen smiled. "Now! Blue Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) attack and destroy Retrained Elven Swordsman! (1400/1200)"  
  
"You won't be able to destroy it! Retrained Elven Swordsman's attack power is stronger because of Orichalcos Seal!" Spinks yelled.  
  
"Take a closer look." Allen smiled.  
  
Spinks looked shocked at the warrior. No dark power was fusing into it. The Blue Flame Swordsman sliced through it, destroying it, and reducing Spinks' life points to 400. Spinks growled. "How?!" He said in confusion.  
  
"Because Retrained Elven Swordsman was never your monster! Orichalcos Seal can't effect any of the opponent's monsters." Allen yelled.  
  
A flash back came to their minds, Spinks dove at Retrained Elven Swordsman as Data Warrior and the swordsman parried the attack.  
  
"Now! I activate this, Change of Heart! Giving me control of Gold Bound Arm!" Allen yelled as the arm floated to his side of the field. "Now! I sacrifice...."  
  
"Activate magic card!" Spinks announced. "Armor Magnification! With this, Change of Heart is useless!"  
  
Allen growled as the spell of Change of Heart broke and Gold Bound Arm returned to Spinks' side of the field, returning to it's dark powered mode from the Orichalcos Seal.Allen then ended his turn.  
  
The score sat at Spinks: 400 and Allen: 600.  
  
They both glared at each other in anger. Neither one of them couldn't lose. Spinks made a promise to himself to eliminate any challenge.  
  
He couldn't stand the last time he had lost and he'd finally get revenge.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Magnet Separation: MAGIC / Desc: De-Fuse 1 Armor Warrior on the field before the end of the turn.  
  
Buster Armor Head: Level 3 / 500/500/ Armor / Desc: (Head) When this monster is sent to the graveyard, put 1 "Buster Ranch Arm" into your hand.  
  
Blade Bound: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Torso) When your have Armor monsters which represent Left Arm, Right Arm, Left Leg, and Right Leg, form all into 1 "Data Warrior". When "Data Warrior" is declared to an attack, negate the attack and take control of one monster on your opponent's side of the field. This monster is destroyed at the end of this turn.  
  
Buster Ranch Arm: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Right Arm)  
  
Spear Shot Arm: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Left Arm) When this monster inflict battle damage, triple the Battle Damage.  
  
Buster Torque's: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Left and Right Leg) When this card is targeted as an attack, battle damage is cut in half and inflict your opponent by how much damage you have taken.  
  
Blue Flame Swordsman: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your fusion deck, to the field.  
  
Double Attack: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: During your battle phase, one more monster may attack after it's first attack.  
  
Armor Diffusion: TRAP / Desc: Increase your life points by 300 for each Armor monster on your side of the field.  
  
Battle Exchange: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice monsters on your field to Special Summon a monster with the same level onto the field, replacing the sacrificed monster.  
  
Shocker Head: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Head) This monster can be sacrifice 1 Armor monster from your deck.  
  
Gold Bound Arm: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Right Arm) When this monster is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Gold Bound Arm" from your deck, to the field.  
  
Gold Wings: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Left and Right Legs) When this monster is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Gold Wings" from your deck, to the field.  
  
Armor Magnification: MAGIC / Desc: Take control of all Armor Monsters on the field for the remainder of the turn. 


	105. Armor VS Warrior: Shine! Guilford The Li...

Armor VS Warrior: Shine! Guilford The Lightning! Part 4  
  
__________________________________  
  
The score was now Spinks: 400 and Allen: 600.  
  
Spinks drew his next card. "Now! I summon Gold Bound Blast! (0/0 +500)" Spinks announced as the arm materialized onto the field. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn"  
  
Allen drew his next card. Suddenly Allen smiled. "Alright!" He yelled. "You're going down because now! I play this magic card, Fortune Coin!"  
  
"No!" Spinks growled.  
  
"This magic card allows me to sacrifice your monsters to summon a monster from my hand!" Allen yelled  
  
"That magic card forces you to pay 1000 life points for each sacrifice how could you possibly do anything with it." Spinks growled.  
  
"With this! Now! Activate magic card, Refuse Pay!" Allen yelled. "This will cover my pay! So now! I sacrifice Gold Bound Blast. Gold Bound Arm, and Gold Wing to summon this!"  
  
Allen held the card in the air, then swiftly placing it on the field. "No! All my armor monsters are light type...." Spinks thought, shielding his eyes from the forming light.  
  
"Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1400)" Allen yelled as the warrior appeared on the field.  
  
Spinks had bad memories about this guy. It was the warrior that defeated him and lost his soul to. He growled fiercely but then smiled.  
  
"Now your Shocker Head is destroyed!" Allen yelled as lightning struck the helmet, destroying it. "This leaves you for a direct attack! This duel is over!"  
  
"You'd like to think that." Spinks smiled.  
  
"What?" Allen said, a bit worried.  
  
"Now! Return! Gold Bound Arm, Gold Bound Blast, and Gold Wings!" Spinks yelled. Suddenly the three armor monsters Allen had used in a sacrifice materialized back onto the field.  
  
"No way!" Allen said in shock.  
  
"When these gold armored monsters are sent to the graveyard, I can special summon the same monster from my deck." Spinks smiled. "Prepare for the ultimate golden light warrior on the earth! Your Guilford The Lightning is nothing compared to my ultimate light monster!"  
  
"I disagree! Now! Guilford The Lightning and Blue Flame Swordsman! Attack and destroy his Gold armored monsters!" Allen yelled. The two warriors dove at the arms, ready to destroy them.  
  
"Not this time, now! Activate trap card, Negate Attack!" Spinks yelled as his trap card flipped up. The two warriors were stopped by a giant vortex and blasted back to their spots. Allen growled. "My turn ends."  
  
Spinks drew his next card. Suddenly he smiled. "Now! Activate magic card, Monster Reborn which will bring back Shocker Head! (0/0 +500)" Spinks announced. He then held up a card from his hand. "Now it's time. You'll be going down now!"  
  
"You wish!" Allen yelled with a fist.  
  
"I do, and this wish is coming true! Now! Summon Gold Crest! (0/0)" Spinks yelled as the gold plated chest appeared. Suddenly all of the gold armor began to glow.  
  
"What's going on?!" Allen said in shock as they all gathered together.  
  
"The golden armor is forming into the ultimate light warrior!" Spinks yelled as they came at him, attaching to his body. "I've formed and controlled Gold Warrior of Alcatraz! (0/0 +500)"  
  
"That thing is as weak as my life points are! How can you destroy my monsters." Allen growled, feeling a bit of regret saying that.  
  
"Just like your Guilford The Lightning did, it'll destroy all your monsters!" Spinks yelled. "Now! Destroy!"  
  
Suddenly the armor started to glowing on Spinks. A wave of light flashed by them, destroying them. "No!" Allen said, shielding himself from the light.  
  
"But even if I could attack, you wouldn't be done for. So instead, Gold Warrior's attack power is increased by both monsters! (4600/0)" Spinks yelled as his attack points increased.  
  
"Don't forget! When Blue Flame Swordsman is destroyed, Flame Swordsman is special summoned to the field! (1800/1600)" Allen yelled as the warrior appeared.  
  
"Heh, like that'll help. Gold Warrior of Alcatraz reduces all your monsters by 1000 life points even if you stood up against me!" Spinks yelled as Flame Swordsman attack power reduced to 800. "You can't possibly win now!"  
  
As Spinks yelled with vengeance, he dove for his final attack which would decide Allen's soul. Allen growled, feeling that he wouldn't win even if he dodge this attack.  
  
This feeling brought him to submission. If fate really brought to sacrifices of friends, he'd be the one. Daniel was his best friend, he wouldn't let him down but it was the time.  
  
He reached for his face down card but tried to stop. He waited for the time to come.  
  
"This is it!" Spinks yelled with chaotic happiness. Suddenly he came to a hault. A trap card stood in his way. "What?! One Dollar Silver Coin?!"  
  
"That's right! This trap card can be activated when you're attacking a monster with a attack of 1000 or lower." Allen yelled.  
  
"Why bother, nothing in your deck can defeat me." Spinks growled, jumping back to his side of the field.  
  
"Fate, huh? This isn't fate. It's just an act of more revenge!" Allen yelled with anger.  
  
"You wouldn't know." Spinks growled.  
  
"I do! Already you tried to beat us but failed! Evil never wins!" Allen yelled. "And by this! I draw!"  
  
Allen drew his next card in a flash. "You're wrong! Fate is with me and you won't live through this legacy!" Spinks yelled pointing at him.  
  
"Fate has already decided something for you." Allen said, glancing at the card he drew. "Now! Activate Pot of Greed!"  
  
Allen quickly drew his two cards.  
  
As Daniel stopped at a bench and let Lain rest. He sat down too. "Allen... Mink... Jess... Where are you all...." He wondered. He felt as if his friends were in danger but couldn't tell what was going on. The sun was practically down and the street lights have turned on. "I won't let Doom win..."  
  
"I have my friends fate with me! They're spirits are never gone! Dan, Mink, and Jess, they're all with me!" Allen yelled. "And I'll prove it by activating Monster Reborn to bring back Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1400)"  
  
Spinks smirked. "No one needs friends for a duel." He said.  
  
"When a person's life is in danger, you do. But my move is not over!" Allen yelled as the warrior appeared. "Now! I play this, Drifting Wind!"  
  
He placed the magic card on the field, bringing up a strong wind around him. "What?! What is this?!" Spinks said in shock, looking at him. A sword began to lower from the air.  
  
"This is your end because now I summon Grand Geralian!" Allen yelled as the green armored warrior formed on the field. The warrior grabbed the sword, getting in it's fight pose. "Now! Fuse with Flame Swordsman!"  
  
The two warriors formed together, forming a sword with a flame handle and a gold blade. "What is that?!" Spinks said in shock.  
  
"This is the Sword of Everlasting Light! It equips to Guilford The Lightning, increasing it's attack by your Gold Warrior of Alcatraz's attack!" Allen yelled as Guilford The Lightning's attack power increased to 7400 as it held the sword in it's hands. "Now! Guilford The Lightning attack and destroy his Gold Warrior of Alcatraz!"  
  
Guilford The Lightning held the sword in the air, forming a giant swirling tornado of fire. The warrior then aimed at Spinks, and the fire disburst, burning the armor off. Spinks let out a cry as he fell back, his clothes getting burned and his life points reducing to 0. "No..." He sighed, taking the last breath of air as the seal grew small around him. He felt himself leave his body and drift into the sky. He then fell face down on the ground, soulless.  
  
"I'm sorry...." Allen muttered, looking down at him. "I wish this couldn't have happened"  
  
He turned away and walked off.  
  
"This car's been on our trail for a long time." Devon spoke out.  
  
"And now you tell me?!" Mink said.  
  
"Well I didn't want to scare you." Devon smiled.  
  
"Step on it!" Mink ordered. Devon pressed the gas, going faster. The black car behind them sped up, following them.  
  
"I can't lose him." Devon said. The care came to his side. "Oh crap hang on!"  
  
The car turned and rammed into them. Devon and Mink let a slight yelp as Devon tried to keep on te road. The roads were empty.  
  
"I don't think this guy is trying to follow us..." Mink said. "He's leading us somewhere!"  
  
Suddenly they came to a hault. Devon looked at the docks, they were trapped.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Gold Bound Blast: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Left Arm) When this monster is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Gold Bound Blast" from your deck, to the field. When this monster attacks, double the damage on your opponent's life points.  
  
Fortune Coin: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice monsters on your opponent's side of the field to summon a monster from your hand. You must pay 1000 Life Points for each sacrifice.  
  
Refuse Pay: MAGIC / Desc: Negate an effect that forces you to pay or sacrifice Life Points.  
  
Guilford The Lightning: Level 9 / 2800/1400/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster can only be special summoned by sacrificing 3 Light Type monsters on the field. When this monster is summoned your opponent's monsters are destroyed and sent to the graveyard  
  
Shocker Head: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Head) This monster can be sacrifice 1 Armor monster from your deck.  
  
Gold Bound Arm: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Right Arm) When this monster is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Gold Bound Arm" from your deck, to the field.  
  
Gold Wings: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: (Left and Right Legs) When this monster is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Gold Wings" from your deck, to the field.  
  
Gold Crest: Level 1 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: When you have "Gold Bound Arm", "Gold Bound Blast", "Shocker Head", and a "Gold Wings" on the field. Remove them all out of play and Special Summon 1 "Gold Warrior of Alcatraz" from your hand, deck, or graveyard, to the field.  
  
Gold Warrior of Alcatraz: Level 12 / 0/0/ Armor / Desc: When this monster is summoned, destroy all of your opponent's monsters and increase this monster's ATK by the destroyed monster's. As long as this card remains face up on the field, all monsters on the field is decreased by 1000 ATK.  
  
Flame Swordsman: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Fusion / Fire Type / Desc: Flame Manipulator + Masaki The Legendary Swordsman.  
  
One Dollar Silver Coin: TRAP / Desc: Negate an attack on your own monster with the attack of 1000 or less. 


	106. Borgman VS Army, Part 1

Chapter 106: Borgman VS Army, Part 1  
  
_________________________________  
  
Mink and Devon jumped out of the motor home, facing the black car which lead them to the secluded docks. "Show yourself!" Mink yelled. The door opened and out popped a man with the same black leather jacket. "Diego..."  
  
"That's right..." Diego smiled, throwing off his sun glasses.  
  
"What is up with this guy..." Devon asked.  
  
"While Vice roams, I come in for my own business. And that business is taking you out!" Diego yelled, pointing at Mink.  
  
"You want a duel! Fine!" Mink yelled as her Duel Xero folded out. She then slid her deck in, turning it on.  
  
"Exactly what's on my mind!" Diego yelled, doing the same thing.  
  
"I'll join too!" Devon yelled.  
  
"No." Mink said. "This duel is between only me and him."  
  
They both got ready. "Duel!" They both yelled. Mink started.  
  
She rearranged her hand and held up three cards. "Now! I special summon 3 Gila Borgman! (1400/1600) In defense mode!" She announced as three borgman appeared on the field, kneeling down for their defense position. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Diego drew his next card and smiled. "Now! Activate magic card, Cost Down!" Diego announced.  
  
"Crap..." Mink thought, knowing Diego would be summoning something strong really quick.  
  
"Now! I summon this monster without sacrifices." Diego announced, holding a card in his hand. "Blowback Dragon! (2300/1200)"  
  
"Blowback Dragon...." Mink thought as the mechanical dragon with a giant cannon and barrel appeared on the field.  
  
"This guy is similar to Barrel Dragon, but with a weaker attack and defense." Diego smiled. "Now! Blowback Dragon use your effect!"  
  
Suddenly the barrel started rolling. "No..." Mink growled. The barrel came to a slow stop, giving a click.  
  
"Yes...." Diego smiled. Suddenly a large blast shot from the one cannon at Mink's Gila Borgman, destroying it. "Now! Attack and destroy her Gila Borgman!"  
  
The dragon then blasted another blast at her second Borgman, destroying it easily. Diego smiled, setting a card face down and ending his turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Alright!" She smiled. "Now! I sacrifice my remaining Gila Borgman for this! Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500)"  
  
"No!" Diego growled.  
  
"Yes... Now! Android Psycho Shocker attack and destroy his Blowback Dragon!" Mink announced.  
  
The android sent a black energy sphere at the dragon, destroying it and leaving Diego's life points at 3900. Diego growled as his monster went down. "Now! activate magic card, Revenge Sacrifice!"  
  
"No..." Mink growled as his magic card flipped up.  
  
"This will destroy your Android Psycho Shocker!" Diego pointed out as Mink's machine disappeared. "And allow me to summon this, Battle Tank! (2400/1900) This monster allows me to summon this, Megaton Tank! (0/2700) In defense mode!"  
  
Mink looked at her hand. "I don't have anything to defend myself..." She thought. "Now! I play Pot of Greed!"  
  
Mink drew her two cards and looked at them.  
  
"Come on Mink..." Devon thought.  
  
"I set a card face down and end my turn!" She announced.  
  
Diego drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I'll sacrifice my Megaton Tank to summon this, Saber Android! (2300/900)" He announced. "This duel is over! Now my army monsters, attack her life points directly!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Mink yelled as the tank and android each blasted an energy blast. "Now! Reverse magic card, Scapegoat!"  
  
Suddenly four colored goats materialized onto the field. Two of them were destroyed. "Heh..." Diego smirked. "Well, my turn ends from here."  
  
Mink drew her next card. "Now! Activate magic card, Yeild Tribute!" Mink announced. "And I summon this, Genocide Android! (2200/3400 +1000) And of course, my android gains 500 life points for each token on field. That includes my two remaining Scapegoat!"  
  
"No..." Diego growled.  
  
"Now! Genocide Android attack and destroy his Saber Android!" Mink yelled. Suddenly Diego's frown turned into an evil smile. The android sent two yellow beams from it's eyes at the cyborg, destroying it and reducing Diego's life points to 3900.  
  
"You've activated Saber Cyborg's special effect! It allows me to summon this, Army of Repent! (1000/1000)" Diego yelled as a warrior materialized onto the field, covering the spot Saber Cyborg stood on.  
  
Mink looked in shock. Diego's plan of attack was folding out on her. She had no choice but to end her turn. Diego drew his next card. "My Army of Repent is allowed to attack twice so now my warrior! Attack and destroy both her Scapegoat!" The warrior slashed through the two small goats in one slash of it's sword. "And your Genocide Android loses all it's bonus attack points, leaving it weak!"  
  
"No!" Mink said.  
  
"Now! Battle Tank attack and destroy her Genocide Android!" Diego yelled. The tank charged up and blasted a missile at the Android, destroying it and leaving Mink with 3800. "My turn ends!"  
  
Mink drew her next card. "You're going down! Now I summon this, Magnum Fire Launcher! (1700/1200)" She announced as the human in a hunting suit, holding a gun materialized onto the field. "Now! Attack and destroy his Army of Repent!"  
  
"Activate trap card!" Diego announced. "Broad Silence! This reduces your Magnum Fire Launcher's attack by 800!"  
  
"No!" Mink said as the warrior blasted a bullet at the other warrior. Diego's monster dodged then dove at Mink's Magnum Fire Launcher, destroying it and reducing her life points to 3700.  
  
Mink stood there with a shocked look. She would lose in the next round if she couldn't do anything. Diego's Army deck was too strong for her. Paul's enhancements were too good.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Gila Borgman: Level 4 / 1400/600/ Borgman / Desc: You can either chose to Special or Normal summon this monster. If you chose to Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Cost Down: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card in your hand. All monsters in your hand are downgraded by 2 levels until the end phase of your turn.  
  
Blowback Dragon: Level 6 / 2300/1200/ Machine Type / Desc: Toss a coin 3 times. If 2 out of 3 results are Heads, destroy 1 opponent's monster. This card can only be used during your own turn, once per turn.  
  
Revenge Sacrifice: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When one of your monsters has been destroyed by battle, destroy the monster that destroyed your monster and special summon 1 monster from your hand, to the field.  
  
Battle Tank: Level 6 / 2400/1900/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, special summon 1 "Megaton Tank" from your hand, to the field.  
  
Megaton Tank: Level 4 / 0/2700/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked while in face up defense position, special summon 1 "Fighter Pulse" from your hand, to the field.  
  
Saber Cyborg: Level 5 / 2300/900/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, special summon 1 "Army of Repent" from your hand, to the field.  
  
Yeild Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to Normal or Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. If you chose Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Genocide Android: Level 7 / 2200/3400/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster gains 500 ATK for every token type monster on your and your opponents side of the field  
  
Army of Repent: Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster can attack twice during Battle Phase.  
  
Magnum Fire Launcher: Level 4/ 1700/1200/ Machine Type.  
  
Broad Silence: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, reducing the attacking monster's ATK by 800. 


	107. Borgman VS Army: Return of The Slime, Pa...

Chapter 107: Borgman VS Army: Return of The Slime, Part 2  
  
________________________________  
  
The score was Mink: 3700 and Diego: 3900. Diego had Mink at his finger tips. Mink's monsters were all destroyed, leaving Diego with Army of Repent (1000/1000) which is able to attack twice during his battle phase and Battle Tank (2400/1900), a strong machine monster. If Diego were to attack, Mink would lose the duel right away.  
  
"If you won't move, then I'll take my turn!" Diego yelled, getting ready to draw.  
  
"Come on trap card, don't let me down." Mink said. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Diego then drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I will show you the true power of this legendary magic card! Now! Activate magic card, Orichalcos Seal!" Diego yelled, sliding the magic card into his field slot.  
  
"No..." Devon said.  
  
"Get back!" Mink yelled to Devon. Devon tried to flea the area but the Seal came in too quick, sending him flying forward to the entrance of the docks. He flew over the railing where he flew over a bunch of jagged rocks and at the front of his motor home.  
  
Mink shielded herself from the wind, making sure Devon was safe. She grew angry. "You could have hurt him!" She yelled.  
  
"It's his own fault for being in the way! But now! All my monsters gain dark power!" Diego yelled as the Orichalcos Seal started glowing on the Army of Repent (1000/1000 +500) and tank (2400/1900 +500). "Now! Attack her life points directly!"  
  
"Now! Activate trap card, Plasma Defender!" Mink announced as her trap card flipped up. "This summons Revival Jam (1500/1500) to the field!"  
  
Suddenly a small monster of slime appeared and the Battle Tank blasted it with a missile. A giant whole was left in the slime creature but it grew back. Diego growled. "No! I was so close to winning...." He growled. Diego then ended his turn.  
  
Mink drew her next card and Revival Slime dissolved into nothing. "Darn it...." Mink thought.  
  
Diego laughed. "Guess that Plasma Defender has it's down side." He smirked.  
  
"Shove it, now! I summon Beta! The Magnet Warrior (1700/1600)" Mink announced. "Now! Attack and destroy his Army of Repent!"  
  
The magnet warrior dove at Diego's Army of Repent, slashing it with it's claw and destroying it. Diego growled as his life points reduced to 3700.  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Diego announced. "Bokensu! This will destroy your Magnet Warrior and allow me to draw five cards!"  
  
Mink drowned in failure as Diego drew his five cards. But then Mink realized something. "Now! I pay this magic card, Card Sanctity, allowing me to draw 5 cards." She announced. She smiled at the new cards. "Now! I activate this magic card, Monster Reborn, bringing back Revival Slime!"  
  
Diego growled, her undefeated defense returning to the field. "Damn that slime..." He said.  
  
"But that's not all! I'll activate Polymerization, fusing Revival Slime with my Titan's Wall! Creating Slime Reflector Wall! (0/3550)" Mink yelled. Suddenly the Revival Slime began to grow wider, covering her entire field. Diego could see directly at Mink, through the clear slime. "I'm untouchable now!"  
  
"We'll see." Diego smiled, drawing his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Battle Tank to summon this, Ballistic Starship! (3400/2300 +500)"  
  
Mink smiled. "Come on attack..." She said in her mind.  
  
"Now! Ballistic Starship attack and destroy her Slime Reflector Wall!" Diego yelled.  
  
"Yes! By attacking Slime Reflector Wall, you've activated it's effect!" Mink yelled a the starship blasted two missiles.  
  
"Oh really..." Diego smirked. The missiles struck the wall and shattered it.  
  
"No!" Mink said in disbelief. She asked herself why the wall didn't use it's effect.  
  
"Ballistic Starship is unaffected by any effect monsters and you just run out of monsters!" Diego laughed, pointing at Mink.  
  
"I don't think so." Mink growled. "Revival Slime returns to the field! (1500/1500)"  
  
Diego looked at his hand. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." He announced.  
  
Diego had two cards face down while Mink's field was totally empty, she drew her next card. Suddenly she smiled.  
  
"Now! I'll activate this magic card, Portal To Another World!" She announced.  
  
"What?!" Diego said in shock, his sun glasses falling down to his nose.  
  
"By removing Revival Jam from play I can summon this!" Mink yelled. Her deck holster slid out a card and she took it, holding it into the air. Meanwhile, Revival Jam had been sucked up by the portal. "Ultima Borgman! (3800/3550)"  
  
The portal then unleashed the Borgman warrior. His mechanical arms folding out into a big blade and shield and rockets appearing from the sides of his legs. It then let out a loud roar from it's mouth as the glass shield covered his face.  
  
"Heh, that thing cannot defeat my Ballistic Starship." Diego smiled.  
  
"It will soon! Now! I activate Ultima Borgman's special ability! By sacrificing 1000 life points, I can special summon 2 Borgman monsters from my graveyard!" Mink announced. Her life points reduced to 2700 and two cards slid out of her deck holster. "Now I summon Breaker Borgman! (2500/3400 +900) and Gatling Borgman! (2500/1200)"  
  
"What is she up to." Diego growled, fearing something bad is about to happen.  
  
"Now for my final move! I activate Brave Attack! Sacrificing Breaker Borgman and Gatling Borgman to defeat your Ballistic Starship!" Mink yelled.  
  
"No!" Diego yelled out as the two Borgman's dove at his giant ship. They each struck it, destroying it instantly.  
  
"Now! Ultima Borgman attack his life points directly!" Mink announced. "This is it! This duel is mine!"  
  
"Not so fast! I activate my magic card, Shrink!" Diego yelled. Suddenly Ultima Borgman started to glow, it's attack reduced to 1900. The borgman struck Diego and he let out a yell, falling back as his life points reduced to 1800.  
  
Diego growled, his monster was destroyed also most of his life points. He grew angry and Mink ended his turn.  
  
"Draw!" Diego yelled with anger, taking his next card. He looked at it and began to laugh. He looked at Mink and laughed. He'd finally get his revenge and bring his aching need to desire. "You're over!"  
  
Mink stared at him in worry as she could sense his ultimate strategy unfolding on her.  
  
------------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Plasma Defender: TRAP / Desc: Special Summon 1 "Revival Slime" on the field, from your hand or deck. At the end of the turn "Revival Slime" is sent tot he graveyard  
  
Beta The Magnet Warrior: Level 4 / 1700/1600/ Warrior Type.  
  
Bokensu: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent destroys one of your monsters because of battle, destroy your opponent's monster and draw 5 cards from your deck.  
  
Slime Reflector Wall: Level 7 / 0/3550/ Fusion / Aqua Type / Desc: Titan's Wall + Revival Slime. When this monster is attacked, negate the attack and deal the damage to the attacking monster, equal to it's ATK. This effect may only be used once per turn.  
  
Ballistic Starship: Level 8 / 3400/2300/ Machine Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned by sacrificing a monster, if the sacrificed monster is a Machine Type, the sacrifice counts as 2 sacrifices. This card is unaffected by any Effect Monsters.  
  
Portal To Another World: MAGIC / Desc: Remove 1 monster on your side of the field to special summon 1 "Ultima Borgman" from your deck, to the field. After 5 of your opponent's turns, "Ultima Borgman" is returned to the deck (the deck is shuffled) and the removed monster is returned to the field.  
  
Ultima Borgman: Level 10 / 3800/3550/ Borgman / Desc: You may pay 500 Life Points to special summon Borgman monsters from your deck, to your field.  
  
Brave Attack: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice monster's on your side of the field to deal damage to one monster on your opponent's side of the field. 


	108. Borgman VS Army: Army of Dice Warriors, ...

Chapter 108: Borgman VS Army: Army of Dice Warriors, Part 3  
  
_________________________________  
  
The score settled down to Mink: 2700 and Diego: 1800.  
  
Diego held the card in his hand. "Now! Magic card activate! Six Deaths!" Diego yelled, placing the magic card onto his magic and trap card plate. "By sacrificing Ballistic Starship and 1000 life points (D: 800) I can summon this ultimate monster!"  
  
Suddenly six swords emerged from the ground, handles facing up. Six transparent warriors wearing black armor appeared, gripping each sword. They then emerged into one warrior.  
  
"What is that?!" Mink said in shock.  
  
"This is Unlimited Warrior! (1000/1000 +500)" Diego yelled as the warrior slashed it's sword. "This monster is my strongest, it's unlimited power can stop time itself, and your time is up because this is your end!"  
  
"I don't think so..." Mink growled.  
  
"Whatever, now! Dice roll!" Diego yelled out. Suddenly a white dice popped out from Six Deaths. It came to a hault, stopping on 4. "No Unlimited Warrior will create 3 more copies of itself, giving them each 4000 attack power! Including 500 more thanks to the power of the Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
"No!" Mink gasped.  
  
She saw 3 more Unlimited Warriors emerge from it's side and engaging in battle. "Now! Attack her Ultima Borgman and the rest of her life points!" Diego yelled.  
  
The four warriors dove at Mink, their swords aimed at her borgman and herself. "Reverse trap card!" Mink yelled. "Mirror Force!"  
  
"That won't do." Diego smirked. "My Unlimited Warrior is unaffected by traps!"  
  
"Your main warrior, but not your clones!" Mink yelled. Diego growled, hearing those words. The real Warrior slashed through Ultima Borgman, reducing Mink's life points to 2500. A Barrier protected her from the other three, throwing them off and sending three lightning bolts at them and destroying it.  
  
Diego growled, ending his turn. Mink drew her next card. "Let's hope he rolls a one." Mink thought, dreading how she is out matched. "I'll set one card face down and summon Blast Borgman, in defense mode! (1000/1000) This automatically special summons 2 more Blast Borgman's to the field! (1000/1000)"  
  
The two Borgman's materialized onto the field, each guarding Mink. Mink then ended her turn.  
  
Diego drew his next card. "Now! Dice roll!" Diego yelled. The white dice emerged from the magic card and began rolling on the ground. it then came to a stop on 2.  
  
"Yes!" Mink cheered.  
  
Diego growled as one more Unlimited Warrior came up on the field, both having 2500 attack points. "Now my two warriors! Attack her Blast Borgman's!" Diego yelled.  
  
The two warriors dove at the two borgman's, destroying them both. "Now!" Mink yelled in her mind, knowing that Diego has fallen into her trap. "Activate trap, Blast Cannon! This deals damage to your life points by how much Blast Borgman has!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Diego yelled. "Activate trap, Trap Jammer! By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate your trap!"  
  
"No..." Mink growled as a hex ring appeared around her trap, destroying it.  
  
Diego smiled, ending his turn. "One more turn little Mink. Your soul will be my power and I will rule over your little friends." Diego smiled.  
  
"Guess again!" Mink yelled, drawing her next card. "Now! Activate magic card, Weak Revival! This will bring back Blast Borgman! (1000/1000 -1000)"  
  
"Heh, what exactly do you think you'll accomplish with that." Diego smiled.  
  
"With this! Now! I offer my two borgman to my ultimate demon! I now activate Tower of Obelisk!" Mink yelled, holding the magic card in the air. Right then and there the two borgman turned into black light, forming the large tower of Obelisk. The two then slowly started crumbling, slowly forming into the ultimate demon.  
  
Daniel growled, punching the nearest wall. "Why... Why is doom coming back... Will I have to face Vice again?" He asked himself. "If I do.... My fate controls whether I lose or draw with Vice. I can't face him again... After those two times, I can't even think about it...."  
  
Suddenly he felt a warmth around his wrist. His deck was glowing and he knew Emoriel Breaker was there to protect and encourage him. Everyone was still confused by how these warriors had come to life. He took his first card out, which appeared to be the warrior, glowing.  
  
It reminded him of the bond he had with his friends, Allen, Mink, Jess, Kai, Devon. The newest friends and old. He couldn't believe they all tried to forget each other. They risked lives to help each other but the risks were more dangerous now. He couldn't help to admit sacrifices will be made and all his friends will be gone.  
  
Allen came up to the streets where it was almost night time. He could see the sun slowly disappearing. He looked around, wondering where Dan and the others were. "Florida isn't too nice when you're alone." He thought. He began walking down the sidewalk.  
  
Devon watched behind the barrier as the great demon emerged fully. "Prepare! This is the last time we meet and I'm making sure you'll never see my face again! Demonic Obelisk! (4000/4000) Attack!" Mink screamed. The giant demon rose it's arm and began to drop it on the clone of Unlimited Warrior. The warriors was easily smashed and destroyed. "I win!"  
  
"Think not, missy." Diego laughed, his life points still remained at 800.  
  
"What?! My attack should have worked!" Mink said in shock.  
  
"Heh, you think all your plans work but you end up in a flare! When Unlimited Warrior's clones is destroyed, the battle damage is negated! You'll have to find the real Unlimited Warrior and destroy it yourself. Meanwhile you're stuck in a world of trouble right now." Diego laughed.  
  
Mink growled, now knowing Diego could roll a 4, 5, or 6 any time now. She bit her lip, not wanting to lose. She couldn't lose now, her friends were counting on her to survive any duels.  
  
Mink remembered back at the Grounds of Pegasus. Daniel never had a mean word to say while Mink babbled on. Mink forced him to fight his best and he did. Mink felt a shame but if it were her in there, she would never give up.  
  
Mink smiled. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" She announced.  
  
Diego laughed, knowing she was easily falling down as her demon stood strong behind her. "Draw!" Diego yelled, drawing his next card. "Now! Dice Roll! I'll also add this combination card, Dice Roulette, paying half my life points (D: 400), this will surely allow the dice to fall on a 6 or 5!"  
  
"No..." Mink said, taking a step back.  
  
The dice fell straight down, landing on 6. "Ha! Now behold the true power of the Unlimited Warrior! (6: 6500/6000)" Diego yelled as the warrior multiplied into 6 Unlimited Warriors, each having the great power of 6000. "This is your end! One attack will bring your demon down!"  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Six Deaths: MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points and sacrifice one Level 8 or higher monster from your graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Unlimited Warrior" to the field.  
  
Unlimited Warrior: Level 12 /1000/1000/ Warrior Type / Desc: As long as this monster remains face up on the field, you may not set, flip, special, or normal summon any monsters on the field. Roll a dice and depending on the number, "Unlimited Warrior" is counted as more monsters depending on the number. Also, this monster's ATK is increased by 1000 multiplied by the roll of the dice. This card is unaffected by Trap or Magic Cards. When your opponent attacks, 1 counter is removed from this card and Battle Damage is negated.  
  
Blast Borgman: Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Borgman / Desc: When this monster is summoned to the field, Special Summon another "Blast Borgman" from your deck, to the field.  
  
Blast Cannon: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent destroys one of your monsters on the field, deal damage to your opponent's life points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.  
  
Trap Jammer: COUNTER TRAP / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it.  
  
Weak Revival: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster from your graveyard. That monster's ATK is reduced by 1000.  
  
Dice Roulette: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Pay half your life points to negate an effect that causes the player to roll a dice, instead flip a coin. If the coin comes up on Heads, the dice's number is 6, if it lands on tails, the dice's number is 5. 


	109. Borgman VS Army: Fall Into Darkness! Obe...

Chapter 108: Borgman VS Army: Fall Into Darkness! Obelisk's Fury, Part 4  
  
_________________________________  
  
The score stood at Mink: 2500 and Diego: 400. Diego had just called on an attack which will bring him to victory.  
  
"This is it! You cannot block this attack!" Diego laughed evilly.  
  
"I think I can." Mink smiled. "Now! Reverse trap card, Dice Flareback!"  
  
"What?!" Diego said in horror as the trap card flipped up and began to glow.  
  
"This trap card will reverse the number you rolled! Since you rolled a 6, your number will be one, making only one Unlimited Warrior with a weak strength!" Mink yelled as the 5 extra warriors disappeared, leaving only one with 1500 attack points.  
  
"No.." Diego growled as only one warrior stood. Diego looked at his hand and smiled. "Now! I activate this magic card, Transparent Attack! Allowing my Unlimited Warrior to attack your life points directly!"  
  
"No..." Mink growled as the warrior jumped up and flew down. The sword the warrior wielded slashed across her chest and she flew back in pain. As she hit the ground she let out a big gasp as the pain was immense and realistic.  
  
Diego laughed as her life points flew down to 1000. "Now! I'll activate this magic card, Pot of Greed!" Diego yelled, swiftly pulling two cards from his deck holster. He then smiled at the two cards. "Now! Activate magic card, Re-Throw!"  
  
The magic card quickly flew up and a armored hand emerged, holding two dice. "No..." Mink gasped, feeling the tides turn on her.  
  
"This magic card allows me to roll twice and this card is permanent! Either way you'll lose!" Diego yelled. "Now! Dice Roll!"  
  
The hand tossed the two dice into the ground. One dice landed on the four while the other landed on 6. "No!" Devon said in shock as the warrior started glowing with such power.  
  
"No... I can't lose..." Mink said in defeat. But she knew Diego had already passed his battle phase and wouldn't be able to attack next turn. But what's the use, it was what's going on in her head.  
  
The one warrior became 10, each wielding the power of 10500 attack points. "You're lucky for this turn. My turn ends." Diego announced.  
  
Mink slowly pulled her next card, not even careing for what it was. It was over for her, Diego would finally get revenge.  
  
Mink fell onto her knee's her hand starting to fall upon her deck, ready to surrender. "Mink!" Devon yelled from outside the Orichalcos Seal. Mink didn't answer. "If you're really this tough why would you give in now! When I worked for the Super 65, you wanted to fry me as bad as Dan did so why give in now?! Like i say to my self, trust the dice they will lead to your victory!"  
  
Mink turned her head and looked at him in the corner. "Easy for him to say." She thought.  
  
"If you really are a duelist prove to yourself that you are because you own Obelisk!" Devon yelled. Suddenly her eyes opened wide. She looked up at Obelisk.  
  
"Shut up, you're wasting your time!" Diego yelled. "Once I'm finished with her, I'll do you in for good!"  
  
"No! I won't let you hurt my friends!" Mink yelled standing up. "I have Obelisk at my side and you aren't beating me!"  
  
"Well bring it, sweetie! If you can I have a total army while you waste your power on one demon!" Diego yelled.  
  
Mink looked at the card she drew and gasped inside. "Clone Duplication...." She thought. "If I play this right... I might actually have a chance."  
  
"I'm waiting." Diego yelled.  
  
"Now! I'll set two cards face down! And end my turn!" Mink yelled. "Like Devon said, trust in the dice..."  
  
Diego drew his next card. "Of course I'm not falling for this. Those two trap cards can do anything to stop my attacks." Diego growled as he drew his next card. "Now! Activate magic card, Space Sacrifice!"  
  
"No!" Mink yelled in shock.  
  
"By the look on your face, I'm guessing you know what this card does." Diego laughed. "By sacrificing two of my cloned Unlimited Warrior, I can destroy your two face down cards and finally put an end to you!"  
  
The two trap cards flipped up and Mink smiled. "Looks like I fooled you!" Mink smirked.  
  
"What?! How!" Diego said in shock.  
  
"You think I'm that stupid! Of course you'd figure out the two trap cards would actually try to stop you! It's all about getting rid of cards you don't need! Like this little good one, Heart Attack!" Mink yelled. "No! She tricked me!" Diego said in shock.  
  
"Of course the other was useless, Black Earth. But Heart Attack is the main base! You lost two of your warriors and now you can't attack anymore!" Mink yelled.  
  
"it doesn't matter! I'll just increase the size of my warrior! Now! Re- Throw go!" Diego yelled.  
  
"You forget one more thing! Heart Attack allows me to play a trap card from my hand! So I'll place a card face down" Mink announced  
  
Diego growled. "You ruined my plan... But I won't let you get away with it! Now! Dice Roll!". The hand threw the dice again and each rolled to a 2. "Now my warrior has the power of 4500! Higher than your Obelisk! Now! Attack and win me this duel!"  
  
"You're not lucky enough! Now! Activate trap card, Clone Duplication!" Mink yelled as her trap card flipped up. "This makes exact copies of your Unlimited Warrior!"  
  
"No!" Diego said in shock.  
  
"Yes! Now! Unlimited Warriors attack right back!" Mink yelled. "The 8 warriors will clash on each other and destroy themselves!"  
  
The two groups dove at each other, creating a large explosion. Nothing was left and Diego's monster field was now empty.  
  
"No.... She... She destroyed my strategy... How could she have done this?!" Diego said in shock.  
  
"Your over!" Mink yelled, drawing her next card. "Obelisk attack his life points directly!"  
  
The Demonic Obelisk lifted it's giant arm in the air. He then dropped it over Diego. Diego let out a big yell as the firey embers from it's fist burned him in pain. He fell to his knee's, clutching his head in pain and suffer. He had failed once again and is now paying the price.  
  
As Obelisk fed Diego his pain, the Orichalcos Seal had been delivering his soul. Mink turned her Duel Xero off and ran over to Diego.  
  
"You're a pitiful man you know..." She said.  
  
Devon ran over. "You did it!" He said.  
  
"I guess..." Mink said. Inside she knew it was one of her most toughest battles and couldn't help but kind of feel bad for him. They both carried Diego into the motor home. "Now let's find the others."  
  
"Right..." Devon said, starting the motor home and driving off.  
  
Vice had watched the two duels with Spinks and Diego. "Both failures...." Vice growled. "But I won't fail... Paul, you're mine."  
  
He smiled out the window as the car came up. The building was closed and empty. Paul came up and unlocked the door. Above the door said the sign "P.K America" which was his own building in America.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Dice Flareback: COUNTER TRAP / Desc: When your opponent rolls a dice, the number that has been rolled is reversed (Example: If your opponent rolls a 6, the number will be 1, vice versa).  
  
Transparent Attack: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated during Battle Phase. One of your monsters with the attack power of 1500 or less may attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Re-Throw: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: When there's an effect that causes you to roll a dice, you may roll twice. The number is then doubled.  
  
Space Sacrifice: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice monsters on your side of the field to destroy 1 Magic or Trap cards  
  
Heart Attack: TRAP / Desc: When this card is destroyed while face down, your opponent cannot attack during the same turn and cannot summon any monsters. You may also play a trap card from your hand.  
  
Clone Duplication: TRAP / Desc: You can activate this card when your opponent successfully Normal Summons or Reverse Summons a Monster. Special Summon 1 Clone Token with the base Sub-Type, Main-Type, Level, Attack and Defense Strengths of that Monster. If that Monster is destroyed and goes to the Cemetery, destroy this token.  
  
~~~Card of the Chapter!~~~  
  
Armor Magnification: MAGIC  
  
Effect: Take control of all Armor Monsters on the field for the remainder of the turn.  
  
Chapter When Used: 104 "Armor VS Warrior: Taking The Lead, Part 3"  
  
Notes: This is a great card if dueling against a person with an Armor Deck. It allows you to control all their Armor Monster, maybe even create a Borgman Armored Monster type if they have the head, left arm, right arm, and the legs. Spinks sues it right when Allen activates Change of Heart, thinking he could sacrifice one of his Light Main Type monsters for his ultimate Guilford The Lightning! 


	110. Duel of Revenge, Part 1

Chapter 110: Duel of Revenge, Part 1  
  
________________________________  
  
Daniel rounded the corner when he suddenly ran into someone. The two of them fell onto the ground and realized who they bumped into.  
  
"Dan!" Jess cried out jumping up.  
  
"Jess!" Daniel said quickly getting up. "Are you ok?!"  
  
"I've been wandering around here looking for you! Have you seen the others?" Jess asked.  
  
"Not anyone in a while, you're the first" Daniel said.  
  
"Oh, so I'm betting you know what's going on around here huh?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah, Doom is going to be back if we don't stop the person whose doing this." Daniel said holding his hand in a fist.  
  
"This can't be happening.... I have a bad feeling for Allen and Mink..." Jess groaned.  
  
"So am I... Allen was kidnapped..." Daniel said looking down.  
  
"We've got to find them!" Jess said. As soon as she finished talking a large motor home stopped next to them.  
  
Mink jumped out. "You guys are alright!" She said.  
  
"Where've you been?!" Jess yelled as they both ran up to each other.  
  
"We had a visitor..." Devon said. After a while all got in and saw Diego's body.  
  
"So if Diego's back... Then Spinks is too. I bet you anything that the guy who took Allen was working for Spinks." Daniel growled. "Paul might be in trouble too. We'll have to find him. But first we need to find Allen."  
  
"Don't bother..." Devon said, coming to a stop. "Look!"  
  
They all jumped out and found Allen, shielding his eyes from the bright lights from the motor home. "Where've you guys been?!" Allen said.  
  
"Looking for you, duh." Mink said with smiles.  
  
"I had a run in with Spinks, but I showed him." Allen smiled, holding up his Duel Xero.  
  
"What a coincidence we had a run in with Diego." Devon said.  
  
"That leaves Vice. He's after Paul." Daniel said.  
  
"Duh, he had a some grudge against him since the last tournament." Jess said.  
  
"We'll have to go to his building then." Devon said.  
  
"Wait... He also has a building here?! Jeez, how many places does he have to be for a dumb game...." Mink said.  
  
They all got into the motor home and got off to Paul's building.  
  
Paul entered the P.K Building, wanting some answers for the Orichalcos card used against him. He opened the door to his office but was greeted by someone sitting in his chair.  
  
"Who are you..." He growled.  
  
"You would know." Vice's voice said, turning the chair around.  
  
"Heh why should I be surprised. All you ever wanted is to duel me." Paul smirked. "Why?"  
  
"Because you don't have what it takes to be a champion of duel monsters! You give everything in your way a bad name!" Vice yelled.  
  
"You sicken me. You're lucky enough Dan hasn't beaten you in a duel but I will be the first!" Paul yelled as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Heh, I'll show you I'm unstoppable! My Guardian Deck is impenetrable!" Vice yelled as his Duel Xero also folded out.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as their life points increased to 4000.  
  
Vice drew his first card and smiled. "Now! Activate magic card, Orichalcos Seal!" He yelled, pulling his 6th card from his deck without looking and slipping it into the field card zone. Paul stood there with his fists clenched as his Duel Xero began to glow and unleash the seal from the field card zone slot. The field was set and the dark power flowed within Vice's body. "Your soul will be mine! I'll set two cards face down and summon Back- Up Guardian! (0/2200 +500) In defense mode! My turn ends."  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I summon Sapphire Dragon! (1900/1100)" He announced as the blue dragon formed on the field. "I'll also add this magic card, Blast Dragon Effect! Increasing Sapphire Dragon's attack power by 1000 for this turn! (2900/1100)"  
  
"Heh." Vice smiled.  
  
"Now! Sapphire Dragon attack his Back-Up Guardian!" Paul yelled, commanding the dragon to attack. The dragon unleashed a firey blue blast which was aimed toward Vice's Back-Up Guardian.  
  
"Now! Reverse trap card, Guardian Mirror!" Vice yelled as his trap card flipped up. "This negates your attack!"  
  
"I knew something like this would happen." Paul growled with a clenched fist.  
  
"It not only negates your attack, it destroys all monster cards in your hand!" Vice yelled.  
  
Paul growled, taking three cards from his hand and discarding them to his graveyard holster. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Paul announced. As he ended his turn, Sapphire Dragon's attack points reduced to 1900.  
  
Vice drew his next card and smiled. "Now! Reverse magic card, Dagger of Butterflies!" He announced as his face down magic card flipped up. "Yes, this is a guardian magic card, allowing me to summon this, Guardian Eruma! (1300/1200 +500)"  
  
"No..." Paul growled as the woman materialized onto the field and grabbing the Dagger of Butterflies, increasing her life points more (2100/1200).  
  
"I'll switch Back-Up Guardian into attack mode. Now! Guardian Eruma attack his Sapphire Dragon now!" Vice demanded. The woman sliced through the dragon with her Dagger, destroying it, and reducing Paul's life points to 3800. "Now! Back-Up Guardian, attack his life points directly! (500/2200)"  
  
The demon dove at Paul, slashing him with it's claws. Paul growled, falling back a bit as his life points reduced to 3300. "God Damn..." Paul said.  
  
"I'll set another card face down and end my turn." Vice announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. Paul smiled at the card he drew. "Now! Your over! I sacrifice Guardian Eruma and Back-Up Guardian to summon this, Lava Golem! (3000/2500 +500)" Paul announced as both of Vice's monsters disappeared and a giant lava giant emerged from the bottom of the ground. Vice smirked as a cage materialized around him.  
  
"You actually risk giving me a stronger monster." Vice said.  
  
"Everything counts now." Paul sneered. "You're going down!"  
  
"We'll see. This duel is going my way and you'll finally bow down to me!" Vice yelled. "Once your through, your company, your games, your life will be mine!"  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Back-Up Guardian: Level 4 / 0/02200/ Demon Type  
  
Sapphire Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/1100/ Dragon Type.  
  
Blaster Dragon Effect: MAGIC / Desc: Increase all Dragon Type monsters ATK by 1000 for the remainder of the turn.  
  
Guardian Mirror: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, negate it. Your opponent must then discard all Monster Cards from their hand, to the graveyard.  
  
Dagger of Butterflies: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 300 points. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while equipped to a monster, this card can be returned to the owners hand.  
  
Guardian Eruma: Level 3 / 1300/1200/ Guardian / Desc: This card can only be Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned when there is a "Dagger of Butterflies" on your side of the field. When this card is Summoned successfully, you can select 1 appropriate Equip Magic Card in your Graveyard and equip it to this card  
  
Lava Golem: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Fire Type / Desc: This monster must be Special Summoned on your opponent's side of the field by offering 2 monsters on your opponent's side of the field as a Tribute. This card inflicts 1000 points of Direct Damage to the Life Points of this card's controller during each of his/her Standby Phases. When you Special Summon this monster, you cannot Normal Summon or Set a monster during the same turn.  
  
~~~Card of The Chapter!~~~  
  
Card: Orpheus (100/2500)  
  
Type: Demon/Light  
  
Effect: When this monster is destroyed by battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponent's life points.  
  
Notes: This monster is a special defense for Daniel's deck. It may also work good for an Occult Deck. Although it's effect may be helpful, it's defense is great if your opponent has you cornered with a monster of a high attack. This card is also a main monster for Daniel's deck, one of his favorite defense monsters. 


	111. Duel of Revenge: Army of Guardians, Part...

Chapter 111: Duel of Revenge: Army of Guardians, Part 2  
  
______________________________  
  
The score was Vice: 4000 and Paul: 3300. Vice gave Paul a beating with his guardian monsters but Paul managed to rid them with Lava Golem. But this seems like a bad idea. Paul has given Vice a strong monster.  
  
"My turn ends!" Paul yelled.  
  
Vice drew his next card, setting off Lava Golem's special effect. Suddenly Lava started dripping down. Vice growled as his life points reduced to 3000 but he looked at his hand. "Now! Activate magic card, Guardian Gear!" He yelled. "This allows me to bring back an equip magic card, so now! I bring back Dagger of Butterflies!"  
  
"No..." Paul growled, expecting Vice to have attacked with Lava Golem.  
  
"Now! I activate Dagger of Butterflies and keep it on hold while I bring back Guardian Eruma with this, Monster Reborn!" Vice yelled. "Guardian Eruma! Return! (1300/1200 +500)"  
  
The woman materialized onto the field, grabbing the Dagger of Butterflies, increasing her attack power to 2100. "I bet he sees through my plans... That basterd..." Paul growled with an angry look.  
  
"Now! Guardian Eruma! Attack his life points directly!" Vice announced.  
  
The woman dove at Paul, striking him with her dagger (P: 1200). Paul let out a shriek as he flew into the ground. He quickly got up. "Now! Activate trap card, Enchanted Javelin! This increases my life points by how much Guardian Eruma has! (P: 3300)"  
  
"Heh, won't do you much good for now. I'll set another card face down and end my turn!" Vice announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. Suddenly he smiled. "Now! I summon Spectral Dragon! (1000/1000) In defense mode!" Paul announced. "And I'll activate this, Yield Tribute! To summon this, Devil Franken! (700/200)"  
  
"You plan to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon already? Too soon, but you do not have the life points to do so." Vice smirked.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Monster Sacrifice!" Paul yelled, placing the magic card on the field. "This allows me to pay my debts by sacrificing monsters on my field!"  
  
"Still, you don't see the point in this." Vice smiled.  
  
"Really... Well here's your answer! Lava Golem is still my monster which allows me to sacrifice!" Paul yelled.  
  
"No..." Vice growled inside, looking evilly at Paul.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Lava Golem (3500/2500) and Devil Franken (700/200) to summon the ultimate.... Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800)" Paul yelled, slapping the monster onto the field. The giant three headed dragon emerged from the glowing ground, rising up to the roof of Paul's giant office. "Now! Attack and destroy his stupid Guardian!"  
  
"Activate trap card! Formation of Guardians!" Vice yelled. "This trap card allows me to take three Guardian Equip Cards and play them on the field with the sacrifice of 1000 life points! (V: 2000)"  
  
"No..." Paul growled.  
  
"Now! I bring forth... Gravity Axe! Rod of Silence! And Flarebreaker Sword!" Vice yelled as the three weapons appeared on the field. "Formation of Guardians also allows me to summon the Guardians to go with these weapons so no! I bring forth Guardian Gerraru! (2500/1000 +500 +500) Guardian Keitsu! (1000/1800 +900) And Guardian Flare! (1500/1500 +1000)"  
  
Paul growled as the newest Guardian monster to him appeared, Guardian Flare. It was a dragon warrior with flaming armor around it. "My attack will still destroy your Guardian Eruma, winning me the duel!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Think not, now! Activate trap card, Shift! Switching your attack to my Guardian Keitsu!" Vice yelled as the attack switched targets. A water barrier formed around the mermaid as it held the rod. The attack was neutralized at contact of Guardian Keitsu's barrier.  
  
Paul growled. "Turn ends...." He growled.  
  
Vice drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I activate Honor To The Tomb!" Vice yelled as a tomb emerged from the ground. "This card will remain on the field until your end arrives!"  
  
"I've seen this before..." Paul thought. It was the exact magic card that brought Daniel to his knees. It gave Paul small chills about how he can even destroy the ultimate Guardian, Cadablog.  
  
Everyone sat around the small table as Devon rove the motor home towards the American P.K Building. Suddenly Devon shouted out something.  
  
"Guys! On the radio all over the world, Orichalcos Seals are appearing and anyone who steps in will get their soul taken!" Devon yelled.  
  
"It must be a sign. Doom's power is growing stronger... How do we stop it..." Mink sighed.  
  
"We don't stop it. Only one person can...." Allen said, looking at Daniel.  
  
"I know what I have to do." Daniel said.  
  
"We'll be at your side no matter what." Jess said.  
  
"Yes, so take this." Mink said taking out a card from her deck. Daniel took it and looked at it.  
  
"Android Psycho Shocker?" Daniel said in confusion.  
  
"I know you'll be in a tough battle, this might help you out." Mink smiled.  
  
"And take this too." Allen said handing over his Guilford The Lightning. "It'll make of good use."  
  
"And this too." Jess said giving him Dark Necrofear.  
  
"Thanks guys... I know how much these cards mean to you all... I'll make sure Doom is destroyed" Daniel said looking at the three cards.  
  
"Yeah! We're a team and we won't back down even in the toughest battles!" Allen said.  
  
Daniel's top card of his deck began to glow. He took it out and to his surprise it was Death Volstargaf. "We're a team.. All of us." He thought as the three other cards began to glow. Android Psycho Shocker, Guilford The Lightning, Dark Necrofear, and Death Volstargaf.  
  
"Now! Guardian Flare! Attack and destroy his Spectral Dragon!" Vice yelled. The lizard warrior dove at the small dragon, destroying it. "And now! Guardian Flare's special effect is activated! Your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon loses 1000 attack points!"  
  
Paul growled as the dragon got weaker, it's attack points now stood at 3500, just the same as Guardian Gerraru's.  
  
Vice then ended his turn and Paul drew his next card. Paul wouldn't stand a chance. Vice would easily sacrifice his Guardian Gerraru to destroy Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Now! Activate magic card, Twingle Five Star!" Paul yelled as the magic card flipped up. "And I sacrifice my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to activate this card, summoning The Five Star Kuriboh! (x5 300/200)"  
  
It was a quick defense but it wouldn't last long. "Your Kuriboh won't last very long." Vice smiled.  
  
"Shut up. I have enough power to defeat you! You won't win!" Paul yelled with anger.  
  
------------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Guardian Gear: MAGIC / Desc: If you have a Guardian monster in your graveyard, you may take 1 Equip Magic card from your graveyard, and add it to your hand.  
  
Dagger of Butterflies: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 300 points. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while equipped to a monster, this card can be returned to the owners hand.  
  
Guardian Eruma: Level 3 / 1300/1200/ Guardian / Desc: This card can only be Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned when there is a "Dagger of Butterflies" on your side of the field. When this card is Summoned successfully, you can select 1 appropriate Equip Magic Card in your Graveyard and equip it to this card  
  
Spectral Dragon: Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Dragon Type.  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to either Normal or Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. If you chose to Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Devil Franken: Level 3 / 700/200/ Machine Type / Desc: Pay 5000 life points to special summon 1 Fusion monster from your fusion deck, to the field.  
  
Monster Sacrifice: MAGIC / Desc: If there is an effect where you pay Life Points, sacrifice your monsters to pay on the effect by the monster's ATK.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Level 10 / 4500/3800/ Fusion / Dragon Type / Desc: Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Formation of Guardians: TRAP / Desc: Put three Equip Cards from your deck onto the field. You may also take 3 Guardian monsters from your deck and summon them to the field.  
  
Gravity Axe: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK. As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent may not change the position of any monsters on their side of the field.  
  
Rod of Silence: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Increase the Equipped Monster's defense strength by 500. Negate and destroy all Magic cards that target the Equipped Monster.  
  
Flarebreaker Sword: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this gains 400 ATK. When the monster equipped to this card is destroyed, Special Summon 1 "Flamboush Death Breaker" from your deck, to the field. This card is then equipped to "Flameboush Death Breaker".  
  
Guardian Keitsu: Level 5 / 1000/1800/ Guardian / Desc: You can Normal Summon, Reverse Summon or Special Summon this card only if there is a "Rod of Silence" on your Field. This card cannot be affected by Magic, and cannot be attacked by your opponent's Monsters.  
  
Guardian Gerraru: Level 5 / 2500/1000/ Guardian / Desc: You can Normal, Reverse, or Special Summon this card only if there is a "Axe of Gravity" on your Field. If this card is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon this card without sacrifices.  
  
Guardian Flare: Level 4 / 1500/1500/ Guardian / Desc: You can Normal, Reverse, or Special Summon this card only if there is a "Flarebreaker Sword" on your Field. Each of your opponent's monsters loses 1000 attack points each time this monster attacks.  
  
Honor To The Tomb: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, it remains face up on the field until there is a "Cadablog" on the field. When "Cadablog" is summoned, this card is immediately equipped to "Cadablog". Increase "Cadablog's" ATK by 500 and destroy all your opponent's monsters. As long as this card is equipped to "Cadablog", all Trap, Magic, and Effect Monsters are negated from that monster.  
  
Twingle Five Star: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Level 5 or higher monster on your side of the field to Special Summon 5 "Five Star Kuriboh Tokens" (300/200). You may discard one trap card from your hand to combine the attack of all "Five Star Kuriboh Tokens" and reduce the attack of one monster on the field by the combined "Five Star Kuriboh Tokens" ATK. As long as the "Five Star Kuriboh Tokens" are separated, they may not be attacked by any of your opponent's monsters.  
  
~~~Card of The Chapter!~~~  
  
Card: Jekyll's Potion  
  
Type: Equip Magic  
  
Effect: A monster equipped with this card gains 800 ATK  
  
Effect: This is probably a great equip magic card for any monster over 1500 attack points. This is Allen's favorite equip magic card used for many monsters in his deck.  
  
Rate: 7 


	112. Duel of Revenge: Rise up! Angel of Earth...

Chapter 111: Duel of Revenge: Rise up! Angel of Earth! Part 3  
  
_________________________________  
  
The score stood at Vice: 2000 and Paul: 1200. It was now still Paul's turn.  
  
Paul looked at his hand. "I'll discard this trap card from my hand to combine all my kuriboh into one!" Paul announced as all five of them began to merge together. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Vice drew his next card. "You are too predictable! Now! Guardian Gerraru, attack!" Vice yelled.  
  
The dinosaur warrior began to charge, aiming it's axe right at the kuriball. "Now! Reverse trap, Black Mirror!"Paul announced. "This trap card reverse your attack to your own monster!"  
  
The dinosaur warrior stopped and turned around, facing Guardian Eruma. It then charged at it, slashing her with his axe and destroying her. Vice growled as his life points remained the same but one more of his Guardians was destroyed. "Turn end...." He said in a low angry voice.  
  
Paul drew his next card without hesitation, knowing his power is much stronger than Vice's. He felt his back tingle as the card he drew was the one he needed. "Now! Reverse magic card, Enemy Controller!" Paul yelled. "By sacrificing 1000 life points (P: 200) I can chose to take control and sacrifice or destroy one of your monsters." Paul smiled.  
  
"And which one have you chosen?" Vice smirked.  
  
"I plan to control his monster of course. But which one...." Paul thought. "His newest, Guardian Flare, is the one that's a mystery I'll have to get rid of it first"  
  
"Well? I'm waiting" Vice yelled.  
  
"I plan to sacrifice your Guardian Flare!" Paul yelled. "Now! Left, Right, A, B! Activate!"  
  
The chord whipped, connecting to Guardian Flare's forehead. Instantly the guardian turned around, facing Vice then floating over to Paul's side.  
  
"No..." Vice growled as Paul gained control of the guardian.  
  
"Then I'll activate this, Cost Down!" Paul yelled. "It lowers each monster in my hand by 2 levels. So now! I sacrifice your Guardian Flare to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"Err..." Vice growled, knowing what's about to happen.  
  
"Heh, I sense failure in your mind so here it is! Now! Kuriball, decrease Guardian Gerraru's attack points!" Paul yelled, pointing at the dinosaur warrior. The kuriball jumped and charged at the warrior with it's horn, reducing it's attack to 2000. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack and destroy his Guardian!"  
  
The dragon remained over Paul's body then bit at the air, charging up on it's lightning blast. It then looked at Guardian Gerraru, unleashing a ball of lightning. The guardian tried to block itself but the attack wasn't stopping it and the monster was destroyed.  
  
Vice growled as his life points reduced to 1000. "I'll set one card face down. You see how your words aren't strong..." Paul said. "It's people like you who decide these useless duels, even with this seal."  
  
Vice remained silent. He couldn't help but laugh at Paul's words. "Such youth cannot control such power. You've fallen into my trap!" Vice yelled.  
  
"No..." Paul growled.  
  
"When you sacrificed Guardian Flare with Enemy Controller, you triggered it's effect." Vice smiled. A flashback came to their minds as the chord from Enemy Controller hooked onto Guardian Flare and was sacrificed for Blue Eyes. "When Guardian Flare is sent to the graveyard, I can summon this monster!"  
  
Paul saw him hold up a monster card. "What is that...." Paul gasped.  
  
"Now! I summon Flameboush Death Breaker! (2900/1400)" Vice announced. Suddenly a fire broke out next to Guardian Keitsu. A demon began to arise from the middle of the flame. It's evil yellow eyes starring into Paul's soul and it's charcoal black body slowly shifted. "This monster allows me to add a monster card from my deck to my hand."  
  
A card slid out of Vice's deck holster and he took it, adding it to his hand. "No... I can't win if he summons that monster..." Paul thought in horror.  
  
"Now! With my ultimate monster in my hand, I offer my two Guardians. Now! Flameboush Death Breaker and Guardian Keitsu! Give your soul's to summon my Guardian!" Vice yelled. The two Guardians formed into two glowing orbs and fused into the card Vice was holding. "Now! I summon Cadablog! (2500/3500 +500)"  
  
Suddenly the card unleashed a giant white light, lighting up the area and outside area. Devon's motor home drove up into the entrance.  
  
"Look!" Mink pointed out up at the top floor.  
  
"It must be them!" Jess said.  
  
"Let's go." Daniel said running into the building Allen and the others followed.  
  
"This monster will seal your fate! Your over!" Vice yelled. The tomb that had been standing up through out the duel broke apart, revealing the angel inside. She stepped out and a long staff materialized in her hands. She held the staff to herself and glared at Paul.  
  
Instantly she was overcome by the Orichalcos Seal, her eyes glowing red and the seal glowing on her forehead.  
  
Suddenly Paul's graveyard began to glow and five monster materialized onto the field. Those monsters were Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Lava Golem, Sapphire Dragon, Devil Franken, and Spectral Dragon.  
  
Just then Daniel and the gang burst through the door just in time for Paul's sudden loss. "Paul!" Daniel yelled. Paul turned around and faced them.  
  
"Leave now!" He yelled.  
  
"Now monsters, heal me with your essence!" Vice yelled at the five monsters. They all turned into orbs and flew over to Vice and his body absorbed them, increasing his life points to 11100. "You will never defeat me. Now! Cadablog revive my guardians!"  
  
Paul turned to Vice and the others gasped, knowing Paul hasn't got a chance now.  
  
"You won't get that far." Paul growled. "Now! Activate trap card, Dead Revival! Stopping you from reviving your Guardians!"  
  
"No... My Cadablog is too weak to destroy your Blue Eyes...." Vice growled.  
  
"Exactly!" Paul smirked.  
  
"Holy crap!" Allen said in surprisement. "Paul has a chance now!"  
  
"I don't think so..." Jess said.  
  
"Why?" Devon asked.  
  
"The tomb still stands...." Jess answered.  
  
"Paul... May not...." Daniel thought.  
  
"Turn end...." Vice growled with an unsatisfied move.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I summon Kaizer Seahorse! (1700/1650) Now! Your angel is going down! Kuriball decrease it's attack points!" Paul yelled. The Kuriball dove at the angel, stabbing her with it's horn, and reducing Cadablog's attack to "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon attack and destroy Cadablog!"  
  
Vice stood there watching as Blue Eyes unleashed a lightning blast at Cadablog, destroying it. Vice's life points lowered to 9600. "Fool..." Vice mumbled.  
  
"Now! Kaizer Seahorse attack his life points directly!" Paul yelled once again.  
  
The warrior dove at Vice, slashing him across the chest with it's double blade. Vice blocked himself as his life points lowered to 7900.  
  
Vice began to snicker as he looked up at Paul. His snicker began a loud laugh of evil. "What are you laughing about. Your strongest Guardian has been destroyed!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Everyone comes back for revenge it is now time to reveal Cadablog's true form!" Vice yelled.  
  
"What is he talking about?!" Paul yelled as black light emerged from the still standing tomb.  
  
The black light died down and a black orb remained standing. "This is... Mana Ekuryo!" Vice yelled as demon eyes opened within the black pearl.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Black Mirror: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, switch the attack target to another monster on your opponent's side of the field and negate battle damage.  
  
Enemy Controller: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 life points and chose one of the following commands: +Up, Left, Down, Right, A = Destroy. +Left, Right, A, B = Sacrifice.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Flameboush Death Breaker: Level 9 / 2900/1400/ Guardian / Desc: When this monster is face up on the field, you must sacrifice two monsters each Main Phase (after the turn this monster is summoned). If you cannot sacrifice two monsters this card is removed from play. You may add 1 monster card to your hand during each Standby Phase as long as this card remains face up on the field.  
  
Cadablog: Level 11: 2500/3500/ Guardian / Desc: This card can only be Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned if there is a "Honor To The Tomb", face up on the field. Remove up to 10 Monster from your opponent's graveyard. Increase your Life Points by each of those 10 Monster's ATK. As long as this card remains face up on the field, you may Special Summon Guardian Type monsters from your graveyard, to the field. When this card is destroyed, put 1 "Mana Ekuryo" from your deck, to your hand.  
  
Dead Revival: TRAP / Desc: Your opponent cannot Special Summon monsters for the remainder of their turn.  
  
Kaizer Seahorse: Level 4 / 1700/1650/ Beast Warrior Type / Desc: If you sacrifice this monster for a Light Type monster, this monster counts as 2 sacrifices.  
  
Mana Ekuryo: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if "Cadablog" is in your graveyard. When this card is activated, Special Summon "Karma" from your deck, hand, or graveyard, to the field. This card is immediately equipped to "Karma". Increase the monster equipped with this ATK by 1000.  
  
~~~Card of The Chapter!~~~  
  
Card: Drey-Bound (2000/140)  
  
Type: Demon/Dark  
  
Effect: This monster cannot attack when it is summoned (In any way) onto the field. As long as this monster remains face up on the field, you may sacrifice Demon Type monsters on the field to increase this monster by half of the sacrificed monster.  
  
Notes: This is extremely must have card when one has a Demon or Occult Deck. This is Jess' speciality Demon monster and can be strong when used right.  
  
Rate: 9 


	113. Duel of Revenge: Darkness of The Guardia...

Chapter 113: Duel of Revenge: Darkness of The Guardian Deck, Part 4  
  
______________________________  
  
The score stood at Vice: 7900 and Paul: 200. The odds seemed against him as Vice summoned Cadablog but Paul miraculously succeeded in destroying Vice's strongest Guardian Monster. But as it went down, a black pearl formed onto the field, the black pearl was Mana Ekuryo.  
  
"Hah. You thought you stood a chance!" Vice yelled as the glowing black pearl started to rumble. "Well you're wrong! You've been wrong because my ultimate monster is going to crush you! Now! Mana Ekuryo!"  
  
Paul stood there with a angry glare as the black pearl shattered and a demon, cuddled up inside, began to emerge.  
  
"No..." Daniel thought. "Paul... Won't be able to win..."  
  
"For once I wish Paul would win..." Allen said to himself.  
  
"Now! I reveal, Karma! (1500/1500 +1500)" Vice yelled as the demon thrust out it's arms and legs and armor formed on the demon girl's body. Her face was covered by a black mask which in the shape of a human face. She wielded a long staff with a giant spear head at the end. Her eyes glowed with dark purple evil, glaring at each person in the room. "You won't be able to destroy this monster! Now! Karma attack and destroy Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
The demon girl held her long spear in the air and pointed at the dragon and dove at it, piercing it's chest and destroying it. Paul's life points reduced to 100.  
  
"How! It's attack points were the same as Blue Eyes!" Paul growled.  
  
Vice smiled with power. "Your Blue Eyes is nothing compared to the strongest Guardian of them all. Besides, you should know what this monster does, of course don't you know that you created this monster?" Vice said. Paul tried to remember but his mind was blank. "Allow me to fill in the blank in your mind. You signed a contract to all three of us, allowing us to create a card of our own. You signed it, approving we can create one special card of ours. You commanded the workers to do what we say."  
  
Paul growled. "I did not do such thing!" He snapped, holding his hands in fists.  
  
"Fine, hide behind your lies. Karma will always be 100 more attack points higher than any other monster. It's also unaffected by any magic or trap cards so your cards are useless." Vice explained. "But incase you get any ideas, I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Paul quickly drew his next card but frowned. He couldn't separate his Kuriboh unless he could discard another trap card, which he ran out of, plus it wouldn't be happening because of Kaizer Seahorse. "Now! I place Kuriball and Kaizer Seahorse into defense mode. My turn ends!"  
  
Vice drew his next card. "Hmph. You've run out of helpful moves! Think of this as the end of your life as you bow down to Karma! Now! Karma attack and destroy Kuriball!" Vice yelled.  
  
The demon girl dove at the giant Kuriball, striking it, and destroying it. Paul's life points remained the same and Vice then ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Paul announced, feeling the worst as the turns felt as if they were slipping away.  
  
"Karma! Attack and destroy his defense monster!" Vice announced. The demon girl slashed through the defense, which appeared to be Spear Dragon.  
  
Vice then ended his turn and Paul drew his next card and felt a great deal of relief. "Now it's your turn to suffer! You have no clue what it's like to grow up without a true family! You don't what it's like to be an important heir to this world!" Paul yelled with anger as he held his fist up.  
  
"Let's see what you got!" Vice yelled with fury.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card! Oath To The World!" Paul yelled throwing the card into the air, still holding onto it. Right then the card glow with white light, lighting up the whole room. Everyone stood there in shock as the warrior emerged from the card. "I've summoned Nameless Warrior!"  
  
"Err..." Vice growled as the warrior stood there, wielding it's source of power, it's sword.  
  
"Now! I also activate monster reborn to bring back Spear Dragon! (1900/0)" Paul yelled as the dragon materialized onto the field, in defense mode. "Now! I sacrifice Spear Dragon and Kaizer Dragon to summon this..."  
  
"No..." Vice growled.  
  
"Rage of The Blue Eyes! (3000/2500)" Paul yelled as the dragon formed onto the field, with it's deathly snarl. "It brings forth all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragons! (3000/2500) Then I'll play this, Polymerization!"  
  
Paul held the magic card into the air and both dragons fused into one, once again, bringing Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) to the field.  
  
"Alright! He may have a chance!" Devon said with glee.  
  
"Maybe. But Vice's Karma still remains in effect, both are at equal strength." Daniel said.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Nameless Warrior! Fuse together to form the ultimate dragon warrior!!" Paul yelled. Nameless Warrior jumped at Ultimate Dragon's chest, stabbing it's sword into it. All three dragon heads roared into the air and they began to form into armor. The armor attached to Nameless Warrior. "I've formed Dragon Knight of The Gale! (3600/4600)"  
  
"So what. That thing is weak compared to my Guardian, Karma." Vice smirked.  
  
"Now! I activate Nameless Warrior's Legendary Warrior effect!" Paul announced as a sudden power popped up into his head. "By sacrificing my whole graveyard, I can create a new power!"  
  
"What?!" Vice said in shock, taking a step back.  
  
"Now! Rage of The Blue Eyes! Channel your power to Dragon Knight of The Gale!" Paul yelled. Suddenly the dragon started to glow and shrunk down into a sword. "Now! Sword of Hidden Rage, equip to Dragon Knight of The Gale!"  
  
The sword floated over to the dragon knight and the knight grabbed it, slashing it at the air. "Whoa... I didn't know these things can do that..." Allen said.  
  
"Neither did I..." Daniel said.  
  
Dragon Knight's attack power didn't change but Paul was able to do something drastic. "Now! Dragon Knight of The Gale attack his life points directly!" Paul declared.  
  
The knight flew over at Vice and slashed his sword at him. Vice let out a wail as he fell to the ground. His life points reduced to 4300.  
  
Vice got up with anger. "You will not win!" He cried out. Paul ended his turn and the Sword of Hidden Rage disintegrated in Dragon Knight of The Gale's hands. Vice laughed. "Looks like your plans have failed. Now it's my turn, I draw!"  
  
"Go on..." Paul growled.  
  
"Your done for! Now! Activate magic card, Guardian's Plea To The Gods! By sacrificing 1000 life points (V: 3300) I can destroy one card on the field! You're over." Vice laughed evilly.  
  
"No!" Daniel, Allen, Mink, Jess, and Devon yelled as Paul's Dragon Knight of The Gale disappeared.  
  
"This leave's your life points free for attacking! Now! Karma, attack his life points directly!" Vice yelled.  
  
"No! He can't survive this attack, he won't win!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Paul... You can't..." Mink said.  
  
"This can't be happening...." Jess said, holding her head.  
  
"I can't... look..." Allen said turning his head.  
  
"Look!" Devon pointed out.  
  
Paul held up the only card in his hand and he slid it into the graveyard. "Now! Activate Death Kuriboh!" Paul yelled.  
  
Suddenly a black furball appeared. It was a kuriboh but with evil eyes and sharp fangs. It blocked Paul from Karma and took the attack.  
  
Paul smiled. "Your over..." He said, shoving the words right into Vice's mouth.  
  
As Karma sliced Death Kuriboh it exploded on Karma. Vice shielded himself as smoke flew at him. As he uncovered his face he saw that Karma was destroyed. "No! How can this happen?!" He said in a panic.  
  
"Death Kuriboh's special effect. It destroy the monster your attacking with and also depletes your life points by Karma's attack power!" Paul yelled.  
  
"No!" Vice yelled as his life points lowered to 300.  
  
Paul drew his next card for vengeance. "Your just another one who needs to be put back because they messed with my heir of my lone family." Paul growled. "Now! I summon Kuriboh! (300/200) Now! Kuriboh direct attack!"  
  
The small furball dove at Vice, smashing into his chest and sending him flying back. Vice's life points lowered to 0.  
  
Vice began screaming as the seal grew small around him and the green essence began flying away from the seal. His very soul began to flow away from his body but he wouldn't let this stop him.  
  
"Before you enjoy your life... Beware that he is the owner of the Millennium Puzzle now..." Vice mumbled, face down on the ground.  
  
"So." Paul said.  
  
"You too are the owner of the Millennium Rod... It's fate that you two face each other..." Vice said. The seal stopped and Vice remain lifeless. His soul was gone and Paul was now King of Games.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Karma: Level 1 / 1500/1500/ Guardian / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned by "Mana Ekuryo". When this card is equipped with "Mana Ekuryo", this card's ATK is always 100 attack points higher than any other monster on the field. This card is unaffected by Magic and Trap Cards.  
  
Spear Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/0/ Dragon Type / Desc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.  
  
Rage of The Blue Eyes: Level 10 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type / Desc: If you sacrifice 3 monsters instead of two for this monster, special summon all "Blue Eyes White Dragon" from your hand, deck, or graveyard onto the field.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Level 10 / 4500/3800/ Fusion / Dragon Type / Desc: Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Guardian's Plea To The Gods: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1000 Life Points, you may destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field only if you have Guardian monsters on the field.  
  
Death Kuriboh: Level 3 / 300/200/ Demon Type / Desc: This card can be sent to the graveyard when your opponent declares an attack. Negate that attack and destroy the attacking monster. Inflict damage to your opponent's life points, equal to the monster's ATK. 


	114. Destined Duel! Daniel VS Paul, Part 1

Chapter 114: Destined Duel! Daniel VS Paul, Part 1  
  
___________________________________  
  
Paul looked over Vice body and turned to his desk. He walked over to it and took out his Millennium Rod. "Vice is right! Because we own two of the most powerful Millennium Items we must duel!" Paul yelled, pointing the Millennium Rod at Daniel.  
  
"Why... Just because Vice says so..." Allen yelled.  
  
"Vice is right, Allen." Daniel said stepping up.  
  
"Because I am now King of Games, I would love to tell the world but destiny joins us together. Meet me up on the roof where our duel will begin" Paul said, walking off out of the room and to the elevator.  
  
The others walked into another elevator and headed up. "Wow... two greatest champions... Going at each other for the duel of the century..." Allen said.  
  
"It was just like yesterday that you defeated Paul for the first time." Jess said, looking out the glass and too the city.  
  
"We'll be at your side the whole time..." Devon said.  
  
"That's one thing I can't be sure of..." Daniel said. "I want you guys to wait outside..."  
  
"Why?!" Allen said in disbelief.  
  
"I appreciate you guys greatly... But this is destiny and I can't let friends interfere." Daniel said looking down at the Millennium Puzzle. "Bakura... I thank you for this item."  
  
"But..." Allen said but Devon stopped him.  
  
"We have to respect Dan's decision." Devon whispered. Allen finally understood. They all stopped at the second to top floor and headed down to the entrance while Daniel went alone up to the roof.  
  
Daniel stepped out into the cold air of the roof where Paul waited, his Duel Xero was ready. "Ready?" Paul yelled.  
  
"Ready..." Daniel announced.  
  
"Good!" Paul yelled.  
  
"I wouldn't have made it all the way here if it weren't for my deck..." Daniel thought looking down at his deck. "And the Duel Disks. Plus... My friends."  
  
"You know, Dan. I would have challenged you after I defeated Vice in the Deck Master Competition but life as you know it stood in the way. I would have done anything for you to accept my challenge but who knew it'd be too easy." Paul smirked. "Think about it, I've defeated your greatest opponent who you've never been able to defeat. What are the odds that you'll win..."  
  
"Just...." Daniel mumbled. "Shut up!".  
  
"Fine but we will play by Deck Master rules! This counts as the Deck Master Competition Final Battle! Winner takes opponent's deck master!" Paul yelled. "And I chose my Deck Master to be Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon the suddenly materialized onto the field, next to Paul. "My deck master will be Death Volstargaf!" Daniel yelled as the demon materialized next to him.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as their life points rose up to 4000.  
  
Paul drew his set of cards and smiled. "Now! I summon Devil Franken (700/500), in defense mode!" Paul announced. "Then set two cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
Daniel drew his next cards. "Now! I summon X Head Cannon! (1800/1500)" Daniel announced as the machine materialized onto the field. "Now, X Head Cannon, attack and destroy his Devil Franken!"  
  
"Not so fast! I activate my magic card, Heart of Hades!" Paul yelled. "This allows me to discard cards from my hand to destroy a monster with the same level. So by discarding four cards, your X Head Cannon is destroyed!" Paul yelled. Daniel growled as his machine was destroyed instantly.  
  
"I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card and laughed. "Now you're over! Reverse magic card, Refuse Pay! Now I can activate Devil Franken's special ability to summon my ultimate monster!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Not so fast!" Daniel yelled. "Reverse trap card, Imperial Order! This stops all magi cards from working!"  
  
"God damn..." Paul growled, getting so close to winning.  
  
"Fine. Now! I'll sacrifice Devil Franken to summon this monster, Emerald Dragon! (2400/1400)" Paul announced as the green dragon materialized onto the field. "Now! Direct attack!"  
  
The dragon unleashed a green blast at Daniel. The attack was successful. Daniel let out a growl as he was dragged back by the force of the attack. His life points reduced to 1600.  
  
"Now! Reverse trap card, Enrichment!" Daniel yelled. "This will increase my life points by the equal amount of Emerald Dragon's attack power! (D: 4000)"  
  
Paul growled, ending his turn. "You don't stand a chance against the newest King of Games...." Paul growled.  
  
"You may be the King of Games now, but you don't have what it takes to survive with this title... I don't duel to become most popular I duel because I atleast enjoy the game. It's people like you who take risks to get what they want." Daniel yelled.  
  
"Go on with your damn move..." Paul hissed.  
  
"Draw!" Daniel yelled, drawing his next card. "I will discard Imperial Order to my graveyard, then I'll activate this, Raise Dead!"  
  
"No..." Paul growled, predicting what Daniel was about to do.  
  
"I revive X Head Cannon! (1800/1500) Now I summon Z Metal Caterpillar! (1500/1600)" Daniel yelled as both machines materialized onto the field. "Now I sacrifice both of them to form XZ Caterpillar Cannon! (2400/2100)"  
  
Paul growled, both monsters were evenly matched with their strength.  
  
The rest of the group walked out and looked up at the top of the building. "I can't believe this is happening..." Allen sighed.  
  
"It had to have happened anyway..." Jess said.  
  
Suddenly a dark figure stepped out into the street light. "Who are you...." Mink said, with a bit of nervousness. The figure had a Duel Xero on his arm and an evil glare.  
  
"Now! I discard a card from my hand to destroy your face down card!" Daniel yelled. He had placed a card from his hand into the graveyard, triggering XZ Caterpillar Cannon's effect.  
  
The combined machines launched a missile, destroying Paul's face down card. Paul growled, shielding himself from the smoke flying at him. It appeared his face down card was Shrink.  
  
"I'll set another card face down and end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card and smiled. "You're through! Now activate magic card, Enemy Controller!" Paul yelled, placing the magic card onto the field. Suddenly a giant game controller appeared infront of him. "By sacrificing 1000 life points (P: 3000) I will bring your monster down!"  
  
"No..." Daniel thought, fearing the worst.  
  
"Now! Controller, Left, Right, A, B... Activate!" Paul yelled. The chord whipped onto the machine and was brought to Paul's side of the field. "Now! I sacrifice XZ Caterpillar Cannon and Emerald Dragon to summon this, Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
The dragon emerged as the hologram card flipped up. It flew over Paul and floated there, waiting for a command.  
  
"I can't lose..." Daniel thought. "Not to Paul..."  
  
"I'll then equip this magic card, Dragon Crystal to my Blue Eyes White Dragon, increasing it's attack power by 1000! (4000/2500)" Paul yelled, sliding the magic card onto the field. Instantly Blue Eyes White Dragon's body turned hard and started shinning in the moon. It's body had turned to crystal. "This is it! Your over! Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack his life points directly!"  
  
Daniel stood there with a glare, feeling the power of the Blue Eyes charge up it's lightning blast, getting close to destroying all his life points.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type / Deck Master Ability: You can increase one of your Dragon Type Monsters by how much attack points this monster has. When you increase a monster's attack points, decrease this monsters attack points by how much you increased your monster's attack points.  
  
Death Volstargaf: Level 5 / 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, inflict 500 more damage to your opponent's life points. This monster's attack points increase by 200 for every magic card played. / Deck Master Ability: Pay 200 life points to take one "Death Volsgulf" from your deck to your hand.  
  
Devil Franken: Level 3 / 700/200/ Machine Type / Desc: Pay 5000 life points to special summon 1 Fusion monster from your fusion deck, to the field.  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ Machine Type.  
  
Heart of Hades: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Discard cards from your hand, equal to one monster's Level on the field. That monster is then destroyed.  
  
Refuse Pay: MAGIC / Desc: If there's an effect which causes you to sacrifice Life Points, negate the effect which sacrifices your life points.  
  
Emerald Dragon: Level 6 / 2400/1400/ Dragon Type.  
  
Enrichment: TRAP / Desc: Increase your Life Points, equal to 1 monster's ATK on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon Head"and increase it's ATK by 600  
  
XZ Caterpillar Cannon: Level 6 / 2400/2100/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X- Head Cannon + Z-Metal Caterpillar. This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing from play the above monsters on your side of the field. You do not use "Polymerization" to Special Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 face-down Magic Card or Trap Card on your opponent's side of the Field.  
  
Enemy Controller: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 life points and chose one of the following commands: +Up, Left, Down, Right, A = Destroy. +Left, Right, A, B = Sacrifice.  
  
Dragon Crystal: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Dragon Type monster equipped with this card gains 1000 ATK.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type. 


	115. Destined Duel: Battle Between Champions,...

Chapter 115: Destined Duel: Battle Between Champions, Part 2  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon (4000/2500) direct attack!!!" Paul yelled with all his might, pointing at Daniel.  
  
"Not so fast!" Daniel yelled. "Activate trap, Magic Mirror! This allows me to take a magic card from your graveyard and use it as my own!"  
  
"What?!" Paul said in shock, looking down at his graveyard holster.  
  
"Shrink activate!" Daniel yelled. Suddenly his Magic Mirror trap card transformed into the magic card, Shrink. The attack of Blue Eyes rose down to 2000. The lightning blast struck Daniel just a bit weaker. He let out a yelp as his life points lowered to 2000.  
  
Paul growled. He was so close to winning but set back by another of his trap cards. He ended his turn angrily.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! Activate magic card, Pot of Greed!" He yelled. His Duel Xero instructed him to draw two cards which he did. "Now! Activate magic card, Magical Academy!"  
  
"No..." Paul growled angrily.  
  
"This magic card allows me to special summon 1 monster from my hand by the cost of two cards from my hand." Daniel announced, taking two cards from his hand and discarding them to the graveyard. "And now! I summon this monster, Buster Blader! (2600/2300 +1500)"  
  
"No!" Paul yelled as the warrior appeared on the field. "He'll destroy my Blue Eyes..."  
  
"Plus, my special summoned monster earns an extra 500 attack points!" Daniel yelled. Buster Blader's attack had risen to 4100 because of Paul's Emerald Dragon (in the graveyard) and Blue Eyes White Dragon, plus the additional 500 from Magical Academy.  
  
Paul growled knowing soon his Blue Eyes would be destroyed. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." He announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! Buster Blader attack and destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon! (4000/2500)" He yelled.  
  
The warrior dove at the dragon, slashing it in half and destroying it. "No... My Blue Eyes..." Paul growled. Paul's life points reduced to 3900.  
  
"Now! I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card and smiled. "I'll set one cards face down and activate this, Raise Dead! Bringing back my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul announced.  
  
"No... He plans to use his Deck Master, Blue Eyes White Dragon's, special effect..." Daniel thought.  
  
"Now! I activate my deck master's special effect! By sacrificing 2000 of it's attack points, my own Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field will gain the exact same attack points I sacrificed!" Paul yelled as his deck master's attack power decreased to 1000 and the Blue Eyes he had on the monster field grew to 5000. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon attack and destroy his Buster Blader!"  
  
The dragon blasted a lightning blast at. The warrior was instantly destroyed and Daniel's Life Points lowered to 1000.  
  
"Now! Activate trap card, Return Chain!" Paul yelled.  
  
"What?!" Daniel said, shocked as the trap card flipped up. Suddenly a spiked chain emerged from the trap card and flew into Daniel's graveyard. It stopped there for a second and began pulling back. Daniel saw the chain was hooked to his Buster Blader.  
  
The Buster Blader was summoned into attack mode on the field. "This trap card brings back your Buster Blader and without it's effect. Plus it loses 800 attack points (1800/2300) and you cannot place it into defense mode." Paul smiled evilly. "I will win this duel!"  
  
Daniel growled. The only way to get rid of it was to negate it's attack or sacrifice it for a different monster. Paul's turn ended quickly and Daniel drew his next card.  
  
"Now I'll stop you from winning!" Daniel yelled holding up a magic card. "Magic card activate! Sacrifice Revive!"  
  
"No!" Paul yelled.  
  
"I can sacrifice Buster Blader to return a monster onto the field, from my graveyard!" Daniel yelled. "And I bring back XZ Caterpillar Cannon! (2400/2100)"  
  
"I don't have any face down cards but that's not what I'm worrying about...." Paul growled, watching as the warrior dissolved and the machine reappeared.  
  
"Now! I activate De-Fusion, brining back X Head Cannon (1800/1500) and Z Metal Caterpillar! (1500/1600) I then summon Y Dragon Head! (1500/1600)" Daniel yelled.  
  
"No, XYZ Dragon Cannon will put me at a set back... I'll have to destroy it..." Paul thought giving Daniel a mean look.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar to summon this, XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)" Daniel yelled as he called their names out, they combined into one giant machine monster. "Now! I discard the second to last remaining card from my hand to destroy your Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
A missile was launched from the machine and directly at Blue Eyes. The dragon let out a roar as it was quickly destroyed.  
  
"No, my life points are free for attacking..." Paul growled.  
  
"Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon attack his life points directly!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Paul jerked his head back and took a step back as the machine launched a round of missiles at him. Paul let out a wail as they exploded around him, reducing his life points to 1100.  
  
Paul fell on one knee, clutching his side. "You...." He growled.  
  
"This is a duel of fate! I will do as much as I can to win!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"And I will do anything to defeat my opponents!" Paul roared, standing straight up. "Draw!"  
  
Paul quickly pulled his card and looked at it. "Let's see what he got..." Daniel thought patiently.  
  
Paul smiled as he held up a magic card. "Not the card I need but this can help." Paul thought, looking at the 3rd card in his hand. "Now! I activate Pot of Greed!"  
  
Paul drew his two cards and smiled. "No... He has something...." Daniel said to himself.  
  
"Now! I activate this magic card, White Dragon Descent!" Paul yelled, placing the ritual magic card onto his magic/trap card field.  
  
"No, a ritual..." Daniel said, shocked.  
  
"And I sacrifice Blade Knight from my hand to summon the great Knight of White Dragon! (1900/1200)" Paul yelled as the knight riding the white dragon flew down from the sky to the roof. "And now I'll sacrifice it to summon my last Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
The Knight of White Dragon burst into light and the Blue Eyes White Dragon emerged from the core of the light and landed on the roof, roaring with fury.  
  
"No...." Daniel said in shock.  
  
"I could destroy your XYZ Dragon Cannon... But it wouldn't be enough to fill in my anger from which you've given me!" Paul yelled. "So instead, I'll activate this, Burst Stream of Destruction!" Paul yelled, placing the magic card ontop of his Blue Eyes White Dragon card.  
  
"What is that?!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Just watch!" Paul smiled with vengeance.  
  
Suddenly red lightning started forming in Blue Eyes White Dragon's mouth. It then blasted a wave. Daniel shielded himself from the red lightning wave. He saw that his XYZ Dragon Cannon was easily destroyed.  
  
The red light vanished and Daniel's field was cleared. "What happened?!" He said in confusion.  
  
"Burst Stream of Destruction can only be activated when I have my Blue Eyes on the field. It destroys every other monster on the field but my Blue Eyes so in my next turn, you will lose this duel and I will be powerful than any other duelist in the world!" Paul yelled with satisfaction.  
  
Daniel growled, keeping his stance. "I won't let you defeat me. You may have defeated my greatest opponent but I assure you that you won't be defeating me! I never back down in a duel!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Heh, poor little Dan. You just don't get it. It's power that beats all, not confidence. Your deck is weak while mine possesses stronger power than you'll ever imagine!" Paul yelled.  
  
"You forget one thing." Daniel yelled. "You, I, and even Allen are evenly matched with us. We have the Legendary Warriors!"  
  
"Heh, Allen? He's not even worthy to be called a duelist. He's just a wannbe." Paul smirked.  
  
Daniel grew angry. "How dare you insult my friend.... I question your life continuing without friends."  
  
"I don't need friends to help me with duels." Paul smiled.  
  
"Then you shouldn't even be allowed to be called a duelist." Daniel growled.  
  
"If that is what you think then take your move! We will see who is the greatest!" Paul yelled with anger. Both stared each other down and Daniel finally drew his card.  
  
"Your time has ran out Paul! I've defeated you once and I can do it again!" Daniel yelled, looking at his drawn card.  
  
"Bring it, Danny-Boy!" Paul teased.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Magic Mirror: TRAP / Desc: Activate 1 Magic card from your opponent's graveyard.  
  
Shrink: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Decrease 1 Monster's ATK points by half for the remainder of the turn.  
  
Magical Academy: MAGIC / Desc: Discard two cards from your hand, to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. That monster's ATK is then increased by 500.  
  
Buster Blader: Level 7 / 2600/2300/ Warrior Type / Desc: This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon Type monster on your opponent's field and graveyard.  
  
Return Chain: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent's monster is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon it back to your opponent's side of the field, in attack mode, and decrease that monster's ATK by 800. The position of that monster cannot be changed as long as it is face up on the field. If the card that was Special Summoned is an effect monster, the effect of that monster is negated.  
  
Sacrifice Revive: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field to Special Summon 1 monster from your graveyard, to the field. You must skip your Battle Phase when this card is activated.  
  
XZ Caterpillar Cannon: Level 6 / 2400/2100/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X- Head Cannon + Z-Metal Caterpillar. This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing from play the above monsters on your side of the field. You do not use "Polymerization" to Special Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 face-down Magic Card or Trap Card on your opponent's side of the Field.  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ Machine Type.  
  
Y Dragon Head: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" or "Metal Caterpillar"and increase it's ATK by 400.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon Head"and increase it's ATK by 600  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can be special summoned by sacrifice all fusion material monsters on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field.  
  
White Dragon Descent: RITUAL MAGIC / Desc: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Knight of White Dragon". Sacrifice monsters in your hand or field to Ritual Summon "Knight of White Dragon" to the equal level of 4.  
  
Knight of White Dragon: Level 4 1900/1200/ Ritual / Warrior Type / Desc: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned by "White Dragon Descent" by offering monsters matching to the level of 4 or higher. If this Monster attacks a Monster in face-down defense mode, destroy the Monster without doing damage. You can sacrifice this Monster to Special Summon 1 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or deck.  
  
Burst Stream of Destruction: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only activate this card if there is a face-up "Blue Eyes White Dragon" on your side of the Field. Destroy all of the Monster on your opponent's Field. During the turn in which you activate this card, any "Blue Eyes White Dragon" can't attack until the End Phase of this turn. 


	116. Destined Duel: A Sign, Part 3

Chapter 116: Destined Duel: A Sign, Part 3  
  
________________________________  
  
The score sat at Paul: 1100 and Daniel: 1000. Daniel's field was cleared of his monsters by Paul's special magic card, keeping his Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) safe.  
  
"Draw!" Daniel yelled, drawing his next card. He didn't look at it yet. "Come on, if I don't have any defense, I'll lose"  
  
"Well, looks like you're out of moves!" Paul yelled  
  
"Not yet!" Daniel yelled. "I'll place a monster in defense mode! I'll then place a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon attack and destroy his defense monster!" Paul yelled.  
  
Suddenly Daniel smiled. "Thanks for the help." He said as the blast made it's way at the defense monster.  
  
"What?!" Paul said in shock as a Cyber Jar appeared.  
  
"You've done the exact thing I wanted you to do!" Daniel smiled. "You've attacked my Cyber Jar!"  
  
"No!" Paul said in shock.  
  
The jar assimilated the Blue Eyes then exploded. "We must now draw 5 cards." Daniel yelled.  
  
Paul drew his next five cards with anger. "I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) and Sapphire Dragon (1900/1100) in attack mode" He announced as the two dragons formed on the field.  
  
The last of the two Blue Eyes White Dragons had been destroyed and Paul was out of strong monsters He growled but then again, smiled as to what had happened.  
  
"I summon Ryuu Warrior (1600/1300), Orpheus (100/2500), and Gazelle, The King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) all in defense mode!" Daniel announced as all three monsters appeared on the field.  
  
Paul laughed as Daniel was done with his summoning.  
  
"You moron! By using Cyber Jar, you've left your self out in the open!" Paul yelled. "Now! I sacrifice your Orpheus and Ryuu Warrior to summon this, Lava Golem! (3000/2500)"  
  
"No...." Daniel said in shock as his two monsters disappeared. He felt strong heat behind him. As soon as he blinked a steel cage surrounded him. He looked back to see the giant lava golem behind him.  
  
Paul smiled. "Looks like you won't be winning this duel." He said. "My turn ends!"  
  
"Another strong monster. It can take out my whole life points but that won't be happening." Daniel thought. "Draw!"  
  
As soon as Daniel drew his card Paul laughed with victory. "Looks like this duel is over!" Paul yelled, pointing at him.  
  
The lava began dripping down the steel bars around Daniel, covering the steel cage. "Activate trap card!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Paul saw his trap card flipped up. "No...." He said, taking a step back. The lava surrounding the cage dripped down and Daniel's life points stayed the same.  
  
"I've activated Trap of Board Eraser! Negating the effect of me losing life points!" Daniel yelled. "And you also lose a card from your hand!"  
  
Suddenly a blast shot from the trap card directly at a card in Paul's hand. The card was Kuriboh but it was a sad result because it was a weak monster.  
  
"Again you've blocked my way to winning. But why do you insist on defending instead of fighting! This is a duel!" Paul yelled.  
  
Daniel had no respond to the question. He glared a Paul who had no heart or soul in him.  
  
Suddenly a miraculous thing happened. Both Millennium Items began to glow. Paul saw at the corner of his eye the Millennium Rod glow on his belt while the Puzzle was glowing around Daniel's neck.  
  
"Hmmm look what we triggered." Paul smiled, taking it out of his belt. "Thanks to your little friend Mink, she's given me ultimate power."  
  
"Thanks to Bakura... I've gotten power too." Daniel growled.  
  
"Bakura... Who can even trust him." Paul smirked.  
  
The glowing grew intense and the whole top building was engulfed by light. Daniel and Paul shielded their eyes but then appeared somewhere different.  
  
"Where are we..." Daniel said, floating over the sky.  
  
"Why are you asking me? You brought us here...." Paul snapped.  
  
"No I didn't..." Daniel growled, looking at him.  
  
They were floating over a desert and beneath them, a giant stoned castle. On the roof was a person who held the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"That isn't the Pharaoh...." Daniel pointed out.  
  
"Of course it's not...." Paul said in shock. He then looked at Daniel. "That guy is you, somehow...."  
  
"Like an ancestor.... But this doesn't make sense. Why does he have the Puzzle." Daniel said to himself.  
  
Suddenly another person stepped up from the stairs and onto the roof. The person wielded the Millennium Rod and wore blue armor which seemed too hot to wear in the desert.  
  
The person which resembled Daniel turned around. They both came to each other and shook hands. "What the hell is that suppose to mean..." Paul snapped.  
  
"Instead of fighting we need to join together. The power you feed upon is making you against us." Daniel said sternly at Paul.  
  
"Save the softy talk for later. To be it all you need to have power. It is something everyone needs, unlike you who relies on luck." Paul snapped.  
  
Instantly they were transported back to the real world. Daniel remained in the cage which surrounded him and the Lava Golem stood high behind him.  
  
"Don't you see what this vision has told us..." Daniel growled. "To defeat doom we must work together instead of against. To survive we must be a team!"  
  
"Team? I'm a loner compared to this kind of job! Your presence is not needed and I will make sure of it!" Paul yelled. "So go on with your turn!"  
  
Daniel growled and looked at his hand. "Activate magic card, Treasure of Light, allowing me to discard a card from my hand to increase my life points by 500! (D: 1500)" He announced. Daniel knew he had nothing else to protect him from Lava Golem's threatening effect but it's attack points were strong. "Now! Lava Golem attack Paul's life points directly!"  
  
"Not just yet, activate trap card!" Paul announced as his trap card flipped up. "Repent! This keeps monsters from attacking my life points directly!"  
  
"No...." Daniel growled, his attack failing. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn...."  
  
Paul drew his next card. He growled, drawing his Oath To The World But having no monsters to fuse with. "I summon a monster in defense mode and set two cards face down. My turn ends...."  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Ha! Now Lava Golem! Feed on his life points!" Paul yelled out. Lava oozed down the bars of the cage and burning Daniel. He let out a yip as he jumped back, his life points reduced to 500.  
  
Daniel growled, trying to recover from the effect. He then looked at the card he drew. "Now! Activate magic card, Hand Rejuvenation! Allowing us to draw 5 cards from our decks." He announced, drawing his five cards.  
  
Paul drew his five cards and smiled. "You haven't got a clue what you just got yourself into...." He smirked.  
  
"Now! I summon Fine Chaos Knight! (1500/1200)" Daniel announced as the yellow armored warrior materialized onto the field. "Now! Activate magic card, Shadow of Demise! And I equip it to Fine Chaos Knight! (1800/1200)"  
  
"No..." Paul growled, knowing what kind of monster Daniel was about to summon. He watched as Daniel's deck holster slid out a card and Daniel took it, adding it to his hand.  
  
"Now your Lava Golem is over! I activate Monster Exchange!" Daniel yelled. "This allows me to return a monster on the field to the owner's hand and play a monster of my own! So now! I return Lava Golem back to you and summon this, Guardian Zenkou! (2300/1450)"  
  
The hologram card showed and the Dragon warrior rose from the card. It took stance. The darkness covering Fine Chaos Knight emerged from the warrior and flew to Guardian Zenkou and formed as a cape (2600/1450).  
  
"Now! I discard a card from my hand to raise Fine Chaos Knight's attack by 300! (1800/1200)" Daniel announced as the warrior began to glow. "Now! Fine Chaos Knight attack and destroy his defense monster!"  
  
Suddenly Paul let out a large laugh. "You've attacked my Mini-Blue Eyes! (300/400)" Paul yelled.  
  
"Mini-Blue Eyes..." Daniel thought, watching as his Fine Chaos Knight sliced through the little Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"This monster allows me to revive a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard! (3000/2500)" Paul yelled as the little dragon grew larger to the real Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"No...." Daniel said to himself.  
  
"But that's not all you did for me. You've left two monsters on the field and thanks for returning Lava Golem back to my hand." Paul laughed.  
  
Daniel growled as his plan fell apart. By summoning Guardian Zenkou, he let in a plan for Paul against him.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Sapphire Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/1100/ Dragon Type.  
  
Spear Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/0/ Dragon Type / Desc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.  
  
Ryuu Warrior: Level 4 / 1600/1300/ Warrior Type.  
  
Orpheus: Level 4 / 400/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, reduce your opponent's life points by 500.  
  
The King of Mythical Beast, Gazelle: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Beast Type.  
  
Lava Golem: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Fire Type / Desc: This monster must be Special Summoned on your opponent's side of the field by offering 2 monsters on your opponent's side of the field as a Tribute. This card inflicts 1000 points of Direct Damage to the Life Points of this card's controller during each of his/her Standby Phases. When you Special Summon this monster, you cannot Normal Summon or Set a monster during the same turn.  
  
Trap of Board Eraser: COUNTER TRAP / Desc: When an effect inflicts damage to Life Points is activated (except Battle Damage), negate the damage to your Life Points. Your opponent then selects 1 Card from his/her hand and discards it to his/her Graveyard.  
  
Treasure of Light: MAGIC / Desc: Discard cards from your hand to increase your life points by 500 for each card discarded to your graveyard.  
  
Repent: TRAP / Desc: Your opponent cannot attack your life points directly for the remainder of the turn.  
  
Hand Rejuvenation: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw 5 cards from their decks.  
  
Fine Chaos Knight: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: You may sacrifice a card in your hand to increase this monster's attack by 300. This effect can only be used once per turn.  
  
Shadow of Demise: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Monster equipped with this gains 300 attack points. Put 1 "Guardian Zenkou" in your hand.  
  
Monster Exchange: MAGIC / Desc: Return one monster on your side of the field to the owner's hand and Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, to the field.  
  
Guardian Zenkou: Level 6 / 2300/1450/ Guardian / Desc: This monster can only be Normal, Reverse, or Special Summoned if "Shadow of Demise" is on the field, face up. When this monster is destroyed by battle, negate the Battle Damage. During the turn this monster is summoned move "Shadow of Demise" onto this monster. If "Shadow of Demise" is equipped to this card, you may sacrifice your whole hand to negate an attack that targets this monster.  
  
Mini Blue Eyes: Level 3 / 300/400/ Dragon Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed, Special Summon 1 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" from your graveyard, to the field.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type. 


	117. Destined Duel: Destructive Battle, Part ...

Chapter 117: Destined Duel: Destructive Battle, Part 4  
  
__________________________________  
  
The score was Paul: 1100 and Daniel: 500. While the duel went on, both had the same vision, telling them to work together but Paul's stubbornness treated him with anger and still goes on trying to become the best.  
  
"My turn ends..." Daniel growled.  
  
Paul smiled and drew his next card happily. "You know there's three ways I could defeat you. Lava Golem which will take all your life points next turn, destroy your right now with Blue Eyes, or my hidden card." Paul smiled. His heart raced, deciding which kind of fate would destroy Daniel. "But my title is what is for and I will use the card which chose me to be the best so now! Activate magic card, Oath To The World!"  
  
"No..." Daniel growled.  
  
The magic card flipped up and a sword emerged from the card and floated there. A puff of smoke emerged from the ground and the warrior rose up from the ground and onto the field, grabbing the hilt and slashing it.  
  
"Now! Nameless Warrior, fuse with Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Paul yelled. The two monsters began to fuse. Daniel's eye twitched, knowing there was no way out if the monster's attack was successful. Suddenly Blue Eyes let out a cry and the two monster split away and Nameless Warrior was destroyed. "What?! How could this happen!"  
  
"It's simple...." Daniel said, glaring at Paul. "These warriors we have can't bare to hurt another friend. So since we both have Legendary Warrior's we cannot use them against each other"  
  
"Damn rules! I still have many other ways to destroy you now! Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon attack and destroy his Fine Chaos Knight!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Activate trap card!" Daniel yelled. "Nuetron Particle Shield! This will stop your Blue Eyes from attacking and slowly take away it's attack points!"  
  
"No..." Paul growled as a pink bubble formed around the Blue Eyes, keeping it still.  
  
Since Paul had summoned a monster, he couldn't summon Lava Golem, giving him one less turn to defeat Daniel. He ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "I'll set a card face down and enter into my Battle Phase!" Daniel yelled Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack power reduced to 2500. "Now! Guardian Zenkou attack and destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Paul growled as the dragon warrior jumped at the Blue Eyes, it's cape flapping rapidly. The dragon warrior slashed through the dragon and destroyed it. Paul's life points then reduced to 1000. "My dragon..." Paul growled.  
  
"And now I'll switch Fine Chaos Knight into defense mode and set a card face down. My turn ends!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"That's it! You've got what's coming so now!" Paul yelled, holding up the card in his hand.  
  
"Activate trap card! Sword of Sealing Light!" Daniel yelled. "This will chose a card from your hand and remove it from play!"  
  
The sword came on que and pierced through Lava Golem, holding it down on the field. "Damn..." Paul cursed. "He's got me trapped"  
  
"You have 4 turns before Sword of Sealing Light wears off!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Whatever...." Paul growled, looking at his card. All three of Paul's plans of winning failed miserably. Paul was not only angered, but embarrassed. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn...."  
  
Daniel drew his next card. He knew that Paul had something which to stop Daniel's attack. "Now! Guardian Zenkou attack!" He yelled.  
  
"Activate trap, Attack Nullification!" Paul announced. A vortex bounded off Guardian Zenkou. Daniel then ended his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card and growled. "Mega Fuse.... I'll need my own deck master to be in the graveyard for this..." He said. "But....."  
  
"He has a plan... I gotta do something...." Daniel thought.  
  
"Now! I put my deck mater, Blue Eyes White Dragon (1000/2500), to the field!" Paul yelled. The dragon beside him floated onto the field. "Then I activate this.... Clone Gatherings!"  
  
"No..." Daniel thought in fear.  
  
"This magic card allows me to bring the monsters with the same names as to my Blue Eyes White Dragon. And seeing as you defeat my other two well they are back!" Paul yelled. "Now! I summon my last two Blue Eyes White Dragons! (x2 3000/2500)"  
  
Now all three dragons were on the field and ready to defeat him but Paul wanted to make sure Daniel never stood against the Blue Eyes White Dragon again.  
  
"I can't win this...." Daniel thought. "Unless...."  
  
"Now! I activate Polymerization! Fusing all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragon into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800)" Paul yelled as the three dragons combined into the three headed dragon, Paul's ultimate monster. "Now! Attack and destroy his Guardian Zenkou!"  
  
"You forgot one thing!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"No it's stupid effect..." Paul growled.  
  
"I can negate your attack by discarding my whole hand!" Daniel yelled, taking the only two cards in his hand and discarding them to the graveyard. Paul felt so stupid then and there and ended his turn without word.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Metalmorph..." Daniel thought. It'd be too much of a risk to put his deck master out as Paul did but it could be his only strongest monster.  
  
"I'm waiting!" Paul yelled.  
  
"I'll set a card face down, now! I activate Death Volstargaf's deck master ability! By sacrificing 200 life points (D: 300) I can add a certain card to my deck!" Daniel yelled as a card slid out of his deck holster and he added it to his hand. "Now! I sacrifice Fine Chaos Knight to summon this, Death Volsgulf! (1200/2500) In defense mode!"  
  
"That weak monster? Please don't fill me up with those kind of monsters." Paul smirked. Suddenly Daniel smiled. "Wait... No! His Deck Master!"  
  
"Now! I put Death Volstargaf in play! (2200/1700 +2000)" Daniel yelled as the mighty demon flew onto the field. Also, Death Volsgulf's attack rose to 1800 and it's defense at 3000 because of it being by Death Volstargaf.  
  
Paul smirked. "Your monsters are still too weak." He yelled.  
  
"I know..." Daniel smiled. "I'll end my turn."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?!" Paul thought in his mind. He knew if he attacked, something would happen. Paul drew his next card. "Hell with it! If I'm going to win I'm GOING to win! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack!"  
  
"I knew it!" Daniel smiled. "Activate trap card, Metalmorph!"  
  
"Gotcha." Paul smiled.  
  
"What?!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Activate trap card, Trap Jammer!" Paul yelled as his trap card flipped up. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate your trap card. And since it's your Deck Master I'm attacking, this duel is over!"  
  
"Activate magic card, Secret Force!" Daniel yelled as he slapped his magic card on the field. "This card allows me to summon a monster from my hand to the field and make it become the attack target of your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
"No..." Paul growled.  
  
"Now! I summon Gate Guardian! (3750/3400) In defense mode!" Daniel yelled. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's triple blast struck the guardian, destroying it.  
  
Paul growled, knowing that he was so close once again and set back so far. Paul then ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "This is it! You're going down!" Daniel yelled. "Now! I activate this magic card, Magic Revival. By discarding a magic card to my graveyard, I can activate a magic card I had already used so now! I activate De-Fusion!"  
  
"No!" Paul yelled. His ultimate dragon became three weak Blue Eyes White Dragon. Daniel easily spotted the Blue Eyes with 1000 attack points which was used to power up Paul's other Blue Eyes.  
  
"Now! Death Volstargaf attack and destroy his Deck Master, Blue Eyes White Dragon! (1000/2500)" Daniel yelled.  
  
The demon blasted a metallic blast right at Paul's put in played Deck Master. It had been a very tough battle but each played their best and one winner came out.  
  
Paul shielded his eyes as the dragon exploded on contact with the blast. Paul fell to his knees, his his hand touching the ground and looking at the ground.  
  
"I lost.... Right when I had my title... just like that I lost it...." He said to himself. Paul pulled himself together and stood up.  
  
"It was a great battle... But I must defeat Doom..." Daniel said walking off.  
  
"Wait!" Paul yelled.  
  
Daniel turned around and he saw him throw something at him. Daniel caught it. It was one of Paul's Blue Eyes White Dragons. "I don't need this...." Daniel said.  
  
"Deck Master Competition Rules. It's now yours." Paul sneered. Suddenly there was screams. Paul and Daniel ran over to the side of the building and looked over. There was the Orichalcos Seal on the ground. Daniel gasped, knowing something bad has been happening while him and Paul were dueling.  
  
Daniel raced down the building and to the entrance. What he saw was something that tore him up inside. Three bodies lay on the ground and a robed person stood infront of the soulless bodies. The bodies were Mink, Jess, and Allen.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Nuetron Particle Shield: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: A monster on the field cannot attack or change it's battle position as long as this card remains face up on the field. The chosen monster loses 500 ATK during each of your Battle Phases.  
  
Sword of Sealing Light: TRAP / Desc: Randomly chose 1 card from your opponent's hand and remove it from the game for 4 of your opponent's turns.  
  
Clone Gatherings: MAGIC / Desc: If you have a monster on your side of the field and other monsters in your graveyard with the same name, Special Summon those monsters onto the field.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Level 10 / 4500/3800/ Fusion / Dragon Type / Desc: Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Death Volsgulf: Level 5 / 1200/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: If you have a "Death Volstargaf" on the field with this monster, increase "Death Volstargaf's" attack by 2000 and this monster's attack and defense by 500. When this monster inflict Battle Damage, inflict 500 more damage. This monster's ATK increase by 200 for every Trap Card played.  
  
Death Volstargaf: Level 6 / 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, reduce your opponent's life points by 500. This monster gains 200 ATK for every magic card played (Only during your opponent's turn).  
  
Secret Force: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: If your opponent declares an attack with a monster with the attack of 2500 or higher, Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, in defense mode. That monster is the attack target of the monster with the attack of 2500 or over.  
  
Gate Guardian: Level 11 / 3750/3400/ Warrior Type / Desc: This card can only be summoned by offering "Sanga of the Thunder", "Kazejin" and "Suijin" as a Sacrifice.  
  
Magic Revival: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 Magic Card from your hand, to your graveyard to activate 1 Magic Card from your graveyard. 


	118. Unleash The Anger, Part 1

Chapter 118: Unleash The Anger, Part 1  
  
________________________________  
  
Daniel stood there, shocked as ever. Devon came out and ran over to Daniel.  
  
"Dan...." Devon said.  
  
"What happened?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I..He..." Devon stuttered.  
  
"What happened?!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Your friends didn't stand a chance against my ultimate power...." The Doom Member laughed. Daniel grew angry the anger flourished inside him.  
  
"You... Will die" Daniel growled as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Just what I've been wanting." The Doom Member smiled as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
Daniel drew his first card which appeared to be Orichalcos Seal. He swore that it was destroyed but somehow his anger triggered it to appear again. He had a mind to use it but he couldn't.  
  
"Now! I summon Ryuu Warrior! In attack mode! (1600/1300)" He announced. "And one card face down my turn ends!"  
  
The Doom Member drew his next card and laughed. "Why don't you use it. I sense that you have the Orichalcos Seal in your hand so why don't you relieve your anger by using it." The Doom Member smiled.  
  
"No.... I will make you suffer with my own deck." Daniel growled.  
  
"Whatever." The Doom Member snickered. "Now! Y Dragon Head, in defense mode! (1500/1600)" The Doom Member announced. "And two cards face down, my turn ends."  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! Activate magic card, Tempest!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Suddenly the Doom Member smiled. "Activate trap, Judgement of Anubis!" The Doom Member announced. "This trap card negates your effect of destroying my magic and trap cards. It also destroys your Ryuu Warrior"  
  
Daniel growled as his warrior disappeared. "Errr..." He growled.  
  
"But that's not all." The Doom Member said.  
  
"What?!" Daniel thought.  
  
"it also deals damage to your life points equal to the amount of Ryuu Warrior's attack points!" The Doom Member yelled.  
  
Suddenly a purple piercing light struck Daniel's heart. Daniel let out a loud cry as his life points reduced to 2400. Daniel held back the pain and was so tempted to play the seal but he held it back. "Gazelle, in attack mode (1500/1200) Turn end...."  
  
The Doom Member drew his next card. "Now! I summon X Head Cannon! (1800/1500)" The Doom Member yelled. "Then I sacrifice both my monsters to summon XY Dragon Cannon! (2200/1900) Now attack and destroy his Gazelle!"  
  
The machine blasted two missiles at the beast, destroying it and reducing Daniel's life points more to 1700. The Doom Member laughed.  
  
"Dan! Don't use it. You can win! have some confidence!" Devon yelled.  
  
"Be quiet!" Daniel yelled. Devon took a step back, worried.  
  
"I won't let you get away with this!" Daniel yelled holding the magic card in his hand. "Now! Activate magic card, Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
Paul was shocked that Daniel was disobeying the promise he and everyone else made. They promised each other not to use the Orichalcos Seal. But for Daniel, it was for revenge he wanted that Doom Member to suffer the same end as his friends innocently took.  
  
Dark clouds covered the sky over the two duelist and the seal began lowering from the sky and onto the field.  
  
"No...." Devon thought.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Raise Dead to bring back Ryuu Warrior! (1600/1300 +500)" Daniel yelled as the warrior returned to the field. "I'll then play Secrets of Revival and activate Raise Dead again to bring back Gazelle! (1500/1200 +500)"  
  
Each monster Daniel had summoned gave them dark power, increasing their attack points by 500 but Daniel still wasn't over.  
  
"He's crazy..." Paul thought.  
  
"Now! I activate Yield Tribute and special summon Baffomet, in defense mode! (1400/1800 +500)" Daniel yelled. "Then I summon Orpheus in defense mode! (100/2500 +500)"  
  
Daniel had summoned four monster in one turn which was amazing but also he was using the Orichalcos Seal. He had set a card face down and ended his turn.  
  
The Doom Member drew his next card. "Now! I activate Cost Down. Then I sacrifice XY Dragon Cannon to summon Buster Blader! (2600/2300)" He announced. "Attack his Gazelle!"  
  
"Activate trap card, Blast Held By a Sacrifice!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"no.." The Doom Member growled.  
  
"This trap card will destroy your monster and inflict damage!" Daniel yelled. The Doom Member's life points reduced to 3000.  
  
The Doom Member ended his turn with anger and Daniel had his chance to win. Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I Activate Polymerization, fusing Baffomet and Gazelle into The Winged Beast, Chimera! (2100/1800 +500) I'll then switch Ryuu Warrior into attack mode."  
  
Devon and Paul's feelings went up as Daniel was now about to win. "Now! Ryuu Warrior and Chimera! Attack his life points directly!" Daniel yelled, pointing at him.  
  
"Activate trap card!" The Doom Member yelled. "Mirror Force!"  
  
A barrier surrounded him and the warrior and beast crashed into it, destroying themselves. "No...." Daniel growled with anger.  
  
The Doom Member laughed. "Looks like you're still stuck. I won't go that easily." He laughed. Everyone saw his eyes glow a dark color of Dark Purple and Teal.  
  
"Who are you...." Daniel growled.  
  
"You know me as three different people... How could you not know?" The Doom Member laughed. He slowly began taking off his hood and appeared to be Kai.  
  
"Kai... You traitor..." Daniel growled.  
  
"Oh Kai is not even here. His mind is on a bind and I'm taking over here!" Kai laughed. "Look deeper."  
  
Daniel recognized the different colored eyes and finally realized it. "Roa... So you're still here even when your destroyed." Daniel growled.  
  
"Ahh yes. It's the Orichalcos Ritual which kept my mind free. I'm using this body temporarily. Your friends couldn't stand a chance, one by one, I destroyed them." Kai smirked.  
  
"You..." Daniel growled.  
  
"But you've brought yourself to using the seal when you made a pact. Now you'll know how it's like to be trapped in the realm where souls reside!" Kai yelled.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Ryuu Warrior: Level 4 / 1600/1300/ Warrior Type.  
  
Y Dragon Head: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" or "Metal Caterpillar"and increase it's ATK by 400.  
  
Tempest: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Magic and Trap Cards on the field.  
  
Judgement of Anubis: COUNTER TRAP / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to negate the activation and the effect of a Spell controlled by your opponent that includes the effect of destroying Magic and/or Trap(s) on the field and destroy it. Then, you can destroy 1 face up monster on your opponent's side of the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster  
  
The King of Mythical Beast, Gazelle: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Beast Type.  
  
XY Dragon Cannon: Level 6 / 2200/1900/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Cannon. If you have all fusion material monsters for this monster on the field you may sacrifice them to special summon this monster onto the field. You can discard one card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.  
  
Baffomet: Level 5 / 1400/1800/ Beast Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned put 1 "King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle" into your hand, from your deck. The Deck is then shuffled.  
  
Orpheus: Level 4 / 400/2050/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, reduce your opponent's life points by 500.  
  
Buster Blader: Level 7 / 2600/2300/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster gains 500 ATK for every Dragon Type monster in your opponent's graveyard or on their field.  
  
Blast Held By A Sacrifice: TRAP / Desc: You can only activate this card when an opponent declares an attack with a monster on his/her side of the field that has been Sacrifice Summoned or Set. Destroy all face-up monsters on your opponents side of the field and inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponents life points.  
  
Winged Beast, Chimera: Level 6 / 2100/1800/ Fusion / Beast Type / Desc: The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle + Baffomet. When this card is destroyed, you may Special Summon 1 "The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle" or "Baffomet" from your graveyard to the field. (Chose either face up attack mode or face up defense mode.) 


	119. Unleash The Anger, Part 2

Chapter 119: Unleash The Anger, Part 2  
  
________________________________  
  
The score stood at Kai: 3000 and Daniel: 1700. Daniel had figured out that Kai was being controlled by a long time enemy, Roa who once tried to take over the world but Daniel and his friends stopped him. But, Daniel had done the mistake of using the Orichalcos Seal and just may lose this duel.  
  
"I won't let you get away with this, Roa..." Daniel growled.  
  
"Oh but I already have!" Kai laughed.  
  
Daniel ended his turn and Kai drew. "Now! I summon Breaker, The Magic Warrior! (1600/1000 +300)" Kai announced as the red armored warrior came up on the field. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice Orpheus to summon this, Death Volsgulf! (1200/2500 +500)" Daniel yelled as the demon materialized onto the field. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Kai drew his next card and smiled. "Now! Activate magic card, Tempest!" Kai yelled, knowing Daniel had a trap card and if he used it, he could destroy his Breaker.  
  
"Exactly." Daniel smiled evilly. "Now! Activate trap card, Magic Jammer! I'll discard a card from my hand to negate your magic card!"  
  
"No...." Kai growls.  
  
"And because I used a trap card, Death Volsgulf gains 200 attack points! (2000/2500)" Daniel yelled.  
  
Kai growled and looked at his hand. "Now! Activate magic card, Pot of Greed!" Kai announced, drawing his two cards. Suddenly he smiled. "I'll then summon one monster in defense mode, then switch Breaker into defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Dark World Warrior! (1800/1500 +500)" Daniel yelled as the dark warrior materialized onto the field, quickly getting taken over by the Orichalcos Seal. "Your monsters are through! Now! Dark World Warrior and Death Volsgulf, attack each of his monsters now!"  
  
The demon blasted a metallic blue blast and the warrior slashed through Kai's defense monster. Kai smiled as his Breaker was destroyed but what appeared to be the face down defense monster was Death Gremlin.  
  
Daniel growled. "Heh, since you destroyed my Death Gremlin, I can shuffle one card from my graveyard into my deck but instead of doing that, I'll activate this, Joker Cheat!" Kai yelled.  
  
"What does that do..." Daniel growled.  
  
"Instead of me shuffling the card into my deck, it's returned to the top of my deck!" Kai yelled as his graveyard slid out a card. Kai took the card and placed it on top of his deck. Daniel growled, ending his turn.  
  
Kai drew his next card and smiled. "Now I'll activate Raise Dead to bring back Breaker, The Magic Warrior. I'll then play the card which I returned to the top of my deck, Cost Down! Now! I sacrifice Breaker, The Magic Warrior to summon this, Black Magician! (2500/2100)"  
  
Daniel growled as the magician materialized onto the field, wielding it's staff. "No..." He said.  
  
"Now! Black Magician attack and destroy his Dark World Warrior!" Kai announced. The magician blasted a purple blast from it's staff at the warrior, destroying it. Daniel growled as the warrior's remains flew at him. His life points had reduced to 1500. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Because you used Joker Cheat, Death Volsgulf's attack points are now at 2200!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Doesn't make a difference." Kai smirked.  
  
"It does now." Daniel smiled evilly. "Now! I sacrifice Death Volsgulf to summon Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700 +500)"  
  
Suddenly Daniel's Millennium Puzzle began to glow. The demon rose up onto the field and instantly got taken over by the dark power of the Orichalcos Seal. The demon cried out, not wanting to be taken over like that.  
  
The Millennium Puzzle stopped glowing, getting shut out from the Orichalcos Seal. "Heh..." Kai smirked. "His favorite monster doesn't want to fight like this."  
  
"Now! Death Volstargaf attack and destroy his Black Magician! Destroy it!" Daniel demanded.  
  
The demon bit at the air and unleashed a blue blast at the magician, destroying it. Kai's life points reduced to 2800.  
  
Daniel ended his turn. "Now! I summon Watapon! (300/200)" Kai yelled as a puffy white creature formed on te field. "Then I'll use it's effect! Sacrificing Watapon, I summon Black Magician Girl! (2000/1700)"  
  
Daniel smiled. "What will that do, it can't even touch my Death Volstargaf." He smirked.  
  
"It will now! I activate this magic card, Black Hex Blast!" Kai yelled. "This will increase Black Magician Girl's attack by 500 for each monster on the field! (2800/1700)"  
  
"Too bad, because you activated a magic card, you've also increased Death Volstargaf's attack points! (2900/1700)" Daniel yelled. Kai growled, feeling foolish. He then ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I activate Magic Revival, discarding a magic card from my hand, I return Secrets of Revival back to my hand!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Damn...." Kai growled.  
  
Daniel now had control of two Raise Dead's. "Now I activate both Raise Dead and bring back Death Volsgulf (1200/2500 +1000) and Ryuu Warrior! (1600/1300 +500)" Daniel yelled as the two monsters formed on the field. "And I'll summon Nin-Ken Dog! (1800/1200 +500)"  
  
Suddenly a dog in a ninja costume formed onto the field. "Are you done yet." Kai yelled impatiently.  
  
"No... Now! Death Volstargaf (5100/1700) attack and destroy his Black Magician Girl! (4300/1700)" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Activate trap card!" Kai yelled. "Straight Chains! This will hold your Death Volstargaf."  
  
Daniel growled. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Kai drew his next card. "Looks like this duel is over." Kai laughed. "Now! I activate Diffusion Wave Motion in combination with Refuse Pay!"  
  
"Diffusion Wave Motion...." Daniel growled.  
  
"Yes, by sacrificing life points which I do not thanks to Refuse Pay, my Black Magician Girl can attack each of your monsters, making me the winner of this duel because for those monsters you've summoned my Black Magician Girl's scored some big attack points!" Kai laughed. "Now! Black Magician Girl attack his weak monsters!"  
  
Daniel growled as the Black Magician Girl twirled her staff around and sent a ribbon of hearts at Daniel's monsters.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Breaker, The Magic Warrior: Level 6/ 1600/1000/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this card is Summoned, Put 1 Magic Counter on this card (Maximum of 1). For each Magic Counter on this card, increase this card's attack points by 300. You may also remove 1 Magic Counter from this card to destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field  
  
Death Volsgulf: Level 5 / 1200/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: If you have a "Death Volstargaf" on the field with this monster, increase "Death Volstargaf's" attack by 2000 and this monster's attack by 500. When this monster inflict Battle Damage, inflict 500 more damage. This monster's ATK increase by 200 for every Trap Card played.  
  
Weak Revival: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster from your graveyard. That Special summoned monster's ATK is reduced by 1000.  
  
Dark World Warrior: Level 4 / 1800/1500  
  
Death Gremlin: Level 4 / 1600/1800/ Demon Type / Desc: FLIP: Choose 1 card in your Graveyard and shuffle it into your deck.  
  
Joker Cheat: TRAP / Desc: When a card is shuffled into your deck, put the card ontop of your deck.  
  
Black Magician: Level 7 / 2500/2100/ Magician Type.  
  
Watapon: Level 3 / 300/200/ Angel Type / Desc: Sacrifice this face up monster to Special Summon 1 "Black Magician Girl" from your hand, to the field.  
  
Black Magician Girl: Level 6/ 2000/1700/ Spellcaster Type / Desc: This card gains an additional 300 ATK for every 'Black Magician' and "Magician of Black Chaos" in both player's graveyard  
  
Black Hex Blast: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if "Black Magician Girl" is face up on the field, increase "Black Magician Girl's" ATK by 500 for each monster on the field.  
  
Magic Revival: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 Magic Card from your hand to activate 1 Magic Card from your graveyard.  
  
Secrets of Revival: MAGIC / Desc: Return all "Raise Dead" in each player's graveyard to your hand.  
  
Ryuu Warrior: Level 4 / 1600/1300/ Warrior Type.  
  
Nin-Ken Dog: Level 4 / 1800/1200 / Beast Type.  
  
Straight Chains: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Chose one monster on the field. The chosen monster cannot attack as long as this card remains face up on the field.  
  
Diffusion Wave Motion: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points to equip this card to a Level 5 or higher Magician Type monster on the field. As long as this card is equipped to a monster that monster can attack each of your opponent's monsters and no other monster can attack on your side of the field. Any effect that the monster equipped with this attack's is negated.  
  
Refuse Pay: MAGIC / Desc: If there's an effect that requires you to pay or sacrifice Life Points, you do not have to pay or sacrifice Life Points. 


	120. Unleash The Anger, Part 3

Chapter 120: Unleash The Anger, Part 3  
  
____________________________________  
  
The score was now Daniel: 1500 and Kai: 2800.  
  
"Tell me what it feels like when you're being sent to the soul world because you're never coming back!" Kai laughed. "Black Magician Girl (4300/1700) attack all his monsters now! "  
  
"Your magician won't stand a chance! Now activate trap card, Magic Ref Panel!" Daniel yelled as his trap card flipped up.  
  
"No!" Kai growled as a fairy appeared holding a mirror. The fairy shined the mirror on the chains around Death Volstargaf. The chains quickly acted up and pulled down Black Magician Girl. The magician let out a scream as she was dragged face down on the ground. "You'll pay for this...."  
  
"No, you will Roa. For taking my friend's soul, for using my friends as a puppet...." Daniel growled, drawing his next card. "I will send you to hell!"  
  
The anger in his body made the Orichalcos Seal become stronger he drew his next card and looked at it. "Now! I summon Cannon Tortoise! (0/2000 +500) In attack mode!" Daniel yelled as the turtle with a large cannon on it's back materialized onto the field. It was soon taken over by the Orichalcos Seal.  
  
"No...." Kai growled, knowing he was about to lose.  
  
"Now! Nin-Ken Dog sacrifice yourself to Cannon Tortoise!" Daniel commanded. The ninja dog jumped into the cannon. The tortoise aimed and fired right at Kai. Kai let out a yell as the dog exploded in contact, reducing his life points to 1650.  
  
"Now... Activate trap card!" Kai yelled. "Limited Sacrifice!"  
  
"That trap card stops me from sacrificing more than one monster per turn but it's not going to stop me from defeating you...." Daniel growled.  
  
Daniel ended his turn and Kai drew his card. Kai growled, having no other move.  
  
Daniel drew his card but it was no help. "Now! Ryuu Warrior, sacrifice yourself to Cannon Tortoise!" Daniel yelled. The warrior jumped into the cannon and the turtle fired. Kai let out another wail as he falls on his back, his life points reducing to 500. "Last turn... You're over...."  
  
Kai drew his next card. "One card face down." Kai said in a hurt voice, putting a card face down on the field.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! Death Volsgulf! Sacrifice your self to Cannon Tortoise!" Daniel commanded. The demon dragon looked back at Daniel and it did what he commanded. The demon dragon flew into the cannon and the turtle.  
  
The turtle fired and Death Volsgulf flew directly at Kai. "Activate magic card!" Kai called out. "Reduction Force! This will lower Death Volsgulf's attack by 800"  
  
The demon dragon slammed into Kai and Kai yelled out, falling back again. Daniel watched as his life points decreased to 100.  
  
"This is your last turn to retaliate but I doubt it's anything worth doing because you are about to lose...." Daniel growled.  
  
Kai drew his next card and growled, ending his turn. Daniel drew his next card without a care. "Now! Death Volstargaf! Sacrifice yourself to Cannon Tortoise!" Daniel yelled.  
  
The demon dragon turned it's head and looked at Daniel. Dan knew that Death Volstargaf was taken over by the seal but it responded to his evil. Daniel suddenly realized what had been happening.  
  
"You wouldn't let me take the loss for this duel...." Kai's voice popped up. "I'm your friend...."  
  
"Do not try to fool me, Roa..." Daniel growled. "You've taken my friends away it's time that you take the suffering."  
  
"Remember, my soul is not in this body, only a young innocent boy." Kai smiled, still on the ground from the last direct attack.  
  
"Death Volstargaf! Get into the cannon!" Daniel demanded. The demon obeyed and floated into the cannon. The turtle aimed and began to get ready to fire.  
  
"Your poor monster. Don't you even realize it's your favorite." Kai smiled evilly.  
  
Daniel grew angry but then confused. Was it the power of the Orichalcos Seal controlling him like this? Or was it only for revenge he forgot about what he has been doing.  
  
"Dan...." Devon said walking up to the barrier. "Do what you need to."  
  
Daniel was blocked out by all sound and sight. He realizes that he's going to hurt one of his newest friends for no reason and yet, he only see's Roa's evil eyes  
  
He remembered back from when everyone reunited. Running into Allen, going to Jess and Mink's house to get some help and calling Paul.  
  
They all had happy faces, having fun with each other. The real battle between him and Kai. Daniel couldn't think that the seal was controlling him but his emotions running high.  
  
"So what is it? End your turn now or sacrifice your Death Volstargaf and live the most hurtful thing you've ever done to yourself and your friends." Kai smiled.  
  
"There's always another way." Daniel growled. "You took my friends Roa and hiding behind another of my friend how low can you go just to get what you want."  
  
"As low as I can get....." Kai smiled. "And as long as I get it."  
  
"You basterd...." Daniel growled. "Death Volstargaf..."  
  
Kai smiled with glee, knowing Daniel was about to do the one thing which could mess up his life. "Yes..." Kai smiled evilly.  
  
"No..." Devon thought.  
  
"Get out of the cannon...." Daniel yelled. Death Volstargaf flew out of the cannon and onto the field. "Now! Attack and destroy his Black Magician Girl!"  
  
"No!" Kai yelled out in fear.  
  
The demon blasted a loud metallic blue blast at the magician who lay face up on the ground. The attack was successful and there were no chains or monster's left. Kai's life points resulted at a 0.  
  
Daniel fell to his knees, knowing another one of his friends will be gone and to a promise he broke. Suddenly as the seal grew small around him a black essence began to creep out of Kai's body and substitute Kai's soul.  
  
"That's it." Paul said. "For Roa to do this puppet thing he needs to put a little of himself into a human, allowing him control."  
  
"Great..." Daniel said, just a bit happy. Kai's real body comes forth and he lay helpless on the ground. Daniel runs over and helps him up.  
  
"I saw everything... What I did...." Kai said in guilt.  
  
"It's not your fault.... It's mine" Daniel growled. "I shouldn't have told the others to go this wouldn't have happened.... And I wouldn't have broken the promise"  
  
"Promise or no promise, I would still be under control it was a right thing to do." Kai said as Devon came over, helping him into the motor home. "And I also got a good chunk of his mind."  
  
Paul ran over. "What'd you see?" He asked.  
  
"I know where he's hiding. He's a few miles off the ocean to a deserted island with a castle" Kai replied.  
  
"That must be where his new hiding place is, along with everyone's souls." Daniel said.  
  
"I'll take you to the docks you need to get there." Devon said, driving off.  
  
"I'm going too." Paul said.  
  
"This is my job, stay out of it." Daniel snapped.  
  
"You know, you're not the only one with a Legendary Warrior...." Paul growled.  
  
"Paul's right, let him go. You'll need all the help you can get." Kai said. "Besides who knows what Roa can pull off. Paul could be there, to help you."  
  
Daniel didn't replied which meant 'ok' to them.  
  
A young boy stood in the middle of the main room of the castle, laughing. "Heh... I'll be waiting" He says, chuckling and looking at the six souls of where Spinks, Diego, Vice, Mink, Allen, and Jess reside.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Cannon Tortoise: Level 4 / 0/2000/ Machine Type / Desc: You can sacrifice monsters on your side of the field to inflict damage equal to half of the sacrificed monster's ATK.  
  
Limited Sacrifice: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Both players cannot sacrifice more than 1 monster per turn.  
  
Reduction Force: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Decrease 1 monster's ATK on the field by 800 attack points. 


	121. Journey To The Temple of Orichalcos

Chapter 121: Journey To The Temple of Orichalcos.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
It was the blackest of nights as Devon drove to the docks. There was but a lone ship at the docks. "I guess we take this one...." Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah..." Kai said.  
  
Devon and Kai stand behind as Paul and Daniel get on. "Guys.... Becareful...." Kai sighed.  
  
Daniel looked down at Kai who firstly experienced the ultimate power of Roa. Daniel knew it'd be the toughest battle ever for him and that he and Paul were the ones who could stop Doom from destroying the world.  
  
Suddenly the ship began to move on it's own. Kai and Devon stand there and wait as the ship gets off site.  
  
Paul is up infront, watching the waves go by. "So... What's on your mind...." Daniel asked.  
  
"What do you mean." Paul said, looking away from him as he joins him.  
  
"Why do you want to help so bad. You've always thought I could do everything on my own." Daniel asked.  
  
"because now..... I know what it feels like to lose someone you've loved." Paul growled, looking at the ocean. "My brother... We used to be good friends until our parents tore us apart. They taught us to hate each other...."  
  
Daniel finally felt the hatred he earned and couldn't help but feel bad. "I've also lost another friend of mine..." Daniel said looking down. "My mother and father fought a lot.... Before I was born my dad left and killed himself...."  
  
"It's nothing like my family." Paul growled. It was a sign that Paul had suffered worse for a child prodigy. "Having no one to take care of you, to look up to."  
  
"I look up to you...." Daniel said.  
  
"What are you talking about...." Paul growled.  
  
"Hey, I envy you. You're important, everyone wishes to be like you.... When you first came I thought you were a regular student who had no clue of Duel Monsters but my judgement was wrong and look at us now." Daniel said. "I wish I was you, to be a producer of something everyone could love to play."  
  
"I envy you as well... Not only because your King of Games...." Paul said. "Because you actually have friends and you'll do anything for them.... Come on do you think anyone likes me like this..."  
  
"I see..." Daniel said.  
  
"But my days have changed... I will always be the same but I'll always have an adventure if I stick with you. My brother will remain the same as always, there's no changing him."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that." Daniel thought.  
  
"I'd really like to see what's instore for me when I'm older...." Paul said.  
  
Suddenly a idea sparked into Daniel's mind. "Hey, I've got this." Daniel said pulling out a necklace.  
  
"The Millennium Tauk... What use is that of." Paul said.  
  
"it has the power to look into the future. I'm sure something good will happen in your future." Daniel said.  
  
"Well, let's see." Paul said.  
  
Suddenly the necklace began to glow. Both their minds see a tall building and a man looking out the window. But both Daniel and Paul don't have a feeling it's about Paul's future. The scene moves to a wall with a cross and at the bottom, a deck of cards and a Duel Xero. And at the corner it says 'Never give up hope.... One day light shines on what's dark. From my deepest sympathy, Paul. You'll always be in our rays of light.'  
  
The vision disappears and Daniel walks off. He began to wish he had not seen that image and goes down into the small room, holding his arm on the wall and leaning his head forward.  
  
"This can't be... I'm... no... I can't believe that." Daniel thought. The vision kept seeking into his head and it couldn't be erase. Daniel so badly wanted to forget it.  
  
"I'm sorry...." Paul said standing out in the door way. Daniel walks off, passing by him. Paul looks over to see him stand infront of the railing.  
  
Daniel looks down at the Millennium Tauk. He looks over at the ocean and tosses it far and into the depths of water.  
  
Paul understood what Daniel had been thinking. No one would ever want a future like that. It was a secret that would only be kept between him and Paul.  
  
A dark room surrounding him when he opens his eyes. "Finally your awake!" Mink yells.  
  
"Gah! Where are we?! I can't move...." Allen said looking around.  
  
"We've been floating her for quite a while and jeez, you snore so freaken loud!" Jess said floating by in a bubble. "Looks like these are where the souls go when the Orichalcos Seal delivers them."  
  
"I don't care, I can't believe I lost! I mean come on, it was three against one!" Allen complained.  
  
"Well look whose here." Spinks said floating by.  
  
"Can it, we're not in the mood." Mink grumbled, crossing her arms.  
  
"Heh, so what brings you guys here."Vice asked.  
  
"Ask the idiot who'se trying to destroying the world." Jess groaned.  
  
"Well, serves you guys right." Diego said. "This is exactly what we went through"  
  
"Shut up." Allen said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh my..." A woman's voice said. "Don't we know you guys?"  
  
"hey yeah! You're Daisuke's mom. What are you doing here?" Mink asked.  
  
"It's our son... He sent us here" Darrow said floating by. They remembered when Darrow noted them about his son. "Roa is back."  
  
"Yeah, we kind of figured that out" Vice said.  
  
"Yes, our poor dear Dai. He was taken over and sent us here." The mom said.  
  
"There was nothing we could do." Darrow said looking down.  
  
"Paul and Daniel are still in the real world. They could do something about it. Agh! But if I only was alive, I could help them." Allen said, pulling his hair.  
  
"Me too." Mink mention.  
  
"Me three" Jess said.  
  
"Hey look! It's Crawford!" Mink pointed out.  
  
"Ahh! Is actually you guys?!" Pegasus said in surprisment. "Looks like you all are in a big predicament."  
  
"Yeah we kind of noticed that." Jess said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Then I guess my assistant helped you." Pegasus said.  
  
"Yeah he just about told us everything we already knew." Allen said.  
  
"Land ho." Paul pointed. There was a large temple and Daniel could see the Orichalcos Seal on the top of the entrance.  
  
"There's where he's hiding." Daniel said.  
  
In no time they were on the island and silently walked into the temple. "Welcome to the Temple of Orichalcos." A young boy's voice said.  
  
"Wait... Your not Roa...." Paul pointed out in the middle of the room.  
  
"Of course I'm not... But I'm just possessing this puppet." The boy said, turning around. Daniel and Paul gasp to see Daisuke, the young boy which was taught to destroy the world by his uncle, Roa.  
  
"It is Roa, his spirit is inside his body." Daniel said. He could visibly see the essence flowing around Daisuke.  
  
"You two came here for one reason." Daisuke smiled.  
  
"To defeat you, Roa." Daniel growled as his Duel Xero folded out. Paul did the same with his and both Life Points rose to 4000.  
  
"A 2 on 1 duel. My life point will begin at 4000." Daisuke smiled. "And if I win I claim both your souls."  
  
"If we win... You will no longer have a body to take over, leaving you as a dead man." Daniel yelled. "And freeing all the souls you stole!"  
  
"I know." Daisuke smiled. "But that will not be happening!"  
  
"Yes it will! As long as we have the Legendary Warriors!" Paul yelled.  
  
Daisuke's Duel Xero also folded out. "Duel!" All three yelled. The room lit up and all the plaques of every soul taken by the Orichalcos Seal appeared. Daniel eyed the plaques of which Allen, Mink, and Jess' souls were kept.  
  
"Doom will succeed." Daisuke smiled evilly as his eyes began to glow. "Now! I activate Orichalcos Seal!"  
  
Daisuke slid the card into his field card zone. The souls of the walls began to act and green light shot from them, forming the seal around the three duelist.  
  
"Here we go..." Paul thought.  
  
"For the world..." Daniel said in his mind. 


	122. The Final Battle! Beginning of The Orich...

Chapter 122: The Final Battle! Beginning of The Orichalcos Deck, Part 1  
  
________________________________  
  
"I will take the first move." Daisuke smiled as the Orichalcos Seal burned on his forehead and red gleams appeared in his eyes. "Now I summon a monster in defense mode and set 2 cards face down. My turn ends!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card and is shocked to see his very first draw was Android Psycho Shocker. "Now! I summon Gazelle! (1500/1200) In defense mode. I'll then set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Paul drew his next card. "One card, in defense mode. My turn ends." Paul announced. Both knew they could now depend on each other if they needed help.  
  
"Let the fun begin." Daisuke smiled, drawing his next card. "Now, I sacrifice my face down card to summon this, Orichalcos Xillian! (1500/1300 +500) Now! Attack and destroy Gazelle!"  
  
The serpent blasted a green fire ball at the beast, destroying it. "Now! Activate trap card, Michizure!" Daniel announced.  
  
Daisuke already knew the effect of the trap card and his monster is destroyed easily but he doesn't grieve over it. Daniel ends his turn to Paul. Paul draws his next card. "Now! I sacrifice my face down monster, Mini Blue Eyes to summon Emerald Dragon! (2400/1400)" Paul yelled as the dragon formed onto the field. "And because Mini Blue Eyes was sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field! (3000/2500)"  
  
Daisuke smiles "Chose your fate" He thinks.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon attack his life points directly!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Activate magic card!" Daisuke announces, pointing his hand at his face down card. "Marble of Orichalcos!"  
  
"What?!" Paul says in shock.  
  
"This will create the exact duplicate of your Blue Eyes White Dragon so now! I bring forth Orichalcos Copier! (3000/2500 +500)" Daisuke yells as the dragon appears but it was made of pure marble.  
  
"No..." Paul growled, feeling that Daniel will lose easily now. Paul ends his turn.  
  
Daisuke draws his next card. "Now... I summon Orichalcos Mantras (200/200 +500)" Daisuke announced. Suddenly a man wielding a staff appeared. "Now! Attack both of their life points directly!"  
  
The man slashed his staff across the field and white lightning struck the two duelist. Daniel and Paul let out a wail as both their life points reduce to 3300.  
  
"How can it...." Daniel growled.  
  
"Orichalcos Mantras can attack twice and directly during a turn." Daisuke smiled. "But now your done for! Orichalcos Copier attack Daniel's life points directly!"  
  
The duplicate of Blue Eyes White Dragon launched a white lightning blast at Daniel. "Activate trap card!" Daniel announced. "Battle Shield! This stops your attack and destroys your Orichalcos Copier!"  
  
Daisuke growls as his attack stopped and turned around, destroying his Orichalcos Copier. "Damn you... I'll set one card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Now! I activate Cost Down!" Daniel announced as his magic card flipped up. "This reduces all monsters in my hand by 2 levels so now! I summon Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500) This will stop you from using any trap cards!"  
  
"Heh, Isn't that Mink's favorite card..." Daisuke taunts.  
  
Daniel ignored him. "Now! Android Psycho Shocker, attack and destroy his Orichalcos Mantras!" Daniel called out. Suddenly Daisuke smiled. The android blasted a black sphere at the man but then he hit the sphere away with his staff.  
  
"It didn't work!" Paul said.  
  
"Darn it..." Daniel growled.  
  
"Orichalcos Mantras cannot be destroyed by a monster over 2000 attack points." Daisuke laughed. "I will slowly and painfully destroy you all"  
  
"Yeah right." Paul growled, drawing his next card. Paul's mind went on a spark. "Now! Activate magic card, Shrink!"  
  
Daisuke gasped as Paul activated his magic card. "Alright...." Daniel said in his mind.  
  
"I'll use Shrink to reduce Emerald Dragon's attack power by half! (1200/1400) Now! Attack and destroy his Orichalcos Mantras!"  
  
The dragon unleashed a green fire ball at the man, destroying it. Daisuke growled. "Activate magic card, Prayer Blessings!" Daisuke announced as his magic card flipped up. "This will send negate my battle damage."  
  
"Damn...." Paul growled. "My turn ends..."  
  
Daisuke drew his next card. "Now! I activate Orichalcos Bless!" Daisuke announced. "This allows me to discard the hand I have now and draw 6 new cards."  
  
"By why would it be an Orichalcos card if it only does that." Daniel said sternly.  
  
"Ahh yes, each Orichalcos card has their own twist. Orichalcos Bless allows me to draw starting from the bottom of my deck." Daisuke smiled evilly. Daisuke took his deck out of the holster and took six cards from the bottom of his deck and formed a new hand. "Now! I place 3 cards face down and summon this, Orichalcos Gorgon (500/3300 +500)"  
  
Paul and Daniel both growled. "That's a level 10 monster tho..." Paul spoke out.  
  
"I know. The Orichalcos Seal reduces it's level by 7." Daisuke laughed. "My turn ends."  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "His Orichalcos Gorgon is too strong...." Daniel said to himself. And besides no one could use trap cards because of Android Psycho Shocker. "I end my turn."  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Maybe I can do something for once." Paul said, looking at his card. "Now! I summon Kaizer Seahorse! Then I equip this to Kaizer Seahorse, Dragon Oath! This magic card equips to Kaizer Seahorse, giving it 600 attack points (2300/1650) for each Dragon on the field. plus, giving my dragons a boost of 700 attack points, increasing Emerald Dragon's attack power! (3100/1400)"  
  
"Your monsters are much to weak. Now! Activate magic card, Return of Beast Demon!" Daisuke announced. "This allows me to summon a monster from my hand since you have 2 more monsters than I do."  
  
"No..." Daniel thought, having a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Now! I summon Jurogenku! (2900/800 +500)" Daisuke announced, slapping the monster card onto the field. Suddenly a giant demon rose up from the ground and roaring.  
  
Paul growled and looked at his hand. "Now! Activate magic card, Raise Dead!" He yelled. "And I bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500 +700)"  
  
"Thanks a lot." Daisuke smiled. "Jurogenku's attack points for each summon you guys do (3900/800)"  
  
"Darn it..." Paul said, feeling he's doing everything wrong.  
  
"Don't worry Paul." Daniel yelled out. "Now! Activate magic card, Destiny Dice!"  
  
"What?!" Daisuke said in shock.  
  
"This magic card let's me roll dice for each Special Summoned monster on the field. If I'm lucky enough, Blue Eyes White Dragon will become stronger than your Jurogenku!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Heh, we'll see" Daisuke smirked.  
  
"Now! Dice Roll!" Daniel called out. Two dice flew out of the magic card, one for Jurogenku and one for Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
The dice rolled on and Daniel remembered the duel against Devon. Devon was really dependable on dice and they'd never let him down.  
  
Jurogenku's dice rolled to a 2, increasing it's attack points to 4100. Daisuke growled, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
The dice for Blue Eyes White Dragon stopped on a 5. "Alright!" Daniel cheered, knowing Devon's method worked. Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack power rose to 4200.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon attack and destroy Jurogenku!" Paul announced. The dragon unleashed a lightning blast at the demon who got ready to defend.  
  
"His stupid android keeps me from using my trap cards." Daisuke growled. "But I have another way."  
  
"Please let this attack work." Daniel thought.  
  
"You won't get away with this just yet!" Daisuke yelled. "Now! I sacrifice 500 life points (DI: 3500) to direct the attack to my Orichalcos Gorgon!"  
  
Suddenly the small demon's eyes began to glow green and the attack flew passed Jurogenku and around by Daisuke, striking the demon and destroying it.  
  
"No!" Paul and Daniel both said.  
  
Paul had no choice but to end his turn. Daisuke drew his next card. "Now! Jurogenku! (3900/800) Attack and destroy his Android Psycho Shocker!" Daisuke yelled, knowing the android was trouble for him if he couldn't use his trap cards.  
  
The demon blasted black fire at the android, destroying it. "No.. Mink's monster, I'm sorry...." Daniel growled  
  
"Activate magic card! Endurance!" Paul yelled. "This will cut his life point damage in half!"  
  
Daniel looked at Paul, saying thanks to him in his mind. Daniel's life points reduced to 2700. Both Paul and Daniel were at a disadvantage because Daisuke managed to deplete most of their life points in several turns and they haven't even touched his.  
  
Daisuke growled, ending his turn. Daniel drew his next card and smiled. "Now! You're going down!" Daniel yelled. "Activate magic card, Battle Sacrifice! By discarding cards that add up to the same level as Jurogenku, I can destroy it! I discard 3 monsters from my hand!"  
  
Suddenly a white blast from the magic card shot at the demon, destroying it. Daisuke looked in horror, leaving him helpless and Paul had an army of monsters.  
  
Daniel ended his turn and Paul knew what to do. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon (3700/2500), attack his life points directly!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Activate trap card, Attack Recount!" Daisuke yelled. "This causes only one monster to attack for your turn."  
  
"Atleast I'm kicking your ass with it!" Paul yelled as the dragon blasted a lightning blast at Daisuke.  
  
"But not now." Daisuke smirked. "Activate trap card, Orichalcos Healer! This negates your attack and increases my life points double by your monster's attack points!"  
  
"No! Now it'll be impossible to beat him." Daniel growled.  
  
"Heh it already has been impossible!" Daisuke yelled as his life points rose to 10900. "The only thing you can possibly do is keep fighting or lose and let me destroy the world."  
  
Daniel and Paul growled with anger. "You won't get away with this." Daniel growled with anger.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
The King of Mythical Beast, Gazelle: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Beast Type.  
  
Orichalcos Xillian: Level 6 / 1500/1300/ Orichalcos / Desc: This monster can only be summoned if "Orichalcos Seal" is face up on the field. This card can attack your opponent's life points directly if your opponent has 5 cards or more in their graveyard.  
  
Emerald Dragon: Level 6 / 2400/1400/ Dragon Type.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Marble of Orichalcos: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, negate the attack and Special Summon 1 "Orichalcos Copier" to the field. The attack and defense of "Orichalcos Copier" becomes the same as the attacking monster.  
  
Orichalcos Mantras: Level 4 / 200/200/ Desc: This monster can attack twice during Battle Phase if "Orichalcos Seal" is face up on the field. This monster can attack your opponent's life points directly. This card cannot be attacked by a monster with the ATK of 2000 or higher.  
  
Battle Shield: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster.  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Machine Type / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the Field, all Trap cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap cards are also negated.  
  
Shrink: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Decrease one monster's ATK by half on the field.  
  
Prayer Blessings: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When a monster on your side of the field has been sent to the graveyard due to battle, negate the Battle Damage.  
  
Orichalcos Bless: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have "Orichalcos Seal" on the field. Discard your hand to the graveyard and draw 6 cards, starting from the bottom of your deck.  
  
Orichalcos Gorgon: Level 10/ 500/3300/ Orichalcos / Desc: This monster's Level is downgraded by 7 if you have "Orichalcos Seal" face up on the field. When your opponent attacks, you can sacrifice 500 life points to change the attack target to this monster instead.  
  
Kaizer Seahorse: Level 4 / 1750/1650/ Beast Warrior Type / Desc: If you sacrifice this monster for a Light Type monster, this monster counts as 2 sacrifices.  
  
Dragon Oath: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to a Warrior of Beats Warrior Type monster. The monster equipped with this gains 600 ATK for each monster on the field and every other Dragon Monster gains 700 ATK.  
  
Return of Beast Demon: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: If your opponent has 2 or more monsters on the field than you do, Special Summon 1 "Jurogenku" from your hand, to the field.  
  
Jurogenku: Level 9 / 2900/800/ Beast Type / Desc: Each time your opponent Special, Normal, or Reverse Summons a monster, this card gains 400 ATK.  
  
Destiny Dice: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Roll a dice for each monster that has been Special Summoned onto the field. Depending on the number, increase each Special Summoned monster's ATK by the number you've rolled times by 100.  
  
Endurance: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Decrease damage to your Life Points by half.  
  
Battle Sacrifice: MAGIC / Desc: Discard monsters from your hand that their Level equals to one monster's level on the field. That monster on the field is destroyed.  
  
Attack Recount: TRAP / Desc: Your opponent can only attack with one monster for the remainder of this turn.  
  
Orichalcos Healer: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if "Orichalcos Seal" is face up on the field. Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and increase your life points by double of the amount of the attacking monster's ATK. 


	123. The Final Battle! Attack of The Knights,...

Chapter 123: The Final Battle! Attack of The Knights, Part 2  
  
________________________________  
  
The score stood at Daisuke: 10900, Daniel: 2700 and Paul: 3300. Daniel managed to destroy all of Daisuke's monsters and Paul aimed for a direct attack but Daisuke blocked with his Orichalcos Healer, increasing his life points more.  
  
"Draw!" Daisuke announced, drawing his next card. He smiled, looking at his new card. "Now! I activate this, Orichalcos Deuterosu!"  
  
"What?!" Paul and Daniel both said as Daisuke held up the magic card.  
  
"This, the second Seal of Orichalcos!" Daisuke yelled, sliding the magic card into his Field Card slot. Just then the stones around them shot another green ray of light, putting an outer shell of Orichalcos Seal, creating two new seals.  
  
"Another seal... What does it do" Daniel growled  
  
"I can sacrifice a monster to stop one of your attacks but what would be the use because each of my turn's I gain 500 life points for each monster on my field." Daisuke laughed.  
  
"That's not fair!" Paul growled  
  
"And now! I'll summon Orichalcos Sword Warrior! (1500/1200)" Daisuke yelled without answering Daniel's question. "My sword warrior can't attack your life points Daniel, so your safe for now. It's Paul whose in trouble."  
  
Paul growled. "Give me your best shot." He yelled.  
  
"Fine! Orichalcos Sword Warrior! Attack and destroy his Kaizer Seahorse! (2300/1650)" Daisuke announced. "When Orichalcos Sword Warrior attacks a monster, it's attack points increase by half of the attack target's attack points! (2650/1200)"  
  
Paul growled as the warrior slashed through his warrior, destroying it. Paul's life points lowered to 2950.  
  
Daisuke laughed, setting a card face down and ending his turn. Daniel drew his next card and groaned. "I summon Orpheus, in defense mode! (100/2500)" Daniel announced as the demon appeared, defending itself. "My turn ends!"  
  
Paul drew his next card. He was one less of a good monster but it wouldn't be stopping him. Paul looked at his hand and smiled. "Now! I sacrifice Blue Eyes White Dragon and Emerald Dragon for..." Paul began to say.  
  
"What is he doing?" Daniel thought looking over. If it was really worth sacrificing two strong monsters, it had to be good.  
  
"Hmph..." Daisuke said, watching him.  
  
"This, Dragon Lancet! (1900/1300)" Paul yelled as the dragon materialized onto the field, stretching it's wings in the air.  
  
"Alright! I never knew he had this card in his deck!" Daniel said happily. Daniel looked over at Paul and Paul looked back and Daniel gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Now! I activate Dragon Lancet's special effect! I can take away 500 of your Orichalcos Sword Warrior (1500/1200) and add it into my Dragon Lancet! (2400/1800)" Paul yelled. "Now! Attack and destroy his Orichalcos Sword Warrior!"  
  
The dragon opened it's sharp mouth with jagged teeth showing. It then fired three small orbs of blue light each contracting electricity to each other and destroying the warrior.  
  
Daisuke growled as his warrior was destroyed and his life points reduced to 10100. "Now! Activate trap card!" Daisuke announced. "Book of Orichalcos!"  
  
Paul growled. "And what's that suppose to do..." He said.  
  
"This card can be activated when you destroyed my Orichalcos monster but now I can put an Orichalcos card into my hand." Daisuke smiled. His deck slid out a card and Daisuke took it, adding it to his hand.  
  
Paul ended his turn and Daisuke drew his next card. "I don't have a good feeling..." Daniel thought. "He could have chosen any powerful card..."  
  
"Now... I will show you my true power and what I can do to your minds! Now! I activate this magic card, Orichalcos Army!" Daisuke yelled. "By sacrificing 3000 Life Points (DI: 7100) I'll summon 3 Knights of Offense and 3 Knights of Defense!"  
  
Suddenly 6 knights materialized onto the field in pure white armor with with the attack of 0 and defense of 0. 3 knights had long jagged swords while the other 3 had giant shields, nearly covering their whole body.  
  
"What the..." Paul said in shock.  
  
"These knights are unstoppable... Your all doomed but to make things worse, I'll activate this, Orichalcos Heart!" Daisuke yelled, placing the magic card onto the field.  
  
Suddenly Daniel and Paul's heart began to glow black and white. "What's going on?!" Daniel said in panic.  
  
"Orichalcos Heart will strip you of the ones you love and hate. Paul, who do you think your three most worst enemies that have been sealed in the walls are?" Daisuke smiled. "I know."  
  
"Shut up..." Paul growled with anger.  
  
Suddenly the three defense knights started to form and their helmets broke off, revealing Spinks, Diego, and Vice in the armored suits.  
  
"Well looks like your co-workers still have some steam to shove off." Daisuke smiled. "And you Dan..."  
  
"You get out of my heart." Daniel growled.  
  
"It's not that hard to figure out. When your friends were sealed, you had so much anger so now, look!" Daisuke said in glee.  
  
The three offense knight's helmets broke off, revealing Jess, Mink, and Allen in the armored suits. "You're a sick man, Roa." Daniel growled.  
  
"I know that you won't attack your friends because I've put a little bit of their soul in these monsters." Daisuke smiled. Instantly they were taken over by the Orichalcos Seal, each of their attack points rising to 500. "Each knight has a special ability. It's what makes this duel so exciting now because I don't know which one to use against you two. But it's a shame because Orichalcos Army causes me to end my turn now. So my turn ends."  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I activate Pot of Greed!" Daniel announced, drawing two new cards. Suddenly he gasped. "Guilford The Lightning, Dark Necrofear all in one draw."  
  
Paul noticed what he had drawn. "Now! Activate magic card, Exchange!" Paul yelled. "And I chose to switch cards with Daniel."  
  
Daniel looked over at Paul, knowing he had a plan. They both met, showing their hands. Daniel saw the Death Kuriboh in his hand, a demon and also a light attribute.  
  
"Paul..." Daniel said.  
  
"Take it, you'll need it now." Paul insisted. Daniel nodded, taking Death Kuriboh. Daniel then showed him a trap card, Full Gravitation Revenge.  
  
"Just in case, it'll come in handy" Daniel said. Paul accepted the card and both walked back to their sides of the field  
  
"Your friendship can't help you in this duel. I've turned your friends against you." Daisuke smiled evilly.  
  
"Now! I summon Death Kuriboh, in defense mode! (300/200)" Daniel announced. "Now! I'll activate this, Yeild Tribute and summon Death Volsgulf! (1200/2500)"  
  
"Go for it...." Paul smiled.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Death Kuriboh, Death Volsgulf, and Orpheus to summon Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1450)" Daniel yelled.  
  
Suddenly a light formed in the middle of the field. The monster card was responding to Daniel's bond between his friends.  
  
The warrior rose up, slashing it's sword and sending a wave of electricity at the knights.  
  
"No." Daisuke growled. "Now! Knight of Defense, save your crew!"  
  
"What?!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
Daisuke laughed. "Each of my knights has a special ability. Defense for protecting and Offense for attacking."  
  
Suddenly Spinks stood up and jumped infront of the wave of electricity, blocking it with his shield. The effect was negated and Spinks' shield was destroyed.  
  
"So they deal with Magic Counters..." Paul said.  
  
"Exactly" Daisuke smiled.  
  
Daniel's turn wasn't over yet. "Now! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500)" Daniel announced as the Android returned to the field. "Now! I'll remove Death Kuriboh, Death Volsgulf, and Orpheus from play to summon Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)"  
  
Daisuke laughed. "You think because you've summoned your friend's favorite monsters that you'll actually defeat me?" Daisuke laughed.  
  
"No, I plan to reach out" Daniel growled.  
  
Daisuke was shocked to see that Jess', Allen's, and Mink's faces turned normal and not evil. "What?! It's working?!" Daisuke said in shock.  
  
"When you plays Orichalcos Heart, you mentioned that a little bit of their soul was put into your monsters. It was a bad mistake for taking my friends like that." Daniel growled, ending his turn.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! Dragon Lancet, absorb the attack points from one of his Knights of Offense!" Paul called out. Suddenly the essence of Mink's attack points seeped out of her and into Dragon Lancet. Dragon Lancet's attack points rose to 2900 and it's defense rose to 2300. "Now! Attack and destroy Allen!"  
  
Allen didn't like Allen as much as the others and thought it could fight off the anger towards the Knights of Defenses.  
  
Daisuke smiled. "Now my slave, Vice, take the attack." Daisuke commanded.  
  
Vice jumped infront of Vice holding the shield and taking on the three orbs contracting electricity. The shield protected them both but some of it was destroyed  
  
"So Vice can protect others with his shield." Daniel said.  
  
"I'm surprised Daniel." Daisuke said. "You let Paul attack your friend like that how will you live through this duel if your friends are going to be hurt like that."  
  
Daniel looked over at Paul. "Don't listen to him. Daisuke is only messing with your mind." Paul yelled.  
  
Daniel looked over at Daisuke and smirked. "You won't trick me this time." Daniel yelled.  
  
"Fine if you don't believe me I'll just bring down your monster's easily." Daisuke growled. "Now I draw and gain 3000 life points thanks to Orichalcos Deuterosu (DI: 11000)"  
  
"Er..." Daniel growled. Jess jumped up, holding the sword up and slashing it down at the demon.  
  
"How could it do that?! It only has 500 attack points!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Thanks to her special ability, she'll always be 50 attack points higher than any other monster on the field." Daisuke smiled as Daniel's life points reduced to 2650.  
  
"Jess..." Daniel said solemnly. "Everyone... please just wake up."  
  
"Your helpless calls won't effect them, they are mine!" Daisuke laughed.  
  
Daniel smiled. "It seems like one of your knights is done for. You destroyed Dark Necrofear, allowing me to take control of your Knight!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"I don't think so" Daisuke smiled. Suddenly the Dark Necrofear card flipped up and a dark spirit blasted itself at Jess. Jess held her sword up and slashed through the spirit, destroying it. "No matter what, you cannot control my knights"  
  
Daniel looked sad for a moment and Daisuke laughed. "You basterd....." Paul growled. "I'll be the one to send you to hell."  
  
"You don't see how much power I possess. You weak frail human." Daisuke laughed.  
  
"Then why do you hide behind a puppet." Paul yelled. "Your a coward who can't show himself!"  
  
Daisuke smirked. "Whatever. My turn ends."  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "I'll free you guys I swear. Allen, Jess, Mink, Vice, Spinks, Diego.... You don't deserve to bow down to Roa." Daniel growled. "Not any of you."  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED------------  
  
Orichalcos Sword Warrior: Level 4 / 1000/1200/ Orichalcos / Desc: This monster cannot attack your opponent's life points Directly. Increase this card's ATK by half of the attacking monster's ATK.  
  
Orpheus: Level 4 / 400/2050/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, reduce your opponent's life points by 500.  
  
Dragon Lancet: Level 8 / 1900/1300/ Dragon Type / Desc: During each of your Main Phases, you may decrease one monster's ATK by 500 to increase this monster's ATK and DEF by 500. This monster cannot be destroyed by a monster with the attack of 2500 or higher.  
  
Book of Orichalcos: MAGIC / Desc: If one of your monsters with the word "Orichalcos" is destroyed, put 1 card with the word "Orichalcos" into your hand, from your deck. The deck is then shuffled.  
  
Orichalcos Army: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 3000 Life Points to special summon 3 "Knights of Offenses" (Level 1 / 0/0 Orichalcos) and 3 "Knights of Defenses" (Level 1 / 0/0 Orichalcos). You must skip your turn once activating this card.  
  
-Token: Knights of Offense #1: Level 1 / 0/0/ Orichalcos / Desc: This monster's ATK will always be 50 attack points higher than any other monster on the field.  
  
-Token: Knights of Offense #2: Level 1 / 0/0/ Orichalcos / Desc: Take the ATK of one monster on the field and add it into this monster's ATK. This monster can attack 3 times during your Battle Phase.  
  
-Token: Knights of Offense #3: Level 1 / 0/0/ Orichalcos / Desc: Sacrifice 5000 Life Points to destroy all monster's on the field. This monster's ATK is increased by 200 for each monster destroyed  
  
-Token: Knights of Defense #1: Level 1 / 0/0/ Orichalcos / Desc: When this monster is summoned, put 1 Magic Counter on this card (Max. 1). When your opponent activates an effect which your monsters are sent to the graveyard (Excluding Battle), you can sacrifice the Magic Counter on this card to negate the effect  
  
-Token: Knights of Defense #2: Level 1 / 0/0/ Orichalcos / Desc: When this monster is summoned, put 3 Magic Counters (Max. 3) on this monster. When your opponent attacks a "Knight of Offense #1", "Knight of Offense #2", or "Knight of Offense #3", you can sacrifice a Magic Counter on this monster to negate the attack.  
  
-Token: Knights of Defense #3: Level 1 / 0/0/ Orichalcos / Desc: This monster's DEF will always be 50 ATK higher than any other monster's ATK. When your opponent targets a "Knight of Defense" as a Attack target, you can change the attack target to this monster.  
  
Death Kuriboh: Level 3 / 300/200/ Demon Type / Desc: This card can be sent to the graveyard when your opponent declares an attack. Negate that attack and destroy the attacking monster. Inflict damage to your opponent's life points, equal to the monster's ATK.  
  
Death Volsgulf: Level 5 / 1200/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: If you have a "Death Volstargaf" on the field with this monster, increase "Death Volstargaf's" attack by 2000 and this monster's attack by 500. When this monster inflict Battle Damage, inflict 500 more damage. This monster's ATK increase by 200 for every Trap Card played.  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Machine Type / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the Field, all Trap cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap cards are also negated.  
  
Dark Necrofear: Level 8 / 2200/2800/ Demon Type / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Demon-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed in battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an Equip Magic Card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponent's monsters with this card. As long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster. 


	124. The Final Battle! Reaching Out, Part 3

Chapter 124: The Final Battle! Reaching Out, Part 3  
  
__________________________________  
  
The score sat at Daisuke: 11000, Daniel: 2650, and Paul: 2950. Daisuke unleashed a secret weapon, Orichalcos Knights which he used in combination with Orichalcos Hearts, turning into Daniel's friends and Paul's enemies that were taken by the Orichalcos Seal.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "You guys I'll free you all, I promise." Daniel said to them. "Now! Guilford The Lightning! Attack and destroy his Knight of Defense, Spinks!"  
  
"No...." Daisuke growled.  
  
The warrior leapt up and at the shield-less knight. "You've already used up it's effect, leaving it out in the open!" Daniel yelled. A flashback came to them when Daniel had summoned Guilford The Lightning and commanded it to destroy the knights but the effect was negated and Spinks' shield broke.  
  
The warrior slashed at Spinks but then a Diego, Knight of Defense had jumped infront of Spinks, protecting him. "No!" Paul growled.  
  
Daisuke laughed. "Diego can take on the attack when your attacking my Knight of Defense. Plus it'll always have 50 defense points than your monster's attack points." Daisuke smiled.  
  
Daniel growled as Diego pushed back Guilford The Lightning back and Daniel's life points reduced to 2600. Daniel looked at Paul and they both nodded. "Now! Android Psycho Shocker! Attack and destroy... Mink..." Daniel said, feeling a power of guilt.  
  
"So, you betray your own friends. That's fine with me but you won't destroy my monsters!" Daisuke yelled. "Vice, protect her!"  
  
Vice jumped up again and stood infront of Mink as Android Psycho Shocker shot a black energy sphere at them. The sphere smacked right into the shield, breaking another part of it.  
  
"That only leaves you with one more Magic Counter until we disassemble your knights!" Paul yelled.  
  
Daisuke growled. "So they attacked on purpose." Roa growled in his mind.  
  
"My turn ends!" Daniel announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! Dragon Lancet, absorb Allen's attack points!" Paul called out. Allen's essence flew out of him and was fused into Dragon Lancet, increasing it's attack points to 3100 and it's defense points raising to 2800. "And attack Mink !"  
  
The dragon blasted three orbs of blue light each contracting electricity. Daisuke couldn't lose any of his knights or he'd be doomed. "Vice! Protect her!" Daisuke commanded.  
  
Vice jumped in again, blocking the attack and now his whole shield dissolved. "You're out of Magic Counters!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Meaning that you can't protect your Knights of Offense anymore!" Paul yelled, finishing off Daniel's sentence.  
  
Paul's turn was over and Daisuke drew, his life points increased to 14000. "Now! Activate magic card, Light of The Orichalcos!" Daisuke announced. "I equip it to Knight of Offense, Mink."  
  
"Got a clue what that does?" Paul asked Daniel but Daniel shook his head.  
  
"It takes away 2000 of one of your monster's attack points and increases Mink's attack points by 500." Daisuke smiled. "So I target your Dragon Lancet! (1100/2800)"  
  
"Darn it... All that work for nothing." Paul growled.  
  
"And now! My slave, Mink absorb Guilford The Lightning's attack and destroy all their monsters!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"What?! That's what she can do?!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Yes, Mink can attack three times during battle phase." Daisuke smirked as Mink's attack points rose to.  
  
"Hah! You can't attack Dragon Lancet because it can't be destroyed by monster's over 2500 attack power!" Paul yelled.  
  
"And since your friend only has 2 monsters. Well, looks like you're doomed Danny-boy!" Daisuke laughed. "Now Mink! Attack and destroy all his monsters, then attack his life points directly!"  
  
Mink came up slashing her sword at Android Psycho Shocker and Guilford The Lightning. Daniel growled as his life points reduced to 1300. As Mink got finished destroying Guilford The Lightning, Daniel could see Mink's eyes shift to his face and dive at him.  
  
"Dragon Lancet! Go over there and protect Dan!" Paul yelled.  
  
The dragon flew over and blocked Daniel. The dragon took the attack and cried out but it remained on the field. Paul smiled, knowing Daniel was safe but his life points reduced to 750.  
  
Dragon Lancet flew back to it's post and Daniel was fresh out of monsters. Daisuke ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card and looked at it. "Death Volstargaf...." He thought. "I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! Dragon Lancet, absorb Diego's attack points!" Paul yelled. The essence of Diego seeped out of his body and into Dragon Lancet, increasing it's attack points to 1600 and it's defense points to 3300. "Now! Attack and destroy Allen!"  
  
"Activate trap card!" Daisuke announced. "Attack Nullification! I don't want you to spoil the effect of your friend, Dan."  
  
Daisuke smiled evilly and Daniel narrowed his eyes angrily at him. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Paul announced.  
  
Daisuke drew his next card. "Now! Orichalcos Deuterosu will increase my life points once again! (DI: 20000)" Daisuke yelled. Daniel and Paul growled, almost feeling that it's impossible. "Now! Jessica, attack and destroy his face down monster!"  
  
Jess jumped at Daniel' defense monster, slicing it in half. "You've attacked my Magician of Faith!" Daniel yelled. Suddenly his graveyard slid out a magic card and Daniel took it, adding it to his hand.  
  
Daisuke growled, knowing what's coming. All his Knights had the attack of 0 because of Allen's Dragon Lancet and couldn't attack Daniel directly. He couldn't use Jess on Dragon Lancet because he already attacked with her at Daniel's Magician of Faith. Daisuke then ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I activate Yield Tribute and Special Summon Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)" Daniel yelled as he demon rose up onto the field. "My turn ends!"  
  
Paul drew his next card. Paul just about took every Knight's attack points, his dragon was complete. "Now! Dragon Lancet, attack and destroy Mink!" Paul yelled.  
  
Daisuke growled, knowing the knights couldn't save her. "Now! Activate trap, Straight Chains!" Daisuke yelled. "This will hold your Dragon Lancet!"  
  
Paul growled and ended his turn.  
  
Daisuke drew his next card and laughed evilly as his life points once again increased to 23000. "Now, to unleash my secret weapon." Daisuke smiled.  
  
"Secret weapon?" Both Daniel and Paul thought.  
  
"Yes, notice that I've attack with everything but dear sweet Allen." Daisuke smiled.  
  
"No..." Daniel growled.  
  
"Yes! So now! I activate Allen's effect! By sacrificing 5000 life points (DI: 18000), he will destroy all monster's on the field!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
Allen's sword began to glow and he held it high in the air. "No..." Paul growled as his dragon helplessly looked up at the sword.  
  
"Now!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
Allen slashed his sword across the field, creating a chain effect of yellow beams blasting at Death Volstargaf and Dragon Lancet, destroying them both.  
  
"No..." Daniel growled.  
  
"But that's not all Allen gains 200 attack points for each monster that was destroyed (400/0) Daisuke smiled. "I'll then place Vice, King of Defense into attack mode (500/0)"  
  
"None of us can't lose." Paul growled.  
  
"Now! Allen, knight of offense, attack Daniel's life points directly!" Daisuke commanded.  
  
Allen jumped from his post, holding his sword in the air. He then jumped infront of Daniel, slashing down at him. Suddenly Daniel held his hand up, stopping the sword. "Allen... Please..." Daniel begged.  
  
Suddenly Allen's face turned to normal. "Obey me!" Daisuke yelled. "Attack his life points now!"  
  
"Don't do this... You're still there." Daniel said. Allen blankly looked at Daniel and Daniel tried to keep the sword off but his strength was impenetrable.  
  
"Hurt your friend... Hurt him like I hurt you." Daisuke smiled.  
  
Allen's face grew angry and slashed at Daniel's shoulder. Daniel let out a cry as his life points reduced to 900. Daniel fell to the ground and Allen jumped back to his post.  
  
"Activate trap card!" Paul yelled. "Enchanted Javelin!"  
  
Instantly, Daniel's life points increased back to 1300. "You should have saved yourself." Daniel said, looking at Paul.  
  
"I wouldn't be lasting long. you are the most powerful duelist I know." Paul said. He walked over and helped him up.  
  
"Shut up." Daniel said.  
  
"My turn's not over yet!" Daisuke snarled. "Vice attack Paul's life points directly!"  
  
Paul turned his head and saw Vice come at him with a fist. Paul held his arm up and stopped him for a second. "Good job..." Paul smiled.  
  
Suddenly Vice came to normal but then the seal took over him. Vice slammed his fist into Paul's chest. Paul went flying, hitting into the barrier which shocked him.  
  
Paul's life points reduced to 250. Daniel took a step to help him. "Stop!" Daisuke yelled with anger.  
  
"He can get up on his own. Because he thinks he's tough." Daisuke yelled.  
  
"Stay back, Dan. I can help myself, really." Paul said looking at him.  
  
Daniel looked back at Daisuke and growled. "Roa..." He yelled.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "I summon X Head Cannon, in defense mode. Then one card face down, my turn ends." Daniel growled and being upset because he didn't have a good turn.  
  
Paul got up, walking back to his spot and drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Glade Dragon! (1800/600)" Paul yelled as the purple scaled dragon appeared on the field. "I'll sacrifice it to summon my second Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
Daisuke growled as the dragon appeared on the field. "No..." He growled.  
  
"And I'll activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards." Paul announced, drawing his next two cards. As he drew, the Orichalcos Seal began to glow. It was responding to the card Paul had drawn. "And now... I activate this... Oath To The World!"  
  
Paul held the magic card in the sky and it formed into a sword and a gust of wind broke out. Surrounding the seal and two duelist.  
  
"What's going on?!" Daisuke panicked as a warrior stepped into the tornado and grabbed the sword, slashing it into the air.  
  
"Now, Nameless Warrior, fuse with Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Paul yelled. Suddenly the Blue Eyes White Dragon exploded with light, turning into armor. It then began strapping itself onto nameless warrior. "I've created Knight of Dragons! (3200/2900)"  
  
"Heh, so it's not like that thing can harm my knights." Daisuke smiled.  
  
"Vice... Spinks... Diego, I'm sorry...." Paul confessed. "I should have treated you like real workers and now look what I've made you all into."  
  
"No! What are you doing!" Daisuke yelled in shock. Daniel was also in shock to because he didn't care for any of them.  
  
Vice, Spinks, and Diego hear his words and are shocked and returning to normal. "Keep up the good work." Paul smiled, giving them a thumbs up. Diego had lowered his shield and Spinks and Vice stood there. The seal had been broken and they were free. Their bodies were freed from the knights and disappeared, leaving the regular knights. "Now! Knight of Dragon's attack and destroy the Knights of Defenses!"  
  
"Alright!" Daniel smiled.  
  
"No!" Daisuke yelled with anger.  
  
The knight rose it's sword in the air and a lightning orb formed on the tip. The knight let a big wail and slashed the sword into the ground, sending the blast at the three knights.  
  
The blast tore the knights apart, destroying them. Daisuke growled as the three knights were destroyed and his life points reduced to 15100.  
  
Daisuke was filled with rage. He couldn't believe Paul actually had defeated one of his strongest monsters around.  
  
"I'll set one more card face down and end my turn!" Paul yelled.  
  
Daisuke snatched his next card and smiled. "The Knights of Offenses are useless to me if I don't have the Knights of Offenses on the field." Daisuke smirked. "So now! I sacrifice Allen, Jess, and Mink to summon this almighty monster!"  
  
Daniel growled as his friends disappeared like that. But it was for a good cause because they didn't have to deal with them anymore. Paul felt something back coming to him because he knew Daisuke was after his blood now.  
  
"Come one already... Give me what you've got." Paul growled.  
  
"Orichalcos Archer Centrillian! (3500/5000 +500)" Daisuke yelled, slapping the card on his monster field.  
  
Suddenly a blinding light appeared infront of Daisuke and a warrior in white and yellow armor began rising up from the ground. He wielded a long bow and one arrow in his hand.  
  
Paul and Daniel both gasped because Daisuke had sacrificed 3 monsters for it which meant it must have had a powerful effect.  
  
"Meet your demise, Paul!" Daisuke yelled, pointing at him. "Because I sacrificed three monsters for Orichalcos Archer Centrillian, I can have it attack anyone I want, directly!"  
  
Paul looked at Daniel. "I held out my best." Paul said.  
  
"No... We can do something about this." Daniel growled. "Do not give up...."  
  
"it's destiny. You are the one to save the world, again." Paul smiled.  
  
"Now! Orichalcos Archer Centrillian! Attack Paul's life points directly!" Daisuke yelled, pointing at Paul.  
  
The archer held up it's bow and set in the arrow, pulling back on the string a white flame appeared on the arrow and he let go.  
  
The arrow flew fast into Paul's heart. Paul let out a wail as he held his chest. The white flame surrounded him, taking away all his life points.  
  
"No!" Daniel yelled trying to save Paul but the white flames were real and he was forced back.  
  
Daisuke laughed as Paul's life points resulted in 0 and the flames died down. Paul fell to his knee and Daisuke looked down at him.  
  
"Looks like your through." Daisuke said. Suddenly a small seal appeared underneath Paul. He fell unconscious and his soul was delivered.  
  
Daniel was filled with rage and looked at Daisuke for vengeance. "You took all my friends....." He growled.  
  
"Heh, look behind you." Daisuke smiled.  
  
Daniel turned his head to see Paul's body on an empty plaque on the walls where his soul remained.  
  
Paul's feint eyes looking into no where scarred Daniel. He looked back at Daisuke with flames in his eyes. "It's you and me now!" He yelled. "I swear you are getting what's coming to you, Roa!"  
  
--------------CARDS PLAYED------------  
  
Light of The Orichalcos: MAGIC / Desc: Subtract 2000 ATK from one of your opponent's monsters on the field and increase the monster that is equipped with this card by 500 ATK.  
  
Death Volstargaf: Level 6 / 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, reduce your opponent's life points by 500. This monster gains 200 ATK for every magic card played  
  
Straight Chains: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Chose one monster on the field. The chosen monster cannot attack as long as this card remains face up on the field.  
  
Glade Dragon: Level 4 1800/600/ Dragon Type / Desc: You may sacrifice this monster when it's face up to special summon a Dragon Type monster from your deck.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Orichalcos Archer Centrillian: Level 10 / 3500/5000/ Orichalcos / Desc: This monster can only be summoned if you have "Orichalcos Seal" on the field. If you sacrifice three monster's instead of one for this monster, this monster can attack your opponent's life points directly. You can sacrifice 4000 life points (Only when this card is face up on the field. This effect can only be used once.) to special summon 5 monsters from your opponent's graveyard onto your opponent's side of the field. The 5 monster's ATK's are halved and this card's ATK and DEF are reduced to 0. 


	125. The Final Battle! Power of Friendship, P...

Chapter 125: The Final Battle! Power of Friendship, Part 4  
  
_________________________________  
  
Daniel growled. Paul had brought out some good in him but Daisuke pushed him back. "It wasn't fair...." He growled.  
  
The score was Daisuke: 15100 and Daniel: 1300.  
  
"Oh petty up. This duel isn't over." Daisuke smirked.  
  
He was right. If Paul were still he here he'd tell him to get going. Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I activate Secrets of Revival! Taking the two Raise Dead that me and Paul used and putting them in my hand!" Daniel shouted.  
  
Suddenly two Raise Dead magic cards appeared in Daniel's hand. "Heh, what do you plan to do with those they are useless to you." Daisuke smirked.  
  
"Not without my Legendary Warrior." Daniel growled as one certain card glowed in his hand.  
  
"What?! You have one too?!" Daisuke said in shock.  
  
"Me, Allen, and Paul. Plus Mink and Jess have their own Demons too. You won't be able to match our power." Daniel growled. "Now! I activate Raise Dead to bring back Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)"  
  
Daisuke growled, knowing Daniel had the warrior in his hand. "Bring it on, I can destroy it easily." Daisuke growled.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Descending Sword!" Daniel yelled, holding the magic card in the air. Instantly A shining purple light exploded from the card and the sword emerged. The warrior then came up on the field, grabbing the sword. "Now! I've summoned Emoriel Breaker!"  
  
Daisuke smirked. "Heh, go ahead and fuse it, nothing will make a difference." Daisuke thought.  
  
"Now! Fuse with Death Volstargaf!" Daniel called out. The warrior jumped onto the back of Death Volstargaf and a whirl wind formed, engulfing the warrior and demon. The warrior's armor began to change into thick iron grey armor. "Now! Death Demon Slayer! (5700/1700), attack his life points directly!"  
  
The warrior commanded the demon to charge which it did. Emoriel Breaker held it's sword pointed at Daisuke. In a blink of an eye he slashed passed Daisuke and jumped back to his side of the field. Daisuke grabbed his chest, panting. "You will pay for this." He growled as his life points reduced to 9400.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Daniel announced.  
  
Daisuke drew his next card. "Now! Orichalcos Deuterosu will increase my life points!" Daisuke yelled as his life points rose to 9900. "Now it's time for my final seal..."  
  
"The third seal..." Daniel said in his mind, getting ready for anything.  
  
Daisuke held the magic card in the air. "Now! Activate magic card, Orichalcos Toritosu!" Daisuke yelled, sliding the magic card into his slot.  
  
Suddenly the seal gathered around them, creating a second outer shell of the Orichalcos Seal. "And what does this one suppose to do." Daniel growled.  
  
"It makes me unaffected by anything you can imagine." Daisuke laughed. "This is your end because you're doomed for sure!"  
  
"I am not." Daniel growled.  
  
"We'll see" Daisuke laughed. "Now! Activate magic card, Orichalcos Rose!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
Suddenly Death Demon Slayer disappeared and a rose bulb appeared. "What is that?!" Daniel growled.  
  
"Orichalcos Rose removes your slayer out of the game for three turns. As each turn passes, my rose will bloom and when it's fully bloomed, your Death Demon Slayer will be mine!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"No... I can't let Roa take control of my Legendary Warrior." Daniel growled.  
  
"So my turn ends from here!" Daisuke smiled.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. Daniel growled, drawing Tempest but Orichalcos Toritosu kept him from using any type of effect against him. "My turn ends." Daniel growled.  
  
"That's one turn down." Daisuke laughed as the bulb opened just a little bit. "And this means your done for anyway because your wide open for an assault which decides this world' fate! Orichalcos Archer Centrillian! (4000/5000) Attack his life points directly!"  
  
"There's nothing I can do to stop him... I'm done for." Daniel sighed with failure. "I've failed everyone...."  
  
Suddenly a bright shining light began to glow upon Daniel. Daniel looked back to see the plaque of which Paul had been trapped. His eyes were glowing as if he were trying to tell him something.  
  
Daniel looked to the left and to his surprise, saw the trap card Paul had laid a couple of turns ago before he had been taken from the Orichalcos Seal.  
  
It felt like he needed to do something. "Activate face down card!" Daniel yelled, pointing at the face down card. To both duelist's surprise it flew face up. It was the trap card which Daniel gave Paul when Paul activates Exchange. It was Full Gravitation Revenge  
  
"Heh, it's useless because Orichalcos Toritosu blocks the effect." Daisuke yelled.  
  
"It's not against you! It's for me!" Daniel yelled. "Now! Full Gravitation Revenge activate!"  
  
The archer launched it's arrow directly at Daniel. "Kill him!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"Full Gravitation Revenge increases my life points, double by Orichalcos Archer Centrillian's attack power!" Daniel yelled as his life points rose to 9300.  
  
"Two bad you'll lose only half!" Daisuke yelled. The arrow hit Daniel but it didn't hurt. The trap card healed Daniel and his life points reduced to 5300.  
  
"Your trap card won't be stopping me." Daisuke growled, ending his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! Reverse trap card, Evil Twin!" Daniel yelled. "This creates my own Orichalcos Archer Centrillian"  
  
"Heh, what will that do." Daisuke smirked.  
  
"it will destroy your Orichalcos Archer Centrillian!" Daniel yelled. "Now attack!"  
  
"You won't get away with this." Daisuke growled. "Now activate magic card, Coin Dispenser!"  
  
Daniel saw the magic card materialized and flip up. "No..." Daniel growled.  
  
"This will destroy your token!" Daisuke yelled. Before the archer had launched it's arrow it disappeared.  
  
Daniel looked at his hand. "Now! I place a monster in defense mode, ending my turn." Daniel announced.  
  
"That's two turns down." Daisuke smiled as the bulb opened half way. He then drew his next card. "Now! Orichalcos Deuterosu will increase my life points! (DI: 10400) Now! I'll activate Orichalcos Archer Centrillian's effect."  
  
Daisuke had his evil smile on which meant something terrible was going to happen. Daniel growled with anger as Daisuke got ready.  
  
"I won't let you do anything to me." Daniel growled.  
  
"Oh come on. I'm going to do something which will corrupt you! Now! I sacrificing 4000 life points (DI: 6400) to activate Orichalcos Archer Centrillian's effect!" Daisuke yelled. "I can bring back 5 monsters from your graveyards. But to make things better for you I'll only summon 4."  
  
"What good will that do." Daniel growled.  
  
"Now! I bring forth Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500 -1500) Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800 -1100) Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1400 -1400) and Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500 -1200)" Daisuke yelled as he called their names, they came up on Daniel's side of the field in attack mode. "Notice any difference yet?"  
  
"They're attack points have been halved!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Plus my Orichalcos Archer Centrillian loses all it's defense points and attack points but it's a good thing." Daisuke smiled.  
  
"Why?!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Because now I'll activate this, Orichalcos Revenge! and Orichalcos Armor!" Daisuke yelled, placing the two cards on to the field. "Orichalcos Revenge allows my 0'd attack monster to attack a monster on the field and deplete your life points by your monster's attack points when my archer attacks it. Orichalcos Armor allows my archer to attack all your monsters."  
  
"No! I'll lose most of my life points now!" Daniel said in his mind.  
  
"Now! Orichalcos Archer Centrillian! (0/0) Attack all his monsters!" Daisuke yelled, pointing at the row of monsters.  
  
Four arrows appeared in the hands of the Archer. The archer then set up the four arrows on his bow and fired at them. The arrows hit each of the four monsters in the heart, destroying them all.  
  
Daniel looked in disbelief as the four monsters fell to the ground and exploded. "You..." Daniel growled. "How dare you treat my friend's monsters like that"  
  
"Heh, what do I care... These monsters are just cards and this game is soon to be over! Just look at your life points!" Daisuke pointed. Daniel looked down on the counter of his Duel Xero and saw his life points at 100. "You don't stand a chance!"  
  
Daniel growled as Daisuke ended his turn. Daniel was out of moves. His Death Demon Slayer was trapped in the rose and once he ended his turn, Daisuke would get control of it and he had Orichalcos Archer Centrillian to worry about which was still an annoyance. Daniel was angry, wanting to destroy the one that took Paul's soul.  
  
"Draw!" Daniel yelled, beginning to draw his next card.  
  
Back in the motor home where Kai and Devon waited, they saw a powerful glowing light in the three Duel Xero's on Mink, Jess, and Allen's wrist.  
  
The three cards floated out of their deck holsters and up into the sky passing the roof of the motor home with ease.  
  
"What the?!" Devon said getting outside and seeing the three lights flying off into the ocean.  
  
Daniel saw his next card and smiled. "Allen..." He thought.  
  
"What the?!" Daisuke said in shock as Daniel's glowing card came up.  
  
Daniel knew that the warrior sensed Daniel needed help from itself and planned an action. "Now! Activate magic card, Drifting Wind!" Daniel shouted, slapping the magic card onto the field.  
  
Instantly a tornado formed around the three seals. A sword up in the air began falling down, embedding itself into the middle of the ground. A warrior came up, sliding it out and slashing it in the air.  
  
"What is that?!" Daisuke said in shock.  
  
"Grand Geralian! (*0/0*)" Daniel yelled as the Yellow armored warrior let out a battle cry.  
  
"No way! It has infinite power! How can this be?!" Daisuke bellowed.  
  
"The legendary warriors don't need help from other monsters. They were strong in the beginning." Daniel aid. "And now I'll finish off this duel! Grand Geralian attack and destroy his Orichalcos Archer Centrillian!"  
  
"No!" Daisuke called out as the warrior powered up it's sword and began to charge at the archer.  
  
"This duel is over!" Daniel yelled as the warrior slashed through the archer. Suddenly a big explosion occured, creating mounds of smoke in the seals.  
  
As the smoke cleared, the archer was gone. Daisuke had some kind of maniac look on his face and began to laugh. Daniel growled, seeing his Life Points stood the same.  
  
"Looks like you thought wrong!" Daisuke yelled, pointing at him. "Orichalcos Archer Centrillian's battle damage is negated. This means your turn is over!"  
  
"No..." Daniel said in horror.  
  
The rose moved and fully blossomed. "Come to me!" Daisuke yelled. "Emoriel Breaker!"  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Secrets of Revival: MAGIC / Desc: Return all "Raise Dead" from each player's Graveyard into your hand.  
  
Death Volstargaf: Level 6 / 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, reduce your opponent's life points by 500. This monster gains 200 ATK for every magic card played (Only during your opponent's turn).  
  
Orichalcos Rose: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if "Orichalcos Seal" is face up on the field. Remove one monster from play for 3 of your opponent's turns. When three of your opponent's turns are over the monster removed out of play is control shifted as your own monster.  
  
Full Gravitation Revenge: TRAP / Desc: Take the attack of one monster on the field and increase your life points doubled by the equal amount of the monster's ATK.  
  
Evil Twin: TRAP / Desc: Special Summon 1 "Twin Token" (Level 1 /0/0 Dark) onto the field. That token's attack and defense become the same as one chosen monster on your opponent's side of the field. "Twin Token" must then attack the chosen monster.  
  
Coin Dispenser: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Tokens on the field.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon Type.  
  
Dark Necrofear: Level 8 / 2200/2800/ Demon Type / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Demon-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed in battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an Equip Magic Card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponent's monsters with this card. As long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster.  
  
Guilford The Lightning: Level 9 / 2800/1400/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster can only be special summoned by sacrificing 3 Light Type monsters on the field. When this monster is summoned your opponent's monsters are destroyed and sent to the graveyard.  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Machine Type / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the Field, all Trap cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap cards are also negated.  
  
Orichalcos Revenge: MAGIC / Desc: If you have 1 Orichalcos monster on the field with the ATK and DEF of 0, the chosen monster can attack 1 monster on the field. The attack target is immediately destroyed and inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points, equal to the monster's ATK  
  
Orichalcos Armor: MAGIC / Desc: Chose 1 Orichalcos monster on the field. Only that monster may attack each monster on the field during your Battle Phase. 


	126. The Final Battle! Infinite VS Infinite, ...

Chapter 126: The Final Battle! Infinite VS Infinite, Part 5  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"Emoriel Breaker!" Daisuke yelled as the warrior emerged up from the middle of the rose that had just blossomed on Daniel's side of the field.  
  
The warrior stepped down and slashed his hand. In the blink of an eye a sword appeared and he grabbed it. Daisuke smiled with power, knowing he'd be controller of Daniel's legendary warrior.  
  
Emoriel Breaker looked angered into Daisuke's eyes and walked to it's post on Daniel's side of the field. "No! What went wrong?!" Daisuke yelled in horror.  
  
"There's rules about the Legendary Warrior but one important one is that you cannot tame it! The warriors chose their partner and Emoriel Breaker has chosen me and we will fight together to defeat you!" Daniel yelled, pointing at Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke then smirked. "What about Grand Geralian, it's not even yours." Daisuke smiled.  
  
"That's right... It's actually Allen's. but it chose it self to work with me! With two I can defeat you!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Yeah right! It's my turn!" Daisuke yelled, drawing his next card. Suddenly a smile spread across his face. "Well. I wouldn't even think about me losing with what I've drawn just now."  
  
"What?" Daniel said, confused.  
  
"So now! Let the real battle begin! I activate this magic card, Seal of The True Demon!" Daisuke yelled, placing the magic card onto the field. Instantly the three seals began to glow stronger.  
  
Daniel took a step back, seeing the three seals react to the magic card Daisuke had played. "What's going on?!"  
  
The temple began to rumble and a hole opened up in the ceiling of the roof. He felt the three seals lift him up. They began floating into the sky.  
  
Daisuke stood there, smiling as they were lifted high. Daniel could see the night moon, falling down.  
  
"Look beyond the sky and into darkness!" Daisuke yelled, pointing up into the sky.  
  
Daniel looked up to see a dark figure flew toward them. "... What is that...." Daniel thought watching as the figure got closer.  
  
The figure came closer and swooped passed them and flew right into the seal which surrounded them. It was a black phoenix with the biggest wingspan Daniel had ever seen. It seemed like it's feathers were black fire.  
  
"Meet my ultimate Orichalcos monster, Orichalcos Death Phoenix! (*0/0*)" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"And how did you create such a monster with infinite attack power." Daniel growled.  
  
"Just like you warriors, this one called for me." Daisuke smiled. Suddenly his eyes returned to normal and Daisuke fell onto the Orichalcos Seal and Roa appeared.  
  
"Finally. You show yourself." Daniel growled.  
  
"This great evil beast assisted me. It chose me to defeat the world which I will do. This great beast is my Legendary Beast!" Roa yelled.  
  
Daniel growled. "Your beast is out numbered! You only have one monster with Infinite attack while I have 2." Daniel yelled.  
  
"Heh, doesn't make a difference. Even if you destroy my beast, it will come back unlike your warriors!" Roa yelled. "My turn ends!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! Activate magic card, Active Cannon Blast!" Daniel announced, placing the magic card on the field.  
  
"What do you plan to do with that" Roa smiled evilly.  
  
"With this... I might be able to beat him." Daniel thought for a second then began talking. "I can combine the attack of my two warriors and have them both attack directly!"  
  
A large cannon fell and both warriors crouched down, holding the cannon on their shoulders. Roa smiled. "Foolish body." He thought.  
  
"Now! Fire!" Daniel yelled.  
  
The two warriors clicked the trigger and a rocket blasted out, directly at Orichalcos Death Phoenix. "Death Phoenix! Block the attack!" Roa ordered.  
  
Suddenly the phoenix's giant wings enveloped around the body, protecting it. The blast fired at the phoenix but nothing happened.  
  
Daniel growled as the cannon disappeared. "How can it do that...." Daniel growled.  
  
"By sacrificing 500 life points (R: 5900), I can negate the attack you just launched" Roa smiled.  
  
"My turn ends." Daniel growled.  
  
Roa drew his next card (R: 6400) and smiled. "Now! Activate magic card, Orichalcos Dek-Shinya!" Roa announced. "This summons Orichalcos Shinya! (1000/1000 +500) And now! I'll activate Orichalcos Death Phoenix's special effect!"  
  
Daniel growled. "And what's that!" He yelled.  
  
"I can sacrifice half my life points (R: 3200) to give Orichalcos Shinya infinite power! (*0/0*)" Roa yelled as Orichalcos Shinya began to glow.  
  
"No way! His Phoenix allows him to give all his monsters infinite power!" Daniel said in his mind, in disbelief.  
  
"Looks like you're not the only one who has an ace up their sleeve." Roa laughed. "Now! Orichalcos Shinya! Attack and destroy his Grand Geralian!"  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Daniel yelled, pointing his hand to his face down card. "World Bralkan!"  
  
The night warrior slashed through Grand Geralian destroying it. As it's pieces flew about they fixed back together, forming Grand Geralian again.  
  
Roa smiled. "A simple set back but it won't stop me!" Roa yelled as Orichalcos Shinya exploded because both monsters had the same amount of power. "Now! Orichalcos Shinya! Return to the field!"  
  
"What?!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Orichalcos Death Phoenix forced it's powers into Orichalcos Shinya, giving the power to revive itself once destroyed." Roa announced. "My turn ends!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. Suddenly he realized something. A flash back came to Daniel's mind when he activated Secrets of Revival, taking his Raise Dead and Paul's Raise Dead. He had one extra one.  
  
"Well show me what you've got!" Roa yelled.  
  
"Fine!" Daniel yelled. "Now! Activate magic card, Raise Dead!"  
  
Suddenly a light shown in Daniel's graveyard and a card began sliding out of it. "No! How can he do this?!" Roa said in shock as the light blinded him.  
  
The card fully came out and Daniel was shocked that Nameless Warrior was in his graveyard. "Now! Nameless Warrior, show yourself!" Daniel yelled.  
  
The blue armored warrior materialized onto the field, wielding it's sword. "Heh, so what you've successfully summoned all three legendary knights what difference does it make." Roa smirked. "My limitless monsters will revive themselves."  
  
Daniel growled. "I won't give up. Me and my friends worked hard with these warriors and have never given up on them!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Heh, those were only lucky times. This is not your luck to shine on." Roa laughed.  
  
"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
Roa drew his next card (R: 4200). "Now! I activate Orichalcos Dek-Tenshi, summoning Orichalcos Tenshi! (1000/1000 +500)" Roa yelled. "And I'll sacrifice half my life points (R: 2100) to give it infinite power!"  
  
Daniel growled. Roa had successfully created three monsters with infinite attack. Daniel couldn't do anything if he attacked them because they'd come back.  
  
"His face down cards, they could be a hassle. But my Orichalcos Toritosu blocks their effect but he's been able to use them for his own luck." Roa growled in his mind. "My turn ends!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now, Roa! It's time to see what you got! Activate trap card, Destiny Fortune!" Daniel announced as his trap card flipped up. "This trap card allows me to take a magic card in my hand and add it to my deck! And I'm sure it will stop you!"  
  
"Then give me what you got!" Roa yelled.  
  
Daniel personally took his deck out and looked through it. Suddenly his jaw dropped, looking at one magic card he passed by. The magic card was Sea of Blood. It was Jess' magic card which to summon Blood Diablos. The run in card had totally changed Daniel's own plans. He quickly held up the magic card, showing Roa.  
  
"What is that!" Roa said in shock.  
  
"Sea of Blood... Jess' Demon Magic Card" Daniel yelled. "It's half of what I need to destroy you!"  
  
"What do you mean half!" Roa yelled.  
  
"Just wait and see." Daniel smiled. "My turn ends!"  
  
"You will not make a fool of me." Roa growled, drawing his next card (R: 3600). "Now! Orichalcos Death Phoenix, Shinya, and Tenshi! Attack and destroy his stupid legendary warriors!"  
  
"That's what I expected you to do." Daniel smiled. "Now! Activate trap card, Magical Vortex!"  
  
"How do you expect that to stop me when Orichalcos Toritosu keeps me safe from your effects!" Roa yelled.  
  
"I don't plan to stop your attacks, I plan to activate magic cards." Daniel smiled.  
  
Roa looked in shock. "No!" He growled.  
  
"Yes! So now! Duel Xero, activate Tower of Obelisk!" Daniel yelled. Suddenly Daniel's deck began to glow and a card flipped up. Instantly a black tower formed behind Daniel. "Then, I'll play this, Sea of Blood!"  
  
A stream of blood emerged from the island and up, swirling around the tower. "No! What are you doing?!" Roa said in shock.  
  
"Now! I've summoned Blood Diablos and Demonic Obelisk! (4000/4000)" Daniel yelled as the two demons formed from the tower and stream of blood.  
  
"What? Created more infinite attack monsters? This duel won't get anywhere if we just keep this up." Roa smirked. "But I'm about to end this because my monsters will end this duel!"  
  
"I don't think so." Daniel smiled. "Now! Blood Diablos and Demonic Obelisk! Fuse together!"  
  
Suddenly Blood Diablos returned back into a stream of blood and engulfed the giant demon standing behind Daniel.  
  
Blood disburst from the two forming monsters and Roa shielded himself with his arm as the blood flew past him. Roa growled, seeing the weapon which the two demons made.  
  
"I've created Obelisk's Sword!" Daniel yelled as the red shining sword formed. "This will save me from your attacks!"  
  
As the three unleashed a threesome blast the sword glistened in the moon light. The monsters suddenly stopped.  
  
"What did you just do...." Roa growled.  
  
"Obelisk's Sword keeps you from attacking my Legendary Warriors!" Daniel yelled. "My team of monsters are now working together and you will not destroy the world no more!"  
  
"We'll see right after I destroy your sword." Roa growled with anger.  
  
----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Active Cannon Blast: MAGIC / Desc: Combine the attack of two monsters on the field and have both monsters attack one monster on the field.  
  
Orichalcos Dek-Shinya: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated it you have "Orichalcos Seal", "Orichalcos Deuterosu", and "Orichalcos Toritosu" on the field. Special Summon 1 "Orichalcos Shinya Token" onto the field (Level 1 / 1000/1000/ Orichalcos)  
  
World Bralkan: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent destroys a monster by Battle, Special Summon that monster on your side of the field.  
  
Orichalcos Dek-Tenshi: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated it you have "Orichalcos Seal", "Orichalcos Deuterosu", and "Orichalcos Toritosu" on the field. Special Summon 1 "Orichalcos Tenshi Token" onto the field (Level 1 / 1000/1000/ Orichalcos)  
  
Destiny Fortune: TRAP / Desc: Place 1 Magic Card from your deck, to your hand. When that magic card has been activated it is immediately removed from play.  
  
Magical Vortex: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated during your opponent's turn. Activate 1 magic card from your deck and 1 from your hand. 


	127. The Final Battle! Arise, Legendary Warri...

Chapter 127: The Final Battle! Arise, Legendary Warriors! Part 6  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Heh well you've managed to stop my attacks once again but you will not be able to destroy my monsters because they will just revive themselves." Roa smiled. "But it's my turn and thanks to Orichalcos Deuterosu, I gain more life points! (R: 5100)"  
  
"Give me your best shot." Daniel smirked.  
  
"Very well! Now! Orichalcos Death Phoenix, attack and destroy Obelisk's Sword!" Roa yelled. The phoenix spread it's wings, letting out a cold roar. It then fired black fire feathers at the sword.  
  
"Now! Obelisk's Sword! Negate it's attack!" Daniel called out. Suddenly another red wave crashed into the feathers, destroying them. "My sword protects me at all times! You cannot destroy it. Thanks to Mink and Jess, I can now win this duel easily!"  
  
"No!" Roa gasped as Daniel drew his next card.  
  
Daniel smiled, knowing the time was right. "Now! I activate Fusion!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"What for!" Roa said in a panic.  
  
"Now! I fuse Grand Geralian, Emoriel Breaker, and Nameless Warrior together into one!" Daniel yelled. Suddenly all three warriors stood in a triangle, rising up their swords a piercing light filled the sky. "You will do no harm to this earth any more! Roa!"  
  
"No... I've failed again..." Roa growled with anger as purple fire rose around him.  
  
Devon and Kai looked out the window to see the light light up the dark night. They could tell Daniel had accomplished something.  
  
As Allen, Mink, and Jess floated around they felt their hearts glow. "What's that feeling?" Mink said, kind of freaked out.  
  
"Hey I can feel it too..." Spinks said floating by.  
  
Suddenly the light grew immense, enveloping them. As soon as they noticed, their bodies disappeared from where their soul had been taken from and transported behind Daniel. Paul was also there.  
  
"Guys..." Daniel said his eyes looking at them all.  
  
"Looks like we're just in time for the win!" Allen cheered.  
  
"You go! We knew you could do it!" Jess cheered.  
  
"I knew it!" Mink smiled.  
  
"Go get him." Paul yelled.  
  
"No! How could you beat my curse?!" Roa said in shock.  
  
"Easy, I have friends who will always guide me." Daniel said. The three warriors formed into one golden armored warrior. "Now! Use the Obelisk Sword!"  
  
The sword floated over to the warrior and the new warrior grabbed it by the hilt, slashing it and creating a ray of sunlight.  
  
"Heh, you only have on monster with infinite attack. It won't make a difference to my life points!" Roa smiled evilly.  
  
"Wrong!" Daniel yelled. Roa's expression quickly turned into a shocking sense. "Because I've fused all three warriors, they've gained triple the infinite power, plus the sword, giving them 2 times more the infinite power!"  
  
"How can this be.. A monster with 5 times the infinite power, that's impossible!" Roa stammered.  
  
"It's possible now.... Now my warrior! Attack and destroy Orichalcos Death Phoenix!" Daniel yelled, calling out the final attack.  
  
"Heh, well look at that." Spinks said.  
  
"Shut up...." Diego grumbled.  
  
"Hey come on. Dan here wouldn't have made it all the way here without the boss." Vice smiled.  
  
"Boss?" Spinks and Diego said in confusion.  
  
Vice looked down at Paul. "Yeah, boss..." Vice replied.  
  
The warrior let out a battle cry and slammed the sword down on the Orichalcos Seal, sending a shock wave at the phoenix. There was a large explosion and the phoenix let out a cry of pain, destroying it self.  
  
"No!" Roa cried out, falling to his knees.  
  
"This duel is over and you're done for, Roa!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Suddenly the seal grew small around Roa and began taking his soul. Roa let out a last cry as his eyes turned blank and his body flew away with the Orichalcos Seal.  
  
Suddenly Daniel everyone began to fall toward the ground. The girls let out a scream while the others tried to withstand the quick fall.  
  
"Gah! What do we do!" Allen said in a panic.  
  
"Look!" Daniel pointed.  
  
Suddenly the three warriors flew around them, slowly setting them on the ground. "Wow.... That was scary." Jess said, fixing her hair.  
  
Daniel sighed, falling on the ground. "That was..." He said.  
  
"Tough?" Allen said, finishing his sentence. They both laughed. "I'm glad it's over"  
  
"Me too." Paul said.  
  
"Us three too." Vice said. "But now that Doom is gone for good. We should be going."  
  
"Aww already?" Mink said running up to him. "Come on, stay for a while, hang with us!"  
  
"Nah, little girl. We've got better things to dot hen hang with some kids." Diego said standing infront of her.  
  
"Fine, just go then." Mink grumbled.  
  
Vice walked up to Paul, lending a hand. Paul grabbed it and they both shook. "Nice doing business with ya." Vice smirked.  
  
"Same." Paul said.  
  
There was a boat back around the island which Vice, Diego, and Spinks took. "Look!" Allen pointed. Suddenly Daisuke appeared out of the brush.  
  
"Thanks guys! You've freed not only me but everyone else soul!" Daisuke said happily.  
  
"No problem. We were doing what we were destined to do." Allen smiled.  
  
Suddenly Darrow and his wife appeared. Daisuke smiled and came to them, hugging them. "Thanks, a lot. You've really helped the world now." Darrow said, shaking Daniel's hand.  
  
"Not a problem^^" Daniel said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well what do you guys plan to do now?" Jess asked.  
  
"We'll stay and watch the temple. Make sure no one comes to do anything bad again." Darrow's wife said.  
  
"Well that's good for you guys. We have to head back now." Paul said turning to the others.  
  
Everyone said by and took off on the ship. In a few minutes they returned back to the docks, greeted by Kai and Devon.  
  
"Dude! I can't believe you actually saved the world, twice!" Devon said in amazement. The sun just began to rise up, making the new day.  
  
Daniel yawned. "yeah, it could knock you out, I need some rest." Daniel said.  
  
Suddenly the three warriors and two demons began to glow. Everyone drew their card from heir deck. "Looks like we don't need them anymore." Mink said.  
  
"I guess." Jess said.  
  
Suddenly the 5 cards flew away into the sky. "Well... That's the end of that." Allen sighed.  
  
"yeah..." Daniel said.  
  
"Heh..." Paul said, watching the 5 lights drift off into the sky.  
  
Everyone got into the motor home for some rest while Devon drank his coffee and headed back to his place. It was a great adventure. Too bad it had to end like that. It was a happy ending. The bad moods got out of the best of everyone and the good too.  
  
Roa tried to destroy the world again but it didn't happened. Daniel peeked his eye opened and saw green lights rise up from the island, returning everyone's soul to their bodies.  
  
Lain looked over Yoko. "Yoko! Wake up!" Lain said, shaking her shoulder. Yoko pushed Lain away.  
  
"Go away, I want to sleep." Yoko grumbled.  
  
Yup, it's still good. 


	128. New Adventure: Toon World Tournament

Chapter 127: New Adventure: Toon World Tournament  
  
_________________________________  
  
Everyone snoozed around as morning came by. Allen had taken over the couch. Devon slept in his room. Mink and Jess slept on two different sofas. Daniel took the air mattress and Kai had slept in the motor home.  
  
Paul had gone back to his building to get started with P.K in America.  
  
"Wake up!" Jess screamed in the living room. Quickly Daniel and Mink jumped and got up while Allen screamed, falling off the couch. "Come on it's a great day! We could still have some fun while the going gets boring and we go back to school!"  
  
"I just want to sleep." Allen grumbled, fixing his hair.  
  
Devon came out of his room in his robes and with his hair messed up. "Did someone die or was it my dreams that was screaming." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Ask Jess." Allen said, stretching.  
  
"I'll go check on Kai." Mink said leaving the condo.  
  
"We should go out for breakfast!" Jess announced.  
  
"And you haven't had any sugar yet." Daniel laughed.  
  
Suddenly Mink came back inside. "Guys! Come out here and look!" Mink shouted  
  
Everyone quickly ran outside to see a long limousine across Devon's condo. A security guard came, opening the door and Pegasus came out.  
  
Kai walked out from the motor home. "Pegasus J. Crawford?" Kai said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"The one and only!" Pegasus announced, doing a pose.  
  
"You came here for a reason, right?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes, When I found out that I've been returned to my body, I realized that you've just saved the world! And in doing so, I had a great idea to host a new tournament! So I introduce you to the Toon World Tournament!" Pegasus announced, giving them invitations.  
  
"Nah, I'm calling this one out." Mink said, pushing back her invitation.  
  
"Me too." Jess said.  
  
"Eh, suit yourself." Pegasus said.  
  
"I'm in!" Allen said, snatching his invitation.  
  
"Ok, I'll join in." Kai smiled, accepting his invitation.  
  
"And I bet the Mr. King of Games would like to join." Pegasus said, showing him the invitation.  
  
"Sure^^" Daniel said, taking the invitation.  
  
"So, you all should meet at Toon World at 4." Pegasus noted them and got back into the limousine. They quickly drove off.  
  
"Toon World? Where is it? What is it?!" Allen yelled back at the limousine.  
  
"Toon World. It's a new theme park that opened several weeks ago. Yes, run by Crawford. I haven't been there yet." Devon said.  
  
"Know the directions?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Sadly no." Devon replied.  
  
"Hold on a sec." Kai said, running back into the Motor Home. He came out with a laptop. "I can search for directions."  
  
"Good thinking!" Mink said.  
  
Kai got onto a search engine, typing in where to find it. Right away it led him to the official website. "Got it!" Kai said.  
  
"We should get some breakfast first, I'm starving." Daniel said.  
  
"We'll take it to go." Devon said, quickly changing his shirt and getting his keys out. He turned the motor home on and they were off.  
  
"I hope you will accept this invitation" Pegasus' voice said on the phone.  
  
"No, I have important work to do than a duel monsters tournament" Paul said sternly.  
  
"Aww, come on Paully-Boy." Pegasus teased.  
  
"No." Paul growled, hanging up the phone. Suddenly he computer screened flashed 'Incoming Message'  
  
Paul typed on the keys and a window opened with a man in a purple suit in it. "Good Evening, Paul." He said. "You don't know me."  
  
"Of course I don't" Paul grumbled.  
  
"My name is Hoi, Jin Hoi." The man said.  
  
Suddenly Paul gasped. "Jin... Hoi... No..." He growled.  
  
"I believe you have heard of me. Anyway, I see that you've gotten a notice from Pegasus J. Crawford of Industrial Illusion. I insist you join his new tournament. There could be a few surprises you're instore." Jin smiled happily.  
  
"No thank you." Paul said, turning the message off without viewing the rest.  
  
"Are we there yet." Mink groaned, throwing a bouncy ball around.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't have taken that left." Devon said.  
  
"I told you." Kai said, looking at the laptop.  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." Devon said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile. Allen and Daniel had been exchanging cards. "So... This tournament might put us against each other you know...." Allen said.  
  
"I've seen you duel before. You'll do great even if we are against each other." Daniel smiled.  
  
"I've seen you duel too! You're like a mad man!" Allen said.  
  
Daniel laughed. "Remember, this is just for the fun of it." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Ah! There it is!" Devon said. Everyone quickly ran to a window, seeing the huge theme park.  
  
"Wow... You think we'll have time to go on a ride." Mink said, sipping her orange juice from a straw.  
  
"We should! We're here to have fun." Jess said.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to wait a little longer." Kai moaned. "Traffic."  
  
"Just wait a second. Look." Devon pointed out. There was a pathway for invited people. Devon got the idea if he showed them the passes they could get in quickly.  
  
"Crawford is a smart man." Jess laughed.  
  
"yeah I guess." Daniel said, looking at the big arena where crowds were waiting for the tournament to start.  
  
Everyone got out of the motor home, stretching from the long and lazy 2 hour drive. Suddenly Pegasus came walking up to them with 2 security guards behind him.  
  
"Hello everyone! And welcome to Toon World!" Pegasus announced smiling. 


	129. A Sharp Enemy

Chapter 129: A Sharp Enemy  
  
________________________________  
  
"I'm glad you've all came." Pegasus smiled.  
  
"Will Paul be joining?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Sadly, Paully-Boy denied my request but we'll still get going now that our new guests have arrived!" Pegasus smiled. "Now follow me"  
  
Soon everyone got out of the large parking lot and too the entrance. Everyone wowed at the long road down where the large fountain stood. There were a lot of gift shops and restaurants and people dressed up as Duel Monsters.  
  
"I really like what you've done with the place. It's great!" Daniel said.  
  
"Thank you. I've based it all on Duel Monsters. You should see the arcade." Pegasus smiled.  
  
"oooo, arcade." Allen smiled.  
  
"So where are we going?" Mink asked.  
  
"To the arena of course. That's where you'll get acquainted with our other guests." Pegasus smiled.  
  
"And I'll be beating them all in this tournament!" Allen said triumphantly, pulling his arm down with a fist.  
  
In a few short walks they arrived to the entrance of the arena. "Well here we are, The Toon World Arena." Pegasus announced. Pegasus led them inside where people waited in long lines to get tickets. Pegasus allowed them into a private stairwell and guided them into a private room. "Remember where this room is because you'll be meeting here after every duel."  
  
"That's nice." Daniel said looking around.  
  
"NICE?! This place is awsome! You get a birds eye view of the whole stadium!" Allen said running over to the walled window. "Food!"  
  
"You already ate." Mink said.  
  
"Who cares!" Allen said, gorging himself.  
  
Suddenly small boy walked up to Daniel. "Wow!" He said in amazement. "Your the King of Games!"  
  
The kid looked about to be 13 or so. "Yeah, but call me Dan^^" Daniel said, shaking his hand.  
  
"It's a honor to meet you. My name's Takura. I'm entering in this tournament too^^" Takura said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Suddenly Allen's head turned around in shock. "You? How did you become such a high ranked duelist to enter this kind of tournament?" Allen said in shock.  
  
"Well... I don't know actually^^" Takura laughed. "My dad knows a lot about Duel Monsters and owns his own company."  
  
"I'll leave you guys alone for now. Meet at the stadium in one hour." Pegasus said, leaving the two rooms. The two guards stood outside the room so they'd make sure the right people would be going in and out.  
  
"Hey by any chance do you know who I am?" Allen asked Takura.  
  
Takura stood there, looking but couldn't think of anything. "Nope, never seen you before." Takura said, shrugging. Allen just about melted.  
  
"Ahh! I'm not as famous as Dan here." He weeped.  
  
"Ahh don't be such a wussy" Jess said, slapping his back.  
  
Daniel laughed. "This is Allen, a friend of mine." Daniel said.  
  
"That's cool. I hope we could be friends." Takura said, looking up at him.  
  
"We can. I always like meeting new people." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Cool!" Takura cheered.  
  
Allen walked infront of the window, looking at the whole crowd. "Wow, dueling in this stadium, this is awsome." Allen said.  
  
"Don't hold your breath." A girl's voice snapped. Allen looked to his left and saw a girl with jet black hair. She wore a plaid school uniform.  
  
"Hey! My name's Allen, what's yours?" Allen said putting out his hand.  
  
The girl slapped his hand away and growled at him. "Go away. Your kind is not wanted here." She hissed.  
  
"My kind? What are you talking about?!" Allen complained. The girl walked off, throwing her hair back and whipping Allen in the face.  
  
"What's wrong with her." Mink said, watching her pass by them.  
  
"Who knows." Allen growled, rubbing his face.  
  
The girl found a spot where she could be alone. "That jerk face will get what he deserves... After I squash them in this tournament." She growled.  
  
"Anyway's, you need to know that we won't be dueling on the stadium. Only the final duel will be hosted there." Takura said.  
  
"Then where will we be dueling?" Kai asked.  
  
"Anywhere." Takura shrugged. "That's what I've heard."  
  
"I bet there's random places to duel at." Devon suggested.  
  
Suddenly they heard the door open. A guy dressed in street came in with a mean look. He glared at everyone in the room and pushed through.  
  
"Watch it kid." He said, pushing Kai away.  
  
"Hey! You can't just push people like that!" Allen yelled. "Man, why is everyone in a pissy mood today."  
  
Daniel helped Kai up. "You jerk." Kai grumbled. Suddenly the street guy turned around.  
  
"Oh so you think name calling is funny?" He growled, walking up to Kai.  
  
"No, but I sure bet you think pushing people around is." Kai growled.  
  
"You know what, it is." The guy laughed, pushing Kai.  
  
Devon caught Kai and helped him up. "Hey what's going on here?!" A security guard yelled through the door.  
  
"You better stop if you want to get disqualified." Mink warned.  
  
"Whatever, this place is just full of losers." The guy growled, slamming the door shut after he left.  
  
"So anyway, what kind of deck do you have? Takura?" Allen asked.  
  
"Hey that's not fair." Kai said. "You should atleast wait until he actually duels."  
  
"He's got a point." Daniel said, shrugging.  
  
"gaaah, I can't wait for this tournament! I mean this is my chance to atleast get known for something." Allen said, pulling his hair.  
  
"Relax, I mean it's just a tournament." Mink said.  
  
"Speaking of tournament, we should go reserve seats." Devon suggested over Mink and Jess' shoulders.  
  
"Right. We'll see you guys later" Jess said waving.  
  
"See ya" Everyone said.  
  
"it was good to meet you!" Takura waved.  
  
Mink giggled. "He's such a cute kid." Jess giggled and they left.  
  
"I say we get some grub." Devon said.  
  
"Gotcha, seats can wait." Jess said. As soon as the three left, Pegasus came walking by with a man in a dark purple suit.  
  
Pegasus opened the door and let the man in. "Everyone, greet Jin Hoi. One of our late arrivals." Pegasus announced.  
  
Jin looked at Pegasus until he left and looked at the small group of duelist. "By the looks, you must be Daniel, King of Games." Jin smirked, walking up to him.  
  
"I am! it's nice to meet you!" Daniel said, putting his hand out.  
  
Jin accepted his greet. "I'm Jin Hoi" Jin smiled. "I'm honored to be in this tournament with you. I'm sure we will be dueling."  
  
"Hey! Any chance know me?" Allen said hovering over them.  
  
"No, beat it." Jin snarled.  
  
"This is my friend, Allen." Daniel said, introducing him.  
  
"Friend?" Jin said in a weird tone.  
  
"Yeah...." Daniel said "is there anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. Listen, do you plan to keep dueling in tournaments with friends?" Jin asked.  
  
"Atleast five times I've done this. Allen was always cheering me on, and I did the same with him^^" Daniel said.  
  
"5?" Jin said. "Sooner or later your friendship will get in the way with your duels."  
  
"I don't expect to loser friends. It's just a game." Daniel said sternly.  
  
"But these games counts on a lot of things. I am a successful man and don't need friends to win duels." Jin smiled.  
  
"Successful or not, I don't duel because I want power, I duel for the fun of it. That's what games are meant for." Daniel said.  
  
"Heh. I do see how you've managed to keep Allen, here, as your friends." Jin said.  
  
"Why's that?" Kai asked.  
  
"Because he envies you a lot. He'd just hate it so dearly if you looked away at him." Jin said.  
  
"Are you saying I'm sucking up to him?!" Allen growled.  
  
"If that's what you think then ok." Jin smirked.  
  
"Listen Mr. Successful, I don't suck up to anyone! Dan is my pal and always will be no matter what!" Allen growled.  
  
Suddenly Jin's watch beeped. "Excuse me, I have important work to do." Jin smiled and left the room.  
  
"That jerk...." Allen growled.  
  
"He's not the guy I'd expect. I wonder if Paul knows him." Daniel said.  
  
Jin found an empty bench and sat down. He took out his laptop from his suit case and turned it on.  
  
Paul got back to his computer and saw he had gotten an E-Mail and opened it. It said that Jin expects Paul to be there because if he doesn't he will become the next King of Games.  
  
Paul grew angry. "So he thinks he can be better than me." Paul smirked. "I'll show him."  
  
Paul pressed the intercom button, saying he'd be going to the Toon World Tournament. He quickly grabbed his duel disk and headed out, sending a reply to Jin's e-mail.  
  
Jin read the reply and smiled. "Good. Operation Domination is in order." He smiled, turning off his laptop. 


	130. Let The Duels Begin!

Chapter 130: Let The Duels Begin!  
  
_________________________________  
  
And hour had past. Devon, Mink, and Jess got some good viewing seat and Pegasus had called all duelist to the stadium.  
  
Daniel, Kai, and Allen were the first one. "So now! I present to you, the ultimate King of Games!" Pegasus yelled into the microphone. He pointed at Daniel and everyone cheered. "And then his buddies, Kai and Allen!"  
  
Everyone gave cheers for the three duelist. Many of them heard of Dan but none heard of the other two. "Wow tough crowd." Allen thought.  
  
"And now we have our competing duelist, Now give a welcome to Vanessa!" Pegasus yelled. The same girl which had tried to bite off Allen's hand showed up.  
  
"Vanessa is it...." Allen growled as she walked passed them.  
  
"Now welcome McGuard!" Pegasus yelled into the micro phone. Suddenly a heavily built man walked onto the stadium. It was like a juggernaut and nothing could stop him.  
  
"Ok..." Kai looked weirdly as McGuard passed.  
  
"Then welcome Victoria! A mysterious duelist only known for her tremendous power!" Pegasus announced as the woman in leather pants, a white tang top, and a purple scarf covering the bottom half of her face came up onto the stadium.  
  
Daniel eyed the woman. "Ok..." Daniel thought looking weirdly. "She seems familiar..."  
  
"Meet Greg, from south of Florida. He's attitude will strip you clean of your skin!" Pegasus announced as the street fighter came up, passing by them and snarling at Kai. Kai growled.  
  
"Looks like those two have a bone to pick." Victoria said, looking down at Daniel.  
  
"Uhh yeah." Daniel smiled and blushed, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Now meet Shark and Yore! Both having strength of beasts!" Pegasus announced as the two duelist walked up. Yore had the fearsome eyes and hair of a wolf while Shark had the tone and look of a shark. Both seemed to pretty descent duelist. "Then welcome Orca, a fish deck expert!"  
  
Everyone cheered for Orca, seeming he was very popular with the girls. Orca stood there, taking in all the fame, blowing kisses.  
  
"Eh..." Jess and Mink said as they nearly scrunched up their eyes.  
  
"Who'd fall in love with that kind of guy." Jess burst out laughing.  
  
"I know! Just look at him!" Mink laughed.  
  
"Now! You know him, you love him. Introducing Takura!" Pegasus announced. The small boy walked up, waving to everyone.  
  
"Aww but how could anyone turn down on a cute face like that^^" Jess cheered.  
  
"Yeah! He's so cute!" Mink cooed.  
  
"Girls." Devon grumbled, rolling his eyes as they crowded him in the seats.  
  
Takura and Daniel met up. "Wow you're quite the girl taker." Allen laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think it'd be like this." Takura said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"And yes! Finally we introduce Jin Hoi, a Korea champion!" Pegasus announced. Jin came walking up onto the steps.  
  
Daniel starred sternly at Jin and Jin walked passed him, stopping briefly and smirking then walking away.  
  
All 12 duelist appeared on the big screen. "Well I guess that's everyone." Kai said. "So who will be dueling who..."  
  
"So now! Let the duel's start!" Pegasus announced. "All the duelist are randomly chosen from our computers to duel against so let's start the choosing!"  
  
Two blank pictures showed up and began shuffling pictures of the duelist. "Let it be me." Allen smiled for victory.  
  
"Don't waste your luck kid." Greg smirked. "Seems like your in a hurry to lose."  
  
"I'm in a hurry to win! No one like you will be winning with that kind of negative attitude." Allen growled.  
  
"Punk." Greg growled.  
  
To everyone's surprise the first duelist was Allen. "Alright!" Allen cheered.  
  
"Wow that's cool." Daniel said, a bit surprised.  
  
The second picture stopped shuffling and his opponent was Vanessa. "Alright." Vanessa smiled evilly. "Looks like I'll be getting my wish after all."  
  
Right away Vanessa ran off. "Where the heck is she going!" Allen said as he watched her run out of the arena.  
  
"Allen! Look!" Kai pointed out on the big screen. "You guys are dueling in the parking lot."  
  
"You better hurry. You have 10 minutes." Pegasus noted.  
  
"Uhh right but I don't remember how we got here!" Allen said frantically.  
  
"Kai, Dan, go with Allen just incase he gets lost." Pegasus said. Both Kai and Daniel nodded.  
  
"Come on follow us." Kai said as they both ran ahead of him.  
  
"Uhh right!" Allen said running off.  
  
"Agh, and already she has a lead." Mink grumbled.  
  
"He better hurry. It took us more than ten minutes to get to this arena." Devon said a bit worried.  
  
"Well running will only take half the time then!" Jess said.  
  
Kai and Daniel stopped in a fork in the path of where they had gone into the arena. "Ask around or something!" Allen yelled, stopping to pant.  
  
Kai ran up to a group of kids. "By any chance any of you know where the parking lot?" Kai asked.  
  
"Which one?" The kid asked.  
  
"gah!" Kai said, almost falling over.  
  
"Look! There she is!" Daniel pointed out. "Let's follow her"  
  
They three ran over and Kai looked at his watch. "Five minutes!" He called out.  
  
Allen desperately tried to catch up with them but started getting cramps. "No, I can't lose my chance to become known for something." Allen grumbled.  
  
"Look!" Kai pointed out. Luckily they made it to the entrance. "Go Allen go!"  
  
As soon as Allen got 3 feet to the entrance, the gate slammed shut. "No!" Allen growled, shaking the bars. "Cheater!"  
  
Vanessa shrugged. "You snooze you lose bucko" Vanessa laughed.  
  
"Here climb over!" Daniel said running to him. Daniel and Kai ran over and helped him over and Allen got on top of the wall.  
  
Vanessa growled. "No..." She hissed.  
  
Allen flew over, falling onto the ground. Allen let out a cry, falling face down. "Come on! Get up, start this duel!" Kai encouraged Allen.  
  
Allen was hurt but not too bad. He knocked the wind out of himself and slowly got up. Allen slowly stood up and drew his five cards right before the time limit ended to 0.  
  
"And the duel starts!" Pegasus announced.  
  
"Alright! Allen made it!" Mink and Jess cheered, hugging each other with Devon inbetween them.  
  
"Ahhh come on!" Devon said, getting squashed.  
  
Vanessa growled, drawing her first five cards. "Well you made it out of this trap you still haven't gotten passed me yet." Vanessa growled.  
  
"What is wrong with you?! What did I ever do to you and why do you all of the sudden have an eye on me?!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Shut up and start the duel!" Vanessa growled.  
  
"Fine... You'll regret being nasty to me like that." Allen growled.  
  
The two stood each other down as the sun gleamed down on them the empty parking lot. 


	131. Queen of The Amazons, Part 1

Chapter 131: Queen of The Amazons, Part 1  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Duel!" Allen and Vanessa both yelled as their life points rose to 4000.  
  
"I'll find out why you have a grudge against me but first we duel!" Allen yelled, taking one card in his hand. "I summon Iron Knight Gearfried in defense mode! (1800/1600) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Vanessa drew his next card. "Now! I summon Amazon Spear Taker! (1900/1200) In attack mode!" Vanessa announced. "Now! Amazon Spear Taker, attack and destroy his Gearfried!"  
  
"Activate trap card!" Allen announced. "Devil Jin!"  
  
Vanessa smiled. "What will that do." She yelled.  
  
"It'll stop your amazon from attacking my monster!" Allen yelled.  
  
"That's what you think." Vanessa smirked.  
  
"What?" Allen said.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Amazon Quartet!" Vanessa yelled, placing the magic card in her field card slot.  
  
Suddenly three giant polls emerged from the parking lot ground, surrounding Vanessa. "What is that?!" Allen said in shock as the polls began to shine.  
  
"This field magic card, Amazon Quartet keeps me safe from your trap and magic cards, protecting my Amazon monsters!" Vanessa yelled.  
  
"Amazon monsters?!" Allen gasped.  
  
"That's it!" Kai said. "Vanessa has a Amazon deck."  
  
"Yeah, interesting how this duel will turn out." Daniel said, amazed.  
  
Allen's trap card disintegrated and the amazon slashed through Gearfried with her spear, destroying it. Allen growled as Vanessa placed a card face down and ended her turn.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I Summon Blue Flame Swordsman! (1800/1600)" Allen announced as the warrior formed onto the field. "Then I activate this, Sword of Calibur!"  
  
"What?!" Vanessa said in shock.  
  
"This will equip to Blue Flame Swordsman, increasing it's attack points by 800! (2600/1600)" Allen yelled as Blue Flame Swordsman put it's original sword away. A new sword appeared in it's hands. "Now! Blue Flame Swordsman, attack and destroy her Amazon Spear Taker!"  
  
Vanessa smiled. "Now! Attack him back!" She yelled.  
  
"What?!" Allen aid in shock.  
  
The two monsters collided and the Amazon Spear Taker was destroyed by Vanessa's life points remained the same. The spear that the Amazon had been holding fell to he ground.  
  
"When Amazon Spear Taker is attacked, the battle damage is negated and you take the damage yourself." Vanessa smiled. Kai and Daniel gasped behind the gates as the spear floated up by itself and launched directly at Allen. Allen let out a wail as he flew back, hitting the ground hard. Vanessa laughed as his life points reduced to 3300. "How does it feel to feel such pain!"  
  
Mink and Jess both gasped. "Jeez, already he's made a mistake." Jess complained.  
  
"Come on Allen! Get up!" Mink cheered, standing up from her seat in the arena.  
  
Vanessa laughed as Allen got back up. "Why do you want to beat me so badly." Allen mumbled, clutching his chest.  
  
"That's none of your business, draw!" Vanessa yelled, drawing her next card. She smiled looking at her newest card. "Now! I summon Amazon Breaker! (900/1200)"  
  
Suddenly a woman materialized on the field, just almost the same as the first one but with different clothes. "What does that do..." Allen growled.  
  
"Since you only have one monster on the field, it is destroyed thanks to my Amazon Breaker!" Vanessa yelled as his Blue Flame Swordsman disappeared. "Now! Amazon Breaker, attack his life points directly!"  
  
The amazon took out a small dagger and threw it at Allen. The dagger struck his shoulder and Allen let out a cry. His life points reduced to 2400.  
  
Vanessa laughed as Allen fell to his knee. "Why is Vanessa so interested in only Allen..." Kai said.  
  
"Maybe they've intertwined somehow... But I don't get it because I know Allen has never known Vanessa." Daniel replied.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Because you've destroyed Blue Flame Swordsman, I can special summon this, Flame Swordsman! (1800/1600)" Allen announced as the red flame swordsman materialized onto the field. "Now! I sacrifice Flame Swordsman to summon Byser Choker Warrior! (2450/1200)"  
  
"Heh...." Vanessa smirked.  
  
"Alright! Because I've summoned Byser Choker Warrior I can summon one monster from your hand onto my side of the field!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Too bad Mr. Smarts. I have no monsters." Vanessa hissed.  
  
"Than that makes things much better." Allen smiled.  
  
"What?!" Vanessa said in shock.  
  
"Now! Byser Choker Warrior, attack her life points directly!" Allen announced.  
  
"How can he do that?!" Vanessa growled as the warrior charged at her. "Not to worry. Activate trap card, Reflection Charge!"  
  
Suddenly a mirror formed infront of Amazon Breaker. Byser Choker Warrior crashed through it, destroying it self. "No!" Allen growled.  
  
"Looks like I've just destroyed one of your stronger monsters and only using one of my weaker monsters." Vanessa laughed.  
  
Allen growled. "I still have one monster left to destroy it!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Too bad." Vanessa smiled. "Right when I activate Reflection Charge, it ends your battle phase so now it's my turn!"  
  
Vanessa drew her card and smiled. "No... I can't lose to her. This is my first duel and I'm already losing!" Allen thought.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Amazon Breaker...." Vanessa announced as her amazon woman burst into flames. Allen felt a strong monster coming. "To summon this, Amazoness Tribe Killer! (2300/1400)"  
  
Suddenly an amazon woman materialized onto the field, wielding a long sharp sword. "Err. no way." Allen growled.  
  
"Yes, but it also summons a Amazoness Token! (1500/1500)" Vanessa yelled as a amazon girl materialized onto the field, holding a small but menacing dagger. "Now! Amazon Tribe Killer, attack and destroy his Flame Swordsman!"  
  
The woman jumped at the warrior, slashing it across his chest, destroying him. Allen growled as his life points dropped to 1900. "No...." Allen growled.  
  
"No! Allen will be at a big disadvantage right now!" Jess said, standing up and making a big scene.  
  
Everyone watched aimlessly, feeling that Allen wasn't much of a good duelist. Meanwhile, Greg had his own fun time, laughing at Allen's quick losing ability. "What a rookie!" Greg laughed.  
  
"Now! Amazon Token, attack his life points directly!" Vanessa yelled, pointing at him.  
  
The small amazon girl pounced at Allen, stabbing the dagger into his chest. The amazon girl then jumped away from his as Allen fell to the ground, in pain.  
  
"Allen!" Kai and Daniel both yelled.  
  
They could tell it hurt from the way he tried to get up. Everyone saw, from the big screen, that his life points reduced to 400. Everyone guessed that he had no chance of winning anymore.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED------------  
  
Gearfried The Iron Knight: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Warrior Type / Desc: Any card equipped to this monster is immediately destroyed.  
  
Amazon Spear Taker: Level 4 / 1900/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When your opponent attacks this monster, negate battle damage and inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent's life points.  
  
Devil Jin: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, negate that attack and send 1 random card from your opponent's hand, to the graveyard.  
  
Amazon Quartet: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, all magic and trap cards are unaffected to any monster with the name "Amazon" or "Amazoness" in the monster's name.  
  
Blue Flame Swordsman: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is destroyed, special summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your fusion deck to the field  
  
Sword of Calibur: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Warrior Type monster equipped with this gains 800 ATK. When the monster equipped with this is destroyed by battle, this card is returned to your hand.  
  
Amazon Breaker: Level 3 / 900/1200/ Warrior / Desc: When your opponent only has 1 monster on the field, you can destroy that 1 monster.  
  
Flame Swordsman: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Fusion / Fire Type / Desc: Flame Manipulator + Masaki The Legendary Swordsman.  
  
Byser Choker Warrior: Level 6 / 2450/1200/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, your opponent must special summon a monster from their hand onto your opponent's side of the field. If your opponent does not have a monster card in their hand, this monster may attack your opponent's life points directly. If this monster is sent to the graveyard the monster that was special summoned from your opponent is also destroyed.  
  
Reflection Charge: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack on one of your monster's on the field, negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster, your opponent must then end their Battle Phase immediately. This card can only be activated if you have a monster on the field with "Amazon" or "Amazoness" in it's name.  
  
Amazoness Tribe Killer: Level 6 / 2300/1400/ Warrior / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by sacrificing 1 monster with "Amazon" or "Amazoness" in it's name. Special summon 1 "Amazoness Token" to the field (Level 4 /1500/1500/ Warrior). When your "Amazon Token" is destroyed, Battle Damage is negated. 


	132. Queen of The Amazon's, Part 2

Chapter 132: Queen of The Amazon's, Part 2  
  
_________________________________  
  
The score ended up at Vanessa: 4000 and Allen: 400. Allen hadn't been able to attack Vanessa at all without her blocking it. Vanessa on the other hand, gave a beating to him.  
  
Allen slowly got up, looking at Vanessa. "The way you fight..." Allen said, holding his chest. "I see who you are now."  
  
"No you don't" Vanessa growled.  
  
"No wonder. You have your brothers looks and attitude. You're Spinks' sister!" Allen confronted her.  
  
"So you've found out who I am..." Vanessa smiled. "it doesn't make a difference because Spinks will never come home! I will make sure you feel as miserable as possible! You ruined my family!"  
  
Allen felt like she was right but she didn't have the right to act in such ways, Allen drew his next card. Daniel was especially shocked by the strange coincidence.  
  
"No way!" Mink said. "Of all the people...."  
  
"It's kind of sad... She really misses her brother." Jess smiled sadly.  
  
"Draw..." Allen announced, drawing his next card. Suddenly he smiled with hope. "Now! I summon Battle Warrior Gamma! (1200/100)"  
  
"That weak monster won't do you any good!" Vanessa yelled.  
  
"It will now." Allen smiled confidently. "Now! Activate magic card, Sword of Calibur!"  
  
"No! I destroyed it!" Vanessa yelled.  
  
"You did but you didn't know about it's other effect." Allen smiled. "When you destroyed my Blue Flame Swordsman, instead of this equip card normally going to my graveyard, it was returned to my hand!"  
  
Vanessa had a flash back when she used Amazon Breaker's special effect and destroyed his Blue Flame Swordsman. "No!" Vanessa gasped.  
  
"So now! I equip Sword of Calibur to Battle Warrior Gamma! (2000/100)" Allen yelled. "Now! Attack and destroy her Amazon Token!"  
  
The warrior grabbed the sword and dove at the amazon girl, slashing at her and destroying it. "Heh, Battle Damage is negated when my Amazon Token is destroyed" Vanessa smiled. "The odds are against you! My Amazon Tribe Killer will destroy you!"  
  
"I'd like to see that happen." Allen yelled. "Your brother was a good man... but..."  
  
"Oh cut me the sweet talk and finish up your turn!" Vanessa yelled.  
  
"Fine. I'll activate Yield Tribute and special summon Battle Warrior Omega, in defense mode! (300/1200)" Allen announced. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Vanessa drew her next card. "Now! I summon Amazon Axe Driver! (1850/1600)" Vanessa announced as a amazon woman materialized onto the field, holding a small axe. "Now my two monsters, attack and destroy his monsters!"  
  
The two amazons charged at Allen's monsters, ready to attack. "Now! Activate magic card!" Allen announced. "Mystical Space Typhoon!"  
  
"What do you plan to use that on, you're still going down!" Vanessa yelled.  
  
"I plan to destroy your Amazon Quartet!" Allen yelled. Suddenly a giant whirlwind picked up around Vanessa, destroying the three polls around her.  
  
"So, I don't need it anyway!" Vanessa hissed.  
  
"You will now. Now! Activate trap card, Attack Nullification!" Allen yelled.  
  
"No!" Vanessa growled. A giant vortex materialized and sucked up the two amazons and threw them back to Vanessa's side of the field. "That moron..."  
  
Allen smiled. "So now your battle phase is done!" Allen yelled.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Vanessa growled.  
  
Allen drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I activate Foolish Burial!" Allen yelled. "This allows me to put 1 card from my hand, into your graveyard."  
  
"What are you doing?! Are you stupid or something?!" Vanessa yelled.  
  
"No! I've placed a monster card in your graveyard and now I'll revive it with Raise Dead so now! I resurrect Battle Warrior Alpha! (100/200)" Allen yelled as the warrior materialized on his side of the field. "Now! I sacrifice Battle Warrior Omega, Gamma, and Alpha to summon this great warrior!"  
  
"What is he doing?!" Vanessa said in shock as a light began to glow on the field.  
  
"Alright! He's got it!" Daniel and Kai both thought.  
  
"Yay Allen!" Mink and Jess cheered.  
  
"Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1450)" Allen yelled as the warrior materialized onto the field.  
  
"Agh!" Vanessa wailed, seeing the monster's attack points.  
  
"Now! I activate Guilford The Lightning's special effect! It will now destroy all your monster's!" Allen yelled. The warrior threw it's sword up into the air, unleashing rounds of lightning, destroying the two amazons.  
  
"No! My monsters!" Vanessa wailed.  
  
"Now! Guilford The Lightning, attack her life points directly!" Allen commanded.  
  
The warrior dove at Vanessa's empty field, slashing at her. Vanessa let out a scream, blocking herself and being pushed back a few inches.  
  
She growled, watching her life points drop to 1200 so easily. "How dare you..." Vanessa growled. "For the sake of my brother... I'll make you pay..." Vanessa roared with anger, drawing her next card.  
  
Everyone wowed at how Allen dropped Vanessa's life points so fast. "Come on Allen, if you can just hold out a bit..." Daniel cringed.  
  
Vanessa looked at her new card and smiled. "Now! Activate magic card, Yeild Tribute!" Vanessa yelled. "And I use it to summon this, Amazon Tribe Queen! (2800/2300 +100)"  
  
"No, it's stronger than my Guilford The Lightning." Allen gasped.  
  
"Exactly!" Vanessa smiled evilly.  
  
"Darn it... Allen worked hard for that warrior." Kai growled, grabbing the bars of the gate.  
  
"Now! Amazon Tribe Queen, attack and destroy his stupid Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1450)" Vanessa yelled, pointing at Allen's warrior.  
  
The woman took out her sword and it glistened in the sun. She then let out a battle cry, running after the warrior and slashing it in half.  
  
Allen growled, covering himself as smoke flew past him. His life points reduced to 300. Vanessa laughed. "You have one turn left to defend your self. But you defenses will cause nothing and you will be beaten!" Vanessa yelled.  
  
Allen put his arms down. "Vanessa.... You need to know..." Allen began to say.  
  
"I don't need to know anything but know that you're against my family! You've met your desire and now I'll never see my brother ever again!" Vanessa yelled.  
  
"Let him say what he wants to!" Daniel yelled. "You only believe in what you think is going on! We've personally met with Spinks, please, just listen!"  
  
"Stay out of this!" Vanessa yelled.  
  
"Spinks is a good duelist, almost as better than me. You have to know the story...." Allen said.  
  
"I don't need to know anything from you!" Vanessa screamed. "Now make your move or you'll be disqualified!"  
  
Allen jerked his head back but drew his card. He looked at it then looked at Vanessa. "I'm sorry..." He yelled. "I'll summon Warrior of Freed, in attack mode! (1200/1300) Now..."  
  
"Heh, what does he plan to do with such a weak monster." Vanessa thought. But then suddenly she gasped as Allen held his card up.  
  
"Now! I activate Uprising Conqueror!" Allen yelled, placing the magic card onto the field. "Vanessa... I'm summoning a powerful warrior... just like your bother is."  
  
"No..." Vanessa growled.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Warrior of Freed.... To summon Detai! (2000/1700)" Allen yelled as Warrior of Freed began to glow and morph. It's armor formed into new grey armor and it's sword grew longer and sharper with more power.  
  
"What is that?!" Vanessa said in shock.  
  
"Detai's effect allows me to remove a warrior monster from my graveyard and increase it's attack points equal to the warrior I sacrificed. The warrior I sacrifice is Guilford The Lightning!" Allen yelled as Detai began to glow. Detai's attack points sky rocketed to 4800. "Now! Detai, attack and destroy her Amazon Tribe Queen!"  
  
"No! I can't lose... I've lost... Spinks please!" Vanessa pleaded but the warrior unleashed a ground breaking force as it slashed at the ground. The queen let out a scream as it was destroyed. Vanessa's life points reduced to 0.  
  
Vanessa fell to her knee's, holding her head and she began to cry. People back at the audience awwed at Vanessa's sadness.  
  
Allen came over. "Vanessa... Your brother was a true warrior... He only made one mistake and I changed him. You'll be surprised because he is coming home." Allen said solemnly.  
  
"How do you know...." Vanessa said sadly.  
  
Suddenly Pegasus came through the gates, holding a phone and a camera man had been following him. "Dear Vanessa, there's a call for you!" Pegasus yelled.  
  
Vanessa took the phone and her eyes went from tears to wide open with happiness. It was Spinks on the other side. He had watched the duel on t.v and said he'd be coming home shortly.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You were right..." Vanessa said in shock.  
  
"Did I ever lie now?" Allen smiled.  
  
"I'm really really sorry about my attitude... I've just heard so many bad things about you..." Vanessa said, bowing.  
  
"From who?" Kai asked.  
  
"Some guy named Roa or something." Vanessa relied.  
  
"No wonder. Roa fooled Spinks and your mind to fight against us." Allen said. "But don't worry, Roa is gone for good."  
  
"That's great!" Vanessa smiled, hugging Allen tightly.  
  
"What can I say folks? We have ourselves not only a winner but a happy ending!" Pegasus said into the camera.  
  
"Aww, that was so sweet^^" Mink and Jess cooed.  
  
"Well glad it's over." Devon smiled.  
  
"Is this the place?" Yoko said, getting out of the taxi.  
  
"Duh, it obviously says Toon World." Lain said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Hey don't forget the bill!" The taxi driver yelled.  
  
"Cram it dirt bag." Yoko yelled, slamming the door on him. They both quickly ran inside.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED------------  
  
Battle Warrior Gamma: Level 4 / 1200/100/ Warrior.  
  
Sword of Calibur: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Warrior Type monster equipped with this gains 800 ATK. When the monster equipped with this is destroyed by battle, this card is returned to your hand.  
  
Battle Warrior Omega: Level 4 / 300/1200/ Warrior.  
  
Amazon Axe Driver: Level 4 / 1850/1600/ Warrior.  
  
Battle Warrior Alpha: Level 4 / 100/200/ Warrior.  
  
Guilford The Lightning: Level 9 / 2800/1400/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster can only be special summoned by sacrificing 3 Light Type monsters on the field. When this monster is summoned your opponent's monsters are destroyed and sent to the graveyard.  
  
Yeild Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to either Normal or Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, if you chose to Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Amazon Tribe Queen: Level 10 / 2800/2300/ Warrior / Desc: Increase this card's ATK by 100 for each monster with "Amazon" or "Amazoness" in it's name.  
  
Warrior of Freed: Level 4 /1200/1300/ Warrior Type / Desc: You may normal summon 1 extra monster when you summon this monster in any mode.  
  
Uprising Conqueror: SACRED MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 "Warrior of Freed" on the field to Special Summon 1 "Detai" onto the field from your deck or hand.  
  
Detai: Level 7 / 2000/1700/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned by "Uprising Conqueror". You may remove 1 Warrior Type monster from your graveyard to increase this monster's attack points equal to the removed monster. This effect can be used during each of your Battle Phases. 


	133. The Tricked and The Defeaten

Chapter 133: The Tricked and The Defeaten  
  
__________________________________  
  
Daniel, Kai, and Allen returned back to the private room for a rest, Allen especially. "Wow, that was a sooped up battle." Allen sighed, collapsing on the small sofa.  
  
"I wonder whose up next." Kai said.  
  
"Take a look." Takura said, pointing to the wide screen T.V Everyone came close to the T.V where Pegasus announced the win of Allen.  
  
"Yeah, I've made it to the semi-finals. This is awsome!" Allen cheered, drinking soda from a can.  
  
"Now! May I announce the second duel!" Pegasus announced as the picture shuffling happened again. In no time soon the two pictures appeared with Orca and Jin.  
  
"Wow this must be interesting." Daniel smiled. "I'll need to know Jin's deck if he thinks he can make it to the finals."  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea, we should get a good view. Where are they dueling?" Kai asked.  
  
"The aquarium!" Takura said. "Come on, you guys can follow I know where it is."  
  
"Alright!" Daniel said excitedly.  
  
"I'll stay here, I'm pooped from the last battle." Allen said. "I'll watch from here."  
  
Takura, Daniel, and Kai got on the trail right away. Meanwhile, Yoko and Lain had just arrived into the arena.  
  
"How do you suppose to get into this tournament. Not only has it started, we're not invited!" Lain said in a loud whisper.  
  
"I saw on the Big Screen that Orca and some guy named Jim or something are dueling." Yoko said, peeking down a corner.  
  
"Ahh come on girls, I need to get to my duel!" Orca said, blushing as the crowd of girls tried to get his autograph and kisses from him.  
  
"Bingo." Yoko smiled evilly.  
  
"Bathroom break!" Orca announced to himself, going into the boys bathroom.  
  
Yoko and Lain both crept up to the door of the restrooms. "The guys bathroom?! Are you nuts?!" Lain yelled.  
  
"Do you want our plan to work or not?!" Yoko yelled back.  
  
"Fine..." Lain grumbled.  
  
"Here hold this." Yoko said, handing her a brick.  
  
"What do I need this for?!" Lain said.  
  
"I found it before we got into this place. Trust me, we'll need it." Yoko winked.  
  
They both sneaked into the bathroom without being detected. Lain looked nervous but Yoko directed her into the stall next where Orca was and Yoko got into the other. They both stood on the he seats looking over Orca who was humming a tune to himself.  
  
Suddenly Lain had the look of an idea. She finally understood what Yoko was talking about. Yoko mouthed out a count down and Lain held the brick high.  
  
"Now!" Yoko screamed. Orca quickly looked up to see the two girls spying on them.  
  
"Ha!" Lain yelled, throwing the brick at Orca's head. Orca fell over like a ton of rocks. Suddenly Yoko and Lain burst out with laughter but Yoko quickly shut themselves up.  
  
"Hurry, get his clothes, you'll have to hurry to the aquarium to duel." Yoko commanded.  
  
"Me?! Why me?!" Lain complained.  
  
"Just do it!" Yoko yelled.  
  
Jin got to his place in the circular tank room where exotic fish swam around the tanks in the walls. "So where's my opponent." He said, looking over at the judge.  
  
"He has 2 minutes." The judge said, checking his watch.  
  
"Lain! Hurry!" Yoko yelled.  
  
"I would if these pants weren't so loose!" Lain complained, trying to keep the pants up. Lain stumbled into the opposite side of the room from where Jin entered.  
  
Jin rose his eye brow at Lain's obviously see through disguise. "Ok, let's get this started." Jin smiled as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Yes, let's!" Lain smiled. Her pants began to slide down but she quickly pulled them up and got ready.  
  
"You may make the first move." Jin offered.  
  
"Fine suit yourself!" Lain yelled, trying to make the best impression of Orca. She drew her first round of cards.  
  
She smiled at the wonderful cards she had just drawn. Meanwhile, Yoko hid behind a bench in the circular tank room.  
  
"Come on Lain! Don't screw this up!" Yoko said in her mind.  
  
"Now! I summon Evolution Pod! (0/2000)" Lain announced. "Then I'll activate this magic card, Evolution Machine!"  
  
Jin smiled. "You sure it's a good thing to summon a strong and powerful monster on your first turn?" Jin smirked.  
  
"Shut up! I'm dueling here!" Lain yelled under the impression of Orca. "Now! I use Evolution Machine to enhance Evolution Pod's effect. Now! I can summon this, Destruction Butterfly! (3100/3700)"  
  
Suddenly the pod began to morph. A giant butterfly with firey red wings folded out from it's giant body. "Well, this is interesting." Jin smiled.  
  
"Scared yet? You should be! Now I activate Yield Tribute, to special summon Tyrant Wasp! (2000/3000)" Lain announced. "Heh, with this team of insects, you're going down!"  
  
"Insects? I thought you were a fish master." Jin smirked.  
  
"Fish?! Well umm err... I switch between decks at a time." Lain said, trying to make a good excuse.  
  
"Thanks for giving us away Lain!" Yoko growled, slapping her head.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Lain announced.  
  
Jin drew his next card and looked at it. "Well, it seems this duel will be over shortly." Jin smiled evilly, speaking calmly.. "Now... I activate Pagoya Bitt!"  
  
''What the heck?!" Lain said in total confusion of the card's name.  
  
"This is a favorite card of mine. With my Korean heritage of course. It's meaning is Light of Destruction!" Jin yelled.  
  
"So. That thing won't do a thing to my monsters because they are unaffected by magic cards!" Lain smiled.  
  
"I won't do anything to your monsters I know but that's not the point of this card." Jin smirked. "It allows me to summon light monsters from my deck for each monster with over 2000 attack points."  
  
"What?! That's not fair!" Lain complained.  
  
"Fine, to make things fair, I'll only summon one monster." Jin smiled. "It's all I need."  
  
"Fine! Make your move!" Lain yelled.  
  
"Ok, now! I summon Hanbok Princess! (2400/1200)" Jin yelled as a woman in a Korean Traditional Dress materialized on the field.  
  
"Heh that thing is weaker than my other monster, you won't be doing much damage with that." Lain smirked.  
  
"Now! Hanbok Princess, automatically destroy her Tyrant Wasp!" Jin yelled, pointing at the giant wasp.  
  
The princess held her hands together and a blinding light exploded between her hands. She then pushed her hands forward, sending a orb of light at the wasp, destroying it.  
  
"That wasn't even battle and he destroyed one of my strongest monsters!" Lain said in shock.  
  
"That's because when Hanbok Princess is special summoned it allows me to destroy one of your monsters." Jin smiled. "But because I activated her effect and one of your monster's was destroyed, Hanbok Princess gains 1000 attack points! (3400/1200)"  
  
"No!" Lain said in shock.  
  
"Now! Hanbok Princess, destroy her Destruction Butterfly!" Jin yelled, pointing his finger at the butterfly.  
  
The princess unleashed another light orb, destroying the butterfly. Lain growled as her life points reduced to 3700.  
  
"He destroyed my two strongest monsters! And in one turn!" Lain said totally shocked.  
  
"Whoa..." Yoko said in amazement.  
  
"And because Hanbok Princess destroyed your insect, she gains 1000 attack points (4400/1200)" Jin announced. "And since she was the only one to destroy all your monsters. She may now attack once more! Now! Hanbok Princess, attack her life points directly!"  
  
The princess unleashed a third blast but directed it at Lain. Lain screamed as the light smacked into her, reducing her life points to 0.  
  
"Heh, looks like you're not who you are exactly, little girl." Jin smiled.  
  
"Violation against tournament rules! You are here by disqualified!" The judge yelled at Lain.  
  
Lain growled. "There's no way you could have done that! You cheated somehow!" Lain yelled.  
  
"No one would have to cheat to defeat scum like you. Even a child could give you a beating." Jin said.  
  
The judge walked over, grabbing Lain by the arm and dragging her away. Jin then headed back to the arena.  
  
Kai, Daniel, and Takura got to the aquarium only to see a few kids talking about the imposter. "Aww! Did we miss it?!" Kai said.  
  
"Looks like it." Takura frowned.  
  
"I know! But why would anyone want to disguise themselves?" A little kid said to his friends.  
  
"What happened in the duel?" Daniel.  
  
"Orca got such a beating! But it wasn't actually Orca, it was some girl. But Jin's deck was awsome! He beat her in one turn!" The kid said, excitedly.  
  
"Well.. We know how strong Jin is...." Kai sighed.  
  
Suddenly the judge came back after putting Lain away.  
  
"You three better hurry back the next duel will be announced soon." He said looking down at him.  
  
"Tell me who was the imposter actually?" Daniel asked.  
  
"A girl but it looked like she was working for a team. She's being interrogated." The judge said, fixing his glasses.  
  
"Thanks. Come on let's go." Kai said as the three ran off.  
  
"You think it's someone we know?" Daniel said as they ran toward the arena.  
  
"Probably not but we better keep a good eye out." Kai responded. Takura was running ahead of them.  
  
"Wow that was amazing...." Mink gasped, looking away from the big screen.  
  
"Yeah, totally." Devon said. "But why would Lain do such a thing."  
  
"Probably get back at us. I bet you anything that Yoko is in it too." Jess said, nodding her head.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Evolution Pod: Level 1 / 0/2000/ Insect / Desc: When this card is Normal Summoned, it is quickly place into face up defense mode. After 6 turns this card has been on the field, you may sacrifice it to Special Summon 1 "Destruction Butterfly" from your hand, to your field.  
  
Evolution Machine: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have 1 "Evolution Pod" on the field. Sacrifice "Evolution Pod" to Special Summon 1 "Destruction Butterfly" from your deck, to your side of the field.  
  
Destruction Butterfly: Level 12 / 3100/3700/ Insect / Desc: You may sacrifice half your Life Points for this monster to attack twice during your Battle Phase. This monster is unaffected by Effect Monsters.  
  
Yeild Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to either Normal or Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, if you chose to Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Tyrant Wasp: Level 6 / 2000/3000 / Insect / Desc: This monster can attack twice during battle phase. This card is unaffected by Magic Cards. This monster cannot be Special Summoned from the graveyard.  
  
Pagoya Bitt: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon Light monsters from your deck for each monster on your opponent's field with the attack of 2000 or more.  
  
Hanbok Princess: Level 8 / 2400/1200/ Goddess / Desc: If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one monster on the field. For each monster this card destroys (Effect and Battle included), increase this monster's attack points by 1000. When this monster destroys all your opponent's monsters on the field, this monster may attack once again. This card is unaffected by trap cards. 


	134. A Decisive Strategy, Part 1

Chapter 134: A Decisive Strategy, Part 1  
  
________________________________  
  
Daniel and the others arrived into the private viewing room where the rest of the duelist waited. McGuard, Shark, Yore, and Greg gathered around the big screen while Victoria waited, leaning against the large window of the stadium.  
  
"The next duel is about to be announced!!" Shark yelled excitedly.  
  
Everyone gathered around to see the picture shuffling. Right then the two pictures appeared, Daniel and Victoria.  
  
"Wow..." Daniel thought, looking up at the tall woman.  
  
"Good luck..." Victoria said, giving her hand out. Daniel shook her hand.  
  
"I hope we do our best." Daniel smiled.  
  
Victoria left, after she had looked at where they'd be dueling. "The Opera House...." Allen said. "Weird place to duel."  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Daniel said.  
  
"Alright! I get to see you duel!" Takura said.  
  
Kai Allen, and Takura followed along. "Look! Dan's gonna duel!" Mink pointed out on the big screen.  
  
"Weh!?" Jess said as she stuffed her mouth full of pop corn.  
  
"That's cool! We should head there." Devon said.  
  
"Yeah! I mean it's Daniel's first duel in the tournament. We should show up and cheer him on." Mink said cheerfully. They quickly moved along the row and out of the arena.  
  
"Dan!" Jess yelled.  
  
Daniel turned around to see the three run up to him. "Good luck on your duel. It's actually nice to see you duel not so seriously." Devon smiled.  
  
"Thanks I just want to have fun, that's all." Daniel smiled.  
  
"We'll be there! Just show us the way!" Mink said as they all walked along.  
  
In just a few short minutes Daniel arrived to the Opera House here Victoria was waiting. He was somewhat amazed how she got there so early but Daniel was ready.  
  
"I plan to have a fun time while I'm here. Your known for something big so let's see what you got!" Victoria yelled, throwing off her jacket. Her Duel Xero folded out and she slid her deck into her deck holster.  
  
Daniel did the same. "Duel!" They both yelled as their life points rose to 4000.  
  
Meanwhile a Judge stepped up from the back door of the large dome where music would be played. "I will take the first move!" Victoria announced, drawing her six cards.  
  
"Go Dan!" Takura yelled.  
  
Daniel looked back at the group sitting in the front seats of the Opera House.  
  
Victoria took three cards from her hand and held them up. "Now! I summon Big Shield Guardna, in defense mode! (100/2600)" She announced. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I activate Yield Tribute and normal summon Death Volsgulf! (1200/2500)" He announced as the demon materialized onto the field. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Victoria drew her next card. "Now! I sacrifice Big Shield Guardna to summon Baffomet! (1400/1800)" She announced. "Now! Attack and destroy his Death Volsgulf!"  
  
The beast sent purple blasts from it's mouth directly at the demon, destroying it. "Now! Activate trap card, Purgatory Fog!!" Daniel announced. "This negates your attack and allows me to draw 2 cards!"  
  
Victoria watched as Daniel drew his two cards. Victoria looked at her hand. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." She announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I'll place Death Volsgulf into defense mode and summon Orpheus, in defense mode! (100/2500)" Daniel announced.  
  
"Now! Activate trap card, Defense Apocalypse!" Victoria announced as her trap card flipped up.  
  
"No..." Daniel gasped.  
  
"This destroys all your defense monsters!" Victoria yelled as a strong wind burst from the trap card, blowing away Death Volsgulf and Orpheus off of the field.  
  
"Wow she's really got me." Daniel thought. "My turn ends!"  
  
Victoria drew her next card. "Because I've summoned Baffomet in a turn earlier, I was able to put a Gazelle into my hand. So now! I activate Fusion, fusing Gazelle from my hand with Baffomet and create Winged Beast, Chimera! (2100/1800)" Victoria announced as a cloud of smoke puffed over Baffomet and cleared off, showing the two headed beast. "Now! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
The beast charged into Daniel. Daniel let out a little wail as he was pushed back by the beast. "Gah..." He said, falling over as his life points reduced to 1900.  
  
"Oh! are you ok?" Victoria asked, a bit worried.  
  
"Ok... When does an opponent ask of if a player is alright like that." Mink said, giving suspicious looks.  
  
"Not sure. But what kind of duelist is she if she's too soft hearted." Kai said, also a bit suspicious.  
  
"Well, I'll end my turn now!" Victoria announced as Daniel got up.  
  
Daniel drew his next card and smiled. "Now! Activate magic card, De- Fusion!" Daniel announced. Suddenly Chimera split into two separate monsters.  
  
"What?" Victoria said, shocked.  
  
"Now! I'll activate face down card, Cross Sacrifice! By sacrificing your two monsters I can summon this..." Daniel announced as both of Victoria's monsters puffed into a cloud of smoke. "Buster Blader! (2600/2300)"  
  
Victoria and Daniel watched as the warrior materialized onto the field. "Oh my..." Victoria said to herself.  
  
"But Cross Sacrifice causes me to skip my battle phase." Daniel said. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Victoria drew her next card and smiled under her covered face of her scarf. "Now! I activate this, Gate of The Guardians!" Victoria announced.  
  
"Wha?!" Allen said shocked as Victoria slid the magic card into her field card slot.  
  
"Calm down. We'll soon figure out what it does." Jess said, pulling Allen back in his seat.  
  
Suddenly a giant stone wall which looked like closed double doors rose behind Victoria. "This field Magic Card allows me to summon certain monsters from my hand." She said.  
  
"And what are they?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Now! I summon two Jejiko Guardian's! (x2 2200/1000)" Victoria announced as two men in armor materialized onto the field.  
  
"Ahh! Two strong monsters in one turn!" Kai said.  
  
"I've never seen such a card...." Devon said in shock.  
  
"Now! I'll summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in defense mode and end my turn!" Victoria announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! Buster Blader, attack and destroy her Jejiko Guardian!" Daniel yelled, pointing at the one guardian who held still as a rock.  
  
Buster Blader slashed it's sword, sending a slash wave directly at the guardian. Suddenly the guardian began to glow and the attack changed targets and slashed through Victoria's Mystical Elf.  
  
"What?! How could she do that!" Allen said in shock.  
  
"What the..." Daniel said in confusion.  
  
"By sacrificing 500 life points (V: 3500) I can direct the attack to a different monster as long as my Jejiko Guardians are on the field." Victoria said.  
  
"Oh..." Daniel said. Daniel ended his turn and Victoria drew her next card.  
  
"Now! I activate this magic card, Cost Down!" Victoria announced as she placed the magic card on the field. "Now all monsters in my hand are reduced by 2 levels!"  
  
"Agh... This means she could just about summon any monster in her hand!" Daniel said, nervously.  
  
"Oh man... I think Victoria has him by her fingers." Takura said a bit worried.  
  
"Don't worry. Dan always gets out of troubles like these." Jess smiled down at Takura.  
  
"Now! I summon Big Bang Basher! (2500/1600 +300)" Victoria announced. Suddenly a giant rock warrior materialized onto the field. It had giant block hands which could smash a normal human being with on slap with it's hands.  
  
"Ah! it get's bonus points?!" Daniel said.  
  
"Yes! Gate of The Guardians gives it 300 attack points. So now! Big Bang Basher, attack and destroy his Buster Blader!" Victoria announced. The rock giant slowly stepped infront of Buster Blader, raising it's arms it slammed them down on the warrior, destroying it. Daniel saw his life points drop to 1700. "I win this duel! Now! Jejiko Guardian, attack his life points directly!"  
  
"Activate trap card!" Daniel announced as his face down card flipped up. "Negate attack!"  
  
"Darn it..." Victoria grumbled as the attack of Jejiko was stopped quickly by a vortex.  
  
"You have a pretty nice strategy, Victoria" Daniel smiled.  
  
"Aww tanks^^" Victoria smiled.  
  
"All though I can't lose all the time. I hope we can become friends no matter what the outcome of this duel." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Don't worry none of us will be mad. I'm glad I me a duelist like yourself" Victoria smiled, ending her turn.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED----------  
  
Big Shield Guardna: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster is unaffected by magic cards. When this monster is attacked it is placed into attack mode.  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to either Normal or Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. If you chose to Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Death Volsgulf: Level 5 / 1200/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: If you have a "Death Volstargaf" on the field with this monster, increase "Death Volstargaf's" attack by 2000 and this monster's attack by 500. When this monster inflict Battle Damage, inflict 500 more damage. This monster's ATK increase by 200 for every Trap Card played.  
  
Baffomet: Level 5 / 1400/1800/ Beast Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned put 1 "King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle" into your hand, from your deck. The Deck is then shuffled.  
  
Purgatory Fog: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of your opponent's monster and draw 2 cards from your deck.  
  
Orpheus: Level 4 / 400/2050/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, reduce your opponent's life points by 500.  
  
Defense Apocalypse: TRAP / Desc: Destroy all Monsters on the field that are in Face Down or Face Up Defense mode.  
  
Winged Beast, Chimera: Level 6 / 2100/1800/ Fusion / Beast Type / Desc: The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle + Baffomet. When this card is destroyed, you may Special Summon 1 "The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle" or "Baffomet" from your graveyard to the field. (Chose either face up attack mode or face up defense mode.)  
  
Buster Blader: Level 6 / 2600/2300 / Warrior Type / Desc: This monster gains 500 ATK for every Dragon Type monster on your opponent's field or in their graveyard.  
  
Gate of The Guardians: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, Special Summon all "Jejiko Guardians" from your hand, to the field. As long as this card remains face up on the field. "Jejiko Guardian's" are unaffected by Trap cards. When this card is destroyed, the "Jejiko Guardian's" are also destroyed and sent to the graveyard.  
  
Jejiko Guardian: Level 6 / 2200/1000/ Guardian / Desc: This card can only be summoned when there's a "Gate of The Guardian's" face up on the field. When this monster is attacked, you may sacrifice 500 Life Points to direct the attack to another monster on the field.  
  
Big Bang Basher: Level 6 / 2500/1600/ Rock / Desc: When "Gate of The Guardian's" is face up on the field, this monster gains 300 attack points extra. This monster can be Special Summoned to the field from your hand if there are only Rock monsters on your side of the field. 


	135. A Decisive Strategy, Part 2

Chapter 135: A Decisive Strategy, Part 2  
  
______________________________  
  
The score stood to Daniel: 1700 and Victoria: 4000. Both duelist were to duel in he Opera House, a large dome for bands and singers to sing and play.  
  
"It's your move!" Victoria announced.  
  
"Right, now! I draw!" Daniel announced, drawing his next card. "Now! Activate magic card, Nightmare Steel Cage!"  
  
Victoria smiled as two cages surrounded the two duelist. "Nice card but it won't save you. Now! I activate this, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Victoria announced.  
  
"No!" Daniel thought as a gust of wind blew away the two cages. Daniel looked at his hand. "This might actually work..."  
  
"I think Dan has a plan!" Allen pointed out.  
  
"Now! I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
Victoria drew her next card. "Now! Big Bang Basher (2800/1600)" Victoria yelled. "Attack his life points directly!"  
  
The stone warrior began stomping right at him, holding it's giant block hands in the air. "Activate trap card!" Daniel announced. "Dimension Jar!"  
  
"Alright! Looks like Victoria's strategy will be going down!" Devon said surprisingly.  
  
"This trap card acts just like the monster Cyber Jar but it's a trap card." Daniel yelled as the trap card began sucking in Victoria's monsters.  
  
"Too bad because as long as my Gate of The Guardians stays on the field, my Jejiko Guardian's are unaffected by trap cards!" Victoria yelled as her Big Bang Basher was absorbed by the trap card. Both then drew their five cards.  
  
"Dang. Victoria has it made with her deck." Allen said.  
  
"So now! I summon Gergoroth, in defense mode (1400/1900) and Titan's Wall in defense mode! (0/500)" Victoria announced.  
  
"And I'll summon Gazelle (1500/1200), Ryuu Warrior (1600/1300), and X Head Cannon (1800/1500), all in defense mode!" Daniel announced.  
  
"Heh. Your trap card may have destroyed my Big Ban Basher but my Battle Phase ain't over!" Victoria announced. "Now! My two Jejiko Guardian's attack and destroy his Gazelle and Ryuu Warrior!"  
  
The two guardians spoke out a chant and two large yellow orbs appeared in their hands. They then blasted it at the two monsters. Daniel shielded himself as smoke disburst as the attacks destroyed his two monsters.  
  
"I still have one monster left...." Daniel said to himself.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Victoria announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. Suddenly things felt bright for him. "Now I'll set a card face down, then I summon Y Dragon Head! (1500/1600)" Daniel announced.  
  
"Yes! Now he can sacrifice his two monsters to summon one of his strong monsters. And then use it's effect to destroy her Gate of The Guardians!" Mink said happily.  
  
"Don't think so." Takura said. "Victoria is good with negating Daniel's magic or trap cards. Her face down card is making me wonder."  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Y Dragon Head and X Head Cannon to fuse them together!" Daniel yelled as the two machines combined. "Now I summon XY Dragon Cannon! (2200/1900)"  
  
Victoria smirked. "Here it comes..." She said to herself.  
  
"XY Dragon Cannon's effect allows me to discard a card from my hand to destroy a magic or trap card on your side of the field." Daniel yelled, discarding a card from his hand. "Now! Say bye to your Gate of The Guardians!"  
  
"I don' think so!" Victoria yelled. "Activate trap card, Judgement of Anubis!"  
  
"No!" Mink and Jess both said in shock, knowing Daniel was about to lose.  
  
"Judgement of Anubis allows me to negate an effect that destroys my own magic and trap cards." Victoria said. "But it also lets me destroy one monster on your field and inflict damage to your life points."  
  
XY Dragon Cannon had fired a torpedo at the gate behind Victoria but her trap card deflected the torpedo, sending it right back at Daniel.  
  
The torpedo created a big explosion and everyone impatiently waited to see if Daniel did anything to stop the effect. As the smoke cleared Daniel appeared, standing with his life points the same.  
  
"What?! How could this be?!" Victoria said in shock.  
  
"I've activated my trap card, Trap of Board Eraser!" Daniel announced  
  
"Yeah! He didn't lose!" Everyone cheered  
  
"This trap card negates any damage I take to my life points and causes you to discard a card from your hand!" Daniel pointed.  
  
Victoria took a card from her hand, discarding it. "Well... So much use for that." She said to herself.  
  
"I'll end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
"Heh. My trap card cost you your monster and now I can deal some damage onto you!" Victoria yelled. "Now! Jejiko Guardian, attack his life points directly!"  
  
"Activate trap card!" Daniel called out as his final trap card flipped up. "Life Protection will protect me from direct attacks for three turns!"  
  
"Darn it..." Victoria growled. "My turn ends!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Z Metal Caterpillar! (1500/1600) In attack mode!" Daniel announced as the robot formed onto the field. "Then I'll play this, Stop Defense!"  
  
"No!" Victoria said in shock.  
  
"I'll use Stop Defense on your Titan's Wall and move it into attack mode!" Daniel yelled as the wall began to glow. "Now, Z Metal Caterpillar, attack and destroy her Titan's Wall!"  
  
The machine unleashed two small missiles at the wall, destroying it easily and reducing Victoria's life points to 2500.  
  
Daniel then ended his turn, giving him two more turns until Victoria could attack his life points directly. Victoria drew her next card. "Now! I'll summon Magician of Faith, in defense mode! (300/400)" Victoria announced. "Now! Jejiko Guardian (2200/1000), attack and destroy his Z Metal Caterpillar!"  
  
The guardian unleashed another yellow orb at Daniel's machine, destroying it and reducing his life points to 1000. Victoria then ended her turn.  
  
"Draw!" Daniel announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Warrior of Freed (1200/1300) in defense mode! This allows me to summon another monster from my hand, so I summon Sanga of The Thunder (2600/2100) in attack mode!"  
  
Daniel knew if he attacked with Sanga, Victoria would sacrifice her life points to direct the attack somewhere else. It was useless to summon a strong monster. Victoria was a tough competitor.  
  
"Come on Dan! Keep up the good work!" Kai cheered.  
  
"My turn ends..." Daniel announced.  
  
Victoria smiled. "Draw!" She announced, drawing her next card. A small gust of wind blew upon the opera house as Victoria drew. "Now! It's time to open the gate!"  
  
"Eh?!" Mink said. "She can open it?!"  
  
"What's inside it?!" Allen said.  
  
"I offer Gergoroth and Magician of Faith as a sacrifice to summon my great beast, Behemoth Guardian Dragon! (2800/3000 +400)" Victoria yelled as the gate fully opened and a giant dragon began to step out.  
  
"Agh! What is that thing?!" Devon said in shock as the dragon let out a loud roar among the opera house.  
  
"This is it because my Behemoth Guardian Dragon gains 200 attack points for each Jejiko Guardian on the field! Plus my Jejiko Guardians gain 500 attack points because Behemoth Guardian Dragon is on the field! (x2 2700/1000) Victoria yelled under the strong winds as the gate closed fully after the giant dragon stepped out."  
  
"How am I going to beat that thing?!" Daniel said in shock, looking up at the dragon.  
  
-----------CARDS PLAYED-----------  
  
Nightmare Steel Cage: MAGIC / Desc: Both players cannot attack with their Monsters for 2 turns.  
  
Dimension Jar: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if your opponent has declared an attack. Negate the attack and destroy all monsters on the field. Both players must then draw 5 cards and Special Summon any Level 4 monsters from the cards both players had drawn. Any other card is placed into the owner's hand.  
  
Gergoroth: Level 4 / 1400/1900/ Demon.  
  
Titan's Wall: Level 4 / 0/500/ Machine / Desc: This monster's defense is doubled for each of your turns  
  
Ryuu Warrior: Level 4 / 1600/1300/ Warrior Type.  
  
Y Dragon Head: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" or "Metal Caterpillar"and increase it's ATK by 400.  
  
XY Dragon Cannon: Level 6 / 2200/1900/ Fusion / Machine Type / Desc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Cannon. If you have all fusion material monsters for this monster on the field you may sacrifice them to special summon this monster onto the field. You can discard one card from your hand to destroy 1 card on the field.  
  
Judgement of Anubis: COUNTER TRAP / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to negate the activation and the effect of a Spell controlled by your opponent that includes the effect of destroying Magic and/or Trap(s) on the field and destroy it. Then, you can destroy 1 face up monster on your opponent's side of the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster  
  
Trap of Board Eraser: COUNTER TRAP / Desc: When an effect inflicts damage to Life Points is activated (except Battle Damage), negate the damage to your Life Points. Your opponent then selects 1 Card from his/her hand and discards it to his/her Graveyard.  
  
Life Protection: TRAP / Desc: Your opponent cannot attack your life points directly for 3 of your own turns.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon Head"and increase it's ATK by 600  
  
Magician of Faith: Level 3 / 300/400/ Magician / Desc: FLIP: Select 1 Magic Card from your Graveyard and return it to your hand.  
  
Warrior of Freed: Level 4 / 1200/1300/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, you may normal summon 1 extra monster from your hand.  
  
Sanga of The Thunder: Level 7 / 2600/2200/ Thunder Type / Desc: Reduce the ATK of an opponent's monster attacking this card to 0. This effect can be used only once. The card's owner chooses when to activate this effect  
  
Behemoth Guardian Dragon: Level 9 / 2800/3000/ Dragon / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned only when "Gate of The Guardian's" is on the field and by two sacrifices. Each "Jejiko Guardian" on the field gains 500 ATK and this monster gains 200 ATK for each "Jejiko Guardian" on the field. When "Gate of The Guardian's" is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. 


	136. A Decisive Strategy, Part 3

Chapter 136: A Decisive Strategy, Part 3  
  


* * *

  
The score was Daniel: 1000 and Victoria: 2500.  
  
"My Behemoth Guardian Dragon is the strongest monster among my deck! I sense you will not be able to stop it!" Victoria yelled as the dragon's eyes glanced at Daniel.  
  
Daniel took a step back. "Ack... How can I beat this thing...." He thought.  
  
Each of Victoria's Jejiko Guardians gained 500 attack points (2700/1000) and Behemoth Guardian Dragon's attack power rose by 200 for each Jejiko Guardian on the field (3200/3000).  
  
"Now! Behemoth Guardian Dragon, attack and destroy his Warrior of Freed!" Victoria yelled.  
  
The dragon lifted it's enormous head, unleashing a rapid fire blast. The warrior was so quickly destroyed. "So, how does Dan plan to win this duel?" Allen asked the others.  
  
"The magic card." Devon pointed out. "Gate of The Guardian's is the source if it's destroyed, so is Victoria's monsters."  
  
"Let's hope Dan finds a way." Mink sighed.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Victoria announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I activate Pot of Greed!" Daniel announced, drawing his next two cards. "Then.. I play this, Tempest!"  
  
Suddenly Victoria smirked. "Now! Activate trap card, Imperial Order!" Victoria announced as her trap card flipped up.  
  
"No! He was so close!" Jess grumbled.  
  
"This trap card negates all magic cards now." Victoria smiled.  
  
Daniel looked back at his hand. "Now! I'll sacrifice Sanga of The Thunder to summon this, Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)" Daniel announced as the demon formed onto the field. "I'll set my own card face down and end my turn."  
  
Victoria drew her next card. "I'll destroy my own Imperial Order." Victoria announced as her Imperial Order vanished. "Now, Jejiko Guardian, attack and destroy his Death Volstargaf!"  
  
"Activate trap card!" Daniel smiled as his trap card flipped up. "Metalmorph!"  
  
"Alright! He's got it!" Takura cheered.  
  
"This will form into my Death Volstargaf, creating Metal Volstargaf! (3650/2300)" Daniel yelled as the demon formed into a metal demonic creature.  
  
"No!" Victoria said in shock.  
  
"Now! Metal Volstargaf, attack and destroy her... Jejiko Guardian!" Daniel yelled, knowing it's an easy target because it was so weak.  
  
Suddenly Victoria smirked."Reverse trap card!" Victoria announced. "Guillotine Arch!"  
  
"No..." Daniel growled as the trap card flipped up.  
  
"By the way you look, I think you've seen this card before." Victoria announced. "It traps your Metal Volstargaf for three turns. After that, your monster is gone and I can get at your life points."  
  
"Harsh..." Kai groaned.  
  
Daniel ended his turn in nervousness and Victoria drew her next card. "Now! I activate Trampeled Doom, this decreases Metal Volstargaf's attack power by how much life points I have! (1150/2300 +200)" Victoria announced. "Too bad because this card makes me skip my battle phase so my turn ends!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card and glanced at it. "Paul's Blue Eyes White Dragon..." Daniel said in amazement.  
  
Daniel looked back up at Victoria and smiled. "Now! I have a chance to win this duel!" He yelled, holding up a card from his hand.  
  
"Huh?! How?!" Victoria said in shock.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Cost Down!" Daniel yelled, placing the magic card onto the field.  
  
"Eh?! What does he plan to summon?" Jess said.  
  
"Not sure, let's watch..." Allen said.  
  
"Thanks, Paul, you really helped me out now." Daniel said. "Now! I sacrifice Metal Volstargaf to summon this, Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon?!" Everyone (but Takura) said in confusion as the dragon rose from the ground.  
  
"Heh, that thing is too weak to defeat my Behemoth Guardian Dragon!" Victoria pointed out.  
  
"I know... But you have only one fatal flaw with our strategy, Victoria!" Daniel pointed. "The gate which stands is the only thing supporting your monsters! And without it, you'd have an empty field!"  
  
"What do you plan to do?!" Victoria said.  
  
"Use this, Graverobber's Youth!" Daniel yelled, placing the magic card onto the field. "This magic card costs me to sacrifice 5 cards from the top of my deck and the bottom of my deck"  
  
Everyone watched as Daniel took out his deck, he began taking five cards from each sides of his deck and removing them from the game.  
  
"This is it! He has it!" Devon said with excitement.  
  
"Now! Graverobber's Youth is activated, it allows me to activate one trap card from your graveyard!" Daniel pointed. "So now, activate trap card, Imperial Order!"  
  
"No!" Victoria said in shock as the trap card materialized face down and flipped up. Instantly the gate crumbled up and Victoria's monsters were destroyed.  
  
"Yeah! Dan is gonna win!" Everyone cheered.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack her life points directly!" Daniel yelled.  
  
The dragon floating above Daniel's head opened it's maw, unleashing a tremendous lightning blast at Victoria. Everyone saw her scarf fly off into the air but the clouds surrounded her face.  
  
The clouds cleared and everyone looked in all feelings of confusion and surpisment. "DAN'S MOM?!" Allen said, falling back.  
  
"Mom? Is that really you?!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Ya got me.. Yeah, no kidding." Victoria said as her dirtied up face, from the Blue Eyes White Dragon, put on a smile.  
  
"Well, this is surprising, not because it was actually you... But when did you become such a strong duelist to compete in this tournament?!" Daniel said.  
  
"Ohhh I had a little help." Victoria smiled, turning to the left. Everyone looked around to see Pegasus stepping down with a camera crew following him.  
  
"That was a spectacular duel! And with a happy ending also!" Pegasus with a grand handshake with Victoria.  
  
"It was great working with you Mr. Crawford." Victoria smiled.  
  
"Uhhh... You two were in this?" Jess said.  
  
"Yeah, you see when Daniel left, Mr. Crawford called asking me if Danny would like to join. But I had told him Danny had already gone and asked me to join. He provided the cards for me." Victoria smiled.  
  
Daniel sighed. "I need to sit down, this is coming all at once at me." Daniel said, sitting down on the bench.  
  
"Aww come on, Danny-Boy. Be happy! You're moving on to the next round!" Pegasus said.  
  
"I just want to rest." Daniel groaned.  
  
"Okie doke. I'll see you all in a while." Pegasus said, walking off with the camera men following him.  
  
Victoria sat down by Daniel. "Wasn't that great! I mean we never spend any time together but like this, it was grand." Victoria said.  
  
"It was great, mom." Daniel smiled. "I'm glad we had the time to do this."  
  
"Me too, son." Victoria smiled down at him.  
  
"Eep, love. Let's go and leave them alone." Jess said, tugging on Mink's shirt.  
  
"Fine, fine." Mink said, walking off.  
  
"Hey wait!" Devon said, following.  
  
"You really have a nice loving mom, reminds me of mine." Takura smiled. "I'll see you guys back at the arena. See ya!"  
  
Takura raced off, following along with the other three.  
  
"Best of all it was a great duel!" Kai said.  
  
"Yeah, too bad we never have surprises like this. Come on Kai, let's leave them alone." Allen said walking off, Kai followed.  
  
"Will you be staying?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Can't I've got a lot of work to do around the house." Victoria said sadly. "But I'll see you when you get home, safely."  
  
"Good." Daniel smiled.  
  
"And then we can have our rematch!" Victoria said with a victory pose.  
  
They both laughed and headed back to the arena together.  
  


* * *

  
~~~CARDS PLAYED  
  


* * *

  
Tempest: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field.  
  
Death Volstargaf: Level 6 / 2200/1700/ Demon / Desc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, reduce your opponent's life points by 500. This monster gains 200 ATK for every magic card played.  
  
Metal Volstargaf: 3650/2300/ Demon / Disc: This monster can only be special summoned from the deck, hand, or graveyard by sacrifice "Death Volstargaf" when it's equipped with "Metalmorph". This card gains 200 attack points for every magic card played.  
  
Guillotine Arch: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack on one of your monsters, negate that attack and as long as this card remains face up on the field, that monster cannot attack for 3 turns. When three of your opponent's turns are up, this trap card along with the chosen monster is destroyed.  
  
Trampled Doom: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Chose one monster on your opponent's side of the field. As long as that monster remains face up on the field, decrease that monster's ATK by the equal amount of your life points now. You must skip your battle phase after this card is activated.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon.  
  
Graverobber's Youth: MAGIC / Desc: Remove 5 card's from the top of your deck and the bottom of your deck, out of play, to activate 1 Trap Card from your opponent's graveyard. 


	137. Down To The Last Four

Chapter 137: Down To The Last Four  
  
_________________________________  
  
Daniel had already said bye to his mom, heading back to the arena by himself. He looked up at the big screen to see Takura and Yore were now to duel.  
  
"Crap! I feel so stupid. I should have got here earlier!" Daniel said, hitting his head.  
  
As he got closer to where the two duelist would be dueling, the central fountain, the more shocked he was to see Yore falling to his knees in not only pain but in fear.  
  
"No! Stop! I give up...." Yore cried like a little sissy.  
  
"What happened here?" Daniel said in shock as Yore's life points reduced to 0.  
  
"I guess I won..." Takura smiled innocently.  
  
"Wow you must have done him in pretty good." Daniel smiled.  
  
Yore growled as the security guards helped him walk off.  
  
"Too bad I missed it." Daniel smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't have let you come anyway. That's what I told the others." Takura smiled. "No offense."  
  
"None taken, I understand." Daniel smiled as the two walked back. Pegasus announced an hour break until the two final duels would take place.  
  
"Man..." Kai groaned.  
  
"What's up?" Allen asked.  
  
"I'll probably be the last to duel. It'll be me against that stupid idiot, Greg, the boulder like guy, McGuard, and that hasty guy, Shark." Kai sighed.  
  
"Don't look down. Me and Dan got through easily. You will too!" Allen smiled.  
  
"Well I think..." Kai said but someone interrupted him.  
  
"I think you should run away, kid." Greg smirked, walking past to the other side of the room. "Face it kid, I've beaten more stronger duelist than those two idiots. You don't even look fit to be in this place."  
  
"Cram it! I have enough to bring you to your knees, crying!" Kai growled.  
  
"Whoa, stop it now." Allen said as Kai got up.  
  
"prove it then, duel right now." Greg smiled.  
  
"Fine!" Kai growled, getting ready for his Duel Xero to fold out but Allen stopped him.  
  
"Don't get out of hand. A duel between two left contestants can disqualify you both." Allen said.  
  
"Listen to the rookie, kid." Greg yelled.  
  
Allen turned around. "Listen, punk. You may think you're all that but you haven't a clue what it's like in my shoes! I've faced duelist way stronger AND SMARTER than you!" Allen yelled, jabbing his finger into his chest.  
  
Greg looked of no sign of pain. "Heh, shove off." Greg said, pushing him away. "you may think you can beat me but from where I am, I eat kids like you for dinner, lunch, and breakfast."  
  
Both Allen and Kai glared at him and he walked off. "Jerk." Allen and Kai both said in their minds as he disappeared.  
  
He walked past Jin who was on his lap top again, doing who knows what. "Heh, Greg, what kind of fool would think he's the worlds strongest duelist." Jin smirked in his mind as Greg disappeared down the hall.He had sent an e-mail to Paul who was still making his way to Toon World. "Well Paul, let's see how you're fit enough. I have a satellite which tracks all duelist's Duel Xero, scanning the cards that have been played"  
  
A list of cards appeared down Jin's window. Jin smiled.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Paul asked, impatiently.  
  
"A few more hours, sir." The driver said. "traffic is terrible right now."  
  
"And to be at this time of day." Paul grumbled, looking out the window. Suddenly he saw his lap top flashing a sign 'New Mail'  
  
Paul opened it and read it. It said that Jin is still waiting. He plans to defeat Daniel first, before he gets to Paul. Jin said that he expects to be strongest duelist ever.  
  
"Jin.. You have no clue what you're getting yourself into." Paul growled. "No one taunts with power like this. I'll make sure you'll be cleaning my shoes once I ruin you and your company!"  
  
Jin smiles and got up only to run into Yoko. "Move out of my way, little girl." Jin snarled.  
  
"Not without a duel! You made Lain look like a fool. Lain works for me and if you make my people lame you embarrass me!" Yoko yelled as her Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"You really think you have what it takes. Yoko, dear. I've seen how you duel. It's almost poor. You don't even have a specialty theme." Jin teased.  
  
"Shut up and duel!" Yoko yelled.  
  
"Very well. I will show you what you've gotten yourself into!" Jin said, putting his laptop down and activating his Duel Xero. Each drew their cards. "You may go first"  
  
Yoko looked at her hand and smiled. "You will regret thinking you're a duelist, you senile old man!" Yoko yelled. "Now! I activate Cheerful Coffin, allowing me to place three monsters cards into my graveyard. Then I'll play Monster Reborn! To revive my Dark Lucifer! (3500/2500)"  
  
Jin smiled. "Your friend, Lain, she also tried summoning strong monsters onto the field, you're just the same." Jin smirked.  
  
"Shut up! Now! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Yoko yelled, drawing her next two cards. "Then I activate Polymerization! Fusing Red Eyes Black Dragon and Skull Demon from my hand to create this, Black Skull Dragon! (3200/2500)"  
  
The two creatures joined together, growling at Jin. Jin smiled as Yoko ended her turn. Yoko knew Jin didn't stand a chance against her monsters but Jin smiled evilly and drew his next card.  
  
"What are you smiling at?!" Yoko growled.  
  
"Think of this duel as over." Jin smiled. "Now! Activate magic card, Sea!"  
  
"Sea?! What kind of idiot would think that'll help him win?!" Yoko burst out laughing.  
  
"All my cards aren't like toys. You have no clue what you brought yourself into." Jin yelled as a wave of water emerged from the halls and flooding the floor.  
  
"Ack my shoes!" Yoko whined.  
  
"Your shoes are the least of your worries. Now! I summon Goddess Cloud of Rains! (1400/1500 +200)" Jin yelled as the little girl appeared onto the field, sitting on a cloud which rained down on Jin. Jin had no sign of getting wet.  
  
"What is that suppose to do?!" Yoko yelled.  
  
"It allows me to summon this, Leviadragon! (2600/1500 +200)" Jin yelled as the dragon emerged from the thin sheet of water flowing through the hall.  
  
"Ack!" Yoko yelled, shielding herself from the flying water. She then looked at the monster and laughed. "That thing is no stronger than any of my monsters!"  
  
"Heh, this monster has a special effect. Thanks to the Sea magic card..." Jin smiled, pointing down at the drifting water.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Yoko yelled, a little nervous.  
  
"Now! I activate Leviadragon's effect. By sacrificing the Sea magic card, I can destroy all cards on the field!" Jin yelled.  
  
Suddenly a giant tidal wave came again, wiping out the two monster's on Yoko's side of the field. "No! But his Goddess Cloud of Rain is still standing!" Yoko said.  
  
"My Goddess can wit stand any monster effect. This duel is over! Leviadragon, Goddess Cloud of Rains, attack her life points directly!" Jin yelled.  
  
"No!" Yoko yelled as the two monsters ganged up on her.  
  
Yoko fell on the ground, her eyes turning all googly. Jin smirked. "Thanks for the warm up. I've been tired of waiting for my next duel." Jin smirked, walking off.  
  
Two guards came up, hearing the commotion, they dragged Yoko off.  
  
"The next duel is about to be announced!" Mink pointed up at the big screen.  
  
"Yes! The last one we know is Kai! I bet you he'll be in this one." Jess smiled. "Poor Kai, it's too bad because he hadn't yet won a duel."  
  
"Yeah, it'd be nice to see Kai get one in the hole. We'll be there to cheer him on." Devon said, standing up.  
  
The picture shuffling finished showing up as Kai VS Greg. "Alright!" Kai said inside. "Greg you'll pay for treating us like low life's!"  
  
"Whatever, kid. I'm not going easy." Greg smirked. "But it wouldn't make a difference anyway even if I did go easy."  
  
Kai growled. "We'll see!" Kai growled.  
  
"The rose park eh. Haven't seen that one." Daniel said.  
  
"Then come on!" Allen said, pulling Daniel off the couch. They all met up together at the entrance of the Rose Park where Greg and Kai stood there.  
  
"Heh. This will be too easy." Greg smirked as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Whatever." Kai said as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled at each other as soon as their life points raised to 4000.  
  
"Alright!" Daniel smiled. "It's time for Kai to show his stuff."  
  
-----------  
  
~CARDS PLAYED~  
  
Dark Lucifer: Level 10 / 3500/2500/ Demon / Desc: This monster gains 1000 ATK for each Spellcaster Type monster on the field.  
  
Goddess Cloud of Rains: Level 4 / 1400/1500/ Water / Desc: When this monster is Normal Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Leviadragon" from your hand, to the field. This monster cannot be destroyed due to any Monster Effects.  
  
Leviadragon: Level 7 / 2600/1500 / Water / Desc: You can discard 1 "Sea" from your Field Card Zone, to your graveyard to destroy all cards on the field but this one. 


	138. The Army of Harpie's, Part 1

Chapter 138: The Army of Harpie's, Part 1  
  
__________________________________  
  
It was a lovely day at the rose park. Everyone admired the fields of roses that seemed to go on forever. It was also a rest and picnic spot for family's to play in. Some spectators gathered around to watch the duel.  
  
"it'd be sad to see you lose infront of these people, especially your friends. I'll be sure to make it humiliating! Draw!" Greg announced, drawing his next card, he smiled. "Now! I summon Harpie's Brother, in defense mode! (1800/600) I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Kai drew his next card and smiled. "It's obvious his face down card is a trap card waiting to be activated." Kai smiled.  
  
Greg smiled. "Now! Activate trap card, Devil's Torment!" Greg yelled as his trap card flipped up. "Let the torment begin! This trap card stops you from summoning any monster with the attack of 2000 or more!"  
  
"Gah, what a good way to start." Allen grumbled.  
  
"Kai can get through this." Daniel smiled.  
  
Greg smiled as Kai looked fiercely at him. "Now! I summon Skilled Black Magician! (1900/1700) Attack mode!" Kai yelled as the magician materialized onto the field. "Now! Attack and destroy his Harpie's Brother!"  
  
The magician lifted it's staff into the air, sending black lightning at the harpy, destroying it. Greg growled as Kai ended his turn.  
  
Greg quickly drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I summon Harpy Killer! (2000/0)" Greg announced as the well armored Harpie Lady materialized onto the field. "Now! Attack and destroy his Skilled Black Magician!"  
  
"Heh, now! Activate Magic card, Burial Rebirth!" Kai yelled as his magic card materialized and flipped up on the field. "By removing a monster from your graveyard, your attack is negated!"  
  
Greg smiled. "This won't stop me. My turn ends!" Greg announced.  
  
Kai drew his next card. "I'll set a card face down. Because I used a magic card, Skilled Black Magician get's a magic counter! (+1)" Kai yelled as a black flame appeared over Skilled Black Magician's head. "Now! I'll summon Big Shield Guardna, in defense mode! (100/2600) My turn ends!"  
  
"Finally." Greg growled, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Cyber Harpy! (1800/1200)"  
  
"What the?!" Kai said in shock as the Harpy Lady formed. "But that's suppose to be a Harpy Lady..."  
  
"Get with the program kid. This is a Harpy Lady, a beefed up one!" Greg yelled. "I'll set a card down and end my turn!"  
  
Kai drew his next card. Kai smiled. "Now! I summon Watapon! (300/200)" Kai yelled as a puffy white creature formed on the field. "I'll activate it's effect by sacrificing it to summon this, Black Magician Girl! (2000/1700)"  
  
Greg laughed. "Idiot, you know that my Devil's Torment stops all your strong monsters!" Greg pointed.  
  
Kai growled "I'll place Skilled Black Magician in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Greg drew his next card. "Heh, to activate this card I need to correct monster and sacrifice to use it. So now! I bring it just for you, Delusional Pleasure!" Greg yelled. "I'll sacrifice my Harpy Killer to activate it."  
  
"And what's it suppose to do." Kai growled.  
  
"it bring forth all my Harpy Ladies!" Greg yelled.  
  
Mink laughed. "What kind of boy uses Harpies!" She yelled.  
  
"What kind of GIRL uses machines for a deck." Greg yelled back. Mink got angry, pouting and folding her arms.  
  
Suddenly four Harpy Ladies and Cyber Harpies materialized onto the field. Greg now had 3 Cyber Harpie's (1800/1200) and 2 Harpy Ladies (1300/1400).  
  
"Wait I've seen this kind of play." Jess spoke out. "A Doom Member used it against me. A Harpy deck can be strong if used right."  
  
"So Kai might have a bit trouble..." Allen said, a bit concerned.  
  
"My turn ends!" Greg smiled.  
  
Kai drew his next card. As he drew, hope looked up at him. "Looks like this duel will be ending soon." Kai smiled. "Now! Activate magic card! Rose Cannon!"  
  
"What the?!" Greg said as a rose bud appeared, surrounding Big Shield Guardna.  
  
"This magic card allows me to destroy one of your magic and trap cards, along with one of your monsters by sacrificing my Big Shield Guardna!" Kai smiled.  
  
"No..." Greg growled.  
  
"Now! Rose Cannon, blast Big Shield Guardna at his Devil's Torment and Cyber Harpy!" Kai called out.  
  
Suddenly the rose bug bloomed into a beautiful rose with Big Shield Guardna in the middle. The rose then blasted the warrior directly at Greg's Cyber Harpy, destroying it along with his Devil's Torment.  
  
"Now! I can attack with Black Magician Girl!" Kai smiled. Greg growled. "Now! Black Magician Girl, attack and destroy his Harpy Lady!"  
  
"Activate trap card!" Greg called out. "Attack Nullification!"  
  
Kai growled as his Black Magician Girl's ribbon of hearts fled at Greg only to be stopped by a vortex absorbing the attack.  
  
Greg drew his next card. "Now I'll activate Delusional Pleasure's effect. By sacrificing 500 life points (G: 3500) I can return the Cyber Harpy you destroyed, back to the top of my deck!" Greg smiled. "So now I'll draw Cyber Harpy and summon it! (1800/1200)"  
  
"Crap. He can just get his monsters back even if Kai destroys them." Allen growled.  
  
"So... Looks like I have you at a bind." Greg smiled.  
  
"Not just yet! My Black Magician Girl has a higher attack power and we've both played magic cards, giving Skilled Black Magician a total of 3 Magic Counters!" Kai yelled.  
  
"So." Greg smirked. "I'll play this. Unity Force!"  
  
"But Greg doesn't even have warrior monsters." Mink said a bit confused.  
  
"Unless he plans to use DNA Surgery. It can come in handy for him." Daniel said, worried.  
  
Greg smiled. "I'll also play two cards face down and end my turn."  
  
Kai drew his next card. He knew exactly what Greg was up to. "Now! I sacrifice my three Magic Counters to summon Black Magician! (2500/2100)" Kai announced.  
  
"Kai no!" Daniel yelled in his mind, knowing if he told him what Greg was planning, he'd be disqualified.  
  
Greg smirked as he knew Kai was a fool to be dealing with him. "Now! activate trap card, DNA Surgery!" Greg yelled. "And I'll change all monsters on the field into warrior types."  
  
Suddenly all monsters on the field began to glow. Kai's magician's staffs were replaced with swords and shields and the same thing with Greg's Harpies.  
  
"Now each of my Harpy Ladies gain 1000 attack points! (4x 2300/1400) (3x 2800/1200)" Greg smiled.  
  
"I expected you to do something like that." Kai smiled.  
  
"What?!" Greg said in shock.  
  
"There's no way I'll bet letting you summon a army of strong warriors!" Kai yelled. "Now! I summon Magic Warrior, Breaker! (1600/1000 (+1) +300)"  
  
"No!" Greg said in shock, knowing what it did.  
  
"Think of this duel as over because I can sacrifice Breaker's Magic Counter to destroy your DNA Surgery!" Kai yelled as Breaker lifted his sword into the air.  
  
It automatically attracted green lightning and blasted it at the trap card, destroying it.  
  
"Alright! Kai had already planned over time!" Allen cheered, thrusting his arm into the air.  
  
"Good job Kai!" Mink and Jess encouraged.  
  
Kai smiled. "Now! Black Magician, Black Magician Girl, Skilled Black Magician, and Breaker! Attack his Harpie Ladies!" Kai yelled.  
  
"No way." Greg smiled. "Now! I activate Practical Joke! Allowing me to discard my whole hand to end your battle phase!"  
  
Kai growled ending his turn. Greg drew his next card and smiled. "Well for once I thought you had a chance. But your chances are over! You've ticked me off too much and you'll regret it!" Greg yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?! Your the one that started this whole fight!" Devon yelled.  
  
"It's time to say by to the birdie because once I'm done with you, Danny- Boy here will be stripped of his Title!" Greg yelled.  
  
"Scum like you don't deserve to even have a title!" Kai yelled.  
  
"What?!" Greg growled, ready to come over there and beat his head in. "I'll make you suffer for saying that! I have now, the ultimate Harpy, or shall I say, Valkyrie!"  
  
"Valkyrie?" Mink and Jess both said.  
  
"Now behold a true master of the Harpie's!" Greg laughed.  
  
-----------  
  
~CARDS PLAYED~  
  
Devil's Torment: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: When this card is activated, your opponent cannot summon any monster's with the ATK of 2000 or more. Any monsters on your opponent's side of the field with the ATK of 2000 or more cannot attack during your opponent's Battle Phase.  
  
Skillful Black Magician: Level 4 / 1900/1700/ Magician / Desc: Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Magic Card, put 1 Magic Counter on this card (Maximum of 3). You can Special Summon 1 "Black Magician" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard in face-up Attack or Defense Position by offering this monster with 3 Magic Counters as a Sacrifice during your Main Phase.  
  
Harpy Killer: Level 4 / 2000/0/ Beast / Desc: Each time this card attacks, reduce it's ATK by 200.  
  
Burial Rebirth: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, negate the attack and remove 1 monster, from your opponent's graveyard, out of play.  
  
Big Shield Guardna: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster is unaffected by magic cards. When this monster is attacked it is placed into attack mode.  
  
Cyber Harpy: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ Beast / Desc: This card is known as "Harpy Lady"  
  
Watapon: Level 1 / 300/200/ Angel / Desc: You can sacrifice this monster to Special Summon 1 "Black Magician Girl" from your hand, to the field.  
  
Black Magician Girl: Level 6 / 2000/1700/ Magician / Desc: This card gains 300 ATK for every "Black Magician" and "Magician of Black Chaos" in each player's Graveyard.  
  
Delusional Pleasure: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have 1 "Harpy Lady" on the field. Sacrifice 1 monster to special summon all "Harpie Lady" from your deck or hand, to the field. If a "Harpie Lady" is destroyed from the field by battle, you can sacrifice 500 Life Points to place it on top of your deck.  
  
Harpy Lady: Level 4 / 1300/1400/ Beast.  
  
Rose Cannon: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field to destroy 1 Monster and 1 Magic or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Unity Force: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: For every face-up Warrior and Spellcaster monster on your side of the field, increase the ATK of all Warrior monsters on your side of the field by 200 points.  
  
Black Magician: Level 7 / 2500/2100/ Magician.  
  
Magic Warrior, Breaker: Level 4 / 1600/1000/ Magician / Desc: When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, put 1 Magic Counter on it (max. 1) Increase the ATK of this monster by 300 points for each Magic Counter on this card. Also you can remove 1 Magic Counter from this card to destroy 1 Magic Card or Trap Card on the field.  
  
Practical Joke: TRAP / Desc: Discard your whole hand to the graveyard to end your opponent's Battle Phase. 


	139. The Army of Harpie's, Part 2

Chapter 139: The Army of Harpie's, Part 2  
  
_________________________________  
  
The score was Greg: 3500 and Kai: 4000. Greg had summoned his unlimited army of Harpie's while Kai stood up with his army of Magicians (Skilled Black Magician (1900/1700), Black Magician (2500/2100), Black Magician Girl (2000/1700), and Magic Warrior Breaker (1600/1000)).  
  
"Well kid now face the fact! I am and always will be the better duelist! I sacrifice my two Harpy Ladies to summon this, Valkyrie Eagle! (2000/2700 +600)" Greg yelled as the giant armored eagle materialized onto the field. "This baby gains 200 attack points for each Harpy Lady on the field!"  
  
"Darn it...." Kai growled.  
  
"But now I'll activate this, Raise Dead! Bringing back Harpie's Brother! (1800/600)" Greg yelled as the Harpy appeared. "It will give my Valkyrie Eagle the boost it needs! (2800/2700) Now! Attack and destroy his Black Magician!"  
  
The eagle opened it's beak and unleashed a blue flurry or wind at the magician, destroying it. "No!" Kai growled. Kai's life points reduced to 3800.  
  
"Now! My two Cyber Harpie's attack and destroy his Skilled Black Magician (Defense Mode) and his Magic Warrior Breaker!" Greg yelled.  
  
The two ladies slashed through the Skilled Black Magician and Breaker, destroying them both and leaving Kai with only Black Magician Girl. Kai saw his life points go down to 3600.  
  
"Heh, my turn ends!" Greg announced.  
  
Kai drew his next card. "Black Magician Girl gains 300 extra attack points because you've destroyed my Black Magician and sent it to the graveyard! (2300/1700)" Kai yelled, then drawing his next card.  
  
"Face it kid, you're job of getting through me is failing! Your not worthy of getting to the semi-finals." Greg smirked.  
  
"Whatever." Kai smiled. "Now! Activate magic card, Black Magician's Staff!"  
  
"What the?!" Greg said in shock.  
  
"This magic card allows me to sacrifice my Black Magician Girl to return this monster to the field! Black Magician! (2500/2100)" Kai yelled as Black Magician Girl disappeared and Black Magician materialized in her place.  
  
"Heh, that pitiful thing can't stop me." Greg smirked.  
  
"Now! I activate this, Fusion! Fusing my Buster Blader from my hand to create Black Paladin!" Kai yelled as Black Magician began to glow, forming into a new magician, Black Paladin (2900/2400)  
  
"No!" Greg said in shock as black essence flew around the magician warrior as it wielded it's heavy dark staff.  
  
"Now! Black Paladin! Attack and destroy his Cyber Harpy!" Kai commanded  
  
The magician warrior dove at the harpy with it's staff, ready to strike the Cyber Harpy. Suddenly Greg smirked. "Activate trap card, Rose Whip Chain!" Greg yelled as his trap card.  
  
Suddenly a rose bud appeared and opened and a chain shot out of it, striking Kai. Kai let out a yelp as the chain smacked him hard on the shoulder.  
  
"What the?!" Allen said.  
  
"Rose Whip Chain stops you from attacking my Cyber Harpy and deals damage to your life points by half of Black Paladin's attack points." Greg smiled as Kai's life points dropped to 3450.  
  
"My turn ends." Kai growled.  
  
"Good." Greg smiled, drawing his next card. "Now! I'll activate Chain of Torment! Equipping it to Black Paladin and reducing it's attack power by 800! (2100/2400)"  
  
"No! Kai's monster will be destroyed!" Mink said.  
  
"Now! Valkyrie Eagle! attack and destroy his Black Paladin!" Greg yelled. The Valkyrie Eagle blasted another flurry at Kai's monster, destroying it.  
  
Kai's life points dropped down to 2650.  
  
"Kai's gonna lose if he doesn't stop Greg's Harpie's from attacking his life points." Daniel said, a bit worried.  
  
"Now my Harpies! Attack his life points and win me this easy duel!" Greg called out.  
  
The harpies dove at Kai, ganging up on him. Kai smiled. "Now! Activate magic card, Stop Chain Reaction!" Kai yelled. "This will end your Battle Phase!"  
  
"No!" Greg growled, ending his turn.  
  
Kai drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I activate Raise Dead to bring back Black Magician! (2500/2100)" Kai announced.  
  
"Again with this?" Greg smirked.  
  
"This is the last time because this is the monster which will be winning me this duel." Kai smiled. "My Black Paladin wasn't able to stop you but this will."  
  
Kai held up a magic card from his hand. "Gah! What is it?!" Allen said, anxious to know.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card! Diffusion Wave Motion!" Kai yelled.  
  
"What?! No!" Greg said in shock.  
  
"By paying 1000 life points (K: 1650) I can equip this to my Black Magician. Now it allows him to attack each and every monster on your field!" Kai yelled.  
  
"No! How could I lose to a kid like you?!" Greg said, feeling angry that he was about to be beaten by a kid.  
  
"Because you only judge by looks. You thought I was a weak duelist and now I'll show you wrong! Black Magician destroy all his Cyber Harpies and Harpy Brothers!" Kai yelled.  
  
The magician sent a black wave at the harpies destroying them and reducing Greg's life points to 700.  
  
"No! My Valkyrie Eagle!" Greg gasped.  
  
"I've destroy your Harpie's, killing off your Valkyrie Eagle's bonuses! Black Magician, attack and destroy his Valkyrie Eagle and then attack his life points directly!" Kai yelled.  
  
The Black Magician then fired a black wave at the eagle, destroying it easily and then at Greg. Greg couldn't keep his ground and flew off into a patch of flowers, his life points reducing to 0.  
  
"Serves him right for saying mean things." Jess said, running over to Kai and hugging him. "You did awsome!"  
  
"Uhh thanks." Kai said, blushing.  
  
"Yeah it's nice to see ya win!" Allen laughed, giving him a noogie.  
  
"Celebrate as much as you want." Jin smirked from the private viewing room. "My mission is under-go and soon I'll own all of Duel Monsters."  
  
~CARDS PLAYED~  
  
Valkyrie Eagle: Level 7 / 2000/2700/ Beast / Desc: This monster gains 200 ATK for every monster with the name "Harpy" or "Harpie's" in their name.  
  
Harpie's Brother: Level 4 / 1800/600  
  
Black Magician's Staff: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Magician monster on your side of the field to return 1 "Black Magician" from your graveyard, to the field.  
  
Black Paladin: Level 8 / 2900/2400/ Fusion / Spellcaster Type / Desc: Black Magician + Buster Blader. This monster can only be summoned by Fusion Summon. As long as this card remains on the field, you can discard one card from your hand to negate the activation of a Magic Card and destroy it. This card's attack points increase by 500 for every Dragon Type monster in either player's field or graveyard.  
  
Rose Whip Chain: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if your opponent declares an attack on a monster on your side of the field with "Harpy" or "Harpie's" in it's name. Negate the attack and deal damage to your opponent's life points by half of the attacking monster's ATK.  
  
Chain of Torment: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Chose 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. As long as this card remains face up on the field, the chosen monster's ATK is reduced by 800.  
  
Stop Chain Reaction: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: After the first attack of your opponent's Battle Phase, this card can be activated. Your opponent must end their Battle Phase immediately.  
  
Diffusion Wave Motion: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points to equip this card to a Level 5 or higher Magician Type monster on the field. As long as this card is equipped to a monster that monster can attack each of your opponent's monsters and no other monster can attack on your side of the field. Any effect that the monster equipped with this attack's is negated. 


	140. A Firey Duel

Chapter 140: A Firey Duel  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Well that was a great duel! But next we have the duel between our big man, McGuard, and a man with a big bite, Shark!" Pegasus announced as the two walked up to the battle stage. "And them both will be dueling at the Roller Coaster!"  
  
"Hmm, shall we watch?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Nah, I don't know them much and it's not like I want to get to know them. They could accidently step on us with their big bodies." Allen said, a bit nervous.  
  
Daniel laughed. "Alright, I guess we'll watch from the t.v" Daniel said, sitting on the ground. Takura sat down next to Dan.  
  
"Come on, I don't want to watch this duel." Jess said, pulling on Devon's arm. "Let's go some where else!"  
  
"No! I want to see this duel!" Mink said, pulling on Devon's other arm.  
  
"Please girls! I can't be in two places at once!" Devon said, trying to stay in one piece.  
  
Suddenly both Mink and Jess stopped pulling on Devon's armed and looked straight at the building a few yards away from them. "MALL!" They both screamed, running off, each holding on to Devon's arm and pulling him.  
  
"AWW COME ON!" Devon wailed as he got dragged inside.  
  
The ten minute time limit was over as the Roller Coaster around McGuard and Shark past them fully and both drew their cards.  
  
"Oh yeah! Let the duel begin!" Kai smiled, throwing pop corn into the air.  
  
"Wooow how come we never saw this before?!" Jess said as people walked passed them as Mink and Jess looked all starry eyed at the mall.  
  
"Maybe we just didn't notice it?" Devon said getting up from the ground.  
  
Suddenly they both looked down at him evilly. "Don't be stupid! If there was a mall here we'd smell it 60 miles from here!" Mink hissed.  
  
"Gah!" Devon yelled, falling back down.  
  
Suddenly Devon got right back up, looking to the right.  
  
"What is it?" Jess said.  
  
"It's Jin Hoi! The champion of Korea and just about the most successful Duel Monsters producers in all of East Asia!" Devon said. Devon ran straight up to Jin. "Uhhh... Hi."  
  
"Aw come on Dev, he's been here for ages and you're drooling over him now?" Mink said.  
  
"What is it?" Jin said, annoyed that Devon had bothered him during his work hour.  
  
"Hi! I'm Devon, I'm a big fan of yours and I would like to tell you you've been doing a great job! It's an honor to see you here and duel!" Devon smiled.  
  
"It'd be an honor if you'd get out of my face." Jin hissed.  
  
"Hey! Devon is only trying to be nice! You can't even cut half a second just to say thank you or something?!" Mink yelled over Jin.  
  
"Listen, girly. I have no time for your fanatic friend. I run a serious business and if you don't want me to be nice, deal with it." Jin said sternly, standing up, and making sure no one saw what was on his laptop.  
  
"Yeah! Atleast be nicer I mean Devon was only trying to be nice!" Jess yelled, standing up for the two.  
  
"Umm guys?" Devon said.  
  
"Heh. Aren't you three friends of the King of games?" Jin asked.  
  
"Yeah what's it to you?" Mink said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Nothing. My only plans are to win this tournament and strip your friend of his title." Jin smiled. "With this title my company enhances and my power grows."  
  
"Listen up, old man." Jess growled. "There's a lot of people that wish to be the best duelist but a person like you with a black heart and mean attitude don't deserve it! Dan's our best friend and he tried hard and is probably one of the nicest people on earth!"  
  
"So being nice got your friend this title." Jin smiled. "How many people did he let walk all over him?"  
  
"Alright! If you expect to win against our friend, you have to go through us!" Jess said as her and Mink stood back to back with Devon in between them.  
  
"A challenge? A duel then." Jin smiles. "I promise you two that you'll regret ever trying to teach me something."  
  
"You'll regret that you though you could get your ways by having that black heart of yours." Mink growled as both Jess' and Mink's Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Come on Devon! You're helping us too!" Jess said.  
  
Devon sighed. "Alright." He said as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Very well." Jin smiled as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Duel!" The four of them yelled as all their life points stood up to 4000.  
  
The duel was now started and some people stopped by to watch the duel. "I will make the first move!" Jin announced, drawing his 6th card. "I'll summon a monster in defense mode and set a card face down, ending my turn."  
  
"I'll go next!" Mink announced, drawing her next card. "I'll activate Cost Down and summon this, Android Psycho Shocker! Your trap cars won't be working now!" Mink smiled. "My turn ends!"  
  
Devon drew his next card. "I see now why Mink and Jess stood up for me. You try so badly to be the best but you do bad stuff to get what you want!" Devon yelled and Jin smirked. "So now! I activate Summon Dice!"  
  
"Alright. The dice are back." Jess thought.  
  
"By sacrificing 1000 life points (D: 3000), I can roll a dice and the number I roll allows me to summon a monster from my hand with the same level as the number." Devon smiled as the dice flew out of the magic card and began rolling. The dice slowed down, landing on a 5  
  
"Alright!" Mink and Jess both said.  
  
"Now! I summon Sakui Dragon! (2200/2300)" Devon announced as the dragon formed. "My turn ends!"  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! I summon Goblin Zombie! (1100/1050) In defense mode!" Jess announced. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Finally." Jin said, drawing his next card. "Now! I activate my face down monster's special effect."  
  
"What?!" The three duelist said in shock.  
  
"Black Death Bomb, arise!" Jin yelled as the time bomb materialized on to the field. "By sacrificing 1000 life points (J: 3000) I can destroy two monsters on your field."  
  
"Darn it..." Jess growled.  
  
"Now! Destroy Sakui Dragon and Android Psycho Shocker!" Jin yelled. Suddenly the time bomb split into two, attaching to Android Psycho Shocker's face and Sakui Dragon's chest.  
  
Both started beeping rapidly and both monsters exploded, destroying themselves.  
  
"No!" Mink growled.  
  
"By destroying Sakui Dragon, you've activated it's effect!" Devon smiled. "It allows me to summon this! Sapphire Head Dragon! (3500/2400)"  
  
Jin growled but then smiled. "Now! Activate trap card, Circle of Flames!" Jin yelled. "This trap card allows me to bring 3 fire monsters from my deck, to my hand."  
  
All three watched as Jin took his deck out, choosing three cards and adding them to his hand. "What could he have been planning this whole time..." Mink thought, feeling a little nervous.  
  
"Now! I summon Goddess Smoke and Flames! (1700/1200)" Jin yelled as the small girl in orange and red clothes, shaped as fire, materialized onto the field. "Then! I'll play this Inferno Of Hell!"  
  
"Ack!" Everyone yelled as giant mounds of fire burst up around them, blocking all spectators.  
  
"You won't get far! Activate trap card, Call of The Haunted! I'll use it to bring back Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500)" Mink yelled.  
  
"Who cares. Now all monsters are fire types because of my Inferno of Hell." Jin smiled. "Now! I use Goddess Smoke of Flames effect. By sacrificing it I can summon this, Balrog! (1500/1000)"  
  
"Balrog?" Devon said.  
  
"So, you're not familiar with this monster." Jin smiled. "Balrog is my most famous fire monster. It gains 500 attack points for each fire monster on the field! (3000)"  
  
"It's no stronger than Sapphire Head Dragon that's for sure." Devon sighed.  
  
"Now! Balrog attack and destroy Android Psycho Shocker!" Jin yelled. The demon blasted a wave of fire at the android, destroying it.  
  
"No!" Mink growled.  
  
"Heh." Jin smiled, seeming he had more up his sleeve. Suddenly a vine sprouted out of the ground, wrapping around Mink's wrist.  
  
"What the?!" Mink cried out as her arm was pulled up into the air.  
  
"Balrog's special effect Summons back Android Psycho Shocker." Jin smiled as the end of the vine dug into Mink's graveyard holster, pulling out Android Psycho Shocker and summoning it to Jin's field. "But this time it's in my control!"  
  
"No!" Jess said in shock.  
  
"Now! Android Psycho Shocker! Attack and destroy Goblin Zombie!" Jin yelled. The Android, which was wrapped in vines, blasted a black energy sphere at the demon, destroying it. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Crap. He's got total control of our monsters if he destroys them." Mink growled, drawing her next card. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Devon drew his next card. Both Mink and Jess looked at him and nodded. "Wait. Those vines are connecting to Balrog itself." Devon thought and smiled. "Those vines, they are connected to Balrog! So once I destroy it, Android Psycho Shocker won't be in your control."  
  
"Heh, you got me." Jin smirked.  
  
"Now! Sapphire Head Dragon! Attack and destroy his Balrog!" Devon yelled, pointing at the fire demon.  
  
"Fool. You've made a big mistake!" Jin laughed. "Activate magic card, Shrink!"  
  
The dragon unleashed a blast but as it did, it's attack points reduced to 1750. "No!" Jess called out as the blast smacked into Balrog but nothing happened.  
  
Balrog fired back with a fire ball, destroying Devon's dragon and reducing his life points to 2250. "Now Sapphire Head Dragon is mine!" Jin said evilly as te vine forced it self into Devon's graveyard and pulling out his monster card and summoning it to Jin's side of the field.  
  
"No..." Devon growled, ending his turn.  
  
"Don't worry guys, I have a plan." Jess said, drawing her next card. "But there's a price."  
  
"We'll do anything to support you." Devon smiled.  
  
"Good! Now! I'll activate this, Death Clock!" Jess yelled. "Each player must sacrifice half of their life points in order for this card to work."  
  
Devon's life points reduced down to 1125, Mink's life points reduced down to 2000, and Jess' life points reduced down to 2000.  
  
Jin smiled evilly as his life points reduced down to 1500. "Well I guess I should be scared." He smirked.  
  
"Now! I can special summon 1 monster from my deck and I chose this! Mookai! (2800/2200)" Jess yelled.  
  
"Yeah! We can actually win this!" Mink cheered.  
  
"Foolish girl." Jin smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?! I now have what it takes to win!" Jess yelled.  
  
"What? With your pathetic friendship? Power is what got me here and I'll prove it! Now activate magic card, Double Snare!" Jin yelled.  
  
"No!" All three said in shock.  
  
"This magic card destroys 1 card on the field which negates trap cards." Jin smiled.  
  
"But Mookai is unaffected by magic cards during battle!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Well do you see Mookai attacking anything?" Jin smiled. "Now! Destroy her pathetic monster!"  
  
Suddenly string began wrapping around the beast, and destroying it. Jess stood there for a second. All of their monsters had been cleared and there was no use for them of winning.  
  
"Now it's my turn." Jin said, drawing his next card. "Here's a lesson never to take a bite out of what you don't know! Now! Balrog, Android Psycho Shocker, and Sapphire Head Dragon! Attack all their life points!"  
  
The three monsters combined their attack into one big giant triple blast, blasting it right at them. Neither of the three couldn't hold their ground as their life points were reduced to 0 and were sent flying a few yards away.  
  
People around them screamed, fearing of what had happened to the three duelist. Jin picked up his suit case. and walked off as crowds gathered around the hurt kids.  
  
~CARDS PLAYED~  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Machine / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the Field, all Trap cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap cards are also negated.  
  
Summon Dice: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1000 Life Points to roll 1 die. Once you've rolled a number, Special Summon 1 monster with the same level as the number you rolled on the dice.  
  
Sakui Dragon: Level 5 / 2200/2300/ Dragon / Desc: When this monster is destroyed by a card effect, Special Summon 1 "Sapphire Head Dragon" from your hand, to the field.  
  
Goblin Zombie: Level 4 / 1100/1050/ Zombie Type / Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, destroy 1 magic or trap card on the field.  
  
Sapphire Head Dragon: Level 11 / 3500/2400/ Dragon / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned by "Sakui Dragon". When this monster is destroyed, you may return "Sakui Dragon" to your hand.  
  
Circle of Flames: TRAP / Desc: If you have no monsters on your field, you can activate this card and put 3 Fire monsters from your deck, to your hand.  
  
Goddess Smoke and Flames: Level 4 / 1700/1200/ Fire / Desc: When "Inferno Of Hell" is face up on the field, you can sacrifice this monster to Special Summon 1 "Balrog" from your hand, to your field.  
  
Inferno of Hell: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: All monster cards on the field are changed to Fire monsters.  
  
Balrog: Level 5 / 1500/1000/ Fire / Desc: This card gains 500 ATK for every Fire monster on the field. Monsters destroyed by this card is Special Summoned on to your side of the field in attack mode and will become a Fire monster (effects monsters will lose their effect). Special Summoned monsters will be destroyed if his card is destroyed.  
  
Shrink: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Decrease 1 Monster's ATK by half on the field for the remainder of the turn.  
  
Death Clock: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must sacrifice half of their life points. The owner of this card can then Special Summon 1 Monster from their deck onto the field. after 5 turns that monster is destroyed and you cannot Special Summon any monsters (Not Matter The Situation) for 5 turns.  
  
Mookai: Level 10 / 2800/2200/ Demon Type / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by the effects of "Revival of Mookai". When this monster attacks a monster in any mode, negate battle damage and any trap or monster effects that are activated during battle with this monster. Deal damage to your opponent's life points equal to this monster's ATK.  
  
Double Snare: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 card that has the effect of negating trap cards and destroy it. 


	141. Beginning of The Elimination Round

Chapter 141: Beginning of The Elimination Round  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Total Defense Shogun! Attack his life points directly!" McGuard yelled, pointing at Shark.  
  
"No!" Shark cried out as the warrior slashed at Shark. Shark fell to the ground as his life points reduced to 0.  
  
"McGuard is the winner and will be moving to the next round!" Pegasus announced as people cheered for McGuard's win.  
  
Daniel stretched and yawn. "Boy I'm getting hungry." Daniel said, standing up.  
  
"How about we got to the cafe for some food." Allen suggested.  
  
"Sounds like an idea." Kai said.  
  
"I'll stay here. I'm gonna take a nap." Takura smiled.  
  
"Man the Semi-Finals. Only one of us will be getting passed." Allen smiled, taking his time getting to the cafe.  
  
"Wonder who it'll be." Kai said.  
  
"For sure Jin will be there. He's already dueled people outside of the tournament. I think it proves he's a good competitor." Daniel smiled.  
  
Suddenly they saw a medical team at the entrance of the mall. "Wonder what that's all about." Allen pointed out.  
  
"Let's check it out." Kai said.  
  
"But I'm hungry!" Allen whined.  
  
"Come on!" Daniel said, pulling the back of Allen's shirt.  
  
Three stretchers were pulled out with familiar people on them. "Holy crap!" Kai pointed out. "It's Devon, Mink, and Jess!"  
  
Suddenly Daniel's face turned into shock and the three ran over as quick as they could. "What the heck happened?!" Allen said looking over Jess.  
  
"Guys, becareful of Jin. He gave us a real beating." Devon said.  
  
"That stupid jerk! Let me out I want to rip his jugular vein out!" Mink screamed, trying to get off the stretcher.  
  
"Calm down ma'am!" A medical supervisor said, trying to call Mink down.  
  
"Don't ma'am me! That good for nothing deserves to get kicked out for all I care!" Mink screamed.  
  
"Calm down!" Daniel yelled over Mink's screaming.  
  
"Oh hi Dan!" Mink said. "Just to let you know, this guy has a fire deck."  
  
"Fire? But last I heard he had a light deck..." Kai said.  
  
"That's nothing. Earlier a little girl challenged Jin to a duel. From what I heard he flooded the halls with water." A medical supervisor said.  
  
"Water? Light? Fire? Which is it?!" Allen said. "I want to know so I can kick Jin's ass!"  
  
"An element deck!" Devon said, raising his hand in the air. "I'm sure of it, he's got an element deck!"  
  
"Element? But those are the most hardest themes to even use." Kai said.  
  
"Don't know but it can be true." Jess said, shrugging.  
  
"Hey nurse! How's our condition?" Mink asked.  
  
"Your doing fine. Only minor injuries you'll have to stay at the clinic for a while though." The nurse said, writing stuff down on her clip board.  
  
"Neat but make sure there's a t.v I gotta see the duels in this place!" Mink said. "Well see ya's. Don't worry about use we'll be fine."  
  
"Umm ok." Daniel said as they loaded the three up on separate small cars and driving off.  
  
"Grrr. That stupid Jin. He'll pay for this!" Allen growled.  
  
"We'll settle it on duels." Kai growled. "Who does this guy think he is?!"  
  
"How could he make due with an Element Deck. It's almost impossible....." Daniel said.  
  
"You're still bugging yourself over that?!" Allen complained.  
  
"This is serious. Jin owns his own Duel Monsters company and could create any card he wanted. We better becareful." Daniel said.  
  
"But what about the others?" Kai asked.  
  
"The others were only victims. We need to over this and find out what Jin is up to. Ever since he got her he's been secretive." Daniel said.  
  
"Well he's a big business guy what isn't there to say?" Allen said.  
  
"You saw how he wanted to beat me in this tournament. Plus he knows we know Paul.... There's something that doesn't feel right in him." Daniel said, scratching his chin.  
  
"It's a conspiracy I tell ya." Kai said. "Come on let's actually get something to eat now."  
  
Suddenly a voice came over on the intercoms. "Will all participating duelist of The Toon World Tournament please come to the stage right away." The intercom said.  
  
"AHHH NO!" Allen said, holding his head. "I'll never get anything to eat!"  
  
In a matter of minutes, Takura, Dan, Allen, Kai, Jin, and McGuard arrived to the stage with Pegasus. "Welcome duelist to the Elimination Round!" He said into the microphone.  
  
"Elimination Round? Why isn't it the Semi-Finals?" Allen said in confusion.  
  
"Trust me, the excitement hasn't started just yet. This elimination round is where only 2 people will be eliminated from the tournament and 4 of you will be dueling at each other to claim Toon World Master Duelist!" Pegasus said.  
  
"So whose going to be the two who get eliminated?" Takura asked.  
  
"That's where the drawing will be." Pegasus said as two security guards came over with a black box in a hole on the top. "There are 6 papers and each have a number numbering from 1 to 6. The people who draws 1, 2, 3, or 4 will be involved with the Elimination Round!"  
  
"Woo." McGuard said boringly.  
  
"Then allow me to go first!" Allen smiled, wanting to get into the round for a warm up. He dug his hand deep into the box and drew a number. "6?! Aww come on!"  
  
"Consider yourself lucky." Jin smirked. "You wouldn't be able to withstand anyone else."  
  
"Shut up." Allen mumbled walking off.  
  
Daniel dug his hand into the box, drawing 4. "Eh ^^;" Daniel said, showing the number to the camera.  
  
"And our first competitor of the Elimination Round is our very favorite duelist, Daniel!" Pegasus announced.  
  
The rest drew and the results turned out that Takura drew 1, Kai drew 5, McGuard drew 2, and Jin drew 3.  
  
"Our computers will now randomly select the two duelist who will be dueling each other." Pegasus said as the screen began shuffling numbers. The numbers appeared at 3 VS 2. "And McGuard and Jin will be dueling first in the Elimination Round!"  
  
Everyone cheered but Daniel sort of frowned, meaning that he and Takura would be dueling after Jin and McGuard.  
  
Takura came up to Daniel. "Don't worry^^ We'll still be friends no matter what the results turn out to be." Takura smiled.  
  
"That's all that counts." Daniel smiled as the two shook on it.  
  
McGuard quickly made way to his destination, The Ferry Way Bridge. It stood ontop of a very famous river in Florida and ferries would often pass by. But for this special occasions, ferries were canceled and once the last ferry passed, the duel would immediately start.  
  
McGuard and Jin watched as the last ferry passed and the bridge closed up. "Duel!" They both yelled as their life points rose up to 4000.  
  
McGuard drew his round of cards. "I'll summon Big Shield Guardna (100/2600), in defense mode and activate Yield Tribute, to special summon Mystical Elf in defense mode (800/2000)" McGuard announced. "I'll also activate Defense Wall, allowing me to play monster from my hand into defense mode!"  
  
Jin yawned. "Your wasting your time." He thought.  
  
"So now! I summon Earthbound Spirit (500/2000), Total Defense Shogun (1550/2500), and Island Turtle (500/2000)" McGuard announced. "You can't penetrate my wall of defense! My turn ends!"  
  
Jin drew his next card. "Well it seems this duel will be over soon." Jin said, drawing his next card.  
  
"What do you mean?!" McGuard said a little be nervous.  
  
"With this, Ground Breaker!" Jin yelled. Suddenly the bridge began to shake and all five of McGuard's monsters were instantly destroyed. "Now I'll activate Destructive 5!"  
  
"What does that do?!" McGuard said, sweating.  
  
"Since I destroyed more than 3 monsters in one turn. Those five monsters you stupidly summoned will summon onto my field." Jin announced as Total Defense Shogun, Mystical Elf, Island Turtle, Earthbound Spirit, and Big Shield Guardna materialized onto Jin's side of the field.  
  
McGuard stood there in shock, knowing Jin was about to do something. "No.. I can't lose now..." He said to himself.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Mystical Elf and Island Turtle to summon this! Volcano Golem! (2400/2300)" Jin yelled as the rock giant formed onto the field with lava spilling out of it's eye. "Now I use it's effect. By sacrificing monsters I can increase Volcano Golem's attack power by 500 for each sacrifice!"  
  
"No!" McGuard said in shock.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Total Defense Shogun, Big Shield Guardna, and Earthbound Spirit to increase Volcano Golem's attack power! (4000)" Jin yelled. "Now attack his life points directly!"  
  
The golem's eyes began to burst of lava and McGuard let out a wail as the lava smothered him, pushing him out of the bridge.  
  
"Well looks like Jin moves on to the Semi Finals!" Pegasus announced.  
  
Mink, Devon, and Jess looked in shock. "I don't think Dan will be able to get at this guy." Devon said a bit worried.  
  
"Oh shut up! Dan will make it! Ow!" Jess said, moving her hurt arm.  
  
"Let's hope. Meanwhile, Nurse! get me some soda!" Mink called.  
  
"That was quick...." Allen said a bit surprised. "Oh crud I hope I'm not the one to be against him."  
  
"Don't worry. You'll make it through with ease. Jin is only strong because of his cards." Daniel said looking up at the t.v.  
  
"Well, we should get to our destination." Takura said, standing up.  
  
"Yup we should." Daniel said, also getting up.  
  
~CARDS PLAYED~  
  
Ground Breaker: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all monsters with the DEF of 2000 or higher on the field.  
  
Destructive 5: MAGIC / Desc: If you have sent more than 3 monsters to the graveyard from your opponent's field in 1 turn, Special Summon those monsters onto your side of the field in face up defense mode. Those positions cannot be changed no matter what the situation is.  
  
Volcano Golem: Level 7 / 2400/2300/ Rock / Desc: You can sacrifice monsters on your side of the field to increase this monster's ATK by 500 for each sacrifice. 


	142. Rise of The Spirits, Part 1

((Special Note: I'd REALLY like to thank BlakDragon220 for helping me think of Takura's Deck Theme because I was desperately thinking of one good deck for him. So thank you very much!))  
  
_________________________________  
  
Chapter 142: Rise of The Spirits, Part 1  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Ghost Town eh?" Mink said. "Is it like a haunted theme park or something?"  
  
"Ghost Town.... It's the western theme of Toon World." Devon said.  
  
"Ahhh... Western stuff eh?" Jess smiled.  
  
"Yeah plus it takes too long to get there so they have to ride them in the carts to get there." Devon pointed out as Takura and Daniel got in their own cart and the security guards drove them off.  
  
Daniel sat there for a while, looking at his deck. He can remember only the way Yore looked as Takura beat him. It was strange and yet mysterious to what kind of deck Takura had.  
  
Takura looked up behind Daniel and Daniel looked back. Takura smiled, waving and Daniel waved back. "Gah... I got to pull my self together. It can be anything!" Daniel thought.  
  
The two carts entered a deserted town in the middle of the desert. "So this is what they meant about the Ghost Town." Takura said, amazed.  
  
"Please take your places." The judge said.  
  
Takura ran into the ghost town in the middle of the road and Daniel entered, taking his opposite side from Takura.  
  
"And start!" The judge announced.  
  
Both their life points rose up to 4000 and they got ready. "Well here goes!" Daniel announced, drawing his first round of cards. "Now! I summon Orpheus, in defense mode! (100/2500) I'll set a card and end my turn!"  
  
Takura drew his next card, smiling as if this wasn't such a serious duel. "Now! I summon Wolf Kut, in attack mode! (1600/1200)" Takura announced. "I'll then place a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Daniel looked at him weirdly but Takura just looked normal. He was a strange kid when dueling but totally mysterious.  
  
"Draw!" Daniel announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Nin-Ken Dog! (1800/1200)".  
  
Suddenly a dog dressed in a ninja outfit formed onto the field. "Haha!" Takura laughed, seeing the funny looking monster.  
  
"Now! Nin-Ken Dog, attack and destroy his Wolf Kut!" Daniel yelled, pointing at the monster.  
  
The dog threw a few shuriken's at the wolf, destroying it and reducing Takura's life points to 3800. Suddenly Takura smiled. "Now! You've activated Wolf Kut's special ability!" He yelled.  
  
"What?!" Daniel said as a tumble weed rolled by behind him.  
  
"By destroying Wolf Kut, I can summon this, Spirit Wolf! (2000/1300)" Takura announced as the transparent spirit formed onto the field.  
  
Daniel's turn had ended. "What kind of monsters are those?!" Daniel said, a bit shocked.  
  
"Draw!" Takura announced, drawing his next card. "I'll summon Nockt Eagle, in defense mode (100/2300). Now! Spirit Wolf attack and destroy his Nin-Ken Dog!"  
  
The wolf let out a howl and charged at the ninja dog, destroying it. Daniel's life points reduced to 3800. Takura then ended his turn.  
  
Daniel drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I sacrifice Orpheus to summon this, Baffomet! (1400/1800)" Daniel announced. "This monster allows me to put a Gazelle into my hand!"  
  
Takura watched as a card slid out of his Deck Holster and then adding it to his hand. "Hmmm..." Takura said.  
  
"Now! I play Fusion! Fusing Baffomet and Gazelle into Winged Beast, Chimera! (2100/1800)" Daniel yelled as Baffomet morphed into a two headed, winged beast. "Now! Attack and destroy his Spirit Wolf!"  
  
"Nah uh." Takura smiled. "Activate trap, Shift!"  
  
As the chimera charged at the wolf, a giant hand came out, grabbing Chimera and switching it to Takura's Nockt Eagle and destroying it.  
  
"What the..." Daniel said.  
  
"Now! I can summon this, Spirit Eagle! (0/2600) In defense mode!" Takura announced as the spirit of Nockt Eagle rose up from the ground.  
  
"So what kind of deck does Takura have?" Jess said, turning her head to Devon.  
  
"From the looks, like a Native Spirit Deck. It's strange because I've never heard of a thing like it." Devon said.  
  
"That's it, we need to spend more time here." Mink said.  
  
"Spirit monsters... But they act differently..." Daniel said.  
  
"I hope you've figured out what kind of deck I have now." Takura smiled. "Because it's what I adopted with."  
  
"Oh..." Daniel said. "I'll end my turn from here."  
  
Takura drew his next card. "Now! I activate Spirit Axe, equipping it to Spirit Wolf." Takura announced as a axe appeared in Spirit Wolf's mouth. "It increases my spirit by 600 (2600/1300)"  
  
"Ack.." Daniel said a bit nervous.  
  
"Now! Spirit Wolf attack and destroy Chimera!" Takura announced.  
  
The wolf began charging at the beast, ready to slash at it with the axe in it's mouth. "Activate trap card!" Daniel announced. "Mirror Force!"  
  
A barrier came up, protecting Chimera but the wolf went right through, destroying Chimera and reducing Daniel's life points to 3300.  
  
Takura chuckled. "My Spirit Monsters are unaffected by trap cards." Takura smiled.  
  
"Well that explains why." Daniel moaned. "This is going to be a tough duel..."  
  
"Holy crap. Takura has it made with those monsters." Allen said a bit shocked.  
  
Takura ended his turn and Daniel drew his next card. "Because you've destroyed Chimera, I can chose one of it's fusion material monsters to return so I summon Gazelle! (1500/1200)" Daniel yelled as the beast returned to the field. "I'll then play this, Cost Down! Reducing all monsters in my hand by two levels. So now I'll sacrifice Gazelle to summon Buster Blader! (2600/2300)"  
  
Takura smiled as the warrior formed onto the field. "You've got some strengths." Takura smiled.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Daniel announced.  
  
Takura drew his next card. "Now! I activate Totem!" Takura announced as a giant totem pole rose up from behind him.  
  
"What the?!" Daniel said.  
  
"My kind of Spirit monsters usually takes a living being in order for it to be summoned. But with my field magic card, Totem, I can summon them freely." Takura said. "So now! I sacrifice Spirit Eagle to summon this, Rei- Taurus! (200/300)"  
  
"More Spirit monsters..." Daniel said, amazed.  
  
"Yes. Rei-Taurus' effect allows me to attack directly so now! Attack his life points directly!" Takura announced. The small bull charged at Daniel, bashing him in the chest. Daniel let out a yell, falling to the ground but getting back up. His life points reduced to 3100. "And it allows me to draw a card for each direct attack!"  
  
Takura drew his extra card then ended his turn. "Come on! Get up!" Kai encouraged Daniel from the TV.  
  
Daniel got up, drawing his next card. "Now! Buster Blader attack and destroy his Rei-Taurus!" Daniel called out.  
  
The warrior rose it's sword up and charged at the bull, slashing it with it's sword but the bull just stood there. Daniel looked in shock as the sword had gone right through it.  
  
"That's the great thing about having a deck totally made of spirits. They cannot be attacked physically if there are more other spirits." Takura smiled.  
  
"But then how am I suppose to destroy them..." Daniel asked himself.  
  
"That's what Yore asked." Takura smiled innocently.  
  
Takura was really the strong duelist inside. There seemed to be no stopping his inner strength.  
  
~CARDS PLAYED~  
  
Orpheus: Level 4 / 400/2050/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, reduce your opponent's life points by 500.  
  
Wolf Kut: Level 4 / 1600/1200/ Beast / Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Spirit Wolf" from your hand, to the field.  
  
Nin-Ken Dog: Level 4 / 1800/1200 / Beast Type.  
  
Spirit Wolf: Level 6 / 2000/1300/ Spirit / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Wolf Kut". When this monster is destroyed by battle, negate battle damage. This card is unaffected by Trap or Magic cards. This card cannot be attacked if there are other Spirit monsters on the field.  
  
Nockt Eagle: Level 2 / 100/2300/ Beast / Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Spirit Eagle" from your hand, to the field.  
  
Baffomet: Level 5 / 1400/1800/ Beast Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned put 1 "King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle" into your hand, from your deck. The Deck is then shuffled.  
  
Winged Beast, Chimera: Level 6 / 2100/1800/ Fusion / Beast Type / Desc: The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle + Baffomet. When this card is destroyed, you may Special Summon 1 "The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle" or "Baffomet" from your graveyard to the field. (Chose either face up attack mode or face up defense mode.)  
  
Spirit Eagle: Level 6 / 0/2600/ Spirit / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Nockt Eagle". When this monster is destroyed by battle, negate battle damage. This card cannot be attacked if there are other Spirit monsters on the field.  
  
Spirit Axe: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to a Spirit monster. Increase that monster's ATK by 600.  
  
Gazelle: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Beast  
  
Buster Blader: Level 6 / 2600/2300 / Warrior Type / Desc: This monster gains 500 ATK for every Dragon Type monster on your opponent's field or in their graveyard.  
  
Totem: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field. You can play Spirit Monsters.  
  
Rei-Taurus: Level 5 / 200/400/ Spirit / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Stampeding Bull". When this monster is destroyed by battle, negate battle damage. This monster can Attack your opponent's life points if there are other Spirit monsters on the field. Each time this monster attacks directly, draw one card. This card cannot be attacked if there are other Spirit monsters on the field. 


	143. Rise of The Spirits, Part 2

Chapter 143: Rise of The Spirits, Part 2  
  
______________________________  
  
The score stood at Takura: 3800 and Daniel: 3100.  
  
Takura drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I'll activate this, Incense!" Takura announced. "This magic card keeps you from using magic cards until you lose more than 500 life points"  
  
"Err.." Daniel growled as a burning stick materialized onto the field with smoke coming out from the very tip.  
  
"Now! Rei-Taurus! (200/400) Attack his life points directly!" Takura announced. The bull charged again at Daniel.  
  
Daniel shielded himself from the he bull's horn and was pushed back, his life points reduced to 2900.  
  
"How am I going to beat him...." Daniel thought.  
  
"I'll draw because of Rei-Taurus' effect" Takura announced, drawing his bonus card. He smiled. "I'll set a card and end my turn!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "His deck is too strong. How am I going to beat him..." Daniel said.  
  
"Wow, he's in a real tight spot." Mink said in amazement.  
  
"How do you think Dan can destroy his monsters?" Jess asked Devon.  
  
"Only way I think is if he combines his X Y Z Monsters." Devon said. "Other wise he's doomed."  
  
"Now! I'll set a card face down and summon a monster, face down defense!" Daniel announced.  
  
Takura drew his next card. "Now! Activate trap card....." Takura smiled.  
  
Daniel felt a chill down his back. "Crap it's going to counter my move..." Daniel growled.  
  
"Drum Solo!" Takura announced as an Indian drum appeared and floated on top of Daniel's face down defense monster. An Indian then appeared and started patting the drum with each hand.  
  
"I'll set two cards face down, and end my turn " Daniel said in regret.  
  
"Draw!" Takura announced, drawing his next card. "Now! Rei-Taurus, attack his life points directly!"  
  
Suddenly Daniel smiled. "Now! Activate trap card, Sakuretsu Armor!" Daniel announced.  
  
"Ack! What does that do?!" Takura said.  
  
"It stops your Rei-Taurus from attacking and destroys it!" Daniel yelled as the bull charged through a thick cloud, coming out with armor on it. It then burst right before it could hit Daniel.  
  
Takura growled. "My turn ends!" He announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I'll activate my trap Dust Tornado! Which to destroy your Incense!" Daniel announced. Suddenly the burning stick disappeared. "Now! Buster Blader, attack and destroy Spirit Wolf!"  
  
"But they both have the same attack power, they'll just destroy themselves." Jess said in confusion.  
  
The two monsters clashed at each other, creating a big explosion, destroying themselves. "Now I move onto my Main Phase 2! Since I can't use my face down monster because of your Drum Solo, I'll sacrifice it to summon this, Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)" Daniel announced as the card and Indian disappeared and the demon formed onto the field.  
  
"That's it! Daniel made sure that Takura wouldn't be able to harm him more. That face down card wasn't something worth using at all. It was only a diversion so he could summon another strong monster!" Devon said.  
  
"Oooo, good move." Mink said, pleased.  
  
"My turn ends!" Daniel called out.  
  
Takura drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon this, Native Archer! (1900/1200) In defense mode!" He announced as the Indian appeared, holding a man made bow and arrow. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon this, X Head Cannon! (1800/1500)" He announced as the machine materialized onto the field. "Now! Death Volstargaf! Attack and destroy his Native Archer!"  
  
Takura smiled as the demon blasted a metallic blue stream at the native, destroying it. "By destroying my monster, you've unleashed... The Thunder Drum!" Takura announced as a drum appeared. The native archer was revived but it stood behind the drum and began to beat it.  
  
"Who knows what that does. But I'll have to take my only chance...." Daniel said. "Now! X Head Cannon, attack his life points directly!"  
  
The machine blasted a torpedo at Takura. "Reveres trap card!" Takura announced. "Call of The Haunted!"  
  
"No!" Daniel said in horror as Native Archer returned to the field.  
  
"You've already called the attack so now! Native Archer, counter attack!" Takura called out.  
  
The archer blasted an arrow right through the torpedo and at Daniel's X Head Cannon, destroying it and leaving him with 2800 life points.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
"Thunder Drum's effect causes me to draw 2 cards during my draw phase!" Takura said as he took out two cards. "Now! I'll play this, Flute of The Winds!"  
  
Daniel smiled as Death Volstargaf's attack power rose to 2600 because of the two magic cards Takura has played but there was something secret in those magic cards Takura was playing.  
  
Suddenly a flute appeared and an Indian grabbed hold of it and began playing along with the beating of the drum the other Indian was doing.  
  
"Why is he using those cards..." Mink asked.  
  
"They must be apart of Takura's strategy...." Devon suggested.  
  
"Now I'll use Flute of The Wind's special effect!" Takura announced. "By sacrificing 500 life points (T: 3300) I can revive a Spirit Monster from my graveyard. So now I summon back Spirit Eagle (0/2600) to the field in defense mode! I'll then summon Native Water Guard, in defense mode (1200/1800). My turn ends!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Y Dragon Head (1500/1600) in defense mode!" Daniel announced. "Now! Death Volstargaf, attack and destroy his Native Water Guard!"  
  
The demon unleashed another blue blast. "Activate trap card!" Takura announced. "Attack Nullification!"  
  
Suddenly the blue blast was absorbed by a vortex. "My turn ends..." Daniel said unwillingly.  
  
Takura drew his next two cards. "Now I play this, Water Harp!" Takura called out. "This magic card costs me one water type monster. This is why I saved my own Native Water Guard."  
  
Daniel looked at Takura's victory smile, knowing it was the last magic card to be played. "No what...." Dan asked himself.  
  
Takura's Native Water Guard didn't go away, instead a harp appeared infront of the Indian woman and she began playing it. "Now! I'll use Flute of The Wind's effect. Sacrificing another 500 life points (T: 2800) to revive Native Archer! (1900/1200)" Takura announced as the Indian returned to the field. "Now! I sacrifice both Spirit Eagle and Native Archer to summon this...."  
  
Daniel watched as Takura held up a card from his hand. Daniel some how knew it'd be a tough one to beat because of Takura's magic cards he wasted time just to play.  
  
"Erg! What is it?!" Allen said, nearly shoving his face into the TV.  
  
"Native Chief, Skyros! (2900/1800)" Takura called out, placing the card onto the field.  
  
Instantly the three magic cards changed their tunes to a new, more opening tune. The wind picked up, creating a large whirlpool of dust around them. Daniel covered his face as he saw the faint figure fly down from the sky.  
  
A well built man in Indian clothing stood tall on the gravel, holding a long staff with a bull's skull on the top. He had long giant wings of a hawk and a fierce look into Daniel's eyes.  
  
"Gah! That doesn't look good..." Jess said in shock.  
  
"It's a honor to be playing this monster. It's what I brought Yore to his knees with." Takura smiled innocently. A flash back came to his mind, calling out for Native Chief Skyros. It put Yore into deep shock as it blasted a feather blast in a energy form of a hark, throwing him back.  
  
Daniel stood there, a bit nervous but determined. "I'm sorry but this will be the first! I never back down at the sign of a strong monster!" Daniel called out.  
  
Takura and Daniel both smiled victoriously, starring each other down.  
  
~CARDS PLAYED~  
  
Incense: MAGIC / Desc: Your opponent cannot play magic cards until your opponent loses more than 500 Life Points.  
  
Drum Solo: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: When your opponent sets a monster in face down defense mode, this card can be activated. As long as this card remains face up on the field, that set monster cannot be Reversed Summoned.  
  
Sakuretsu Armor: TRAP / Desc: You can only activate this card when your opponent declares and attack. Destroy the attacking monster.  
  
Death Volstargaf: Level 6 / 2200/1700/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, reduce your opponent's life points by 500. This monster gains 200 ATK for every magic card played  
  
Native Archer: Level 4 / 1900/1200/ Warrior / Desc: When this monster is destroyed, activate 1 "Thunder Drum" from your deck or hand.  
  
Thunder Drum: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, you may draw 2 cards instead of 1 during your Draw Phase.  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Machine.  
  
Flute of The Winds: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, you may sacrifice 500 of your Life Points to Special Summon 1 Spirit monster from your graveyard, to the field. This effect can only be used once during your Main Phase.  
  
Spirit Eagle: Level 6 / 0/2600/ Spirit / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Nockt Eagle". When this monster is destroyed by battle, negate battle damage. This card cannot be attacked if there are other Spirit monsters on the field.  
  
Native Water Guard: Level 4 / 1200/1800/ Water.  
  
Water Harp: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated by sacrificing 1 Water monster on the field. As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent cannot summon Water monsters.  
  
Y Dragon Head: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine Type / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" or "Metal Caterpillar"and increase it's ATK by 400.  
  
Native Chief Skyros: Level 8 / 2900/1800/ Spirit / Desc: This monster can only be summoned if "Thunder Drum", "Flute of The Winds", and "Water Harp" is face up on the field. As long as this card is face up on the field those three Magic Card's effects are negated. You may Special Summon 1 Spirit Monster from your graveyard to the field once per turn. You may sacrifice 100 Life Points to draw 1 extra card during your Standby Phase. This card gains 100 ATK for each Spirit Monster on the field. 


	144. Rise of The Spirits, Part 3

Chapter 144: Rise of The Spirits, Part 3  
  
_______________________________  
  
The score was Takura: 2800 and Daniel: 2700. Takura had just summoned his ultimate, Native Chief Skyros (2900/1800), ready to fulfill Takura's wishes to win his first tournament.  
  
Daniel stood there for a while. Takura smiled with his fist held up for victory. "Now! Chief Skyros, attack and destroy Death Volstargaf! (2800/1700)" Takura called out.  
  
The chief let out a big battle cry, holding it's staff up in the air. Colored wind gathered together, forming a rain sphere and blasting it at the demon.  
  
The demon cried out as it was blasted into pieces, reducing Daniel's life points to 2600.  
  
"Err. Daniel's favorite monster... destroyed..." Kai said.  
  
"My turn ends!" Takura announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "His ultimate monster.. It's strong. But not strong enough." Daniel smiled. "His three key cards... Thunder Drum, Flute of The Winds, and Water Harp!"  
  
"I'm glad to see you haven't given up." Takura smiled.  
  
"I never back down in a duel." Daniel said. "So now! Activate magic card, Tempest!"  
  
A giant tornado fluttered passed them, carrying off Takura's three magic cards.  
  
Takura shielded himself from the dust that was flying by but smiled as his three cards disappeared.  
  
"Ah! It wasn't destroyed!" Allen said in shock, seeing Native Chief Skyros stay on the field.  
  
"I should have known..." Daniel said sternly.  
  
"Of course, I only needed those three cards to only summon Native Chief Skyros. Those cards have nothing to do with his exit towards this duel." Takura smiled.  
  
"Now! I summon Warrior of Freed, defense mode! (1200/1300) it allows me to summon an extra monster to the field. So I summon Big Shield Guardna, defense mode! (100/2600)" Daniel announced. "My turn ends!"  
  
Takura drew his next card. "Now! I'll activate Native Chief Skyros' effect! it allows me to revive a spirit monster back to the field. So I return Spirit Wolf! (2000/1300)" Takura announced as the wolf returned to the field. "Now! Spirit Wolf, attack and destroy warrior of freed!"  
  
The wolf charged at the warrior, pouncing on it and letting out a angry howl. The warrior was destroyed.  
  
"His deck is complicated..." Devon said. "He has any kind of combination of spirit monsters but there's something in him that just makes him mystery...."  
  
"Yeah I can tell...." Mink said.  
  
"Also, Native Chief Skyros gains 100 attack power for each spirit monster I have on my field (3000/1800)" Takura mentioned. "Now! Native Chief Skyros, attack and destroy Big Shield Guardna!"  
  
The warrior unleashed another rain blast at Daniel's monster. It was destroyed, getting rid of all monsters on his field.  
  
Takura then ended his turn. Daniel drew his next card. "How can I beat his monsters..." Daniel thought, looking at his newest card. "One attack will cause me to lose if he attacks me directly..."  
  
Suddenly an idea came to Daniel's head.  
  
"He looks like he has an idea!" Kai said.  
  
"He better, because he's not leaving us in this tournament alone!" Allen complained.  
  
"Now! I'll set a card face down. And summon Sonic Bird, in defense mode!" Daniel announced. "It's effect allows me to place a certain magic card from my deck, into my hand!"  
  
Everyone watched as a card slipped out of Daniel's deck holster and he added it to his hand.  
  
"A ritual magic card... But what is it?! I never knew he had a ritual!" Jess complained.  
  
"My turn ends!" Daniel announced.  
  
Takura drew his next card. "Now! Spirit Wolf, destroy his Sonic Bird!" Takura called out. The wolf pounced the bird, destroying it. "It's been an honor to duel you. But this duel is over! Native Chief Skyros, attack his life points directly!"  
  
"This duel is not over!" Daniel called out. Suddenly Takura gasped so with everyone else watching the duel. "Activate trap card, Magic Mirror!"  
  
"Magic Mirror? But what could he want?!" Takura said in his mind, in shock.  
  
"This card allows me to activate 1 magic card from your graveyard. The card I chose, Flute of The Winds!" Daniel called out as an Indian appeared and began playing the flute which roused up winds. "Now I activate it's effect, by sacrificing 500 life points (D: 2200). I revive your Rei-Taurus! (200/400)"  
  
"It still doesn't matter! There are no other spirit monsters on your field!" Takura smiled with triumph.  
  
"I hate to rain down on your party but look!" Daniel pointed out as the Native Chief Skyros' rain blast flew right through Rei-Taurus.  
  
Takura stood there with his mouth open. "But how?!" He said.  
  
"It's all because the alliance of the two spirit monsters on the field. Your Spirit Wolf saved me! The effect says it protects a spirit monster when there is another spirit monster on the field. It card didn't specify which side of the field." Daniel smiled.  
  
"That was a genius plan!" Devon said.  
  
"Yeah! Go Dan!" Jess cheered.  
  
Takura ended his turn with regret.  
  
"Draw!" Daniel announced, drawing his next card. He felt the presence of the card which to win the duel. "You do remember when I played sonic bird right?"  
  
Takura nodded.  
  
"The ritual magic card... I took... Was Miracle Ark!" Daniel announced, showing the card in his hand. He slid it onto the field and a giant ark floated above him. "I use it to sacrifice Rei-Taurus and Z Metal Caterpillar, from my hand, to summon this! Ruler of Heaven, Shinato! (3300/3000)"  
  
Allen, Kai, Mink, Devon, and Jess gasped. It seemed Daniel had a few hidden monsters in his deck which he never told anyone before.  
  
"No...." Takura said in defeat.  
  
The angel appeared out of a gate of blinding light. "I can't attack your monsters because you have two spirit monsters, but I can play this, Dead Together! Allowing me to sacrifice all magic and trap cards on my field to destroy one monster on your field! And I chose... Your Native Chief Skyros!"  
  
"Now! I'll play Spiritual Medium, by sacrificing 3 cards, Ruler of Heaven, Shinato gains 1500 attack points!" Daniel announced as the angel's attack points grew to 4800. "I'm sorry this duel has to end. You were a really good duelist."  
  
"Thanks! I'll always remember this moment." Takura said, accepting the loss.  
  
"Now! Ruler of Heaven, Shinato, attack his life points directly!" Daniel called out.  
  
The angel formed 10 red spheres and shot them around Takura. Takura blocked himself from the dust, his life points resulting to 0.  
  
"Daniel moves on to the semi finals!" The judge announced.  
  
"Yeah!" Allen cheered.  
  
"That was a great duel." Takura smiled, shaking Daniel's hand.  
  
"It was." Daniel smiled, looking down on him.  
  
"When we meet again, some day, I'll have my rematch." Takura smiled.  
  
"I'll accept any challenge you throw at me." Daniel smiled.  
  
Takura was headed back to the amusement park where a security guard would give him a ride home. Daniel got back to the private room and Kai and Allen greeted him with good words.  
  
"Looks like the Semi-Finals will be starting soon." Kai said.  
  
"Yeah but first, let's really get something to eat." Daniel said, feeling his stomach rumble.  
  
"I'm with you there." Allen said, heading out the door. "Last one there pays!"  
  
"Hey come on!" Daniel called out as Kai raced passed Daniel and Daniel laughed along, following them.  
  
"Well... Seems that the child has made it passed the Elimination Round." Jin said, raising his glass of win as a toast for Dan's victory.  
  
Greg sat there also, angry about his loss. "Will you shut up with your talk. I'm trying to focus here." Greg growled.  
  
"Focus at what? You have nothing to focus about. Only to blow off steam." Jin smiled.  
  
"What?! You think you're better." Greg yelled.  
  
"Now. But I can make you better." Jin smiled with an evil eye.  
  
"How?" Greg asked.  
  
"By joining my side of this battle." Jin smiled.  
  
"Oh really. What do I get out of this?" Greg said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Revenge." Jin said, looking back up at the TV, showing a picture of the contestants who are moving up. "Him, that boy."  
  
Greg saw Jin pointing out the picture of Kai. "Oh yeah. You got your self a deal." Greg smiled, shaking hands with Jin.  
  
"Good..." Jin smiled, putting down his glass of wine.  
  
~CARDS PLAYED~  
  
Tempest: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field.  
  
Warrior of Freed: Level 4 / 1200/1300/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is summoned, you may normal summon 1 extra monster from your hand.  
  
Big Shield Guardna: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Warrior Type / Desc: When this monster is set face down in defense, it is immediately placed face up defense mode. This monster is unaffected by any magic cards. When this monster is attacked while in defense mode, it is placed into attack mode.  
  
Spirit Wolf: Level 6 / 2000/1300/ Spirit / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Wolf Kut". When this monster is destroyed by battle, negate battle damage. This card is unaffected by Trap or Magic cards. This card cannot be attacked if there are other Spirit monsters on the field.  
  
Magic Mirror: TRAP / Desc: Activate 1 Magic Card from your opponent's graveyard.  
  
Flute of The Winds: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, you may sacrifice 500 of your Life Points to Special Summon 1 Spirit monster from your graveyard, to the field. This effect can only be used once during your Main Phase.  
  
Rei-Taurus: Level 5 / 200/400/ Spirit / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Stampeding Bull". When this monster is destroyed by battle, negate battle damage. This monster can Attack your opponent's life points if there are other Spirit monsters on the field. Each time this monster attacks directly, draw one card. This card cannot be attacked if there are other Spirit monsters on the field.  
  
Miracle Ark: RITUAL MAGIC / Desc: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Ruler of Heaven, Shinato". You must Also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand.  
  
Ruler of Heaven, Shinato: Level 8 / 3300/3000 / Angel / Desc: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Magic Card, "Miracle Ark". You must also offer monsters whose Level Stars equal to 8 or more as a Sacrifice from the field or your hand. When a Defense Mode monster on your opponent's side of the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard by this card as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster.  
  
Dead Together: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice all Magic and Trap Cards on the field to destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. 


	145. The Miraculous Toy Deck, Part 1

Chapter 145: The Miraculous Toy Deck, Part 1  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Well what can I say?! Dan here has been fighting and finally makes it to the Semi Finals! But that also leaves Jin, whose been showing off his power outside of this tourney. But can our two duelist, Allen and Kai keep up with this ultimate strength?" Pegasus announced into the microphone.  
  
"The semi-finals... Wow it's so great to have this feeling of accomplishment..." Allen smiled.  
  
"Well keep that feeling up. Anyone of us will be against him." Daniel said, pointing at Jin at the corner of the private room.  
  
"I hope it's not me. I've already had my share of trouble..." Kai sighed.  
  
"Ahh come on!" Allen said, throwing his arm around his neck and giving him a noogie. "It won't be that bad. Heck, even I will beat him!"  
  
"Well good because Crawford is now about to announce the next duel..." Daniel said, pointing to the TV.  
  
"Now that we have 4 duelist total. We will be randomly choosing the 2 duelist who will duel!" Pegasus announced, pointing to the big screen and four pictures began shuffling.  
  
Each two pictures had 'VS' between them, meaning those to pictures would be dueling.  
  
Suddenly Allen's picture came up first. "Alright! Let's see who'll be begging for mercy at my feet!"  
  
"Don't get too excited." Daniel said.  
  
"It doesn't matter! I pledged to myself I won't be failing in this tournament, and I don't expect that to happen this time!" Allen smiled excitedly.  
  
Suddenly Daniel's picture came up. Two pictures were left. The third picture stopped shuffling, ending up as Kai. The second duel was Daniel VS Kai.  
  
"Aww." Kai smiled. "Well, I've been wanting this. The rematch last time was unfair. But this will be a grand rematch!"  
  
"Yes it will." Daniel said, looking at Kai.  
  
Suddenly Allen let out a tremendous 'HA!'. "This means that Jin will be begging at my feet for mercy! You two have already been chosen, meaning Jin is my opponent!"  
  
The last picture finished shuffling and it was Jin VS Allen.  
  
"Ugh no..." Mink said, slapping her head.  
  
"Allen won't stand a chance!" Jess sighed.  
  
"Who knows Jin might have a disadvantage." Devon smiled.  
  
"Dude! You don't know how many times we've won in duels against Allen in elementary." Mink said.  
  
"Things change, we get stronger." Devon said. "He was able to beat Spinks and his little sister, Vanessa"  
  
"And the first duel is Jin VS Allen! Your duel will be played at the Toon Carrousel!" Pegasus announced.  
  
"Good! I'm off." Allen said in his mind. "You'll pay for hurting Mink, Devon, and Jess.... You stupid man."  
  
Jin walked passed Allen, leaving him in his dust.  
  
"Watch it!" Allen yelled as Jin glared at him and disappeared into the hall.  
  
In no time Daniel and Kai had followed Allen to the giant carrousel. "Well where is he?" Allen said looking left and right.  
  
Both Daniel and Kai shrugged. "Up here..." Jin called out.  
  
"Ack! Why are we dueling up there?!" Allen yelled.  
  
"What? You scared?" Jin smirked.  
  
"No!" Allen snapped, finding a latter and getting up onto the opposite side of Jin.  
  
"The duel will now start as soon as the carousel begins it's tun and begins spinning!" The judge from the control panel announced. He hit the switch and child's music began to play and they could feel the carousel move.  
  
"Duel!" Allen and Jin yelled as their Duel Xero's folded out and their life point counters rose to 4000.  
  
"Heh. You take no surprise, trying to hide your Element Deck. I've fixed my deck so that you won't stand a chance!" Allen smiled.  
  
"Element Deck? What are you talking about?" Jin smirked, holding his five cards in his hand.  
  
"What?! Dan, I thought you said that this guy had a Element Deck!" Allen said, watching as Daniel passed by.  
  
"I don't know..." Daniel said, shrugging.  
  
"Begin the duel now!" The judge announced.  
  
"Errrg..." Allen growled, looking at his hand. "Now! I summon Battle Warrior Omega! (300/1200) In defense mode!"  
  
"Hmph..." Jin smiled.  
  
"My turn ends!" Allen announced.  
  
Jin drew his next card, looking at it and smiling. "Do you hear that sweet music?" Jin asked.  
  
"This is no time for this!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Just tell me." Jin smiled.  
  
"Well duh, it's ringing in my ears I think I could hear it yeaaah...." Allen said sarcastically.  
  
"This music... Reminds me of my very childhood. Each day, my mom and dad gave me a new toy, a toy which I loved to play with. Didn't you like toys when you were younger?" Jin asked.  
  
"Well not really... I had a dog and it destroyed all my toys." Allen said, thinking.  
  
"Pay attention!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Oh right! What are you talking about?!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Toys are what got me into this game. My plan was to throw everyone off of what kind of deck I had. Yes it worked, but now I can express my feeling! Activate magic card, Toy Chest!" Jin announced placing the magic card onto the field.  
  
Suddenly a blue toy chest with stars painted on it appeared onto the field. "Toy Chest?!" Allen said, wanting to fall over.  
  
"This card will only be part of your lost. The monster I play, NC 37 Model Plane! (1500/1200 +300)" Jin announced, placing the monster card onto the field.  
  
Suddenly a small air plane materialized onto the field. It was obviously made of plastic and had a plastic pilot inside.  
  
"What kind of monster is that?!" Daniel said.  
  
"This my foes, is a monster I'd like to call, a Toy!" Jin yelled. "I've filled my deck with unstoppable Toy Monsters. Monsters which take no mercy and defeat any of my enemies! Toy Chest gives my model plane an extra 300 attack points for each toy monster on my field!"  
  
"What?!" Allen said, taking a step back.  
  
"Now! NC 37 Model Plane, attack and destroy his Battle Warrior Omega!" Jin yelled. The model plane flew off and shot bullets into the warrior, destroying it easily. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Heh heh. Toy monsters or not, they're the same as any other weak monster." Allen smiled. "Now! I summon this, Blue Flame Swordsman! (1800/1600) Now! Attack and destroy his toy plane!"  
  
The warrior slashed through the plane. The plane then dove down into the ground, exploding. The Blue Flame Swordsman had also fallen into the explosion, destroying it self.  
  
"Heh." Jin smirked.  
  
"Since my Blue Flame Swordsman was destroyed, it summons the regular Flame Swordsman to the field! (1800/1600)" Allen yelled as the red warrior appeared to the field. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Jin drew his next card. "Rubber Duck, defense mode (0/400) +300" Jin announced as a yellow duck appeared on the field, giving a little 'quack'. "My turn ends."  
  
"Rubber Duck?! Oh my god!" Allen laughed.  
  
"Don't let things fool you. Even the littlest monster can have some strength!" Kai called out.  
  
"Who cares it doesn't seem to do much harm. Now! I'll summon Warrior Dai Grephar! (1700/1600)" Allen announced. "Now! Warrior Dai Grephar, attack and destroy his Rubber Duck!"  
  
"Activate trap card, Cleansing Toy Chest!" Jin announced. Suddenly Warrior Dai Grephar slashed his sword into the air, unleashing a gold wave at the duck. Suddenly a pink toy chest appeared. it opened, sucking in the gold wave.  
  
"Heh that only protects you for one attack." Allen smiled as the toy chest exploded. "Now! Flame Swordsman, attack and destroy his Rubber Duck!"  
  
The warrior drew it's sword and charged and slashed through the plastic duck, destroying it. Suddenly Jin smirked. "You've activated it's effect. It allows me to add a toy monster to my hand from my deck to my hand when you destroyed Rubber Duck!" Jin announced as a card slid out of his deck holster.  
  
Jin took the card, looking at it and adding it to his hand.  
  
Allen had a bad feeling and ended his turn.  
  
Jin drew his next card. "Now! I activate this, Cost Down!" Jin announced. "It reduces all monsters in my hand by 2 levels. So I'll summon this monster with out sacrifice, Army Soldier! (2400/1200) Now! Attack and destroy his Flame Swordsman!"  
  
The green, plastic army soldier rose it's gun, pointing it at Allen's Flame Swordsman and firing at it, destroying it. Allen growled as his life points reduced to 3400.  
  
"Well. Things look down on you. My Toy deck is the strongest there is. You don't stand a chance." Jin smiled with victory.  
  
"You've only pushed me back but I'll jump back and make you regret saying that!" Allen yelled.  
  
"By the looks, your in not condition to duel me." Jin smirked. "Your weak and that's what you friends think."  
  
"Your wrong!" Daniel yelled. "Allen is strong and always will be!"  
  
"Oh, is that why you think deep down, Allen might not make it. Trust me kids, there are doubts and Dan's doubt is that you won't win!" Jin yelled, pointing at Allen.  
  
"I don't care what anyone thinks right now! All I care is that you pay for hurting my friends you jerk!" Allen yelled.  
  
"So, you're not easily confronted by this mere problems." Jin smiled. "Fine, I'll work my way differently. You just wait! Your friendship is about to break up thanks to this tournament and me!"  
  
~CARDS PLAYED~  
  
Battle Warrior Omega: Level 4 / 300/1200/ Warrior.  
  
Toy Chest: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, Trap Cards do not effect your Toy monsters. Each Toy monster on your side of the field gains 300 ATK.  
  
NC 37 Model Plane: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Toy / Desc: This monster can be Special Summoned on your side of the field if your opponent has 1 more monster than you on the field.  
  
Blue Flame Swordsman: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Warrior / Desc: When this monster is destroyed, special summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your fusion deck to the field  
  
Flame Swordsman: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Fusion / Fire / Desc: Flame Manipulator + Masaki The Legendary Swordsman.  
  
Rubber Duck: Level 3 / 0/400/ Toy / Desc: When this monster is destroyed, you may add 1 Toy monster from your deck, to your hand.  
  
Warrior Dai Grephar: Level 4 / 1700/1600/ Warrior.  
  
Cleansing Toy Chest: TRAP / Desc: Negate an attack toward a Toy Monster on your side of the field.  
  
Army Soldier: Level 5 / 2400/1200/ Toy / Desc: When this monster is destroyed, special summon 1 "Plastic Token" to the field (Toy / Level 4 / 0/1900). 


	146. The Miraculous Toy Deck, Part 2

Chapter 146: The Miraculous Toy Deck, Part 2  
  
_________________________________  
  
"It's my turn!" Allen announced, drawing his next card. He suddenly smirked. "Now! I'll activate Jekyll's Potion, increasing Warrior Dai Grephar's attack power by 800! (2200/1600)"  
  
Jin growled, sensing Allen had another ace up his sleeve. "Fool..." He growled.  
  
"Now! I'll activate this, Diamond Gauntlets!" Allen announced. "This increases Warrior Dai Grephar's attack power by 500 attack points more! (2700/1600) Now! Attack and destroy his Army Soldier! (2400/1200)"  
  
The warrior charged at Jin's plastic soldier, destroying it easily. Jin watched his life points drop to 3700. "By destroying my Army Soldier, you've activated it's effect! I produces a Plastic Token! (0/1900)" Jin announced as a smaller plastic army toy appeared onto the field.  
  
"I'll end my turn from here!" Allen announced as his Warrior Dai Grephar's attack reduced back to 2200.  
  
Jin drew his next card. "Now! Activate magic card, Solemn Sacrifice! Allowing me to discard my whole hand and draw 5 new cards!" Jin explained. "But it also allows me to summon the first monster I have drawn so now! I bring forth Dino Stomper Rex! (1500/1200)"  
  
Suddenly a giant dinosaur plush formed onto the field. It's tremendous feet left gaping holes as it stomped up.  
  
"What the..." Allen said, taking a step back.  
  
"This monster will randomly destroy 1 card in your hand!" Jin yelled. Suddenly the first card in his hand began to glow red and exploded.  
  
"Gah..." Allen grumbled as a puff of smoke shot out from his mouth.  
  
"Plus, it gives you 400 worth of damage to your life points!" Jin pointed as Allen's life points dropped to 3000. "Now! I'll sacrifice my Plastic Token and Dino Stomper Rex to summon this, Potato Head! (1100/1200 +300)"  
  
"Potato Head..." Kai snickered as the potato materialized onto the field.  
  
"This automatically activate Potato Head's Eyes and Potato Head's Mouth!" Jin announced as it's mouth and eyes appeared onto the field. "Beware because each piece contains a hidden secret! It's eyes and mouth both give it 1300 attack points! (2400/1200)"  
  
"Ack!" Allen said, taking a step back.  
  
"Now! Potato Head, attack and destroy his Warrior Dai Grephar! (2200/1600)" Jin announced, pointing at the warrior.  
  
The Potato Head let out a goofy laugh and charged at the warrior. "Heh! Now! Activate trap card, Total Recall!" Allen announced. "This trap card negates your attack and allows me to summon a monster!"  
  
"Heh." Jin smirked as his Potato Head was bounced back by a force field.  
  
"Now! I summon Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)" Allen announced as the warrior materialized onto the field.  
  
"Heh no matter. I'll set another card face down and end my turn." Jin announced, having 3 face down cards and Toy Chest, which gives his Toy Monsters a boost of 300 attack power.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Heh! I got it. If I create an army of warriors, Mr. Hoi here will be too confused to destroy... It's a simple plan but I got what it takes!" Allen thought. "Now! I activate this, Raise Dead, to bring back Flame Swordsman! (1800/1600)"  
  
"Well, looks like Allen has a plan..." Kai said, looking up at the carrousel.  
  
"Right..." Daniel nodded. "Jin might have a strong toy deck but it takes a lot to keep them on the field. His Potato Head is only a victim."  
  
"Then I'll activate Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards!" Allen announced, drawing his two cards. "I'll then summon Marauding Captain, in defense mode! (1200/400) It allows me to summon an extra Warrior monster so I'll summon Retrained Elven Swordsman (1400/1200) in defense mode!"  
  
"Are you done yet. It won't be soon until I disassemble your army." Jin growled impatiently.  
  
"Wait your turn! I waited when you had that dumb speech about breaking my friendship!" Allen snapped. "So now! I'll activate Shield of Calibur, equipping it to Retrained Elven Swordsman, increasing it's defense by 1000! (1400/2200) Then I play this, Mystical Space Typhoon!"  
  
"Heh, activate trap card, Darkness Fulfilled!" Jin announced. "This trap card negates the activation of your magic card."  
  
"Right you are, but this also works! Activate trap card, Unforgivable Defeat!" Allen said with smiles. "This trap card negates your activation of your trap card, so I chose Potato Head's Eyes to be destroyed!"  
  
Suddenly the eyes on the potato disappeared, leaving it's mouth, and reducing it's attack points to 1400. "No..." Jin growled with anger.  
  
"But that's not all! Since I was able to destroy your trap card, Unforgivable Defeat also allows me to destroy a face up magic card on your field! So say bye to Potato Head's Mouth!" Allen yelled as the mouth disappeared.  
  
"Yah! Allen's going to win!" Mink said happily at the TV.  
  
"Maybe Allen does have what it takes." Daniel said.  
  
"Well you can't stop him from his goals!" Kai said happily.  
  
"Now! Warrior Dai Grephar (2200/1600), attack and destroy his Potato Head! (1100/1200)" Allen announced. "Turn that potato into french fries!"  
  
The warrior slashed through the potato, slicing it in half, and destroying it. Jin growled as his life points reduced to 2600.  
  
"This duel is over! Now, Flame Swordsman and Fiend Megacyber, attack what's left of his life points!" Allen called out.  
  
"That's what you think." Jin growled. "Activate trap card, Life Protection!"  
  
Suddenly Jin's trap card flipped up and a barrier came up around him, protecting Jin from Allen's two monsters.  
  
"Not to worry! I'll finish you off next turn." Allen smiled as his turn ended.  
  
"That's what you think." Jin said, drawing his next card. "I've had this face down card for a while. It's exactly what I need to bring you to nothing!"  
  
"Oh no! How could I have missed that?!" Daniel said, looking worried.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Gingerbread House!" Jin announced as his face down card flipped up.  
  
Suddenly a house made of chocolate and candy materialized onto the field. It had red lips for some reason. "What the?!" Allen said, wanting to laugh.  
  
"Don't be fooled, child..." Jin smirked. "Now! Gingerbread House, got get his Warrior Dai Grephar!"  
  
Suddenly the ruby red lips opened up and a purple tongue shot out, wrapping around Allen's warrior and dragging it in. The house then spat out the warrior.  
  
"GAH!" Allen said as the warrior's new form came. It's belly had expanded largely.  
  
"Gingerbread House allows me to increase your monster's attack power to 2500!" Jin pointed. The warrior couldn't hold it's weight and fell flat on the ground.  
  
"So?! What's the point of that?!" Allen said.  
  
"Every monster on your side of the field with the attack of 2500 or more is destroyed!" Jin yelled as Allen's Warrior Dai Grephar then exploded. Allen covered himself as wind flew at him. "It's effect also gives me 500 more life points for each monster destroyed by the Gingerbread House! (J: 3100)"  
  
"That's not fair!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Tell it to the judge!" Jin snapped. "Now! I'll summon Teddy Bear (1700/1200)."  
  
"Another toy...." Daniel said.  
  
"A bear..." Allen said, unimpressed.  
  
"Yes, but a special bear! Now! Attack his Marauding Captain!" Jin announced.  
  
The bear dove at the defense mode captain, giving it a huge bear hug. The warrior didn't scream in pain but instead having sweet heart eyes and glowing pink.  
  
"What the?!" Allen said as the teddy bear jumped back to it's spot with the captain.  
  
"Teddy Bear's effect bring back the monster is attacks to my side of the field, in my control." Jin smiled.  
  
Allen was in a tough jam. If he had summoned a monster, it'd either be destroyed or taken over by that stupid bear.  
  
Jin had set a card face down and ended his turn. Allen drew his next card. "Heh you still have weak monsters!" Allen smiled. "Now! I switch Retrained Elven Swordsman into attack mode! (1400/2200)"  
  
"This doesn't look good..." Kai said. "it's too obvious!"  
  
"Now! Retrained Elven Swordsman, attack Marauding Captain!" Allen announced.  
  
The warrior charged at the Marauding Captain, slashing through it. Jin laughed. "Idiot." He said. "Because you've destroyed your own monster, you've taken away your life points!"  
  
"Crap... that was a stupid move..." Allen admitted as his life points reduced to 2400. "But still, Now! Fiend Megacyber, attack and destroy Teddy Bear!"  
  
"Activate magic card, Shrink!" Jin announced.  
  
"No!" Allen called out as Fiend Megacyber's attack power reduced to 1100.  
  
"Now Teddy Bear, give it a hug!" Jin smiled.  
  
The bear jumped at the warrior, hugging it. The warrior's eyes turned into hearts and began glowing pink, returning to Jin's side of the field.  
  
"Now my Fiend Megacyber is in his control. And if I destroy it, I'll get all the damage." Allen growled. "I'll place Flame Swordsman into defense mode."  
  
Retrained Elven Swordsman is what was protecting Allen from the Fiend Megacyber but it'd be no use once the Teddy Bear hugged it because it'd then be under Jin's control. It was Flame Swordsman protecting his life points now but it was soon to be destroyed by Gingerbread House.  
  
"Well seems the tides of this duel will soon be over." Jin smiled as Allen's turn ended.  
  
Jin drew his next card. "Now! Gingerbread House, go get his Flame Swordsman!" Jin called out.  
  
The Gingerbread House shot out it's tongue, wrapping around Flame Swordsman and dragging it into it's maw. It then spit it out, showing the oversized, fat, Flame Swordsman falling to it's back with a heavy sigh.  
  
The warrior then exploded right infront of Allen, increasing Jin's life points to 3600. "No!" Allen growled.  
  
"Now, Teddy Bear, give the good swordsman a hug!" Jin said.  
  
The bear flew at the warrior, hugging it. The swordsman's eyes turned into hearts and was glowing pink. The bear jumped back to Jin's side of the field with the Retrained Elven Swordsman.  
  
"Now! Fiend Megacyber, attack his life points directly!" Jin yelled.  
  
The warrior dove at Allen, punching him in the face. Allen fell back, nearly passing the edge of the carrousel which was 20 feet high.  
  
Allen's life points reduced to 200. It now seemed Allen didn't have a chance but Allen wasn't ready to back down.  
  
"Looks like I have you cornered! I've disassembled your army of warriors, leaving you with nothing and barley any to spare!" Jin yelled.  
  
"But you haven't stopped me from dueling!" Allen yelled. "Just like Dan, I never back down in a duel!"  
  
"You may be a hard worker but I'm strong! You don't stand a chance against my great strengths!" Jin yelled. "Give up now and save yourself from humiliation!"  
  
"Never...." Allen growled.  
  
"Fine! Then suffer the same consequences as your friends did!" Jin yelled.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Jekyll's Potion: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card gains 800 ATK  
  
Diamond Gauntlets: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Increase 1 Monster's ATK by 500.  
  
Solemn Sacrifice: MAGIC / Desc: Discard your whole hand to the graveyard to draw 5 more cards from your deck. Special Summon the first monster you draw when drawing your new 5 cards.  
  
Dino Stomper Rex: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Toy / Desc: When this card is summoned, randomly discard 1 card from your opponent's hand and inflict 400 damage to their life points.  
  
Potato Head: Level 7 / 1100/1200/ Toy / Desc: When this card is successfully Sacrificed Summoned, activate 1 "Potato Head's Eyes" and "Potato Head's Mouth", from your deck, to your field.  
  
Potato Head's Eyes: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only equip to "Potato Head". Increase "Potato Head's" ATK by 1000. You may draw 2 extra cards after this monster's first attack during your Battle Phase.  
  
Potato Head's Mouth: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only equip to "Potato Head". Increase "Potato Head's" ATK by 300. When your opponent Special Summons a Earth Monster, that monster is immediately destroyed.  
  
Total Recall: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of your opponent's monster and Special Summon the last monster on the bottom of your deck.  
  
Fiend Megacyber: Level 5 / 2200/1200/ Warrior / Desc: If your opponent has 2 or more monsters than you have on the field, this monster can be summoned without sacrifices.  
  
Flame Swordsman: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Fusion / Fire / Desc: Flame Manipulator + Masaki The Legendary Swordsman.  
  
Marauding Captain: Level 4 / 1200/400/ Warrior / Desc: As long as this monster remains face-up on the field, your opponents cannot select another Warrior monster on your side of the field as an attack target, when this monster is normal summoned successfully, you can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.  
  
Retrained Elven Swordsman: Level 4 / 1400/1200/ Warrior / Desc: This monster cannot be destroyed in battle by a monster that has an Attack score of 1900 or higher. Damage is still done normally.  
  
Shield of Calibur: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Warrior Monster equipped with this card gains 1000 DEF. When the equipped monster is equipped with "Sword of Calibur", you can sacrifice the Warrior monster to destroy all cards in your opponent's hand and on his/her field.  
  
Darkness Fulfilled: TRAP / Desc: Negate the activate of a magic card and destroy it.  
  
Unforgivable Defeat: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent activates a trap card, negate it and destroy 1 face up Magic Card on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Life Protection: TRAP / Desc: Your opponent cannot attack your Life Points directly for 3 turns.  
  
Gingerbread House: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, all monsters on your opponent's side of the field with the ATK of 2500 or more is destroyed. Increase your life points by 500 for each monster destroyed by this card. During each of your Main Phases, you may increase 1 monster's ATK to 2500, on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Teddy Bear: Level 4 / 1700/1200/ Toy / Desc: When this card attacks and destroys one of your opponent's monsters, you may Special Summon that monster on your side of the field. When your opponent attacks the monster you have Special Summoned, due to this card's effect, battle damage is reversed to your opponent.  
  
Shrink: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Decrease 1 monster's ATK by half on the field for the remainder of this turn. 


	147. The Miraculous Toy Deck, Part 3

Chapter 147: The Miraculous Toy Deck, Part 3  
  
_________________________________  
  
The score stood at Allen: 400 and Jin: 3600. Allen was on a road to victory right when Jin activated a key card, Gingerbread House which slowly defeated Allen's warriors.  
  
"Draw!" Allen announced, drawing his next card. "Sword of Calibur... But I don't have the monsters to equip it to"  
  
"On with it. Either you play your last pathetic move or you forfeit this match!" Jin yelled, not wanting to put up with Allen's failure attempts.  
  
Suddenly Allen saw it, The Retrained Elven Swordsman, it was right under his nose the whole time. A flash back came to Allen's mind when he equipped Retrained Elven Swordsman with Shield of Calibur. "Now! I play this, Change of Heart to take control of Teddy Bear!"  
  
"Heh much use that'll do." Jin smirk.  
  
"Now! Attack Retrained Elven Swordsman!" Allen yelled. The bear pounced at the swordsman, hugging it. The swordsman's eyes turned into hearts and began glowing pink, returning to Allen's side of the field. "Now that I have Retrained Elven Swordsman back on my field, I'll activate this, Sword of Calibur!"  
  
"No!" Jin yelled in horror as the sword magically appeared in the swordsman's other hand as it held the shield in it's hand.  
  
"Yes! Now that I've equipped Sword and Shield of Calibur all into one Warrior, I can use Shield of Calibur's second effect!" Allen yelled. "I now sacrifice Retrained Elven Swordsman to destroy all cards on your field!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Allen has it!" Daniel cheered.  
  
The Retrained Elven Swordsman let out a loud battle cry as it shifted into a orb of light and exploding, wiping out Jin's Gingerbread House, Toy Chest, and Fiend Megacyber, which was taken from Allen.  
  
"That was your last lucky move." Jin smiled.  
  
"We'll see! Now I sacrifice your Teddy Bear to summon Graud Gil Gars (2600/300)" Allen announced. "And my turn ends!"  
  
Allen was proud he found a way to defeat Jin's combinations but Jin just smiled away, drawing his next card.  
  
"Well what a sudden turn of events." Jin smiled. "Now! I summon Game Controller! (100/500)"  
  
"Game controller?" Allen said as a familiar game controller formed onto the field.  
  
"But isn't that...." Kai said.  
  
"Enemy Controller, one of Paul's most powerful cards. But it's been put as a monster..." Daniel said in confusion.  
  
"Game Controller automatically summons Game Screen! (0/2500)" Jin announced as a Game Counsel formed onto the field. The chord attached to Game Controller plugged into the screen and the screen turned on. "Once Game Controller is equipped to Game Screen, I can attack your life points directly!"  
  
"No!" Allen gasped.  
  
"Now! Game Controller, attack his life points directly!" Jin yelled. The controller whipped it's chord at Allen. Allen blocked himself as his life points reduced to 300. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Allen drew his next card. "I'll sweep you off of this field!" Allen threatened. "Now! Graud Gil Gars (2400/300), attack and destroy his Game Controller!"  
  
The warrior drew it's long sword at charged at the game systems. "Wrong! Activate magic card, Ode To Joy Land!" Jin yelled. "Ode To Joy Land blocks your attack and allows me to summon a monster from my hand!"  
  
"Darn it..." Allen growled as his warrior was blocked off by a giant golden bell.  
  
"So now! I summon this, Game Chip! (0/0)" Jin announced. "This will equip to Game Screen!"  
  
Suddenly the small chip slid inside the opening, turning the glowing screen into a red cross skull. "Errg... No how can I beat him if he keeps this up..." Allen thought.  
  
"Game Chip increases Game Screen's defense by 1000 (0/3500). And it also increases Game Controller's attack power by 500! (600/300)" Jin yelled.  
  
"No! That means if Jin attacks, he'll win!" Mink gasped.  
  
"As you know it, my turn is still not over yet!" Allen smiled. "Now! I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Heh, that's what you were saving the whole time?" Jin smirked, drawing his next card. "Well looks like this duel is over! Now! Game Controller, attack his life points directly!"  
  
"That's what you think! Now I activate my own, Life Protection!" Allen yelled as a barrier formed and the chord hit the barrier  
  
Jin stood there smiling and both Kai and Daniel gasped. "He knew that was coming!" Kai said in shock.  
  
"I'll place Game Controller into defense mode and end my turn." Jin announced.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Alright! Now I summon Warrior of Freed (1200/1300) then using it's effect to summon Gearfried, The Iron Knight! (1800/1600)" Allen announced. "I'll then activate Sword of Freed, equipping it to Graud Gil Gars!"  
  
"Hmph." Jin said sternly.  
  
"This increases Graud Gil Gar's attack by half of Gearfried and Warrior of Freed's attack! (3900/300 -200)" Allen yelled. "Now! Attack and destroy his Game Screen!"  
  
The warrior flew at the screen, shattering it. Suddenly the Game Chip and Game Controller were destroyed.  
  
"What just happened?" Kai said in confusion.  
  
"Game Screen was the mainframe of this combination. When it was destroyed, so were it's components." Jin said, calmly.  
  
"Heh, too bad because you're going to have a real big dent in your life points!" Allen yelled. "Warrior of Freed, Gearfried The Iron Knight, attack his life points directly!"  
  
The two warriors dove at Jin, each slashing their sword at him. Jin let out a grunt as he blocked himself with one arm, his life points reducing to 600.  
  
"This duel is almost over for you!" Allen smiled, ending his turn.  
  
"It's already over for you." Jin laughed.  
  
"What?!" Allen asked.  
  
"Now! Activate trap card, Death Penalty!" Jin announced. "Since you destroyed three monsters on my last turn, I get to destroy your only three monsters."  
  
Suddenly Allen's Gearfried The Iron Knight, Warrior of Freed, and Graud Gil Gars all disappeared.  
  
"Heh! You still won't get to my life points because of my Life Protection!" Allen smiled.  
  
"Wrong again my dear rookie." Jin smiled. "Now! I summon this, Super Sentai! (1500/1600)"  
  
Suddenly a plastic figurine materialized onto the field in a red suit with a red helmet with dark glass to see through. The toy type warrior had white streaks among it's costume.  
  
"What is that?!" Allen said, taking a step back.  
  
"The last monster you'll be seeing in this duel! Super Sentai allows me to destroy one magic or trap card. So say bye to your Life Protection trap card!" Jin yelled.  
  
Suddenly Allen's barrier disappeared.  
  
"No! That leaves him for a clear attack!" Daniel said.  
  
"Now! Super Sentai, attack his life points directly!" Jin commanded.  
  
The warrior swiftly charged at Allen, punching him in the chest.  
  
Allen let out a wail as he fell to his knees, holding his stomach. Allen's life points reduced to 0.  
  
"The duel is over! Jin will now be moving to the finals!" The judge announced.  
  
Jin fixed his hair with his hand and came down off of the top of the carrousel and back on the ground, eyeing Daniel.  
  
"I expect to see you in the finals." He sneered and walked off.  
  
Allen climbed down the latter also and Kai and Daniel came over. "Aww you did good! You almost won!" Kai cheered up.  
  
"Yeah but I'd sure be nice to be heard." Allen drooped, poking his fingers together.  
  
"How bout some food, my treat." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Sounds great!" Allen laughed.  
  
Paul looked through the tournament website, getting notified that Allen had been eliminated by Jin. Paul was somewhat surprised but didn't care. "Allen, he's always easy to beat." He smirked.  
  
Paul came back to another window, typing in a password. "How's D.O.C doing?" The driver asked.  
  
"Fine, everything good to go. Our latest attraction will sweep other companies, including duelist off their feet." Paul smiled as a picture of a android came up. It had sort of a wolf-like head with legs just like one but more human. it had it's own Duel Xero attached to it's right arm and it's data memory of nearly every card in the whole game.  
  
It was exactly the item Paul needed to increase his company.  
  
"So, Operation D.O.C is ago." Jin smiled, looking down at his own lap top in the private room, alone. "It won't be lasting for long..."  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Sword of Calibur: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Warrior monster equipped with this gains 800 ATK. When the monster equipped with this is destroyed by battle, this card is returned to your hand.  
  
Graud Gil Gars: Level 6 / 2600/300/ Warrior / Desc: This monster cannot be destroyed in battle. Reduce this monster's ATK by 200 on each of your battle phases. Battle Damage still counts.  
  
Game Controller: Level 4 / 100/500/ Toy / Desc: When this monster is summoned, Special Summon 1 "Game Screen" face up in defense mode.  
  
Game Screen: Level 3 / 0/2500/ Toy / Desc: If this monster is face up on the field with "Game Controller", "Game Controller" may attack your opponent's life points directly. When this card is destroyed while equipped to "Game Chip" and "Game Controller", those two monsters are also destroyed.  
  
Game Chip: Level 1 / 0/0/ Toy / Desc: You can equip this card to "Game Screen" and increase it's DEF by 1000. If this card is face up and equipped to "Game Screen", increase "Game Controller's" ATK by 500.  
  
Ode To Joy Land: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Negate the attack of your opponent's monster and Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, to the field in any position.  
  
Gearfried The Iron Knight: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Warrior / Desc: Any card equipped to this monster is immediately destroyed.  
  
Sword of Freed: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Equip this card to 1 Warrior monster. Increase the equipped monster by half of all the Warrior monster's ATK on your side of the field.  
  
Death Penalty: TRAP / Desc: Destroy monster's on your opponent's side of the field, equal to the amount of monsters your opponent destroyed last turn.  
  
Super Sentai: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Toy / Desc: When this monster is summoned destroy one Magic or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field. 


	148. Divine Duel: Kai VS Daniel, Part 1

Chapter 148: Divine Duel: Kai VS Daniel, Part 1  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Well... I made it pretty far..." Allen admitted. "But err.. Would I ever like to beat his face in."  
  
"Just forget about it. It's just a game." Kai said.  
  
"I know! But Jin has something and if no one can beat him, what'll happen next?!" Allen said.  
  
Suddenly Mink and Jess appeared along with Devon whose arm was still hurt and in a cast.  
  
"Hey! We saw the duel!" Jess said.  
  
"yeah it's too bad that Allen lost." Mink said.  
  
"Ahhh don't sweat it." Allen blushed.  
  
"Your arm ok?" Daniel asked Devon.  
  
"Just a minor burn here and there, I'll live." Devon smiled.  
  
"You do know Kai and Dan are to duel next, right?" Jess asked.  
  
"Haven't forgotten ^^." Kai smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be a rematch to remember." Daniel said.  
  
"Hey you!" Yoko screamed infront of Jin.  
  
Jin looked up to see Yoko and Lain behind her, cowering. "You two again? Haven't you had enough humiliation in one day?" Jin said in annoyance.  
  
"We both want a rematch!" Yoko said.  
  
"We?! Count me out!" Lain said, backing away.  
  
"You two would really like a stronger deck huh?" Jin smiled, intrigued a bit.  
  
"Not me, I have my own!" Yoko smirked.  
  
"Was it enough to hold it against your enemies?" Jin asked. "Including me?"  
  
Yoko stared at him for a second. "YES! I want a new deck! I try and try to keep it up but it keeps failing!" Yoko said in anger, confessing to something she held deep inside her mind. Yoko took her deck out and threw it all on the ground.  
  
"Come on Yoko. This guy is bad news, let's go before anyone sees us!" Lain said, pulling on her arm.  
  
"I'll make you a good deal. I'll provide you with new, interesting decks." Jin smiled.  
  
"What's the catch?" Yoko asked.  
  
"You listen to everyone of my words and join forces with me." Jin smiled, shutting his lap top.  
  
"Do we get to know about any super secret plans?!" Lain asked, stopping her cowering.  
  
"No." Jin said. "But you do get revenge of those you hate most."  
  
Yoko smiled evilly. "Ok, Mr. Hoi. I accept." She said shaking his hand.  
  
"Me too!" Lain said, shaking Jin's other hand.  
  
"Good...." Jin smiled.  
  
The group got back to the private room. It was only them now. It'd been so far into the competition. "I'm not sure if I can drive back in this condition." Devon said, looking at his arm.  
  
"We'll find a ride some where. If not, I'll force Crawford too ^^" Jess said innocently.  
  
"Hey look." Daniel pointed out as a truck drove through the entrance.  
  
"It has The P.K Emblem. Wonder what Paul has sent." Allen said, scratching his head.  
  
Two workmen opened the back of the truck, taking out a giant crate that was atleast 5 times bigger than them.  
  
"What does those words say..." Mink said, squinting her eyes.  
  
Devon came up with a pair of binoculars her picked up from the table so people could see the arena. "try these" he said.  
  
Daniel took the binoculars. "They have the words D, O, and C written on them." Daniel said, giving the binoculars to Mink.  
  
"Could be some new dueling thingy that Paul came up with." Mink said.  
  
"We should check it out after the tournament." Kai said.  
  
Suddenly Pegasus walked up onto the stage. "We've come this far! Now it's the final duel of the Semi-Finals, Daniel VS Kai! Who will win? Who will lose? Let's leave it to these two guys! Your destination is the Toon World Fun House!" Pegasus announced into the microphone.  
  
"Toon World Fun House?" Daniel said.  
  
"Well this should be interesting." Kai said.  
  
"We'll stay here and watch. It'd be too much for us up close." Mink said, sitting back on the couch.  
  
"Alright". Daniel said, waving bye.  
  
The two left and walked up to the giant toon world book which was open and had the entire toon world fantasy in it.  
  
The two duelist entered, following arrows which lead them into the heart of Toon World. "Feels like everything has just came to life in Crawford's mind." Daniel said, looking at all the animatronic duel monsters in their toon form.  
  
"Yeah...." Kai said looking all around.  
  
They entered to the empty streets of toon world where it was dark and the lamps were dimmed. "Here we go." Daniel announced as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"And it's down to this." Kai announced as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as their life points rose to 4000.  
  
"I'll start!" Daniel announced, drawing his cards. "I'll summon Orpheus, in defense mode! (100/2500) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Kai drew his next card. "Now! I summon Skilled Black Magician! (1900/1700)" Kai announced as the magician materialized onto the field. "I'll then activate this magic card, Flip Over!"  
  
"Flip over?" Daniel said in confusion.  
  
"This magic card forces the activation of your face down card." Kai smiled as Daniel's face down card flipped up. The face down card was Sobek's Blessings. "And since your Sobek's Blessings has been activated, nothing will happen and it'll be destroyed!"  
  
"What was the whole point in that?" Allen said.  
  
"You don't see it?!" Mink said, looking down at Allen.  
  
"Kai summoned Skilled Black Magician For a reason." Devon explained. "it needs three magic counters in order to activate it's effect. Kai forced Daniel's magic card to be activated, giving his Skilled Black Magician a counter. Plus his Flip Over magic card gave him an extra Magic Counter."  
  
"Oooooh...." Allen said.  
  
"Because two magic cards have been activated in one turn, Skilled Black Magician gains 2 Magic Counters!" Kai smiled as two black flames appeared over Skilled Black Magician's head. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "I better do something or he'll summon Black Magician." Daniel said to himself, looking at his new card. "Buster Blader, but that'll only help him..."  
  
Kai stood there, waiting for Daniel's move.  
  
"Daniel looks stuck..." Jess pointed out.  
  
"He always has trouble dueling friends. Heck even I have trouble." Allen said.  
  
"yeah no wonder me and Jess always beat you." Mink laughed.  
  
"Hey be quiet!" Allen said, waving his fist.  
  
"Now! I activate this, Cost Down! Reducing all monster's in my hand by 2 levels! Now I'll sacrifice Orpheus to summon this, Buster Blader! (2600/2300)" Daniel announced. "Now! Attack and destroy his Skilled Black Magician!"  
  
The warrior dove at the magician, slashing it with it's sword. Kai shielded himself as the magician's debris flew at him.  
  
Kai's life points reduced to 3300. "Heh." Kai smiled. "Now! Activate trap card, Magical Rebirth!"  
  
Daniel saw the trap card flip up and narrowed his eyes. "A trap card..." He thought.  
  
"This trap card allows me to return the two Magic Counters you destroyed along with my Skilled Black Magician to the field as real life tokens!" Kai yelled as the two black flames materialized onto the field.  
  
"Just enough for a sacrifice...." Daniel said to himself. "I'll end my turn...."  
  
Kai drew his next card. "Now! I sacrifice both Magic Tokens to summon this, Black Magician! (2500/2100)" Kai announced as the magician materialized onto the field. "Now! I'll activate this magic card, Grave Destruction! Allowing me to remove a monster card from my graveyard and increase Black Magician's attack by half of the removed monster!"  
  
Kai's graveyard slot slid out Skilled Black Magician, increasing his Black Magician's strength to 3450.  
  
"No..." Daniel said as the Black Magician began to glow.  
  
"Now! Attack and destroy his Buster Blader!" Kai called out.  
  
The Black Magician pointed his staff at Buster Blader, sending a black streak of lightning at it, destroying it. Daniel watched as his life points reduced to 3150.  
  
It was two strong duelist, battling out on each other. Jin watched from the big screen at the bench of the stadium.  
  
"Let the chaos begin." Jin smiled, pressing a button on his laptop.  
  
The box the movers had left in the arcade began to rattle, a claw emerged from the box and piercing red eyes opened.  
  
The workers came back from their lunch break and the mechanical duelist had been removed from it's box. "Heh, atleast someone was kind enough to take it out." The worker smiled, walking off.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Orpheus: Level 4 / 100/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, reduce your opponent's life points by 500.  
  
Skillful Black Magician: Level 4 / 1900/1700/ Magician / Desc: Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Magic Card, put 1 Magic Counter on this card (Maximum of 3). You can Special Summon 1 "Black Magician" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard in face-up Attack or Defense Position by offering this monster with 3 Magic Counters as a Sacrifice during your Main Phase.  
  
Flip Over: MAGIC / Desc: Force the activation of your opponent's Face Down card. If it is a magic card, it is immediately activated (If the timing is wrong, it is destroyed).  
  
Buster Blader: Level 6 / 2600/2300 / Warrior / Desc: This monster gains 500 ATK for every Dragon Type monster on your opponent's field or in their graveyard.  
  
Magical Rebirth: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent destroys a monster on your field that has Magic Counters on it, Special Summon "Magic Counters" (Equal to the ones that were on the destroyed monster) to the field (Level 1 / 0/0/ Magician.)  
  
Black Magician: Level 7 / 2500/2100/ Magician.  
  
Grave Destruction: MAGIC / Desc: Remove 1 Monster from your graveyard, out of play, to increase 1 Magician monster's ATK by half of the removed monster's ATK. 


	149. Divine Duel: Target, Rose Knight, Part 2

Chapter 149: Divine Duel: Target, Rose Knight, Part 2  
  
_____________________________________  
  
The score was Kai: 3300 and Daniel: 3150. Kai had the lead but Daniel had more plans up his sleeve.  
  
"My turn!" Daniel announced as Black Magician's attack points reduced back to 2500.  
  
"Too bad. Grave Destruction only works one turn." Kai thought, watching Daniel draw his next card.  
  
Daniel looked at his card. "Now! I summon Gazelle, in defense mode! (1500/1200)" He announced.  
  
It was the only move Dan could go for and he ended his turn.  
  
Kai drew his next card "I'll set a card face down. Now! Black Magician attack and destroy is Gazelle!" Kai announced.  
  
The magician blew a wave of black lightning from his staff, destroying Daniel's gazelle.  
  
Kai ended his turn and Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I activate Pot of Greed!" Daniel announced, drawing two cards. "Awsome!"  
  
"What could he have drawn..." Kai questioned.  
  
"Now! I play this, Miracle Ark!" Daniel announced, placing the Ritual Magic card onto the field.  
  
"No!" Kai gasped.  
  
"I'll sacrifice Death Volsgulf and Nin-Ken Dog from my hand to summon Ruler of Heaven, Shinato! (3300/3000)" Daniel called out as the ark appeared and the angel slowly lifted up from the ark.  
  
"Alright! Dan's got a lead on this." Allen smiled.  
  
"Attack Black Magician!" Daniel yelled.  
  
The angel lifted it's head forming 8 orbs and firing them at the magician, destroying it. Kai covered himself as wind blew past him, his life points reducing to 2500.  
  
"Activate trap card!" Kai announced. "Rope of Life!"  
  
"Ack!" Daniel said in shock, taking a step back.  
  
Kai smiled. "By sacrificing my whole hand I can bring Black Magician to the field and increase it's attack power by 800! (2500/2100 +800)" Kai said.  
  
The Black Magician materialized back onto the field. Now Ruler of Heaven, Shinato, and Black Magician were standing with equal power.  
  
Daniel's turn ended and Kai drew his next card. "Now! I activate Card Sanctity, forcing me to draw 6 cards!" Kai announced. "Now! I summon this, Watapon! (300/200)"  
  
"No...." Devon grumbled.  
  
"Now! By using Watapon's effect, I'll sacrifice it to Special Summon Black Magician Girl! (2000/1700)" Kai announced as the puffy white creature disappeared and Black Magician Girl materialized on it's place. "Now! Black Magician, attack his Ruler of Heaven, Shinato!"  
  
The magician jumped up at the tall angel, pointing it's staff right into it's face and shooting black lightning at it. The angel reacted, forcing back the attack which both monsters couldn't take, destroying themselves.  
  
"That leave's my field empty for a direct attack...." Daniel growled as Black Magician Girl's attack power rose to 2300.  
  
"Now! Black Magician Girl, attack his life points directly!" Kai called out.  
  
"Yes master!" The Black Magician Girl said happily, pointing her wand at Daniel and sending a pink ribbon with hearts on it.  
  
The blast hit Daniel hard and Daniel was pushed back, holding his chest. Daniel saw his life points drop to 850. "Activate trap card!" Daniel called out. "Enchanted Javelin! Which will return my life points to normal! (D: 3150)"  
  
"Darn it." Kai growled. "I'll end my turn!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Guarth Death Freak! (1200/1200) In attack mode!" Daniel announced as the griffin with large fangs and talons appeared onto the field. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Kai drew his next card. "Now! Black Magician Girl! Attack and destroy his Guarth Death Freak!" Kai called out.  
  
Daniel smiled. "Activate trap card, Draw Sacrifice!" Daniel announced. "This trap card causes us to sacrifice 500 life points (D: 2650) to draw 1 card from out deck!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card and Kai saw his life points drop to 2000, drawing his next card. "Hmmm..." Kai smiled. "My Black Magician Girl will still destroy your monster!"  
  
"Not." Daniel smiled. "Guarth Death Freak's attack power has been activated! Since you drew out of your draw phase, it's attack points double for this turn! (2400/1200)"  
  
"No!" Kai gasped as the griffin began to glow and it's attack points increased.  
  
"Now! Guarth Death Freak, counter attack!" Daniel called out.  
  
The griffin blew a fire wave at the magician, destroying her and reducing Kai's life points to 1900.  
  
Kai would soon be over if he didn't have a defense. "My life points are way lower." Kai thought. "But thanks to Dan, I have my secret weapon."  
  
Kai looked at the card he drew because of Daniel's trap card, Draw Sacrifice. Kai would just need the correct monster.  
  
"Gosh.. It seems like they're dueling themselves..." Jess said, a bit worried.  
  
"Now! I'll summon Senju God, in defense mode!" Kai announced. "This monster automatically allows me to put a Ritual Monster from my deck, into my hand!"  
  
Daniel saw a card slip out of Kai's Deck Holster. Kai looked at the card and added it to his hand.  
  
Kai then gave the signal that his turn was over. "Draw!" Daniel announced, drawing his next card. "I'll set a card face down and summon Big Shield Guardna (100/2600), in defense mode! I'll then shift Guarth Death Freak into defense mode and end my turn!"  
  
Kai drew his next card and smiled. "Now it's time to bring out what I got!" Kai smiled, holding two cards in the air. "I now activate the Ritual Magic Card, Rose Petal!"  
  
"Rose Petal? Ever heard of that?" Mink asked. Everyone shook their head.  
  
"This ritual magic card causes me to sacrifice monster equal to nine level stars. So I sacrifice my Senju God and Buster Blader, from my hand to summon the almighty... Rose Knight, Bishop! (2500/2500)" Kai yelled as the red armored warrior materialized onto the field, wielding a vine sword.  
  
Suddenly rose petals began reigning down on the two duelist. "Err..." Daniel growled, feeling something deep inside the monster.  
  
"Now! Rose Knight, Bishop, attack and destroy his Guarth Death Freak!" Kai commanded.  
  
The knight lifted it's sword and the petals began circling the sword and then te Knight slashed through the air, sending a tornado of rose petals at the griffin, destroying it.  
  
As the griffin was destroyed, the tornado stood there and the petals disburst, leaving one full rose where the griffin once stood.  
  
"What is that?" Daniel said, looking at the rose.  
  
"That's Rose Knight, Bishop's ability!" Kai announced. "Once I've attacked your monster and destroyed it, you may no longer use that certain monster card slot."  
  
"What!?" Allen said.  
  
"Kai will slowly get rid of Daniel's slots so he won't be able to play any monsters. Then Kai will get him..." Devon said, a bit worried.  
  
"How am I going to continue if he'll just keep me from summoning monsters...." Daniel asked himself as Kai ended his turn. "I need to destroy his Rose Knight...."  
  
Kai smiled, having to summon his newest monster and against Dan.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Gazelle: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Beast.  
  
Miracle Ark: RITUAL MAGIC / Desc: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Ruler of Heaven, Shinato". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Sacrifice from the field or your hand.  
  
Ruler of Heaven, Shinato: Level 8 / 3300/3000 / Angel / Desc: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Magic Card, "Miracle Ark". You must also offer monsters whose Level Stars equal to 8 or more as a Sacrifice from the field or your hand. When a Defense Mode monster on your opponent's side of the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard by this card as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster.  
  
Watapon: Level 3 / 300/200/ Angel Type / Desc: Sacrifice this face up monster to Special Summon 1 "Black Magician Girl" from your hand, to the field.  
  
Guarth Death Freak: Level 4 / 1200/1200/ Demon / Desc: Double this card's ATK if your opponent Draws out of their Draw Phase.  
  
Draw Sacrifice: TRAP / Desc: Each player must Sacrifice 500 Life Points and draw 1 card from their respective decks.  
  
Big Shield Guardna: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Warrior Type / Desc: This monster is unaffected by magic cards. When this monster is attacked it is placed into attack mode.  
  
Rose Petal: RITUAL MAGIC / Desc: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Rose Knight, Bishop". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal to 9 or more as a Sacrifice from the field or your hand.  
  
Rose Knight, Bishop: Level 9 / 2500/2500/ Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Magic Card, "Rose Petal". You must also offer monsters whose Level Stars equal 9 or more as a Sacrifice from the field or your hand. When this monster attacks and destroys a monster on your opponent's side of the field, that Monster Card Zone the destroyed monster was on can no longer be used until this card is removed from play or sent to the graveyard. 


	150. Divine Duel: On To The Finals, Part 3

Chapter 150: Divine Duel: On To The Finals, Part 3  
  
_________________________________  
  
The score was Kai: 2000 and Daniel: 2650. Kai has just unleashed his newest monster to his deck, Rose Knight Bishop which has powers to limit the monster's Dan can have on his field.  
  
"My turn!" Daniel announced, drawing his next card. "If I can just get the right card..."  
  
Daniel looked at the card and smiled. "Huh?" Kai said in confusion.  
  
"I've drawn the card I need but It'll have to wait for a while." Daniel said. "Meanwhile! I'll sacrifice Big Shield Guardna to summon Death Volstargaf, attack mode! (2200/1700) I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Kai drew his next card. "I know he's hiding a Metalmorph." Kai thought. "It's just the matter of stopping him."  
  
"Here we go...." Daniel huffed in his mind.  
  
"Your trap card doesn't fool me." Kai smiled. "Now! Activate magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"  
  
"Wrong." Daniel smiled.  
  
"What?!" Kai said in shock.  
  
"You've triggered my other trap card, Meal Worm!" Daniel called out.  
  
"Meal Worm?!" Kai said.  
  
"This trap card causes me to discard my hand and draw 5 new cards." Daniel explained as he drew his cards. "Now it allows me to destroy a monster on your field! So say bye to Rose Knight Bishop!"  
  
Suddenly Kai smiled. "I've been waiting for this to happen." He said.  
  
"What?!" Daniel gasped.  
  
"Now! Activate trap card, Good Fortune!" Kai announced. "I can discard another monster card from my hand as a substitute for Meal Worm."  
  
"Darn it...." Daniel thought.  
  
"Now! Rose Knight Bishop, attack and destroy his Death Volstargaf! (2400/1700)" Kai commanded.  
  
The knight blasted a tornado of rose petals at the demon, destroying it, and leaving Dan with 2550 life points.  
  
As the demon was destroyed another rose popped up in it's place, blocking two of Daniel's monster zones.  
  
"Harsh... Having to only play 3 monsters..." Allen thought.  
  
"My turn ends!" Kai announced.  
  
"Well, atleast I got some cards..." Daniel thought, drawing another card.  
  
"Whose next to duel...." Paul asked in his mind, going back to the Toon World Tournament. "Kai VS Daniel... Peh waste of his time to even try to beat Daniel, he'll never stand a chance."  
  
Daniel looked at his card. "Haven't used this old guy in a while." Daniel smiled down at his card. "Now! I summon Warrior of Freed! (1200/1300) Allowing me to summon another monster from my hand. And I summon Suijin! (2500/2200)"  
  
"No... A Gate Guardian piece!" Kai said in shock as the piece materialized onto the field.  
  
"Now! I activate Yield Tribute, to special summon Kazejin! (2400/2200)" Daniel announced.  
  
"You're fresh out of monster zones! You won't be able to summon the last piece!" Kai pointed.  
  
"Your right but there's always this, Special Summoning!" Daniel announced, placing the magic card onto the field. "Allowing me to sacrifice summon a monster from my hand. But I'll play it in combination with Cost Down!"  
  
"Alright! It's the return of Gate Guardian!" Mink cheered happily.  
  
"Darn it...." Kai growled.  
  
"So now! I sacrifice Warrior of Freed to summon the final Gate Guardian piece, Sanga of The Thunder! (2500/2200)" Daniel announced as the gate guardian piece of thunder came up on the field. "I'll now sacrifice Kazejin, Suijin, and Sanga of The Thunder to summon Gate Guardian! (3750/3400)"  
  
The legendary monster arose from the ground onto the field as the three pieces were sacrificed to it.  
  
"Alright! Dan's gonna win!" Jess cheered.  
  
"Now! Gate Guardian, attack and destroy his Rose Knight!" Daniel commanded.  
  
The giant monster rose it's arms, sending a swirl of water, lightning, and wind at the rose knight, destroying it and reducing Kai's life points to 750.  
  
The 2 roses blocking Daniel's monster zones vanished as Kai was clear of magic, trap, and monster cards but was still standing.  
  
Daniel ended his turn and Kai drew his next card, smiling. "Now! I activate this, Revival of Black Paladin!" Kai announced, slapping the magic card onto the field.  
  
"Ack..." Daniel thought.  
  
"This card allows me to bring back Buster Blader and Black Magician to my hand!" Kai announced as the two cards slipped out of his graveyard holster. "I'll then play Polymerization! Fusing Black Magician and Buster Blader into Black Paladin! (2900/2400)"  
  
"But that thing is weaker than Gate Guardian... Why does Dan look so tense." Allen asked.  
  
"Why else do you think Kai summoned it? He has a plan!" Devon said.  
  
"I'll then activate this magic card, Devil's Gem. This card equips to your Gate Guardian, keeping you from giving it any commands." Kai smiled as the gem placed itself right on top of Gate Guardian's forehead. "My turn ends!"  
  
Daniel jerked his head. "Dang... Kai puts up a good fight." Daniel thought, drawing his next card. "Now!"  
  
Suddenly Kai smiled. "It's too late! Activate trap card, Really Eternal Rest!" Kai announced as his trap card flipped up.  
  
"What?!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"This trap card destroys all monsters that are equipped with equip cards." Kai announced as a giant tornado picked up.  
  
"Ah!" Devon said in shock. "Kai wasn't trying to stall... he had a plan going on."  
  
Daniel shielded himself as Gate Guardian was picked up from the dark toon world street and destroyed.  
  
Kai smiled, destroying another one of Daniel's strongest monsters. "I'll summon Basic Defense Shield (0/1900), defense mode!" Daniel announced. "I'll then set a card and end my turn!"  
  
Kai drew his next card. "Now! Black Paladin! Attack and destroy his Basic Defense Shield!" Kai announced.  
  
The magician blasted a wave of black light at the shield, destroying it. "Since you've destroyed my shield, it brings up Advanced Defense Shield into my hand!" Daniel announced as his deck holster slid out a card. Daniel took the card, looking at it, and adding it to his hand.  
  
Kai ended his turn and Daniel drew his next card, smiling. "I'm sorry I have to do this." Daniel said. "Now! I summon Advanced Defense Shield! (0/2500)"  
  
"But that's only a defense monster..." Kai said in confusion.  
  
"Yes, but it also comes with a great effect!" Daniel yelled. "Advanced Defense Shield allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard!"  
  
Suddenly Gate Guardian (0/3400) formed onto the field. "No!" Kai gasped.  
  
"Although it's attack points are reduced to 0, Advanced Defense Shield's attack is increased by how much Gate Guardian originally had! (3750/2500)" Daniel explained.  
  
"Alright!" Allen cheered. "Daniel is going to the finals!"  
  
Kai's shocked faced turned into a heart warming smile. "It was good while it lasted! Good luck on the finals." Kai said with a thumbs up.  
  
"Thanks!" Daniel said. "Now! Advanced Defense Shield, attack and destroy Black Paladin!"  
  
The shield began to glow, shooting a red beam from the design in the middle, directly at the magician, destroying it, and reducing Kai's life points to 0.  
  
"Daniel is the winner! He now moves on to the finals!" Pegasus announced back at the arena.  
  
Jin smiled. "Excellent." He smiled, waiting at the arena a few feet away from Pegasus. "My wish has been granted and soon, I'll be defeating the two heroes of Duel Monsters."  
  
Daniel began to walk back to the arena. "Jin... You'll pay for hurting all my friends But I won't let you hurt me." He thought.  
  
Paul saw the opening towards Toon World, smiling. "Jin... You're mine and mine alone. I will make you beg for mercy." Paul smiled with anticipation.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Death Volstargaf: Level 6 / 2200/1700/ Demon / Desc: When this monster inflicts battle damage, reduce your opponent's life points by 500. This monster gains 200 ATK for every magic card played  
  
Meal Worm: TRAP / Desc: When this card is destroyed while face down, discard your whole hand to draw 10 new cards and destroy one card on your opponent's field.  
  
Good Fortune: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent activates an effect which causes you to destroy 1 monster on your side of the field, you may discard 1 monster card from your hand to negate that effect.  
  
Revival of Black Paladin: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have "Buster Blader" or "Black Magician" in your hand. Return "Buster Blader" and "Black Magician" to your hand, from your graveyard.  
  
Suijin: Level 7 / 2500/2200/ Water / Desc: Reduce the ATK of an opponent's monster attacking this card to 0. This effect can be used only once. The card's owner chooses when to activate this effect.  
  
Kazejin: Level 7 / 2400/2200/ Wind / Desc: Reduce the ATK of an opponent's monster attacking this card to 0. This effect can be used only once. The card's owner chooses when to activate this effect  
  
Special Summoning: MAGIC / Desc: You may Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster from your hand, to the field. (Sacrifices are still required)  
  
Sanga of The Thunder: Level 7 / 2600/2200/ Thunder / Desc: Reduce the ATK of an opponent's monster attacking this card to 0. This effect can be used only once. The card's owner chooses when to activate this effect  
  
Gate Guardian: Level 11 / 3750/3400/ Warrior / Desc: This card can only be summoned by offering "Sanga of the Thunder", "Kazejin" and "Suijin" as a Sacrifice.  
  
Black Paladin: Level 8 / 2900/2400/ Fusion / Magician / Desc: Black Magician + Buster Blader. This monster can only be summoned by Fusion Summon. As long as this card remains on the field, you can discard one card from your hand to negate the activation of a Magic Card and destroy it. This card's attack points increase by 500 for every Dragon Type monster in either player's field or graveyard.  
  
Devil's Gem: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card cannot activate it's Effect (if it has one) or be declared to attack as long as this card remains face up and equip to that monster.  
  
Really Eternal Rest: TRAP / Desc: Destroy all face up monsters that have equip cards equipped to them.  
  
Basic Defense Shield: Level 2 / 0/1900/ Warrior / Desc: When this monster is sent to the graveyard, put 1 "Advanced Defense Shield" into your hand.  
  
Advanced Defense Shield: Level 4 / 0/2500/ Warrior / Desc: When this card is summoned, Special Summon 1 monster from your graveyard, onto the field in attack mode. That monster's ATK is then decreased by 0 and this monster's ATK increases, equal to the amount of the Special Summoned monster's DEF. 


	151. A Risky Deal: Champion VS Champion, Part...

Chapter 151: A Risky Deal: Champion VS Champion, Part 1  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Now! This is the moment you've all been waiting for! The final duel which will decide if Daniel will keep his title of King of Games, or lose it to Mr. Jin Hoi! Korean Champion!" Pegasus announced in his microphone.  
  
Jin smiled, holding his suit case to his side as Daniel stood a few feet away from him, starring sternly at him with his hands down by his sides.  
  
"Let the final duel of The Toon World Tournament Begin!" Pegasus announced, stepping back.  
  
"Jin!" Daniel shouted. "I won't let you go with your greedy ways! You'll pay for hurting my friends!"  
  
"Yeah!" Mink screamed from the sidelines.  
  
"Forget about it." Jin smirked. "This is the time you'll never regret."  
  
"Your childish toy deck was only worth toying around with my friend! You have no right into this tournament." Daniel pointed.  
  
"Toy deck. You really are that gullible?" Jin asked.  
  
"What?!" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"No! he can't have changed his deck again! This gives Dan an unfair play!" Allen complained, trying to reach over the fence.  
  
"Calm down!" Kai said, trying to pull him back.  
  
"Stop right there!" A voice called out from the other side of the arena. Jin looked passed Daniel and Daniel turned around to see Paul, standing in the walk way.  
  
"Well look who has just arrived! It's our wonderful champion, Paul!" Pegasus announced as he greeted Paul who walked passed him without noticing.  
  
"We have a deal to make!" Paul yelled, setting his suit case down.  
  
"Ahh yes. I've been waiting for this." Jin smiled.  
  
"A deal? Hello! We're in the middle of a tournament!" Jess yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Paul, we're at the final battle, this cannot go through right now." Pegasus said.  
  
"Back away, Crawford. This doesn't involve you." Paul snapped, walking infront of Daniel.  
  
"But..." Daniel said, reaching out.  
  
"Trust me, you don't know how this guy works." Paul said, getting his Duel Xero ready.  
  
"Allow me to make a proposal."Jin smiled.  
  
"Go ahead." Paul yelled.  
  
"This duel will not only count on you, it will count on your future. If I win this duel, you forfeit everything. Your title, your company, your cards, everything." Jin smiled.  
  
"And if I win, you quit your Duel Monsters company forever and go back to your home!" Paul yelled, pointing.  
  
"Gladly. But I assure you, you'll be surprised." Jin smiled as his duel xero folded out.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as their life points rose to 4000.  
  
"it's Champion VS Champion!" Pegasus announced, trying to keep the crowd up. "Our legendary duelist will compete to take over one another!"  
  
"I will start this duel!" Paul announced, drawing his cards. "I'll summon Spear Dragon (1900/0), attack mode! I'll then set a card and end my turn!"  
  
"Paul! You don't know about this guys deck! How can you be sure anything will change!" Daniel called out.  
  
"Be quiet! If you don't want me to duel, then deal with it because this has already started!" Paul said, angrily.  
  
"Paul must be nuts. Forfeiting his own life in this duel..." Devon said, a bit nervous.  
  
Jin drew his next card. "I'll summon Bevelle Woman (200/2100), defense mode." Jin announced as the beautiful woman in a gown formed onto the field.  
  
"Won't do you good." Paul snapped. "Activate magic card!"  
  
Jin smiled as Paul's face down card flipped up. "Heh, serves you right."  
  
"Enemy Controller!" Paul called out as the game controller materialized onto the field. "By sacrificing 1000 life points (P: 3000), I can call out a command which decides your monster's fate!"  
  
"Paul..." Daniel sighed.  
  
"Now! Up, Left, Down, Right, A!" Paul shouted out. The controller pressed the buttons and whipped the cord to the woman's chest.  
  
The woman then exploded, destroying her. "Because I've summoned Bevelle Woman, I'm allowed to activate a trap card from my hand!" Jin yelled as he held up a card from his hand. "Now I'll activate Valkyrie's Oath!"  
  
"What?!" Paul said.  
  
"This trap card allows me to summon this, Valkyrie Gostet! (1800/1700)" Jin announced as an orb formed, transforming into a horse with a black haired woman in armor and wielding a long sword.  
  
"Heh, that warrior is weak. You'll never be able to destroy my own monster." Paul smirked.  
  
"Wrong! Now! Valkyrie Gostet! Destroy his Spear Dragon!" Jin yelled.  
  
The red pearl in the middle of the Valkyrie's head armor began to glow, shooting a red beam at the dragon, destroying it.  
  
"No!" Paul growled.  
  
"And because I activated it's effect, I can draw a card!" Jin smiled, drawing his next card. "Now! Valkyrie Gostet, attack his life points directly!"  
  
The valkyrie kicked the horse, commanding it to charge. The horse ran towards Paul and the Valkyrie slashed at Paul with her sword.  
  
Paul let out a wail, falling to the ground as his life points reduced to 2200. "Jerk..." He growled.  
  
"I'll set a card face down." Jin said, looking up at Paul, trying to stand up. "Look at you, you've already lost almost half your life points."  
  
"it doesn't matter! As long as I defeat you." Paul snapped, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Flaver Dragon! (1200/1100) This allows me to summon another dragon from my hand. So no! I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"Ooo the ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon, I'm so scared." Jin smirked.  
  
"You better be!" Paul growled. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack and destroy his stupid Valkyrie Gostet!"  
  
The dragon lifted it's head, blasting a lightning blast. The Valkyrie was destroyed but Jin's life points remained the same. "You've should have understood that when my monster was destroyed, the battle was negated." Jin explained  
  
"Negate this!" Paul growled. "Flaver Dragon, attack his life points directly!"  
  
The small dragon blasted a light blue blast at Jin who withstood the blast as his life points reduced to 2800.  
  
"Heh. You so badly want to win this duel." Jin smirked.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Paul announced.  
  
Jin drew his next card. "I already have 2 thirds of what I need to defeat you." Jin smiled. "But for now I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Too obvious that he's keeping something which allows him to summon another one of his monsters." Paul smirked. "But then again we wouldn't be like that."  
  
Jin smiled. "Take the bait." He said in his mind.  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack the rest of his life points now!" Paul commanded.  
  
"No!" Daniel called out.  
  
The dragon blasted it's lightning blast directly at Jin. "Now! Activate trap card, Absorption Blast!" Jin announced, smiling.  
  
Suddenly a giant clear jar appeared and the top opened. The dragon's blasted was captured in it and Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack points reduced to 0.  
  
"What?!" Paul said in shock.  
  
"Now I can activate this, The Weak And The Strong!" Jin announced. "This trap card destroys your strongest and weakest monster on your field!"  
  
Suddenly Paul's Flaver Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon dissolved, leaving him with a empty field. "No..." Paul growled.  
  
"I may now add a trap, magic, and monster card to my hand." Jin smiled, taking his deck out and choosing three cards. "But like the good man I am, I'll just toy with you these three cards"  
  
Jin took three magic cards from his hand, showing them to Paul. "What are those?!" Allen said, looking a bit worried.  
  
"These three magic cards are my most favorite, good for making you suffer!" Jin announced. "Now! I activate Goddess Skuld's Oracle, Goddess Belldandy's Guardian, and Goddess Urd's Altar!"  
  
Jin placed each three magic cards on his duel plate, triggering them. Suddenly three goddess materialized onto the field. A little girl with blue hair, a little bit older woman with long pink hair, and a woman with short yellow hair. They each held mystical wands and wore mysterious dresses.  
  
"Err..." Paul growled with anger.  
  
"Those... Jin's new deck... They're Goddess..." Daniel growled. "He was saving that for Paul and me...."  
  
"Well Paul would you like to throw in the towel or shall I do it for you." Jin smiled.  
  
"I won't lose this duel, not to you." Paul growled.  
  
"Ok suit yourself." Jin smirked. "I'll set another card face down and end my turn."  
  
Paul drew his next card. "Now! I'll summon Devil Franken, in defense mode! (700/500) I'll play it in combination with Refuse Pay! Now I activate Devil Franken's effect, substituting Refuse Pay for the 5000 life points pay for Devil Franken!" Paul announced. "Now I summon Blue Eyes, Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800)"  
  
Jin smirked. "Well. You always seem to bring out your most strongest monsters." He smirked. "But it'll do you no good!"  
  
"You goddesses will do you no good!" Paul yelled. "Now! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack his life points directly!"  
  
"Activate trap card!" Jin announced. "Attack Nullification!"  
  
Suddenly his trap card flipped up and a vortex formed. The three headed dragon unleashed a triple swirl of thunder at Jin but the vortex took it in, keeping Jin safe.  
  
Paul growled. "I'll end my turn..." He growled.  
  
"Now it's time... To play." Jin smiled as his three goddess' began to glow.  
  
"What can they do..." Everyone asked themselves.  
  
It was a big mystery. No one has ever seen those three type of magic cards, nor know what they can do. Paul was also anxious but didn't care because they were only magic cards but to Jin's evil smiles, they had secrets which could pull Paul apart inside.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Spear Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/0/ Dragon / Desc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.  
  
Bevelle Woman: Level 4 / 200/2100/ Warrior / Desc: When this card is summoned, you may activate a trap card from your hand.  
  
Enemy Controller: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 life points and chose one of the commands: 1:Up, Left, Down, Right, A = Destroy. : Left, Right, A, B = Sacrifice.  
  
Valkyrie's Oath: TRAP / Desc: This card can be activated if your opponent has no monsters on their side of the field, Special Summon 1 "Valkyrie Gostet" from your deck, to the field.  
  
Valkyrie Gostet: Level 4 / 1800/1700/ Goddess / Desc: You can destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. That monster is then removed from play. When this effect is activated, draw 1 card from your deck. This effect can only be used once per turn. Also, when this monster is destroyed by Battle, negate battle damage.  
  
Flaver Dragon: Level 3 / 1200/1100/ Dragon / Desc: When this monster is summoned, you may summon 1 Dragon Type monster from your hand to the field.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon.  
  
Absorption Blast: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack, negate that attack and decrease the monster's ATK by 0 for the rest of the duel (Unless the monster is removed or sent to the graveyard). You may then chose to increase one of your monster's ATK, equal to the amount of attack points the attacking monster had.  
  
The Weak and The Strong: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent has a monster with the ATK of 1000 or less and the ATK of 1050 or more, you may destroy those two monsters and add 1 Magic, Monster, and Trap card, from your deck, into your hand.  
  
Goddess Skuld's Oracle: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your turns, your opponent must draw 3 cards from their deck and show them to you. You can then rearrange those three cards and place them back ontop of your opponent's deck. Your opponent cannot see the order of the three cards.  
  
Goddess Belldandy's Guardian: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your turns, guess the type of card (Monster, Magic, Trap) on top of your opponent's deck. If you guess correctly, the card is sent to the graveyard. If you guess a Monster Card and you are right, set the monster in face down defense mode.  
  
Goddess Urd's Altar: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your turns, guess 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field that is in face down defense position. If you guess right, that monster is Removed from Play. (Any Flip effects is negated)  
  
Devil Franken: Level 3 / 700/500/ Machine / Desc: Sacrifice 5000 Life Points to Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck.  
  
Refuse Pay: MAGIC / Desc: Negate an effect that causes you to pay or sacrifice life points.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Level 10 / 4500/3800/ Fusion / Dragon Type / Desc: Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon. 


	152. A Risky Deal: Call of The Valkyrie's, Pa...

Chapter 152: A Risky Deal: Call of The Valkyrie's, Part 2  
  
__________________________________  
  
The score stood at Jin: 2800 and Paul: 2200.  
  
"Let the fun begin." Jin smiled as Goddess Skuld's Oracle's rod began to glow.  
  
Suddenly a giant pink circle surrounded the ring. "What the...." Paul said, after he drew his card.  
  
"By starting your turn, you've activated each of my Goddess' effect. You must now draw three cards and show me!" Jin announced.  
  
Paul drew his three cards. "Fine." Paul growled, showing his three cards, Lava Golem, Attack Nullification, and Shrink.  
  
"Now I can rearrange those three cards. Put Lava Golem as your next card, Attack Nullification, and Shrink as your third."  
  
Paul followed Jin's orders, putting the three cards in his order and placing it on top of his deck. "Fool, Lava Golem is one of my strongest monsters. With Yeild Tribute, it'll be stuck on your field." Paul smiled.  
  
"Now! Goddess Belldandy's Guardian will activate!" Jin commanded. "It's effect allows me to guess the top of your card. If I'm right it will be summoned in reversed defense position"  
  
"So." Paul smirked.  
  
"Goddess Belldandy's Guardian will tell." Jin smiled as the top of Paul's deck glowed, revealing Lava Golem. Suddenly Lava Golem materialized, face down in defense mode on his field.  
  
"You realized that you've summoned one of my most powerful monsters onto the field." Paul smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of noticed." Jin smirked.  
  
"What the..." Paul thought. "He seems too confident."  
  
"Now! Goddess Urd's Altar will activate! Once I guess the correct name of your face down defense monster, it will be removed from play!" Jin yelled. "And since you've showed me your hand, your monster is Lava Golem!"  
  
Suddenly the giant golem materialized. "But instead, I'll activate this trap card, Arch of Hope!" Jin announced.  
  
Suddenly a giant altar appeared in the sky with stairs leading up to it. Two long white cloths seeped through the altar, pulling Lava Golem through.  
  
"What is that?!" Paul said in shock.  
  
"The Arch of Hope will reduce the monster's levels, in my hand, by one level for each monster removed from play!." Jin smiled.  
  
"Wow, Jin has a great deck destroyer." Allen said, amazed.  
  
"Be glad you didn't go up to that. You were stuck with a toy deck." Jess laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Allen yelled, embarrassed.  
  
Paul smiled. "Well, you've may have destroyed one monster but I have plenty in my hands!" Paul smiled. "Now I activate Pot of Greed!"  
  
Jin smirked, watching Paul draw 2 cards. "This duel is way over. You don't stand a chance against my goddess'" Jin smirked.  
  
"Now! I'll sacrifice Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Devil Franken so I can summon Dragon Lancet! (1900/1300)" Paul announced as the dragon materialized onto the field. "I'll then activate Yield Tribute to special summon Twilight Zone Dragon (1200/1500), in defense mode!"  
  
Jin smiled. "Done yet? Or are you just going to increase your defenses for nothing?" Jin smirked.  
  
"He's only toying with me but I can beat his guardians." Paul smirked. "I'll set a card and end my turn!"  
  
Jin drew his next card. "Now! I summon Valkyrie Sovite! (1600/1600)" Jin announced as the warrior ontop of the horse charged into view.  
  
"A another valkyrie monster!" Daniel pointed out.  
  
"You actually know something about this?" Jess yelled from the behind. Daniel turned around to see her.  
  
"Yes, I've heard many things about them but never seen them in play. They may be weak but have secret powers." Daniel said, concerned.  
  
"Valkyrie Sovite allows me to destroy a monster on your field! So say bye to Twilight Zone Dragon!" Jin smiled as Paul's dragon exploded.  
  
"Damn..." Paul growled.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Jin announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card, triggering another pink ring surrounding the two duelist. "Looks like it's time to ruin your deck once again." Jin smiled.  
  
"I already knew what card I was gonna draw, Attack Nullification. This can come in handy if he decides to attack." Paul thought, placing Attack Nullification in his hand and drawing his three cards. "There!"  
  
Jin looked at the three cards. They were Shrink, the second Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Raise Dead.  
  
"Now! Put Blue Eyes White Dragon on top, Shrink, and Raise Dead as your last card!" Jin commanded. "Now Goddess Belldandy's effect will be activated! Your Blue Eyes White Dragon will be summoned!"  
  
The monster card then materialized on the field in face down defense mode, just as Lava Golem did.  
  
"Damn it. I won't have any more monsters to summon." Paul growled.  
  
"Now! Goddess Urd's Altar will remove it, thus activating Arch of Hope" Jin announced as the white scarf's pulled in Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Now I can summon more stronger monsters without tribute."  
  
Paul growled. "Now! I activate Dragon Lancet's effect! I can take away 500 of Valkyrie Sovite's attack points (1100/1600) and add 500 into Dragon Lancet's attack and defense points! (2400/2300)" Paul announced as a blue essence seeped out of Valkyrie Sovite and into Dragon Lancet.  
  
"Now! Dragon Lancet! Attack and destroy his Valkyrie!" Paul announced.  
  
The dragon formed three blue orbs, each conducting electricity and firing it at the Valkyrie, destroying it. Jin covered himself as is life points reduced to 1600.  
  
"Heh." Jin smirked.  
  
"This duel is almost over! Your Goddess has nothing to do with winning this duel!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Jin smirked.  
  
"Yeah! I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Paul announced.  
  
Jin drew his next card. "Now! Because I've removed two monsters from your deck. I am allowed to summon this wonderful monster..." Jin smiled evilly.  
  
"What could it be..." Paul growled.  
  
"Now! I bring forth your demise!" Jin announced. "I now summon... Valkyrie Brunhilde! (1800/1200 +900)"  
  
"What?! 900 points extra!" Paul said in shock as the blue haired valkyrie came in on her horse, wielding a shield and sword in her hands and in armor.  
  
"Yes! Valkyrie Brunhilde gains 300 attack points for every warrior and dragon monster on the field. Including itself" Jin smiled. "But I'll now activate this, Valkyrie's Embrace! This will seal your fate!"  
  
"No!" Daniel yelled in shock.  
  
"By shifting Valkyrie Sovite into defense mode, I may remove your Dragon Lancet from play!" Jin smiled as Valkyrie Sovite rose her shield, protecting herself.  
  
"No! That leaves Paul's life points open!" Devon gasped.  
  
"Now! Prepare to lose everything!" Jin yelled. "Valkyrie Brunhilde! Attack his life points directly and win me this duel!"  
  
Paul stood there, in total shock to see his life fall apart infront of his eyes by just a game. The valkyrie commanded the horse to charge, which it did. The horse trampled passed Paul and the valkyrie struck him with her sword.  
  
Paul let out a wail, falling to the ground as his life points reduced to 0. Everyone cheered but some booed. Paul was a major hero for the crowds and Jin took not only his title, but his career and life that was ahead of him.  
  
Daniel grew angry. "Looks like I win! But let's remember the deal we made." Jin smiled. "Now I rule Duel Monsters!"  
  
"Wrong!" Daniel yelled from behind Paul.  
  
"Oh?" Jin smirked.  
  
"Last time I checked we still have a tournament to finish." Daniel said, stepping up.  
  
"He's right." Pegasus said, shrugging.  
  
"Forget it. I resign myself from this area. You are nothing but a bunch of kids." Jin smirked.  
  
"Last time I heard, you wanted to be King of Games. Are you too coward to keep your word?" Daniel said as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow of his friendship and courage  
  
Jin looked at him sternly. "Fine I'll finish you off like I did with Paul." Jin smirked.  
  
"I'd like to make a wager first." Daniel said, looking back at Paul who was in deep trauma.  
  
"Fine. Name your price." Jin said.  
  
"I need no money for this. If I win, you hand over Paul's company and everything he waged back to him! You will then leave this area and never bother Paul again!" Daniel yelled.  
  
As Daniel's words filled the arena, people cheered, knowing that Daniel's confidence will defeat Jin's sinister plans.  
  
"The crowd loves you." Jin smiled.  
  
"They don't. They are here to ensure that I bring you down!" Daniel said as his Duel Xero folded out. "This game isn't over until one man stands! Your don't deserve the right to be called a duelist! All you care about is your filthy company!"  
  
"May I remind you that I've beaten the champion of Duel monsters. It won't be hard to defeat you." Jin smiled.  
  
"Just because you have good cards doesn't mean you are a good duelist. You must feel confidence and feel the presence around you. Not just draw cards and play them." Daniel growled. "Now let's duel!"  
  
"Fine!" Jin yelled, pressing the reset button on his Duel Xero which reshuffled his cards together into his deck and forming a new game.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as their life points rose up to 4000.  
  
"Wow, do you think Dan can beat him?" Mink asked to Devon.  
  
"We'll have to watch." Devon said, having no other answer.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Arch of Hope: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Each time a monster is removed from play from your opponent's field, decrease all monsters in your hand by 1 Level.  
  
Dragon Lancet: Level 8 / 1900/1300/ Dragon Type / Desc: During each of your Main Phases, you may decrease one monster's ATK by 500 to increase this monster's ATK and DEF by 500. This monster cannot be destroyed by a monster with the attack of 2500 or higher.  
  
Twilight Zone Dragon: Level 5 / 1200/1500/ Dragon / Desc: The effect of a Magic or Trap Card cannot destroy this card unless the Magic or Trap card specifically designates a target. This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle when this card battles with a monster with an ATK of 1900 or less.  
  
Valkyrie Sovite: Level 5 / 1600/1600/ Warrior / Desc: When this monster is Normal, Special, or Reversed Summoned, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Valkyrie Brunhilde: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ Warrior / Desc: Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for every Warrior and Dragon monster on the field. If your opponent declares an attack on this card, you may sacrifice 1000 of this card's DEF to negate the attack.  
  
Valkyrie's Embrace: MAGIC / Desc: By switching 1 monster on your side of the field with "Valkyrie" in it's name, you may remove 1 monster on the field out of play. 


	153. Force of The Valkyrie's, Part 1

Chapter 153: Force of The Valkyrie's, Part 1  
  
________________________________  
  
Both life points rose to 4000. "The final duel of the Toon World Tournament will now begin!" Pegasus announced into the microphone.  
  
"Draw!" Daniel announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I'll set a card face down and summon Z Metal Caterpillar, defense mode! (1500/1600) My turn ends!"  
  
Jin drew his next card, smiling. "This will be a duel to remember. Especially for you." Jin smiled.  
  
"You may be all talk but you don't have what it takes to get through me, especially when you mess with my friends!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Fine. Now! I'll set two cards face down and summon Valkyrie Blackford! (1300/1200)" Jin announced as the black haired valkyrie jumped down from the sky on her horse. "Valkyrie Blackford allows me to summon another Valkyrie from my hand. So now! I summon Valkyrie Forrest (1700/1200)"  
  
"More Valkyrie'..." Daniel said.  
  
"Now! Valkyrie Forrest! Attack and destroy his Z Metal Caterpillar!" Jin announced.  
  
The green haired valkyrie kicked up the horse, making it charge. The Valkyrie successfully slashed through the machine, destroying it.  
  
"Hrmmmm." Daniel growled.  
  
"Now that I've destroyed your monster, Valkyrie Forrest allows me to take a magic card from my deck and add it to my hand!" Jin yelled as his deck slid out a magic card. "Now! Valkyrie Blackford! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
"Now! Activate trap card!" Daniel called out. "Call of The Haunted will resurrect Z Metal Caterpillar (1500/1600) back to it's rightful place!"  
  
Suddenly the machine rose from the ground in defense mode. "No." Jin growled, already having to call out an attack for Valkyrie Blackford which had a lower attack strength than Z Metal Caterpillar's defense.  
  
The Valkyrie slashed at the machine but nothing happened. "Now you lose life points for attacking my stronger defense!" Daniel pointed as Jin's life points reduced to 3600.  
  
It was a shocking mistake. Jin never had lost life points like that, not even on accident.  
  
"You will pay for that." Jin growled.  
  
"What? For only one mistake you act like the whole world is over." Daniel said.  
  
"Errr.. My turn ends." Jin growled angrily.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. "Now! I summon Gazelle! In attack mode! (1500/1200)" Daniel announced. "Now! Attack and destroy his Valkyrie Blackford!"  
  
Jin smiled. "Activate trap card! Horse Trench!" Jin announced. "This will double Valkyrie Blackford's attack power!"  
  
"No!" Daniel gasped. Suddenly Valkyrie Blackford's attack power rose to 2400 and Gazelle ripped right through it but the Valkyrie struck it with it's sword, destroying it.  
  
Daniel's life points reduced to 3100. He then looked back down at his hand. "I'll set a card and end my turn!"  
  
Jin drew his next card. "Now! Valkyrie Forrest! Attack and destroy his Z Metal Caterpillar!" Jin commanded.  
  
"Activate trap card! Mirror Force!" Daniel announced. The valkyrie struck at the machine but a barrier popped up, protecting it.  
  
The two valkyrie's were then destroyed. "Damn it..." Jin growled. "I'll set one more card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Draw!" Daniel announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon X Head Cannon and sacrifice it and Z Metal Caterpillar to create XZ Caterpillar Cannon! (2400/2100)"  
  
"No..." Jin growled.  
  
"Now! I activate XZ Caterpillar Cannon's effect. By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy one of your two face down cards!" Daniel announced as he sent a card from his hand, to the graveyard holster.  
  
Suddenly Jin's Arch of Hope flipped up and exploded.  
  
"Alright! Jin's going down!" Allen cheered.  
  
"Now! XZ Caterpillar Cannon, attack his life points directly!" Daniel called out.  
  
The machine pointed it's two main cannons at Jin then firing two torpedos at him. Jin growled but smiled. "Activate trap card!" He announced. "Walkuren Armor!"  
  
"Darn it...." Daniel growled as the torpedos came closer.  
  
"Walkuren Armor allows me to summon a Valkyrie in face up defense position so now! I summon Valkyrie Fretz in defense mode! (1300/1400)" Jin announced as the gold haired Valkyrie materialized onto the field, holding her shield up.  
  
The two torpedos exploded on contact, destroying the Valkyrie completely.  
  
"Your army of Valkyrie's won't do nothing to stop me!" Daniel called out.  
  
"Really?" Jin smiled. "But my army has just started."  
  
Suddenly Daniel saw a card slip out of Jin's deck. "What the?!" Daniel said.  
  
"Because you destroyed Valkyrie Fretz, you allowed me to put a magic card from my deck, into my hand." Jin said. "I may have my three goddess' now but this is more important."  
  
"Ok... what was the card he took?" Mink said, feeling a bit suspicious.  
  
"Don't know..." Devon said.  
  
"Now! Allow me to show the true force of the Valkyrie's!" Jin yelled. "Now! Activate Magic card, Walkuren Ritt!"  
  
"Walkuren Ritt?! What kind of card is that?!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Sit down!" Jess said, pulling Allen down. "Some of us can't see!"  
  
"This looks bad..." Kai said, scratching the back of his head. "I hope Dan can stand against it."  
  
"Your a fool!" Paul yelled. "I told you not to get messed up with this!"  
  
"Do you want your life back or do you want Mr. Hoi to take it all away?!" Daniel yelled back at Paul. Paul looked at him and kept quiet.  
  
Jin laughed. "This will be your downfall! I'll prove to you that I will always be better than both of you two kids!" He laughed as Valkyrie Brunhilde, Sovite, Gostet, and Altest all materialized onto the field.  
  
"Ack! He's summoned four Valkyrie's in one turn!" Kai gasped.  
  
Daniel stood there, narrowing his eyes. "Bring it." He growled.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Machine / Desc: This monster can equip to "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon Head"and increase it's ATK by 600  
  
Valkyrie Blackford: Level 4 / 1200/1300/ Warrior / Desc: When this monster is summoned, Special Summon a monster from your hand with "Valkyrie" in it's name  
  
Valkyrie Forrest: Level 6 / 1900/1500/ Warrior / Desc: You can add 1 magic card to your hand each time this monster destroys one of your opponent's monsters during battle.  
  
The King of Mythical Beast, Gazelle: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Beast.  
  
Horse Trench: TRAP / Desc: When a monster on your side of the field with "Valkyrie" in it's name is being attacked, double it's attack points.  
  
XZ Caterpillar Cannon: Level 6 / 2400/2100/ Fusion / Machine / Desc: X- Head Cannon + Z-Metal Caterpillar. This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing from play the above monsters on your side of the field. You do not use "Polymerization" to Special Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 face-down Magic Card or Trap Card on your opponent's side of the Field.  
  
Walkuren Armor: TRAP / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, with "Valkyrie" in it's name, onto the field in face up defense mode.  
  
Valkyrie Fretz: Level 4 / 1300/1400/ Warrior / Desc: When this monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard due to battle, put 1 Magic Card from your deck, to your hand.  
  
Walkuren Ritt: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon monsters with "Valkyrie" in their names onto the field, from your hand. The monsters you have summoned must attack each monster on your opponent's side of the field with their ATK combined (Monsters destroyed by the Special Summoned monsters are removed from play). At the End Phase of your turn, return all Special Summoned monsters from this card, to your deck. The deck is then shuffled. 


	154. Ties of The Valkyrie's and Goddess, Part...

Chapter 154: Ties of The Valkyrie's and Goddess, Part 2  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Walkuren Ritt.... What is it..." Daniel growled.  
  
"Now my Valkyrie (ATK: 6800)! Condemn his XZ Caterpillar Cannon (2400/2100) to the depths of hell!" Jin announced. Suddenly the four Valkyrie's rose up, pointing their swords up into the air.  
  
"Gah! If they all attack, Dan will lose!" Allen said in grief.  
  
Daniel took a step back in surprisement as the four valkyrie's charged at his monster. "Reveal magic card!" Daniel called out. "Shrink! Will reduce your valkyrie's attack by half! (ATK: 3400)"  
  
The four valkyrie's each slashed at Daniel's XZ Caterpillar Cannon, finally destroying it and reducing Dan's life points to 2100.  
  
"What just happened?" Mink asked.  
  
"Ah ha! Walkuren Ritt allowed Jin to destroy Dan's monster and making him lose life points." Devon said.  
  
"And you say that like it's a good thing." Jess sighed.  
  
"Look at you now. Most of your life points is gone." Jin smiled.  
  
"I don't need to have a lot of life points to win." Daniel growled.  
  
"Whatever." Jin smirked. "Now my four Valkyrie's Gostet, Sovite, Brunhilde, and Altest will return to my deck and be shuffled."  
  
Daniel watched as Jin took the four cards and placed them in his deck, shuffling them.  
  
"Crap!" Devon said out loud.  
  
"What?" Kai asked.  
  
"If Jin is able to summon a monster, this duel will be over!" Devon said.  
  
"That's right... Walkuren Ritt destroyed all of Dan's monsters. But Jin got rid of most of his monsters. I can tell if any of those three cards are monsters." Allen noted.  
  
"They could be those Goddess'" Kai suggested.  
  
"Luck for you, Dan. I wasted all my monsters just to put you at this level. But I'll place these three cards face down and end my turn." Jin announced.  
  
"And this leaves you free for attacking." Daniel said sternly, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Orpheus (100/2500) in defense mode! I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Draw..." Jin announced. "Now! I reveal my two face down cards, Goddess Skuld's Oracle and Goddess Belldandy's Guardian!"  
  
"Wait. He's missing one...." Kai pointed out.  
  
Daniel smiled. "Looks like you're on short of a goddess." He said.  
  
"Looks as if I am. But this is my plan." Jin smiled. "So I'll place a monster in defense mode and end my turn!"  
  
Daniel drew his next card. Suddenly Goddess Skuld rose her wand, creating a large pink circle. "Here we go..." Jess thought.  
  
"Now you must draw three cards!" Jin pointed.  
  
Daniel drew his three cards and showed them to Jin. "Sands of Time, Death Volsgulf, and Draw Off...." Daniel thought.  
  
"Now put Death Volstargaf ontop, Sands of Time second, and Draw Off as your last card." Jin commanded. Daniel did exactly that. "Now! Goddess Belldandy's effect will activate!"  
  
"It'll just give Dan the upper hand he needs." Mink sighed.  
  
"Unless that face down card has anything to do with this." Allen gasped.  
  
Goddess Belldandy began to glow pink. "Now! I chose to summon Death Volsgulf from the top of your deck, tot he field!" Jin announced.  
  
The card materialized onto the field in face down defense position. "What is he doing..." Daniel wondered.  
  
"Now! I'll activate my trap card's effect! Heaven's Cure!" Jin announced. "This makes it so I gain 600 life points for every set monster (J: 3900)"  
  
"Jin is just right back to his own life points, almost." Allen growled.  
  
"So I'll end my turn." Jin announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next card, already knowing what it was. "Sands of Time can help me...." He thought. "Now! I activate the magic card, Sands of Time!"  
  
"Heh, I knew as well." Jin smirked. "Now! Activate trap card! Rain of Flowers!"  
  
"No..." Daniel growled.  
  
"Now! I can then summon this..." Jin smiled, taking the first card from the top of his deck and placing it onto the field. "Valkyrie Brunhilde! (1800/1200 +300)"  
  
"Err...." Daniel growled as the blue haired, armored valkyrie took an entrance with her horse, slashing her sword and letting out a battle cry.  
  
"But this is still you're turn." Jin smiled.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
Jin drew his next card. "Hmph." Jin frowned. "Now! I special summon Valkyrie Geirahod (1400/1500)"  
  
Suddenly a red haired valkyrie stepped into view, holding a long spear in her hand and a shield. "Hey! How can he special summon that?!" Kai yelled.  
  
"I can chose to either special or normal summon this monster! And since I haven't normal summoned, I'll summon Valkyrie Brunhilde! (1800/1200 +600)" Jin announced as his second valkyrie formed onto the field.  
  
"He's seen my monster's defenses. I can only keep them for sacrifice right now..." Daniel thought, looking at his face down Death Volsgulf (1200/2500) and Orpheus (100/2500)  
  
"My turn ends!" Jin announced.  
  
"Draw!" Daniel announced, knowing what card he drew because of Jin's Goddess' effect.  
  
"Now you must draw three cards!" Jin yelled as Goddess Skuld began to glow. Daniel drew his three cards.  
  
"I've drawn Pot of Greed, Y Dragon Head, and Mirror Force!" Daniel said, showing his three cards.  
  
"Place Y Dragon Head as your first card, then Pot of Greed, and finally... Mirror Force." Jin smiled.  
  
Daniel rearranged the cards in Jin's exact order. "No! Jin will just get more life points." Allen growled.  
  
"Now! I chose to summon Y Dragon Head from your deck!" Jin pointed as the hologram card materialized onto the field in face down defense position. "And since another monster has been set, I gain 600 life points! (J: 4500)"  
  
Suddenly Daniel smiled. "Now! activate magic card, Draw Off!" He announced. "This causes me to draw 1 card from your deck and vice versa"  
  
Jin smiled, walking to the middle of the field. "It's no use, Danny. My deck only answers to me alone." Jin smiled, stopping.  
  
Daniel remained quiet, meeting Jin at the middle of the field. Jin pointed his deck holster at Daniel and he drew a card from his deck.  
  
Jin snatched Daniel's top card which he already knew. Daniel looked at the card he drew from Jin's deck in surprisement.  
  
"So, finish you turn and I'll defeat you now." Jin threatened.  
  
"Never!" Daniel yelled. "Because I've drawn your only card which to complete your goddess'"  
  
"What?!" Jin said in shock.  
  
"Alright! Dan's got it!" Jess cheered.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Goddess Urd's Altar!" Daniel yelled, placing the magi card onto the field. Suddenly a goddess materialized onto the field.  
  
"So, you don't even know what my face down monster is." Jin snapped.  
  
"I know I don't. But with this I don't have to target it!" Daniel said, showing him another card in his hand. "Shadow Beckon which allows me to shift a monster on your field in face down defense position! So move your Valkyrie Brunhilde into defense mode!"  
  
"No!" Jin growled.  
  
"And now I activate Urd's ability by allowing me to guess your face down monster and I know it's Valkyrie Brunhilde!" Daniel yelled.  
  
The valkyrie was then revealed as Urd began to glow and the valkyrie was lifted into a sky where a cloud formed, taking her.  
  
"Damn you...." Jin growled with his eye twitching.  
  
"My turn's not over! I now sacrifice Death Volsgulf and Orpheus to summon Buster Blader! (2600/2300)" Daniel announced as the warrior materialized onto the field. "Now! Attack and destroy Valkyrie Geirahod!"  
  
The warrior dove at the valkyrie, slashing her and the horse in half and destroying it. Jin growled as his life points reduced to 3300.  
  
Daniel ended his turn and Jin drew his next card. "You will pay for this." He growled. Suddenly he smiled down at the card he drew. "Now! I will activate Pot of Greed which I drew from your deck!"  
  
Jin drew his next card, placing the two in his hand. "Crap... he looks like he has something..." Mink said, a bit worried.  
  
"Now! I summon Valkyrie Siegdrifa! (1900/1700)" Jin announced as the Valkyrie materialized onto the field. It was a way new Valkyrie to everyone. The light blue haired valkyrie had ice like armor and with a long stone sword she wielded. "Now! bind his Buster Blader!"  
  
The Valkyrie let out a battle cry, raising her stone sword into the air. Suddenly a giant blizzard began. Daniel shielded himself as snow flew past him and the temperature fell low. Pegasus also had trouble with the storm as well as the audience.  
  
Everyone behind Daniel began to shake from the blizzard. The snow grew intense and Buster Blader was frozen in it's tracks.  
  
"What the...." Daniel said, still trying to cover himself so the snow wouldn't fly into his face.  
  
"Be strong Danny. This storm will hold up until you are able to defeat this Valkyrie! If you cannot then suffer from my will!" Jin yelled, not even feeling a thing from the giant storm. "Your Buster Blader has been frozen because of Valkyrie Siegdrifa's effect. You cannot use it any more!"  
  
"What?! That means he can attack his life points directly!" Kai said in shock, keeping his jacket covering his face as the snow and wind blew at him and the group.  
  
Daniel growled, shivering from the blizzard.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Orpheus: Level 4 / 100/2500/ Demon Type / Desc: When this monster is attacked, reduce your opponent's life points by 500.  
  
Goddess Skuld's Oracle: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your turns, your opponent must draw 3 cards from their deck and show them to you. You can then rearrange those three cards and place them back ontop of your opponent's deck. Your opponent cannot see the order of the three cards.  
  
Goddess Belldandy's Guardian: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your turns, guess the type of card (Monster, Magic, Trap) on top of your opponent's deck. If you guess correctly, the card is sent to the graveyard. If you guess a Monster Card and you are right, set the monster in face down defense mode.  
  
Heaven's Cure: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Each time a player sets a monster in face down defense position, increase your life points by 600.  
  
Rain of Flowers: TRAP / Desc: Negate the effect of your opponent's trap card and summon 1 monster with "Valkyrie" in it's name from the top of your deck, to the field.  
  
Valkyrie Geirahod: Level 4 / 1400/1500/ Warrior / Desc: You may chose to either Special or Normal summon this monster on to the field.  
  
Valkyrie Brunhilde: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ Warrior / Desc: Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for every Warrior and Dragon monster on the field. If your opponent declares an attack on this card, you may sacrifice 1000 of this card's DEF to negate the attack.  
  
Draw Off: MAGIC / Desc: Both players must draw 1 card from each other's respective decks.  
  
Goddess Urd's Altar: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your turns, guess 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field that is in face down defense position. If you guess right, that monster is Removed from Play. (Any Flip effects is negated)  
  
Buster Blader: Level 6 / 2600/2300 / Warrior / Desc: This monster gains 500 ATK for every Dragon monster on your opponent's field or in their graveyard.  
  
Valkyrie Siegdrifa: Level 4 / 1900/1700/ Warrior / Desc: When this monster is Summoned (In Anyway), chose one monster on your opponent's side of the field. The chosen monster cannot change it's Battle Position or attack as long as this card remains face up on the field. 


	155. Name of The Blue Eyes White Dragon, Part...

Chapter 155: Name of The Blue Eyes White Dragon, Part 3  
  
________________________________  
  
The score stood at Daniel: 2100 and Jin: 3300. Jin had just unleashed a new, strong, valkyrie known as Valkyrie Siegdrifa (1900/1700). It had just conjured up a snow storm, bringing everyone in the stage to a complete freeze, including Daniel's only monster on the field, Buster Blader (2600/2300)  
  
Jin smiled as the falling snow dove right past him. "Now! Valkyrie Siegdrifa! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
Daniel growled as the snow storm began to swirl around him. The Valkyrie kicked up her horse, making it stand on it's hind legs.  
  
"Damn it when will Jin just lose?!" Allen complained.  
  
The horse charged at Dan and the valkyrie slashed her stone sword across Daniel's chest. Daniel let out a cry as he fell to the ground, his life points reduced to 200.  
  
"Face it Danny-Boy. This duel is nearly over and I will over power you!" Jin yelled. "Paul's life is my own and you can't defend him forever!"  
  
Daniel stood back up, fighting the freezing temperature as the snow blew harder at the stage. "This duel isn't over yet." Daniel growled.  
  
Daniel drew his next card. Jin smirked. "Fine be as it is. Goddess Skuld's effect is activated!" Jin announced.  
  
Daniel drew his next three cards, smiling. Dan then showed him the three cards. Jin looked a bit nervous at Daniel's victorious smile.  
  
"What could he be smiling about?" Jess said.  
  
Suddenly Jin gasped. "Blue Eyes White Dragon?! And the original print!" He said in shock. "How could someone like you get such a rare card which only Paul had?!"  
  
"Easy..." Daniel smirked. "Paul and me are friends. With what rarity he had.... he handed it over because of our friendship and towards others."  
  
Of course Paul knew Daniel won it in the rematch duel of the Deck Master Competition but Daniel saw it as a friendship offering.  
  
"Heh. I petty your excuse for friends. They hold you back for all it's worth." Jin smirked.  
  
"You still haven't seen my other cards." Daniel said, showing his next card. "Two Cost Downs!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Not like it matters. Go ahead and place Blue Eyes as the last card. Not like it matters." Jin said. "I'll just skip Belldandy's effect."  
  
"Bad choice." Daniel smiled.  
  
"What?!" Jin said in shock.  
  
"It's what I'd expect you to do! Now I activate this, Magic Release!" Daniel yelled. "This magic card allows me to bring back a magic card you've taken from me."  
  
"No!" Jin said in horror.  
  
"Yes! And the magic card I chose... Pot of Greed! Which I activate now!" Daniel yelled, drawing his two cards. "Now I activate Cost Down, reducing all monsters in my hand by 2 levels so now I sacrifice Buster Blader to summon the almighty Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"Damn it!" Jin yelled as the dragon rose up onto the field. Paul looked in in pride as the blue eyes roared into the sky.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack and destroy his Valkyrie Siegdrifa!" Daniel commanded.  
  
The dragon opened it's maw, creating static and blasting a ball of white lightning at the valkyrie, destroying it. Jin growled as his life points decreased to 2200.  
  
"Alright!" Mink cheered as the snow storm died down and the sunny sky gleamed over the stage.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Daniel announced as the hologram card materialized face down on the field.  
  
Jin drew his next card, fixing his suit. Suddenly he began to laugh. "Listen here, Dan. If you really think the Blue Eyes White Dragon is strong... Then why were there monsters to be stronger then the great Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Jin asked. Daniel didn't answer.  
  
"It's because civilization took place. People got smarter, making sure no weak, regular monster should be allowed to be that strong. I will crush you and your stinken Blue eyes!" Jin yelled. "Now! I activate my own Cost Down to summon this, Valkyrie Altest! (1600/1600)"  
  
"What's so different about that one?" Allen said.  
  
"If he's so confident... It must be good...." Devon said, scratching his arm which had a cast in it.  
  
"This will be the last Valkyrie of your life! Valkyrie Altest allows me to remove one monster from your field, increasing her attack by the amount of attack points Blue Eyes White Dragon has, giving me a full advantage of winning!" Jin laughed manically. "Now! I remove Blue eyes White Dragon from play to increase Valkyrie Altest's attack points! (4600/1600)"  
  
"No!" Daniel growled.  
  
"This duel is over! Valkyrie Altest, attack his life points directly!" Jin yelled.  
  
"No!" Devon, Mink, Allen, Jess, and Kai all said at the same time.  
  
Suddenly Daniel smirked. "How can a man like you pay attention to the cards I drew." Daniel smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Jin said in shock.  
  
"Now! Reverse trap card, Mirror Force!" Daniel yelled.  
  
Suddenly Jin felt not surprised, but stupid. "No! How could I forgot!" He said in shock.  
  
"A man like you shouldn't jump to conclusions like this. You do know it was one of three cards I drew because of your Goddess'" Daniel said as his trap card took effect, protecting him from Valkyrie Altest and destroying herself.  
  
"No!" Jin yelled as his only monster was destroyed.  
  
Daniel smiled, ensuring him a victory because Jin had stupidly forget about his trap card. "Draw!" He announced drawing his next card.  
  
Jin was in too much of shock to even call out Goddess Skuld and Goddess Belldandy's effect. "Now! I activate Dimension Revival! Allowing me to put back Blue Eyes White Dragon back into my hand!" Daniel yelled. "Now I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Orpheus! (100/2500) I'll then activate Cost Down and sacrifice Orpheus to bring back the Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"Yeah! Dan's gonna win!" Mink cheered, hugging Jess.  
  
"This is the end Jin!" Daniel pointed. "I've proved that friendship means a lot and you don't have any friends to support you!"  
  
Jin sat there on his knee, looking down at the ground. "Right... and I'm suppose to let you finish me off." Jin growled. He then took his hand, placing it on top of the Deck Holster.  
  
The Duel Xero acted, declaring Daniel the winner because Jin forfeited.  
  
"Uhh Dan it our champion of the Toon World Tournament!" Pegasus announced into the microphone.  
  
The group cheered, running over to him and patting him on the back and hugging him. "Eh heh^^;" Daniel said, getting tackled by his friends.  
  
Pegasus came over, shaking Daniel's hand. "Congratulations on your victory." Pegasus said, handing him a check of 10,000 dollars.  
  
Daniel accepted the check but walked up to Jin. "I see how you are. I've met people just like you but people can change." He said, looking down on him.  
  
Jin smirked. "And be like you. Yeah right." Jin said angrily, standing up and walking off.  
  
Paul came up from behind Daniel and Daniel turned around. "Thanks...." He said, too resentful of saying things like that.  
  
"No problem. Here... Have this." Daniel said, taking the card from his Duel Xero and handing it to Paul.  
  
It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon which Daniel had won from Paul a while ago. Paul smiled, taking the card.  
  
"Thanks. Now my deck is back to normal again." He smiled.  
  
Daniel laughed. "Your the only master of the dragons I know anyway." He said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Hey come on you guys! Let's celebrate!" Mink said pulling Paul and Daniel with her.  
  
Suddenly Pegasus stopped Mink. "Wait just a second." He said.  
  
Allen, Kai, and Devon came up from behind. "What's the problem?" Daniel asked.  
  
"The money is not only the prize here." Pegasus said, showing them a poster of the same robot which was on Paul's laptop.  
  
It had the P.K insignia on the poster. Everyone turned to Paul. "It's my newest invention. it's called the D.O.C which means Duelist Operating Companion. Just think of it as a giant duelist." Paul said.  
  
"So that's what we saw...." Mink said.  
  
"Contestants are free to come and try out my new invention. Other customers in the theme park are charged but you guys can go for free." Paul said, handing them passes for the D.O.C  
  
As Jin got to the parking lot, he smiled infront of his car. "Not too long for now." He smiled, getting into his car and driving off.  
  
"So... How does this thing work?" Kai asked.  
  
"it has just about all the cards in the Duel Monsters game. You can chose a level of rank; 10 being the toughest and 1 being a mere newcomer of the game." Paul said as the group walked out to the entrance of the arena.  
  
"Has this thing been tested? It's not going to kill us... Right?" Devon asked.  
  
"it's 100% safe, I can guarantee you that." Paul said, picking up his suit case. "other wise I'd just sick it on ya"  
  
"Umm ok..." Daniel said as Paul walked off.  
  
"Where you going now?" Jess asked.  
  
"Back to my building. This was only a short break. I have a lot of things to catch up on. Meanwhile, you all just have fun." Paul said walking off.  
  
His limousine had gone off but Paul had a different ride. He walked to a pole where a fancy new motor bike was there. It's handles were as the shape of the Blue Eyes white dragon head. The whole bike and helmet were based off the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Paul slipped on his helmet and rode off out of the theme park.  
  
"Alright! Let's get to the arcade! I want to be the first to try this out." Allen said excitedly.  
  
"Dan!" A familiar voice shouted a way from him.  
  
Daniel turned to the left to see little Takura running toward him. "Takura!" Daniel said in a surprised voice.  
  
"Hey! I saw your win! it was so cool!" Takura said happily, stopping infront of them.  
  
"I thought you went home?" Mink said.  
  
"Yeah but then I got a call from Paul. He said I was invited back to try out the D.O.C" Takura said, smiling innocently.  
  
"Cool! You can come with and watch me beat that thingy!" Allen said with victory.  
  
Takura laughed. "Sure." He said.  
  
"Looks like we still have alot to do here. Let's have some fun now!" Daniel cheered as he stepped down the steps followed by everyone else and Takura by his side.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Magic Release: MAGIC / Desc: If you opponent has activated a magic card that originally belonged to you, return that magic card to your hand.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon.  
  
Valkyrie Altest: Level 4 / 1600/1600/ Warrior / Desc: When this monster is Special, Normal, or Reversed Summoned. Remove 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field, from play. Increase this card's ATK by the equal amount of attack points the removed monster had.  
  
Dimension Revival: MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 Monster Card, out of play, to your hand. 


	156. The DOC

Chapter 156: The DOC  
  
_________________________________  
  
The group arrived at the arcade. "yeah!" Allen cheered, looking victorious as they got to the arcade. Allen quickly ran into the arcade, dragging Takura along with him.  
  
"You have to see me duel!" Allen said, smiling down at Takura.  
  
"Ok...." Takura said, a bit confused.  
  
As Allen turned his head, he saw a long line to duelist, wanting to duel the 10 foot dueling robot.  
  
"Ooo man!" Allen said, falling to his knees at the big huge line.  
  
"Well..." Kai said, a bit surprised. "Looks like we'll be waiting here for a while^^;"  
  
Suddenly a kid turned his head toward Takura. "Look! It's Takura!" The kid shouted, running out of line to meet Takura.  
  
"Uhh hi^^;" Takura said, scratching the back of his head. As one kid came, many more came until there were only 5 people in the line.  
  
"Wow. Even defeated in the tournament, he's still popular." Mink said.  
  
"Are you going to duel the robot?!" A littler kid asked.  
  
"Nah." Takura said then everyone awed. "But my new friend, Allen will."  
  
Takura pointed up to Allen who looked confused. "Huh?" Allen said.  
  
"Can you let him go please?" Takura asked. Everyone smiled, nodding there head.  
  
"Alright! Now it's time to see what this thing really can do." Allen smiled, running a few feet ahead of the 10 foot robot.  
  
"Please state level." The robot said, as it spoke it's eyes flashed red.  
  
"Level 10!" Allen said as his Duel Xero folded out. Everyone gasped as the words came out of Allen's mouth.  
  
"Uhh are you sure?" Mink asked.  
  
"I'm positive!" Allen yelled back at Mink.  
  
"You couldn't even beat Jin!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Some help you guys are. I thought you were all suppose to support me." Allen said, frowning.  
  
"Duel Begin." The robot announced as it's own Duel Xero folded out and a deck appeared in it's deck holster. "Draw..."  
  
Allen watched as the giant robotic arm reached for a card. "Wow this thing is amazing..." Devon said.  
  
"2 Cards face down and 1 monster in face down defense mode, turn end." D.O.C announced.  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Now! I summon Rocket Warrior! (1500/1300)" Allen announced as the rocket shaped warrior materialized onto the field. "Now..."  
  
"Remember Allen, you signed for level 10. This thing can be as tricky as anyone!" Jess called out.  
  
"I know!" Allen stammered at Jess. "I'll show all of you I'm fit for any kind of duelist."  
  
"Is he always like this?" Takura asked, looking up at Mink.  
  
"Sometimes, and I even wonder if he ever gives up." Mink shrugged.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Tempest!" Allen announced.  
  
"Reveal trap card, Judgement of Anubis." The DOC announced. Allen smiled.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Card Tributary!" Allen announced as he slapped his magic card onto the field.  
  
"Wow that was a good start..." Daniel said, amazed.  
  
"Heh! Now you can't use Judgement of Anubis!" Allen smiled as the DOC's three face down cards exploded. "Now! Rocket Warrior! Attack and destroy his monster!"  
  
"Reveal monster, Cyber Jork" DOC announced.  
  
"I never heard of that card..." Allen thought.  
  
"What's it's effect?" Jess asked.  
  
"Cyber Jork... That let's the robot play a magic card from it's hand!" Takura said.  
  
"Now, activate magic card, Stray Scapegoat." The DOC announced.  
  
"Hah! That is just a weak stupid card." Allen laughed.  
  
"Don't forget the robot can sacrifice." Devon noted.  
  
"Oh crap...." Allen said, nervously. "Well I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
The DOC reached for it's next card. "Now... Summoning Lord of Dragons (1200/1100)" The robot announced.  
  
"Ack!" Allen said, taking a step back.  
  
"Here we go..." Kai sighed.  
  
"Now activating magic card Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon two Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)" DOC announced. "Then sacrifice two Scapegoat Tokens to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)"  
  
"Ah!" Allen said, taking a step back as all three Blue Eyes White Dragons formed onto the field.  
  
"Then activate Fusion." The robot announced.  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragons became The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800), roaring at Allen who only had Rocket Warrior.  
  
"heh even it does attack, I have a hidden secret." Allen smiled. "That thing still won't beat me even if it does attack."  
  
"One card face down. Turn end." The DOC announced.  
  
"WHAT?!" Allen said in amazement. "This thing is not going to even attack?!"  
  
"Just go already!" Jess yelled.  
  
Allen drew his next card, eyeing the DOC. "Now! I summon Sasuke Samurai and activate this card, Frozen Tranquility!" Allen announced. "By sacrificing Rocket Warrior, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon shifts into face down defense position!"  
  
"Wow, nice plan." Devon said.  
  
"Yeah. Sasuke Samurai's effect allows him to destroy it without even doing damage." Takura smiled.  
  
"Now! Sasuke Samurai, attack and destroy his defense monster!" Allen shouted.  
  
The samurai dove at the defense monster. "Activate trap card, Attack Nullification." The DOC announced.  
  
"Damn it!" Allen growled as the samurai was tossed back by a forming vortex.  
  
"Aww Allen's going to lose." Mink sighed.  
  
"Not unless his trap card is any good help." Takura said, pointing to the field.  
  
"Ahh! Your right." Jess said.  
  
"My turn ends." Allen announced.  
  
The DOC drew it's next card. "Activating magic card, Double Magic." The robot announced.  
  
"No!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Now activating, Tempest." The robot announced as the magic card flipped up on the field. Suddenly Allen's trap card, Mirror Force flew away and exploded.  
  
"Aww it was a good fight." Daniel waved.  
  
"Now, flip over Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon into attack position and attack Sasuke Samurai." The DOC announced as the three headed dragon blasted three lightning blasts at the samurai, destroying it easily and wiping out all of Allen's life points.  
  
Allen groaned. "I never win" He grumbled.  
  
"Don't take it too hard. It's just some set back invention that Paul made just so he can prove he's a lot smarter than anyone." Devon said.  
  
"Then why don't Paul duel that thing and lose to it." Allen growled.  
  
Takura had ran over to the group of kids who were showing their decks to each other. Mink and Jess followed.  
  
"I see you don't have those spirit monsters with you." Jess said, looking over Takura's shoulder.  
  
"Well, you can't keep em all. They weren't mine anyway." Takura laughed, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"So what have you gotten into now?" Mink asked.  
  
"Toys. When I saw the duel against Allen and Jin, it got me thinking. I should stick with my child hood as long as possible." Takura said, looking at his still forming deck.  
  
Allen was still crying over the loss on the ground. "Oh come on Allen! It's just a stupid robot!" Devon said, trying to drag him off of the field.  
  
"But it deserves to be taken apart!" Allen yelled with anger, wanting to rip the DOC apart.  
  
Takura looked up at Mink and Jess. "What kind of decks do you guys have?" Takura asked.  
  
"Machine and Occult. That's what me and Minks tick to." Jess smiled. "Although it's kind of weird for us girls. We like to stick in what we believe."  
  
"Like you, Takura. You like your child hood and stick with a toy deck." Mink said. "Maybe we can duel each other sometime when your a little older."  
  
"That'd be great!" Takura said with excitement.  
  
"Your a good kid. It's a wonder why everyone likes you^^" Mink said.  
  
Suddenly the lights flickered and all the arcade games shut off. "What just happened?" Allen said, having a hot dog in his mouth.  
  
"A power serge maybe" Devon suggested.  
  
Suddenly another flicker happened. "doesn't seem like one too me." Kai said, standing up.  
  
"Let's go before this whole thing turns off." Jess said heading for the door. Suddenly a metal wall slid down from the top of the door to the bottom, creating a wall. Mink saw all the windows lock down, keeping everyone in.  
  
"What's going on?!" Daniel said.  
  
"The place has gone in a lock down. But why?" Takura said, looking around at all the scurrying around.  
  
The DOC's head moved to the right then it's whole body shifted, facing the group of duelist. "Duelist components resembled. Duel Disk read. Takura Hiyaki...." It said into the intercoms.  
  
"Huh?" Takura said in confusion.  
  
"Someone must have hacked into the security system." Devon thought. "I'll contact Paul, see if anything's wrong."  
  
Devon took out his cell phone but there was no answer, just static. "What's wrong?" Kai asked.  
  
"The system must be blocking out any phone line here. It's going to be hard to reach someone now." Devon sighed.  
  
"Duelist Component, Takura Hiyaki. Duel commencing." The DOC said, getting ready. "Level 20 initiated."  
  
"Level 20?!" Allen said in shock.  
  
"But I'm not that ready for that kind of level!" Takura said, a bit worried.  
  
"Go for it." Mink smiled down at Takura.  
  
"But...." Takura said, looking up at Mink.  
  
"Go for it. You said you've wanted be known for something. Well this is your chance. Unlike Allen, you have confidence which is a good thing." Jess said.  
  
Takura looked back at the giant robot. "Right. I accept your challenge!" Takura yelled as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Are you sure this it's a really good time to duel?" Kai asked.  
  
"No but let's see what happens." Daniel said. "Takura is a strong duelist."  
  
"Go Takura!" Jess cheered.  
  
"Beat down this thing!" Mink cheered.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Rocket Warrior: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Warrior / Desc: During battle phase this monster can reduce one of your opponent's monster's ATK by 500 only during battle phase.  
  
Card Tributary: MAGIC / Desc: Your opponent cannot discard cards from their hand, to the graveyard for the remainder of the turn.  
  
Stray Scapegoat: MAGIC / Desc: After activation of this card, you cannot Reverse, Normal, or Special Summon any other monster on the field for the rest of the turn. Special Summon 2 "Scapegoat Tokens" (Level 1 / 0/0/ Beast) onto the field in face up defense position.  
  
Cyber Jork: Level 2 / 500/500/ Machine / Desc: FLIP: Activate 1 magic card from your hand.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Level 10 / 4500/3800/ Fusion / Dragon / Desc: Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Sasuke Samurai: Level 4 / 500/800/ Warrior / Desc: When this monster attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, destroy the face-down monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or damage calculation.  
  
Frozen Tranquility: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field to flip 1 face up monster on the field into face down, defense position.  
  
Double Magic: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 Magic card from your hand to activate 1 Magic Card from your opponent's graveyard. 


	157. The Duelist Within

Chapter 157: The Duelist Within.  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Hmph. Looks like the little tyke has taken the challenge." Jin smirked. "A toast, Gacku, for a little Takura Hiyaki for his brave but foolish attempt."  
  
"Right Mr. Hoi." Gacku, the driver, said as he rose a glass of whine. As he rose his hand up, a Duel Xero followed up.  
  
"Heh, with my army of upgraded duelist, Paul will have to forfeit his life over to me, making me the most successful business man in the entire world." Jin smirked, starring back at the laptop.  
  
"I'll start!" Takura announced, drawing his cards. "I summon Megami Baby Doll (1700/2300) in defense mode! I'll then end my turn!"  
  
The DOC reached for it's next card. "Deteriorating Rain, activated." The machine announced.  
  
Suddenly clouds appeared and it began to rain on the doll, melting it. "No!" Takura thought.  
  
"Summoning, Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000)" The DOC announced. "Direct attack"  
  
The gorilla's eyes turned flashing red, sending a red blast at Takura. Takura wailed, his life points reduced to 2000.  
  
"Oh no!" Jess said in shock. "Takura!"  
  
"I'm fine!" Takura called out, brushing himself off.  
  
"One card face down. Turn end." The DOC announced.  
  
Takura drew his next card. "I'll set a card face down and summon Jack Box! (1200/1300)" Takura announced. "This monster allows me to roll a dice and guess the number. If I guess correctly, I'll have to destroy the amount of monsters as the number of the dice lands on."  
  
"This is a no brainer. How can he get it?" Allen said.  
  
"Just watch." Devon pointed.  
  
"Now! I guess number 1!" Takura yelled. Suddenly the box's top opened and the jack in the box popped out, holding the dice. The toy monster then threw the dice onto the floor, landing on what Takura said, 1.  
  
"Wha?!" Allen said, in shock.  
  
"Now! Your Berserk Gorilla is destroyed!" Takura yelled.  
  
Suddenly the DOC's monster exploded. "Alright Takura! Go for the direct attack!" Mink cheered.  
  
"Now! Jack Box, attack it's life points directly!" Takura announced.  
  
"Reveal trap card, Mirror Force." The DOC announced.  
  
"Agh!" Kai said in shock as the trap card flipped up.The Jack Box emerged from it's box, wielding a long scythe.  
  
A barrier formed around the DOC, protecting it. "Ack!" Takura thought as Jack Box got closer to the barrier. "Activate trap card, Interdiemensional Matter Transporter!"  
  
Suddenly Takura's Jack Box vanished out of no where and the attack didn't make it. "Phew that was close." Daniel sighed.  
  
"But the DOC can still summon a stronger monster." Devon mentioned.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Takura announced as Jack Box returned to the field.  
  
The DOC drew it's next card. "Now, activating Cost Down and summoning Airknight Parshath (1900/1400)" The DOC announced as a warrior centaur materialized onto the field. "Attack Jack Box"  
  
The centaur galloped over to the box, slashing it with it's sword and destroying it. Takura's life points reduced to 1400.  
  
"That thing is too strong." Takura sighed. "I'll never beat it."  
  
"Effect: Draw one card." The DOC announced, drawing it's card. "One card face down. Turn end."  
  
Takura drew his next card with hesitation. "Come on Takura! Don't lose hope!" Jess cheered.  
  
Takura stared back with his eyes and sighed. "Takura! Remember, for your family. You've always wanted to be a great duelist, but being a hero is more. Do this for everyone here, do it for your family!" Daniel shouted out.  
  
Takura looked back with pride and smiled. "Right!" He said, facing the robot. "Now! I summon Clayton Tank! (1900/1000)"  
  
"Ack... That monster has equal strength to Airknight Parshath...." Allen groaned.  
  
"Now! Clayton Tank, attack and destroy his Airknight!" Takura announced.  
  
"What is he thinking?!" Kai said in shock as the cannon aimed at the knight and fired a toy missile. The missile struck the Airknight, destroying it but the Tank remained face up, shifting into defense mode.  
  
"Looks like Clayton Tank lasts for another turn." Devon suggested.  
  
"My turn ends!" Takura called out.  
  
"Activate magic card, Deteriorating Rain." The DOC announced.  
  
"Another copy!" Daniel said in shock as Takura's Clayton Tank dissolved.  
  
"Takura's going to lose..." Mink sighed.  
  
"Now summoning Glade Dragon. Sacrifice Glade Dragon to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon, Envoy of The End (3000/2500)" The DOC announced.  
  
"Doesn't that thing need a special sacrifice of a Light and Dark monster?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah, but the DOC can summon it with Glade Dragon anyway. It's a absolutely strong monster but the DOC needs to sacrifice 1000 life points in order to activate it's effect." Devon explained.  
  
"But what is it's effect?" Kai asked.  
  
"No one knows, it's an extremely rare card." Devon said, biting his lip.  
  
"Now activate Chaos Emperor Dragon's effect. Sacrifice 1000 life points (DOC: 4000)" The robot announced. "Takura Hiyaki, discard hand to graveyard"  
  
Takura did what it told him to do and the DOC did the same. Takura had no cards on the field. "Activate trap card, Interdiemensional Transport Matter" The DOC announced, saving it's dragon.  
  
Takura's life points reduced to 500. "Looks like they both had to discard all cards in their hands and including the field." Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah. The robot knew some how Takura would summon a monster to direct attack it because the dragon itself would be destroyed. But now that it's ending it's turn, Takura will have a bigger problem now..." Kai said.  
  
"Turn end." The DOC announced.  
  
Takura drew his next card and Chaos Emperor Dragon reappeared. "Activate magic card, Pot of Greed!" Takura announced, drawing his two cards. "Now! Activate magic card, Hand Me Downs!"  
  
"Hand Me Downs...." Mink thought. "Hey Takura! Like to fill us in?"  
  
"Yeah! This magic card will cause DOC to discard any cards he draws out of his draw phase. It's perfect for my plan." Takura smiled. "Now I summon a monster in defense position, turn end!"  
  
DOC drew it's next card. Daniel smiled. "I see that it's now easy to beat this thing with any level." Daniel smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?! Takura is nearly at his knees now!" Allen stammered.  
  
"Duh. But the DOC has almost every card in existence. What's the chance of it drawing a monster card. Or even a helpful trap or magic card." Daniel said.  
  
"Oooo... I see." Allen smiled.  
  
"Chaos Emperor Dragon attacks face down defense monster." The DOC announced.  
  
"Reveal monster card!" Takura announced. "Morphing Jar!"  
  
"Alright!" Jess cheered. "No wonder he played Hand Me Downs!"  
  
"Wow, good plan." Kai said, amazed.  
  
Takura drew his next 5 cards while DOC was forced to do nothing. "Turn end." The DOC announced.  
  
Takura drew his next card. "Now! I activate Cost Down, summoning RC Racer! (1400/1700)" Takura announced. "I'll then activate Share The Pain, sacrificing RC Racer to destroy your Chaos Emperor Dragon!"  
  
Both monsters were destroyed instantly then Takura took another card out of his hand. "Go Takura!" A couple kids said from behind the robot.  
  
Takura smiled, knowing he had many friends cheering him on. "Now! I activate Raise Dead, brining back RC Racer! Then I activate this, Scapegoat to summon 4 scapegoat!" Takura announced. "Now I can sacrifice my four scapegoat so my RC Racer can attack directly, four times!"  
  
"Yah Takura! That's the duelist we're talking about!" Jess cheered.  
  
"Now! RC Racer, attack DOC directly!" Takura announced.  
  
The race car moved and turned into a fireball with 4 times it's strength, striking the DOC. Sparks emerged from the robot from the hard blow, falling over onto it's side.  
  
The eye's turned off and the security was released, letting in light into the room.  
  
"That was strange...." Kai said. "The DOC was controlling the security...."  
  
"Either Paul gave it a brain, or someone hacked into it." Devon said.  
  
"Someone must have hacked... Paul would never try to hurt us again.. Would he?" Mink asked. Takura came back with happiness.  
  
"You did great, Takura!" Mink said, patting him on the head.  
  
"Thanks^^;" He said.  
  
"Damn it..." Jin snarled, throwing his glass of wine out the window.  
  
"I'm sorry sir..." Gacku said solemnly.  
  
"I don't blame you... It's those mediocre kids... They need to be taught a lesson. Is my Game Rooms ready yet?" Jin said.  
  
"Yes sir, all up and a go." Gacku said.  
  
"Good... The King of games will be in a big surprise. Once you mess with Hoi, I stay in your dreams.... He will pay for my defeat." Jin growled, shutting his laptop.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Megami Baby Doll: level 4 / 1700/2300/ Toy / Desc: If this monster is attacked while in defense position, draw 5 cards from your hand and discard 4 cards.  
  
Deteriorating Rain: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field that is in Defense Position.  
  
Berserk Gorilla: Level 4 / 2000/1000/ Desc: If this card is in face-up Defense Position on the field, destroy this card. The controller of this card must attack with this card when possible  
  
Jack Box: Level 4 / 1200/1300/ Toy / Desc: Roll a six sided Dice and guess the number. If you have guessed correctly, destroy the amount of monsters on the field as to the number you guessed right.  
  
Interdiemensional Matter Transporter: TRAP / Desc: Select 1 face-up monster on your side of the field and remove it from play until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated.  
  
Airknight Parshath: Level 5 / 1900/1400/ Warrior / Desc: When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw 1 card from your deck.  
  
Clayton Tank: Level 4 / 1900/1000/ Toy / Desc: When this monster attacks, and destroys a monster, draw 1 card. If this monster is destroyed during battle, special summon this monster in face up defense mode.  
  
Chaos Emperor Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. Pay 1000 of your Life Points to send all cards in both players' hands and on the field to the Graveyard. Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each card that is sent to the Graveyard by this effect.  
  
Hand Me Downs: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Each time your opponent draws out of their Draw Phase, they must discard the card(s) they had drawn out of their Draw Phase.  
  
RC Racer: Level 5 / 1400/1700/ Toy / Desc: You must sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field for this card to attack. This effect can be used more than once during your Battle Phase. 


	158. Beginning of The Forced Tournament

Chapter 158: Beginning of The Forced Tournament  
  
__________________________________  
  
Night fall came after the DOC was repaired, making sure that it was hacker free. Daniel and the group walked out to the entrance.  
  
"Well it was a great day with you guys. I'll cherish this moment for ever!" Takura said.  
  
"So will we. It was good to meet you." Daniel said, putting out his hand. Takura shook his hand.  
  
"Well, there's my ride, see you guys!" Takura waved, running to a black car and getting in.  
  
As Takura got in, his driver handed him mail. "Master Takura, a letter has arrived for your." The Driver said, handing him a letter.  
  
"Ooo who from?" Takura asked.  
  
"No return address, sir." The driver said.  
  
Takura opened the envelope to see a letter with fancy print on it. The letter said. 'Dear Duelist, after the Toon World Tournament was unleashed, another game has been unleashed. You and other duelist were chosen to attend to these games. Go to 74th Avenue and meet at the Entrance of the Kepton Corporation. We insist you join our fantastic games.'  
  
"Wow this sounds neat. I think I'll go." Takura thought, putting the letter back into the envelope.  
  
Daniel stretched. "Wow this was a big day." He said.  
  
"Now how do we get back?" Mink asked.  
  
"I can drive. My arm has healed enough." Devon said.  
  
"Nah, maybe we can stay the night here. We can't risk you stopping if something sudden happens. Plus, we can have a non-dueling day tomorrow." Allen suggested.  
  
"Sounds like an idea. I plan for some sleep now." Kai said as the group walked off back to Devon's motor home.  
  
"Hmmm..." Mink thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" Daniel asked, letting the rest of the group walk off.  
  
"I'm not sure about Jin... He seemed he had better plans to do then attend the tournament. He left in a hurry and it's jogging my mind, not knowing what else he could do." Mink said.  
  
"Remember my wager? I told Jin not to bother use anymore and to leave." Daniel said.  
  
"Correction, you only said to leave Paul alone. We're still vulnerable." Mink said, bitting her finger.  
  
"That's right. But I said for him to leave." Daniel shrugged.  
  
The two walked back into the motor home and slept.  
  
"Has my invitation's been set?" Jin asked, looking down at the clock which stood at 4:00.  
  
"Yes sir..." Gacku said from the intercom, out side of Jin's office.  
  
"Good. Let the reign of torture begin." Jin smiled.  
  
The sun rose up, gleaming across the parking lot. Several workers had gotten to the park, getting ready for it's opening.  
  
Daniel woke up, seeing everyone was already gone. He came out, shielding his eyes from the bright sun. There was a table set up, everyone siting around it and eating breakfast.  
  
"Your just in time!" Jess said happily.  
  
"Yeah! Who knew Jess was such a great cook." Allen said, waiting at the table and drooling for food. Jess laughed, dumping a pan of scrambled eggs on his plate.  
  
Devon had gotten coffee ready from his coffee machine and Daniel sat down next to Kai. "Look what we got." Kai said, showing Daniel a letter.  
  
Daniel looked at the letter, reading it. "Another tournament?" Daniel said.  
  
"Looks like it." Jess said, turning off the portable stove.  
  
"Should we join? It does say people were invited from the last tournament but I doubt anyone else but Paul, Jin, or Takura would be there." Devon said.  
  
"If there's not going to be much people. I say we join." Allen said, putting soda can down on the table.  
  
"What happened to the Non-Dueling Day?" Mink snickered.  
  
"Be quiet! I was too tired that time!" Allen mumbled.  
  
"Well let's go and check it out." Daniel smiled.  
  
"Alright. If Dan's in, I am!" Kai said, standing up.  
  
"We might as well join too." Mink said, looking at Jess.  
  
"Yeah. I've already got some nerve to beat down Jin's face after out last encounter." Jess smiled, evilly.  
  
"Great! We got at 12!" Devon said. "Of course I'll stay back and watch. I'm not much the type to join tournaments."  
  
"Aww come on!" Mink said, pulling on Devon's arm. "We'll be sad."  
  
"No really^^; It's ok." Devon said, blushing.  
  
"Aww fine...." Jess sighed.  
  
Pegasus got to his beach room where his laptop remain on. He yawned, dragging himself across the room in his robe and answering a video e-mail.  
  
"Hello Pegasus J. Crawford." Jin said, smiling in the video.  
  
"Hoi..." Pegasus gasped.  
  
"By the time you get this. Your little duelist will be at my hands. Even Paul will surrender his power to me. This is a fair warning. Once my plans succeed, you're going down." Jin said in a angry voice and pounding on his desk, turning the video off.  
  
"I have to stop him..." Pegasus growled.  
  
Paul got to his office which a cologne smell seeping from him, greeted by his secretary. Paul nodded his head, walking into his office, seeing an envelope on his desk.  
  
Paul walked around his desk, pressing the intercom button. "Is there a return address to this letter?" Paul asked.  
  
"No sir." The secretary responded.  
  
Paul looked at he letter, opening it and reading it. "Hoi...." He growled.  
  
"Sir. Your guests have arrived. Shall I bring them in?" The secretary asked.  
  
"No, reschedule. I have somewhere to be." Paul replied, taking out his suit case and opening it. Inside his suit case was his Duel Xero. Paul took the deck out, sliding it into his duel holster and walking out into a different door which leaded down into the garage.  
  
The security guard greeted Paul. "Which ride do you want today? Sir?" The guard asked.  
  
"Give me my bike." Paul said as he walked to the small garage. The guard came over, unlocking it with his key and opening it up. Inside was Paul's motorcycle of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
The guard then handed Paul the keys and Paul quickly put his helmet on and got on, driving out of the garage, leaving a 100 dollar bill for the guard as a tip.  
  
Devon drove his motor home to the address, left on the letter. "Here we are, Kepton Corporation. Looks new." Devon said, stopping at the side of the sidewalk.  
  
Everyone got out, smelling the fresh air and seeing a familiar person sitting on a bench. "Hey Takura!" Kai yelled.  
  
Takura looked up from his book. "Hey guys!" Takura waved. The group met up with him at the bench.  
  
"So you got invited to this place?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm wondering what this is all about. I'm so excited!" Takura smiled.  
  
Suddenly the chatter was interrupted by a loud engine, stopping behind Devon's motor home. Paul came out in his new outfit. He wore a long navy blue trench coat with black pants and straps around his waist. "What do you all think you're doing here." He grumbled.  
  
"We were invited fairly." Jess groaned with annoyance.  
  
"Oh really. Had any thought who exactly invited you here?" Paul asked.  
  
"Dunno." Allen said, shrugging.  
  
"Hoi. Evidently, you all still don't know when to butt out of my business between him and me." He snarled. "I suggest you all leave right now."  
  
"But we just got here!" Mink complained.  
  
"Paul, I think you owe Dan a thank you or something. He saved your butt back at Toon World" Kai said.  
  
"Heh, yeah right. Why should I thank him. I could have handled Hoi by myself." Paul smirked.  
  
"You did and you ended up losing." Dan said. "I don't care if you thank me or not but what happened between you and Jin ended with us being in between your little quarry."  
  
"Quarry? I'm only trying to bring his company down. People like him are scum of the earth that have no reason to even be hosting a Duel Monsters company." Paul said, walking up on the stairs and at the entrance.  
  
"I see you are all here..." A voice boomed from an intercom.  
  
"It is Jin...." Devon said looking up.  
  
"Now... Let my own reign of terror begin. I suggest you all enter the door to your left first." Jin's voice said as a flashing light flashed above the correct door, a yard away from the main entrance.  
  
"Why?" Paul asked. "It's not like some of us can go."  
  
"I suggest you do, especially you, Dan. Unless you want to go home with no family at all." Jin said.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Kai said.  
  
"I don't have a good feeling..." Daniel said out loud.  
  
"You shouldn't, Danny-Boy." Jin said. Suddenly there was a thud, sounding like Jin had picked up the microphone.  
  
"Dan! Help me." An innocent voice frantically said into the intercom.  
  
"Mom?!" Daniel said.  
  
"Yes, Danny-Boy. Your mommy is here. But if you ever want to see her again, you and all your friends better enter. Especially you, Devon." Jin said.  
  
"Why would you do such a thing?!" Takura yelled.  
  
"Why else? To get what I want! And to get what I want, I'll put anything in danger. So Dan, you up for it? Or are you going to leave your mommy and head back to your home, living the rest of your life in loneliness." Jin said, taunting Daniel.  
  
"We go..." Allen said, heading to the door.  
  
"Yes..." Daniel said, walking ahead of Allen.  
  
The rest followed, leaving their rides outside. Paul was last to enter, looking back outside, he entered.  
  
The group entered into a thin hall way full of metal. "So.. where exactly are we going?" Mink asked.  
  
Suddenly Daniel came to an abrupt stop. The rest stopped as well. "Looks like we have four ways to go." Takura said.  
  
"We should split up in twos." Paul said, turning to face the group.  
  
"Jess, Mink. You take that way." Paul pointed. "Allen and Kai, there. Takura and Devon, here. And me and Daniel will take the last."  
  
"Whoa wait. Who died and said you could be the boss of us?" Allen said.  
  
"Paul's right. We can cover more ground." Daniel said, facing Allen.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yes... Focus on winning these games no matter what, even if it's against one of us." Daniel said.  
  
"Right..." Everyone said, nodding their heads.  
  
"Well, Allen. Looks like we're paired up again." Kai said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" Allen said as both Kai and Allen took their road.  
  
"Good luck you guys." Mink said waving.  
  
"Don't go against each other." Jess said, waving as her and Mink left for their room.  
  
"You up for it?" Devon said looking down at Takura.  
  
"I'm up for it. For Dan!" Takura said, running off into the hall.  
  
"Ack! Wait, we need to stay together!" Devon called out, running after Takura.  
  
Daniel and Paul were left at their only road. "I'm not doing this for the sake of your family. Only to beat Jin." Paul said.  
  
"I understand. But if it were your brother, you'd do the same thing." Daniel said, walking off with no feeling.  
  
Paul looked at Daniel, keeping his hands crossed. "Like you know anything." He thought, following him. 


	159. Joyful Win

Chapter 159: Joyful Win.  
  
________________________________  
  
"Takura wait!" Devon yelled, pulling Takura back. "We have to stick together. We may not know what exactly what we're dealing with."  
  
"Oh sorry..." Takura said, looking ahead. "Look! It looks like the end."  
  
"Hmm.. Maybe." Devon said. The two ran over to the door.  
  
"No door knob..." Takura pointed out.  
  
Suddenly there was a hiss and the door slid open, revealing a large empty room and someone inside. "Who are you?" Devon said.  
  
"You should know me. Especially you, little Takura." The person growled, revealing himself.  
  
"Orca!" Takura said.  
  
"Yeah... Lucky for you, you actually got through farther in he tournament. While I was rested in the hospital. Because of those two brats...." Orca growled.  
  
"You mean Yoko and Lain?" Devon said. "Ahh! That's right. They took your spot in the Toon World Tournament!"  
  
"Shut up! It's because of them I never even got to duel! it's not fair!" Orca yelled.  
  
"Then why take it on us?!" Takura yelled.  
  
"Quiet. It's time to duel. It'll be a 1 on 2 duel, each player starting at 4000 life points." He yelled as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Alright!" Devon yelled as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Let's go!" Takura said as his own Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"You'll soon find out that you can't trust Jin. But 2 on one is no match for you! We're both getting passed you!" Devon pointed.  
  
"We? Only one person passes." Orca smirked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Takura said, confused.  
  
"The one person who makes the winning move passes through the gate to the next level. You fools. I'll be the one passing through that gate." Orca pointed to the iron bars which were shut behind him.  
  
"It doesn't matter if I don't make the winning move." Devon said to Takura.  
  
"Ok..." Takura nodded, still watching Orca.  
  
"Now! I'll make the first move!" Orca announced, drawing his card. "I'll activate Legendary Sea of Atlantis! This magic card will create the water field and lower all water monster's in my hand by 2 levels!"  
  
"Ack..." Devon said as water flooded into the room and a large ruined temple rose up behind Orca.  
  
"I'll then set a card face down and summon Catapult Turtle, (1000/2000 +200) in defense mode!" Orca announced. "My turn ends!"  
  
"I'll go next!" Devon yelled, drawing his next card. "Now! I activate Cost Down, allowing me to summon this, Ruby Dragon! (1600/1300) In attack mode!"  
  
"Heh. Weakling...." Orca smirked.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Devon announced, looking at Takura.  
  
"Draw!" Takura announced, drawing his next card. "I'll set a card face down, and summon Princess Doll! (1400/1500) This automatically summons Prince Doll! (2500/1200)"  
  
"Heh." Orca smirked as the prince with a rapier materialized onto the field.  
  
"I'll set one card down. Now! Prince Doll, attack and destroy his Catapult Turtle!" Takura commanded. The doll dove at the turtle, slashing it in half, and destroying it.  
  
"Reveal trap card, Breaker Chain!" Orca announced. "This will bring back Catapult Turtle!"  
  
The turtle reappeared in full shape. "Darn it...." Devon growled.  
  
"My turn ends..." Takura said.  
  
"Draw!" Orca announced. "Now! I switch Catapult Turtle into attack mode (1200/2000) I then activate Change of Heart, to give me control of Princess Doll!"  
  
"Ack!" Devon said as the Princess floated over to Orca's side of the field.  
  
"Now! Princess Doll, sacrifice yourself to Catapult Turtle!" Orca commanded.  
  
The doll hopped onto the catapult, aiming at Takura. "Now fire!" Orca yelled. The turtle acted, launching the princess directly at Takura. Takura let out a wail as the princess landed a kick on him, reducing his life points to 3300.  
  
"Takura!" Devon called.  
  
"I'm alright!" Takura noted. "But now Prince Doll returns to my hand"  
  
"Heh." Orca laughed. "Looks like you're gone with monsters."  
  
"I know..." Takura said, worriedly.  
  
"Not now your not! Now I summon Amphibian Beast! (2400/2000 +200)" Orca announced. "Heh I've got my eye on you kid. Once your over, I win the duel and proceed to my destination! Now! Amphibian Beast, attack his life points directly!"  
  
"No!" Devon yelled. "Ruby Dragon, protect Takura!"  
  
"You fool!" Orca yelled as the red dragon dove infront of Amphibian Beast, taking on the attack. Devon's life points reduced to 3000.  
  
"You all are clear of monsters now." Orca smirked. "Now! Catapult Turtle, attack Takura's life points directly!"  
  
The turtle's eyes began to glow and blasted two yellow beams at Takura. Takura wailed again, shielding himself as his life points reduced to 2100.  
  
"Damn you Orca. You blame your own trouble on Takura!" Devon yelled.  
  
"Yes, and it's fun too." Orca smiled. "Now! Amphibian Beast, sacrifice yourself to Catapult Turtle!"  
  
The beast jumped up onto the turtle's catapult and the turtle aimed and fired at Takura, hitting him hard. Takura fell back, his life points reducing to 800.  
  
"I'll beat you..." Takura growled, standing.  
  
"Yeah right. I set my card face down and end my turn." Orca announced.  
  
"Orca... you'll pay for blaming us for what Yoko and Lain did." Devon growled, drawing his next card.  
  
"Yeah right. Now activate trap card! Tornado Wall!" Orca announced. "This is my key card of this duel. It keeps my life points safe from any of your attacks or effects."  
  
"I've seen this strategy before." Takura smiled.  
  
"Good, then you know it's always a success for my kind of deck." Orca smirked.  
  
"I'll set a card face down, and summon Mad Dog of Darkness! (1900/1400)" Devon announced. "Now Mad Dog of Darkness, attack and destroy his Catapult Turtle!"  
  
The warrior bounced at the turtle, slashing it with a sword, destroying it. "Like that did any good. My Tornado Wall keeps my life points safe." Orca laughed.  
  
"Turn end...." Devon growled.  
  
Takura drew his next card. Devon and Takura exchanged looks to each other. "Your strategy is about to fail you, Orca!" Takura yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Orca yelled.  
  
"Now! Reverse magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Devon announced. "This magic card allows me to destroy one magic or trap card on your side of the field! So say bye to your Legendary Sea of Atlantis!"  
  
"No!" Orca gasped as a giant whirl wind picked up, flushing all the water out of the room.  
  
"And once your field magic card is destroyed, so is your Tornado Wall, leaving you with an empty field!" Devon yelled.  
  
"Now I'll activate Raise Dead to bring back Princess Doll! (1400/1500)" Takura yelled. "And once Princess Doll is summoned, Prince Doll is also summoned! (2500/1200)"  
  
"No... this will put me back a long ways." Orca growled.  
  
"But that's not all I'll be doing." Takura said, taking a card from his hand and showing it to Orca. "I'm ready to summon Tooth Fairy..."  
  
"Tooth Fairy?!" Orca said in shock.  
  
"This monster needs a sacrifice of a light and dark monster from the field in order to be summoned. So now! I sacrifice Prince Doll and Mad Dog of Darkness to summon Tooth Fairy! (1500/1400)" Takura announced, placing the monster card onto the field.  
  
Suddenly it started raining sparkling dust, making the whole room light up with colorful light. "What's going on?!" Orca said in shock as a bubble appeared and the Tooth Fairy materialized onto the field, wearing a sweet pink dress, had wings flapping behind her black, letting off glittery rain, and wore a diamond crown on top of her head full of blonde curly hair. She wielded a long wand with a pink star ontop.  
  
"Yes..." Devon smiled.  
  
"Tooth Fairy allows me to sacrifice a monster on my side of the field to double it's attack power. So I now sacrifice Princess Doll!" Takura yelled as Tooth Fairy's attack power rose to 3000.  
  
"Heh, still not even enough to defeat me." Orca smirked.  
  
"Your wrong, Orca!" Takura yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Orca said in horror.  
  
"I can discard my whole hand to play my Battle Phase twice!" Takura yelled, sliding his only two cards into his graveyard holster. "Now! Tooth Fairy (2x 3000/1400), attack his life points directly!"  
  
The Tooth Fairy let out a sweet battle cry, pointing her wand at Orca and unleashing a stream of stars at him. Orca let out a hurtful wail as his life points reduced to 0 and falling to his hands and knees. "How could I lose to a kid..." He said in shock.  
  
"Looks like you move on, Takura..." Devon smiled down at him.  
  
"Yeah, that was exciting!" Takura said. "I'll be going now. I'm sure everyone wants to save Dan's mom."  
  
"Cool I'll be heading back to the outside." Devon said, turning.  
  
"See ya!" Takura waved, heading through the iron gate, leaving Orca to his misery.  
  
"Nice kid...." Devon smiled, looking down at Orca. "It's no wonder why you can't except any loss."  
  
Orca looked up at him in anger as he left the room.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Legendary Sea of Atlantis: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: This card's name is treated as "Sea". Downgrade all Water monsters in both player's hands and on the field by 1 Level. Increases the ATK and DEF of all Water monsters by 200 points  
  
Catapult Turtle: Level 5 / 1000/2000/ Water / Desc: Offer 1 monster on your side of the Field as a Sacrifice in order to inflict Direct Damage equal to half of the Sacrifice monster's ATK to your opponent's Life Points. Monsters used for a Sacrifice Summon or that are offered as a Sacrifice due to other cards' effects are excluded.  
  
Ruby Dragon: Level 4 / 1600/1300/ Dragon.  
  
Princess Doll: Level 4 / 1400/1500/ Toy / Desc: When this monster is summoned, Special Summon 1 "Prince Doll" to the field.  
  
Prince Doll: Level 6 / 2500/1200/ Toy / Desc: This monster can only be Special, Reversed, or Normal Summoned if "Princess Doll" is face up on the field. Negate any Trap or Magic card designated as a target to this or "Princess Doll". When "Princess Doll" is destroyed, this card is returned to your hand.  
  
Breaker Chain: TRAP / Desc: When one of your monster's has been destroyed due to battle, special summon that monster in face up defense mode.  
  
Amphibian Beast: Level 6 / 2400/2000/ Beast.  
  
Tornado Wall: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated when "Sea" is active on the field. As long as "Sea" remains face-up on the field, any damage to your Life Points becomes 0. When "Sea" is destroyed or removed from the field, this card is also destroyed  
  
Thunderbolt: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Monster Cards on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Mad Dog of Darkness: Level 4 / 1900/1400/ Beast.  
  
Tooth Fairy: Level 10 / 1500/1400/ Angel / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by sacrificing 1 Light and 1 Dark monster from the field. You may sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field to double this monster's ATK for this turn. You can also discard your whole hand to have this card attack twice during your Battle Phase. 


	160. Team Duel, Part 1

Chapter 160: Team Duel, Part 1  
  
________________________________  
  
"I still think this is just mad... What Jin's doing..." Allen growled.  
  
"It'll be over soon, if we just hurry up passed this place." Kai said, walking ahead.  
  
"I wonder how the others are doing...." Allen thought, out loud.  
  
"We've only been here for 2 minutes now... I think they can help themselves. We just have to focus on getting passed this hall...." Kai said but stopped at the empty room.  
  
"And to this room...." Allen finished off.  
  
It was a wide open, and empty room. "What do we do now?" Kai asked.  
  
"You duel me..." A angry voice called out, appearing from behind them as the two duelist entered the room.  
  
"Greg!" Allen and Kai both said, turning around to see the mad duelist.  
  
"That's right. And I'll be the one defeating both you little kids." Greg smirked as his Duel Xero folded out. "One duelist makes it through the gate. Only the owner of the winning move may pass through."  
  
"Heh, that won't be too hard." Allen smiled as his Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Remember only one of us is getting passed" Kai said.  
  
"And it'll be me." Allen said.  
  
"No, I should pass through..." Kai said.  
  
"Why?! I'm Dan's best friend!" Allen yelled.  
  
"But you're too reckless and might endanger yourself!" Kai yelled back.  
  
"Enough! You both will duel me now. No exceptions to when you two lose." Greg yelled.  
  
"Fine!" Kai yelled as his own Duel Xero folded out.  
  
"Duel!" The three duelist yelled as their life points rose to 4000.  
  
"I'll make the first move!" Greg announced, drawing his first round of cards. "Now I summon Cyber Harpy! (1800/1200) In attack mode! I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"My move!" Allen and Kai both suddenly yelled.  
  
"Allow me to go first." Kai said.  
  
"No! Me!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Ugh... Ok you, go." Greg pointed at Kai.  
  
"Gladly...." Kai smirked. "Darn it...."  
  
By the look of Kai's face, it seemed he didn't have any good cards. "Heh, and you thought you could make it successfully through the first turn." Allen said.  
  
"Like you could do any better." Kai thought. "Now! I summon Skillful White Magician (1700/1900) in defense mode!" Kai announced as the magician materialized onto the field. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Allen drew his next card. "Darn it..." Allen grumbled.  
  
"Knew it. You're just as bad as me!" Kai said.  
  
"Now! I summon Rocket Warrior! (1500/1300)" Allen announced. "I'll then set a card face down, turn end."  
  
"Finally... I was only expecting to duel you, Kai. But I was forced to duel to idiots instead. You two are really at each other's throats which is priceless to watch." Greg laughed.  
  
"He's right... We need to atleast try and get along." Kai said, looking at Allen.  
  
"Right, just leave everything to me." Allen said.  
  
"You mean we both need to take over this duel." Kai said.  
  
"Right..." Allen nodded.  
  
"Draw!" Greg announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, wiping out all your trap and magic cards on the field!"  
  
"Darn it...." Allen growled.  
  
"Since you played a magic card, Skillful White Magician earns a Magic Counter!" Kai pointed as a yellow pearl on the magician's right shoulder began glowing.  
  
"I know...." Greg growled. "But it'll be over soon. Now! Reverse trap card, Harpie's Base Wing!"  
  
"What?!" Allen thought.  
  
"This trap card is permanent to my field, giving all my Harpie's 500 extra more attack points!" Greg yelled as his Cyber Harpy's attack power grew to 2300. "Now! Attack and destroy his Skillful White Magician!"  
  
The harpy let out a screech, diving at the magician. "Activate magic card, Treason of Power!" Allen announced. "This magic card will stop your Harpie's attack and place it into defense mode!"  
  
"I could have handled it...." Kai grumbled.  
  
"But look. Your magician gains a counter and also saves you!" Allen smiled.  
  
"Ok..." Kai said as the Harpy flew back, kneeling down and shielding herself from any on coming attacks while Kai's Skillful White Magician's second stone began to glow.  
  
"Heh. It won't be long now. I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Greg announced.  
  
"Now! I draw!" Allen announced. "Now! Rocket Warrior, attack and destroy his Cyber Harpy!"  
  
The warrior transformed into a rocket, blasting itself at the Harpy, ready to destroy it. "Reveal trap card! Illusion of One's Hope!" Greg yelled. "This will stop your attack."  
  
"Damn..." Allen growled.  
  
"But not only that, it'll increase Cyber Harpie's attack and defense points by 700! (3000/1900)" Greg yelled.  
  
"Great..." Kai said.  
  
"Darn it...." Allen growled. "I'll summon Big Shield Guardna (0/2600), in defense mode. My turn ends!"  
  
"Draw!" Kai announced, drawing his card. "My magician has 2 magic counters. I need one more."  
  
"Heh." Greg smirked.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Pot of Greed!" Kai yelled, drawing two cards. "And now my Skillful White Magician has three full magic counters! I will now sacrifice my monster to bring forth...."  
  
"Alright..." Allen smiled as a white flaming circle came about around Skillful White Magician.  
  
"Buster Blader! (2600/2300)" Kai yelled as the warrior materialized onto the field. "Now! Attack and destroy his Cyber Harpy!"  
  
"Kai no!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Fool! Reveal trap card, Holy Barrier, Mirror Force!" Greg announced.  
  
"No!" Kai gasped.  
  
Suddenly a barrier protected the Cyber Harpy, deflecting the attack and destroying Buster Blader along with Allen's Rocket Warrior.  
  
"Draw!" Greg announced. "Now! I shift Cyber Harpy into attack mode (3000/1900) and I'll summon Harpy Lady (1300/1400 +500)"  
  
"No..." Kai growled, knowing it was all his fault that they were about to lose.  
  
"Now! Cyber Harpy, direct attack!" Greg announced. The Harpy slashed her talons at Kai. Kai yelled out as his life points reduced to 1000. "Now! Harpy Lady, attack and win me this duel!"  
  
"Reveal trap card!" Allen commanded. "Nutrient Z!"  
  
"No..." Greg yelled.  
  
"This trap card will increase Kai's life points by 4000 because of the last damage he had taken which was over 2000." Allen said.  
  
Kai's life points increased to 5000 but then the Harpy lady slashed at him, decreasing his life points to 3200.  
  
"I was so close..." Greg growled.  
  
"I won't let you get me like that ever again." Kai growled.  
  
"Heh. Whatever." Greg smirked. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Allen drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I sacrifice Big Shield Guardna to summon this, Fiend Megacyber! (2200/1200)" Allen announced as the yellow armored warrior materialized onto the field. "Now attack and destroy his Harpy Lady!"  
  
The warrior dove at the Harpy Lady, punching through her chest and destroying her. Greg growled as his life points lowered to 3600.  
  
"No..." Greg growled.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Allen announced.  
  
"Draw!" Kai announced. "Now! I activate Yield Tribute to bring forth Black Magician! (2500/2100) I'll then activate this, Revert Magician's Wand. Allowing me to summon a Skillful White Magician (1900/1700) because I have Black Magician on the field."  
  
"Heh, no stronger than my Cyber Harpy." Greg smirked.  
  
"Wrong!" Allen yelled. "Activate trap card, 3 on 1! This trap card will reduce your monster's attack power by 700 because we have three weaker monsters than your Cyber Harpy!"  
  
"No!" Greg yelled in shock as his Cyber Harpie's attack power reduced to 2300.  
  
"Now! Black Magician, attack and destroy his Cyber Harpy!" Kai commanded. The magician pointed it's wand at the harpy, blasting black lightning at it and destroying it, reducing Greg's life points to 3400. "Now! Skillful Black Magician, attack his life points directly!"  
  
The second magician pointed it's wand at Greg, blasting a small black lightning blast at him, reducing his life points to 1500.  
  
Greg smirked as he swept off the dust on his black coat. "Seems you little kids have it more than I thought." He smirked. "But too bad it's you all that will be going down! I will be passing through that gate!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Kai yelled, ending his turn.  
  
"Draw!" Greg yelled. "Now! I activate Raise Dead to bring back Cyber Harpy! (1800/1200 +500) Now! Reveal trap card...."  
  
Suddenly Kai gasped as his trap card flipped up. "No..." He growled.  
  
"Triple Mirror Illusion!" Greg yelled. "This will multiply my Cyber Harpy equal to how many monsters you all have!"  
  
Suddenly three extra Cyber Harpie's emerged from the first one, creating four Cyber Harpie's (4x 2300/1200).  
  
"What the..." Allen said.  
  
"This trap card allows me to Special Summon Harpy Tokens which are then matched to my one and only Cyber Harpy... Making me an army of harpie's." Greg smiled. "Now! Cyber Harpy (2300/1200) attack and destroy Fiend Megacyber!"  
  
The Harpy slashed through the warrior, reducing Allen's life points to 3900.  
  
"No..." Allen said in shock, realizing what danger he was in now.  
  
"Now! The my Cyber Harpy will destroy you!" Greg yelled, pointing as another Cyber Harpy dove at Allen.  
  
"Black Magician! Protect Allen now!" Kai commanded.  
  
The magician jumped infront of Allen, taking the attack and sending a black lightning blast at one harpy, destroying it and reducing Greg's life points to 1200.  
  
"Damn..." Greg cursed.  
  
"As long as we're a team.. We can protect one another." Kai said.  
  
"So what's protecting your only monster left?" Greg smiled. "Cyber Harpy! Attack and destroy his Skillful Black Magician! (1900/1700)"  
  
The third Cyber Harpy jumped up slashing Kai's monster and destroying it, reducing Kai's life points to 2800.  
  
"Heh. I have one extra Cyber Harpy left..." Greg smiled. "So now! Cyber Harpy, attack his life points directly!"  
  
Greg directly pointed at Allen's empty field. The Harpy flapped it's wings, slashing her talons at Allen. Allen let out a cry, falling down to the ground, his life points reducing to 1600.  
  
"Is he done yet..." Allen growled, getting up.  
  
"No!" Greg smiled. "Now! I activate Move Dead, bringing my original Cyber Harpy back to my hand! I'll then summon it to the field! (2300/1200)"  
  
Greg had a full army of Cyber Harpie's all ready for the doom of Allen and Kai. The only thing standing between them was Kai's Black Magician who was only fit to protect only one person for the turn.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Cyber Harpy: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ Beast / Desc: This card is known as "Harpy Lady"  
  
Skillful White Magician: Level 4 / 1700/1900/ Magician / Desc: Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Magic Card, put 1 Magic Counter on this card (Maximum of 3). You can Special Summon 1 "Buster Blader" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard in face-up Attack or Defense Position by offering this monster with 3 Magic Counters as a Sacrifice during your Main Phase.  
  
Rocket Warrior: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Warrior/ Desc: During battle phase this monster can reduce one of your opponent's monster's ATK by 500 only during battle phase.  
  
Harpie's Base Wing: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, increase all monster's with "Harpy" in their name by 500 ATK.  
  
Treason of Power: COUNTER MAGIC / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and shift it into defense position.  
  
Illusion of One's Hope: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of your opponent's monster and increase the monster's Attack Target's ATK and DEF by 700.  
  
Big Shield Guardna: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Warrior / Desc: This monster is unaffected by magic cards. When this monster is attacked it is placed into attack mode.  
  
Buster Blader: Level 6 / 2600/2300 / Warrior / Desc: This monster gains 500 ATK for every Dragon monster on your opponent's field or in their graveyard.  
  
Harpy Lady: Level 4 / 1300/1400/ Beast.  
  
Nutrient Z: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points.  
  
The Fiend Megacyber: Level 5 / 2200/1200/ Warrior / Desc: This monster can be Special Summoned onto the field without Sacrifice only if your opponent has 2 or more monsters than you have on the field.  
  
Yield Tribute: MAGIC / Desc: Chose to Normal (Monsters with a level of 5 or higher require no tribute.) or Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. If you chose to Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Black Magician: Level 7 / 2500/2100/ Magician.  
  
Revert Magician's Wand: MAGIC / Desc: For each "Black Magician" and "Buster Blader" on the field, Special Summon 1 "Skillful Black Magician" and "Skillful White Magician" from your hand, to the field.  
  
3 On 1: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if your opponent has a monster with the highest attack on the field and you have 3 weaker monsters on the field. decrease your opponent's strongest monster's ATK by 700.  
  
Triple Mirror Illusion: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have a monster on your side of the field with "Harpy" in it's name, special summon "Harpy Tokens" to the equal amount of monsters from your opponent's side of the field and increase the ATK and DEF of the "Harpy Tokens" so they are equal to the 1 Harpy Lady on your field.  
  
Move Dead: MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 Monster card from your graveyard, to your hand. 


	161. Team Duel, Part 2

Chapter 161: Team Duel, Part 2  
  
________________________________  
  
The score stood at Allen: 1600, Kai: 2800, and Greg: 1200.  
  
Greg smiled, now having the lowest score in the duel but didn't seem to hesitate. Greg had four Cyber Harpie's which were at a high attack power of 2300. Allen had nothing on his field while Kai had his Black Magician which kept him safe from attacks. But with four, Greg could easily wipe them out.  
  
"Draw!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Come on Allen... We need a strong monster..." Kai said in his mind, hoping for the best of Allen's card.  
  
Allen kept his eyes shut as he drew and Greg stood there, snickering.  
  
Allen opened his eyes only to sigh in frustration as what he drew was no a monster, but a magic card which could give him one shot in help.  
  
Kai saw the look on his face but smiled, knowing Allen tried. "Now! I'll activate this, Cyclone!" Allen announced. "I use this magic card to destroy your Harpie's Base Wing which will reduce all your Harpie's attack power to normal!"  
  
Suddenly a gust of wind broke out, destroying Greg's magic card. "No!" Greg growled.  
  
"I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn!" Allen announced.  
  
"Draw!" Kai announced, drawing his next card and smiling. "Now! I activate this magic card... Baptism Of Light and Darkness!"  
  
"Eh?" Allen said. Looking at Kai who had a victorious look on his face.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Black Magician, going along with the effect of my magic card to summon Black Magician of Chaos! (2800/2600)" Kai announced as a dark cloud appeared in the sky and the magician began to lower from the clouds, floating down to the ground. "Once I summoned this monster, I may bring back a magic card from my graveyard and I chose Yeild Tribute! I'll then activate it to bring forth Breaker The Magic Warrior! (1600/1000 +300) This automatically earns a Magic Counter, increasing it's attack power!"  
  
Greg smiled, knowing Kai wouldn't let him win. Although his face down card had hidden secrets, Kai wouldn't use up Breaker's counter because Kai wanted more damage out of Greg.  
  
"Kai..." Allen said looking over at him. "The counter... Use it."  
  
"No... Greg will be more at our mercy..." Kai growled.  
  
"But..." Allen said.  
  
"Now! Breaker attack and destroy his Harpy!" Kai commanded. The warrior dove at the harpy, slashing it with his sword and destroying her and reducing Greg's life points to 1100. "Now! Black Magician of Chaos, attack and destroy his other Harpy!"  
  
Allen sighed, feeling Kai's determination to pass on.  
  
Greg stood there and watched as the magician blasted a sphere of black clouds at the harpy, destroying it and reducing his life points down to 100.  
  
"Fool..." Greg laughed.  
  
"What?!" Kai said in shock.  
  
"Draw!" Greg yelled, drawing his next card and smiling. "Now! I sacrifice both my Cyber Harpie's to summon this.... Harpy Princess! (2000/1300)"  
  
"No...." Kai growled.  
  
"Harpy Princess allows me to bring back every Harpy Lady I've used.... So say hi to my four Cyber Harpie's! (1800/1200)" Greg laughed. "But that's not all! Now I'll activate my face down card, Team Harpy!"  
  
"What is that...." Kai said in shock.  
  
"This trap card... It allows all my Cyber Harpie's to attack as one monster, creating their attack points into one whole bang" Greg smiled as the trap card stood up with all it's might.  
  
"Allen was right..." Kai growled. "And because of me... We're going to lose..."  
  
"So now! Cyber Harpie's, combine your attack power and attack and destroy Black Magician of Chaos!" Greg commanded.  
  
The four Cyber Harpie's began to channel there spiritual waves into one, sending a blinding pink light at the magician who waited for it's doom.  
  
A giant explosion occurred and smoke flew everywhere. "No.. I lost..." Kai said, falling to his knees.  
  
"This isn't over yet!" Allen said, as the smoke cleared, showing the Magician still in perfect condition and Kai's life points remaining the same.  
  
"What the..." Kai said in shock.  
  
"I've activate my trap card, Faith and Magic! This trap card allows me to activate 1 magic card from my graveyard!" Allen yelled as the smoke cleared from the ground and it showed the face up magic card. "And I chose Cyclone which to destroy your Team Harpy trap card!"  
  
"No! Then my attack was still unsuccessful!" Greg gasped.  
  
"It was." Kai smiled.  
  
Greg growled, knowing if he attacked with Harpy Princess, Kai would win the duel because he could command his Black Magician of Chaos to protect Allen, causing him to lose the duel.  
  
"Now! I'll equip Invisibility Cloak to my Harpy Princess, keeping you guys from attacking her. I'll then shift all my Cyber Harpie's into defense mode and end my turn." Greg announced as all that was left of Harpy Princess was a dotted line of her.  
  
Kai finally realized the situation. it wasn't just a game now. Allen needed to be with his friend and support him all the way through.  
  
"I've made my decision about this... Allen I want you to pass through this level..." Kai said, looking at Allen. "I know Dan means a lot to you, that's why you should be there to support him."  
  
"Thanks, Kai. I owe ya." Allen smiled, drawing. "Now! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!"  
  
Greg watched as Allen drew two cards and smiled. "This is it..." Kai thought, knowing the future of this duel.  
  
"Now! I'll summon this monster in defense mode and activate this, Shield Breaker!" Allen yelled. "This allows me to destroy one monster in defense mode. I won't chose your Harpie's but my own monster which is Warrior Gerfred!"  
  
"What?!" Greg yelled.  
  
"Once this monster is destroyed while in defense mode, I can Special Summon 1 warrior from my hand! And the warrior I chose...." Allen said holding up the card. "Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1400)"  
  
Suddenly a blinding light appeared in the sky and the warrior began to lower from the ceiling, onto the field.  
  
"No! No! You can't!" Greg yelled in shock.  
  
"Yes and because I've summoned this monster... All your monsters will be destroyed!" Allen yelled as all of Greg's Harpie's exploded into a bunch of pieces.  
  
"Now! Guilford The Lightning, attack his life points directly!" Allen commanded.  
  
The warrior let out a battle cry, sending streams of electricity through the air. He then charged at Greg, slashing him with his sword, sending him flying into the wall.  
  
Greg let out a cry as his life points reduced to 0 and fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
Allen smiled, knowing Greg's rampage was over. Kai walked up to Allen. "I'm sorry for the way I acted..." He said.  
  
"Forget it. This tournament is getting to us hard." Allen said, looking at the opening iron gate.  
  
"Yeah... Well I'll see you once this is over." Kai said, turning to the other door.  
  
"Right." Allen said, continuing further inside the building.  
  
Back into the other hall way, Dan and Paul had arrived to the next room. "Well?!" Paul yelled. "What now!"  
  
"Me..." A girl said, from behind them. Paul and Daniel turned around to see Lain.  
  
"Lain?" Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Of course you remember me... Mr. King of Games..." She said with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Why are you here?" Daniel asked.  
  
"For revenge..." She growled.  
  
"Revenge? You've got to be kidding me." Paul smirked. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."  
  
"Shut up! We duel now! It'll be a two on one duel, I'm your opponent. The person who makes the winning play passes onto the next room." Lain said, walking to one side of the room.  
  
"Why are you in this in the first place?!" Daniel asked.  
  
"Revenge... Do I have to repeat myself?!" Lain yelled as her Duel Xero folded out. Lain then swiftly slid her deck into the Deck Holster. Her life point counter then rose to 4000. "I've been humiliated by you and your friends too long... I'm going to take you out..."  
  
"And what will this accomplish?! I have more things on my mind than dueling you!" Daniel yelled. "People like Jin don't EVER get what they want and soon you'll just stoop down to his level!"  
  
"Duel now unless you want to see you're stupid family!" Lain yelled.  
  
Paul smirked as his Duel Xero folded out. "Fine. If you're the reason I have to get to Jin, then I'll accept your challenge!" Paul yelled.  
  
Daniel sighed, looking down. "Lain... I don't want to make you feel any worse." He said.  
  
Paul looked at Dan. "If you're not in then you won't save your family." Paul said, inpatiently.  
  
Daniel looked at Paul then Lain. "Fine...." He said, stepping up. Dan's Duel Xero then folded out and slid his deck in.  
  
Lain smiled. "You morons won't stand a chance now. I'm working for Jin and you will all suffer!" Lain laughed evilly.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Cyclone: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field.  
  
Baptism Of Light and Darkness: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 "Dark Magician" from your field to Special Summon 1 "Black Magician of Chaos" from your deck, hand, or graveyard, to the field.  
  
Black Magician of Chaos: Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Magician / Desc: When this monster is successfully Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned, take 1 Magic Card from your graveyard, and add it to your hand. Whenever this monster attacks and destroys a monster, that monster is removed from play. If this monster is destroyed, it is removed from play.  
  
Breaker, The Magic Warrior: Level 6/ 1600/1000/ Warrior / Desc: When this card is Summoned, Put 1 Magic Counter on this card (Maximum of 1). For each Magic Counter on this card, increase this card's attack points by 300. You may also remove 1 Magic Counter from this card to destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field  
  
Harpy Princess: Level 8 / 2000/1300/ Beast / Desc: When this monster is summoned, Special Summon all monsters with "Harpy" in their name, from your deck or graveyard, onto the field in face up attack position. This monster cannot be destroyed by Magic or Trap card effects.  
  
Team Harpy: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: If you have more than 1 "Harpy Lady", during your Battle Phase you may combine the ATK points of all "Harpy Lady" on your side of the field and do damage to your opponent's monster or Life Points.  
  
Faith and Magic: TRAP / Desc: Activate 1 Magic Card from your graveyard.  
  
Invisibility Cloak: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card cannot be attacked by your opponent's Monster.  
  
Warrior Gerfred: Level 2 / 400/1000/ Warrior / When this monster is destroyed by battle while still face down in defense position, you may Special Summon 1 Warrior monster from your hand, to the field.  
  
Shield Breaker: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 monster on the field in Defense position.  
  
Guilford The Lightning: Level 9 / 2800/1400/ Warrior / Desc: This monster can only be special summoned by sacrificing 3 Light monsters on the field. When this monster is summoned destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. 


	162. Deep Impact, Part 1

Chapter 162: Deep Impact, Part 1  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Duel!" Paul, Daniel, and Lain all yelled as their life points rose to 4000.  
  
"I'll begin!" Lain announced, drawing her card. "Now! I summon a monster in defense mode. I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn. So it'll be you, Dan, to go next!"  
  
"Remember Paul... This girl has an insect deck that's been beefed up..." Daniel warned.  
  
"You don't need to tell me anything." Paul sneered.  
  
"Very well! I draw!" Daniel announced. "And I summon Newt! (1900/400) Newt, attack her defense monster!"  
  
"Moron." Lain laughed. "Reveal monster, Thorn Fairy! (300/2000)" Lain announced. Suddenly a woman with green skin and vines with thorns wrapped around her materialized. "And with the defense of 2000, your monster can't do anything!"  
  
Suddenly a wall of vines slid up infront of the fairy, protecting it from Daniel's Newt and throwing it back, reducing Dan's life points to 3900.  
  
"Heh... Already he has screwed us up." Paul thought.  
  
"Not only that, but your monster has to shift into defense mode!" Lain pointed out as the Newt crouched down, protecting itself with it's arms.  
  
Daniel growled. "I'll set a card face down. My turn ends."  
  
"Draw!" Paul announced, smiling. "Now! I'll activate not one, but two Cyclones which will destroy your face down cards."  
  
"No..." Lain growled as her two face down cards were engulfed by two tornados, destroying them.  
  
"Now! I'll bring forth Glade Dragon (1800/1600), using it's effect, I'll sacrifice it to Special Summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul announced. "Attack and destroy her Thorn Fairy!"  
  
"Ack!" Lain gasped as the dragon materialized onto the field and blasted a giant ball of lightning at the green women, destroying her.  
  
"I'll set one card and end my turn!" Paul announced, leaving a smirk.  
  
"Draw!" Lain announced, smiling. "Now! I'll activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!"  
  
"Reveal trap card!" Daniel announced as his trap card flipped up. "Duplication Level 4! This card allows me to summon my next level four monster...."  
  
Suddenly a monster card materialized, back faced towards Lain. "No...." She growled.  
  
"Now! Reveal X Head Cannon! (1800/1500)" Daniel announced.  
  
Lain smiled. "Still, none of you can withstand my powerful deck." She smiled. "Now! I activate Raise Dead, to bring back Thorn Princess, in defense mode! (300/2000). I'll then summon this, Neo Bug! (1800/1700) Now, attack and destroy his Newt!"  
  
The bug charged at the warrior with it's claws clamping down on it and taking a giant bite out of it, destroying it.  
  
"Because you've destroyed Newt, your Neo Bug loses 500 attack points!" Daniel announced as Neo Bug's attack power reduced to 1300.  
  
"No matter." Lain smiled. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."  
  
"Draw!" Dan announced, drawing his card. "And now! I'll summon Y Dragon Head (1500/1300)"  
  
"No..." Lain gasped.  
  
"And now! I'll remove Y Dragon Head and X Head Cannon to special summon XY Dragon Cannon! (2400/1600)" Daniel announced. Due to XY Dragon Cannon's effect, Dan was allowed to discard a card from his hand to destroy one of Lain's face down cards. But Dan's hand was full of his best cards and wouldn't be able to waste them. "Now! XY Dragon Cannon, attack and destroy her Thorn Fairy!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Lain smiled. "Activate trap card, Attack Nullification! This trap card will now end your battle phase!"  
  
"She's just holding us back until he can get some good cards..." Daniel thought, placing a card face down and ending his turn.  
  
"My turn.... Draw." Paul said, unimpressed with Lain. "Little Girl, you're only holding back what is to be your doom. Get out of our way and I promise you that you will move on without humiliation."  
  
"Never... If you think you and especially him." Lain said, pointing at Daniel. "Can get away with this, you're wrong!"  
  
"Fine..." Paul smiled. "I'll set a card face down. Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack and destroy her Thorn Fairy!"  
  
"Reveal magic card." Lain announced, pointing to her left. "Shrink..."  
  
"Err.." Paul thought, looking a bit surprised.  
  
"As you know, your dumb Blue Eyes loses half of it's attack points because of my magic card's effect." Lain smiled as the Blue Eye's attack power reduced to 1500. As the dragon unleashed it's lightning blast, vine flew up, protecting the fairy. Paul growled as his life points lowered to 3500. "Hmmm, let's save some embarrassment for you. You can surrender anytime you want."  
  
"Turn end..." Paul growled.  
  
"Draw!" Lain announced. "Now! I summon Grasshopper (1000/1200)"  
  
"That combo..." Daniel thought, sensing what was coming up.  
  
"Now! I activate Eradicating Aerosol, destroying my own Grasshopper and activating it's effect." Lain announced as a spray can appeared, spraying on the grasshopper and destroying it. "So now! I bring forth Insect Queen! (2200/2400 +200)"  
  
"Ah..." Daniel gasped as the tremendous insect emerged from the small hologram card.  
  
"But that's not all." Lain smiled. "I'll now sacrifice Neo Bug to summon this... Insect Princess! (1900/1200)" Suddenly the bug disappeared and in place of it, a woman figure with the head and eyes of an insect and with butterfly wings on it's heads and long antenna's. "And because I've summoned another Insect monster, Insect Queen gains another 200 attack points (2600/2400)"  
  
"Are you finished." Paul smirked.  
  
"No." Lain smiled. "Now! Reveal trap card, DNA Surgery! This allows me to turn all monsters into Insects!"  
  
Suddenly Paul's dragon let out a cry and two antenna's burst out of it's head and it's wings were replaced with butterfly wings. Meanwhile, Daniel's XY Dragon Cannon exploded to giant beetle claws from it's sides.  
  
Insect Queen's attack points sky rocketed to 3000, matching up to Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"Her only source is the Thorn Fairy which is keeping us from attacking." Daniel noted. "But with my XY Dragon Cannon, I can easily destroy her trap card."  
  
"I don't think so." Lain smiled. "Now! I activate this magic card, Forlorn Ring!"  
  
Suddenly a black ring attacked itself to X Head Cannon's neck. "What is this?!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"This magic card keeps all your monsters from using their effects. Just look at you all, so helpless to my power." Lain laughed.  
  
"We'll see who's helpless." Paul growled.  
  
"I'll end my turn from here." Lain announced.  
  
"Draw!" Daniel announced. Dan knew that if he summoned any monsters, he'd only power up Insect Queen, allowing it to over take Blue Eyes. But he knew that Insect Queen could only attack with a sacrifice of some sort. "Now! I summon a monster, in defense mode. I'll set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
The score was now at Paul: 3500, Daniel: 3900, and Lain remaining at 4000.  
  
"Draw!" Paul yelled instantly and smiling. "Now! I'll activate my final Cyclone which to destroy your Forlorn Ring!"  
  
Suddenly the ring that was attached to Dan's XY Dragon Cannon exploded, freeing it form it's dark power. "Alright that's one thing that's clear..." Daniel said.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack and destroy her Thorn Fairy!" Paul commanded. The dragon unleashed a ball of lightning at the woman, destroying her instantly. "And now I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"Draw!" Lain announced, drawing her next card. "Now! Reveal trap card... Darkness Revealed!"  
  
"No!" Daniel gasped as his hidden Orpheus flipped up and Paul's Joint Dragon was revealed as well. Then suddenly both their monster's grew antenna's and claws because of Lain's DNA Surgery.  
  
"Not only that, but because my Insect Princess is on the field, your monsters are shifted into attack mode!" Lain pointed.  
  
Suddenly the dragon and the demon rose up into their attack pose. "No... He can easily take us out now..." Paul growled.  
  
Lain smiled, seeing those monsters. "Now I'll bring forth One Horned Hopper (100/1000) in defense mode" She announced as the grasshopper with a giant horn petruding out of it's head materialized onto the field. "Now! Insect Princess (1900/1200) attack and destroy his Joint Dragon!"  
  
The insect began flapping her wings which were attached to her head, sending a wave of sparking dust at the dragon, destroying it.  
  
Paul growled as his life points reduced to 1800.  
  
"And because I destroyed an insect monster, my Insect Princess gains 500 attack points! (2400/1200)"  
  
"Paul...." Daniel said in shock.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice my One Horned Hopper to my Insect Queen so she will now destroy your XY Dragon Cannon!" Lain commanded as her grasshopper dissolved. The queen then grabbed the machine with her claw, crushing it like a little pop can, destroying it, and reducing Dan's life points to 2700.  
  
"Lain... Stop this now. Your only stooping down to Jin's level..." Daniel growled.  
  
"You're only saying that because you're losing!" Lain laughed. "But now my Insect Queen will produce a Insect Token!"  
  
Suddenly the queen laid a slimy egg to the ground with the attack and defense of 100.  
  
Lain's Insect Queen now stood at 3200.  
  
"Draw!" Daniel announced, drawing his card. "Now! I switch my Orpheus into defense mode (100/2500). Now I'll summon Little Xian (1300/1200). And now I'll activate my face down card, Transparent Attack! Allowing my Little Xian to attack your life points directly!"  
  
"No!" Lain gasped.  
  
Suddenly the wooden warrior jumped into the air, shooting it's lengthy arm at Lain. Lain screamed as the hand punched her in the chest, reducing her life points to 2700.  
  
"Agh! You will pay for that!" Lain screamed, holding her chest.  
  
"What's the matter, girl? You think you're so tough then prove it!" Paul yelled.  
  
Lain growled as Paul egged her on.  
  
"Paul... Don't make things worse. We're only here to win." Daniel said.  
  
"You're here to win... I'm on my own mission." Paul said.  
  
"You mean..." Dan said a bit confused.  
  
"Yes. I don't care, take the winning move. Jin is mine." Paul said with a serious expression.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Newt: Level 4 / 1900/400/ Demon / Desc: FLIP: Increase the ATK and DEF of this monster by 500 points. The ATK and DEF of a monster that destroys this monster as a result of battle is decreased by 500 points.  
  
Thorn Fairy: Level 4 / 300/2000/ Plant / Desc: Your opponent cannot attack Insect-Type monsters unless he/she destroys this card first. The Battle Position of a monster that battles with this card is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step  
  
Cyclone: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field.  
  
Glade Dragon: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Dragon / Desc: You can sacrifice this face up monster to Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/  
  
Duplication Level 4: TRAP / Desc: This card can be activated if your Life Points are lower than your Opponent's Life Points, Special Summon the next monster on top of your deck with a Level of 4.  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Machine.  
  
Neo Bug: Level 4 / 1800/1700/ Insect.  
  
Y Dragon Head: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Union / Machine / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "X Head Cannon" or "Z Metal Caterpillar" as an Equip Magic Card or change it back to a monster in face up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK and DEF is increased by 400. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead)  
  
XY Dragon Cannon: Level 6 / 2200/1600/ Fusion / Machine / Desc:X-Head Cannon + Y-Dragon Head. This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing from play the above monsters on your side of the field. You do not use "Polymerization" to Special Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 face-up Spell Card or Trap card on your opponent's side of the Field.  
  
Shrink: MAGIC / Desc: Reduce 1 Monster's ATK by half until the end of the turn.  
  
Grasshopper: Level 4 / 1000/1200/ Insect / Desc: When this card on your side of the field is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Insect- Type Monster from your hand.  
  
Eradicating Aerosol: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Insect-Type monster on the field.  
  
Insect Queen: Level 7 / 2200/2400/ Insect / Desc: This card gains 200 ATK for each Insect monster on the field. When this monster attacks and destroys a monster, Special Summon 1 "Insect Token" onto the field (Level 1 / 100/100/ Insect). You must sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field for this monster to attack.  
  
Insect Princess: Level 6 / 1900/1200/ Insect / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, battle positions of all face-up Insect-Type monsters on your opponent's side of the field are changed into Attack Position. Each time this card destroys and Insect-Type monster in battle, increase the ATK of this card by 500 points  
  
Forlorn Ring: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent's cannot activate any Flip Effects or regular effects of their monsters.  
  
Dragon Lancet: Level 8 / 1900/1300/ Dragon / Desc: During each of your Main Phases, you may decrease one monster's ATK by 500 to increase this monster's ATK and DEF by 500. This monster cannot be destroyed by a monster with the attack of 2500 or higher.  
  
Darkness Revealed: TRAP / Desc: Turn all face down, defense positioned monsters into face up defense positions. Any flip effects are not activated.  
  
Orpheus: Level 4 / 100/2500/ Demon / Desc: When this monster is attacked, reduce your opponent's life points by 500.  
  
Joint Dragon: Level 2 / 200/100/ Dragon / Desc: When this monster is attacked and sent to the graveyard, discard 1 card from your hand and draw 1 card from your deck.  
  
One Horned Hopper: Level 4 / 100/1000/ Insect.  
  
Little Xian: Level 4/ 1300/1200/ Warrior / Desc: This monster cannot be attacked by a monster with the ATK strength of 2000 or more. When an effect causes you to return this monster back to your hand, Special Summon 1 "Xian Gajet" to the field, from your hand.  
  
Transparent Attack: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated during Battle Phase. One of your monsters with the attack power of 1500 or less may attack your opponent's life points directly. 


	163. Deep Impact: My Own Path, Part 2

Chapter 163: Deep Impact: My Own Path, Part 2  
  
________________________________  
  
The score stood at Lain: 2700, Daniel: 2700, and Paul: 1800.  
  
Lain had her strategy going well. Her Insect Queen (3200/2400), her Insect Princess (2400/1200), and one Insect Token which her Insect Queen had produced after taking a large quantity of Paul's Life Points.  
  
Daniel was with his defense mode Orpheus (100/2500) and his Little Xian (1300/1200) which took a bite of of Lain's life points. Paul had his Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) and two face down cards.  
  
Paul stood there with no expression of loss or winning. He was serious about only getting to Jin.  
  
"Now! I'll place a card face down and end my turn!" Daniel announced.  
  
"Draw!" Paul announced, drawing his card. "And now! Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack and destroy her Insect Princess!"  
  
"No you don't..." Lain smiled. "Now! I activate Swirl of Butterflies!"  
  
"What?" Daniel said.  
  
"This trap card will negate your attack on my Insect Princess!" Lain yelled as a swarm of Butterflies clouded the Blue Eyes, making the dragon miss it's target.  
  
"Now! Activate face down card, Cost Down!" Paul announced. "This will reduce all monster's in my hand by 2 levels by discarding one card from my hand!"  
  
"No..." Lain growled, feeling what was coming.  
  
"Yes! Now I sacrifice Blue Eyes White Dragon, summoning Dragon Lancet! (1900/1300)" Paul announced as the metallic blue dragon formed onto the field, roaring. "And now! I'll activate it's effect. It will now absorb 500 of your Insect Queen's attack points!"  
  
Lain watched as her helpless bug began to glow green, it's essence flying into the mouth of Paul's dragon, increasing it's attack to 2400 and it's defense to 1800.  
  
"Good job." Daniel thought, looking at Paul.  
  
Lain growled as her Insect Queen's attack power reduced to 2900 but smiled because her Insect Queen was still more powerful because Dragon Lancet had also counted for a insect monster because of Lain's DNA Surgery.  
  
"Turn end!" Paul yelled.  
  
"My turn. Draw!" Lain yelled, drawing her next card. "Now Dan... We'll have to do something about that defense monster of yours."  
  
"What do you mean..." Daniel growled.  
  
"Don't you remember my Insect Princess' special effect?" Lain said.  
  
"No!" Daniel gasped.  
  
"That's right so now you're Orpheus is up for a trip!" Lain laughed as the demon stood up. "I promise you that this will be quick!"  
  
"Foolish Dan, always leaving me to help him." Paul growled.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice my Insect Token so my Insect Queen will now attack!" Lain announced as the egg disappeared and the queen unleashed a green blast.  
  
"Not so fast!" Paul smiled. "Activate trap, Attack Nullification!"  
  
"No!" Lain gasped as the green energy blast disappeared before it could hit Dan's monster.  
  
"Thanks to you I wasted a good card." Paul said, glaring at Daniel.  
  
"Heh. I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Lain announced, growling because she had wasted an insect monster, lowering her Insect Queen to 2700.  
  
"Draw!" Daniel announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I'll sacrifice Orpheus and Little Xian to summon this, Xian Gajet! (2300/2400)"  
  
Because Dan had summoned a monster, Insect Queen's attack points rose to 2900. Lain growled, knowing them working together was bad against her.  
  
"They shouldn't win. I'm the one who should." She growled.  
  
"Now! Xian Gajet, attack and destroy her face down monster!" Daniel announced. The black and white checkered warrior jumped up, holding it's black and white sword up and thrusting it down through the card, destroying parasite. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Draw!" Paul announced, drawing his next card. "This duel is nothing compared to all the others I've faced. You're just another wannabe!"  
  
"You jerk..." Lain growled.  
  
"Now! I activate Raise Dead which to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul announced as the dragon rose up from the ground, increasing Insect Queen's attack points to 3100. "And I'll then activate Dragon Lancet's effect."  
  
Paul smiled as the Insect Queen began to glow, taking it's essence and swallowing it down. "No..." Lain growled as her monster grew down at 2600 and Dragon Lancet's attack rose to 2900 and it's defense at 2300.  
  
"Now, Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack and destroy her Insect Princess!" Paul yelled, pointing at the woman shaped insect. The insect looked worried as the dragon blasted it's lightning blast at it, destroying it and reducing Lain's life points to 2100. "And Dragon Lancet, attack and destroy her Insect Queen!"  
  
"No! All my monsters are destroyed!" Lain yelled as the metallic blue dragon unleashed a blast of three blue orbs which attracted electricity, firing it at the giant bug, and destroying it. Lain growled as her life points lowered to 1800.  
  
Paul smiled, knowing the field was clear for a direct attack. But Dan looked down at that idea, knowing Lain was not stopping here.  
  
"My turn ends!" Paul announced.  
  
"Heh." Lain smirked. "This duel isn't over yet! Draw!"  
  
"No.... That look." Daniel gasped, looking into her happy face.  
  
"And now! I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!" Lain yelled, drawing her next two cards. "And then... I'll activate this, Raise Dead which to bring back my Insect Queen! (2200/2400 +800)"  
  
"That is not stronger than my own monsters." Paul smirked.  
  
"I'm not done yet." Lain smiled, holding up a card. "This card I hold, Insect Merger is the key card of this duel. I only held on long enough so I can bring it out."  
  
"Insect Merger?" Daniel said, confused.  
  
"So now! By going on with it's effect. I now sacrifice my Insect Queen to bring out Insect Merger! (1500/1500 +2000)" Lain yelled as her Insect Queen began to disappear and a giant moth appeared, with it's long fuzzy antenna's sticking out of it's head with giant red eyes and long dusty wings fluttering in the air. "When I sacrifice my insect monster, half of it's attack points are forced into my Insect Merger, also it gains an additional 2000 attack points."  
  
"That's stronger than all of our monsters!" Daniel growled.  
  
"Yes and soon it will defeat you all! Now, Insect Merger, attack and destroy Dragon Lancet!" Lain commanded. The giant moth began flapping it's wings, sending a bunch of rays of light at the dragon, making it explode. Paul growled as his life points reduced to 1100. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"I need to do something right now." Daniel thought, drawing his next card. "That's right... Xian Gajet's effect allowed me to bring up Xian Defender from my deck. This could work."  
  
"I'm waiting!" Lain yelled with impatience.  
  
"I'll summon a monster in defense mode. I'll then move Xian Gajet into defense mode then set one card face down. My turn ends!" Daniel announced.  
  
"Draw!" Paul yelled, drawing his next card. Paul smiled, knowing this duel was as good as over. "Now! I activate Silent Dead, allowing me to revive a monster from my graveyard in defense mode. So now! I bring back Dragon Lancet! (1900/1300)"  
  
"Heh, even if he does activate it's effect my Insect Merger is still stronger." Lain smiled.  
  
"Finally, I'll sacrifice my Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dragon Lancet to summon my other Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Paul announced as both of his monsters disappeared and his dragon materialized onto the field.  
  
"Why did he do that..." Lain wondered.  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack her Insect Merger!" Paul yelled.  
  
The dragon flew at the moth, ready to pummel it down but the moth activated, bouncing at it, destroying it. Paul grinned as his life points lowered to 600.  
  
"Fool. If you really think you can win, you should actually keep your stronger monsters." Lain smiled.  
  
"Now! I activate this magic card... Mega Fuse Polymerization!" Paul yelled. "This magic card allows me to fuse monsters from my graveyard and I chose to fuse all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragons!"  
  
"But you only have two!" Lain said in shock.  
  
"You're wrong." Paul smiled. "Back when I used my Cost Down, I needed to discard a card from my hand."  
  
Lain looked back to when Paul activated Cost Down, slipping a card from his hand to his graveyard. Lain was shocked to see the card was a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"No! This can't be!" Lain gasped, taking a step back.  
  
"Now that I have all three Blue Eyes in my graveyard, I will now fuse them together, thus forming the ultimate Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800)" Paul yelled as the giant three headed dragon materialized onto the field. "But it's too bad that I had already did my Battle Phase. I'll then set a card face down, ending my turn."  
  
"That monster is strong but my deck is filled with upgrades." Lain smiled, drawing her next card. "Now! I'll activate Insect Parasite Attack!"  
  
"Er..." Daniel growled.  
  
"This magic card will decrease all insect monsters on your side of the field by half!" Lain laughed as Paul's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack power decreased to 2250. "This duel is over! Insect Merger (3500/3500), attack and destroy his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
"Not yet! Reverse trap card, Magic Mirror!" Paul yelled as his trap card flipped up, revealing a weird machine device.  
  
"What is that?!" Lain gasped.  
  
"This trap card, it allows me to use one magic card from your graveyard!" Paul yelled. "And I have chosen your Insect Parasite Attack!"  
  
"Damn..." Lain growled as her monster's attack power reduced to 1750.  
  
The attack was still on and the giant moth blasted another stream of light but at Paul's dragon. Nothing happened to his dragon but the three headed dragon rose it's three heads, firing a triple lightning blast at the moth, destroying it, reducing Lain's life points to 1300.  
  
"No... I have nothing to defend my self..." Lain gasped.  
  
"Now, Daniel. It is your chance. I've done so much just to get you at this level. MAKE IT HAPPEN!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Right." Daniel nodded, taking his next card. "Now! Xian Gajet (2300/2400), attack her life points directly!"  
  
The checkered warrior dove into the air, raising it's sword and slashing it across Lain's chest. Lain let out a scream, flying into the wall. Lain's life points resulted in 0, and Dan was now allowed to move to the next level.  
  
"Go now." Paul said, pointing at the open gate. "I have my own path to take. Jin is mine."  
  
"Very well... And I'm here to save my family." Daniel said, heading passed the iron gate as Paul turned around and went back.  
  
~CARDS PLAYED~  
  
Swirl of Butterflies: TRAP / Desc: Negate 1 attack toward one of your Insect Monsters.  
  
Dragon Lancet: Level 8 / 1900/1300/ Dragon / Desc: During each of your Main Phases, you may decrease one monster's ATK by 500 to increase this monster's ATK and DEF by 500. This monster cannot be destroyed by a monster with the attack of 2500 or higher.  
  
Xian Gajet: Level 8 / 2300/2400/ Warrior / Desc: When this monster is successfully Sacrificed Summoned, you may take 1 "Xian Defender" from your Deck and add it to your hand.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon.  
  
Insect Queen: Level 7 / 2200/2400/ Insect / Desc: This card gains 200 ATK for each Insect monster on the field. When this monster attacks and destroys a monster, Special Summon 1 "Insect Token" onto the field (Level 1 / 100/100/ Insect). You must sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field for this monster to attack.  
  
Insect Merger: Level 10 / ?/?/ Insect / Desc: This Monster can only be Special Summoned by sacrificing 1 Insect monster on the field, this card's ATK and DEF becomes equal to half the amount of attack points the sacrificed monster plus 2000 ATK.  
  
Silent Dead: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster card from your graveyard, onto the field in face up defense position.  
  
Mega Fuse Polymerization: MAGIC / Desc: Remove 2 or more Fusion Material monster's from your graveyard to create 1 Fusion Monster.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Level 12 / 4500/3800/ Fusion / Dragon / Desc: Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon + Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Insect Parasite Attack: MAGIC / Desc: Decrease all of your opponent's Insect Monster's Attack Points on the field by half for the rest of the turn.  
  
Magic Mirror: TRAP / Desc: Activate 1 Magic Card from your opponent's graveyard. 


	164. Back For Revenge, Part 1

Chapter 164: Back For Revenge, Part 1  
  
__________________________________  
  
"So what do we do?" Mink asked, pushing open the doors.  
  
"We see what's behind door number 4!" Jess said, getting her Duel Xero ready.  
  
"Just give me a sec." Mink said, crouching down and laying down her cards.  
  
"Couldn't you have done this before we got here?" Jess groaned.  
  
"Hey, I have two different kinds of decks. What'd you expect." Mink said, sorting her cards into two separate decks. "You really need to put your deck to it's potential while dealing with different opponents."  
  
"Hey I only stick with one kind." Jess said.  
  
"Change is never a bad thing." Mink said, finishing up and sliding her deck into her ready Duel Xero.  
  
"Hello, girls." A girl said as the two other duelist stepped in.  
  
"All right. It's Yoko. It's finally time to teach you a lesson! This is the rematch I've been waiting for!" Mink scowled.  
  
"It'll be your last too." Yoko laughed.  
  
"You say it like the person I guessed, one without a balanced deck." Jess smirked.  
  
"One like Mink's?" Yoko pointed. "Two different kinds of deck in one is way unbalanced, specially for one whose participated in so much tournaments."  
  
"Shut up and duel!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Very well." Yoko smiled as her Duel Xero folded out and she slid her deck in.  
  
"Duel!" They all yelled as their life points rose up to 4000.  
  
The three girls drew their first 5 cards, Yoko smiling with interest. "I'll go!" Yoko yelled, drawing her card. "Now! I summon Gazelle! (1500/1200) I'll then set two cards face down, turn end!"  
  
"I'll go next!" Jess announced, drawing her next card. Right then and there, she looked at the card she drew. Right away her eyes went blank blue and her heart began to beat faster. "No...."  
  
"Jess? What's wrong?" Mink said, glancing over her.  
  
"Diabound.... Carnel...." She mumbled to herself. "I can't play this..."  
  
"What are you waiting for?!" Yoko yelled.  
  
"Uhh right!" Jess yelled, looking back up. "Now! I activate Cheerful Coffin, discarding two monster cards from my hand!"  
  
Jess felt relief, slipping the card which she drew and another one into her graveyard.  
  
"Jess... What's wrong?" Mink thought.  
  
"And now! I'll summon Goblin Zombie(1100/1050), in defense mode!" Jess announced as the horrid zombie materialized onto the field, holding a long sword. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Draw!" Mink announced. "Now! I'll Special Summon two Gila Borgman! (1400/600)"  
  
"Eh?!" Yoko said, shocked as two blue armored humans materialized onto the field.  
  
"Now! I'll sacrifice one of my Gila Borgman which to summon Cantagan Fighter! (2400/1500)" Mink announced as the red and white armored human materialized onto the field. "It's effect allows me to summon another monster from my hand, and I chose to summon Goblin Attack Force! (2300/0) I'll then set a card face down, ending my turn!"  
  
"Heh what a fool, wasting all your monsters on one turn." Yoko smiled, drawing her card. "Now! I activate Fusion which to fuse Gazelle and Twilight Zone Dragon from my hand to form this..."  
  
"What?!" Jess said, shocked as the two monsters began to combine.  
  
"Gyroscope Griffin! (2000/2100)" Yoko announced, smiling as the feathered beast rose up.  
  
"What is that..." Mink gasped.  
  
"Now! Attack and destroy her Goblin Zombie!" Yoko yelled.  
  
"Er..." Jess growled as the giant griffin began to flap it's wings, floating into the air. It then charged at the zombie, destroying it. Suddenly Jess smiled.  
  
"What are you so happy about." Yoko growled.  
  
"Now! Goblin Zombie's effect has been activated!" Jess announced. "Because you destroyed my monster, you must now discard the top card of your deck!"  
  
"Damn..." Yoko growled, drawing her card and looking at it. She then slid the card into her graveyard slot.  
  
"And now I'm allowed to add 1 Zombie Type monster from my deck, to my hand." Jess explained as she took out her deck and began to look through it. After a while, she chose a card. "And I have chosen Ghost Duke! (2000/700)"  
  
"I'll end my turn now." Yoko announced.  
  
"My turn!" Jess announced, drawing her card. "Now! I remove Three demon cards which I have discarded from my hand to summon Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)"  
  
"Er..." Yoko growled.  
  
"Now! Dark Necrofear, attack!" Jess announced, pointing at Yoko's Gyroscope Griffin.  
  
Suddenly Yoko burst out laughing. "You moron!" Yoko yelled. "My Griffin is invulnerable to your useless attacks!"  
  
"What?!" Jess gasped as Dark Necrofear's eyes widen opened, blasting two yellow rays from it's eyes, at the griffin. The griffin let out a cry but maintained it's stance.  
  
"It'll be much harder to get through her if her monster can't be attacked..." Mink thought.  
  
"Fine. I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Jess growled.  
  
"Now I'll draw!" Mink yelled, drawing her card. "Good... If no monsters can destroy this, than maybe I can destroy it with this magic card..."  
  
Mink and Jess looked at each other. Jess knew Mink now had a plan.  
  
"Go on..." Jess said.  
  
"Right." Mink said confidently. "Now! I activate the magic card Brave Attack!"  
  
"Brave Attack?" Yoko said.  
  
"This magic card gathers up all three of my monster's attack power into one leaving your Griffin helpless!" Mink smiled.  
  
"Oh wa wa I'm so scared. You know, you should look more into my cards." Yoko smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Jess demanded to know.  
  
"My Gyroscope Griffin's second ability is activated! Every time one of you guys activate a magic card, I can move one magic card, from my deck, to my hand!" Yoko explained.  
  
"No then she can stop me!" Mink gasped as her three monsters were glowing.  
  
"And the magic card I've chosen... Spring Loaded Counter!" Yoko yelled as her magic card flew up. "This magic card will stop the activation of your Brave Attack."  
  
"Darn that was are chance!" Mink thought as a giant spring came around her magic card, destroying it.  
  
"So are you done or what?" Yoko asked.  
  
"I'll shift..." Mink went on.  
  
"I don't think so." Yoko interrupted, smiling at Mink's failure of protection. "I'll activate my trap card Reservation of Defense!"  
  
"What does that do?" Jess said.  
  
"This trap card will come in handy, especially for you my dear Mink." Yoko smiled. "This trap card keeps all monsters on the field from shifting into defense mode, only monsters with an attack power that is higher than their defense."  
  
"No! All my monster's have attack points higher than their defense points!" Mink gasped, looking at her Gila Borgman, Cantagan Fighter, and Goblin Attack Force.  
  
"So now I'll start my turn!" Yoko announced, drawing her card. "Now I'll summon Great Angs! (1800/1600) Then I'll activate Wild Nature's Release, adding my Great Angs' defense points into it's attack points! (3400/1600)"  
  
"No! I'm doomed!" Mink thought.  
  
"Now! Gyroscope Griffin, attack and destroy her Gila Borgman!" Yoko announced. The griffin charged at Mink's fighter, destroying it and reducing her life points to 3400. "And now, Great Angs, attack and destroy her Cantagan Fighter! (2400/1500)"  
  
The giant hell beast held it's arms together, conjuring up a tornado of fire and throwing it at Mink's fighter, destroying it and reducing her life points to 2400.  
  
"No... She can't win." Jess growled.  
  
"I'll end my turn. But my Wild Nature's Release will send my Great Angs to the graveyard." Yoko said as her monster exploded into pieces.  
  
"Draw." Jess announced, drawing her card. "Now! I sacrifice my face down card to summon this, Ghost Duke! (2000/700)"  
  
"What difference does it make if all you guys are just going to summon strong monsters..." Yoko smiled.  
  
"And now! By using the effect of my Demon Wings, I am allowed to Special Summon it in defense mode if I have more than 2 monsters on my field with the attack of 2000 or more!" Jess announced. "So now! I summon Demon Wings! (200/1300) In defense mode!"  
  
"Heh." Yoko smirked.  
  
"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!" Jess announced.  
  
"Draw!" Mink announced, drawing her card and smiling. "And now I'll sacrifice my Goblin Attack Force to summon this... Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500)"  
  
"No..." Yoko growled as her group of goblins disappeared and the tall android materialized onto the field.  
  
"And because I've summoned Android Psycho Shocker, all your trap cards are useless!" Mink smiled, pointing at Yoko's Reservation of Defense.  
  
"Damn..." Yoko growled as her trap card exploded.  
  
"And now, I'll add this magic card, Electric Brain Amplifier!" Mink yelled. Yoko smiled as her deck slid out a magic card because of her Gyroscope Griffin's effect. "This magic card will equip to my Android Psycho Shocker allowing me and Jess to now play trap cards!"  
  
"Yes! Now you're going down!" Jess smiled as a metal helmet with wires around it formed and slipped onto the android's head.  
  
"How, my Gyroscope Griffin keeps you from attacking my own monster." Yoko said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Heh, we'll see." Jess smiled.  
  
"What?!" Yoko gasped.  
  
"Now! Reveal trap card, Dark Territory!" Jess announced as her first trap card flipped up. "This trap card allows me to remove one monster on your field from play until the end of the turn!"  
  
"No!" Yoko yelled. Suddenly a black portal formed and sucked up the griffin, putting it out of play.  
  
"Now! Android Psycho Shocker attack her life points directly!" Mink commanded.  
  
The android held it's hands together, firing a black sphere at Yoko. Yoko screamed as the sphere struck her chest, reducing her life points down to 1600.  
  
Yoko growled with frustration, knowing she cannot lose to two people which had beaten her too many times.  
  
"I'll now end my turn." Mink announced.  
  
"And my Gyroscope Griffin returns to the field." Yoko growled as her griffin was released from the dark portal. "Now! I will now activate the magic card which my griffin allowed my to gain once you've activate Electric Brain Amplifier."  
  
"I knew this would come with consequences." Mink growled as she held up the magic card.  
  
"Now! I equip my Gyroscope Griffin with this, Inner Rage of The Beast!" Yoko yelled, placing the card on her Duel Xero plate.  
  
"I remember this card... Dan has it." Mink thought, remembering back tot he duel against Dan and Devon. He had used the magic card to power up his Winged Beast Chimera, thus attacking Devon's monster and destroying it, allowing Dan to win.  
  
"By sacrificing 1000 life points (Y: 600) I can increase my Gyroscope Griffin's attack power by 3000! (5000/2100)" Yoko laughed as the griffin's eyes turned red and it began to shoot out steam from it's nostrils. "Not only that but I can now attack each monster on the field! Instantly winning me the duel!"  
  
"No!" Jess thought as she felt her neck hairs stand.  
  
Yoko laughed evilly, knowing her power was now stronger than Jess and Mink combined, knowing she worked for one person who trusted her, knowing that she was about to win.  
  
~CARDS PLAYED~  
  
King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Beast.  
  
Goblin Zombie: Level 4 / 1100/1050/ Zombie / Desc: When this card does Battle Damage to you're Opponent's Life Points, your opponent must put the card on top of their deck, to their Graveyard. If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you may put 1 Zombie Type monster with the ATK of 1200 or less from your deck, to your hand. Your deck is then shuffled afterward  
  
Gila Borgman: Level 4 / 1400/600/ Borgman / Desc: You can either chose to Special or Normal summon this monster. If you chose to Special Summon, skip your Battle Phase.  
  
Cantagan Fighter: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Borgman / Desc: When this monster is summoned to the field, Special Summon 1 Borgman Type monster with the Level of 4 or less, from your hand, to the field.  
  
Goblin Zombie: Level 4 / 2300/0/ Warrior / Desc: When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This position cannot be changed during your next turn.  
  
Gyroscope Griffin: Level 7 / 2000/2100/ Fusion / Beast / Desc: Twilight Zone Dragon + King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle. Your opponent cannot target this monster by battle. If your opponent activates a Magic Card, you can add 1 Magic Card from your deck, to your hand.  
  
Dark Necrofear: 2200/2800/ Demon / Disc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Demon-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed in battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an Equip Magic Card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponent's monsters with this card. As long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster.  
  
Brave Attack: MAGIC / Desc: Combine all your monster's attack points into one and do damage to one monster on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Spring Loaded Counter: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Negate the activation of one of your Opponent's Magic Card's and destroy it.  
  
Reservation of Defense: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Monster's with an ATK that is higher than their DEF cannot be placed into Defense Position.  
  
Great Angs: Level 4 / 1800/1600/ Beast.  
  
Wild Nature's Release: MAGIC / Desc: Increase the ATK of 1 face-up Beast- Type or Beast-Warrior-Type Monster on the field by an amount equal to its DEF. Destroy the monster during the End Phase.  
  
Ghost Duke: Level 5 / 2000/700/ Zombie.  
  
Demon Wings: Level 3 / 200/1300/ Demon / Desc: This monster can be Special Summoned in face up defense mode if you have 2 or more monsters on your side of the field with the ATK of 2000 or more.  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Machine / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the Field, all Trap cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap cards are also negated  
  
Electric Brain Amplifier: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc This card can only be equipped to 1 face up "Android Psycho Shocker" on the field. As long as this card remains face up on the field, the Monster Card's owner can play Trap Cards. If this card is destroyed while equipped to a "Android Psycho Shocker", the equipped monster is also destroyed.  
  
Dark Territory: TRAP / Desc: Remove 1 monster on your Opponent's side of the field from play until the end of the turn.  
  
Inner Rage of The Beast: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1000 life points to equip this to one Level 6 or higher Beast Monster on your side of the field. That monster gains 3000 attack points and can attack each monster on your opponent's side of the field. This monster's attack points is decreased by 500 for every monster it destroys.  
  
Mass Exorcism: TRAP / Desc: Destroy all monsters on the field with Equip Magic cards that are equipped to them. 


	165. Back For Revenge, Part 2

Chapter 165: Back For Revenge, Part 2  
  
The score sat at Yoko: 600, Jess: 4000, and Mink: 2400.  
  
Jess and Mink growled as Yoko's Gyroscope Griffin began to roar as Yoko laughed, watching as her magic card, Inner Rage of The Beast, took effect.  
  
"This is so sweet! I can pin all you easily down! This is perfect!" Yoko laughed.  
  
Jess had Dark Necrofear (2200/2800) and Ghost Duke (2000/700) on the field while Mink had only her Android Psycho Shocker (2400/1500) which was equipped with Electric Brain Amplifier, allowing both Jess and Mink to avoid Android Psycho Shocker's effect.  
  
"I know! The person who defeated me twice. You, Mink!" Yoko pointed.  
  
"No..." Mink growled.  
  
"Now! Gyroscope Griffin, attack and destroy her Android Psycho Shocker!" Yoko announced.  
  
The griffin let out a giant roar, blasting red energy at the android. "Reverse trap card!" Jess announced.  
  
"What?!" Yoko gasped as the face down card lifted up.  
  
"Mass Exorcism!" Jess yelled as her trap card began to light up.  
  
"What is that!" Yoko screamed.  
  
"This trap card will destroy all monsters with equip cards, finally defeating your griffin!" Jess pointed.  
  
"No!" Yoko gasp as a giant black cloud appeared, sucking in Gyroscope Griffin and Mink's Android Psycho Shocker.  
  
"Now your griffin is destroyed and you're cleared of monsters, leaving your life points for a free attack!" Jess yelled.  
  
Suddenly Yoko burst out laughing. "Why is she laughing?" Mink wondered.  
  
"It's a good thing too." Yoko smiled. "Since you're own friend had to sacrifice your own Psycho Shocker, it now has allowed me to bring forth such a powerful monster."  
  
"No..." Jess growled.  
  
"Your monster was only holding back the strength so now! Reveal trap card." Yoko yelled, pointing down at her face down card. Her card then lifted up, revealing the trap. "Natural Gathering!"  
  
Mink and Jess glared sternly at Yoko as she began her final move. "What is she up to now..." Mink wondered.  
  
"This trap card allows me to summon, from my deck, the same number of Beasts from my graveyard, from my deck." Yoko said, taking out her deck. She began looking through, slowly and carefully choosing four other beast monsters. "So now! I summon Enraged Battle Ox (1700/1700), Berserk Gorilla (2000/2000), Blood Hunter (1300/2000) in defense mode. And finally! The key monster to this game with will allow me to win... Manticore of Darkness! (2300/1000)"  
  
"It's an army... This what she was planning." Jess growled.  
  
Both Mink and Jess had no clue what each monster did, they were soon to find out.  
  
"I bet your both would love to know the secrets of these monsters... It's so sad it has to end soon." Yoko smiled. "But for a finishing move, I'll summon Black Vorse Raider (1900/600), set one card face down, and end my turn!"  
  
"I have to be careful." Jess thought. "Draw!"  
  
"Activate trap card!" Yoko announced. "Drop Off! This trap card will force you to discard the card which you have just drawn!"  
  
"Damn." Jess cursed, sliding the card she drew into her graveyard. "I'll set two cards face down."  
  
"Oh let's trace back. Since Mink's Android Psycho Shocker is gone, my Reservation of Defense is now activate on the field." Yoko smiled as the trap card glistened from the white lights.  
  
"I know." Jess growled. "So I'll only shift Dark Necrofear into defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"Draw." Mink announced, drawing her card. "Now! I'll summon Blast Borgman (1000/1000), in defense mode!"  
  
"Heh weak monsters." Yoko smiled.  
  
"And because I've summoned this, I can summon the rest from my deck!" Mink yelled as three more Borgman's appeared onto the field. "I'll then place a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Now it's my turn and I draw!" Yoko announced. Suddenly her Blood Hunter began to howl. "And the howl of my beast announces it's effect! Because I have my Blood Hunter on the field, I gain 500 life points for each Beast monster I have on the field! And my Berserk Gorilla, Manticore of Darkness, and Blood Hunter are all beasts!"  
  
"No this makes things harder." Jess growled as Yoko's life points increased to 2100.  
  
"Now, little Jess, seeing as you have all your life points, I think I'm ready to target you now! Manticore of Darkness (2300/1000), attack and destroy her Ghost Duke! (2000/700)" Yoko commanded.  
  
The giant beast flapped it's black feathered wings and unleashed a loud purple energy blast which flew at her Ghost Duke, destroying it. Jess covered her self as the wind blew against her, reducing her life points to 3700.  
  
"Err that leaves me..." Mink growled.  
  
"Now! Berserk Gorilla, attack and destroy her Blast Borgman!" Yoko announced. The giant gorilla roared, unleashing a stream of red energy, destroying Mink's borgman and lowering her life points to 1400.  
  
"How come I lost life points..." Mink growled.  
  
"It's all part of my strategy. My Enraged Battle Ox enables all my beasts to deal damage even when a monster is in defense mode" Yoko smiled.  
  
"No, if she destroys the rest of my monster, we'll lose..." Mink growled.  
  
"Reveal trap card!" Jess yelled.  
  
"What?!" Yoko yelled, looking over at Jess.  
  
"Mummified Curse!" Jess yelled as her trap card was revealed. "This trap card allows me to destroy a monster on your side of the field once you've destroyed at least two of our monsters."  
  
"No!" Yoko gasped.  
  
"So now! I chose to destroy your Enraged Battle Ox!" Jess screamed.  
  
"Yes! Good job, Jess. Now she can't hurt us anymore." Mink smiled.  
  
Yoko growled as her Ox exploded. "Now! Black Vorse Raider, attack and destroy her second Blast Borgman!" Yoko commanded, angrily.  
  
The beast warrior slashed through the borgman, destroying it. Mink's life points remained the same at the time. Yoko then ended her turn.  
  
"Now! I'll draw!" Jess announced. "I'll then switch Dark Necrofear into attack mode (2200/2800)."  
  
"Reveal trap card!" Yoko announced. "Symbol of Fate!"  
  
"No...." Jess growled.  
  
"So you know. This trap card keeps you from playing any more cards." Yoko smiled.  
  
"That doesn't keep me from attacking." Jess growled. "Dark Necrofear, attack and destroy her Berserk Gorilla!"  
  
The demon blasted a round of yellow energy beams at the gorilla, destroying it and reducing Yoko's life points to 1900.  
  
"Errr..." Yoko growled as her monster disappeared from the field.  
  
"And now I'll end my turn." Jess announced.  
  
"Draw..." Mink announced, drawing her next card. "Now! I'll sacrifice my last Blast Borgman to summon this, Dragon-Borg! (1800/1500). I'll then end my turn."  
  
"Draw." Yoko announced. "And my Blood Hunter gives me an extra 1000 for my two beasts on the field (Y: 2900)"  
  
"Heh." Mink smirked.  
  
Jess felt sorry for not being able to help that turn and promised she would do something.  
  
"I'll activate Emergency Provisions. This magic card will allow me to sacrifice my two face down cards and increase my life points!" Yoko announced as her life points rose to 4900. Both Mink and Jess growled as Yoko laughed.  
  
"Now! Manticore of Darkness! Attack and destroy Dragon-Borg!" Yoko announced.  
  
"Not so fast!" Mink yelled, revealing her hand.  
  
"What?!" Yoko demanded to know.  
  
"The effect of my Borg and Shining Armor will protect it!" Mink yelled.  
  
"You have no other monsters on the field." Yoko snarled.  
  
"Just take a closer look at my hand." Mink said, holding up a certain card. It's the Borg and Shining Armor!"  
  
"But it's in your hand!" Yoko growled.  
  
"But it's effect still activates. As long as I have Borg and Shining Armor in my hand, you cannot target my Dragon-Borg as an attack target!" Mink yelled as Manticore of Darkness unleashed a blast right at the metal dragon. Suddenly a protective barrier surrounded it, blocking off the attack.  
  
"No..." Yoko growled.  
  
"And now your turn is over and I may move!" Jess yelled, drawing her card. Jess smiled, looking at her great hand. "And now! I'll activate Revival of Mookai!"  
  
"What..." Yoko gasped.  
  
"And now I sacrifice Dark Necrofear in order to summon Mookai! (2800/2200)" Jess announced as the demon exploded and the giant demon beast rose up, roaring and unleashing dark clouds around it.  
  
"Ah!" Yoko gasped as the great demon looked over her.  
  
"Mookai! Attack and destroy her Manticore of Darkness!" Jess announced.  
  
"No... I can't do anything to protect it!" Yoko screamed.  
  
The giant beast demon unleashed a wave of black fog at the beast, destroying it and reducing Yoko's life points to 2100.  
  
"Heh, fool, once you end your turn, I can sacrifice my Blood Hunter to revive my Manticore of Darkness." Yoko smiled evilly.  
  
"Guess again!" Jess yelled as the fog cleared, revealing a magic card.  
  
"What is that?!" Yoko gasped.  
  
"This is a magic card known as Ultimate Death! It destroys any monster I have destroyed that is weaker than your Manticore of Darkness!" Jess yelled. Suddenly Yoko's Enraged Battle Ox and Blood Hunter exploded, leaving her entire field empty.  
  
"And I'll end my turn to Mink! Who will make the final move which will win her the duel!" Jess yelled, looking at Mink and mentally her to move on.  
  
"Right!" Mink announced, drawing her card. "I'll activate Raise Dead to bring back Blast Borgman (1000/1000). I'll then activate Cost Down, lowering all monsters in my hand by two levels! I'll then sacrifice Blast Borgman to summon Borg of Shining Armor! (2400/2500)"  
  
"No!" Yoko gasped as the giant borgman knight rose up, jumping onto the Dragon-Borg.  
  
"Once equipped to the dragon, it's unaffected by anything!" Mink yelled. "Now attack her life points directly!"  
  
"Ahh!" Yoko screamed as the borgman lifted up it's sword. The dragon charged at Yoko and the borg slashed at Yoko. Yoko flew back, letting out a big sigh and falling to the ground, her life points lowering to 0.  
  
"All right." Mink said. "Go ahead, Jess, I'll meet you back outside in a few."  
  
"Right." Jess said, heading back as Mink went on.  
  
CARDS PLAYED  
  
Mass Exorcism: TRAP / Desc: Destroy all face up Monster Cards that are equipped with Equip Magic Cards.  
  
Natural Gathering: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated from the field when you have 3 or more Beast Type monsters in your graveyard, Special Summon Beast Type, Beast Warrior Type, or Winged Beast Type monsters from your deck, to the field equal to the amount of Beast Type monsters in your graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, send all your Special Summoned monsters tot he graveyard.  
  
Enraged Battle Ox: Level 4 / 1700/1700/ Beast Warrior / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, when Beast, Beast- Warrior and Winged Beast-Type monsters on your side of the field attack with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position Monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.  
  
Berserk Gorilla: Level 4 / 2000/1000/ Beast / Desc: If this card is in face- up Defense Position on the field, destroy this card. The controller of this card must attack with this card when possible  
  
Blood Hunter: Level 3 / 1300/2000/ Beast / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, increase your life points by 500 for each Beast Type monster on the field during each of your Standby Phases.  
  
Manticore of Darkness: Level 6 / 2300/1000/ Beast / Desc: During the End Phase of the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard, send 1 Beast, Beast- Warrior or Winged Beast-Type Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.  
  
Black Vorse Raider: Level 4 / 1900/600/ Beast Warrior.  
  
Blast Borgman: Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Borgman / Desc: When this monster is summoned to the field, Special Summon another "Blast Borgman" from your deck, to the field.  
  
Mummified Curse: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent has destroyed 2 or more monsters on your side of the field due to battle, destroy 1 Monster Card on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Symbol of Fate: TRAP / Desc: Your opponent cannot place or set any cards on the field for the remainder of their turn.  
  
Dragon-Borg: Level 5 / 1800/1500/ Machine / Desc: When this monster is summoned, you can add 1 "Borg Knight" from your deck, to your hand. Your deck is then shuffled. Increase this monster's ATK by 200 during only Battle Phase. This card can equip to "Borg of Shining Armor". As long as this card is equipped to "Borg of Shining Armor", Magic, Trap, and Effect cards cannot effect this or "Borg of Shining Armor"  
  
Borg of Shining Armor: Level 8 / 2400/2500/ Borgman / Desc: As long as this card exists in your hand, your opponent cannot target any face up "Dragon- Borg" on your side of the field as an Attack Target. You must show your hand to your opponent during each of their Battle Phases.  
  
Revival of Mookai: MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, sacrifice 1 "Dark Necrofear" on the field to special summon 1 "Mookai" from your deck, hand, or graveyard to the field.  
  
Mookai: Level 10 / 2800/2200/ Demon Type / Desc: This monster can only be summoned by the effects of "Revival of Mookai". When this monster attacks a monster in any mode, negate battle damage and any trap or monster effects that are activated. Deal damage to your opponent's life points equal to this monster's attack points.  
  
Ultimate Death: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: This card can be activated if you have destroyed a monster on your opponent's side of the field with the ATK of 2000 or more due to battle, destroy all other monsters on your opponent's side of the field with an ATK lower than the destroyed monster. 


	166. Breaking The Rules, Part 1

Chapter 166: Breaking The Rules, Part 1.  
  
Mink moved on to the next level within the forced game. "Man, who am I going to face next?" She wondered stopping in the middle of the game.  
  
"Mink!" A familiar voice called out.  
  
"Takura!" Mink said, surprised by his appearance.  
  
"No I'm not dueling you. I won't be forced to duel anyone." Takura sighed.  
  
"Don't worry I don't expect to duel." Mink said as Takura slowly walked over. Suddenly two other sliding doors appeared and Daniel and Allen came in.  
  
"Hey guys." Allen waved.  
  
"Looks like we're the only ones remaining." Daniel said.  
  
Suddenly the room went dark. "What's going on?" Takura said, nervously. Suddenly the whole ceiling went white and a screen showed, showing Jin.  
  
"Well hope you all have had fun but there's been some problems. Looks like we have a hacker." Suddenly a the screen changed to see Paul making his way through a dark corridor. "But no problem. He has his own problems. I'm sorry to say this Dan, but this is your end!"  
  
"What does he mean?" Daniel wondered.  
  
"I await Paul's arrival for our last duel which will depend only my life, his life, and also your own." Jin smiled. "This dark tournament was only to rid of all the strong duelist. The weak ones will survive."  
  
Daniel growled. "It was just a giant trap. He never kidnapped my mom." He yelled.  
  
"And now he arrives." Jin said, as thew door opened to reveal Paul.  
  
"Jin! Your done for!" Paul growled. "You've led innocent people into this dangerous trap only to get to me."  
  
"Of course. It's only my revenge on all of you. I should be the only strong duelist." Jin smiled.  
  
"Fine then prove it!" Paul yelled as his duel xero folded out.  
  
"Gacku." Jin said, snapping his fingers. Gacku slid off his Duel Xero, handing it to Jin. "Very well this duel will count as the number one of the Duel Monsters Game. Winner takes all!"  
  
"Your a sick man!" Mink yelled at the screen.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as their life points rose to 4000.  
  
"I will move." Paul announced, drawing his card "I'll summon Lord of Dragon in defense mode (1200/1100). I'll then set two cards face down."  
  
Suddenly a human in sinister armor materialized onto the field, protecting itself with his hands. Also two more cards appeared face down.  
  
"Draw!" Jin announced, smiling. "I'll set a card face down. Now I will activate Angel of Heaven, allowing me to Special Summon this, Valkyrie Sovite! (1600/1600)"  
  
"Valkyrie Sovite..." Daniel gasped as the pink haired woman on a horse materialized onto the field. "This card can damage him good."  
  
"And now that I've summoned Valkyrie Sovite, it will remove your Lord of Dragon out of play!" Jin announced. Suddenly Paul's Lord of Dragon exploded into pieces.  
  
"No..." Paul growled, taking the card off the field and placing it in his pocket.  
  
"Now! Valkyrie Sovite, direct attack!" Jin announced.  
  
"Heh fool." Paul smirked. "Activate trap card, Back Lash!"  
  
"What?!" Jin gasped as the Valkyrie continued with her direct assault.  
  
"This trap card allows me to take control of your monster after my own monster has been removed from play!" Paul announced.  
  
"No..." Jin growled as Valkyrie Sovite stopped right infront of Paul.  
  
"And now Valkyrie Sovite will obey me for now on." Paul smiled.  
  
"My turn ends." Jin growled.  
  
"Draw!" Paul announced, drawing his card. "Now! I sacrifice Valkyrie Sovite in order to summon Emerald Dragon! (2400/1400)"  
  
"All right, looks like Paul has this duel." Allen said, surprised.  
  
"Look at my monster, Jin. it over powers you easily. Your a fool to think you'll get what you want like this." Paul smiled. "Now! Emerald Dragon, direct attack!"  
  
The dragon flew up with it's wings and dove right directly at Jin. "Reverse trap card! Valkyrie Shield!"  
  
"What?" Paul said in shock.  
  
"Now look into me. I do easily overpower you!" Jin laughed. "This trap card allows me to revive Valkyrie Sovite in defense mode! (1600/1600)"  
  
"No." Paul growled.  
  
"And since it has been summoned again, I am allowed to remove your Emerald Dragon from the field!" Jin pointed.  
  
Suddenly Paul's Emerald Dragon vanished and Paul added the card into his pocket."I will end my turn now." Paul announced.  
  
"Good." Jin smiled, drawing his card. "Now! I bring forth... Valkyrie Dritt! (1000/1600)"  
  
"Paul is going to get heavy damage if he won't do anything." Takura said, worriedly.  
  
"I'll shift my Valkyrie Sovite into attack mode. Now! Attack his life points directly!" Jin announced, pointing at Paul.  
  
The Valkyrie kicked up her horse and charged at him with her sword pointing right at his head. "Reveal trap card, Attack Nullification!" Paul announced as his trap card flipped up. "This trap will stop your attack and end your battle phase!"  
  
Suddenly a shield popped up, blocking off Valkyrie Sovite and sending her right back on Jin's side of the field.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Jin announced.  
  
Paul drew his next card and smiled. "Now! I activate Pot of Greed which to draw 2 cards!" Paul announced, drawing his next two cards. "And I'll activate Cheerful Coffin, discarding a monster card from my hand. Now! I will activate Raise Dead which to bring back the card I discarded! Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"Fool." Jin laughed. "Reveal trap! Ancient Rule of The Valkyrie!"  
  
"Another trap..." Paul growled.  
  
"This trap card is activated once you've summoned a high level monster. Your turn must end now!" Jin pointed.  
  
"Turn end." Paul growled as his eye twitched.  
  
"My turn, draw!" Jin announced, drawing his card. "Now! I activate magic card, Valkyrie's Trust. By sacrificing Valkyrie Dritt, my Valkyrie Sovite will gain it's power! (2600/1600)"  
  
"So. It is still too weak." Paul smirked.  
  
"Not for now." Jin smiled. "Now! Activate magic card, Celestial Gate!"  
  
"No..." Paul growled.  
  
"BY discarding the top five of the cards on top of my deck..." Jin announced, drawing five cards and discarding them to his graveyard. "My Valkyrie Sovite will gain 1500 attack points! (4100/1600)"  
  
"No! Paul will lose his Blue Eyes if he is attacked!" Allen gasped.  
  
"Now! Valkyrie Sovite, attack and destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Jin announced.  
  
"Reverse magic, Shrink!" Paul announced as his face down card flipped up.  
  
"No..." Jin growled.  
  
"This magic card will reduce your Valkyrie's attack by half! Rendering it weak." Paul smiled as the Valkyrie charged at the dragon holding it sword as it began to shrink.  
  
The Valkyrie struck the dragon but the dragon endured the attack and lashed back, biting through the warrior and destroying it, reducing Jin's life points to 1950.  
  
"Lucky break." Jin growled, recovering from the blast.  
  
"Yes and now your field is clear of everything!" Paul pointed. "Doom is at your fingertips!"  
  
"We'll see." Jin growled. "I'll set a card and end my turn."  
  
"Draw!" Paul announced, drawing his card. "Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon, direct attack!"  
  
"Yes! If this attack makes it, Jin will lose and we'll be out of here in no time!" Daniel said in his mind as the giant dragon unleashed a lightning blast.  
  
"Not this time." Jin smiled. "Activate trap card, Attack Nullification!"  
  
"Damn ..." Paul growled as Jin's trap card flew up, shielding him from the giant blast.  
  
"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Paul announced, placing the rest of the cards in his hand down onto the field.  
  
Jin smiled as he drew his next card. "Now! I'll activate this magic card, Card of Sanctity, forcing us to each draw until we have six cards in our hands."  
  
Paul looked at Jin as he drew until he had six. Paul easily took out six cards, creating a new hand.  
  
Jin smiled. "How does it feel."  
  
"What...." Paul smirked.  
  
"The feeling of loss." Jin smiled, holding up a card in his hand. "Now! Activate magic card, Walkuren Ritt!"  
  
"Ahh!" Mink, Takura, Allen, and Daniel all gasped.  
  
"Hmm..." Paul said as Jin placed the card on his Duel Xero plate.  
  
"Now! I bring forth Valkyrie Sovite (1600/1600), Valkyrie Altest (1600/1600), and Valkyrie Brunhilde! (1800/2000 300)" Jin announced as sparkling dust began raining down in the giant office.  
  
All three Valkyrie's appeared, raising their swords high in the air.  
  
"No... Paul will lose." Takura gasped.  
  
"Because I've summoned Valkyrie Sovite, you lose your Blue Eyes!" Jin pointed as the dragon vanished. "And since Blue Eyes has been removed, my Valkyrie Altest gains it's attack points! (3000/1600)"  
  
"Paul can't lose like this!" Mink screamed.  
  
"Now you feel the power of defeat, Paul. I will and always be the best duelist ever!" Jin yelled. "Valkyrie Altest, attack his life points directly!"  
  
The Valkyrie unleashed a battle cry. Her horse stood up on it's hind legs and charged. The valkyrie held her sword in the air.  
  
"Your wrong!" Paul yelled.  
  
"What?" Jin gasped.  
  
"Activate trap card, Magic Mirror!" Paul yelled as his trap card flew up. Suddenly a mechanic machine appeared with a mirror. "This trap card allows me to activate 1 magic card from your graveyard, and I chose... Ancient Rule of The Valkyrie!"  
  
"No!" Jin yelled as the mirror formed into his magic card.  
  
"And since you've summoned a level 6 and 7 monster, specially, your turn ends now!" Paul yelled as the Valkyrie stopped just right before the point of her sword hit Paul's forehead.  
  
Jin growled, knowing his plan has failed and now his monsters will return to his deck. All three Valkyrie's disappeared and Jin reshuffled the three cards into his deck.  
  
Jin smirked. "No problem. Your still finished." Jin smiled. "I will set three cards face down and end my turn."  
  
"Whatever." Paul said, drawing his next card.  
  
"Paul.. What a foolish boy. You don't even realize what trouble you are in now." Jin chuckled.  
  
"You're an old fool, Hoi. People like you are scum and will never become anything." Paul growled, clutching his cards. "You are just sick."  
  
"Heh." Jin smirked, not caring what Paul had just said. "Your anger shows that you are weak. And this duel has just started so be quick on your senses because you're going down!"  
  
CARDS PLAYED  
  
Lord of Dragon: Level 4 / 1200/1100/ Magician / Desc: All Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by Magic Cards, Trap Cards, or other effects that specifically designate a target while this card is face-up on the field.  
  
Angel of Heaven: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster with "Valkyrie" in it's name. You cannot set any cards onto the field for the rest of the turn.  
  
Valkyrie Sovite: Level 5 / 1600/1600/ Warrior / Desc: When this monster is Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned, remove 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field out of play.  
  
Back Lash: TRAP / Desc: If one of your monsters has been removed from play, Control Shift 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field as long as that monster remains out of play.  
  
Emerald Dragon: Level 6 / 2400/1400/ Dragon.  
  
Valkyrie Shield: TRAP / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster with "Valkyrie" in it's name onto the field in face up defense mode.  
  
Valkyrie Dritt: Level 4 / 1000/1600/ Warrior / Desc: This cards gains 100 ATK for each monster removed from play.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 7 / 3000/2500/ Dragon.  
  
Ancient Rule of The Valkyrie: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: If you opponent Special Summons a Level 6 type monster or higher, end their turn immediately.  
  
Valkyrie's Trust: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 monster with "Valkyrie" in it's name to increase 1 of your monster's ATK by the equal amount of attack points the sacrificed monster had.  
  
Celestial Gate: MAGIC / Desc: Discard the top 5 cards on top of your deck to increase one monster on your side of the field by 1500 ATK.  
  
Shrink: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Decrease 1 face up monster's ATK by half for the remainder of the turn.  
  
Walkuren Ritt: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon all monsters in your hand with "Valkyrie" in it's name to the field in face up attack mode. At the end of your turn, return all the monsters on your field to your deck, your deck is then shuffled.  
  
Valkyrie Altest: Level 6 / 1600/1600/ Warrior / Desc: If a monster is removed from play or sent to the graveyard, increase this card's ATK by equal to the amount of the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of the turn.  
  
Valkyrie Brunhilde: Level 7 / 1800/2000/ Warrior / Desc: Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each Warrior and Dragon monster on the field. If this monster is attacked by a monster with a higher ATK, you may sacrifice 1000 DEF from this monster to keep this monster on the field (Battle damage still counts).  
  
Magic Mirror: TRAP / Desc: Activate 1 Magic Card from your opponent's graveyard. 


	167. Breaking The Rules: True Duelist, Part 2

Chapter 167: Breaking The Rules: True Duelist, Part 2  
  
The score stood at Jin: 1950 and Paul: 4000.  
  
Paul smiled as it was his turn and all Jin had to defend himself was a face down card. "Now!" Paul yelled, holding up a card in his hand. "I activate Fusion Dimension!"  
  
"No..." Jin growled.  
  
"By sacrificing 2000 of my life points (P: 2000) I can revive the two monsters which you have removed from play! And those monsters are Lord of Dragon (1200/1100) and Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"All right, if Paul can dodge that face down card, he can win!" Mink smiled.  
  
"Now! I activate this, Flute of Summoning Dragon to equip to my Lord of Dragon!" Paul yelled as a dragon shaped flute appeared. "This magic card allows me to Special Summon 2 dragon monsters from my hand, and I chose and rest of my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (2x 3000/2500)"  
  
"Ah...." Jin gasped as he felt a sweat drop come down on his head.  
  
"But that's not all! I will now activate Fusion, fusing all three of my blue eyes...." Paul announced, placing the magic card onto the field. Suddenly all three of Paul's Blue Eyes began to glow and form together. "Into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800)"  
  
"Yes... if Paul's attack works..." Daniel thought as his heart pounded.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, direct attack!" Paul yelled violently , pointing at Jin.  
  
The three headed dragon all charged up their lightning blasts and fired directly at Jin. "Fool. Never waste a good strong monster." Jin smiled.  
  
"No..." Paul gasped, realizing Jin had planned a trap card.  
  
"Activate trap card, Reverse Magic Cylinder!" Jin announced as his trap card flew up. "This trap card will negate your attack and increase my life points!"  
  
A giant cylinder appeared, engulfing the three lightning blast. The cylinder then exploded, raining sparkling dust on Jin and increasing his life points to 6450.  
  
"Now Jin has way over his limit of life points.... Paul might no stand a chance now..." Allen growled.  
  
Paul growled, knowing he has failed. He had put his Lord of Dragon in defense mode which is useless now. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Finally." Jin smiled, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Valkyrie Dritt (1000/1600)"  
  
"A weak monsters..." Paul smirked.  
  
"Now! I'll activate this, Valkyrie's Embrace which allows me to switch my Valkyrie Dritt into defense mode." Jin announced.  
  
"What good will that do." Paul yelled.  
  
"It then allows me to remove one monster off of your field!" Jin pointed.  
  
"No..." Paul growled.  
  
"So now your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is gone!" Jin yelled as Paul's three headed dragon disappeared. "And because a monster has been removed from play, Valkyrie Dritt gains 100 attack points! (1200/1600)"  
  
"My dragon...." Paul growled with anger, knowing his signature card has been destroyed easily.  
  
"Do not worry because this duel will be short and I'll be rid of you." Jin smiled. "I'll now activate Calling Horn! This magic card allows me to bring up the next Valkyrie in my deck."  
  
"No! Paul will be set back by a lot!" Dan gasped.  
  
"No... Unless it's a good one I'll be held back." Paul growled.  
  
Suddenly a Valkyrie formed onto the field with green hair. "And looks like I've summoned Valkyrie Altest! (1600/1600)" Jin smiled. "Now! Attack and destroy his Lord of Dragon!"  
  
The Valkyrie wailed a battle cry, commanding her horse to charge. The lushes green hair flowing through the wind and slashing the magician into two, destroying it, and reducing Paul's life points to 1600.  
  
Paul smirked, as his field was clear of everything. "Just smiling won't allow you to defeat me." Jin frowned.  
  
"I'm only smiling because adults like you are just clueless with my youth and my strength." Paul smirked.  
  
"Whatever." Jin smiled. "My turn isn't over."  
  
"Well then move." Paul yelled.  
  
"Now, to finish off I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Jin announced, drawing his two cards. "And now! I'll activate Reclaim of Magic, discarding two cards from my hand to bring back a well known magic card from my graveyard."  
  
"Ah... He's going to bring back Walkuren Ritt!" Everyone gasped.  
  
"But he doesn't have any more monsters in his hand does he?!" Mink gasped.  
  
Jin took the two magic cards which he had drawn in earlier turns and placed them in his graveyard slot. His graveyard slot then released the magic card. "Now! I activate Walkuren Ritt!" Jin yelled as another round of sparkling dust came down. "Luckily my hand is filled with monsters. It's the plan I've been waiting for and it's the final turn which you will ever live of a Duel Monsters duel!"  
  
"Heh." Paul smirked.  
  
"And now! I bring forth Valkyrie Brunhilde (1800/2000), Valkyrie Sovite (1600/1600), and Valkyrie Dritt (1000/1600)" Jin announced. "I'll also switch my other Valkyrie Dritt into attack mode (1100/1600)"  
  
"You can't attack. You've already performed your battle phase." Paul pointed out.  
  
"That's where you're right. But you will eat your words! When I activated Reclaim of Magic, I was suppose to discard 2 magic cards, which I did. The first one was Charity Angel.... The second, Goddess of The Altar and Stars!"  
  
"What's your point." Paul snapped.  
  
"The effect of Goddess of The Altar and Stars...." Jin smiled. "It allows me to play one more battle phase! And since you have nothing, I automatically win! Now! Valkyrie Brunhilde, direct attack!"  
  
"You're wrong, Jin!" Paul yelled. "Activate trap card, Trap Machine 4!"  
  
"What?!" Jin gasped.  
  
"This trap card allows me to summon a level 4 or lower monster from my deck, to the field!" Paul yelled.  
  
"What monster will actually save you from this final assault?!" Jin yelled.  
  
"Now! I bring forth Nibelung Dragon (500/700)" Paul announced as the small dragon appeared. The Valkyrie ran infront of the small dragon, slashing it with her sword and destroying it.  
  
Paul smiled with victory as his life points reduced to 300. "Now! Since you destroy my Nibelung Dragon, it's effect is activated!" Paul yelled.  
  
"And what effect is that?" Jin said, holding his fist up.  
  
"It allows me to activate a trap card from my graveyard, and I chose... Magic Mirror!" Paul yelled. "And as we saw before, it allows me to use a magic card from your graveyard but this time I chose... Reclaim of Magic!"  
  
"No..." Jin gasped, predicting what was going to happen.  
  
Suddenly Jin's magic card flipped up on Paul's side of the field. "And now! I'll discard two magic cards to activate Raise Dead!" Paul yelled. "I'll use it to revive Blue Eyes, Ultimate Dragon! (4500/3800)"  
  
"No..." Jin growled but then smiled. "Too bad, even if you destroy one of my monsters, you won't be able to make a difference of my life points."  
  
"It is still your turn anyway." Paul noted.  
  
"Fine, I'll end my turn. It'll soon be over." Jin smiled.  
  
"This duel should already be over." Paul smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Jin stammered.  
  
"Draw!" Paul yelled, drawing his card. Paul could already feel the tides change as he drew his card. "Now! I activate my own Card of Sanctity, forcing us to draw until we have six cards in our hand!"  
  
"I don't see any use in this." Jin growled as he drew his six cards and same with Paul.  
  
Paul smiled, knowing his deck would never let him down. "Now! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack and destroy his Valkyrie Altest! (1600/1600)" Paul announced.  
  
The giant three headed dragon formed three large lightning blast and then quickly fired at the green hair valkyrie, destroying it and reducing Jin's life points to 3550.  
  
"You may have destroyed my monster but you still haven't won the duel yet." Jin growled.  
  
"Heh." Paul smiled, holding up a card in his hand. "The card I hold in my hand... Will be your doom!"  
  
"What is it?!" Jin yelled.  
  
"In order for it to be summoned, I need a sacrifice a Light and Dark type monster...." Paul said calmly. "And I have exactly just that..."  
  
"What is Paul talking about?" Allen wondered.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Lord of Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon, from my graveyard to bring forth.... Chaos Emperor Dragon, Envoy of The End! (3000/2500)" Paul yelled. Suddenly a giant green armored dragon arose from the ground, letting out a vicious roar through out the building.  
  
"What is that?!" Jin said, nervous.  
  
"This is your end, Jin! Because once I sacrifice 1000 life points, this duel will be over and I will win this duel!" Paul yelled.  
  
"But you only have 300 life points!" Jin yelled.  
  
"Wrong, I have this, now activate magic card! Refuse Pay!" Paul yelled. "This magic card can be substituted for the pay of my dragon!"  
  
Suddenly the magic card turned into a green essence and flowed around the dragon. "No!" Jin yelled as the dragon looked directly at Jin.  
  
"Now! Chaos Emperor Dragon, total destruction!" Paul yelled, pointing his hand at Jin.  
  
Suddenly the dragon's long neck lit up and it vomited up fire which engulfed the office. The Valkyrie's and Paul's Ultimate Dragon cried in pain as they were each destroyed.  
  
"What's happening?!" Jin yelled.  
  
"All monsters will be destroyed, plus we much discard out entire hands." Paul yelled as he discarded his 4 cards into his graveyard slot. "And for each card destroyed, you lose 300 life points for each card! Do the math Jin, this duel is over!"  
  
"No...." Jin growled as his life points lowered to 0. "It can't be... I should have won..."  
  
"Well you didn't... I will ALWAYS be better than you... And anyone that opposes me and tries to bring me down will fail. Last warning for you, Jin... You've been brought down!" Paul yelled, turning around and leaving him in the office.  
  
Takura, Daniel, Allen, and Mink looked at the open door. In a matter of minutes everyone was outside and Paul laughed with victory as he left from the entrance.  
  
"Hey!" Devon pointed out. "You all are back!"  
  
"Yeah it seemed Jin was only faking it." Daniel growled with anger.  
  
"But Paul saved the day and now we're finished here." Mink said looking back.  
  
"Hey thanks Paul... You've been a real help." Daniel said.  
  
"Whatever." Paul said, looking away.  
  
"Dan..." Takura said looking up to Daniel. "Thanks for this cool adventure. You and Paul have both inspired me to become a great duelist!"  
  
Daniel blushed as Takura gazed at their true power. "Well now seeming that we have nothing to do here, I bet our families are mourning over our loss and want us back home." Mink said, butting into the gang.  
  
"Oh come on, I was having such a great time here." Jess whined.  
  
"Hello, we have school you know..." Mink said.  
  
"Oh, right." Allen said.  
  
"Too bad... It was awesome but school is important for us mostly..." Kai rolled his eyes, predicting what it'd be like having homework again.  
  
"So.. I guess this will be the last time we'll see each other." Daniel said, looking down on Takura.  
  
"Me too." Devon announced.  
  
"Aww, not you too, Dev." Jess said.  
  
"Well this is both our homes and I guess we should stay as long as the fall will be coming soon." Devon said. "It's been nice having an adventure with you guys but I gotta ride."  
  
Devon quickly slipped into his motor home. "We'll miss you." Mink waved.  
  
"Takura, I'll give ya a lift home if you want." Devon said.  
  
"All right!" Takura cheered getting into the large motor home.  
  
"We'll I guess this is our leave." Takura said waving out the window. Devon started up the motor home and they drove off out into the road.  
  
"So... How do we get home?" Kai asked.  
  
"Eh... I haven't planned on that." Daniel groaned.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure you guys get home." Paul said.  
  
"Great! Now we have a ride and we can get along with our lives!" Mink cheered, jumping up.  
  
An hour late, Paul had bought them tickets to Japan. The plane left off and Daniel was psyched to get home along with everyone else. It seemed to be the last of everything but it was only beginning.  
  
A dark figure looked beyond the run way as the plane landed at the night. Whiley smiled evilly, knowing the war of duelist will begin and that he will rule Allen's body and control the entire world. "Let the games begin." He simply said as the moon glistened in his eyes.  
  
CARDS PLAYED  
  
Fusion Dimension: MAGIC / Desc: Pay 2000 Life Points so each opponent may Special Summon up to 5 monsters that have been removed from play.  
  
Lord of Dragon: Level 4 / 1200/1100/ Magician / Desc: All Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by Magic Cards, Trap Cards, or other effects that specifically designate a target while this card is face-up on the field.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 7 / 3000/2500/ Dragon.  
  
Flute of Summoning Dragon: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if there is a face up "Lord of Dragon" on the field, Special Summon 2 Dragon Type monsters from your hand, onto the field.  
  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Level 12 / 4500/3800/ Fusion / Dragon / Desc: Blue Eyes White Dragon Blue Eyes White Dragon Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Reverse Magic Cylinder: TRAP / Desc: Negate an attack from your opponent's monster and increase your life points equal to the number of attack points the attacking monster has.  
  
Valkyrie's Embrace: MAGIC / Desc: Switch 1 monster with "Valkyrie" in it's name and remove 1 monster on the field from play.  
  
Valkyrie Dritt: Level 4 / 1000/1600/ Warrior / Desc: This cards gains 100 ATK for each monster removed from play.  
  
Calling Horn: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster on the top of your deck with "Valkyrie" in it's name, to the field.  
  
Valkyrie Altest: Level 6 / 1600/1600/ Warrior / Desc: If a monster is removed from play or sent to the graveyard, increase this card's ATK by equal to the amount of the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of the turn.  
  
Reclaim of Magic: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 2 Magic Cards from your hand to activate 1 Magic Card from your graveyard.  
  
Walkuren Ritt: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon all monsters in your hand with "Valkyrie" in it's name to the field in face up attack mode. At the end of your turn, return all the monsters on your field to your deck, your deck is then shuffled.  
  
Valkyrie Brunhilde: Level 7 / 1800/2000/ Warrior / Desc: Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each Warrior and Dragon monster on the field. If this monster is attacked by a monster with a higher ATK, you may sacrifice 1000 DEF from this monster to keep this monster on the field (Battle damage still counts).  
  
Valkyrie Sovite: Level 5 / 1600/1600/ Warrior / Desc: When this monster is Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned, remove 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field out of play.  
  
Goddess of The Altar and Stars: MAGIC / Desc: If this card has been sent to the graveyard from your hand due to a card effect, you may play 1 Battle Phase. No Magic or Trap card effects will effect your monsters for the remainder of the turn.  
  
Trap Machine 4: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent has five monsters on their side of the field and you have none, Special Summon 1 Level 1, 2, 3, or 4 monster onto your side of the field, from your deck. You must shuffle your deck once you've chosen a monster.  
  
Nibelung Dragon: Level 3 / 500/700/ Dragon / Desc: If this monster is destroyed due to battle, activate 1 Trap Card from your Graveyard.  
  
Magic Mirror: TRAP / Desc: Activate 1 Magic Card from your opponent's graveyard.  
  
Card of Sanctity: MAGIC / Desc: Each play must draw until each of their hands have six cards.  
  
Refuse Pay: MAGIC / Desc: If an effect is activated and forces you to sacrifice or pay life points, you can substitute this card to negate the pay or sacrifice.  
  
Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of The End: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 Light and 1 Dark monster from your graveyard. You may sacrifice 1000 Life Points to destroy all cards on the field and all cards in both player's hands and inflict 300 damage to your opponent's life points for each card destroyed. 


	168. A Sign of Evil

Chapter 168: A Sign of Evil.  
  
A new day rose up. Daniel wok up from his wonderful sleep. He could remember the happy smile of his mother as he walked into the door. He was finally home.  
  
Although he stood up, he still didn't have a good feeling. "Whiley..." Daniel thought. After he stole Allen's Millennium Eye, probably a lot of questions were going around everyone's minds.  
  
Daniel looked at the Millennium Scale which laid on his desk, waiting for something. The Hamikai High School was starting a new year, after their old school was knocked down for new room for another apartment complex.  
  
Daniel arrived to the kitchen where a lunch was made. His mom had gone to work early for overtime.  
  
Daniel quickly gathered his things and came out the door where Allen, Mink, Jess, and Kai waited. "Hey guys." Daniel waved as he walked down the steps.  
  
Allen yawned from a restless sleep. Both Mink and Jess were looking serious.  
  
"You know what's going on?" Mink asked.  
  
"No..." Daniel said, shrugging.  
  
"We've been gone a lot, who knows what Whiley has done while we were gone." Jess said. "So it's best we keep on our guard."  
  
"Yes we have a score to settle." Allen said, holding up his fist.  
  
"Don't go too far on this, we have another life outside of this game thing." Kai said, holding his bag up. "We should talk after school."  
  
Everyone walked toward a new direction to the school, ready for anything. "Remember, the Super 65 will do anything to take our rare cards so we should stick together for a while until the bell goes." Daniel warned.  
  
"Right" Everyone replied.  
  
In no time they all arrived to the school. But there were no Boys and Girls with badges with the number 65 on them, infarct, no one seemed to bother that they were there in the first place.  
  
"Where could they have gone?" Jess wondered, looking at some new faces.  
  
"It's strange... Did they get kicked out?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well, I guess we can relax now..." Daniel said. Everyone took a sigh and sat down at a table.  
  
The group actually had a few minutes to talk about something outside of their dueling life and actually had fun.  
  
In no time, the bell rang and everyone scurried to class. Daniel sat at an empty desk, looking around for familiar faces and such but no one closest to him.  
  
He faced the wall where a tall, muscular teacher sat, reading a newspaper. "Hello class..." The teacher greeted, standing up. "I'm this years Math teacher, I expect you all to not do your best, but do it right. Any slackers and you will be immediately kicked out of class and fail without word."  
  
"Wow, a little too strict." Daniel thought. The teacher seemed to eye Daniel, as if he was starring into his soul.  
  
Daniel noticed his deck sticking out of his pocket and quickly pushed them in. The teacher smiled. "I am Mr. Tamaki. I'm pleased that most of you showed up unlike those other class hookey's." He said.  
  
Allen quickly slipped into the class and practically everyone sat down, starring at him. Allen blushed. "Sorry, I got lost." He said.  
  
"Well don't let it happen again." A teacher said next to him. "Take your seat, Mr. Allen."  
  
"Right." Allen said, running to an empty desk.  
  
Mink looked down at her schedule. "Botany class?! What kind of stupid school would let us learn about stinking flowers." Mink grumbled, crinkling the paper and slipping it in her breast pocket. She made her way into the large green house where all plants fluttered from dripping water.  
  
The sun was bright and a couple students sat at benches, waiting for the teacher to begin class. The young black haired woman turned around, facing Mink. "You must be Mink." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Mink said, dropping her bag on a bench and sitting down.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you. I'm Miss. Tagura." She said with a heart warming smile. Mink eyed her. Never a teacher would actually be nice to a student, especially in Domino City. "All right, shall we begin class?"  
  
Kai and Jess slipped into the same class room. "Hey we have first period together! That's cool." Jess smiled.  
  
"Yeah, everyone here is strict from what I heard, it'd actually be nice to have someone here in class like you." Kai sighed with relief.  
  
"All right take your seat." The teacher said, towering over them.  
  
"Ok..." Jess said as she walked toward a desk and Kai sat down next to her.  
  
"Welcome to Japan History, I am Mr. Yuugi, I expect you ALL to pass this class, other wise I won't be too happy with ANY of you if you happen to repeat this class." Mr. Yuugi warned.  
  
"Erk..." Kai said, feeling a sweat drop go down his neck.  
  
"How delightful." Jess rolled her eyes.  
  
Two classes later, lunch time came and everyone sighed as they met together at a table. Jess, Kai, Dan, and Allen were all tired from the large lectures they got from their teachers.  
  
"I don't know about you guys but I wish I was at our old school." Allen sighed.  
  
"You don't seem that miserable Mink..." Jess noted.  
  
"My first teacher... She wasn't all that mean." Mink sighed. "Although it's freaky, like they all are keeping an eye on us."  
  
Back in America, Paul was back at work and finally had the time for a break. Paul stretched and yawn, not caring he had no sleep at all last night.  
  
Suddenly a security alert came on. "What now...." Paul groaned as he went to the camera's. The building was empty in the morning and Paul had came early to start off his work.  
  
He saw the broken class door. Paul had no weapons to protect himself so he grabbed his duel xero and deck.  
  
He reported to the large lounge area but no one was there but mud footsteps leading into an open elevator.Each elevator was equipped with one screen incase the safety went off someone would be there to direct the people.  
  
Paul noticed the screen was showing the top of his building on the helicopter landing site. "Who is that." He thought, looking at the clothed person.  
  
"Paul." The evil voice snickered. "It's your turn."  
  
"For what..." Paul growled.  
  
"To duel. Make your deck ready, I don't take no for an answer" The man said as the screen went off.  
  
Paul growled, taking out his Duel Xero. "No one breaks in and orders for a duel." He growled taking out his deck.  
  
Paul slowly began to sort through his deck, taking cards and out and adding some. He finally reached to the top where he met with the clothed person.  
  
"Who are you..." Paul demanded to know.  
  
"I'm your opponent for today. Let's duel." The person announced, taking off his mask.  
  
"Allen..." Paul gasped.  
  
"No, I'm not that good for nothing. I'm only his dark side, Whiley." Whiley said.  
  
"Ahh, I've heard much about you." Paul smirked, crossing his arms. "But Daniel and Allen were able to beat you easily."  
  
"Is that so." Whiley smiled.  
  
"Yes. So let's get this started!" Paul yelled as his life point counter rose up to 4000, same as Whiley's.  
  
They each drew their five cards. "Now! My turn will start!" Whiley announced, drawing his 6th card. "And I'll greatly summon KC-500 Clayton Barrel! (1400/1900) In defense mode!"  
  
Suddenly a hazardous barrel materialized onto the field, letting out a little purple gas out. "What is that..." Paul growled.  
  
"You'll find out soon." Whiley smiled. "I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Draw!" Paul announced. "Now! I bring forth Sapphire Dragon! (1900/1600)"  
  
"Ahh, a strong monster." Whiley smiled as the blue shining dragon materialized onto the field.  
  
"Now! Sapphire Dragon, attack and destroy his KC-500 Clayton Barrel!" Paul announced. The dragon unleashed a red fire ball at the barrel, making it explode.  
  
Whiley laughed, breathing in the fake fumes. "Smell the scent of victory!" Whiley laughed, pointing at Paul. "Because now that my KC-500 Clayton Barrel is destroyed, your dragon loses 800 attack points!"  
  
"No..." Paul growled as his Dragon's attack power reduced to 1100.  
  
"Plus, I can bring up two more KC-500 Clayton Barrels!" Whiley yelled as two more barrels materialized onto the field with the same hazardous symbol leaking out toxic fumes.  
  
Paul growled. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Paul announced.  
  
"Draw!" Whiley announced.  
  
"Activate magic card, Soul Departure!" Paul yelled. "This magic card forces you to remove your entire hand and giving you 600 points of damage for each trap card removed!"  
  
"Not this time, Paul." Whiley snickered as his trap card. "I've activate this trap card, Black Spice which will stop your magic card."  
  
Suddenly a black cloud came at the magic card, destroying it. It was also infecting Paul's deck. "What's going on?" Paul wondered.  
  
"We must now ad 1 level 5 or 6 monster from our deck, to our hand." Whiley announced, taking out his deck and looking through, only wanting to toy with Paul until he lets out his strength. Paul watched as Whiley chose his card, adding it to his hand.  
  
Paul took out his deck, choosing Emerald Dragon and adding it to his hand. "I'm done." Paul said after he had shuffled his deck and returned it to his deck holster.  
  
"Right now, I'll summon this, Nuclear Fire Arm! (1600/1400)" Whiley announced as a tall robot with long arms materialized onto the field. "I'll then switch my two KC-500 Clayton Barrel's into attack mode!"  
  
"No..." Paul growled, knowing his Sapphire Dragon was still weak.  
  
"Now! KC-500 Clayton Barrel, attack his Sapphire Dragon! (1100/1600)" Whiley announced. The barrel's top opened, unleashing a wave of purple fumes, knocking down the dragon. The fumes had also hit Paul hard. Paul coughed violently as his life points lowered to 3700.  
  
"Why isn't my dragon gone?!" Paul said as his dragon stood up.  
  
"My Barrel's effect keeps it on the field, don't worry, it'll be gone soon." Whiley smiled. "And now! My second KC-500 Clayton Barrel, attack his Sapphire Dragon!"  
  
Another wave of purple fumes spread out, hitting both the dragon and Paul hard, reducing his life points to 3400.  
  
"No, now his final monster with attack." Paul growled.  
  
"And finally! Nuclear Fire Arms, destroy his Sapphire Dragon!" Whiley pointed. The giant robot held it's arms up and fired them into the air. A few seconds later, the arms were flying down at the dragon. The arms exploded on contact with the dragon, destroying it, and reducing Paul's life points to 2900. "And since my Nuclear Fire Arms has done damage, you lose the top card of your deck!"  
  
"Fine." Paul growled, taking the top card of his deck and quickly glancing at it, making him smile, and sliding it into his graveyard holster.  
  
"I'll end my turn from here." Whiley announced.  
  
"Draw!" Paul announced, drawing his card and smiling. "Now! I activate Cost Down, discarding a card from my hand to reduce all monsters in my hand by 2 levels!"  
  
"So you plan to summon your Emerald Dragon." Whiley thought, smiling.  
  
"And now! I bring forth Emerald Dragon! (2400/1400)" Paul yelled as the giant green dragon materialized onto the field. "I'll then activate Twingle Five Star, sacrifice my Emerald Dragon in order to activate it!"  
  
"Ahh, never faced this card before." Whiley said, applauded.  
  
"Well lucky you." Paul smiled. "This magic card brings forth Kuriboh, Kuribi, Kuriba, Kuribe, and Kuribu!"  
  
All five different colored Kuriboh's materialized onto the field, each letting out their own cry.  
  
"Hmm.." Whiley said as all five kuriboh floated around Paul.  
  
"And now! I'll activate Kuriba's effect! It's effect allows me to fuse the Twingle Five Star into Kuribabylon! (1500/1000)" Paul yelled as all the Kuriboh began to form into a giant black star, forming the creature known as Kuribabylon. "Now! Attack and destroy KC-500 Clayton Barrel!"  
  
The giant horned creature let out a low roar, charging at the barrel and smashing it, causing it to explode and lower Kuribabylon's attack power to 800.  
  
Whiley smirked as his life points lowered to 3900. Paul was a little upset because he did less work on trying to defeat Whiley but would try to make up for it.  
  
"There finally goes one of my monsters." Whiley admitted.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Paul announced.  
  
"Draw!" Whiley announced. "Now! I activate this card, Flame of Essence, by sacrificing my KC-500 Clayton Barrel, I can add it's attack points to a future monster I summon."  
  
"And what would be..." Paul growled.  
  
"KC-1 Clayton! (1500/1200)" Whiley announced as a large tank materialized onto the field, pointing it's small cannon at Paul. "Also, I'll activate this trap card, Tank Units of Historical War! This allows me to bring up 3 Tank Tokens in defense mode! (800/1200)"  
  
Paul growled. "Now no matter what, I still won't get to his life points in a direct attack." He said in his mind.  
  
"Now! Nuclear Fire Arms, attack and destroy his Kuribabylon! (1500/1000)" Whiley announced. The same machine blasted it's arms into the air. The arms then crashed down at the creature, destroying it and reducing Paul's life points to 2800. Suddenly, the five other kuriboh appeared back. Paul did the monster's effect by discarding the top card of his deck to his graveyard.  
  
"And now I'll finish my turn by activating this, Demolition of Destruction!" Whiley announced. "If you cannot summon a monster with the level of 7 or higher, all your cards will be destroyed once you finish your turn."  
  
"Which means I will lose the duel because he'll attack me directly." Paul growled.  
  
"Right." Whiley smiled."I'll now end my turn."  
  
Paul thought for a second to why Whiley is dueling him. "So why me?" Paul asked.  
  
"It's all about the power.... You may all have Millennium Items but I have power. I'm only testing you three." Whiley smiled.  
  
"Three? You mean Allen, Daniel, and Me only?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yes, you three have special powers... It's test of how strong you'll be able to manage against my team." Whiley said, putting up a serious face.  
  
"Team?! What is he talking about?!" Paul thought.  
  
"I would like to inform you of what will happen if you don't win this duel, but I'm sure you'd love to figure it out by losing..." Whiley smiled again.  
  
"I won't lose!" Paul yelled, drawing his next card. "Now! I'll activate Pot of Greed!"  
  
Paul swiftly drew his two cards. "Good..." Whiley said inside, waiting for his next move.  
  
"And now! I'll activate Move Dead to bring back Kuribabylon to my hand and activate Kuriba's effect by fusing them all into Kuribabylon again! (1500/1200)" Paul yelled. "I'll then activate this, Raise Dead! To bring back the monster which you sent to the graveyard because of your Nuclear Fire Arm's effect. And... The monster I bring back, Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"  
  
"Oh wow, you were able to defeat my Demolition of Destruction magic card." Whiley said, sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, but now! I activate this magic card, Burst Stream of Destruction!" Paul yelled. "This will destroy every other monster on the field!"  
  
Suddenly the Blue Eyes White Dragon unleashed blasts which aimed at every other monster on the field, including Kuribabylon.  
  
"Heh, looks like this duel will last a few couple turns long." Whiley sighed.  
  
"But to save my own monster, I'll activate my face down card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter to save my own Kuribabylon!" Paul yelled as the creature was sucked into a mechanical device. The dragon unleashed five lightning blasts at the five machines, destroying them. "I'll then activate this magic card, Gear Break, stopping my trap card and releasing my Kuribabylon! (1500/1000)"  
  
"Ah..." Whiley said in shock.  
  
"Now! Kuribabylon, direct attack!" Paul yelled. The creature let out a low roar, diving at Whiley and striking him in the chest, reducing his life points to 2400. "I'll then set my last card face down, ending my turn."  
  
With an empty hand, Whiley drew his next card and smiled. "Well..." Whiley said.  
  
"Well nothing! Now I activate my face down card, Uncalled Attack, now letting my Blue Eyes White Dragon attack your life points directly!" Paul yelled.  
  
Suddenly the dragon unleashed a blue lightning blast. Whiley smirked. "Looks like you are well kept." Whiley smiled as the blast exploded on Whiley.  
  
Whiley growled a bit, fighting back the pain of the strong blow as his life points reduced to 0.  
  
"Now leave my property and don't even come back!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Very well... I will leave your property alone... But soon you'll be mine." Whiley laughed, showing him the last card he drew. Paul was confused by the weird card because it was glowing with dark power which gave him chills.  
  
Whiley then turned around, walking right off the edge of the building. Paul gasped and ran forward to see that nothing was falling 200 stories down.  
  
"He has some skill..." Paul growled. "I should warn the others..."  
  
Whiley smiled as he had disappeared in a dark cloud and returned to a dark stoned room with a large cauldron infront of him.  
  
"Soon... Just a day left and I'll begin my reign of terror... You guys won't even stand a chance." He laughed, looking into the cauldron where Daniel, Mink, Allen, Jess, and Kai sat at their table eating lunch.  
  
CARDS PLAYED  
  
KC-500 Clayton Barrel: Level 4 / 1400/1900/ Machine / Desc: If this monster is destroyed, reduce the attacking monster's ATK by 800 if there are any other "KC-500 Clayton Barrel's" on the field, and Special Summon 2 other monsters with the same name as this card to the field in face up defense mode. If this card attacks 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field, the attacked monster remains face up on the field.  
  
Sapphire Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/1600/ Dragon.  
  
Soul Departure: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated on your opponent's turn, remove their entire hand from play and inflict 600 points worth damage to their life points for each Trap Card removed from play.  
  
Black Spice: TRAP / Desc: Negate the effect of a Magic or Trap card. Both players must then add one Level 5 or 6 monster from their deck, to their hand.'  
  
Nuclear Fire Arm: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Machine / Desc: When this card deals Battle Damage to your opponent's life points, discard the top card of your opponent's deck to the graveyard.  
  
Cost Down: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to downgrade all monsters in your hand by 2 levels until the end of your turn.  
  
Emerald Dragon: Level 6 / 2400/1400/ Dragon.  
  
Twingle Five Star: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Level 5 or higher monster to Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" onto the field, from your deck or hand, in face up attack mode.  
  
Kuriboh: Level 1 / 300/200/ Demon / Desc: If this card is in your hand, you can send this card to your graveyard to negate Battle Damage of an attacking monster.  
  
Kuriba: Level 1 / 300/200/ Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field, you can fuse those monsters into "Kuribabylon" ("Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" are temporarily removed from play as long as Kuribabylon is on the field.). You cannot use this card as a Sacrifice no matter what situation  
  
Kuribi: Level 1 / 300/200/ Demon / Desc: If any "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field and is targeted as an attack, you can lower the attacking monster's ATK by 0 and negate the attack. You cannot use this card as a Sacrifice no matter what situation  
  
Kuribu: Level 1 / 300/200/ Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuriba", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field, you can decrease 1 face up monster's ATK by 1500. This card cannot be used as a Sacrifice no matter what situation  
  
Kuribe: Level 1 / 300/200/ Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuriba" are Removed from play, you can Special Summon 1 "Kuribandit" from your Deck or hand, to the field in face up attack mode. This card cannot be used as a Sacrifice no matter what situation.  
  
Kuribabylon: Level 5 / ????/????/ Demon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Kuriba". This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the combined ATK and DEF of "Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe". If this card is destroyed, return "Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" to the field in their original position. If this monster is declared to attack and the attack is invalid, return "Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" to the field and send this card back to where you have summoned it from (If you have summoned this card from your deck, shuffle it back into your deck.)  
  
Flame of Essence: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Monster Card on your side of the field to add the Sacrificed monster's Attack points into the next monster you Normal Summon.  
  
KC-1 Clayton: Level 4 / 1500/1200 / Machine / Desc: This monster's ATK Increases by 500 for each other "KC-1 Clayton's" on the field.  
  
Tank Units of Historical War: TRAP / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have 1 face up "KC-1 Clayton" on the field, Special Summon 3 "Tank Tokens" to the field in face up defense mode (Level 4 / 800/1200/ Machine.)  
  
Demolition of Destruction: MAGIC / Desc: If your opponent cannot Special Summon 1 Level 7 or higher monster on their next turn, destroy all their cards on their side of the field at the end of their turn.  
  
Pot of Greed: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your respective deck.  
  
Move Dead: MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, to your hand.  
  
Raise Dead: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster from either your opponent's or your own graveyard onto the field in either face up attack or defense position.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon.  
  
Bust Stream of Destruction: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have 1 face up "Blue Eyes White Dragon" on the field, destroy all other monsters on the field. The 1 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" on the field cannot attack during that turn.  
  
Gear Break: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Negate the effect of a trap card and destroy it.  
  
Uncalled Attack: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Have 1 monster on your side of the field attack (This does not count as a Battle Phase.)  
  
Interdimensional Matter Transporter: TRAP / Desc: Select 1 face-up monster on your side of the field and remove it from play until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated. 


	169. The First Attack: Carnal of God, Part 1

Chapter 169: The First Attack: Carnal of God, Part 1  
  
Daniel left the school, sighing from all the stress from all the strict teachers of his new school. He remember as he and Mink met in the middle of the hall.  
  
Mink had shown him a brief finish of the duel between Paul and Whiley. Paul would be coming tomorrow to meet with them so they would stick together.  
  
Daniel met up with his friends at the arcade which everyone gathered around a duel. Most kids were in the circle as some were just playing games. "Look, there must be a good duel going on!" Allen pointed out.  
  
Everyone shoved in, trying to see what was going on. "Who is that?" Mink said, pointing at the cloaked man.  
  
"Must be some new guy or something" Daniel said.  
  
"Probably but look at his life points." Kai pointed out. The cloaked man's life points were at 4000 while the opponent's, a rookie kid duelist, life points remained at 100.  
  
"Attack!" The duelist yelled as he pointed his hand out. Suddenly three stoned knights jumped forth, slashing their blades down at the Kuriboh, destroying it. The kid cried out as the last two knights slashed at him, reducing his life points to 0.  
  
Everyone gasped. Some whispers were going around saying the guy had beaten every strong duelist in the arcade.  
  
"Strong? He doesn't seem so strong let me at him!" Allen yelled but Kai and Daniel pulled him back.  
  
"No, let's not start anything!" Daniel said, trying to keep Allen still.  
  
"Be quiet. It's just a duelist, sheesh." Jess said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Suddenly the cloaked man swiftly turned around, facing the duelist as his cape swished behind him. Mink and Jess yipped, jumping all over each other.  
  
The cloaked man chuckled and threw a card won at Dan's feet.The cloaked man then ran off toward the exit and left the scene.  
  
"What was that all about?!" Jess screamed, jumping out of Mink's arms.  
  
Daniel crouched down, picking up the card. "It's a map of the city." He said.  
  
Kai looked closer. "I think he wants you to go there." Kai said, pointing at the big red star which indicated at the Domino City Docks.  
  
"Why would we want to see me there?" Daniel wondered.  
  
"Duh! Because you are obviously a strong duelist! Well wait until he sees me!" Allen laughed loudly.  
  
"Shut up. Dan's not going alone, we're going too." Jess said.  
  
"I don't have a good feeling about this..." Mink said.  
  
Suddenly Daniel began walking off. "Hey where are you going?" Allen yelled.  
  
"Maybe this will answer our questions to whom we're facing." Daniel said, walking out the doors.  
  
In no time the group stopped at the entrance of the docks where the duelist stood at the foot of the edge where the ocean splashed on the giant cement wall.  
  
"I knew you'd come, Dan." He smiled, turning around, revealing his short white hair and green eyes. "I am a Drifter type duelist."  
  
"A drifter..." Jess growled.  
  
"But look." The Drifter smiled, pointing up behind them.  
  
The group turned around to see a group of 4 people standing up on a unfinished building roof. "I'm glad to see all of you." One of them stood forward, taking their hood down. "Especially you, Dan."  
  
The man revealed his red spiked hair and red eyes, looking down at the group. "Who are you!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Heh. Drifter is only my minion. I just wanted to see who I'm up against." The man smiled. "I'm Wolfgang, and I'm your rival, Daniel."  
  
"Rival?" Daniel said.  
  
"Yes. I'm hired to defeat you in a duel but before we even get started in the future, I want to see what power you have." Wolfgang said.  
  
"Dan doesn't have to duel that guy!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Heh.. Foolish girl. You should watch your mouth." Wolfgang said, waving his finger. "You have no idea what you're all in for toward the future. But for now, I'll leave your presence alone, don't worry, I'll still be watching though. And one more thing... I'm closer as you know it, Danny- Boy"  
  
Wolfgang left down a hidden stair case, the other followed him. "But who are those other people?" Jess said.  
  
"Must be our own rivals.." Kai guessed.  
  
"Shall we get this duel started?" The Drifter asked as his special duel disk folded out from his wrist.  
  
"Fine with me." Daniel said, stepping forward as his Duel Xero folded out. He took one last step, sliding his deck into his deck holster which brought up his life points to 4000.  
  
"I will move!" Drifter announced as his eyes turned deadly red. The drifter made some swift movements with his hands, trying to make a performance.  
  
"Enough with the dance and move!" Allen yelled.  
  
"I'll set three cards face down." He announced, sliding all three cards onto his duel disk. "My turn ends."  
  
"He doesn't dare summon a monster?" Daniel thought as he wondered. "What is he planning?"  
  
"Heh.." The Drifter smiled, showing his teeth.  
  
"Draw!" Dan yelled, drawing his card. "Now! I'll activate summon X Head Cannon, in attack mode! (1800/1500)"  
  
"All right here's the first attack...." Mink said anxiously.  
  
"Now! X Head Cannon, direct attack!" Daniel announced.  
  
"Reverse magic!" The Drifter announced. "Shield Wall!"  
  
Suddenly four stoned soldiers appeared, holding giant shields and blocking off the torpedo which the machine had fired at it, destroying one.  
  
"What is that?!" Daniel said, taking a step back.  
  
"Heh..." The Drifter smirked.  
  
"I have to keep my cool..." Daniel thought. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Draw!" The Drifter announced, drawing his card. "Now! Activate magic card, Instances of Attack!"  
  
"Another one...." Daniel thought. Dan was starting to think Drifter had no monsters at all which will help him win the duel.  
  
"This magic card brings up 2 Flaming Knights (2x 1100/500)" The Drifter announced as two red armored warriors materialized onto the field. "I'll then switch both of them into defense mode which now activates their effect!"  
  
"What effect!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Now I am allowed to destroy your X Head Cannon! (1800/1500)" The Drifter announced as a giant flame engulfed the machine, destroying it. "I'll then set one more card face down and end my turn."  
  
"I need to destroy those knights." Daniel thought, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Swift Attacker, Gilfar! (1400/700). Now, attack and destroy his Flaming Knight!"  
  
"Heh... Reverse trap, Attack Transferal Barrier!" The Drifter announced.  
  
The small demon flew at the knight but suddenly changed it's target to the Drifter's Shield Token, destroying it.  
  
Daniel growled, knowing he's trapped by the Knight once he ends his turn. "My turn ends..." He announced.  
  
"Draw!" The Drifter announced, drawing his card. "Now I switch both of my Flaming Knights into attack mode (2x 1100/500)"  
  
"No! Dan's in for a bad direct attack!" Mink gasped.  
  
"And because I have shifted both of them again, your Swift Attacker, Gilfar is destroyed!" The Drifter announced as the small demon exploded into a giant flame ball. "Now my two knights, attack his life points directly!"  
  
"Activate trap card, Holy Barrier, Mirror Force!" Daniel yelled as his trap card flew up. Suddenly a giant glass barrier appeared infront of Dan.  
  
"Counter with this!" The Drifter yelled as his last face down card flew up. "Trap Jammer!"  
  
"No..." Daniel growled as the giant glass barrier shattered and the knights fled through, slashing at Daniel. Daniel let out a cry as his life points reduced down to 1800.  
  
"You're not all what your cut out to be so far." The Drifter smirked. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Draw..." Daniel growled.  
  
"Come on Dan! Don't give in to this freak!" Kai cheered.  
  
"Now! I activate Fusion! To fuse Baffomet and Gazelle from my hand to summon this, Winged Beast Chimera! (2100/1800)" Daniel announced as the two headed beast rose up from the ground. "Now! Attack his Flaming Knight!"  
  
"Fool, activate trap card, Attack Transferal Barrier!" The Drifter laughed. "Again, you fall into my trap..." "Not this time!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"No... He used a magic card!" The Drifter gasped, looking at Daniel's face up card.  
  
"Yes! I've activate Magic Rain which allows me to use a trap card from your graveyard, and I've activated your Trap Jammer!" Daniel yelled as the magic card transformed into The Drifter's trap card. "And by discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard, your Attack Transferal Barrier is useless!"  
  
"No..." The Drifter growled as his trap card was stopped and two headed beast charged at the armored knight, destroying it, and reducing the Drifter's life points to 3000.  
  
The Drifter growled knowing he had failed to block off the attack. "Looks like your Knights have been stopped." Daniel said. "I'll end my turn now."  
  
"Draw!" The Drifter announced, drawing his card. "Now! I sacrifice my second Flaming Knight to activate this magic card, Squall Knight Formation!"  
  
"Another of those magic cards." Daniel growled.  
  
"Yes, this magic card allows me to bring forth three Squall Knights! (3x 500/700)" The Drifter announced as three black armored knights materialized onto the field. "But I'm not done from here! I'll now remove all three of them from play to bring forth this! Emperor Knight! (2700/3000)"  
  
"Emperor Knight?" Daniel said in shock as all three knights threw their swords into the air.  
  
Everyone looked in amazement as all three swords became one and the sword fell, only to be taken by a tall strong knight with golden armor.  
  
"Unless you can get through this... This card will be your executioner..." The Drifter smirked. "So now! Emperor Knight, attack and destroy his Chimera!"  
  
The tall knight let out a battle cry, slashing it's sword into the ground and sending a giant wave of energy at the beast, destroying it and reducing Daniel's life points to 1400.  
  
"Err..." Dan growled, recovering from the assault.  
  
"I end my turn but look at this." The Drifter pointing to his right. Daniel looked over and saw a Black Horse materialize onto the field.  
  
"What is that?" Daniel asked.  
  
"That is the Horse of Knight. As long as it remains on the field you can only target it on your battle phase." The Drifter smiled. "Keeping my knight safe from your monsters."  
  
"This is a really tough duelist..." Daniel wondered. He started wondering exactly how strong Wolfgang would be if he fought him.  
  
"Do you think Dan can even beat this guy?" Mink wondered.  
  
"Don't say that! Dan will do it!" Allen yelled.  
  
"Draw!" Daniel yelled, drawing his next card. Suddenly Daniel smiled, knowing he had a plan. "Now! I activate Raise Dead to bring back X Head Cannon (1800/1500)"  
  
"Hmmm..." The Drifter smiled, awaiting for the inevitable.  
  
"And then... I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Daniel yelled drawing his two cards. "Now! I bring forth Y Dragon Head! (1500/1300)"  
  
"Ah ha! So he plans to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon..." The Drifter smirked as Dan held up one more card.  
  
"I'll then activate Surprise Attack, allowing me to special summon this from my hand,. Z Metal Caterpillar! (1500/1300)"  
  
"Well he did it." The Drifter smiled.  
  
"Now! I'll remove X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar from the field to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)" Daniel announced as all three machines combined into one. "Now! I'll discard one card from my hand, to destroy your Horse of Knight!"  
  
The giant machine pointed it's cannons directly at the black horse and it neighed and the machine fired, destroying the horse.  
  
"Yeah! This guys going down!" Allen yelled holding up a thumbs down.  
  
"Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack and destroy his Emperor Knight!" Daniel called out, pointing his hand at the monster.  
  
The machine charged up then fired it's hyper destruction blast, easily destroying the knight and reducing the Drifter's life points to 2900. The Drifter growled, trying the to withstand the smoke which flew past him.  
  
"And my Squall Knights return to the field (3x 500/700)" The Drifter announced as three knights appeared onto the field.  
  
"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Daniel announced, knowing the Drifter was some how not over with.  
  
The Drifter drew his next card. Suddenly the clouds began to cover the moon and the sky got darker. Allen, Mink, Jess, and Kai noticed that there was something wrong.  
  
"This will be a new experience for you..." The Drifter chuckled, holding a card in his hand.  
  
"What are you talking about..." Daniel said, feeling chills.  
  
"Now! It is time to reveal a new power! A power so evil not even I can handle!" The Drifter yelled placing the card on his plate. "I activate.... Carnal of God!"  
  
"Carnal of God?" Kai said.  
  
Suddenly the Drifter's eyes began to glow a dark purple and a black fog started to form around the duelist. Daniel could see five figures form on the Drifter's side of the field.  
  
"Carnal of God will resurrect five Diabound Curses on my side of the field." The Drifter laughed as five bodies with legs for a giant snake materialized onto the field.  
  
"Diabound Curse..." Daniel said, totally confused.  
  
"Yes... These monsters will be your doom! So duel well because this will be your toughest challenge yet!" The Drifter laughed.  
  
Five extra spaces were created for the five Diabound Curses and no one but the Drifter knew how these new monsters would work. Jess felt as much scared as anyone around. Hearing the name made her want to curl up into a ball and stay that way forever.  
  
CARDS PLAYED  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Machine.  
  
Shield Wall: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 4 "Shield Token's" to the field in face up defense mode (Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Rock.). These monsters cannot attack. If any of these monsters are switched into attack mode, that monster is destroyed. These "Shield Tokens" cannot be used as a Sacrifice no matter what the situation is.  
  
Instances of Attack: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 2 "Flaming Knight Tokens" to the field in face up attack mode (Level 4 / 1100/500). Destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field each time the 2 "Flaming Knights" switch positions on the field at the same time on the same turn.  
  
Swift Attacker, Gilfar: Level 4 / 1400/700/ Desc: When this monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard by battle of your opponent's monster, reduce the attacking monster's by half as long as this card remains in your graveyard.  
  
Attack Transferal Barrier: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent declares an attack on one of your monsters, change the attacking monster's target to a different monster on your side of the field.  
  
Holy Barrier, Mirror Force: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monster's and destroy all face up monsters in Attack Position on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Trap Jammer: TRAP / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to negate the effect of a Trap Card your opponent has activated and destroy it.  
  
Magic Rain: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Activate 1 Trap Card from your opponent's graveyard.  
  
Winged Beast Chimera: Level 6 / 2100/1800/ Fusion / Beast Type / Desc: The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle Baffomet. When this card is destroyed, you may Special Summon 1 "The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle" or "Baffomet" from your graveyard to the field in face up attack or defense position.  
  
Squall Knight Formation: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated by Sacrificing 1 monster on your side of the field as a Sacrifice. Special Summon 3 "Squall Knights" from your hand or deck, to the field in face up attack mode.  
  
Squall Knight: Level 3/ 500/700/ Warrior / Desc: You can decrease 1 monster's attack on the field equal to this card's ATK and any other "Squall Knight" on the field. If you have two other "Squall Knights" on the field, you can temporarily remove those two (including this card) monster cards from play to Special Summon 1 "Emperor Knight" from your hand, to the field.  
  
Emperor Knight: Level 7 / 2700/3000/ Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summon by the effect of "Squall Knight". As long as this card remains face up on the field, during your end phases Special Summon 1 "Horse of Knight's" to the field in face up defense mode (Level 2 / 300/300/ Beast). Your opponent can only target "Horse of Knight's" on the field as an attack target as long as this card remains on the field. If this card is destroyed or removed from play, return three "Squall Knights" from your Removed From Play deck to the field in face up attack or defense mode.  
  
Y Dragon Head: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Union / Machine / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "X Head Cannon" or "Z Metal Caterpillar" as an Equip Magic Card or change it back to a monster in face up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK and DEF is increased by 400. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead)  
  
Surprise Attack: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster from your hand to the field, return that monster to your hand after at the End of your turn.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Union / Machine / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon Head" as an Equip Magic Card or change it back to a monster in face up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK and DEF is increased by 600. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead)  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Machine / Desc: X-Head Cannon Y- Dragon Head Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing from play the above monsters on your side of the field. You do not use "Fusion" to Special Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on your opponent's side 


	170. The First Attack, Part 2

Chapter 170: The First Attack, Part 2  
  
The score was at Drifter: 2900 and Daniel: 1400.  
  
The Drifter still was in the lead while Daniel slowly struggled to defeat each of the Drifter's monsters and knocking them down slowly. The Drifter than activated a magic card no one has ever seen before, Carnal of God which summoned 5 Diabound Curses, creatures of mysterious power.  
  
The Drifter laughed. "These Diabound Curses (5x 1800/1200) will protect me." He said. "But now! I'll activate one of their effects!"  
  
"An effect..." Daniel growled.  
  
"Now! Diabound Curse, drain his XYZ Dragon Cannon!" The Drifter called out, throwing his arm out.  
  
Suddenly the creature jumped at XYZ Dragon Cannon, invading it's body. A dark cloud formed around the machine, lowering it's attack points to 1000.  
  
The Drifter smiled as he held up one card. "What did that thing just do?!" Kai said.  
  
"I must sacrifice my own Diabound Curse to bring you down! Now! I sacrifice my two Squall Knights to summon E.M.S The Infinite! (2500/2000)"  
  
Suddenly a giant warrior with heavy armor and a giant sword materialized to the field."No... If he attacks I lose this duel." Daniel growled.  
  
"Now! Attack and destroy his XYZ Dragon Cannon!" The Drifter yelled. The warrior dove at the machine ready to disassemble it.  
  
"Reverse magic card, Shrink!" Daniel announced as his magic card flipped up. "This will reduce your warrior's attack strength by half! (1250/2000)"  
  
The warrior slashed through XYZ Dragon Cannon, creating a giant explosion, reducing Dan's life points to 1150.  
  
"And now! Squall Knight (500/700), attack his life points directly!" The Drifter announced. The Knight charged at Dan and slashing it's sword at him.  
  
Daniel let out a cry as his life points reduced to 650. Daniel fell to his knee, hurt bad.  
  
"Dan! Get up!" Jess cheered on.  
  
"It's only a good thing... I don't think he can attack with those Diabound Curses..." Daniel said.  
  
"Who said I couldn't." The Drifter cackled. "But for you, I'd like you to experience the true power of Diabound Curse first so I end my turn."  
  
"Bad mistake...." Daniel smirked, drawing his next card.  
  
"What are you talking about..." The Drifter said, a bit shocked.  
  
"Activate magic card, Reclaim of Magic!" Daniel announced. "By discarding 2 magic cards, I can re-use a magic card from my graveyard!"  
  
"No..." The Drifter growled.  
  
"Now! I activate Raise Dead to bring back XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)" Daniel announced as the machine returned to the field. "I'll then activate De-Fusion which will return my machine into the three monsters it once was."  
  
Suddenly the machine split back into X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar. "What use is this..." The Drifter said.  
  
"Now! X Head Cannon, attack and destroy his Squall Knight!" Daniel announced, pointing at the knight. The machine pointed it's two cannons on it's shoulders and fired two balls of energy at the knight, destroying it and reducing the Drifter's life points to 1600. "Y Dragon Head, attack his remaining Shield Token!"  
  
The dragon opened it's mechanical jaw, firing a fire blast, destroying the stone shield. "Hmph..." The Drifter said.  
  
"Now I move into my Main Phase 2." Daniel said, taking the last card in his hand.  
  
"What?! He's not finished yet?!" The Drifter gasped.  
  
"Now! I'll activate my last magic card, Brave Attack!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"No!" The Drifter gasped.  
  
"Yes... This magic card allows me to combine my monster's attack into one. I plan to defeat your E.M.S The Infinite and all your life points. You should have used your Diabound Curses more wisely." Daniel smiled. "A duelist would look more into the duel instead of toy around. Now! X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, Z Metal Caterpillar... Attack!"  
  
All three monsters dove directly at the giant warrior, smashing themselves into the warrior and slowly cracking it until the last monster bashed into it, destroying it.  
  
"No... I lost...." The Drifter gasped as his life points reduced to 0.  
  
The last four of the Diabound Curses disappeared and the Drifter's body began to glow. "What's going on?" Kai said.  
  
"No! Please don't leave me..." The Drifter begged as a dark essence began to leave his body. It seemed like a dark soul was leaving him because he had failed to win the duel.  
  
The Drifter began to laugh insanely. "That's enough for me..." Daniel said, turning around and leaving.  
  
"Hmm... Well performance." Wolfgang said, slightly clapping his hands. "His courage is good but not good enough."  
  
"Plan of attack?" A woman asked.  
  
"Dageki is already planning something for our little Paul." Wolfgang smiled. "Whiley will give us other plans for the others."  
  
Daniel came home, throwing his black school jacket to his chair and falling in his bed. "Carnal of God... Diabound Curses.... I could feel the fear but I couldn't really feel it...." Daniel said in his mind. "Why would he let himself lose like that...."  
  
Daniel remembered he still had the card of the map of the city. "What are they planning to do..." He asked himself.  
  
Allen collapsed onto his bed also. "Whiley is in this I know it." He growled, looking at the pile of cards on the floor. "I should fix my deck better... Just in case. But then again I'm tired... I should get to sleep I already have a test to do." He said in his mind.  
  
Mink sat at her bed, looking at her cards. "My deck... My cards. I have a rival too and I can't let my friends down. If they have that Carnal of whatever then my rival will have it too." She said. She laid down, looking through her deck and slowly fell to asleep.  
  
Jess, still longing for her father laid alone in her bed. "Where are you dad..." She said, cuddling up. She could still hear the words 'Diabound Curse' go through her head.  
  
Something was eating the inside of her. Jess grumbled, throwing her deck at the wall. She wished her father was there but he wasn't Jess slowly came to asleep.  
  
Kai sighed, sitting in a giant sofa. He wondered what he had gotten himself into. Just after he met Dan, all sorts of trouble was coming around. It made him wonder if he should ignore Dan or move back to New York. The thoughts put him to sleep.  
  
"So... What can I do to stop Whiley.... What are his plans?" Dan asked. Suddenly he fell asleep.  
  
Mink, Allen, Jess, Kai, and Daniel were all dreaming. From their point of view, they could see the entire city. A giant flash flew by them and the city came to ruins.  
  
Everyone gasped and yelled for each other. A giant pyramid was in the sky, covered in dark clouds. It was a mystery to what was going on and what had been going on while everyone was in America.  
  
Everyone quickly woke up in shock.  
  
The new day arose and Daniel slowly got ready. Daniel saw his teacher walking through the hall way from the window. Daniel knew there was something wrong with the school and was starting to wonder.  
  
"Our teachers..." Daniel said out loud.  
  
"What about them?" Kai asked.  
  
"They're strange..." Dan replied, "as if they're hiding something."  
  
"I've heard about this at our old school that the teachers were extremely strict." Jess said, looking up into the sunny sky.  
  
"I thought Paul should have been here by morning." Mink said.  
  
"Well we can't always rely on Paul to do everything for us." Allen grumbled. "He's always work."  
  
Daniel began looking through his deck and pulled out the first card. "What's that there?" Kai asked.  
  
"Death Volstargaf...." Daniel said, looking at the card. "I haven't been much attached to it..."  
  
"I see." Mink said. "The heart of your deck hasn't been much reliable eh?"  
  
"Something's wrong for sure and it's hiding from us. Something dark and sinister, ready to emerge. Is this really the card I can rely on anymore?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Everyone always has a key card in their deck. It's what keeps everyone going. Are you saying that you can't go on anymore?" Jess asked.  
  
Daniel looked back to when he used the Millennium Tauk. It shocked him from existence. Paul also felt what Dan was feeling.  
  
"I mean... Come on it's your favorite card how can you get 'un-attached' to it?" Allen said.  
  
"Maybe it's just me... All this craziness." Daniel said.  
  
Suddenly a hand reached out, snatching the card right out of Dan's hand. "And what do we have here?" Mr. Gral said, Kai's gym teacher.  
  
"It's mine and I was going to put it away." Dan said, trying to take back the card but the teacher just placed it in his pocket.  
  
"Don't expect to be getting it back. We do not accept games during school." Mr. Gral said, sternly.  
  
Daniel felt just as worried, thinking he'll never see his favorite card ever again. "No...." Daniel growled. "You feeble old man."  
  
Daniel stood up. "No, don't make things worse!" Mink said.  
  
Suddenly a student who looked a little older than everyone else stepped up. "Hand it back." He said.  
  
"A student who stands up against their mentor will seriously be punished." Mr. Gral snarled.  
  
"And a teacher who likes to take away what kid's give their heart into must really have a cold heart. So tell me, Mr. Gral, do you have a cold heart?" The student ask.  
  
"Tell me your name boy." Mr. Gral demanded.  
  
"Roberto Higgins." Roberto smiled.  
  
Suddenly Mr. Gral's face went white. "I'm sorry sir, here is your card back." Mr. Gral said, slapping the card down next to Dan's arm.  
  
"Uh..." Daniel said, confused.  
  
"Wow...." Mink said as Mr. Gral went off in a hurry.  
  
"Roberto is it?" Allen said.  
  
"Yeah." Roberto smiled, looking at everyone and giving Kai a look.  
  
"So what makes you so special to the teachers?" Kai asked.  
  
"Family. Or what everyone likes to say, a rich one." Roberto sighed. "The school favors me a lot because we can easily buy out this dump."  
  
"So why not do it?" Jess asked.  
  
"Someone's gotta learn here. School is important." Roberto said, looking up at the fancy building. "But enough about this dumb old school, I see you all are interested in Duel Monsters."  
  
"Hell yeah!" Allen said.  
  
"Yes." Kai replied. "Do you own any cards?"  
  
"I do." Roberto said, taking out a wide deck.  
  
"May we see?" Jess asked.  
  
"Nah, I like to save the excitement for when we actually duel." Roberto smiled.  
  
"You mean you want to duel one of us?" Allen asked.  
  
"No. Just not here. Any dueling here and they'll take our cards and burn them, even if it's me." Roberto said, shoving his deck into his pocket. "Trust me, I've seen it."  
  
Suddenly the school bell rang. "Well they're not in a hurry to start school." Mink said, sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah. Well I'll see you guys later, sometime." Roberto waved, picking up his book bag and quickly walking off.  
  
"It's at least nice to see a good face around here now a days." Jess sighed.  
  
"Yeah, nice..." Kai said.  
  
Everyone had hurriedly scattered to their classes since the time to get to class on time was way shorter than their old school. Mink came into her botany class and stopped to pant at the door.  
  
"Good your on time." Miss. Tagura smiled.  
  
Miss Tagura crouched down infront of some flowers, watering them. "Yeah." Mink said, laying her bag on a bench and taking a breath.  
  
Daniel sat at his desk with last nights homework. Daniel had some bags under his eyes because he was up late. The duel last night had taken some hours and he had to quickly finish what was left of his homework.  
  
"Show of hands of how many of you finished homework." Mr. Tamaki asked. It was shocking because Daniel rose his hands, and then 3 other people. Mr. Tamaki laughed but then put a serious look. "Was the homework too hard for most of you? Or do you all just not like to listen to my lessons?"  
  
Some people looked down but Daniel felt a sigh of relief. He wanted to make a good impression of school but Mr. Tamaki seemed to just glare at him like he never even cared about this new and strict school.  
  
Kai began to drift off in his mind, wondering how he can save the world again with his friends. Roberto was at his gym class. He looked at the building and seemed to be staring at Kai, telling him he's watching his every move.  
  
"Freaks... All of them." Kai growled, accidentally breaking his pencil.  
  
Paul packed up his suit case with his cards and his Duel Xero. Body guards swiftly let him onto his plane. "Yes, I will be there soon." Paul said in his cell phone then turning it off.  
  
"Have a good flight sir." Paul's employee said.  
  
"Thanks. And be sure to leave messages if there are any calls for me. I might be back in a while." Paul said going up the small set of stairs onto his plane.  
  
Paul quickly slid his suit case in the seat pocket and sat down, buckling his seat belt up. "Lady's and gents..." The pilot went on. The pilot went through the security system even though no one else was on board the plane. "And remember... Have a good flight."  
  
"Dageki, are you in?" Wolfgang's voice asked in a radio.  
  
"Here and waiting for the challenge." Dageki smiled, throwing back his short black hair. "He's all mine baby. I expect we'll be over in a few short hours."  
  
Dageki then hit some buttons and in no time, flew off in the plane which Paul was riding right now. Dageki licked his lips, liking the feeling of his heart beating for excitement to actually duel his rival.  
  
CARDS PLAYED  
  
E.M.S The Infinite: Level 7 / 2500/2000/ Warrior / Desc: Each time this card destroys 1 Monster Card on your opponent's side of the field due to battle, increase this monster's ATK by 700.  
  
Shrink: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Reduce 1 monster's ATK on the field by half for the remainder of the turn.  
  
Reclaim of Magic: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 2 Magic Cards from your hand, to the graveyard to activate 1 Magic Card from your graveyard.  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Machine  
  
Y Dragon Head: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Union / Machine / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "X Head Cannon" or "Z Metal Caterpillar" as an Equip Magic Card or change it back to a monster in face up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK and DEF is increased by 400. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead)  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Union / Machine / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon Head" as an Equip Magic Card or change it back to a monster in face up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK and DEF is increased by 600. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead)  
  
Brave Attack: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice monsters on your side of the field to combine the sacrificed monster's ATK all together and do damage to one of your face up opponent's monsters on the field. 


	171. Revealing The Royal Flush, Part 1

Chapter 171: Revealing The Royal Flush, Part 1  
  
Paul worked on his laptop for a while, still knowing he was in the air. Paul remembered he had left at 5:30 in the morning. Paul was a bit tired but kept working.  
  
Drinks had been served from a transportation system in the seats. Paul shifted over to his watch, only to see it had been 5:58 through out the whole trip. "Cheap watches." Paul smirked, taking off the watch and throwing it into a small trash bin.  
  
Paul clicked down at the clock on his computer, shocked to see the time was already 3:30. The trip shouldn't have been this long. He was only in California for a while because he was transferred from Florida to California since that is where his main problem is right now.  
  
"Pilot, what's with the long flight?" Paul said sternly into a intercom. There was no answer and Paul had some little worry.  
  
Paul unbuckled his seat belt and stood up, making his way into the cockpit door. He slid it open only to see the plane had been on automatic.  
  
"Where's the pilot?" Paul asked himself, turning around.  
  
"Take a look at the conference hall." A voice said on a intercom.  
  
"Who are you..." Paul growled, walking back to his seat and taking out his Duel Xero.  
  
Paul slid his deck in, just in case and made his way to the conference hall.Paul kicked the door open. "What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled.  
  
"Paul... Such a young man owning such a big company. I'm surprised Jin Hoi hasn't stopped you. But instead, you stopped him." The person smiled, taking off the pilot's hat.  
  
"State your name..." Paul growled.  
  
"I am Dageki... You don't know me, but I know lots about you." He pointed as his slick blue hair glistened in the light.  
  
Daniel looked into the sky to see an airplane fly by the sun. He sighed, waiting at the gate for his friends.  
  
"What do you want from me." Paul growled.  
  
"I want a duel." Dageki yelled, revealing his sleeve and showing a different Duel Disk than Paul's. "To see how you really stood up to Jin Hoi!"  
  
"And what if I turn down this offer." Paul asked.  
  
"That is ok. But allow me to tell you... This plane is heading toward the mountains and it is still on automatic. There is one code which to stop the automatic. Of course you don't know it." Dageki smirked. "I've programmed that the winner of this duel will be able to hear the code and that person must shut it off."  
  
"I think I know how to fix my own plane." Paul growled.  
  
"Don't bother, I'm a natural hacker and you don't stand a chance against my skills." Dageki smiled as his duel disk folded out. Dageki then slid his deck into his deck holster. "So let's duel!"  
  
"Let's." Paul yelled as his Duel Xero spread it's plates.  
  
"Duel!" Dageki and Paul both yelled as their life points risen to 4000.  
  
"I will move!" Dageki announced, drawing his six cards. "I'll activate Royal Flush Combo!"  
  
"What is that?" Paul said as the magic card flew up.  
  
"This, I must save for later. But now, I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in defense mode. I'll then set a card face down. My turn ends from here, Paul!" Dageki announced as the female warrior in red armor and a purple sword materialized in her defensive position.  
  
"Draw!" Paul yelled, drawing his card. "Now! I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0)."  
  
"Excellent" Dageki smiled to himself as the blue and white spear headed dragon materialized onto the field.  
  
"Spear Dragon attack!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Reverse trap!" Dageki announced. "King's Attendance!"  
  
"A trap card..." Paul growled.  
  
"This trap card allows me to bring forth King's Knight! (1600/1400)" Dageki announced as the male warrior in orange armor and a silver sword materialized onto the field. "And because both King's Knight and Queen's Knight on the field, I can bring up Jack's Knight! (1900/1000)"  
  
Suddenly another knight appeared but in blue armor. Paul saw what was going on. Since he had already summoned a monster, he wouldn't be able to protect himself, leading into a terrible direct attack.  
  
Dageki smiled. "What kind of duelist are you..." Paul growled.  
  
"What? Didn't you ever love card games. I know I did.... Especially Poker." Dageki smiled as Spear Dragon wiped out Queen's KNight easily with a windy blast, lowering Dageki's life points to 3700.  
  
Paul growled as his Spear Dragon shifted into defense mode on it's own. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Paul announced.  
  
"Draw!" Dageki announced, drawing his card. "Now, King's Knight, attack and destroy his Spear Dragon!"  
  
The knight let out a battle cry, charging forward at the dragon, destroying it. Paul growled. "No... Now his final knight will attack." Paul growled.  
  
"Now! Jack's Knight attack directly!" Dageki yelled.  
  
The knight jumped into the air, ready to strike Paul. "Activate magic card, Shrink!" Paul yelled as the magic card flew up infront of Jack's Knight. The knight flew right through the card but as it flew it, it grew smaller and struck Paul.  
  
Paul smirked, practically not feeling a thing as his life points reduced to 3050. "Lucky shot. But this game doesn't take luck... It takes skill."  
  
"I've had enough skill to defeat 30 duelist in one duel." Paul smirked.  
  
"But this won't be much of a duel monsters duel." Dageki smiled, intrigued by Paul's confidence. "To end my turn, I'll activate Straight Combo then set one card face down."  
  
"Another of those cards..." Paul said, looking at Dageki's Royal Flush Combo and Straight Combo. "What are they suppose to do."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, Paul." Dageki smiled. "My turn is over."  
  
"Fine..." Paul said, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Sapphire Dragon! (1900/1600)"  
  
The blue dragon materialized onto the field. "Ahhh..." Dageki sighed.  
  
"Now! Attack his King's Knight!" Paul commanded.  
  
The dragon opened it's snout, firing a fire ball at the knight. The knight cried out as it was destroyed, reducing Dageki's life points to 3400.  
  
"This is a shame for me. I should really going up on my offenses." Dageki said, shrugging.  
  
"Don't toy with me." Paul growled. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Draw!" Dageki announced, drawing his card. "Now! I sacrifice Jack's Knight to summon Draggor The Thrasher! (2300/1600)"  
  
Suddenly a knight in black and white armor, like a chess piece, materialized to the field. "No..." Paul growled.  
  
"Once I've summoned this, it returns Queen's Knight from my graveyard, to my hand." Dageki announced as his graveyard holster slid out the card. Dageki took the card, adding it to his hand. "Now! Draggor The Thrasher, attack!"  
  
"Reveal trap card! Tyrant Wing!" Paul announced, smiling. Suddenly glowing wings materialized on Sapphire Dragon's back. "This trap card will equip to my Sapphire Dragon, increasing it's attack power by 400 (2400/1600)"  
  
"Er..." Dageki growled.  
  
"Now! Sapphire Dragon, counter attack!" Paul announced. The dragon flapped it's wings, sending silver wind at the warrior, destroying it and leveling off Dageki's life points to 3300. "And for now on, my Sapphire Dragon may attack twice during my own battle phases."  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Dageki announced, now having three magic/trap cards on the field.  
  
"Draw!" Paul announced. "I'll summon Versago The Destroyer in defense mode (1100/900). Now, Sapphire Dragon, attack his life points directly! (2400/1600)"  
  
"Reveal trap card, Attack Nullification!" Dageki announced. The dragon unleashed a giant stream of fire toward Dageki butt hen suddenly stopped. The attack had disappeared. "And now your battle phase ended."  
  
"Heh." Paul smirked, knowing he has this duel in his finger tips. "I'll end my turn now."  
  
"Draw..." Dageki announced, smiling. "Now! I activate Move Dead, moving Jack's Knight from my graveyard, to my hand."  
  
"No..." Paul growled, predicting what was about to happen.  
  
"And now! I activate Raise Dead to bring back King's Knight! (1600/1400)" Dageki announced. "I'll then summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600)"  
  
Paul gasped. "What is he planning..." Paul growled.  
  
"And now, using King's Knight's effect... I bring forth, Jack's Knight! (1900/1000)" Dageki yelled as all three warriors stood together, throwing their sword into the air with each other. "And... For my final move... I'll activate Brave Attack!"  
  
Suddenly Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight began to glow. "Err.." Paul growled.  
  
"Sorry that this combo won't take you out so quickly." Dageki smiled. "Now! Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight, King's Knight, attack straight on at Sapphire Dragon!"  
  
All three knights dove forth, each slashing their swords down at the dragon. All three of Dageki's knights were quickly destroyed along with Paul's dragon.  
  
Paul growled as his life points reduced all the way down to 450. "He's got me..." Paul growled.  
  
"I had gotten this far." Dageki smiled. "So I'll set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Draw!" Paul announced, drawing his next card."Now... I'll sacrifice Versago The Destroyer to summon Emerald Dragon! (2400/1400)"  
  
"Hmm..." Dageki smiled.  
  
"Now... I call for a direct attack!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Hold it right there." Dageki said, holding his arm up.  
  
"What now!" Paul yelled.  
  
"I'll activate my face down card, Poker!" Dageki yelled as his trap card flipped up.  
  
"Poker?" Paul said.  
  
"Remember my Royal Flush Combo magic card... Well I plan to use it's effect now." Dageki smiled. "My deck is composed of these kind of cards which helps me win."  
  
"What exactly does this card do..." Paul growled.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Royal Flush Combo to activate it's effect!" Dageki yelled. "Now we must each draw five cards!"  
  
Dageki quickly drew his five cards. "Fine..." Paul said, drawing his five cards.  
  
"Now we must each summon any monsters with the same levels onto the field." Dageki smiled.  
  
"Very well!" Paul smiled, knowing Dageki had given him a chance to strengthen his chance of winning. "Now! I summon Black Vorse Raider (1900/1600), Ruby Dragon (1600/1500), and Spear Dragon! (1900/0)"  
  
Dageki smiled. "And now! I summon Ryuu Kokki (2400/2000) and Royal Executioner! (2300/1300)" He announced as two monsters materialized to his side of the field.  
  
"No.. He has summoned powerful monsters..." Paul said in shock.  
  
"Yes! And since I've summoned Royal Executioner, I may destroy one monster on your field so say good bye to Emerald Dragon!"  
  
Suddenly the dragon disappeared and reappeared, trapped on a wooden hand and head cuffs. The executioner stood over the dragon's head, throwing the axe down. Paul shielded his eyes from the gore as the dragon cried out, being destroyed.  
  
"No..." Paul growled.  
  
"Sorry to say but it is still your turn so you may move on now." Dageki said.  
  
"His Poker... I never saw it coming..." Paul said, angered.  
  
"Heh." Dageki said. "Poker was my life before Duel Monsters came out. I was a professional."  
  
"So tell me, why are you after me?" Paul said.  
  
"Because your friend, Dan, has some great power which needs to be stopped. Our team needs to behold the dark powers. It's our evil presence which keeps us going." Dageki said.  
  
"An evil presence?" Paul said, unimpressed.  
  
"Believe it or not... This world is going down and as long as you and your friends get into our way of destroying what matters to you most, I will be here to stop you!" Dageki pointed.  
  
CARDS PLAYED  
  
Royal Flush Combo: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: If "Poker" and this card are face up on the field, sacrifice this card so each player can draw 5 cards. If you or your opponent have drawn Monster Cards with the same levels, Special Summon those monsters to the field in face up defense or attack mode.  
  
Queen's Knight: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Warrior.  
  
Spear Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/0/ Dragon / Desc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.  
  
King's Attendance: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent declares an attack on one of you "Queen's Knight" on the field, Special Summon 1 "King's Knight" from your hand, to the field.  
  
King's Knight: Level 4 / 1600/1400/ Warrior / Desc: If "Queen's Knight" and this card are face up on the field, Special Summon 1 "Jack's Knight" from your deck or hand, to the field.  
  
Jack's Knight: Level 5 / 1900/1000/ Warrior.  
  
Shrink: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Decrease 1 Monster's ATK by half for the remainder of the turn.  
  
Straight Combo: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: If "Poker" and this card are face up on the field, you can sacrifice this card so each player can draw 5 cards. If you or your opponent have drawn Monster Cards with Levels 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, or 12, Special Summon the monsters onto the field in face up defense or attack mode with the levels going in sequence only.  
  
Sapphire Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/1600/ Dragon.  
  
Draggor The Thrasher: Level 5 / 2300/1600/ Warrior / Desc: When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, add 1 "Queen's Knight" from your graveyard, to your hand.  
  
Tyrant Wing: TRAP / Desc: This card can be activated if your opponent announces an attack to one of your Dragon Type monsters, equip this card to a Dragon Type monster and increase it's ATK by 400. After the turn this card is activated, the equipped monster may attack twice during Battle Phase.  
  
Versago The Destroyer: Level 3 / 1100/900/ Demon / Desc: You can substitute this card for any 1 Fusion-Material Monster. You cannot substitute for any other Fusion-Material Monster in the current Fusion.  
  
Move Dead: MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, to your hand.  
  
Raise Dead: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster from either your opponent's or your own graveyard onto the field in either face up attack or defense position.  
  
Brave Attack: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice monsters on your side of the field to combine the sacrificed monster's ATK all together and do damage to one of your face up opponent's monsters on the field.  
  
Emerald Dragon: Level 5 / 2400/1400/ Dragon.  
  
Poker: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: You can sacrifice Magic Cards on your side of the field that corresponds to this card's effect.  
  
Ryuu Kokki: Level 6 / 2400/2000/ Zombie / Desc: If your opponent battles this monster with a Magician Type or Warrior Type monster, destroy that monster after Damage Step.  
  
Royal Executioner: Level 6 / 2300/1300/ Warrior / Desc: When this card is Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned to the field, destroy 1 face up monster on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Ruby Dragon: Level 4 / 1600/1500/ Dragon.  
  
Black Vorse Raider: Level 4 / 1900/1600/ Beast Warrior.  
  
Spear Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/0/ Dragon / Desc: If this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. 


	172. Revealing of The Royal Flush, Part 2

Chapter 172: Revealing of The Royal Flush, Part 2  
  
The score sat at Paul: 450 and Dageki: 3400. Paul had his Black Vorse Raider (1900/1600), Ruby Dragon (1600/1500), and Spear Dragon (1900/0) all face up in attack mode on the field while Dageki had Ryuu Kokki (2400/2000) and Royal Executioner (2300/1300) on the field.  
  
Dageki had revealed his strategy which Paul has never seen before in all of Duel Monsters. Dageki had a Poker Deck, made for summoning monsters by using a unique trap cards and many magic cards.  
  
"Now that I've drawn... I'll sacrifice Ruby Dragon for Meteor Dragon! (1800/2000)" Paul announced as the red dragon disappeared and the giant rock formed dragon materialized onto the field.  
  
"A sacrifice for a weak monster, weaker than your Black Vorse..." Dageki smiled.  
  
"Now... I'll activate Rip Hole!" Paul yelled. "This allows me to remove my Black Vorse and Spear Dragon from play until I want them back."  
  
"What does he plan on doing..." Dageki wondered.  
  
"Finally... I'll sacrifice Meteor Dragon to activate this, Twingle Five Star!" Paul yelled, placing the magic card on the field. "This summons Kuriboh, Kuriba, Kuribi, Kuribu, and Kuribe! (5x 300/200)"  
  
Dageki laughed as the five little colored creatures formed on the field. "Ok well your just a mysterious one." Dageki said.  
  
"Shut it." Paul yelled. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Allen Paul could do now was protect himself. "Draw!" Dageki announced. "Now! I'll activate Queen's Regards!"  
  
"Err..." Paul growled.  
  
"This magic card is activated once Queen's, King's, and Jack's Knight are in my graveyard, they return to my hand." Dageki explained as his graveyard holster slid out three cards. "And now! I summon Queen's Knight! (1500/1600)"  
  
"Heh." Paul smirked to himself.  
  
"Now! Queen's Knight, attack his Kuriboh!" Dageki commanded.  
  
The female knight jumped up, ready to slash her sword down at the furry creature. "Don't think so." Paul said.  
  
Suddenly Kuribi jumped forth, creating a star barrier. Suddenly the other four creatures did the same thing, becoming a line and into one giant rainbow shield star.  
  
The knight slashed at the star barrier but it didn't bust. Paul laughed. "You won't be able to attack if all my Twingle Five Star are on the field." He said.  
  
"Hmm, then I'll have to find a different approach." Dageki smiled, looking down at his Straight Combo magic card. "Now! I sacrifice my Straight Combo..."  
  
"Activate trap card! Magic Lock Down!" Paul announced as his trap card flipped up. "This trap will stop your magic card for five turns."  
  
Suddenly a chain wrapped up around the magic card. A lock appeared and a key too, locking up the chains.  
  
"Hmmm so your hiding from the inevitable now." Dageki smiled. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
Suddenly a chain disappeared, leaving 1 chain and the lock which still remained on the trap card. "Draw!" Paul announced, smiling. "Now! I'll combine all five Twingle Five Star to create Kuribabylon (1500/1200)"  
  
"Hmm, a weak monster." Dageki said.  
  
"Now, I'll stop the effect of my Rip Hole to bring back Spear Dragon and Black Vorse!" Paul announced. "I'll then sacrifice them both to summon Dragon Lancet! (1900/1800)"  
  
Suddenly a light blue dragon materialized to the field, flapping it's wings. "Hmm..." Dageki said.  
  
"Now! I activate Dragon Lancet's effect! It allows me to absorb 500 of your monster's attack points and force them into my dragon's attack and defense points! And the monster I chose is your Royal Executioner!"  
  
Suddenly a green essence seeped out of the warrior and the dragon gulped it down, increasing it's attack power to 2400 and it's defense to 1800.  
  
"What?" Dageki said in shock as his Royal Executioner's attack points lowered to 1800.  
  
"Now, Dragon Lancet attack!" Paul ordered. The dragon blasted three balls of lightning a the axe wielder, destroying it and reducing Dageki's life points to 2800. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Draw..." Dageki announced, drawing his card. "Now! Ryuu Kokki, attack his Dragon Lancet!"  
  
Paul smiled, knowing both monsters would be destroyed. The bone demon flew at the dragon and they both clashed, destroying each other. "Fool." Paul smirked.  
  
"Activate trap card, Day of The Dead!" Dageki announced. "This trap card allows me to replace the monster which was destroyed, so I can summon Jack's Knight to the field! (1900/1000)"  
  
"No...." Paul gasped.  
  
"And it's still my battle phase! Jack's Knight, attack!" Dageki commanded.  
  
The knight dove at Kuribabylon, slashing it into two. Suddenly the five kuriboh jumped out, returning to the field as Paul's life points lowered to 50.  
  
"Yes... Once Kuribabylon is destroyed, the Twingle Five Star return." Paul explained.  
  
"So that means I can't attack again. I'll end my turn by setting a card face down." Dageki smiled as another chain disappeared on his Straight Combo magic card, leaving only the lock which need to be opened so he could use his magic card.  
  
"Draw..." Paul announced, drawing another card. Paul didn't look to happy on his next card. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Draw..." Dageki smiled, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon King's Knight! (1600/1100)"  
  
The same orange armored warrior materialized to the field, ready for attack but Paul smiled, knowing hie was safe. "What do you plan now..." Paul asked.  
  
"I plan to end this duel now!" Dageki yelled.  
  
"What?" Paul said in shock.  
  
"Now! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Dageki announced, drawing two cards and smiling. "I'll then activate Reclaim of Magic, by discarding Charity Angel and Swords of Revealing Light to activate Brave Attack once again!"  
  
Suddenly Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight began to glow again and they pointed their swords into the air.  
  
"You can't attack because my Kuribi will only protect me!" Paul yelled.  
  
"That isn't a problem because the effect of my Brave Attack will do damage to one of your kuriboh anyway!" Dageki laughed as all three knights dove for the original Kuriboh.  
  
"Reverse trap! Hades' Guard!" Paul yelled. Suddenly a demon with scorching blue fire going down it's back appeared, holding it's hand up and stopping the three knights and forcing them to be destroyed. The demon then turned around, blowing red fire at the Twingle Five Star and destroying them. "Because of this trap card... Just to stop that attack, I sacrificed my own monsters."  
  
"Heh. What a desperate move." Dageki smiled. "I'll now end my turn which means your trap card has no effect on my magic card."  
  
Suddenly a key appeared, unlocking Dageki's Straight Combo. The magic card was successfully sacrifice and Dageki's trap card, Poker, began to glow.  
  
"Now what..." Paul growled.  
  
"Now we must draw five cards and summon any monsters with their levels going in sequence from 1 to 12." Dageki explained.  
  
Paul drew his cards, only to find a bad hand. "I'll summon these two monsters in defense mode." Paul announced.  
  
Dageki smiled. "Now! I summon Ace Guard (1100/1300) and Devil Gesture! (2200/1600)" He announced as the two knights appeared on the field. "Now! Ace Guard and Devil Gesture, attack his two defense monsters!"  
  
The Ace Guard slashed through another one of Paul's Spear Dragon's, destroying it easily. And finally, Devil Gesture slashed through Paul's last monster. Paul smiled as the warrior cried out as it was destroyed. "You've activated the effects of my Deal Breaker!"  
  
"Deal Breaker?" Dageki said in confusion.  
  
"Yes, this monster allows me to add one magic card and one trap card, from my deck, into my hand." Paul smiled, taking his deck out and taking a trap card out. "But I'll only take one trap card."  
  
"What is it..." Dageki growled.  
  
"You'll find out... Soon..." Paul smiled.  
  
"I'll end my turn now." Dageki said, feeling a bit worried.  
  
"Draw..." Paul announced, drawing his card. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."  
  
"Draw..." Dageki announced.  
  
"Now! Reverse trap, Magic Mirror!" Paul yelled.  
  
"That card? What do you plan to do with that?" Dageki said, stumped by the hidden secret.  
  
"I plan to re-use an old card which you've used earlier in this duel." Paul pointed. "Now! Magic Mirror, activate Royal Flush Combo!"  
  
"Err..." Dageki growled, realizing what was going on.  
  
"If you know a lot about me, you should know I am the owner of the three original Blue Eyes White Dragons." Paul smiled. "Now! I sacrifice Royal Flush Combo!"  
  
"It's no problem... I will summon stronger monsters as you do." Dageki said, drawing five cards.  
  
"Not this time you won't!" Paul yelled. "Reverse trap, Block Draw!"  
  
Suddenly a knife fell through the conference room ceiling and stabbing through Dageki's five cards. "What is this?!" Dageki demanded to know.  
  
"This trap will force you to return your five cards back to your deck and shuffle!" Paul yelled. Dageki growled, taking his deck out and shuffling it with the five cards he drew and returning it back.  
  
"But what is the chance you'll be able to summon these Blue Eyes White Dragons?" Dageki asked. "The odds have been against you so far."  
  
"I depend on my Blue Eyes as much as you depend on your ways of Poker." Paul said, drawing his five cards. "And my Blue Eyes are here to bring me victory."  
  
"No... How could he?!" Dageki said in shock.  
  
"Now! I summon all three... Blue Eyes White Dragons! (3x 3000/2500)" Paul yelled as all three dragons materialized onto the field.  
  
Dageki closed his eyes and smiled. "Good job, Paul. You really held it out." Dageki laughed. "But allow me to remind you..."  
  
Suddenly Dageki held up a magic card. "What's that?" Paul asked.  
  
"This magic card... Will be your defeat on our next meet." Dageki smiled, showing him Carnal of God. "I here by surrender this duel. The pass code to turn off automatic pilot is Diabound."  
  
"Diabound?" Paul said.  
  
"See you around." Dageki waved and kicked the emergency door open. Paul could feel himself get pulled by the air pressure but he held on to the door handle behind him. Dageki jumped out and Paul saw through the window that Dageki pulled a string, activating a parachute.  
  
Paul quickly slipped out of the conference room and made his way toward the control room. He entered the pass code, turning off auto pilot. Paul quickly steadied the plane and quickly got off course of the large mountains.  
  
"This may take a while, guys." Paul thought, heading forward to Domino City Airport.  
  
-CARDS PLAYED-  
  
Meteor Dragon: Level 6 / 1800/2000/ Dragon.  
  
Rip Hole: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Remove 2 monsters on your side of the field. You may chose to bring back those monsters any time of the duel.  
  
Twingle Five Star: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Level 5 or higher monster to Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" onto the field, from your deck or hand, in face up attack mode.  
  
Kuriboh: Level 1 / 300/200/ Demon / Desc: If this card is in your hand, you can send this card to your graveyard to negate Battle Damage of an attacking monster.  
  
Kuriba: Level 1 / 300/200/ Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field, you can fuse those monsters into "Kuribabylon" ("Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" are temporarily removed from play as long as Kuribabylon is on the field.). You cannot use this card as a Sacrifice no matter what situation  
  
Kuribi: Level 1 / 300/200/ Demon / Desc: If any "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field and is targeted as an attack, you can lower the attacking monster's ATK by 0 and negate the attack. You cannot use this card as a Sacrifice no matter what situation  
  
Kuribu: Level 1 / 300/200/ Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuriba", and "Kuribe" are face up on the field, you can decrease 1 face up monster's ATK by 1500. This card cannot be used as a Sacrifice no matter what situation  
  
Kuribe: Level 1 / 300/200/ Demon / Desc: If "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuriba" are Removed from play, you can Special Summon 1 "Kuribandit" from your Deck or hand, to the field in face up attack mode. This card cannot be used as a Sacrifice no matter what situation.  
  
Queen's Regards: MAGIC / Desc: If you have "Queen's Knight", "King's Knight", and "Jack's Knight" in your graveyard, place them into your hand.  
  
Queen's Knight: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Warrior.  
  
Magic Lock Down: TRAP / Desc: Negate 1 Magic Card on the field. That magic card is not destroyed. This card remains face up on the field for 3 of your Opponent's turns, once those five turns are over, that magic card must be activated.  
  
Kuribabylon: Level 5 / ????/????/ Demon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Kuriba". This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the combined ATK and DEF of "Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe". If this card is destroyed, return "Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" to the field in their original position. If this monster is declared to attack and the attack is invalid, return "Kuriba", "Kuriboh", "Kuribi", "Kuribu", and "Kuribe" to the field and send this card back to where you have summoned it from (If you have summoned this card from your deck, shuffle it back into your deck.)  
  
Dragon Lancet: Level 8 / 1900/1300/ Dragon Type / Desc: During your Main Phase, you may decrease one monster's ATK by 500 to increase this monster's ATK and DEF by 500. This monster cannot be destroyed by a monster with the attack of 2500 or higher.  
  
Day of The Dead: TRAP / Desc: If one of your monsters is destroyed due to Battle, Special Summon 1 monster onto your side of the field in either face up attack or defense position.  
  
Jack's Knight: Level 5 / 1900/1000/ Warrior.  
  
King's Knight: Level 4 / 1600/1400/ Warrior / Desc: If "Queen's Knight" and this card are face up on the field, Special Summon 1 "Jack's Knight" from your deck or hand, to the field.  
  
Reclaim of Magic: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 2 Magic Cards from your hand, to the graveyard to activate 1 Magic Card from your graveyard.  
  
Brave Attack: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice monsters on your side of the field to combine the sacrificed monster's ATK all together and do damage to one of your face up opponent's monsters on the field.  
  
Hades' Guard: TRAP / Desc: Negate the effect of a magic card and destroy all monsters on your side of the field.  
  
Ace Guard: Level 4 / 1100/1300/ Warrior / Desc: This card's ATK increases by 600 for each "Queen's Knight", "King's Knight", and "Jack's Knight" on the field.  
  
Devil Gesture: Level 5 / 2200/1600/ Demon.  
  
Deal Breaker: Level 5 / 500/500/ Warrior / Desc: FLIP: Add 1 Magic and 1 Trap card to your hand, from your deck. Your deck is then shuffled afterwards.  
  
Magic Mirror: TRAP / Desc: Activate 1 Magic Card from your opponent's graveyard.  
  
Royal Flush Combo: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: If "Poker" and this card are face up on the field, sacrifice this card so each player can draw 5 cards. If you or your opponent have drawn Monster Cards with the same levels, Special Summon those monsters to the field in face up defense or attack mode.  
  
Block Draw: TRAP / Desc: Any cards your opponent has drawn outside of their Draw Phase is returned to their deck. Your opponent must then shuffle their deck.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500. 


	173. A Sad Discovery, Part 1

-Chapter 172: A Sad Discovery, Part 1-  
  
Night fell, Dan awaited at the gates waiting for Paul to arrive but no luck Daniel grew angry. "Meh..." He sighed and began walking off.  
  
Wolfgang stood at the top of the tower smiling. "Plan is going well." He thought and disappeared.  
  
Kai came to school, looking up, wondering why Paul never came after the call he got from Daniel. it was a beautiful Saturday morning and like usual, everyone was going to meet so they could hang out. Kai came around the corner to see Roberto waiting and shuffling his deck really fast.  
  
"Did you hear on the news?" Roberto asked.  
  
"No, what's up?" Kai asked.  
  
"The plane on it's way from PK Corp never came yet." Roberto said as he stopped shuffling his deck and sliding it into his pocket.  
  
Suddenly Kai gasped. "Where did it go?" Kai asked.  
  
"Don't know, it's like it just disappeared." Roberto shrugged.  
  
Kai ran off seeing everyone else. "Hey Kai. Did Paul come walk with you because if he did, I'd like to knock his lights out!" Jess said, standing up.  
  
"No, but Roberto said that the plane from PK Corp never came down here." Kai said.  
  
"Roberto told you?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah, he said he saw it on the news." Kai said.  
  
Roberto peeked out through the gate to see the group discussing something. He smiled deviously and began to walk off.  
  
"They got the message." Roberto whispered into a hidden radio.  
  
"Good, report back to head quarters." Wolfgang's voice said back into the ear phone.  
  
"You've been really quiet." Mink said, looking over at Allen.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep." Allen said, yawning.  
  
"I can understand that, my gym class has all been torture." Jess said. "Come on when is this school ever going to get any better?!"  
  
"We'll get use to it... Either way." Daniel sighed. "I just wonder if Paul's ok."  
  
"Eh Paul always makes it out of every situation. Since when did he ever need our help." Allen said.  
  
"I'm hungry, we should all go get some breakfast." Kai suggested. "Get things off of our minds."  
  
"Sounds like an idea to me!" Allen sprung up.  
  
"I'll meet you guys there, I left something in my Botany class that I need to quickly get." Mink said, standing up.  
  
"Let us go with you." Jess suggested.  
  
"Nah, you al go ahead I'm not hungry anyway. Plus this project I'm doing is important." Mink said, picking up her bag and heading toward the school.  
  
"You sure..." Daniel said, looking at MInk seriously.  
  
"I'm just going to get inside quickly, I'm not going to do anything I'd regret." Mink said.  
  
"Well be careful...." Daniel sighed. "We don't need anymore bad news today."  
  
"Right..." Mink said running off as the rest of the group gradually walked off.  
  
"Hey if you see Mr. Gral again, tell him I said hi." Allen joked.  
  
Mink quickly walked over to the main doors and looked through the dark corridor, feeling a little nervous about the quick break in. She quickly slipped in. It was more freaky when the whole school was dark and empty.  
  
As Mink made here way to the 3rd floor, she started to hear humming. "Is anyone there?" She said aloud. There wasn't no answer, just more humming. Mink realized it was coming from her Botany class.  
  
Mink entered the room. "Miss. Tagura?" Mink said, seeing a shadowed figure.  
  
"Mink... It's you..." The woman's voice said.  
  
"Is that you Miss. Tagura?" Mink asked.  
  
"No... I'm your rival." The woman said. "I am Vogue and I will go with my word."  
  
"What word..." Mink growled.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you..." Vogue said in a soft voice. "But I have no choice. Your strength must be tested. I promise not to use Carnal of God... Yet"  
  
"I don't want to duel you" Mink growled.  
  
"Like I have no choice, you don't have one either." Vogue said. Suddenly the door behind Mink slammed shut. Mink screamed and heard the door lock. It was still a dark green house with plants all around. The working pond was still on. "So either duel me or we'll wait for the end."  
  
"What end?" Mink asked.  
  
"Midnight, tomorrow..." Vogue said, looking up at the morning sky.  
  
"Fine... But don't underestimate me..." Mink growled, whipping out her Duel Xero and letting it fold out. She then slid in her deck, raising her life points to 4000.  
  
"I won't... But I shall warn you... Only one of us will win. If you lose, you'll be lost in your dark mind." Vogue smiled as her eyes started to glow an eerie dark purple. Her strange duel disk folded out and she slid her deck in.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled.  
  
"I will begin!" Vogue announced, drawing her cards. "Now! I summon a monster in defense mode. I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"A set monster on the first turn..." Mink thought, feeling a little suspicious. "Draw! Now! I summon Blast Borgman! (1000/1000)"  
  
"A machine monster..." Vogue said, surprised as the blue armored warrior materialized to the field.  
  
"Not just a machine... A Borgman!" Mink yelled. "And once I've summoned one Blast Borgman, two more are summoned!"  
  
Suddenly two more blue armored warriors materialized to the field. "Hmmm..." Vogue smiled to herself.  
  
"Now! Blast Borgman, attack!" Mink announced, pointing her hand out. The armored warrior dove up and dove down at the card, smashing it with it's arm. Suddenly a small shaped fruit appeared but the monster was not destroyed. "What is that?!"  
  
"That, my dear, is the great Marsh Melon." Vogue said. "Once attacked while in it's face down defense position, you lose 1000 life points."  
  
Mink growled as her life points reduced to 3000. "Already I took damage..." She thought.  
  
"But my Marsh Melon remains on the field because it cannot be destroyed." Vogue smiled.  
  
"Damn then I can't get to her life points." Mink said to herself.  
  
Vogue smiled to herself. "Child..." She said.  
  
"Don't child me..." Mink growled.  
  
"I see you act the same as I expected." Vogue smiled. "Go on with your turn."  
  
"Fine. I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Mink announced.  
  
"Draw!" Vogue announced. "Now! I summon Kung Fu Nyan Nyan! (1700/1000)"  
  
"Kung Fu Nyan Nyan?" Mink said to herself as the pink clothed woman materialized onto the field, getting into a fighting pose.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Vogue announced.  
  
"My turn, draw!" Mink yelled, drawing her card. "Now! Reverse trap, Deceptive Dice!"  
  
Suddenly an arm flew out of the card and threw a dice onto the ground. "Huh?" Vogue said in confusion.  
  
"This trap card will force me to remove a monster card from my hand, out of play." Mink said, taking a card from her hand and putting it in her pocket. "And if the dice lands on the number which is the same as the monster which was removed from play, that monster will be summoned to the field!"  
  
"Hmm.. Smart move." Vogue said.  
  
The dice came to a stop, on 6. Mink smiled. "Now! I bring forth... Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500)" Mink yelled as the tall android materialized onto the field. "Now your trap cards are useless to you!"  
  
"As you think." Vogue thought in her mind.  
  
"Now, Android Psycho Shocker, attack and destroy her Kung Fu Nyan Nyan!" Mink yelled.  
  
The android held it's hands in the air, forming a black energy sphere in it's hands. "Reverse card!" Vogue announced.  
  
"A magic card..." Mink gasped.  
  
"Marsh Melon's Glasses!" Vogue yelled. Suddenly a pair of glasses flew over at Marsh Melon's eyes. The swirls on the lens began to spin, hypnotizing the Android. The android moved it's body, facing the Marsh Melon and firing.  
  
The black energy blast hit the melon but it remained in tact. "Err..." Mink growled.  
  
"Once I've activate Marsh Melon's Glasses, it goes onto my Marsh Melon, making it your only target to attack." Vogue announced.  
  
"Turn end...." Mink announced, frustrated.  
  
"Draw!" Vogue announced. "And since I didn't attack last turn with Kung Fu Nyan Nyan, it gains 300 attack points!"  
  
"What?!" Mink said in shock as the Chinese female warrior's attack power grew to 2000.  
  
"Now attack her Blast Borgman!" Vogue announced. The warrior jumped kick the borgman, throwing it to the ground and destroying it, and reducing Mink's life points to 2000. Mink growled, realizing now half her life points were now gone. "I'd expect a more harder fight..."  
  
"You caught me by surprise." Mink growled, drawing her next card.  
  
"Well then surprise me back." Vogue said calmly.  
  
"Maybe I can..." Mink thought, holding up a card. She knew that Vogue's face down card was a trap card and if Android Psycho Shocker were gone, she'd use it right away.  
  
Mink looked at her new card, Helios' Grave. A magic card which can destroy all of Vogue's monsters for the price of the strongest monster on Mink's side of the field. Mink growled, knowing that even if Android Psycho Shocker was gone, she'd be in trouble anyway.  
  
"Looks as if you're having trouble." Vogue said.  
  
"I don't need you to point out what's going on!" Mink yelled. "Now! Activate Magic Card, Helios' Grave!"  
  
"Eh?" Vogue said in shock.  
  
"This magic card allows me to destroy all monsters on your side of the field by sacrifice my Android Psycho Shocker!" Mink yelled. Suddenly Mink's android dissolved and a giant flash of light appeared.  
  
The whole room lit up with light and Vogue's face was quickly revealed. "Err..." Vogue said, covering her eyes.  
  
"No way...." Mink gasped. "You can't be her...."  
  
"I'm sorry to say but I am. I am Miss. Tagura...." Vogue said. "But it's not my true name...."  
  
"Then what is it..." Mink growled.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have a duel to play." Vogue announced as the light began to engulf Marsh Melon and Kung Fu Nyan Nyan. "Now! Activate trap card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter! This trap card will save my Kung Fu Nyan Nyan."  
  
Suddenly a little device appeared and it sucked up the female warrior, keeping her safe. "No..." Mink growled.  
  
"I'm sorry to do this but it is my job..." Vogue said.  
  
"Err..." Mink growled. "I'll shift both Blast Borgman into defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"Draw!" Vogue announced. Suddenly Kung Fu Nyan Nyan reappeared back onto the field. "I'll set one card face down and summon Mudora! (1500/1800 200)"  
  
Suddenly a warrior with a golden mask a small dagger appeared onto the field. "What is that..." Mink growled.  
  
"This monster gains 200 attack power for each Angel type monster I have in my own graveyard." Vogue explained. "So now! Mudora attack her Blast Borgman!"  
  
The warrior jumped the borgman, slashing it in half with his dagger and destroying it. Mink growled, only having one monster left and no set cards. "She probably wants to charge up his Kung Fu Nyan Nyan..."  
  
"Turn end." Vogue announced. Mink drew her next card.  
  
Suddenly Mink gasped, realizing what she had drawn. "Devil's Sanctuary..." She said, looking at the magic card.  
  
Mink was a bit scared to use such a card because it would easily take her down if used the wrong way. Mink growled, swallowing her nervousness.  
  
"Well...." Vogue said impatiently.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Devil's Sanctuary!" Mink yelled, placing the card down on her field.  
  
Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the windows and making everything flutter in the wind. A hex circle surrounded the two duelist and a metal gargoyle began to arise, stretching it's wings.  
  
"What is that?!" Vogue said, blocking herself from the wind.  
  
"That... Is Metal Devil." Mink said, knowing it was her only desperate defense. "I'll end my turn right now."  
  
"Draw..." Vogue announced, drawing her card. "Now my Kung Fu Nyan Nyan gains 300 attack points (2300/1000). Mudora attack!"  
  
The warrior charged at the gargoyle, slashing at it with it's dagger. Suddenly Vogue screamed in pain, grabbing her chest. Mink smirked. "Metal Devil won't inflict damage to me but instead, it reflects any battle against it to you."  
  
"No way..." Vogue growled as her life points reduced to 2300.  
  
"I've just put up the ultimate defense and you can't pierce it." Mink yelled.  
  
"I'd think other wise." Vogue growled, getting more angry. Mink could see a little bit of dark cloud forming around them.  
  
"What's going on?" Mink said, looking around.  
  
"I've drawn the card which to win." Vogue said, holding it up.  
  
"No..." Mink growled.  
  
"Yes and I plan to use it! Go! Carnal of God!" Vogue yelled.  
  
"Err.. no..." Mink growled as more dark clouds came in around them.  
  
"Now! I summon Diabound Curses!" Vogue yelled as five half human, half snake creatures floated above Vogue. Vogue laughed evilly. "I feel the power... You will bow before my evil!"  
  
"What is up with her..." Mink thought. Vogue was all silent and calm and now that she's activated Carnal of God, she acts as if she's been possessed. "How am I going to beat her..."  
  
Mink knew the only reason that Drifter dueled Dan, was to show how strong Wolfgang was so it was like the Drifter purposely lost. So if Vogue was meaning to win, Mink did not know how to bring Vogue down.  
  
-CARDS PLAYED-  
  
Blast Borgman: Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Borgman / Desc: When this monster is summoned to the field, Special Summon another "Blast Borgman" from your deck, to the field.  
  
Marsh Melon: Level 4 / 300/500/ Angel / Desc: If this monster is attacked while face down in defense mode, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. This monster cannot be destroyed due to battle (Battle Damage still counts.)  
  
Kung Fu Nyan Nyan: Level 4 / 1700/1000/ Warrior / Desc: If this monster does not attack during your Battle Phase, increase this card's ATK by 300 during your next Standby Phase.  
  
Deceptive Dice: TRAP / Desc: Remove 1 Monster Card from your hand, out of play. Roll one 6 sided dice. If the dice lands on the same number as the monster's level which was removed from play, Special Summon that monster onto the field. If you roll a 6, summon the monster if it has a level of 6 or higher.  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Machine / Desc: Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the Field, all Trap cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap cards are also negated.  
  
Marsh Melon's Glasses: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card and a "Marsh Melon" is face up on the field, your opponent can only target "Marsh Melon" as an attack target.  
  
Helios' Grave: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field with the highest ATK to destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Interdimensional Matter Transporter: TRAP / Desc: Select 1 face-up monster on your side of the field and remove it from play until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated.  
  
Mudora: Level 4 / 1500/1800/ Angel / Desc: This monster gains 200 ATK for each Angel Type monster in your graveyard.  
  
Devil's Sanctuary: MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, Special Summon 1 "Metal Devil" onto the field (Level 1 / Demon / 0/0). If "Metal Devil" is attacked, reverse any Battle Damage to your opponent's life points. You must Sacrifice 1000 life points during your Standby Phases. If you cannot pay, "Metal Devil" is destroyed. 


	174. A Sad Discovery, Part 2

-Chapter 174: A Sad Discovery, Part 2-  
  
The score sat at Mink: 2000 and Vogue: 2300. Vogue had made a bad decision by attacking Mink's Metal Devil which was summoned by the effect of Devil's Sanctuary. But now that Vogue's anger and evil had risen up, she had activated her Carnal of God, summoning the Diabound Curse demons.  
  
"To end my turn, I'll summon a Diabound Curse to the field! (1800/1200)" Vogue announced as the demon moved forward to the field.  
  
"So she can also summon them..." Mink thought.  
  
"Now move!" Vogue pointed.  
  
"Draw!" Mink announced, drawing her next card. "Now! I activate Move Dead to bring back up a monster from my graveyard!"  
  
Suddenly a card slid from Mink's graveyard holster and she added the card to her hand. "Heh." Vogue smirked, keeping her arms crossed.  
  
"And now! I sacrifice Metal Devil to summon Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500)" Mink announced as the android once again arose to the field. "I'll also activate Electric Brain Amplifier, equipping to my android and allowing only me to use trap cards. Now! Android Psycho Shocker, attack!"  
  
Vogue smiled as the black energy blast which the android sent toward Diabound Curse destroyed it but then a grey fog only remained.  
  
"What is that?" Mink said.  
  
"That is what remains of Diabound Curse. But don't worry you'll see it again." Vogue smiled as the grey fog returned over to the rest of the Diabound Curses, reforming.  
  
"You mean it isn't destroyed?!" Mink said in shock.  
  
"Not by your weak attacks." Vogue smiled. "Battle Damage doesn't work either, once it's destroyed by your monster, it returns back to it's squad!"  
  
Mink growled. "Turn end." She said.  
  
"Draw!" Vogue announced, drawing her card. "Now! I sacrifice Mudora and Kung Fu Nyan Nyan to summon Majesty Lucifer, Amelda! (2500/1800)"  
  
Suddenly a black haired woman in a white dress materialized onto the field. "What is that?!" Mink said.  
  
"This is but a monster which will allow me to be victorious!" Vogue yelled. "Now! Go Diabound Curse!"  
  
Suddenly a creature dove into Android Psycho Shocker, reducing it's attack power to 600. "No!" Mink gasped, knowing she would now lose if Majesty Lucifer attacked.  
  
"Now! Majesty Lucifer attack!" Vogue announced. The black haired woman fired a red energy blast toward the android.  
  
"Reverse trap card! Safe Capture!" Mink yelled as her trap card flipped up. "This trap card will keep my Android Psycho Shocker on the field even if it's attacked!"  
  
"Come on!" Vogue yelled as the black haired woman fired the sphere at the android, knocking the android down. The android stood back up as Mink's life points reduced to 100. "Ha... My turn ends now."  
  
"Draw!" Mink announced, drawing her next card and smiling. "Now comes the time to win!"  
  
"What?!" Vogue said in shock.  
  
"This is the last turn for you... Vogue. I do have what it takes to become a part of destiny so now I'll prove it! I activate Removal of Steel!" Mink yelled as her magic card flipped up on the field.  
  
"What is that?!" Vogue said as the magic card began to shine.  
  
"Deep within my android lies a real human being." Mink said as the android began to glow as well. "And I'm about to reveal that human being!"  
  
Suddenly the metal on the android began to move out, revealing a normal human face. "No! The light!" Vogue screamed, covering her eyes.  
  
"I've summoned Supremacy Psycho Shocker! (3000/2800)" Mink yelled.  
  
"No way..." Vogue growled.  
  
"Because I've successfully used Removal of Steel, I can draw three extra cards." Mink said, drawing her cards. "Now! Supremacy Psycho Shocker, attack and destroy her Majesty Lucifer!"  
  
The human held his hands up, creating a white energy sphere and firing it at the woman. The woman cried out as she exploded into pieces, reducing Vogue's life points to 1900.  
  
Vogue growled as her field was clear and one of her Diabound Curse's had been destroyed because of the scarification of Android Psycho Shocker.  
  
"My turn ends..." Mink said.  
  
"Draw..." Vogue said, drawing her card and smiling. "Now! Diabound Curse, go get Supremacy Psycho Shocker!"  
  
Suddenly Vogue's fourth Diabound Curse rose up, taking over the human's body and reducing his attack points to 1200.  
  
"No..." Mink gasped.  
  
"Now! I bring fourth Diabound Curse! (1800/1200)" Vogue announced. "I see through your stupid Supremacy Psycho Shocker's effect. It can remove a monster off of my field when it's attack points decrease but it won't be much of use for you."  
  
"I can't..." Mink said in her mind. "I can't lose..."  
  
"Now! I activate Raise Dead to bring back Majesty Lucifer, Amelda! (2500/1800)" Vogue announced. "And since it's my battle phase, Supremacy Psycho Shocker loses 500 attack points! (700/2800) So choose, Mink, which would you like to remove?"  
  
Mink knew that Majesty Lucifer was the right choice, but then her Diabound Curse would destroy her monster, ending the duel.  
  
Mink held back the tears, knowing she wouldn't be able to help her friends now. "I'm sorry..." She said.  
  
"Well?!" Vogue yelled.  
  
"Supremacy Psycho Shocker! Remove Majesty Lucifer from play!" Mink yelled.  
  
"Good choice..." Vogue smiled as her monster disappeared. "Now! Diabound Curse attack and destroy her Supremacy Psycho Shocker!"  
  
The half human, half snake, fired a death fire blast, destroying Mink's monster with ease and reducing her life points to 0. "I'm sorry..." Mink said again.  
  
"And now since you've lost to Carnal of God, you will make an excellent power source for the destruction of the world!" Vogue yelled. Suddenly a giant plaque formed behind Mink and chains attached to her arms and legs, pulling her up.  
  
"What's going to happen..." Mink asked.  
  
"You'll be trapped forever... Now that we have power, the destruction will begin!" Vogue yelled as the room turned intense dark and Vogue disappeared from sight.  
  
Daniel sat at the table then suddenly felt something strike his heart. Daniel let out a gasp, falling completely faint.  
  
"Dan!" Jess screamed as Dan felt himself drift away.  
  
Vogue walked out of the school, looking back up and smiling. "Job well done." Vogue said into a radio.  
  
"Good, report back to headquarters." Wolfgang's voice said. "Our leader would like to speak to us."  
  
"Right." Vogue said, heading off.  
  
Daniel woke up back a couple minutes later. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"God don't ever do that again!" Allen yelled.  
  
"You fainted just right on the spot!" Kai said.  
  
Daniel felt sweaty from his sudden faint, it felt to him as if something bad had happened. "Did Mink get here yet?" Dan asked.  
  
"No. She never came at all. I'm starting to worry." Jess said.  
  
Suddenly Daniel gasped. "She must have been attacked!" He said. Daniel quickly got up and ran back to the school with everyone else running after him from behind.  
  
Daniel stood before the school and charged through the doors, running up to the green room where a Duel Xero and cards lay before them.  
  
"No!" Jess screamed.  
  
Daniel fell to his knees. "This is my fault.. I should have NEVER let her go in there alone..." Daniel growled.  
  
"But where is she now?" Allen asked.  
  
Mink looked up, seeing the group before her. "Dan..." She silently called but they were as if clueless to her existence. "Why can't they see me..."  
  
Mink desperately tried to break through the chains but they were too tight and she could feel her self lose energy quick.  
  
"Mink..." Allen growled. "This is Whiley's fault... I'll make sure he regrets this!"  
  
Allen yelled with anger, his eyes suddenly turned dark and the building began to rumble. Allen calmed down but then felt as if he just ran four miles.  
  
"What was that?!" Kai said.  
  
"I don't know..." Daniel said. Daniel stood back up and Jess was still weeping over the loss of Mink, holding her Duel Xero close to her.  
  
Everyone walked off, sad from their loss. The power of the Diabound Curses were such a mystery and not any of them knew what would happen if they were to lose to such power.  
  
Jess stood at the entrance, looking beyond the city and predicting what exactly will happen. Jess looked down at Mink's deck, taking the first card out which was Android Psycho Shocker.  
  
"I'll bring you back with this..." Jess growled, slipping the car din her pocket and walking off.  
  
As she walked off, a dark shadow came out from the school, snickering. The man laughed as darkness began to creep out.  
  
Allen thought some how it was his fault. Because he unleashed the power of Gran Geralian, he created a dark side. Each person had a dark and light side. Allen was separate from his.  
  
"So Dan..." Allen said. "What are we to come to?"  
  
"I don't know... But after this I know it's big and we must work together." Daniel said.  
  
Kai had second thoughts. He knew he had brought himself into trouble and wanted to back down. Kai had made new friends yet he wasn't sure if he should have been around them since such chaos came. "I should go..." Kai said, stopping.  
  
"No, we have to stay together." Daniel said, seriously.  
  
"I'm sorry... But I can't be around you guys..." Kai choked out. "I'm sorry but ever since we met trouble just popped up and I don't want any innocent people to be hurt! I'm sorry!"  
  
Kai quickly ran off. Daniel some how smiled. "I understand..." Dan thought.  
  
"How can you be smiling?" Jess asked.  
  
"He's right. We're just some how unlucky." Daniel said, frowning again.  
  
"But without you... We wouldn't have finally defeated Doom." Allen said.  
  
Paul shivered on the snowy tops of the mountains, looking at the wreck of the plane. He had to quickly do an emergency landing.  
  
Paul growled, knowing he was deceived and Dageki was some where out there. Mean while, on the news, reports of the missing PK Airplane was showing up. In a filthy apartment, Darien sat there, watching. No emotion came out of him. He quietly stood up and left.  
  
-CARDS PLAYED-  
  
Move Dead: MAGIC / Desc: Move 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, to your hand.  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Machine / Desc: Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the Field, all Trap cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap cards are also negated.  
  
Electric Brain Amplifier: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc This card can only be equipped to 1 face up "Android Psycho Shocker" on the field. As long as this card remains face up on the field, the Monster Card's owner can play Trap Cards. If this card is destroyed while equipped to a "Android Psycho Shocker", the equipped monster is also destroyed.  
  
Majesty Lucifer, Amelda: Level 9 / 2500/1800/ Warrior / Desc: Each time this monster inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's life points, increase your life points equal to the amount of damage your opponent has taken.  
  
Safe Capture: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent attacks a monster on your side of the field, do Battle Damage but do not send the attacked monster to the graveyard.  
  
Removal of Steel: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face up "Android Psycho Shocker" on the field to special summon 1 "Supremacy Psycho Shocker" from your hand or deck, to the field. You can then draw 3 extra cards from your deck.  
  
Supremacy Psycho Shocker: Level 10 / 3000/2800/ Warrior / Desc: during each of your opponent's Battle Phases, decrease this card's ATK by 500. Each time this card's attack is reduced, remove 1 face up monster card on your opponent's side of the field, from play. 


	175. Return of a Demon, Part 1

-Chapter 175: Return of a Demon, Part 1-  
  
Jess groaned, looking up at the sky light from her bedroom, just thinking of how lonely it's been the past summer. She smiled since she knew she had her friends but now one of her best friends was gone because of this problem.  
  
Kai turned on them because he knew something bad would happened. Jess couldn't think about this problem and just wanted it to stop.  
  
She looked at her Millennium Ring which hung on her door knob. Looking at it made her feel angry. Jess slowly got up, picking it up. "It's about time I search for him." She said. Suddenly the MIllennium Ring began to glow and the points pointed forward.  
  
The dark figure at the empty park stood inside a phone booth, talking. "Her signal is strong." The dark voice said.  
  
"Good. Make sure you do your thing." Wolfgang's voice said. "We're good so far, don't screw us up."  
  
"Right." The voice said, hanging up the phone.  
  
Jess came to a empty park where dozens of trees were spread out randomly. She stayed on the lone path where the Millennium Ring pointed. At the dark figure near a tree.  
  
Jess came a few feet forward. "Show yourself!" She yelled, dropping her bag to the ground.  
  
"So, you've gotten the time to search for me." He said, throwing his hat off, revealing himself, Bakura.  
  
"I can't live in loneliness." Jess said. "I want him back!"  
  
"Your father? He's long gone." Bakura cackled.  
  
"What?" Jess said in shock.  
  
"I've taken over, permanently." Bakura smiled.  
  
"But... how?" Jess asked.  
  
"Oh dear sweet Jessica. Just think of the sources." Bakura smiled. "It's just lucky for me just one of your friends would turn on you too."  
  
"Me? But who." Jess growled.  
  
"He was always stronger... than you of course." Bakura laughed. "The so called King of Games."  
  
"Daniel? Why, how would he help you?" Jess stammered.  
  
"Just look at this." Bakura said, taking a glowing yellow stone from his pocket. "I've had this long enough to have brought me eternal life on this dead body."  
  
"No.... Daniel would never help you!" Jess screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry to say but yes. But between you and me, we have business." Bakura said, holding up a Duel Xero.  
  
"Why do you want to duel me?" Jess asked.  
  
"You also have something I want." Bakura said, pointing at the Millennium Ring.  
  
"Of course..." Jess said. "I will duel you, but if I win. You give me that stone."  
  
"You think you can reverse the effects? Now I'm wondering if you're even strong enough." Bakura laughed.  
  
Jess took her Duel Xero right out of her bag and slipped her deck in. "Duel!" They both yelled as their life points rose to 4000.  
  
"Draw!" Jess announced, drawing her card and quickly looking at it. "Now! I summon Vampire Lady, in defense mode! (1550/1550)"  
  
"Vampire Lady...." Bakura smiled, feeling Jess' deck has changed a lot.  
  
"I'll then set one card face down and end my turn!" Jess announced.  
  
"My turn, draw!" Bakura yelled. Bakura laughed, revealing his hand.  
  
Jess gasped, looking at the four magic cards which he held. "Death Message E, A, T, H" She said, realizing Bakura was only one step away from easily winning the duel.  
  
"This is not my strategy. It does rely on these cards but I'll use this instead... Now! I activate this magic card, Cad Destruction!" Bakura yelled, discarding his whole hand and drawing new cards.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Jess wondered, discarding her hand as well. "But to this, it gives me an advantage now..."  
  
"Now! I summon a monster in defense mode." Bakura announced, smiling. "I'll then set a card and end my turn!"  
  
"Draw!" Jess yelled, drawing her next card. "Now! I activate Raise Dead! And in order to bring back this one monster, I'll remove Headless Knight, Skull Demon, and Earthbound Spirit from my graveyard!"  
  
"Ahhh, you're favorite monster." Bakura said.  
  
"Now! I bring forth Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)" Jess yelled as the dark demon appeared onto the field as a purple aura expanded from it. "Then, I'll switch Vampire Lady into attack mode! (1550/1550) Dark Necrofear, attack!"  
  
"Reveal monster!" Bakura yelled as a purple cloaked demon appeared. "Spirit Reaper! (300/200)"  
  
"What's that?" Jess said as the demon blasted a purple stream from it's eyes. The demon was engulfed but remained on the field.  
  
"Spirit Reaper cannot be destroyed by any of your simple attacks." Bakura smiled. "But now! I'll activate this trap card, Siege of Darkness, allowing me to special summon a monster from my hand, so now! I summon Noble Du Noir! (2000/1400)"  
  
"Err..." Jess growled, knowing the effect of such monster. "My turn ends..."  
  
"Draw!" Bakura announced, drawing his next card. "I'll set one card face down and summon this, Nightmare Horse! (500/400)"  
  
Jess felt a little worried, now that she was up for a full on attack. "Darn..." She growled.  
  
"Now! Nightmare Horse, attack her life points directly!" Bakura yelled. The glowing wrapped horse trotted at Jess, hitting her hard. Jess let out a yell as her life points reduced to 3500. "Noble Du Noir, attack and destroy her Vampire Lady!"  
  
The dark vampire sent a stream of bats at the woman, destroying her and reducing Jess' life points more down to 3050.  
  
Bakura smiled as Jess tried to recover from the first attack. "Reveal trap... Daiku Mirror!" Jess yelled as her trap card flipped up. "This trap card allows me to bring back Vampire Lady (1550/1550), only to discard a monster card from my hand..."  
  
Jess was still smiling as the demon woman appeared back onto the field. "What are you so happy about?" Bakura demanded to know.  
  
"The monster card which I have discarded... Is the Despair of The Darkness! (2800/3000)" Jess yelled.  
  
"No..." Bakura growled.  
  
"And because of it's effect, it comes back to the field!" Jess yelled as the zombie creature rose up from the ground, making the grass die under it's very feet. "So Bakura, you see the true power of the bond between me and my father."  
  
"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Bakura growled.  
  
"Draw!" Jess announced, drawing her card. "Now! I activate Enemy of Necromancer!"  
  
"No..." Bakura growled.  
  
"This magic card allows me to destroy a zombie type monster on the field so say good bye to Spirit Reaper!" Jess yelled as the purple cloaked demon exploded. "Now, Despair of Darkness, attack and destroy Noble Du Noir!"  
  
Bakura growled, he knew that using Noble Du Noir's effect was just useless now and let the zombie strike down his vampire, destroying it and reducing his life points to 3200. "I will get what I want..." Bakura yelled.  
  
"Now! Vampire Lady, attack and destroy his Nightmare Horse!" Jess yelled. The vampire lady sent a stream of bats at the horse, destroying it and reducing Bakura's life points to 2150. "And because my Vampire Lady did damage, you must discard a type of card I announce, and that card will be a monster."  
  
"Very well." Bakura smiled, looking through his deck and choosing a card and sending it to his graveyard. "Now! Activate Despair From The Darkness! (2800/3000)"  
  
"What?!" Jess said in shock.  
  
"Your not the only one with an occult deck, remember?" Bakura laughed as the same zombie rose up from the ground.  
  
"No... I can't make the last attack now..." Jess growled, looking over at her Dark Necrofear.  
  
Bakura laughed. "I just wish your father were here to see this." Bakura laughed. "Oh wait, he is."  
  
Suddenly Bakura's thick hair came to a rest and he fell to the ground, looking tired. "Jessica?" He said but then tensed up, turning back into the evil spirit.  
  
"You jerk..." Jess growled as little tear formed in her eyes. "How can you be so sick..."  
  
"I'm not sick. I just want what's mine." Bakura said, glaring at Jess.  
  
"I swear... I will defeat you and make sure you are gone... Forever." Jess growled with anger.  
  
"Impossible." Bakura smirked as they both glared each other down. Bakura waited for Jess' signal to end her turn while Bakura tapped one single magic card on his side as his arms were crossed. The magic card, Carnal of God.  
  
"Turn end...." Jess growled.  
  
"Draw!" Bakura yelled, drawing his next card. "Now! Activate magic card, Carnal of God!"  
  
"What?!" Jess said in shock as Bakura swiftly placed the magic card onto his duel xero. Suddenly dark fogs began to rise up. Five red spheres appeared and transformed into the Diabound Curses.  
  
"How could you?!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Easy..." Bakura smiled. "Power is what I crave and I found the right place." Bakura smiled. "Now! Diabound Curse, curse her Despair From The Darkness!"  
  
The creature dove forward, turning into a large black cloud and surrounding the zombie, reducing it's attack power to 1000.  
  
"No!" Jess yelled as her Despair From The Darkness grew weaker.  
  
"Now! Despair From The Darkness (2800/3000), attack and destroy her Despair From The Darkness!" Bakura yelled, pointing. The zombie collided with Jess' zombie, destroying it easily, and reducing her life points to 1250. "That was my price to pay, sacrificing my own Diabound Curse to get you down to there."  
  
Jess growled more as Bakura sadly looked at his four Diabound Curses. It's as if Bakura wasn't himself at all, all of the sudden.  
  
Jess had a theory now, that this Carnal of God was able to change your way, she only hoped none of her friends would try to use it.  
  
"My turn ends now." Bakura announced.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "I'll shift Vampire Lady and Dark Necrofear into defense mode." Jess announced, sadly. "And set one card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Draw!" Bakura announced, drawing his card and smiling. "Now! I activate this magic card, Zombie Troops, forcing your two zombie monsters to shift into attack mode!"  
  
"No... I'll lose the duel now!" Jess gasped.  
  
"Now Despair From The Darkness, attack and de story her Vampire Lady!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Reveal trap!" Jess yelled. "Ghost Repel!"  
  
"What?" Bakura said.  
  
"By removing a zombie monster from my hand, from play, I can negate your attack." Jess said, taking her Ghost Count and slipping it into her pocket.  
  
"Heh, by just dodging my attacks, your keeping back the doom." Bakura smiled.  
  
"What doom." Jess said, sternly.  
  
"Tonight... Midnight." Bakura smiled.  
  
"What happens from there." Jess said.  
  
"That is my little secret for now. But we need to duel!" Bakura shouted.  
  
-CARDS PLAYED-  
  
Vampire Lady: Level 4 / 1550/1550/ Zombie / Desc: Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, declare 1 card type (Monster, Magic, or Trap). Your opponent selects 1 card of that type from his/her Deck and sends it to the Graveyard.  
  
Card Destruction: MAGIC / Desc: Both players must discard their entire hands and draw the same number of cards that they discarded from their respective Decks.  
  
Raise Dead: MAGIC / Desc: Select 1 Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own Graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (face-up). This is considered a Special Summon.  
  
Dark Necrofear: Level 8 / 2200/2800/ Demon / Desc:This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Demon-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card is destroyed in battle or by your opponent's card effect, it is treated as an Equip Magic Card at the end of the turn. Equip 1 of your opponent's monsters with this card. As long as it is equipped with this card, you control the equipped monster.  
  
Spirit Reaper: Level 3 / 300/200/ Zombie / Desc: This monster is not destroyed as a result of battle at any time, although damage calculation applied normally. When this card is specially designated as the effect of a Magic, Trap or Effect Monster Card, this card is immediately destroyed. When this card attacks your opponent's Life Points directly 1 card randomly selected from your opponent's hand and discarded to the Graveyard.  
  
Siege of Darkness: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent has Special Summoned a monster onto the field, Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, to your side of the field.  
  
Noble Du Noir: Level 5 / 2000/1400/ Zombie / Desc: As long as this monster remains face-up on the field, the controller of this card selects the targets of his/her opponent's attacks.  
  
Nightmare Horse: Level 3 / 500/400/ Zombie / Desc: This monster can attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Daiku Mirror: TRAP / Desc: If one of your monsters have been destroyed due to battle, Special Summon that monster from your graveyard, to the field in it's original position. You must also discard 1 Monster Card from your hand, to your graveyard.  
  
Despair From The Darkness: Level 8 / 2800/3000/ Zombie / Desc: When this card is sent directly from your hand or Deck to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect. Special Summon this card to your side of the field.  
  
Enemy of Necromancer: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 face up Zombie-type monster on the field.  
  
Zombie Troops: MAGIC / Desc: Shift all face up Zombie-Type monsters on the field into Attack Position.  
  
Ghost Repel: TRAP / Desc: Remove 1 Zombie-Type monster from your hand, out of play, to negate an attack from your opponent's monster. 


	176. Return of a Demon: Deceit, Part 2

Chapter 176: Return of a Demon: Deceit, Part 2  
  
The score was Bakura: 2150 and Jessica: 1250. Bakura had made a strong come back as Jess tried to take him down at once but ended up facing a stronger monster, Despair From The Darkness. But now Bakura has unleashed Carnal of God toward Jess, ready to bring her down.  
  
Jess growled as her Dark Necrofear and Vampire Lady stood aware of the darkness while Bakura laughed as his Despair From The Darkness stood ready for any called attack.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and then end my turn." Bakura announced.  
  
Jess drew her next card. "Now! I shift Dark Necrofear (2200/2800) and Vampire Lady (1550/1550) into defense mode!" Jess announced as her two monsters kneeled down and guarded themselves. "I'll also set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Draw..." Bakura said, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Diabound Curse! (1800/1200)"  
  
"Err.." Jess growled as the half snake, half human creature moved forward.  
  
"Now! Diabound Curse, attack and destroy Vampire Lady!" Bakura yelled, pointing. The Diabound Curse blasted a sphere of fire directly at the woman, destroying her. "I'll set a card and end my turn."  
  
Jess drew her next card. "The trap card I have down..." Jess thought, looking at it. "Relay Soul will be able to keep my life points safe but the monster I chose to summon has to be a good one, other wise I lose this."  
  
"I'm waiting, Jessica." Bakura smiled. "The end is near. Don't keep me waiting for this event."  
  
"So, you and your team plan to destroy this earth, why?" Jess asked.  
  
"Whiley is Allen's dark side you know." Bakura smirked.  
  
"What does that have to do with what I'm asking?" Jess growled.  
  
"If Allen has a dark side, wouldn't you? Little Jessica." Bakura smiled. "He plans to bring out the evil in everyone, create it into something worth destroying, the earth."  
  
"Why does he want to do that?" Jess asked.  
  
"Hate is the reason. The dark side of you, and your friends have something to hate." Bakura smiled as the Millennium Ring around Jess' neck began to glow. "Oh look, looks like the ring is reacting."  
  
"But why?" Jess said, looking down at the glowing item.  
  
"My power is fusing into it. But don't worry, I don't tend to do damage, only to see what you hate." Bakura said as his eyes began to glow red.  
  
"No! Get out!" Jess screamed as her mind went blank.  
  
Bakura cowered through Jess' mind. It was just a long big tunnel with lots of rusted doors. Bakura smiled, opening up one door. "You hate the fact that you can't get any more attention?" Bakura said, looking at the image of Jess all curled up in the corner of the dark room.  
  
"Get out!" Jess yelled from the outside.  
  
"Why? This is too much fun." Bakura laughed, moving to another door.  
  
"What's this?" Bakura said, seeing a statute of Daniel with something embedded at the bottom of the statue.  
  
The words read 'Champion Duelist of the world, most strongest.'. This made Bakura laugh out loud. He knew Jessica just liked the game but never really envied anyone.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Jess demanded to know.  
  
"You hate the fact that you are a weak duelist. This is why you are losing, Jessica, because your afraid you aren't strong enough." Bakura said. "Lucky me, that is the fear which you will lose to."  
  
Jess fell to her knees as Bakura regained control of his own mind. "No..." Jess growled.  
  
"You hate being weak..." Bakura said, smiling evilly.  
  
"I'm not weak..." Jess growled.  
  
"Then how come you envy such a powerful duelist." Bakura asked.  
  
"Draw!" Jess yelled, drawing her card. "You will pay for doing this to me."  
  
Bakura's evil looked turned into a serious one as Jess showed the card which she held. "This magic card... It's called Fragile Defeat..." Jess said. "It allows me to destroy every monster on the field, giving you 200 points of damage for each monster destroyed."  
  
"What's the price you get?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Discarding my whole hand." Jess said, slipping her three cards into her graveyard. "Now! I activate Fragile Defeat!"  
  
Suddenly a giant glittering whirl wind appeared, throwing up all monsters and destroying them, including Bakura's Diabound Curse.  
  
"No..." Bakura growled, watching his two monsters exploding and reducing his life points down to 1550.  
  
"Now! I'll activate my face down card! Jar of Greed which allows me to draw one card!" Jess yelled, drawing her card. "Now I summon Goblin Zombie! (1100/1050)"  
  
"Damn..." Bakura growled as the creature wielding a long sword materialized onto the field.  
  
"Now! Goblin Zombie, attack his life points directly!" Jess pointed.  
  
The zombie lashed forward, slashing Bakura across the chest. Bakura let out a cry as his life points reduced to 450.  
  
"My turn ends now." Jess announced.  
  
"Draw!" Bakura yelled with anger, drawing his next card. "Now's the time! I've summoned this ultimate monster...."  
  
"What?" Jess said.  
  
"Remember on the first move..." Bakura said.  
  
Jessica remembered back and finally realized his plan. He had discarded his four death messages into his graveyard and said he only needed one card to finish the duel. She gasped, fearing what was about to happen.  
  
"Now! I activate Emergency Provisions!" Bakura yelled. "By sacrificing my only face down card, I gain one thousand life points! (B: 1450)"  
  
"And that face down card is..." Jess said.  
  
"Ouija Board!" Bakura yelled as the card flipped up and exploded. "And since all five Ouija Board messages are in my graveyard... I'll activate this! Demon's Line of Death!"  
  
"What's that?!" Jess screamed as spirits began to emerge from the card, covering the sky.  
  
"This magic card will be the death of you! It allows me to summon Death Silenced (300/300), Death Charmer (300/300), and Death Havoc! (300/300)" Bakura yelled as three different colored demons materialized onto the field, each holding spears.  
  
Jess took a step back, worrying a little as the three demons flew around Bakura, happily. "What do those things do?!" Jess thought as Bakura laughed.  
  
"My turn ends now!" Bakura announced.  
  
"Draw..." Jess announced.  
  
"Now! I activate Death Silenced's effect!" Bakura called out as the demon laughed and it's little wings began to flap, flying in front of Jess.  
  
"What the?!" Jess said, backing up.  
  
"Don't worry, it won't hurt you." Bakura smirked. "But it allows me to take a level 4 or lower monster from your hand and add it to my own."  
  
"Damn..." Jess growled, revealing her hand to the blue demon.  
  
"And I think I'll taken Dark Jeroid." Bakura smiled. The demon thrusted it's spear through the card, flying off and giving it to Bakura. "Now! Death Charmer's effect is activated!"  
  
Suddenly the pink demon began to laugh as it glowed. "Err.." Jess growled, getting annoyed by the little demons.  
  
"It allows me to summon a monster from my hand, and I summon Dark Jeroid! (1200/1500)" Bakura yelled as the giant blue demon materialized onto the field. "And finally! Death Havoc's effect is activated! It will sacrifice the Dark Jeroid, which I stole from your hand, and inflict damage to your life points by half of it's attack strength!"  
  
Bakura laughed as the yellow demon slashed at the Dark Jeroid, turning it into a ghost. The ghost then fired itself directly at Jess. Jess let out a scream as her life points reduced to 650.  
  
"No... I can't lose. I have to use this now!" Jess said to herself, looking at her face down card.  
  
"My turn ends now, Jessica!" Bakura announced.  
  
Jess quickly drew her next card. "Here it comes..." She said, waiting.  
  
"Now! I activate Death Silenced's ability!" Bakura yelled as the blue demon tossed it's spear straight forward to Jess' card. The card hologram materialized onto Bakura's field. The monster was Headless Knight. "Now Headless Knight is summoned to my side of the field! (1450/1700) Finally, I activate Death Havoc's ability by sacrificing Headless Knight to win this duel!"  
  
"Not so fast, Bakura!" Jess yelled. "Activate trap card, Relay Soul!"  
  
"Relay Soul?" Bakura said in confusion.  
  
"This trap card will reduce my life points to zero." Jess explained as her life points reached 0. "But it allows me to summon a monster card from my hand, to the field and the monster I chose it Dark Ruler Hades! (2450/1600) And if it's destroyed, you win the duel."  
  
Suddenly Bakura burst out laughing. "You've already lost this." Bakura said. "Now! Diabound Curse! Take over!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Jess said. Suddenly her heart began to ache. Jess cried out as she grabbed her chest, falling to her knees.  
  
"It doesn't matter if a dumb trap card takes away all your life points." Bakura said, walking in front of her. "As long as you have no life points in this type of game, Carnal of God will give me every command of you."  
  
"No! This can't happen!" Jess cried out.  
  
Suddenly Bakura's stern and evil face suddenly turned innocent. "Jessica!" He cried out diving for her. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"I know, you couldn't control him. I tried but I failed." Jess tried to say but the ache began to grow worse.  
  
"To stop the pain, you have to forfeit now." Bakura said. "I'm sorry but your other friends are you and Mink's only hope."  
  
Jess looked down at the deck of her duelist and slammed her hand on it. "I surrender..." Jess said. Just then, the aching stopped.  
  
Suddenly the sweet innocent Bakura began to laugh. "Fool. Just like any hearty moron, you fall for anything." Bakura laughed.  
  
"What?" Jess said, standing up.  
  
"It was so easy to deceive you." Bakura laughed as he tore his rubber mask away, revealing a tall man with black dangling hair.  
  
"Who are you?!" Jess screamed.  
  
"I am Valkon... Your rival." Valkon laughed.  
  
"How could you!" Jess screamed crawling toward him, wanting to rip him apart.  
  
"Sorry, but your in my total command, so stop!" Valkon yelled, pushing his hand forward. Jess fell flat on the ground, unable to get up or anything. "Once you've lost to the power of Carnal of God, you surrender your control to me! So now! Surrender your life to the power of darkness! You will make an excellent life giver to the destruction of earth!"  
  
"No..." Jess thought, feeling herself fall through the earth and into a giant pit of darkness. Jess felt so much anger, her pit of darkness rose up in fire. She screamed, feeling burns all over her as slowly, her energy began to disappear.  
  
Dan walked alone, in a empty street when suddenly he felt a giant burning feeling on his back. Dan cried out, falling to his knees, realizing Jess was gone. "No!" He yelled.  
  
Valkon smiled, taking out a radio. "Two down." He said.  
  
"Well, splendid job." Roberto said, appearing from behind the tree which Valkon stood before.  
  
"Shouldn't you be somewhere, kid." Valkon said, putting his hat back on.  
  
"I should but I couldn't miss this." Roberto smiled. Roberto looked down at his watch. "Well, there's my go."  
  
Roberto walked off as Valkon went to the other way. Allen sat at a bench, wanting to search down Whiley, unaware of the lost they have suffered so far.  
  
Dan was still in pain as he tried to get up. He could see the sun beginning to set. He felt the pain Jess was now suffering but he didn't realize he had gotten some of her memories of the duel. He remember Valkon saying that until midnight, the earth remained in terror as the destruction came down upon them.  
  
-CARDS PLAYED-  
  
Fragile Defeat: MAGIC / Desc: Discard all cars in your hand to activate this card. Destroy all face up monsters on the field and deal 200 points worth of damage to your opponent's life points for each monster destroyed by this card.  
  
Jar of Greed: TRAP / Desc: Draw 1 card from your respective deck.  
  
Goblin Zombie: Level 4 / 1100/1050/ Zombie / Desc: When this card does Battle Damage to you're Opponent's Life Points, your opponent must put the card on top of their deck, to their Graveyard. If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you may put 1 Zombie Type monster with the ATK of 1200 or less from your deck, to your hand. Your deck is then shuffled afterward  
  
Emergency Provisions: MAGIC / Desc: Send Magic or Trap Cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard to increase your Life Points by 1000 points per card. This card is excluded.  
  
Demon's Line of Death: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have "Ouija Board", "Death Message E", "Death Message A", "Death Message T", and "Death Message H" in your graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Death Silenced", "Death Charmer", and "Death Havoc" from your deck or hand, to the field.  
  
Death Silenced: Level 1 / 300/300/ Demon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effects of "Demon's Line of Death". During each of your opponent's turns, you can take 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your opponent's hand and add it to your own.  
  
Death Havoc: Level 1/ 300/300/ Demon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effects of "Demon's Line of Death". During each of your opponent's turns, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Demon-Type monster from your hand, to the field.  
  
Death Charmer: Level 1 / 300/300/ Demon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effects of "Demon's Line of Death". During each of your opponent's turns, you can sacrifice 1 face up monster on your side of the field as a sacrifice to inflict damage to your opponent's life points by half of the sacrificed monster's ATK.  
  
Dark Jeroid: Level 4 / 1200/1500/ Demon / Desc: When this monster is Normal summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, select 1 face-up monster on the field and decrease its ATK by 800 points. The effect lasts until the selected card is destroyed or removed from the field.  
  
Headless Knight: Level 4 / 1450/1700/ Demon.  
  
Relay Soul: TRAP / Desc: Once this card is activated, reduce your life points to 0. You may then Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, to the field in either face up Attack or Defense position. If that summoned monster is removed from the field, you automatically lose the duel.  
  
Dark Ruler Hades: Level 6 / 2450/1600/ Demon / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, negate the effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by Demon-Type monsters on your side of the field in Battle. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. 


	177. Deck of Chaos

-Chapter 177: Deck of Chaos, Part 1-  
  
Kai growled, kicking at pebbles, walking down the side walk. He looked up at the sky, knowing Mink was gone, forever? Or temporarily... He growled at the fact he should be in it as a team, but he didn't want to risk his life.  
  
"Yeah I got you." Roberto said into a radio. Suddenly Kai stopped around the corner, seeing Roberto talking into the radio. "He should be here any moment now"  
  
"Good, because he is the last one we need to replenish.." Wolfgang's voice said back.  
  
"That's Wolfgang on the other side..." Kai thought, looking back.  
  
Suddenly Roberto's eyes shifted toward Kai. "Hello Kai." Roberto smiled.  
  
"Get back, I know what your up to." Kai growled. "It was under my nose the whole time..."  
  
"Yes, too bad you were to weak to sense it." Roberto gave a little laugh. "But destiny has brought us together. Face me or cower at my will!"  
  
"You tricked me... Only to get to my friends." Kai growled.  
  
"Not actually, I didn't have to trick to to get to anything. My fellow team mates did what they were told and it was too easy." Roberto laughed.  
  
"Shut up! We'll duel right here, right now. I will show you what happens when you mess with me!" Kai yelled, whipping out his Duel Xero and sliding it onto his wrist. He then slid in his deck, activating it and readying his life points at 4000.  
  
"Very well!" Roberto yelled, whipping out his own Duel Disk, made especially for his side of darkness.  
  
"Duel!" Roberto and Kai both yelled.  
  
"Draw!" Kai yelled, drawing his card. "Now! I summon Skillful White Magician, in defense mode! (1700/1900)"  
  
"Heh, just what I'd expect." Roberto smiled as the white cloaked magician materialized, holding it's staff in front of himself.  
  
"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!" Kai announced.  
  
"Draw..." Roberto announced, drawing his card. "Now! I summon Queen of Decadence! (1900/200)"  
  
Suddenly a beautiful woman in a long black dress and long black hair materialized onto the field.  
  
"Reverse trap!" Kai yelled as his trap card flipped up. "Compulsory Evacuation Device!"  
  
"And what's that." Roberto said, crossing his arms.  
  
"This trap card will return your Queen of Decadence back to your hand." Kai said as the Queen disappeared but then appeared in a mechanical pod.  
  
"Don't think so." Roberto smiled as the pod suddenly exploded.  
  
"What?!" Kai said.  
  
"Queen of Decadence's effect allows it to stay on the field, it cannot return back to my hand." Roberto said, holding up a card. "Now I'll set a card face down and end my turn.!"  
  
"Draw!" Kai yelled, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon The Magic Warrior, Breaker! (1600/1000 300)"  
  
"Eh." Roberto frowned.  
  
"I'll then shift Skillful White Magician in attack mode (1700/1900)" Kai announced.  
  
"Reveal magic card!" Roberto announced. "Death By A Collar!"  
  
"What's that?" Kai asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon." Roberto smirked.  
  
"Fine, now! Breaker, attack and destroy Queen of Decadence!" Kai yelled, pointing. The warrior lashed forward and the woman came forward too. Both monsters clashed, destroying each other.  
  
"Now! Death By a Collar, activate!" Roberto yelled.  
  
"What?" Kai said as his face up magic card began to glow.  
  
"Whenever your monster is sent to the graveyard, it goes into mine, not yours." Roberto smiled.  
  
"No way..." Kai thought, feeling as if his deck won't do well against whatever Roberto has waiting. "Fine, take it."  
  
Kai growled, taking his Breaker and flinging it at Roberto. Roberto caught the card, slipping it into his graveyard slot. "Hmm this will go well for my strategy..."  
  
"Finally, Skillful White Magician, attack his life points directly!" Kai commanded. The magician pointed his staff into the air, sending a blinding stream of light through Roberto. Roberto gasped a bit as his life points reduced to 2300. "Also, since you've activated Death By a Collar, Skillful White Magician gains a Magic Counter."  
  
"Heh, something special must happen if he gains all three." Roberto smiled as a yellow sphere on the magician's chest lit up.  
  
"I'll then set a card face down and end my turn." Kai announced.  
  
"All right, let's make this happen!" Roberto yelled, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Reflect Bounder! (1700/1000)"  
  
"He knows if both monsters attack, they'll be destroyed. Then I'll have to attack his life points directly again..." Kai said, looking at his Black Magician in his hand.  
  
"Now! I activate Pot of Greed! Allowing me to draw two extra cards!" Roberto yelled, drawing his next two cards and watching another sphere on Skillful White Magician light up.  
  
"What is he up to...." Kai wondered.  
  
"My turn ends..." Roberto said.  
  
"Draw..." Kai announced, drawing his next card and smiling. "Now! I'll activate this, Emblem of Dragon Destroyer!"  
  
"Oh no." Roberto shrugged.  
  
"Now that I've activated this, I can add a Buster Blader from my deck, to my hand!" Kai yelled, drawing his next card which was Buster Blader. "And now my Skillful White Magician has all three Magic Counters which now I will sacrifice him to summon Buster Blader! (2600/2300)"  
  
"Remember since you've sacrificed Skilled White Magician, it goes into my graveyard!" Roberto yelled as the purpled armored warrior materialized onto the field, holding it's long sword in position.  
  
"I haven't forgotten." Kai said. He then threw the card over to Roberto who added the card into his own graveyard. "Now! Buster Blader attack and destroy his Reflect Bounder!"  
  
The warrior jumped up, falling down towards the mirrored machine. "Now! Activate Reflect Bounder's effect!" Roberto yelled, pointing his hand at his monster.  
  
"What?" Kai said.  
  
Suddenly the mirror on the machine's body flickered, showing a image of Kai. The warrior slashed at the monster and Kai yelled in pain, holding his stomach as his life points lowered to 1400. Roberto smirked. "When Reflect Bounder is attacked, it deals damage to the opponent's life points by equal of the attacking monster's attack points." Roberto explained as his Reflect Bounder exploded into pieces, reducing Roberto's life points to 1400. "We are now evenly matched."  
  
Kai was still in pain from the direct damage, having a gut feeling that he won't last in this duel. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Kai gasped.  
  
"Draw.." Roberto announced, smiling at his new draw. "Nows the time to suffer as the darkness in my soul grows!"  
  
Suddenly a dark fog began to creep up behind to two duelist. "No..." Kai said, looking around him.  
  
"Yes! Now! I unleash the power of this wonderful energy.... Go! Carnal of God!" Roberto yelled, placing the card down onto his duel xero.  
  
Suddenly the sky began to turn dark under the two duelist. Five lightning bolts struck the ground, creating the demons. "Carnal of God.." Kai said, remembering what Dan went through from the Drifter.  
  
"Now! Become, Diabound Curses!" Roberto yelled as his body began to let off a dark purple aura.  
  
Daniel finally got up, feeling lonely. "Jess..." He growled, standing up. "No!". He slowly walked down the sidewalk, facing in front of an old building, ready to be destroyed in a few days.  
  
He could feel something inside, he knew someone was inside, waiting for him. Daniel looked up at the top floor were a figure loomed down over him. He could hear an evil chuckle. Slowly, he entered the building.  
  
Allen sat at the porch steps, thinking to himself. He knew Whiley stole his Millennium Eye for a purpose, a purpose to claim what he wants against him, his friends, and the world. Whiley was full of hate while Allen was full of ever lasting goodness but he knew that in him lied something not worth fighting. "Is it the time to give up? Just let the world fall apart?" Allen asked himself. If it was his turn to save the world, he must for his friends. "What would Dan do?"  
  
In his mind he saw Dan fighting Roa alone. Allen stepped up. He knew if he was in Dan's shoes, he'd never give up. Allen then stepped down and looked at the giant digital clock tower which just struck 7:00.  
  
Paul fought the cold, stepping down a steep snowy trail, getting more closer to the city. As he stepped down, he knew Dageki would pay for such a careless wreck. "That fool." He growled, suddenly tripping over a stone. He fell and started to roll down but grabbed a hold of himself and got back up.  
  
He reached a small forest where he saw Dageki in front of him. "It's time to finish this now!" Dageki yelled as his Duel Disk folded out. "The world will soon fall in darkness you'll fall with it too!"  
  
Paul growled, getting ready his own Duel Xero. Suddenly he heard a quick stomping. A figure reached out, tackling Dageki, forcing him down the hill.  
  
Paul ran toward the edge of the hill, seeing the two people try to shove each other off. Paul recognized the person as his own brother. "Darien..." Paul said.  
  
"Run! Go save your friends, there's not much time left!" Darien yelled over Dageki's yelling of him to get off.  
  
Paul finally got the point and headed more down the trail. Dageki growled, pinning Darien down on the ground. "You fool, you dare stop me!" Dageki yelled in anger, socking Darien in the face which knocked him out.  
  
"I can't believe it..." Paul thought, running as fast as he can toward an open road. "He.. actually would do a thing like that."  
  
Paul reached the street, looking left and right. He noticed a road sign, pointing to the right which said "Domino City, 10 miles."  
  
Paul growled, knowing he'll never make it.  
  
"Now...." Roberto said, pointing at Kai. "I'll bring forth Diabound Curse! (1800/1200)"  
  
"No..." Kai growled as the half snake, half human moved next to Roberto.  
  
"Now! Activate Diabound Curse!" Roberto yelled, pointing up at the 4 demons. "Curse his Buster Blader!"  
  
Suddenly another demon came forth, turning into a black fog and engulfing Buster Blader, reducing it's attack strength to 800.  
  
"I'll lose nearly all my life points now..." Kai growled.  
  
"Now! Diabound Curse, attack and destroy his Buster Blader!" Roberto yelled, pointing at Kai's monster who was still cursed by the black fog. The demon held it's hands together, forming a fire ball then throwing it at the warrior.  
  
"Err.." Kai growled.  
  
"Come on!" Roberto yelled.  
  
"Reverse trap!" Kai yelled. "Initiate Magic!"  
  
"What?" Roberto growled.  
  
"This trap card will negate your attack!" Kai yelled as the fire ball suddenly disappeared. "And allow me to take the first magic card on my deck."  
  
Roberto growled as Kai drew his next card. "Now what..." He thought.  
  
"And the magic card I chose... Fusion!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Fusion? Why would he need that..." Roberto wondered.  
  
"So, Roberto, do you still think you can win with Carnal of God?" Kai asked, smirking.  
  
"It's worked so far." Roberto smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kai asked.  
  
"You've recently realized your first lost... But you haven't noticed your second." Roberto smiled. "And the second one to be taken by the Carnal of God, Jessica!"  
  
"Jess?!" Kai said, taking a step back as Roberto laughed.  
  
"It was so easy. My fellow team mate was easily able to disguise as Bakura, Jessica's father and easily force her down." Roberto explained.  
  
"Err.." Kai growled, feeling sad for his friends as Roberto just stood there and laughed.  
  
"It's a shame, you will be joining Mink and Jessica soon." Roberto smiled. "For now, I'll set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Draw..." Kai announced, drawing his next card. "Now comes the time which you will suffer..."  
  
"What are you talking about." Roberto said, taking back a step.  
  
"Now! I activate Fusion!" Kai yelled, placing the magic card onto the field. "To fuse Buster Blader and Black Magician, from my hand!"  
  
"No..." Roberto growled as Black Magician materialized and both magician and warrior jumped into the air, starting the fusion.  
  
"This is your end, Roberto. You and your team of evil will pay for hurting my friends. Now! I've created Black Paladin! (2900/2400)" Kai yelled as the dark warrior lowered from the sky, down to the field.  
  
"Err.." Roberto growled, but still having confidence.  
  
"Now! Black Paladin, attack and destroy his Diabound Curse!" Kai commanded. The magician slashed it's staff across the field, sending a slash of yellow energy through the demon. Roberto growled as the powerful light loomed over him, reducing his life points to 300. Suddenly a black fog was left. "What is that?!"  
  
"My Diabound Curses cannot be easily destroyed by your simple attacks. Although I've already sacrificed one just to lower your filthy Buster Blader's attack strength." Roberto growled as the black fog moved up with the rest of the Diabound Curse's, reforming.  
  
Kai growled, realizing that it'll be as much harder to get rid of these demons. "I'll end my turn right now..." He announced, looking at the four demons looking down at them, each with a plain face and no emotion or anything.  
  
"Draw..." Roberto announced, drawing his next card. "Heh this will be too easy."  
  
"Reveal trap card!" Kai yelled. "Drop Off!"  
  
"No..." Roberto growled.  
  
"I sense you've drawn your key card. But too bad you won't be able to use it." Kai said.  
  
"Why don't you take a glimpse of what could have defeated you just now." Roberto smiled, showing Kai the card.  
  
"Chaos Emperor Dragon?! How could you hold such a rare card?!" Kai said, taking a step back.  
  
Roberto laughed. "I've already told you I'm an experienced duelist. Any person with sources and a rich family can have what they want." He said. "But I don't plan to defeat you with this card yet."  
  
"Then what are you planning..." Kai said sternly as Roberto slid Chaos Emperor Dragon into his graveyard.  
  
"To summon this!" Roberto yelled, holding a card up. "Now! I remove Skillful White Magician and Black Magician from play to bring forth this ultimate warrior!"  
  
Suddenly the two cards slipped out of Roberto's graveyard slot. Roberto set the cards aside then placed the monster card down onto his duel xero. A giant light began to lift up and a figure began to step out.  
  
"What is that?!" Kai said as he shielded his eyes from the light.  
  
"Chaos Soldier! Envoy of The Beginning! (3000/2500)" Roberto yelled as the armored warrior wielding a large shield and a long sword stepped up, preparing for battle. "Your weak magician is no match for my warrior of chaos! My chaos deck rules all!"  
  
"Chaos deck?!" Kai said, figuring out Roberto's deck theme.  
  
-CARDS PLAYED-  
  
Skillful White Magician: Level 4 / 1700/1900/ Magician / Desc: Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Magic Card, put 1 Magic Counter on this card (max 3). You can Special Summon 1 "Buster Blader" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard in face-up Attack or Defense Position by offering this monster with 3 Magic Counter as a Tribute during your Main Phase.  
  
Compulsory Evacuation Device: TRAP / Desc: Return 1 monster on the field to the owner's hand.  
  
Queen of Decadence: Level 4 / 1900/200/ Warrior / Desc: This monster cannot return to the owner's hand. If this card deals battle to your opponent's life points, each player must add 1 card from their deck, to their hand.  
  
Magic Warrior, Breaker: Level 4 / 1600/1000/ Magician / Desc: When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, put 1 Magic Counter on it (max. 1) Increase the ATK of this monster by 300 points for each Magic Counter on this card. Also you can remove 1 Magic Counter from this card to destroy 1 Magic Card or Trap Card on the field.  
  
Death By A Collar: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, place any monster that is being sent to the graveyard, into your own graveyard.  
  
Reflect Bounder: Level 4 / 1700/1000/ Machine / Desc: When this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by a monster on your opponent's side of the field, before damage calculation is resolved in the Damage Step, this card inflicts damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the attacking monster. Then, after damage calculation is resolved, this card is destroyed.  
  
Emblem of Dragon Destroyer: MAGIC / Desc: Add 1 "Buster Blader" from your graveyard or deck, to your hand.  
  
Buster Blader: Level 7 / 2600/2300/ Warrior / Desc: The ATK of this card increases by 500 points for every Dragon-Type monster on your opponent's side of the Field and Graveyard.  
  
Initiate Magic: TRAP / Desc: When your opponent is attacking one of your face up attack positioned monsters, negate the attack and add 1 Magic Card from the top of your deck, to your hand.  
  
Black Paladin: Level 8 / 2900/2400/ Fusion / Magician / Desc: "Black Magician" "Buster Blader". This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you can negate the activation of 1 Spell Card and destroy the Spell Card by discarding 1 card from your hand. The ATK of this card increases by 500 points for each Dragon-Type monster on the field and in either Graveyard.  
  
Drop Off: TRAP / Desc: Your opponent must send the next card they draw, to their graveyard.  
  
Chaos Soldier - Envoy of The Beginning: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. Once during each of your turns, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects: -Remove 1 monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn. -If this card destroyed your opponent's monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again in a row. 


	178. Countdown For Destruction: Deity of The ...

-Chapter 178: Countdown For Destruction: Deity of The Past, Part 1-  
  
As Dan reached to the open room, he screamed of pain again. He could see Kai's face, then his body, slowly sink down into water. "No..." He said, falling to his hands and knees as Kai fell into darkness, letting his life get fed off.  
  
"Excellent..." Wolfgang smiled at the top floor, looking out the window as the three orbs of darkness grew from the park, Kai's apartment complex, and the school. "Earth's destruction is coming closer."  
  
Daniel could see the images of Kai's defeat as he held his head, seeing all that was happening.  
  
"Chaos Soldier?!" Kai said, taking a step back as his Black Paladin stood his ground.  
  
"Yes! The messenger of your defeat. This warrior will deplete all your life points!" Roberto smiled evilly as he held a fist up. "Now! Chaos Soldier (3000/2500), attack and destroy his Black Paladin now!"  
  
Kai growled as the soldier held it's sword up and dove at the magician, slashing it half. Kai looked sadly as his magician was cleared from the field and his life points lowered to 1300. "No..." He said.  
  
"I sense many defeats in your dueling reputation. You known for such a great duelist, until the one your favored, defeated you only to be known as King of Games!" Roberto laughed.  
  
"No. Daniel doesn't take fame, he only cares for his friends!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Then why isn't he here, cheering you on?" Roberto asked. Suddenly Kai's eyes widen, hearing these evil talk of fame and reputation.  
  
"Is he right?" Kai asked himself.  
  
"But this is not the time to talk! I'll now activate Chaos Soldier's ability! It allows me to attack again right after it attacks and destroys one of your pathetic monsters!" Roberto yelled. "Now! Chaos Soldier, attack his life points directly!"  
  
Kai gasped as the soldier came at him again. Kai let out a wild scream as the soldier slashed his sword across Kai's chest, sending him to the ground, depleting all of his life points. "No..." Kai thought, feeling suddenly tired.  
  
"Now that you've failed to defeat me and Carnal of God, I gain control over you!" Roberto said, walking up to his nearly lifeless body. "You will now surrender your life, to the power of which will be the destruction of earth!"  
  
Kai desperately tried to keep his eyes open and gathered enough strength to roll over and lift himself with his bare hands. "I've got to get up..." He encouraged himself as he stood up, his legs shaking.  
  
"What?! How can you be able to stand?!" Roberto said in shock, taking a step back.  
  
"Why?" Kai asked.  
  
"Enough! Surrender your life now!" Roberto yelled. As Roberto's words left his mouth, a vision came to his head suddenly.  
  
Kai fell into the void of darkness, into a deep ocean of water, sinking down, endlessly. Roberto screamed, falling to his knees as his mind over filled with thoughts. He could see the ruins of the city, the only other people alive, his team, his rivals.  
  
Kai stood before him, Duel Xero open and Chaos Soldier on his side of the field. Roberto sweated, feeling doom against him. The soldier then leapt forward and Roberto's visions disappeared right before the slash of the soldier's sword.  
  
"What was that I just saw?!" Roberto said, holding his head while he sat on his knees.  
  
Daniel retrieved his reality as his eyes cleared and he could see the ground which he stood on. "What was that?!" He thought. He figured out Roberto was on Wolfgang's side and that Kai had lost to Carnal of God. "I've got to go on..."  
  
Daniel stood up, knowing Wolfgang was waiting for his duel against Dan up at the top floor. He slipped into the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. Meanwhile, Daniel took out his deck, unknown for what he was up for, he did some rearranging in his deck.  
  
Daniel looked at one card, Death Volstargaf, feeling some how away from it. He felt as if his bond with the card was slipping even more since when he first met Roberto.  
  
The elevator dinged and Daniel slipped his deck into his Duel Xero and letting it fold out. "You've made it." Wolfgang smiled a couple yards away from the giant empty room.  
  
"I'm here to take revenge for my friends. I don't care what happens to you, but your fellow team mates will suffer for what they have done to Kai, Jessica, and Mink!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Your actions too seek out my team mates, and slaughter them with your deck are useless. They have nothing against you, just me" Wolfgang said, taking his deck out.  
  
Both duelist met at the center of the field, exchanging decks. They both began to shuffle as they both glared at each other. Dan noticed a change of clothes for Wolfgang, a sleek black leather jacket and black pants. He had black gloves and his red thick hair came down at his waist.  
  
As Daniel finished shuffling Wolfgang's deck, he some how felt that his deck was hollow, filled with empty space. Dan handed Wolfgang's deck back and Wolfgang did the same. Both duelist then came at opposite sides of each other, taking their first five cards.  
  
"Duel!" Wolfgang and Dan both yelled as their life points rose to 4000  
  
Daniel drew his first card. "Now! I activate Pot of Greed! Allowing me to draw two cards!" He yelled, drawing his two cards. "Now! I activate this, Space Pluster!"  
  
"Space Pluster?" Wolfgang said, amused.  
  
"By discarding five cards from my hand, I can summon a level five monster straight from my hand!" Daniel yelled, sending his whole hand but one card to his graveyard. "Now! I summon Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)"  
  
Suddenly Wolfgang smiled. "Well, Danny. Isn't this your favorite monster?" He asked, taunting him. "I heard it would always be a bad idea to summon a strong monster on the first turn."  
  
"Well sometimes you hear wrong." Daniel growled. "My turn ends."  
  
"Draw..." Wolfgang announced, smiling. "Oh dear, what a coincidence..."  
  
"Huh?" Daniel wondered.  
  
"Now, I will also play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards." Wolfgang announced, drawing his two cards. "And then, I'll activate this! Space Pluster!"  
  
"What? How could he have played the exact same move as I did a turn earlier?" Daniel thought.  
  
"Now! I discard four cards to bring forth Messenger of Deity! (1700/1600)" Wolfgang announced as a small boy materialized onto the field, holding his hands together as if he were praying. "But that's not all! I'll now sacrifice Messenger of Deity to summon this, Deity of The Past! (25000/1700)"  
  
A bright orb of light materialized, like a pod with something be born. The woman with the angelic wings and long blue cloths running around her body came forth. "What kind of monster is that?!" Daniel said.  
  
"My deck was made just especially for me. These monsters are made up of heavenly beings, they are Holy monsters." Wolfgang said. "But enough talk. And since I sent my Messenger of Deity to the graveyard to summon Deity of The Past, it will be rived back to the field!"  
  
Daniel looked head on. "And since you've activated Space Pluster, my Death Volstargaf gains two hundred attack points! (2400/1700)" Daniel yelled.  
  
"But it's not enough! Now, Deity of The Past, attack and destroy his Death Volstargaf!" Wolfgang commanded. The deity held her arms up, letting an intense array of light shine on Death Volstargaf, causing it to explode and reduce Daniel's life points to 3900. Wolfgang smiled.  
  
Daniel knew that Wolfgang would let his Messenger of Deity attack him directly. Suddenly a card slipped out of Dan's graveyard holster and Dan took it, showing it to Wolfgang. "Now the effects of my Keeper of The Cross is activated!" Daniel yelled. "I can remove it from play as long as it exists in my graveyard, and it allows me to revive a monster which was destroyed so now! I bring back Death Volstargaf! (2200/1700)"  
  
"Excellent." Wolfgang smiled, evilly. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn right now!"  
  
Dan saw that Wolfgang was out of cards, as well as himself too so he drew his next card. "Now! I activate this, Card of Sanctity! Forcing us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Each player drew until they each had six cards. "And since I've played a magic card, Death Volstargaf gains two hundred attack points! (2400/1700). Now! Death Volstargaf, attack and destroy his Messenger of Deity!"  
  
"No..." Wolfgang growled as the demon opened it's mouth, blasting a wave of a metallic blue energy. The blast hit the boy, destroying it and reducing Wolfgang's life points to 3300.  
  
"I'll then summon Orpheus, in defense mode (100/2500)" Daniel announced as the big demon materialized onto the field, blocking itself with it's wide arms. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Draw..." Wolfgang announced, drawing his card. "Now! I activate Deity of Past's special ability!"  
  
"It has a special ability?!" Daniel said.  
  
"Yes, as you know, this Deity represents the past, and the past I'm talking about is your deck!" Wolfgang pointed.  
  
"My deck?" Daniel said, looking at it.  
  
"Yes, you must now search your deck and discard a Magic card, Trap card, and Monster card to your graveyard!" Wolfgang pointed.  
  
"This will put me back by a lot..." Daniel said, looking through his deck, choosing Kazejin, Enchanted Javelin, and Cost Down, sending them to his graveyard.  
  
"And now! I'll summon Deity of Eden! (1800/1300)" Wolfgang announced as the warrior, holding a sword bigger then a normal car materialized onto the field. "By summoning this monster, it will allow me to special summon one holy monster from my graveyard."  
  
Daniel gasped, remembering Wolfgang had discarded a lot of cards to his graveyard. "This looks bad..." He growled.  
  
"Now! I bring forth Deity of The Forest! (1600/1200)" Wolfgang announced as a glowing woman in a green dress and vines growing along her arms and legs materialized onto the field. "This monster allows me to decrease a Holy monster's attack power and give the attack points to another!"  
  
"Err.." Daniel growled, standing his ground.  
  
"Now! Deity of The Forest, surrender six hundred of your attack points to Deity of The Past!" Wolfgang commanded. Suddenly the vines growing the Deity of The Forest began to cover Deity of The Past's waist, giving her power, and increasing her attack power to 3100. Also, Deity of The Forest's attack power reduced to 1000. Suddenly Daniel's skin began to glow.  
  
"What's going on?!" Daniel said, looking at his hands.  
  
"My Deity represents the past, as it grows stronger, my power to see into your past grows more." Wolfgang smiled. "So let's see what's in your past."  
  
"No..." Daniel growled, feeling something invade his mind. "Get out!"  
  
Daniel blanked out but Wolfgang could see into his mind. He saw Bakura handing Daniel the Millennium Puzzle, in exchange, Daniel giving him the golden stone. Wolfgang chuckled, knowing their possession of the Millennium Items were growing stronger.  
  
Daniel didn't bring the Millennium Puzzle with him, knowing more disaster might follow if he brought any Millennium Items with him. They've already lost the Millennium Ring to Valkon and the Millennium Eye to Whiley. Daniel had got rid of the Millennium Tauk into the sea. Paul had secretly hidden the Millennium Rod to keep for his own selfish needs. Dan had the Millennium Puzzle and Millennium Scale for himself. And Pegasus J. Crawford owned the Millennium Ankh, unknown for it's future destination.  
  
Wolfgang left Daniel's mind, leaving his body, heaving for air on the ground. "How dare you invade my mind like that." Daniel growled with anger.  
  
"I'm truly sorry, but I must know where the origins of the Millennium Puzzle existed. I'm also sad that you haven't brought it yourself." Wolfgang smiled.  
  
"I think he wants the Millennium Puzzle to himself..." Daniel thought.  
  
Wolfgang laughed. "Although my turn is not over!" Wolfgang yelled. "Deity of The Past (3100/1700), attack and destroy his Orpheus!"  
  
"My Orpheus? Why didn't he go for Death Volstargaf?" Daniel wondered as the woman shined an array of light down on the demon, causing it to dissolve. Wolfgang held his chest, feeling pain as Orpheus' side effect came, reducing his life points to 2800.  
  
"Now, I end my turn." Wolfgang announced.  
  
"Draw..." Daniel announced, drawing his card. "Now! I summon X Head Cannon! (1800/1500)"  
  
"Hmmm..." Wolfgang smiled with intrigue.  
  
"Next, I'll activate this, Monster Exchange, allowing me to return Death Volstargaf to my hand, in exchange for summoning this! Z Metal Caterpillar! (1500/1600)" Daniel announced as the yellow tank materialized onto the field. "Now! I'll remove X Head Cannon and Z Metal Caterpillar from play to summon their fusion monster! XZ Caterpillar Tank! (2400/1900)"  
  
"Ahh bravo." Wolfgang clapped as X Head Cannon and Z Metal Caterpillar combined, forming a giant assault tank. "I just knew you'd use this X, Y, Z combo."  
  
"Er..." Daniel growled, unimpressed. "Now! I'll discard a card from my hand to activate XZ Caterpillar Cannon's special effect!"  
  
"Hmm, what would that be?" Wolfgang asked. Daniel looked at the card which he chose to discard, Y Dragon Head. Instantly, XZ Caterpillar fired a torpedo at his face down card Wolfgang had set. Wolfgang had been taunting Daniel, he had known what XZ Caterpillar Cannon was about to do, and wanted it to happen. "Now! You've activate my trap card!"  
  
"How?! I destroyed it!" Daniel said.  
  
"Yes, but that's how it was activated." Wolfgang smiled. "I've had this card face down for three turns and you've managed to destroy it at the right spot. The trap card I had set was called God Behold, Deity, which forces you to discard a monster card for each turn that had past since I placed that card face down. So three turns, three monster cards."  
  
Daniel took his deck out, searching. He chose Sanga of The Thunder, Suijin, and Gate Guardian, sending them to the graveyard.  
  
"Now! XZ Caterpillar Cannon, attack and destroy his Deity of The Forest!" Daniel commanded, pointing at the leafy woman. The machine pointed it's two main cannons at the target, firing two torpedo's and destroying the woman. Wolfgang growled as his life points reduced to 1600. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Wolfgang smiled, looking at both of Daniel's face down cards. "Draw..." Wolfgang announced. "Now! I activate this, Giant Catastrophe!"  
  
"Er..." Daniel growled as Wolfgang's magic card rose up.  
  
"This magic card will be rid the field of any magic and trap card!" Wolfgang yelled as Daniel's only two face down cards exploded. "Then we must draw one card for each destroyed card."  
  
"All right, I've drawn the one card I need..." Daniel said to himself, looking at Move Dead.  
  
"Now! I'll activate this, Elimination Box!" Wolfgang yelled, placing the magic card on the field. Suddenly a giant box with questions mark's on appeared onto the field. The top of the box opened and a card appeared over it, slipping into it. The box then closed and began to glow.  
  
"What was that?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I have placed a certain card in that box which will defend me from you." Wolfgang pointed but Daniel didn't understand. "You will soon find out what I mean."  
  
Daniel growled, seeing that Deity of The Past still had it's power bonus from Deity of The Forest. "No... My monster isn't protected..." Daniel growled.  
  
Wolfgang laughed. "Now this is the time for regret... You will regret the day you ever heard about the millennium items..." Wolfgang said, pointing at Daniel, ready to take him out.  
  
-CARDS PLAYED-  
  
Space Pluster: MAGIC / Desc: Discard cards from your hand, to your graveyard equal to a monster's Level. You can then Special Summon a monster with the same level as cards you discarded from your hand, to the field in face up attack or defense position.  
  
Death Volstargaf: Level 5 / 2200/1700/ Demon / Desc: When this monster inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, inflict 500 more points worth of damage to your opponent's life points. Increase this card's ATK by 200 or each magic card played.  
  
Messenger of Deity: Level 4 / 1700/1600/ Holy / Desc: When this monster is used for a Sacrificed Summon, you can Special Summon this monster back to it's original position on your side of the field.  
  
Deity of The Past: Level 6 / 2500/1700/ Holy / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent must discard 1 Magic, 1 Trap, and 1 Monster card to their graveyard during each of their Standby Phases. This monster can only be Sacrificed Summoned by sacrificing 1 Holy-Type monster on your side of the field.  
  
Keeper of The Cross: Level 2 / 400/300/ Warrior / Desc: This card's effect can only be used once while it exists in your graveyard, when one of your monster on your side of the field has been sent to the graveyard, you can remove this card from play to Special Summon that destroyed monster onto the field in it's original position.  
  
Card of Sanctity: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their respective decks until they each hold a hand of 6 cards.  
  
Orpheus: Level 4 / 100/2500/ Demon / Desc: When this face up defense positioned monster is destroyed due to battle, inflict 500 points worth of damage to your opponent's life points.  
  
Deity of Eden: Level 4 / 1800/1300/ Holy / Desc: When this card is summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Holy-Type monster from your graveyard, to your side of the field. Each time this card attacks and destroys a monster on your opponent's side of the field, increase this monster's ATK by 500.  
  
Deity of The Forest: Level 5 / 1600/1200/ Holy / Desc: You can decrease 1 Holy-Type monster's ATK and increase another monster's ATK by equal points of ATK you've decreased from the Holy-Type monster.  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Machine.  
  
Monster Exchange: MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 monster on your side of the field, to your hand, to Special Summon 1 monster with the equal Level as the same monster you had returned to your hand, or lower to the field in face up attack, or defense mode.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Union / Machine / Desc: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon Head" as an Equip Magic Card OR change it back to a monster in face-up Attack Position. When equipped on a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK/DEF is increased by 600 points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that the card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead.)  
  
XY Caterpillar Cannon: Level 6 / 2400/2100/ Fusion / Machine/ Desc:"X Head Cannon" "Z Metal Caterpillar". This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing from play the above monsters on your side of the field. You do not use "Polymerization" to Special Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 face-down Magic Card or Trap Card on your opponent's side of the Field.  
  
God Behold, Deity: TRAP / Desc: When this card is sent to the graveyard by an a opponent's card effect, your opponent must discard a monster card from their deck, to their graveyard for each turn this card has existed face down on the field.  
  
Giant Catastrophe: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all face down Magic and Trap cards. For each Magic and Trap card destroyed, each player must draw 1 card.  
  
Elimination Box: MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, put 1 card out of play. If your opponent activates the same card you have removed from play, negate any effects of that card and destroy it, you may then place the removed card onto the field. 


	179. Countdown For Destruction: Deity of The ...

-Chapter 179: Countdown For Destruction: Deity of The Present, Part 2-

Wolfgang smiled, knowing he had Dan at his finger tips. "Now! I activate Deity of The Past's ability!" Wolfgang yelled.

"That's right.." Daniel thought.

"Now you must discard a trap, magic, and monster card from your deck!" Wolfgang said.

Daniel once again took out his deck, searching. He then chose Big Shield Guardna, Trap Level 4, and Emergency Provisions, discarding them to his graveyard.

"If I keep on throwing out cards I won't be doing any good, I'll have to risk some good cards." Daniel thought, fearing his deck will get too small.

"If I know right, Dan has Raise Dead in his hand, he'll bring back Y Dragon Head which he destroyed, use De-Fusion on his XY Caterpillar Cannon and then it'll be a good fight." Wolfgang thought. "But he doesn't know my plan."

"Well I've discarded those cards." Daniel said.

"Finally, I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Wolfgang announced.

"End his turn?" Daniel thought. "He had me, why didn't he attack?"

Both players were battling hard, Wolfgang's Deity monsters were unusual, but strong. Wolfgang's life points remained at 1600 while Dan's life points stood at 3900. Wolfgang seemed he purposely took a beating, just to psyche Dan out.

"It's your move, my friend." Wolfgang said.

"Draw..." Daniel announce, drawing his card. "Now! You're Deity of The Past will pay for what you've done to my mind! Now, I activate this..."

"Yes, bring it baby." Wolfgang smiled.

"Move Dead!" Daniel yelled, placing the magic card onto the field.

"Damn..." Wolfgang growled, looking over at his Elimination Box.

"By playing this, I can return a monster to my hand, and the monster I chose is Y Dragon Head! Also, I'll summon it to the field! (1500/1300)" Daniel yelled as the red metal dragon appeared onto the field. "Also, I'll add this, De-Fusion! Using it on my XZ Caterpillar Cannon, it will return back to X Head Cannon and Z Metal Caterpillar!"

"No..." Wolfgang growled.

"Now! I remove X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Caterpillar from play to bring forth XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)" Daniel yelled as all three machines combined into one. Wolfgang took a step back, growling, knowing his plans were predicted wrong and he was about to pay for it. "Now! I'll activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's effect, by discarding a card, I'll force it to automatically destroy your Deity of The Past!"

"Damn..." Wolfgang growled as Dan slipped a card from his hand, into his graveyard. Instantly, the giant machine pointed it's cannons at the woman, firing a giant torpedo, destroying it easily.

"Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack and destroy his Deity of Eden!" Daniel commanded, pointing is hand at the man with the bow and arrow.

The machine pointed it's cannons toward the man, firing a bunch of missiles at it and destroying it, reducing Wolfgang's life points to 600.

Wolfgang growled with anger. "No one defeats my Deity easily...." He said. "Now! Reveal trap card, Breaker of Death!"

"No...." Daniel growled.

"As you know, this trap card revives a light monster from my graveyard which has been destroyed, so now! I bring back Deity of The Past! (2500/1700)" Wolfgang announced as the woman reappeared onto the field.

"Err..." Daniel growled.

"Continue your turn now!" Wolfgang said, angered by his monster's defeat.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn..." Daniel announced.

"I need this more than ever!" Wolfgang yelled, drawing his next card. Suddenly Deity of The Past began to glow even more as Wolfgang looked at his card. "Now! I activate this, Cost Down! Reducing all monsters in my hand by two levels!"

"No..." Daniel thought.

"Now! I bring forth... Deity of The Present! (2500/1700)" Wolfgang announced as a yellow orb appeared, turning into a woman, similar to Deity of The Past.

"That means there's one more..." Daniel thought.

Wolfgang smiled. All of his cards in his hands have been used for a good cause, and now Daniel would pay a lot. "My turn ends." Wolfgang said.

"Draw!" Daniel announced.

"Now! The effects of both my Deity's activate!" Wolfgang yelled as Deity of The Past began to glow. "So discard a monster, magic, and trap card from your deck!"

Daniel once again took out his deck, discarding De-Spell, Jigsaw, and Buster Blader. "Now what does his other Deity do..." Daniel wondered.

"Now you must destroy one card on your side of the field. You have a choice of either your face down card, or XYZ Dragon Cannon" Wolfgang explained, smiling.

"For this, I chose to destroy my face down card!" Daniel yelled as his face down card flipped up.

"Wise choice. Mirror Force is destroyed." Wolfgang smiled. Dan felt no guilt over his lost and he continued his turn.

"Now! I discard Jar of Greed from my hand to destroy your Deity of The Present!" Daniel yelled.

"Activate trap card!" Wolfgang announced as the XYZ Dragon Cannon unleashed a missile. "Interdimensional Matter Transporter!"

"No!" Daniel gasped as a device appeared, making the Deity disappear, missing the missile.

"THis trap card will bring back my Deity at the end of your turn." Wolfgang smiled, pointing at Daniel.

"No problem..." Daniel said. "XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack and destroy his Deity of The Past!"

The machine fired multiple missiles at the woman, destroying her and reducing Wolfgang's life points to 300.

Wolfgang growled, feeling another burst of fire toward him by the attack. Wolfgang fell to his knee, suddenly three black orbs fell out of his coat pocket. "What are those..." Daniel thought.

Wolfgang smiled, quickly picking them up. Dan could feel a rage of emotions from the sight of those black orbs. "You're probably wondering what these are..." Wolfgang smiled.

"They're...." Daniel said, feeling a familiar presence of his friends.

"Yes... Mink, Jessica, and Kai. All trapped in these because they've lost to the power to the Carnal of God." Wolfgang said. "You will soon join them."

"No..." Daniel growled.

"They were weak and even you knew that." Wolfgang smiled. "Because of what's happening now, is representing my Deity of The Present. It is your blame for their disappearance."

"Your lying." Daniel smirked. "My friends are powerful. You and your team easily led them from each other. Without each other, we grow weak. But together we're unstoppable."

"Then tell me, why aren't any of your friends here?" Wolfgang smiled.

Suddenly Daniel gasped, realizing that Paul and Allen are in trouble.

"Oh yes. We cannot forget the battle, a year and a half ago." Wolfgang smiled. "You were never able to beat Vice."

"Wolfgang, I've never lost a battle I played fairly!" Daniel yelled. "I don't plan to lose!"

"Then allow me to break your title of King of Games!" Wolfgang laughed, drawing his next card. "Now! I activate Carnal of God!"

Suddenly a dark fog began to move in. "Err..." Daniel growled, looking around him.

"I bring forth my Diabound Curses!" Wolfgang yelled as five creatures with a giant snake for their lower body and a normal looking human body. "I'll then summon my first Diabound Curse! (1800/1200) My turn ends!"

"Now! Deity of The Present will destroy the only card on your field! XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Wolfgang yelled with veins popping out of his neck.

"I don't think so!" Daniel yelled. "Activate magic card, Worm Slip!"

"No!" Wolfgang growled as Deity of The Present fired an energy blast but the worm slip took in the machine, saving it.

"Now my machine is safe for one more turn!" Daniel yelled.

"Impossible..." Wolfgang growled.

"See, with confidence, I can do the impossible!" Daniel smiled.

"That was just pure luck. But it seems your field is empty and I'm able to attack your life points directly." Wolfgang smiled.

"I'll set my final card face down and end my turn!" Daniel announced.

"Draw!" Wolfgang yelled, drawing his next card. "Now! Deity of The Present, attack his life points directly!"

The Deity fire a energy orb right at Daniel but he smirked. "Activate magic card! Shrink!" Daniel announced as his magic card flipped up. "This will reduce your Deity's attack power by half!"

Wolfgang growled as the energy orb reduced size, smacking into Daniel. Daniel let out a gasp of pain as his life points reduced to 2650.

"Finally, Diabound Curse, attack his life points directly!" Wolfgang called out. The creature fired a fire ball at him. Daniel let out a scream as the attack was practically real. The force reduced his life points to 850. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

Daniel drew his next card, smiling. "Now my XYZ Dragon Cannon returns to the field!" Daniel announced as his machine appeared.

Daniel knew Wolfgang was hiding a trap card on his field. The card he drew was his key point of the game in order to defeat Wolfgang.

"Finally, I'll activate this, Boundful Magic which allows me to exchange a trap card from my deck with a magic card in my graveyard and put it in my hand!" Daniel announced, taking Negate Attack from his deck and sliding it into his graveyard slot while it gave him Card Sanctity, placing it in his hand. "Now! I activate Card Sanctity!"

"Here we go." Wolfgang smiled, drawing his six while Dan did the same.

"Now's the time, Wolfgang!" Daniel yelled as he held up a card. "This one card will lead me to victory!"

"Well then let's see it!" Wolfgang laughed.

"Activate magic card, Raise Dead!" Daniel announced, placing the card onto the field. The ankh appeared onto the field, blowing. Suddenly the Elimination Box exploded.

"What the?!" Daniel said, in shock.

"Excellent!" Wolfgang laughed. "You remember my Elimination Box... Well It's been activated because you used Raise Dead. Yes! The card I kept inside the Elimination Box was none other than Raise Dead!"

"No!" Daniel gasped.

"And since you've activated your own Raise Dead, I am finally allowed to use it! Now I bring forth Deity of The Past! (2500/1700)" Wolfgang announced as the same Deity reappeared to the field.

Suddenly Daniel smiled. "Now! I activate this, Legacy of Revival!" Daniel announced.

"What?!" Wolfgang said in shock.

"It was obvious that you placed Raise Dead into your Elimination Box. A few turns back I used Move Dead to bring Y Dragon Head back to my hand. The expression on your face was priceless. So I placed up a substitute to cancel out your Elimination Box, allowing you to summon once again your Deity!" Daniel explained as his Legacy of Revival stood glowing.

"So what does that card do..." Wolfgang growled.

"It allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard, to my hand for each special summoned monster on your side of the field." Daniel said. "And since you have one, Deity of The Past, I'll return Buster Blader to my hand!"

"What? Not Death Volstargaf?" Wolfgang smiled.

"Yes, I've actually figured out why I've been feeling so far from that card. It's because it was trying to tell me I have other needs than it. It may be my favorite card, but it is not the strongest. It egged me on to use others." Daniel said. "So I've made a pact to never use it again!"

"Impossible!" Wolfgang growled.

"Yes! My turn isn't over yet. Now! I activate Fusion Supply!" Daniel announced. "This magic card allows me to Special Summon the fusion material monsters of XYZ Dragon Cannon to the field! So now I bring back X Head Cannon (1800/1500), Y Dragon Head (1500/1300), and Z Metal Caterpillar! (1500/1300)"

"No..." Wolfgang growled.

"Finally, I'll sacrifice Y Dragon Head and Z Metal Caterpillar to summon Buster Blader! (2600/2100)" Daniel announced as the warrior appeared on the field. "I could end this duel right now. But I'd like to start over from the beginning for ever using Death Volstargaf." Daniel said, holding up another card. "Now! I remove XYZ Dragon Cannon and Buster Blader from play to fuse them!"

"Fusing XYZ Dragon Cannon and Buster Blader together?!" Wolfgang said.

"Exactly!" Daniel yelled as the machine began to transform. The machine slowly pressed together, forming a suit. Buster Blader's armor began to come apart, revealing a human being, slipping into the suit of XYZ Dragon Cannon.

His sword disappeared but as his armor attached, cannons rose up on his shoulders and arms. "I've created Buster Cannon Soldier! (3000/3000)" Daniel announced as the soldier stood there. "Now! I activate it's effect!"

Suddenly a army of missile fired out of the soldier, bringing chaos to the battle ground, destroying everything. Wolfgang growled as his Diabound Curse jumped back with the other Diabound Curses. His Deity of The Past and Present were instantly destroyed, along with his face down card.

"It's effect destroys everything on the field but himself. It also forces us to discard our entire hands." Daniel explained, sliding his remaining card into his graveyard.

Wolfgang growled, knowing he had been pushed back far in this duel. "You little..." Wolfgang growled. "I won't lose to such a sap like you..."

"You've been messing with the wrong force, Wolfgang. And I see to it you pay!" Daniel growled, ending his turn.

Wolfgang drew his next card. "I'd be so happy to even see you struggle to bring me down, now that I've drawn the one card to your defeat..." Wolfgang smiled. Daniel stood there with a serious glare.

-CARDS PLAYED-

Move Dead: MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, to your hand.

Y Dragon Head: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Union / Machine / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "X Head Cannon" or "Z Metal Caterpillar" as an Equip Magic Card or change it back to a monster in face up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK and DEF is increased by 400. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead)

XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine / Desc: X Head Cannon Y Dragon Head Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can only be Special Summoned by sacrifice all fusion material monsters for this card on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field.

Breaker of Death: TRAP / Desc: Special Summon 1 Light Monster from your graveyard, to your side of the field in it's original position if it has been destroyed due to a card effect.

Deity of The Past: Level 6 / 2500/1700/ Holy / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent must discard 1 Magic, 1 Trap, and 1 Monster card to their graveyard during each of their Standby Phases. This monster can only be Sacrificed Summoned by sacrificing 1 Holy-Type monster on your side of the field.

Deity of The Present: Level 6 / 2500/1700/ Holy / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, during each of your opponent's Standby Phase, they must chose and destroy either 1 Monster, 1 Trap, or 1 Magic card on their side of the field. If they cannot destroy a card on their side of the field, this monster can attack your opponent's Life Points directly on your next Battle Phase.

Boundful Magic: MAGIC / Desc: You can discard 1 Trap Card from your deck, to your graveyard to add 1 Magic card to your hand.

Card Sanctity: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their respective decks until each player ha a total of six cards in their hand.

Legacy of Revival: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: For each Special Summoned monster on the field, return 1 Monster from your graveyard to your hand.

Fusion Supply: MAGIC / Desc: When you have 1 Fusion monster on the field, Special Summon all the fusion material monsters to the field of that Fusion monster.

X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1500/ Machine.

Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1300/ Union / Machine / Desc: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon Head" as an Equip Magic Card OR change it back to a monster in face-up Attack Position. When equipped on a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK/DEF is increased by 600 points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that the card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead.)

Buster Blader: Level 7 / 2600/2100/ Warrior / Desc: Increase the ATK of this card by 500 for each Dragon-Type monster in your opponent's graveyard and on their field.

Buster Cannon Soldier: Level 10 / 3000/3000/ Fusion / Warrior / Desc: Buster Blader XYZ Dragon Cannon. This card cannot be summoned by "Fusion", you must remove the fusion material monsters to summon this monster. When this card is summoned, destroy all cards on the field but this card. Both players must then discard all cards in their hands, to their graveyards. This card cannot attack the same turn it has been summoned.


	180. Countdown For Destruction: Deity of The ...

-Chapter 180: Countdown For Destruction: Deity of The Future, Part 3-

The score was Wolfgang: 300 and Daniel: 850. Wolfgang had a tough start but had Daniel cornered and trapped. But Daniel managed to get out, meanwhile taking out both of Wolfgang's Deity's.

"You might have destroyed my Deity's but I still have the power of Carnal Of God!" Wolfgang smiled.

"Carnal of God is nothing but a bad drug." Daniel said as Wolfgang smiled.

"I'll end my turn by bringing forth my Diabound Curse! (1800/1200)" Wolfgang announced as the creature moved toward the field.

Daniel drew his next card, starting a new hand by one card. "Even if I attack, nothing will work." Daniel thought, looking at his new card.

"Heh, knew it. That card you've drawn is nothing to help you." Wolfgang smiled.

"I'll set this face down and end my turn." Daniel announced. "This ends my turn."

"Draw..." Wolfgang announced, drawing his card. "Now! I bring forth another Diabound Curse! (1800/1200)"

"He's not using them for defense..." Daniel gasped.

"That's right! Now! I sacrifice both Diabound Curses to bring forth, Deity of The Future! (2500/1700)" Wolfgang announced as a red aura formed on the field. A woman with long red hair materialized onto the field, keeping her hands together as if she were praying. Suddenly Deity of The Past (2500/1700) and Deity of The Present (2500/1700) appeared next to her.

"No... What's going on?!" Daniel thought.

"Once I've summoned Deity of The Future, it brings back Deity of The Past and Present." Wolfgang smiled. "But I leave the rest for you to figure out. My turn ends!"

Daniel drew his next card. "Great..." He thought.

"Now! You must discard a trap, magic, and monster card from your deck. Then you must chose to either destroy your Buster Cannon Soldier (3000/3000) or your face down card!" Wolfgang pointed.

Daniel chose his three cards, sliding them into his graveyard. "I chose to destroy my trap card!" Daniel announced as his trap card flew up. "Shield Wall!"

"Shield Wall?" Wolfgang said.

"This automatically brings forth a monster when this lone trap card is destroyed, so now! I bring forth Shield Wall Barrier! (0/2500)" Daniel announced as a bubble appeared onto the field.

"Heh, you got to be kidding me." Wolfgang smiled.

"I'm sorry but my turn isn't over yet." Daniel said. "Now! Buster Cannon Soldier, attack and destroy his Deity of The Future!"

The soldier rose it's arm, pointing it at the praying woman. The soldier blasted a round of missiles at her but the two others deity's suddenly created a barrier, protecting her from the missiles. "Sorry Dan, but since I've got Deity of The Future up, nothing can destroy her alone." Wolfgang smiled.

"Fine, I'll end my turn now." Daniel announced.

Wolfgang drew his next card. "Now! Diabound Curse, invade his Buster Cannon Soldier!" Wolfgang said, throwing his arm out as the creature floated toward the soldier, invading it's body and reducing it's attack power to 1200.

"No..." Daniel growled.

"This duel is over!" Wolfgang yelled. "Now! Deity of The Future, attack!"

The deity suddenly opened her arms, unleashing a wave of heavenly light. Suddenly Daniel's Shield Wall Barrier floated in front of the soldier, taking on the light, protecting it.

"What?!" Wolfgang said in shock as Daniel's Shield Wall Barrier's defense strength rose to 3000.

"My Shield Wall Barrier absorbs any on coming attack from you, Wolfgang. Also, since both monsters were equal with attack and defense, nothing happened. But it did increase my barrier's defense by 500!" Daniel explained. "So if you foolishly attack again, you're doomed!"

"It will happen, once I get rid of your barrier." Wolfgang smiled, ending his turn.

"Err, that's right..." Daniel thought. "He's Deity of The Present forces me to give up a card on the field."

"My turn ends now!" Wolfgang announced. Daniel drew his card. "And now you know what to do!"

Daniel took out his small deck, taking his three cards and sending them to the graveyard. "Now I have a choice between my soldier and my barrier. I do have a strong monster in my hands but it's cursed by the Diabound Curse." He said to himself. "And my Barrier is the only thing keeping me safe. But Wolfgang will eventually find a way past."

"I'm waiting, young one." Wolfgang smiled, knowing this duel was as good as over.

"I chose, to destroy my Shield Wall Barrier!" Daniel called out. Wolfgang was happy, but then again worried. Suddenly Daniel's Shield Wall Barrier disappeared.

"I may be hiding to protect myself, but this will never be going anywhere." Daniel smiled.

"So why did you chose to destroy the only thing keeping you alive in this duel." Wolfgang asked.

"Because I have this." Daniel smiled, revealing the card which he had drawn. "Now! I activate De-Fusion!"

"No!" Wolfgang gasped as the Diabound Curse within Buster Cannon Soldier was destroyed. The soldier began to split into two glowing halves, creating XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) and Buster Blader (2600/2100).

"I'm sorry it's come down to this but when you stand between me and my friends, I won't let you get away with it!" Daniel said, smiling. "I'm proud of you, Wolfgang. You've stood up to your promise and I've stood up to my friends. They are not weak, they are equally powerful. It was their defeat which led me to realize that only the bad are weak."

Wolfgang smiled, knowing his loss. "This is only phase one of the great master's plan." Wolfgang smiled.

"What do you mean..." Daniel said.

"The world will drown in darkness even if I'm not here with it." Wolfgang smiled.

"Are you saying..." Daniel said.

"Yes, I'm not alive at all. Just a reborn spirit of a great duelist." Wolfgang said, falling to his knee's, looking away. "I was a great duelist, but the darkness hit me hard. Led me into madness."

"Why would you trust darkness..." Daniel asked.

"I only played for power... I wanted to be the best." Wolfgang said. "I was given a second chance, but a person like you has shown me such a great bond between you and your friends... I'm more of the messenger to you."

"Whiley... What a..." Daniel said in anger.

"Heh. The world will suffer the same fate as me. It's not fair." Wolfgang uttered, placing his hand to his Duel Xero. "One more thing... I never did show you the future when I played Deity of The Future... Your future is so dark..."

"No!" Daniel said, reaching forward. Wolfgang smiled as his entire body disappeared, leaving his clothes as well as his Duel Xero. His deck was immediately gone. He realized what he had said. Daniel felt angry but then scared. He felt as if his time to go was soon.

The three orbs which Wolfgang had in his pocket, rolled out. They each were blank white, meaning that his friends were released.

"Good... Everyone's back." Daniel sighed.

Mink's eyes opened, seeing she was still in the botany class. Her Duel Xero was still on her arm and her deck in it. "Where am I?" She thought, looking around, then remembering. "I was... dueling..."

Mink looked around, the plants and desks all messed up. "What's going on?" She thought. She looked up at the glass roof, seeing a figure standing there. "Vogue..." She growled, remembering.

Mink sat at her knee's, taking out her deck, knowing she needed a more tactful strategy now. She then got up, running up the stairs to the roof. It was blackest of all nights the only light was the moon. "I see that you've returned." Vogue smiled.

Mink slid her deck into her deck holster, flipping out her Duel Xero. "It's time for a rematch! Vogue!" Mink yelled.

"Very well." Vogue smiled. "The end is near and there's nothing you can do to stop it." Vogue laughed as she flipped out her special duel disk.

Jess woke up in the middle of the park, alone and energized. "Err..." She said, remembering everything as she stood up. "Valkon... You bastard."

"Why are you back..." Valkon said. "You should be wasted away..."

"Guess bastards like you don't ever win!" Jess screamed as her duel xero flung out.

"Foolish girl. You've already lost, how can you be so confident in winning." Valkon smirked.

Kai also had woken up, looking around. "Roberto... Where are you..." Kai growled.

"Here..." Roberto said with an evil glare. "I can't believe you... How were you able to do such thing..."

"Because you can't easily take me away." Kai said.

"We'll see about that." Roberto smirked as he revealed his duel disk. "It's not like you've been doing good anyway."

Daniel stood in the door ways of the building. "We can never lose this..." He said as Mink, Jess, and Kai engaged in their rematches, ready to defeat the evil which was plaguing the earth.

Paul walked along the road, coming to Dageki in the middle of the road. "What do you want with me..." He growled.

"I want to see what you really got." Dageki said.

"You have more hiding in you..." Paul growled. "Tell me..."

Dageki smirked. "Duel me now and we'll talk about it." Dageki said as his duel disk flipped out.

"Fine!" Paul yelled. "If you're not going to tell me anything I will force you out of it!"

Dageki smiled. "Perfect..." He said to himself as they're duel engaged.

-CARDS PLAYED-

Deity of The Future: Level 12 / 2500/1700/ Holy / Desc: When this card is successfully normal summoned to the field, you can special summon "Deity of The Past" and "Deity of The Present" to the field in face up attack position. As long as "Deity of The Past" and "Deity of The Present" are face up on the field, this card cannot be attacked by any of your opponent's monster's. "Deity of The Past" and "Deity of The Present" are unaffected by any Magic, Trap, or Monster effects as long as this card remains face up on the field.

Deity of The Past: Level 6 / 2500/1700/ Holy / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent must discard 1 Magic, 1 Trap, and 1 Monster card to their graveyard during each of their Standby Phases. This monster can only be Sacrificed Summoned by sacrificing 1 Holy-Type monster on your side of the field.

Deity of The Present: Level 6 / 2500/1700/ Holy / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, during each of your opponent's Standby Phase, they must chose and destroy either 1 Monster, 1 Trap, or 1 Magic card on their side of the field. If they cannot destroy a card on their side of the field, this monster can attack your opponent's Life Points directly on your next Battle Phase.

Shield Wall: TRAP / Desc: When this card is destroy while face down, Special Summon 1 "Shield Wall Barrier" from your deck, to the field in face up defense position.

Shield Wall Barrier: Level 10 / 0/2500/ Rock / Desc: As long as this card remains on the field, Your opponent's must attack this card. Increase this card's DEF by 500 for each monster attacking this card.

Buster Blader: Level 7 / 2600/2100/ Warrior / Desc: Increase the ATK of this card by 500 for each Dragon-Type monster in your opponent's graveyard and on their field.

XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine / Desc: X Head Cannon Y Dragon Head Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can only be Special Summoned by sacrifice all fusion material monsters for this card on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field.


	181. Transcendence of Machines, Part 1

-Chapter 181: Transcendence of Machines, Part 1-

Both Mink's and Vogue's life points rose to 4000. "Duel!" they both shouted as they're battle field was set.

"Draw!" Mink announced, drawing her card. Mink smiled at her newly made hand as she chose her first card to play. "First! I play this card face down, then summon Red Gadget! (1300/1500)"

"Hmm.." Vogue said as the red mechanical warrior appeared to the field.

"This automatically allows me to add a card to my hand." Mink said, taking out her deck and choosing a certain card, adding it to her hand. "And my turn ends!"

Vogue drew her next card. "Now! I'll set two cards face down, and summon a monster in defense mode." Vogue smiled. Mink could read her mind, knowing her cards she would have placed Marsh Melon onto the field in defense mode, taking advantage of the duel. "My turn ends."

Mink drew her next card, smiling. "Now! I summon, The X Trickster! (1800/1400)"

"No!" Vogue growled in her mind.

"Now! Attack her, X Trickster!" Mink announced, pointing her hand at the face down card. The mechanical warrior aimed it's two long arms at the card, sending two yellow laser beams at it, revealing the monster to be Marsh Melon (300/500).

"As you know, The X Trickster blocks any effects of me losing life points." Mink smiled, looking at her lucky monster.

"And as you know, that's about to change!" Vogue yelled. "Reveal magic card! Tiny Sickle!"

"Tiny Sickle?" Mink thought. As the melon's mouth opened, a sickle formed and the melon took a bite on it, keeping good hold of it.

"Now that Marsh Melon (150/500) is equipped with this, it's attack power reduces by half, but that's ok because now I can attack your life points directly." Vogue giggled.

"Err.." Mink said, ending her turn.

Vogue drew her next card, glancing at it. "Now! I summon Kung Fu Nyan Nyan! (1700/1000)" Vogue announced as the Chinese female warrior materialized onto the field. "And now, Marsh Melon, attack her life points directly!"

"Err..." Mink said as the Melon flung at her, slashing her with the Sickle. Mink brushed off the dust, feeling nothing at harm as her life points reduced to 3850.

"I'll set one more card face down and end my turn!" Vogue announced.

Mink drew her next card, smiling. "Now! I sacrifice The X Trickster to summon this..." Mink announced, feeling some big power coming her way. "Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500)"

"Ooo, this is almost like our last battle." Vogue smiled.

"Now! Android Psycho Shocker, attack and destroy her Kung Fu Nyan Nyan!" Mink commanded. The android held it's hands up, ready to fire a energy blast.

"reveal magic card, Marsh Melon Glasses!" Vogue announced as her magic card flipped up. "This will equip to your android, leaving it only to attack Marsh Melon."

"I know..." Mink said as a pair of glasses came flying at her android. "But I've been prepare! Activate magic card, Cyclone!"

Suddenly one of Mink's face down card flipped up, creating a small tornado, taking the glasses and destroying them. "I've came prepared too." Vogue smiled. "Now! I reveal my last face down card, Marsh Melon Glasses!"

"Another one?!" Mink gasped as another pair of glasses materialized, attaching to Android Psycho Shocker's head. The android changed position, facing the melon and firing a black energy blast at it. The melon withstood the attack, shaking off the dust.

"Err.." Mink growled as the melon chuckled at her. "My turn ends."

"Draw.." Vogue said calmly, drawing her card."And since my Kung Fu Nyan Nyan didn't attack, it gains three hundred attack points!"

"No..." Mink thought.

"Now! Marsh Melon, attack her life points directly!" Vogue announced. The melon flew at Mink, slashing her with the small sickle it held in it's mouth. Mink grunted, feeling a bit of pain as her life points reduced to 3700. "Finally, Kung Fu Nyan Nyan! Attack and destroy her Red Gadget! (1300/1500)"

The Chinese warrior jumped into the air, aiming at the red mechanical warrior. "Destroy it!" Vogue said loudly.

"Heh..." Mink smirked.

"No... She's been hiding something..." Vogue realized as the Chinese warrior came closer.

"Activate magic card! Clone Laboratory!" Mink announced as her magic card flipped up. "This magic card allows me to increase Red Gadget's attack power up to twenty four hundred, the exact same as my Android Psycho Shocker!"

"No! This can't be happening..." Vogue growled as Mink's Red Gadget began to glow.

"Now, Red Gadget! Destroy her Kung Fu Nyan Nyan!" Mink commanded, pointing at the Chinese warrior. The gadget warrior lifted its arm, punching through the woman and destroying her, reducing Vogue's life points to 3600. "I'll end my turn now."

"Draw!" Vogue yelled, drawing her next card as the wind began to blow hard. Vogue smiled, taking a card from her hand. "I didn't want to use this, oh wait, yes, I did want to use this. I brought you down and there should be no other reason to why you're back."

"Well you can't always win, can you." Mink said.

"Heh, whatever." Vogue said. "Now! I activate... Carnal of God!"

"Bring it on..." Mink smiled as the dark fog began to come around them, creating five Diabound Curses.

"Finally, I'll summon Injection Angel Lily! (400/1500)" Vogue announced as the little angel-like nurse appeared, sitting on a giant syringe in mid air.

"I've always hated that monster...." Mink growled.

"Why? because it's possibly too strong, or too cute." Vogue smiled.

"Exactly just that. Too cute." Mink growled.

"Well, I guess you need a real taste of it then. Now! Injection Angel Lily, attack and destroy her Android Psycho Shocker!" Vogue announced.

"To do so, you need to sacrifice two thousand life points!" Mink pointed out.

"I've already got it covered." Vogue smiled, looking at her card which had flipped up before Mink saw.

"No... Refuse Pay..." Mink gasped.

"That's right! Refuse Pay allows me to attack anyway without pay!" Vogue chuckled as Injection Angel Lily's attack power rose to 3400.

The angel stabbed her syringe into the android's chest, causing it to explode. Mink growled as her life points reduced to 2700.

"And finally! Marsh Melon (150/500), attack her life points directly!" Vogue announced, as the melon slashed at Mink with it's sickle. Mink screamed a bit as her life points reduced to 2550. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Mink announced, drawing her next card. Mink smiled at new monster. "Are you ready, because you're going down!"

"Oh really." Vogue smirked.

"Now! I summon Megalix Knight Level 1! (300/300) In defense mode!" Mink announced as a small robotic suit appeared, guarding itself.

"No... Not those kind of monsters..." Vogue growled.

"Yes and as long as my Megalix Knight Level 1 exist on the field, it will be your only attack target." Mink smiled. "Then there's more to come."

"Err..." Vogue growled.

"Finally I'll set a card and end my turn!" Mink announced.

Vogue drew her next card. "Now! Diabound Curse is summoned! (1800/1200)" Vogue announced as the snake creature floated in front of her. "And attack her Megalix Knight Level 1!"

Mink smiled as the Diabound Curse unleashed a ball of fire, destroying the small robotic suit. "By destroying Megalix Knight Level 1, you've activated it's effect by allowing me to summon Megalix Knight Level 2!"

"Whoop-dee-doo big deal." Vogue said, unimpressed.

"It will be a big deal. Now! Megalix Knight Level 2! Destroy her Marsh Melon!" Mink announced.

"What?!" Vogue said in shock as the robotic suit stood up, blasting a large missile at the melon, destroying it.

"My Megalix Knight Level 2 allows me to remove a monster on your side of the field from play." Mink smiled. "So now that Marsh Melon is gone, you have nothing to defend yourself once I clear the field of your monsters."

"I'd just love to see you do that." Vogue growled. "But this duel is as good as over!"

"That's right... Her Injection Angel Lily..." Mink growled.

"Now! I sacrifice two thousand life points (1700) so that my Injection Angel Lily can attack with thirty four thousand attack points!" Vogue announced as Injection Angel Lily's syringe grew larger. "Attack and destroy her Megalix Knight Level 2!"

"Reveal trap card!" Mink announced as her trap card flew up. "Magic Arm Shield!"

"No!" Vogue gasped.

"With this I can replace your target with Diabound Curse!" Mink yelled as long arm grabbed Diabound Curse, putting it in front of Injection Angel Lily. The syringe pierced through the creature, causing it to scream in pain. The monster exploded into pieces but the pieces flew over with the other 4 Diabound Curses and re spawned.

Vogue growled as her life points reduced to 100. "To end my turn I'll bring a Diabound Curse to the field! (1800/1200)" Vogue announced.

Mink calmly drew her next card. "Now! I'll shift my Red Gadget and Megalix Knight Level 2 into defense mode." Mink announced as the Red Gadget guarded itself with it's arms and the robotic suit as well guarded himself. "My turn ends..."

"Heh, so no other move to make." Vogue smirked, drawing her next card. "Now! I bring forth my second Diabound Curse! (1800/1200). I'll then summon Xiaolin Casshern! (2300/1700)"

"But that's a level 5 monster!" Mink said.

"Yes but it's effect allows me to Special Summon it when I have only 100 life points left." Vogue smiled. "And oh yes, I am going to attack your Megalix Knight Level 2, but Xiaolin Casshern's effect negates any after effects of your monsters."

"No!" Mink gasped.

"Now! Xiaolin Casshern, attack and destroy her pathetic Megalix Knight!" Vogue commanded as the Chinese male warrior leaped up, slashing the robotic suit in half with his long sword. "Now! Diabound Curse, attack and destroy her Red Gadget!"

"That's what you think!" Mink screamed. "Reveal trap card, Mobile Fortress Stronghold!"

"What?" Vogue said as Mink's trap card flipped up.

"This trap card automatically turns into a monster, protecting my Red Gadget with two thousand of it's defense points!" Mink yelled as the giant mechanical warrior stood high over them, blocking the Chinese warrior with it's giant hand.

"No..." Vogue growled.

"This is the key card of this duel, Vogue." Mink said, looking at Vogue angrily. "I've placed Mobile Fortress Stronghold since the beginning of the duel and I shall take you down with it!"

"As I said before, I'd like to see that. That thing is only a trap card and a monster at the same time, it'll be too easy to take down." Vogue smiled.

"Yes but now you see the point of why I summoned Red Gadget." Mink said.

"No! That thing must some how unlock it's true strength." Vogue growled.

"Evil people like you don't even deserve to exist." Mink said. "And I will take you down no matter what!"

"People? What are you talking about." Vogue smirked.

"People like you, but your not exactly a human being to me, more like a rat." Mink said.

"Your wrong, but also right. I'm not any human than you." Vogue said.

"What?!" Mink said, confused.

"You will find out." Vogue smiled, ending her turn.

-CARDS PLAYED-

Red Gadget: Level 4 / 1300/1500/ Machine / Desc: When this card is summoned to the field, add 1 "Yellow Gadget" from your deck, to your hand. Your deck is then shuffled.

The X Trickster: Level 4 / 1800/1400/ Machine / Desc: Any effect which causes you to lose life points is negated as long as this card remains face up on the field.

Marsh Melon: Level 4 / 300/500/ Angel / Desc: If this monster is attacked while face down in defense mode, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. This monster cannot be destroyed due to battle (Battle Damage still counts.)

Tiny Sickle: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Decrease the ATK of the monster equipped with this card by half. As long as this card is equipped to a monster, that monster can attack your opponent's life points directly.

Kung Fu Nyan Nyan: Level 4 / 1700/1000/ Warrior / Desc: If this monster does not attack during your Battle Phase, increase this card's ATK by 300 during your next Standby Phase.

Android Psycho Shocker: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Machine / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the Field, all Trap cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap cards are also negated.

Marsh Melon's Glasses: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card can only attack "Marsh Melon". This card cannot be activated if "Marsh Melon" is not on the field.

Cyclone: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field.

Clone Laboratory: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Increase 1 monster on your side of the field equal to the number of the strongest monster on your side of the field for the rest of the turn.

Injection Angel Lily: Level 3 / 400/1500/ Angel / Desc: During the damage step of either players turn you may pay 2000 life points to increase this card's attack by 3000.

Refuse Pay: MAGIC / Desc: If one card forces you to pay or sacrifice life points, you can substitute this card for the pay.

Megalix Knight Level 1: Level 1 / 300/300/ Machine / Desc: When this card is summoned or set, it is immediately placed in face up defense position. As long as this card remains on the field in defense position, your opponent can only target this card as an attack target. When this card is destroyed and sent to your graveyard, special summon 1 "Megalix Knight Level 2" to the field.

Megalix Knight Level 2: Level 2 / 600/600/ Machine / Desc: When this card is summoned, you can destroy 1 monster on the field and remove it from play. When this card is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Megalix Knight Level 3" from your deck, to the field.

Xiaolin Casshern: Level 5 / 2300/1700/ Warrior / Desc: This card can be Special Summoned to the field if you have only 100 life points. Negate any effect of a monster that is destroyed by this card.

Mobile Fortress Stronghold: TRAP / Desc: When this card is activated, it immediately becomes a monster and is placed onto the field in face up Defense Position (this card cannot be activated if your Monster Zone limit exceeds it's limit). The defense points of this card is 2000. Increase this card's ATK by 3000 if "Red Gadget", "Yellow Gadget", and "Green Gadget" are all face up on the field.


	182. Transcendence of Machines, Part 2

-Chapter 182: Transcendence of Machines, Part 2-

Both Vogue and Mink glared each other down. Mink's life points stood at 2550 while Vogue's remained at 100. Vogue field consisted of her powerful Xiaolin Casshern (2300/1700) and her two Diabound Curses (1800/1200 2x).

"Draw!" Mink screamed, breaking the silence. Mink had her strong Mobile Fortress Stronghold which was the only thing protecting her. "Now! I activate Raise Dead to bring back Red Gadget! (1300/1500)"

"Heh." Vogue said. "Waste of a card."

"Finally! I'll summon Yellow Gadget! (1200/1200)" Mink announced as a yellow mechanical warrior materialized into the field. "In defense mode! I'll then set one card face down and end my turn!"

"Draw!" Vogue announced, drawing her next card. "Now! I bring forth my third Diabound Curse! (1800/1200)"

"Err.." Mink said.

"Xiaolin Casshern! Attack and destroy her Mobile Fortress Stronghold!" Vogue announced, casting out her arm.

"Reveal trap card! Attack Nullification!" Mink announced as her trap card flipped up. "This will negate your attack and end your battle phase!"

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Vogue announced.

"Now I draw!" Mink announced, drawing her card. "I'll sacrifice Red Gadget and Yellow Gadget to summon this... Megalix Knight Level 8! (2400/2400)"

"What now. You're losing hope on your little gadgets?" Vogue smirked, looking at the tall robotic suit.

"You should pay more attention to what's happening to you." Mink smiled as all three of Vogue's Diabound Curses returned back to the others. Vogue's Xiaolin Casshern disappeared.

"What's going on?!" Vogue said.

"Megalix Knight Level 8's effect allows me to return all your monsters back to your hand!" Mink pointed. "Allowing it to attack your life points directly and ending this duel!"

"No..." Vogue growled.

"Now! Megalix Knight, attack her life points directly!" Mink commanded as the robotic suit jumped forth.

"I was saving this for your stronghold but I'll have to use it. Reveal trap card!" Vogue announced. "Dealer's Sword!"

"Err.." Mink growled as a sword appeared, spearing her Megalix Knight Level 8 into it's card from, pinned on the ground.

"This trap will remove your Megalix Knight from play as long as it's on the field." Vogue grinned. "Looks as if you won't be able to bring back your Gadgets and your fortress will topple over."

"That's right... She can summon back her Xiaolin Casshern..." Mink thought.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Vogue asked.

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!" Mink announced.

"Damn..." Vogue growled, drawing her next card. "Now! I summon Xiaolin Casshern! (2300/1700)"

"Activate magic card!" Mink announced as her magic card flipped up. "Trap Reversal!"

"No.." Vogue growled.

"This magic card allows me to activate any other trap card on your field, and I chose your Dealer's Sword!" Mink called out as the magic card morphed into Vogue's trap card. A sword appeared, pinning down Xiaolin Casshern to the ground like Mink's Megalix Knight Level 8.

"Well it looks like we are at a draw of monsters." Vogue smiled. "But I have strong power, with the help of my Carnal of God."

"Relying on evil never brings you what you want." Mink growled.

"Why, I've wanted to come back and Whiley allowed me." Vogue smiled.

"What?" Mink said in confusion.

"Yes it's a sad story, dear Mink. But I was once a strong duelist, I went into the dark side and ended up like this, soul-less, and empty shell of nothing. It lead me to death.. But as I weeped I saw a burning ball of darkness, it called me and I went for it... It was he who brought me here." Vogue said.

"Whiley?" Mink asked.

"Yes, Whiley... He promised me greater power, the only thing I needed to do was bring you down." Vogue smiled. "He knew I could defeat you and I did. Problem is that your little friend Danny stopped our leader. Whiley is like a god to us, he found al the right people but what went wrong?"

"That's because unlike us, Dan believe he could defeat your leader. He beat him with all his might. It was just me... Who worried nothing about my friends... That's why I lost." Mink said, looking down a bit. "But all that has changed and I'm depending on him, and my other friends to bring Whiley down!"

"Heh... All that useless hope. The world is falling into pieces and none of you can glue it back together." Vogue smiled, waving at Mink. "And now I'll start my turn!"

"Go ahead!" Mink yelled. "Give me your best shot!"

"Now! I bring forth Diabound Curse! (1800/1200)" Vogue announced as the demon came toward the field. "Attack and destroy her Green Gadget!"

"Reveal trap card! Fairy's Coordinates!" Mink announced as her trap card flipped up. Suddenly a fairy appeared onto the field, flapping her wings calmly.

"What?! You lie to your own deck theme, placing some kind of fairy in it..." Vogue growled.

"Yes, but it comes helpful in this kind of situation. Now that you've announced the attack, my trap card will change your target to my Mobile Fortress Stronghold!" Mink pointed out as Diabound Curse blasted a fire ball toward it.

"No..." Vogue growled.

"You lose!" Mink yelled.

"Not so fast!" Vogue yelled, pointing at her face down card, commanding it to activate. "Once I discard a card, my Holy Life Barrier will negate the damage!"

"Errr, no." Mink growled, determined to bring Vogue down.

"I'll end my turn by summoning a monster, face down in defense." Vogue smiled.

Mink suddenly was aware, Vogue was hiding some deep secret of her own. "What could she be hiding..." Mink wondered as she looked upon the defense monster which was face down.

"Draw..." Mink announced, drawing her card. Mink smiled, looking at her new card. "Now that I've drawn the right card, I can now unleash the force of my stronghold."

Vogue smirked as Mink held up her card. "I now activate Tempest, destroying all magic and trap cards on the field!" Mink announced as a giant whirl wind thrashed at Vogue's Dealer's Sword and Mink's Trap Reversal, unleashing their held up monsters.

"Whaddiya know, you've just brought out my Xiaolin Casshern." Vogue said, rolling her eyes.

"Next, I'll sacrifice Megalix Knight Level 8 in order to summon this, Psycho Shocker's Creator! (2400/1500)"

"Heh, what a waste." Vogue smirked. Suddenly two glowing lights appeared, materializing into Red Gadget (1300/1500) and Yellow Gadget (1200/1200).

"What?! What's going on?!" Vogue stammered as the three gadgets united, jumping into the three slots on the stronghold's chest, activating it's effect.

"It was Megalix Knight Level 8's ability, it brought me back the two monsters which I sacrificed to bring it to the field, now I have all three gadgets, which gives my Mobile Fortress Stronghold three thousand attack points! (3000/2000)"

"No!" Vogue growled, taking a step back.

"Yes, Vogue and now's your end, seeing that you have weak monsters and almost no life points!" Mink said. "Now! Mobile Fortress Stronghold, attack and destroy her Xiaolin Casshern!"

"Bad choice." Vogue smiled.

"What?!" Mink gasped.

"Reveal monster, Jar of Vines! (100/1000 3000 4000)" Vogue calmly announced as her monster flipped up, revealing a wooden jar with vines flooding out of it.

"Jar of Vines?" Mink said in confusion. Mobile Fortress Stronghold raised it's fist, bringing it down on the Chinese warrior but then the vines moved swiftly, grasping the giant's mechanical arm and throwing it back, reducing Mink's life points to 1550.

"Yes, a really rare and easy card." Vogue smiled. "None like you've ever seen. There's only one of it in the world and I posses it."

"How does it work.." Mink said, glaring at Vogue.

"Like I said, easy. I can activate it whenever I want and it will always be your attack target. Also, because Marsh Melon is in my graveyard, all it's defense and attack points increase by three thousand practically making it almost impossible to defeat." Vogue giggled.

"Well then I'll bring it down myself." Mink sneered.

"Try as you will, you WILL fail." Vogue said.

Mink glanced at her Psycho Shocker's Creator, hoping it will guide her to victory. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"Good, because you're going to lose." Vogue said, drawing her next card. "Now I shift my Jar of Vines into attack mode! (3100/4000) And then I'll force one of my Diabound Curses to curse your Mobile Fortress!"

Mink growled, knowing that once her fortress is destroyed, she'll only be left with three weak gadgets which will be destroyed easily, letting Vogue win the duel.

"You're going down, and you'll be left with nothing but a nightmare!" Vogue laughed. "Jar of Vines, attack and destroy her Mobile Fortress Stronghold!"

The jar moved sideways, it's opening facing the giant mechanical warrior. Tons of vines flew out, wrapping around the giant, squeezing it.

Suddenly Mink smiled. "No so fast..." She said as her graveyard slot slip out Android Psycho Shocker.

"What...." Vogue said.

"There was a reason I summoned Psycho Shocker's Creator... And the reason was to save my self from this moment!" Mink yelled, holding up her Android Psycho Shocker car. "Psycho Shocker's Creator allows me to remove my Android Psycho Shocker from play if it's in graveyard, forcing you to skip your battle phase!"

"No!" Vogue gasped as the vines began to release the giant.

"Yes, and now I've been given one more chance to stop you!" Mink yelled pointing at her.

"But that was just one chance, there's no way for you to get past me with my Jar of Vines." Vogue smirked.

"There's always a way to defeat anything!" Mink yelled.

"But not my Carnal of God, it's limitless!" Vogue hissed.

-CARDS PLAYED-

Raise Dead: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster from either your opponent's or your own graveyard in either face up defense or attack position.

Red Gadget: Level 4 / 1300/1500/ Machine / Desc: When this card is summoned to the field, add 1 "Yellow Gadget" from your deck, to your hand. Your deck is then shuffled.

Yellow Gadget: Level 4 / 1200/1200/ Machine / Desc: When this card is summoned to the field, add 1 "Green Gadget" from your deck, to your hand. Your deck is then shuffled.

Megalix Knight Level 8: Level 8 / 2400/2400/ Machine / Desc: When this card is summoned to the field, return all monster cards on your opponent's side of the field to their hand. When this card is sent to the graveyard, return any monsters you used as a sacrifice to summon this monster to the field in their original position.

Dealer's Sword: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: You may remove one monster from the field. When this card is destroyed, return that monster to the field to it's original position.

Xiaolin Casshern: Level 5 / 2300/1700/ Warrior / Desc: This card can be Special Summoned to the field if you have only 100 life points. Negate any effect of a monster that is destroyed by this card.

Trap Reversal: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: You may change this card into any face up trap card on the field.

Green Gadget: Level 4 / 1400/600/ Machine / Desc: When this card is summoned to the field, add 1 "Red Gadget" from your deck, to your hand. Your deck is then shuffled.

Fairy's Coordinates: TRAP / Desc: You may direct the attack of one of your opponent's monsters to a defense positioned monster on your side of the field.

Holy Life Barrier: TRAP / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand. During the turn that this card is activated, all damage received from your opponent becomes 0.

Tempest: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field.

Psycho Shocker's Creator: Level 6 / 2400/1500/ Warrior / Desc: You can remove 1 "Android Psycho Shocker" from your graveyard to skip your opponent's Battle Phase.

Jar of Vines: Level 4 / 100/1000/ Plant / Desc: FLIP: You can turn this card into face up defense position on your opponent's turn. As long as this card remains face up in defense mode, your opponent can only target this card as an attack target. If you have "Marsh Melon" in your graveyard, you can increase this card's ATK and DEF by 3000. Each time your opponent attacks this card, decrease this card's ATK and DEF by 500.


End file.
